The Journal
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal: Notes

 **Author Notes:**

So much to say! I will try to keep it brief. This whole chapter is just notes and the chapter after this is just character profiles. I suggest reading this for context since this is a story based off every other story I've written thus far.

1\. **This is a stand-alone story** , but it takes place in the same universe as all my other stories, and thus contains spoilers for every other story of I have written previously. If you are interested in this universe, I suggest reading some of the others, though **it is not necessary in order to understand or like this fic.** The order of my fics is listed under my 'bio' on my profile page. All original characters' names and their experiences are based off those of nonfictional people, and if you want details about this, you can message me.

2\. You may PM me or leave questions in reviews. My Tumblr is "chipotlepepperspokemonandother". I go on that usually twice a week so you can contact me on there too.

3\. **The** _ **italics text**_ **is the contents of Jezz's journal**. Plain text is narration or dialogue.

4\. **3 storylines** : The main storyline is **Jezz narrating in the present tense** - **2043.** He is 19 in chapter one, and then there is a time skip of three years for chapter two. There are no more major time skips after that, except maybe in the epilogue, which is the only major part of the story I have yet to construct. **The second storyline has the contents of the journal** , which is dated and italicized. **The third storyline is not linear or chronological.** These are excerpts from other people in Jezz's life, and they come in various forms. I will head each chapter so you will know which storyline is being presented.

6\. **Updating:** Updates will be two to five times a month. If something happens and I can't update that often, I will make a note on the last chapter I publish.

7\. I leave **no story unfinished**. Don't worry about getting involved in a story only for me to cut it off—I don't do that.

8\. This fic starts off rather confusing, especially if you have not read my other stories. This is because I had to somehow manage to introduce complicated characters and complicated plots in a story format. This was SO DIFFICULT so if I do not do a good job with this part of the story I apologize. If you stick with it, it will all come together, I promise.

That is about it. Thank you so much for clicking. I'll do my best to distract you from life:)

Note: Starting on December 16, 2018, this fic is undergoing some major edits. There will be some inconsistencies in formatting as we attempt to refine the already published chapters.


	2. Profiles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal: Profiles

+I only made these for my human main characters. If you want to see the other characters, go to my DeviantArt gallery under the username 'chipotlepeppers'.

\+ You don't have to memorize (or even read this) it's just for reference.

 **Jezz Morgan-Kapule**

Age: 22-23

Skin: fair

Hair: short, straight, dark magenta

Eyes: Green

Height: 6ft 2in

Build: Thin

Weight: 140lbs

Personality type: INFP – "the mediator"

Gender: Male

Relevant/immediate family: Annastasia Morgan (adoptive mother), Michio Kapule (adoptive father), Keaka(grandmother), Harper(brother).

Pokémon trends: loves elegant and mysterious Pokémon. His main partners are Vileplume, Chimecho, Furfrou, Delcatty, Porygon, and Xatu.

 **Jay Paul Morgan**

Age: 21-22

Skin: Fair

Hair: Short, straight, dark lilac

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6ft

Weight: 165lbs

Build: Moderately muscular

Personality type: ISFJ- "the defender"

Gender: Male

Relevant/immediate family: Jessie(mother), James(father), Jocelyn(sister), Silver(brother), Rose(sister), Annastasia(sister), Michio(brother-in-law).

Pokémon trends: Likes Pokémon that are tough and cute. His main partner is Togekiss.

 **Amber Kasumi Ketchum**

Age: 21-22

Skin: Peach, freckled

Hair: Shoulder length, wavy, natural ginger

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5ft5in

Weight: 150lbs

Build: Average

Personality type: ENFJ "the protagonist"

Gender: female

Relevant /immediate family: Ash(father), Misty(mother), Delia(grandmother), Giovanni(grandfather), Violet, Lily, and Daisy(aunts).

Pokémon trends: collects mostly flying type Pokémon, especially ones that are birdlike. Her main partner is a Pikachu named Pip.

 **Valentino Harper Costa**

Age: 24

Skin: Dark olive

Hair: short, wavy, dark brown

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 6ft 3in

Weight: 185lbs

Build: Moderately muscular

Personality type: ESTJ "the executive"

Gender: Male

Relevant/immediate family: Teresio(father), Augusta(mother), Gianetto (brother).

Pokémon trends: collects mostly flying, water, and ice type Pokémon. His main partner is Sneasel.

 **Annastasia Miyamoto Morgan-Kapule** (aka Annie, A, Onesan, or Anna-chan)

Age: 28-29

Skin: Fair

Hair: Long, mostly straight, blond

Eyes: turquoise

Height: 5ft 6in

Weight: 135lbs.

Build: Small

Personality type: INFP- "the mediator"

Gender: Female

Relevant/immediate family: Rose, Silver, Jay, and Jocelyn are siblings. Jessie and James are her parents. Harper is her son, Michio is her SO, Keaka is her mother-in-law.

Pokémon trends: Likes cute Pokémon. Main partners are Bleu, her Altaria, and Lil-G, her Lillipup.

 **Michio Kapule**

Age: 28

Skin: Henna

Hair: just past shoulders, straight, dark brown, usually pulled up.

Eyes: Dark brown

Height: 5ft10in

Weight: 165lbs

Build: Average

Personality type: INTJ "the architect"

Gender: Male

Relevant/immediate family: Keaka(mother), Annie(SO), Harper(son).

Pokémon trends: mostly Kanto and Alola natives, full evolved, three legendaries. VIPs include Lunala, Darkrai, Latios, Arbok, and Weezing. Shares Minun, Plusle, and several others with Annie.

 **Rose Morgan** (aka Rosie)

Age: 9-10

Skin: Fair

Hair: Long, slight wave, naturally magenta but she colors it often

Eyes: turquoise

Height: 4ft 7in

Weight: 80lbs.

Build: Small

Personality type: ISTJ- "the logistician"

Gender: Female

Relevant/immediate family: Silver, Annastasia Jay, and Jocelyn are siblings, Jessie and James are her parents.

Pokémon trends: Likes cute Pokémon. Main partner is Deerling.

 **Silver Morgan** (aka Sil)

Age: 9-10

Skin: Fair

Hair: almost shoulder length, an odd combination of magenta, blond, and light blue

Eyes: Green

Height: 4ft 7in

Weight: 85lbs.

Build: average

Personality type: ISFJ- "the defender"

Gender: Male

Relevant/immediate family: Rose, Annastasia Jay, and Jocelyn are siblings, Jessie and James are his parents.

Pokémon trends: Likes water, grass, and fire Pokémon. Main partner is Komala.

 **Jocelyn Morgan**

Age: 17-18

Skin: Fair

Hair: Long, straight, magenta.

Eyes: Green

Height: 5ft 4in

Weight: 120lbs.

Build: average

Personality type: ENFP- "the campaigner."

Gender: Female

Relevant/immediate family: Silver, Annastasia Jay, and Rose are siblings, Jessie and James are her parents.

Pokémon trends: Likes electric type Pokémon. Her main partner is Ampharos.

 **Keaka Kapule**

Age: 60

Skin: Henna

Hair: Long, wavy, dark honey

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5ft 5in

Weight: 160lbs

Build: Average

Personality type: ISFJ "the defender"

Gender: Female

Relevant family members: Koan (son), Michio (son), Makoa (ex-husband), Annastasia (daughter-in-law), Harper (grandchild), Jezz (mentor-to-mentee-grandchild).

Pokémon trends: Likes Pokémon that are generally soothing and healing. Her main partner is Audino.

 **Harper Kapule**

Age: 6

Skin: Light brown

Hair: just past shoulders, straight, dark brown, usually pulled up.

Eyes: Blue

Height: 3ft7in

Weight: 50lbs

Build: Average

Personality type: ESFP "the entertainer"

Gender: Male

Relevant/immediate family: Annastasia (mother), Michio (father), Keaka (grandmother), Jezz (older brother).

Pokémon trends: Loves Dragon-type Pokémon. His main partners are Swablu (nicknamed Swabble) and Chimecho (nicknamed Chia).

 **XO**

The story begins on next page:)


	3. Rose's Query

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #1: Rose's Query

 **"Life is a series of commas, not periods."**

 **Matthew McConaughey**

 _January 12, 2026_

 _Dear Reader,_

 _If that's write_

 _or right_

 _I feel as though 'right'—is correct._

 _If it matters…_

 _Practice, 'Jessica', then you may remember._

 **XO**

"What r u reading?"

Rose rolled out of my wardrobe, having been hiding there again, waiting to pounce, her intention to scare me. I gently pulled my old red bow tie from her tangled pink hair.

"I was…looking at this," I stumbled.

"What's 'this'? A book?" she said as she invaded my personal space.

"I'm re-reading my journal. It's from a while ago."

"Why?"

I shut the book and held it out of her reach.

"This is important to me," I sighed. "More than you can imagine."

"Why?" she repeated.

"This was my only personal possession growing up. Everything else was ephemeral."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, write."

"It's 'right', not 'write'."

"Whatever. You write too much. That's my point. There's no reason behind it."

"There is."

"What, then?"

"I write news articles, craft policies, and draft speeches. I do field research and take notes. I edit my notes. I'm constantly emailing…it's my job and what I love to do. Sometimes when I write things, other people read it, and they use the material to do good things for the world. It all started with this journal, my journal, and I don't want you to read it, not until I…"

"Change it?"

"Edit it. It's been years—I can only imagine what I put in here."

I placed it atop the wardrobe where I figured—assumed—she couldn't reach.

"It sure is a mess," said the six-year-old. "Is editing the same as cleaning?"

"...Sure…," I responded.

"That's not an answer!"

"It's messy because I started this journal when I was your age. I didn't have access to a computer, and even if I did, something about having it constantly in my presence was comforting. A journal can go almost anywhere with you."

"You were _my_ age? You shouldn't have been writing…you should have been playing!"

"Maybe, but then I wouldn't have all this material."

"You should make it into one of your books so that you can make money."

"I have thought…never mind."

"Tell me!"

She climbed on my old bed and tried to retrieve the journal but I blocked her just in time. I handed her a mint.

"It's a chill pill. Enjoy," I said.

She smiled fakely as she swiped it from my hand.

"I thought of making this into a book before," I divulged. "But it's not as easy as it may seem. I would take a lot of work to re-read it all and transcribe it."

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

Rose swallowed the mint and both our stomachs growled. If she were three again, I'd scoop her up and carry downstairs just to avoid this interrogation. But now she was six and my back was all but broken.

"Writing down my life made me feel like I was more than just a speck of dust on the planet, as if I was important," I said. "I didn't think I was important until I was much older than you."

"That's nice and all, but what I really meant was: 'Why don't you publish it now?'," she retorted.

"I don't think my life is interesting enough to be made into a story."

"I like your stories."

"Because…you're six. And I only tell you the good stories. And I usually exaggerate."

She pouted and crossed her arms. I wondered if she still thought that worked.

"Humpffff."

Her eyes focused on my closet behind me, specifically on the large collection of books. Some of them were private. Hyperopic Rose was able to see the titles clearly. She walked over to them.

"You wrote these," she commented as she picked up one of the older ones. "I never saw them in live before."

"Well, here they are. 'in live'," I responded.

"This one's about a war," she noted, pointing to the cover art.

"I know. I wrote it."

"I didn't know we were having a war!"

I took the book and sat on the ground. She squirmed next to me.

"There was a big war a long time ago. That's what this book's about," I explained.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Pokémon revolted against humans. It was very violent, but it ended in peace. It was a very big one though, and it's a shame you don't learn about it in school because I think it's important."

Rose gave me this look of horror. "Why did it happen?"

"Humans were being selfish."

"Why?"

"Humans are always selfish. They wanted the Pokémon to do all their work for them, without having to give the Pokémon anything in return."

"Oh."

"The world was very different back then. Now people and Pokémon get along well, with few exceptions."

"Like you with your Pokémon."

Amb's the reason she said that—or Michio. Or both.

"My Pokémon and I get along finely it's Xatu that's my only problem," I asserted.

"…Sure...," she replied, copying my previous tone.

I headed towards the door and gestured for her to follow me. As we walked down the hall, I said:

"The startup of another war is highly unlikely. It's not worth your time to think about it."

"Did you ever hear the expression 'The eye of the storm?'," she replied.

Her unpredictability reminded me of A—I smirked at this, she huffed.

"I know what it means," I said. "Do you?"

"Umm…I think so…I was trying to get you to say the meaning…" she mumbled.

"It means that after you go through something difficult, painful, or frightening, your life slows down and you experience peace for a while. Eventually, a second wave comes in and the difficult, painful, and frightening stuff resurfaces. Why are you asking me about it?"

"Sil said Dad said Mom said she heard Annastasia talking about it," she answered. "Annastasia used her aurora ability or something to figure it out."

"You mean to say 'aura ability'. I know aura can be used several different ways, and sometimes Annie gets strong feelings about things…but…I don't know. I would have to talk to her about that."

"Sounds boring."

"It'll be tremendously boring, and that is why you will not worry about it at all, and play instead."

"Works for me!"

She ran ahead of me, down the stairs and towards the main kitchen. I returned to my room and started picking up the papers that had gotten displaced from Rose's jumping around.

But she was soon back. After a long running start, she bulldozed into me, an ink pen in hand. A blow that would have probably been immensely painful was weakened by my three shirts, sweater, and binder. Nevertheless, I was coated in sticky blue plaque.

"Sorrrrrry," said Rose. "I forgot I was holding that. Should I find a grown up?"

"It's fine," I replied. "And I am a grown up too, just so you know."

I cleaned the ink off of my clothes and skin while Rose looked at all my books. She then carefully chose one and carried it over to me.

"Time and space diss-tor-shon," she read slowly. "I don't remember this."

"It wasn't the most popular thing I wrote. It got good reviews, but most of my people weren't into it. I didn't expect them to be. I think I mostly wrote it for myself."

"What's it about?"

"Time travel theory and wormholes. It's based on notes I took while I was trying to make sense of my Xatu's time-traveling ability. I wrote it because I thought it was interesting and I wanted to better develop my thoughts on the subject."

"Oh yeah, you used to time travel a lottttt."

"Only a few times. Sometimes because my Xatu wanted to play games and…I don't want to get into all that."

"I understand. There are things you don't like to talk about."

"You've got it."

She paused and got that thinking face on.

"I want to know what this space book is about. Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to tell you because it is very complicated. You have to read the whole thing in order to understand. Most people don't last that long. They don't understand after the second chapter. Only scientists really get it."

"Since I am smarter than most people. Most kids in my class can barely read at all! I bet I can read the whole thing _and_ understand it."

"I bet you can, but I would give it three or more years. You'd understand it better that way. I think that is the _smarter_ course of action."

"Then I will save it for when I am nine."

"Sounds good."

"Can you tell me a little bit more about it though?"

"It's about time travel, but mostly about going to the future, not the past. In theory, Xatu, Celebi, Dialga, Mew, and Mewtwo, any of their fusions, and maybe a few other Pokémon can do it, but whether or not a human can go to that dimension too is up for debate. There isn't solid evidence that a human actually else has gone into the future and back, so no one is one hundred percent sure if that it is possible, or what would happen if it were made possible."

"That sounds boring. I like your exciting stories—like the one about the evil monsters that get conquered by the heroine, or the corrupt scientist lady with pink hair who tried to take down Team Rocket, or the one about the girl who ran away…this other stuff you're talking about is boring."

"That's your opinion, I disagree."

"Your journal, this one, with the green cover…is the stuff in here real? Are the stories you tell me about _your_ life real? Or are they made up like the other good stories?"

"The stories I tell you about my life are all true and real."

Rose face suddenly blanked, the way it did when she was about to see a vision.

"Holy SHIT!" she screamed, falling to her knees.

"What is it?" I asked as I crouched next to her.

She suddenly calmed. She stood back up and blinked her eyes.

"I feel something coming…," she murmured. "Plusle."

"Plusle?"

"Plusllllle!"

"Minnnun!"

The electric rat duo charged into the room, not unlike Rose had done several minutes earlier. Plusle and Minun jumped on my bed gleefully. Rose laughed and joined them. Not one of them seemed to care that they were knocking all my belongings to the ground and likely causing semi-permanent damage to my furniture.

"Minun is fun! I don't know why you gave him to Michio," Rose said as the Pokémon demonstrated their latest trick. "Plusle, you too, I wish you were mine instead of Onesan's."

"Minn min!"

"Plusssss!"

"Jezz, why did you dump Minun?" Rose asked.

"I didn't dump him," I defended. "Michio told me that Plusle and Minun remind him of someone, someone he misses very much. Plusle belongs to Annie, and the two electric types have been together since they hatched at the Tree of Beginnings over six years ago. Since Annie and Michio are married, it makes more sense. And most importantly—it's what Minun wanted. Pokémon training is about the Pokémon, not the trainer."

"Minunnn," the Pokémon affirmed.

Rose asked me more questions, and overwhelmed, I said:

"If you are so smart, then why don't you…figure out how to play single-soccer?"

"Single-soccer? What is that?" she asked.

"It is a special form of soccer that only very smart people can figure out. You do it all by yourself, alone, and you have to be a genius to learn it."

"I am a genius. Teach me!"

"It is unteachable. The only solution is to figure it out on your own. Grab a soccer ball from the garage and go to the yard. The answer will come to you if you think hard about it."

"I will!"

Rose and the Pokémon fled to the yard. I lied flat on my back and gazed at the pale blue ceiling. There were some burn marks from the duo's Thunderbolts and Volt Switches and nicks originating from dozens of different sources. I thought about those marks and how any minute Jessie was going to call me out on my bullshit.

But Jessie didn't call, and no one else did, so I lifted the journal. _My_ journal, the one with the dusty green cover and ripped edges. The one Rose and several others wanted to read so desperately. Rose was right about it being messy—it had been through countless hotels, apartments, dorms, and temporary living arrangements, three documented foster homes, half a dozen undocumented homes, two orphanages, a prison, the offices of five different presidents, and countless other places.

I opened it up to a random page towards the beginning, near the spot I was reading before Rose interrupted.

 _I feel today that my writing is getting better. The answer was simple, all I had to do was memorize the big words in the dictionary, then place them in proper order so that they reflect the same patterns that I have witnessed in my schoolbooks._

 _I wish they taught writing sooner, but all we do here in etiquette school is math, speech, posture, and manners. We did some basic reading stuff, but it was too easy and boring. We never did any writing at all._

 _Maybe they don't want us to write, maybe they are afraid of our words._

Amb was reading over my shoulder the last time I read that part. She had laughed and commented how even as I kid, I was political. My memory sometimes plays tricks, or I forget the things that I feel I should forget. But this entry was not one of these cases—this day I remember.

 _Maybe I can use my words to help people like me. People that no one understands._

 _I shall go to bed before they discover me out after curfew._

I skipped to the last few entries I wrote, just over a year ago. As expected, it was rather grumpy and dry:

 _While I absolutely did not feel like reciting my life story, I told her what was relevant: I'm nineteen. I live with Annastasia Morgan and Michio Kapule. They're thirty-something. They have a two-year-old son named Harper. Logan's the talking Liepard that dyes his hair blue so people don't know he's shiny. We call our home 'The Grange' because when they took me in that's what I said I wanted to call it. The Grange is a boarding house and Pokémon sanctuary. Most of our tenants are former addicts and some are children. Some are both. We live cozily on this estate that includes a mansion of four stories, over one hundred acres of land, and two dozen spaced-out cottages_. _I am a grad student at the Pokémon Institute of Kalos in Anistar—PIKA—and I commute via teleport with Pokémon. All my Pokémon are service Pokémon so no one can deny them access to any place I wish to go. I recently finished my paid internship working with the President of Unova, a family friend named N Harmonia-Scott and I am now hoping to be officially appointed to the same position in relation to domestic affairs after a finish up my last few weeks of college. Because Cynthia Shirona endorses me and I'm popular with the progressive crowd, that position will not be difficult to obtain._

"You're right," I told my former self _._ "That position wasn't difficult to obtain. I've been where I am for a year and it's perfect…though having my own place to live would be nice."

I shut the journal just as Annie's 'Lil-G' was approaching. As always, the Lillipup yapped until I scratched her ears.

"I'm making this a book," I decided. "I'm taking the first step today."

 ** _But that was three years ago._**

I continued to work my new job with the President of Kanto, Cynthia Shirona as Chief Policy Writer for Domestic Affairs.

I was the youngest person they had ever hired, and I had been applying since I was fifteen years old. I desired a bit more independence, but I didn't want to leave Annie, so I moved out of my main bedroom and into one of her many cottages on her property after the tenants moved out. I stayed there with my Liepard brother Logan and his mate Peruva until I got married. This Domestic Affairs job kicked-started my first major career, and so, the journal had to wait. And it did.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this first chapter is the song 'Stay Who You Are' by Nick Howard.

\+ In case it wasn't absolutely clear: when Jezz was talking to Rose, he was twenty and Rose was six. The next chapter will fast forward three years and from then on, that will be the main storyline. Everything else will be extras or the contents of the journal.

\+ Thank you for reading. I promise from now on it'll be less dry—and if you don't agree, leave me a review and tell me what to change:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Jezz Morgan-Kapule

\- Rose "Rosie" Morgan

\- Annastasia "Annie/A" Morgan-Kapule

\- Michio Morgan-Kapule

\- Harper Morgan-Kapule

\- Logan—Liepard

\- Peruva—Liepard

\- Annastasia's Plusle

\- Annastasia's Lillipup "Lil-G"

\- Michio's Minun

\- Jezz's Xatu

\- Jezz's Delcatty

\- Jessica/Jess

Canonical Characters Introduced (Parenthesis indicate added name):

\- Jessie (Morgan) of Team Rocket.

\- N (Harmonia-Scott).

\- Champion Cynthia (Shirona).

Original Locations:

\- The Grange- the estate on which Jezz, Annastasia, Michio, Harper, their Pokémon, Logan, Peruva, and many human and Pokémon tenants live.

\- Jezz's bedroom- on the third floor of The Grange.

\- PIKA- Pokémon Institute of Kalos in Anistar- university at which Jezz and several other characters—mentioned later on—attends in pursuit of higher education.

Canonical Locations:

\- The Tree of Beginnings

\- Kanto

\- Unova

\- Anistar, Kalos

Important Items/Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz's published works and time travel and alternate dimensions

\- Jezz's personal journal

\- Annastasia's aura ability

\- Rose's visions

\- Jezz's position as the Chief Policy Writer of Domestic Affairs (in Kanto)

\- Cynthia Shirona's position as the President of Kanto

\- N Harmonia-Scott's position as the President of Unova

\- Annastasia and Michio as Harper's parents

\- Annastasia and Michio as Jezz's guardians

\- Annastasia and Michio as the landlords/owners of The Grange.


	4. Pestering Jezz on his Porch in January

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #2: Pestering Jezz on his Porch in January

 **"** **Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go."**

 **Bright Eyes**

January 10, 2043: Present

Rose brought the journal up constantly.

I had reached a comma in my life. I could see publishing it as an option.

After transcribing the pieces from my early childhood, I realized I had a lot of carving to do. I had recorded thousands of experiences—as well as the experiences of others. Most of the content I never shared with anyone outside of my tightly-knit friend group, some I never said aloud to anyone. Looking back at younger me, I can't even come up with an explanation as to why I got so personal with my words.

I wasn't the only author of the journal. My first guardian wrote in it too.

The first section was taken from me when I was a five-year-old child. The headmaster of my etiquette school/orphanage confiscated the book and gave it to the woman who owned the orphanage, a kind lady named Mary. Mary held onto it for me. The part that Mary had in her possession contained some of my writings, but most of them belonged to Masuru.

All I had from Masuru was his writings. If it weren't for those, I may have never been able to piece together my shattered family mosaic. It took many years for me to rediscover the first part of that journal, and I later added it to my new journal, the one I started soon after the old one was taken.

Masuru took me in decades after abandoning his wife Miyamoto and daughter Jessie. He worked for an Alola gang called the Kapule Klan, a harsh rival of Team Rocket. That gang officially adopted me. They assigned me to Masuru. He named me after Jessie. That's how I got my first name.

Masuru never told Miyamoto that he was leaving to work for the enemy of Team Rocket because Team Rocket and Jessie were her whole life. The Kapules hoped Miyamoto would join him, but she vanished during a mission. Masuru stayed with the Kapules, planning to continue to make a profit off stolen children.

He died a year after adopting me. The Kapules knew I descended from wealth and wanted to keep track of me. They sent me to one of their orphanages. As soon as they realized my money was gone, they abandoned me. No records and scarce memories, just a worn, vague journal.

 _January 9, 2020- The Writings of Masuru Tonaka_

 _I despise the Kapules. Those power-whores should go back to hiring grunts to steal for them. That would be a hell of a lot more productive. Now they seek out rich children, adopt them, then steal their money. The victims are left with nothing, and they are raised by people like me. People who need money and are willing to babysit stolen children for cash._

 _This baby's mother was my wife's niece and therefore is not is not related to me by blood. Perhaps I adopted her because she looks like my own Jessica when she was an infant. I never saw my Jessica grow up. I cut off all ties in pursuit of wealth. I considered finding my six-year-old Jessie and raising her myself after Miyamoto's death, but I couldn't do it. I knew she'd be right to resent me and it would infuriate my bosses. I surrendered her to the foster care system of Kanto with the intention of meeting her one day. I never did. She grew up without me._

"I'd pity Masuru on paper, but certainly not in person," I mumbled to myself.

"So dark," Logan remarked, startling me.

"How'd you restore this?" Jay asked.

Logan was riding on Jay's back. The Liepard cleared his throat.

"Technology. That's all there is to it."

"I want the specifics," said Jay.

"You wouldn't be able to understand the 'specifics'."

"Says you."

"Says anyone with half a brain."

"Please stop," I said.

"I'm sorry," Jay sighed, he mood molding.

"I was only talking to Logan…not you. Never you."

"Oh. Ha, thanks…umm…well…what I was saying is that this would have been great to read years ago. How come we're only seeing it now?"

"I'll get back to you on that," I replied. "I need some time alone. There's tea on the stove—mint—if you wanna hang out."

"Perf."

"Did you get more of that soup I like?" Logan queried.

"Nope," I said.

"Arg, some brother you are."

I glanced at the journal, then back at my 'brother' and cousin as they invaded my kitchen.

When I first met Logan, he was inseparable from his twin Lily, a shiny Meowth. Now the two rarely see each other—he's my twin now. And while so much progress had been made over the years in human-Pokémon relations, he and his close family were the only English and Japanese-speaking nonhumans I knew. And when I think of his background, how he grew up with Lily, Jay, his sister Annastasia and Jocelyn, their second cousin Rumika, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy, it's clear to see how alike they all are despite being different species. It's only baby Rose and Silver who missed out, and I can see connections in them too.

It's Logan's mother Lucy, my Aunt Rumika, and my friend and pseudo-mother Rita who I must thank for restoring the journal after years—decades—of wear and tear. Now it could be read clearly. It was certainly lucky to have been adopted/born into/fostered into a family of top agents and spies.

When Jay got his tea and Logan a sandwich, they returned to the porch.

"Rumika and Lucy recently improved that device that can decipher spidery handwriting," I said as I gestured to the journal. "The ripped pages are gone but everything else that Masuru and I wrote is here."

"What else did he write?" Jay inquired. "Did you find anything new?"

"It's difficult to explain. I suppose that if anything, I gained assurance. Now what I assumed he wrote is confirmed. That might not mean a lot to most people but it does to me."

"That's great! Ummm, ya know, considering the circumstances."

"I agree. It's great."

Jay smiled and bowed his head slightly, knocking the Pichu and Togepi cap off his head. He brushed off the snow and cheerfully returned it. If I had to pick two Pokémon to describe Jay, those two would be it. And that falling off, I wondered what that meant for me. Nevertheless, I owe everything in my life to the boy who gave me a second look thirteen years ago, changing everything for me forever.

"Now that all this deciphering is _finally_ done, how about you publish it?" said Logan. "We've been waiting over a decade."

"I'll help you," said Jay.

"Can you at least do it for your favorite Pokémon?"

"You're not my favorite Pokémon," I said as I patted Furfrou, whose head rested on my lap. "And this needs to be typed, edited, annotated, and polished. Rose once asked me to do this, but I got busy and I pushed this project to the side. Now that I'm fired—"

"You weren't fired," Jay interrupted. "They couldn't handle you, so they let you move on."

"Sweet, but I was fired."

"Well, screw them!" Logan declared.

I tried to keep a positive look, but the boys knew I was faking it. Jay touched my shoulder.

"You'll find something better to do. One day, you'll have more money and power than just some average, low-wage, under-respected policy writer. I know you will."

"Kanto was once a world leader," I said. "Now they're falling apart. There's debt, discrepancies, inconsistencies, and a pitiful lack of trust. Soon the other regions are going to stop letting them get away with it—especially Unova. They owe money to everyone. Euon's a giant mess and with us in debt, we can't do much to help. Foreign affairs are more disordered than their domestic ones in every region in which I've worked. I was able to make stable changes in domestic policy while I was in office. Hopefully, the new leaders and writers won't fuck everything up."

"I don't think anyone will bother to touch your policies, cuz like, people always yell about stuff they don't understand but you do, and like…the chances of us getting involved in the Euon war is like…super slim. Uh, right?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Jay and I came over here partly because we wanna know your next move," said Logan. "Are you gonna keep living here? Move to another region? Marry someone? Cuz I need to know where I'm gonna live. I'm not going back to Pallet Town. That house is full of maniacs."

"Hey! Rosie and Sil still live there," Jay whined. "And I mean, my parents probably wouldn't mind you staying in their hotel permanently. I was there during my blue period."

"I'll seek work in Kanto," I replied. "People have been calling Saffron City the new capital of Kanto. I can commute to Saffron from here. I can work on the journal in the meantime since I have to wait until after the next election cycle before I can get hired. I'll be out of work for at least six months—assuming I go back."

"You mean you might not work for the government anymore?" Logan asked, shocked as if that was a _horrifying_ option.

"I'm considering it."

"Will you leave The Grange?" Jay questioned. "Or…er, this cottage? Do the cottages count as part of The Grange?"

"I don't think they count," said Logan. "Annastasia is our landlord…landowner…tenant master…whatever, you get the point. The Grange is probably just the house."

Jay smirked childishly.

"What?" I asked.

"I know for sure that your girlfriend does want you to live with your parents forever," he responded.

"Michio and Annie are only six years older than me. Calling them my parents is weird. Don't make it weird."

"You sound a little tense," said Logan.

I stood and stretched, indicating that I wanted to end the conversation.

"I'm just tired—sick too, I think. The usual," I sighed.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll always be close, right?" said Jay.

Logan stepped between us. "Us? Always."

"Awwwwe!"

"I agree with the cinnamon roll," I murmured.

"Speaking of desserts, Annie made a pie. Since she never bakes so this is a big deal for her," said Jay. "We gotta be supportive."

Logan licked his lips. "What kinda pie?"

"Harper's favorite."

"Chocolate mud?"

"Duh."

"We gotta go now!"

"I'll bring this and my computer with me," I said as I gathered my computer and journal. "And show her what I've been up to."

 **XO**

Author Notes

+The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is me drinking green tea while thinking of the best dessert-based nickname for Logan and the song First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes.

+Thanks for the reviews so far. On a minor note, the site says I have four reviews but I can only view two of them, the oh-so-loyal Umbreon and Julie Togepi. Thanks to however else reviewed:)

+Next Chapter: More (mostly minor) characters will be very briefly introduced and Jezz solidifies his decision regarding the fate of the journal.

\+ I'll try to make it easy on newcomers while also avoiding info-dumping. Unfortunately, for a capstone story with a nearly thirty-year history, some info-dump is necessary. If you can think of a better way to write them, let me know. And don't be too shy to ask questions. Questions are soul food:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut. Important: I don't expect anyone to remember any of this you don't even gotta read it if you don't wanna.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Jay Paul Morgan – son of Jessie and James of Team Rocket, Jezz's cousin, Logan's (almost) brother, Annastasia, Jocelyn's, Rose, and Silver's brother-brother.

\- Rita- a close friend to Jezz and Annastasia. She is the same age as Annie, putting her at about twenty-nine. They grow up so fast…

\- Jocelyn – Jay, Annastasia, Rose, and Silver's sister. She is seventeen (about three years younger than Jay, about seven years younger than Annastasia, and about seven years older than Rose and Silver. She has a minor role in this story and will be brought up several times throughout this fic.

\- Rumika- Jessie's second cousin, Jezz's first cousin, Jessiebelle's younger sister, and Lucy's spy partner.

\- Lucy – Logan and Lily's mom and Meowth's…mate? That sounds awkward but I'm just saying: everyone shipped them in SBY and Heroine so I had to mention this at some point. The most important thing to know about her is that she's a Purrloin spy who works alongside Rita and Rumika—just as she was in Heroine and Alola Trials. Lucy won't be mentioned much despite her valuable role(s).

\- Jezz's Furfrou – one of Jezz's top six closest Monz.

\- Mary- owned St. Augustine's before, during, and after Jezz lived there.

\- Masuru – Jezz's first guardian, Jessie's father, and Miyamoto's former partner.

Canonical Characters:

\- Meowth of Team Rocket.

\- Miyamoto.

Original Locations:

\- The Saffron City capitol building.

\- Logan and Jezz's cottage- located on Annastasia's property, about a mile from the mansion.

\- Jay's cottage- located on Annastasia's property, about a mile from the mansion, close to Jezz' place.

\- Euon- region north of Kanto based loosely off Russia/Siberia

\- Toka- region north of Kanto based loosely off Alaska. It is also south of Euon and borders both aforementioned regions.

\- 'the hotel'- Jay was referring to the Pallet House, the hotel/restaurant TR bought off Delia towards the end of SBY.

Canonical Locations:

\- Saffron City

\- Pallet Town

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz got fired:(

\- There is a dangerous war going on in Euon and it is spilling southward into Toka.

\- Masuru betrayed Miyamoto and Jessie by leaving to work for the Kapule Klan, was later hired by Michio's father (leader of the Kapule Klan) to raise young Jezz and extort his wealth, but died before he could finish his plan.

\- Logan, a Liepard, and his twin Lily, a Meowth, grew up in the same house as Annastasia, Jay, Jocelyn, Rose, and Silver. Rumika, Lucy, and Meowth stayed with them after SBY.


	5. Pie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #3: Pie

 **"Nobody has ever before asked the nuclear family**

 **to live all by itself in a box the way we do.**

 **With no relatives, no support,**

 **we've put it in an impossible situation."**

 **Margaret Mead**

 _January 16, 2026_

 _"I very much dislike the food here," I said as I pushed the spinach across the table._

 _She smacked the back of my head with that yardstick._

 _"Hey!" I said._

 _I was ready to rip that stick from her and break it in half. Then I would storm out of the dining hall as a hero._

 _She lectured me about how I needed to be polite. She tried to get me to eat the spinach but I don't think I did. I actually don't know what happened next. It's a blur. I don't remember most of her lecture either, but it was probably the classic 'ladies don't hit'. Like, why would I care what ladies do?_

 _I escaped from detention to go to recess. I mostly threw rocks at other rocks but I did attempt to talk to the other kids. The boys ran from me, so I tried speaking with the girls. But I didn't know what to say because they were talking about toys and television shows I never heard of._

 _That's because after classes, they go home and I stay here._

 _Today I was braver than usual and said to Matsu:_

 _"May I come home with you one day? I get lonely here."_

 _"My mother doesn't want me bringing home strays," she replied. "We aren't even friends."_

 _I didn't think she'd ever say something that rude. Matsu was pretty and one time she let me borrow a pencil after I dropped mine in the hall. She said "no problem" and smiled. I was foolish for thinking that meant we were friends. I am done being nice to girls._

 _I know it's impossible but I want to break away._

 _The headmaster said no one wanted me because I was ill and a burden. She ever explained why I was ill. It is just another reason._

 **XO**

I shook that thought from my head. That was ages ago but it still bothered me. One thing that's certain is that if I unpack the journal, depressing entries like that would likely be snipped.

The clock turned 7:00 pm. Jay, Logan, my team of Pokémon and I entered the enormous but always warm and homey mansion. All those bad memories vanished.

"Welcome home!" Annie and the twins exclaimed as the door swung open.

Lil-G, Bleu, Plusle, Minun, and Harper's Swablu and Chimecho called out to us in harmony. It wasn't until the Pokémon settled down that I noticed that Harper was with them.

"You're so lazy. You live close but it took you so long to get here," Rose complained as she adjusted her turquoise glasses.

"D-did y-you b-bring usss p-presents?" Silver asked as he clung to his twin.

Logan reached into his satchel. "I got gum."

Rose and Silver snatched the gum and ran. The six-year-old holding Annie's hand reached out to Logan, expecting a gift.

"Harper expected you to bring him a present," said Annastasia. "You gave out candy last time."

Harper nodded in agreement, somehow understanding her words despite being unable to hear them.

"You said your precious child shouldn't eat garbage, and he's gonna have dessert later, so I assumed…and I thought he didn't like gum anyway," Logan replied.

"He likes it now," said Annie. "And gum isn't really junk."

Logan handed a piece of gum to Harper. Harper popped it into his mouth and attempted to walk away, but Annie didn't let him.

"I am glad you made it," she smiled. "I'm taking Harper upstairs to get changed. As you see, he had an 'accident' and got sauce all over himself. I think the others are outside. Amber mentioned poker."

Harper looked proud of the sauce 'accidentally' coating him and his mother—a sure sign we missed another food fight.

"I didn't know Amb was here! Where'd she go?!" Jay whined.

"She just arrived. Relax," Annie responded.

I was wondering the same thing. I had thought she'd be teleporting over to my place later since her night class wasn't supposed to end until 8:00 pm. I was thinking maybe she skipped out on the last half hour, again.

"She said the class was canceled then kindly asked if she should get anything to bring over for tomorrow. I told her about the pie and cookies, and she was over in literally ten seconds. This was about fifteen minutes ago. Meowth and Lucy are here too. They just showed up randomly."

"Cuz there's free desserts," Logan remarked.

"I hope Amber didn't skip class again. She's come so far, only one class to finish before she gets her diploma. I don't want her to fail or give up," I replied.

"Let's ask her about it," Jay suggested. "But first: A, did Valé say anything about coming? Is he here?"

Annastasia shook her head. "He didn't pick up his phone. I thought he was with you."

"I guess I'll hafta wait until later tonight…he must still be with his nonna. He's been helping take care of her."

Annie nodded in acknowledgment, then looked at me. "Heads up: Maple is somewhere around here."

Jay continued to ask Annie about Valentino, and she continued to give him answers that were all different versions of 'I don't know'. After a few minutes of that, Jay finally dialed his cell.

"Don't leave yet," Jay requested as Annie and Harper went upstairs. "I'll just be a few seconds."

"Come stai?" I heard Valentino ask when he finally picked up the phone.

"Così così," Jay said as Logan rolled his eyes and walked away. "Dove sei ora?"

"Sono con Nonna. Lei è stronza. No problema."

I couldn't hear the rest of Valé's words. I could tell by Jay's face that I wasn't supposed to anyway.

"Ti parleró dopo."

"Ciao."

"Ciao."

"I wish he didn't always have to take care of Nonna," Jay grumbled as he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"I'm sure he'll give you lots of attention when he gets back," I said as we walked towards the back door.

Outside Amb was sitting at the head of the table. Her parents, Pikachu, Azumarill, Pip, Jessie, James, Jocelyn, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, Brock, Delia, and Mr. Mime were gathered around her, holding cards. Silver and Rose observed. Maple was absent. I would have texted her, but I could tell Amb wanted my full attention.

"Don't pull anythin'. He's ours," Meowth remarked as Amb came towards me.

"He's as related to you as I am," Amber retorted.

Amb hugged me and whispered in my ear, our typical greeting. It's just one of those things that makes the people around us feel weird sometimes. Amb claims to like that feeling.

"I came here for the dessert," she said.

"That's why I came too," I whispered back.

Amber and Jay did their special handshake, the one thing they did that I never got in on. They developed it years before I came along, a decade after they grew closer than any two friends I've ever encountered.

"Why aren't you in class?" Jay demanded.

"It got canceled. Pip wanted to come too," Amber responded.

"Pika pi," the Pikachu agreed.

Pip rubbed his head against mine. Amber noticed the journal in my bag. She lifted it for all to see.

"Why'd ya bring it?" Logan queried.

"I wanted to show Annie my project," I responded.

"You're finally publishing the journal!?" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm digitally transcribing it. I'm not sure about publishing," I admitted. "It seems I constantly change my mind."

"Amber told us about that book. You should consider sharing it," Misty said as she gazed into my eyes.

Misty didn't know two-thirds of what was in the journal, and I was hesitant to tell her though we are almost family.

"You'd be surprised at how many publishers would be willing to help you out this that," said Ash.

"How would yous know somethin' like dat?" Meowth questioned.

"There are crazy people out there who want _me_ to write an autobiography, but I hate writing," Ash replied. "Jezz loves to write and his life is probably more interesting than mine."

"Pika pi!" His Pikachu agreed.

"Writing isn't for everyone," I said to Ash. "But it's true you've had many unique experiences."

Ash's life was surely more exciting. He encountered more legendaries than any other trainer, had countless adventures with friends, whose children are now close... Yet many say that my life is interesting. Life was good, especially now, and it was bad, if you look at when I was much younger, but I wouldn't call it 'interesting'.

"You've been through crazy shit. You're always writing anyway. All you have to do is type it up," said Amber.

There was more work involved than they realized, but Ash and Amber's hunches were usually right. And part of me already wanted to do it.

"D-do it-t," Silver pleaded. "W-we want y-you t-to."

"There is already so much hype about my journal," I replied. "I'll likely disappoint."

"Let us read scraps. We'll let you know if it sucks," said Amb.

"Deep down you wanna at least try," said Jay.

"Let your girlfriend read it first. Criticizin's what she does best," Meowth sniggered.

"Sure," Amber flatly replied. "Whatev. Come sit."

I didn't feel up to poker, so I watched Amber win. She and I have a poker-rivalry; nine times out of ten one of us took a game. If neither of us played, it went to Pip or Ash's Pikachu, which Meowth resented, because he and Lucy used to be the champions. Oddly enough, it was one of the few things that we all bonded over—crushing our frenemies.

"Jezz, did you eat dinner yet?" Annastasia asked as we entered the kitchen post-game.

"No."

"Michio made soba. I can heat it up for you, we have plenty of leftovers since Harper is still refusing to eat certain foods."

"Yere spoilin' him," Meowth ranted. "He needs veggies."

"I eat plenty of veggies," I told Meowth.

"I meant Harper!"

"I have to find something he'll fall in love with," said Annie. "Or um, Michio does, since he's better at cooking. I peaked at salads."

It was just normal for Harper to misbehave. He acted innocent, but just when you thought you were out of the woods, it would happen. You'd find him driving lawn mower down the block, or venturing into a cave of wild Golbat, or opening everyone's sock drawers and mismatching the pairs. His Swablu and Chimecho kept him safe, but it drove Annie and Michio crazy. He wasn't doing anything harmful—most of the time—but it was dangerous for a six-year-old to do stuff like that. He had a lot of friends, especially since there were still a lot of tenants living on The Grange, but normally he persuaded the other kids to join him. He was very convincing.

I watched Michio descend the stairs with Harper on his back. Harper's two Pokémon and Peruva followed behind.

"I figured he'd want some of that pie you promised," said Michio as he put him down on the counter.

"I'm sure he did," she said as she loosened the top button of his new shirt.

Harper requested pie and cookies. He kept his eyes on everyone as if he were trying to read our minds—it wouldn't be too surprising to find out that he could.

Once he got his dessert, ran off with his Pokémon.

"Have you tried taking him to a speech therapist?" Misty inquired. "I know some people in that field focus specifically on children."

"We don't see the point. Harper likes JSL. And peace," said Michio. "I can see the appeal."

"The other children are patient with him," said Annie.

' _Except Cayson,_ ' I nearly said aloud. I didn't need to—no one knew better than A, Michio, Ash, and Misty that putting Cayson and Harper together was like putting gas on fire.

"Most of the time," she added. "One time we gave him a removable sample implant, and he freaked. Then it gave him a headache that lasted a week. A month later we asked him if he wanted to try again, and he said 'never'."

"Harper needs to get better at listening, not hearing," Michio concluded.

"He's gotten bolder lately," Rumika said as she joined our discussion.

"How do you correct him? It's not like you can yell at him. I mean you could, but you know, he wouldn't hear it," said Ash.

"We do the classic 'I'm disappointed in you Harper, why did you…"

"…fill the humidifier in your room with beer?" Michio filled in.

"Or use a permanent marker to draw on our white clothing?"

"Or eat all the Pokepuffs we made?"

"Or ride neighbor's lawn mower to school?"

"Or teach Mrs. Kasagawa's Tauros to run backward?"

"He did all that?" Misty asked.

Annie and Michio nodded.

"He's certainly work in progress," Annie sighed. "But there is one thing that always works."

"Bribery," said Michio.

"Yep."

"Chocolate."

"Gummy bears."

"As long as they are shaped like Pokémon. He doesn't like the ones that resemble actual bears."

"We get the sugar-free candy and he loves it."

I imagined this alternate universe in which instead of getting beat up for doing something wrong, kid-me got rewarded for doing something right. If Annie and Michio were my parents, I probably wouldn't be so messed up psychologically—I could almost guarantee that.

"He makes odd and often counterproductive choices but he's not a bad kid. Not even close," said Annie. "It comes down to us never knowing what he's thinking."

"Haven't you've been helping him write?" Jay asked as he looked to me.

"Before I was fired, I was too busy to come more than once a week. The last two weeks I've been coming daily," I replied. "He's doing well—beyond well. Above-average skills."

"Harper's a genius," said Michio. "It's—"

"It's not because of you," Jessie said as helped herself to Annie's fridge. We all turned to look at her. "He's got that sixth sense. From me."

"He isn't even related to you."

She shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Because my daughter's his mom, that makes me his second mom, and I know that certain inherent qualities spring from us Morgans. Just ask the brain."

The group shifted their eyes to me.

"Me?" I said as part of a ridiculously delayed reaction. "Um, well, I can certainly agree that Annie's aura has an effect on people who are close to her. She's changed me for the better, that's for sure."

After decades this is where the Morgan-Kapule—and by default, the Team Rocket-Kapule Klan rivalry—has landed. Jessie and James are frenemies to almost everyone around them, so all remarks aside, we're content with each other's existences. No one would've seen that coming fifteen years ago.

Everyone left the kitchen except for me and Jay. Jay opened a cider and sat on the counter while I leaned against it.

"It seems like my mom still hates Michio," he sighed before taking a long sip. "She's fine with Valé, but with not him."

"Valé's Italian and his family is not part of a gang," I reasoned. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Ummm…just thinking about my family more lately…no special reason in particular…ha, yeah…Ummmm, bye."

Jay left and I was alone for a while until James came in followed by Rose and Silver. I almost left to avoid making it awkward, but James said something that made me linger:

"You should do a trial run with your book."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"It means I'll piece it together and reveal it close friends and family. Then they'll judge it before it goes anywhere," I explained. "And that's…an awful idea. It's bad enough half the world is judging me for my latest political moves, I don't need people who like me or almost like me to judge as well."

"We'll only say nice things about the journal," James replied

"That would be ingenuine."

"Pleeeeeease," Rose whined as she pulled on my arms. "You have secrets I wanna know."

"I-I wannnna kn-now themm t-too," said Sil.

"I'll publish it tentatively," I said.

"Huh?"

"I'll think about it—then decide."

"You think too much," Rose argued.

Annie returned and sighed when she saw us four with two Pokémon to each crowded together.

"I'm going to kick you out now," she said. "You've been here for two hours and my original plan was just to have Jay, Logan, Jezz, Amb, and possibly Valé stop by briefly for dessert. Now I got you people, your MVPs*, as well as Meowth, Lucy, and half their friends, Mom, Amb's parents…I wanna go to bed. We're getting together for dinner tomorrow—tonight I want it normal."

I pulled Logan from the next poker game and Jay from hovering over Amb. With only two hands, I had to leave the others. We returned to the cottage. Logan and my Pokémon went straight their rooms while Jay crashed on the couch.

"I'm proud of you," Jay said, at least partly drunk. "You'll be the good kinda famous once everyone knows who you are."

"…Sure…," I said as I handed Jay guest toiletries and a change of clothes. "Get ready for bed—we'll talk about it some other time."

 **XO**

Author Notes

\+ Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is this quote by Margaret Mead: " _Nobody has ever before asked the nuclear family to live all by itself in a box the way we do. With no relatives, no support, we've put it in an impossible situation"._

\+ *MVP- "Most Valuable Pokémon". I'm going to use this to refer to the close Pokémon of the main characters, the ones that are typically always or almost always by their sides. For Amber, it would be her Pikachu Pip, for Jay, Togekiss (where appropriate they're supposed to be huge), and for Jezz, it would be most of or all of his main team, which would be six of the seven he trains.

+. Thank you to Hot-Ice-Cream, Julie Togepi, Lillianxromance, It's-Bri-Again, Irocketships, Journalingus, Iamsomething, Pokemonfanthings, The-Collector-of-Things, Derp, and DarkUmbreon19 for the reviews and/or follow and/or fav.

\+ Julie Togepi, to answer your question: Sandshrew is in this story—only because it sorta has to be because I am going back in time a little here—but it is a relatively minor character. As you can imagine, it is REALLY hard to explain Sandshrew. But I also sorta do, at some point. It's complicated.

\+ The next chapter is a short installment containing some of Jezz's earliest entries.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut. As always, it's just a reference and there is no need to absorb any of it.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Silver Morgan – second son of Jessie and James, Rose's, twin, the youngest (and final) of five kids.

\- Amber Ketchum – Misty/Ash's only daughter. She is a year younger than Jezz and the same age as Jay (about 22).

\- Cayson Ketchum – Amb's only sibling. He is the same age as Harper (about six).

\- Pip- Amber's Pikachu.

\- Annastasia's Mentor Lucario- Lucario is an independent Pokémon that serves as a mentor to Annastasia for the purpose of helping her learn how to control and utilize her aura abilities. He works alongside Mewtwo and like many other Lucario, can communicate with other Pokémon and humans telepathically.

\- Valentino (aka, 'Valé') – more on him later

Canonical Characters Introduced (parenthesis indicate added name):

\- James (Morgan) of Team Rocket—some people considered 'Morgan' canon, others don't, btw.

\- Misty (Waterflower) —some people considered 'Waterflower' canon, others don't.

\- Ash Ketchum

\- Misty's Azumarill- In the anime, Tracey gives Misty an Azuril after Togepi evolves and she decides to leave Togetic in Hoenn. Azuril is the offspring of his Marril. The only thing I changed was that I 'evolved it', so it's now an Azumarill instead of an Azuril.

\- Ash's Pikachu

\- Mewtwo- I am referring to a specific Pokémon who works as Annastasia's mentor alongside an OC Lucario so that they could help her control and utilize her aura. This Mewtwo is the same Mewtwo from the original anime.

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz is gonna let (some) people read the journal.

\- It is suspected among family and friends that Harper has developed a 'sixth sense', possibly due to influence from A's aura.


	6. Jess Distress, Dreams of Jamie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #4: Jess Distress, Dreams of Jamie.

 **"** **All the reading she had done had given her a view of life that they had never seen."**

 **-Roald Dahl**

 _January 18, 2026_

 _Matsu said she wouldn't love me in a trillion years because…I don't want to write why._

 _Maybe I'll cut my hair._

 _January 22, 2026_

 _A horrid event occurred today: my mathematics, literature, and ballet classes were moved upstairs because there was a flood. I despise leaving the ground floor because the restrooms there are labeled._

 _January 23, 2026_

 _Someone also called me 'stupid' again. It hurts that they don't understand how much more intelligent I am than them._

 _I'll find a way to sneak downstairs and use the better restroom._

 _January 27, 2026_

 _I finally cut my hair. I got in big trouble. I don't remember what they made me do as punishment this time. My member is blurry on that part. I just know that it was not fun._

 _January 30, 2026_

 _I have influenza again. It sucks._

 _(I hope no one sees this because of the cuss word)._

 _February 2, 2026_

 _I must find a new name. It must be unique. Jamie. The Jamie in my head has black hair. He wears blue t-shirts, jeans, and black sneakers. He's a soccer champion and Pokémon master. Everyone likes him, even the girls. When he talks, his voice is deep and he doesn't scramble his words. Jamie has many friends._

 _February 5, 2026_

 _Last evening, I dreamt a kinship of Clefable delivered me to a foreign planet. There was a giant library with countless books and no schools. There were pears, those red ones, ripe, chilled, and luscious. Peanut butter cups with dark chocolate were the main course of every meal. I was never punished. Everyone was kind._

 _February 8, 2026_

 _I am moving tomorrow. I must remain at St. Augustine's school but not have to stay here all day and night._

 _I am crafting them a gift. It will be a drawing of me, Chingling, and Oddish. I will have short, black hair, a blue t-shirt, and jeans with black sneakers. I will have a soccer ball in one hand and a Master Ball in the other. I will write 'Jamie the Pokémon Master and his Friends' as the title, this way they will know who I am. They will be impressed by my talent and abilities._

 _February 10, 2026_

 _It's been officially a month since I started writing. Unfortunately, I haven't been well._

 _The family didn't like my drawing. They threw it away and said that I had to stop pretending I was a different person than the one I am. But I hate my name. It does not fit me. I will never make them a gift again. I will never make anyone a gift ever again._

 _They are taking me to a sigh-call-a-gist. They said they will ask questions and 'observe me'. I'm worried._

 _They took away my Pokémon._

 _They made me change their babies' diapers._

 _I have influenza again._

 _February 18th, 2026_

 _This sigh-call-a-gist lady was tall and fat. She had no respect at all, and she is supposed to be a grown-up._

 _She asked about my life. I said I like reading, writing, and soccer. She was impressed until I told her about Jamie._

 _I told her how Jamie will go on a journey to catch every Pokémon in the world and train them to level one hundred. He will win the Pokémon League of every country in the world. He will attend university and graduate with perfect grades. He'll become the President of the World. He will have a beard—not a long beard, but a medium one—and many nice adult friends. He will let his kids eat pears and chocolate-peanut butter cups every day. He will never yell at them, make them go to a sight-tol-o-gist, or tell them that they aren't allowed to be boys._

 _March 1, 2026_

 _The Gallaways are even more awful than I realized. I gave them a billion chances but they won't cooper-ate. They call me Jessica and make me wear girl clothes. They said I must make friends. Their daughter complained because I am Japanese and have bad hair._

 _Tomorrow I shall run away. I have water, snacks, money, Chingling, and Oddish. I am a bit afraid because the headmaster once told me that runaways always get caught. I'll test them, even though I have the influenza again. This time I might die from it._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

+Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is Roald Dahl's 1998 novel, Matilda.

+Thank you for the awesome reviews. See my answers/comments in the review section.

\+ Next chapter we'll return to the main plotline, where Maple is introduced, and we will also see an out-of-order journal excerpt. We will return to Jezz's early childhood eventually, but not before Jezz briefly reflects on teenage angst—the placement was a request, so lemme know what you think about it after chapter 5. Also, the next chapter will be longer. Most chapters will be 2,000-3,500 words with the occasional exception.

+As far as total chapters go, it is impossible for me to determine. Because this is a capstone, it will certainly be longer than all my other stories. I plan on about 150 chapters and I would like to have it all published within a year and a half. These are my goals and I'll let you know when/if these change. This story has a set ending and will not be left incomplete unless I die (seriously). Even then, Bri might pick it up. So, don't worry about WIP-lash. I'm not that evil.

 **December 18, 2018 Update:**

Bri Here!

I'm in the process of making some relatively large changes to this story. These changes are mostly dialogue fixes, clarification, and cutting. If you read this before December 2018 and are now re-reading, you may notice these changes, but know that I didn't cut anything I didn't think people like so much of that original essence is retained. I'll answer any questions about these changes or this story in general to the best of my ability if you PM me on this site on which I'm 'It's-Bri-Again', my email is bbuzzanco at yahoo dot com, and my Tumblr is paradoxinyourpantshorse dot Tumblr dot com. If you wish to ask a public question via the review section, I will also respond there since I check the review page often.

That's all. Enjoy the rest of this hellstory:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- The Gallaway family – the first foster family that Jezz has retained memories of. They come up briefly in the future but are otherwise unimportant.

\- Jezz's Chingling.

\- Jezz's Oddish.

\- Jamie—real, a fantasy, both?

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- The Gallaway's home

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz's Chingling and Oddish later evolve into Chimecho and Vileplume respectively.

\- Jezz was ill frequently as a child

\- Jezz remembers getting punished but not always how…could it be memory loss? Or is it because he's only six/seven years old?


	7. Ranting to Girls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #5: Ranting to Girls

 **"** **Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head."**

 **M.C.**

Despite the challenges her and I once faced, Maple and I are close.

I'm not sure if that's by coincidence, faith, or force, but that's how it is.

Instead of dwelling on why she didn't call me back after several pursuits, I opened my ancient book and skipped to a part near the middle, my teen years. I was tired of typing up my despondent memories of young _Jess_ and was curious…I don't recall everything I wrote, especially during that era, so I've no idea how much a changed since that time a decade ago.

 _December 3, 2036_

 _It seems everyone is warier—afraid—to be around me._

 _When I rose this morning, it was already ten minutes past seven. I stumbled from bed and kicked the clock that was supposed to wake me at six-thirty. I had half an hour less to prepare myself to blend in with society._

 _I always feel out of place._

 _I've been wearing layers every day since last week. A tight binder, Under Armor, and a fleece uniform top. I tell people I'm always cold because I have hypothyroidism and that's why I'm always cold. But I still see hundreds of people I see every day and they don't talk—I wonder what those people think when they see me._

 _Amber confronts me about my dressing habits frequently, but today when she did it, it infuriated me._

 _I trudged down the stairs, scowling and looking downwards. This little boy named Shintaro got this freaked-out look on his face after I wordlessly I made it obvious I was pissed. Shintaro, his mother, these two tenants named Shika and Kora, my Pokémon, Annie's Wobbufet and Espeon were at the table eating omelets._

 _"What is the matter?" Shintaro's mother, He-ran, asked me._

 _"I just…I just…em, nothing," I mumbled. I think I groaned a bit too, though I don't recall._

 _"Raw morning, I understand. Anna-sama also had a raw morning. She is upstairs but said she'd come back."_

 _I was in a rush to eat, but I didn't want to get it all over myself either. Then I would have to change, and that would drive me up a wall._

 _Annie entered the kitchen with a piece of toast in her mouth and a mug of green tea in her hands. She struggling into a chair. Then, unexpectedly, Amber came in after her._

 _"Amb, you're here, and you're up early," I noted._

 _"I'm working on this project with Azumi," she said without looking me in the eyes. "We pulled an all-nighter yesterday and then fell asleep really early last night. Now I'm slowly moving back towards a normal schedule."_

 _"Umph."_

 _She smirked. "What the hell was that?"_

 _"_ _I wouldn't be able to tell you."_

 _"Amber, I know you are taking this Pokémon research assignment seriously, and you really want that cash payment, but you and Azumi need to cool it before you burn out," said Annie._

 _"You are the one who is staying up late every night and eating nothing but toast and butter," Amb retorted she stole my onigiri. "This project is our mission."_

 _"I'm on a mission too. No offense, but mine is more important than yours."_

 _I noticed Annie glance towards her abdomen, then I noticed was protruding a bit more than usual. It's not like I look at it every day. I know it is rude to stare, I know it bothers her, but it's weird for me._

 _"I never said I was more important than anyone," Amber retorted._

 _"Are you still feeling ill?" I asked._

 _"_ _Huh?" said Amb._

 _"_ _I'm asking Annie."_

 _"I was expecting discomfort," said Annie. "It's nothing I can't handle."_

 _After He-ran, Shintaro, Shika, and Kora left, Amber took one of their seats. She inched it closer to me but stopped when she noticed me gawki—watching._

 _"_ _Who the hell are those people?" Amber asked._

 _"_ _Tenants," we replied together._

 _"_ _So, they're paying rent?"_

 _"_ _They're on a plan."_

 _'_ _On a plan' is Annie's way of saying 'they can't afford rent so I'm letting them live here for free'._

 _He-ran poured Annie more tea._

 _"You're so kind," Annie said warmly._

 _"You deserve as much wonderful as you put out into this world," said He-ran._

 _Annie blushed then batted her hand._

 _"It's rude to just flick away someone's compliment," Amber complained._

 _"Not my intention," Annie retorted._

 _"I understand," He-ran smiled, flicking her hand._

 _Annie pulled herself out of the chair, using my shoulder to steady herself. I felt that warm soothing wave. It lifted my spirits, but those spirits fell the moment she let go._

 _"Good luck with school today," Annie said as she headed towards the hall._

 _She looked directly at me. I nodded. She could tell my morning was sucking so far._

 _"Why are you eating like a horse and ignoring us?" Amb said after Annie left._

 _"I'm late," I said as I continued to rush._

 _"Whatever." Amb turned to He-ran and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I can't believe A's doing this."_

 _"Having the baby or teleporting to Cerulean City to help Lexi move into her new house?" He-ran responded._

 _"The baby thing. I mean, she hates stuff relating to pregnancy and afterward she doesn't even get to keep the baby! Isn't that usually the only reason people get pregnant?"_

 _I don't think Amber understands the point of being a surrogate mother. I thought it was crazy too, but I'm over judging her. I grew pissed. I was trying to concentrate and hated gossip._

 _"Shut-up Amb. You are annoying and I'm sick of you talking about A behind her back," I quipped._

 _I was far louder and ruder than I intended. And provoking Amb—never a good idea._

 _"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG!" she yelled._

 _There were a few more words that she yelled, but they were empty so I ignored them. It wasn't that hard to get Amber worked up over something small._

 _"Don't fight," He-ran squeaked._

 _"You think that you are so smart, so entitled to A," Amber sneered. "SHE'S MY FRIEND TOO!"_

 _"_ _This has nothing to do with you Amb!" I retorted. "Nothing, so stop."_

 _Amber stomped away. I wanted so badly for her to turn around and smile, tell me she was joking and that I was stupid for falling for it._

 _But stuff like that didn't happen anymore._

 _I followed her to the guest room that is like a second home to her. She slammed the door. Annie was in the hall, watching me._

 _"What happened?" she asked._

 _"Amb's being a bitch!" I exclaimed, loud enough for Amb to hear._

 _"Shut-up!" Annie responded in a heated whisper. "People are sleeping. You are going to be late. You ought to leave for class within the next five minutes."_

 _"I will," I groaned, turning away._

 _"Fine."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _I was so worked up. I wanted to get my temper out of my system. I wanted to make a point to Amber. This is a new feeling that I have been having, and this morning, hitting the door, poised to argue, was a great demonstration of how much I have recently changed._

 _She swung open the door before I could walk away. She stood with an angry glare then plopped onto her bed._

 _"You need to shut up," she harshly remarked as I stepped in the room. "Shut the door behind you."_

 _"I'm going to be late—"_

 _"Stop," she interrupted. "Listen."_

 _"Why should I?" I asked as I moved closer to her._

 _"You've been acting differently for a long time now. I hate it."_

 _I knew she was right, but I wouldn't admit it. She hit my chest. It wasn't a punch or even a hard tap, but I knew she was about to get personal. Her fingers tangled with the front of my shirt._

 _"You're wearing ten shirts," she remarked, her voice half angry, half mocking._

 _I pulled her hand off my fleece. "I'm wearing three and it's cold outside."_

 _"You'll be indoors almost the entire day."_

 _"I might go outside for class."_

 _"That's not the reason you're layered."_

 _"You don't understand."_

 _I turned away from her. Another bad idea._

 _"You don't understand!" she mocked. "I am poor, poor, Jezz, and no one understands me!"_

 _"Why did you tell me to come in if you were only going to make fun of me?" I muttered._

 _"I didn't ask you to come in."_

 _"You told me to shut the door behind me."_

 _"Because I didn't want you screaming at me from the hall, again."_

 _Something about the way she said that last word made me cringe. Again. We've done with before, several times._

 _"I get that you're trying to blend in. I know you go to school with layers under your uniform because you think someone might see your chest, WHICH ISN'T EVEN THERE!"_

 _Our rooms were all near-soundproof. I am sure that someone could hear though, in fact, I am certain. Either that or it is more paranoia._

 _"How would you know?" I said._

 _"I know you. And I know Jay. And I know that you and Jay are still nearly identical. In the dark, I can't tell you apart."_

 _"I don't think that's true."_

 _"I'm a liar?"_

 _"Are you?"_

 _This time she punched my jaw. I didn't say anything for a while, even though she knocked out one of my cavities. She tossed me a tissue to soak up the blood while I cursed and looked for my gold cap._

 _"Stop thinking that everyone is conspiring against you," she ordered._

 _There was a long, terrible silence._

 _"You wanna be late?" she asked, opening her door, telling me to 'get out'._

 _"Yes," I said as I sat on her bed. "I won't get in trouble for being late one time. I don't want to go anyway."_

 _She shut the door, and she gave me the look of 'I don't want to deal with this now'. But the face was a disguise because she shifted beside me._

 _"Let's rant together. You go first because your life is probably a million thousand times worse than mine is. Say everything that's bothering you. I won't bite. At least not any time soon," she said compassionately._

 _I hesitated. She urged me to speak._

 _"I'm upset," I groaned._

 _"_ _Tell me something I don't know," she replied._

 _"_ _I'm always upset, even when I'm supposed to be happy. I yell at Annie. Logan said that he 'misses the old me'. I'm physically ill. I have literal enemies. I'm almost certain people can see through me and think I'm a butch -lesbian."_

 _"Stupid people. They ought to know that you're a girly-straight guy."_

 _"That could be better."_

 _"What else?"_

 _"I hate being sick, socially awkward, and small."_

 _"I'm not thrilled about that either."_

 _"Maple said she doesn't want me to complain. She wants me to be happy all the time."_

 _"That's unrealistic."_

 _"I know you don't like her; you don't have to keep reminding me."_

 _"You don't like her either."_

 _"She's my girlfriend."_

 _"You should break up."_

 _"No. She's more than you think she is."_

 _"You're only dating her because she is the first girl to ever fall in love with you."_

 _"You think I am desperate? I thought you were going to let me rant."_

 _"It's my turn."_

 _"Fine._

 _I was done ranting anyway, not that this made a difference to Amber._

 _"I don't like how you've changed. I didn't expect you to move this fast. Not long ago you and I were lying in the grass, you were playing with my hair, and you were depressed but it wasn't so bad. You laughed, you were still awkward and using all those 'polite' words that were drilled into at that etiquette school."_

 _"That was months ago."_

 _"Months, not a lifetime."_

 _"You changed too."_

 _"It's my turn to rant."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"One day you were Jezz and now you're this completely different person I don't recognize."_

 _"I—"_

 _"Don't interrupt. I feel like I don't know you. I think about you all the time, and it bothers me. I think about you squeezing into the binder you don't need because you are already as flat as a board, I think about how you didn't go to the Cherryblossom Festival because you got bronchitis last year, I think about when they take all that blood from you and test it to make sure you aren't going to die, and worst of all, I think about you and Maple and all the things you do together…I'm done. Respond."_

 _"Maple and I spending time together worries you more than the possibility of my disease progressing then killing me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You had a boyfriend, sorta. What happened to him?"_

 _"That was months ago!"_

 _"You broke up?"_

 _"Obviously."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"He called Jay a fag. I smacked him, and he wouldn't hit me back for sure if Pip wasn't prepared to Thunderbolt the shit out of him. I never liked him anyway."_

 _I still don't know if that is true, but there was no way I was going to accuse Amber of being a liar, again._

 _"Why did you go out with him if you didn't like him?" I asked._

 _"He was attractive, nice, and we were both eating alone in the same pizzeria."_

 _"Was that the day I stood you up because Annie had another seizure?"_

 _"Yeah, it was. I didn't know that at the time though. You never texted me to tell me that one of my best friends was having a seizure. I thought you forgot about me, or you blew me off to go hang with someone else since you knew that eventually, I'd forgive you anyway."_

 _"You felt rejected. By me."_

 _She hit me again, kind of hard._

 _"Don't make this all about you," she grumbled. "This is supposed to be about you and Maple."_

 _"I am not going to tell you about my private relationship," I replied._

 _"I don't like how private your relationship is."_

 _"Maple is shy. She'd never do anything in front of other people, not even kiss, let alone…"_

 _I didn't finish my sentence, because I felt that doing so would make her punch me again._

 _"I am confused as to why you are so jealous, that's all. I don't think it is unreasonable to request that information," I recovered._

 _"I already told you I think she is no good. She'll break your heart," said Amber._

 _"I disagree."_

 _"You think you are going to get married and live happily ever after? You're a teenager!"_

 _"We might do that…why don't you trust me to handle my own relationships?"_

 _Amb slumped to the door and held it wide open. Pointing, she said:_

 _"Go to school. You're already ten minutes late."_

 _I thought about her face all day. She looked so hurt, so upset…because of me. For years she was my guardian. While she never fully understood me, she always cared for and respected me, and she only snapped when I purposely pushed her over the edge. I was poisoning what we once had—and for what?_

 _Maple, I suppose._

 _After classes, I went straight to my internship. N sent me home after about twenty minutes. He could tell I wasn't feeling it today._

 _So here I am, resting, sulking, whatever._

 **XO**

My cell phone went off. I slammed the journal.

"I saw you called," Maple started. "I've been working. Did you get dessert? I know Annie had people downstairs, but I stayed upstairs anyway."

"I did."

"I wished I came, then, of course, I would have gotten off track. It's healthy for you to have family time."

"You are part of the family too."

She giggled a little, in that sweet sort of way she does sometimes.

"You know what I mean," Maple replied.

Maple told me about her day. I stopped paying attention for a while. For someone so intelligent, she rarely engaged me in stimulating conversation.

"…and in the end, splicing the DNA was a good idea," she finished.

"Great," I said, speaking for the first time in ten minutes.

"What's wrong?"

"I was in a crappy mood so I opened my journal to a random page and started reading it. I started reminiscing all the arguments Amber and I have ever had."

"Why were you in a bad mood to begin with?"

"Overwhelmed. So much has just ended for me, that job a significant part of my world. I'm going to go to bed soon; I won't spend the whole night thinking about it."

"I know you don't like to rant about things, but if you ever need to, I'm here."

"I have a half-rant, half-reflection if you are interested."

"Try it."

Chimecho wrapped his tail around my neck, while Vileplume rubbed my shoulders.

" I should've known my dream job would be difficult, that I would only last three years, at most, as the Chief of Domestic Affairs. President Cynthia was on my side, but she couldn't control everything. I couldn't control myself. I had to do what I thought was right. Now I have this numbness, like another eye of the storm, another comma. There is so much to do at my age."

"There's so much to do at every age."

"People my age are finishing grad school—which I already did, three years ago. Several of my friends, some older, some younger, are getting married: first Rita and Ralph, then Lexi and Nolan, then June and Takeshi, Tomoko and Flare…they are getting ready to have kids too, or already do. I wrote books and published scholarly articles and obtained multiple degrees, but I still feel like I haven't grown up, even though everyone says I have."

"You're being unreasonable. You honestly don't think that you haven't grown up enough? Just because you aren't married? Most of your friends aren't married. Check that off the list."

"Sometimes anxiety is unreasonable."

"Is there more?"

"I don't think I'll be anxiety-free until the world ends. I'll talk to you later."

"Take care."

"Ditto."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

+Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is Cris Beam's 2011 novel I am J. The opening quote is from the song 'I Thought I Lost You' recorded by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta—Pokemonfanthing's suggestion:)

+The reviews are awesome. Heads up that this whole fic will include summaries of **all** the important parts of Stand by You, Heroine, Alola Trials, and I will pull from the Cut Scenes and Drabbles as well. I'm aware the first few chapters are slow, but I think it gets better.

\+ Next chapter is my first 'extra'. It will be told from three different perspectives, including Valentino's.

\+ Please share your thoughts if you have any:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Kora and Shika- tenants, insignificant characters.

\- He-ran – a long-term tenant, she grows close to Jezz and the rest of the family.

\- Shintaro – He-ran's son.

\- Azumi's - Amb's friend from school.

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz was a grumpy teenager

\- Jezz dated Maple when he was a teen, which really pissed Amb off, now they're something else.


	8. Bows and Eros

**Before you read:**

 **This is the first of many extras. The intention behind them is to show different perspectives—each chapter labeled 'extra' is narrated by someone other than Jezz. In this first extra, there are three narrators so three perspectives. Under the story description in each extra is a chapter description which explains the theme for each one. These are also similar to the 'cutscenes' that I made for my other stories, but instead of putting them in a separate story, I meshed them into this one. Most of them are dated, so pay attention to that detail as well.**

 **That's all. I hope you like this awkward, quirky chapt** **:)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter Description:** The story of how Jay met his match, told from three different perspectives. Extra #1

The Journal

Chapter #6: Bows and Eros (Extra #1)

 **"** **Everything looks different now**  
 **All this time my head was down**  
 **He came along and showed me how to let go**  
 **I can't remember where I'm from**  
 **All I know is who I've become**  
 **That our love has just begun."**

 **A Great Big World**

December 12, 2039

 _Jay_

The city of Anistar was awake, but the university was not. Only the motivated and/or insomniac students were awake at 9:00 am on Sunday.

Jezz worked the night shift at the university library—I knew he'd be back any moment. As I made tea in the pot Soledad brought, I heard the door on the first-floor slam. It was someone I never saw before.

"H-hey," I said as he walked up the stairs.

He probably wondered why I stood at the top of the stairs staring at him, why my voice shook, or why I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Ciao," he replied.

His voice was as perfect as his look: olive skin, dark hair, and Italian accent—the first one I ever heard live.

I couldn't let him get away so easily.

"I-I'm Jay," I said as shuffled next to him.

He stopped walking, then smiled and reached out his hand.

"Valentino Harper Costa," he said.

I held my breath as I shook his hand. I wonder if he noticed. I was noticing everything all of a sudden and it was definitely not normal.

"Um, your name is like…so my sister has this kid, right?" I said.

"Oi, okay," he replied.

"Uh, and his like, name is like, uhhh…"

"The same as mine?"

"Yeah! I mean, no, but like sorta yes. It's umm, Harper…the first name though, not middle or last. Our last name is Morgan…"

"My dad's Arcanine is 'Morgan'."

"My dad has an Arcanine too!"

Valentino laughed. "Well Jay-Jay, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, it's great…to meet you too."

I wondered if Valentino thought I was a creep. I felt like one, though it's not like I was _staring_ or _gawking_ like I normally do at people like him. You know, attractive people. He's so symmetrical…

For the sake of avoiding an awkward silence or the cease of conversation, I kept talking. I don't remember everything I said, but it went something like:

"Why are you up early?"

"I go to the gym before it gets full," he replied.

"Whoa."

"Allora…e…"

"Allora?"

Valentino shook his head. He laughed again. I think at my face because it was so obvious that I had lost track of this conversation. He patted my back.

"It keeps me alive. Why are _you_ awake?"

I internally screamed because he touched me.

"I-I like…tea," I stumbled.

"I don't want to be rude, but I must shower then work on this paper due tomorrow morning."

"Ha-ha me too."

"Okay, Jay-Jay. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I whispered.

I meant to say it in my normal tone but I was jittery; I felt if I didn't whisper then I'd yell. That'd be weirder than whispering because he would've heard. I was in a state of shock because he not only touched me but also called me 'Jay-Jay'. Twice. I needed to learn more. I ran into my room, grabbed my laptop, then returned to the common area.

"Valentino Harper Costa…Costa…" I whispered as I searched through the school database.

"Costa, Valentino. Gender: male, age: 19, height: 6'4", year: sophomore, major: Pokémon Journalist and Art. Other: archery enthusiast and four-time Poke-Olympics champion," I read.

The door slammed again. I clumsily shut my laptop. This time it was Jezz.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed.

I handed Jezz tea, forcefully, which made it spill all over his uniform. He didn't seem to care—he always hated uniforms.

"You're the best," he said.

"For the tea?"

"Yes."

"Awe. I know."

"Why're you jumpy?"

"I am not jumpy-er than usual."

"You _are_."

"I met someone."

"This morning?"

"Yes!"

I practically shrieked the word. Jezz took a step back.

"Tell me about him," he requested.

"His name is Valentino Harper Costa," I replied.

"Valentino. Is he Italian, with dark brown hair?"

"How do you know him?!"

"Shh. He and Soledad worked on a project together."

"I want him…I mean…I want to know him."

"Have you tried using your words?"

"Umm, yeah but…thinking _about_ him and talking at the same time is overwhelming. Talking _to_ him is almost impossible."

"Tread carefully."

"I am going to tread very, very, very, carefully, you'll see. Advice, please? You flirt. Teach me."

"I wouldn't claim to."

Ya, sure…I see what you do!

"You and I look a lot alike. It can't be my looks, can it?" I asked.

"The last thing I want to do is put you down," Jess sighed. "But truthfully—."

"I'm ugly. I knew it!"

"What I am trying to say is, he's probably not gay. He might be, but don't assume he is. That never works out well for you."

We took a break to drink tea. I tried to think of a plan but only Valentino came to mind.

"I need help from someone who knows how to attract boys," I said.

"We know plenty of straight girls," he responded. "One happens to be your best friend."

"Duh, Amb! Where is she? You must know. Get her! I need her!"

I was hysteric. Every moment I delayed, someone could come and take Valentino Harper Costa away. That could _never_ happen.

"Relax," said Jezz. "Amb's probably sleeping. It is early on a weekend."

"Oh yeah," I breathed. "I should relax."

"I concur."

I waited outside Amb's door for half the morning. I had plenty of reading, and I decided that if I had to sit and read, this would be a great place to do it. This way I could get her the moment she rose. She'd have to eat and pee at some point. That point didn't come until twelve.

"Um, what the hell?" she said.

I was groggily half-lying on the ground, books, and papers scattered and blocking her exit. She stepped over me. I grabbed her ankle.

"Help me please."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it? Did you lose your favorite scarf again?"

"No. I have a guy problem."

"Who is it this time?"

"His name is Valentino Harper Costa."

She gave me a surprised glance.

"Do you know this guy?" I asked.

"Maybe…it's too early for me to deal with…shit," she groaned.

"Plllleeeassse?"

"Give me time to wake up, then we'll talk."

"Fair."

Amber burped in my face, which she knew I resented, then walked to the ladies' room. I felt too tired and emotional to get up.

"She knows him," I whispered to myself. "Is this good or bad?"

 **XO**

 _Amber_

The Poke-Olympics Archery Tournament is one of five things I take seriously. My flying army consists of forty flying-type Pokémon, most of whom are mega-evolved and/or know at least two Z-Moves. According to Professor Oak, I have the largest collection of flying-type Pokémon in the world.

The Archery Tournament of the Poke-Olympics consists of five events. The first event's an aerial battle. We gotta shoot a target within the one-foot circumference and need to use at least six arrows. There's a time and usable Pokémon limit too.

Next, we have to ride our Pokémon, shoot three flaming arrows, hit the target, then keep at least two of them aflame until the thirty-minute timer stops. Other trainers use their water types to put out the arrow's fire, so defense is critical. We're allowed to switch out Pokémon twice.

There are two mini-events each on the first and second days of this week-long event. They are spaced six hours apart, giving us time to recharge. During breaks, I typically rest and eat street food with friends.

I was packing up my car to head over to the inn used exclusively for competitors when I noticed I was alone in the lot except for this one guy. I didn't acknowledge him until he started a conversation with me.

"You were amazing out there. One of the best," he said in a strong accent.

"Thanks," I said as I turned to face him. "You're one of the other bests?"

"It depends on who you ask."

"Pika pi?"

The guy crouched to the ground and petted Pip. Pip sighed with happiness, which was weird since Pip doesn't usually like strangers invading his personal space.

"Your Pikachu's adorable. You are Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower's daughter, si?"

"Si?"

"I mean, 'yes?'."

"Pip is adorable," I said as I lifted the Pokémon in my arms. "And yeah."

"You are almost a celebrity. I'm honored."

He bowed. I was getting pissed off. I was hungry, tired, and had five hours to prepare for the second half of day one.

"Talent must run in the family," he remarked.

"I got my skills by working hard and practicing every day since I was four," I retorted. "Who are you?"

"My name is Valentino, and I am _not_ hitting on you."

"Sure, seems like it."

"You aren't my type."

That prodded my temper.

"I am wayyy too good for you anyway!" I argued.

"I believe that's true as well," he said.

"What game are you playing?"

"I just wanted to talk to the famous Amber Ketchum. When I was ten, I saw you on TV and it changed my life. I thought, 'I like archery, and that girl is only ten. If I train, I may become as good as her one day'. And you made me think I was straight until my teenage years."

It took me a moment to process what he said. He was a fan, and not straight—not trying to hit on me.

"Am I supposed to sign your arm or something?" I asked.

"Unnecessary. Above all, I want you to know I take my training seriously because of you."

"Okay. Are you single?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"You interested?"

"I'd love to buy you a drink."

"The competition…"

"Perhaps on the last day of the tournament, unless you have plans."

"Can I bring friends?"

"Sure. I wanted to talk to _you_ though. No offense, I would like to buy you a drink, but I don't want to buy them for all your friends too. I can't afford it."

"Figures. I have a tradition of hanging out with friends and family after the tournament, but I can meet you after that. Does 9:00 pm on Saturday work for you?"

"Si. May I have your number?"

He gave me his phone.

"May you type your information?" he inquired. "I'm still learning how to spell in English and Japanese."

We typed our numbers into each other's phones.

"Bene fortuna," he said as we departed.

"Hmmm, an Italian gay…" I thought aloud as I left the parking garage.

"Pikachu pika pi," said Pip.

"Yup: we know exactly who needs to meet this guy."

 **XO**

 _Valé_

We both did well during the last few trials, but ultimately, Amber was number one. I was number five. I was close to becoming a real threat to her. It was practically a dream come true.

"Your room is larger than mine," I noted as she let me into her hotel room.

"I have rich friends. They always get me this room," she explained.

We were both dressed and head to the bar together. I could sense chemistry between us—friend chemistry. Comfortable friend chemistry.

"You've been here before?" She asked her as we approached the pub.

"Once, years ago," I replied.

"You're really hot, btw."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Ditto."

We talked about our Pokémon. Her Pikachu got along very well with my Rotom and Sneasel. They ran ahead of us to play games.

"Should I call Pip to the bar?" she asked. "He's never been on this side of town before."

"Sneasel and I caught Rotom right around here. He knows his way around here well and can supervise Pip."

"He's a smart Pikachu anyway."

We took a seat at the semi-crowded bar.

"How can I start you off?" the bartender asked Amber.

"Gibson," she answered.

"Gibson?" The bartender and I asked in unison.

"Is that a problem?"

I shrugged. "I'll have a martini."

After the bartender left, Amber laughed at me.

"Martinis are for girls."

"That's sexism," I replied.

"That's joking."

"I…figured. I wanted to chat."

"Shoot."

"Tell me about your archery and Pokémon training."

Amb leaned back and smiled, then recited a narrative that sounded like she had it planned out ahead of time.

"I started young by climbing through the forest, going through streams and up trees, using my bow to shoot every target I could find starting at about age three and a half. Once I honed those skills, I added ride Pokémon to the mix—Tauros and Rapidash mainly, then later flying-types. I started collecting flying-types and equipment around age ten. Now I got not only the best Pokémon in the world but tons of experience and skills. And I got customized gear for each of my rides. Getting customized saddles is best."

"Did you catch all your Pokémon yourself?"

"All but four. One was a gift, the other three were trades."

"Impressive."

"Need an autograph?"

"I know you are kidding—but I actually would. I collected signatures from Pokémon celebrities."

"Wow, that's horribly cheesy."

I shrugged. "I have almost fifty signatures so far. I even have your mother's. I battled her gym twice."

Amber took my half-used napkin, nabbed a pen from the tapster, and scribbled her name. She then tucked it into my jacket's front pocket.

"A gift from my gentle soul," she said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"So…you did the Kanto League?"

"Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Alola, then Kanto again. I was born and raised in Rocambelsco. We don't have our own league and besides, I wanted something rustic, like Kanto."

"Rustic, like Kanto?"

"It's rustic to me. Closer communities, less technology, more common Pokémon…this is where Pokémon training originated."

"Never thought of it that way."

She asked questions about my personal life: past relationships, my parents, siblings, favorite meals, and where I saw myself in five years. It was a cross between a date and a job interview.

"I agreed to come because I have a…business proposal," she said.

"Business," I repeated.

"I have an adorable, hot, soft-hearted, talented, loving, amazing best friend named Jay. Jay's as gay as they come but he never had a boyfriend before. My friends and I set him up on dates before, but he always got so nervous that he either stood them up or would cancel last-minute. He needs someone who's gonna do most of the legwork in the beginning."

"He sounds wonderful, but I'm not interested in dating people until after I meet them; I've had many horrible blind dates."

"At least give him a chance. I need someone who's good enough for him. So far, you seem to be it."

"Tell me about Jay. Is he a trainer, student, how old is he?"

"Jay's eighteen, a trainer, musician, fashionista, coordinator, and student. He goes PIKA."

"I think I know who you are talking about. He has purplish hair and hangs out with Soledad Oak, si?"

"You've talked?"

"No, but I've seen him around. I always thought he was kinda cute. I assumed he was dating someone since he hangs out with a lot of women."

"Jay's loves women, but not that way."

"Has he mentioned me to you?"

"No, but you're his type: foreign, hot, good with Pokémon, gay…"

"Sounds like me."

"I'll give you his number."

"That's sweet of you but I'd rather approach him myself. I can tell him you asked me to look for you."

"Don't tell him I was involved in this. I'll tell him after you're married. It'll be special-er to him if you approach him yourself."

"Married?"

Amber tapped the side of her head, implying she had some kind of psychic ability. "I got a good feeling about you."

"Oh…perhaps...not sure how to begin a conversation with him."

"He'll be a nervous mess the moment he sees you; it'll make you look good by comparison."

"I'm not always as confident as I look."

"I won't let him reject you."

"Don't force him on me; that won't help either of us."

"I love him too much to see him without a partner when he really wants and deserves one."

"Sounds like Jay is more than a friend."

"Jay's a third of my being."

"Do you wish he was straight?"

"I want him to be happy. Being straight wouldn't make him happier…Though he's not my boyfriend, I'll always love him—that's why I must do what's best."

"I never heard anyone talk about a friend like that before."

"You never met me and Jay."

"È vero."

We had three drinks each. Amber downed her Gibsons like water. I'm grateful she was responsible enough not to get drunk on me. The last thing we needed was bad publicity. Me carrying a passed-out rival to my room would entertain the press way more than the results of the Poke-Olympics, which currently featured her as the star.

We left the bar together, laughing, talking and sober.

"I am not making anyone jealous, am I?" I asked.

"Oh no, my man's cool. I'll introduce you later," she laughed. "Some other time. He's not feeling well today."

"Thanks for a fun night. I'm looking forward to meeting Jay and your boyfriend. I'll reach out to Jay, see if he's interested in me."

"You're really helping me out here."

I didn't learn much about Amber personally that night, but though I didn't know it at the time, what I got instead was much more valuable.

 **XO**

People talk about long classes, tricky homework, and dull lectures, but I say it's redeemed by the social scene. I fit in great with the girls, and I have some guy friends—Jezz, Takeshi, and Tamaki, and three's a crowd.

One Sunday morning, Jezz and I were taking another tea break; he was heading to bed, and I was heading to the library. He was in remission after being stuck on The Grange for almost a month; This was our first tea-talk since.

"Jezz, I love him so much," I gushed.

I could tell Jezz wasn't taking me seriously. I couldn't blame him—I constantly fell for attractive guys. But Valentino was different.

"Who now?" he asked.

"Mr. Valentino Harper Costa," I proudly announced.

"You've talked?"

"Yup."

"How'd it go?"

"Eccellente."

"Tell me about it."

"I'd love to! So…this was three days ago. I was walking to my dorm after classes and I saw Valentino coming towards me. I wanted to run away from and towards him at the same time…."

'Jay!' he called as he ran towards me, kicking up snow.

I paused and carefully wiped my nose because it was cold and I didn't want him to remember me as the guy with the runny nose.

'I've been looking for you. May we walk and talk?' he requested.

I nodded, feeling excitement and dread at the same time.

'Perfecto,' he responded brightly.

He wore a jacket and snow-pants. I asked him about the heavy clothes, momentarily forgetting he had something he wanted to say.

'My shift at the Vanillite Ski Resort just ended,' he explained.

'Wow! Cool…Oh. I-I'm sorry, you had something you wanted…to talk…say?' I stuttered.

'You and I are alike. We should be friends.'

I was wondering how he knew me. I didn't ask. I let him continue.

'I heard you like hair. I work at a salon. I was wondering if you'd be interested in working alongside me. We can use another artist. Would you be interested?'

I swear my heart stopped.

'I…umm artist, wow, yeah, I-I can do,' I stammered.

'Mera,' he replied.

He patted my back, again. I was geekily enthralled. Not only did we talk, but he said he wanted to get to know me. Plus, he touched me, again.

'I saw you playing an original song at the Tepig House yesterday," he said. "I think you're tremendously talented. I don't play anything myself, but sometimes I write lyrics and come up with a vague tune in my head, but I am not literate in the language of keys and cords basic tunes. I'd love to improve. Maybe one day, if you want, you can help me."

I literally fell into the snow. I might have briefly passed out too, cause a moment later he was helping me stand. He totally acted like this was normal.

'May you spend time with me?' he asked. 'I understand if you already have a boyfriend…'

'I totally don't have a boyfriend! We can totally hang out!' I nervously exclaimed. 'Are you a…are…you a…?'

'Am I…?'

'Never mind.'

'Perhaps we can see each other this weekend, or if you're free tonight—'

'I can do tonight! Um…so I am not sure what we can…do…I've never had a good date before…'

He smiled at my shyness and didn't make it obvious whether or not he thought I was a dork.

'I have cards and whiskey at my place, or we can get something to eat. Or both,' he suggested.

I was gaping. He pretended not to notice.

'Yes please!' I replied. 'To the dinner…and the both…'

"How did your date go?" Jezz asked after my voice ceased.

"Fun," I giggled.

"You can go on."

"I'd love to!"

'I know this really cute little soup restaurant called 'Meowth's Mouth'. Have you ever gone?' Valentino asked.

'Sorta...no.'

'They serve soup, sandwiches, and salads. Does it sound like a place you'd enjoy?'

I swear I got warmer the longer I looked at this man's smile. I was mesmerized by everything, his dark cinnamon hair, russet skin, chestnut eyes… he always looked me in the eyes when we talked. His voice was soft, low, and made me want to melt.

'W-what did you ask?' I said as returned to reality.

'I wanted to know if Meowth's Mouth sounded like a place you might enjoy,' he repeated.

'I-It sounds perfecto.'

We claimed the last two-person table available. The soup shop wasn't overwhelming crowded, allowing us to talk comfortably.

'I saw you once with a Togekiss, Meganium, and Mantyke,' said Valentino. 'Are they yours?'

'Y-yep. Togekiss was my first Pokémon. Meganium evolved when I was eleven. I adopted Mantyke from my sister's sanctuary last month.'

'Sanctuary?'

'My sister Annastasia inherited our great-grandparents' mansion, several hundred acres of land, a dozen cottages, and several million dollars. She houses tenants and upkeeps Nanny and Pop-pop's tradition of taking care of sick wild Pokémon. My nephew Harper found Mantyke. Harper wanted to keep him…but Annie said Harper already had dozens of Pokémon the liked to take care of, so I took Mantyke.'

'Your sister sounds incredible. È mera your family loves Pokémon. I'm the only person in my family with a full team.'

Talking to Valentino felt so natural. My nervousness decreased. I became more attracted to him with each passing moment.

'What types do you train?' I asked. "Umm, like Pokémon, I mean."

'Ice. I also like water and flying-types. What's yours?'

'I love fairy types, but it depends more on a Pokémon's personality. I adore Pokémon that are creative, free-thinking, graceful, gentle, and loving. For example, I love Gardevoir but had a very hard time working with my Electrode, so I traded my Electrode for a Ralts, and now I frequently see Ralts and Gardevoir playing and practicing new moves together. I got Togekiss as a _baby_ , and I have loved him even before he hatched out of his egg.'

'I can tell you are a loving person.'

I blushed and looked down. I felt like I got zapped when he put his hand over mine.

'You're adorable when you blush," he whispered. "I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable.'

I felt like screaming.

'No…it's me…I'm too warm,' I fumbled as I struggled to remove my coat.

Valentino helped me with my coat. It was the first time a non-family member—excluding Amb—did that.

'I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I invited you because you are charming and we have a lot we can share with one another,' said Valentino.

'Wow, you're so perfe—I-I sometimes get weird…and…'

'Touchy?'

I shook my head 'no'.

'I think 'weird' is the best way to put it,' I replied.

'I don't mind weird in my life," Valentino laughed.

'Ha…how…how old are you?'

'Nineteen.'

I already knew that, but there was no way I was letting him know I researched him. I won't confess that until we got married and have at least two kids. I asked him about school.

'I study Pokémon art and journalism. Honestly, I'm finding my side job as a stylist more fulfilling than the work I do for college credit. If I had to choose, I'd pick working in a salon over the university.'

'Why don't you pursue a career as a stylist?'

'My parents want me to make them proud by doing something profitable for a living. Pokémon art and journalism is a great field of study, and they have a friend who will hire me and start me at forty- five thousand a year. Even if I get a managerial position at a salon, I will only be making thirty-thousand.'

'It's sad they don't support your dreams.'

'It could be worse. I haven't been disowned yet.'

'What do you mean by 'yet'?'

'I'd rather talk about you. What else do you like?"

He seemed like he genuinely wanted to redirect the conversation. My blood pressure was down. I continued in a relaxed tone.

'I like anything from the Beatles to musicals…I'm sorta all over the place...I played Hedwig once! Uh, you know…ummm…"

'You and I have similar tastes. I like the darker, yet humorous musicals, like Hedwig. My favorite song is the Origin of Love. Is that one of yours?'

'I can play that on guitar! Um, you know, cuz I played Hedwig. I sang it once for a friend. He plays, but doesn't sing.'

'That was kind.'

'I know…I mean, thanks.'

'Favorite region?'

'Hoenn I think. I was born in Hoenn even though my family is from Kanto.'

'I want to live in Alola one day, once it is no longer in a state of anarchy.'

'My friend—cousin, really—is working with the leaders there to sort out the chaos. It's difficult—he can't get much done even though he has the Unova government behind him.'

'You mean Jezz.'

 _'_ Yes.'

"Did you really talk about me during your date?" Jezz interrupted.

"We didn't say anything bad," I assured him.

'Jezz is a grad student, has a job, and is a politician?' Valentino asked.

'He's got a large brain.'

'He must. I assumed you were brothers since you look very much alike.'

'Our grandmothers were identical twins.'

'Interesting. What else do you like to do?'

'Other than Pokémon training, styling, and guitar, I love designing clothes. I used to be very good at it.'

'I bet you still are.'

'I haven't done it in a while…what do you like to do? Umm, like…other than everything you already said…'

'I enjoy winter sports. Archery is a significant part of my life. I compete in the archery category in the Poke-Olympics every year.'

'My best friend does that! Do you know Amber Ketchum?'

'We've talked. I'm a fan of hers.'

"At this point, I was sorta angry at Amber for not telling about Valentino," I told Jezz. "I confronted her the next chance I got, and she said that she might have dropped my name. I suppose that was nice for her to do."

"Amber loves you and wants you to be happy," said Jezz. "That's shouldn't make you angry."

"I know. I was just…emotional."

Jezz laughed. "Is this the end of your Valentino story?"

"Nope. I didn't run away from a date this time. We talked for a while then walked to our building together."

"For whiskey and cards?" Jezz guessed.

"Sorta."

Valentino slipped on the watery steps of our building. I somehow caught him. It was a strange moment since I'm usually the one who falls. We laughed, then he asked:

'Do you want to hang out in my room?'

'S-sure,' I stumbled, super uncomfortable.

"That was irresponsible," said Jezz. "Never put yourself in a vulnerable position if you're uncomfortable, especially when no one else knows where you were."

I reddened. "Jezz! We didn't do anything serious! Besides, it was the good kinda uncomfortable."

'I know I mentioned whiskey, but I shouldn't have,' Valentino said as we entered his room. 'I wasn't sure if this was going to turn into a date, and since it did, I don't want to drink with you. I don't know your tolerance: I do not want you to embarrass or hurt yourself. Don't take it personally, I never drink alone on a date, not unless we are somewhere public. I don't want to risk someone losing it on me.'

'Losing it?' I piped.

'I don't want you to make a fool of yourself or do something dangerous. I would like to believe someone would do the same for me.'

"He sounds amazing," Jezz interrupted.

"He's the best," I giggled.

"What did you do after that?"

"We talked some more, and…um…"

"And?"

"We kissed, a little bit. Don't laugh, it was just a little bit! And then _I_ went back to _my_ room."

Jezz didn't laugh, but he did give an approving smile.

"I'd love to get to know Valentino better," said Jezz. "When will you next see him?"

"Tomorrow. Our Pokémon must meet," I responded.

"It would be nice if Amb and I could hang out with you both at some point. It's wonderful this person's now in your life. You deserve this."

We went our separate ways. I realized that for the first time since eleven-year-old me met twelve-year-old Jezz, I was thinking about someone more than him.

"Jezz?!" I called down the hall.

"Yes?!"

He walked towards me so we didn't have to shout.

"Thanks for listening. Patience is admirable," I said. "Don't let anyone change you, k?"

"Thank you," he smiled. "I won't."

"You're going to change the world."

"Wait for it," he nodded before turning down the hall.

I had never felt more relieved in my entire life.

 **XO**

+Inspiration for this chapter is the song Friday, I'm in Love by The Cure and Kaleidoscope by A Great Big World—aka the songs you people voted as 'Jay songs' after Heroine.

\+ 'È' – Italian for 'it is/that is'

\+ Mera – abbreviation for 'meraviglioso' aka 'wonderful'.

\+ Bene fortuna – good luck

\+ È vero- that's true

\+ Allora- a filler word that translates to something like 'well/then.'

\+ Oi – another filler word that translates to something like 'oh/ah/um'.

\+ Next chapter is a brief Jess entry and then Jezz reuniting with some people.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut. Important: I don't expect anyone to remember any of this! It's justa little extra info.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Valentino's Sneasel

\- Valentino's Rotom

\- Valentino's father's (Teresio) Arcanine 'Morgan'.

\- Jay's Mantyke

\- Jay's Meganium

Canonical Characters:

\- Professor Oak

Original Locations:

\- Poke-Olympics – like the actual Olympics, takes place in a different city each time. There are many events but Amber and Valentino only do the Archery Tournament.

\- Central Park – a large park located in Saffron City not far from The Grange and cottages.

\- Rocambelsco – region southwest of Kanto based off Italy.

\- Soledad, Jay, Amb, and Jezz's dorms – where they stayed about three years ago during their last year at PIKA (Jezz as a graduate student and the others as undergrads).

\- Meowth's Mouth- the café where Valé and Jay had their first date.

Canonical Locations:

\- Hoenn

\- Alola

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz loved his job before he was fired—even though he wasn't able to make as much progress as he had hoped for.

\- After Valentino's prompting, Jay goes into styling and vice versa.


	9. Foreshadowing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #7: Foreshadowing

 **"** **I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too."**

 **Death Cab for Cutie**

 _March 4, 2026_

 _I thought the weather wouldn't be a bother in March, but the last three days have been below twenty degrees Fahrenheit. I don't know how this could be._

 _At least I have a jacket and Pokémon to help keep me warm._

 _Word on the street says this place called 'Spectrum' is a haven for LGBT children. I am not certain if I fall into that category, but I am a child so they should be able to help me._

 _If they are mean, I will simply run away again._

 _March 6, 2026_

 _I officially made it two days alone—this place is difficult to find, but I have a feeling I'd get there soon._

 _Not much has happened since I left, but this morning I discovered creepy-looking Pokémon I've never seen or read about before. I need access to updated literature._

 _And a fire-type._

 **XO**

"Those creepy-looking Pokémon were fusions," I told Jay, who was listening to my story contently as he lounged on my sofa and ate chips. "I only encountered a handful. They were always too powerful for me to capture."

"We don't see fusions as much nowadays," Jay replied. "It's too bad—now we're strong enough to catch them. I wonder where they all went."

"The majority of the fusion population lives in the mountains and isles of Toka, which is also home to hundreds of Lucario and the world's most important landmark: The Tree of Beginnings. They're working together to protect it."

Jay saw me struggling with the vacuum and finally offered to help. Because of that softy nature of his, he ended up doing the all vacuuming for me while I lied on the couch and ate chips.

"So, fusions are protecting the Tree," Jay said once he finished the carpet.

"They're ready to battle anyone who gets too close to it," I replied. "If someone—or something—with a powerful enough aura gets inside that Tree, they gain the ability to control the essence of life itself. It's a terrifying concept, and it's already been a decade since Annie stopped it."

"Ha, ya…those good 'ol days…still, I wish there were still fusions around. I only gotta few on my team. So, in your journal, what happens next?"

"The po-po found me and brought me back to the Gallaways, then after that, it was back to St. Augustine's. My journal was confiscated. It wasn't until almost two months later I got to write again."

 _April 31, 2026_

 _The headmaster took my journal. I cried and begged for it back, but nothing worked._

 _So, I stole this new journal._

 _I'll continue my story here._

 _With no access to scissors, my lengthy magenta curls returned. I tried using a knife to cut my hair, but they took away the sharp utensils when they realized what I was doing._

 _I am not allowed to have a gym class anymore so I do not have gym clothes, which means I must dress formally or wear no clothes at all. It is hard for me to get used to this outfit—it's itchy, tight, and looks horrid. The clothes make it harder to run._

 _Now,_ _whenever I am a rotten seed I am sent to the nursery._

"Rotten seed?" said Jay. "If Amb heard that she'd make so much fun of you."

"She has. I told her to give me a break. I was raised in an etiquette school in Southern Kanto. The influence is so powerful that I still have the accent," I replied.

"Your accent's not as strong now compared to when we first met."

"I hesitantly agree."

Jay looked over my arm and read the last part to himself.

 _Instead of lunch and dinner, I must go there to help change diapers, feed the infants, and soothe them when they scream._

The look on his face was awful, and oddly, I almost laughed at it.

"You cannot be serious," he said.

"Why would I make something like that up?" I retorted.

"It's just so mean. They didn't feed you? Like, how are you still alive?"

"I found a way to steal food, and they still fed me, just not as much as I would get if I behaved nicely. I wasn't the only kid they did this too—even though it felt like it sometimes."

"It's so sad and wrong."

"That's another reason I'm hesitant to share this: who wants to read something like this? And who cares? This won't change anything—that place has already been shut down and the people running it are all either too old to function, dead, or in jail. That makes this just torture-porn."

"Whoa, what? I missed that!"

During his exclamation, he accidentally knocked the remote, magazine, and water glass from the side table.

"Calm yourself," I said as I reached for the fallen objects.

"Is 'torture porn' the same as with the whips and the uh…you know, other things?" Jay asked, his face the reddest I've seen it in years.

"Torture porn's when a character suffers and suffers just for the enjoyment of others. It's just an expression, not a type of porn," I explained.

"Oh, good, um, well…uh…you said before you don't' think people will care. I care, and so does everyone else in our circle, and I don't think you should think of your life that way. Soon you'll be writing about happy things, like me and Amb…right?"

"Right. It gets better—worse—then better again. Comma, period, comma."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Logan and Peruva joined me and Jay. He reminded me that it was almost noon which meant I had been transcribing for nearly six hours straight.

"You gotta eat something," said Logan. "Come inside; I made—found—omelets."

My Pokémon were waiting around the table. They smiled at me and I patted each of their heads before taking a seat.

"Where is—"

"She's just waking up," Logan interrupted. "Eat. You'll get sicker if you keep skipping meals and sleeping less than five hours a night. If that happens, I'll be stuck taking care of you as you bitch and barf."

Jay shuddered and our Pokémon laughed.

"You're my dad now?" I said.

"I'd never raise such a pain in the ass," Logan replied.

"When I have stints of good health, I can't help but let loose a little. I need a balance. My life can't always be raw vegan, kombucha, yoga, and shinkokyuu. I need a healthy dose of marijuana, Netflix binging, and reading marathons sprinkled in."

"Blah, blah."

"Let's drop it."

"Are you going into work today?" Jay asked.

"If you are, I need to know," said Logan.

I took a part-time temporary job editing the local newspaper and we always walked together. Logan worked near the press office at a Pokémon-human relations center. People go for counseling when there is a communication gap between them and their Pokémon. Logan is great at translating, so it is the perfect job for him. I wish I could say the same about me and the newspaper, but I have a hard time getting excited about it. At least I get paid.

Peruva helps Logan with his work and picks up our slack when it comes to chores and other responsibilities. I think I'd go nuts if Logan didn't have friends like Peruva and Squirt Gun to keep him occupied—He'd take over my life.

"Well, I should go to work too…" said Jay. "Ha, I'm like, two hours late…"

"Go," Logan and I said together.

Jay scrambled off. Logan and I were on the road within minutes.

"Do you like your new job at all?" Logan asked as we walked.

He touched me with his paw, which was covered in that cold, gray sludge.

"Yuck," I replied.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot…"

"Lieeeee lie," Peruva commented.

"She wants to know if you like this job or you're just taking it because…"

"Prrrrw rrrrrr."

"…because you're desperate."

"It's only temporary and I'm good at it. It's not thrilling but it's better than nothing."

"Then I'm happy for you. Don't let the people at the top put you down. Remember that forever."

"I'll try."

We said our goodbyes, then headed to our respective jobs.

Elsa, the chief editor of the _Silverville Times_ was an old friend of Michio and Annie's and the reason I was employed.

"Look, former purple boy!" she announced as I entered the place.

"It was magenta," I retorted.

"Whatever. I like the black. Suits you well."

I thought Jamie. "It's what I always wanted it to be."

 **XO**

After work, I discovered Maple waiting for me at the cottage.

"You look great. Let's head to The Grange," Maple said after briefly glancing at me.

"I need to wash up," I said. "I was wondering…"

I stopped wondering as Amber entered the cottage. She looked ready to go. I was about to ask Maple if she could read what I transcribed, but I decided I'd rather give Amb the first look. I didn't want to give her access in front of Maple, though. I was not in the mood to monitor an argument.

"I need to talk to Amber alone," I said.

"Fine. See you later," she sighed.

Amber stood with the smuggest grin as Maple gathered her purse and left.

"I need about fifteen minutes to get ready," I told Amb. "I was wondering if you wanted to look at what I've transcribed this far."

"Show it to me!" Amb exclaimed.

"Pikaaaa!" Pip added.

Pip rapidly typed my password into my laptop then started reading the open tab.

"Don't talk about this at dinner," I requested. "I'm not ready for interrogations."

"Sure. Go preen," she said, grinning widely.

"Pikachuuu."

Logan joined about in the living room as I prepared a shower. They started talking immediately.

"Since you're always here, why don't you move in?" I heard Logan ask.

"It's cheap living with my parents," she replied. "If I moved here my conscience would force me to pay rent."

"It'd be cheaper for you to live here."

"I'll see how Jezz feels about it."

After Amb's last words, I stopped listening and focused on washing and dressing. I met them on the porch.

"I have to hang with my family while I'm there," said Amb. "Cayson got back from that winter break Pokémon camp. He'll bug my parents until he and I chat."

"I wonder if he's now a fan of Pokémon training," Logan mused.

"That was the goal of sending him, but there's a chance it didn't work."

"Let me know what he says in case I don't see him," I said.

We stood together, Pokémon and all, then Delcatty teleported us from our veranda to the front porch of The Grange. Logan eagerly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" a young voice shouted.

Rose unbolted the door. She was with Jocelyn—the seventeen-year-old woman who could pass as my twin—Rose's Deerling, and Jocelyn's Ampharos. Rose recognized the journal peering out of my unclosed bag.

"You're finally her—"

"You brought it!" Rose cheered, interrupting Jocelyn.

Rose grabbed the journal. I swiped it back.

"I didn't bring it to prompt discussion," I said.

"I won't bother asking," Jocelyn replied.

Annie hugged me the moment she saw me. I rested my head on her shoulder; her hugs always felt amazing.

"You look wonderful," she gushed as she rubbed her fingers into my hair.

"Better than yesterday?" I asked.

"You look…prepared. But it's just us, nothing to prepare for. No one will ask about your old job. I think they understand what happened. Don't overthink it."

"I can't help but overthink."

"That means I haven't trained you properly. Go, and act normal. Be your bright, funny, inspiring self."

Everyone greeted me warmly as I entered the main dining room. We danced through small talk. I loved them all yet the whole time I was wishing I was somewhere else.

"Tamaki and Soledad wanna see you," Jay said as he touched my shoulder. "He's—"

"My fav queer guitarist!" Tamaki exclaimed as he dragged Soledad towards me.

"How many queer guitarists do you know?" I asked.

"At least two dozen. I missed you. Come here."

And we were hugging, and hugging longer than usual. I hadn't seen him in months, and we used to be almost as close to each other as I am to Logan and Jay now. This was normal for him, so I wasn't surprised.

"I wanna talk to you," Tamaki said as he rested his elbow on my shoulder. "Soledad too."

"Hi Jezz," Soledad said as she offered me a high-five.

I reached over Tamaki and we high-touched.

"Tell me about what happened," Tamaki demanded. "You were in the news! One of my dudes said they were talking about you on every radio—"

"I don't think what you heard is true," I interrupted.

"I figured. That's why I wanna talk to _you_. So far I decided that what you did was awesome."

"What exactly happened? I read the edited minutes of the press conference and saw the news, but they didn't explain well," said Soledad.

"Keyword 'edited'. They musta took out the good stuff."

"I got into an argument with that Torrmment senator—the one that was just elected, replacing Cynthia as president," I explained. "His plan will defund public schools so more money could go towards efforts to fight the war in Euon."

"But that's a civil war—it has nothing to do with us," Soledad replied. "I heard that it is dying down anyway. There haven't been mortalities in months."

"What's this Torrmment guy's problem?" Tamaki inquired.

"I think he just likes to oppose me. He claims that hardly any children go to traditional school passed grade five, so it's not worth it to offer upper grades in public schools. He thinks that once they have basic reading and math skills, they shouldn't need to go any longer—that might be true for some but not all. We still need doctors, nurses, bankers, lawyers, parents…they won't know how to do anything if they aren't well-educated, and many rely on government support. He thinks gifted children will to go to private schools. He disregards the fact that private schools cost money and few offer scholarships. I know that because part of my job was to communicate with educators, private and public. There is also the issue of living arrangements and transportation."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Not sure. I can't help but feel like this is my fault. Torrmment's abhorrent for many reasons: his environmental policies, hyper-conservatism, and now this—it's the final, shittiest layer."

"You did your best. You've already done so much to change people's lives for the better. Losing this job doesn't undo all that you've already accomplished."

"And this guy can't reverse everything you've done," Tamaki reasoned. "It'd take them over a lifetime!"

"I know—but it's frustrating," I grumbled.

"We here whenever you need us," Soledad said as she offered another high-five. "Thanks for keeping us informed."

"Don't worry about your reputation," said Tamaki. "A lot of people out there know you're a good guy. The ones that don't will one day realize."

"Tamaki and I are going to talk to people we haven't seen for a while. Text us later if you want to chat more."

"I'll catch up with you later," I replied.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked as I watched them walk away. "I heard you mention that Torrmment guy to them."

"Torrmment thinks that as long as Kanto looks good, then everything's okay. He wants us to get involved in the war because he wants the world to see Kanto—and himself—as a hero. But it's at other's expense."

"Oh, well…it's not your fault…"

"I was practically Cynthia's VP since her actual one did hardly any work. I had so much influence, was really going places, and that ended in a day, after one loss. I wish I did more while I was there."

"Hey," Amb said as she bumped against me. "Why are you worrying about politics when you should be enjoying time with family and friends?"

"Because I couldn't find you," I said as she took both my hands.

We leaned in close. Jay sidestepped awkwardly, but Amb pulled him back. They both crashed into me like we were all eleven and twelve again.

"What's the worst that can happen?" said Amb.

"A major world war," I replied.

"Well, even that's a long-shot, right?" said Jay.

"Right."

Amb could tell I was looking down on myself and still depressed after my job loss.

"You gotta remind people of who you are," she said as she rubbed my shoulders. "Tell them your story, inspire them. If they see the real you, they'll trust. If they trust you, then you can help them. I don't know a lot about politics, but I am a people-person, and you always leave an impression."

 _"Like Annie,"_ I told myself.

Annastasia told me her theory of trust long ago. I was a preteen mess. She said trust was the product of friendship and truth. If I was honest and gave people my friendship, they would trust me, and then I could help them. That is what had happened between her and Michio, and Amber, Jay, and I. I had to stop hiding, and speak up for myself, use the voice that everyone told me they loved. I had to be myself, my actual self.

In other words, I needed to unfurl the journal. All of it.

Jay nudged me back to the present.

"Let's go talk to people, ease things up," he suggested.

"I just remembered, I was looking for Maple," I responded.

"Why?" said Amb.

"It's nothing…it's an academic endeavor…I need to find her. Tell everyone I'll be there soon."

"Okay, fine, whatever…"

"We'll see you later," said Jay. "You'll know where to find us."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

+Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is a surprisingly warm day in January, a family reunion with too many guests, and the song Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie.

\+ Next chapter is more of the same.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Tamaki Moto

\- Soledad Oak

\- Squirt Gun – a Squirtle that is close friends with Logan.

\- Torrmment

\- Elsa

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz dyed his hair black, a nod to Jamie.

\- Torrmment hates Jezz and is the new president of Kanto.

\- Jezz and Maple still see each other frequently for academic-related work.


	10. Where Am I Going?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #8: Where am I Going?

 **"** **You call your cuts failures**  
 **and your blood a testament**  
 **to all the times you didn't succeed**  
 **but living is an art**  
 **and you are clearly an artist."**

 **Simone Clairie**

Instead of letting me know she was in my old room, Maple ignored me for a minute or so, and just as I turned to leave, she opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"I was wondering about you," I said.

"I thought you might be," she quipped.

"What's wrong?"

"You gave Amber your journal to read, not me."

"Well…"

 _'_ _For a thousand reasons,'_ I thought to myself.

"You said I'm one of the few people in this world with whom you are close, yet you won't even let me read a part of your book," she pouted.

"You never asked," I pointed out.

"I didn't want to beg and I didn't think you were ready to show _anyone_."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Another bout of silence.

"It hurts sometimes, seeing you with her," said Maple. "I can't describe how I feel—but I know I should stop visiting you so often."

"I still want you around."

 _'_ _Liar.'_

"Being at your place every week doesn't help either of us," she continued. "But before I go, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk about your book. How is this different from your other books, such as the one about the Pokémon Revolution, fusions, or the Aether Foundation?"

"This is a memoir sixteen years in the making. It's my entire life—that's why I'm somewhat secretive and defensive towards it."

"May I read some of it before it gets published?"

"Of course,…"

"You don't sound sure."

"Well, I have to show you at some point before it gets published because you are in it. But…I can show you now."

"That sounds incredible!"

 _'_ _Dumbass.'_

I pulled my laptop from its ancient briefcase and handed it to her.

"Why so hesitant? Am I a worse critic than Amber?" she asked.

"No…"

She turned to open her door. I tapped her shoulder.

"You mean you are going to read it right this second? Why aren't you going to hang out with us tonight?" I queried.

"I want to see what you have on here right away—then I must go home to prepare for work. Tomorrow's a field trip to Delia's Pokémon Hospital on Tuesday and a trip to Autumn and Brock Harrison's Pokémon Clinic and Breeding Center on Thursday."

"Okay."

"Bye."

As I walked down the long hall, I thought about those memories that never quite went away, all of it written content Maple was about to view. I wondered if this knowledge would change her perception of me. I wondered why I should care, and why I dared to let her in a second time.

 **XO**

 _March 10, 2026_

 _I faltered majorly._

 _My latest family and I argued all week._

 _They told me I was too needy._

 _Too skinny._

 _Too embarrassing._

 _Ignorant._

 _Ugly._

 _And I didn't deserve to live with them._

 _I told them I hate the clothing they make me wear. They said that since I'm a girl, I should wear them and learn to like it. I refused to leave my room until they brought me pants and a shirt. I also stole the scissors out of the office drawer and cut off my curly hair. Now it is short and spiky._

 _They nearly screamed. I laughed._

 _Tatsu laughed until his mum made him leave. As they continued to yell, I ran to the forest._

 _When I didn't come back for three hours, they called the police!_

 _A police person found me. He shoved me into his car then dragged me into the house._

 _They sent me to my room without dinner. The police person and a social worker talked to Hanako and Natsuko for a long time._

 _I almost fell asleep in the hall as I listened in._

 _Natsuko lied, saying I had been gone for thirty minutes before he called and they went looking themselves before they contacted anyone else. They knew I left way before that, and they never chased me. My Pokémon would have sensed them coming and told me. Hanako said that there was no argument and that I ran away because of my 'issues'. The police and social worker took me to a different place, one that I had never been to before, and this is where I must spend the night._

 _March 20, 2026_

 _I can't believe it's been ten whole days since I last wrote!_

 _Much has happened._

 _The place the social worker brought me to was a homeless shelter with a fancy name._

 _They thought that since I am young, I wouldn't know the difference._

 _They had me bathe, get into pajamas (which were green, not pink), gave me rice and beans, and let my Pokémon come out of their balls after they were 'inspected'. Chingling's heal bell was the reason I was able to sleep._

 _The next morning, I had an appointment with a counselor._

 _She was a skinny woman with gray hair. She looked even older than Hanako. She wasn't happy to see me._

 _"What is your name?" she asked as I sat on her black leather couch._

 _"Jamie," I replied._

 _"I thought you were Jessica, Jessica Tonaka."_

 _"You thought wrong."_

 _The lady didn't look pleased that I corrected her._

 _"I am Ms. Alberta. I'm a professional psychologist and therapist. You are here to see me for a reason. Do you understand what I am telling you so far?"_

 _"I'm not dumb."_

 _"I am told you are here because of multiple complaints from your foster family."_

 _"_ _Which one? They all complain."_

 _"_ _Your current legal placement is with the Hondas."_

 _"_ _I hate them."_

 _"_ _They feel as though you need some counseling. That means you talk to me and I will help fix what is broken."_

 _"…Sure."_

 _I wondered if this woman was really going to help me fix my problems. But adults were the problems, not me. She was going in the wrong direction._

 _"We'll start from the beginning," said Ms. Alberta. "Your family said you tantrumed because they wanted you to wear dresses."_

 _"I hate dresses."_

 _"I feel the same, but I don't throw temper tantrums if I have to wear a dress. Those dresses are probably special to your family. This couple wanted a daughter, they think you are pretty and want to dress you up."_

 _"They got those dresses at Walmart, and if they want to play dress-up, they should use the dolls they got me since I don't want those either."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Only girls play with dolls."_

 _"There is nothing wrong with being a tomboy, but you shouldn't get offended if someone refers to you as a girl, or if your family wants you to dress nicely."_

 _"I'm a boy!"_

 _I pointed at my hair so that she would understand. She laughed a little bit and then wrote something down on her notepad. It took strength for me to not rip that notebook from her hand and throw it out the window._

 _"We must also talk about what you did to your hair," said Ms. Alberta. "Why did you cut it off?"_

 _"They wouldn't take me to a hairdresser," I replied._

 _"It was dangerous to use scissors without the permission and supervisor of your guardians. You could have hurt yourself."_

 _I pointed to the spot where I had notched myself with the blade. "I already did."_

 _"_ _Was that on purpose?"_

 _"I know how to use scissors, and knives, and many other tools, but I was tired, dizzy, and angry, so this time it was an accident."_

 _Her scowl intensified as she jotted notes on that disagreeable notepad._

 _"Do you think that sometimes you pretend to be a boy so that you could attract female attention?" she asked._

 _"No way! I hate girls! And attention!" I snapped._

 _"You don't need to yell, I'm right here, listening."_

 _I made a really mad face and looked away as she took more notes._

 _"Can I see what you are writing?" I asked._

 _"Sure," she responded._

 _She handed me her notepad. I didn't think it would be that easy. Her handwriting was very messy, but I was able to understand most of it. She wrote mostly about how I was not a good match with the family I was supposed to be with right now, and that I should find a more 'open-minded' family. Then she made a list of names that I never heard of before._

 _"You think I should switch to another home?" I asked._

 _"Unless you want to stay where you are now," she replied._

 _"I want a new family."_

 _"I will make a recommendation for you. We still have a lot to discuss and this isn't as easy as you probably think. We will need at least two weeks to find a family and to do all the paperwork, and the Hondas must approve of the separation."_

 _"_ _That won't be hard. The Hondas hate me. All three of them, and I hate them too."_

 _"_ _Do not speak that way—it is ill-bred."_

 _I crossed my arms and forced myself to bow and apology._

 _"Do I have to live with them for now?" I asked._

 _"You are under their guardianship, so the answer is 'yes'—for now," she sighed._

 _"But they are mean!"_

 _"They probably aren't as mean as you think. There seem to be several misunderstandings, that's all. Perhaps in the next two or three weeks, you can compromise. That means you will have to cooperate with their rules."_

 _"I don't like this deal."_

 _"I'll try to find you a new home and talk to the Hondas for you."_

 _"_ _Thank you?"_

 _Ms. Alberta took me to this area that looked like the waiting room at a dental office. Tatsu, Hanako, and Natsuko were waiting for me._

 _Ms. Alberta and this other lady talked with the Hondas for an hour. I read this magazine called Men's Health. There was information about nutrition and exercise that no one ever taught me in school. Tatsu made fun of me for having this interest. I stomped on his foot, he stomped on mine, and I almost punched him but didn't because I recall how the last time I did that, I was punished so badly I cannot even remember the penance._

 _"Time to go," Hanako announced after she and Natsuko returned to the waiting room._

 _I could tell they were furious. I put on my sweater, and then Hanako took my hand and dragged me outside._

 _"Ms. Alberta said that we have to compromise," I reminded her as I buckled my seat belt._

 _"Compromise doesn't mean that you can get away with whatever you want, Jess," Natsuko chided._

 _"I am Jamie. Why can't you use my real name?"_

 _"Umm, mom, Jamie is also a girl's name," said Tatsu. "So, you may as well let her use it."_

 _I was surprised since Tatsu never stood up for me before._

 _"Okay, I will call you 'Jamie', —at home only—and don't expect everyone to do that," Hanako replied._

 _"That's right. It is part of our job to raise you like an eloquent young lady, the way your late mother would have wanted," Natsuko added._

 _"You have no proof that my real mom is dead," I mumbled._

 _"Jessica, that's enough," Hanako fumed._

 _"It's Jamie."_

 _That was five days ago. I did not write for a while because I was 'grounded'. Grounded means you have all your belongings taken away so that you can have not fun at all. I was assigned extra chores. My Pokémon and I cleaned the entire house. We dusted, vacuumed, organized, mopped, swept, and scrubbed. I did laundry, set the table for dinner, packed my and Timmy's lunches for school, fed the Pokémon, mowed the yard, weeded the garden, refilled the bird feeder, picked the ripe lettuce, and helped prepare supper._

 _But it was not all horrid—I still had my haircut and I they said they would no longer make me wear dresses to school. They also called me Jamie._

 _"We'd like to know if you learned your lesson," Hanako said earlier today at dinner._

 _"Yes," I answered._

 _I lied. I had no idea what my lesson was supposed to be._

 _"Can you explain what that lesson was?" Natsuko asked._

 _"No," I retorted._

 _Hanako and Natsuko sighed. Tatsu watched me pitifully._

 _"I think it is clear that we have to send you back to the etiquette school so that you can learn your manners," said Hanako._

 _"No!" I protested. "I hate that orphanage even more than I hate it here!"_

 _"You will still live with us, but you will go to the school there."_

 _I thought about this. I did not like this home nor St. Augustine's._

 _It is time for me to run again._

 _"Okay, MA'AM, SIR, and TATSU!" I yelled as I stomped away._

 _"Get back here!" Natsuko demanded._

 _"No!"_

 _He hollered a few more times, then stopped about twenty minutes ago. I still haven't left my room, and I do not plan to anytime soon._

 _Next time I write, I will be living elsewhere._

 **XO**

I was returning to the more populated areas of The Grange when I heard a suspicious noise coming from the common area. As I approached, I heard what sounded like either a laugh or a cry. I knocked on the door, which was not usually shut. When no one responded, I stepped inside.

Rose was sitting on the couch, holding something behind her back. Before I asked any questions, I slipped my hand inside my briefcase and tried each pocket. The journal was gone, and she clearly had it.

"Rose, you took my—"

"Don't be mad at me, please! You said you were going to bring me your Time Distortion book today and so I looked in your bag when you put it down before and it wasn't there but this was…I was super curious. You are always hiding this," she said rapidly.

She put the journal in her lap and then looked down at it. She stared at it for a few seconds and then handed it to me.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours," I chided.

Rose was teary. "I want to know you. You think I understand you already, but you are a mystery to me. All this stuff happened before I came around. It's like you forgot about me—or maybe never cared to begin with."

I let her cry it out—that always made me feel better. I sat on the couch beside her.

"I understand your feelings," I said as she quieted down. "But stealing my journal wasn't right. If you wanted to know more about me, you could have asked. How much did you read?"

"Enough to learn a lot," she mumbled.

"I was worried about that."

"Are you embarrassed? Is that why you keep secrets?"

"I suppose I am a bit embarrassed at times, but I usually avoid certain topics because they make me sad."

"Oh."

"I wasn't hiding from you. I just didn't know how to bring it up. It isn't that I don't trust you, or that I don't think you deserve to know. I was also worried about what you'd think of me. I always had the impression that you had a lot of respect for me, and I didn't want that to change."

"That won't change. I also promise that I won't tell everyone that you used to be a girl."

"It's complicated—While most of the people we know already know, I haven't told everyone."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you told everyone?"

"Because it's complicated."

"I got that part. I wanna know why it's complicated."

"Sometimes people judge you before they even meet you, sometimes for reasons that don't make much sense. Being judged sucks, and it sometimes gives you a disadvantage. You'll understand when you're older."

"I wish people didn't judge."

"I wish that too."

I figured while we were on the subject, I should take advantage and clarify some details.

"It's no true that I 'used to be a girl'," I said. "I just had a girl name."

"Really?" she responded.

"Yes, really."

"That's silly."

"I strongly agree."

Though this wasn't planned and I hated surprises, this event led to relief. For years I'd wondered whether or not I would ever tell the twins or even some of my friends or all those random acquaintances of mine. Knowing Rose, she would be eager to tell everyone as soon as possible, and for the first time ever I figured that might be okay.

"Maybe you could give this to Sil to read," I said as I gave her the journal. "I need it back by the end of tonight though."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Besides, I need to give you something to read since I forget to bring over Time Distortion."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Maple left—she said she was feeling anxious and that if I wanted to, I could tell you."

"Oh…"

I wondered if this would be a good time to bring up my past with Maple. Our relationship confused many people, including Rose. It seemed that if I didn't do it now, I'd have to wait for another special occasion, and I have no way of knowing how long that would take.

"Rosie, before I leave, can you hand me the journal? I want to show you something else to read."

"Okay," she agreed, giving it back to me.

I flipped to the back of the journal. I found the part of my late teens that was generally harmless. There was a chance she would come upon the higher rated stuff, but Rose was smarter than she often acted, and I trusted her to not publicize anything she read in there. Once I found the section about Maple, I dog-eared several pages then handed it back to her.

"The parts I marked are about Maple," I said. "Her story is similar to mine in some respects, and I think you ought to know what happened between us. Don't go talking about what you've read. Some people know some don't and while Maple is okay with you knowing, she doesn't want to come out all at once. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"I'll see you later. Remember, I want that back at the end of the night, and make sure nothing happens to it. Don't take your eyes off of it, and don't publicize it."

"I'll listen, I promise. Thank you!"

I left Rose, instilling my full trust in her. I finally stopped thinking about the journal and returned to the social scene. I didn't see Rita, Ralph, or Quin, but I did get the chance to finally meet Takeshi and June' s baby, Aya. It's been a month since she was born and this was my first time seeing her. The whole situation seemed delusive; these were my friends, and maybe soon Jay, Valentino, Amb, and I would be in their shoes.

No way, not me. I have way too much to think about already.

I talked to Misty and Ash for a while. Cayson was not impressed by the sleepaway camp and still had zero interest in Pokémon. I think now his parents have excepted it. Amb made up for it though—her love for Pokémon is undeniable, especially when it comes to her birds. She'll work on Cayson, find him something to love…she always wanted a protégé.

Before I knew it, it was 11:00 pm and I was ready for bed.

"I heard you also ran into a little mishap with Rose," Amb whispered as I prepared to head home. "I caught her laughing hysterically while holding your journal. What the hell did you put in there? She refused to show me."

"A lot of secrets," I replied.

"You are so stupid, what did you put in there? What does Rose know?"

"I…sorry, I'm not very eloquent when it comes to this sort of thing."

"I know, you've always been like that…not that it's totally a bad thing…but, I still want to know what you put in there about me."

"Rose was reading the beginning of the book when I found her. I didn't intend for that to happen; she found it and took a look. Maybe she was laughing at something that wasn't in the book. I don't know. It's Rosie, she isn't going to be mean about anything."

"I'll stop bugging you, but, when you publish remember to leave me out. You know my parents are going to want to read it."

"I won't put in anything that isn't PG 13, I swear."

Amber came with me when I went to retrieve the journal. Rose's face was red from laughing, which obviously made me nervous. Amber joined the laughter.

"So, Rosie, what did Jezz teach you?" said Amb.

"Some disturbing things. I mean, Maple isn't disturbing, that would be mean to say, but there are some things you shouldn't put in your book," Rose said as she handed it back to me.

I noticed that she had read passed where I told her too. I should have come for the journal sooner.

"I agree," I replied as I returned the book to my bag.

"Sayōnara! Rose sang before dashing away.

"You're a dumbass," Amb muttered the moment she was gone.

"I trust Rosie," I retorted. "She's an inspiration to me."

"How?"

"She made me want to unpack the journal. I made that choice because of her. I emailed a few of the publishers I know, and a few that your father mentioned. I gave them the gist of what I want to do, and I am waiting for them to get back to me. In a few days, this will finally get moving."

"If that makes you happy, then it makes me happy too. Now…I'm ready for bed. Mind if I crash at your place?"

"Have I ever minded?"

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the poem called Tiara by Simone Clairie.

\+ OMG your reviews:)! I feel like the story hasn't even ignited yet and y'all are just…happy:) Thank you. Criticism is welcome too!

\+ The questions that I am ignoring I am ignoring on purpose. I swear I read every single review and think about each one, and I am ignoring them because the answer is coming soon.

\+ Next chapter is another extra, this time with an Annastasia narration and more info about Harper.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Ralph – Rita's TR partner

\- Quin – Rita and Ralph's baby

\- June – daughter of Iris and Cilan/Dente

\- Takeshi- son of Autumn and Brock

\- Aya – June and Takeshi's baby

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- The library of The Grange.

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Rose has full access to the journal.


	11. Harper Drops In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter Description:** A journal entry written by Annastasia about Harper.

The Journal

Chapter #9: Harper Drops In (Extra #2)

 **"** **The scariest part is letting go**  
 **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**  
 **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now**  
 **So let the words slip out of your mouth."**

 **Christina Perri**

I could write over a thousand pages about and/or for Jezz. This assignment was NOTHING.

He wants to put some stuff in the journal that isn't one-hundred percent about him—so that people could have more context. He claims that so far, people have written personal stories involving him in some way, and he wouldn't mind if I branched out and explained something from my life that doesn't directly involve him.

My name is Annastasia Miyamoto Morgan. I'm currently twenty-nine years old. (My name is pronounced On-a-stage-ya—I have this pet peeve when people pronounce my first name wrong). Petty things don't usually bother me, but this does for whatever reason. Oddly, it bothers me now more than it did in the past…maybe I am getting more cynical as I age…twenty-nine…time flies. I'm currently a Pokémon caretaker and a landlord—proprietor—I really don't like the 'landlord' title.

Most people call me 'A'. Only Jezz and Michio call me Annie. Jocelyn and occasionally Rose call me Onesan. My dad calls me Anna-chan. The tenants and Jay's partner call me Anna-sama, as do a few select others.

I live in a mansion with over two hundred other people. Most of them are tenants. Roughly half of them are between the ages of five and eighteen. The mansion—which we call The Grange—is essentially a shelter for people and Pokémon. The children who live here are mostly runaways. Most tenants over the age of twenty-one pay rent, though I keep it cheap. We run mostly on donations and my inheritance.

My immediate family has changed over the years mainly because my siblings are all younger than me and very far apart in age. Jay is closest to me, and he and I are seven years apart. Jocelyn's next, and we're ten years apart. I'm a generation older than twins Silver and Rose. None of my siblings have lived in the same house as me since my eighteenth year, eleven years ago. My 'cousins', Liepard Logan and Meowth Lily are only a few months younger than me. We were raised in the same house and therefore close growing up. Logan continued to live with me up until a few years ago when he left to live with Jezz. My Aunt Rumika—my mother's cousin—helped raise me alongside my mother Jessie, father James, Meowth, and Lucy.

Lil-G and Bleu are my oldest and closest Pokémon. We've been living with my partner Michio and his team since we were eighteen. His mother Keaka moved in with as around that time as well. Logan stayed with me, and I adopted Jezz. Then Harper came along.

I know Jezz mentioned Harper, Michio, and my some of the other basics, but I know there are gaps. Like how Harper happened.

It started when Michio and I were about twenty-three and Jezz was about seventeen...

I've been the mothering type since my youth. I held, changed, fed, and played with infants and nursed baby Pokémon and animals, but I didn't think I'd ever have my own.

Plenty of aro-aces have babies, and I had already been pregnant before Harper dropped in. It wasn't horrible. My experience as a surrogate for family friends went relatively smoothly. **_It's everything combined that gets to me_** ** _._** Sex, being pregnant, having the baby, then having to take care of it with hardly any rest, all while being super careful that you don't accidentally kill it. I only had to do two out of the five tasks just mentioned as a surrogate. Adoption was what I always thought we'd do, eventually, like in our forties. That's not what ended up happening.

Michio and I had been indulging in the most platonic marriage imaginable for about a year and a half. Despite the doting family members waiting for us to 'grow up', we didn't think about babies on a regular basis. At least _I_ didn't. Then one random afternoon while I was making lunch, Michio hugged me tightly from behind. It was sweet and normal. I was caught off guard when he said:

"You know what would be great to have around here?"

"A tattoo parlor?" I guessed.

"I was thinking of something living."

"A new Pokémon."

"I'm talking about a human."

"I don't think we have enough room for more tenants. Besides, we just opened that place in Vermillion. If they came here, where would they sleep?"

I wasn't trying to tease. I seriously had no idea where he was coming from. Looking back, I should've been able to figure it out.

"Annie, I _need_ your _full attention_."

That was the first time he ever commanded me to do something. Spirits subjugated his eyes; he was upset, and he and wanted to hide.

I put down my salad utensils and turned to face him directly.

"So…"

Michio only stumbled like this when he was really nervous about something. He doesn't get nervous around me often. I rested my head on his chest cuz staring into his eyes only added to his anxiety.

"My brother died."

"Oh. Umm, are you okay?"

The answer wasn't an obvious one because Michio hated Koan. Koan was a lifelong douche; he and Michio shared zero happy memories.

"I'll be fine. He didn't give a fuck about me."

It was sad for me to hear Michio talk about Koan like this, especially since I was tight with my family, even though most of my family had no idea that I officially married Michio until a long way in…since we didn't have a wedding…so we just didn't tell them... until several months later…

"Do you want to have a ceremony for him? What about Keaka, how is she?" I asked.

"My mother's fine. She is upset because he's her son…but it's almost like he died a while ago when he supported everyone's decision to cut us out of the family. I'm not hosting a funeral for him. Someone else might, but not me."

"When did this happen? And how?"

"He overdosed last week."

"When did you find out?"

"Last week."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"You know I can't trust what my family says. I thought this was a trick to get me to feel remorse or whatever. I assumed they were lying. Then, I got a call from someone I didn't expect to hear from ever again."

"Okay…"

"Haku called and said Koan left someone behind."

I assumed he was going to say ex-lover, but that wasn't it.

"He had a baby with Haku's. Haku doesn't want to raise without Koan won't be around to pay. Haku says no one else in the family wants to take him," said Michio.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Three weeks."

"Wow…"

"I'm worried—I have no idea what'll happen to him."

"You want him."

"Will you help me?"

"Obviously."

"You don't seem excited."

"I'm happy, truly, I'd love to have him…I need time to process this. It's huge and I don't do well with surprises."

"I've had several hours and I am still figuring it out, but I think I have. Haku called me, I saw him on the video chat, and I've been thinking about it since. At first, I didn't want anything to do with this, but I knew I would have to tell you, and then I realized that I should help find him a home, and then I realized that…"

"This is probably going to be our only chance."

"I wasn't expecting you to have a response planned…I'm not entirely certain he's even my brother's kid. Haku and I have a terrible history. She could be tricking me into adopting her baby that has nothing to do with Koan."

"But that wouldn't make you care about him any less, not after you saw his face."

He glowed and chuckled nervously.

"You're...right...as usual," he breathed. "I…anyway, my mother is trying to figure out what is really going on. Haku is supposedly cooperating, which is suspicious. They'll get this figured out, then we have to decide what we want to confirm."

 **XO**

It took almost two months for us to get Harper into our home. The Kapule Klan was making things difficult for us. The day he came home was one of the happiest days of my life.

"Well, Michio, you can't say that Koan didn't to at least one good thing for you," I said as I carried Harper into the family room.

I picked a quiet time of day to bring him home. I had warned our housemates to be quiet so Harper could get used to a calm, safe environment; something he didn't have his first couple months. Jezz and Logan were at school, and I had told my parents that he was coming next week, this way they wouldn't come running to visit me right away—they tended to invade.

"He's perfect. Those eyes don't remind me of my family at all; other than my mother, no one in the Kapule Klan has blue eyes," said Michio.

"Sometimes that is a sign of blindness," I replied. "But the papers that Haku's doctor gave us claim that he has a clean bill of health. That'll be his primary doctor, by the way. Keaka will help us take care of him most of the time, but his formal appointments will be in Alola."

"I'm suspicious."

"They wouldn't lie to us about Harper's health; that's too cruel. If anything's wrong, it shouldn't take us to long to notice. We know he's disease free since Keaka tested some blood samples herself. I really believe that he's fine. He is not even fussy. I haven't heard him cry once."

"You'll take that back later. All babies cry. I heard babies cry even when they're happy. I dunno. We need to get more books."

Michio had let go of most of his burdens and demons these last few years. Though it's an ongoing struggle, and I could imagine Harper's presence would only do him better, help hm the way Sil, Rose, Plusle, and Minun did. Even me and Jezz—I gotta say I think we were all in on it.

"Are you panicking inside?" he asked as we watched Harper sleep.

"Constantly," I said, my voice far calmer than his.

"Because it's all on us now."

I held Harper to my chest as I sat on the couch. Michio snuggled in.

"He'll have a good life here," I murmured. "Even if he doesn't like us."

"I didn't think of that. What happens if he doesn't like us?" said Michio.

"I think that if we give him respect, then he will respect us."

I passed Harper to Michio. We listened intently to his quiet breaths, hums, and sighs. It wasn't like Rose and Silver—he was different. The whole world changed.

I wish I could describe the look on Logan and Jezz's faces when they came back from school and saw the three of us together.

Harper became a project of Michio's. I never saw him so invested before. He was always there for my siblings, but at the end of the day, Silver and Rose always went home to my parents. Michio trained himself to be the best dad he could possibly be. It was such a relief to Keaka and myself when we noticed that Michio was nothing like his father Makoa. He never patronized Harper, never ignored him when he reached out to us, never acted like Harper was a burden. Michio was constantly focused on his son's needs, and it blew my mind. He was good with Jezz, but Jezz was already a teen by the time we really got to start living with him. With Harper, we had more time to bond, and that made a tremendous difference.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song No Envy No Fear by Joshua Radin.

+If you have the time and energy, please let me know what you like/dislike about this story so far. If there are any changes about anything relating to this story that you want me to make, put it in reviews. You can also PM me.

\+ Next chapter is back to the main storyline and the lovely innards of Jezz's journal.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Makoa – Michio's father

\- Haku – Harper's bio mother

-Koan – Michio's older brother

Canonical Location(s):

\- Vermillion, Kanto

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Koan supported his father and the elders' decision to disown Keaka and Michio.

\- Annastasia writes erratically, reflecting her ADD and generally random nature.

\- Haku insisted that Harper's primary care doctor stayed his original one in Alola, making A and Michio suspicious.

\- Haku reached out to Annastasia even though she once considered her an enemy.


	12. If It Wasn't For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #10: If It Wasn't For You

 **"** **If it wasn't for you, don't know what I'd do.**  
 **I'd have nothing to prove, I've got nothing to lose**  
 **I'd be all lost at sea, with no reason to make it through.**  
 **If it wasn't for you."**

 **Various Cruelties**

I shuffled through the dark until I reached the light of our veranda. I sat at the desk Rose, Silver, and I had built specifically for the porch. As soon as I got comfortable, I discovered Amb watching me.

"Why are you awake?" she asked.

"I know you don't want to be in the journal, but I can't cut you out, nor can I sleep when I know you're upset," I replied.

" I got over it. Put me in."

"Even what I showed you recently?"

"I know you were a stupid teenager. You didn't have a family for most of your life. I took that into consideration."

"And you want me to rip Maple out."

"It hurts me to see her still in your life after all that's happened."

"I'm—sorry. Truly. I don't know what else to say."

We linked arms and she rested her head against mine. Pip climbed onto my lap and rested between us.

"You have a lot going for you," said Amb. "I'm just one of those things."

"And you mean so much to me."

We watched the moon in comfortable quietness. After some time, she asked:

"Are you still sick?"

"I'm not getting better any time soon," I replied.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm okay."

"You should be sleeping."

"Why does everyone keep trying to take care of me?"

"Fine, next time I'll pretend I don't care."

"Don't you know that would devastate me?"

"Shut up. Go to bed already."

She smiled as she headed to the door.

"I don't have as much time as you do. I need to stay awake as much as possible," I mumbled.

"I'm just as busy as you are. I do not have a lot of free time either."

"I…didn't mean it like that."

She took a moment to think about it and scowled.

"Don't ever say that again," she admonished.

"It's been on my mind ever since last year, after all the surgeries and therapy. I don't feel healthy, ever."

"I came out here to make sure you weren't sick, and now you have me thinking about your mortality."

"Don't think about it."

"I can't help it. I think about that all the time too. You've had so many issues, especially the last three years."

"True…I want to believe I'll improve. A few years ago, I felt like I reached a comma in my life like we could all pause and maybe I could do some of the things I really want to do, absent of drama, but that didn't happen. I think that comma may be right now instead, because the world finally seems to be stopping for me, taking a break so I can catch up. I want to work on the journal and focus on improving my personal life. Now's the time."

"Improving your personal life? I'm the greatest achievement. You've peaked."

"I meant—never mind. You know what I mean."

I smiled wearily and thought about the nerve-racking question I wanted to ask Amb.

"You're uneasy," she noted. "Do you have more to say about the M-word? Because you may as well get it out now."

"I wasn't thinking about her at all," I said.

"Okay…I was thinkin'…let's do something fun tomorrow. We have the entire day."

"I have work, you have work and school, and we won't be free until dinner time."

"You can blow off one day. Tell them your AIDS is acting up."

"That's not how it works."

"You can think of some excuse."

"I must save up my sick days for when I am actually sick."

"Fine…I'm surprising you tomorrow night, though. You'll get back around six, right?"

"Yes...please don't do anything…well…like what you are probably thinking."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. You should too."

 **XO**

 _March 30, 2027_

 _I can't believe it's been over a year since last I wrote._

 _I suppose I should start with my new relations._

 _I befriended a Xatu. He's a bit grumpy and irritable, though he was kind to me when he was a Natu…he is the only Pokémon who gives me trouble. I've met a spectacular Porygon, a beautiful Delcatty, and wonderful Furfrou. My dependable Oddish is now Vileplume. Chingling is now a Chimecho._

 _Unfortunately, terrible events have come my way._

 _The night I last wrote, the night I planned my escape, Willem and Victorie stopped me on my way back from the restroom. They locked my room so that I couldn't go back inside and took this journal. They were the angriest I have ever seen anyone. I blocked out most what happened next._

 _I recall Victorie taking me to the basement after some of the anger quelled._

 _"Since you don't believe us, I'll show you your records," she muttered._

 _She placed a box before me and removed folders._

 _"Your birth certificate, birth announcement, growth chart, your transcript from every school you attended, your doctor's bills, medication list, and photos of you as a baby, toddler, and your recent school photos, and they are backed up onto multiple computer databases. Do you know what all these records have in common?"_

 _I didn't answer because I didn't want her further infuriate her._

 _"They all have your name, gender, and a piece of your history. This is who you are," she insisted. "You can pick your clothes, friends, and haircut, but you cannot change this."_

 _I was going to prove her wrong and make sure no one ever saw any of those records again, including the ones on the computer. I had so many devious thoughts that night, but this was the most prominent in my head._

 _"Don't make everything so difficult," Victorie continued. "Now go upstairs, eat something, then go to sleep. I'll call the school and explain that you'll late tomorrow because you were up to 2:30 am misbehaving."_

 _"Fine," I muttered._

 _I ate twice as much as usual then returned to bed. By 4:15 am, my Pokémon and I had left the house. I stole a backpack and watch, my journal, snacks, clothing, my pencil case, water, and my Pokeballs. I rode Timmy's bike all the way to Prism Heights. Prism Heights is a rich neighborhood. I knew they had a sizeable shelter for lost Pokémon. It's easy to break into. I hid there before._

 _It didn't work this time._

 _The Smiths and police had a team of Growlithe track me. When I was discovered, the Smiths took everything away from me. I was returned to the orphanage. They were done trying to 'raise me right'._

 _School was even harder than it was before. Children were meaner and teachers were stricter. The punishments were longer. It was the worst year of my life._

 _It changed me. Now I am afraid when I shouldn't be—almost always._

 _I've been thinking about 'my' records. I knew I had to get rid of them using whatever means possible. I had a plan, and once my Pokémon were back by my side, I had enough confidence to see it through._

 _I sent Porygon to the Smith's residence._

 _Porygon's…special. He's my secret Pokémon. He was given to me by a stranger. The stranger warned me that Porygon could be dangerous, but he also said that I could be trusted with its grand power. Porygon has the ability to record things that he sees and hears so later I was able to see everything that happened down there. This was precisely what I needed._

 _Porygon entered the basement of the house. He used Discharge to disable the fire alarms, then used Flame Wheel to destroy my box of records. He followed it with Water Pulse, using just enough power to put out what the Flame Wheel initiated. Porygon entered their main desktop. I had instructed him ahead of time to find every file with the name 'Jess' on it and to destroy it. After that was accomplished, he traveled through the email server and went to different computers, deleting everything related to Jess. Then something went wrong. Porygon was attacked. He is a fighter, and I wasn't surprised when he used full firepower to fight whatever was coming after him._

 _My Porygon made it safely back to me, but that house exploded. A house, gone, blown to smithereens by two (possibly more) Pokémon. I ran as far as I have ever gone before. I am headed to Spectrum. This time, I will make it there, as Jamie._

 **XO**

I shut the book and observed the night. It was just blackness and Rattata returning to the warmth of their dens, hardly visible since the only light was the one emanating from our porch and that of a thin moon. I turned to walk back to my room, but Xatu was there. He watched me. I initially couldn't tell if he was upset, then I got closer and realized he was. He looked to the book.

"Xatuuu, Xatuuu Xat xa."

"He's saying that he's sorry for making your pain worse than it already was," Lily said as she came into view. "Nice of him to say, even though he's over a decade late on that apology."

"Lily, why…. where is…how long? Why are you here?"

She groomed the fur sticking up off her purple tail. I patiently waited for an explanation.

"You sound like you want me to leave as if I intruded or something," she replied.

"You did, technically, but…Why'd you come?"

Lily trotted through the open door and jumped onto our cabinet so that she was almost the same height as me. She rubbed the top of my head with her paw.

"Maya and I thought you looked kinda beat at dinner. I told her I'd check on you for her."

"That's sweet, but I'm fine," I replied. "You didn't have to check."

I heard movement from Logan's room, and a moment later, he joined us in the living room.

"Sup, Lily," he greeted his sister. "Miss me?"

"I was checking on Jezz. I can't rely on you to do that for me, and Peruva's got better things to do," she responded.

"Amb's here too," said Logan.

"Does she live here yet?"

"I didn't ask her yet," I said.

"Hmf," Lily huffed. "Sure, you're okay? I don't wanna leave until you say it."

"I swear I'm fine. I just was just in a bad mood."

"Then I'm going. Maya and I are leaving on a trip. See you in a few days."

Neither Logan or I knew what she meant by 'trip', but I assumed it had to do with her coming to our house again. She comes by every so often, usually after visiting The Grange. She always says it's to check on me, but I think it's also to check on her brother. I think she misses him but doesn't want to admit it.

"Lily's weird," Logan remarked before returning to his bedroom. "See ya in the mornin'."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

+Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'If It Wasn't For You' by Various Cruelties. This song is also a good aesthetic for the main storyline. I really like the lyrics for this one.

+Thanks for all the reviews. You all are so nice:)

\+ Next chapter is the main storyline and some erratic journaling.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Maya- Lily's girlfriend and a Meowth that can also speak English/Japanese.

\- Willem and Victorie Smith- Jezz's last foster family before he flees to Spectrum.

\- Timmy – The Smith's son.

Canonical Characters:

-N/A

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz's Porygon provoking a battle that ultimately destroyed the Smith's house.

\- Jezz's AIDS diagnosis.

\- Lily and Maya as a nomadic Meowth couple that after all this time, still check up on Logan and Jezz.

\- Jezz wanted to ask Amber to move in with them.

\- Young Jezz establishes his primary team of Vileplume, Chimecho, Xatu, Porygon, Furfrou, and Delcatty.

\- Young Jezz is running to Spectrum.


	13. Never Satisfied

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #11: Never Satisfied

 **"Tell her a story.**  
 **Tell her the honest truth**  
 **You treat her better.**  
 **Make sure to see it through."**

I skipped work for the first time in years.

Stomach, body, head…everything hurt. Advil, Midol, Tylenol, natural remedies, not even pot amply worked.

Amber's not a trained professional like Keaka, but she was there for me, and in some ways, that was better. In addition to being lovely-dovely, she made jokes to make me feel better and burnt toast is actually quite nourishing. When I needed to sleep, She, Peruva and my own Pokémon curled up next to me. We stayed like that for a while. So much better than work.

Amb and I got the time together we needed, though arguably, Amber had more important tasks queued.

"You should be in class," I said as I accepted my fourth mug of tea.

The clock claimed it was 11:37 am. I had managed to sleep two hours straight for the first time in over twenty-four hours.

"If I had to choose between school and you, I'd choose you," Amber replied. "No matter how sick and gross you are."

I turned to avoid coughing in her face. Instead of getting up, she curled back around me.

"They'll understand," she hummed.

The day turned into one long date. We played games, watched movies, and ordered pizza for lunch. Her presence's distraction soothed most of my pain.

Valentino and Jay later visited.

"Hey, hey, you asleep?" Jay asked as he poked Amber in the face.

Amber was half asleep. It's dangerous to bother her in such a state. Without opening her eyes, she grabbed Jay's wrist and yanked him forward. He and the gifts in his hands landed on top of us.

"Owe, hey, why'd you do that?" Jay moaned.

"Get off," Amber groaned as she rolled him over.

I pulled the blankets over my head. Valé watched the three of us, lying side by side, too tired to move.

"This enormous mattress is perfect for our squad," Valentino remarked as he lied beside Jay. "Four people across…how did you get it into the room?"

"Don't remember," Amber yawned. "Go to sleep, make us food, clean, or leave."

Logan and some of the other Pokémon come into the room.

"It's good you're here," Logan remarked as he squeezed himself between Amber and Jay. "You brought the food?"

Amber stretched and looked to Jay. I was no longer under the covers. I was not hungry but excited and curious about the concept of a potential second lunch.

"We got umm uhh, Valé, what did we buy again?" Jay asked.

"I don't remember," Valé said as he lifted one of the scattered boxes. "Qualcosa di delizioso, no?"

"Is that a type of wine?" Amber asked.

"Whatever it is, the Pokémon are starting on it, so I'd get up if I were you," Logan said as Pip kidnapped a package.

There was fresh panzanella, minestrone, and taralli in addition to the boxes of pears and miscellaneous chocolates Jay had spilled on our bed.

"Thanks for helping me recover," I told Amb as I filled a bowl of soup. "And thanks for the treats. Will you stay a while?"

"Of course," Jay replied as he put an arm around Amber and Logan. "It's not like I have to go to work. I can reschedule haircuts."

"Jay and I have to close since we're key-bearers, but the other workers will take over our appointments if we disregard reimbursement," said Valé.

"I don't have clients today," said Logan.

"You mustn't throw away the whole day…I feel better already. By tonight I'll probably feel like I was never sick."

"It's cuz I healed him," Amber bragged.

"I helped," said Logan. "And it's already 1:30. They worked enough for one day!"

Jay nodded. "I bet it feels good to be away from Elsa for a day."

"I like her and I enjoy the work," I responded.

"Oh yeah. It's just me she doesn't like."

"She likes you, you just can't talk to her," said Valé.

"Is that because you accidentally broke that window?" Logan inquired.

"I can't think of anything else I did wrong," said Jay.

"It's impossible to stay mad at Jay for long," Valé replied. "What about that job you are hoping to get? Still looking forward to it?"

"You're talking about the job in Unova. The Chief of Domestic Affairs position," I inferred.

"Yes."

"I don't want to re-enter the political realm."

"Nowadays you're happier away from all the political drama," said Amb. "You get anxious when you talk about it. You like your current routine, and you like writing. You've made profits by writing. Stick with what you like is my advice."

"Do you think people will assume you disappeared out of shame because your reputation was destroyed?" said Logan.

"…Sure…"

"The people who matter will still love you no matter what you choose," said Valé. "Whether they know you personally or not."

"You'll be less busy and stressed," said Jay. "There won't be people judging you twenty-four seven and headlines that make you sound like an aspiring dictator."

"If you stay home you can work in your underwear and take breaks whenever you want," said Amber.

"It's important to consider everything when changing your career…Oh, and Amb'll be on League Board of Consultants soon, so you'll have income. You're the most adaptable person ever, and you have so many interests and abilities, too, it's amazing—so just follow that arrow."

Jay sucked me into a hug before I could remind him of my flu-like symptoms. Not that it would deter him…

"Thank you," I said as he clung to my body. "For everything."

Valentino and Amb talked about archery for a while, then Jay informed us he had important gossip to spread.

"Rose has a crush," he gushed. "He's basically her boyfriend."

Logan, Amber, Valentino, Peruva, Togekiss, Sneasel, Vileplume, Chimecho, Pip and I continued to eat as if he didn't say anything.

"This is huge!" Jay exclaimed. "I'm so proud."

"Nine years old is too young for crushes. You made this up in your head," said Amb.

"No…when you were nine you crushed on me. Explain that!"

Amber smeared his face with tomato sauce.

"It's the other way around. You loved me," she said, adding more sauce to his already-red face.

"You're mean," Jay whined as Valé and I passed napkins. "Now I have to re-apply my foundation. And you're wrong. You're blushing, ha-ha!"

They continued to argue. The rest of us ignored them; we're used to these tangents.

"How's your life going?" Logan asked Valé. "Jay drive you crazy yet?"

"Certainly, but I knew what I was in for," he replied. "Life is well and Jay-Jay hasn't changed much since we've met…though he gets more interesting as time passes."

"That's it!" Amber suddenly declared as she pointed to Jay. "Battle, now! I'll kick your ass!"

"How did this turn into…never mind," Logan sighed.

"Humans aren't supposed to use Pokémon to fight our personal battles," Jay chided.

"Would you rather fight me one-on-one?" Amb asked.

"Ummmmm…I'd rather you tell me I'm right, then go back to eating food."

"Togekisssss toge," Togekiss asserted.

"Pikaaaa!" Pip exclaimed. "Piiii."

"They want to battle," Logan translated.

"Let's get to it," Amber smirked as he pulled Jay towards the backyard.

"Pikachu!" Pip sang.

"Peruva must judge so there's no bias," Jay said once we all got outside. "Hey! You wrinkled my shirt."

"I'll give you the first move," Amber said as she attempted to straighten him out.

"Togekiss versus Pip," Logan announced. "The power of love versus the power of…um…"

"Piiika!"

"The power of cute!" Logan declared.

"Togekiss, use five and three," Jay instructed. "Back to back."

"He's getting fancy," Valentino commented. "It's been a while since he numbered his commands."

"Pip, use two and five," said Amber.

Togekiss used Draining Kiss then Ariel Ace, but Pip was underground by the time he got around to it. Pip jumped up from behind and tried to use Poison Jab, but Togekiss turned and paralyzed Pip before he got the chance. The Pikachu fell to the ground, struggling to move and cursing out Togekiss, his greatest friend and rival.

"Looks like I've won. That means I was right," Jay proudly declared.

He gave Togekiss a Sitrus berry. Amber scooped up Pip.

"Awe, buddy, you let him win," Amber sighed as she healed Pip. "But that's okay."

"I'm right about Rose and Red," Jay asserted.

"Who's Red?" Amber and I asked together.

"Sil's buddy, that mysterious beginner Pokémon trainer who is Professor Gary's cousin's grandson or something like that. He's ten," Jay replied.

"Wow, I care," Amber replied as she rolled her eyes. "What kind of stupid name is Red? Who names their kid after a color?"

"Your name's a color," Jay remarked. "And so is _Rose_ 's, and _Silver_ 's."

"That's different," Amber mumbled. "Red's not a real name. He must have an embarrassing first name and uses Red as a nickname."

"Who cares? He's adorable! I gave him a haircut this morning. Rose watched. I think they hung out together afterward. _Alone_ together, if you know what I mean," Jay winked. "Why do you care about his name?"

"I don't. I just like arguing with you."

"Awe, I like arguing with you too."

I am not sure if he was being sarcastic. Jay and sarcasm rarely hang out.

"I love you all but I'm slowly dying so I'm going to go back to bed," I announced as we headed indoors.

Jay gave me another full-force hug.

"I'll update you on Rosie and Red later," he promised.

"We'll clean the kitchen before heading out," Valé offered.

Amber walked me to my room. I fell on the bed and was already half-asleep by the time she lied beside me.

"Don't you want to go hang out with the boys?" I asked her.

"I can kick Jay's ass later. I already have a few pranks planned out."

Lately, I've been struggling to get the correct words out. Amber can somehow sense that.

"I know you are thinking about a million things right now, but just so you know, I'm with you," she said in a slow and serious tone followed by a sweet yawn. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I breathed.

I am not sure if Amber fell asleep after that, but I certainly didn't. I was too busy thinking about her, my current family, my potential future family, and unfortunately, work came up as well.

It's as if the world has its eyes on me. But I can't change my past.

"Are you still awake thinking?" Amber whispered about an hour into my reflection.

"Yes."

"Willing to discuss?"

"It's stuff that I think's important now but might not be later on."

"Tell me."

"I never thought I would trade a career that was powerful, exciting, and as important as being the Chief of Domestic Affairs and a nominee for the VP candidacy for something as simple as what I'm doing now."

"You mean relaxing?" she inquired.

"You're right about my tendency to play the sacrificial hero; kill myself so that other people could feel less pain."

"That describes your personality rather well," Amber replied as she rubbed my back. "You aren't the only person I love who does this. A's like this too."

"Annie's sacrifices have been on a much larger scale. Mine have always been rather selfish. Annie's willing to do anything for anyone."

"You're as willing…don't think your accomplishments and sacrifices went unnoticed. We don't gotta live up to anyone. I used to worship A. I still admire her, but I don't think her life is better than mine."

"I know, and I agree with you. This really helps me, when we talk."

"Ditto."

There were not many words between us after that. Morning brought something new, but before that, I had a dream about the journal. I should have known that I couldn't go one day without its content racing through my mind.

 **XO**

 _January 10, 2043_

 _Draft: Author's Note #232_

 _Not sure where I am going with this. 232 notes…that's too many…_

 _(Edit: omit)_

 _I didn't write about everything. There are gaps. Additionally, sides are singed, ink is wet in some places, pencil faded, pages ripped._

 _This is my attempted to recall precisely what Jay told me over a decade ago, about the adventure and heartbreak that occurred in his sister's life._

 _Just over ten years ago, the Tree of Beginnings was in critical danger._

 _The Tree is the birthplace of all life. It's where Pokémon eggs are created by the origin Mew and where auras are made into existence. Pokémon hatched at the Tree become the strongest of their type._

 _See: Author Note #104: Ash Ketchum's Pikachu_

 _When a dangerous Pokémon fusion—monster fusion, the fusion of all Pokémon in existence—threatened to go to the heart of the Tree, Annastasia and her Michio's Pikachu Scarlett were sent to save it. They knew if the monster got to the heart of the Tree, it would be able to control life and death itself. Pokémon and humans alike would become mindless, numb. Annastasia discovered that her aura and the aura of this monster—and that of Scarlett—were all one in the same. That's why they went after it._

 _See: Author Note #200: How Annastasia Reads Pokémon_

 _As the monster got stronger, Annastasia and Scarlett got weaker. Annastasia trained with her Lucario mentor learned to master aura the way Scarlett could, and then they left for Toka. They entered the Tree and managed to stop the monster. Annastasia was okay, but the monster killed Scarlett._

 _See: Author Note #198: The Yellow-Haired Heroine(s)_

 _Annastasia was fated. She was attacked before she was born, and somehow that monster's life essence mixed with her own. The creature Annie had to fight is the same one who gave her that power to begin with._

 _But they made a truce._

 _The monster absorbed Scarlett's aura. Annastasia would have died too, but the monster gave the life essence it stole from Scarlett and gave it to Annie instead of keeping it for itself. It relinquished its power and transformed into a weaker Pokémon, a Sandshrew, losing most of its abilities in the process._ _In return, Annastasia promised that from now on, humans and Pokémon would live in the world as equals. In that sense, the monster—now in the form of a Sandshrew—became a heroine too. There has been peace between them since then._

 _Author Note #201: The #1 Reason The Grange is a Pokémon Sanctuary_

 _This war in Euon is a classic human versus Pokémon, the very thing that the Sandshrew hates most._

 _The war started when I was nineteen and still working for the government. Legendary fusions emerged in the northern regions of the world, not far from where the Tree of Beginnings is located. Pokémon fusions are common and have been for a while, but these legendary fusions have power behind belief. Everyone worried that they would enter the Tree of Beginnings with the same intention that Sandshrew had a decade ago._

 _Some Euonians wanted to fight the so-called legendaries (it is not confirmed that these monsters are legendary Pokémon, hence all the research that is being done), but these beasts were not even malicious until humans provoked them. Humans wanted to kill them before they disrupted the Tree or caused chaos in Euon, which is not far from where the Tree is in Toka. Other people thought this was unethical. The Euonians divided and started to fight using Pokémon, like Pokémon battles but on an enormous scale._

 _Peacekeepers are out there trying to end the conflict, some of them normal legendaries like Mewtwo, some regular Pokémon, some common fusions, some Lucario—the true masters of aura. But I don't have that life essence that Annie has. Annie might go out there, but no one wants her to, but it may be the only way to satisfy the battle._

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for the first two-thirds of this chapter is the song Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith. Inspiration and aesthetic for the last third is the story Heroine by Chipotlepeppers:)

+Next Chapter is a different kind of extra.

\+ I hope you enjoyed and this wasn't too confusing. Lemme know what you think in reviews if you got the time.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Monster Fusion/Sandshrew

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations: 

\- N/A

Important Items/Miscellaneous Other: 

\- This entire chapter…it's most of the gist of Heroine. Reviewers, if you are re-reading and disagree, put it in reviews, pretty please:)


	14. The Intruder, Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. This takes place several months before the main storyline. Part One, Extra #3.

The Journal

Chapter #12: The Intruder, Part One (Extra #3)

Euon used to be wonderful.

Cities were rich with social spaces; cafes, accessory shops, bakeshops, nice people always willing to stop for a minute and give you a few nice scratches, some berries, a potion—everything a Pokémon could want. Euon's not like that anymore. Now when I walk down the snowy road, there is silence. No French, Italian, Japanese, or English jabber. No open shops—every door, window, and walls are surrounded by impenetrable barriers. No stranger willing to stick their neck out for you. It is because Pokémon and people are not at peace.

Few Pokémon remain in the cold isolation of this northern land. I often sit on the riverbank and watch the lonely river. It ripples, too mobile to freeze. Unlike me. I'm almost always frozen stiff.

A few Sentret and Sandopan joined me.

"Umbreon, what's the matter?" one of them asked.

"The humans hate us," I reminded them.

"We hate them too. Balances, don't you agree?"

"No."

"New humans have recently come. They are peacekeepers. I bet they will like us."

"I suppose anything is possible."

"You seem so sad about it. You used to be such a happy girl," said Sandopan.

Sandopan is my closest neighbor. She is older than me. She has lived in multiple regions and has had multiple eggs. I am a child, she always says. She always insists that she knows more than I do. But I am the leader of this tribe, she is not.

"This used to be a happy place," I retorted. "Look around! I'm surprised these cities are still standing and that we can find enough food to survive. It's only a matter of time before we are killed by those…whatever those things are. Beastly legendaries. Whatever they are, they aren't on our side."

"Humans are coming to help us. We saw them."

"Humans are what made this place the way it is now."

"That isn't true."

"Then what is?"

I shouted the words. No one responded. I marched to my Standing Rock, the rock from which I give orders.

"Someone find the Fires!" I order. "It's too cold up here. The breeze is too much of a monster today."

I pointed to the Sentret.

"You three, tell Snorlax and Snorlax2 to hurry with that firewood!"

"Yes ma'am," they squeaked before scurrying towards Snorlax's Den.

I pointed to Sandopan and her Keokeo companion.

"I can't be everywhere at once! Go retrieve the Fires!"

Sandopan and Keokeo meekly obeyed. They jogged the Fire Trail that led to the home of my three most compliant Magby and two Flareon—er, um…siblings—of mine.

I never understand why I have to continuously remind my tribe to follow my basic rules.

I returned to my Thinking Spot near the river. Ice chunks floated by. A Cloyster hid beneath the waves, avoiding my dominance.

The Sentret returned with Snorlax and Snorlax2, but it took them a while. They placed the heavy firewood down near the opening of my den.

"We're here!" Flareon call to me. "You can stop scaring everyone now."

The Fires arrived and stood before the woodpile. Seconds later, we had a fierce collection of flames. Additional Sentret, Koratta, and Absol—the weakest members of my tribe—came out to enjoy the warmth.

"Where's Frosglas?" I asked the minions.

"The fields," Korrata3 piped.

"That idiot. She should have returned an hour ago. She must know we're starving."

"Maybe you should collect the food yourself," Flareon2 mumbled.

"Flareon2, repeat those words."

"I said: maybe you should collect the food yourself since you think Frosglas is not doing a good job."

Flareon2 is the most disrespectful member of my tribe. He only follows my orders when it benefits him. Our mother would be sickened by him.

The Sentret and Koratta retrieved some of the berries they had set aside for winter. As always, we let the weakest eat first. The rest of us stood and waited for Frosglas. I sent Messenger out. An hour later, Messenger returned with abominable news.

"Frosglas says that she doesn't' have the food. She— "

"What?! What do you mean she doesn't have the food?! Tell me where she is!"

"Umbreon, don't yell. Messenger is just a young Koratta," said Sandopan. "Dear, please finish your sentence."

"Thank you, ma'am," Messenger bowed. "Frosglas says she found a lost Pokémon."

"Did Frosglas explain to this 'lost' Pokémon how all intruders into our territory must come to me first?"

"I don't know, ma'am. Frosglas said something about her being abandoned by a human or something…I don't remember. I'm sorry! I was cold and hungry!"

"Banished to the coldest part of Euon. The poor thing," Sandopan sighed.

"This Pokémon is probably lying. There is no proof that 'she' ever had a human trainer. I will make that judgment myself."

"But ma'am, the Pokémon must've had a human trainer. She couldn't have evolved without one."

I was getting suspicious of this human-trained Pokémon. Only a handful of Pokémon's evolutions relied on human existence.

"She evolved like you did, Umbreon," said Messenger.

"There is only room for one Umbreon in this tribe. Messenger, find Frosglas and tell her to bring this Umbreon to me. We will battle, and I will win and secure my honor."

"But she isn't an Umbreon, she's an Espeon. A confused Espeon. You said that all intruders get a fair trial."

"Messenger is right. I imagine Frosglas is helping her get well so that Espeon can come here in her best condition," said Sandopan.

"Hmmm. Whatever. We have more immediate issues. Since Frosglas has taken to abandoning her tribe in order to nurse this so-called human trained Espeon, we all need to pick up her slack and retrieve our own food. Tribe, that's an order."

"Yes, Umbreon," they said, bowing in unison.

"Good. Now move!"

 **XO**

When I circled the dens later this evening, I discovered that everyone had returned to their individual sleeping holes, except for Frosglas and the intruder. The Fires live in the den closest to Frosglas. I scratched at their door post until Magby3 let me inside.

"It is an honor to host you," the three Magby said as I entered the place.

"How may we serve you?" asked Magby2.

"Frosglas and the intruder have yet to return. I need at least two of you to come with me as I search the outer city, fields, and forests."

"They could be residing in the Frozen Meadow," said Flareon. "Rumors say humans now occupy that area. It makes sense because that's where the Pokémon Center is."

"Was. That Pokémon Center has been abandoned and surrounded by a barrier, just like everything else in this forsaken land."

"I'll go search with you," said Flareon2. "For all we know, this Espeon can be cute. Or as you would say, an 'asset to our tribe'."

"I'll go too," Flareon added.

"I am sure one of the Snorlax will go with you too," said Magby.

There was a scratching at the den. Magby opened the door post. Frosglas floated inside, a miserable-looking Espeon by her side.

"It took you long enough. We were about to search. You've betrayed your tribe, helping a stranger instead of us. You must have a very good reason for doing this," I lectured.

My voice was loud. The Espeon winced as if I attacked her or attempted to.

"She had been hit with some kind of attack. It made her confused and caused cloudiness in her eyes. I never saw something like it; it wasn't your classic psychic move, that is for sure. I gave her most of the food I had collected, and then we went to Frozen Meadow since I knew that humans were settling there. But the humans were all gone. Espeon doesn't understand what happened."

"Espeon, our tribe is the last tribe of Euon. Whenever I see an unfamiliar Pokémon, it is my duty as tribe leader to keep an eye on them, make sure they don't hurt my tribe. You hurt us already by distracting Frosglas. Frosglas is a valuable member of our community. If you are not also going to be a valuable member of our community, then you must leave our territory and never return."

"It wasn't my intention to invade your territory," Espeon replied. "My humans—"

"It doesn't matter if you've been abandoned by humans. The rule still applies. We cannot afford exceptions."

"Umbreon, please let her finish. I promise that the next time I gather food, I will be quicker than I normally would be. She has much to say, most of it I believe you'll find intriguing."

"Espeon, I respect Frosglas, and for that reason, I am allowing you to continue."

"Thank you. My human is a loving person. She has a partner and a son…two sons, technically, and we live in Kanto. She owns a large home and takes care of Pokémon for a living. She is part of an organization called Team Rocket. Team Rocket is—"

"I know what Team Rocket is," I asserted. "Explain why you are here."

"My human has been very ill. Ill because the Tree of Beginnings is in danger. Her aura is weak, she—"

"Are you saying that your human is the aura keeper?"

"Yes, she is."

"Aura keeper?" Flareon asked, interrupting our conversation.

"It is our well-established belief that there is one human and one Pokémon on this planet who share the most powerful aura ability in the world. Only one human and one Pokémon aura keeper can exist at one time. If one dies, the other dies. If one is weak, the other is weak. We know that the Pokémon aura keeper—that odd, Sandshrew-like creature—is struggling to keep up its power. It is out in Toka protecting the Tree of Beginnings so that a creature more powerful then itself cannot break into it but is having trouble doing that because it is so weak."

"Yes, precisely. My human is in Kanto. I came up with her co-workers and friends, and then I was lost. I don't know how, but I know they didn't abandon me. I know teleport, but I can't use it for some reason. I feel as though much of my power has been drained."

"That happens if you are from a different altitude. Your powers weakened," I informed the Espeon. "You may stay with us, but you must do as we ask. Otherwise, we will bar you from our tribe and you will be forced to bear the wilderness by yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Please, call me Star."

"Star?"

"It's the name my human gave me."

"Okay, fine, Star. Come with me to my den. You will sleep there until we have enough time and energy to help you build your own den."

"Thank you for helping me."

 **XO**

+Inspiration for this chapter is DarkUmbreon19's request from long ago. I finally managed to weave your idea into one of my stories.

\+ Star, Umbreon, and the rest of the tribe have a role pertaining to the main storyline, so there will be extras on them in the future (hence the 'part one' marking).

+Sandopan, Keokeo, and Koratta refer to the Alola versions of Sandshrew, Vulpix, and Rattata respectively. I often use the Japanese versions of the names in order to distinguish Alola versions of the different Pokémon from the original forms, hence the names Sandopan, Keokeo, and Koratta. If you want more information on which is which, look below the cut.

+Reminder: this takes place several months ahead of the main storyline.

\+ Next chapter is a return to the main storyline. Logan prods the Jay-Amb-Valentino-Jezz alliance and Peruva wants no part of it.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Umbreon

\- Annastasia's Espeon, Star

\- Keokeo – Alolan (Ice) Vulpix.

\- Sandopan – Alolan (Ice) Sandshrew.

\- Koratta – Alolan (Dark) Rattata.

\- Koratta2

\- Koratta3

\- Sentret

\- Snorlax

\- Snorlax2

\- Frosglas

\- Magby

\- Magby2

\- Magby3

\- Flareon

\- Flareon2

\- Cloyster

\- Messenger (a special Sentret)

\- The Fires- a group of fire-type Pokémon

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- Standing Rock

\- Frozen Meadow

\- Snorlax's Den

\- Umbreon's Den

\- Umbreon's Thinking Spot

\- Euonian cities

\- The coldest part of Euon- basically the equivalent of the North Pole.

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A


	15. Noodles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #13: Noodles

 **"** **Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you."**

 **T.S.**

I woke to find my partner in crime and love missing. I asked Logan about this, and he responded:

"I thought _I_ was your partner in crime and love."

"You're nowhere close to my type."

"Lieeep!" his partner laughed.

"Amb went to work early," Logan mumbled.

"That's odd," I replied.

"She's planning something fun tonight since you were sick last night. She decided to get a few more hours in so that she could prepare for later. And it's already ten."

"I needed more sleep than I realized…I'm assuming you have no clients this morning."

"Not until the afternoon."

"I wonder what Amb planned."

"Probably something dirty…or she'll make you do something crazy, like skydive."

"I told her skydiving's dangerous—Tamaki broke his ankles twice—I'm certainly not going if that's what she planned."

"Then I hope for your sake that she will have something more romantic and less life-threatening on her mind."

"When are you going to work?"

"Twelve."

"Wanna do brunch?"

"Peruva?"

"Lieparrrd," she nodded.

As I cleaned up, I reflected on Amber's feelings towards the journal. She wants me to be vulnerable. She believes sharing my soul with the world will be good for me and serve the greater good.

"You're thinking hard about something," Logan said as we walked to the closest noodle shop.

"Amb," I replied.

"Figures."

"Lieparrr."

"I already know more about Amb then I ever asked for. Let's talk about someone else."

"Who?" I asked as we found a table.

"…Tamaki's proposing to Soledad and I knew before you did."

"It seems everyone but Soledad knows."

"I told him to shut up, but you know how Tamaki gets…anyway, not everyone knows. He's only mentioned it to me…and you too, I guess, Benny."

"We're special."

"I think he told us for another reason."

Logan ordered our meals, including those of the Pokémon in our party, which he had memorized. I didn't stop thinking about his light but purposeful criticism of my reaction to his news.

"Why do you think Tamaki told us and no one else?" I asked.

"He wants you, Amb, and the boys to get engaged," he replied.

"I told Tamaki I don't want to be engaged."

"But you do."

"No."

"Liepard, par, par, Liiieepard," said Peruva.

"Lieparrrrdddd," Logan mumbled back.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"She agrees with me," said Logan.

"Liiiiie," Peruva purred as she shook her head.

"Tell me what Peruva actually said," I asserted.

"Peruva's on my side, but she doesn't want to push you."

I turned to Peruva. "Thank you."

"Prrow?"

"Well…"

I stopped, not sure what to add.

"But you do," Logan insisted.

"You don't control my life," I replied.

"You don't control your life either."

"Then who does?"

"I'm just looking out for you—"

"—In the most annoying way possible. Did you do this to the boys?"

"Engage in friendly, non-threatening conversation? Because I did."

"And…?"

"You _hate_ gossip."

"This is different."

"No, it isn't."

I could tell Peruva was frustrated with us. I couldn't blame her—I was frustrating myself.

"What on Earth does this have to do with you?" I asked.

"I want us to be one big happy family," said Logan. "Why is that so bad?"

"I never said it was bad. I…maybe I don't have an excuse...except, I always wanted to wait until we both had our dream jobs and were out of school officially. We've been together since we were kids. That's longer than average, right?"

"Lie," said Peruva, nodding along.

"I dunno," Logan said absently. I am certain he was only half paying attention. "Just keep talking, then I'll add stuff."

"Do you think if I wait for too long, she'll think I don't want her to marry me?"

"But you said you didn't."

"Not _now_. We're too young."

"She sleeps over at least three nights a week, usually more, so she already knows what it is like to live with you. She wouldn't come over as much if she didn't love you. If you don't focus on what's in front of you, you are going to miss your chance. And you're twenty-three!"

"So?"

"It's a perfect time. Soon you'll be old—"

"—Like you."

"Ptff!"

"Being older than twenty-three doesn't make you old. I have time—I'm not _that_ sick."

We stopped talking for a few minutes while a waiter brought our food. To Peruva's approval, Logan changed the subject for a while, but as I anticipated, he was eager to bring it up again.

"Valentino and Jay are way more mature than you and Amb," he said.

"I don't agree," I retorted.

Peruva moved so she was sitting as far away from us as she could get on the six-person roundtable.

"Suppose you _are_ right. What am I supposed to do? She doesn't want a ring. She thinks jewelry is stupid and a waste of money, as do I."

"Get her a fancy arrow or something. I don't know, I'm a Liepard, not a human!"

"But a few minutes ago, you were the expert."

"Not about the gifting part."

"Liepard lie liep lie," Peruva purred.

"Peruva knows you'll think of something," said Logan. "You and your identical cousin know Amb better than everyone."

"Yeah, I'll think of something…," I murmured. "If that ever happens."

"You mean 'when'. Ask Jay for help. One of Jay's dreams is to plan out your romantic life."

"Lieeeep," Peruva added, lending her support to Logan's proposals.

"I appreciate you saying this to me."

"It's our job."

"I was talking to Peruva."

"Liep," she smiled.

I smiled back, thinking that this conversation wasn't as annoying as I previously thought it would be. I also thought about the other two people that Logan kept mentioning.

"…Did…Jay or Valé say they wanted…this?" I queried.

"Yes," said Logan.

"When and how?"

"You gossip now?"

"Fine, don't tell me."

I knew Logan would tell me regardless. And he did.

"They talk about it all the time! I know you've been involved in some of those conversations. You just don't pay attention."

"My head's been spinning lately—I admit I've been out of it: stress, brain fog, you…I'm not sure the cause."

"Okay…"

"I'm trying."

"I feel you. Jay and Valé have been dating about three years now, and they've lived together most of that time. If Amb and Jay's brains are linked the way most of us assume they are, then Amb probably thinks a lot about this too, so consider that."

"If I do decide to do this—"

"— _When_ you decide—"

"—It would be after the boys. I need to see how she reacts to them. Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want Amber to find out before I talk to her."

"My lips are sealed."

I looked to my team and Peruva. They were absorbing every word.

"That means you too," I announced.

They nodded and broke into chatter—meaning the 'secret' had already ceased to exist.

We were about to leave when the boys found us.

"Jezzzz!" Jay called from the other side of the noodle shop, waving both arms high. "Over here!"

"Did you invite them?" I quietly asked Logan.

"I don't remember," he mumbled.

"Lieparrr."

Valé followed behind Jay. Jay turned to pull him forward since he wasn't running over here the way Jay was trying to. He tripped a few times then made it to our table.

"We were just talking about you," said Logan.

"You were?" Jay said, seeming thrilled about the prospect.

"Logan…please…" I breathed. ' _Don't keep talking about this…_ '

"We understand if you want peace," Valé said when he noticed my weary look. "We'll go—we only stopped because we saw you in the window."

"We don't mind talking while we wait for the bill…Logan and I were just talking about how you two have been together for a while and…that's all."

Valentino smirked. "Sure, okay Jezz."

"What am I missing?" Jay asked.

"Nothing important, Amore."

"I wanna know."

"I'm confused," said Logan.

Peruva mewed and purred a bunch before she and the other Pokémon walked away.

"Peruva said she's done with our 'male stupidity'," Logan explained. "…wait…I wonder if that included me..."

"Equitable treatment," I said. "When Amb's not around, something goes missing."

"Yeah," said Jay sadly. "Jezz, can you and Amb hang out with us tonight?"

"Amb wants to do something with me or to me...so it's up to her."

Jay pouted and crossed his arms, disappointed that it was up to him alone to get Amb to change her mind and that never worked.

"We haven't had much alone time lately and it's our anniversary soon," I said. "She wants to do something special. This might be practice for that."

"Practice for a proposal?" Jay asked excitedly.

"No. I think she's taking me skydiving."

Jay was appalled. "I'm glad I'm not you."

"Jay-jay, since you don't like extreme sports, does that mean I should cancel our plans?" Valé asked.

"W-what plans?"

"I'm teasing. I'd never risk harming you, especially your hair."

Jay hugged his arm and re-caught his breath. "Awe, I love you."

"Anche io."

"You and I should have a date night."

"Don't you already do that, like always?" said Logan.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you two should maybe consider…ah…"

"What?"

"You know…"

"No."

"Know?"

"No! I'm mean I don't…no, I mean."

"What don't you say it?" I asked, teasing Logan.

"Never mind," he said as he awkwardly finished his water.

What's wrong?" Jay asked.

Valé seemed to know what was going on—as usual. He draped his arms around Jay and kissed his forehead, then yanked him from the chair in a sorta half-graceful way.

"Nothing to worry about," he told Jay. "Unfortunately, we don't have the whole day to chat."

Jay checked his phone and grimaced at the display.

"We're late," Jay said as he grabbed Valé's hand.

"See you later," I replied.

"See ya," said Logan.

Valé kept whispering to Jay their whole way out. Logan complained about how they just arrived then left after ten minutes.

"They always run late," I said once the boys were out of earshot. "Quit teasing everyone. We have a lot on our plates, especially me and Amb."

"Grumpy," he muttered.

"Nervous energy."

"It has nothing to do with our friends—you're worried about Euon."

"That's part of the reason."

"The other part?"

"Give it time."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

+Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song Ours by TS, Iamsomething's recommendation. Thank you:)

\+ 'Anche io' – 'me too/ditto' in Italian.

+I promise all the events in the previous chapter will make sense in time.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents, in which Jamie and Rita finally meet.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Benny- Tamaki's younger brother.

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- Jessie, James, and Meowth's Noodle Shop—I would imagine by now that Christopher/Yūsaku opened in more places than Snowpoint City, like probably his home region. So, it's kinda canon?

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Logan always bugging Jatino and Amezz about personal stuff because he's insecure:)

\- Jezz isn't ' _that_ sick'…


	16. Jamie Makes Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #14: Jamie Makes Friends

 **"There's a whole other conversation going on**  
 **In a parallel universe**  
 **Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts**  
 **There's a waltz playing frozen in time**  
 **Blades of grass on tiny bare feet**  
 **I look at you and you're looking at me."**

 _April 20, 2027_

 _I've been living in the woods for three weeks. I haven't been updating as frequently because there hasn't been much action. I got attacked by wild Pokémon and was almost caught shoplifting. Nothing more thrilling than usual._

 _There's a search team after me. Vileplume and Chimecho stole essentials from the costume store, so now I have brunette hair and black eyes. I look fully Japanese. No one will suspect I was once Jessica. I'm finally Jamie. Jamie will be arriving at Spectrum, tomorrow. Hopefully, they won't ask me too many questions._

 _Overall, I'm confident and excited._

 _April 21, 2027_

 _This morning, before I reached Spectrum, I ran into these awful girls. They came all the way from Alola. The leader of the trio told me that no matter what I tried to tell others, I was always going to be Jessy, the Kapule Klan reject. She also said that and that I was sick and should let myself die so that I was no longer a burden on society._

 _They attacked with Primarina, Braixen, Lurantis, Omastar, Mienshao, Dragonite, and Mothim. My Pokémon and I got away because a group of ten wild Wynaut stepped in to save us._

 _I've never felt this insecure. I wonder why they targeted me, and why did the call me 'The Kapule Klan reject'?_

 _I was too tired after the battle to walk the two miles it took to get to Spectrum. I'll arrive tomorrow for sure._

 _April 22, 2027_

 _The Alola girls attacked me again. I was condemned until a friendly Stantler offered to fight for me. I had to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center to get healed. Now it is dark out and I think Spectrum is closed._

 _In a fair battle, Pokémon never attack humans. I told them I didn't want to battle. I told Nurse Joy about both incidents, and she helped me get cleaned up and asked Officer Jenny to look for them. When they asked about my home, I lied and said that I was on my way to my cousin's house. They said I must stay in the Pokémon Center until I get over my fever. I'm scared I'll never reach my destination._

 _May 1, 2027_

 _Officer Jenny can't find those Alola girls. She thinks I imagined those girls and was actually attacked by wild Pokémon. They insisted that I made it all up. Nurse Joy said I had to leave soon because she must make room for the certified trainers._

 _I'll leave at nightfall._

 _Spectrum is waiting for me, and I am waiting for it._

 _The threat of having my Pokémon being taken away is my biggest worry. If I stay here that might happen. It's illegal for me to carry them since I don't have a license. Not every nurse and officer will let that slide._

 _Spectrum will like Jamie. He's perfect—all I must do is play the role._

 _May 2, 2027_

 _I can't believe I'm here._

 _Everyone's friendly. The nurses and doctors were understanding and polite to me during my checkup. They took my temperature, my vital signs, and some blood. They took a lot of blood, and I got dizzy, but I suppose they needed to do that. They gave me a present afterward: free candy, a toothbrush, paste, floss, and a tiny ball that can bounce extremely well when thrust towards a hard surface._

 _They're upset I don't have any medical records but they didn't punish me._

 _They said my bloodwork was awful and that I should have been on medication. They asked me many disturbing questions but assured me that I did nothing wrong. They said if I take my medicine every day I won't be ill as often. I look forward to being healthier._

 _I overheard nurses saying I should've been taking this medicine since I was a baby. It won't work as well as it should because I'm starting it eight years too late. But they would have told me if this was fatal…_

 _And most excellently, I think I made friends._

 _One's a volunteer named Rita. Rita's an adult. She said she's fourteen, but I think she's older than that. She was present when I arrived._

 _I double-checked my black hair in the window of a neighboring storefront before I entered the Spectrum building. The first details I noticed were large windows and a mural. There were also many flags I didn't recognize—they must be from countries I never heard of._

 _"What's your name?" the teen behind the counter asked._

 _"Jamie," I breathed._

 _"Jamie. Do you have a sibling, neighbor, or friend staying here?"_

 _"No."_

 _She paused. I almost ran out the door._

 _"Did you run away?" she asked in a quieter tone._

 _"Yes," I murmured._

 _She walked over to where I was standing then asked me to follow her down the hall._

 _"I'm Kira, a volunteer. What do you know about Spectrum?" she asked._

 _"I know runaway children come here and no one is turned away," I said._

 _"There is more to it than just that; you'll see in time. I like your accent."_

 _"Thank you oh so very much."_

 _She giggled. Was it my voice? The words? Everyone talks like this at my old school and in some of my foster families. I never got laughed at before, at least, not for this reason. She didn't laugh long though, and then I thought maybe her giggling had nothing to do with me._

 _"Jamie, the people in the entry room are going to ask you a lot of questions. Some of these people are grown-ups. You may feel intimidated—uncomfortable—but there is no point in lying to them because their job is to help you. Get it?"_

 _"Yes," I said, not sure if I agreed._

 _She glanced at my pockets and noticed the Pokéballs. "You don't have to be worried about having your Pokémon taken away. Most people come with them. They are like security blankets, you agree?"_

 _"I do agree. I love them too much to part."_

 _"Great! We have a no-battling rule…well, you'll get told all the rules as you go through the entry process. The entry room is behind this door. There are people in there now. When they come out, we can go in and that is when all the adults and some other volunteers will start asking a bunch of questions. Then you can get snacks as we figure out what to do next."_

 _"That is very nice of you."_

 _Another giggle. Maybe this is just the way Kira is._

 _"No trouble at all," she said._

 _Kira offered me tissues. "Your eyes and nose look a bit runny."_

 _"I believe I may be ill."_

 _"We'll get you whatever you need. We have all sorts of medicine here since we double as a mini-hospital."_

 _People exited the violet door. One was a grown-up lady in a medical coat, the other was a girl who seemed almost a teenager. She was carrying an Igglybuff in her arms and said 'sup' as she and the lady walked passed me. I didn't get a chance to talk to them because Kira and I entered the room. Two adults were in there, a man and a woman. They looked professional._

 _"Who are you?" the lady asked me in that baby-tone I despise._

 _"Jamie," I replied._

 _"Jamie!"_

 _Her baby-tone was coated with excitement as she repeated my name._

 _"And your last name?" she asked._

 _"Tonaka, I think"_

 _"You aren't sure?"_

 _I didn't like all these questions. I expected food and Pokémon potions and a bed, not a doctor's office and strangers asking me questions that I could barely answer._

 _"I am a foster child. Was, a foster child."_

 _"Tonaka was their last name?" the man asked. He didn't have a baby-tone, and that made me feel slightly better._

 _"No, my last foster family had a different surname."_

 _"What was it?"_

 _"Smith."_

 _"Let us explain how this works," said the woman. "When people under the age of eighteen come here, we get their personal information: their full, legal, name, fingerprints, current legal residence, and medical records so that we know if you need prescriptions or have an allergy. Once we compile your medical profile, we file a police report. In that report, we establish that you have fled your last legal residence, we automatically get full custody of you. That means that no one can touch you without going through us first. Then we go to court, and they decide where you should stay. Before you get anxious, understand that we take care of all this for you, and in the end, ninety-nine percent of the people who have run away get to stay here or in a sister facility until they are twenty-one or choose to leave on their own. We only house people between the ages of two years and twenty-one years. Did you understand?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Kira and the woman left and the man told me he had to give me a check-up. I was relieved it wasn't the lady giving me the check-up because I can't stand her voice. It's like she thought I was incapable of understanding normal speech._

 _The man was nicer, but he asked uncomfortable questions. I was told to never talk about what happened inside the walls of St. Augustine's, and every foster family I had so far had the same rule. Yet I told him more than I wanted._

 _He said I was required to have a physical exam because they had to make sure I didn't have anything wrong with me like cancerous moles or bruises that were covered by clothes. I tried to negotiate, but this was the law—Jamie doesn't break the law._

 _In the end, I suppose it wasn't a big deal. He told me did exams all day, every day, and it was just what he needed to do—finally, an adult with an explanation._

 _I ultimately disappointed him. He said he was worried about me. Part of it had to do with the exam, part of it had to do with my runny eyes and nose. I told him I was ill frequently._

 _"How old are you?" he inquired._

 _"Eight," I said._

 _"Do you know your birthdate?"_

 _"I…don't recall. Perhaps March?"_

 _He seemed sad all of a sudden._

 _"Well, happy birthday," he said. "Early and belated."_

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _"You're welcome." He gestured to the door opposite of the one I entered through the door. "Kira and some other volunteers are back there with snacks. Go help yourself."_

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _Kira opened the door for me._ _"Jamie, are you hungry?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am," I replied._

 _Kira giggled. "It's Kira, not 'ma'am'."_

 _"I apologize for being impolite."_

 _"No worries. Let's eat."_

 _I saw Rita for the first time. She told me her name, I told her mine, then she asked where I was from._

 _"Viridian City," I said as Kira left to go get me food._

 _"You sound like you're from Mansion-ville," she retorted._

 _"I have never heard of Mansion-ville."_

 _"It was sarcasm," Kira said as she returned with fruit, water, and hard-boiled eggs. "You are welcome here no matter where you're from."_

 _"Thank you very much."_

 _"We're glad to have you, but what happened to make you want to find us?"_

 _I explained how I ran away because everyone was calling me the wrong name and calling me a girl and then punishing me for no reason. Kira wrote notes in a notebook on her clipboard. They looked like they felt sorry for me. Kira did, anyway. Rita looked like she wasn't even paying attention._

 _"You don't have to tell us anything personally if you don't want to, but have no fear, everyone here is in in a similar boat as you. We have pans, polys, NBs, aces, lesbians, trans kids…and most of them live here full time. Rita will show you where you can put your bag and tell you more about us," said Kira._

 _It sounded so fancy like I was a guest here. I smiled and they smiled back._

 _"Follow me," said Rita._

 _We walked down the hall and up the stairs. We were silent until Rita said:_

 _"I know a boy who looks just like you," she told me. "My best friend's little brother. The only difference is the hair, and the eyes a bit, but you could pass as his double."_

 _I let those words sink in. It felt good to be compared to a boy for once._

 _"I'm not saying that you look like a boy…" Rita continued hesitantly._

 _"I am a boy," I replied._

 _"So, I suppose I didn't just fuck up. How old are you?"_

 _"Eight."_

 _"Ha. So, you're a year older than Jay."_

 _"Jay?"_

 _"My friend's brother, the one you resemble."_

 _"Does he come here?"_

 _"He's been a few times. He likes to hang out with some of the kids that pop up, but he doesn't hang too often."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"His family has a lot of money, and even though he doesn't like to show off, he doesn't want to open up too much to these kids because he is not in their situation. He's gay, so at least he's got that going for him."_

 _Rita said it like it was a good thing. I never heard of a gay kid before. I thought you had to be a grown-up in order to be gay. Rita sounded sure about it, so I trusted her._

 _"I am glad for him then," I replied, not precisely sure about what I was supposed to be glad about._

 _"Me too," she said._

 _I looked around the hall. There were many doors and people older than me, and they were in sweatshirts and sweatpants and many of them looked like they had just woken up. I decided that they must all be residents._

 _"Am I a burden if I live here?" I inquired._

 _"Of course not. That's why this place exists," said Rita._

 _I wondered if Rita lived here too. I remembered something that I heard one of the volunteers say, about how this place was filled with queer people. I wondered why that volunteer said that._

 _"Are you queer?" I asked._

 _She thought about it for a moment, like she either didn't know what to say or thought it was a weird question._

 _"I think so. Isn't everybody, somehow, sometimes?" she responded._

 _"I suppose that can be true…" I replied. "I feel guilty for running away."_

 _"You didn't do anything wrong. We have people who can help sort that out—help to get you a permanent home—but not right away if you aren't ready."_

 _Rita squeezed my hand. It was oddly reassuring. Looking back, I wished I had thanked her._

 _We got to a series of numbered doors down a stretch of hall._

 _"This is the room in which you'll be staying," Rita said as she tapped on door 100. She then took a paper from her folder. "These are the rules, I have to read them out loud to you too."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Rule number one is no violence of any kind. That includes Pokémon battles, fist fights, cutting yourself or someone else, biting, hitting, scratching, stabbing, headbutting, pulling hair, kicking…and if you manage to come up with something more creative than what we listed, a mediator will decide whether or not you get in trouble."_

 _I wondered what she meant by 'in trouble'. I wanted to know what the punishment would be in case I accidentally broke one of the rules. I raised my hand._

 _"Yes?" she laughed._

 _"What happens if I accidentally break a rule?" I inquired._

 _"Well, Jamie, people generally don't 'accidentally' break a rule, but if that somehow happens, we pick a punishment based on how bad the crime is. If you hurt someone, that is a major offense. That is the worse crime you can commit here, and therefore it has the highest punishment. You lose TV privileges and are assigned chores for a week. If it happens more than once, you aren't allowed to play or talk to anyone for two to three weeks and we put you in a time-out dorm. A sweet kid like you doesn't have to worry about that, though."_

 _I sighed with relief. Even the worst punishment wasn't so bad._

 _I bowed. "Thank you so very much for answering my question."_

 _"No prob. I gotta read the rest of the rules, so listen up."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"No stealing. If you need to borrow something, you have to ask the owner and they have to say yes. No yelling; people are sleeping or doing work at all hours here, so no yelling is allowed unless you are outside in the field. No smoking, drinking, or drugs unless they're approved by your assigned doctor. If you choose to be homeschooled, you have to do all the work you are assigned unless you get an excuse approved by your teacher. If you choose to got to the local public school, then you have to follow all of their rules, too."_

 _She read more, but I won't write them all down here. After all, they are already written down on the piece of paper she had given me._

 _"Any burning questions?" Rita asked when she was finished reading._

 _"No," I replied._

 _"Cheer up! We'll get you more food, then set up your room. You'll meet your roommate soon, too. This room doesn't have anyone living in here as of right now, but they never put kids alone unless they really have to, and when they do, they don't go into these big rooms…I'll figure it out. You stay here, and I'll get you a menu so that you can order some room service. Chat with the other kids while I'm gone."_

 _Rita walking away. I didn't want her to go, but before I could chase after her a girl about my age stepped in front of me._

 _"Rita's my favorite volunteer," she said._

 _"I think she will be my favorite too," I responded. I turned my attention back to Rita. "Thank you, Rita!"_

 _Rita saluted me._ _"No problem, Jamie. See you later."_

 _"Who are you?" the girl asked._

 _"My name is Jamie. It is oh so very nice to meet you," I said._

 _She giggled, probably because I bowed. I burned with embarrassment._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Jamie," she laughed. "I'm Maple."_

 **XO**

+The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the chapter ' _Beam Me Up_ ' from my fic Alola Trials. I took that chapter and reformatted/added to it so that it could be from Jamie's perspective.

+Thanks a million! See my comments/responses to reviews in the review section.

+I want you all to let me know what you do and do not like about the story so far. This is a long story and I have a lot of potential quirks that can be evened out. I don't want to write a story that people think is too long and boring, so tell me (in as much detail and as clearly as possible) about:

What you want to see more of

And

What you want to see less of

\+ Next chapter will be Amezzing:) Thanks everyone for reading!

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Kira

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Igglybuff

Original Locations: 

\- Spectrum's clinic

Canonical Locations: 

\- N/A

Important Items/Miscellaneous Other: 

\- Eight-year-old Jamie meets Rita and Maple for the first time.


	17. Breathing Room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** A comma and his young aunt's query prompt Jezz Morgan-Kapule to publish the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #15: Breathing Room

 **"** **Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning?  
And I thought it was strange you said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up."**

 **Bright Eyes**

That night Amber wore a ruby silk chemise—meaning I would not have to go skydiving.

"Greetings, watashi no ai!" Amber exclaimed as I entered my room.

"Dōjō..." I replied.

She took my hands and pulled me towards the living room. "So good with words."

"Are we alone?"

"I kicked everyone out."

"May we eat first? I'm famished."

"I got pizza."

There were four boxed pizzas stacked on our table for two. She took a seat and started tearing a slice off the top.

"Four pizzas?"

"Leftovers are for the boys."

Amber scattered extra cheese and basil atop the slices. Cheese and tomato sauce stuck her fingers and cheeks.

"You look like you need a hug," she remarked.

"I'll take whatever you offer," I sighed.

She put her arms around my shoulders and down my back. I stared at her perfect hair: long, wavy, tangled, frizzed, and as I expected, sprinkled with some basil, cheese, and tomato sauce.

"You okay?" she asked after she noticed my thoughts wandering. "Do you hate me for smoking?"

"I wasn't thinking about that at all."

"Sounded like you were gasping."

"Because you make me breathless."

"Lol. Tell me the real reason."

"You were pushing too hard on my neck," I said as I put my hands over hers, loosening her grip. "And…that smoky scent bothers me."

"I didn't smoke before I came over. You can't really smell it, can you?"

"I can. Don't you know it is killing you? It's slow suicide. You are going to kill me with your secondhand smoke. That's how I'll die, I'm sure of it."

"I don't smoke much."

"I didn't mean to put you on edge but…it's hard to be intimate with someone who smokes."

"That never stopped you before."

"It might… _in the future_. I'll probably look for someone new, because though I'd be half dead, I'd still want another few years of living."

"We've talked about you dying three times this week."

"I wanted to go in a 'let's live more' direction."

"You didn't want to go BASE jumping, bungee jumping, or ride my Aerodactyl at top speed."

"That's not living, that's risking your life. Besides, I would definitely get injured doing those things. You'd probably get injured too, even though you have no health risks."

"Then give me your bucket list. I have my own list, and it is not as thrilling as you probably think it is. Bungee jumping is not even on there."

"May I see this list?"

"It's in my head."

"Tell me."

"First, I want to get that job on the Pokémon League board, not only as the flying type expert but eventually as the president. The top of the top."

Her eyes shimmered as she said that. Then her pupils settled on mine.

"Some say the President of the League has more power than the President of the nation," I responded. "You'd do a better job than the morons working there now."

"Then you can become the President of Kanto. We can be two of the most important people in the world," she laughed.

"Sounds rosy but if asked tomorrow, I'd turn down the candidacy."

"I thought…that's what you wanted to do. I know we talked about you not returning to that political realm, but if you had the chance to be president…"

"I have been thinking about my career—or lack thereof—for a while lately. The project I'm working on, and the fact that I am no longer in the political heat, made me realize I enjoy writing more than campaigning, compromising, and advising."

"Will you write full-time?"

"Ideally part-time. If I undertake a career that eats my free time, it could devestate my already poor health."

"I know you'll make the right choice. That's why I'll support whatever you decide to do, but it's hard to watch you let go of your dreams to be a leader."

"I have two dreams. One is to help my people, the other is to have you. As long as you're happy, the means don't matter much."

We kissed and fell onto the couch. Boxes slid off the table and the vase of flowers tipped. We ignored them, laughed instead.

"Give me a promise," she said.

"I promise I'll always search for you," I said.

"Search?"

"If I'm ever lost again, you'll be the person I'll try hardest to find."

"I promise I'll never give up on you, even if you give up on yourself."

Amber had set candles in our windows. I didn't notice the flares until her fingers traced their halos. I couldn't discern the bouquet of undying-ruby amaranthuses or the papery gold envelope in the center of our bed until she led me straight to them.

"Will you move in with me?" I asked as I took her hands in mine. "I won't charge rent. Please? I'll beg if you want me to."

She smiled with satisfaction. "Finally, you caught on!"

"I overheard you and Logan discussing it," I replied. "Several times."

"My plan worked—this is motivating. I won't have to go home to parents. It'll be you, me, and the two-hundred Pokémon living here."

"If we ever get m—if we decide this new living situation is working well—then we can purchase a place that is just for us."

"What will Logan and Peruva do?"

"Probably stay here."

"Perfect."

I was reticent. I had a trillion inked words but nothing verbal. She gave me a knowing smile and patted my back.

"When you're ready to say it aloud, let me know."

"Say what?" I asked.

"You tell me."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter provided by the song 'First Day of My Life' by Bright Eyes.

\+ 'Watashi no ai.'- 'love of mine' in Japanese.

\+ 'Dōjō'- 'Ditto', or 'same as above' in Japanese.

\+ Amaranthus flowers symbolize undying emotions. The color ruby symbolizes long-term love and healing.

\+ Next chapter is the 'Intruder, Part Two'. As of December 24, 2018, there are eight parts to the Intruder storyline. It will merge with the main storyline after Part Eight.


	18. The Intruder, Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. Part Two.

The Journal

Chapter #16: The Intruder, Part Two (Extra #4)

Star became an asset. Though rather weak for an eevolution at level one hundred, she had unique energy within her. I discovered it worked in synergy with my own. The desolate land brightened when she came around. Every tribe minion noticed. It is as if the air warmed, the food became more filling, the landscape more beautiful. It wasn't calculable by means of our own. But that bliss didn't come free.

Our first day with her, she rose early and trotted around the neighborhood, peeking inside each den as if she owned the place.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking at our neighbors. You said that this is a tribe. A tribe is like a family; I ought to get to know everyone as soon as possible."

"You 'ought to' do whatever I say."

"Okay. What do you say?"

"I say…I say…go back to sleep, Star. The sun has hardly risen."

"Okay Umbreon, I'll try," she winked.

What a strange creature.

Hours later Star and I walked to the Gathering Area to do my daily headcount.

"We have thirty-four, mostly Koratta and Sentret and miscellaneous ice types. Multiples have a number based on when they joined the tribe. I am the only Umbreon, and I am the leader because I am the most powerful. Everyone has a role. Everyone is punished when they don't fulfill their role."

"Sounds strict," she commented. "Any room for fun?"

"We are the last Pokémon existing in these parts. We have insufficient access to food, zero health care, and our powers get increasingly weaker due to altitude and lack of proper training. We cannot afford to have fun. You're naïve, coming in here with assumptions about our primacies. It's appalling."

"My human taught me to always look on the bright side. I've been through rough times too."

"Our 'rough times' never end. We don't get potions or warm Pokéballs at the end of the day."

"You must miss your human friend."

"I never had a human friend."

"Eevee only evolve into Umbreon after they reach a high enough friendship level at night. Umbreon and Espeon need human friendship to evolve into our forms."

"My human abandoned me. Yours probably did the same. Your memory has either been wiped after that odd confusion attack or you are in denial."

"I told you that my human, or her friends, did not do this to me."

The others started to gather. I told the Espeon to be quiet. I did not need her defying me in front of my minions. Or I should say, my _other_ minions.

"This is Star. Star has been abandoned by humans and has sought refuge in our tribe. She is now a tribe member, as she has agreed to our tribe conditions. Her role is egg care. We have ten eggs that need to hatch. Magby3, the former egg-hatcher, will be better off helping to melt the snow out in Frozen Meadow so that we can have an additional food supply of grass and weeds. She will be taking over Magby3's duty for now. If plans change, I will make an announcement to the group."

Star demonstrated a cutesy curtsy and giggled. This was winter vacation for her, a despondent reality for the rest of us.

"My humans didn't abandon me, by the way," she told the others. "When they come and find me, they will help you too, I promise."

We left to do our tasks. My task was to supervise. I followed Star to the Egg Den.

"You were disrespectful," I lectured. "Gathering sessions are for me to make announcements. No one else speaks unless spoken to unless there is an emergency."

"Your regime needs loosening up," Star replied as she wrapped herself around one of our eggs. "Whose babies are these?"

"Babies?"

"When they hatch, who will be their mother?"

"They are not babies. They are Pokémon and they will be raised collectively by the tribe."

Star looked shocked and disappointed. I was surprised at how strongly her feelings affected mine. Empathy: maybe I was feeling it for the first time.

"These little ones need a role model: a mother, father, someone to be their special person. My human taught me that."

"Your 'human' is not here. Aura keeper or not, she is no longer relevant in your life. Her teachings no longer matter. My methods of maintaining order in this tribe have been effective for centuries, as leaders before me have set precedents. We don't need revisions."

"Maybe I can convince you to try something new."

"I don't need to be convinced of anything."

I left Star alone with her 'babies'. I didn't hear anything from her again for the rest of the day.

"It's almost evening and we have yet to build a den for our newest tribe member," Sandopan said as she joined me in my Thinking Spot.

"She can sleep in the Egg Den."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not much. Why should I? I have better things to do."

"Things like sitting on this rock and watching the river, waiting, hoping, wishing…"

"Sandopan, be silent."

"I've talked to Star. She's not as naïve as you seem to think. She's wise. Cut off from her family so suddenly, thrust into a new region, surrounded by strangers who are refusing to show her much sympathy…"

"Me giving her sympathy doesn't help anything. As long as she does her job, she is doing what she is supposed to do. That's all there is to it."

"Star's master is the human aura keeper. It's a one in a billion chance she found us."

"Star's irresponsible master is a selfish fool."

"Why would you say that?"

"If Star's master is the aura keeper—we have no proof that she is—it means we now have confirmation that the Tree of Beginnings is going to be damaged in this war. The Tree of Beginnings is the house of aura—all of our existence depends upon that single landmark. If one of those monster fusion legendaries—whatever those beasts are—break into that Tree and make their way to the heart, they will be able to control the life essence of every Pokémon and human in existence. The fact that her lazy master is sitting at home means we have no hope."

"Star's 'lazy master' is ill, dying slowly as she loses control of the aura she once kept."

"If she dies, then the Sandshrew aura-keeper will absorb her power. If they both insist on living through this, they will both die together, and then we will have no hope. There is no longer a third-party holder because that female Pikachu got herself killed. As far as we know, the next human and Pokémon aura-keeper pair is not even born yet. It can be a decade or longer before a new Pokémon and human aura keeper arise to help us. By then, the Tree will most likely be infiltrated, and we will no longer be in control of our lives."

"Star says there is a Plusle and a little boy that may be the next pair. There is also a preteen boy of the same family who may be a candidate. This is the family we need to save us."

"Wishful thinking. Quiet those thoughts. It does no good to hope."

"Coward."

"Because I assess risks in a logical manner? Don't be ignorant. You're better than that."

"You said it yourself, just yesterday. Look at where we are. Nothing is going to get better unless we make a change. Star's here for a reason. She's come to help."

"I cannot trust her, not yet."

"Listen to what she has to say. She's a member of our tribe now. She deserves your respect as much as you deserve hers. That is what your Elders would say."

"Don't bring the Elders into this."

"Do it for me, then. Do it for all of us."

Sandopan's fixation on Star interested me, though I didn't care to admit it aloud. There is no denying that Star's aura is…dare I say 'special'. She is an asset, at least. Because of her, we have one extra Magby to help collect food. She is not a total waste of breath and space.

"I'll talk with her tonight and give you my assessment in the morning, before the gathering hour. Don't ask me about it again," I told Sandopan.

"I won't, and thank you for listening to me, for once."

Sandopan left me alone to reflect on my thoughts. I stared at the river. I regret not getting to a water stone sooner. If only I had, perhaps my life would have been shaped so that—

"Umbreon, do you want me to sleep in the egg den again?"

"It's the Egg Den, not the 'egg den'," I sourly replied as I turned to face the pink Pokémon. "And do not sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. I thought you heard me coming. Sandopan said that you had some important stuff to tell me. I didn't know any better."

"It's…fine," I muttered as I jumped off the Thinking Spot. "Do you have the strength to build a den tonight?"

"I don't know how much strength is required. I never built a den before."

"Of course not. Your human did everything for you."

"You make that sound like it is a bad thing. I'm very proud of my human. I don't think there is anything wrong with her giving me a nice place to sleep."

Star made a good point.

"We can build the den tomorrow when the others have the time and energy to help," I responded. "I must do my headcount, then we can talk."

"Thanks!" she enthusiastically replied. "May I help you with your headcount?"

"No."

"K."

Star trotted to the Egg Den. I made my rounds. When I was finished, I returned to Star. She was rotating the eggs so that all sides of them got warmth from the small fire burning in the center of the den.

"I bet these babies are going to hatch soon. I think this one moved a little today," Star told me as I got closer. She pointed to the egg in the center. "It feels warmer than the others. That is a sign that it is going hatch soon. My human taught me that."

"They are Pokémon, not 'babies', and I told you to forget about that human. If she cared she'd be here."

"No. I know she would come looking for me if she had the strength and knowledge to find me. But she mustn't."

"Hmmm."

Star kept nit-picking at the position of the eggs. I watched in silence. She hummed a tune I never heard before. I noticed she had her nails were rainbow-colored.

"What is on your claws?" I inquired.

"My claws?" she asked, looking down at her toes. "Oh, you mean the nail paint. It's a decoration that my human's cousin Lily did for me. Do you like it?"

"No."

"Why not? Just because you are an Umbreon, it doesn't mean you cannot appreciate color."

"Me being an Umbreon has nothing to do with my distaste for nail paint or any other artistic craft invented or carried out by humans."

"Are you going to talk to me about important stuff now?"

I hesitated. There was no 'important stuff' that I needed to discuss. This awkward situation was the work of Sandopan.

"Forget it. There's no more that needs to be said. Sandopan was exaggerating. I only wanted to make sure you were doing your job properly."

"I am doing everything you asked me to do, so I'd say that I am doing my job properly."

"That is why I'm leaving now. You sleep here. I expect you to be present for our next gathering hour."

I started to walk away. Star followed. I turned to face her.

"Can you sleep with me again? I've never slept alone before."

"Haven't you ever been in a Pokeball?"

"That's is different. The Pokeball is a quiet and serene, place, and I never feel alone in there because I can feel my trainer's energy in sync with my own. With Annastasia so far away, and her aura being so weak, I can hardly feel that connection. I feel lonely."

"Annastasia?"

"The name of my human."

"You must learn to grow up."

"I am grown up, and I believe that grown-ups should also be allowed to request the comfort of another soul."

Star is even weirder than I initially realized.

"Please? I won't talk anymore."

I thought about it. Star's energy makes me feel undeniably better. Only a fool would think otherwise.

"I'll stay with you in this Egg Den, but only because it is warmer in here compared to my den."

"You are so sweet."

"Yeah, sure."

"I think you will feel better if you open up more," Star yawned as she curled before our miserable fire. "You may become less stressed. Annastasia always lets me tal—"

"I told you a hundred times, your human means nothing to me, and she should mean nothing to you!" I shouted.

Star moved so that her head was no longer facing me. I suspected that she was crying.

"Tears never get you anywhere. And I thought you were supposed to be the positive one."

"You push back so hard," her muffled voice replied. "Goodnight, Umbreon. I won't talk to you anymore."

 **XO**

\+ Are you wondering where I am going with this?

\+ Next chapter is back to Jamie.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- N/A

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Eevee

Original Locations: 

\- Gathering Area

\- Egg Den

Canonical Locations: 

\- N/A

Important Items/Miscellaneous Other: 

\- Star and Umbreon have a rivalry. Most of the tribe is on Star's side, which pisses Umbreon off.

\- Umbreon is a strict leader who hates change, but there's a reason for that and it will become clear later on.


	19. Jamie Isn't Rude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #17: Jamie Isn't Rude

 **"** **Fall is here, hear the yell**  
 **Back to school, ring the bell**  
 **Brand new shoes, walking blues**  
 **Climb the fence, books, and pens**  
 **I can tell that we are gonna be friends."**

 **White Stripes**

 _May 2, 2027_

 _Maple wore a straw hat with Skitty charms dangling over the brim. Her pink jumper had a purple Raichu on the front. Her sandals were blue and sparkly. Her kinky teal hair was braided and decorated with Jigglypuff beads. She had fake Pikachu tattoos on the tawny soffits of her deep umber arms._

 _"Thank you," Maple said as she giggled and curtsied. "My big brother got me this outfit. Rita did my hair."_

 _Maple kept giggling, but I don't think she was making fun of me. It made me warm. Either that or my fever was returning._

 _"May I show you my room?" Maple asked._

 _"Okay," I replied._

 _Maple skipped to a red door labeled '102'. It was across the room Rita assigned to me._

 _"I don't haven't decorated yet because my old roommate left and was just reassigned a few days ago," Maple explained. "I move around a bunch."_

 _Enclosed in white walls was a cot covered with a thick quilt, an old television, rug, mirror, closet with some pink and purple clothing, and a shelf with shower supplies and books._

 _"Maybe we'll be roommates," Maple wondered aloud. "They said they might move me again in the fall since this room has a slight draft. 'Draft' means it gets cold easily."_

 _"Will they put boys and girls together?" I queried._

 _"Sometimes. Wanna play a game? Rita might not return with your clothes for a while."_

 _"Okay."_

 _I was nervous, but I put on my Jamie-face so that I would impress Maple. She had a game called jacks. Maple said I was great at playing because I'm quick. She called me smart, too. I was proud._

 _"Can I ask you a question?" I asked after a while. Maple was right, Rita was taking a long time. "I won't be offended if you say 'no'."_

 _"Sure," she replied._

 _"Why you are you here? Did you run away too?"_

 _Maple shook her head._

 _"My parents got in trouble. My brother took care of me until he lost his job. He wanted me to stay here. They knew that this place would be good for me. He visits almost every day and sometimes he brings candy. I can ask him to bring you candy too the next time I see him. He might even come today."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"Kyle."_

 _"Kyle sounds amazing. I'm sorry that your parents got in trouble and that Kyle lost his job."_

 _"It's okay."_

 _I wondered why Maple's brother chose Spectrum of all places—perhaps because she knew it was a good place. She seems normal, not like me, to me. Then again, Jamie seems normal to her, I think._

 _"Jamie, why did you come here?" she asked._

 _"I ran away because I didn't like my foster home," I said._

 _"I feel sorry for you, too, Jamie."_

 _"I feel as though our lives are going to get better. That is always how it is in books. When kids grow up, they become happy."_

 _Maple laughed again, and I still don't think she was making fun of me. "I never thought of it that way."_

 _"I see you've made a friend," Rita commented as she came up to us. "That's great because Maple Cuoco just got assigned as your roommate. Congrats."_

 _Rita explained how Maple's room was too drafty and that they wanted to move her. Rita told the administration that my room had a free space, and how it would be easy for her to move since I was just across the hall. I am really grateful to Rita for advocating on my behalf—even though she probably didn't realize she was doing me a favor when she did that._

 _"This is super awesome," said Maple. "Don't you think?"_

 _"I think so," said Rita._

 _"As do I," I replied._

 _Rita gave me a box of clothes and told me to take what I wanted. I chose green and blue shirts and jeans that looked about my size. Then she gave a menu like they do in the fancy restaurants I've read about in novels. She said I got to pick what I wanted for lunch. Maple and I decided to get macaroni and cheese with broccoli._

 _Rita joined us in the cafeteria. She said she'd be my mentor. It's now her job to make sure I remember to do my homework, eat, exercise, make friends, and that I could call her whenever I wanted._

 _After eating, Rita, Maple, and I set up our new room. Now Maple is asleep in her bed as I write. This has been my favorite day so far._

 **XO**

 _May 3, 2027_

 _Rita came to check on me. After I told her that my stomachache vanished, she asked if I wanted to play. I told her I liked sports, but the only physical activity I was only allowed to do at my old academy was dance. She said I could do whatever sport I wanted here as long as it wasn't expensive or dangerous. I told her that soccer looks fun. We got a soccer ball and she taught me how the game works. We practiced kicking and dribbling—it was really fun._

 _Maple didn't want to play. She and some other girls played with dolls instead. Later she and I made a blanket-fort, played jacks, and told each other ghost stories._

 _Maple made me a friendship bracelet out of materials from the arts and crafts room. I told her that I would make one for her tomorrow. I might also make one for Rita, but Rita might laugh at me. Well, Rita is really nice…but she is an adult…I'll think about it._

 **XO**

I dreamt in words; proof I've become obsessed with the journal. I am not so sure if that is a problem. I liked these memories. These were good times for me.

I admired Rita and Maple not only because they were my first friends, but because they are beautiful, strong, skillful people—everything I thought I'd never become. I suppose they were everything I wanted and needed, especially at that time in my life where change was around every corner and I felt more like a burden than a human being.

It's because of them I continued reading and writing.

I by the time I was nine I began working on something bigger in addition to my memoir—a political agenda. I had over a thousand pages worth of formal essays and proposals before I reached age nine. I focused heavily on economics and social justice. I wanted to help children in places like Spectrum. I found ways to fix deficits. I didn't bridge gaps—I eliminated them.

Maple and Rita were my only steady friends during my brief time at Spectrum. People came and went on a near-daily basis. For a while, Rita, Maple, politics, and writing consumed my life. I loved it.

 **XO**

 _May 10, 2027_

 _Today Maple told she has a medical condition that makes her intersex. She said it's the main reason she's here instead of a normal shelter. No one else knows except for her brother and two doctors. I wonder why she told me. I wonder why I didn't share my secret in return._

 _Perhaps I'll ask Rita. So far Rita's had every answer._

 **XO**

 _May 11, 2027_

 _Rita didn't have an answer. But that's okay—I don't need it._

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song We're Going Be Friends by White Stripes.

\+ Next Chapter is an extra told from Rita's perspective.


	20. Meeting Rita

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter Description:** Rita outlines her first relationship with Jezz. Told from Rita's perspective.

The Journal

Chapter #18: Meeting Rita (Extra #5)

 **"** **Sing to me and I will forgive you  
For taking my heart in the suitcase you packed  
Sing to me like the lights didn't blind you  
Like you blinded me when I heard your voice in a dream."**

 **Smash Cast**

Jezz wanted me to write for his journal. I don't think he realized how much I didn't want to do this (at first), though I said it multiple times. One night he came to my house and I foolishly let him inside. It didn't take long for him to bring it up.

After asking, he dorkily smiled, tapped his toes, and rested his green eyes on mine. I was captivated by his ogling, shy grin, and once-black hair fading back to red and blue.

I surrendered.

"This means the world to me," he said as he hugged me Jay-style.

I half returned the hug; I was sweaty from working out my baby was screaming at the top of his lungs. I wasn't in the mood for anything but water and a nap.

"You owe me a favor," I told him, eyeing Quin. "You have to watch Quin for me. And you aren't allowed to complain about it."

Jezz released me from our hug. He gave me this face like my conditions made him sick to his stomach."…I suppose I can ask Jay, Valentino, and Amb for assistance…when must I take the challenge?"

"I wanna go out for pizza tomorrow night."

"But…Amb and I were planning on doing…stuff…."

"Other than what you usually do?"

"Not precisely, but…I must pay more attention to Amb. I've been inconsiderate…I think. Everything between us has been generic lately. I need to sweep her off her feet before someone else does."

"But I have a burning desire for pizza. Oh well, I guess I don't really have to write in your journal…It's not like we've been hanging out much lately anyway. I can fade into the background of your life and you wouldn't notice."

"Rita!"

"I just want a night out. I don't know why I ever agreed to have a baby. I should've adopted a teenager instead."

"I'll watch Quin twice, sometime next week and/or the week after, to make up for rain-dating you."

"Fine. What should I write?"

"You and Annie, your family, Pokémon, anything about yourself you wouldn't mind others reading."

"This is supposed to be about you. Why would I talk about myself?"

"My life isn't just about me. Write whatever comes naturally. It doesn't have to be long. A thousand words will suffice."

"A thousand words? Shit Jezz, I am not a writer."

"That's not much. I want to show you off. The journal wouldn't be complete without you."

He looked desperate. Perhaps he thought I'd reject him. I've never done that before and I wasn't going to start—not my fault he's fun to tease.

"I'll give you a thousand words, give or take, as long as you babysit for me three times," I wagered.

"We agreed to twice," he replied.

"Before you said 'a thousand words'."

"That's fair…in theory. You can just ask someone else to watch your kid. It doesn't have to be me."

"You'll enjoy yourself. It'll take adjusting, and you will be in pain, but in the end, you'll find it fulfilling."

He gulped nervously but I wasn't going to resign. With Amb as his future wife, Jezz needs to learn how to interact with children.

"The only thing I know about babies is that I don't know anything about them," Jezz confessed.

"If I can pretend to write, you can pretend to parent. Plus, this will be good entertainment for me. I'll ask Lily and Maya to spy and give me reports to see how you're doing."

"How many hours must I spend watching him?"

"Four should suffice."

"I can handle four hours. Just over an hour each time. No big deal."

"No, dumbass, I mean four hours per session. Twelve hours total, as a minimum."

He huffed and puffed, but then looked to the side again and chuckled like he discovered a way to get through this. He looked back to me and nodded.

"If that what it takes for you to write this for me, then I'll do it," he decided.

I grabbed his hand and shook it dramatically. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He took back his hand. "Yeah, sure. Send your writing to my personal email."

"When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible, but as long as you get it done within the next six weeks, I'll be able to get it in before primary edits."

"Great. See you later. No, wait, don't leave yet—watch Quin while I take a shower."

I ran up the stairs before Jezz could attempt to stop me. I knew he wouldn't leave Quin alone after I told him not to. He hasn't changed that much. I can still wrap him around my fingers when I need to.

 **XO**

When I first met 'Jamie', he was a shaky androgynous eight-year-old with black hair and eyes that looked half blue and half green—like he either had mutant genes or had stolen colored-contact lenses from the party store up the street. Jamie talked in this strong accent that I couldn't quite place, and he was so polite that it made me nauseous.

I wondered about his past often. He seemed so nervous around authority figures—and there were only so many reasons as to why that may be.

Not that I counted as 'authority'. I wasn't yet a teenager when I became his mentor.

Jamie was my sixth mentee. I decided early into our relationship that he'd be my favorite.

Mentors and mentees met in an official meeting room twice per week—at a minimum. I generally visited my mentees every day.

Jamie came to our first meeting five minutes early. He sat in the chair with his hand folded. When I entered, he stood and bowed.

"Thank you oh so very much for meeting with me," he said in that interesting accent.

"No prob. You can sit down unless you'd rather stand," I said as I plopped into the closest chair.

"Oh, yes, my apologies, Miss Rita."

The 'Miss', the bowing, the 'my apologies'…I needed it to stop. Scolding him even in the gentlest ways wouldn't help. I wish I knew what would.

Jamie anxiously yet gracefully stumbled into a chair. I offered him a piece of gum.

"It's cinnamon flavored. Good for your teeth," I said.

"Thank you oh so very much," he said as he accepted.

I watched him pop it in his mouth while I returned the packet to my pocket. He looked repulsed, but he kept chewing.

"Jamie, spit it out of you don't like it," I said.

He gave me a pathetic glance before spitting the gum into a tissue.

"I'm so very sorry. It was burning my mouth…please forgive me," he said, bowing.

"It's just gum," I replied. "I don't care if you don't like it."

He looked surprised. "Oh, thank you."

"…So, about the reason you're here. I wanna know how you're doing."

"Doing what?"

"Just 'doing'…like, I know I have seen you a lot, but now's our chance to talk one-on-one with total privacy. You can tell me anything, and I have to keep it a secret unless you confess to breaking or planning to break one of the rules. Any concerns? Complaints?"

"I could never complain. I love this place so very much. Everyone is kind. The teachers don't scold me, the children don't make fun. I feel special."

"You are special, Jamie. Really special, I can tell."

Jamie looked like he was about to cry. He didn't though, not really."That is so very kind. No one ever called me special until this moment."

"No one? After eight years? You've been hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"I had no choice."

"It's different now. The good news about your old family…they're not getting custody. You're staying with us. Case closed this morning."

Jamie glowed and trickles of tears escaped. "I'm so happy."

Something so simple meant the world to him.

"How's Maple?" I asked.

"I love Maple but she and I don't have a lot in common. She likes dress-up and painting. I like soccer and writing in my journal. We both like to read, but not the same types of books."

"Do you want to switch roommates? It's okay if you do. We don't have to tell Maple it was your idea."

"I definitely do not want to switch roommates."

He sounded very firm and sure of himself. That is why I needed from this kid: self-assurance.

"We should go to the soccer store and get you some equipment," I said.

"I haven't any money," he responded.

"I have money."

"I can't use your money, Miss Rita. That would be rude and unfair."

"It's my money; don't tell me what to do with it."

"My apologies."

I sighed. He flinched.

"Playing soccer will help you build your confidence. You are wicked smart, attractive, and talented. I want you to own that," I said.

"That is amazingly kind of you to offer and to say about me," he replied.

"It's no big deal. Learn to expect more from people."

He looked puzzled but nodded and smiled nonetheless.

"I'll do my best," he promised.

Jamie opened up a to me more than I ever expected him too. Maple ended up leaving, and I noticed a depression starting to grow inside. We met with a psychotherapist together (he wanted me to come) and he got diagnosed with clinical depression. I was really hard to get him to go to the meeting, and hard to convince him to take the medication, but eventually, he did it. I watched as he cheered up. We played soccer together and hung out often.

A few weeks later, we weened Jamie off the medication, he stayed well. No major episodes, he just needed a boost in order to get out of a slump. We got closer and closer, until one day I came to his room and found it empty.

The cleats I got him were on the desk. He left a note explaining how he felt he needed to run away.

I became listless. I listened to the radio and breezed the headlines daily to see if he'd pop up. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years, and I had no choice but to accept that he was gone.

We weren't estranged forever, because we did eventually reunite, under odd circumstances. And when we did, I noticed that he had become a different person. He had become Jezz.

I'll let Jezz tell the rest.

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the epilogue of Heroine—Jezz's first introduction—Rita's reflections/dreams from Alola Trials, and the song 'I Heard Your Voice in a Dream' by the Cast of SMASH.

\+ Next chapter Jamie leaves Spectrum and the Hales are introduced.


	21. Adjusting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #19: Adjusting

 **"** **Tonight, I'll sing my songs again,**  
 **I'll play the game and pretend.**  
 **But all my words come back to me in shades of mediocrity**  
 **Like emptiness in harmony, I need someone to comfort me."**

 **Simon and Garfunkel**

 _July 1, 2027_

 _Maple left today._

 _Her brother got a job in Unova. I was too upset to even write about it last night, which is why I am writing now._

 _This morning we packed her bag. An hour later she was gone._

 _I've become too attached to Spectrum's comfort. I won't be able to stay here forever. If Rita leaves, I won't be able to handle it._

 _Rita wants me to trust her, but I don't know what to._

 _July 3, 2027_

 _Yesterday Rita and I ate breakfast in the park._

 _"Maple didn't choose to leave," Rita said as she poured us tea. "Don't be mad at her. She had no control over the situation. These things happen sometimes; you get close to people and you grow apart."_

 _"Why do people even bother to get close to each other?" I asked._

 _"We tend to take the love we think we deserve."_

 _Rita paused and observed me until I squirmed._

 _"There's this psychotherapist I used to talk when I was your age," she said. "His job is to make you less anxious. If I invite him to see you, will you talk to him?"_

 _"Will you stay with me?" I asked._

 _"If you want me to."_

 _Rita and I talked to the therapist later that day. He was nice but I didn't like being there; it felt like I was back at a psychologist office from my childhood._

 _He's putting me on medicine that will make me feel better. Rita told me it's safe and will help me. I am taking it starting tomorrow. I hope it will help me to forget about Maple._

 _July 30, 2027_

 _I have been feeling different lately. Not good, but not bad, either. Rita said that this happens sometimes. She said that starting next week, I will take lower doses until I am done, and after that, I should feel better. I am ready to give this a try._

 _August 14, 2027_

 _Despite the fact that I'm safe, I know I can't stay here forever. New people are trying to become my friend, and I don't like that. I don't even want to be around Rita much anymore because I think that she will leave and I will become even more depressed than I was the first time someone important left me. I am going to leave so no one will have to worry about me anymore._

 **XO**

If I could go back and tell my younger self to stay there at the shelter, and to trust that Rita would truly accept me, lies and all, then I would have been in a much better position for the next several years. I would have found my home sooner.

I was caught hiding in the woods a few weeks after my departure from Spectrum. I was taken to my old orphanage, but it changed. No one knew who I was, and no one seemed to care. It was hard to believe that this was the same place I had spent the worst years of my childhood.

I met with the owner of the orphanage, a kind and warm woman named Mary. She looked at my journal, but only the parts about my political plans. She said that I was in for a good future. I took the notebook back to make edits, and then I decided to not go back to her office. I was too insecure. I stayed at the orphanage for three more years, declining the offers of every foster home that tried to take me away. St. Augustine's was not perfect by far, but at least I knew what to expect, even though some of the teachers still emphasized manners and rules as if they were the most important parts of human existence.

I unofficially changed my name to Jezz, an insult to my original assigned name. I ran into those—at the time mysterious—and awful Alola girls a few more times over the years, and then I met the Hales. No one asked me super deep about my past again, not until I met Jay.

But a lot happened before that.

 **XO**

 _April 1, 2032_

 _Hauana and Perry Hale are the best. They live in Alola. I've only visited for one full day and I already love it. They bought me new clothes and snacks. Perry said that he will get me a smartphone. They said that If I enjoy living here, then I can stay forever. So far, I think I'm staying forever._

 _April 10, 2032_

 _Though the Hales are my dream family, I stand out because I have pale skin and an unusual accent. I thought I was weird enough from being 'overly-compliant' and 'overly-polite', as a few kids called it. I am overpolite and am very careful with grammar when I talk because it is instinct. I feel like a hand is going to come out of nowhere and slap me if I do something wrong, even though it has been over a month since someone did that._

 _The Hales offered to take me to Kanto. Kanto children start what they call 'Pokémon journeys' in the spring. They travel from town to town collecting gym badges. I know a lot about Pokémon and battling techniques, but I never before knew what it meant to be an official, registered, Pokémon trainer. I want to go to Kanto, earn badges, and compete at the Indigo Plateau next season. Since it only takes a trainer about three months to gather all the badges (assuming they do not get lost or distracted), I decided that I will leave for Kanto in a few months. I want to spend more time with the Hales before I leave to go traveling._

 **XO**

I loved Alola. I became acquainted with dozens of Pokémon, learned new battling skills, practiced my soccer skills, and read about everything from dimensional traveling to the history of Alola. I tried hundreds of new foods and became friendly with the neighbors and the kids at school. Those months were some of the best of my life.

I still left it all behind to go on my first official Pokémon journey.

 **XO**

 _September 23, 2032_

 _I am going to train to become a Pokémon master._

 _I know I keep repeating this, but the more I say it, the better._

 _I got my license from Professor Kukui and I am off to Kanto!_

 _I'm twelve years old. Or thirteen, since I don't really know the year of my birth—and more than ready to journey. I don't have any friends, but that is fine with me. I will battle gyms and train on my own._

 _I'll visit Cerulean first. This will be Porygon's time to shine. Then I'll go to the Pewter Gym, and this lesser-known gym called the Aubergine Gym…then Vermillion and Celadon. It will be the best adventure imaginable._

 _September 25, 2032_

 _I just earned my Cascade Badge! The gym leader, Misty Waterflower, said I was the first person under the age of seventeen to defeat her in just one try for the last ten years. She told me that not even her daughter Amber is that good, and she is my age and the daughter of Champion Ash! I am so proud. Porygon is my new MVP._

 _September 28, 2032_

 _Those Alolan girls jumped me again. I fear they'll follow me forever. My three Pidgey and Spearrow evolved, they were able to help my team protect me. Thank goodness._

 _October 1, 2032_

 _I decided I want Vileplume, Porygon, Delcatty, Chimecho, Deerling, Xatu, and Furfrou to be my official main team. They will lead me to victory at the Indigo Plateau._

 _I will continue to train with all my heart and make the Hales proud._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic or this chapter is the song Homeward Bound by Simon and Garfunkel.

\+ Heroine readers: does anyone remember what happened on April 1, 2032, other than Jezz's first day with the Hales?"

\+ Next chapter's all Jocelyn. Thanks for reading:)


	22. Jocelyn Quits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter Description:** Jocelyn connects a moment from her childhood to her life as it is in the present. Told from Jocelyn's perspective.

The Journal

Chapter #20: Jocelyn Quits (Extra #6)

 **"** **There'll come a day  
When you're gonna look around  
And realize happiness is where you are."**

 **Moana Cast**

Jezz asked me to write a complementary piece, extra, something diverging from the rest of the text of his narrative.

I have no idea how.

He asked for a memory. The point is to have some of the people in his life say something to introduce ourselves. He said that he feels that even though he sorta introduces us and mentions us, he doesn't do us justice.

Jezz helped me a lot in the past and now I owe him.

 **XO**

It was an autumn day in the late 2020s. Jay was on the porch messing around with Vogue magazine and art supplies. Originally my mom's subscription, Jay basically took it over when he was seven. He enjoyed making fashion collages. I preferred playing with Pokémon. He had Togepi and I had Mareep. I wanted Mareep to evolve.

I raised Mareep's friendship, happiness, and affection. I showed Mareep demonstrations of move sets that I found on the internet. I had Amber's Pichu talk to him. I tested every evolution stone I could find. Nothing worked.

I tried so hard to fry Jay with Mareep's electricity. Mareep gave up after twenty minutes of pathetic attempts. I sat in the grass and cried. Jay dashed over to me, Togepi securely in his arms.

"What's going on? Should I get Mom and Papa?" he asked.

"I'm trying!" I cried. "Mareep's trying too!"

"Reeep, reeep," Mareep sadly mewed.

"Trying?" he said.

"I was trying to get him to hit you with Electro Ball," I mumbled.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you!"

"Toge, piiiiii!"

"I thought it would be funny to see your reaction," I said.

"Right, funny. Meany," Jay retorted.

"You're the meany!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! All I know is I give up!"

I stomped into the house. Annastasia and her friend Lexi were making protein cookies. I took a few off the cooling rack.

"Those aren't finished," Onesan chided. "We still have to frost them."

"I don't care!" I yelled before shoving one into my mouth.

"Someone's grouchy," said Lexi.

"I am, for sure."

"You can tell us what's bothering you," Onesan suggested.

"I can't teach Mareep Electro Ball," I pouted.

"I bet we can teach him. Give us a half an hour to decorate these cookies and to clean up."

"K."

I went back outside. Jay was still on the porch doing his art project. Togepi was on the lookout, in case Mareep attacked. Mareep ate grass and minded his own business.

"I quit," I declared.

"Cool," Jay replied without looking up.

"I quiiiiiittttt!"

"Quit what?"

"Teaching Mareep Electro Ball."

Jay finally put his art project down to join me and Mareep. He petted Mareep and winced when he inadvertently shocked himself on the static-filled wool.

"I can be your trainer for a few hours," Jay told Mareep.

"No fair! Mareep's my Pokémon!" I argued.

"Pokémon are independent," I heard Lily say.

Jay and I looked up. Lily and Logan were hanging out in a tree. The Meowth and Purrloin jumped down to our level.

"She's right," Jay agreed. "You are Mareep's human, but that doesn't mean Mareep owns you. Why should it be the other way around?"

"Jay and I will train Mareep. Go play with your dolls. Take Logan with you," said Lily.

"Hey! I wanna help too," Logan moaned.

"Logan, I already have Fury Swipes, Tail Whip, Scratch, Astonish, Taunt, Bide, Round, and Hidden Power mastered. You got nothing," Lily asserted. "And Jocelyn, no offense, but you can't train Pokémon."

"I already quit," I reminded them.

"Are you sure you want to quit?" Jay asked.

"Yep."

Jay, Lily, Lexi, and Annastasia raised Mareep five levels and got him to evolve into Flaafy while I played dolls with Logan. Ampharos doesn't make me feel bad about ditching him, but he held a slight grudge when he first evolved into Flaafy.

This was the first time I gave up on something I was passionate about. After that, I got used to having older people take care of stuff that I was no good at. That was until I was needed.

I was a fifteen-year-old student at PIKA. I loved reaching out to people and campaigning for causes large and small, public and private. So, it wasn't all that surprising when my cousin offered me a position working in his campaign. I was sitting in my dorm room a week before midterms, eating sushi while my best friend/roommate Gracie quizzed me when he called to tell me about it.

"Hi Oniisan," I said as I switched on the video chat.

"Good morning. Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Jezz asked.

"Yup. We were just studying."

"I can call later."

"I don't mind," said Gracie.

I stepped into the hall. Jezz had this determined look in his eyes.

"I need a favor," he said. "You may see it as more of an opportunity…As you know, I am constantly running campaigns for my policies. I need a highly organized, upbeat, and enthusiastic extrovert to help my proposals receive good publicity. You're the first person I thought of. It's flexible hours, five hundred dollars a week, and you can freeze all your classes without penalty and resume them at your leisure. I don't expect an answer right away, so if you want to tell me later next we—"

"I'll do it!" I interrupted. "I don't need to think twice."

"I'll give you a week before I formalize anything. I'll email you details tonight. It is nice to hear so much enthusiasm from you."

That night was the beginning of a new era. I worked harder than I had ever worked in my entire life. Jezz and I spent hours a day together for several years. I booked every meeting, kept records, managed his website, mapped out schedules, and whenever he traveled, I traveled. When he went through his surgeries, I picked up the slack. Jezz worked as hard as I did, but he liked it. I liked it too, but it was overwhelming at times. Jezz didn't show any signs of being overwhelmed, at least not in front of me. I told myself I would not give up. I spent my whole life quitting and letting the older kids take over. Jezz may be a few years older than me, but there we were at the same level, even though he seemed so far ahead of me. I wasn't going to let him take over for me.

I think that is why I felt so lost when after Jezz lost that job. He had no choice but to lay me off.

I kept looking for opportunities for Jezz. He was the best Chief of Domestic Affairs and greatest senator. I hated the idea of him fading away after being replaced by someone less intelligent, less experienced, less skilled, and less empathetic.

A few weeks after I was laid off, Jezz invited me to hang out with him in Central Park. I took the day off and I hung out at Valentino and Jay's salon until Jezz came to pick me up.

"You're perfect," Jay said when he finally finished blow-drying my hair. "Wait! A few more touches…"

"It's fine," I said. "I look stellar."

"Ammph," Ampharos agreed.

"It's good," Jay said as he flopped onto the couch in the sitting area.

The place was almost empty. The only people around were a receptionist and Valentino in the back, finishing up someone's hair. When he was finished, the women left and he took a seat next to Jay. I few split seconds later and Jay was laying across Valentino's lap, and they were doing that eye-connection thing that I wished that I could do with someone.

It sucks he has a boyfriend but I don't.

"Ahem," I coughed, staring at them directly.

"What?" they asked together.

"Like, can you talk to me, while I'm here? You two can stare into each other's eyes and perform telepathy on one another anytime, I only see you a few times a month."

"I didn't realize you got jealous so easily," Jay replied.

"It's not jealousy."

"I can find you a partner if you want," Valentino offered.

"He's great at that," said Jay.

"I like being single," I responded.

Total lie.

I'm seventeen but I have as much dating experience as the average twelve-year-old. It does help that most of my friends are older than me. I've had three boyfriends, and all but one—my childhood friend—suck.

Perhaps I like the idea of a relationship more than I enjoy actually being in one.

"You're only a teen," said Valentino.

"Are you going to claim you didn't date until you were twenty?" I asked.

"No."

"I didn't date anyone until after I was eighteen," said Jay.

"No one wanted to date you until then," I retorted.

"So many people in this world have poor taste," Valentino sighed. "You are so young, think about what you want and not what you think you should want."

"Let's change the subject."

"Amph pharos."

"Why is Jezz taking you out for ice cream? What did you do?" Jay asked.

"He likes me."

"He likes me too."

"Clearly, not as much."

"He's here," said Valentino.

"I like the clothes," Jay commented with a thumb's up as Jezz walked in the door.

Jezz looked down at his clothes as if he forgot what he was wearing and wasn't sure what Jay was looking at.

"Oh yes, I like this color scheme quite fitting. Thank you for designing this," Jezz responded.

Jezz's favorite outfit is this white tee shirt with a black and white striped loose vest. Amber, Valentino, and Jay have something similar. When they wear them together, they match and it's adorable.

"Have fun, Lil' sis," Jay told me as I met Jezz near the door.

"You can come too," Jezz told the boys.

"We have plans," Valentino said as he watched Jay.

"We do?" Jay asked.

"Yes. I will come up with them after they leave."

Jezz sweetly offered his arm and helped me navigate through the deep dirty puddles of that old driveway.

"I like your hair," he said.

"Thanks. I only walked in there for a trim, Jay got carried away, and I didn't have anything else to do today anyway," I replied. "How are you?"

"Well."

"Still working on the journal?"

"It's become a serious project of mine. I want to publish it."

"You must be so busy, trying to find a new position in the career you love must take up so much of your time. I know I have been trying to help you."

"I feared you'd say that."

"I thought you'd be grateful for my help."

"I'm grateful; the trouble is that I'm not looking for any positions."

"You already have one?"

"I am not working for the government anymore. I'm taking a break, maybe forever."

"You're going to stop being a politician?"

Jezz nodded. I worried that I looked too appalled for his comfort.

"You should do what you love," I said.

"I love many things. I've reached a comma in my life and I want to take advantage," he replied.

"How?"

"I have other interests and needs. I wanna see where a new road will take me. I enjoy being a contributing writer and an editor at Elsa's press office. I want to spend more time with Harper. Amber deserves more attention than I 've been giving her lately. I haven't been to one of Rose's ballet rehearsals or Cayson's baseball games in weeks. Sil needs a tutor. I want to be around for them."

"I feel like it is my fault they fired you."

"What makes you think that?"

"If I did a better job at marketing you, perhaps you'd have more fans."

"None of this is your fault. You made my good years great—and so I have the utmost appreciation."

Jezz and I walked through Central Park as we ate our cones from the A La Mode Parlor next door.

"Why'd you take me out?" I asked as we stood and watched Ducklett and Swanna play in the pond.

"I miss spending time with you," he said. "And must tell you formally that I'm leaving behind my life as a politician."

"Are you sure about this?"

"We put such a stigma on giving up. I believe that there are some enterprises to worth hanging on to."

I thought about my parents and that Pikachu, and that day when Mareep evolved into Flaafy, but mostly about Ash's Pikachu. Whether or not the fact that my parents became hyper-fixated on that Pikachu is good or bad I will never know. After all, if it wasn't for that obsession, my family wouldn't be filthy stinking rich and I probably would've been born.

"I want to start a new chapter," he continued.

"I haven't quit anything in a long time thanks to you," I said. "Now you're quitting. Seems unreal. New chapter? Does this mean you are getting married?"

I may be younger than Jezz, but sometimes I know more than he does. 'Starting a new chapter' is basically the same as saying 'getting hitched'. He laughed nervously.

"Who are you marrying, Maple, Amber, or Logan?" I asked. "How much have you talked about it?"

"We've discussed it a few times," he murmured, looking away.

"So, not the way Jay and Valentino do."

"Do they talk about their relationship often?"

"Constantly. I'm happy for Jay, a little jealous too. It seems like everyone has a perfect relationship but me."

"That isn't true."

"Name five of my close friends who are single."

"Let's see…there is Cassandra, and…no…let's see, well, Benny Moto is single."

I rolled my eyes at him. "He's single for a reason."

"What is the reason?"

"He isn't into people. Like, any people. That is why we broke up."

"You dated him?"

"Long story—pretty much."

"Perhaps he just isn't into you."

"Why wouldn't he be into me?"

"Ask him that question."

"What do _you_ think's wrong with me?"

"I think maybe you need to put life into perspective. You're still a kid. Annastasia's a decade older than you. Your brother didn't have enough confidence to enjoy a date until he was eighteen. You have your entire life to find love. There are no time limits, and there is so much you can do in the meantime."

Sometimes Jezz really gets people.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he bowed.

"And…I quit. I'm going to focus on my contests and finishing up school. I'll stop stressing about relationships."

Jezz and I finished our cones and continue to walk the park. I felt calm for the first time in a long time.

 **XO**

I looked over what I wrote, knowing Jezz would handle the edits.

"Amp amph," Ampharos said as he pointed to the window.

"It stopped snowing," I observed. "I already emailed this to Jezz, but I should bring him a printed version for his convenience."

Ampharos and I grabbed our coats then walked from The Grange to Jezz's cottage.

"Hey, lil sis," Jay greeted me as he opened the door. "Whatcha got in your hands?"

"Nothing," I responded.

"Ampharoros."

"Can I see what you wrote?" he persisted.

"Nope."

"Amphh!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Thank you so much," Jezz said as he and Valentino came into view.

Valé was carrying Aya. I handed my entry to Jezz and reached out to take her.

"I missed you," I cooed. "My Little Gem."

"Ampharrrros."

'That's my nickname for Aya. When I have kids, I want to name own child 'Gem'. Unfortunately, that fantasy is probably over a decade away. At least I have Aya. With her olive skin, black curls, and green eyes, and calm personality, she is the cutest baby in existence.

"This is good," Jay said as he handed my journal entry back to Jezz. "I hardly remember the day Mareep evolved. But I do know that you still never gave me a real explanation as to why you wanted to fry me with an Electro Ball."

"I was bored. And I like how you make weird noises and shriek when you get hurt and/or scared," I replied.

"That's sadistic," Valé remarked.

"I was young."

Valentino and Jay were watching the clock. Jay whispered something to Valentino, and he laughed and kissed Jay. I could barely stand how jealous it made me. I looked down at Aya. She is a different kind of cute—the type of adorable I can handle.

"Did you email me a copy of this?" Jezz asked as he met my eyes.

"Yep. I figured I'd bring it because…I like seeing you. I didn't know _the lovers_ would be here."

That is what I call Jay and Valentino. The _'lovers'_.

" _The lovers_ are leaving," said Jay. "Jezz, you okay watching Aya?"

"No," he answered immediately.

"Then we'll take her with us."

I gave Aya to Valentino. More jealousy ensued.

"Bye, Little Gem," I sighed. "I'll visit soon."

"Bye, Jocelyn. It was nice to see you," Valentino said as he walked out the door with Jay and Aya.

"You too!"

I heard them talking about ice cream as they walked away with Togekiss and Sneasel. I was then alone with Jezz and Ampharos.

"Since when are you a babysitter?" I asked.

"Since never. They are the sitters, not me. Although…I recently dug myself into a hole with Rita. What are you doing next week?"

"I dunno."

"Would you like a babysitting assignment?"

"Absolutely"

"Will you watch Quin and tell Rita that I was the one doing it?"

Jezz voice got smaller when he said that. He knows I can lie and take care of small children. He needs me.

"Sure," I replied. "But you owe me a favor."

Jezz gave me a hug. It always feels weird when he does that. When we were younger, he was definitely not the hugging type. That impression stuck with me.

"I appreciate that you helping me with Quin and with my writing project," he told me in that warm, passional, voice of his. Amb is sooo lucky to have him. Feeling jealous again… "The journal will be so much better with you in it, being expressed via your own words. And Quin will live to see another day."

"There is a lot I would do for you," I responded. "What do you plan on calling your book? Is it just 'The Journal'?"

"I might, that is the working title, at least. I might add more to it."

"How about 'The Journal: I am put your name here'?"

"It's nice of you to offer, but that title has been used."

"Books about trans people?"

"Yes, and this book isn't about my transition…I don't even know when I transitioned. I just am who I am, was who I was. All I ever changed was my name…multiple times."

"You're more than one thing anyway."

"I'm glad you think that."

Jezz nodded, laughed, and invited me to stay.

"Amb's napping and Logan and Peruva are out with Lily and Maya," he said.

"We'd love to stay," I replied. "Thank you."

"Pharr," said Ampharos, thanking Jezz.

"Awesome. I gotta wake up Amb," he said as he walked towards the stairwell. "Thanks for never giving up on me."

I was momentarily stunned by the intensity of the comment, but I quickly recovered and responded:

"I never quit. Not really."

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Where You Are' from Moana.

\+ Next chapter is a mix of the main storyline and journal contents. Little Jezz makes it to the Indigo Plateau.

\+ I ardently thank you all for the reviews and PMs. I read every message. If you have something you want me to read/review, PM me and I'll get back to you asap.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Gracie- Jocelyn's friend from when they were young and her roommate at PIKA

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Ducklett

\- Swanna

\- Mareep

Original Locations:

\- A La Mode Ice Cream Parlor

\- The salon

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jocelyn was Jezz's campaign manager.

\- Jocelyn misses her elders:(


	23. Impressions and Outcomes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #21: Impressions and Outcomes

 **"** **Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
Don't know where I've been**

 **But I know where I want to go."**

 **Bright Eyes**

I cooked breakfast and cleaned the home before Logan could comment on the mess Amber and I made the night before. Amber woke up while I was finishing up getting dressed. She and her Pokémon decisively surveyed the bedroom, living room, and hallway.

"I can't believe you cleaned all that shit," she remarked. "Tomato sauce was caked to the walls and in _every single crack_."

"It didn't take long with Delcatty and Furfrou's Scald attack," I replied.

"Great. So, we are alone together again. Wanna have round two?"

"I just showered and got dressed."

She placed her hands on both of my shoulders and looked into my eyes, then leaned in close and murmured:

"I thought you'd give in since you said you owe me…but also you seem kinda sleepy…you okay?"

"Just the dreams and stuff…I'm fine," I said as I stretched out my back.

Amb stared at my closed laptop. "Can I read what you've typed so far?"

"Certainly."

She eagerly placed it in her lap. I moved to the kitchen and heated our breakfast on the stove. When I returned, Amb's eyes were gliding across the screen with passionate concentration. I couldn't help but wonder which part she was reading.

 **XO**

 _February 7, 2033_

 _At the Indigo League, trainers may compete in groups. If I do that, then I will have a better chance of winning. All I must do is flaunt my skills and find a random group to take me in. They have to be composed of five or six people, so maybe I can find people who need an extra person. I can hop from group to group and climb to the top. Even though I like to be alone, I should do all I can to succeed._

 _The Hales are highly supportive of this endeavor. I originally worried they would call me home, claim that they miss me too much and want me to stay in Alola instead of continuing my adventure. I know gym badges take three years to expire, but I was too determined to pause. They understood that about me, even though I never said it aloud before. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to be together in the future._

 _March 2, 2033_

 _My first day of competition fared awfully. This day lasted forever._

 _I blame the blue team._

 _Almost all of the red team's Pokémon were fully evolved. The weakest of the group was level sixty. Usually, level fifty was average for this competition. It's against the Indigo League rules to have more than one Pokémon on a team above level seventy. That's why competitors as young as ten years old stand a chance at winning the Indigo League._

 _On our last opposing team, there was this kid named Jay Morgan who resembled me. According to the League 2033 Program, Jay is eleven. Today he was on the blue team with friends. It is obvious that he didn't just pick a random team the way I randomly chose the red team because they were eating together and their families were chatting._

 _My team was composed of strangers. That's probably why we didn't work well together._

 _My teammates Jon and Mai were the first to go up. They battled two girls named Soledad and Anika. They had a Charizard and a Metagross. It didn't end well for my team. Mai and Jon were furious, but the rest of the red team, including myself, pretended not to notice._

 _Next up were Jay and a redheaded girl whose name I cannot recall. Jay had a Togekiss and the girl had a Pikachu. They fought me and Bridget. Since I was using Vileplume, my focus was on Pikachu. Besides, Bridget is way more aggressive than I am, and I wasn't about to stop her Magmar from fighting Togekiss._

 _When I gave Vileplume his instructions, my voice felt girly and frail. I think that the self-consciousness of my accent and delicate voice contributed to my failure._

 _Jay's Togekiss did this trick that made Magmar attack Vileplume. Magmar was disqualified and Vileplume unable to battle._

 _Reena and Ashli were up next. Their Glaceon and Muk were pitted against a Typhlosion and Venasaur. I didn't pay much attention to this battle, but I did notice how intense our female opponent's eyes became once her male partner and his Typhlosion were knocked out of the match. She looked so beautiful and strong. I admired her. Especially after she won. She really finished us off._

 _I have since accepted the loss of the day, but my teammates are still angry. Most of them refuse to watch tomorrow's competition. I will find a team with a space that needs filling and get back out there. I will team-hop until I reach the top. I'll scan local cafés for teams that could use another member. Today's loss was an enigma, a fluke. I'll win if I try again._

 _March 3, 2033_

 _This day lasted even longer than yesterday._

 _My new group was also dubbed the 'red team' and they had made it to the next level after my first team lost and then fell apart._ _I thought this team looked more impressive than the blue team, which was composed of the same opponents I faced yesterday._

 _Melissa, age fifteen, was the eldest of the group. I initially thought her Vanilluxe Pokémon looked like a joke, but then I saw that it was also a level ninety and rather ruthless, and I developed more respect for it. Her competition was Soledad Oak, this time with a Magnezone. Melissa won after an icicle spear pierced Magnezone's core._

 _I was up next with Jay as my opponent again. As we stepped up to the trainer's platforms, I smiled at Jay and said 'you look familiar' as sorta a joke, because we looked so much alike. He looked really nervous and kinda mumbled a 'Ditto' with an awkward laugh attached. My teammates had already asked me if Jay was my twin and were shocked when I told them that I had no idea who he was. I wasn't nervous, yet I still let my weak voice project 'I choose my lovely Delcatty' when I tossed out my Pokeball. I had to remind myself that 'lovely' was a word I needed to banish from my vocabulary. I was somewhat relieved by the fact that Jay looked stoned. I don't actually think he was, but he was in a total daze like he was only half-awake. I felt embarrassed for both of us._

 _I felt more embarrassed for myself when Delcatty started losing. To avoid further injury, I returned Delcatty before he fainted and sent out Furfrou. Furfrou and Jay's Meganium fought for a while. Meganium seemed to rely on poison-type moves, and Jay didn't know that I had trained my Furfrou to be capable of avoiding and enduring poison-type moves._

 _Furfrou beat Meganium and Jay used Tauros next. I had trained several Tauros, so I knew what to expect. Jay was still in a daze. His friend (whose name I later learned was Amber) yelled at him to 'stop daydreaming and focus! We don't have time for this now!'._

 _Furfrou lost to Tauros and I replaced him with Vileplume. Jay sent out Togekiss, and that is when my nervousness increased. Jay snapped out of his daze, and at that moment, I knew that I was going to lose to a boy who looks almost exactly like me but with different colored hair and eyes._

 _My Pokémon just stopped battling, I don't know what that Togekiss did to him. Then when I was getting ready to leave, he came and introduced himself as Jay (as if I didn't already know his name). It didn't take me long to realize that Jay is kind of odd. He was shaky and nervous, even though he seemed pretty confident when he sent his Togekiss out to beat me. He gave me his phone number. He wants us to hang out. I'm not sure if I want to._

 _The Hales were proud of me even though I lost. I had almost forgotten about how nice they are. They said I could visit Jay and his family after they saw how nice he was acting towards me. They want me to make friends that are my age. When Jay invited me, he was overly-friendly. I believe it made up for my inability to invite him somewhere. It is weird how I can join a group of strangers for a competition, but making friends is nearly impossible._

 _ **XO**_

"I like the part where you talk about your first impressions of us," Amb called from the other room.

I stopped what I was doing and left to sit next to her on the bed. She showed me where she read.

"I like that part too," I responded.

"You sound like a snob when you talked about us," she noted.

"I know. I never meant to be a snob."

"It took you so long to speak your mind."

"I was taught act a certain way around other people, lessons that I learned consciously and subconsciously, formally and informally. This book was the one place I felt comfortable expressing my thoughts because this book was just for me and no one else. I never imagined I'd show this to people."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's has a deeper reason as to why you are publishing what was once so private. Why are you putting it out there? Aren't you scared people are going to come after you?"

"I'm always scared of that."

"If you don't want to answer my question, that's fine, but don't leave me hanging."

"I want to get the negativities out of my head and into something concrete. For years my life was a vessel to death carried out by a million incisions. Every failure contributes. Everything clings to me; my old school, those homes, the psychologists, doctors, the Porygon incident, Maple moving, me running from Spectrum, my fear of making close friends, the Hales, my parents, me driving you, Annie, Michio, and the rest of my relations crazy during my teen years, jobs that got me nowhere, the war, the people who stabbed me in the back, the people I hurt, my breakup, my diagnosis…it's like it never went away. I want to pull it all out of me and put it someplace where I can never get it back."

I was breathless at the end of my rant. I rubbed my eyes and lazed beside her.

"I understand," said Amb. "Sorta."

"Sorry," I groaned into the cushion I had thrust into my face.

Amber loosened my grip on the pillow and tossed it to the ground. We made eye contact as she hovered over me.

"The journal has parts, chapters, pages, and paragraphs. You're in control…and if it's organized, it's easy to put away," she said. "Right?"

"Exactly," I replied.

"You try so hard to be the best version of yourself."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"It's not your responsibility to be perfect."

"I don't...know who I am even."

"No one knows who they are. If I know that, then you must. You're smarter than I am."

We both laughed a little. Just a little. I needed some more time to stabilize myself.

"I'm not smarter than you," I told Amb.

"I have to record you saying that, so the next time we fight, I can play it in your face."

I dug into my pocket and handed her my phone. "Record me."

We both laughed as Amb recorded the video. Pip dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him, anticipating what was likely to come.

"I mean it," I said as I put my phone on the dresser. "So what if I can understand high math, conduct research, and write books? How far has that gotten me?"

"I see your point," she giggled.

We lay together and stared out the ceiling. Since I've been with Amber, I learned that oftentimes you can get a lot accomplished by doing absolutely nothing.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" Amber asked after a while.

"I couldn't even remember your name. I don't even think I forgot; I didn't even bother to learn it at first."

"Sooo romantic."

"I was overwhelmed—in a good way—from being there my first day. Getting to the Plateau was the first concrete goal I had ever accomplished."

"Oh...What about on the second day, or the day after that?"

"I was confused by Jay. I remember being grateful that he wasn't bragging about his win against me. He was entertaining but I also sorta hated him."

Amber burst out laughing again. It made me laugh too.

"How's it possible to hate Jay?" she asked. "Even his bullies like him."

"Jay had everything I didn't: stronger Pokémon, a reliable family, sense of humor, a positive attitude, friends—some of whom were very pretty girls—and he had kicked my ass and at the championship. I was twelve and insecure."

"We all knew deep down that you were insecure about something…what about the others, like June and Soledad? How'd you feel towards them? Obviously, you thought June was hot. You made that clear."

"Well…I spent more time admiring their internal and external beauty than I'll ever admit."

"Seriously?"

"I was a preteen boy…what'd you think I thought about?"

"I dunno. Maybe monster trucks, or wrestling, eating junk food…the only boy I knew well was Jay, and all he seemed to think about was fashion, music, Pokémon, and other boys."

"I didn't think about that stuff much at all. I did think about junk food though. I think about food a lot, even when I'm not hungry."

"I figured. We all thought you were so innocent, but you were really a creeper."

"I wasn't a creeper! Why would you say that?"

"You just said that you were always thinking about how hot all of Jay's female friends were."

"No, you are just…taking my words and moving them around…"

"Geeze, I'm kidding. Sorta."

"I thought you were pretty too."

"You mean 'thought' like, the past tense? I thought you liked curves. And to think of all the cake I ate just for you…"

"I think you're even prettier now then you were when you were runty."

"Jezz: sweet as mud pie."

We laughed, hugged, and kissed and there was no place else I would have rather been.

"I love you," I sighed. "But…I have a shed to clean."

"What shed?" she asked, as amused as bemused.

"The one I build last summer."

"Why do you need to clean it?"

"If you're gonna move in, I need somewhere to put your shit."

"Awe, you're so sweet. I was dreaming I'd get to stick all my personal items in your handmade shed in the middle of the forest."

"It's a good shed…I carpeted it. I'll vacuum and fix the siding. You know that's where I keep all my Pokeballs. When the Pokémon go in and out of their balls, I like for them to have a nice space to walk onto before they leave to go play in the woods or come here."

"I forgot you did that."

"Yep."

"I don't wanna clean."

"I figured you'd stay here—you needn't help me with everything."

I shoved my boots onto my feet then glanced out the window. It was snowing again. I turned and witnessed Amb opening my laptop.

"What you said before was perfect," I said as I rubbed her hands in mine. "I have no idea what or where I'd be without you."

"It's how I'm smart," she whispered back, her eyes not leaving the screen. "We can talk more when you get back."

"Okay bye."

"I love you too."

 **XO**

 _March 3, 2033_

 _When I getting ready to meet the Hales after the match, I saw my blue-haired opponent coming towards me with a gleeful spring in his step. Jay asked me for my phone contact. He said he was sorry for beating me and he really hoped I'd call him._

 _"You truly want to spend time with me?" I asked, thinking this to be a joke._

 _"T-totally! I like you…um, I mean I would like to get to know you so that I can like you," he responded._

 _"I understand. Thank you."_

 _"I'm super excited to have you come over."_

 _"As am I."_

 _"Oh, I'm so excited! I-I'll see you later!"_

 _As I watched Jay skip away, all I could really think was: what's wrong with that kid?"_

 **XO**

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the epilogue of Heroine. For the last part of this, I thought of the part in Heroine after the competition, when all the kids are getting ready to leave and meanwhile Jay is off getting Jezz's number. I thought: how would a kid like Jezz feel about a kid like Jay asking him out on a date? :) The lyrics at the top are from the song 'First Day of My Life' by Bright Eyes, which I think fits well here.

\+ Next chapter is an extra about Amb's little bro.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Anika – Soledad's close friend, Gracie's older sister.

\- Soledad's Charizard (Chary)

\- Soledad's Magnezone

\- Anika's Metagross

\- Jon, Mai, Reena, Melissa, Bridget, Ashli – competed as Jezz's teammates his first time at the Indigo Plateau. They are relatively insignificant characters.

\- Bridget's Magmar

\- Reena's Glaceon

\- Melissa's Vanilluxe

\- Ashli's Muk

\- Jay's Meganium

\- Jay's two Tauros

\- Takeshi's Typhlosion

\- June's Venasaur

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- The trainers' platforms at the Indigo Plateau

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- Amb recorded Jezz admitting that she's smarter than him.

\- Jezz liked June the most at first, then Soledad, Anika, and Amb was in last:)

\- Jezz didn't realize Jay loved him immediately—it took time to sink in, and he was jealous of Jay upon first glance.

\- Jezz didn't realize that Rita was in the audience of the competition too or that the kid she had told him about was the same kid competing against him.

\- In the anime (maybe the game-verse too, not sure) it is canon that Pokèmon can leave their balls without assistance from an external force, which explains why I have them do that frequently, hence the shed scene.


	24. Cayson's Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** A comma and his young aunt's query prompt Jezz Morgan-Kapule to publish the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter Description:** Amber's little brother reflects on the different relationships in his life. Told from Cayson's Perspective.

The Journal

Chapter #22: Cayson's Vacation (Extra #7)

 **"** **There are voices all around**  
 **And you can never mute the sound**  
 **They scream and shout**  
 **I tune them out**  
 **Then make up my own mind."**

 **Will Connolly**

Jezz wants me to write about something about me that he could put it in his book.

I like Jezz. Kinda. He's a likable person.

I can't write.

At all.

So, Gramma's writing for me. But this is my story, not hers.

Last month I was sent to a Pokémon camp.

I'll talk about that camp.

And why I hate Harper.

 **XO**

I spent the morning playing my DS while Mom cleaned the gym's main pool. This is normal for me. I don't like water, I don't like Pokémon, so I play my DS.

"Why don't you take a dunk in the pool? I'm just testing the PH levels now!" Mom called to me.

I looked up from my game. "No."

"What was that?"

"No!"

Mom looked sad when she exited the water. "If you don't want to swim, can you at least help me put away the cleaning supplies?"

I carried buckets of rags and soap bottles to the closet where my mom keeps everything she needs for the gym.

"How about you invite a friend to come over?" Mom asked as I handed her a bottle of bleach.

"You mean Harper."

"It would be nice of you to invite Harper, but you can invite someone else you want."

"I don't like the kids in my school."

"Cayson," Mom sighed in that 'disappointed voice' I hate. "We talked about this. If you're less abrasive and more relaxed and open-minded, then you'd have no trouble making friends."

"Then invite Harper."

"Only if you promise to be nice to him."

"I will."

"That means you can't make fun. You must at least try to remember the signs we taught you so that you can talk without having to text."

"Fine."

Harper can occasionally be fun—when he's not being a jerk. He loves Pokémon—that's probably the number one reason we aren't close.

Mom dialed A.

"Annastasia?" Mom spoke into the phone. "How are you?"

"Well," she replied. "What's up?"

"May Harper report to the Cerulean Gym for a playdate?"

"It's a wonderful offer," said A. "But Michio's taking Harper and his Pokémon to the beach in about an hour. If Cayson wants to join them, I am sure Michio wouldn't mind."

Mom watched me.

"Would you like to go to the beach with Michio and Harper?" she inquired.

"…Ah, I guesso…" I mumbled.

"Annastasia, Cayson would love to join. When should he meet you at your place?"

"That's great. Cayson can get come by in about forty-five minutes. We have some business to take care of before they leave."

"Thank you. See you soon."

Mom watched me with that smile that always makes me feel better. She crouched down to my level like she usually does when she talks with me. She rubbed my arms on both sides.

"I didn't have any friends until I was almost twelve years old. I had a hard time getting along with people, especially people who didn't have the same interests as me. It gets better, I promise."

"What if I am the execution?"

"You mean to say the 'exception'."

"Sure."

"If you try hard enough, there are no exceptions."

"I guesso."

Mom let go of my arms and stood up, still smiling as she looked down at me. "In the meantime, how about we play cards?"

 **XO**

We arrived at the Morgan-Kapule's enormous house almost exactly forty-five minutes later. Harper must have seen us through the window because he came running out when he saw us. He was with his Chimecho, Swablu, Minun, and his mom's Espeon, Star.

"Nice to see you, Harper," said Mom.

I tried to mimic the signs that my mom used, but Harper laughed at me, so I assume that I did it wrong.

"You'll get the hang of it," A said as she came out into the yard with Michio and their Pokémon. "JSL is tricky. We appreciate you trying."

I nodded. It didn't seem like Harper appreciated it. I felt isolated. I changed my mind about wanting to go to the beach.

"We're going to treasure hunting at Limon Island. According to the locals, visitors can uncover repeat balls, ultra balls, and pearls of all sizes in the sand. Harper and I have done it in the past, but never on this particular island," Michio explained.

Even though I wouldn't use the Pokeballs, I could always sell them and add more money to my personal bank.

"Okay," I responded.

"The only obstacle is that in order to find the treasure, you have to ride a Stoutland," said Annastasia.

"Huh?"

I never heard of a Stoutland before.

"Lilllllillll up!" A's Lillipup howled.

"That's right, Lil-G. Stoutland is the final evolution of Lillipup," A explained as she lifted the Pokémon. "They have fantastic noses, they are strong, tall, and almost as large as Tauros. Riding them isn't difficult, as they are very calm and protective creatures."

I felt nervous all around. The last thing I wanted to do was ride a Pokémon.

"If I can do it, so can you," Harper signed.

The thing with Harper's signing is that I can usually understand him pretty well, but I can't usually respond correctly. Usually, I know what he says but he doesn't know what I say in return.

Mom kissed me goodbye, and A hugged Harper and signed something to him, then Star teleported us to Limon Island. There was a man standing near a fence in a field of Tauros, Mudsdale, Donphan, Ponyta, Rapidash, and Stoutland. In the nearby bay swam several Lapras, Sharpedo, and Pelipper.

"Those are all rideable Pokémon," Michio explained as we walked towards the gatekeeper.

"How may I help you fine young men?" the man asked us.

"We'd like to rent two Stoutland for an hour."

"Fully equipped?"

"Preferably."

The man excused himself as he went to go find Stoutland to ride.

"Why aren't getting one?" Harper asked Michio.

"I'm supervising," he replied.

"Why can't you do both?"

"Yeah, why not?" I said.

"Because I hate riding Pokémon," said Michio.

"Mom said that you rode Tauros before," said Harper.

"And I didn't like it."

"Can you please help us look for treasure?"

Harper's eyes widened until he looked like an anime doll. Michio was coaxed into changing his mind, so when the man came over with the Stoutland, Michio sent him back to find one more.

"I don't like the idea of riding a Stoutland," I told Harper, though I think I signed it wrong.

"Why? Pokémon are so much fun," he replied.

"Not always."

"Most of the time."

"I don't think that is true. I like the idea of treasure hunting, though."

"Me too."

Michio and the man in charge of all the ride Pokémon helped us mount the Stoutland and get adjusted to our saddles. We each got a bag and long pincher things I've seen convicts use to collect garbage.

"Riding's simple," the man started. "When you want Stoutland to look for treasure, simple command 'sniff' and that nose will go straight to the ground. When a treasure pops up, Stoutland will halt, bark one to three times, and dig up the item. Then you use the pincher tool to collect the item. You're allowed to keep whatever you find. Questions?"

Michio whispered to the owner, then signed something that I couldn't understand to Harper, and I didn't know why until a little while later. I raised my hand when they were done, and the man looked at me.

"Do these Pokémon ever charge?" I asked.

"It's possible but highly unlikely," he replied. "I've had these Stoutland for years and that never happened, not even once."

I worried I'd be the exception.

I held on tight to the Stoutland, so much so that the owner told me to ease my grip. I tucked the pincher tool into its slot and commanded sniff. I looked over to Harper to see how he was doing. He didn't look scared at all. I wondered how the Pokémon knew to sniff when Harper couldn't even tell him.

"You can also tap their left shoulder three times when you want them to sniff," Michio explained to my confused face.

"Oh, yeah," I muttered.

Harper found six repeat balls and three big pearls in five minutes, but all I got in that same amount of time was a bottle cap.

"Those are worth something," Harper told me. "You can collect and trade those. Papa does that."

Harper calls his dad and grandad the same thing, so it gets confusing sometimes, except this time I knew he was talking about James and not Michio.

"There's no point," I replied after I shoved the cap into my bag.

Harper and I stayed at different ends of the beach. Over the next forty-five minutes, I collected five bottle caps, five sand dollars, two ultra balls, two small pearls, and one big pearl. My Stoutland was well behaved.

"What did you get?" Harper asked me.

I explained what I got so far, except I didn't know all the signs so I just made stuff up. Harper nodded like he was pretending to be impressed, and then he listed all the stuff that he found so far, which was over double what I had.

"You shouldn't be so proud," I said when Harper was finished doing all his signs.

"You said something without signing," Harper pointed out.

I wasn't in the mood to sign, so I ignored Harper and moved to a different part of the beach. But that made Harper angry, and Harper doesn't suck things up without getting some kind of revenge, but I forgot that when I ignored him.

Harper rode up behind me, but I was too focused on collecting treasure in order to notice him. I had finally found a pearl string, but before I could put it in the bag, my Stoutland charged.

Everyone on the beach must have turned to look at me as I screamed and tried my hardest to hold onto the Stoutland. The saddle slipped as the Stoutland ran into the ocean. There it bucked me off. My face hit a sandbank as I landed in the freezing water. A lifeguard and two beachgoers helped me get out of the water, fetch my defective Stoutland, and dry off. Michio and the ride rental guide looked really guilty. 'Good' I thought. This was their fault. And Harper's. Mostly Harper's.

"That's the first time in history anyone has ever had an experience such as that," said the guy in charge. "Did you poke your Stoutland in the behind? Because that is the command to get them to run. If you used your collecting stick to do this, then it would make sense for it to run off."

"I didn't poke anyone," I asserted.

"I saw that other kid poke the Stoutland," a girl squeaked as she pointed to Harper, who was not even bothering to look at us. "He was riding behind really close and poked that other boy's Stoutland. I saw it I swear."

Harper grumbled as Michio gave him the 'disappointed face' that he also really, really dislikes. It felt good knowing Harper would be punished for his crime.

"That makes sense. I did see that boy riding up behind him," said the lifeguard. "I was going to say something about it too if he didn't move. We hate to accuse him—"

"No," Michio cut him off. "This is very consistent with Harper's behavior. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much regard for rules."

Harper still refused to look at everyone. I wanted Michio to yell at him or something, but Michio doesn't really do that so it didn't happen. Michio told Harper he couldn't leave the house to do something fun for a whole week.

The rental man didn't charge for my session. I think Michio paid anyway but I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. I was too busy thinking of ways to get back at Harper.

"At least he waited until the session was almost over in order to misbehave," Michio said as he paid the rental man.

"I got us a free session," Harper signed as we headed to the snack bar for lunch.

"We don't need a free session," Michio told him.

Michio also said other things, but I wasn't sure what all the signs meant, so I ignored them. I ignored Harper the rest of the time, even when he offered to give me his leftover curly fries, which are my favorite. Michio put the fries on my plate anyway, but I didn't let Harper know that I appreciated it. After that, Star teleported us straight to the Cerulean Gym.

"Cayson!" My mom called when I arrived. "Did you have a good time?"

"Sorta," I responded.

"What happened?"

"Harper made my Stoutland run and I fell off!"

Michio confirmed my accusation.

"Harper, why did you do that?" Mom asked. "Was Cayson rude?"

"Yes," Harper responded.

He was totally lying because I was nothing but nice to him.

Mom gave me the face again. She and Michio talked as I stared into the pool. Mom's Pokémon all wanted to talk to me, but I ignored them, as I usually do. Harper had the nerve to follow me inside, and he played with all the Pokémon that I refused to acknowledge.

I went into the back room and played my DS until Mom found me.

"I told you not to go if you were going to be rude to Harper," she lectured.

"I wasn't rude. All Harper does is lie and be mean," I replied.

"You're supposed to be the bigger person. I'm sorry that you fell into the ocean, but perhaps you got what you deserve."

"Am I grounded because of what Harper did?"

"If you can admit that you were also at fault, then I think getting thrown into the ocean would be enough punishment for one incident."

"Fine. I guess some of it was a little my fault. He doesn't like when I talk aloud, but normal people use words and it's not my fault that I forgot. It's not my fault he's weird and has to make things difficult for everyone."

"Now you're grounded."

My mom shut my DS and put it on the high shelf where I couldn't reach.

"I admitted I was wrong!" I argued.

"Insulting people is bullying. You're a good kid but you can't be mean to people even if they are mean to you," she retorted.

I think it's unfair. Harper's punishment means that he won't get to go fun anywhere for a week. So what? Other than school and baseball practice or games, the only other time I leave the house for fun is usually once or twice a week when mom or dad takes me on an adventure. I've had weeks without adventures before, and I didn't see those weeks as punishments. Harper really is a spoiled brat. Having no DS for a whole week is a lot worse than having to sit at home for a week, especially since he lives with a bunch of people who spoil him.

"Maybe since you won't have your DS for a while, you'll read one of the books your grandfather got you. Or maybe you'll finally come with me when I go volunteer at the Pokémon health clinic on Ocean Avenue," said Mom.

"I don't want to do anything," I mumbled.

"Then have fun being bored."

I wish my mom wasn't so good at coming up with punishments.

 **XO**

Weeks and weeks went on and neither my relationship with Harper nor my relationship with Pokémon improved in any way.

It got worse. Better, then worse.

Everything was well until dinner two nights after the incident. Amber was over for dinner. She kept my parents busy talking about grown-up things like college and having a job. Then she did something horrible that would lead to my discomfort for weeks to come.

"Professor Birch has a camp program specifically for kids who are timid around Pokémon. Most of the kids who go are Cayson's age."

I voiced my objection but they ignored me.

"Where did you hear about this?" Mom asked.

"…Maple," Amber replied.

"Maple's not so bad," my dad dumbly replied.

My dad is dumb for thinking that Amber and Maple could ever get along because they hate each other and always will.

"I tolerate Maple for Jezz's sake; I still don't like her," said Amber.

Amber looked at me as she continued. "It's a popular camp."

"It sounds dumb," I asserted.

"You sound dumb but I still like you."

"Hey!"

"That wasn't an insult. 'Rents, whatcha think?"

"We'd have to call Professor Birch and get more information on it before we decide anything," said Mom.

"It's three weeks long with Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off, four to seven kids per group with two groups, so a max of fourteen kids, and—"

"Is this a sleep-away camp?" I interrupted.

"Yes, but you come home Friday mornings and then return on Sunday afternoon."

"Cayson's never been away from home that long before," said Dad.

"I don't mind going away," I said. "But I mind the Pokémon."

"Tell us what activities they do," Mom requested.

"They learn how to become friends with Pokémon, do a bunch of activities and shit…I mean, and 'stuff'. Fun shi—stuff, like learning how to juggle from monkey Pokémon and using telepathy with Lapras. The camp is for all kids who are either afraid of Pokémon or who know nothing about them."

"I am not afraid of Pokémon. I already know all about them. I just hate them," I insisted.

"You'll like them once you get to know them. I know you haven't had the best experiences with Pokémon, but those were all exceptions," said Mom.

I thought about how my dad's Pikachu shocked me when I was four, how a Staryu pushed me into the pool when I was five, how a Spoink once stole my apple, and most recently, how that Stoutland bucked me. It can't all be a coincidence.

"I hate that camp," I cursed.

"You've never been," Amber retorted.

"Try it for a week," said Dad. "If you don't like it, don't go back."

"We have to look at the pricing too, to see if that will even work in our budget," said Mom.

"Jezz'll pay for it. He offered before I mentioned it," said Amber.

"I don't want Jezz paying for something like this," said Mom.

"It could be a birthday present."

"First of all, we have to make sure that Cayson is okay with going," said Dad. "We can probably work something out where we can pay for a single week. If you like it you can do the other two weeks. It's a cool way to learn about Pokémon. I loved camps like this when I was your age."

"It's a great way to make more friends," said Mom.

"You never know what you like until you at least attempt to explore it," said Amber.

"If I try the camp, will I get a reward?" I asked.

"If you behave," said Mom. "I'll call Professor Birch tomorrow and hopefully he will have time to talk to me about this," Mom decided.

 **XO**

The next time we had dinner, Amber and Jezz both came. I had a dentist appointment, my math tutoring, and baseball practice while Mom battled kids who came to our gym and my dad battled people at the Battle Zone, so I didn't get to talk to my parents all day. I wondered if they forgot about the camp.

"Jezz, it's nice to see you again," I heard om say from the kitchen.

I walked to our kitchen, which is right next to the front door, and Amber and Jezz were just coming inside. They were all wet.

"It's nice to see you too," Jezz responded.

"I didn't know it was raining," Mom said as she handed them each a rag. "Do either of you want a warm sweatshirt?"

"I can get him one. He left his in my room last week," Amber said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Amb," Jezz called after her.

Amb gave him a quick thumb's up before turning to go down the hall, and Jezz came up to me.

"Hi, Cayson. What's up?" he asked.

"I dunno. You came to me," I retorted.

I had a feeling Mom would scold me for being rude, but before she could, Jezz laughed and said:

"I never thought of it like that. You're clever."

"Thank you," I responded. "And I'm good."

"Really?" he asked. "Amb said you—."

"—I like you," I interrupted. "Don't ruin it."

Fifteen or twenty minutes into the dinner conversation, Mom brought up the camp. I groaned loudly in disapproval.

"Cayson doesn't seem to like the idea," Jezz noted.

"He doesn't yet," Mom responded.

Everyone looked at me. I asked what they discovered about the camp since our last talk.

"It's inexpensive, mostly boys, and that even kids who hate Pokémon come back from the camp liking them," said Mom.

"You're making it sound like they brainwash kids," said Amber.

"Maybe they do," I remarked.

"Cayson, you know I'm against anything that 'brainwashes' kids," Jezz replied. "I have friends who have gone to this camp, and your family and my family know Professor Birch well. I think you should try it for at least a week."

"They can refund us two-thirds of the entrance fee," said Mom.

"And I you want to do more, I can definitely buy you more sessions," said Jezz.

"I guess I'll try. I don't know why everyone is making a big deal though," I responded.

"We aren't making a big deal," said Dad. "I would like you to like Pokémon, but even if you don't fall in love with them…"

"…it's still smart to feel comfortable around them since Pokémon are a part of everyday life," Mom finished.

"Whatever."

I sold my spring school break. The camp ended up being okay, and I stayed for the whole three weeks. But when I came back, I still hated Pokémon. At least I got a break from Harper. The next time he and I do something together, I'll be the one who comes out on top.

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the Hano Grand Resort in Pokémon Moon:)

\+ In case you are wondering, even though I categorize Cayson as a minor character, he is brought up more frequently than many of the other minor characters later in this fic.

\+ Next chapter is once again a mix of journal contents and the main storyline. The Hales encourage little Jezz to make friends his age and older Jezz hangs out with the twins and some other people.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- N/A

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Delia

\- Professor Birch

\- Lapras

\- Stoutland

\- Mudsdale

\- Donphan

\- Pellipper

\- Ponyta

\- Rapidash

\- Staryu

\- Sharpedo

\- Spoink

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- Cerulean City Gym

\- Hano Grand Resort

Important Items/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Cayson likes Jezz but has a difficult time showing it.

\- Cayson dislikes Harper.


	25. Day One in Pallet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #23: Day One in Pallet

 **"** **I found my heart and broke it here**  
 **Made friends and lost them through the years**  
 **And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long**  
 **I know I've grown**  
 **But I can't wait to go home."**

 **Ed Sheeran**

 _March 5, 2033_

 _Since Jay kept inviting me, I decided to visit. I didn't know what to expect; I had never been to a friend's house before. I don't even know if I can call Jay a 'friend' yet._ _The Hales are proud of me for making an effort to connect._

 _Jay's parents are Jessie and James Morgan, these famous rich people who help to reform Team Rocket many years ago. Their eldest daughter is named Annastasia. She is eighteen. Jay is next at barely eleven, then there is Jocelyn, who is eight—I think, and then there are the twins Rose and Silver, who are infants. They also live with two talking Meowth and two talking Purrloin. Lily is a Meowth, Logan is a Purrloin, and they are both shinies. They are also twins, which is rare for Pokémon. They are about the same age as Annastasia. I look a lot like Jocelyn too, since we both have magenta hair and green eyes, but my face and the way my hair naturally set makes me look a lot like Jay._

 _Jay's best friend Amber Ketchum doesn't seem to like me even after I told her I admire her famous parents._

 _Amber said I shouldn't play with Jay's emotions. When I asked her what she meant, she said I was his next crush. I was alarmed at first because I thought maybe Jay knew I was born a girl, but then Amber told me it was because he's gay. It's a relief and flattering that a gay boy fell in love with me, but I hope the crush doesn't last forever._

 _I like Amber, but her eyes remind me of Maple, my first real love, and I can't look her in the eyes for long. Besides…Amber…I don't stand a chance with her anyway._

 _ **XO**_

"What are you reading?"

I swerved to find Rose and Deerling staring at my laptop screen.

"You already know," I said I closed my computer.

Rose and Silver were hanging out at The Grange along with Amber, Jay, Valentino, Logan, Peruva, a bunch of our Pokémon and me. I could sense Lily and Maya nearby, and I knew Annastasia, Michio, and Keaka were around.

"Cannn we play ssoccer n-now?" Silver asked.

"Yes," I said as I got up off the couch.

I cracked my back. The twins, Deerling, and Komala winced.

"D-doesn't th-that h-hurt-t?" Sil asked.

"Silver, you have to annunciate. You stutter and slur too much," said Rose.

Silver crossed his arms, grimaced, and looked down in shame.

"Be nicer to your brother. He's perfect just the way he is," I told Rose. "And Sil, that didn't hurt me."

"I'm trying to help Sil," Rose retorted.

"You d-don't helllp-p," said Sil.

"Let's not argue. Are there other kids around?" I asked. "What about my friends?"

"J-jay, Ammmbber, Valennnt-tinno, Logann, and Perrruva left."

"They went to June and Takeshi's house to play with Aya and eat lunch," said Rose.

"I remember now," I replied

"Because I reminded you!"

"Chill. And your friends?"

"B-busssy, though Harp-p-per'sss around h-here sssomewhere," said Sil.

"Harper and Keaka are in the library," said Rose. "They looked like they didn't want to be disturbed. Camille, Lola, and Zandra are around. I'll send a group text."

"C-camille'sss sssick, L-lol-la wasss g-grounnded-d, a-and I thinnk Z-zand-dra lost her phone," Silver replied. "R-red'sss w-with Kakasssamma Akumma."

Rose seemed fine until Sil mentioned Red.

"Um…I don't mind if no one else comes over…unless it means we can't play," said Rose. "…it's no big deal if it is just the three of us; we have dozens of Pokémon who might want to play."

I was almost certain Cayson was around but it sounded as though Rose wanted to spend time with me minus the distractions of other children.

"I suppose we could do that. I know Deerling likes soccer," I responded. "Plusle and Minun too."

Deerling chanted her approval, and the duo came running when they heard their names being mentioned. Minun jumped to Silver and Plusle to Rose.

"I find this amusing," I told the twins as we headed outside. "When Delia and Giovanni gave Plusle and Minun to your parents, Minun was supposed to go to Silver and Plusle was supposed to go to Rose, but the Pokémon didn't like you. I gave you Komala and Deerling—they were my Pokémon once—and Annastasia and Michio took Plusle and Minun."

"I never knew that Deerling used to be your Pokémon," said Rose. "Why'd you give him away?"

"Deerling and I had a great relationship, but Deerling loved you too and I felt it was a good idea, especially since Plusle was ignoring you."

"Plus plus," Plusle chanted as she touched her paw to move Rose's hair.

"We're friends now," said Rose.

"It'sss the sssamme with mme and Mminunnnn," said Silver. "A-and t-thankss for giving me Komalaaa. I nevverr knew sshe ussed to be yourrsss."

"It was no trouble," I responded.

We put together an impromptu soccer team of me, Vileplume, Furfrou, Xatu, Delcatty, Porygon, and Chimecho against Silver, Rose, Plusle, Minun, Deerling, Komala, Lil-G, and Bleu.

"Our team has an extra person," Rose noted as we set the field.

"Considering I'm a global champion who doesn't plan on going easy on you, I think it's fair to give you an extra player," I responded with a light-hearted grin. "I will even let you use Pokémon attacks to throw me off."

"Rreallly?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Really."

"You only won the championship once," Rose said as we put up the cones.

"That is one more time than you."

"Ha-ha, hee got-t y-you," Silver laughed.

"Word slur-er."

"Mannnner p-police."

"Bedwetter!"

"Stop fighting," I interrupted. "It's no fun if you argue."

"Sorry," Rose mumbled.

"I-I'mm ssssory t-too," said Sil.

"It's fine. We're cool," I replied. "Let's get started!"

We played for an hour, but as what always happens with kids, we got off subject and started having random conversations. Rose didn't hesitate to bring up the journal.

"Do you still love Maple?" she asked. "You see at least once a week. It's almost like she and Amber are both your girlfriends."

"Not true in the least," I said, shocked by her deduction. "Amber's my only lover."

"But you talk about Maple so much in the journal, especially the part I read the other night at the family dinner."

"Llleave Jezzz alone," Silver scolded. "It-t's n-none of y-your businnessss."

"Thanks, Sil," I responded. "Maple and I have a complicated relationship. I don't like talking about it."

Rose didn't bring up the subject again, and we continued playing as usual. I was impressed by Silver. He must have been practicing without me. I was thinking about this when Rose asked me another loaded question.

"Why were you afraid to become friends with people?"

"R-rossie, sstoppp," Silver groaned.

"I want to know. I don't think making friends with someone is scary, be Jezz does—or did."

"I had a lot of issues growing up," I sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"I guess I will just have to wait to read your book."

"…Sure…"

"R-rossie ga-gave mme yourr t-time dimmenssion b-book t-to rrread-d, b-but w-we d-d-don't u-unndersstand i-itt," said Silver.

"It is a lot for people who don't study time and space."

"It-t got-t mme thinnkinng about-t h-how Llunnalla c-can b-brrinng p-people to otherr d-dimmennssionss."

"I want a Lunala like Michio's," said Rose.

"Legendary Pokémon are extremely rare. There's only a handful of them in existence," I replied.

"Thenn howww diddd Mmichio-o get one?" Silver asked.

"You'll have to ask him. Why would you want a Pokémon that can bring you to different dimensions?"

"I think it would be cool," said Rose.

"I d-donn't," said Silver. "Sssoundss weird-d."

"I want to know why the war is still happening."

Rose clung to my arm, then pulled me towards the park bench. Her and Sil watched me with anticipation.

"You really want me to talk about this?" I asked.

"Yep," said Rose.

"Y-yeah," said Sil.

"The simple answer is that some people have so much power, and when you are fighting inferno against inferno, a lot gets destroyed," I replied.

"Annastasia is worried about the Tree of Beginnings," said Rose.

"Evverryonne iss worrried about-t thatt," said Sil.

"I wanna know why."

"The Tree is the house of aura. Everyone has an aura—it's what makes us live. Everyone's is different, and some people are special. Some people—including Pokémon—can harness and control it, almost like it's a Pokémon ability that can be extended to humans. If someone messes with the house of aura, it can lead to a lot of problems. Problems like everyone on the planet losing their life essence," I explained.

"Whoa."

"G-geeze," Sil breathed. "D-does the-that-t mmeann evverryonne willl d-die?"

"Not literally," I responded.

"Like zombies," Rose surmised.

"No…it's...don't worry; the war and the Tree are in two different places."

"I-I'm sst-tilll sscared-d," Sil murmured.

"There are people working to restore peace in Euon. Where barriers have been put around the buildings, they are undoing them, where Pokémon are fighting, people are fighting back, where people are hurt, others are helping them heal."

"It still sucks," said Rose.

"It's reality. I wish it didn't suck."

We didn't talk about me for the rest of our scrimmage or when we groomed the field. We went inside for lunch and discovered that my friends had returned, including Soledad, Tamaki, June, Takeshi, Nolan, Lexi, and two attention-seeking infants.

"Jezz! Look!" Soledad exclaimed as she shoved Yuki—and her hand—into my face.

"Whoa," I gasped, hesitantly accepting the child. "What am I supposed…?"

"This is the part where you say congrats," Amb said as she helped me hold up the infant.

"Congrats for…Sole—you have a ring. You're engaged."

"Oh Jezz, you are such a cute dork," Soledad replied as she ruffled my hair. "But you knew this was coming. I bet Tamaki told everyone."

"He did," said Jay as he rested an elbow on my shoulder. "I'm glad you like that ring. I picked it out."

"Thank god. You know my style way better than Tamaki does."

"She just told us the news a minute before you walked in," said Lexi. "It's nice to see you, Jezz. It's been a while."

I've never been close with Annastasia's friends Nolan Williams and Lexi Fuji. I've been around them plenty of times, but not nearly as much as some of the other people in our collective friend group. Nolan's a year older than Annie and Lexi's a year younger. They'd known the Oaks, Morgans, Ketchums, Harrisons, and possibly the Gaulles and Motos for a decade or more before I met them. Lexi's younger brother Will and Nolan's younger sister Nadia are friends with June's younger siblings and the twins—and their daughter Yuki was the baby Soledad had shoved into my arms and was now being supported by a possessive Amb.

"Can you say 'hello'?" Amb asked Yuki.

"Hellwhoa," Yuki replied.

"Good girl."

Amb tried to hand her back to me, but I backed away. She gave me this look of disgust.

"Umm I really don't want—I don't think I should hold her," I stumbled.

"Fine, I'll keep her," Amb replied.

"Want to hold Aya?" Takeshi asked as he stepped closer to me.

"No thanks," I said, backing away from the children.

"The last time Jezz ever held a baby was back when Rose and Silver were in diapers," said Jay. "He doesn't like babies."

"I like babies—I just don't like touching them."

"It's okay. Yuki already has plenty of fans," said Nolan.

"Speaking of fans, I hear you are about to get more with this new book you're writing," said Lexi.

"Oh, yes…I'm writing another book. It's sort of already written…I'm transcribing and editing it."

"Sounds prestigious. I'm proud."

"I've never opened myself on such a scale."

"Soon the whole world will get to see just how weird you are," said Tamaki.

"Not the whole world…"

"You and Amb are famous. A lot of people will read this."

'Hopefully not,' I thought to myself. 'Or…hopefully yes?'

I spent an hour chatting and eating with friends. Maple came down for a bit before retreating back to her safe haven. My safe haven was with Amb, and I made that clear by sticking to her like glue throughout the night. Maple had her chance and chose to destroy it—and the sooner I fully absorb that fact, the sooner I can get on with my life absent of her.

 _ **XO**_

 _March 8, 2033_

 _Amber and Jay are in love._

 _They hold hands and share food. Takeshi and June like each other, but they aren't as publicly intimate as Jay and Amber are. I don't understand how Jay could like boys but be so close to Amber._

 _I can't stop thinking about her, but I suppose I'll have to try to move on._

 _Soledad said her parents think I'm a long-lost cousin of the Morgans. I resemble them and my legal surname 'Tonaka' is Jay's mother's maiden name. I am not sure whether or not this is good or bad. I don't know what I will do if I start to form a new family._

 _March 9, 2033_

 _The Hales are still encouraging me to spend time with Jay and his family._

 _"We each have a teleporter. It is as if we are neighbors to the Morgans," said Perry._

 _"We're pushing you on purpose. We want to see you happy," said Hauana._

 _"I do not mind having no human friends," I replied. "I believe I get along better with Pokémon and adults."_

 _"I think you do too," Hauana said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "But I think you can build on that."_

 _It was a hot summer night. We were in the yard eating some of the delicious barbeque left over from the party the Kahunas had yesterday. My Pokémon ran freely, chatting with wild Crabrawler and Alola Rattata that were hanging out near our palm trees._

 _"If you think I get along better with adults, then why do you think I need younger friends?" I asked._

 _"Friendships with people your age are valuable. It's nice to have friends of all ages, but there are advantages to having people who are close to your age as your friends too," Perry answered._

 _"I think another twelve-year-old boy will understand you more than I would, a forty-year-old woman," Hauana explained. "You and I have very different worlds."_

 _"The same is true with me. The world was very different when I was your age," said Perry._

 _Hauana and Perry Hale will never understand what it's like to be me, they're right about that._

 _"Are you afraid they won't like you for your true self?" Hauana asked._

 _I felt sudden dread. Maybe they were getting suspicious of my fear of the doctors, or my obsession with reading and writing, or the way my voice still hadn't cracked. Maybe they found out that I look like a girl from the doctor I found. He was a mean old man, that doctor, but he was strict with patient confidentiality. Maybe he broke that promise and told them._

 _"Jezz, is that it? There are a lot of reasons for someone to like you," said Perry._

 _"Maybe," I quietly responded._

 _"You aren't always a shy kid. You had no problem presenting your science project in front of the entire school, you work well with strangers, and just yesterday you had a very extensive and intelligent discussion with the Kahuna of this island. You have this inner confidence that will benefit you later in life if you can learn how to use it to make friends."_

 _"The Morgans are nice. Jessie and James are odd, but their kids seem perfectly normal," said Hauana. "And so are the Ketchums. You really like Ash and Misty. You told me that you had admired them for most of your life. They have a daughter your age. Isn't that exciting?"_

 _'Except she hates me', I thought to myself._

 _"What are you thinking?" Perry asked._

 _"Amber Ketchum hates me, Jay's weird, Jocelyn and Gracie are annoying, June, Benny, Takeshi, Tamaki, and Soledad are…I don't know…too nice I guess…Anika's intimidating, Annastasia's too perfect, Michio's shy and grumpy, Tobie, Lexi, and Nolan are too grown up, and all those talking Pokémon make me uncomfortable."_

 _I cringed, expecting them to hit me for saying those mean things, but they smiled after they saw how sorry I was. I should have known they wouldn't get mad—and they never hit me before._

 _"What about Rita?" said Perry. "You seemed to like her."_

 _I wrote six pages about how wonderful I thought it was to be reunited with Rita. To have her accept me, even though I changed. lied, cheated, and stole, and to have her keep my secret was more than incredible. But Hauana and Perry, and anyone else could not know about all that._

 _"I hate Rita," I asserted._

 _"Iki, that's not true," Hauana cooed. "And I know you don't mean all those mean things you said about those other kids."_

 _"If they don't like me, I'll be crushed. If they like me, I'll be scared."_

 _Hauana and Perry looked at each other while I pretended not to notice. I knew what they were thinking._

 _"Do you want to go back to the counselor? She is there to help you. She can give you advice that we can't come up with," said Perry._

 _The counselor is kind but she holds pity in her voice. I hate that. I lied and told Hauana and Perry that I didn't need her. If I had to choose between talking to Ms. Kama and talking to all those kids they keep talking about, I would choose the latter._

 _"No. I will go to the Morgan's house the next time they invite me," I decided._

 _"I'm glad you're taking this step," said Hauana._

 _"I'm sure Jay will call again. He's been dialing twice a day since the last time you saw him," said Perry._

 _I'm not sure why Jay's so eager to be around me. Maybe it's that crush Amber told me about. I hope that's not it. I would never kiss a boy. That's odd. I didn't even know kids were allowed to be gay._

 _That's all for now, journal. I'll write in here tomorrow night after I spend the day in Pallet Town._

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Castle on the Hill' by Ed Sheeran.

\+ 'Hale' is pronounced 'hall-lay', not 'hail'. The first pronunciation is Polynesian and makes more sense since Alola is based on Hawaii.

\+ Next Chapter is the next intruder installment. Star and Umbreon are prompted to fight.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Lexi Fuji and Nolan Williams – Annastasia's childhood friends, now married to each other.

\- Yuki Williams- Nolan and Lexi's almost-two-year-old daughter.

\- Tobie – Anika and Gracie's older cousin.

\- Will Fuji – Lexi's younger brother. He's about fourteen in this story.

\- Nadia Williams – Nolan's younger sister. She's about thirteen.

\- Ms. Kama – the therapist Jezz saw regularly during his time with the Hales.

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Crabrawler

\- Alolan Rattata – aka Koratta

\- The Kahunas – the strongest trainers on each Alolan island.

Original Locations: 

\- Jezz and the Hale's home in Alola

Canonical Locations: 

\- N/A

Important Items/Miscellaneous Other: 

\- Jezz is apprehensive around babies but Amb loves them.

\- Jezz and his friends get together once a week at The Grange.

\- Jezz doesn't want Maple in his life anymore.

\- Jezz has attachment issues and is hesitant to treat them—as a child and as an adult.

\- Hauana frequently called Jezz 'Iki'.


	26. The Intruder, Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter Description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. Part Three, Extra #8

The Journal

Chapter #24: The Intruder, Part Three (Extra #8)

Many days passed, and Star's human, or her human's friends, did not return to her. Frosglas informed us that there were no humans around anywhere and that it appears that they have left the region. Star became depressed, but she refused to be disappointed in her human for abandoning her. She and I didn't interact much either; we minded our own business until the sixth day after her arrival.

"Umbreon!" she called to me.

I was helping Koratta2 and Koratta3 mend their den. Her interruption aggravated me.

"What do you need?!"

She stopped in her tracks but maintained her smile.

"I need to show you something."

"What?"

"Come to the Egg Den!"

She sprinted back in the direction she came. I feared an emergency. After all, I had told Star to only come to me for emergencies, and to only speak when spoken to, and she had been complying with that rule lately.

"Koratta2 and Koratta3, if I do not return soon, come to the Egg Den," I instructed.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I ran after Star. When I got to the Egg Den, I saw Sandopan, Keokeo, Snover, and Snorunt gathered around. I pushed passed them.

"Eevee!"

"Eve!"

"Two of the eggs hatched!" Star laughed. "Look, Umbreon, aren't they cute little babies?"

I was frustrated that she made me run here for such a minuscule event. I groaned my response.

"They look healthy, at least. Which one hatched first?"

"This one," Star said as she pointed to the one on the left. "Why do you ask?"

"The one on the left will be called Eevee, and the one on the right will be Eevee2," I responded.

"Let's give them names instead," Star suggested.

"Those are names."

"I mean real names. I am named Star because when I was an Eevee, my human would dress me up in little costumes. The star-themed costumes were always my favorite. Annastasia also said that it is because I am a star team player."

"No names. It's too confusing. We will forget their type."

"Lighten up," said Sandopan. "Remembering two names is not difficult."

"It starts out with two, then the other eggs hatch and they get names, then soon everyone will change their titles to pointless names," I replied. "I am the leader, I make the decisions. As the leader, I am calling on you, Sandopan, to help Star look after these Eevee until this evening's gathering session. Then, as our protocol dictates, they will take turns sleeping in each den, learning the ins and outs of this tribe until I can decide the proper role for them to take. No naming, no babying, no exceptions."

"I don't mind raising them on my own," said Star. "I am not sure how long it will take my humans to find me. I can be here for months. I can look after them, teach them whatever it is you want me to teach them, and then when my humans find me, we can all go live on The Grange together. Your whole tribe, just like I told you a few days ago."

"You are dreaming. The humans are not coming back. You came to us in a delusional state with cloudy eyes and tremendous weakness. For all we know, your 'The Grange' is a made-up land. It sounds like fantasy. We do what is practical here. My rules are what is practical."

I started to walk away. Then, something unprecedented happened. I was barred from leaving. The minions refused to let me leave the Egg Den.

"We think it is time for a change, Umbreon. Since Star has come, we have all been happier. Happiness is all we truly want. We want her to be our co-leader," Sandopan told me.

"This is unacceptable."

"Ma'am, protocol dictates that if we are to have a new leader, they must duel. But Star doesn't want to overthrow you as a leader, she wants to lead alongside you," said Keokeo.

"That is not how it works."

"We need a change. We won't be happy until we make a change," Sandopan continued.

"Star, what is it that you bring to my tribe? You have been somewhat helpful this last week, but what makes you feel you are prepared to do something as important as leading a tribe?"

"Unconditional positive regard," she stated. "That is what I bring to this tribe. From my trainer to you all. I don't need a title, you can still be the leader—but I want to help."

"Unconditional positive regard? What is this nonsense?"

"It means that a value everyone. Nothing anyone says or does can change the way I feel. No one needs to prove themselves to me, and nothing they say or do will change my mind."

"It seems to be the opposite of what you believe, Umbreon," said Sandopan. "It seems Star's human might be smarter than you."

"Don't say that. That doesn't make any sense. Value is what you bring, your contribution to the group. A tribe member who sits around and doesn't do their part, or disobeys their leader constantly…they have no value."

"I disagree."

"Then duel," said Flareon2 as he entered the den. "I know I can't beat you in a match, but perhaps Star can."

"Excellent idea. I am certain I would win a match against you," I agreed. "Star, let us duel."

"We can't," said Star. "We haven't any potions. If you or I get hurt—and that is bound to happen if we duel—it will take months of rest and good nutrition for us to regain our strength. Battling is not a good idea."

"She makes a point. Umbreon, yet, it might be true that you are no longer the strongest. After all, it's been years since someone battled you."

"And that someone was me," said Flareon2. "And I lost by a hair."

"You doubt my abilities? All the more reason to duel. You must either fight me or leave this tribe."

Star looked around. She looked at the Eevee. The Eevee duo is too young to understand what was happening, but I could sense their scared emotions. Empathy, getting to me again. I hate it.

"I won't leave. I'd rather battle," Star asserted. "I'll even let you have the first move."

The small crowd of listeners 'ooohed' at her statement. I was furious, but I kept my mind calm. I knew I could beat this Pokémon; it would only take a few seconds.

"Enough drama. Sandopan, look after the new Pokémon. You and one of the Snorlax shall carry them to the Icy Plateau; they shall witness our duel. But first, I am calling an emergency meeting. Assist me in collecting the rest of the minions. They must come with us to the Gathering Spot."

"Yes, ma'am."

There were whispers among the minions. Everyone slowly joined us at the Gathering Spot. The Snorlax and Fires were last to arrive, and when they did, I started with my announcements.

"Star has challenged me to a duel. After I win, she will be silenced and left as the egg hatcher. If she continuously disobeys, she will be banished from this tribe. I am requiring the presence of all of you to the Icy Plateau, where the battle will take place. Refusal to come means half portions of food for a month. Any questions?"

They collectively shook their heads and looked down. This was what I needed.

"Let's us head to the Icy Plateau."

 **XOXOXO**

Star did not seem to have the same level of energy as the other tribe members; she struggled as we climbed up the winding path that led to the top of our dueling ground. This was going to be a quick and simple duel. One move, maybe two, and she'd be knocked out. This is a fool against a champion. She has zero chance of winning.

But still, that positive energy is annoyingly present. Still, I cannot deny that it makes me feel good. I cannot tell anyone the details of my turmoil.

Sandopan helped me settle the minions so that they were all in perfect view of our makeshift stadium. Star got on one side of the area, and I took the other.

"The offensive gets the first move," I reminded her.

Star shook her head. "No, you take it."

More 'oohs' and whispers.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Let the battle commence!" Sandopan declared.

I wanted Star to take her turn, but she refused to attack. I prepared a light shield to build a defense. After her move, I was going to give her what she deserves. I continued to await her movement, but she did not pursue me. Instead, a pink light surrounded her body and projected outward until it formed a bubble around her.

"What is she doing?" I heard one Koratta ask another.

"It's an aura shield. She is using the power of her inner spirit to protect herself," Messenger answered.

"Useless," I groaned as I shot a shadowball in her direction

Star didn't even open her eyes, even though the shadowball hit her right in the face.

 _"I don't understand."_

The Earth was quiet. Star didn't speak, she didn't attack. I threw dozens of shadowballs in her direction. Every single one hit her. Every single one appeared to do damage. Nevertheless, she took all of them.

"She keeps healing herself," I heard Sandopan whisper to Keokeo. "That is her strategy, to keep healing herself."

 _"But how. Where is she getting the energy?"_

I used my second most potent attack: brutal swing. Star was knocked to the ground after each of the six hits got her, but she kept getting back up. She kept healing herself. I was infuriated. How dare this Espeon embarrass me in front of my tribe, how dare she refuse to take the offensive. An hour past. I was heaving, Star looked to be in some kind of meditative state, seemingly undisturbed. She grimaced with every hit but did not yield. Then my eyes saw nothing but darkness, my legs went numb, and the whispering of our audience increased. Or were those the whispers in my head? No time passed, so it seemed before I awoke in a new place.

"Now that you are awake, eat this, please. It will immediately make you feel better, I promise."

I lifted my head. I was in the Egg Den, alone with Star, the two young Eevee, and the remaining unhatched eggs.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

My throat was dry. I sat up, determined to not show weakness. Star pushed a rainbow bean, which was placed atop a leaf so that it was inches from my paw.

"You used up all your energy battling me and fainted. This bean will make you feel better."

"You mean to say that…"

 _How could I lose? I never lost anything before. At least, not anything of value._

"I mean to say that ten days ago, we battled, you fainted, and now you are awake and I want you to eat this bean. It's delicious and has extravagant healing properties. The only way for you to reap the benefits is to chew and swallow it."

Ten days. She said ten days. I ate the bean. It did make me feel better, but I did not admit this. She then pushed an old mug filled with water towards me and gave me some Sitrus berries.

"Where did all this food come from?" I choked. Star pushed the water closer. "I don't know what is happening."

"Drink, eat, and rest. We'll give you details when you feel better."

I hated those options, but I was thirsty and hungry and felt like a needed to sleep for a thousand years. I took her advice, though I was bitter that I needed it. I fell asleep shortly after eating, and when I woke up, Star was asleep next to me. The Eevee kittens were holding on to her. Their eyes were closed as well, and I wondered if they were asleep or just pretending to be because they were afraid of me.

I looked around. Sandopan was in the corner. She came closer to me.

"Star won the battle, but I am sure you've realized this by now," she said quietly.

"I…."

"…am sorry for being such an arrogant leader?"

"No. I…."

"Talk, Umbreon. You can do it."

"She can't be the leader. This can't be happening."

"She is not the only leader. As she said, she wants to help you, not overthrow you."

"But if she won, the position is hers, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I told you she won't accept, not unless you stand with her."

Star yawned and stretched in her sleep. One eye opened, then the other. She placed the Eevee that was sleeping on her back on the pile of leaves they were using as their bed and stood so that she was facing Sandopan and me. Then Sandopan left.

"I am sorry that you fainted. Do you feel better now? After the rest, the bean, and the berries?" Star inquired.

I turned away. I was not going to let her control me.

"I didn't need taking care of. I still don't need taking care of. I can take care of myself."

She moved so that she was facing me again. I kept looking away, but she kept coming back. It was highly annoying.

"I know you can take care of yourself. I wanted to help you. I know you would have been fine without me. Everyone here would have been fine without me. But sometimes it is nice to have someone to help you out, even if your life doesn't absolutely depend on it."

"You can, I suppose. But it is a waste."

"I don't think you truly believe that I am a waste."

"I didn't say that you were I waste, I said that…"

I suppose I did say that, in an indirect sort of way.

"Leave me alone. That is how you can 'help'."

"Okay, I will leave you alone. I am going to be with the Fires. They said they had something important to discuss with me."

"Go."

I regretted my bitterness as soon as she left. I hated how confused she made me. I needed to be able to control my emotions in order to lead this tribe. If I allowed myself to feel sad, happy, loving, empathetic…my responsibilities of maintaining law and order would not have been fulfilled.

But then again, that is an assumption of mine. I never knew anything different. Having a closed mind is also a horrible trait for a leader to have, yet I am very close-minded. I thought about this before, in my Thinking Spot, when Star first arrived and even before that, but more so since she arrived. I hate emotions. They may be important in some situations, but they are mostly a waste of time.

"Where'd Star go?" Eevee2 asked me. "I miss her."

"She's been gone for thirty seconds. You don't miss her," I responded.

"I miss her though," said the other Eevee.

"Go back to sleep then."

"We can't. She is our mother."

"This is why the concept of motherhood is stupid," I muttered.

All mothering did was make these Pokémon dependent on one creature. Had they been raised by the entire tribe from the start, as is tradition, these Pokémon wouldn't be so needy. They'd be satisfied by my sole presence.

"Eevee and Eevee2, Star is not your mother. She made be a _co-leader_ —I cringed at that last word—but she is not any more of a mother to you than I am. Or the rest of the tribe for that matter."

"Our names are Snowflake and Crystal," said Eevee2.

"She is Snowflake," said Eevee.

"And he is Crystal," said Eevee2.

"Names are not part of our tradition."

"Star says that she is starting a new tradition."

"Star is wrong."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

The Eevee did not have any further defiant responses. I decided that it was time to call a meeting.

"We are going to have an assembly at the Gathering Spot. You are required to attend," I told Eevee and Eevee2.

"Yes, ma'am."

At least I still held some power. I marched over to the other dens. Though hesitant to come out of hiding, I managed to get everyone out. Except for the Fires. I didn't have the mental or physical energy to fetch them, so I sent Sentret4 and Snover to go for me. The arrived twenty minutes later after everyone else was already assembled. I got up onto my Standing Rock.

"It has come to my attention that Star has matched me in battle," I announced.

I heard Flareon laughing. I focused my glare so that it was set directly on her. She didn't flinch.

"Star didn't match you in battle. She killed you. You fainted, she suffered literally no damage," Flareon continued, laughing as she spoke.

I removed my focus from her. I had never been in a position like this before. I have always been respected, even before I won that duel against Flareon2 and was declared the leader many years ago.

"Though crudely put, Flareon is correct. Umbreon, you lost. Star has the leadership position now. If you do not allow her to be co-leader, then you must stand down and let her take over," said Sandopan.

I closed my eyes and scowled. When I opened them, I was welcomed dead silence and Star's raised paw.

"Yes?" I growled.

"I hate to keep repeating myself, but I do not want you to stand down. I want to stand with you," Star replied.

"That is the same thing," I persisted.

"No, it isn't," Sandopan argued.

"Sandopan, do be quiet. If Star is leadership material, then she must be able to speak for herself."

Sandopan didn't respond. Star came closer to me. Then she put one paw on the Standing Rock, and as I expected, everyone 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' and then broke into whispers. I kicked her paw away.

"This is my Standing Rock, no one is allowed to touch it without my permission, and you do not have permission."

Star ignored me. She climbed up onto the rock. I wanted to fight her, but I felt I couldn't. Shadowballs fired from a distance is very different from a close-contact tackle attack; I couldn't bring myself to hurt her unless it was a duel to which she consented. Besides, fighting her in this context meant that I would be breaking my own rule. I got off the rock.

"Star is your leader now. All my former responsibilities are now hers."

I walked away, humiliated. I didn't catch a look on Star's face, nor did I hear her speak. I only focused on my uneven breathing and footsteps until I reached my own den. Then I collapsed in misery.

No one bothered to check on me. Not even Star.

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Shadow of the Day' by Linkin Park

\+ A ginormous THANK YOU to all my reviewers:) You are small in number but you have a lot to say and I love that:) :)

\+ Next Chapter is mostly journaled contents. Jezz has his first full day with his new friends.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Eevee/Snowflake

-Eevee2/Crystal

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Snover

\- Snorunt

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Star adopts the two Eevee that hatch in the Egg Den.

\- Star wants to lead alongside Umbreon.

\- Star battles Umbreon and wins using only defensive strategies.

\- Umbreon relinquishes power.


	27. Tongue Tied

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #25: Tongue Tied

 **"** **You're so good to me**  
 **I know but I can't change**  
 **Tried to tell you**  
 **But you look at me like maybe**  
 **I'm an angel underneath."**

 **Meredith Brookes**

 _March 8, 2033_

 _When I got to the Morgan's house, I had already calmed myself down until I was at my regular stress level. Perry made a fruit salad and that always makes me feel better, especially since Perry always put in extra pears. Hauana made sure I had all the important numbers in my phone: her and Perry's work phone, cell phone, home phone, and email addresses. I even had Kahuna's number. Jay's cell phone was the only other number I had._

 _Jay was really happy to see me. He came bursting into the garage, his enormous Togekiss and little sister behind him._

 _"You actually showed up!" Jocelyn exclaimed brightly._

 _Instead of saying 'obviously' as I wanted too, I said:_

 _"It was so very generous of you to invite me. My apologies for ignoring your messages from earlier this week and last week."_

 _"It's okay!" Jay responded._

 _He was so enthusiastic and eccentric I almost laughed._

 _"I-I figured that maybe you first wanted to spend some time at home with your pare—um guardians. You know, after the competition. Alola must be super nice," Jay continued._

 _"You are correct," I said._

 _I sounded programmed, like a grateful robot with a borderline-female voice. It was awful. And I was already lying._

 _I wonder when and if I'll stop being a compulsive liar._

 _Jocelyn dragged me to the kitchen with her Flaafy, brother, and Togekiss following behind._

 _There was a Pikachu sitting down at the counter. Amber was around, but not yet visible. Takeshi smiled and waved._

 _"Hello, nice to see you again, Takeshi, and Pip. I suppose this means that Amber is here as well," I greeted them._

 _"She's ummm Takeshi, where'd she go?" Jay asked._

 _"Her parents wanted to talk to her before she talked to Jezz," he answered._

 _I had a feeling her parents were giving her the 'you have to be nice to Jezz or we'll punish you' talk. Jay and Takeshi either didn't pick up on this or were hiding that information from me on purpose. As for Jocelyn, I think it is safe to say that she had no idea what was going on._

 _"You never got to meet the babies!" she shrieked. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"_

 _"Jocelyn is happy that she is no longer the youngest in the family," Jay explained as if that had any relevance to the situation._

 _I had seen the twins before, but never up close. I wasn't interested in babies so I never paid much attention to them. Takeshi and Jay asked me about my life at home, and I gave generic answers until Jocelyn returned with Annastasia and Michio. Annastasia and Michio_ _each held a baby and a bottle. I was confused. Were Silver and Rose their children or Jessie and James'?_

 _"It's nice to see you," said Annastasia._

 _She sounded genuine, and I think she was, unlike I was when I saw Jay, Jocelyn, and Takeshi._

 _"Jocelyn said you never met the twins," she continued._

 _"That's correct," I responded._

 _Annastasia knelt. The child in her arms watched me with green eyes analogous to my own._

 _"This is Silver. He's about three months old," she said._

 _"This is Rosie," Michio said as he knelt beside her. "She's also about three months old."_

 _He sounded as nervous as I did a moment ago._

 _"They're cute," I replied._

 _"I don't think you are actually shy," Annastasia giggled. "You have inner confidence, I can sense it."_

 _Did she talk to Hauana and Perry about my dysfunctional pride?_

 _"Perhaps," I said as Amber came into view._

 _"I heard you came over, finally," she said._

 _Amber sounded annoyed but cautious. Annie and Michio left with the infants. I wondered why there were no other adults around._

 _"Obviously, I am here, aren't I?" I told Amber, mimicking her tone._

 _Her face scrunched up for a moment, then relaxed. Jay looked nervous, and Takeshi and Jocelyn were pretending as nothing happened._

 _"Usually Amb comes over when we don't have school. Takeshi too sometimes," said Jay. "Takeshi has a ton of other friends, but he came because I said you were coming and he wanted to hang with you too. Amb, if you're gonna be rude to Jezz, why don't you just go away?"_

 _Takeshi nodded in agreement. Amber looked deeply offended as if Jay had just stabbed her in the back._

 _"No," she asserted, moving closer to me. "I want to hang out with Jezz too."_

 _"Great!" Jocelyn exclaimed._

 _"Flaafy!"_

 _I had a feeling Flaafy and Jocelyn were inseparable._

 _I'm not sure why Amber wanted to hang out with me._

 _Maybe she was suspicious._

 _Or she wanted to make fun._

 _"What would you like to do?" Jay asked. "We, um, can play manhunt…or ummm…look for Pokémon…"_

 _"Or play sports," Amber smirked._

 _Jay cringed; he clearly doesn't like sports._

 _It'd be nice to have one up on Jay._

 _"I like sports," said Takeshi. "Jezz, what do you like to play?"_

 _"Everything," I responded._

 _"We have almost everything," Jocelyn laughed. "We'll show you!"_

 _Jocelyn and Flaafy each took one of my arms and dragged me to the back of the house, which had a half-size basketball court. Jocelyn, her Pokémon, and some of the others went to their shed. Amber tossed me a basketball._

 _"How about we do three on four," she said._

 _It was more like a demand than a suggestion._

 _"Jezz, Jay, Flaafy, and Jocelyn against me, Takeshi, and Pip," Amb continued._

 _"It that fair?" I asked._

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"I-I think we should ask our Pokémon to play," said Jay._

 _The only Pokémon with us were Pip, Flaafy, Togekiss, Typlosion, and my team. I assumed that my Pokémon didn't want to leave my side when I was so stressed out about coming over here to hang out._

 _"It's not fair. Jezz's Pokémon are all here and we only have one Pokémon each," Jocelyn pouted._

 _Jay and Amber's other Pokémon declined the invitation to play. I was put on a team with Jay, Jocelyn, and Flaafy._

 _I was careful to not show off my athletic skills._

 _While I was with the Hales, I did almost everything I could think of except for swimming and diving. I resent the beach. I don't like to go without wearing a shirt because I think that my hips are too curvy. I also don't want to get too involved in something I might love but later feel compelled to give up because of my changing body. For now, all I want is to stay the same._

 _I thought about this throughout the whole game. Before I knew it, I won and everyone else was exhausted from the exertion._

 _"You were awesome, way better than I was," Jay said as he placed the basketball back in the shed._

 _Everyone else had gone inside for ice cream. I wanted to tell Jay that he did okay in this basketball game, but he actually sucked._

 _"You could use training, but you made the game fun with your jokes and laughter. I think that is important," I told him._

 _Jay's face lit up as if I just made his day. Maybe I did._

 _"That's so sweet. T-thanks, buddy!"_

 _'Buddy' I repeated in my head. That's a first._

 _"I like that, 'buddy'. Thank you for inviting me," I replied._

 _"It was no problem. I thought you were really good at the Indigo Plateau, and I am sorry for embarrassing you," he said._

 _"Embarrassing me?"_

 _"Togekiss's sneaky Hypnosis attack made it look like Vileplume was being a jerk to you as if you were a bad trainer. The announcer made that remark 'Vileplume will be disqualified if it doesn't obey its trainer'."_

 _"Oh, yes. You mustn't apologize. You won that battle excellently and deserve the honor. I might have felt somewhat embarrassed, but I didn't fuss over it. There are more important situations in life over which we could fuss, wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"Umm, ah, yeah, I do agree…Ummm, so, thanks for ahh saying that. Also, do you like, uh, wanna go inside and get some ice cream inside…the h-house?"_

 _"That'd be wonderful."_

 _I caught a glimpse of Jay's face as we walked to the house. I could tell he wanted to say more._

 _"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked._

 _"Ummm, just that I'm really happy you finally came over," he murmured._

 _"Why though? I am flattered, but there were many other people at the Indigo Plateau. I don't understand why you picked me."_

 _Jay blushed. Message received._

 _"You looked nice and…nice and um you know, confident, ready to win, and you almost did. I got, ah, lucky, I suppose," he replied._

 _"I don't think you relied on luck. You earned that victory in the fairest way possible. You chose the right Pokémon, had enough training, skill, and trust in them, and pulled off a strategy that was better than mine. I'd rather have you be proud of yourself instead of sorry for me."_

 _"I think I feel a little bit of both, ya know?"_

 _"I understand. Thank you."_

 _We joined the others in the kitchen. Jay's father was serving cookie-dough ice cream to Amber, Takeshi, Jocelyn, several of their Pokémon, and Soledad._

 _"Hi, Jezz. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Soledad," she said as she put out her hand for me to shake._

 _Soledad didn't know that I have a knack for remembering people's names and faces, especially attractive girls' names and faces._

 _"I do recall. It's nice to see you again," I said as I shook her hand. "Were you here the whole time?"_

 _"Nah, I was in my room doing work on my computer. Jay invited me over an hour ago, but I wanted to finish what I was doing first."_

 _Soledad is intelligent and mature. She seems a few years older than the other kids, but she isn't._

 _She had a Julip, Wigglytuff, and Bulbasaur near her feet._ _I petted Bulbasaur. She was incredibly adorable._

 _"Is Bulbasaur your first Pokémon?" I asked._

 _"No, my first was Chary, my Charizard. She's out flying with some of Amber and Jay's team." She smiled and picked up Bulbasaur. "She'll be a starter for a kid leaving next April on their first Pokémon journey. She hatched out of her egg sooner than expected. She wanted some attention, so I've been carrying her around. I am allowed to do that as long as I don't train her. That will be the responsibility of her first trainer."_

 _"Oh wow. Thank you for telling me that, it's interesting."_

 _"Would you like some?" Jay's dad asked as he held up an ice-cream scoop._

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _He chuckled before asking me about flavors and toppings._

 _"You don't have to call him 'sir! You can call him James!" Jocelyn laughed._

 _"You can call me whatever," he replied. "Just not 'Mr. Morgan'. That name reminds me of my father."_

 _I thought it was an honor to be named after a relative, but maybe this culture was different from the cultures in which I was raised._

 _Amber was staring at me as I had these thoughts. I think she was trying to invade my head. I became distressed when she asked me:_

 _"Speaking of names, why is your name Jezz? Like, you would someone name you that?"_

 _"I don't know. Why would someone name you after hardened plant resin?" I retaliated._

 _"Whoa," said Jay and Takeshi together. Jocelyn laughed again._

 _"That 'joke' was pathetic," Amber retorted._

 _"I wasn't exerting effort. Besides, Jocelyn found it funny. I am honored you called it a 'joke'," I replied._

 _Amber totally wanted to argue more, but then Jocelyn dropped a glass of water and we were momentarily distracted._

 _Then, something really weird happened._

 _Jessie and James' two Eevee—named Acorn and Aliyah—jumped off the counter and kinda floated over to the carpet that was on the other side of the kitchen. Then they ran away and came back with some rags. I never saw Eevee float, nor I have I ever seen them take off and return with such speed._

 _"Acorn and Aliyah are unlike any Eevee I've seen," I said aloud. "Are they genetically engineered?"_

 _"Oh, ummm, no…they aren't 'engineered'…" James sputtered._

 _"They're Mew!" Jocelyn responded in her typical, giggly voice. "They like to disguise themselves as Eevee. They're super special Mew. They're the guardians of Tree of Beginnings. Professor Oak says they're origin Mew, which means they are the first Mew in existence, and that they help the Tree of all life whenever it's in danger. They live with us because—"_

 _"Jocelyn, you aren't supposed to tell everyone that," Jay complained._

 _James was silent. I wanted to learn more._

 _"Amazing. I've never seen an origin Pokémon before, though I've about them. I won't tell anyone they live with you so people won't come searching," I told the group._

 _"That information is something we don't share with a lot of people because it's tied to a complicated history. Even though the Mew are not in any danger, even if people find out, it is convenient to not have crowds flocking here in order to see the origin Mew."_

 _"I understand."_

 _I trusted that what they were telling me was true for several reasons._

 _First, Jocelyn doesn't have a filter. It is annoying but convenient._

 _Secondly, I read somewhere that the origin Mew consists of two Mew, not one, and that they are currently absent from the Tree of Beginnings because they are out protecting fragile life in other places._

 _What I don't know was what Jocelyn was about to explain: Why do the Mew live here? Whose fragile life needs protecting? That's something I want to know without having to ask it._

 _I feel like that is too personal of a question. I hardly know these people, and it seems like that this subject is something they want to keep private. Or at least James wants to keep it private._

 _I never thought I would see an origin Pokémon. There're only one—in this case, two—of every origin Pokémon. One origin Arceus, one origin Mewtwo, one origin Lunala, and so forth. Someone in that house has a powerful life essence—an aura—that must be guarded._ _There's no other reason the origin Mew would stay._

 _They asked me about my life. I lied about my past, my feelings, my hobbies, relations, dreams, and even my childhood memories. I had to lie. No one would want to hear my depressingly true tales. I need friends, not pity._

 _"Sounds like your life was great," Amber said, this time with less sarcasm, I think. I still don't get sarcasm. "Like, being an orphan isn't so bad, right?"_

 _"That's correct," I lied. "Not bad at all."_

 _The day improved because Amber was nicer to me and June joined us. Later I met Lily, Logan, and Lily's girlfriend Maya. Lily was fun in a borderline-rude sorta way, similar to how Amber is, but Lily is more mature—she was born over eighteen years ago. Her girlfriend Maya is shy and she has an accent, along with this the tendency to add a 'nya' at the end of some of her sentences._

 _Logan's not like his sister. He doesn't understand sarcasm that much and he's clumsy and submissive to his sister. He seems amiable, though._

 _Maybe Maya, Logan, and Lily are actually humans that were born as Pokémon, or maybe they are more like Jay—a boy who prefers doing girl stuff—except they are Pokémon who prefer to do humans stuff._ _Maybe this family can help me figure out why I am the way that I am, and who I am and what I am supposed to do about it. Maybe they can lead me to a self-discovery._

 _I returned to the Hales satisfied. I accomplished something I never thought I would: I made friends, again._

 **XO**

I checked for spelling and grammar, and as usual, found that it was not perfect but good enough for primary edits. I shut down the laptop because it was 5:35 pm, and I needed to meet Amber for dinner.

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Tongue Tied' by Grouplove and 'Bitch' by Meredith Brookes.

\+ Because we're lame, Pokemonfanthings, Paradoxinyourpantshorse, OfficialPokemonstuff, and I made a Tumblr based on Jezz's email address (which will appear in later chapters). It's Jezzmokap and we made it because I noticed that other people make these accounts for OCs and it looked cool. It is moderated by me, teamrocketfanart, paradoxinyourpantshorse, pokemonfanthings, and OfficialPokemonstuff.

\+ Next Chapter is mostly journaled contents. Jezz learns more about the Morgans.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Acorn and Aliyah – Jessie and James' disguised Mew.

\- Soledad's Bulbasaur

\- Soledad's Wigglytuff

\- Soledad's Julip - an original-design ice-type Pokemon that resembles a jackalope.

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Mew

Original Locations:

\- The Morgan's basketball court

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz and Amb don't get along immediately.

\- Jezz discovered the Mew and links their presence to someone in the Morgan household, though he's not sure who.

\- Jezz is hopeful that the Morgan family and their connections could lead him to a self-discovery.

\- Jay is infatuated with Jezz. Jezz knows this but pretends not to.

\- Origin Pokemon are the first o their kind. Every Pokemon species has one or two origin individuals. They are often the most powerul of their kind.


	28. Into You

**'Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

The Journal

Chapter #26: Into You

 **"** **Dear me, you'll be older one day  
I'm writing from the future and you're doing ok  
I say now  
Dear me,  
Hold on to what you've got  
Things are gonna change but change is better than you thought."**

 **Eric Hutchinson  
**

 _March 9, 2033_

 _Last night I talked to Perry and Hauana about my day with the Kanto kids. I gave them generic answers, like 'they were nice', and 'I had fun'. This time though, I wasn't lying, not really._

 _I visited again today._

 _I met Jay's mother Jessie, his Aunt Rumika, Aunt Lucy, and Uncle Meowth. Lucy's a Purrloin who is Meowth's mate and Logan and Lily's mother. Rumika is Jessie's first cousin. Rumika lives in a big mansion with tenants. She visits regularly since she doesn't have any other family and is close to the Morgans._

 _Rumika joked and said that I could be her evil older sister's child, and Jessie and James got mad at her. Not really mad, but I can tell they were annoyed. After that happened, I ask Jay:_

 _"Is Rumika's big sister truly evil?"_

 _Jay scratched his head and looked in both directions before he leaned in to whisper. He covered his mouth with his hands so that no one could even try to read his lips._

 _"She's in jail. My parents don't want me talking about it, but I'll tell you later in secret."_

 _Annastasia's friends came with me, Jocelyn, Jay, Soledad, Annastasia, Michio, and the twins to the Pokémon Park. Annastasia had her Altaria 'Bleu', Lillipup 'Lil-G', Espeon 'Star', Xerneas 'Abnoba', and her Wobbufet with her._

 _The other kids and I had six Pokémon each, other than Jay and Soledad, who bought at least fifty Pokémon each. That's why we came to the big park._

 _Michio has a Darkrai, Latios, and Lunala. I asked Michio if any of them were origin legendaries, but he said that they probably aren't. They are still rare, even if they are not origin legendaries. I know that there are only a few Latios, Darkrai, and Lunala that humans know about. Michio also has many common Pokémon: a Weezing, Arbok, Lickilicky, Golem, and even though Plusle wasn't his, I can tell Plusle loves him. Plusle was on Michio's shoulder the whole time, and she rubbed her head against his chin every few seconds. Minun also likes Michio, but he stayed on Annastasia's shoulder most of the time._

 _Jocelyn said that Plusle was supposed to be Rose's Pokémon and Minun was supposed to be Silver's, but the Pokémon like Michio and Annastasia more than they like the babies. I might offer two of my Pokémon to the twins. I know an extra-friendly Stuffl who lives near my house, and we have many wild Bounsweet, Pichu, Eevee, and rare Kantonian Vulpix (aka Keokeo) in my current neighborhood._

 _Jay and I battled against Amber and Soledad in a boys-against-girls mini-match. Jay used Gardevoir, I used Vileplume, Amber used Pelipper, and Soledad used Aggron. In the end, my Vileplume was the last one standing._

 _"It's awesome that your Vileplume is at such a high level. All your Pokémon are at high levels. Togekiss is my most powerful Pokémon. He is a level seventy-two, but my others are all in the thirty-five to fifty range. Your whole team is above sixty! That's amazing," Jay gushed._

 _"It's cool," said Soledad. "Is battling your favorite Pokémon-related activity?"_

 _"It is certainly one of them," I replied._

 _"That was a good match," said Amber, sounding much friendlier than she had been earlier. "Jezz, you fit in well with us."_

 _"Sure do," said Jocelyn._

 _"Flaa Flaafy."_

 _The others took a lunch break while Jay and I groomed our Pokémon. We had to share the brushes, wipes, and healing solutions, so we wouldn't all couldn't groom our Pokémon at the same time. I also got the message that Jay wanted alone time with me._

 _"So…your Pokémon really respect you. Do…do you train every day, even when there's no competition ahead?" he asked._

 _"We train daily. They're my only true friends," I divulged._

 _"I thought you had loads of friends."_

 _"I don't. I'm different and unskilled at making friends."_

 _"Oh, I…well, um…I'm your friend. All my friends and my sisters like you. We can all be friends. You fit perfectly."_

 _"Thank you, Jay, but I don't believe it."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"I'm not used to being around people my own age. I fear rejection."_

 _"Wow…um…I'm had no idea…I'm sorry."_

 _"I apologize for my dishonesty."_

 _"It's okay! We're cool. I-I'm glad you told me. I hope you start feeling comfortable with us. You're one of us."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Everyone in our group has quirks. We don't judge each other. Our parents say we're mature, even Jocelyn. We know not to make fun of people…although Jocelyn accidentally insults people sometimes, she never means it. If any of us ever say anything mean, we never mean it for real."_

 _"You all seem perfect."_

 _"Far from it!" Jay laughed, then his voice got quieter. "I've been bullied my whole life. Sometimes people beat me up, steal my things, say mean stuff about me and to me. It makes me feel horrible. I get upset easily. I can't help it. I sorta have to deal with that."_

 _"I wish people didn't hurt you."_

 _"So do I. But you get the point, right? No one in our group would ever bully you. We tease each other sometimes, we never mean it. Soledad makes fun of my hair. I make fun of her being a know-it-all. Amb makes fun of me for getting scared easily, being bad at sports, and for getting crushes all the time. I don't make fun of her, but my sister teases her a lot. June is too nice to really make fun of, but Takeshi and I tease each other a lot. We won't pick on you."_

 _"Amber will."_

 _"No, she won't. I think she's acting differently because she's jealous of you...I…umm…have been ya know, talking about you a lot recently… She'll change."_

 _We all ate dinner at the Pallet House that night. I think it is incredible that the Morgans own a hotel with a restaurant, and that it is right next to their house. Jay says they get many guests because people like to see the birthplace of Ash Ketchum; Ash used to live in the Morgan's house before he moved to Cerulean City. Delia sold the house and the Pallet House to Jessie and James after Annastasia was born._

 _I have so many questions for this family._

 _I wanted to know why Misty, Ash, and their friends went from hating each other to being neighbors and friends. I want to learn more about their family tree—and see if I'm one of its many leaves._

 _They invited me to a sleepover. We'll sleep in the master suite of the Pallet House. It will be Jay, Amber, Soledad, Takeshi, June, Tamaki, Anika, Gracie (Anika's little sister), Jocelyn, and Benny (Tamaki's little brother). We'll roast marshmallows in the fireplace (I didn't know that marshmallows were supposed to be cooked before consumption—I had consumed them raw. Yikes!). We'll watch funny movies, read scary stories, and play games. Pokémon are invited too. The party's tomorrow._

 _I made Perry and Hauana proud._

 _Not too bad at all._

 **XO**

\+ Inspirations and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Dear Me' by Eric Hutchinson.

+Next Chapter is an extra featuring Michio, his mother, Haku, Annastasia, and Harper. Told from Keaka's perspective.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Annastasia's Xerneas 'Abnoba'

\- Annastasia's Wobbufet

\- Michio's Darkrai

\- Michio's Latios

\- Michio's Lunala

\- Michio's Weezing

\- Michio's Arbok

\- Michio's Lickilicky

\- Michio's Golem

\- Soledad's Aggron

\- Jay's Gardevoir

\- Amber's Pelipper

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Stuffl

\- Bounsweet

\- Pichu

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- The Ketchum household in Pallet Town.

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz learns that Rumika's older sister is in jail and that it's a story Jay's family is hesitant to share.

\- Jezz opens up to Jay about his difficulty making and keeping friends.


	29. The Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Description:** During a critical comma in his life, Jezz Morgan-Kapule unfurls the journal in which he recorded his life experiences. He narrates the story of his life, including how he became friends and family with the daughter of Ash Ketchum, Amber Ketchum, and the son of the notorious antiheroes Jessie and James, Jay Morgan, and how they led him to his own self-discovery.

 **Chapter Description:** Haku meets with Michio and Keaka, Alola's political agenda is exposed, and B comes home. Told from Keaka's perspective, March 6, 2037- August 10, 2038

The Journal

Chapter #27: The Lost and Found (Extra #9)

 **"** **No one needs to know how I feel  
No one needs to understand  
Because they can't have a hold on us  
It's not just any kind of love  
I know when something is too sacred to touch."**

 **Aly & AJ**

Although my eldest son Koan cut me from his life years before his passing, I still thought of him daily. When news of his death was delivered to me by my son Michio's mortal enemy Haku, I almost couldn't believe her. She sounded more annoyed and disappointed than heartbroken, and I felt mixed up inside.

Guilt was perhaps the most prevalent and persistent feelings.

I want so badly to believe that I did all I could to get him back, but I often feel as though I should have done more. The loss was unnatural; children are supposed to outlive their parents. But there was a bright side, and that bright side is Harper. I'll never forget the first time I saw him. It was a rocky new beginning for everyone involved.

It was an average day in February. The estate was quiet, as most people in this mansion had not yet risen. From the deck of the third floor, I could see Annastasia doing her morning sprints while her Pokémon and my son watched over her. Michio wore workout attire but he apparently wasn't working too hard. He laughed in conjunction with his young bride. Michio didn't smile much as a child. Now I catch him doing it frequently.

My cell phone rang. The number shared my area code from when I lived in Alola.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Ms. Kapule—or I suppose I should call you Keaka since I don't know your maiden name."

It sounded like Haku, but friendlier and more tired. I wasn't sure.

"I maintain 'Kapule'," I informed her. "Is this Haku Kahale?"

"Sure is."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I have to give you some difficult news. I don't want to deliver it over the phone. It's something both you and Michio need to hear. Can you meet me at my estate sometime today or tomorrow?"

"You have me concerned. We haven't spoken in years."

"I can't begin to explain this now. Please bring Michio with you and meet me. Send me a text message with a date and time, as soon as you are free for an hour or so. I can send you a teleporting Pokémon too if you'd like."

"I'll call you after I speak with Michio."

"Thanks. Goodbye."

I poured myself another cup of tea and distracted myself with a book until Michio and Annastasia returned. I requested that I speak to Michio while his partner showered.

"I don't know why Annie does that every morning," he commented as he pulled his shirt off. "It's seventy-nine degrees out there."

"It's over ninety in Alola," I pointed out. "We need to talk."

He gave me that look he used to use when he was a child and I would take away one of his toys. The 'confused pout' I called it. He took a long swig from his water bottle, and I waited until he put it down to continue.

"Did someone die?" he asked as he wiped his mouth on the discarded shirt.

"No," I replied.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Haku called. She requested a meeting in Alola."

"A meeting with you?"

"With both of us."

"Tell Haku I said to fuck off."

"She sounded desperate and she was polite on the phone."

"She's a liar and possibly a sociopath."

I followed Michio into the library. Jezz was asleep on one of the couches, his laptop open and lying sideways on the ground. Michio picked it up, folded it, and placed it on the coffee table. Then he noticed me following him and attempted to run away. I blocked the only exit.

"I am not going to Alola, and I am not speaking to her," he whispered angrily.

"Are you really that afraid of her? She isn't going to attack you. Maybe verbally, but I am more than certain that you have the capacity to fire back," I replied.

"No fire," Jezz mumbled in his sleep. "Don't do that, Porygon."

Usually, Jezz's sleep talking made Michio laugh, but this time he held it in and tried to get passed me. He failed. He was too scared to even push me. I let him go after half a minute, but for Jezz's sake, not his. I followed him up the stairs.

"You're too immature for someone your age," I called as I pursued the stairs. "I won't leave you alone until you decide to come with me and I'll bother you forever if you don't follow through."

He tried to get into his room, but Annie had locked it.

"I'm not letting you in until you talk to your mother," she called from the other end.

"But…but, come on…" he groaned.

"Do you want me to bribe you?" I asked. "That worked when you were younger."

"Bribing doesn't work. And it's lazy," he huffed.

"If you had a child, you'd bribe it."

"No, I wouldn't. What's this conversation actually about?"

"Haku sounded worn and she only asked to talk. She's not as bad as you think she is. She's a product of our culture. You can be just as bad."

"Don't compare us. I never want to see her again, I swore I would never go back."

"You shouldn't have burned that bridge so early in your life."

Michio stopped and looked away. He sat down in the hall and rubbed his own shoulders. He looked back and forth between the floor and the door to his bedroom multiple times. The hall was completely silent.

"I am not letting you in," Annie repeated.

"How does she even know we're still here?" Michio asked.

I am not sure if he was asking me, but I didn't respond. We both knew the answer, but Annie reminded us anyway.

"I can feel your heartbeats," she said, quieter this time.

"That's bullshit," he replied.

"You've reached an all-time high on bitchiness this week, congrats," she replied in a sing-song voice.

Her Pokémon laughed with her. Michio hit his head against the wall. They laughed harder. Michio's so stubborn…we've had confrontations like this on multiple occasions, and he can hold out for a while. I thought I was alone in handling this after Makoa kicked me out of his life, but Annastasia fills that gap well. Ten minutes, then thirty, then Annastasia finally emerged. She locked the door behind her and sat down next to me, thus placing herself across from Michio.

"I think it'll be fun to visit Haku. I'd go if I were invited. It's been a while. Maybe you can get me some of the extra-crispy plantain and coconut chips we bought the last time we were there, all those eons ago," she said to Michio.

"I'll go if you go," he proposed.

"Haku will change her agenda if I go, and while I can easily spy on her, I am not going to do that."

"I'll go if you go," Michio repeated.

"I'll watch Jezz for a month and buy and Annie and you a cruise to wherever you want if you come with me to visit Haku, stay the whole time, and don't lash out," I offered.

"Jezz is a teenager; he doesn't need to be watched," Michio argued.

"He does need to be watched," Annastasia sighed. "You know he does. Keaka, that's a sweet offer. You must have listened in on that conversation I had with Michio about a vacation."

"Jay listened in, and well, you know your brother," I replied.

"Yeah, he doesn't keep secrets unless you beg him to. Michio, I want this. You should do it for me. Maybe you'll fall in love with Haku while you are there. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"No."

"Just 'no'?" she asked. "Come on, please?"

"Tarrri?"

"Lilllippppp!"

"Lieeeep!"

"Oh yeah, I locked the Pokémon in our room by accident," Annie said as she stood to unlock the door.

The Pokémon came bursting out as if they had run out of oxygen. Lil-G jumped onto Annastasia's lap and Bleu settled down next to us. Peruva climbed onto Michio's lap and purred loudly. He loves that cat so much, and I knew that if she came, he'd agree to go as well.

"I have the sense that Peruva would love to go back to Alola," said Annie.

"Lieeee," she nodded.

Plusle and Minun came up the stairs and sat on Michio's lap. He pretended to not care, but I knew that he was glad the duo had come. Those two electric types are very attached to him and his partner.

"We're not moving back," I said. "It's only a meeting, likely less than I an hour. I have a hunch it's important. You know Jezz goes there a lot to help the Kahunas govern. What if this is something political?"

"I'll go if Peruva and the dynamites come," he decided.

"Lieparrrrrd," the Pokémon agreed.

"Plussss!"

"Minununun!"

"Good work," Annie said as she stood up. "Keaka, did she give a time?"

"She wants to do it as soon as possible, today or tomorrow," I replied.

"Let's do today, get it over with," Michio requested.

Annastasia encouraged him to stand up. He leaned against the wall, deep in thought, probably terrified that he would have to return to the place he hates most in the world. Annastasia leaned next to him, then undid the tie in his hair.

"The shower's open," Annie said as she gestured to their bathroom. "You smell like a sweaty Magicarp. It isn't very romantic, and you'll want to look and smell your best for Haku."

"Thanks for the confidence boost," he said as he walked into the room.

He shut the door behind him. Annie knelt and took a foldable comb from the back pocket of her jeans. She stroked Lil-G's fur and then her own hair with it.

"Thanks for the help," I said. "How do you deal with him?"

"He's much nicer to me than he is to you," she pointed out.

"I wonder if that will ever change."

"Michio doesn't forgive easily, but his patience is growing. I'm sure that has to do with Jezz putting us through the wringer."

"How has he been? We haven't talked in a while."

"Jezz or Michio?"

"The first one."

"He hasn't been talking much to me either. He's always sleeping, working, or with his friends. I have been trying to come up with ways to make him feel less stressed. We need a change around here."

"I think he's going through too much change already."

"I mean a positive change. A new project or something. Something that he can just enjoy, like a cuddly baby Pokémon."

"Pup pup pup!" Lil-G complained.

"I'll never give you away," Annie assured the pup. "I wuv you way, way, way, too much."

"Lillll," she sighed contently.

I got up to leave. Annie did the same, stretching as she did so.

"Good luck with Haku," she said. "I don't have much planned for today, though I think I'll see if I can pick a bunny rabbit up for Jezz. He seems to like animals now that he lives in a forest and sees them frequently."

I wasn't so sure about that plan, but Annie is the kind of person who keeps trying. She has been trying with Jezz for a while.

"I am debating whether or not to give Michio an anxiety medication before we go over there," I confided.

Annie watched the door.

"I'd do it," she whispered.

A tenant came took Annie's attention, so I walked down the staircase and texted Haku. I told her we'd be there in an hour. As I put my phone back into my pocket, I realized that I was dreading this as well. I couldn't imagine what could be awaiting us in Alola.

 **XO**

Michio didn't want to take the anxiety medication, claiming that he didn't need it. Ten minutes after his shower—which he stretched out to a forty-five-minute tub-soak—I was in the kitchen arguing with him as he attempted to prepare a sandwich. I withheld our last loaf of bread.

"I need to eat," Michio argued as he tried to get it back from me.

"We need to go in five minutes," I admonished.

I was so busy trying to get Michio to listen to me, that neither of us noticed Jezz sitting in the corner, reading a new book. It wasn't until he said something that we realized he was there.

"I'm not taking those meds," Michio grumbled. "It's stupid. I'm not weak. I don't need shit like that in order to deal with life."

Jezz chuckled. It was sarcastic and sad. That was our warning; we triggered him, again.

"Really, Michio, 'you don't need it'?" Jezz mocked. He slammed the book shut. "It's good to know how you truly feel. Maybe I'll stop taking my medicine too. Then you'll see how useful it can be, and how pathetic I am without it."

Jezz left the room. The worse thing is that he doesn't cry. It's unnatural. He's changed so much, so quickly, and none of us know what to do about it.

"I need to talk to him. I can't go," said Michio.

I tossed the bread to him.

"I'll tell Haku that we need more time."

 **XO**

Michio, Plusle, Minun, Peruva, and I made it Alola eventually. Michio's Lunala—who was residing up north—was hesitant to teleport us. While Michio doesn't spend much time with Lunala anymore, they still seem to have a great bond, and she knew he didn't want to go. Eventually, she realized it was for the best and took us.

Michio was surprisingly relaxed as we approached the steps leading to the gate of Haku's estate. I had a feeling took the pills I left out for him.

Haku looked miserable. This seemed to make Michio feel better about himself because he was able to see clearly that he and I are the ones better off after our breakup with the Kapule Klan.

Haku led us through the vast lawn and down a large hall to a private room. 'Follow me' and 'this place is soundproof' was all she said before she opened the door to a small study and let us inside. Michio spoke first.

"You must have a lot to say if you can't do it over the phone."

"That's true," she smoothly replied.

Michio forced himself to shut his mouth while Haku told her story. It only took us a few seconds to understand why she didn't want to talk over the phone.

"I am going to summarize what has happened since you left the gang," she started, drawing out her words.

"No one is stopping you. Spit it out," Michio sourly replied.

"Within a month after you officially left, Makoa made stricter regulations on what members of the Kapule Klan are allowed to do, what they are not allowed to do, and what they are obligated to do. My obligation remained to marry into your family, which means I married Koan, because unlike the majority of your cousins, he wasn't a total asshole, and is more directly linked to Makoa and the estate in which I currently reside."

"I disagree on that," Michio remarked.

Haku ignored him. So far, I felt this going relatively well. No one was attacking anyone else, and I was finally going to get the information about my family that I have been craving for years. While I never truly loved Makoa and had issues with Koan, I couldn't deny that they were still my family and I couldn't forget them forever even though a part of me truly wanted to.

"Makoa kicked a lot of people to the curb. He also bought a lot of property. Entire estates, and the government too. I bet little Jessica already told you about all that so I will skip it."

" _Jezz_ doesn't tell us anything that's confidential," Michio replied.

I knew that if it weren't for the meds, he'd have gone off on her. He would've definitely stormed from the room to dually demonstrate how pissed he was and how much he wanted to get away from everything Kapule Klan-related.

"Makoa bought almost all the land within a thousand-mile circumference of the archipelago, and he was able to afford it because of my marriage to Koan. Koan was already married, so he got a divorce—two divorces actually—and took me on. We had a kid, and Koan accidentally—"

Haku stopped talking. I dreaded what'd say next. I knew it wouldn't be something good. Especially because she looked like she truly did not want to keep going. The loudest silence possibly filled the small, elegant chamber in which we sat.

"Spit it out, Haku. Tell us what happened to Koan and the kid," Michio demanded.

"His son is fine, but Koan is dead as of thirty-six hours ago."

Neither Michio nor I ever trusted Haku all that much—even back when I tried to push Michio to marry her—but even the possibility of my son being dead was enough to send chills down my spine. Did I really miss the last few years of his life?

Rumors have been spread before.

Just over a year ago my ex-sister-in-law claimed Koan had died—an attempt to get Michio and me to return to Alola. We figured the truth out relatively quickly from some allies we had staked out on Mai Islet, but that's a story for another day.

"He's already been cremated," Haku added, perhaps to emphasize her point.

"You've never been straight with me in your entire life. How are you going to prove this? Show me the ashes? Cry? This is a lie," Michio retorted.

Though Michio brings up Haku's mental health whenever Haku is mentioned, she is not a sociopath nor a psychopath; I watched this girl grow up. She's been emotionally corrupted, but she isn't emotionless, evil, and she never was.

"Tell us what happened," I pleaded.

"He overdosed and died in the hospital from a blood clot or something. I don't know if this was intentional. Maybe he was murdered, maybe it was a freak accident, maybe he did this to himself. I never liked Koan all that much, and that is one of the major reasons as to why I am going to do whatever it takes to get this kid off my hands. That's why you're here. If you don't take him, I am dropping him off at the hospital and never going back."

"The hospital? How old is…he?" Michio asked, sounding alarmed. "Where is he?"

I was alarmed as well. I wasn't sure what to believe. This was outrageous. I had spoken to Koan a few times over the years, he made some apologies, I made a lot more. I didn't know him well enough anymore to know if he would be so cruel as to not tell his mother about his becoming a father. Perhaps he grew colder.

I believe people can change, and that means for better and for worse.

"He's about three weeks old. He's with a nanny. The nanny wants to adopt him, but I don't want that kid in my house. I don't want to fire the nanny either; she is one of the workers around here who actually does her job correctly, though that baby has been interfering lately."

I was appalled and confused enough to be rendered speechless.

"I don't want him to be near me. The only reason I didn't get rid of him sooner was because I knew Koan would need someone to give this place up to, and I figured Koan would take care of raising it or finding someone else to do it until it was three or four and then it could go to boarding school and I wouldn't have to see or hear it anymore. But Koan left no money for this kid, and I am chained to it legally as long as he's registered as my son. Now that Koan's dead, I can marry someone I like, own this place, and move on, but not if that baby is still around."

"Does _he_ have a name?" Michio asked, his voice notably softer like maybe he was tolerating the direction of this conversation.

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Shut up. He doesn't have a name because no one gave one to him. Koan figured I would do it, and I figured he would—since it was his idea to begin with—and so it never got done."

"It doesn't take any effort to give a person a name."

"It's not entirely my fault it didn't get done. If it makes you feel any better—not that I care how you feel—the nanny calls him 'B'."

"What the hell?"

"I don't know. I think that woman is disturbed."

I had an issue with almost every word coming from Haku's mouth. Even Haku's own mother—who died of some illness years ago—wasn't this cruel. What indecencies took place on this estate since I left? Michio fumed.

"You should be fucking grateful this nanny's cleaning after you—"

"What are you asking us to do?" I interrupted. "Do you want…'B'…and this nanny to come live with us?"

"The nanny won't leave this place," Haku responded. "She doesn't like 'B' much either. He cries, he's got digestive problems, and he needs to be watched all the time. I'd prefer you…and… well, your…your…"

"Spit it out before I lose it," Michio demanded. "Use her name."

"Take him or else he's getting dumped. I don't hate you as much as you think I do. I don't hate this kid as much as you probably think, either. I'm trying to do the right thing. He's got my blood. It'd be nice to know where he is, to know that he's at least alive."

"You keep contradicting yourself," Michio noted. "You say you care, then you act like you don't…stop playing games and tell us what you want so we can leave and forget you exist as soon as possible."

"I _want_ you to take B. I _want_ you to never bring him back here, and I _need_ to have some control. I never thought that I'd say this to you, but I have no control over anything. Money doesn't mean power if you have giants holding you down. This is my choice, maybe the last choice I'll ever get to make freely. Take it or leave it. This is the only favor I'll ever ask."

Peruva, Plusle, and Minun stared at Michio, making him feel uncomfortable. What a lot of people don't know about Michio is that he has stuck his neck out for his loved ones more times than I can count. He loves Peruva and those two mouse Pokémon more than he loves me, and the same is true with Annastasia and Jezz. My son doesn't express himself well, so it goes unnoticed by most. He's got compassion under all that stubbornness and sarcasm. That is how I knew this 'B' was going to come home.

"There's no way you're dumping 'B'," Michio asserted. "We'll take him."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Haku replied. "I have conditions, paperwork, and other little housekeeping things that you and I need to go through before you take him away. I'll call you back some other day."

"We aren't leaving until we see him. I need something to leave with."

"Fine."

Haku led us to the west wing of her enormous home. Unlike Annie and Michio, Haku had no interest in housing tenants. While hundreds of Alolan children suffered in the cycle of poverty her oligarchy established, she and her relations remained safe in homes like hers. Homes that kept the problems of the world far away.

"Kalaa!" Haku screamed as we headed down the last hallway in the western area. "Get out here, bring B!"

A notably short woman with dark black hair, olive skin, and large black eyes came out of what appeared to be a nursery.

"I told you to bring B!" Haku yelled.

The woman went back into the room, and she started to come back out, but we were already there. She held a fussy, squirming, yellow bundle.

"Hi," the woman replied, emphasizing the motion with her hands. "You, Keaka? And Mik-i-oi?"

"It's Mich-ee-oh," he replied.

I stepped forward and shook the woman's hand since it didn't look like my son was about too. He was fixated on when the woman was holding. The baby cried silently and squirmed—clearly uncomfortable.

Kalaa carefully handed him to me. The creative and hopeful side of me expected him to stop crying the minute he entered my arms—but it didn't happen. In fact, he cried even louder.

"Um, so can we take him and run?" Michio asked no one in particular.

"No. It'll probably take a few days, maybe weeks. The rest of the Kapule Klan will not be pleased," Haku responded.

"You haven't told anyone?" I asked, astonished. "Makoa, he'll be—"

"Upset?" Haku guessed. "Probably. I don't care anymore. Either way, life is going to be hellish until I find a new husband. Maybe that's why I want B out of here. I'd like you to leave now. I said my piece. I'll call you back in a few days."

Michio and I were ready to argue our way into staying, but after a few more minutes of bickering, we were done. Kalaa assured me that 'B' would be safe until we saw him next. With that, we left.

 **XO**

Annastasia was in the main library, sketching a sleeping Jezz when we got back. I wasn't surprised to see Jezz sleeping again; he spends at least eighteen hours a day doing that, but it cycles through the weeks.

"He's so cute," she whispered as we came up to her. "I got him to relax after Michio set him off, but you have some serious apologizing to do, Michio."

"I will," he responded sincerely.

Michio had spent nearly an hour talking to Jezz before we went to Alola, attempting to explain himself after his remark about the anxiety medication. I know he did, even though I did not allow myself to eavesdrop. Michio has to be more sensitive. Jezz still wasn't over this.

"I was growing worried. What did Haku want?" Annastasia asked.

"Annie, I-I'm not ready to talk about it. I promise I will later," he mumbled.

"Okay. I'll wait for you to be ready."

Annastasia continued with her sketching. Michio and I headed to the kitchen to make ourselves lunch and to get away from her range of hearing.

"You aren't going to talk about B? I thought you told her everything," I said.

"I will but not yet. I don't…I don't want to mess it up," he sighed.

"I can handle it. She'll understand once she gets the news."

"I'm doing it. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow. It's so much."

"I know. A loss and a potential gain, that's if you're serious about taking on Haku's assignment."

"Annie will want him, I'm sure about that, but don't think that I am sad about Koan."

"You must be feeling something."

"I am not going to pretend to be upset that Koan is gone. I'm furious about what he did to…B. Koan got everything he wanted out of life and he corrupted it until ruined himself and everything around him. I don't want to pretend to mourn. If anything, I'm sad for you, not for him. You and I are good. I forgive and apologize for everything that ever happened between us, and Koan didn't deserve you, so it's probably better for all of us that we are never going to see him again."

I didn't have any response to offer. Michio was right and wrong, and more than that.

"I'm proud. You've learned how to control some of those bad habits I helped to instill in you. I confess to feeling sad about Koan, and I admit to having endless regrets, but I understand where you are coming from. Tread lightly with Haku. It's vital. Don't say or do something you'll regret. Consult Annie before you make any enormous decisions. I trust her slightly more than I trust you," I replied.

"I trust her more than I trust me too," he agreed.

 **XO**

Michio didn't tell Annie about B for days. Whenever I asked, he would respond 'I'm not ready yet' or, more frequently 'fuck off'. I had a feeling Jezz knew what was going on—his internship requires him to take frequent meetings to Alola—but I didn't ask Jezz about it because he didn't seem interested in bringing it up.

Five days later, Michio knocked on the door to my room, early; an unprecedented occurrence.

"Come in," I said as I opened the door. "Son of mine, what's troubling you?"

"I gotta talk to her," Michio responded as he, Plusle, Minun, and Peruva entered. "But what the hell do I say?"

"Haven't you spent the last week thinking about this?" I asked.

"No."

"Plussss!" Plusle argued.

"Prowww," Peruva added.

"Your Pokémon appeared to be disagreeing with you," I pointed out.

"She's going to say 'yes'," he said anxiously as he paced around my room.

Michio hasn't asked for my help in ages. I couldn't even remember the last time. But now he was begging me to tell him what to do. It was borderline amusing.

"What I don't know is why you seem to be upset about that likelihood," I responded.

"We are not ready for this. It's not fair; most people get a nine-month warning. We have a few days and it's not like we had any idea that something like this would ever, ever happen. This is the first time I know something that Annastasia doesn't."

"I would agree with that," I chuckled.

"Don't laugh. Everything that happens to me is your fault because it's not like I asked to be born."

"You are so uptight. Sit down—no, lay on the bed and relax. Minun, Plusle, Peruva…any ideas to help him relax?"

"Plussssssss!" Plusle screamed as she fried Michio with Discharge.

"AHHHHH!"

"That isn't what I meant," I sighed as I helped Michio stand up.

"I needed that," Michio confessed as he re-grounded himself. "Plusle can read minds or something."

"Plus!" she cheered.

"Minun!" her friend agreed.

"Liiiee," Peruva remarked as she curled up on the bed.

Michio finally relaxed and took a seat. I allowed him to collect his thoughts before I prompted him to talk more.

"You like taking care of things. I am sorry if you think that I am attacking your masculinity, but it's the truth. You like taking care of Pokémon, of Jezz, of Annie. You like being useful and you like having responsibly. You need help, and that is why you are freaked out. You hate asking for help."

"I am not thanking you for this," he muttered.

"I didn't ask you to thank me. I'm asking you to talk to her. She knows something is wrong."

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing relating to this subject."

Michio stood up with Plusle in his arms and Peruva and Minun by his side. I watched him walk towards the door. "I'm going now."

"Let me know how it works out."

He grunted a little bit, his way of saying 'ok', 'yes', and 'I hate everything about this situation'. I took a long walk so that Michio could be reassured I wasn't spying on him.

I didn't see him again until dinner, but before that, Annastasia found me in the library. I was watching Jezz sleep, again.

"Keaka, I am so sorry for your loss," Annie said as she entered the library. "Michio just told me. Is there any way I can help? Are there arrangements?"

"I appreciate your offering, but neither Michio nor myself want to host a funeral. Where we are from, services for those passed are uncommon, usually reserved for leaders. He and I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"If you change your mind, please let me know and I can get some people to help us with that," she replied. "What do you think about B?"

"It's nice to know that Michio finally got around to telling you the whole story," I responded. "I am eager to learn about this child. Michio probably told you that there is a possibility that he isn't even related to us."

"We did briefly discuss that. I don't think it matters. He's a human, he needs a place, and we have a place."

"Annastasia, let's take a walk," I replied, gesturing towards Jezz.

"I am tired of walking it hurts," Jezz argued in his sleep.

"Good idea," Annie giggled.

"I am a good idea," Jezz moaned, still not awake.

Annastasia and I went out to the lake. Her Altaria and Lillipup soared ahead of us, and I think Minun was with them; it's hard to tell because that Altaria has a lot of wool and small creatures often hide there. Annastasia watched them with her head high, not letting her anxiety weaken her.

"Michio wants that baby. Keaka, you know I am serious when I say that having a biological kid is out of the question. He and I are not going there again."

"Again?"

"It's a complicated story and we decided as a team that we are not going to procreate."

Michio and Annastasia are so different in so many ways. I want to be able to say I know them well, but sometimes I just don't understand.

"I know what you are thinking. Or, I can take a good guess," she started.

Whether or not she can read minds is up for debate. It certainly seems possible.

"You are confused by Michio and I. You are wondering why always seem to choose the difficult road, why we take on so much, and the only answer I have is that it's complicated. We didn't need much time to think about it. It's serendipity. A little tiny human actually could use us, and hopefully, find us suitable as pop-up parents. At the very least we can get him food, shelter, and health insurance. He might not like us as his parents, but we'll do our best and let him free if he decides that he'd rather live in Alola."

"You're such a character. Why is someone like you with someone like my son?"

"He has what I don't, and I have what he doesn't. I know we haven't been all that successful with Jezz, but at least he's not…at least he hasn't…um, I'm sorry. Forget I went in that direction…I need to learn how to talk properly."

"At least Jezz hasn't overdosed," I finished for her.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. It's on my mind every minute. I get so worried about him. I hope Jezz is okay with me taking on this challenge. He was peeved when I was pregnant, but that was for a different reason. Part of me is wondering who needs to die in order for me to get a third child under my guardianship. It's crazy, this whole thing, but I'm embracing it, slowly. I must prep myself emotionally and mentally before I look at this 'B', and I certainly plan on changing that name, or letter, or whatever the hell that is. Did Haku say anything about what that is?"

"Only that it's what the nanny calls him."

"Okay."

We spotted Amber Ketchum and her Pikachu not long after we entered the forest trail. She stood on a narrow log, aiming an arrow at some invisible object.

"Target practice," she said after she released the arrow. "I'm getting us dinner, too."

"I'm still a vegetarian," Annastasia said as she walked up to her. "Do your parents know that you are here?"

"Probably. I am here more often than you think. Is the prince still snoozing?"

"Yes."

"I checked on him an hour ago. I climbed through the window, in case you are wondering why that rope is there," Amber informed us.

"I didn't even notice it," Annastasia replied. "It's cute you look out for him."

"I actually needed him to do my lab report for me," Amber responded as she headed deeper into the woods.

"You can ask Maple to help you out," Annastasia suggested. "Biology's her thing."

Amber gave us a look of disgust.

"That is never going to happen. Ever," she retorted as she picked up the body of the bird she must have killed. "Look what I got here. Good, right?"

"Pikaaaa," Pip whined, looking away.

"Pip, you like quail. I did this for you," Amber responded as she pulled her arrow out of the corpse. "It's good for you too, I think."

"Pikachu are supposed to be herbivores," said Annastasia.

Amber stuck the bird in her game bag. "Pip doesn't always abide by nature's laws. But…maybe it was Skarmory who ate the last quail I caught…I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. So, how are you doing, A, Keaka? Life on The Grange exciting enough for you?"

"You have no idea," Annastasia replied. "Keaka and I were having an important discussion, so no offense, but her and I are going to keep walking."

"Yeah, sure. I was going to go back and check to see if he's awake. Jay and I have plans and we want to include him, but we don't want him asleep or stoned while he's with us. Maybe I'll catch you later, maybe not."

"Okay, I'll see you later, maybe."

"Bye, Amber."

"She's a sweet girl," I commented as we walked forward.

"She's something. I am glad she spends a lot of time with Jezz. He needs friends like her."

"I wish Michio had someone like that when he was a young teen. Where were you in the 2020's?"

"Taking care of my little siblings and working for Giovanni," she answered.

"Are you and Michio doing alright? This situation must be extremely uncomfortable for you both. Have you ever talked about children before?"

"Yes, we did, when I was pregnant. After a few weeks of cramps and crying for no reason, I realized that there was no way I was going to do this again, not unless I am needed."

"Needed?"

"There's my brother. We made a pact a while ago. I'll tell you about it in a few years."

"Okay."

"To answer your question though, we're doing great. We don't want there to be drama, but naturally, there will be, especially on Haku's end. She is not going to be smiling the day I come to pick B up. If anything, I am worried that she is going to take back the offer."

"I have serious doubts that will happen. Haku will lose tremendously if she doesn't do this. Giving away B just might save her life."

"And while she and I have never seen eye to eye, I'll always be happy to help."

 **XO**

As much as I wanted to be present, I distanced myself from The Grange the morning B came home, about seven weeks after Michio and I first visited Haku's estate. Annastasia didn't get to see him until the day she brought him home, and while she wanted to get him as soon as possible, she was amazingly patient with Haku and all her strange conditions.

I arrived after Jezz and Logan returned from school. Jay and Amber were visiting. Jezz didn't seem to want to hold the baby—who was not yet named—but the others did. Logan sat on the floor so the child couldn't slip through his paws. Once Amber got a hold of him, she didn't want to let go, even though Jay begged for a turn. I let the kids have him; I knew I would have more opportunities to bond with the new arrival than they would despite their frequent visits.

"Keaka, he is just as beautiful as you said," Annastasia said as I sat down with them. "Those eyes remind me of you."

"He looks like Koan except for the eyes," I replied, my voice so low that I don't think the kids heard me. "And Koan was never this calm."

"We were waiting for you to get here so that we can have a naming party," Jay said excitedly.

"Naming party? More like a naming debate," said Amber. "Or a naming _battle._ "

"Michio, Jezz, and I composed a list of names that we like, and you all are going to vote. But, since he's our baby, Jezz gets the final say," said Annastasia.

"I do?" Jezz asked, sounded astonished.

"Yep. You are good at picking out names. So, you all have a copy of the list; spit out the ones you like."

"Harmony!"

"Hunter!"

"Jay!"

"Jay wasn't on the list," Annastasia interrupted. "No cheating!"

"Hey, why isn't my name on the list?" Logan whined as he scanned the paper A had given him.

"No one wants your dumb names," Amber replied as she flicked Jay and Logan on the back of their heads.

"Hey ow! A, Jay is super cool. Why don't you want to name him Jay?" Jay asked.

"Because I don't want my son to be named after a letter," she retorted.

"But Mom and Papa…they told me that 'Jay' is like a nickname for James or Jamie…but they didn't name me Jamie because they didn't want me to have a name that sounded too much like Papa's…"

"If you change your name to 'Jamie', I'll name this baby 'Jay'," Annastasia proposed.

"Don't change your name to Jamie," Jezz piped in. "It's a hassle to change your name. And who in their right mind would name their kid 'Jamie'?"

"Jealous," Amber whispered, earning her a shove from Jezz.

"I am with child!" Amber shouted in his ear, pretending to be dramatic.

"He's not yours!" He argued back.

Jezz, Logan, Amber, and Jay broke into an argument. There was petty name-calling, shoving, and many empty threats. Empty, because I truly don't think that Amber would put ground-up cockroach eggs in Jay's ice cream, or that Jezz would hack into Jay's Facebook account and change his name to 'Sparkles'. But then again, it's not like I spend a lot of time with these kids…

"Why did I decide to do this with teenagers?" Annastasia sighed as she reclaimed the baby. "Chill, people. Jezz gets the final say. 'Jamie' and 'Jay' are both out of the race. They were never even on the list to begin with. Look at the god damn list before I kick all four of you out of my house."

"I didn't do anything," Logan mumbled. "And I'm not a teenager…"

"The list," she repeated, holding it up for them to see.

The kids calmed down. I didn't have any preference for what they named the baby. All the names they picked out were good. Most of them were Japanese, and I had never heard of them before. There wasn't one Alolan name on the list. Michio made sure of it.

"This one's my favorite," I heard Jezz mumbled to his friends. "It reminds me of music, and my favorite book author, and it's gender-neutral. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Jay beamed as he hugged his cousin.

"It's cute. Hunter is better," Amber sighed. "But this one is cool too."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Harper," Jezz responded. "Annie, can we name him Harper?"

Annastasia and Michio exchange a glance, a giggle, and a sigh. There was some kind of inside joke here, but I didn't bother to pursue.

"Harper it is!" Annastasia declared as she lifted him high.

"Pennnn sylll vannniaahhhh!" the teen sang together.

"What is that?" I asked them. Laughing as I did so. It was so random.

"From the Lion King," Amber stated as if it were obvious. "It sounds like 'Pennnn sylll vannniahhhh! When they lift Simba into the air."

"Oh, okay," I responded, even though I had no idea what a 'Lion King' was supposed to be.

"I knew they'd get a kick out of this," Annastasia said as she pressed Harper against her chest and took a seat on the couch. "Little Harper. I like it. Good job team."

Harper made some noises, and the kids found that fascinating and discussed what they thought his first words would be, what his voice would sound like, which one of them he'd like best, and who would teach most him about the world.

"I am glad you all love the baby. I'll remember that next time he needs a diaper change," Annie smirked.

Amber, Jezz, and Logan made themselves scarce, but Jay remained. He wanted to hold Harper since he didn't have a chance to before. Annastasia handed him over immediately.

"I wouldn't mind changing the diaper, as long as I didn't have to do it every time," he told his sister.

"Awe," she cooed. "That's why I'll make his middle name Jay. How's that?"

"Wow! Thanks!"

The rest of Annastasia's family visited that evening. Annastasia made a smart move and did not tell them about the little naming party that she hosted, and that prevented Jocelyn from breaking into tears after being excluded and her parents from jumping down my throat. Of course, Jessie did have a lot to say to me, but when she did, she was surprisingly mellow.

"Don't call me a grandma or I'll kill you," she said as she fixed her youngest son's hair, which was flying all over the place.

"I wasn't going to," I replied. "You feel happy for them, don't you?"

"I do. Whether I like it or not, Annastasia's not our baby anymore, and even though we had plenty of warning, it came too quickly. I wish she was Silver and Rose's age again, and I could be the one living in her constant presence. This is a second best, and good enough for me."

I felt it was very nice, and somewhat unusual, that Jessie said those words about her daughter. I hardly knew my children, but Jessie seemed to know her and James' inside and out. Harper was my chance. I was going to treat Harper the way I wanted to treat Koan but didn't have the encouragement or the resources to do so.

"Do you really think that's your grandson, or did that Haku bitch lie?" Jessie asked me.

"I don't think it matters," I responded. "The roots can be replanted."

"You sound like my daughter when you talk like that."

"She has a presence. Harper has that presence too. I noticed it earlier; I think once you get closer to him, you'll feel it too."

"Don't tell me this Harper has some weird aura ability too."

"We'll figure it out in time. I sense good times ahead."

"Sure, Keaka. I'll see you around. I'm going to see if Jay will let me have a chance to hold him."

"Good luck."

 **XO**

Harper and I grew closer the older he became. He and I had special things we did together, like walks on the beach and finger painting. I watched him watch his parents, thus witnessed him adopting his father's scowl and his mothers' tendency to overthink even the smallest decisions, but also their positive traits. I was as heartbroken as the rest of our family when it was confirmed that he had full hearing loss, but we recovered from that together and in a relatively short period of time by learning how to sign together. And getting him a phone so he could text also erased many of those issues.

I say the same things about Harper as everyone else does. He's witty, he's got an attitude, he's spoiled, he's gentle, and he has a love for creatures big and small, and most distinctly, he's got a life essence that reminds us that we someone very special living with us.

And I think that will be something to always remember.

 **XO**

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'I'm Here' by Aly & AJ.

\+ Next Chapter is more of the main storyline. Jay is confirmed as the mom friend and the children battle.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Kalaa

\- Amber's Skarmory

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- Haku's Estate

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Keaka and Michio formed a truce because of Harper.

\- Jezz has issues with the name 'Jamie' for reasons not yet clear.

\- Jezz talks in his sleep.

\- Keaka, Annastasia, Michio, and Amber are concerned about Jezz's mental health.

\- Harper's presence has a positive effect on everyone.

\- Haku didn't want to give Harper away but felt it was for the best.


	30. Who Knows? Maybe They Are

The Journal

Chapter #28: Who knows? Maybe They Are

 **"** **They say times are hard for dreamers,  
And who knows?  
Maybe they are.  
People seem stuck or lost at sea  
And I might be a dreamer but it's gotten me this far  
And that is far enough for me."**

 **Phillipa Soo**

This morning I stayed in bed later than usual as I reflected on the nightmares that kept me from the deep sleep I desperately needed.

I lost ten pounds since I lost my job. I've been slightly more irritable and slow. It's a shame and a paradox because I'm simultaneously heedlessly in love.

Love can do a lot, but it can't prevent every bad day.

My Pokémon brought coffee and my laptop when they noticed my inactivity.

"Thanks," I told Furfrou as he handed me my computer. "Did you all eat already?"

"Furrrr Frou."

"Vilepluumeee."

"Chiimme."

Chimecho floated over to me and handed me a note.

 _Jezz,_

 _I left to train at the archery range with Valé. Logan, Peruva, Squirt Gun, and some of your team went to the beach with Lily and Maya. I told Jay to check on you soon—he'll probably be there by the time you see this note. There's a slight chance he's bringing the babies with him, so don't freak out. I told Jay to not overwhelm you. He's gonna make you breakfast and tea and probably some other stuff. I'll be back in a few hours, it's nine now. I'll text you when I'm on my way home._

 _Love,_

 _Amb._

I folded the note and placed it on my bed stand. I love how Amb doesn't tie herself to me or make me feel guilty when I get sick. I'm always relieved when she refrains from canceling her plans for my sake.

I looked over the notes I took on the double blindsided attack while I waited for the feeling to return to my legs. According to our allies on the ground, the Pokémon in Euon were being attacked in this manner by the thousands, leading to many displaced Pokémon.

Jay came to the cottage with breakfast for about twenty minutes after I had pulled myself out of bed. As Amber warned, he had some people with him.

"You got babies," I remarked as he carried them into our kitchen. "Two."

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "Aren't they cute?"

I've heard 'Aren't they cute?' from Amb and Jay over a hundred times since our friends started reproducing. Jay had one hanging from his front and one hanging from the back. It looked ridiculous.

"They're great," I replied. "Jay, you really don't have to stay…"

"I heard you were feeling down," he said. "Would you like breakfast?"

"I can make it myself."

"I know you can, but it's probably better that you take it easy."

The kids started making noises. Jay had me help him lay them on the bed of our guest room.

"I got them for the whole day," Jay sighed happily.

"Oh," I replied. "Wow…"

I put in earplugs and lied in bed while Jay made me omelets and tea which was great because I didn't have the strength to cook for myself. I slept, read, ate, and repeated until Valentino and Amber arrived at the cottage, four hours later. When I thought I heard her laugh, I took out the earplugs and greeted them as they came in the door.

"You look like hell," Amb said after she kissed my cheek. "Did you do that sleep-read-sleep-read cycle all day?"

"Yes," I said.

"He ate twice," said Jay. "And he took his medicine."

"So proud," Amber responded. "Did you bring—"

"Yeah! Follow me!"

Jay's exclamation woke the kids up. On our way to the guest room, Amber asked me which babies Jay brought over.

"I have no idea," I answered.

"Didn't you see them?" Valentino asked me.

"Yes, but all babies look the same to me."

"This is Quin Bolton," Jay said as he held up the one on the left. "…and this is Aya Harrison."

"Aren't they cute?" Amber laughed as she took Aya from Jay.

"They're great," I responded.

"I can't believe you can't tell them apart. They aren't even the same race," Valentino remarked.

"I can see their difference now, since they're up close," I defended.

"June, Rita, Ralph, and Takeshi trust you alone with their only children?" Amb asked Jay.

"Would it make a difference if these weren't their only children?" he replied.

"No, but you are alone and have no experience. When I have kids, I am not letting you alone with them until they are old enough to fend for themselves."

 _'…_ _When…'_

"You look tired," said Valé. "You can go to sleep; The children, Jay, and I will take them and leave."

I nodded and whispered a 'thank you' to Valentino.

"How long are you watching them?" Amb asked the boys as I headed to my room.

"They're due at four," Jay answered.

I collapsed onto my bed. Furfrou closed the door behind me, Delcatty pulled down the shade that Jay had lifted, Chimecho turned on my fan, Xatu turned up the humidifier, and Vileplume pulled my sneakers off of my feet; they knew the routine well by now. I wanted to take a walk so I could get some exercise, but I was too weak to get it done. I couldn't remember where I stuck my earplugs, so I still heard them talking in whispers from the other side of my door.

"I love them too, but really? Here? What if they spit up or pooped on him or screamed? Jezz would have had a panic attack," Amb whisper-scolded Jay.

"Jezz said he didn't mind," Jay responded defensively.

Their voices became too low for me to hear. I thought about how if the babies disturbed me, then I would have minded, but I wouldn't have had a panic attack; That's an exaggeration.

"I hope Jezz changes his opinion on babies," I heard Amber mumbled.

Her voice was so quiet I could hardly hear. I didn't want to turn my fan off though because that'd be suspicious. I held my breath as she continued.

"It's only babies. He is open to adopting older kids," Amb continued.

"Sure about 'no babies'? Jezz has a cousin that looks a lot like him and a surrogate with experience and unconditional love and support," said Valé.

"You mean if me and Jay, like…"

The conversation ended in my head as I fell asleep, unironically to dream of the journal;.

 **XO**

 _March 10, 2033_

 _I am in the midst of my first sleepover._

 _The other children are asleep at the moment. Asleep or pretending to be. I'm beneath the covers, so even if someone looks over, all they will see is my shape beneath the sleeping bag. I don't mean to be secretive, I suppose I just do not want anyone to ask me questions, and I don't want anyone to see what I write, ever. Especially if I am doing it at a party. How lame._

 _This morning I ate breakfast with the Hales out on their patio. Hauana made corn flour chips with guacamole and shrimp kabobs. Breakfasts in Alola are very different from what I had in the past. Usually, milk and cereal were served with fruit. Alonians do it differently. Now I get more flavors and better nutrition._

 _"When I was out on my Pokémon journey, I missed your cooking so very much," I told Hauana. "Especially the breakfasts."_

 _"It always makes me feel good to see you eat," she responded._

 _"Maybe you will gain a few pounds. That will help keep you warm during the next Kanto winter," said Perry._

 _I briefly glanced at my legs and abdomen. I thought about how scrawny I was. I liked it though because boys are supposed to be skinnier than girls, or at least have less fat on them._

 _"I don't think I need to gain weight," I said._

 _"We think you look fine," Perry replied. "What I meant was, if you do gain weight, that would be a good thing, not a negative thing."_

 _"Oh."_

 _I also had some of the special hot cocoa Hauana makes. It was as delicious as always. The Hales don't really put a limit on how much sugar I am allowed to eat, though they buy more healthy foods than junk foods. We eat a lot of local stuff from the farms and fishermen around here. That didn't happen in my past homes. I like it this way._

 _"How do you feel? Excited, nervous, neutral?" Hauana inquired. "If I am correct, this is your first ever sleepover."_

 _"It is," I replied. "Though…I often watched over the younger foster kids at a few of my homes. Sometimes they wanted to share a bed with me, but this is different, I feel."_

 _"Sleepovers with my friends bring back a lot of happy memories. You will understand what I mean tomorrow morning," Perry responded._

 _"That is double for me," said Hauana._

 _"Jay says that we will play games and eat many good foods," I said. "I think that means there will be chocolate. I will bring my own just in case."_

 _They smiled and laughed together._

 _"I got you some stuff you can bring over when you go to the Morgan's home," Hauana said as she walked towards the house. "Would you like me to show you now?"_

 _"Yes, please," I bowed._

 _I followed Hauana to my bedroom. There was a suitcase atop my bed._

 _"You're spectacularly neat," Hauana noted as she looked around the room. "You make your bed every day, even before breakfast. I appreciate that."_

 _"It's not trouble. I always felt that I was supposed to," I replied._

 _"You don't have to, but it's nice. Neater spaces help me think clearer."_

 _"That is true for me as well."_

 _Hauana nodded and unzipped the suitcase, revealing gifts._

 _"These are my favorite candy bars. All the flavors I got have variations of peanut butter and chocolate," she said as she handed me a bag full of assorted mini chocolate bars._

 _"Amazing," I breathed._

 _There were also gummies, a new toothbrush, floss, earplugs, an eye mask, a deck of cards, slippers, and a bathrobe. They had already gotten me new pajamas and a small cake to share, and I wasn't' expecting more gifts. I said 'thank you' about a dozen times._

 _"Iki, you are more than deserving of this. I enjoy buying you things. Let me know if you need anything else," she responded._

 _I packed up the new clothes and other miscellaneous items Hauana had purchased. Then I went downstairs with all my Pokémon beside me. I walked to the yard and stared at the koi fish swimming around in a small, artificial pond the Hales had set up. I felt bad for them, being stuck in there. Perry came and stood beside me._

 _"I always wondered what the point of having koi was. I still haven't figured it out," he confided._

 _"They are beautiful and perhaps edible," I responded._

 _Perry laughed. I felt a little self-conscious like I said something dumb to make him laugh. I think he stopped because he could tell from my eyes that I was not making a joke._

 _"I wouldn't eat koi. These are Hauana's pets. Pets are rare nowadays. Have you ever met anyone else with pets before?"_

 _"I don't think so. The Morgans are rich so perhaps they have koi fish too."_

 _Perry chuckled. It made me feel happy. The Hales seem to always be in a good mood for some reason, especially today. I wonder if it is because I am finally following their advice and being social towards humans under the age of thirty._

 _The Hale's had a checklist and made sure that I had everything I needed for the night and early the next morning, from my Reese's cups to the container of inch-long pills I just recently started having to take._

 _"Make sure none of the other kids take your medicine. It can get them very ill," Hauana warned me._

 _I thought that was a very odd comment, so I asked her why she said that._

 _"Sometimes kids get curious and want to experiment. Even if they are kind towards you—as I am sure they will be—it is better to be safe and keep the pills out of view," Perry explained._

 _"Precisely," said Hauana. "And if they offer you anything similar, don't take it. It can make you really sick."_

 _"I won't take anything I shouldn't, and I will not show them my medicine, I promise," I replied._

 _"Then Perry and I have nothing to worry about."_

 _"Correct."_

 _Maybe it was the way I said 'correct', but both of my guardians picked up on the anxiety I was feeling._

 _"We are a second away if you decide you want to come home. We will have our cell phones with us too, and we told Jessie, James, and their daughter Annastasia—the eldest one—that you might potentially get anxious. We didn't say anything else about you, but if you want us to call, we can," Hauana told me._

 _"It won't cause anyone any trouble if you want to come back early. No one is going to hold it against you. We are already proud that you are putting yourself out there," Perry added._

 _I have to say that I felt much, much, much better after they told me all of that. It is reassuring to know that I have a safe exit if I need one._

 _"And don't hit on any of those pretty girls," Hauana advised. "You are too young for that."_

 _I was appalled at her words._

 _"I would never hit anyone! Especially a girl, I promise!" I responded shakily._

 _"Iki, you misunderstood. To 'hit' on a girl means…well..." said Hauana._

 _"Don't touch them," said Perry._

 _Surprisingly, that wasn't the weirdest moment from this morning. When we got to the Morgan's house, Jay came running to greet us. He was wearing this blue sparkly shirt with a Wooper on the front, pink shorts, and pink sandals. He also had what looked like diamond studs in his ears, a charm bracelet around his wrist, and a straw hat on his head. I usually don't notice people's clothes much, but Jay was too hard to miss. It definitely threw Hauana, Perry, and I off guard when he ran up to us in that getup. I was embarrassed because it was almost like I was seeing a bluer version of myself dressed as a girl in front of me._

 _"Jezz! You came early! This is great!" he exclaimed as we entered their home. "Do you need help carrying your suitcase to the master suite?"_

 _"No, we got it, Jay," said Perry. "I like your shirt. That's a Wooper, correct?"_

 _"Yes, it is! I am glad you like it, Mr. Hale!"_

 _"It's nice to see you again, Jay. How have you been?" Hauana asked him._

 _"Wonderful! Everything here has been great. It's so awesome that you came over again. It's always so awesome," Jay responded._

 _"Jay, turn down the gay or he is going to stop coming over," Amber snickered._

 _I looked around and saw her eating breakfast at the Morgan's counter. Her hair was messed up and she was in a t-shirt and shorts as if she just woke up._

 _Perry and Hauana giggled discretely at Amber's comment. Jay grimaced but then shook it off and then continued talking to me and the Hales._

 _"Amber is rude sometimes," said Jay. "She also just woke up, and sometimes she is grumpy in the morning. She slept over with me last night. We stayed up in my room here in this house, but tonight we are going to sleep in the master suite in the hotel, this way we can all fit."_

 _"Sounds great. Show us where to put Jezz's stuff, and then we can be going," Perry responded._

 _"It is so very kind of you to offer, but my Xatu is strong enough to teleport all my items to the suite," I told the Hales._

 _Hauana was about to say something, likely going to ask about Jay's parents, but Annastasia and her mother came into the room._

 _"Alola Mrs. and Mr. Hale," Annastasia greeted them. "Hi, Jezz. How are you?"_

 _"I am well. Thank you so very much for having me," I responded._

 _Hauana and Perry talked to Jessie and Annastasia for a little while, but I didn't pay attention to their conversation. Instead, I talked to Amber and Jay._

 _"Amber, you must spend a lot of time with Jay since you come to his house often," I said._

 _Amber linked her arm with Jay's, and Jay rested his head on her shoulder._

 _"We are a team of two. We'll let you be our third wheel though, so long as you stay chill," said Amber._

 _"Jezz is already chill," Jay asserted._

 _"I don't think so," Amber said as she looked me in the eyes. "Jezz, do you think you're chill?"_

 _I was not entirely sure what she meant by 'chill'. Since it sounded positive, I responded with 'yes'._

 _"Good. Let's go to the hotel then," she replied._

 _Xatu brought me, Amber, Togekiss, Pip, and the rest of my team to the front of the Pallet House._

 _"We have those barriers up to keep people from teleporting into the hotel, but you probably figured that, right?" Jay asked._

 _"Oh yes," I responded, even though I hadn't realized that._

 _Amber kept her eyes on me like she was evaluating me or something. She wasn't looking hard enough for anyone to call her out for being rude, but every time I looked at her, she was looking at me, and she hovered around Jay, almost as if she was protecting him from me._

 _Thankfully that didn't go on for too long, because after we put my bag in the room, Soledad texted Jay and said that she was wondering if he was around. Jay explained how Amber and I were here, and then we went to go meet her. Jay kept talking to me._

 _"Do you have many neighbors in Alola?" Jay inquired._

 _"Yes. The people on my part of the island are rather friendly," I replied._

 _"I would love to go to Alola. I heard that there are so many Pokémon there that they don't have in other regions," Jay responded._

 _"What kind of bird Pokémon do they have there?" Amber asked._

 _I was glad that she was talking to me in a friendly tone again. It switches back and forth with her._

 _"The most common is Pikipek, which evolves into Trumbeak, which evolves into Toucannon. In the canyons of the isles one can find Trumbeak, but finding a Toucannon that is wild is extremely rare. Ocicorio seems to be the most beloved among the people, with their various forms. There are also Fletchling, Spearrow, Wingull, and some other bird Pokémon that are common in other regions as well, plus their evolutions."_

 _"What kind of Alola Pokémon do you have on your team?" Jay asked._

 _"Komala is the only Alola-exclusive Pokémon that I have on my team officially. I focus more on my main team and less on collecting," I explained. "I like to train wild Pokémon, but I tend to not keep them on my team for more than a month or two. I currently have some Pokémon in my backpack that I do not plan on keeping once they reach level ninety."_

 _"That sounds like a great strategy. I have a lot of Pokémon on my team, I never thought of doing what you are doing."_

 _"Those words are kind. Thank you."_

 _By the time we got downstairs and outside, Soledad was here with her parents._

 _"Hey, Jezz. Howzit?" Soledad said as she approached._

 _"I am well," I replied. "And you?"_

 _"Well as well."_

 _"It is nice to see you again, Jezz. We didn't get to talk when I saw you at the Indigo Plateau, but Professor Kukui told me how much time and effort you have put into training your Pokémon since you received your Pokedex," said Professor Oak._

 _"I'm Dawn, I didn't have a chance to meet you, but Soledad told me you were here so I decided to stop by. She was right about you looking a lot like Jay and his little sister. I hope you take that as a compliment."_

 _"I do. Thank you, Mrs. Oak."_

 _"You can call me Dawn."_

 _"Thank you, Dawn."_

 _"You are very welcome."_

 _"Wait, are you saying that you came to the Oak Lab before you started your journey?" Jay asked, sounding anxious and astonished._

 _"Yes. All trainers need to check in with the chief professor of the region in which they are traveling, regardless of where they receive their Pokedex and starter Pokémon," I replied._

 _"That is correct. Jezz and I didn't talk much at all though, I knew he was coming from Alola and didn't need a starter, but that is about it," said the professor._

 _"I can't believe you were here in Pallet and we missed you!" Jay exclaimed. "We could have picked you up, and you could have traveled with us and we would have met a whole year sooner!"_

 _Annastasia heard Jay's outburst and joined us in front of the Pallet House._

 _"We know you now and that's better than not at all," said Annastasia. "Would you like to have a makeshift battle royal? I was thinking you four plus Michio and me."_

 _"Yes!" Amber exclaimed. "I want to try that, get a chance to beat you or Jezz."_

 _"Michio or you are gonna win. He's got Latios, Darkrai, and Lunala, and you got Xerneas plus those other legendaries you gathered for Team Rocket," Jay complained._

 _"We will only use non-legendaries and Pokémon under level seventy. You all can use Pokémon up to level eighty."_

 _"No way! If we are going to do this, our Pokémon have to all have the same level-limit," Amber argued._

 _"Okay then. No legendaries, everyone is allowed to use their highest levels. I say we use six Pokémon each. Objections?"_

 _I raised my hand. All the kids looked at me, and I immediately realized that I looked weird for raising my hand during an informal conversation._

 _"What's on your mind?" Soledad asked._

 _"May we use Full Restores and Max Revives?" I asked._

 _"Certainly," Annastasia responded._

 _Annastasia said 'goodbye' to the adults. I followed her and the others through the Oak's backyard. There was a battle platform with four sections. I watched as Annastasia, Jay, Amber, and Soledad adjusted the platform so that it had six spots. Jocelyn joined us, her loyal Flaafy by her side._

 _"Hi, Jezz! Hi, Jezz's Pokémon!" she chirped._

 _"Flaaafyy!"_

 _"It is nice to see you again," I responded._

 _"We are about to have a six-way battle royal," Annastasia explained. "Do you want to watch?"_

 _"Of course, I do Onesan!" Jocelyn laughed._

 _"Where's the grouchy princess?" Amber asked Annastasia._

 _"He says he's on his way," she replied._

 _I didn't know who they were talking about until Soledad explained how Michio is notoriously grumpy about sixty percent of the time. He came out about a minute later, with several snacks and Plusle and Minun. Plusle ran to Annastasia, then hesitated to jump on her shoulder. The Pokémon chanted anxiously._

 _"Plusle can't decide whether or not to go with Michio or A," Lily translated as she, Logan, and Maya came into view. "Plusle, if I were you, I'd go with A."_

 _"Plussss," she cried sadly as she looked at Michio._

 _"You can do whatever you want. I don't care," Michio told the Pokémon._

 _Plusle decided to stay with Annastasia. Minun stayed with Michio. I figured they would each use at least one electric type, and I had a feeling that Amber would use Pip, and I also figured they'd go after Togekiss and Amber's bird Pokémon. I decided that it would be important to have Vileplume and Porygon come out along with the level eighty-nine Ishitsubute I started training last week, the level seventy-eight Sandopan, I evolved a few days ago, and the level sixty-six Magmar I've been training with for the last two months. I decided Delcatty could also be an asset here. No one revealed their Pokémon, though I think it was obvious that we were all going to use our MVP as one of the six._

 _"Get ready to lose," Amber told the rest of us._

 _"We'll see about that," said Annastasia. "Lily, Logan, Maya, can you three officiate?"_

 _"Sure. I'll work the video too," Lily responded._

 _"I'll help out," said Logan._

 _"I've never monitored a formal match before, but I will try," said Maya._

 _"Excellent," Annastasia replied. "Let's all take our spots, and then when Logan counts to ten, we'll release our first Pokémon at the same time."_

 _We agreed to the conditions, and I got myself prepared to fight, deciding to start with Ishitsubute since she is the highest-level Pokémon I currently have with me. I looked to Jay, and he was watching me. I didn't check, but I bet Amber was watching me too._

 _"One…"_

 _"Good luck, Jezz," Jay whispered._

 _"…three"_

 _"Thank you. I wish you good luck as well," I responded._

 _"…six…"_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"…eight…"_

 _"No problem."_

 _"Ten! Go!"_

 _Pip and Togekiss stepped forward. Annastasia sent out Wobbufet, Michio sent out Arbok, and Soledad sent out her Charizard. I had released Ishitsubute from its temporary Pokeball, and all the kids gasped when they saw it._

 _"Pause!" Jocelyn yelled. She pointed to Ishitsubute. "Who is that?"_

 _"Ishitsubute, also called Alola or Alolan Geodude," I answered. "She is not my Pokémon permanently, I am just helping her get stronger before she returns to the wild."_

 _"Ishhhhhh!"_

 _"Oh wow!" said Jay. "Oh!"_

 _Amber laughed at Jay, and then Lily re-commenced the battle. Amber and I went after Togekiss, Togekiss took a defense while Arbok attacked Wobbufet and Chary attacked Arbok. Ishitsubute's Thunder Punch missed Togekiss, but Pip hit it with a Charge Beam and knocked him out. Jay replaced Togekiss with Meganium while Jocelyn nursed Togekiss and Michio returned his still-healthy Arbok and moved on to Golem. Next Golem went for Chary, I went for Golem, Wobbufet used Rest, Pip went for Meganium, who poisoned Chary before it could attack Wobbufet._

 _It was the craziest battle scene I had ever witnessed._

 _Chary and Pip were the next ones out. I switched Ishitsubute with Sandopan after Amber sent out Fearrow and Soledad sent out Dugtrio. Michio and Golem knocked out Fearrow and I knocked out Meganium and Dugtrio._

 _"Amber, Jay, and Soledad are having it rough," Logan announced, sounding like a professional newscaster. "They each still got a full team. Jay and Amber are both on their third—"_

 _"We get it!" Amber interrupted as she sent out her next Pokémon. "Beedril, get Wobbufet!"_

 _"Wobbufet, get Beedril," Annastasia responded._

 _"Golem, stop Beedril," said Michio._

 _"Parasect, get Golem!" Soledad called out._

 _"This is so confusing," I heard Logan mumbled to Maya, who nodded her approval._

 _I went for Golem too, and together Parasect and I knocked it out. Michio sent Arbok out a second time, who then knocked out Parasect and Beedril. Sandopan managed to finally take down Wobbufet with the help of Jay's Tauros. Annastasia sent out her Espeon, Amber chose Pelipper, Soledad chose Tentacruel, and I stayed with Sandopan, who knocked out Tauros. I stayed with Sandopan until Amber sent out Talonflame and Jay sent out Chimchar. Then I sent out Delcatty, who used Surf to get them and Golem out of the match. In what seemed like almost no time at all, Amber, Jay, and Soledad were out, and it was only me, Annastasia, and Michio against each other._

 _"No biases!" Jocelyn called out to us._

 _When I looked to Jocelyn, I noticed that Jessie, James, Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, and Soledad's parents watching us. A moment later Annastasia's Espeon completely restored its HP, and Michio's Liepard was tackling Delcatty. Delcatty Shadowball-ed Liepard away, but then Espeon knocked out Delcatty with Psychic. I went through my entire team._

 _Annastasia prevailed as the winner._

 _"It's only because you're older," Amber complained. "If you and I were the same age…"_

 _"You are a sore loser, Amb. She offered us an advantage," Jay reminded her. "Jezz, you did really good. My sister and Michio are like, amazing, and you almost beat them. You…you should be proud."_

 _"I very much appreciate you saying that."_

 _We groomed and fed our Pokémon Sitrus berries. We talked. I felt very relaxed and happy. Takeshi was the next to come, then Anika and Gracie, Tamaki and Benny, and June last. We had a buffet-style lunch at the Pallet House._

 _"Have you ever been to a buffet?" Jay asked as he took a seat next to me._

 _I noticed he moved his chair closer to me and leaned in as he spoke. It makes me feel good knowing that he is comfortable with me._

 _"There is a place on Melemele Island called the Battle Buffet. Some people call it a 'tourist trap', but I enjoy going there even though I am legally considered a local," I answered. "You battle other people and you have to beat all of them before you get your food."_

 _"That sounds dumb," Michio said as he walked passed us._

 _"You haven't been there before?" I asked. "I thought you've lived in Alola your whole life."_

 _"I never did stuff like that."_

 _"Michio is too cool to be cool," Soledad said as she sat down across from me. "This Battle Buffet sounds fun. Do you really battle people in the restaurant?"_

 _"There is a space outside where each battle takes place," I clarified._

 _"Cool," said Jay. "I would love to try."_

 _"It isn't very expensive, as long as you don't lose all the battles. We can go together one day."_

 _"Sweet," Amber said as she took the seat on the other side of me. "Jezz, I like you. I think you're cool."_

 _Jay and Soledad applauded. I felt it strange._

 _"You got Amb's approval. That's a real accomplishment," said Soledad._

 _"Oh. I very much appreciate your approval, Amber. I feel it is like a gift," I said._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin it."_

 _I played with my new friends for the whole afternoon. We took turns showing off our Pokémon's special abilities, made tie-dye t-shirts, and visited an ice cream bar in Cerulean. At nightfall, we played with sparklers while Jay's family set off fireworks. We roasted marshmallows and made these desserts called smores. I am definitely going to tell the Hales about smores. I also shared the cake that Hauana made us, and it felt good being able to contribute something after the Morgans took care of me all day._

 _It was maybe the best day of my life._

 _I learned more about everyone, though not much—we were busy playing games, eating, or watching stuff, plus Jay took up a lot of my attention. Before bed, we played hide-and-go-seek in the hotel, then watched movies until 1:00 am. I am the only one still awake._

 _For a while, Amber, Anika, and I were the only ones awake. From two-twenty until about two-thirty, we sat in a little circle and talked._

 _"Jezz, you weren't born in Alola, right?" Anika asked. "Because you are the palest person I've ever seen. Just like the Morgans."_

 _"I am native to Kanto. I'm not sure of my heritage," I replied._

 _"You are totally related to the Morgans," said Amber. "You look like a combination of Jocelyn and Jay. Now it's dark, and I can't tell the color of your eyes and hair, and you totally look exactly like Jay. If you weren't talking, I'd say that you were him."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"That's a good thing," Anika said as she tapped my arm. "The Morgan family has got good genes. No acne or nothing."_

 _"That is kind of you to say. It would be nice to know where I came from."_

 _"You don't know your family at all?"_

 _"I don't have any records."_

 _"That's messed up."_

 _"It's nothing of much concern. I have a very wonderful family now. They are going to adopt me soon. Most people don't adopt kids like me."_

 _"Probably because they all want babies."_

 _"Or because boys can be pains in the asses," said Amber._

 _"I've been told that boys are adopted at a higher rate," said Anika._

 _"That is true," I said._

 _"You're lucky to be a boy then," Amber mumbled._

 _I was somewhat unhappy that Amber said that. I know it must just be my paranoia, but she seems to know something. I wish I knew what she knew, or at least knew whether or not I was hyper-fixated on keeping that part of me hidden away._

 _"Yes, I am lucky," I replied._

 _Anika hit Amber on the head, but it was gently, and I could tell she wasn't' trying to hurt Amber._

 _"He's got no family, and you are telling him he's lucky? What is wrong with you?" she asked Amber._

 _"He's here with us. Rich best friends, new home in Alola, parents who will forever pity you and do whatever they can to make up for your tragic beginnings…I'd say that Jezz is pretty lucky. He's already got people in our friend group crushing on him," Amber responded._

 _I wanted to ask 'who' really badly, but Anika revealed it first._

 _"Jay?" said Anika._

 _"Actually, he doesn't count," Amber replied._

 _"Why not? You didn't even ask Jezz if he's straight. I dunno, he looks gay to me."_

 _"I do?" I asked, wondering what that meant._

 _"Yeah…no…Jezz, do you want to say something about this?" Amber asked._

 _"No."_

 _"We'll leave that alone then," Anika responded. "Tell us about yourself. Your crush has been hogging you all day."_

 _I felt really warm and looked away._

 _"I don't have a crush on Jay," I told the girls._

 _"You sure?" Amber asked as she forced herself into my eyes' view. "Are you one hundred percent sure?"_

 _"Ummm, I am rather sure."_

 _"Hmmm. I don't believe you."_

 _"Me neither," said Anika. "But it's fine either way. If you reject Jay, he'll get over it. I don't even know why he thinks of that romantic stuff. He's only eleven. Most eleven-year-old boys only like sport and acting stupid, no offense."_

 _"I am not offended."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Jezz, you've probably already noticed the fabulous fashionista that makes up roughly ninety-percent of Jay's personality," said Amber. "If are into that, tell him. If you do not like him that way, don't say anything. But don't you dare say that you like him and then change your mind and break his heart. I'll kill you."_

 _"She's serious too. I've only known this girl for a few months, but let me tell you: when she's mad, she's mad."_

 _"I'll try to not break Jay's heart," I promised._

 _"Good."_

 _"I'm going to sleep," Anika said as she shifted her sleeping bag. "Don't you two do anything nasty. I don't want to wake up to any weird shit."_

 _Amber smirked and play-hit Anika. I don't really understand what Anika meant so I ignored the comment. Once Anika was inside her sleeping bag, I noticed Amber watching me again._

 _"Did I do something wrong?" I queried._

 _"Not yet."_

 _"Are you mad at me?"_

 _"No…I'm trying to figure you out. You throw me off guard. You aren't a straightforward person."_

 _"My apologies."_

 _"It's lame to apologize all the time. But I don't think you are lame. I think you are an anxious kid who needs loosening up."_

 _"I'm glad you don't think I'm lame. Hauana and Perry also say that I need loosening up. They also said it's not my fault I am uptight sometimes, but I wonder who's fault it is if it isn't mine."_

 _"Don't think like that. Be a kid with us. I am inviting you to be stupid and silly like the rest of us."_

 _"I've never tried to be stupid or silly before."_

 _"That is your number one problem. Try it out. Try to be more chill."_

 _I was extremely flattered that Amber liked me enough to want to help me feel less anxious, yet I felt as though it would be wrong to take any steps beyond that. She seems to be very into Jay, and if that is the case, I know I need to back off if I want to be the third member of a new trio._

 _"I will try to be more chill," I promised._

 _"Awesome. Goodnight," Amber said before scuffling into her bag._

 _I crawled into my bag, and the moment I did so, Jay rolled over so that half his body was on top of mine. He was crushing me and snoring in my ear. I felt embarrassed because Amber saw and was giggling. She also took a picture with her phone._

 _"Amber, may you please help me?" I begged._

 _"Jay's cozy. If you want to be his friend, you gotta be prepared for this sorta thing. Usually, if you scratch the upper part of his back, he snores less."_

 _I was nervous he'd wake up or that one of the other kids would wake up and look, but I scratched his back anyway. It worked; Jay stopped snoring. Jay shifted so that he was next to me, but his arms were still there and the moment I stopped scratching, the snoring resumed._

 _"Amber, is there anything else I can do?" I asked._

 _Amber either ignored me or fell asleep. I put in the earplugs that the Hales got me, and slowly moved Jay so that he was no longer on me or my sleeping bag. It was hard though because he was holding onto me and Amber resumed taking pictures and I think I heard laughing coming from Anika's sleeping bag and the whole situation was uncomfortable. Eventually, I managed to peacefully roll Jay away without interrupting his sleep. I tried for a while to fall asleep, but I decided to write instead._

 _And that is where I'm at now._

 _Hopefully, Xatu won't interrupt my sleep. He's been doing that a lot lately._

 **XO**

+Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Times are Hard for Dreamers' from the play Amélie.

\+ Next chapter and most chapters won't be this long:)

+Please review and let me know what you want to see more of. Even if it takes a while to get in, suggestions are 100% welcome, and if I feel like I can't fulfill a request, I'll let you know. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut. Please remember that as always, this is not something you need to read, just a lil extra resource for those who want it.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Soledad's Parasect

\- Soledad's Tentacruel

\- Jezz's Ishitsubute, aka Alolan Golem (temporary)

\- Jezz's Magmar (temporary)

\- Amber's Talonflame

\- Michio's Beedril

Canonical Character(s)

-Dawn

Original Locations:

\- The Oak's battle platform.

Canonical Locations:

\- The Battle Buffet on Melemele Island.

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz as good a battler as Michio and Annastasia despite the latter two being older, more experienced, and former champions.

\- Animals are uncommon in this universe and owning pets is rare.

\- Amber likes Jezz but is afraid he will break Jay's heart.

\- Anika, Soledad, and Jamber's other close friends like Jezz.

\- The Oak family meets Jezz.


	31. Who We Be

The Journal

Chapter #29: Who We'd Be

 **"** **I could be a poet  
And write a different story  
One that tells of glory  
And wipes away the lies."**

 **Brian d'Arcy James**

 _March 17, 2033_

 _Jay finally told me about Sandshrew._

 _He didn't get into the evil cousin 'Jessiebelle' details or why Annastasia was the 'chosen one' as he put it, but at least now I know why Sandshrew is here and why it hangs around Michio and Annastasia._

 _Sandshrew's story starts with Michio._

 _Michio is the youngest son of Keaka and Makoa Kapule, the wealthiest family in Alola. They were the leaders of the Alonian mafia, officially called the Kapule Klan. Michio's father Makoa Kapule is the leader of the Kapule Klan, and Michio is one of two children. His older brother Koan is much different from Michio. Michio is shy, anxious, and unpopular among the other rich and royal families in Alola. Koan has a reputation for being fun, out-going, and more 'responsible' compared to Michio, though Michio himself would dispute this vehemently._

 _Michio had gotten into drinking, drugs, and gambling when he was ten, and the habit continued until he was seventeen. Koan was mostly clean—no one acknowledged the few mistakes Koan made. Michio's mother tried in vain to help Michio and Koan, but she failed consistently. Koan gained a bit more self-control on his own, but Michio didn't. When he was seventeen, his parents sent Michio to Kanto, hoping to teach him a lesson._

 _Being sentenced to Kanto was supposed to be a punishment. Michio was expected to return home after his punishment was over. The Kapules pretended to be on good terms with Team Rocket, and since they knew a lot about the infamous gang, they reached out to Giovanni. Annastasia was working for Giovanni as a high-ranking recruitment officer and field agent alongside her parents. She was taking a leave of absence so that she could guide Jay, Soledad, June, Takeshi, Amber, and Jocelyn through Kanto on their first Pokémon journey. Giovanni told Michio's parents about this, so they planned to send him Professor Oak, who knew Annastasia well._

 _Annastasia agreed to take Michio along, teach him how to train Pokémon without using drugs, and how to socialize. Annastasia met with Michio's parents, they worked out a plan, and he was sent to her._

 _Michio was difficult at the beginning. His starter Pikachu—later named 'Scarlett'—was just as stubborn as he was, though far more intelligent than him. Scarlett and Annastasia had a positive effect on Michio. He became braver, friendlier, and most importantly, let his hidden side show. Jay says he and Annastasia are in love, platonically, and all this information is likely the reason Mrs. Jessie Morgan doesn't fancy Michio._

 _Scarlett and Annastasia were connected in a way that I still do not quite understand. They shared the same aura, the essence that Lucario are known to be able to manipulate. Annastasia also had the power to control her aura, and for years, a Lucario watched over her, waiting for the day she would allow him to take her away for training. Meanwhile, a sinister plot was being hatched by a powerful Pokémon-fusion. Experiments conceived by Team Firestar decades ago invaded and were spreading to other regions. The monster fusion, as it was later called, was the leader, and it used its aura to control the fusions. The Lucario gathered in the Toka mountains, along with Mewtwo and the origin Mew that lived near the Tree of Beginnings. They tried to stop it before it got to the Tree of Beginnings because from the heart of the Tree, the monster would be able to control all the Pokémon—and possibly humans—of this world in addition to the fusions._

 _Annie's Lucario guardian saw that Annastasia had the greatest potential, and could essentially stop the monster fusion since no other creature appeared to have an aura as powerful as hers. This included Scarlett since she and Annie's aura were one and the same. They were the Aura Keepers—the only Pokémon and the only human on the planet that had this potential._

 _Scarlett and Annastasia left Michio and the others to go train in the Toka Mountains until they could master their powers. During this time, Annastasia disappeared. It took months before anyone could find her. Everyone in Team Rocket, as well as her parents, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, and Michio, were desperate to find her._

 _Meanwhile, Annastasia had gone to the Tree of Beginnings, a location formerly untraceable by humans, because she could tell that the monster was there. She and Scarlett needed to stop it before it got to the heart of the Tree. She also figured out that the reason her aura was as powerful as that of the monster was because they shared the same life essence: it was divided evenly into thirds among Annastasia, Scarlett and the monster, and so the fusion had essentially forced Annastasia to become an Aura Keeper._

 _Eventually, her family and allies found her, and her father and Michio tried to get her out. Michio got in and tried to help them. When the beast attacked Michio and A with what was supposed to be a final blow, Scarlett jumped in to save them. Scarlett was killed, and as a result, the monster and Annastasia died a bit inside too, because the powerful aura they were used to had been drained._

 _Annastasia fell into a coma, and the monster was going to kill her off too so that it could absorb what was left of her aura, but Michio made a compromise on her behalf. He promised that if the monster fusion surrendered some of its power to keep Annastasia alive, then he and Annastasia, would do whatever it asked. The monster released some of its life force into the Tree and shrunk to the size and form of a Sandshrew. It has stayed that way since, proving that it was willing to compromise._

 _There was more to the compromise than they initially realized. The Sandshrew commanded Annastasia and Michio to use their political power and wealthy status to change the state of current Pokémon, fusion, and human relations. The monster wanted revenge on humans for creating a human-centered planet. The fusions had seen the most oppression, having been experiments and rejects, disabled, and untrusted by both humans and Pokémon. Michio promised to fulfill its request on Annastasia behalf and promised that he would help her. The monster transferred a fraction of its power to her, giving her just enough power to heal, and they left the Tree with Annastasia at least partially alive._

 _Though Annie was hospitalized for weeks, she did make a full comeback in a relatively short period of time. She returned home just in time for Christmas, Michio's birthday, and the birth of her two youngest siblings. Michio and Annastasia unofficially moved in together after that, as they decided shared a permanent hotel room on the third floor of the Pallet House in order to make room for Annie's new siblings. Annastasia's great-grandparents, known as nanny and pop-pop, had died and left their entire estate to her. Annastasia didn't want to leave her family right away, so she waited a while before moving out there. They buried Scarlett at the Tree of Beginnings, gave her a funeral, and created a plaque that now rests in their special place in the woods on the estate Annie inherited._

 _Scarlett's death was depressing for everyone, but it seems to have affected Michio more than anyone else. Other than Peruva, he had never loved a Pokémon before, and it is quite possible that he never loved a human either. Annastasia felt guilty because in addition to introducing Michio to Scarlett, she also played a role in taking her away. Scarlett was the one who brought them together, and that is one of the reasons she was so special to them. When Annie led those kids through Kanto, Michio hated being dragged along with them, and he and Annie fought frequently. Scarlett forced Michio to help and get to know Annie better, and then they discovered that they had more in common than they ever thought they would._

 _Sandshrew watches them to make sure they fulfill their promises and dedicate their lives to helping Pokémon. Whether the Sandshrew is now good or still bad I'm unsure of, but it's certainly a fact that Sandshrew cares enough to follow them everywhere. According to Annastasia, if its body required sleep, then it would probably sleep in the same room as them. While almost everyone finds it annoying, I find it curious. I think truly cares._

 **XO**

Jay and Valentino knocked on the cottage door around 8:00 pm. I couldn't easily leave my bed because I was attached to an IV, so Amber let them inside. Jay was holding a cake with the words 'get well soon' written on them.

"We heard you have been feeling worse than usual," Jay said as he entered our room. "I wanted to see if I could help."

"You're sweet," I said as I observed the cake in Jay's hands. "Did you make this?"

"Yes."

"I really appreciate it."

"Same," Amb said as she licked some of the frosting off of her fingers. "Mmm, chocolate."

"It was no trouble at all," Valentino insisted. "We hope you like it."

"It looks like I'll adore it," I replied.

I wanted to talk more but couldn't. Every inch of my body hurt; a tremendous weight on my body.

"We didn't realize how…didn't know you…," Jay stumbled as he eyed the tube in my arm. "What's that for?"

"Pain management and hydration," I recited.

"Why do you hurt?"

"I'm ill…It's nothing I'm not used to. Don't worry."

"I-I'll try to not worry."

I ate a few bites a cake then fell asleep before the boys departed. That night I dreamt about my last entry.

 **XO**

 _March 28, 2033_

 _Xatu has been messing with my dreams more, and now, he is affecting other people. He shows them visions from the past and future while they are asleep. I am used to it, but the others are not. They get annoyed, even scared—and it seems there is nothing that I can do about it. Xatu my only disrespectful Pokémon. My other Pokémon adore me and bring me comfort. Xatu is a pain, a pain who insists on being close to me._

 _Even with translators, Pokémon are still mysteries._

 _As if all of this wasn't enough, Xatu also has time-traveling abilities, and these last two weeks, he's been practicing on me. I hope he doesn't do something to hurt my new friends. The last thing I want is for my friends to get stuck in the past with me on one of my adventures—planned or unplanned._

 _As I get closer to Jay's family, the more I realize I must be hurting Jay. He wants to know if we are related, probably because he seems to really want to pursue a romantic relationship with me, which he does...but I know for sure that I am not gay. If we are related, maybe Jay will be able to let me go. Additionally, Perry, Hauana, Rita, and my friends have been trying to convince me to search for my roots. I am starting to believe that doing such a thing will not be bad at all. All I will have to do is give them my consent, and some DNA._

 **XO**

"Ahhhhummmm," Amber yawned as she looked at me. "Working already?"

"Mmmhmm," I responded.

She peered over my shoulder. Pip was by her side and mimicking her actions a moment later. She massaged the Pikachu's shoulders as she read what was on my computer screen.

"I didn't know you spent so much time thinking about people," she remarked. "You kept lots of details. I kinda forgot how weird Michio was when we first met him. You weren't there when he first met us, but I was, and so was Jocelyn, Jay, June, Takeshi etc… Michio was always grumpy, touchy, rude, and shy. It was so fucking annoying. A agrees—she got mad enough to yell at him a few times. You know how hard it is to get A mad."

"It's interesting how a person could change so much in such a small period of time," I replied.

"Annie said Michio never changed—he was always sensitive and empathetic, but he didn't act like it for some reason."

"His environment," I said.

"Clarify."

"The Kapule Klan is all about conformity. What was a shy ace with outrageous expectations thrust upon him to do?"

"He's still somewhat judgmental, but he used to be worse. I remember him and A yelling at each other all the time. He almost sucked all the fun out of our first Pokémon journey before he helped save A."

"You mean before he helped Annie return from Toka after he saved her."

Amber snorted. "I change my mind; He didn't save her. He was only a witness. Scarlett saved her. Michio helped, but A woulda been fine without him."

"His Lunala helped him get into the Tree. He spoke on her behalf when she couldn't speak for herself."

"Lunala did, but…still…that was Lunala who got her into the Tree. The 'speaking on her behalf' thing didn't save her life, either. That beast woulda found another way to compromise with him I bet since all it wanted was power. And that's all he really did—James carried her back home and the doctors at Delia's Pokémon our Pokémon helped her heal. Michio watched."

"Okay, well I have my version and you have your version but either way, I was adopted by a heroine."

"Yup."

Amb got a drink while I dated my work. Before I shut the book, she returned with two Gibsons and said:

"I'd say overall, Scarlett was the head heroine."

"Really?" I said sorta jokingly. "Were you a close second?"

"Yup, then A."

"Pikkaa," Pip agreed.

"It's like…everyone thought Annastasia would save us all from that mutant fusion monster, but it was actually the rebellious female Pikachu she hung out with. A was like a vessel... She was important, but she said it herself: it's wrong to put her on a pedestal. You should include that in your book; I think that's important."

"Thanks for your input."

Amb and I drank to the night. Pip tossed Amb's phone into our faces. Amb grimaced at the blue text.

"My parents canceled," she groaned. "Arg."

"Did they say why?" I asked.

"Pikachupipi," said Pip.

"He's right," said Amb.

"About what?" I queried.

Pip climbed onto Amb's shoulder and acted out something charades-style.

"We say my parents canceled again because don't want to hang out with us," Amb explained. "But whatever; we don't gotta have a special get-together…I think they already got the hint that we're shacking up; I haven't slept in my own bed for weeks."

"I hadn't realized it had already been that long since we unofficially moved in together."

"It's not a holiday."

"But still…"

"But, but, but…it's okay. We can have a party right now. Logan's not here so the night's already off to a good start."

I finished my second drink in a single swig. "Time goes faster whenever I'm caught up in some project and I wanna be like, polite and stuff to your parents. I'm taking you away from them officially."

She swiped my glass. "When you drink just enough to lose your feminism."

"Well, Annie says you stole me from The Grange since I only left cuz of you."

"Awe."

"Pika."

Pip sent a text to Amb's parents then scurried away with it in his mouth.

"Pip probably told them that we can still do lunch," said Amb. "If they care."

"Yeah…"

"Or dessert."

"No, dessert's our special thing. No grownups allowed."

"Lunch, breakfast, afternoon tea, supper, dinner, and midnight snack only: Got it."

 **XO**

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Who I'd Be' from the Shrek Musical. Thanks, Derp, for that:)

\+ THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

\+ Next chapter is a Valentino extra.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

 ** _As always_** **, this is** ** _not_** **something you need to read, just an extra resource for those who want it, plus a little review at the bottom since this chapter was loaded.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Makoa – Michio's legal father.

\- Koan – Michio's biological half-brother, shares Keaka as their mother.

\- Scarlett – former companion Pikachu of Michio's.

\- Sandshrew- former monster fusion.

\- Michio's Lunala – rumored to be the 'origin' Lunala.

Canonical Character(s)

-Jessiebelle (Winchester)

Original Locations:

\- The Toka Isles

Canonical Locations:

\- Tree of Beginnings

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Scarlett, Annastasia, and the monster fusion that nearly devastated Kanto in the year 2032 shared the same life essence. With Scarlett dead, that life essence now lives only within Annastasia and the 'Sandshrew'.

\- The monster fusion takes the form of a Sandshrew after surrendering some of its power to heal and sustain Annastasia after their confrontation in Toka.

\- The 'Sandshrew' has a contract with Michio and Annastasia; they must use their resources and power to better the lives of Pokémon, particularly the discarded Pokémon fusions, or else the Sandshrew will withdraw its aura, which would kill Annastasia.

\- Michio was forced to spend a year in Kanto by his parents during his seventeenth year because he was misbehaving in his native Alola. Annastasia was originally his supervisor, not a friend or other relation. He ended up staying in Kanto partially to spite his parents but also because he didn't want to leave A.

\- Michio was Scarlett's trainer and was most devastated by her death.

\- Scarlett was killed while protecting Michio and Annastasia from the monster fusion. Prior to her death, the Pikachu realized she and Annastasia could not go on living simultaneously as long as the monster fusion was connected to them; it was an informed sacrifice.

\- Several people in this series believe that Plusle and/or Minun are reincarnations of Scarlett, though no one has enough evidence to confirm it.

\- The Liepard Peruva was Michio's main partner before she left him to live with Logan and Jezz.

\- Amber and Jezz are officially moving in together.


	32. Enter Valentino

**Chapter Description:** One person's visit to Kanto leads to the destiny of two. Told from Valentino's perspective.

The Journal

Chapter #30: Enter Valentino (Extra #10)

 **"** **They say times are hard for dreamers**  
 **But they are not hard for me**  
 **I've saved up everything I know**  
 **To take that step beyond the lawn**  
 **Keep walking till I see the station**  
 **And then see it go**."

 **Phillipa Soo**

Jay has many strange habits. Some equate to rituals. Others are quirks.

He never turns the lights on during the day. It's why the cottage he picked has so many windows. Even in the evening, the moonlight shines through.

He whispers 'Ee-tah-dack-ee-mah-ss' before a meal. I have no idea why. I asked him why, and he said that he doesn't know. He thinks it's a Japanese thing but he isn't sure. I notice that his friends do this as well, but I never bothered to ask them about it. Jay's response is satisfactory.

Our house is unrecognizable a month before and two weeks after Christmas because of all the extra decorations he puts up. He isn't even Christian. He does the same for every holiday, even ones that barely exist.

He drinks a tablespoon of apple cider vinegar with a cup of coconut water every day. He claims it aids digestion. Every evening he shoots a single-malt whiskey with his elder sister, even though it's usually over video chat.

Jay says mismatched socks are warmer than those in a pre-packaged pair. And it's good luck.

His snores are quieter if you scratch the top left of his back as he sleeps.

My journal entry could be a narrative inspired by his quirks…possibly very amusing…but might be mean. Maybe something else related, almost…something with not an overdose of Jay. I have to write something to give Jezz. A blank sheet won't cut it.

 **XO**

 _Publication info:_

 _Journal entry attempt #1 – no Jay edits_

 _Location: Silverville, Kanto_

 _Date: February 13th_

 _Author: Valentino Harper Costa_

My name is Valentino Harper Costa. I was born in Rocambelsco, a land of many large rural communities surrounded by sea and forest. We have only one big city, which is the home of the oldest active building in the world. We have many beautiful wild Pokémon, and what is common here is considered rare in most other parts of the world.

I have an older brother Gianetto who I call Gia. He is my most supportive family member; I believe most if not of the others couldn't care less about my dream to become a Master Archer or Pokémon Collector.

My first time away from Rocambelsco was about more than just collecting Pokémon and shooting arrows. I was going to be away from my parents, living in a new world where I knew no one. I was excited, though I knew that there would be a lot of customs that I would need to remember, things people do in Kanto but not in my homeland.

I was ten when I started traveling, and I didn't spend much time focusing on learning the Japanese and English cultures. I only traveled with people who spoke Italian, my native tongue, and I hardly ever used any other language. I didn't care for holiday celebrations or social etiquette either. I was too focused on my goals.

 **XO**

 _Publication info:_

 _Journal entry attempt #2 – no Jay edits_

 _Location: Silverville, Kanto_

 _Date: February 14th_

 _Author: Valentino Harper Costa_

Holidays in Kanto are different than they are in Rocambelsco.

The first time I noticed was Valentine's Day, 2033, during one of my first Pokémon journeys.

In my homeland, we celebrate St. Valentine's Day on February 1st. Men get the women with whom they are in a relationship an expensive present. It is a holiday that only couples celebrate. My first St. Valentine's Day in Kanto was strange. There were no heart-shaped chocolates in the stores, no 'Happy St. Valentine's Day' banners or flags, and themed commercials. February 1st was an average day.

Later in February I saw decorations, promotions, and themed advertisements. It seemed that everyone celebrated it, even if they are not in a committed relationship. That is unheard of where I am from. I also wondered why they were doing it two weeks late.

A female acquaintance of mine gave me a batch of Hersey kiss-topped sugar cookies. I didn't see her; she had left them on top of my backpack with a note.

"These are for you, sempai. Thank you for being my friend," the note taped to my backpack read.

It was a nice but bizarre to me. I tried my best to treat everyone with the utmost respect, but I didn't think that she and I were close enough for it to be normal for her to give me a batch of cookies with no explanation. I felt I was missing something. I asked one of the boys with whom I was traveling for his thoughts.

"It's because she wants to see if you'll to return the favor and get her chocolates on White's Day," he explained.

"White's Day?" I inquired. "I don't understand."

"It's a holiday where the men get women chocolates that reveal how close their relationship is. White chocolate means 'we're friends', milk chocolate means 'I like-like you,' and baked-chocolate goods mean 'I'm in love you'. If you respond with no chocolate, it means you hate that person. I think Tina wants you to bake her some cookies."

"What an odd tradition. If she likes me, why can't she just say it?"

"I like the getting the chocolate idea more anyway."

"Wait, but I don't want to tell her I love her. I hardly know her!"

"Get her some white chocolate candies. She will get the hint that you just want to be friends and she shouldn't be offended. That is how it works. Instead of saying 'I don't want to date you', you give them white chocolate. I can't believe they don't do this in your country."

"I am still wondering if this is a tradition or a joke."

"White chocolate, that's it. You don't even have to write a note. I don't know why you are complaining about it."

"I am not complaining. I'll do it."

Fast forward a few years, and I found myself still traveling, with no desire to go back to Rocambelsco. Archery had become an important part of my life. My childhood idol was Amber Ketchum. She was a star and over a year younger than myself. She was only ten when she started competing for the Grand Title in Archery in the Poke-Olympics. I watched her for years. It was incredible. I want to believe that I can be as good as her one day—

"Ummm, uhh, Valé, it's…come over here!" Jay called from across the room.

I was staining the wood on an antique bow I had got from a trade when he called out to me. Jay was lounging on the couch, indulging in chips and salsa as he read the first part of my entry for Jezz's journal.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I asked as I stood over him.

"Sorta."

"Are you going to point it out?"

"Oh, yeah, okay sure." He pointed to the bottom of the second page on my laptop. "There."

"The error is…?"

"I like your little story, but I think you should introduce yourself more before you get into anything else. Don't talk about holidays until people are able to get an idea of who you are. I wrote notes that might be helpful. First and foremost, I would develop an intro for this."

"I gave an intro, here." I pointed to the first several lines. "How do I fix it?"

Jay rapidly typed. I found it extremely odd that as a journalism major in college, I couldn't write an intro paragraph.

"I changed it a little," he said as I took back my computer.

"May I read now?" I asked.

"Yup. Here. Your English is pretty good, by the way."

I sat beside Jay. He lied back and rested his legs on my lap while eating chips with his eyes closed. I used his legs as a table as I plunged into his edits.

Jay had moved the White's Day story around and wrote 'talk about your family' in the space under my brief intro, which he had softened up.

"The problem is that I don't want to talk about my family," I said.

Jay opened his eyes and attempted to sit up. "Why not?"

"You know why. Even if we were all together…my family isn't as open as yours, remember? Everything is black and white, traditional, serious, governed by rules. We don't talk about romance or sports or music, or anything fun in general. All they do is work and read books."

"Like Jezz but more uptight and asocial."

"Jezz likes to read and work, but he also has a whole life outside of that, and he isn't judgmental or snobby. I can't say that about my parents. It's the reason Gia and I moved out so young, the reason we don't visit regularly."

"Talk about that."

"They might read it."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think they'd read this?" he asked. "No one has to tell them about it either."

"I didn't consider that. I will write about my family, and your family too because they are almo…"

"Almost what?"

"Non importa."

 **XO**

 _Publication info:_

 _Journal entry attempt #3 – some Jay edits_

 _Location: Silverville, Kanto_

 _Date: Still February 14th_

 _Contributor: Valentino Harper Costa_

Though my parents lived across the sea, they phoned each week. My mother always asked the same 'yet' questions.

"Do you have a high-paying job yet?"

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Do you know where you want to go to college yet?"

"Did you learn Japanese and English yet?"

"No, Mami…I am very busy here, the jobs I like are hard to find and do not have time to date or spend time learning new languages," I often replied.

"Stop using Italian. If they speak English and Japanese there, you should be speaking it too. It's been years, you should have mastered it already!" she'd complain. "And take any job that gives you money; it's unlikely you'll ever find a job you like that also keeps you out of poverty. I am not paying for a graduate school until you have a set career goal. And hurry up with the dating! You're a handsome young man; you should have had dozens of women by now."

She started giving me this speech when I was fourteen. I never told her about my accomplishments; she never wanted to hear them. She never saw my grades, never visited my workplace or living area, never went to one of my archery tournaments, and never met any of the eleven people I dated before I met Jay. While I did share my life with my brother, and my dad knew slightly more than my mother, for the most part, my family had no clue as to what I was really doing while I was in Kanto. I think they assumed archery and Pokémon collecting consumed my entire life, which was never the case.

After my mom reminded me of everything I had yet to do, my father listed everything again, his favorite word being 'should'.

"You should listen to Mami. You should find a better job, school, a bride…find something. You shouldn't spend so much time dreaming."

"Allora…" I'd mutter while thinking of my retort. "I need time and understanding. Addio."

The bottom line is that they want me to get a better job, finish school, get married, then come home and take over the family business. But I never wanted that.

"You must be assertive," say'd Mami.

"There's money in dentistry," say'd Papi.

"You'll change your mind once you get started."

"You aren't trying."

"Show off more!"

"You are looking for women in the wrong places. Don't go to those dirty clubs."

"Ignore your mother, go to the clubs!"

"Make us proud, that is all that matters."

It made me think: what is wrong with me?

 **XO**

"Valé!" Jay yelled

"Allora, what is the matter now?" I asked as I joined him on our deck.

"It's too rant-y."

"Jezz said we may rant."

"But not the whole time."

"What should I put there instead?"

"Your goals. Talk about how you accomplished them."

"That'll take too many words."

"Summarize."

I took back my computer. "I'll fix this entry if you fix dinner."

"Um, yeah, sure…brb…" Jay looked to Togekiss suspiciously.

"Are you going to teleport to Jezz, Logan, and Peruva's cottage and steal some of their food instead of cooking?" I asked.

"I'll leave enough food for them."

"Okay, but don't take the noodles. I just got on Amber's good side again."

"If they are having noodles, I'll go to The Grange instead."

"Okay. Goals. How I accomplished them. Summarized. "

 **XO**

 _Publication info:_

 _Journal entry attempt #4 – significantly more Jay edits/ suggestions_

 _Location: Silverville, Kanto_

 _Date: Still St. Valentine's Day._

 _Contributor: Valentino Harper Costa_

By the time I was fifteen, I knew I wanted to live in either Johto or Kanto. A small apartment or even a single room on a farmstead would suffice. I traveled nomadically until I was seventeen. I ended up sharing an apartment with my then-boyfriend Taki. Taki ended up moving on to 'bigger and better things' several months later. I couldn't pay the apartment's rent or find a roommate willing to pay at least half, so I returned to my nomadic lifestyle.

I was lucky enough to win a journalism contest later that year, and I was given a scholarship to PIKA: Pokémon Institute of Kalos in Anistar. I needed it. After my parents paid for private elementary, there was no way they were going to pay for college.

By age eighteen, I had two well-paying jobs, both of which I enjoyed, I was on my way to getting a college degree, and I was improving in my archery, making the final round every Poke-Olympics. I concealed it all from my nosing nagging parents.

But then there came a time when something amazing had happened. By the grace of Jezz and Amber, I finally met someone who would love me as much as I loved him. I have a lot to say about Jay, but I think a should talk about another important man in my life first—

 **XO**

"Another man. Who? Is he as cute as your other exes?" Jay asked me randomly.

I was getting out of the shower while Jay looked at my computer. I didn't know he was reading my entry so I was completely confused by his inquiry.

"You are not creating sense," I replied.

"I'm…huh? 'creating sense'?"

Isn't 'creating' a replacement word for 'making'?"

"Not really. It's always 'making sense'. I don't think you can 'create sense'. What were we talking about?"

"You asked me about my exes."

"Oh yeah. He showed me what he was reading. "How you left off…"

"Scroll to the next page, and you will get an explanation," I sighed.

"Ooh. I'm excited now!"

"Okay, but get my laptop out of the bathroom. I don't want the water to make it break."

"Yeah, I got it," Jay said as he left the room. "Ciao!"

 **XO**

 _Publication info:_

 _Journal entry attempt #5 – many, many Jay edits_

 _Location: Silverville, Kanto_

 _Date: Still the holiday of romance_

 _Contributor: Valentino Harper Costa_

That special man my only brother Gia. Though we live far from one another, he and I are closer to each other than we are to our parents. We both feel the same ways towards our parents. He lives out in the Toka Isle of Arcta, in literally the coldest area on our planet. He is paid by the government to do climate change research and ice-fishes in order to make enough cash to keep him, his wife, and their Pokémon alive.

He and I talk mostly about our accomplishments; him catching his first Wailord, me landing a new guy, his epically-timed photograph of a three Sharpedo breaching, me winning my first big tournament, and so forth. Several conversations stuck out to me more than most. The first of these occurred a week after I met Jay.

"We haven't been talking lately. Have you been ignoring me?" Gia asked the moment he picked up the phone.

"You haven't been dialing me much lately either," I pointed out.

"You usually initiate the conversation. Like now. So, howzit?"

"It's good."

"Any special reason to call?"

"Hi, Valé!" I hear his wife Denisia shout.

"Denisia says 'hi'," Gia reiterated.

"Tell her I said 'hi' back," I said.

"I will. Denisia! Valé says 'hi back'!"

"Great!" she exclaimed.

"She and I got back from salmon fishing an hour ago, and she's been cookin' it up for us," Gia explained.

"Will you ship some to me?"

"Once we finish canning. Give us two weeks. We'll send Braviary to the midpoint to meet one of your guys."

This 'midpoint' is a spot in northern Kanto. When my brother and I send each other packages we have our carrier Pokémon meet at the half-way mark so that neither of them must fly very far. We chose that spot also because there is a Pokémon Center for them to rest before they return to their homes, and the Nurse Joy there knows our situation.

"What would you like me to send in return?" I asked.

"Denisia and I want more of the tea you sent last month," he replied. "We can't get that brand up here, and shipping is pricey."

"I will make sure I get you some."

"Is there something else on your mind? You never call without news."

"Oh yeah, so I met another guy. A different one. I really like him."

"I haven't heard you say that in a while."

"It has been a while."

"Say more."

"His name's Jay."

"Describe him."

"He's Asian. Half-Asian, actually, I think. I know he's definitely at least half-Asian, probably more…"

I paused for a while; how does one describe Jay? His personality's four times as layered as his clothing, and that means something.

"He's difficult to describe," I replied.

"Text me pictures. Pictures with you in them, though. I want evidence you're with him."

"He's all over my phone already."

"Is that bad or good?"

"Gia, the world isn't bad and good. I don't know. I like him, so I say it's good, but that doesn't mean that—"

"I'm teasing. It's my job as your oldest and favoritest brother to remind you to think."

"You are my only brother, and certainly not my favoritest."

"I'm offended."

"I've been thinking about Jay since I first heard his name. He's different. You'll see what I mean in time."

"Okay. Take care."

"Bye."

We talked fourteen days later, after Togekiss and Braviary swapped packages.

"The tea is awesome," he said over video chat. "Did the cans arrive in good condition?"

"Great condition," I noted as I held one in range of the camera. "Too bad Jay-Jay's a vegetarian."

"Who?"

"Jay. The guy I'm dating."

"It's been over two weeks and you're still together. It's a record, no?"

"In my adult life, si."

"You aren't very good at relationships."

"It's a bisexual thing."

"I say it's more of a Valé thing."

"Oi."

"Are you talking about me?!" I heard Denisia shout from the other room.

"Ni! We're discussing Jay-Jay!" he yelled back.

"Who?!"

"I'll tell you about it later!"

"Okay!"

"There's the option to walk to one another so that you don't have to raise your voice," I groaned.

"It's how we do. You are very soft-spoken for someone in our family. Speaking of loudness…have you talked to Mami recently?"

"Not since last month. Why?"

"She's been in mine and Denisia's business more lately. It never stops. I told her to pay more attention to you."

"Thanks, because that's just what I need right now."

"Don't be upset. Tell her about Gee-Gee."

"It's Jay-Jay—I mean Jay—and I'm not doing that."

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"It's not that; they'll never leave me alone if I tell them."

"I married Denisia and they still don't leave me alone! I don't think it's going to be any different for you. If you are lucky, they will want nothing to do with Jay-Jay and back off, maybe disown you. Then you wouldn't have to go to any of those inconveniently scheduled family reunions."

"Oi."

"I get that you don't wanna talk about it…have you heard from Nonna lately?"

"No. What happened this time?"

"She fell last week. She needs someone to take care of her."

"You and Denisia have a large home."

"We live in a region that is below freezing all year round. She'll freeze to death."

"You want her to move into my dorm room?"

"No, but we might need to pool our money and get her into a nursing facility soon. I'm giving you a head's up."

"Okay. It's sad. She's young for a grandmother."

"She's been sick since before either of us were born."

"True. Gia, tell Denisia that I send my love, and I'll call again in a week or two."

"Good luck with Jay-jay, Mami, and Papi."

"Oi. Bye, Gia."

Just over a week later, I called Gia during my lunch break. I snapped on the video chat and hoped for him to pick up sooner rather than later. I was anxious to have a conversation with him.

"Ciao," said Gia. "What's up?"

"Mami and Papi ambushed me," I began.

"Literally?"

"No, they called with a million questions. I must rant before Ja—oi. May you listen?"

"I may."

"They asked if I was seeing someone yet. I told them I wasn't, and then they went on for twenty minutes trying to convince me to follow their advice."

"Why is this bothering you so much now? They always do this."

"Because I am really into Jay and I can't have them reject him."

"Why do you think they'll reject him?"

"Because he's so…he's very…ummm, well, not like me. Not…umm…. allora…Dios mio…"

"He's the pink in the rainbow?"

"He's all the colors in neon. He'll stun them."

"That might be what they need. If Jay is as proud as you say he is, then he shouldn't care."

"He's sensitive. And it's also his family; they're different from ours."

"You met his family?"

"Yes, Jay introduced them to me a while ago—

 **XO**

"This is good, though I'm disappointed you aren't going to discuss an ex-lover," Jay said as he stuck my laptop on the dresser. "I'm excited for you to talk about my family."

Jay was reading while I finished getting dressed. We were going to a family dinner at The Grange. His commentary on my entry was never-ending thus far.

"Why does that make you excited?" I asked.

"Uh…I dunno. Everything makes me excited!" he laughed.

"I didn't write much about them. I don't want you to get too hyped for it."

"I won't…uh…Do you want me to leave your laptop here or bring it with us?"

"Leave my computer here in case there is another food fight."

 **XO**

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Times are Hard for Dreamers' by the Cast of Amélie (again). I got a lot out of this song.

+Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love them all so much they always make me happy.

\+ Next chapter is a continuation of this one.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Valé's Mami and Papi

\- Valé's grandmother 'Nonna'

\- Gianetto (Gia)- Valé's older brother

\- Denisia – Gia's wife

\- Taki – Valé's ex-boyfriend

\- Gia's Braviary

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Wailord

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jay and Valé come from very different cultures and have different personality types.

\- White's Day and Valentine's Day is celebrated in Kanto.

\- Valentino is close with Gia but not with his parents.


	33. Some Kind of Wonderful

**Chapter Description:** Valentino mingles with Jay's family. Told from Valentino's perspective.

The Journal

Chapter #31: Some Kind of Wonderful (Extra #11)

 **"** **Anytime my little world seems blue  
I just have to look at you  
And everything seems to be  
Some kind of wonderful."**

 **Carol King**

As usual, The Grange was alive on Thursday night. While Annastasia values quiet time alone with her family, she also enjoys celebrating. Though I wouldn't call her the 'glue' of Jay's family, she is certainly one of many stitches.

"So Jezz, so Amb, so Logan, so Peruva, can you guess what Valentino and I have been up to lately?" Jay eagerly asked his friends as we met them at The Grange's bar.

"Nasty stuff?" Amber guessed.

"Amb...why do you? Why are you so like ...why?"

"Jay's excited because I have been doing the writing project," I said.

"That's good. You aren't stressed about it, are you?" Jezz asked.

"No, I'm not stressed. I didn't write much. Jay is hyping it up," I responded.

"I already got several entries, including Rita's. Unfortunately, Lily spied on me and realized that I had hired Jocelyn to watch Quin for me and now she's doubled her conditions. I need Rita to greenlight the entry; I can't publish it without her final consent, not that I expect her to sue, but she'll certainly hold a grudge. I might need you to give me some heavy-duty babysitting advice before next week if you aren't around to help me yourselves."

"I'll be around. The moment you told me about your plan with Jocelyn, I knew something would go wrong," said Logan.

"Valentino and I can help too, probably. Vale, do we have anything especially important to do the next two weeks?" Jay asked.

"We have other kids we are watching. I love them, but I don't want to do ten at once," I told Jay.

"Oh yeah. It's not _literally_ ten! More like three. And we can do this!"

"What the hell did you eat? You're so damn hyper," said Amber.

"I am just so happy! You two are living together, Soledad is getting married, Gia might visit!"

"My brother called?" I asked.

"Yep! While you were in the shower. Surprise! We planned it; I booked them a flight and a room in the Pallet House since none of us have teleporting Pokémon that are strong enough to make it all the way to the midpoint, let alone Arcta Isle."

"Your sister has Xerneas, and Amber has her super-special Mimikyu," Logan remarked. "And Michio's got a handful of legendaries, and there are Mew and Mewtwo."

"They're busy peacekeeping in Euon, plus Gia and Denisia seemed to be excited about the idea of coming to Pallet and spending time with us; they haven't done that since the Christmas before last."

"Lieeee pppp?"

"Peruva wants to know why didn't come last Christmas," Logan translated.

"Snowstorm," I replied.

As we left the bar and headed over to the rest of Jay's friends and family, and Amber instructed Jay on how to be the cool uncle, I thought about the day I became a part of this family.

 **XO**

"Tell me about Jay's family," Gia requested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Curiosity."

"Va bene, the first—"

"—you won't make me beg?"

"It's nothing embarrassing….

I met Jay's parents less than two weeks into our relationship. It started with a call to Pallet. Jay put his cell on speaker so I could hear.

"I was wondering…are you guys busy this weekend?" Jay asked.

"Never! Wanna hang out with us!?" his father replied.

"Yes…I need you to meet someone."

His parents exchanged whispers. Jay smiled. He must have known what they were thinking.

"A man?" his mother brightly guessed.

"The one," Jay responded.

'The one'. Dio mio.

"That's great, sweetie."

"So proud!"

"You better bring him over here soon. I have to judge him."

Jay laughed and wiped a tear from his face.

"Can we come Friday, sometime between six and seven?" he asked.

"We'll be here," his mother replied. "For you and …."

"Valentino."

"Italian. I like him already!"

"Thanks, uhhh, love ya, bya."

Jay hung up the phone. We sat on the couch of Jezz's cottage. He put his arm around me and his face against my shoulder. Just last week he was too nervous to initiate anything.

"I'm glad your relationship with your parents is...amiable…. I wish I didn't have to worry about my parents' reactions," I told Jay.

"You won't know their reactions until you tell them," he reasoned. "But, you know, if…you say…"

"No 'if'. I promise I'll tell them, just not today."

I remember hoping his parents would see me as a suitable partner for him. I wanted to them to see that already I cared about him more than I cared about myself. I was never able to say that about anyone before he found me.

 _"_ I'm concerned my family won't respect you," I admitted. "Dio mio, I'm not suggesting they'd have a reason not to! Allora…"

"Ha, I know," he said as his cheeks turned red.

He loves when I embarrass myself. I cannot wait until we are over that phase.

"I'm willing to deal with anything," Jay continued. "I won't wear glitter, promise."

Of all things, he's concerned about his clothes. Amb claims he used to dress like a Pompom Oricorio. The only glitter I've seen is the gold of his sunglasses and the sparkly black hind of his boots.

He pulled me into an overly affectionate hug.

"My parents like you," he said. "And so…we're already off to a good start."

 **XO**

The in-law conversation didn't come up again until the day we planned our first trip to Pallet. I confessed my nervousness.

"My mom isn't _that_ scary and judgmental—she just _acts_ like she is," he annunciated. "She'll probably threaten you the ways she threatened my sister's partner, but most of the time her threats are empty. Papa is super friendly. Meowth and Lucy probably won't tease as much as they tease A and Michio. Speaking of Michio, my mom sorta got over how much she doesn't like him, sorta…that means that there is hope even if they don't like you for some reason. I don't think that anything you could possibly say to her will make my parents less fond of you. My mom called me three times this week to make sure I was still in a relationship. You heard her say that she 'likes you already'. She didn't even know that you were listening in!"

"I hope I don't disappoint—

 **XO**

"Are you okay?" Jocelyn asked me. "Valentino?"

"Oh, I wasn't even paying attention," I told Jocelyn as I awakened from my reverie. "I was deep in thought."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. When A has a seizure, sometimes it looks like that. She just stares into space, and she loses herself. I know you don't have a seizure disorder, at least I don't think you do…"

"I think that is sweet of you to check on me." I stood and Jocelyn handed me a martini. "I should be more social whilst in the presence of family. How are you?"

She took a long sip of wine. "I've been hanging with the kiddos for a while, wanted to grab a drink with the adults and at least pretend to be mature. And I got news."

"What news?"

"Do you know what else I love?"

"Handsome men like myself?"

"Yes, but I also love Pokémon contests…and I signed up for the spring season. I'm going to Buni in May and returning to Kanto in September. Ten contests, one final show, one winner. Exciting, don't you think? It doesn't interfere with my school schedule and I no longer have a full-time job working with Jezz."

Jocelyn and I moved to the couches, alone except for some acquaintences, tenants, and neighbors.

"Are you doing this with a friend?" I asked.

"Benny, probably," she shrugged. "I'm waiting to hear back from Gracie and Azumi."

"Are you and Benny together again?"

"I never go back for seconds."

"Why not?"

"I'm insulted."

"I told you before not to obsess over this."

"I'm not obsessing."

"Now you lie too? Dio mio."

"Shut up. You asked who I'm bringing and that's who. Any chance you and Jay would want to come with?"

"Did you talk to Jay?"

"Not yet. I wanted to know if it were possible."

"We're saving to buy our own salon. Contests are lotteries, not paychecks."

"This is true."

"There you are, Onesan," Rosie said as she came up to us. "I can't find Re—Silly. Mom said to check with you."

"I talked to Sil and Red an hour ago but not since," Jocelyn replied.

"I called Sil but his cell was turned off."

"You know how he and Red like to slip away…and it is Valentine's Day…"

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Red."

"No," Rose protested. "We need one more person for handball and we are out of Pokémon to ask."

"Sneasel's available," I said as I pointed to the bar. "He's sporty."

"Okay. When you see Re—Silly, tell him to call me!"

"We will," Jocelyn and I replied.

Rose marched towards Sneasel Jocelyn rose from the couch.

"Pool?" she asked.

"Certainly. And happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks."

 **XO**

Since I have a problem with my own parents, parents, in general, give me anxiety. Even if they're Jay's.

"You're perfect," Jay whispered as he squeezed my hand. "They'll love you."

When we arrived, Jay's mother and father shook my hand. Then they acted as Jay told me they would. Jay's little siblings Rose and Silver were there. They seemed to like me. Still, I nervously held my Sneasel close as if the Pokémon could somehow guarantee that our soirée would go well.

"Thhe f-firsssst-t thinnng y-you n-need to know about our house issss t-that-t—"

Rose elbowed her little brother.

"Ow! Rosssie, t-that-t's mmeann," he whined.

"Your stuttering's annoying."

"Y-your f-face isss annnoyinng."

"Continue what you were saying," Jessie sweetly asked Silver.

"Ourr f-fammilly'ss nnot-t nnorrmmall," he said.

"That's rude!" Rose argued.

"Don't step on your brother," James chided after Rosie crushed Sil's foot. "And it's not rude, Rose. It's an observation."

"A true observation," Meowth added.

"You'll get used to us if you stick around," said Lucy, a gorgeous talking Purrloin.

Sneasel thought she was gorgeous too because he jumped out of my arms and started sweet-talking her. He argued with Meowth. Sneasel threatened to battle for her honor. I was horrified. Sneasel must have felt love if he was willing to ditch me that easily. Jessie yelled at them and made them settle their argument somewhere outside the house. Three minutes in, and I was already causing drama. Still, everyone set down on the couch as if nothing happened while the Pokémon duked it out on their own.

"I'm so sorry," I breathed. "He usually doesn't…I promise I'll talk to him. I should do that now."

I started to stand up, but then Jessie asked me to sit. I decided that it was best to listen to her.

"Lucy will make sure your Sneasel gets her message," she told me nonchalantly.

"Oh, good," I murmured.

"Wobba Wob," their Wobbufet said as he wobbled off to find them.

"M-mommm and P-pap-pa ssaid-d it-t'sss b-besst-t t y-you vivissit-t sssoon, sso y-you c-cann rrunn befffore J-jay getss t-too involved and y-you c-crrushh hiss ssoull ifff y-you lleav-ve," Silver blurted.

"You're such a blabbermouth! Mom and Papa said not to tell him that!" Rose exclaimed.

Jay warned they'd gossip so I wasn't shocked to hear it.

I noticed there was a plate of cookies on the coffee table. I wondered if I was expected to eat one,

"Anna-chan made those," James said when he noticed the direction of my eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Annastasia," Jay whispered.

"I've called her Anna-chan since she was a baby," said James.

"They're nutritious, supposedly," said Jessie. "She makes them for Sil and Jay since they both gain weight easily."

"Do you think I'm fat?" Jay asked worriedly.

"Iss t-that-t b-bad-d?" Sil queried.

"You are both still cuter than ever, and Jay, you still managed to get him," Jessie said as she pointed to me. "Sil, how about you and Rosie go… see what Lucy is doing to that Sneasel. Make sure she doesn't kill him by accident."

"Okkay Mmomm," Sil complied.

"Bye Valentino, it was nice to meet you!" Rose said before the two departed.

Left in the room was me, Togekiss, Jay, Jessie, James, and their two Eevee, Eevee Jay said were disguised, Mew. They stared at me with knowing eyes, and I wondered if they had the ability to read my mind. I really wished that they weren't because I had a lot of thoughts that I would ever want Jay's parents—or anyone but Jay—to hear.

"Jay never had a boyfriend," James said as he took a cookie. "So, we were really excited when you came over. We don't want Jay to get too attached to someone we don't know."

"Please don't about me like I am not here," Jay pleaded.

"We can't help it; you're the favorite!" Jessie laughed.

"You say that to all your kids," Jay responded.

We talked for two hours about everything from Pokémon leagues to my favorite kind of soup, and my most embarrassing moment. We watched funny internet videos that were somewhat—inappropriate to watch with parents—yet it was fine. They made us kiss under their 'Valentine's Day mistletoe', which was apparently created for the sole purpose of embarrassing Michio when he and Jay's older sister were over here. According to Jay, they don't like kissing so it was funny to watch them do it. They cheered for me and Jay. It was so bizarre.

I almost forgot about Sneasel. I almost forgot that these were Jay's parents. They weren't like any other parents I had met before.

"We're also master chefs," Jessie bragged. "We occasionally head the kitchen in our nice big hotel and restaurant across the street. I want to eat there now if you want to come with us."

"I'd love to join you," I bowed.

Wobbufet, Meowth, Lucy, Sneasel, and a few other Pokémon I didn't know met up with us. Sneasel looked emotionally damaged, but he didn't appear to be injured, and neither did Lucy or Meowth.

"I made dis kid listen to us," Meowth announced.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that is what happened. It was all you, Meowth."

To this day, I don't know what happened.

"Where did you meet your buddy Sneasel?" James asked me as he patted his head.

"Rocambelsco," I said. "Many ice Pokémon live there. I met him while ago while I was skiing."

"You do winter sports too?" Jessie asked, sounding impressed.

"I ski, snowboard, ice climb—it's a big part of our culture."

"I can't say it's part of our culture, but over the years we picked up on some skills," said James. "Not very many, but some. We can ice skate, at least."

"And we've skied green circle trails. Those are the hard ones, right?" Jessie asked.

"Ohh, perhaps. We don't use that shape-color system in Rocambeslco often," I lied.

Jay smiled at me but didn't call out my bullshit. Besides, we were already at the entrance of the restaurant before we could resume; it was right next door.

"I wasn't expecting to see so many Pokémon in here," I whispered to Jay. "It's nice…your parents are nice. I'm enjoying their company."

"That is so great!" he whispered excitedly.

"You two whispering about us?" Jessie asked in an amused tone.

"He thinks you're fun," said Jay.

His parents smiled and led us to a table near the back. I picked up a menu. They said we didn't have to pay since this was their place. They also said that I could have something that wasn't on the menu as long as they had the ingredients and knew how to prepare it.

Halfway through dinner, Jessie lectured me. She waited until Jay had left to use the bathroom and I was alone with her and James.

"I like you," she said. "But if you hurt him, I'll make sure you're never welcome in Kanto again. We've a lot of power now that we're rich."

"That doesn't mean you have to stay with him forever," said James. "More likely than not, you'll break up eventually. When you do, let him down gently. I don't think you know him well enough to be able to understand how emotional our kid is."

"I swear that I will give Jay all the respect he deserves," I promised. "If it doesn't work out…I'll make sure he is well taken care of."

"Good, that is what we want to hear. No pressure though."

"Yes, okay."

Jay thankfully didn't take long. The food the chefs prepared was some of the best I've had in my life, certainly the best I've eaten since coming to Kanto. I tipped the waiter a little extra while they weren't paying attention so that I could sorta help make up for the fact that I didn't pay for a meal. Jay saw that and gave me a beautiful smile. After that, Jay and I returned to school.

"…That's how it went," I told Gia.

"Mmhmm. You're right about our parents being nothing like his," he murmured.

"I'm keeping Jay a secret from them."

"Not sure if I agree or disagree with that…wish I could offer advice."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later.

"Tell Jay-Jay his other brother said 'hi'."

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Some Kind of Wonderful' by Carol King.

+Thanks for all the reviews!

\+ Next chapter is another continuation of this extra:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- N/A

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Jessie's Wobbufet

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- Delia and Ash Ketchum's former house, now the home of the Morgans.

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jessie is extremely protective of Jay.

\- Valé is more comfortable with Jay's parents than with his own.

\- Jessie and James were relieved Jay was able to find someone that met their standards.


	34. Better Place

**Chapter Description:** Jay meets Vale's family. Told from Valentino's perspective.

The Journal

Chapter #32: Better Place (Extra #12)

 **"** **I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song  
It's a better place since you came along  
Your touch is sunlight through the trees  
Your kisses are the ocean breeze  
Everything's alright when you're with me."**

 **Rachel Platten**

It was the morning after another one of Annastasia's family dinner parties. Jay and I had gone to sleep late; it was already nine-thirty and I was just waking up. Usually, we are nearly out of the house by this time. Jay hadn't gotten out of bed yet, but he had my laptop in his hands and was scanning the screen.

"Reading my entry?" I asked.

"I liked the part about my parents," he yawned.

"Where are you now?" I asked as I shimmied next to him.

"Here."

Our Pokémon gathered. Their eyes were on the door. I recalled vital information.

"Don't you want to go to the grocery store first?" I asked Jay.

"Oh yeah, discounted chocolate!"

"Read this when we get back. We should leave before all the good stuff is taken."

"Sneeee!"

"Toge!"

 **XO**

 _Publication info:_

 _Journal entry attempt #15, page 7 of part 2 – Jay edits and annoying suggestions are minimal_

 _Location: Silverville, Kanto_

 _Date: February 15th_

 _Author: Valentino Harper Costa_

I didn't lie when I told Gia I had no plans to tell Mami or Papi about Jay.

However, Jay met them eventually—after his own insistence.

We had already been together for a year and four months before I told my parents about Jay. When I called and requested a visit, they insisted that I fly to Rocambelsco. They asked why I finally decided to come to visit, so I told I was bringing over a friend. I didn't say male or female, or what kind of relationship we had because I figured we could cross that bridge when we got there. I had hopes that Jay's enthusiasm would rub off on my conservative parents. Gia said he'd be there to lend his support, so I wasn't panicking the whole day.

 **XO**

"—Awe, were you really that scared?" Jay asked after he kissed my face.

Jay's face had chocolate smeared from lips to cheeks. I chuckled and wiped his face.

"I tend to get nervous when things are important," I replied.

"Awe," he sighed.

I slowly shut the laptop as I looked Jay in the eyes.

"Twenty-eight minutes, then we have to get ready for work. We might as well use this time for ourselves," he said.

"I'll look at what you wrote later."

"Yes, please later."

 **XO**

Togekiss teleported us to Gracas. Any further and we'd need a plane.

"I never saw so many trees in my entire life!" Jay squealed the moment we arrived.

"Where Kanto has cities, Gracas and Rocambelsco have forest and mountains," I replied.

Jay continued to gape as he stared out into the horizon.

"I'm super excited. Tell me the plans again. I don't remember them."

"First, we are going to spend one night in Almendra, Gracas. The motels in Gracas are cheap compared the ones in Rocambelsco. We can spend the day relaxing in Mina Village, as this will allow us to adjust to the time change. We'll then take the train to my hometown in Roma at 5:00 pm. My father will pick us up at the train station. It's a forty-minute drive to my house…we are traveling the old-fashioned way because all of our strong teleporting Pokémon friends are too busy in Toka to help us out."

"Right. Thanks for the reminder. Whoa, look at all those trees! I'm pumped!"

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Are you okay?"

Jay saw I was anxious and worried despite my best efforts to hide it. I probably looked more worried this time than I did over a year ago when I had first met his parents.

"I don't want them to judge you," I whispered.

"Hey, it's okay."

Jay and I were in the street, walking to the motel. It was late at night here, but where we came from, it was still the early afternoon. Still, there were people out on the street, and they stared and whispered when Jay and I stopped to hug and kiss.

"I know that I am kinda…have purple hair, an obnoxious laugh, my creative fashion sense, by enormous Togekiss…but, I will try to be normal."

"Please don't be normal. I'd rather have you be yourself. That's what I love."

"Ummm."

"I swear."

"Then I'll be myself."

As we kept walking, I thought about the words of motivation and advice that Annastasia had given us before we left:

"Be yourself, not the person you assume they're expecting. You can always come to us if they're cold. If they don't respect you, that's their decision and not your problem. You'll be okay no matter how this turns out. We're on your side. Maybe it won't be a big deal. I love you guys."

I told my parents I was bringing a close friend from Kanto. I spoke Japanese, earning brownie points. Jay, his family, and I speak Italian together most of the time, so I never mastered English or Japanese. I lied and told them I did. I was irrationally scared they'd learn I've been lying to them about more than one thing.

I never told them I was bisexual. They never bothered to ask. I believed I was psyching myself out over nothing but still fretted.

I can only hope they remain excited to see me back for the first time in five years even after they see Jay.

When we got on the train, Jay photographed every Pokémon we passed. He sent each one to Amber and Jezz immediately, with captions like: "Look at this rhino thing! Look at this lion-bear thing! Look at this giant squirrel thing!"

Roncas, Cataround, and Scurret are common Pokémon, but I haven't seen any since I left Rocambelsco. Jay obviously had no idea they existed.

Jay fell asleep on the train. I used the silence to think about the dialogue I would use on my parents. When the train arrived at the station closest to my house, I slowly lifted Jay from my lap.

"I musta fell asleep," he yawned.

"I think you had a mocha crash. You're not used to that much caffeine. Next time go easy on that stuff," I suggested.

Jay smiled and shut his eyes. "I will."

Though insisted Jay be himself, the next day, he dressed in brown and black clothing. No makeup, no gel. He usually wore something blue or green, had eyeliner, blended foundation, and if his hair wasn't spiked, he covered his head with a cap or barrette. He wasn't even wearing his signature black-diamond earrings.

"I wanna look normal," he explained.

"I don't want you to change for them," I said.

Jay slowly nodded. "I did bring my accessories…there is that deep blue flannel I got yesterday…"

"Redress unless you want 'boring' to be your new look."

He bowed then scurried to his suitcase.

"Can I bring Togekiss?" he queried.

"Sure," I replied.

Jay took out Togekiss's ball and held it in front of him. "If you come, you must go inside…unless you want to follow us from the sky."

Togekiss cooed and flapped his wings, indicating that he preferred the second option. Jay, Sneasel, Togekiss, and I sat at the station until Papi arrived.

"You look well!" He exclaimed when he saw Jay and I coming towards his car with our luggage.

Papi is 6ft 5in, dark-skinned, long-haired, mustached, bearded, and has very intimidating blackish-purple eyes. Jay stuck out his chest. Papi hugged me and observed Jay.

"Who's this?" he asked, his voice unwavering.

"His name is Jay. He's my boyfriend," I answered quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hi," Jay responded with a shy smile.

"Oh, wow, so this is what you meant," he replied as he reached his hand out to Jay. "Nice to meet you, Jay."

"It's nice to meet you too sir. I was looking forward to this," Jay said as he enthusiastically shook Papi's hand.

I kept natural as if I was expecting this kind of reaction all along. If Jay could be chill then I knew I could be chill too.

"Ready to see the homestead?" Papi asked us.

We nodded and then all opened separate doors to the car. My father asked about Togekiss.

"He doesn't like his Pokeball much. He'd rather follow the car from the air," Jay explained.

"I'll drive slow," said Papi.

Jay and I sat in the back. We took each other's hand while my father rambled on about Rocambelsco.

"I don't want to be rude, Jay, but Valentino's mother is going to want to hear about you too, so I figured that you might as well tell us about yourself when we are all together," he said. "I can tell you a little about myself and Rocambelsco in the meantime if you want."

"I'd love to hear about Rocambelsco and yourself," Jay replied.

"Great. I'm a dentist, and I only work on humans, so I don't know much about Pokémon. I have an Arcanine named Morgan. He helps defend the farmland, that's all. Valentino is the only person in our family who collects and trains Pokémon for competition. His brother Gianetto has some, but as far as I know, neither he nor his wife Denisia are into Pokémon battles or archery."

"Your family sounds interesting."

"The most important thing to remember about Rocambelsco is that it is illegal to battle in the cities. The buildings are old; the government is very strict when it comes to protecting them. Pokémon battles, in general, aren't advised since our Pokémon Centers are few and far between."

"I understand."

"Our house is in the middle of nowhere, almost, there is a town five miles south, and another one seven miles east, that you can ride a rental bike—or a Pokémon—to them, but Valentino knows how to drive so if you need to get somewhere, he can take you. There are also Roncas that you ride. "

"I saw a wild Roncas! We don't have those in Kanto…I wouldn't mind traveling that way."

"Papi, just so you know, we don't plan on staying long," I said.

"What?! Your mother thinks you're staying for at least a week," he groaned.

"Jay and I both have full-time jobs and college. We can't afford to stay for more than twenty-four hours. I thought you realized this. I've told you dozens of times that I am still in school and want to graduate on time."

The conversation got quieter as time went on. Jay relaxed and closed his eyes. He leaned against me and soon fell asleep on my lap. After some time, I noticed my father snatching glances through the rearview mirror. He smiled and then returned his eyes to the road.

"Valé, did your friend fall asleep?" he whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Is he a light sleeper?"

"No."

"Can we talk, then? Before we go back to your mother?"

"Certainly."

"Well…I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. And my entire life."

"So, there's been, other guys?"

"A few. Is that a problem?"

"No…"

"I have been with other guys, but since we met last year, Jay has been the only one."

He gave me a sympathetic look, then a scowl.

"You met Jay a year ago? Why did you wait so long to bring him to see us? You know we're busy, but your mother and I could have re-arranged our schedules," he said gruffly. "You told us you weren't seeing anyone. Who do you think you are, hiding your life from us? We gave you that life."

"I expected this to be harder on you," I murmured.

"We kept asking you to find a girl and get married because we want grandkids. This almost the same thing, right? You still might settle down?"

"It's not that much the same, but we might settle down one day, maybe not. Jay is closer to his family than I have been to mine."

"That doesn't surprise me. You never visit. You've been hiding from us…keeping secrets. You're worse than Gia!"

"I'm a coward, I admit it."

"A year. Dammit, have you really been going out with this guy behind our back for a year?"

"Sixteen months, actually."

"I didn't realize we were intimidating."

"You need to lighten up, you are too serious all the time. It might be a dentist thing."

He thought about it for a while, then took a closer look at sleeping Jay.

"This kid looks like he's in high school," he sighed.

"He's over eighteen," I replied. "I swear."

"He looks more like fifteen. Either way, you better be treating him well. He is probably scared shitless, being in a new country, meeting his boyfriend's parents, speaking a language that isn't his first. I felt the angst on him."

I chuckled involuntarily; I was still very nervous. At least Papi wasn't too upset. That gave me hope.

"Is he from Kanto?" Papi asked. "Or did you lie about that too?"

"Jay's from Kanto. He has traveled around with his family, as they are well-off financially, and there are only a few continents he hasn't visited yet. His family has a vacation home in Rocambelsco, but they haven't been here since Jay was four, and he hardly remembers it, and it is near the Brionne Sea."

"Vacation houses. This kid's rich an—."

"—d humble. I didn't know he was rich we went to visit his parents."

"Hm…I don't know how Mami will feel about this. We never talked about this."

"What's 'this'?"

He gestured to Jay. I assumed he meant the gay thing and not the rich thing.

"No parent wants to think that their kids are drifting away from them, the details don't matter much. Mami will be upset about something," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Your future."

"My future will be great. Jay and I will—well, we feel this is a forever-deal."

"You've discussed this already? You're twenty."

"It's not unusual. If one of us was female you'd expect it, and times are different. When you were my age, twenty-five was considered too young. Now, under twenty-five is common."

"Supposedly…"

I was grateful and relieved my father accepted Jay but was concerned with my mother. I didn't know if Papi would stand by Jay and I if Mami didn't approve. I was about to bring this up, but we drove over a huge pothole.

"Musta fell asleep again," Jay mumbled as he rubbed his neck.

"I would have held your head if I had a moment's notice," I responded. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry for falling asleep while talking with you. I'm still not used to the time change, I suppose."

"It's okay. Rest all you want," Papi replied.

Jay nodded, then turned to me and whispered:

"Your dad is so nice. I told you it'd be okay."

I think Papi heard him, but it didn't matter.

"You're right," I responded.

"Rocambelsco is so pretty," Jay continued.

"Even though we are considered a developed country, we are mostly rural. It has its advantages and disadvantages. Are you from the city?" Papi asked.

"I live in Pallet. It's the smallest town in Kanto. It's surrounded by farmland, meadows, and forest, but I've spent a lot of time in cities."

"Jay's very adaptable," I added.

"Thanks."

"I love living on a farm. That is why we decided to settle out here. The quiet is nice," my father responded. "We'll be arriving in a few minutes."

We sat in a decidedly comfortable silence until we pulled into my driveway. My mother, Morgan, and our Roncas were waiting for us on the front lawn.

"It is so nice to see you!" she exclaimed as I stepped out of the car. "Where's your girlfriend? Tell her to not be shy."

My father and I sighed. It was like she tried to make this awkward.

"What?" My mother questioned.

"I don't have a girlfriend," I replied.

Jay stepped out of the car and stood next to Togekiss. He gave a shy smile and wave, and my mother stared at him with disappointment.

"Oh," she commented. "Sorry, kid. I thought Valentino was hinting that he found a girl."

I couldn't recall I time in my life where I had been filled with a nastier mixture of disappointment in my mother for her assumptions and dread for what was about to unfold. I did my best to keep my cool, to replay Annastasia and Jay's comforting words in my head. My new friends in Kanto were right; they've no reason to be disappointed.

"I-it's okay," Jay responded, somehow not sounding as anxious and disappointed as he must have felt. Hiding feelings isn't something Jay is accustomed to doing. "I don't mind."

"Jay is Valentino's boyfriend," Papi announced in a graciously subtle manner.

"It is nice to meet you."

My mother's expression remained blank as Jay bowed and offered her sweet pea blooms, a traditional Kanto greeting. I was grateful that Jay didn't bother to stretch out his hand, it would have hated it if I saw her outright reject him.

"Dinner's almost ready. I made antipasti. I can show you the guest room," she said after hesitantly accepting Jay's gift.

I heard the familiar call of the family Arcanine, just in time to spare us from awkwardness.

"Mo, it's been a while," I laughed. I pushed Jay in front of me as I patted Morgan. "This is Jay-Jay."

"You and I have the same name, sorta," Jay said as he hugged Morgan.

"Morgan is your last name, correct?" Papi asked.

"Yes. Jay Paul Morgan."

"An English name for a Japanese person?"

"Uh, well…I'm only half Japanese."

"Don't be rude," Mami muttered as we followed her inside.

She and Papi quarreled slightly, she apologized to Jay on behalf of Papi, even though Jay wasn't offended, and that unfortunately set the mood of the night.

We followed Mami inside. She looked miserable as she led us to the back room. Jay flopped his suitcase down on the guest bed while I headed to my own room down the hall. I saw and heard my dad casually chatting with Jay. My mother followed me to my room and shut the door behind us.

"You can't be serious," she started.

"About Jay?" I asked.

"Si."

"I'm completely serious. Are you actually going to get upset about this?"

"I am not upset. Or perhaps I am. Confused. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything...just treat us normally. If you don't want us here, we'll leave."

"That is a choice no parent should ever have to make."

"I disagree."

"How long have you even known this person?"

"Just over a year."

"And you…"

"…have fallen in love."

Mami rubbed the side of her face in disgruntlement.

"Your father," she sighed. "He…"

"...is okay," I said.

"How can you say that you love this person? Your father and I don't even know him. Does Gianetto know about this?"

"Gia knows."

"You told him but not us."

"I always felt I could trust him with anything."

"Oi. Gianetto and Denisia aren't here yet. You and Jay might as well get started on the antipasti."

"Mami _,_ you're upset."

"You were my baby. I don't know what happened."

Mami left with those words hanging stale in the air. I headed to the bathroom and put cold water on my face. Jay was checking his hair in the mirror.

"Your Papi is nice. I like him," he said.

"You won't like Mami," I replied.

"Did she say she didn't like me?"

"No, but she expressed her disappointment. I can't tell if she is more upset about me being bi or for not telling her I was dating you."

"You did what you thought was best. You always do. It's one of the reasons I love you, Valé."

Papi came down the hall and stopped when he reached the bathroom. He saw me putting water over my eyes.

"We have those spaghetti pies Nonna used to make. They're Mami's favorite. She may lighten up after she has something good to eat," he said.

"Grazie," I whispered as I hugged my father. "We'll follow you out."

I quickly wiped my face and then Jay and I joined my parents in the sala.

"Jay, did Valé teach you Italian?" Mami asked.

"Uh…si," he replied.

That wasn't true, though I certainly inadvertanly made him practice.

"Jay helped me learn English and Japanese," I stressed.

"Good. I want you to be diverse," Mami said as she watched me pointedly—

 **XO**

"As she watched me pointedly," Jay read aloud. "Valé!"

I was brushing my teeth up the hall. This was the fifth time in twelve hours he'd screamed my name. I met him in our sitting area.

"Did you just mock me?" I asked.

"No!" Jay exclaimed, not picking up on my sarcasm.

"Then what's up?"

"Do you really believe that your mother was that judgmental?"

"Weren't you there?"

"I suppose you know her better than I do. Every mom has their own judgmental voice."

"She doesn't love all of Gia's choices, but I believe her tolerance for him has a wider threshold than her tolerance for me and my choices."

"I agree, but this isn't your choice."

"I could have followed all their rules and become unhappy."

"True. I don't mean to keep bothering you, I'll go back to reading."

"You are never a bother," I said as he left the room. "But…"

"There are some exceptions," he commented.

"Very few."

 **XO**

Dinner was awkward for all of us. At least Gia and Denisia were with us. They erased most of the tension.

"Mami, Papi, it's been so long! How come you never visit us?" Gia asked as he and Denisia entered the sala.

"You live in the middle of frozen hell," Mami replied.

"We'd die up there!" Papi exclaimed. "You two should visit us."

"Should, should, should," Gia ranted.

Denisia and Gia shook Jay's hand.

"It's nice to finally see Jay-Jay in person. It's been over a year," said Gia.

"For a while, we thought this day would never come," said Denisia.

"You know Jay?" Mami asked as she gave me a death glare.

"We've chatted," Gia shrugged.

"Oi."

Gia and Denisia did Jay and I a favor and asked very few questions about the details of my relationship with Jay, though there were some unfortunately awkward moments.

"Did you know that they are boyfriends?" Mami asked Gia and Denisia.

"Valé mentioned it," he answered nonchalantly. "Did you know?"

"Not until twenty minutes ago," she responded.

"They never asked," I reminded Gia.

"Mami, you're a too nosy for your own good," Gia chided. "If you lightened up, Valé would tell you more."

"Silenzio, Gia. You give me headaches," Mami moaned.

Other than that moment, all we talked about our jobs, our homes, our friends. Gia brought up the news he alluded to earlier.

"We got into a contract with the largest canning facility in the world. We are gonna be making a few extra thousand dollars a year. Denisia got promoted to Vice Principal of the company."

"Congratulations!" Mami applauded.

"Lavoro meraviglioso," said Jay.

"Ditto," I said.

"Thank you," Denisia replied. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"You gotta love what you do," said Papi. "Otherwise, life is grey."

Jay shuddered at that. A grey life is the afterlife to him.

"Valé, are you still a hairdresser?" Mami asked as Denisia and Gia told Jay and Papi about her job.

"Yes," I sighed. "Jay and I work alongside one another. We love our jobs and we both recently got promoted. We'd like to run our own salon one day."

"That's…good."

Papi was also disappointed by her unenthusiasm.

"It's another step forward," he said. "Don't forget: Gia and Denisia have five years on you and six years on Jay. You're doing what you like to do and getting paid for it. I'm proud."

"Thanks, Papi," I smiled.

"We are grateful for your support," said Jay. "And uh, this food is great, by the way. Love homemade!"

Papi, Denisia, and Gia didn't bring up Jay's wealth, which was great because I don't think that either of me or Jay wanted to explain how Jay refused to let his family buy us our own place.

"Jay, you speak Italian well, better than the last time we talked," said Denisia.

"I noticed that too dude," said Gia. "It's impressive."

"Thank you!" he squeaked, making the whole table laugh.

Despite the positive turnaround at supper, circumstances got tricky later that night.

"You are making Jay and Valé sleep in separate rooms?" Gia asked Mami, astonished. "You old hag!"

"Respect your mother," Mami admonished. "I'm the boss and what I say goes."

"That's okay," said Jay. "Umm, we always do that…"

Jay wasn't convincing anyone, but Denisia and Gia laughed and that helped us out.

Overall, it wasn't so bad. The next morning was relatively normal, though it felt strange not waking up to him next to me. That hadn't happened in so long that I forgot what it felt like.

When I got to the kitchen warily the next morning, I discovered Jay helping Papi out with the cooking. They were laughing about something, but I didn't ask because the tone changed by the time I got to the fridge.

"What, did I kill the mood?" I asked as I filled my water glass.

"No, no, it's not you," Papi replied, his voice low. "It's your mother."

"She still upset?"

"Disappointed."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jay asked.

"I'll spend time talking to her, but maybe you two should um, I don't know how to say it nicely…"

"We were going to leave after breakfast anyway," I said.

Denisia and Gia woke up in time to eat with us, but Mami was nowhere to be found.

"She's probably in the fields. She always used to go there when she needs to think," said Gia.

"She shouldn't need to think about this," I retorted.

"Let's not worry about her," said Papi.

"She won't say goodbye? They came all this way. Valé would never be this rude to her if she visited Kanto," Gia huffed.

"None of us know what else to do except ignore her for now," said Denisia. "We give you all our love."

"That means so much," Jay replied. "I didn't come here expecting this to be easy."

I never heard Jay sound so miserable, but he was clearly doing his best to not show the classic signs of disappointment, frustration, and tiredness. He's tired of this. We both are. We just want to live.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Denisia responded as she rubbed the top of Jay's hand. "We might live far apart, but we'll stay close in spirit."

Jay and I left without much fuss. We were both exhausted though, physically and emotionally, despite everything going better than I anticipated. We didn't talk about it until we got home.

"That could have been a hundred times worse," Jay yawned as he crawled into bed. "She could have kicked you out of Rocambelsco."

"That would have been better than not knowing her true feelings. I don't know how she is going to go forth with this. Do we invite her to our home? Do we send her Christmas cards? Will we stay in touch at all? I'd rather have a flat 'no' then a passive-aggressive 'maybe, I'm not sure'."

"I guess we'll learn in time."

"I suppose you are right."

Jay and I fell asleep fast because neither of us slept the night before. We didn't move until 2:00 pm when we got a phone call from my mother.

"Mami? What is going on?" I asked after I picked up the phone.

"You left without saying a word," she started.

"We told you before bed that we were going to leave early the next morning, and we stayed until ten-thirty," I pointed out.

"Valentino, I can't do this. Maybe you and I should keep some distance between us."

"You can't be serious. Mami, I've always been this way, I never changed."

"Don't tell me that. You have changed. I couldn't say it to your face, but I am hurt. You pushed me out of my life and transformed into this stranger. I had so much faith in you."

"We went all the way to Rocambelsco. We were respectful, we took all the time we could, and you didn't even want to talk to us."

"If you told me this ahead of time, I would have told you not to come at all."

"I suppose this is goodbye."

"Call me when you change your mind."

"Then this may be our last conversation."

"It might be, but I hope not."

I hung up the phone, shocked. I thought that she would call and give me the opposite reaction. Jay was teary, as I expected he would be.

"I-I didn't mean to break your family," he cried. "I-I'm so sorry. I wanted so badly for you…for you and them…"

"This isn't on you," I assured Jay as I rubbed his shoulders. "And it's just Mami. It's not Gia, Denisia, or Papi. I've always had issues with Mami. She was like this when I left to go on my first Pokémon journey, and when I bought that five-hundred-dollar bow and said I was going to become a professional archer. Let's forget this ever happened and move on."

 **XO**

"That was the hardest twenty-four hours of my life," Jay mumbled.

"Jay-Jay, did you say something?" I asked.

The lights were out, I was half asleep, Jay was doing something, moving around a bit. He often squirms in his sleep, when he's not squeezing me or Sneasel to death. It's another one of his quirks.

"I was just talking to myself," he said. "And I was thinking about your entry when we visited your house for the first time."

"Oi, why were you thinking about that?"

"Not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Goodnight, then."

 **XO**

Later the day we came back, we got a request for a video chat with my father. He looked heartbroken.

"Mami didn't have anything nice to say when she called a few hours ago. How is she now?" I asked.

"She's not happy with your decision," Papi replied. "I called to remind you that there are more people for you than against you."

"Thanks."

"I love you. Tell Jay I send our apologies."

"I will. Love you too."

Jay was hovering around. I turned to face him.

"It's not all so bad," Jay grinned. "And you know what tomorrow is, right? Or did you forget?"

"It's when all the Valentine's Day junk gets stocked on the shelves in the outlets. I didn't forget," I responded. "Are you okay? Or are you mad?"

"I am not mad at you. It's not your fault your mami is difficult. Are you okay? I would be devastated if my mom acted like that towards me."

"Don't worry about it. It is a relief, in a way, since I've been dreading this exchange for a while."

"Maybe she will be convinced to like us."

"Maybe. It will take more than one apology for me to forgive her."

"Let's not worry about that anymore. I know that most of our friends are busy…Jezz, Takeshi, Tamaki, the girls, of course…Logan and Peruva are probably home. I know Amezz is on a date in some mysterious location, but the cats will let us in."

I cheered up at the idea. "Besides, we know where they keep the key."

 **XO**

"Brava!" Jay exclaimed as he held up my computer. He spun around with Togekiss and Sneasel. "You're done. È perfetto!"

"Ready to send?"

"Certamente."

I sent the doc to 'jezzmokap'. Jay grabbed my hands.

"Let's celebrate!" he exclaimed. "Let's get high! To Jezzmokap's place!"

Jay grabbed his coat and shoved on his boots. I followed his lead. I really needed a celebration and he was perfect for that.

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is 'Better Place' by Rachel Platten.

+Your reviews are the reason I am still writing so thank you!

\+ Next chapter is contents and main storyline. Logan and the Pokémon are attacked by something mysterious and little Jezz asks questions.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Valé's Mami and Papi

\- Roncas – a ground and rock-type ride Pokémon

\- Cataround – a normal-type feline Pokémon

\- Scurret – a normal-type ferret Pokémon

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- Valé's home in Rocambelsco

\- The Gracas region

\- Almendra, Gracas

\- Roma, Rocambelsco

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Gianetto and Denisia are close with Jay and Valé.

\- Valé and his mother are not on good terms and his father is caught in the middle.

\- Jay is a heavy sleeper.

\- Mami doesn't know that Jay's wealthy.


	35. Blinded

The Journal

Chapter #33: Blinded

 **"** **Someone gave me the key to life  
But I locked myself outside  
And I'm waiting for someone to let me in.  
I'm stuck out here in the pouring rain  
Can anybody see me through the window pane?  
I just need to know how I got this way."**

 **Hunter Parrish**

It was seven in the morning. Amber slept beside me. Logan and a few other Pokémon contently gazed out the windows with a day-dreamy look on their faces.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I saw something out there…kinda got dazed or…something…" Logan mumbled.

Everyone had the same dull look on their face. My Pokémon argued in Logan's defense; they seemed unaware of what had happened to make them all space out.

"It might have been a Pokémon attack," Logan said as I got out of bed. "Maybe a fusion with a unique ability. I feel like I got hit with Confusion, but something was different."

The other Pokémon nodded vehemently and provided a chorus of their approving responses.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked as I opened the window to look outside.

"No," he responded, scratching his head. "I just remember something being there."

I crouched so that I was at Logan's level. His eyes were cloudy. I took a flashlight from my drawer and a magnifying glass from my First Aid kit.

"Quit shining that in my eyes!" Logan complained as he concealed his pupils.

"Just a few seconds. I'm looking for something," I said.

"Do it quick."

I took another look and was not all that surprised at what I discovered. "It looks to me like someone used the Double Blindside attack on you."

"W-what does that mean?"

"It's a psychic-dark-ghost combination move. Your brain saw something that didn't want to be seen, so it temporality deactivated the part of your brain associated with hearing and sight. It is disorienting for Pokémon, especially for dark, ghost, and psychic types. It leads to confusion and short-term memory loss," I explained as I examined the other Pokémon.

"Shit! Am I gonna go blind!?"

"Dela," Delcatty moaned sadly as she noticed the cloudiness of her own eyes.

"You'll be fine," I replied. "No one got hurt physically, right?"

They all shook their heads.

"How did you know that stuff about the Double Blindside attack?" Logan asked. "I never heard of it before."

"I taught Double Blindside to Jay's Togekiss and June's Uxie years ago," I responded. "I don't think they ever needed to use it. I also taught it to Chimecho, though he never used that move either."

"But why would something attack us? None of us attacked it."

"Maybe one of you did but you can't remember."

"Fur Frou Furrrrrrr," Furfrou growled.

"Furfrou says that you shouldn't accuse us, and he is mad at Chimecho for sleeping when we could have used his help."

"Is anyone in pain?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "I'll check our security cameras to see what might have gotten you. I'll see if there is something, I can do to make sure this doesn't happen again."

I walked around our property and collected each memory chip from the security cameras. I then uploaded the footage to my laptop.

"Do you have any idea how long ago this occurred?" I asked Logan and the others.

They glanced at one another, and I knew the answer was 'no'.

"Any inkling?" I persisted.

"Logically speaking, it had to be sometime between last night and this morning," said Logan. "We all will help you look through the video junk."

"You sure will." I handed several memory cards. "Don't lose these or mix them up."

"Aye captain," he saluted before sticking the cards into his satchel.

I spent two hours trying to figure out what could have possibly stunned my friends. After looking over the security-camera footage several times and not finding anything outstanding, Logan and I asked various wild Pokémon if they had heard or saw anything unusual, or if they felt as though they had been attacked. None of them had any information for us. I called Annie, Rita, Jay, Professor Oak, Delia, Rumika, Soledad, June, and almost every researcher with whom I had an acquaintanceship. While the professors were intrigued, no one else seemed to know or care about the subject of our query. When Amb finally rose, I explained our situation. She was equally confuddled.

"I've heard of that attack before. Someone used it on my Pidgeot once," she yawned. "She hated it."

"Taking away a Pokémon's senses and leaving them confused sounds rather awful," I remarked.

"While we can take those hard, physical hits no problem, the psycho-log-ic-al stuff is something most of us have a rough time getting over," said Logan. "It's why Pokémon who like to use psychic type moves usually have a tough time making friends, even when they are super nice."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Just keep sharp," said Amb.

Logan and Peruva had plans with friends and Amb and I wanted to spend the day relaxing before the dinner we planned with Ash and Misty. We didn't talk about what happened for the rest of the day.

It wasn't until we were already dressed that the Ketchums called to inform us that they were canceling on us for the third time this week.

"Come on!" Amb moaned after she finished reading the text. "My parents are the worst. Even I'm not this suckish at keeping a schedule."

"I'm sure they have their reasons," I said.

"Yeah, I guess. Hardly anything is open today because it's Presidents' Day. What are we supposed to do?"

"We have the cottage to ourselves."

"Hmmmm…"

No one returned to the house until late into the evening hours; it was as if they all knew we didn't want to be disturbed. Our world was so quiet now. My image was no longer in the spotlight; It is as if Jezz Morgan-Kapule was never in Unova, never arguing or fighting over power and resources with people twice his age. For the first time in years, Amber was more famous than I was. It was nice to be invisible.

"What are you thinking now?" Amber asked.

We were lying in the grass together, recharging after our mud-fight and other amorous activities. When I didn't answer right away, she took to ripping up grass and piling it onto my stomach. I focused on midnight blades of grass, and the head rush.

"Talk or I will replace you with a cigarette," Amb threatened in a light-hearted tone to assure me she wasn't serious. "What did I do?"

"Nothing…nothing at all. I just got a massive head rush," I explained, sitting up.

"Hey, so did I," she responded. "That's why I wanted to stop."

I recalled what had happened earlier today and checked my watch for the time.

"We've been out here for five hours. That's why it's so dark."

"No way. Jezz, it's only been two…oh, you're right."

When I looked up, Amber was looking at her phone. She seemed just as bewildered as I was.

"This is a joke," she asserted. "We couldn't have just missed three hours of our life."

"Yet we did," I said. "We should leave. We aren't supposed to be in the park past 11:00 pm."

"We do a lot of things that we aren't supposed to do in this park. Let's stay here."

"Overnight?"

"You brought the car so that you could carry all your junk," she pointed out. "Since most of it was donations you already gave away, there's now enough room. I don't want to drive back to your place. I want to be adventurous."

I brought the car so that I could drop off bags of food for Riley. As a park ranger, part of her job was to look after the local Pokémon, similar to what Annie did on The Grange. There were fewer people going into Pokémon training nowadays, so food shortages among wild Pokémon were increasingly common.

A parked car in a dark, secluded park is also a wonderful place for privacy.

"Okay, we'll stay," I finally responded.

We headed to the car. I flipped down the back seats and turned on a few of those little lights. Amber seemed off.

"Yeahhh," she sighed slowly. "More important things like…like…wow…"

"Are you okay?" I asked, searching her face.

It looked to me like she had just woken from a second daze, but I didn't believe that was actually the case.

"Your eyes," she whispered.

I turned on my vanity light and adjusted the mirror so that I could see my own face. My emerald eyes we misty, muddy, blurry, and dark. I took a closer look at Amber and noticed that her deep brown eyes now black and appearing to have rainclouds settled in.

"We were hit with Double Blindside," I murmured.

"Our eyes tell us that?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is…is…this something we can forget about?"

I turned on the ignition for heat. She sighed with frustration.

"There's something we must do first," I said.

 **XO**

 _March 12, 2033_

 _Ever since my first sleepover at the Pallet House, I've been significantly more comfortable around all those kids. I even got the courage to ask more about Jay's family. It was during my second sleepover with this friend group._

 _Jay, Amber, and I ate pancakes with chocolate pieces. Jay left before Amber and me because he had to do homework for his tutor. I decided this was the perfect time for me to ask my questions._

 _"Would you mind answering a simple question for me?" I asked._

 _"Shoot," she replied._

 _"Shoot?"_

 _"It means 'go'. Tell me."_

 _I felt embarrassed about not understanding slang, again. No one ever gave me a tough time about it, but I feel like a geek when it happens._

 _"You might laugh at me for asking," I said._

 _Amber smiled broadly and moved closer. "All the more reason to ask."_

 _I took a deep breath and looked down. "Are Rose and Silver Annastasia's babies or Jay's siblings?"_

 _Milk squirted out of her nose as she laughed._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked, handing her tissues. "Do you need medical assistance?"_

 _"Jezz, chill, it happens when I laugh sometimes. Have you seriously been hanging out with us for this long and still didn't know that those kids are Jay's brother and sister?"_

 _"I wasn't sure. They call Rumika their aunt when she is actually a cousin of some sort. Lucy and Meowth aren't related at all, and they are also called 'aunt' and 'uncle'. Lily and Logan aren't related to the Morgans, but they call them cousins, and I heard Jocelyn call Lily her 'big sister'. I'm confused. I want to understand."_

 _"I'll explain."_

 _"Explain what?" Jay asked as he re-entered the kitchen._

 _"Your weird family," Amber answered._

 _"Oh. What else do you want to know?"_

 _"I'm confused about how you are all related. Sorry."_

 _"No, it's totally fine. So…where to begin…So, me and Jocelyn are middle-siblings. I'm eleven and she's eight. A's the oldest at eighteen. Silver and Rose are twins and the youngest in our family. We are all Jessie and James' kids. Lily and Logan are eighteen too. They are twins because they hatched from the same egg. Lily is pink because she likes to dye her fur. Underneath that, though, she is a shiny Meowth. Lucy and Meowth are Lily and Logan's parents. Maya is Lily's girlfriend. Michio and Annastasia…I am not sure what they are, they are together and they do not have any kids. What more?"_

 _"Tell him about Rumika," said Amber. "And the 'other' lady that everyone is not talking about."_

 _"Oh, So, Rumika is my mom's cousin. She used to live here with us until she moved into her own place when she was twenty. She still visits at least once a week. Jessiebelle is Rumika's older sister and also my mom's cousin. We don't associate with Jessiebelle at all, the same is true with my dad's parents. My mom doesn't have any parents. Amber is sorta like my cousin because her grandma Delia acts like my family's grandma too since we don't have any grandparents. Giovanni is Amber's grandfather, and Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, my sister, and Rita work for him. I think that's it. Does it make sense?"_

 _"It does. Thank you," I bowed. "It is amazing that you are related to so many people. I am not related to anyone."_

 _"You have to be related to someone. You might not have met them yet."_

 _Amber was smirking like she had a secret._ _"All the grown-ups in Jay's family think that you are Jessiebelle's son."_

 _"Why would they think such a thing," I asked. "You said she was a bad person."_

 _"Amb, you weren't supposed to say that," Jay grumbled._

 _Amber shrugged. "They say you look a lot like her."_

 _I felt overwhelmed at the prospect._

 _"Don't worry about it," Amber said as my heart rate quickened. "Even if she is related to you, it wouldn't mean you're a criminal."_

 _I feel like one sometimes._

 _"Yeah…and-and you probably aren't our cousin," Jay nervously added. "That would be like a one in a million chance. We probably have the same heritage. That would explain everything."_

 _Amber moved her hand towards me like she was about to take my hand, but she held back. It happens quite often when we are together. I wonder if that means what I want it to mean._

 _"I thought it was funny that you didn't know who Rose and Silver were. A really likes to watch them, so I guess it makes sense that you'd be confused. It makes her sad to think that she will not get to live in the same house as them as they grow up," said Amber._

 _"What do you mean?" I queried. "Where will Annastasia live?"_

 _"When A's nanny and pop-pop died, they left her their enormous house in their will. The house is GINORMOUS. It has four floors, and like, hundreds of rooms, cottages, an entire forest, meadows, hills, ponds, and lakes. She's gonna make it a Pokémon Sanctuary because that's what her grandparents did," Amber explained._

 _"She'll do more," Jay continued. "She'll publicize it and rent out the rooms."_

 _"She's incredible," I breathed._

 _"I always wanted to be like her," said Amber. "But lately I've been thinking that living up to her legacy is too hard."_

 _"_ _You'll make your own legacy," said Jay. "You'll do something great, Amb, and if you don't…well, I'll do something great, and if people know me, they'll know you too."_

 _I desired to know more about their 'legacies', but I had more pressing inquiries._

 _"What about the talking monster Sandshrew? Why is it still here, do you think?" I asked._

 _"What about it?" said Amber._

 _"It acts mean, and it seems to me that it follows Annastasia and Michio wherever they go. I still don't get it."_

 _Amber cleared her throat. "I'll try to explain. So, that Sandshrew is actually a Pokémon fusion."_

 _"I already told him…never mind, just talk," Jay decided._

 _"Already told him what?"_

 _"About Sandshrew. Tell him your version too."_

 _"Yeah, okay. So, as you've noticed, it doesn't look like a fusion. It appears to be a regular Sandshrew, but with telepathic ability. It's really powerful and can change forms. It's literally a fusion of all the Pokémon in existence…not like Mew, who has the DNA of every Pokémon, but like an enormous, ugly, giant monster of a Pokémon. At least, it was huge, until…well, that's hard for me to explain actually."_

 _'Fascinating,' I said in my head. 'Keep going, please.'_

 _Amber continued as if she had read my thoughts. "It is a fascinating thing, sort of. It's also really annoying…and it's not your average fusion. It was a man-made monster, created by leftover members of this old gang called Team Firestar. Last year, it was roaming the world freely. Team Rocket was trying to capture it since it was really dangerous. It was also when all those other, smaller fusions started popping up more frequently. That's what us kids were told, anyway."_

 _"I heard about it on the news. I saw several myself," I said._

 _"This fusion was the leader of all the other ones. It could control their minds and use aura ability to detect anyone who was trying to come after it. It kept disappearing, and everyone feared it would make it all the way to the heart of the Tree of Beginnings, because…"_

 _"From the Tree of Beginnings, it would have been able to have control over the inner voice of all humans and Pokémon, the essence of our lives, not just the fusions," I finished for her. "I read about that so I knew even before you told me. How did this creature end up with your family?"_

 _"It's connected to my sister."_

 _That's why the Mew were in his home and why Sandshrew was obsessed with Annastasia and Michio._

 _"You already know the rest, right?" Amber asked me as she eyed Jay._

 _"You don't have to tell me more," I replied. "It's not my business."_

 _"It might be if you end up being related…or just…close to us…"_

 _"I need to talk to some family members about it first. I shouldn't have said anything without letting my father know," said Jay._

 _"Thank you for answering all my questions and sharing your thoughts," I replied._

 _"What else are friends for?" said Amber._

 _"I don't know."_

 _Amber watched me longer than usual after I said that._

 _"It's sometimes blinding, being caught up in all of this," she said thoughtfully. "Like a scary Confusion attack, don't you think?"_

 _"Perhaps…" I murmured._

 _"I sometimes feel that way too," said Jay._

 _"Blinded by the nuances?"_

 _"Yes, blinded."_

 **XO**

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song Guessing Games by Hunter Parrish.

+Thank you for the reviews :)

+Next Chapter is an Intruder installment.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- June's Uxie

\- Amber's Pidgeot

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Riley – Lucario owner from the anime, now a park ranger.

\- James' Nanny and Pop-pop

Original Locations:

\- Central Park Lot

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz, Amber, Logan, and Jezz's team were attacked by a mysterious creature that supposedly used an attack called Double Blindside on them, leaving them disoriented.

\- Fewer people are going into Pokémon training and this has a negative effect on the wild population.

\- Young Jezz has accepted the likelihood that he is related to the Morgans.

\- Young Jezz learned more about the Morgan's family history.


	36. The Intruder, Part Four

**Chapter Description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. Part Four, Extra #13

The Journal

Chapter #34: The Intruder, Part Four (Extra #13)

I woke tired, hungry, and extremely thirsty. I discovered Star by the river, talking to the Cloyster who always seemed to do its best to avoid me.

"Cloyster wants to be a member of our tribe," Star said as I got closer.

"It's _your_ tribe now," I retorted.

"No, it's all of our tribe. I told Cloyster about your rules, and about some of my new rules."

"New rules? Is this a joke?"

"No…Cloyster says he isolated himself because he didn't feel he could be useful to our tribe. I explained how everyone has value and all is welcome. I told him that he can be an asset to our tribe just by being here, listening and talking to others, and being kind. Next, I was going to go to your den and ask to have an assembly so that we can introduce him to the others."

"I am tired of arguing with you. If you want this fool to join us, then tell him that at the very least, he must carry his own weight."

"I might need help," said the Cloyster. "I live in the river, and it used to be true that I was comfortable living here, eating the sea plants that were hidden beneath the silt, but now I've run out of food. Because of my heavy shell and lack of legs, I will no longer be able to retrieve my own food. I am concerned for my life."

"I told him not to worry because we can get him food," said Star. "He can help me watch the eggs and use his Water Gun to tame the fire when it starts to get too big, and he can teach the babies how to swim. Those are all helpful skills, though like I said, we'd value Cloyster even if he couldn't do any of those things."

"We don't need a second Egg Watcher or another Pokémon who can use Water Gun, and there is no reason as to why those 'babies' will need to learn how to swim," I argued.

"Don't be unreasonable. Cloyster, follow me, and I will lead you to the Egg Den."

 **XO**

The next few weeks was more of the same disorienting and disappointing pattern. Star went on with her 'unconditional positive regard' shit. I ignored her and the rest of the tribe as much as possible. While the other tribe members, especially the Sentret and Sandopan, tried to get to me from time to time, Star ignored me entirely, as did the Fires, the Snorlax, and the young Eevee. I spoke to hardly anyone until the day I heard Star enthusiastically scratching on my door post once more.

"Umbreon, look! The other babies are finally hatching!"

I didn't move. I didn't care.

"I know you are in there!" she continued. "I'll let you name them this time, as long as you give them real names. Unless the babies say they prefer your labels."

I got up off the ground. I hated the concept of Star raising future generations on her own; they'd be brainwashed and thus disillusioned by all her positive energy. I needed to step in, even if I was no longer the leader.

"I am coming."

"Hurry! They're going to be born any second!"

I didn't bother to ask how she knew that. It was probably something that her stupid human taught her how to do.

I took my time getting up and walking to the door. Star was standing there with an enormous smile. She placed her paw on mine for a brief second. I was hit with an intense wave of positive energy; it had been a while since we gotten this close, and a while since Star had acted so positively towards me, at least to my face.

"Let's run," said Star.

"Let's walk," I asserted.

"We can trot. A good compromise."

Star trotted, I walked. When I arrived at the Egg Den a few seconds after her, she was already sitting between the two cracking and glowing eggs, a paw on each of them. Several Sentret and most of the Koratta, the Eevee, the three Snorlax, the Fires, Keokeo, Cloyster, and Sandopan were all present. This was all this den could comfortably fit. Never before had this many of us been present in the same den at the same time. The egg on the right glowed, shook, cracked, and out popped a Koratta.

"I think this is my Koratta," Koratta8 spoke. "I can tell by the scent…"

Everyone was a bit surprised, not because the egg was a Koratta, but because for the first time ever, someone was claiming a member of our tribe to be theirs. Koratta8 picked the youngster and cradle her, and before I could comment, the egg on the left hatched. This one was a Sentret.

"This is definitely our egg," said Sentret4. "Mine and Sentret5's."

"Yes, it definitely is," said Sentret5.

The new Sentret scurried over to them.

"Welcome Korrata15 and Sentret17," Sandopan announced.

"Hold on, Korratta8, Sentret5, and Sentret4: do you want to name them?" Star asked.

The three rodent Pokémon looked around to all of us. I noticed that they stared at me a few seconds longer. Perhaps the believed that naming them would be a betrayal to me. I wondered if they realized that I no longer cared.

"Koratta15 looks more like a Kora," Koratta8 declared.

"We think that Sentret17 should be called Sena," said Sentret4.

Star nudged me. The positive energy increased inside me, and I struggled harder to push it away.

"Hey Umbreon, at least they are easy names to remember," said Star.

"Those are lovely names," I heard Sandopan telling Koratta8, Sentret4, and Sentret5.

I walked away and returned to my den. Star trotted up next to me. Her Eevee 'children' trotted next to her.

"Aren't you excited to get to know the new babies?" Star asked.

"No," I quipped.

"Why not?" Eevee2 asked.

I sighed. Already these Pokémon were learning defiance. I should have been keeping a closer eye on them…

"Why not?" Eevee2 repeated.

"You should answer their question," Star advised.

"Fine then, I will," I decided. "Eevee and Eevee2, these new Pokémon are no different from every other Pokémon here. While we are no longer sticking to tradition, it must be acknowledged that we are all equal regardless. We are all the same, and we all must treat other tribe members as the same."

There was some silence. Though they didn't speak more, I got the vibe that they were left unsatisfied with my answer.

"Snowflake and Crystal wanted me to tell you what I told them two weeks ago," said Star. "Babies, do you remember?"

"Yes," they replied together.

"Umbreon, our mother Star told us that there is a difference between being treated as equals and being treated as the same."

"Nice work," Star told Eevee2 as she gave her 'daughter' a paw-touch. Star looked to the other Eevee and rubbed the top of his head. "Crystal, nice effort."

"Thank you," they responded.

"There is no difference," I stated.

"Yes, there is, because…um…I forget the 'because'…" said Eevee2.

I sniggered. So much for teaching them something 'valuable'.

"I used the Cloyster example," Star began. "Umbreon, I told them how I can treat Flareon and Cloyster with equal respect, but in order to do that, I must understand that there are important differences between them. For example, as a partial ice type, Cloyster doesn't like getting too close to the fire. As a fire type, Flareon doesn't like getting to close to the river. I wouldn't play in the river with Flareon or play jump-over-the-fire with Cloyster. But I can still play with both of them, and we can have just as much fun. That is me treating them as equal but not the same."

"I remember now," said Eevee.

"Me too. I remember now too," Eevee2 chirped.

"That's common sense," I responded.

"I know. But since babies aren't usually born with common sense, I had to explain it," Star replied.

"What is the point of this conversation?"

"The point is that everyone is an individual with different needs, and conformity doesn't work for most of us," Star explained. "You saw how happy those Sentret and Koratta were to name their babies. That's because they are tired of conforming."

"Mother also said that you are supposed to be the co-leader. Sandopan and Keokeo and the Fires and the Snorlax and some other people I don't remember also said that," Eevee2 announced.

"But you haven't been leading very much," said the other Eevee.

"They are right," said Star. "I made some new rules, but it's no big deal. You are making this new situation of yours out to be more dramatic than it actually is. You feel humiliated, miserable, and useless when there is no reason to feel that way. I defied you, yes, and I won in battle against you, but that doesn't mean your value decreased because of all that has recently happened."

"Our mother thinks that you should get over yourself," said Eevee.

"Yeah," chimed the other.

"Once again, they are correct," Star smiled.

I silently entered my den. They stood in front of the entrance, watching me.

"Is there anything else that you need?" I grumbled.

"I thought maybe you'd want to know some of the new rules, but I guess that isn't true," Star responded.

"Fine. Come in, and tell me these new rules."

"Certainly."

As expected, Star's rules were not actually rules.

"Everyone will get to pick a name. It is a rule that you can call yourself whatever you want if you are consistent. That last part is there only because it will be super confusing if people change their names all the time if you know what I mean."

"Yes," I impatiently sighed.

Star lifted my chin with her paw. Another zap of energy. Good feelings cloistered me, but I could not truly appreciate this odd source of comfort. I still felt a hole where my pride used to be.

"You look weary. I want you to smile more. I bet if you smile, you will feel less upset with the world."

"That makes no sense," I said as I stepped back.

"Annastasia told me that if everyone on the planet smiled whenever they saw someone else, then the world would be a much better place. There'd be more peace, empathy, and respect."

"Is there evidence to back up that claim?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"You live in a dream world, Star. You are going to have to wake up at some point."

"I dream, but that doesn't mean that I am not mindfully present in reality."

I left Star to go to my Thinking Spot. I expected her to follow me, though I didn't want her to. She seems to be forcing me to like her. I like her, but I don't know why. It's like she has used attract on me. Yes, that must be it. I am a sucker for not realizing it sooner.

"You've been messing with me, Star, using your psychic abilities against me."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Umbreon, I am not messing with you, I promise. Are you implying that I have hypnotized you? I don't understand."

Her voice is always so innocent sounding. She is either extremely innocent or a psychopath. This is why psychic types have no friends.

"I feel different around you," I mumbled.

"Different from what, exactly? I am trying to understand. I think I know what you are talking about, but I am not completely certain," she replied.

"I request that you tell me what you think I am thinking."

She coughed a little laugh.

"You think I am drawing you towards me against your will," she giggled.

"That is precisely what I think," I grumbled.

"But what if it's against my will as well?"

I thought about this. Star traced shapes in the snow while I collected my thoughts.

"Star, this is too hard for me. I cannot help but feel manipulated by you. Whether or not you are doing this on purpose doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is that our relationship needs distance."

Star looked sad. It made me sad too, but I did my best to not look the part.

"I thought you liked me."

"I don't know what I think."

Star doesn't realize quite how difficult it is for me to admit when I am wrong, especially to someone with less prestige than myself. Then again, Star probably has more prestige now—but that makes it even worse since she is the one who took that from me. She has managed to gain the trust and respect of the entire tribe. They come to her for their needs and desires, and she serves them.

She is a better leader than I am. At least she is now. It'd been interesting to see how she does years from now—a leadership position in the short term is often durable, some may even find it fun—but in the long haul, it proves to be a monster of a job.

"Umbreon, come to me when you get your thoughts straightened out, k?"

"Ummm, yeah, 'k'."

Later that night I watched Star longer than I usually do. She was goofy and energetic though it was late in the evening and only the nocturnal members of our tribe were normally this active now.

She was dancing around in the snowy moonlight with the Eevee while singing this tune I never heard before. She and the younger ones looked like fools. And the song was no lullaby.

 **"The hulk of a man with a beer in his hand looked like a drunk old fool!**  
 **And I knew that if I hit him right, I could knock him off that stool!**  
 **But everybody said, 'Watch out - that's Tiger Man McCool.**

 **He's had a whole lot of fights, and he always come out the winner'.**

 **But I'd had myself about five too many, and I walked up tall and proud,**  
 **I faced his back and I faced the fact that he'd never stooped or bowed.**  
 **I said, 'Tiger Man, you're a pussycat', and a hush fell on the crowd,**  
 **I said, 'Let's you and me go outside and see who's the winner'."**

 _What is this nonsense song?_

"Star," I growled under my breath.

I walked outside. Star and the Eevee noticed me but they didn't stop their idiotic dancing and Star kept singing that ridiculous joke of a song.

 **"I got arthritic elbows, boy, I got dislocated knees!**  
 **From pickin' fights with thunderstorms and chargin' into trees!**  
 **And my nose been broke so often I might lose it if I sneeze!**  
 **And, son, you say you still wanna be a winner?"**

"What is that song?" I interrupted.

"The song I was just singing?" Star queried.

"Yes, that one."

"It's called 'The Winner'!" Eevee2 sang.

"It is annoying, cease the singing," I commanded.

"But we like it," the Eevee whined.

"Annastasia and her brother and papa used to sing it for me," said Star.

"Annastasia did this, Annastasia did that…let go of this person, Star, let go of that life."

"Why do you say things like that?" Eevee2 cried.

"Don't cry, baby," Star cooed. "It's just for fun, Umbreon. It's silly. We like to be silly sometimes."

 _I am going to go back to picking my battles carefully._

"What's the matter?" Eevee asked.

"Nothing. Good evening," I said before walking away.

"Snowflake, Crystal, and I send our good night wishes!" Star called after me.

"And you know what happens when you wish upon a Star!" Eevee2 yelled.

 _Good things. Wishing upon a Star leads to good things._

But I don't have a wish. The part of my life that left me most unsatisfied was over. I had my adventures when I was younger. I did my trials. I followed our tradition and became chief. I let go of my dreams and took on the role that was meant for me.

I stayed up all night, and so did Star and the Eevee. Even though I told myself I would not give into this petty nonsense by even acknowledging their presence, they were aggravating me beyond what I once figured was possible.

But just when I thought I was through, just after I got up to go admonish the trio, the entire mood of the night shifted into something peaceful and somber. I held my breath and listened to her song.

 **"More money everybody needs, the maze which we get lost in feeds**  
 **The clichés that we swallow as we follow our dreams**  
 **The dreams you carry on your back, are heavy but you live with that**  
 **Till someone who is out there sings along**

 **Stay who you are**  
 **You'll break my heart if you change**  
 **The world can be cruel, lonely**  
 **Loving you only**  
 **By taking away what's true**  
 **Stay who you are."**

Star noticed me and stopped. I noted that the Eevee were once again asleep, or pretending to be.

"What was that?" I queried.

"A song one of my humans taught me. You like it. I can tell. You like it because it's not silly like the other ones."

"You are sending messages to me. Don't deny it, because I know. It's been two decades since I heard music, but I still understand what it does to people."

"Every time a person looks at another person, they are sending a message. Songs are no different. I am not denying that."

 _I want this to stop._

"What's wrong?" Star inquired.

"What's wrong is that…you are changing my life."

"Everyone's life is constantly changing at every moment. It's a beautiful part of life, don't you think?"

"Not unless it helps."

"What is your wish, Umbreon? What do you want? You don't want friendship, you don't want new family members, you don't want to take risks, you don't want to enjoy anything."

"It's a dark time."

"I know that the war is horrible, but we are currently safe here, and we won't be here forever. Sooner or later someone will bring us to a better place."

"Until then…"

"We stay positive and work together. It's okay to have dreams and wishes and stars to look at before bed each night."

 _It's okay to wish on a Star._

"Goodnight, Umbreon. I'll make a wish for you. If you need anything else, remember that I'm your girl. Psychic-type or not, I am loyal, and I swear by it. I'll help you till I'm gone from this Earth."

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Star."

"Goodnight."

And then the two Eevee said:

"Goodnight, Pangari."

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song Stay Who You Are by Nick Howard. This is the song that is actually the aesthetic for this entire fanfiction so hopefully, you've listened to it:) It's on YouTube.

\+ No, I did not use the word 'Pangari' ever before and it will be revealed in future chapters so don't worry about it for now:)

\+ Next chapter is a Jocelyn extra. There will be two Jocelyn entries in a row, the second one being a continuation of the first, the way Valentino's entries were.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Cloyster (Star's latest companion).

\- Sentret4

\- Sentret5

\- Korrata8

\- Korrata15 aka 'Kora'

\- Sentret17 aka 'Sena'

Important Items/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Star installs new rules as coleader.

\- Star differeniates between equality and sameness.


	37. The Role Taker

**AN:** These next two chapters take place AFTER the last chapter Amber and Jezz were in, and DURING the chapter Jezz will be in the next time the main storyline resumes. Enjoy and leave reviews if you have a question:)

* * *

 **Chapter Description:** Together Jocelyn, Silver, and Rose meet up with friends old and new. Narrated by Jocelyn.

The Journal

Chapter #35: The Role Taker (Extra #14)

Right now, my life is dominated by three things:

1\. Pokémon

2\. My image

3\. Family and friends

This is what comes to mind when someone asks me who I am. I'll say that I'm a young, happy, female coordinator who lives to train electric-type Pokémon. I am a medium height, average weight, half-French and half-Japanese, and nearly an adult. My wardrobe: pink, red, and Pokémon. I'm famously known in some circles as the Princess of Pokémon.

Without my complicated collection of family and friends, I'd be nothing.

My parents are Jessie and James Morgan. I have an older sister, Annastasia 'A', Jay, and two little twinlings Rose and Silver. I used to manage my third cousin Jezz Morgan-Kapule's political campaign—opening me to infamy. I'm cousins with three talking cats, one of whom is an in-law, and I'm the niece of their parents. I'm the second cousin of Team Rocket's number one spy, the granddaughter of four murderous inmates, and TR boss Giovanni's son's former enemy's child.

I used to be someone's great-granddaughter too.

When I was three or four, they told me that one day they wouldn't be around for me and that when that day came, I'd have to grow up. They were the first to use the word 'independence' on me. I didn't know what that meant until years later. I was seven when they died. It wasn't long after their death when Annastasia and Logan left me too in order to live with Michio and Jezz on the property Nanny and Pop-pop left behind.

But I got twins in midst of all these changes. It meant that I had to shift into the role of big sister, and I needed to be there for my two siblings the way my Onesan was there for me and Jay. But she made it look so easy.

I struggle with this.

Sil interrupted my whirling thoughts. He tugged on my shirt and stared into my eyes. I was about to answer his inevitable question, but before I opened my mouth, Rose dragged him away. I reminiscence on when I first saw those eyes. I was the most eventful day of my life. I know Sil wants to hear about it. He loves stories of our family's past, but he also has trouble speaking up.

The park was silent. I went back to reading. The twins were back less than ten minutes later.

"Jocy-sama, are you going to help us train or not?" Rose queried.

"Ampharos and I were waiting for someone to ask," I said as I put away my tablet.

"Pharrros," Ampharos agreed.

Ampharos called for Pinky, Bluey, Pachi, Emelie, Beauty, and Cece to join us.

"Who do you have with you?" I asked the kids.

"Just Deerling," Rose answered.

"Ummm, I havvve, I havvve, Komalaaa," Silver mumbled.

"I thought you started building up your teams," I replied.

"We're nine," Rose said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"I know all about your secret Pokémon adventures. I'm your Onesan. I know everything."

"Well…I have other Pokémon I train sometimes. Silly too," Rose confessed.

"It'sss t-trrue."

"Bring them out," I requested.

Rose and Silver nodded to one another, then they turned to the woods and whistled. Several seemingly wild Pokémon emerged from the park's forest and warmly greeted the twins.

"Impressive," I said as I pet the newcomers.

"Silly, Alex, Red, and I helped them evolve," Rose bragged.

"Wynaut is my buddy," Silver said as he petted the Pokémon. "She protected me once from a huge flock of Spearrow and a Fearrow that were going to beat me up and steal all my snacks. She used Mirror Move."

 _He's not stuttering. Make no comment because then he will notice it and then start doing it again..._

"Sounds like she's good to have around," I mused.

"She is," he agreed.

"You have an Ampharos, Steenee, Shinx, Pachirisu, Emolga, Beautifly, and Chinchou, which means…"

"…we should get at least one Pokémon that knows a fire-type move, one that can use a rock-type move, one that knows a poison-type move, and…"

"…and a psychic and/or normal-type never hurts either," I finished for them as I looked to Wynaut.

"Graveler knows Flamethrower, so we need to use her for Pinky. Beauty and Emelie will be beaten by her Rockslide too, and we should leave Butterfree out of this because Jocy-sama has many electric types."

We got through six Pokémon each in twenty minutes. I could have creamed them sooner, but I wanted to check out what they learned, so I used a lot of defensive moves while they attacked

"I bet you never lose the battle round in your contests," Silver said as we cared for our Pokémon together.

The twins sometimes miss my contests because they interfere with their school schedule. Rose and Harper always go back and watch the videos, but Sil rarely does.

"I lose sometimes. Whenever do, it's because I lose too many points in the battle round. You two are too young to be trainers anyway, so of course, I would win against you," I replied.

"Next year we will be a lot better."

"I'm sure you will be."

It was a quarter past noon. Professor Oak's surprise was waiting for us.

"We gotta return to Pallet," I said as I returned my team. "Did you give everyone enough potions and brush them clean?"

"Yes," they answered together.

"We havvve to go allreadyyyy?" Silver whined.

"Not home, to Professor Gary's Lab. He has a surprise. He said to take you to around noon. Some of the kids you will likely be traveling with next year are going too. They might already be there."

"Let's go!" Rose exclaimed. "It must be good if even the teenagers are going!"

"Isss Red-d gonna b-be therrre?" Silver inquired.

"Sure will."

"G-gooddd."

Silver's stuttering returned the moment the Pokémon returned to their balls. The only way Silver is going to avoid being made fun of is if he perpetually carries Komala and at least one other member of his team around.

"Sil, how about you take Wynaut with you too?" I suggested.

The Pokémon had already said her goodbyes and was heading back towards the forest when I spoke. She perked up and turned to look back at us.

"I c-could-d d-do t-thattt?"

"I'll catch her for you," I said as brandished an empty Pokeball. "Tell Wynaut I'll catch her but you'll train her."

Silver's green eyes were nearly popping from his head. I handed him the Pokeball and then gently turned him around. Rose watched him quietly. He sauntered towards the forest. Wynaut met him halfway.

"My sister says that I can train you if you go into this Pokeball. It's her ball, but she is going to let me train you, so can I do that? Train you, I mean. It's okay if you say 'no' I won't cry," he mumbled to the Pokémon.

"Silver acts younger than he should act. Do see it, Jocy-sama?" Rose whispered into my ear.

"Silver is perfect, Rose. You can't change perfect," I responded.

Wynaut tapped the Pokeball. Silver shrieked and jumped up and down like a little kid like Harper would. Rosie rolled her eyes at him.

"I sure hope you don't do that a few months from now when we leave to go on our journey," Rose remarked once Silver returned to our little group, Wynaut and Komala both by his side.

"I need to do something when I achieve greatness," he defensively replied.

"You two can pose," I suggested. "Like, a peace sign with a bow, or a handshake that is exclusively for you two."

"You are so smart, Jocy-sama," Rose responded. "We should do that that later and leave now because we are already late for the surprise!"

"Then let's go," I said as I pulled out my ride-pager. "Delcatty, do you read? Do you read?"

"Delcaa!" came out of the speaker.

Delcatty arrived seconds later.

"Impressive speed," I said as we gathered around him.

I fed Delcatty a purple bean, then he teleported us to the outside of Gary's Lab. Will, Nadia, Mateo, Lola, Luna, Ines, Camille, Alex, and of course, Red, on the lawn petting, feeding, and playing with some unusual looking beasts. We joined the excited crowd.

"Bulllllb squiirr," Diablo chirped as Silver came near.

My father's Squirtle-Charmander-Bulbasaur fusion loves Silver more than anyone else. It has a temperament but is overall a good Pokémon. After all, it has three times the resistance of a normal Pokémon because of its genetically modified genes, and it learns fire, water, and grass moves with ease. It's a great beginner Pokémon for whoever it decides to listen to. And Silver (and Papa) are people it listens to.

"Who's that?" Rose asked Nadia as she petted something that looked like a Dewpiper gone wrong.

"Dewbasaur," she laughed.

"Dewy dewb dew," the Pokémon chanted.

"Hi," Rose said as she scratched what looked like ears.

"Gary did genetic tests on all these Pokémon and found their make-up. Today is an adoption party," said Nadia. "Dewbasaur is eighty-percent Dewpiper and twenty-percent Bulbasaur. I want to adopt him. The rule though is that none of the Pokémon we adopt here can go on our Pokémon journeys until they spend at least a year doing behavioral training at Friendship Ranch out in Johto. While some Pokémon, like Dewbasaur, are already super-sweet, some of them we are not sure about. Also, it is up to the Pokémon to decide its trainer, and it might change its mind at some point."

"This is basically a Poke-premier show," I stated.

"Yes! that is the word her parents used," Red whispered, though I think only I heard him.

 _You are so quiet that I forgot you were here._

"Is Diablo up for adoption?" Silver asked, sounding scared.

"Nope. Silly, your dad already is his trainer. Some of the Pokémon here are not for adoption, they just wanted to join the party. The ones that are available have red tags, like this one around Dewbasaur's neck. Dewbasaur wants a trainer, that's why," Nadia replied. "Have fun!"

"Hi," Red murmured as he made himself noticeable to Silver.

"I didn't even see or hear you," Silver replied.

 _Are you blushing?_

"Hi, Red," Rose responded, sounding suddenly anxious. "Sil, you and your Pokémon go with him. Me, Jocy-sama, and our Pokémon will go this way."

"Okay," said Silver.

"Bye, Rose," said Red.

"Bye…"

Diablo, Komala, Wynaut, Silver, and Red went their own way. I let the rest of my team out of their balls. They went in separate directions, probably excited to see all the fresh faces. I stayed with Ampharos, Deerling, and Rose. I saw Cayson in the corner of the lawn, being a grump. Misty was sitting with him as Ash and Pikachu lost their shit over this adorable Pachirsu-Emolga looking fusion that was the size of a recently-hatched Pichu.

We chose to hang out with Ash, Pikachu, Ampharos, and the electric type he was holding. It's 'Pikemosu', a Pichu-Emolga-Pachirisu fusion. I wanted it so badly. I didn't bother to even bring up the subject of adoption, because chances are, there was a kid here would want (and need) that Pokémon more than myself. Unless Ash planned on adopting it, in which case, I would be prepared for battle.

"Do any of these Pokémon evolve?" I asked Ash a few minutes later.

"Gary says 'no', but that is based MOSTLY on historical evidence. Anything is possible, don't you think?" he asked.

"I wonder how it would evolve. Maybe if Diablo evolves, it will turn into an Ivysaur-Wartortle-Charmelion fusion," said Rose.

"Deeeeeer," Deerling seconded.

"That sure would be cool," I remarked.

"I wanna try to figure it out. I have a collection of evolution stones and rainbow beans being delivered to my house soon. Gary wants to use science to figure it out, but I am going to try out all the stones, raise friendship levels, raise experience points, and raise affection until one of them evolves," Ash responded.

"That's gonna take a long time," Rose pointed out.

"It'll be fun," Ash retorted.

Soon Rose and Deerling took a liking to this grass-type fusion whose tag read 'Chikastee, the Chikorita and Steenee fusion'. Silver, Red, Wynaut, Komala, and Diablo were off on the other side of the yard, talking to Soledad and this Pokémon that looked almost like a yellow Mothim who could perform Thunderbolt, Discharge, and Electric Terrain with ease. I walked over to Cayson, who was still with Misty, but now Amber was also there.

"We have been trying to convince Cayson to try to find at least one Pokémon that he can like or at least try to like," Misty explained.

"Pokémon are diverse, there's probably one around here you'll love," I told Cayson.

"Nooo," he groaned.

"I already told him that," said Amber. "Come on, Cay, there's literally fifty Pokémon in this yard. Maybe more. You say you're not scared, you aren't allergic—there's no reason for you to refuse to participate."

I spotted a Keldeo out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face it head-on. It's beautiful and rare—I wondered if it was a fusion.

"Cayson, look at that pony-like Pokémon over there," I said as I pointed to Keldeo. "It's a legendary Pokémon, very rare, and very cool. Can you come pet it with me?"

Cayson thought about it for a few seconds. Misty, Amber, Ampharos, Pip, Azumarill, and I got excited, especially when he nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," I said as I took his hand. "I bet it's a fusion."

Misty and Azumarill left to talk to Serena and May, and Ampharos met up with some old friends. Amber and Pip stuck with me and Cayson.

"I'm so proud of you," Amber told her little brother. "Mom and dad too."

"I guesso," Cayson replied.

Keldeo had many fans, but several people backed off when they noticed us with Cayson. Valentino, Clemont, Camille, June, Luna, and Ines all knew about Cayson's hang-ups with Pokémon, and so they urged him to pet the pony too. And he did.

"Keldeo is soft," he murmured.

"He is," we all agreed.

"Actually, this Pokémon is 'Kelbray'. Kelbray's a fusion of Mudbray and Keldeo. The Professor told us that Kelbray is genetically ninety-percent Keldeo, nine-percent Mudbray, and the last one-percent is a Pokémon that has not yet been registered by a trainer, as it is not present on the international Pokedex," Valentino explained.

"I can't understand your accent," Cayson groaned.

"Yes, you can," Amber argued.

"Not all of it."

"Stop it, Cayson, just pet the god-damned horse!" Amber commanded.

"Someone skipped lunch," Cayson mumbled.

Misty and Ash came over to assist Cayson with Kelbray. I turned to Amber, who was talking with Valentino.

"Where's Jay? He never goes anywhere without his posse," I noted.

"He's on a date with Jezz," Amber replied.

"Is that why your mood sucks?" I asked.

"My mood sucks because…actually, my mood is fine. I'm just hungry."

"You and I just ate," Valentino responded.

"I'm fine."

"I've known you my whole life. Something happened," I said.

"Fine. My family was attacked by something," she replied. "Me, my Pokémon, Jezz, Logan, and Peruva. It bothers me that we can't figure it out. It's been over twenty hours."

"I told her to give it time and do not dedicate so much concern since Jezz and Jay are on the case, and there was no physical damage done to them," said Valentino.

"What did Gary say about it?"

"Right now, he's just as clueless as Jezz, and Jezz is never clueless, at least when it comes to anything involving linguistics, science, history, or Pokémon."

"That's unfortunate. What did it do to you? How can something attack you without doing physical damage?"

"It used this attack called 'Double Blindside' and made us forget hours of our day. Hours we could have been doing anything. We could have robbed a bank, or stripped naked at the beach, or ate chocolate cake until we gained ten pounds or puked. It sucks."

"I think it would be obvious is any of those things happened to you," I giggled. "But I'm sorry that it happened. Did you put up new security?"

"Jay and Jezz are doing that now. They want to figure it out on their own after their lunch date. The Pokémon will be around to help, at least. They are going to put a move blocker up too. I am more concerned that something is targeting us, not just the cottage."

"Why would someone want to hurt you?" I asked.

"That is what I would like to know."

"Is this another Maple-related conspiracy theory?" Valentino questioned.

"I don't know, but I'll find out soon."

"I'd say we are in a pretty secure location now. With all these cool and powerful Pokémon around us. Are you thinking of adopting anyone?" I asked.

"I keep hearing that question. Not here, I don't know. I want to, but I have yet to see one strong flying fusion. Gary said he'll call me as soon as someone catches or hatches one and brings it to him for adoption."

"Don't you also want more water and ghost types? I thought you said that last week."

"I got friends I can borrow or trade with. I am just not into training the little guys anymore. Maybe after Jezz and I have kids so that we can raise them together."

"You are not the kid thing go, are you?"

"I'm not trying to change his mind or guilt him. I'm just…being direct about what I want, which is what he wants me to do. Sometimes he is skeptical about my words. Like, if I say 'I like cheese', I can be sure he's going to ask me five more times 'just to be sure'. So, even though I want four kids and at least one baby, I'll live if that never happens. I have a different goal that is more important."

"What 'different goal'?"

"My goal right now is to get him to chill the fuck out. He's got a million things he's worried about, and it's interfering with all the good stuff."

"You're upset."

"Yes…but not with him. Life…we have everything we don't need and a skimpy amount of what we do need, like our health and sanity."

"She also told me that she thinks everything will change after their wedding, but I disagree," Valé said as he turned to me. "I say that you handle life's obstacles as they are hurled out at you. It isn't smart to ditch one path in favor of another, not when you are partly through the more important one."

"After the wedding?!" I exclaimed. "He proposed?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"He didn't, not really. He's brought it up like eight times but he always gets nervous and does that pouty thing that's all like 'never mind, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that'."

Even though it wasn't funny, I laughed at the way Amber mocked Jezz. I know Jezz finds it funny too. How could I feel bad for them when they were so happy together?

"I wish things were more like last year," Amber sighed. "I think that going back through his life for that stupid book is making him unhappy. It's like reliving a nightmare, some of it. He has some good times but most of it's triggering, I think. I still don't know. Corbin thinks this could go either way: help him cope with his trauma or make it worse. I want so much for him to be happy, truly happy, and for that he needs peace. All that, plus his ego's guilting him because I'm on a high-paying career path and five years from now, be might still be working for Elsa."

"I don't know about the trauma stuff, but I do know that he'll be proud of you for making the International Elite Four and for being on the board for the Poke-Olympics. He always talks about you and how happy he is every time I see him, even when that is not even related to our conversation," I said. "And as far as the journal goes, I think he knows what he's doing. He's putting his life to rest. You know all of this, do Valé and I really must remind you? Or are you just grumpy because he's dating my brother today?"

"It's the latter," Valé guessed.

"Jezz needs as many friends as he can get," Amber replied. "So as long as he's mine, I'd rather him hang out with other people. He's going to be with Tamaki next week. They are doing something together, but Soledad and I don't know what it is. It's overnight too. And he's with Logan all the time."

"Jezz is cheating on you with our friends, I know it," I remarked.

"That's the least of my concerns."

"I wouldn't be concerned about anything with him. I think he's fine, more than fine. I know him too."

"Ditto," said Valé.

"I'll see you later. Mom says Sil wants to spend more time with me. I'll be home all next week—text if you wanna hang."

I walked the yard in pursuit of my younger siblings. Rose was leading Harper around. Harper was carrying a Pokémon that looks like a tiny Tirtouga, and they had several Ducklett, Mime Jr, Deerling, Swabble, and Chia following them.

"Hey everyone, it's been a while," I greeted them.

"Jocy-sama, look at what Harper found!" Rose exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked as I crouched in front of my nephew.

Harper nodded to Rose because he wanted her to explain.

"It's a psychic Tirtouga! Gary says it has Psybug genes, which is why it is so tiny and psychic. It lovessssss Harper. It can read Harper's mind and translate it. Not even Papa's Mime Jr has those skills!"

"Mime mi," Mime Jr chanted.

"What's a 'Psybug'?" I asked.

"I psychic bug, duhh," Rosie replied.

 _Must be a recently discovered Pokémon._

"Really checks," I told the kids. "I wanna see it in action."

"Okay, Harper, think something really hard, and in your head, then tell Tirtouga to repeat it in Jocy-sama's head."

Harper nodded. Seconds later, a voice in my head said: 'Why does Rosie call you Jocy-sama?"

I laughed in my head. Harper laughed too. It was a surreal experience.

"What is happening?" Rose asked. "Tell me!"

"Harper and I are communicating. He wants to know why you call me 'Jocy-sama'."

"Oh. Tell Harper this: Jocy is a shortened version of your name, 'sama' means 'lady', but a politer version, and I want to save 'Onesan' for Annastasia since she is my oldest sister."

I repeated Rose's words. Harper gave Rose a thumb's up to indicate that the message had been received and understood.

"Unfortunately, Gary says that we cannot take it with us until its behavioral training is over. Onesan asked for an exception, but legally, that is prohibited. Gary has to follow the law or else he will lose his career."

"I understand. You two have fun. I want to see what Silver is up to."

"I saw him and Red over there," Rose said as she pointed to the right side of the lawn. "Harper and I are going to go show Mommy what we found."

"I'll see you in a little bit."

"See ya!"

Red was gone, but I spotted Silver. He and his Pokémon were over by Takeshi, Amber, and Little Gem. I shrieked in my head as I walked over there.

"Back off, Aya's mine for now," Amber said once I got closer.

"I want to hold her next," Silver told me.

"I just want to look at her. She is so adorable. I want one so badly!" I exclaimed as I let her grasp my pinky with her tiny hand. "Hi, Little Gem."

"You gave her a nickname," said Silver. He looked down at Aya. "Aya, my nickname is Sil or Silly. You can call me that when you get older, and I will call you Little Gem too unless you don't like that. Then we can think of better nicknames together."

"You are very sweet, Sil. That is why she likes you," said Takeshi.

"I'm jealous too," Amber confessed. "She looks just like you and June. I want a baby that looks like me and Jezz. It's not fair."

"I can't help you out with that one," Takeshi replied.

"If you and Jezz get married, then you can have a baby," said Silver. "That is why you should get married. Right Jocy-sama?"

 _I am going to let mom and dad handle that conversation._

"That's right," I responded.

Amber chortled, but it was too inconspicuous for Silver to pick up on. If our older brother said that, he'd get kicked, for sure. Never Silver, our precious metal.

Silver held Little Gem next, and I tried to distract myself from the pain of being left out. June and Takeshi aren't that much older than me. I briefly forgot those conversations with Jezz and Valentino and Aunt Rumika and my parents about how rushing was dumb. I wanted to grow up.

Takeshi let Silver and I take Aya on our walk through the yard. We looked at Kelbray again—who was still being pet and now fed treats by Cayson—we pet 'Squirpup', a Squirtle and Piplup variation, and we fed a Charidash some red beans. Little Gem liked that part the most. Rose and Harper returned to us half an hour later. Deerling carried Mime Jr, Swabble, and Chia on his back, along with the weird Tirtouga with whom they became acquainted. Michio carried Harper and Plusle on his back.

"Have you seen your sister?" Michio asked.

"Not once," I replied.

"Nope," said Rosie and Sil.

"I'll keep looking, I guess. Harper wants to stay with you," said Michio.

"I'll take him," I said as I reached out my arms.

Michio left and I took Silver—still holding Little Gem—Rosie, Harper, Plusle, and our Pokémon into the nice warm lab.

"I want to keep Tirtouga," Harper signed.

"Touga?" the Pokémon asked, probably wondering what Harper and I were discussing.

"Gary says Tirtouga isn't trained enough. He has to make sure all the Pokémon here are adoptable," I explained.

"No!"

Harper yelled 'no' repeatedly and started crying and hitting everyone but his Pokémon and Aya. Rose, Silver, our Pokémon, and I got the brunt of the attack. When I tried to calm Harper down, he dropped to the ground and kicked and punched the floor. Plusle prepped for a thunderbolt, but I stopped her just in time. I have a feeling this happens all the time on The Grange.

"What do we do?" Rosie cried.

Annastasia, Bleu, Lil-G, and Minun came running into the lab as if they felt our distress. Onesan grabbed Harper's arms and pulled him to his feet. He stopped crying.

"Did you see us enter the lab?" Silver asked.

"No, I just had a feeling he was throwing a tantrum," Onesan answered as Harper tried to escape her grasp. "This is about Tirtouga, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Rosie said as she fixed her shirt, which Harper had nearly torn apart during his fit of rage.

"He gets the temper gene from his other mother," Annastasia replied with a weary grin. "Harper, tantrums are not good. They hurt people's feelings. You need to apologize."

Harper apologized to each of us separately. I was impressed. Then again, he rarely defies his parents when they were within hearing and seeing distance.

"Tirtouga is going to live on The Grange with us, with one of the Pokémon behavior trainers," Annastasia explained. "You can help take care of him, but he cannot be with you all the time, and you have to understand that."

"Yes, Mommy," Harper replied.

He was staring me in the eyes. I love Harper, but sometimes he gives me the creeps. I had this fleeting idea that he was going to take out his anger over the situation on me in the future. God, I hope not. I want a Little Gem, not a Little Devil.

"We are leaving. I have stuff to do at The Grange," Annastasia announced.

"Silly and I are going to stay with Jocy-sama," Rose replied.

"Good, good."

"Michio's looking for you."

"I just saw him at the food table, pretending to eat so that he wouldn't have to carry a conversation with someone.

We all giggled. Typical Michio.

"By, Jocy-chan," Onesan said before walking away.

"It's Jocy-sama," I said as Annastasia and her children walked away.

"Pup pup," Lil-G yipped as she followed her mother from the lab.

"Jocy-sama, can we get food and listen to stories?" Sil asked in his baby-tone.

"Sure honey," I said as I ruffled his hair.

"I want spicy tofu," Rose said as she pulled Harper towards the door. "Come on Deerling, let's get some!"

"Can you tell us a story later?" Silver asked as we followed them out of the lab.

"Yes, I promise."

 **XO**

\+ To answer Guest's question: I cannot tell you how many chapters this is going to be, but I can tell you that it is going to be very long. The longest story I ever made (and will make). Thank you for your review.

\+ Next chapter is a **continuation of this one.** Jocelyn tells a story.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Alex Imitae – Duplica and Mondo's son, about age 14

\- Sil's Wynaut

\- Nadia- Nolan's little sister

\- Will- Lexi's little brother

\- Camille- Serena and Clemont's daughter

\- Lola and Mateo- May and Drew's daughter and son

\- Ines, Luna, and Zandra- Cilan and Iris' daughters/June's younger sisters.

\- Swabble and Chia- Harper's Swablu and Chimecho

\- Diablo – Sil's Squirtle-Charmander-Bulbasaur fusion

\- Sil's Komala

\- Dewbasaur – Bulbasaur and Dewpiper fusion

\- Pikemosu - Pichu-Emolga-Pachirisu fusion

\- Kelbray- Mudbray and Keldeo fusion

\- Psybug – bug and psychic-type Pokémon

Canonical Characters:

\- Dewpiper

\- Emolga

\- Pachirisu

\- Pichu

\- Charmelion

\- Ivysaur

\- Wartortle

\- Mudbray

\- Keldeo

\- Tirtouga

\- Ducklett

Original Locations:

\- Friendship Ranch in Johto

Canonical Locations:

\- Oak's front lawn

Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Silver doesn't stutter when he's around a lot of Pokémon.

\- Pokémon fusions are common and now adoptable.

\- Harper misbehaves when he doesn't think his parents are around.

\- The twinlings admire Jocy-sama.

\- Amber worries that the journal may be triggering for Jezz.

\- According to Corbin, there's a 50/50 chance the journal will either trigger Jezz or help him cope with past abuse.


	38. Nine Days 'til 2033

**AN:** This chapter takes place directly after the previous one.

 **Chapter Description:** Jocelyn tells Silver and Rose about a defining moment in her and their lives. Narrated by Jocelyn.

The Journal

Chapter #36: Nine Days 'til 2033 (Extra #15)

I watched my Rose and several of the other kids stuff their faces with mini-tacos and tofu while the Pokémon and I took salad. There were over one-hundred Pokémon walking and about two-hundred trainers in the Oak's front yard.

"It's too loud here," Silver said as he tugged on my shirt.

"Do you want to go back to our house? It will take us five minutes to walk back," I replied.

"Yes."

I told Rose of our plans.

"Silly, are you okay?" Rose asked as she gave him a side-hug.

"I'm okay. I want a break, and I want to spend time with Jocy-sama."

"You make me feel good," I told Silver.

"G-good," he responded.

There was no one in our house. It made sense since I saw the other members of this household over at the lab. I put a pot of tea on the stove for us to share.

"I am happy Diablo is in our family," Silver said as he brushed the fusion and fed her treats. "She, Komala, and Wynaut make me feel happy."

"I am happy when Silly's happy," Rose said amiably.

 _No more arguing or sass. This is more like it._

The twins had more good days together than bad, so I felt relieved that the bickering had ended.

"Tell us about the day we were born," Silver requested.

"We heard this story before, remember?" Rose told Silver.

"I never heard her perspective," Silver persisted.

"That's right. I can talk about it if you like."

"Please," Silver pleaded.

"Okay," Rosie agreed.

"Let me take care of the tea. We can get out of these dirty clothes, and then we can get started."

 **XO**

 _It was December 21, 2032. Though I was excited for you two to be born, I was devastated by Annastasia's condition. I remember crying:_

 _"I feel so lost, Mama. Onesan is here but she can't even look at me."_

 _She was even more upset than I was. This was one of those days where everyone, even the people who are usually happy, feel depressed and uneasy._

 **XO**

"People were depressed on our birthday?" Rose asked anxiously.

"This was before we knew it would be your birthday, and this story starts the day before you were born," I explained.

 **XO**

 _"Jocelyn, I want Annastasia back just as much as you do, but I can't make promises when I don't know," Mama whispered. "Go to sleep."_

 _Mama got off my bed and shut my lamp. I was terrified. My big sister was passed out in the hospital—the equivalent of 'dead' in my seven-year-old brain—Jay was too busy crying into Amber, and Lily and Logan were just as clueless about the whole situation as I was. Where did my mentors go? Was Flaafy the only one who still cared about me?_

 _I looked out my window. There was one big star in the middle. I looked down into the yard, and my sister's Pokémon were staring at the stars too. I wonder if they had the same wish as I did._

 _"I wish my family was here," I moaned._

 _"Flaaa," Flaafy baaed as he rested a hoof on my shoulder._

 _"I love you too, Flaafy. We'll always have each other, right? And when the twins are born, we'll have them too."_

 **XO**

"That is very nice, and true," Rose interrupted.

"Rosie, I want to listen to Jocy-sama," Silver replied.

"I do too. Sorry, Jocy-sama and Ampharos," Rose apologized.

"It's okay. Those were kind words, Rose. I appreciate it."

"Ampharros."

 **XO**

 _The next day started out the same as the other days had been lately._

 _Step one:_

 _Papa makes breakfast. He is tired and upset and doesn't talk much. He smiles at me and makes me special food that we don't get to eat all the time because it is too unhealthy, like waffles with whipped cream and pistachio biscuits._

 _Step two:_

 _Papa asks if I want to go to the hospital with him or to stay behind. I opt to go._

 _Step three:_

 _We get to the hospital. I see aunt Delia and Dr. Brock. This is a Pokémon hospital, not for humans, just Onesan. Onesan couldn't get to the one for humans in time, so she is sleeping here._

 _Step four:_

 _I see Michio. I debate whether or not to call him Oniisan, and if my voice should be peppy or not. He smiles at me. He always smiles at me, even when he is not in the mood to smile, even when he has no one else to smile at because he can't see her when her blue-green eyes are closed._

 _Step five:_

 _I see Jay and Amber. I feel bad for my big brother and my siblings' best friend._

 _Step six:_

 _A blur. At some point I eat, shower, do my exercises, do my reading for the tutor, feed Flaafy, get dressed, and go to bed. I don't ever remember the details._

 _Step one on December 22 was different. It was a call early in the morning. A call from Meowth._

 _"Hey, Jocelyn, girl do I have news fere you!"_

 _"Uncle Meowth? What news?" I asked._

 _"Come and see. I'll be waitin' fere ya here in dis stinky, borin' hospital. Get yere brotha and his girlfriend too."_

 _Jay was still asleep. He sleeps extra-long when he's depressed. I kicked his door a bunch of times. A few moments later, Flaafy and I forced the door open. He and Amber were there, stretching and yawning after their sleepover._

 _"What's the matter?" Jay asked tiredly._

 _"Meowth said that we need to go to the hospital now."_

 _"Oh no, it's happened," Jay said, his face suddenly white. "Oh no! She's gone!"_

 _Jay started crying. Amber rubbed his shoulders while also rolling her eyes at me._

 _"She's not dead, this might not even be about her. Now change your underwear and let's get going," she lectured._

 _"You heard the woman! Get moving Jay!" I exclaimed._

 _"Flaaafy feeee!"_

 _After we rushed to get dressed, the three of us stumbled into the teleporter and frantically hit the button that would take us to Aunt Delia's Pokémon hospital. I had butterflies in my stomach. Did my wish come true? Was this the day Onesan looked at me again?_

 _Jay, Amber, our Pokémon, and I ran down the halls until we got to Onesan's room. Maya, Lily, Logan, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Meowth, Aunt Rumika, and our parents were there. I heard her voice. We rushed through the door._

 _"You're alive!" Jay and I cried together._

 _Jay and I nearly crushed her. Amber and Pip took a seat in one of the chairs the nurses had brought into the room. Jay and I made ourselves as comfortable as possible in her hospital bed._

 _"So, how have you been?" Jay asked as he played with Onesan's hair._

 _"I missed you so much, Onesan!" I squealed as I hugged her around her neck._

 _"I missed you too. I thought about you every day I was away," she responded._

 _Onesan's voice was different. It was raspier, older sounding. Papa, Aunt Rumika, and Aunt Lucy encouraged Jay and me to give her space. We got up and then sat down next to Amber._

 _"She woke up about an hour and a half ago. They have been testing her vision, hearing, and mobility," said Papa. "And so far, so good."_

 _"You're normal! Thank goodness!" Jay exclaimed as he hugged her more._

 _I asked Onesan about her mission. She told me about how cold it was, how scared she felt, and so happy she was to be back. I was so happy that I don't even remember what she said, but I do remember this:_

 _"And surprisingly, I wouldn't have made it without Michio. I would have been toast. I still can't believe he pulled through like that. I should have had extra faith in him. Even though I didn't expect him to be involved in all of this, I should have at least known that he'd try."_

 _"I WAS RIGHT, Michio DID save you! OH, MY GOD!" I yelled. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"_

 _Looking back, I realize that everyone wanted me to shut-up. I couldn't help it. I felt like everything in the world had suddenly improved by a million degrees._

 _Onesan had to go through a few more tests. They wanted to make sure her brain wasn't damaged. They told us after each test that so far, they could see her making a full or almost-full recovery._

 _Then, with perfect timing, I spotted Michio in the hall._

 _"Oniisan!" I shrieked._

 _I took Michio's arms and dragged him inside. He was embarrassed. Mama was laughing at him._

 _"Annastasia…" he started._

 _He was cut off by my mother. She went on about something relating to Onesan while Michio and my sister waited for their turn to speak._

 _"My doctors say that I can come home today," Onesan told Michio. "They just tested me, and so far, so good."_

 _"I told her what you did Michio! I told her how you saved her like a prince!" I exclaimed, too loud for their comfort._

 _"Flaaaaafeeee!"_

 _Michio turned red and looked down. Onesan smiled and Mama laughed wickedly._

 _"Enough of that, let's get out of here," Mama announced. "We have decorating to do before the last few guests arrive, and everyone but Annastasia has to help."_

 _"I second that!" I said as I gave Onesan another hug. "Will you talk with me later?"_

 _"Fla?"_

 _"Of course, Jocelyn," she said as she swept the hair out of my eyes. "There is so much I want to tell you."_

 _Everyone left while Onesan changed out of her hospital gown and into comfy clothes. When she stood for the first time (technically it was the second, as she had to prove that she could walk on her own before being cleared to go home) everyone noticed how different her stride was. She had trouble keeping her balance, and her new clothes hung loosely on her body. She couldn't move very fast either._

 _"It's going to be a while until I have enough energy to move around more," she sighed._

 _"I'll help you walk," Jay said as he held her elbow._

 _"Flaafy and I will too," I said._

 _"I'll make sure ya don't fall," Amber added as she stepped behind Onesan._

 _Annastasia was wobbly, and I became worried. Our sister was always so fit. She exercised and had lean muscle and could run, jump, and lift better than anyone I knew. But after Toka, she was skinnier than usual. She looked starved. I hadn't seen her like that in a long time._

 **XO**

"What do you mean by that?" Silver asked, his voice so low I could barely hear it. "You said she used to look starved."

"Because she was sick when she was born, Onesan was skinny growing up. It's harder to tell now because she looks more normal, but she didn't always look so normal. I was worried because I thought she was going to be too sick to get out of bed again. When I was five that happened. I didn't understand it at all."

"It won't happen ever again, will it?" Silver inquired.

"I don't think so."

 **XO**

 _When we got back to our house in Pallet, everyone else was there, ready to greet her._

 _"Stay back," Mama said as we entered the house._

 _Mama seemed to want Michio to stay away, but I'm not sure. Our house was filled with guests for the holidays, for it was the day of our special Christmas party, the one we have hosted every year since before Jay and I were born._

 _"Michio, you aren't going to stay away from Annastasia, are you?" I asked as several people started talking to Onesan._

 _"Not unless she wants me to," he answered._

 _"She won't ever want that."_

 _"Welcome home," Dawn said as she hugged my sister. "It's amazing that you pulled through. You're a true heroine."_

 _"Annastasia, we are so happy you are back in time for Christmas. Now we can all celebrate together," said Soledad. "Just like we do every year."_

 _"I am really looking forward to it…though I might pass on playing in the snow for a while," she replied as she looked out the window._

 _There was a blizzard out there. I swear it was the snowiest day of the year._

 _"Yeah, me too," said Michio._

 _"I meant to ask before, what happened to those Illumise and Volbeat that were with me? Are they okay?" Annastasia asked Papa._

 **XO**

"Illumise and Volbeat?" said Sil.

"You remember them, don't you?" I asked.

"They are the firefly Pokémon, the ones that led Onesan to the base in Toka. They helped Onesan get back home," said Rose.

"That's right."

 **XO**

 _"They are all doing super. All twenty-four of them," Dad answered. "The ones that were with you were very beat up, but Brock and all his assistants gave them excellent care. They made a great recovery and left the hospital a few days ago and have been hanging out at the Oak Lab ever since then. Gary recently renovated it so that the terrarium section designed to accommodate tropical Pokémon was larger. It was perfect timing. They are enjoying the warm weather in there."_

 _"Thank goodness. They really deserve it. Those Pokémon saved my life," said Onesan._

 _"I think they saved some of ours too."_

 _I remember wondering what he meant by that. Later, I learned that our parents would have been so devastated if Annastasia died, that they wouldn't know how to live anymore. That thought scares me._

 _"You know about the monster fusion, right?" Amber asked._

 _"I do," Onesan sighed._

 _"It insists on being called Sandshrew," said June added._

 _"I understand. Jay told me all about it, and its conditions," she replied._

 **XO**

"Conditions?" Sil queried.

"Sil, don't you ever pay attention the first time?" Rose complained. "We talked about this a bazillion times."

"But he doesn't remember, and that is why we are going over it again," I told Rose.

"Yeah," Sil affirmed.

"Whatever," Rose groaned.

"The monster fusion said that if Annastasia and Michio worked together to help save Pokémon, it would give up some of its energy so that it could heal our sister. Because it gave up all that energy, it had to shrink and lost most of its power. That is why it became Sandshrew."

"Why a Sandshrew? Of all the Pokémon it could have picked…"

"Michio told him Sandshrew were rare, and it believed him. It was never the smartest monster fusion."

 **XO**

 _"How do you feel about this? Aren't you angry? Why do you seem so calm?" Michio kept asking._

 _"I don't see the point in anger. Everything is a choice, right? But that doesn't mean we can choose what choices we have, and sometimes all the choices suck. Sometimes you wonder what was forced on you, what you were born to do, and what you chose to do. And in the end, does it even matter?"_

 _"I think it does, A," Jay responded. "It didn't have to hurt Scarlett."_

 _"I know. Some things are difficult to forgive. But that creature was scared and alone, and we were threats. And we all should move on now. I accept its conditions. I am glad Michio made that choice for me," she explained._

 _"Does this mean you are going to move away to go help Pokémon in need?" I asked. "I don't want you to move out yet."_

 _Onesan helped me climb onto her lap. She braided my hair as she spoke. "I am not moving out. I can help Pokémon wherever I am. Besides, I don't even have a house to move into."_

 _Papa was sitting on the floor a few feet away, brushing Growly, and Mama had just walked by as Annastasia said that last sentence. Mama and Papa shared an anxious look, which Lily picked up on._

 _"Okay, you two!" Lily exclaimed as she pointed to our parents. "Tell Annastasia! Tell her!"_

 _"Tell me what?" Annastasia inquired._

 _"That is the third hint. Annastasia does have a place of her own, doesn't she?" Lily questioned._

 _"What are you talking about?" Annastasia, Jay, and I asked in unison._

 _"Lily, that's none of your business," said Mama. "I don't know how you found out, but we kept that a secret for a reason."_

 _Papa got up off the ground and sat next to Annastasia and me on the couch. Mama joined us on the other side after she forced Michio out of the way. He wanted to be close to her for this too._

 _"Can I hear too?" I asked._

 _"Flaafy?"_

 _"Yes. It's not that big of a deal, well it is actually…." Papa started._

 _He took a deep breath. Then Mama took over._

 _"Nanny and Pop-pop left everything for you in their will."_

 _So that is where all the goodies are going. Jay and I had been wondering about that. This wasn't very fair. What about me, Jay, and the babies?_

 _"Me? Why me?" Onesan asked._

 _"They didn't leave us anything at all? I knew she was the favorite," I grumbled. "Does this mean that Annastasia has to move there?"_

 _"No, not exactly princess," Papa replied. "You see, it's not that Annastasia is the favorite, it's that…well, we really don't know to be honest."_

 _"We thought maybe it was because Annastasia had shown great interest in caring for all the sick Pokémon that go there for help, and she really enjoys spending time in the forest," said Mama. "She is also the oldest, and now she is officially an adult."_

 _"I can't believe that. I don't know what to do. Who has been taking care of the property and the Pokémon since they've been gone?" Onesan questioned._

 _"Their servants. We have been paying them. Many of them have lived there for years already and so we couldn't just kick them out even if we wanted to," Papa answered._

 _"It is my dream home. Ever since I was a small child I had wanted to live there," said Onesan. "But it will make me sad that Nanny and Pop-pop will no longer be there when I return."_

 _"If anyone can turn that house into a home, it's you, A," Jay responded. "But I agree with Jocelyn. I don't want you to leave yet."_

 _"I never said anything about leaving. I am not going anywhere anytime soon. After all, mom and papa are going to need help with that baby, and by the looks of it, it's it going to be a big one," Annastasia said as she stared at Mama's belly. "Mom, when are you even due?"_

 _"Today," she answered calmly._

 _"You are due today?" James, Jay, Annastasia, and me asked in unison._

 _"Everyone who has kids knows that babies always come either late or early, never on the day they are actually due," Mama responded._

 _We were all shocked for the millionth time that day because no one other than our mom knew that the babies were coming that day. I felt dread and excitement at the same time._

 _"I totally forgot to ask you about the due date," Papa sighed._

 _"It doesn't matter, James. I am fine," Mama replied._

 _"That's not the only thing you forgot," Lily sniggered. "We never told Annastasia about the other one."_

 _"The other one?" Annastasia repeated._

 _"Twins," Mama and Papa said together._

 _"Oh, wow. How do you forget something like that? Do you know the sexes?"_

 _"A boy and a girl," Mama answered._

 _"I really missed a lot. At least I won't miss this," Annastasia replied._

 _"I wonder what it is going to be like, no longer being the baby of the family," I commented._

 _"You are going to be just as loved after they are born as you were before," Papa responded. "There is plenty to go around."_

 _I listened to my family talk, but I focused my eyes on Michio. He was holding Onesan's hand, squeezing it a little, and rubbing the top of it with his thumb. 'That's a sign of love' I thought to myself. It made me like Michio even more than before._

 _At one point, he slipped away. Onesan kept talking with us. She told us more details about what happened in the mountains, and we told her about the adventures we had in Kanto after she left. Eventually, she ended the conversation and stood up._

 _"I'll be back," she told us. "I need to take a break for a while."_

 _"You are going to go talk to your new man," Mama replied._

 _"Sorta," she said as she walked away._

 _I returned our house guests, who were growing in number. I wanted to follow her, but I didn't. Onesan needed privacy with him._

 _Not long after she left, Mama started having issues. Breathing issues. Walking issues. Pain issues._

 _Lily poked me, Logan, Jay, and Maya._

 _"It's happening. They're coming out," she whispered._

 _"Lily, don't joke around," Jay replied._

 _"Really Lily? Do you think that is true?" I asked, my voice shaky._

 _I looked over to Mama. She didn't look well. I believed Lily was right._

 _"What do we do?!" Jay asked in a panicked voice._

 _"I don't know," Lily replied. "I usually leave the vicinity when a new human is born."_

 _"Act natural, like we have no idea what is happening," Logan suggested._

 _"I second that," Jay gulped._

 _After he said that, it became more obvious that my mom was having the babies right this second. She didn't yell, but something happened, and no one was 'acting natural' the way they probably should have. I was upset. I wanted to know what was happening to Mama. I tried to look for Papa, but he was hard to find. Then I realized everyone was crowding around my mom and asking her questions._

 _Then there was more chaos as something else happened. Jay said her 'water broke' but neither of us knew what that meant, we just heard someone else say it on TV once. Papa told Jay and me to get towels, ice, coffee, pillows, slippers, and my sister._

 _"Can I help too? I want to go with Mommy," I told Papa._

 _"Help us get the stuff she needs, and that will be the best way to help."_

 _I was almost finished filling up a bag of ice when I noticed that Michio returned from wherever he had gone to take his break. I ran up to him._

 _"Michio!" I exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?"_

 _"Flaafy?"_

 _"For what? I was out for a walk and I missed what happened. Is someone hurt?" he asked._

 _"No silly! My mommy is having the babies now," I explained._

 _"Oh," Michio said as he looked around. "That makes sense now."_

 _"I am really excited. They lied though. She said the babies weren't coming for a while. But it's good. Now we can have Christmas together!"_

 _"Yeah. Isn't she going to go to the hospital?"_

 _"She told us it was too late. And she doesn't like hospitals anyway, and she says that she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to and that no one could force her."_

 _"Okay. So, are you going to stay down here?"_

 _"Yeah. They kicked me out, even though Annastasia was my age when Jay was born, and she got to help."_

 _"I don't think it's something you want to see anyway."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"Um…Annastasia will explain that one."_

 _"Okay. Do you want to play Monopoly?"_

 _"Right now?"_

 _"I have to bring this ice upstairs, then I'll be ready," I said as I zipped up the bag. "Go to the basement and get the board off the shelf."_

 _Michio gave me this weird look and then went to go get the game. With Onesan busy and everyone freaking out, I needed something to distract me. Flaafy and I have been meaning to play a game for a while now, but it's always been hard finding a third player, and playing with two people is too easy. Michio was the last person I played with. And I beat him._

 _We played for about three hours. Then the anxiety got to Michio, so we stopped. I was losing so I didn't mind. We went up to my parents' room together. Annastasia was in the hall, drinking some of the Tapu Cocoa Delia had made._

 _"We came to check the status," Michio said as we got closer._

 _"She's a drama queen, you know. We can be here a while," Onesan shrugged._

 _"Is Mommy in pain?" I asked._

 _"A little bit, but not a lot. You don't have to worry about her."_

 _"I am scared though."_

 _"There is nothing to worry about. I never lie, and I promise you that this is true. You really have nothing to worry about."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Onesan kissed my cheek, touched Michio's hand, and then went back into the room. There was no yelling or cursing, so whatever was happening in there couldn't have been too terrible._

 _Michio and I walked down the hall together._

 _"Can you hang out with me in my room?" I asked._

 _"Sure," he shrugged._

 _I led Michio to my bedroom. I showed him my dollhouse._

 _"Papa, Uncle Meowth, Onesan, and I made this together two years ago. I painted it all by myself," I announced. "And I painted these."_

 _I showed him my paintings. He tried to guess which each of them were. He was right about half of them._

 _"Are you and my sister going to get married and have babies?" I asked._

 _"I feel like you and I have had this discussion before."_

 _"I want to know."_

 _"Don't pout. I don't think so, Jocelyn. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you should marry them."_

 _"That is what that means! Do you really love her?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yesss!"_

 _"Stop yelling."_

 _"I'm excited! I like you a lot and I don't want you to go away. You aren't going away, are you?"_

 _"I don't know what is going to happen in the future. I don't think I belong in Alola, but I don't feel like I belong here, either. It's too complicated for a little kid to understand."_

 _"I don't want you to leave."_

 _"I am glad you like me so much. Just so you know, I am not a good person, Jocelyn. There is a lot about me that you don't know, so stop…stop making it seem like I am the perfect match for your sister. She deserves the best, and it's up to her whether she goes for it."_

 _"You are the best though."_

 _"I used to think so too."_

 _"What did you do that was so bad? Did you kill someone?"_

 _"No, I said that I am 'not a good person'. I didn't say I was evil."_

 _I changed the subject to Flaafy's training, and we talked about that for a while, got snacks, and played Scrabble. It was 8:00 pm when Annastasia came to tell us that the babies have been born._

 _"They are here. Come meet them," she told us._

 _"Onesan, is Mommy okay?" I asked._

 _"She is well, and happy."_

 _"I'm so excited!"_

 _We got there the same time as Jay, Aunt Rumika, Lily, Logan, Annastasia, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Meowth, and some of our Pokémon._

 _"They are so cute!" Lily squealed the moment she laid eyes on them. "I thought they would be bigger. They are smaller than I imagined."_

 _"I like their noses," Logan commented. "They're cool, I dunno."_

 _"Can hold one?" I asked. "Pleeeeeaasssseeee?"_

 _"Sure princess," Mama said as she passed the boy to Papa._

 _Papa passed the baby to me. He was wrapped up in one of my old blankies._

 _"But don't let Flaafy touch him," he said. "He might get shocked by accident."_

 _"I won't I swear," I promised._

 _"Fla fee fee," Flaafy agreed._

 _He hadn't opened his eyes yet, so I stared at his closed lids. Then he lifted them and stared directly into my eyes._

 _"He has green eyes! Just like me!" I exclaimed._

 _"Uh oh, Jocelyn. That is the first time he opened his eyes. You are the first person he saw. You know what that means," said Mama._

 _"What, what does it mean?"_

 _"It means that he is going to think you are his mom."_

 **XO**

 _"_ What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"I didn't know what it meant at the time either, but later I realized that when Pokémon hatch out of their eggs, the first sight they are supposed to see is their mother. If they see someone who isn't the mother, then the Pokémon thinks that the person it saw first is its mother anyway."

"It would be funny if you raised us," Silver laughed.

"We'd get to do whatever we wanted," Rose said dreamily.

"I was two months away from being eight years old when this happened," I reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Silver replied.

"We know, Jocy-sama," said Rose. "We were kidding you."

 **XO**

 _"I can't be his mom!" I gasped._

 _"She's kidding," said Aunt Lucy._

 _"Oh. Well, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad though."_

 _"Can I hold one?" Jay asked as I passed him to Mama._

 _"Boy or girl?" Papa asked._

 _"Ummm…the girl," Jay decided._

 _I looked over Jay's shoulder in order to get a good look at the girl. She was already looking around the room. Her eyes were a bluish-green, not really one or the other, just like Onesan's._

 _"You are no longer that unique," Jay told Onesan. "She has the same eyes as you."_

 _"I'm still the only blond," she pointed out._

 _"Not anymore," said Papa. "He looks like he is going to have blond hair too."_

 _Mommy took off the boy's little yellow hat to reveal a patch of messy golden hair._

 _"Where does that come from anyway?" Aunt Rumika asked. "I don't think it is from our side of the family, Jess."_

 _"My grandparents on my father's side both had blond hair," James answered. "You know, before it turned grey."_

 _"Speaking of which, we have names to share," Mama announced._

 _They had been strict about not telling us what they planned on naming you two. They gave us hints, but no one knew what the names would be until this moment._

 _"Does this mean you are going to name them after Nanny and Pop-pop?" Annastasia asked. "Because Jay's middle name is already Paul, and you said no more 'L's, which means ' Linda' must be out."_

 _"We were thinking about Nanny and Pop-pop's middle names, and using those as their first names," Papa explained._

 _"I thought you planned this separately," said Aunt Rumika._

 _"We did, but we happened to have had the same idea," Mama replied._

 _"So, what are the names?" Logan asked._

 _"This is Rose," Mama answered, gesturing towards the girl. "And this is Silver."_

 _"Those are perfect yous two. I'm glad weeze didn't go with rhymes," Uncle Meowth told them. "Now when do I gets to hold dem?"_

 _"Not until everyone else goes," Papa replied._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Just kidding," Papa said as he handed Rose to Meowth._

 _"There, Rosie, say 'hi' to your Uncle Meowth," he cooed._

 _"Yee yee," said Rose._

 _"That's the same noise Anna-chan used to make when she was an infant. The 'yee' noise," said Papa._

 _"Jay made a different noise. His was more like a 'gahhh'."_

 _Everyone laughed, even you two, I think._

 _"What about me?" I asked._

 _"You were a little 'gahhh' but you also squeaked occasionally," said Papa._

 _"Especially after you ate," Mama laughed._

 _"Or drank water," Onesan added._

 _After a while, Annastasia got up to let the others inside. They were listening at the door, and even their hushed tones did not escape Maya and Michio's excellent hearing. When Amber saw the babies, her face scrunched up immediately._

 _"No offense, but they don't even look like babies," she remarked._

 _This time Jay was the one to flick her in the center of the head. Mama and Papa laughed._

 _"Your dad said that when he saw Annastasia for the first time," Mom told Amber. "All twerps are the same."_

 _"This one sorta looks like you. Is this Rose?" Michio asked._

 _"Yes, that's Rose," said Onesan. "I'm guessing you all were listening at the door."_

 _"Of course," Maya answered._

 _"Hi Rosie," said Michio._

 _Rose looked at him curiously and then blinked a few times._

 _"They have the same birthday as you," said Onesan._

 _"Today is your birthday?" Jay and I asked in unison._

 _"Yeah," he confessed._

 _"Happy birthday!" everyone in the room chanted together._

 _"Thanks…"_

 _"This happened so fast. It seems like just yesterday I was wondering whether I was ever going to see any of you ever again. Now here we all are. With two new family members as well," said Onesan. "This is better than I ever could have imagined."_

 _"I feel like we finally get to relax. Now all we have to worry about is the Pokémon League," said Jay. "And the first events don't start for another few months."_

 _"Well there is the Poke-Olympics in a few weeks, and you know I plan on winning the Grand Title in Archery," Amber reminded us. "And want you all to come, especially you, A."_

 _"I will be there. You can count on me," Onesan responded._

 _Rose abruptly broke into tears. Then Silver started crying too. Our parents took you back while the rest of us covered our ears._

 _"I think that is a sign that we should get going," said Aunt Rumika._

 _"I agree," said Onesan. "I will see you later, Mom. Let me know if you need anything."_

 _"Just take care of yourself for now", said Mama. "And get a good night's sleep; I have a feeling your father and I aren't."_

 _There were a lot of guests downstairs in the lobby. They asked us a whole bunch of questions._

 _"How is Jessie feeling?"_

 _"Are the twins okay?"_

 _"Are they identical?"_

 _"What are their names?"_

 _"When will we get to see them?"_

 _I spent most of the rest of the day answering those questions while also enjoying the party. Onesan and Michio went to bed early, but I stayed up passed midnight. Jay and I got to hold you both and we helped Mama feed you. It was the first time I ever held a baby bottle. Luckily, they didn't make us change the diaper._

 _And we all lived happily ever after._

 **XO**

"Wow, Jocy-sama, you told it just like Jay did! Except Jay didn't know that you spent so much time with Michio. Is it really the first time you ever fed a baby?" Rosie queried.

"Yep. It was Silver. Jay fed Rose. Papa helped me, and Mama helped Jay. I was so proud of myself," I responded.

Silver nodded thoughtfully and then looked down at Komala, Diablo, and Wynaut, who were all asleep.

"I miss Red," he said.

"You always miss Red," Rose argued.

"Because I love him."

"You'll see Red tomorrow. We'll teleport to his house," I told Silver.

"You are such a clingy friend," Rose told Silver. "And if you keep hogging his attention, he is never going to notice me!"

"Do you have a crush on Red?" I asked.

"Yes," she sighed.

"I'm afraid to talk about that with Red," said Silver.

"And I don't want Silver to say anything because he might accidentally make me look bad," Rose responded.

"You are nine years old and you have more drama in your life than I have in mine," I remarked.

I don't know much about Red, except that he is currently Silver's special friend. They are like brothers. Whenever we cannot find Silver, we can assume he's doing something with Red. The fact that Red had to leave the Poke-premier on Gary's lawn early was unusual. Silver said Red had a doctor's appointment. Any other reason, I am sure Silver would have taken priority.

"I don't like drama," said Rose.

"Me neither," said Silver.

"Then let's end it. Let's watch a movie instead," I suggested.

"Okay!"

"Let's get our pillows and blankies first so that we can be comfortable."

We all went to our bedrooms and grabbed our stuff. My room hasn't changed much since I was little. The walls are still pink, my paintings still hung on the wall, and my handmade dollhouse sat in the corner of the room.

Ampharos lied on the bed.

"Remember how we both used to fit in here together?" I asked the Pokémon.

"Pharrros," he laughed.

The Monopoly and Scrabble games I used to play with my family—and Michio—were on my shelves. I took one down. After the movie, I wanted to play a game with Rose and Silver, the way Annastasia and Michio did with me. It's my turn now.

 **XO**

+Inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is Chapter 52 of Heroine, the last 'real' chapter before the multi-part epilog. Most of the dialogue from Jocelyn's retelling is directly from that chapter.

\+ Next chapter is back to the main storyline. Jezz and allies investigate the mysterious attacks.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- The Illumise and Volbeat that helped Annastasia when she was lost in Toka.

Canonical Characters:

\- Brock – now a Pokémon doctor

\- Dawn – now a professional coordinator

\- Growly, James' Growlithe

Original Locations:

\- Delia's Pokémon Hospital – once the Morgan's Estate (a canon location).

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Silver and Rose were born on December 22, the same day as Michio, though eighteen years apart.

\- The monster fusion became a Sandshrew specifically because of Michio's lie.

\- Annastasia's great-grandparents left her almost everything they owned, including their house, in their will. This house later becomes The Grange.


	39. How Many

**AN:** This chapter takes place during the last two Jocelyn extra's.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #37: How Many

 **"** **How many roads must a man walk down  
Before they can call him a man?" **

**Bob Dylan**

The attack of yesterday that left me, Amber, Logan, Peruva, and our Pokémon cloudy-eyed and confused urged me to act, beyond just running to other researchers for help.

Yesterday I got to work. I needed to know who attacked us and why. I shifted through data, ran tests, and reviewed security footage nonstop. Amb intervened at hour eleven.

"You can't save the world without taking care of your basic needs," she said before tossing a pillow, food, and bag of toiletries my way.

"Thank you," I replied.

"The stuff is from Jay…my request is that you take a twelve-hour break and spend at least three-quarters of that time asleep, the rest with me."

It was the best intervention I could hope for.

While the break spanned fifteen hours, Jay called. Early.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"At 6:00 am? Attempting to sleep," I replied.

"Did I wake you up?"

"I was already partially awake, bu—"

"I wasn't," Amber interrupted.

She hit the speaker button and we both sat up and listened to the phone together.

"I wanted to do something, just you and me," said Jay.

"You could have waited until after breakfast to ask Jezz for a date," Amb grumbled.

"Wanna go to breakfast?"

I started to answer, but Jay didn't hear.

"I knew you'd be awake, since you are always up early, and I thought you and Amb were fighting, so I didn't know that she'd be in your room this early."

"We didn't have a fight, and even if we did, we would have made up before we went to sleep," Amb defended.

"Uh, yeah, sorry…Logan said your cottage was tense."

"It was," I yawned. "We—We'll talk over breakfast. First I'm going to have a stress-free morning with my one true love."

"Maple?"

Amber slammed the phone on Jay and then started growling.

"I hate that name," she stated.

Again, I tried to speak but was cut.

"She played you for almost a year, treated you like shit, turned you against your friends, broke your heart, and then forced you to forgive her," Amb raved. "I trust you with everything but she's only out to hurt you. Don't tell me I'm wrong, because I have never been wrong about this once in my entire life."

"She's changed a little though. It's been a few years," I replied.

"People can only change so much. I am glad she got that research job, now I don't have to see her around much."

Amb stopped squeezing the comforter and followed my gaze to the photos still taped to my ancient mirror.

"You put a lot of effort into protecting me," I said, still watching the memories.

"That's my job," she said breathlessly.

"You _want_ it to be your job; it's not your job."

She snorted. "Now we're arguing. Because of Jay."

"He's just so infuriating sometimes, don't you think? With all his good vibes, good intentions, and sense of humor. It's no wonder he's not already married."

"Come to think of it, he and Valentino _never_ argue."

"They probably do but don't tell us about it."

"No, Jezz, they never argue. I would know. I would feel it."

"You would feel it."

"I would."

That time we both snorted.

"Well, he's got a presence," I said. "Somehow, he's always around."

"Like you," she replied.

"How?"

"Not sure."

We shrugged it off. I gathered what I needed for the shower as she snuggled back into bed.

"I feel that somehow, you're always around," she murmured as I pulled the door behind me. "And always will be."

 **XO**

Our breakfast date turned into a walk in Central Park, snow-cones, lunch, movies, Pokémon battles, grocery shopping, hibachi, and finally, a trip to my favorite bar, the Drunktrio.

"We were productive," I said before downing my first shot of the night.

"Yeah," Jay smiled. "Productive. I had fun."

"Ditto."

Though we went on to discuss topics far different from those relating to our productive day, my brain returned there. In addition to lots of good food and times, we got mirror shields: invisible force fields that mirror any attack that hit them. Jay and I placed them around my entire property, then his, then The Grange. It was what we all needed; People could pass through these shields with ease, but if an aggravated Pokémon or a human wielding a weapon attempted to pass or open fire, the attack would hit them instead. That and nutritious food and vitamins. We always needed more of those.

"Why don't we do this like, every weekend?" Jay asked after we ordered our second round of drinks.

I held up my hand and counted on each finger. "We're trying to save money, we have lovers, and you usually embarrass yourself when you get drunk so we don't bring you out in public that much."

"Those are good reasons, I guess," he said thoughtfully.

He seemed more serious than his normal.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "How is everything?"

"Usually, I ask you," he replied, seemingly surprised.

"Everyone always asks me that. I can only update them on my declining health status and my failing career goals so often."

"In that case…I feel great, like, better than usual."

"Why's that?"

"I just feel better. Good ol' better."

"All day you've been acting like you were holding in some kind of secret. You have been fidgety."

 _And you keep putting your hand over your pocket, all day._

"Now you're downing drinks faster than you normally do," I said as he started on his third beer.

"And that reminds me that I should pee," he announced, getting up off the stool.

I asked the bartender to swap Jay's beer with the alcohol-free version. She did it no problem. She knows me and my friends well.

"It's a secret, I can't tell you yet," Jay blurted the moment he returned to his seat.

"The alcohol is loosening you up," I smirked. "All day we've been together, holding in this secret, basically lying to me…"

"N-no! It's not that."

"I bet you I can guess."

"Bet fifty bucks?"

"Money means nothing to me. I just want to guess."

"Go ahead and try."

"You bought Valentino a ring."

"Shhh, Jezz, no…!"

He shoved his hand over my face. Onlookers laughed and commented on how drunk Jay must be, even though he was not even buzzed yet.

"If that isn't true then why are you shushing me and making a scene?" I teased.

"Because!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a cold towel and we went to the back, where it is generally less noisy. When no one was looking, Jay revealed the contents of his jean pocket.

"I have a ring," he said quickly, holding out the piece. "Here."

"It's pretty, but you shouldn't have brought it here," I said, handing it back.

"I figured I'd show you at breakfast and then bring it back to my house, but I chickened out on telling you. I don't know what to do with."

"You can give it to Valentino and ask him to marry you. That is what most people would do with a ring _that_ expensive."

"I know…I don't want to talk about it."

"This is your favorite thing to talk about."

"Only when it's about other people. Can we talk about that weird thing instead? I mean, like, I mean…it totally is attacking people, and no one knows what it is. Why don't you know what it is? You know everything."

"I don't know everything because new research is constantly changing the status quo. I can guess though. I think that we are dealing with a fusion or something like one. Something that can turn invisible."

"Aren't you scared of a ferocious invisible monster attacking us?"

"It must be a Pokémon, and as long as you know how to take care of yourself, a Pokémon is not a monster. It could even be a little Pokémon causing all this trouble. Like a pissed-off Igglybuff."

"No way!"

"If they get to level one hundred without evolving, they can learn some very advanced moves, including Invisibility Coat and Triple Psyshock. Many Pokémon that are passed level ninety can easily use more than one attack at the same time and develop new abilities. There is always more research to be done."

"I didn't know any of that."

Jay told me about how Soledad enlisted him to help her pick out or design her wedding dress, and how June and Takeshi might be going for baby number two based on his 'instincts'. After that, it was back to the bookish junk.

"Any new technical moves I can teach to Togekiss?" Jay asked.

"How many moveslots does he have again?"

"Thirty-six," he answered proudly. "There are at least three moveslots that I will be fine with getting rid of. They are Bide, Taunt, and Takedown. Togekiss doesn't use those moves very often at all because he's got better tricks. We both agree that he would be better off with another psychic and/or fairy-type move."

"You can go with Power-psych Punch, it's a dual fighting and psychic type move that was recently developed. There's also Il Male, a dark and fairy combo move. "

"I never heard of them. They must be brand new."

"We announced them in newsletter, the one you should've got yesterday."

"I didn't even see it. Maybe Valé brought it in."

"Perhaps. Before I forget, I have something for Togekiss."

I pulled the TMs from my bag. Jay excited browsed the discs, gasping at over half of them.

"Any you could use?" I asked.

"All of them," Jay replied, smiling widely. "You're the best."

"I know. So, tell me about your new place."

"Huh?"

"The salon."

"Oh, so we picked out the place we wanted and started a bid on it. Valentino and I already know how we want to set up. It is going to be super gay I am very excited."

"I'm glad for you."

"It's a dream come true. When I was younger, I had a lot of other things I wanted to do and I never thought I'd settle on one, but I love it!"

"Like becoming a fashion designer, movie star, or wine taster."

"I still do all those things, just not professionally. And you like what you do too, now, right? The freelance-writing stuff?"

"I loved my position when I was working with the Unova government, and running Mai Island was good, but it was draining. I did my best to do the best work, but in the end, I still had thousands of people hating me. What I'm doing now is far more peaceful."

"Good. And I don't think that literally thousands of people hate you…How's your island?"

"I still own and run it, but I don't have a lot of power. It's not surprising; ever since the kahuna who gifted me Mai died, I've been as welcome as the late-summer typhoons."

"It's not fair. You're a good leader, and you deserve to lead. I hate it how it is always the more aggressive people that get to control everything. It' like that in wild Pokémon tribes too. It's the naturally more-aggressive dark types that always take control of everything. Rarely do they support the fairy or psychic types, and those are the ones that usually try to help everyone selflessly. I know that's a stereotype, but it's true sometimes…this time…and it seems like things are getting the bad kind of hot in Alola."

"People are calling the war the lit match and me the gasoline."

"That's horrifying. This is why I hate mainstream television."

"That, and the fact that they don't play telenovelas."

"Telenovelas are NOT a waste of time, I don't care what people say. But wow, you are getting blamed for destroying the world. Maybe that's why you are being attacked."

"I don't think so."

"It makes sense to me. Historically, people always tried to destroy their political enemies. I mean, I HOPE that's not true, but what makes you think it isn't?"

"Killing me off isn't going to help their cause. I've already lost all my power. It's like calling an exterminator to take out an ant. What would be the point? I'm the ant. Powerless, useless, and weak."

"Take it easy, Jezz. You need to stop talking. You're not okay."

Jay took the cold towel I gave him and pressed it against my forehead. A stranger noticed my distress and got me water. I let my head rest on Jay's shoulder.

"Amb told me once that the reason she's worried about you is because you're strong. She said that if you were weak, people wouldn't bother going after you. If you were weak, you wouldn't even be here with us. You only suffer because you're a superhero."

"That's nice," I mumbled.

"I didn't say that to be nice, I'm letting you know because you forget that all the time."

"I'm so messed up. Really, Jay, I am. I am having this crisis again. I feel like the closer I get to people, the more harm I cause them. I feel like I should run away again. And that is something I thought I'd never say."

"If you run away, we'll find you. Then Amber would kill you. Then we'd all be sad."

"But if I stay and get close, I am going to physically and emotionally drain you all. I don't have that much time left. When I was thirteen and I went to your doctor and I got those results, my lifespan went from seventy-five years to twenty-two. With intervention, it's now thirty years, but it's all estimation."

Jay looked down. "You said—I mean, your doctor said—that it's a possibility that you would…you know, do better than that. You made it passed what they originally told you. That means that there is also a possibility that you'll get more years as time goes on."

"Either way, my time will end decades before everyone else's."

"You're making me cry."

And he was crying. We had an audience as the crowd of strangers turned towards me. I walked over to the bar and amassed a generous tip.

"Have a good night," I said as I struggled to hold Jay up.

"Goodnight," she said as she accepted the cash. "Feel better."

Jay and I didn't speak the rest of the night. I felt awful for triggering him. Me talking about the darkest part of my life—the fact that I have a five-percent chance of making it passed my mid-twenties—is really the only thing that shuts Jay down completely, at least for now. I will inadvertently give him more triggers as time goes on and things get worse.

Amb sensed something was wrong. She put on some tea and following me into our room. She didn't joke or tease or act rude. Logan and Peruva didn't snoop, and my Pokémon did that thing where they stay with me but don't make a sound. Pip does that too now.

She didn't ask me if I wanted to talk either, because she knew that I would start talking when I felt like it. She knows that sometimes I need twenty or more minutes of serenity before I rant or listen to someone else try to get through to me.

I closed my eyes and napped. Half an hour had gone by. Amber was with me in the bed.

"I had a good day with Jay," I said. "Fun, productive…until I brought up the subject that shuts him down."

"It was that kind of mood," she sighed.

"I don't even know why I said it. We weren't even talking about my medical issues at all. We were talking about my dealings in Alola with Mai Island and that thing that attacked us. I started thinking about how if I ran away again, it might be better, then I said that it wouldn't be a big deal because no matter what happens, I am going to not be here for most of your lives."

"You already know this, but one of Jay's worst fears is the phone call he's going to get one day telling him that you're gone. He gets so attached to people, and he is very attached to you. He's got too much empathy for his own good. And he'll never change. He is always going to be himself."

"I don't want Jay to change, I want to change myself."

"I don't want you to change. And I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but it will. Most of the time I won't be able to help you. It's going to suck for everyone no matter what."

"Maybe I'm overdramatic. Additional information is put out there every day and it becomes more advanced as time goes on. Maybe I'll live longer than we think. One of the reasons I held back from telling everyone about my prognosis is because it was still undecided. They told me ten years. They told a thirteen-year-old kid with no parents that he had a decade to live. Personally, I was fine with it. Even though I had friends to hold onto, from a selfish point of view, I didn't care whether I stayed or whether I left. And when Annie sat down with me and we talked about all my arrangements, I didn't even feel sad. But Jay was upset even before he knew the details. And you were suspicious. Now you both know everything about me, everything I try to hide, and it is going to hurt you."

"I tried to tell Jay to not crush on the opposing team's rivals that year. If he listened to me, who knows where you'd be?"

"Or who I'd be."

"Right… and that ten years turned into another twelve, and a few years from now, we might be looking at another fifteen. All they have to do is figure out how to fix it. We should take it one day at a time. Today they say age thirty-two, tomorrow it can be forty-five, the day after that, you can get attacked by a rogue Pokémon and die instantly. That is how I think of it."

"Will you marry me?"

"Seriously? Now?

"Yes…"

 _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Don't I get a present or something to go along with the invitation?" she asked.

"I didn't buy it yet. Did I just ask you to marry me?"

"You did."

"Crap."

She sat up and put one foot on the ground. "Well, if you don't want me, I may as well get out of here…"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I wanted it to be different. I didn't want to mumble it out randomly towards the end of a grieving session."

"You're sober, so I am taking the invitation. You can get me a present later, and I'll pick out something for you."

She shifted so that she was next to me, not on me, and she stared me in the eyes. I calmed.

"This entire evening has been a reversed anticlimax," I said.

"I have no idea what that means," she said after she kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep. I go in after I call Jay."

"What are you going to tell Jay?"

"None of your business."

"Tell him I'm sorry for ruining our date."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Amb. Thank you. Love you."

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is Bob Dylan's Blowing in the Wind.

\+ Hint for future reference: the newsletter that Jay and Jezz briefly discuss at the bar is significant.

\+ Next chapter will be an extra narrated by Annie and Maya. It is very long, like 10,000 words, so be warned.


	40. It Takes a Village

**AN:** This chapter jumps around a lot. It goes from **Annastasia's perspective in the near future** , to Maya's journal entries/narration, and then back to Annastasia's perspective in the future. The subtitles/dates should guide you. Some parts of this chapter may seem unrelated, but if you stick with it, it comes together in the end. It is also long, I am sorry. I just couldn't figure out how to break it up in a way that kept the flow. Leave a review if you think I made this too complex (although the ending is confusing on purpose) Thank you, and enjoy:)

* * *

 **Chapter Description:** Maya takes on an assignment while Annastasia searches for peace of body and mind. Told from two perspectives.

The Journal

Chapter #38: It Takes a Village (Extra #16)

 **"** **This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child before he starts to crawl."**

 **The Last Goodnight**

 _Annastasia's perspective (March 1, 2043, about 2 weeks into the future)_

Keaka and I watched as Harper and Cayson made snow angels on our front lawn. We shared a tall and wide thermos of hot berry juice and shot the breeze.

"I'm teaching Audino moves that might help Harper," Keaka as she sipped her drink. "Jezz will help; he says he feels like he owes me a favor after I finished my journal entry for him."

"I made an entry for him, too and I want to do another, but I have been ultra busy…What moves do you want to teach Audino?" I inquired.

"Echo Memory is a move that only Audino and Lucario can learn, and it turns aura into telepathic messages. Not read its thoughts, but to get messages from the Pokémon's inner voice. Since Lucario, Mew, and Mewtwo are all in Euon, I thought I could try it with Audino."

"It sounds like it could help Harper out tremendously if it works the way I'm imagining. It will more than make up for the fact that Tirtouga will not be able to be his number one for a while."

"I had no idea that a Pokémon ability like this existed until very recently. It's one of the most difficult moves for a Pokémon to learn, and so it isn't very well known. I have a lot of faith in Jezz. If he puts his mind to this, and perhaps gets some help from Ash, Misty, and Brock, then I am sure he will be successful."

"I've learned to never underestimate him."

"Same."

We watched Harper play in the snow, content in his quiet world. Cayson watched, trying to make sense of him. I wondered if Harper would ever be truly understood by someone besides those in our little of family of him, me, Michio, Jezz, Logan, and Keaka.

"How have you been feeling lately? Michio said you seemed 'drained'," Keaka said as she poured me another portion of the warm beverage.

I took the drink from her and tried to think up a satisfactory response.

"Michio seems more worried than I am about it," I replied.

"I'm always around to help with whatever you need. I love taking care of my grandson, and our tenants are a collection of sweethearts. I will be honored if you let me assist in all those tasks you take on."

"Us too!"

Keaka and I looked around. A bundled-up Maya and Lily were trotting through the five inches of snow that was covering our front lawn. They were dragging a sizeable bag behind them.

"Michio wanted us to bring this to you," said Lily as she swung the bag towards me. "It's a scarf, a hat, and gloves to wear under your mittens."

"And I was saying that we are around to help too. Especially if you want us to help look after Harper," said Maya.

"You're amazing," I said as I opened the backpack. "Keaka, you're also amazing. I'm fine, I don't want to be melodramatic about this. It isn't the boys or the tenants, it's just me. I have lost strength lately. I'm not sure if I've been having seizures; no one has said anything, and sometimes I have them in my sleep and forget, but Michio said that I wasn't, but he could be asleep when it happens and miss them…"

"You sound worried," Keaka noted.

"I have more on my mind than usual."

"You have at least one-hundred people living with you, and most of them you pay to work. Make them actually do something," Lily suggested.

"They already help tremendously. I know I take on a lot, but it's my nature."

"Then we'll force you to relax. For starters, put on those warm accessories. It's freezing!"

"Yes, ma'am."

I wrapped the scarf around my neck and started on the gloves.

"Lily and I were talking about our entries for the journal," said Maya. "If it's okay, I would like to write about Harper."

Maya's choice of direction was unexpected. For all I knew, Maya and Harper had very little association.

"That sounds sweet. What about him?" I asked.

"I was thinking about writing about his energy, how it affects everyone around him, the way yours does. I can also write about our experience together, like when we went to the doctor's and discovered he was deaf. I have a bunch of ideas."

"I was thinking about writing about when we discovered Harper couldn't hear," I replied. "I think it's an interesting tale."

"Maybe we can write it together."

"You do you, Maya. I am flattered that you want to write about my son. Come to me if you need help or feedback."

"Thank you."

"Mommmmm!" I heard Harper scream out.

"Harper knows a few words," I explained to Maya, who seemed bewildered by his verbalization.

I jogged to Harper, who was crying and had his hat covering most of his face. Then I saw red, and internally panicked and ran faster.

"Harper wouldn't stop throwing snow at me after I told him to stop," Cayson told me. "So, I hit him in the face with a snowball. I didn't know it had ice in it. It was one-hundred percent an accident."

Cayson was standing right next to a pile of fallen icicles. Sure, 'accident'. I ignored him for the time being as I tended to Harper. Keaka, Maya, and Lily were there seconds later. Harper was holding his eyes and his nose. I couldn't see much, but from what I saw, it looked bad.

"I'll clean him up," Keaka said as she lifted him.

I thought about how scared Harper must be. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, and he probably had no idea why he was experiencing so much pain in the moment. If I could think logically on this subject, I'd assume Harper ticked Cayson off and had this coming, but he looked so damaged I couldn't feel anything but pity and guilt; I should have been watching him closer instead of talking to Keaka about my problems.

"Keaka, I would rather be here for Harper," I said as I took him from her arms. "Can you bring Cayson inside and call his parents?"

"We take care of Cayson," Maya offered. "Keaka is a human nurse and should assist you with Harper."

"That is the perfect plan," I told the girls.

I wished that I could talk to Harper, let him know that the pain would soon be gone and that I as long as I am alive, I am never going to let something like this happen again. I was afraid to look at his face, and he wouldn't let me anyway.

Michio had come out of the house before we were halfway up the lawn. Those amazing ears of his—his 'bat' hearing—has yet to fail. He was stunned and didn't bother to ask me any questions until we got inside.

"How did…what's the matter?" Michio finally inquired as we entered the sitting room.

"He took an ice-ball to the face," I explained as I sat him down on the couch.

I tried to carefully pull the hat away from Harper so that I could look at him, but he wouldn't let me. With no way to talk to him, I felt horribly lost, the most lost I felt since becoming his mother.

I was about to ask Michio to find Bleu, but Bleu was already with us, along with Lil-G. They heard Harper crying too.

"Bleu, Heal, pronto," I instructed.

"Tarrrrr!"

Harper stopped screaming and settled down, sniffling and whimpering. Keaka was back with a first aid kit the size of Harper himself. The pain was gone, but Pokémon moves don't heal open wounds. We cleaned him up, and with no more pain present, he opened those blue eyes. Except they were red. I waved my hand in from of him. he didn't react. We all panicked. This was one of my worst fears.

"We need to take him to the hospital," I told Michio and Keaka. "Lily and Maya got Cayson; I want to leave now."

"Okay," Michio said as he picked up Harper.

Harper turned his head in multiple directions, obviously confused. Michio has never looked so hurt in his life. I wondered if I was allowed to cry, knowing that Harper wouldn't be able to see or hear it. I managed to hold it together though, mostly. Harper would somehow be able to pick up on it.

Harper was taken in immediately, being an actual emergency case in the emergency room. Harper and Jezz's personal doctors all came. Keaka helped me explain what happened. The pros ran tests on Harper, and he cried because he was confused and probably hungry.

Forty or so minutes into the crisis, Misty and Ash joined us in the hospital. I could only imagine how Lily and Maya recounted the story to them. They had a million apologies, but I didn't want them to be there at all, let alone talk to them about whose fault this was.

Two hours in, I was now dealing with Jezz, Jay, and Logan being here, then Amber, Jocelyn, and Azumi, then Maple and Peruva and a million other Pokémon. The disadvantages of having a large family; word spreads like wildfire. I wanted to be alone with Michio and my son. I wanted the three of us to go home to eat pizza and watch Power Rangers in our bed. I didn't want Harper to get eye surgery and spend months in recovery, or worse. I didn't want to be a failure to protect him when that is my most important job.

Those closest to me picked up on some of the aggravation and made everyone leave. I was grateful that my parents didn't show up. Magically, they were kept out of this loop. We got peace.

Things eventually got better; Jezz brought food and Harper managed to eat some despite all of his distress. The doctor taking care of him told us that it was unlikely he would lose his sight—if he got surgery. I begged them to tell me that there was another way to do this, that I would literally give them everything I own if it meant Harper wouldn't have to go through this. We were looking at weeks without being able to communicate with him, not even to tell him what was going on. Still, weeks without talking would be better than forever, so we obviously consented to the surgery.

Even though everyone warned me not to, I slept in the hospital, three days in a row. I didn't sleep much, but I got some in. And something strange happened.

We synced. I'm always in sync with him, but this was intense. This felt like we were one person. Everything he felt, I felt. I no longer felt drained. I was momentarily empowered, but in the worst way possible—naturally, his confusion, sadness, and rage became mine, and we teetered between my serenity and his distress, like a spinning coin that couldn't settle. And we went on that way for weeks.

 **XO**

 _Maya's Narration (March 5, 2043, Future)_

 _My Journal Entry for Jezz, Part One: June 9, 2037_

I am immensely grateful to Lily. Without her, my life would be black.

I roamed the wildness of the Pokémon world. Unorganized, underdeveloped, and unsafe. Finding her was a miracle. I fell in love and found a home. Then I gained more friends, I learned to speak like a human, I learned how to ask for what I wanted and to take what I needed. I got rights; it was a whole new world.

Pokémon are almost always proud to be Pokémon; we do not want to become a human any more than a human wants to become a Pokémon. Naturally, there are exceptions. Lily is one of them.

She dyes her fur the way humans sometimes dye their hair. She buys her own food, and it isn't usually food that is labeled specifically for Pokémon. She wears jewelry, sometimes makeup, and dresses up whenever we go somewhere that isn't home or the park. She doesn't have an accent that makes her sound like a Meowth. Lily isn't interested in going to school, even though her brother did. She prefers to read books on her own, and she makes money by delivering fresh fruit from the local orchards to the grocery stores in different cities. I recently started helping her with that. We work with two Dragonite and a Delibird and get paid a human's minimum wage.

It was June 2037.

We returned to Kanto, the homeland of some of our favorite people and baby I love unconditionally despite my peripheral relationship with him.

Harper was almost a year old. We had plans to celebrate his first 'adoption-day' the next day.

We entered the Pallet House at midnight. The entire lobby was dark and quiet. We were heading upstairs when we noticed Annastasia seated on the couch, holding Harper. Several of her Pokémon were nearby.

"Michio and Keaka are back at The Grange with Jezz. Harper has been very fussy, and I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to get him some more formula."

"He's quiet now," I noted.

"If I leave him, he wakes, then cries. It's separation anxiety."

"He gets anxious when you leave him alone? I don't get it," said Lily.

"It's only a phase, hopefully. Sometimes it lasts a few years. It is a defense mechanism; babies should feel unsafe and make noise to get help if they are left alone because that is a way to help them get protection. But for Harper, aloneness is when I am one foot away, resting in my own bed."

"We can hold him for you," I offered.

Lily nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure. We can be temporary parents. You and your Pokémon need a break."

"You two need to sleep too, haven't you been working all day?" Annastasia inquired.

"We can catch up on sleep tomorrow," Lily responded. "I never watched a small human with only Maya before."

"We will be extra careful," I said. "We won't even leave the couch," I added.

Annastasia stood. Harper stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Okay, you're in charge of watching him sleep," she instructed.

We adjusted some blankets and pillows so that he could rest next to us comfortably. Annastasia looked very anxious still.

"Now you are the one with separation anxiety," Lily remarked.

"I…I'm worried, that's okay. I trust you both…be careful…pay attention…don't leave him alone on that couch. He could fall and—"

Annastasia grabbed a bunch of pillows and put them on the floor. She took Harper back.

"I'd rather you hold him on the floor so he can't fall," she explained.

That made sense to me, but Lily rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying."

"No matter how many times you say that to me, it doesn't make a difference," Annastasia responded. "If he does anything, starts to cry, stops breathing—constantly check to make sure he is breathing—don't forget. I'll write it all down."

She scribbled a long list of things to check on a notepad and put it on the ground where both of us could see. She wrote things like, 'call me if he cries, laughs, coughs more than once, starts hiccupping, is having trouble breathing, needs another feeding, needs a diaper change, spits up, yells, tries to talk, hits himself…' I assured her that we could handle watching him for the next five hours while she took a nap.

"Thank you. He shouldn't need to be fed again for five hours, and if he needs me before then, make sure you wake me up."

"Sure," said Lily as she eyed the list. "How often does this happen?"

"Almost every night since a month after we got him," she answered. "Michio, Jezz, Keaka, and our nanny He-ran take turns."

"I'm glad I'm not a mom."

"It's not as hard as it looks sometimes. Not when you have other people around to help you out," she murmured.

Annastasia tiredly pursued the stairs. Bleu and Lil-G made sure that she didn't fall over.

"Harper's weird," said Lily. "Don't you think?"

I watched the little boy's face. I didn't think he was weird at all.

"Why do you think?" I asked.

"Do you feel him? He's got special energy inside him. Babies don't usually have that type of energy," she explained.

I lightly touched one of my toe beans to his left arm. He did feel very warm, not in a feverish way, but in a way I couldn't quite describe. I wondered if Lily could explain herself more. I hadn't been around humans for as long as she had.

"It's like that feeling you get from being around A," Lily continued. "He's thinking a lot, and I bet he has the same aura ability as her. Annastasia's Lucario mentor was talking about it."

"It passes from mother to child?"

"Maybe. I guess we will have to wait until he's older."

 **XO**

 _Still Maya's Narration (March 6, 2043, Future)_

My Journal Entry for Jezz Part Two: February 15, 2039

Harper is almost three.

He was a terrible two-year-old, and I felt bad for Annie and Michio. They did their best to be good parents, but that baby was always so mean to them. He threw tantrums, hit people, broke things, and didn't seem to have any respect for anyone.

Lily and I were taking a vacation on The Grange. Harper, his Swablu, and Chimecho played with dandelions while Michio watched them. Harper was making little crowns and placing them on his father's head.

"It's weird how he can make jewelry yet he can't even talk," Lily whispered.

This wasn't the first time someone said that. Logan, Jezz, Annastasia's parents, and several other families said the same thing: Harper should have started speaking by now. Harper was obviously intelligent, though it was hard to gauge as a Pokémon, I believed it when people told me this. Speaking in my Meowth language was my first skill, I didn't understand why speaking human wasn't Harper's.

"Moor!" the toddler screamed after he tripped over some dirt.

Michio was there in an instant, but Harper kept saying the same babble over and over again. He clung to Michio, who looked helpless. Michio patted his hair and he stopped crying, but when Michio asked why he was still upset, Harper didn't even bother to look at him. It was very strange. Michio carried Harper inside. We followed.

"Hey, Harper, over here," said Michio.

Harper's eyes were on me. I told him where to look, but he didn't listen.

"I gotta cookie," Michio continued. "Your favorite. I'll give you it if you look over here."

Harper petted my fur. He was rough but I didn't mind. I think petting Pokémon takes practice. Mostly I thought about how he didn't want that cookie.

"He's right," Michio sighed.

"Who is?" Lily asked.

"Jezz. We knew Harper had poor hearing…now I think he's got none. Most kids hear 'cookie' and come running. He's completely ignoring me."

"Maybe it's your face."

Michio shook his head. "He does this to everyone. It can't be his fault."

"Moor," Harper said once he saw the cookie.

"He talked, just there," said Lily. "And before, when we were outside."

"Doesn't count," Michio said as he gave Harper the treat.

"Says who?"

"Everyone."

Two hours later, we all sat for dinner: Lily and I plus Logan, several of Logan's friends, Peruva, Jezz, Keaka, Michio, Harper, and Annastasia. Harper babbled his three favorite words repeatedly as he ate his food. Annastasia had the same helpless look that Michio had earlier.

"Are you okay?" I asked Annastasia.

"I'm worried about Harper," she whispered.

"I think that Harper has hearing loss," said Jezz.

Jezz was different back then. At this time, he was a lanky nineteen-year-old boy. His natural magenta hair was dyed black and he always wore it tucked neatly under his soccer hat. He normally wore his uniform to the table since practice ended right before dinnertime. Even the hat, since he was proud of it, and he wore it whenever it seemed appropriate despite Lily and several other people telling him it was dorky.

Even though Jezz was finishing up his last year at graduate college, he spent a lot of time with Harper. When he said that Harper had hearing loss, we all knew to take it seriously.

"We already talked about this," Michio continued. "I think Jezz is right. He usually is right, and we haven't gotten Harper checked out by a hearing specialist of our own yet. I want to stop trusting Haku with all of this. Her doctors are either lying or wrong. I'm sick of their shit."

"I thought that maybe he could have some kind of developmental issue, but then Jezz suggested giving him some cognitive tests. He did very well. He did several different ones, and he scored all within the normal range, so I think we can rule that out," said Keaka.

"Could it be trauma?" I guessed.

"He hasn't experienced trauma," Annastasia replied. "Not since he's been with us. One of us, or a family member, is with him at all times."

"Squirtttle squirt sss?"

"Squirt Gun wants to know if you are one-hundred percent sure," Logan translated.

"I…well, I am certain. We've never left him alone, ever," Annastasia asserted.

"What about when he has those doctor's appointments?"

"One of us is always with him when the Alola doctors look over him. They say he's just fussy. But that isn't it. Something's making him fussy," said Michio.

"It's interesting how you brought that up now. I had set him up for an appointment with a pediatrician I know from Pallet Town and it is scheduled for three days from now. You may come with us," Annastasia said to me and Lily.

"I'd love this. I want more human experience," I whispered to Lily.

"Okay," said Lily. "Let's do it."

Harper looked at us with his large blue eyes. He smiled and place his hands on top of one another so that the resembled the way mine and Lily's rested. He clapped.

"Awww, you're adorable," I said.

Harper didn't acknowledge my compliment. It was as if he was ignoring us. Harper didn't have a reason to ignore anyone, especially his new mother and father. I thought they were good parents. And Harper was too young to be mean, at least that is what I believed.

"He's your baby, Haku shouldn't be involved," Keaka told Annastasia and Michio.

"She can technically sue us, and possibly take Harper back if we don't do what she says," Michio reminded her.

"You can apply for full guardianship and close the adoption," said Jezz. "I'll help you with it."

"My hope was that there wouldn't be disagreements like this," said Annastasia. "I didn't want to cut Harper off from his birth mother, but if she has information about him and is withholding it, then I need to at least threaten her with the suggestion. Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this without having to cut her out of the picture. This is about Harper, not us."

"If Haku's lying about something this important, then she shouldn't be part of our lives," Michio responded.

"Are you certain she's lying?" I inquired. "My parents and I were separated and it was hard for me. I want to be sure there is no misunderstanding here. Haku doesn't like us, but is that reason to lie about Harper?

"She's done it before."

"We'll figure all this out," said Keaka. "Harper's developing at an above-average pace with speech being the exception. He's even started to read and swim. How many toddlers can pull that off?"

Jezz chuckled. I bet he could. Then again, with no records, we'll never know.

 **XO**

Lily and I rendezvoused with A, Michio, and Harper at the Pallet House an hour before Harper's appointment. The twins showed their new toys to Harper.

"Harper still ignore us," Rose pouted. "He won't even look at me when I say his name. He's rude."

"He isn't being rude on purpose," said Annastasia. "We think he can't hear. It would explain a lot."

Silver nodded in understanding, but Rose crossed her arms. She doesn't like being corrected.

"We'll figure this out," said Annastasia.

Her parents tried to give Harper a cupcake. Annastasia confiscated it.

"We aren't feeding him junk," she scolded. "Harper needs a healthy beginning."

"You _have to_ let us spoil him a little bit," James pouted.

"My parents didn't let me have sugary fruits until I was older," I commented. "Mother told me healthy starts are vital."

"Thank you," said Annastasia.

"Challenge accepted," her parents replied.

We headed to the appointment immediately after that. Harper was terrified. It was because the last time he was examined, Haku's doctors took him from his parents and he got the separation anxiety. When Annastasia's siblings were babies, they had to sit on a cold table. I wonder if Harper's other doctors in Alola made him do that too.

Michio held him to his chest and rubbed his back. He stopped crying—human babies like being petted as much as Pokémon do.

They weighed and measured Harper. Michio held him while the nurse checked all his vital signs.

"You wrote in your observations that you think Harper has hearing loss," said the doctor.

"He doesn't say any full words yet, doesn't respond to his name, and often cries if we look at him and talk," said Annastasia.

"He responds to touch," said Michio. "He likes backrubs and holding hands, and he likes touching everything, people, Pokémon, food, water, soap, furniture, trees, grass…He's smart. Hell, he scored 97% on all the cognitive tests you have posted on your website."

"When he was an infant an Alonian pediatrician told us that he had _poor hearing_ , not _no hearing_. He said it was nothing to worry about."

"We'll test," the doctor responded.

"Thanks," said Annastasia and Michio.

Harper seemed tremendously bored during the tests—and he failed every one.

"Harper was born hearing but then slowly lost it between the ages of two months and two years, judging by the charts we have here," the pediatrician said after the final test. "It could have possibly been prevented with early action…but…"

A and Michio looked guilty. I knew that they felt it was their fault Harper was stuck in his unhearing world.

"This happens more often than you think. Medical records in the system are notoriously disorganized. It's gotten immensely better over the years, but some people fall through the cracks."

The doctor told us the problem could be fixed with surgery. They said the surgery was dangerous and recovery long and uncomfortable. They also said it might not work. Annastasia and Michio didn't want anyone to touch his ears.

We were relieved to leave, especially Harper.

"Will he get surgery?" Lily asked when we returned to the Pallet House.

"Seems like the negatives outweigh the positives. I want us to keep using sign language. Harper and Michio know some already. Jezz and I are fluent—Jezz taught himself and I learned it when I was little because I had poor hearing and vision due to being born prematurely."

"That won't help him talk."

"What's the point if he can't hear what he's saying?" Michio asked.

Lily shrugged. "How else could he communicate?"

"That's what the sign language's for."

"I'll teach him to write," Jezz added. "And I have a letterboard stencil app on my tablet. I'll buy him one just like it."

I didn't know what a 'letterboard', 'stencil', 'app', or 'tablet' was, but it seemed legitimate. I trusted Jezz and still do. He never let Harper down before.

 **XO**

Lily and I visited three weeks later.

"Harper's memorized sixteen signs," Annastasia proudly announced. "It took Michio the same amount of time to learn the same content."

"He's doing great with the writing," said Jezz.

"And that letterboard app's incredible," said Keaka.

"His probl—obstacle—is pretty much irrelevant now," said Michio.

"Well, mostly," said Annastasia. "We're trying to find a preschool with instructors who know sign language and are willing to teach the other kids in the class how to sign some basic words and phrases so that he can socialize."

"Harper must be a genius," said Lily. "He might not even need school."

"He's still got a lot to learn."

"Homeschool."

"He's already socially disadvantaged," said Michio. "Why make it worse?"

"Coming from you? You're the least social person ever."

"That's what I mean by 'socially disadvantaged'."

"Then he _definitely_ needs school."

They talked about other things involving Harper.

"He's happier," said Jezz.

"He rarely cries," Peruva purred.

"He got taller," said Logan.

"I think it'll get better from here," said Annastasia.

"No surgery ever?" I asked.

"If he desires it in the future, then we'll consider, but not until then. We tried temporary implants and he was horrified."

"Jezz is a one-man university," said Michio. "He'll teach Harper everything the school doesn't, including how to speak his mind."

 **XO**

After dinner, Lily, Jezz, and I joined Harper in his playroom.

The floor was covered by dolls, coloring books, fake kitchen supplies, balls, dress-up clothes, and stuffed Pokémon. His Chimecho and Swablu said they play with him every day. Harper made us pretend pie and dressed us in skirts and silly hats.

His energy was high. I remembered how it felt when Harper was baby. He subconsciously draws us to him. We asked A about it.

"Lucario and I think my aura power is transferring to Harper," she replied.

"How?" I asked.

"It happens when you are close to someone."

"Wow."

"I want Harper and Lucario to one day train the way I once did. Being able to manipulate one's natural bearing is a powerful tool. "

"Like having superpowers."

Annastasia laughed a little.

"My goal with him is to help him get the most out of life. I want him to be happy and safe. Everything else—including any future training—is a bonus. Sorry if this seems random…"

"We understand," said Lily.

I watched him practice sign-sentences. He looked to me. I felt a jolt. I think it was that aura.

 **XO**

 _Maya's Narration (March 20, 2043, Future)_

 _My Journal Entry Part Three: March 1, 2043_

Harper is six years old.

Lily and I arrived at The Grange for our Thursday night dinner party early.

"Harper has something to show you," Annastasia said as she opened the door for us to come in.

Harper high-fived us then pointed to his playroom. He seemed off balance.

"Is he recovered from the ice-ball assault?" Lily asked A as we observed Harper's unusual demeanor.

"Sorta," Annastasia uneasily replied.

Harper gave us a drawing. He labeled it 'Lily and Maya Rock'. On the side, he wrote random words:

'Fun'

'Cute'

'Lovely'

'Happy'

"Those words remind me of you," said Harper. "Sorry if it's messy. My eyes hurt."

Jay witnessed part of our conversation and joined the circle of me, Lily, Harper, and A.

"Lol. He used those words to describe me too," Jay said.

"Awe, he thinks you're cute," Lily cooed.

Jay half-smiled as Harper studied his face. He squatted next to the child and signed:

"Eyes still hurt?"

Harper nodded as he touched Jay's shoulder. He nearly melted. He hugged Harper and whispered something to him, momentarily forgetting that Harper will never hear his voice.

"I wanna play now," Harper signed.

Harper ran to Rose, A found Rita, and Jay stayed with me and Lily.

"A said you were there when it happened," said Jay.

"We witnessed it all: the scream, the blood, and the not-so-apologetic antagonist. After he got hit, Lily and I took Cayson back to Cerulean. Cayson bawled as we told Misty how he attacked."

"I never saw Cayson cry."

"He seemed sorta remorseful," Lily replied.

"Lily told Misty how Cayson threw a chunk of ice at Harper and that it smashed his eyes and nose," I said. "Misty was horrified. She scolded him then whistled for Ash's Noctowl to bring her to The Grange. We stayed with Cayson."

"I watched Misty scream at Amb," Jay commented. "It gets ugly."

"What did Amb do wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, well, nothing recently…I mean like, when she was little she would misbehave and Misty would yell at her. The last time Misty freaked out it was because of she, ah, 'accidentally'…shot someone."

"Why?"

"Who?" said Lily.

"Long story," Jay responded. "It was out of defense…I'll give you deets some other time. What happened next?"

"Cayson ranted about how he didn't deserve punishment because he already apologized. He said Harper taunted him."

"Harper taunts everyone."

"Yeah…Cayson's a fighter."

"Ash came and we went back to The Grange," I said. "We found Maple in the coatroom. We decided to teleport to the hospital together."

"Amb, A, Michio, and Keaka were there. Michio said they were doing x-rays."

"Harper got a broken nose and semi-permanent eye damage."

"I didn't think Cayson was capable of something that intense," Jay murmured.

"Well…he's apologized many times since then. I don't think he's evil."

"I don't think anyone can be evil."

Lily chuckled ominously. "Sometimes I'm not sure."

 **XO**

 _Maya's Narration (March 21, 2043, Future)_

I opened my eyes and stretched my paws. Judging by the placement of the sun in the sky, I could tell it was before noon. I left my guestroom and walked the halls.

"Hi," Maple waved from several yards away. "How are you?"

"Well," I said. "And you?"

"Same old, same old."

As much as I love Amber, I wish that Maple and Jezz didn't have to break up. It's hard for me to imagine her doing all the means things Lily told me she did.

"How is Harper?" I asked, diverting my previous thoughts.

"He's still having trouble seeing and smelling but is otherwise healing. Annastasia says we'll have to start off slow, wearing glasses for at least eighteen out twenty-four hours each day. In six to ten weeks, his vision will be normal again. There is a possibility that the surgery will not work, or only help a little bit, but I'm hopeful. It was performed by the number one eye surgeon in the entire world. His nose will also make a full recovery."

"Poor Harper."

"It could always be worse; a throw that forceful can be enough to kill a person."

"Oh yes. Humans are more fragile than Pokémon."

Michio sat on the couch and helped Harper eat what looked like scrambled eggs. Annastasia was on her laptop. She looked up when she noticed Maple and me.

"Are you working on Jezz's assignment?" Maple inquired.

"I'm sending it to Jezz today," she answered. "I wrote about…you'll see."

"I'm almost finished with mine," I said.

"I'm still trying to think of a good theme for mine. Did yours have a theme?" Maple asked.

"I focused a lot on his aura and how it makes us feel."

"I did one about Harper too," Annastasia replied. "I could do one about Michio…I want to write more."

"Don't write about me," Michio groaned.

"Why not? You're charming."

"Michio, are you going to write something?" Maple asked.

Michio refused to look at Maple—Lily says he hates her. "Probably not."

"Were you asked?"

"Yes, but writing is not my thing. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Write about what it's like to be raised as a spoiled prince in the land of Alola," Annastasia suggested.

"Your life in the Kapule Klan must have been interesting," I added.

"It sucked. I don't want to relive or own up to anything," said Michio.

There was tension. I think we all felt it. It was Maple. Perhaps everyone knows of her deeds, not just Lily.

"I'll talk to you later," Maple said as she waved us away.

"Bye," I said.

She bowed and I returned it. Lily sniggered.

"Are we gonna talk about that?"

"Nope," said Annastasia. "Harper's aura…hmmm, what did you write?"

She was looking at me directly. "I'll show you."

I showed Annastasia everything that I wrote before today.

"Brava," said Annastasia. "He'll love it."

 **XO**

 _Annastasia's Narration: March 21, 2043 (Future)_

Harper's vision improved about a week after the surgery. Our doctors say that one day he'll be back to normal. I was able to breathe again.

I soon went back to being physically, mentally, and emotionally drained after the adrenaline caused by the ice-eye drama had ceased. I wondered if what Lucario told me was true; if Sandshrew is out there, exerting so much energy that it takes away from mine, then maybe it will end up killing us both.

Whether or not me knowing that fact would make a difference I don't know.

I shut the emailed document, sent Maya a 'thanks for sharing with me' response, and then went to find my family.

Harper lied on my bed while his father rubbed his back and shoulders.

"He said he feels drained," said Michio.

Harper had his eyes closed and was humming, satisfied by the deep tissue massage.

"'Did he sign 'drained'?" I asked.

"Yes. I got him dressed, made him lunch, and then he told me he was drained."

"I have that drained feeling too."

"…Um, are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

Harper opened his eyes and scanned as if he knew I said something concerning.

"You should rest," Michio said as he patted the spot next to Harper.

"I'm restless…that's it," I realized.

"What?"

"Harper and I are syncing."

Michio laughed. "You didn't realize this until today?"

"The connection's stronger than it ever was before."

Michio gave me his spot on the bed whilst Harper had mine. Harper and I lied there for the rest of the afternoon while Michio brought us food and water, rubbed our backs, and made sure that we weren't disturbed. I didn't know at the time that I would end up spending weeks like this or that it would take unpresented force to enact a solution.

Perhaps it's better that we didn't see it coming.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Pictures of You' by The Last Goodnight.

+Reminder that whenever someone dies, it's Bri's fault.

+Thank you for the reviews!


	41. Light My Way

The Journal

Chapter #39: Light My Way

 **"** **I don't know much about holding back  
I've never been one to sit down, relax  
Watching the world, let it pass me by  
Keep on pushing till the day I die**."

 **Nick Howard**

 _March 19, 2033_

 _There was a song in my nightmare._

 _It was dusk. Pallet Town was destroyed: displaced trees and power lines, street lamps went dark, strong wind blowing apart houses, furniture plummeting down the abandoned road. The chaos made no noise, except Jess. Jess crying._

 _I knew immediately upon waking that it was Xatu._

 _"I said to stop doing that!" I scolded._

 _Xatu sang his name and tilted his head to the side as if he had no idea why I was upset._

 _"I was sleeping and you used your Future Sight on me. You know that gives me bad dreams."_

 _"Tu," he retorted carelessly._

 _"I hope that what you showed me this time was the past and not the future."_

 _I gazed at the street below my window. Pallet looked undisturbed; no sign of a storm. The Morgan's home and their cars were across the street. Professor Oak's Tauros grazed in their meadow on the hill._

 _"Maybe there was a disaster here long ago," I whispered._

 _"Xatu Xaa."_

 _"Maybe this was a flashback to the war Lt. Surge mentioned when I battled him for the Thunder Badge. Whatever it's from, I hope it never happens again."_

 _It didn't take me long to fall back asleep._

 _I was the first person in the Pallet House awake. I read until Soledad entered the building._

 _"Jezz, are the others around?" she asked._

 _"I haven't seen them yet today," I replied._

 _"I wanted to know if anyone wanted to ride some of Ash's Tauros. My dad wants them to exercise."_

 _"I'll help."_

 _"Really? You ride Tauros?"_

 _I didn't show it, but I was offended by the remark. Just because I am delicate-looking doesn't mean I can't kick butt in sports._

 _"I ride Tauros all the time," I lied._

 _"Great, that sounds…great. I'll send out a group message. Maybe the others will join us after they wake up."_

 _I followed Soledad to the Oak Lab. The professor had obtained new devices since my last visit. Soledad noticed my gawking._

 _"You seem really interested in my family's work," she said. "I saw you reading one of my great-grandpa's books."_

 _"I love to read," I told her. "I like to learn. I learn best when reading."_

 _"I had a feeling you were really smart," she giggled. "Something about the way you talk."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Professor Gary was video-chatting with a young trainer._

 _"It is nice to see that Sinnoh suits you," he told the kid. "I look forward to seeing you catch more Pokémon."_

 _"I will. Thanks," the kid replied before hanging up the phone._

 _"Dad, the other kids weren't up yet, but Jezz is awake, and he wants to ride some Tauros," Soledad started. "Is that still cool?"_

 _"Of course. Have you ever ridden a Tauros before?"_

 _"He has," Soledad answered for me._

 _"…Correct," I said._

 _Neither Soledad nor Professor Oak sensed the guilt. Instead, they both smiled at me then led me to the meadow. The professor whistled loudly, and the Pokémon came stampeding. Professor Oak handed me a helmet._

 _"We make all riders wear these, regardless of experience level."_

 _"Certainly," I replied as I placed it on my head._

 _"That's backward," Soledad giggled. She helped me re-adjust it. "There you go."_

 _"Oh, yes, my mistake."_

 _"Soledad will get the saddles and show you how to put them on, in case you don't remember," the professor said before leaving us alone. "Don't be afraid to bother me with questions."_

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _"You can call me Gary."_

 _"Thank you, Gary."_

 _I followed Soledad to the pasture's shed. Inside were two dozen saddles. She handed me one._

 _"These Tauros are used to getting ridden, so there shouldn't be any drama," said Soledad. "I stuffed sugar cubes in the saddlebags, so if one is giving you a rough time, we have those as bribes."_

 _"That's brilliant," I replied._

 _Soledad nodded and then looked at the herd of Tauros. They were standing in a loose circle._

 _"Who wants to play?!" she called out._

 _"Mwwoooooooooo!" the Tauros moaned. Some of them stomped their feet as well._

 _"We only need two," Soledad announced. "Whirly and Spur, come here!"_

 _Two Tauros, one with curly hair and another with a very flat face, came walking towards us. Soledad pointed to the first one._

 _"You can take Whirly. He's lazy, which is why we should ride him. I'm taking Spur, his best buddy," Soledad explained._

 _Getting the saddle on Whirly and mounting wasn't as hard as I imagined. Soledad looked very confident riding Spur, so I simply followed her lead. Before long, we were galloping through the trails in the woods, jumping over logs, and wading through ponds. I was free._

 _About an hour into our adventure, we heard whistling from afar._

 _"That's my dad calling us back. Either Amber, Jay, and his family are here, or he's worried I lost you," she said._

 _Soledad's mother greeted us at the gate. Jay, Amber, and Jocelyn were walking up behind her._

 _"We wanted to play with the Tauros too!" Jocelyn exclaimed as we got closer._

 _"Only if you two aren't fatigued," said Soledad's mother._

 _"I am not tired," I lied._

 _"Me neither," said Soledad._

 _"Great!" Jocelyn cheered._

 _"Flaaaaa!"_

 _Jocelyn and Flaafy approached a Tauros and began putting the gear on its back. Amber and Jay faced me._

 _"I want a Tauros race," said Amber._

 _"Me too," said Jay._

 _"Jay, you like to race Tauros?" I inquired. "I thought you disliked all sports."_

 _"I don't hate every sport…. This is different. I've raced with Amb, Soledad, and Takeshi a bunch of times. I'm pretty good at it."_

 _"I would like to race you."_

 _"Then let's get moving," Amber commanded._

 _After the newcomers had warmed up their Tauros, Dawn came out with a series of cones. She lined them all up on one side of the field while her Empoleon, Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu set some up on the opposite side._

 _"These are your starting and finishing lines!" Dawn announced._

 _She pointed out where she wanted us to go. Amber and I had the same look in our eyes: the look of someone about to win._

 _"I think you should sit this one out," Dawn told Jocelyn._

 _"I have lots of experience," she insisted._

 _"Dawn's right," said Jay. "You're too inexperienced. Don't be upset though. When we were your age, we weren't allowed to do this either."_

 _"I've raced before! Let me do it again."_

 _"Okay, but I warned ya."_

 _"I'm warning_ _you._ _I'm gonna win!"_

 _"Flaaafy!"_

 _Dawn blew the whistle prompting us forward. My world turned silent. The Pokémon and Soledad's mother were probably cheering, Tauros were pounding their feet, and friends shouted at Tauros to go faster. Jocelyn laughed and Flaafy mimicked her tone. But I heard nothing._

 _That's why I love competition. I crave the surrealism._

 _"Jezz wins!" Dawn declared._

 _"Rats," Jocelyn whined, her voice exhausted._

 _Everyone was out of breath._

 _"Oops, we forgot to announce a prize," Amber smirked._

 _"Pride can be the prize," Jay suggested._

 _"That's enough," I agreed._

 _We rode the Tauros around down for most of the day. Afterward, we bathed and fed them. It wasn't long until we were all in our sleepwear, showered, rested, and watching television in the lobby of the Pallet House._

 _"This was an excellent way to spend the day," I remarked. "I've never raced before."_

 _"You sure did a fantastic job for it being your first time in a race," Jay replied, his mouth full of gummy worms. He held the package out to me. "Want some?"_

 _"No thank you, I don't like those," I responded._

 _"Amb, you said everyone liked these."_

 _Amber helped herself to Jay's pile of candy. "I lied. So, what? You got your gummy worms."_

 _We watched this movie called 'Phantump Hunters'. I personally dislike this genre of film, but I knew better than to complain. It's not that I expect everyone to yell or hit me, but I am still afraid to speak up sometimes, especially when it is something petty that I can ignore. Jay didn't like the movie either. Amber told him it was a comedy, not a horror. I guess Jay isn't very good at context clues, because the title of the movie said it all. Soledad, Amber, Lily, Logan, and most of our Pokémon soaked it up. Jay, Jocelyn, Maya, and I sat there and kinda dealt with it. Jay was terrified, Jocelyn was confused, and Maya and I were bored. After the movie was over, we went our separate ways._

 _Annastasia, Meowth, and Lucy made special noodles for dinner. As always, they treated me like I was truly a part of the family. Later I called the Hales and recounted my day. They were as proud as always._

 _After dinner, it was mine and Jay's turn to clean up the dishes. Jay had this anxious look on his face, and I was going to ask him what was on his mind, but he decided to tell me on his own._

 _"Can we talk?" he requested._

O _f course," I answered._

 _He shifted his feet and looked down at his hands. I tried to ignore that. I know he likes-likes me, and I wish I could like him that way too, but I don't. That is why he's nervous when we are alone—he cannot hide behind Amber. I want to tell him that I understand and that he doesn't have to be embarrassed, but I do not know how to word something like that._

 _"I wanted to ask you about Alola," he said, his voice higher than usual._

 _"You want me to explain the terrain?" I asked._

 _"No, not that, I mean, I want you to stay with us. I know you have been spending a lot of time with us lately and are probably looking forward to going home…but we kinda want you to stay. I just thought I should let you know that."_

 _Jay looked like someone was choking him. His Chimchar and Aipom patted him on the back. I guess it took Jay a lot of effort to get those words out. I was impressed. I decided that I wasn't going to bullshit this response, and actually be sincere._

 _"I don't think the Hales will not mind me doing such a thing," I responded. "However, they are trying to get to understand me more, and they might want me to spend more time with them first. I am very happy you like me and want me to stay. I will let them know how I feel, I am sure they wouldn't mind. But are you sure? Most people don't give me a second glance."_

 _It felt odd, saying that last part. My body language already told people how underconfident I felt most of the time, I didn't need to verbalize it as well._

 _"Sometimes you don't give yourself enough credit," he insisted. "You know we like you."_

 _"I never met people who were as nice to me as you all are," I responded._

 _I felt faint all of a sudden. A headache, stomachache, and heartache all in one. I tried not to let it show, but it showed._

 _"Are you okay?" Jay asked._

 _"Yes, I am very well. Thank you very much for the pleasant words. I think I should go now," I said in a rushed but quiet voice._

 _I knew I needed to go lie down, so I shuffled out of the kitchen, almost colliding into Logan as I made my way to my guestroom._

 _"Is he okay?" I heard Logan ask Jay._

 _I stopped. I was feeling ill, but I wanted to know what Jay's response would be. I leaned against the wall and listened to them converse._

 _"He looked kinda rushed," said Logan._

 _"I don't get it," Jay whispered, in a voice that seemed sad. "He's shy sometimes…it depends. Whenever I talk about the future, he gets anxious and does that thing where he just leaves. I don't know how to talk to him about it without making him feel guilty. I mentioned it one time and all he did was give me a million apologies, but I don't even get what he's apologizing for."_

 _"Rita told me he's been through a lot."_

 _That grabbed my attention. I wanted to know what Rita told them. I felt like I needed to know._

 _"Rita was talking to him?" Jay asked, surprised. "And since when do you and Rita chat?"_

 _"Rita is a good conversationalist," Logan responded. "I don't know…she can be rough but sometimes that is a good thing. She offered to take me out to lunch the other day and we talked over some seafood. I think she felt bad for me. I haven't gone out much since Lily has become more occupied."_

 _"Oh, cool. But back to the other thing…it seems Jezz doesn't really know how to interact with people his own age. Amb and I noticed that a lot last winter," said Jay. "He has told us a lot. He just seems kind of cheerful on the outside most of the time, I forget about how he must really feel."_

 _"I get it. Like Tamaki, and Maya, and your mom. Sometimes orphans act like it isn't a big deal," Logan observed._

 _So, that is how they saw me. I was just an orphan. If they only knew that this was not the reason, I acted so pathetic. I wanted to reveal myself, tell them what my genuine issues are, tell them how much it bothered me when people gave me their pity, but I couldn't bring myself to do it._

 _"Since when are you so wise?" Jay asked Logan._

 _"Since Lily stopped teaching me about the world," he answered._

 _Jay chuckled nervously._

 _They talked more. Jocelyn joined their conversation. I didn't pay attention. Not until I heard Jay say:_

 _"I am going to go check on him now. Bye, Logan."_

 _"Bye-bye," Logan replied._

 _I took that as my cue to leave. I dashed to my room. My Pokémon greeted me enthusiastically. I polished Porygon until Jay arrived. Jay looked relieved as he entered my room._

 _"I almost forgot you have a Porygon," he commented a few seconds later._

 _"We've been together almost as long as Vileplume and I have," I responded. "But all my loves are amazing."_

 _Jay sat on the ground next to me. "I can tell they admire you."_

 _"I would like to think that they do," I sighed, thinking of Xatu._

 _"Can you tell me how you are feeling so that I know?"_

 _The way he busted it out made me feel that he had this question for a while. I knew there was no way for me to explain everything I was feeling, but I tried nonetheless._

 _"Regretful," I stated. I looked over at Jay, who had bowed his head in shame. "But not because of you."_

 _"Why are you so hidden about some things but open about others?" he asked._

 _I didn't even answer his first inquiry, and now he wanted more. I remained silent and felt awful as I did so._

 _"Never mind. Just so you know, you can trust us. Everyone in our group," said Jay._

 _"I know. I appreciate that," I responded._

 _He started to stand, then stopped. "Uh, do you like, want me to stay? I-I don't mind."_

 _"I think I need alone time."_

 _I didn't want to say that. This is why I am better at writing. When I write, I can change my mind. I have a challenging time giving adequate verbal responses. I wonder if people understand that about me._

 _Jay gave a sad 'okay' as he walked towards the door._

 _"Actually, I do," I said, partly to myself, partly to him._

 _He returned to his spot. "You don't have to worry about anything. If we wanted you to go away, we wouldn't have asked you to join us." Jay took my hand. "I know a great place to talk alone if you don't mind heights."_

 _I couldn't help but smile. "Maybe if I explained a few things, I could have us both feeling better."_

 _"Great," he said in his regular cheerful, voice. "It's cold. Do ya need a sweatshirt or something?"_

 _I took out the enormous sweatshirt Perry gave me. Jay helped me get it on. Then he retook my hand and we walked out the door and towards the emergency steps._

 _"Where are you taking me?" I asked._

 _"Are you afraid I'll harm you?" Jay asked worriedly._

 _"No…I am only curious…I trust you."_

 _We climbed the steps until we reached a handle-less door. Jay pulled a rope in the center of a boarded door and suddenly there were stars above us._

 _"This is the best view in Pallet," Jay said as we walked to the edge of the roof. "Unless you are riding a flying Pokémon, that is."_

 _"Your home is gorgeous," I said as I surveyed the land. "Some forest, many meadows, scattered homes."_

 _Jay nodded thoughtfully. "There were some things you wanted to get off your chest."_

 _"Right. I think maybe I should explain why I…well, one of the reasons that I get anxious when I am around you all for too long."_

 _"Take your time, really. It's cool," he assured me._

 _"Have you've ever heard of the fight-or-flight response?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I am always in that fight-or-flight response mode. It's because before the Hales, I felt I couldn't trust anyone. I'm still getting used to that. Sometimes, I feel like I am afraid to show the world who I am because in my gut I feel I may be punished for it."_

 _"Punished for who you are? But I like who you are."_

 _"That is nice to say, but you're only saying that because you don't know me."_

 _"If this isn't who you really are, the show me your true self. I promise I'll accept you. I like your heart already. You can stop worrying. You're totally safe."_

 _"I just wanted to explain one of the reasons as to why I act like that sometimes. Don't take it personally. I don't have anything else to say for tonight."_

 _This time Jay didn't stop me as I walked down the hidden steps and back to my room. It has been over an hour since I left him, and I wonder if he is still up there._

 _He has everything. I'm sure he'll be fine._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'One Day' by Nick Howard and the first chapter of Alola Trials. This chapter is a Jezz-perspective version of what happened that day.

\+ I loved the dramatic reviews!

+Pokemonfanthings and Bri: I am sure you already know this, but the Amezz/Jamber/chipotlepeppers memes you put on Tumblr are KILLING me. I had no choice but to upload them to DeviantArt. If anyone makes anymore, sent them to me via chipotlepeppers 456 g mail. com or via Tumblr (chipotlepepperspokemonandother).

\+ Next chapter is the main storyline. Please remember that the Maya/Lily/A/Harper chapter took place in the future **before** Cayson hurt Harper. I mostly placed it in this order for foreshadowing purposes and because I didn't want to wait too long to introduce Maya and Lily.


	42. Leave Out All The Rest

**AN** : This chapter takes place right before/during the Valentino-narrated chapters, which is why they are still talking about Valentine's Day. Corbin is briefly introduced here but in the next chapter, he is explained more.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #40: Leave Out All The Rest

 **"** **When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed."**

 **Linkin Park**

Amb and I woke naturally to the sunlight breaking through the corners of our shaded window. The only noise was the outdoor breeze and some distant Spearrow chirping. Amb was already awake when I looked at her face.

"My goal is to make today a better day than the one before it," I said as I squeezed her hand.

She nodded and bit her lip, perhaps to hold back a snarky response.

"Don't think it's bad or wrong to talk about the things in your life that suck. Corbin always lectured you express yourself. No one's mad about what you said to Jay last night—not even Jay. I promise. We hate life, not you."

"You don't hate life."

"Sometimes we do…when it doesn't work in our favor."

"I want to be a better friend and a better person than I have been lately."

"You're a better friend than you think."

I chuckled and looked away. She pushed my shoulder.

"You're the best," I said. "I didn't know what if felt like to love someone more than myself until I found you. I've been dreaming a lot about those early times. Sometimes they seem so foreign, so much has changed, but you've always been the same great friend."

Amber kissed me and rubbed my shoulders. I returned the favor and my aches went away. Part psychological, part physical, all good. I wanted to lie like that forever, but unfortunately, it was not yet our time to reach the golden gates of nirvana—if she and I could even get in.

"There is something seriously wrong with my mind lately. I have way more issues than usual. I'm no longer fun," I ranted.

"You're fun…let's talk to Corbin. He always makes us feel better."

"It's a great idea except…okay, an example of me being a fun-sucker…we both have work."

"To hell with work. I'm still racking up my last few credits before I move on to bigger and better things, but your 'work' with Elsa shouldn't even be a thing."

"It gives me a reason to get up in the morning."

Amber grimaced and my Pokémon moaned. Rarely did I insult everyone in the house at the same time.

"I mean 'get up' in the physical sense. If I didn't have work, I'd sit at home all day and hang out with you all," I amended.

"I don't have to go anywhere until eleven. You can go in whenever, or just skip—Elsa doesn't care. It's nine now. We take an hour and a half for ourselves, I go to class, and we can meet with Corbin over lunch since he likes lunchtime appointments."

"That is a great idea."

"Tomorrow, then? Our schedule is the same as it is tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

After I spoke, I spotted Delibird at our window. I watched as Amber's Unfeasant retrieved the parcel and brought it to the front door. We met her at our kitchen table.

"Thanks," Amber said as she opened the small package.

I handed Unfeasant one of May's Pecha poffins. She scarfed it fervently.

"I wonder what this is about," I said.

"I'm trying to figure that out. This box is difficult to open," Amb grunted.

"Togekisssss!"

Jay and Valentino headed up our driveway. Jay looked super excited, and he was running towards our house while Valentino and Sneasel smiled and followed casually behind. Togekiss started pounding on our door, and a sleepy Peruva answered it for him.

"Toge togggg!" The Pokémon cooed loudly.

He placed a piece of paper next to the package Delibird brought.

"Jezz! Open!" Jay called.

Logan crawled out of bed to join us in the foyer as Valentino walked in through the front door.

"Jay, don't you know it's like…morning?" Amber yawned as she put down the mail.

"Read the note!" Jay demanded, shoving the letter into our faces.

"Okay, chill!"

"Read it out loud."

" **Dear Valentino and Jay,**

 **After three long weeks, we decided on a date for our rehearsal dinner and wedding. Please join us at the Cherrygrove Galleria located at 222 East River Road, Cherrygrove City, Johto on May 1, 2043, at 5:00 pm for a rehearsal dinner. Our wedding will be on May 2, 2043, at the Meloetta Cathedral located at 224 East River Road, Cherrygrove City, Johto. We ask that all guests arrive by 10:00 am. The ceremony will commence at 10:30 am. Please RSVP as soon as possible.**

 **Hope to see you there!**

 _ **Soledad and Tamaki Oak**_ _ **"**_

"Isn't this great?!" Jay exclaimed when we were finished reading.

"Yeah, it's great, but you didn't have to barge into our house this early in the morning in order to tell us," Amb responded.

"I like the 'Tamaki Oak'," said Valentino. "Jay, do you like your surname?"

"I guess. It's not the worst last name in the world. Why?" he replied.

"Future reference."

"Okay…Jezz, Amb, you can go, right? If you can't, I bet they'd change the date so that you could."

"Of course, we can go," I responded. "Amb, we don't have any plans, do we?"

"We like, never have plans," Amber replied.

"Gia and Denisia were invited too."

"Aren't they visiting soon?"

"It could be a while due to the storms and the world war three-like tension out there in the mountains," he sighed.

I opened the parcel we received in the mail and checked out the invitation delivered to Amber and me while the others chatted. As I expected, our invitation was the same as Jay and Valé's except for a few minor details.

"Soledad wants you to be a bridesmaid," I told Amb.

"Doesn't that mean I gotta dress in something that she picked?" she asked worriedly.

"It says you can wear whatever you want as long as Jay approves."

"I designed her wedding dress," Jay proudly announced. "Don't worry Amb, I already know what you can wear. It's not frilly or girly or pink."

"Okay," she replied, sounding somewhat relieved. "What's in the box?"

"A bracelet. Soledad wants all the bridesmaids to wear one," I said.

Amb placed the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. "I like it…And I don't usually like stuff like this."

Jay carefully took it in his hands.

"These aren't real emeralds, but the sure are realistic," he remarked.

"You're a jeweler too?" said Valé.

"He knows about a lot about anything involving dress-up," said Amb.

"That's right," Jay agreed. "And I prefer the term 'fashion', Amber Ketchum."

"But I prefer the term 'dress-up', Jaybird Paula Morgan."

"You…you…you're a…"

"Ha, you can't even say the word 'bitch'," she laughed.

"It's a mean word."

"It was kind of cute of them to send it out on Valentine's Day," Valentino said as he picked up the invitations.

"That's today?" Amb asked.

"Duhh, it's February 14th, Jay replied. "It's also Jocelyn's birthday."

"I suppose we both forgot," I told Amber.

"Oh, whatever. It's the day _after_ Valentine's Day that's important. That's when all the candy is on sale," Amb responded. "And Jezz and I already bought Jocelyn's gift."

They boys stayed for breakfast. Jay and I harvested Sitrus berries for a smoothie while Valé cooked eggs and Amb and Logan helped.

"A called last night," Amber said as we took seats in the yard.

"Did she make pie again?" Logan asked, salivating.

"Lieparrr?"

"Nah, she wants us to watch Harper for a few days. Slipped my mind earlier," Amb responded.

"She wants _us_ to watch Harper?" I queried.

"She didn't say why."

"Perhaps Harper's request," said Valé.

"Maybe. She wants us to come tomorrow around ten."

"I need to spend more time with him," I replied. "Two hours a week for writing practice and the occasional get-together isn't enough."

"Jay and I can make ourselves available for a few hours if you want to meet up," said Valé.

"In case Harper is too much for us," said Logan.

"I can't help but wonder about the short notice," I said. "I'll mention it at dinner."

"Tonight's extra special since it's Jocelyn's birthday, Valentine's Day, and Soledad and Tamaki's announcement date for their wedding. I bet the desserts are going to be sick," said Jay. "I'm making mochi."

"Oh no," said Amb.

"My desserts are fantastic."

"Fantastically bland."

"Liar."

"Bland."

"I make good desserts, don't I?" Jay asked Vale.

"Te amo, Jay-jay, cordiali saluti, but saltine crackers have more flavor than most of the desserts you create," Vale replied.

"Stabbed," Amb whispered.

Jay flinched. "…Well…I gotta surprise for everyone tonight, especially you, Valé, and it's not bland."

"Should we be concerned?"

"…No."

' _Maybe Jay's proposing_ ', I mused. ' _Which reminds me…_ '

"I planned a surprise for you," I blurted as I grabbed Amb's hand.

I immediately regretted that.

"You do?" she and Jay asked in unison.

"I can be fun…occasionally," I defended.

"Honey I know, but usually not when other people around," Amber smirked.

"Lieeep lie," Peruva commented as she shook her head.

"Peruva says 'TMI'," Logan translated. "And I double-second that."

I kept my mouth shut as I finished up my drink. Chia seeds, almond milk, kale, wild berries, and stevia. Not quite as delicious as eggs and heart-shaped hash browns fried in fresh butter and served with cinnamon toast, but good enough for me.

"Try the cinnamon bread," Jay requested, mouth full of food. "It's organic…"

"…making it healthy," Amb continued. "Have some."

"I can't now—"I'll have a piece later, promise."

"You can learn a lot from him," Jay told Amb. "You won't eat vegetables. You'll get canc—a disease—if you never eat vegetables."

I spaced out as they bickered over inconclusive evidence. I wondered about tonight and why I implied I'd propose when I still had no plan of action or gift.

I'll figure it out later.

 **XO**

Annie's Thursday night dinners often turn out to be a series of house parties within a house party. With tonight being a special night, everything was livelier than usual.

Most nights, little kids stay in their pajamas, preteens and adults dress semi-casually, and most teens dress up. Music plays in almost every room. There are games—sober and drunken—and hordes of people laughing and crying as they catch up on each other's news. There are contests and demonstrations, sometimes karaoke, fireworks, and Battle Royales.

Jocelyn and her best friend Gracie were two of the first people Amber, Jay, Vale, and I saw.

"Happy birthday!" Jay exclaimed as he hugged his sister.

"It's been a while," she laughed.

Jay handed her a present. While she talked to the boys, I stuck with Amb.

"Part of me wants to keep Double Blindside a secret because I don't want to ruin everyone's fun, but I also think they should be warned," I said.

"I'll talk to people," Amb offered. "Most already know. After all, you already told the professors and Annie and Michio while you were trying to investigate it."

"I love your tie," Jocelyn said as she grasped the strap. "It's your color."

"I look good in every color," I retorted.

"But gold is the best."

"We didn't forget your present," Amber said as she handed Jocelyn our gift.

"Thanks," Jocelyn said as she let go of my tie.

Jocelyn and Gracie told us about some of the stuff they've been up to lately—laughing the whole time—then we went our separate ways. We got drinks, starters, then found Harper. He was alone with Swabble and Chia. I tapped his shoulder until he spun around to hug me.

"Usually you can smell us from a mile away," I joked.

He shook slightly. His eyes met mine. He was scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Pokémon gone," he signed.

"What do you mean?" Amb asked.

Harper looked away from me. Then Michio came towards us.

"He's upset about Star and my team," he explained. "As you know, our legendaries have been helping in Toka for over a month, more of our Pokémon decided to go out too. Rita and a bunch of other agents took them out there."

"Why?"

"They volunteered. Harper is mostly upset with Star. Star had just mastered that same ability that Tirtouga has, the mind-reading telepathy thing. Star insisted on using her peacekeeping and leadership abilities to help the other Pokémon out there."

"You and Annie…let…them…go?" I inquired.

"They wanted to. They're with Rita and some of these other agents that Annie used to work with. Their job is to spy and rescue, not to attack."

"I can't believe Rita left without telling me."

"You've been dealing with more of your own shit lately."

"I suppose she didn't want or need us or our Pokémon," said Amb.

"Three-quarters of your team is already out there," Michio reminded us. "Jezz, your Pokémon are your healers and shouldn't leave your side."

"I know," I sighed. "Where's Annie?"

"Sleeping. That's another reason Harper's upset—Annie's been sleeping more and playing less."

"Is this part of the reason she asked Amber and I to watch Harper?"

"Probably. We have a lot of legal stuff to do and we want him to have attention while we are dealing with all that."

The party went on as usual with nothing being extraordinary beside the enormous cake that was brought out to celebrate Jocelyn's party, Valentine's Day, and Tamaki and Soledad's engagement.

Yet it bothered me that Rita left without a goodbye, that Harper was so attached to that Espeon that he was brought to tears by her departure, that Annie slept through the party, that Jay 'forgot' about his surprise for Valentino.

Odd that I backed out of affirming my proposal.

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the song 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin Park.

\+ Cordiali saluti - sincerely.

\+ I cannot emphasize how much I love you all so much for reviewing. It truly does make a difference to me. Every review is a confidence boost.

\+ A while ago I put my OCs up for adoption. Pokemonfanthings has taken them on and is in the process of creating her own fic. Her fic is still being published as of December 2018. It centers around canon characters from the anime, Silver, Red, Rose, and the OCs I don't pay much attention to. The title is 'The Lucky Ones' Please support her. She has short stories published that I also recommend reading. Some feature my OCs, others don't, and they are all adorable. I suggest viewing her profile page for more info.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents. Young Jezz witnesses a B-Day.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Amber's Delibird

\- Amber's Unfeasant

\- Corbin

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Spearrow

\- May

Original Locations:

\- N/A

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Tamaki and Soledad are getting married in early May.

\- Jocelyn turned eighteen.

\- Rita, her Pokémon, and the main teams of Michio and Annastasia are out in Toka together, working as peacekeepers.

-Annastasia's losing energy for some reason.

\- Jezz wants to propose to Amber.


	43. Milestones

The Journal

Chapter #41: Milestones

 **"** **You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor who is calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy."**

 **Demi Lovato**

 _March 20, 2033_

 _I've been staying with the Morgans for a collective three weeks. Today was the_ _first time we've celebrated a milestone: June's birthday._

 _It's June's eleventh year. This makes me about two years older than her, give or take a few months—after all this time, I still don't know my birthdate._

 _I'll call myself twelve for now. I'm too small to be a teenager._

 _This morning we hung banners, cleaned, and set tables. I helped by mopping the floor of the large kitchen, cleaning the twins' playroom, scrubbing the grout of their three bathrooms, and washing used pots and pans. Jessie and James seemed astonished by the amount of work I completed._

 _I rested for an hour after the final preparations. Jay shook me awake._

 _"We gotta surprise June," he said as I groggily wiped my eyes._

 _Jay was dressed in rainbows with the only exception being a pink fedora. His cheeks reddened as I yawned and blinked._

 _"I very much appreciate you waking me," I said._

 _His blush deepened. He wrung his hands and chuckled nervously._

 _"Ha, like…np," he said. "R-ready?"_

 _I drank a large cup of water then nodded despite my terrible nausea. I wanted to stay in bed but I couldn't; good friends don't stay in bed during parties._

 _I stayed as long as I could, socialized as much as possible, and faked the best smile I could muster. My lungs wore me down. Fluid. Jay caught me heading to my guestroom._

 _"Are you okay?" he asked as he gently grasped my arm._

 _I instinctively placed my hand over his. He always smiled when I did that, and I love seeing him smile._

 _"I am feeling ill," I choked. "Sorry."_

 _Jay jumped back as though I had lit a fire. "You don't have to be sorry I-is there anything you need?"_

 _"I will be fine. If June asks, tell her I was sick and had to leave. Give her my apologies."_

 _"It looks like you have something on your mind."_

 _'_ _Anxiety, sadness, overwhelming paranoia, the physical sensation of choking…'_

 _I stayed silent._

 _"I will feel better after sufficient rest," I replied._

 _Jay released my arm. He took a few steps backward, then assembled a small grin._

 _"Feel better," he murmured as he walked away._

 _I sucked the life out of my inhaler the second I got the chance. The nausea got worse. I spent most of the party alone in the bathroom. Fortunately, the only red I saw were the droplets of blood that drizzled from my lungs, not my stomach, meaning I could save the embarrassing 911 call for another day._

 _I eventually collapsed into a semi-miserable slumber. I was still awake with a racing brain when Amber kicked the door._

 _"Open up, I know you are not sleeping."_

 _I took a quick glance around the room to make sure it was reasonable neat. Then I checked myself in the mirror. I looked ghostly but not disgusting. I hesitantly unhitched the deadbolt._

 _Amber's jeans had frosting stains and her hair had a few tiny bits of yellow sponge cake dangling among the wild strands. She came right up into my face. I backed away from her closeness._

 _"You look gross," she observed after briefly scanning my body._

 _"How did you know I was not sleeping?" I queried._

 _"You're usually a heavy sleeper. If you were asleep, you probably wouldn't have heard me knocking."_

 _"That is correct."_

 _I blushed as I imagined her caring enough about me to memorize my sleep patterns._

 _"Jay said you had a lot on your mind," she continued, looking down._

 _"I didn't say that," I quipped. "And I don't want to talk."_

 _"Okay, attitude. Were you like crying up here or something?"_

 _"Why does everyone assume that when I need alone time, it's because I'm crying?"_

 _"Maybe it's cuz you always look depressed whenever you slip away."_

 _"Even if I was depressed, it wouldn't be any of your business. Please don't butt into my business. I don't want to talk."_

 _My tone surprised both of us. This was the rudest I had ever been with her or anyone in our friend group. Amber was offended, but not hurt. I still regret it…I don't know why I snapped… not that it was a big blowup, but she was used to me being so polite and agreeable and here I was suddenly accusing…I just wanted Hauana to hug me and call me Iki._

 _Thankfully Amber is too tough to get weepy over a friend's harsh remarks, so in the end, I only hurt myself._

 _"I'll leave then," she decided. "Have fun by yourself."_

 _I pulled down the shades and wiggled under the sheets. What seemed to be about twenty minutes later, someone else knocked on my door._

 _"Jezz, are you in there?"_

 _"Yes," I called out tiredly._

 _"It's Annastasia. Can Michio and I come in?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _I didn't feel like moving, so I asked Vileplume to get the door for me again. He greeted them as they stepped into the room. Annastasia cautiously walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed while Michio stood near the door with a few of their Pokémon._

 _"What's going on?" she inquired. "Did something happen?"_

 _"I'm ill," I replied._

 _"Oh, okay", Annastasia sighed. "Do you need anything?"_

 _"No. My Pokémon are taking care of me."_

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?"_

 _"It's good. I have medicine and Chimecho's heal bell helps me."_

 _"May I feel your forehead?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _She touched the back of her hand to my face. She forced a small smile, but I knew she was disappointed._

 _"You feel very warm," she said. "Have you been sick all day?"_

 _"Yeah, but I am fine. I get sick often," I explained. "This isn't unusual. I only left because I felt uncomfortable."_

 _"If you don't get better by the end of tomorrow, we can take you to see a doctor."_

 _This was one of my healthy streaks. She wanted to take me to see a doctor. Her world was so different from mine. I hate doctors and will avoid them as best I could._

 _"I don't want Hauana and Perry to worry about me," I responded. "If I they find out that I got so sick that I had to go to a doctor, then they might want to pick me up. I want to stay with you all so that we can go to Alola together."_

 _"I think they would want to know, but if you don't want us to tell them, we won't."_

 _I didn't associate with anyone for the rest of the day, with one exception. Amber and Jay delivered a piece of June's birthday cake. I was too sick to eat it, but the Pokémon loved it._

 _I rested some more, then wrote the day down._

 **XO**

The day after Valentine's Day, I stayed in bed even after Amb left for school. I felt my body sinking back to its average speed, temperature, and pain.

"Do you need something?" Logan asked from the other side of the door. "It's just you in there, right?"

"It's just me," I confirmed.

Logan pushed open my door, walked across the room, and then jumped onto the bed so that he was facing me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Of course," I said, cracking my back.

"Well, you have more challenges than most of the rest of us..."

"I'm reminded of these facts every time I review my book."

"That's it. The book. Jezz, I know you've spoken to publishers and like, all our friends about this, but maybe you should quit. We all know you are a determined person, that you keep your word, and that you are a hard worker, but don't stress yourself out. Life's too short for that."

"I understand that life is short more than anyone."

"Amb too."

"What about Amb?"

"Well, …she loves you, and like, the smoking…you know-know, no?"

"No."

"I don't wanna talk about this."

Logan tried to leave, but I wasn't going to let him leave until he explained himself. I grabbed his tail. He gave me this look of ultimate betrayal.

"Let go!" he barked, claws bared.

"I need to know why you said that," I replied.

"I'll tell you if you let go of my tail."

I let go. I felt guilty for going there.

"You damage a man's pride that way," he muttered as he brushed his paws along the places I touched.

"I don't want you to leave until you explain what you mean about Amber not quitting smoking because of me or something I did," I asserted.

"She never told you?"

"Told me?"

"I don't want to say it. You already know."

I was saved by the time. "I'll save the remainder of this conversation for the counselor. Amb and I gotta lunch date with him."

 **XO**

Amber and I met outside Corbin's office a few minutes before 1:00 pm.

"Do you want me to come in, or do you want to talk to Corbin alone?" Amb asked as she played with my hand in hers.

"I want you to come," I uneasily replied.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

Corbin was eating as he called us into his office.

"You're the only professional who eats lunch during their appointments," Amb remarked.

"All I gotta do is turn on the brain and then respond to what he wanna tell me," Corbin replied. "Hola, Jezz, the always exquisite Amb."

"Good afternoon."

"Sup."

Corbin grabbed my file. The folder is so damn thick compared to most of the others. That alone generates anxiety. But Corbin's more than just a counselor. He's a friend. No reason to be anxious.

"What've you been up to lately?" he inquired. "Valentine's Day and Jocelyn's birthday happened. Do anything special?"

"We got Jocelyn a Poke-nav. She'll be traveling again soon," I answered.

"Right before Valentine's Day, Jezz did something…" Amb looked at me and giggled. "…unique."

"Uh-oh," Corbin laughed. "Something I should know or don't want to hear?"

"It's not like that," I insisted.

"Should I tell him?" Amb asked.

My assumption was that Amber was talking about the almost-proposal. I don't even know if that proposal counts. I absolutely should know whether I'm engaged yet I don't.

"I…hmm," I began.

Amb picked up where I faltered. "We're trying to figure out how to do us when...we got some major obstacles ahead."

"Meaning…?" Corbin queried.

"Meaning…Jezz…?

They looked to me.

"I'm not doing well," I confessed. "They said one to five years."

"Would it give you peace of mind to know that your prognosis is not permanent?" Corbin asked.

"Not much."

"Then it's time for you to map. What do you want _now_? Bigger house? New job? No job? Now's the time."

"I like the press office because I feel better when I'm productive."

"Your cottage? Big enough? Like the area?"

"We've discussed moving in with some friends," Amb responded.

"Like a…what's it called…tip of my tongue…not a group home, but a…"

"Duplex," Amb and I answered together.

"Go for it. The friends you mean must be Jay-Jay and Vale."

"And Logan and Peruva," said Amb. "Jay looked at a bunch of places, but that's as far as we've gotten."

"Amb's still in the process of moving in with me. Most of her stuff is still in Cerulean. We haven't told her parents about the change."

"We should get on that. It's been several weeks."

"I know projects make you feel better," said Corbin. "But I can tell you're psyching yourself out. You're worried."

"And depressed."

"The M-word still around?"

"She was, now she's researching," I responded.

"Before or after this episode?"

"I concede that she contributed to my depression greatly."

"But also…the limited-time-left thing," said Amb.

"I'm raising your meds," Corbin declared. "You're on too low a dose"

"I don't—"

"We are not debating this."

I swallowed my pride because I knew he was right.

"There are different ways of getting strong. This is one of your ways," said Amb. "And mine."

"I'll go up," I mumbled.

"Good. Now talk. Let go of what's tangled," Corbin instructed.

"My story's almost over," I lamented. "If it ends before I'm ready, I'm afraid I'll be forgotten."

"You won't be forgotten," Corbin replied. "Amb, will you forget Jezz?"

"I wouldn't be able to if I tried," she responded. "And hey, I'm still here. I'll be around to tell your story…hopefully. If not, there's others."

"Deep breaths," Corbin said as he opened the window. "You're draggin' hell into my office."

"More like limbo."

"Y'all don't see the good shit coming your way. You got vacations and sunsets, chocolate and movies, maybe even a wedding and a Lil 'Amezz. "

Amb exhaled like she wanted to say something, but took a while to get it out. "We don't know our final fate, but we do know our next move. We'll always have that."

Corbin's the kind of man who can make anyone feel good. He's warm, reassuring, and funny. With his Jamaican accent, pink cornrows, tattoos, and ability to understand everyone, he's certainly one of a kind, not unlike the others in my life.

I didn't bring up Amb's smoking. I now know why she does it. I think I know how to get her to stop. Yet…

"Amb, you're amazing," I said. "And I love you so much, but—"

"Crap," she interrupted. "I fucked something up."

"I wouldn't put it like that. It's about…tobacco."

Amb refused to look at me.

"Talkin' to me won't help if you don't also talk to him," Corbin told Amb.

"I'm always on edge," she admitted. "It started months ago when your health took a nosedive. You were hurting from the lung surgeries you needed every few weeks and it felt like game over. I thought you were going. I wanted to be ready in case I needed to go too."

Corbin nodded thoughtfully. I wanted to run as they both watched me, awaiting a response.

"The last thing I want you to do is to give up on something because of me," I said. "Especially yourself. That hurts me most."

"You know he's right," said Corbin. "Jezz wants you to be happy. Plus, secondhand smoke will kill him sooner. You know that too."

Amb looked trampled. I whispered an apology. I'm not sure if it was enough.

Corbin handed her a brochure. "I have a million resources to help you quit. Everythin' listed is covered by your insurance."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcome. And Jezz, Jezz my friend, my good patient, amazin', odd friend…you gotta understand that everyone grieves in their own way. This is Amb's way. She's gonna quit, but it'll take time. She needs your patience and understandin' or else no one is movin' passed anythin'."

"You have my patience, trust, and support," I said as I looked her in the eyes.

She still looked like she was going to cry. I did that. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it stop.

"Do you need tissues, Amb?" Corbin inquired. "Cuz I'll need 'em for myself if you don't get outta my office soon."

"I'm fine," she retorted.

"Same for me. Better than fine," I said. "You did an excellent job of cheering us up. I don't know how you do it."

"I'm not won over yet. Where're your kids?"

"Playin' out back, as usual," Corbin chuckled. "There the only reason you come in, cuz you know they're here."

My Pokémon, Pip, and a few of Amber's bird Pokémon were hanging out with the boys, now eleven and nine, as they stood on the swings and swung as high as they could. Corbin's wife Alisha was there too, with a little person I knew couldn't be their own. Amber's eyes sparkled as she ran to them.

"Linette is the sweetest little girl in the universe," Amber said as she picked up the toddler.

"You've already met her?" I asked. "When?"

"Grocery store," she answered. "Can't you tell, she looks just like her parents!"

Linette laughed, sensing the sarcasm.

"You can tell by the white skin and auburn hair," Corbin added as he high-fived Linette. "She belongs to a client."

"She's a foster kid," Amber reasoned.

"She's only been living with us for one week. We can't—"

All the adults eyed Linette. She might not understand the details, but she surely knew that we were discussing her. Amb put the little one down as Corbin's son Montel walked over.

"Gives the grown-ups time to talk," Montel said as he helped her walk over to the swings several yards over.

We resumed the conversation in hushed tones once all three kids were out of range. I kept my eyes on Linette. I was curious about her.

"Her papers are still being processed. Annastasia's trying to get her on The Grange, but that place is over its legal limit for kids and so unless a minor leaves the house, she's gonna be floating around. She's sleeping in our bedroom," said Alesha.

"For how long?" Amb asked.

"Until we figure something out. She can't be with us forever."

We walked over to where their sons were playingMontel and Lee played with Linette. Amb gently pushed her on the swing. I felt a twinge of jealousy. I wanted to play with Linette too.

"Jezz, if you hold Linette, I'll throw away every last cigarette the moment we get home," Amb proposed. "I'll buy mint gum and become addicted to that instead."

That won me over in a heartbeat. I turned to the toddler. Recently out of diapers—I think. Cute, friendly, gentle. She was pleased to have me pick her up. She pressed her hand to my face and stared into my eyes with jewels I've only seen once before.

I was speechless.

"Hiya," she said.

"Umm…hiya," I stumbled.

Amb squeezed the life out my arm as Linette put her arms around my neck. She didn't even know me, but she was hugging me.

"Someone's in love," Alesha chuckled to Linette.

"Amb…her brown eyes are yours," I said as I kept my eyes on them.

"Her face is like mine too" she replied. "You see it too, right?"

I studied Linette's dimples and placement of her eyebrows. She looked like she could be Amber's daughter.

"She is just as pretty as you are," I said.

Linette wiper her nose on my shirt. For some reason, I didn't mind.

"Who are YOU?!" she exclaimed as she patted my cheeks and chin.

"I am Jezz," I answered.

"Wow!"

"Who are you?"

"Uh, uh…"

I didn't ask anyone why she didn't know her own name. She's a foster kid: could've been through anything.

Linette kept asking me questions. With each word, we were drawn closer to one another. At that moment, I finally understood Amb's most recent prominent desires. I've been around many babies and small children in my life, but this was the turning point. I finally wanted what Amb wanted.

"Linette's an interesting name," I noted. "Bird inspiration."

"Linette was her mother, a Euonian flying-type expert, and aviation specialist. Recently, she led a battalion from Obsidia to Baydon in Toka and was killed in the turmoil."

"Siblings? Father? Grandparents?" I inquired.

"None that we know of," said Alesha. "Her information has been very difficult to acquire. From what I understand, she doesn't have much of a written record."

"If her mother her mother was famous in the flying world, how come I never heard of her?" Amb asked.

"She was one of Euon's best-kept secrets. Losin' her was a blow to them. She wasn't harmed by any of our people. It was either an inside job or an accident," said Corbin.

"Hopefully an accident," I responded. "Because if the first Linette was targeted, who's to say the second Linette won't be either? If she is so prestigious, they must know about her daughter. That might even be the reason we don't have info."

"It seems that Linette's identity is confidential. Annie did mention how the only reason she thinks she can get anything is because she has people on the inside. Unfortunately, allies can only do so much."

I returned Linette to Amb. I felt confident that Annie would bend over backward to get this kid on The Grange. It's what Annie does; her home is as much a sanctuary for Pokémon as it is for human beings, and lately she's been hosting more humans than Pokémon, a new development in the decade she's owned that property.

"Keep in touch," said Alesha.

"We will, no matter what," I replied.

"We gotta get Linette home for food," Corbin said as their boys lifted their bags to their backs.

Amb stroked Linette's auburn tresses and sighed deeply. It pained us all to different degrees.

"I'll see you again soon," Amber said as Linette's boots touched the snow.

I took Amb's hand Linette toddled to her temporary caretakers. I felt her pulse; Amb and I were back in sync, more in sync than we've been in a while.

"You've been in my blood since we first got together," Amber remarked. "Now she's in mine."

"And mine," I replied. "But we just met her. It's too early to believe—"

"I felt something. You did too. She's special. Neither of us knows why."

When we returned home, Amb started a fire in the backyard. She, her Pokémon, my Pokémon, and I dug up every last package of cigarettes and burned them in our fire pit. I told her how much I adore Linette, and how sure I was that I've finally formed my opinion on the situation. Then we hugged and kissed and fooled around in rooms we usually don't because no one was around and it was just the two of us, no talking cats or nosy neighbors. Synchronicity resumed on a day on a thought did not think it would.

 **XO**

\+ Thanks for reading:)

\+ Next chapter will be journaled contents. Lil Jezz spends more time with the Hales.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Alesha – Corbin's wife/Linette's temporary caregiver

\- Montel and Lee – Corbin and Alesha's sons

\- Linette's mother also named Linette

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- N/A

Original Locations:

\- Corbin's office

\- Obsidia- sub-region of the Toka region.

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Young Jezz is hesitant to tell anyone about his medical troubles, including Annastasia.

\- Jezz is afraid of hospitals.

\- Presently, Jezz and Amber have regular appointments with Corbin.

\- Linette's mother was a flying specialist but died in the war up north.

\- Linette comes from an unknown family in Euon yet resembles a young Amber.


	44. Shopping and Dining in Alola

The Journal

Chapter #42: Shopping and Dining in Alola

 **"** **Every night in a different bed  
The ceilings look the same  
Every light leaves a memory  
I swear they're tracing out your name  
A couple hundred miles from somewhere  
And another couple more to go  
Ask me what I remember  
I'll say I really don't know."**

 **Computer Games**

 _March 21, 2033_

 _I've been spent so much time with the Morgans that I haven't written much about my time with the Hales._

 _Tomorrow we will celebrate Makauhine Mona's Birthday._

 _Mona is Hauana's Mother. The Hales warned me she might be prejudiced because I'm different. Natives of Alola usually have black, dark purple, dark green, dark blue, brown, dark blond, or some combination of that as their hair color. Their hair is usually wavy or curly. Natives have dark skin, large builds, and dark eyes. I want to get her a gift that will make up for my differences._

 _Hauana took me to stores I've never been into before. One place was perfect for gift-purchasing._

 _"This is called The Collection," said Hauana. "They sell collectors' items from all over the world."_

 _"Incredible," I responded. "Antiques are sold at places such as these, is that correct?"_

 _"Antiques, traditional clothing that is made in other lands, interesting items from here and there, all sold here."_

 _I didn't plan on buying anything, but the concept of going in and surveying was enough to excite me._

 _There were collections of snow globes, timepieces, maps, and books. I spent an hour in the book section. I recorded the titles and authors and then stuck them into a file on my phone. I will see if they are at the library._

 _I discovered a book titled A Revolution Unspoken. It was about the great Pokémon revolution. The author discussed the actions leading up to the violence, as well as key turning points in the war. I didn't have a chance to see how it ended._

 _"Would you like to purchase that?" Hauana asked as she observed the book in my arms._

 _"No thank you."_

 _"Are you sure? I haven't bought you anything special in a while."_

 _"It's too much…this is available at the library."_

 _"Let's see…today is Tuesday…we can go to the library on Friday. and get it whenever you want, if you are sure you don't want to buy it."_

 _"I am sure. Thank you, Hauana."_

 _"No problem. I got this for my mother. It's called an hourglass. Have you ever seen one before?"_

 _The hourglass she held before me was made of birch wood and had gold plating on the edges. It looked centuries old._

 _"At St. Augustine's, a woman there, Mary, she had one on her desk," I said. "It's attractive."_

 _"There are two of these in this store. Both are handmade and very old. I want to keep one for our house. Do you think that's a promising aesthetic?"_

 _"That'd be wonderful."_

 _Hauana giggled and touched my shoulder as she straightened the antique in her basket._

 _"The checkout line is long. You can walk around the store while I wait if you want. You may change your mind about that book or find something else that you want. Bring whatever you want to me."_

 _I picked up another, smaller book after Hauana and I once again parted ways. It is titled: Una Piccola Parte. It is written entirely in Italian. The author, a woman named Natalina Lombardo, was a policy writer who set the framework for the governments of Euon, Toka, Rocambelsco, and Gracas soon after they were established as separate regions—and before half of those lands became corrupted. I adored that book, but I couldn't bring myself to ask for it. We were here for Makauhine Mona, not for me._

 _Hauana knew I wanted that book and she somehow bought it without me seeing her. She handed it to me when we got home._

 _"You're such a brilliant child," she said after I thanked her several times. "You'll go far in life, my iki. Don't be afraid to ask me to buy you things."_

 _"The government doesn't pay you much to watch me," I replied._

 _Hauana hugged me with both arms. We swayed a little._

 _"_ _How would you know something like that?" she asked._

 _"_ _I've heard them say it before, at the other places I've lived," I said._

 _"Iki, Perry and I have jobs. You only get a five-hundred-dollar monthly stipend to cover all your needs. All that money is going into your savings account whether you like it or not. Money is not a trouble—not usually. We'll buy you whatever you want as long as it's reasonable."_

 _"That is very nice."_

 _"What's nice?" Perry asked as he strolled into the room._

 _"This book that Hauana gave me. She said many kind words as well," I explained._

 _"You had fun shopping, then. Good. I was afraid Hauana was torturing you on that trip."_

 _"Aren't these amazing?" Hauana said as she brandished an hourglass. "I got one for us and one for my mom. And Jezz enjoyed the shopping."_

 _"_ _I did," I agreed._

 _"Mona will love it," he said after he kissed her on the cheek. "And Jezz, I'm glad you weren't bored to death."_

 _"Iki, why don't you tell Perry about how you've been doing with your new friends. Perry's out of the loop."_

 _"Oh yes, my new friends are spectacular. I told Hauana how I celebrated a birthday party for June, and before that, I rode Tauros and participated in a race."_

 _"Jay said you won that race," said Hauana._

 _"I won by a slip too," I admitted. "I don't mean to brag."_

 _"I'm glad you had fun. What else did Iki win?" he asked._

 _"He had Pokémon battles with the other kids as well. I heard the youngest girl—Jocelyn—saying that he won them all."_

 _"You're one of the best trainers in Kanto. You should consider doing the Alola trials," Perry suggested._

 _"Perhaps…"_

 _"Only a suggestion," he replied. "You've read up on those, correct?"_

 _"I have."_

 _"I'm wrapping this," Hauana said as she picked one of the hourglasses. "If you want to go out to dinner alone, that's fine with me. I many tasks and chores to do before my mother arrives."_

 _"She is coming here?" I asked. "Ohh, I mean…sorry! I didn't mean to sound like I don't like that."_

 _"It's okay. I don't like it that much either," Perry laughed._

 _"She is only coming for dessert. The rest of the time we will be at the venue we picked," Hauana replied._

 _She was laughing a little bit too. I didn't understand the humor, and ever since I got friends, I've been trying to better understand interactions such as these._

 _"Did I do something wrong?" I inquired._

 _Perry and Hauana stopped. They looked surprised by my inquiry._

 _"Not at all," said Perry. "It's just funny how you and I are hesitant to meet up with the old woman."_

 _"Okay," I responded, though I still didn't understand the funniness._

 _"If Hauana wants to stay here and have peace while she does her chores, how about you and I go to Kalapawai's Kitchen?" he offered._

 _"I would love that."_

 _"Do you want to leave in a few minutes or wait until later?"_

 _My stomach growled as if it were cued. Perry, my Pokémon, and I laughed._

 _"I will be prepared in five minutes. I must wash up and feed my Pokémon," I said as my Pokémon hugged me._

 _"I'll give you fifteen" he replied. "I need to get ready too."_

 _I carefully placed my new book on the bookshelf next to this journal. I wanted to read it and write notes at that moment, but my Pokémon, Perry, and my stomach were all waiting for me._ _I placed a hefty amount of Pokémon food in each bowl._

 _The Kahuna gave me this special homemade food. It is expensive food, the same kind Jay, Annastasia, and Jocelyn feed their Pokémon. I suddenly missed them. The Morgans and their companions have been on my mind so much lately, and often what I do all the way here in Alola reminds me of them._

 _I even thought of Jay as I got dressed. I could picture him watching me, saying 'that's a good look for you', as I snapped each button. His voice would be nervous too because he wouldn't be sure if that was appropriate to say or not. And if Amber were present, she'd laugh at him. Then I would wonder if she was laughing at me too._

 _"Iki, are you ready?" Hauana asked as she knocked on my door._

 _I dashed across the room as I looked at my watch. Only five minutes had passed. I wondered why she was calling me when I was not yet late._

 _"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door._

 _"You dress quickly," she noted. "You look fantastic. I'm writing 'love Hauana, Perry, and Jezz' and Mona's card. I want to let you know so that you won't be confused if she brings it up."_

 _"I don't want to lie and say it was from me too."_

 _"It's not lying. Usually, when parents buy gifts for another family member or family friend, they will write the child's name on the card too. It's because we all live together and…it's just something that families do."_

 _"Oh, okay."_

 _"If you want, I can write 'iki' on there," she said, giggling a little bit._

 _"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?" I asked._

 _"A little. I can write it though if you want."_

 _"Jezz is fine. You can write Jezz…so long as it is spelled correctly."_

 _"You got it. Take your time. The restaurant doesn't close until 8:30 pm."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"I'll be in the back room wrapping up these gifts. Have fun at dinner. While you have the chance, talk about boy stuff that you wouldn't want me to hear."_

 _I read until Perry came to my door. We took a Tauros buggy to the restaurant._

 _"I love the way they decorate," Perry commented as we entered Kapalwai's Kitchen._

 _There were statues of the island guardians and the ultra-beasts and legendaries thought to be native to Alola. To me, these creatures only existed in books. I never even saw a legendary Pokémon or an ultra-beast, unless that weird fusion I had run into several times in my younger days counts._

 _We sat out on a seaside balcony. Wingull and Pelipper soared below us, hoping to catch our crumbs. I saw Wailmer fins splashing in the Melemele bay._

 _"The menu's your oyster," said Perry._

 _"I don't understand," I replied. "The menu is an oyster?"_

 _"It's an expression that means you can order whatever you want and however much you want on the menu."_

 _"Oh…Thank you."_

 _"No worries."_

 _Perry asked about my schoolwork. As I talked about my recent lessons, I realized that I'm five grades passed Jay, Takeshi, and Amber. I'm four passed June and three passed Soledad. I'm only a year older than everyone except Tamaki and Takeshi, who are my age._

 _I ordered coconut shrimp off the menu and Perry got potato skins. I thought it was amazing how I can have food like this now. The food at my school was of high quality, so we never got anything with grease on it. I love grease. Grease is one of my favorite flavors—if it counts as a flavor. I am not sure. I must research that._

 _"I heard one worker tell another that those shrimps are right off the boat. They just pulled them out of the sea an hour ago. It can't get much fresher than that."_

 _'Pulled out of the sea', I repeated in my head._

 _I put down the shrimp I was halfway through eating. Perry asked:_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Oh, nothing! Sorry," I replied._

 _"It's okay if you don't like the food. You can have mine, or we can order something different."_

 _"It's not that I don't like the food…Sometimes I feel bad for eating animals, even the little shrimps. It doesn't seem fair. Just because they are unintelligent doesn't mean they deserve to be eaten."_

 _"It's part of the circle of life. Most carnivores and omnivores like shrimp because they have nutrients."_

 _"Jay and Annastasia are vegetarians," I said. "Jay said he feels bad for the animals so he won't eat them, and I feel like I should probably be like that."_

 _"You can do that if you want, but consider that you…you know, you're somewhat…and for your age…"_

 _'Small? Sick? Lame enough already? Just say it!' I shouted in my head._

 _"I probably shouldn't be limiting my diet," I filled in._

 _"Forget I brought it up."_

 _I looked down at the plate. I felt sick, nauseous._

 _"I don't feel well," I said when he asked what was wrong._

 _Perry looked like he didn't know what to do. I sipped my water. It didn't help._

 _"Want to take a walk? Maybe rice will settle your stomach. I know you're hungry," said Perry._

 _"I don't want to ruin everyone's meal…"_

 _"It's just me and you, and you aren't ruining it. We can get our entrees wrapped up if you don't want to eat now."_

 _I stood and he followed my lead. My nervousness increased. I wondered why I was so shaky all of a sudden._

 _"I can take a walk by myself," I said._

 _"Do you need some time alone or do you want me to come with you?"_

 _" I don't want to ruin your meal. I don't want to make you sad or mad."_

 _"You're not ruining my meal. I can't think of anything you can possibly say or do that will make me upset with you."_

 _"I…I must use the restroom first," I responded._

 _"I'll tell the waitress to wrap our food. We can pick it up later."_

 _"Is that allowed?"_

 _"Sure is."_

 _"Okay, thank you!"_

 _I sped to the bathroom. It was a single bathroom, which was perfect because I really needed splash water on my face and cry and I didn't want to do it with others around._

 _I stayed in there for ten minutes. Embarrassment rose within me. I became mortified. I regretted coming. I should've stayed home and read Una Piccola Parte._

 _I resented that Pokémon were not allowed in the eateries. My team could've saved me. Porygon could slip into the computer and cancel our orders. Chimecho could use his heal bell to make the nausea stop. Vileplume can use sweet scent to calm my nerves. Delcatty would let me rest on his warm body, and Xatu…Xatu could've teleported me away from this place._

 _When my watch indicated that twelve and a half minutes had passed since I fled from my guardian, I slowly opened the door. I feared that an angry crowd of people waiting to use the only functioning restroom would be waiting and that Perry would be to the side, making whatever his 'disappointment face' would be (I don't know what it looks like because I haven't seen it yet). But there was only one person there. A little girl waiting to use the restroom. I apologized and held the door open for her. She just said 'thank you' and then went inside. I walked back to the table._

 _To my comfort, Perry was laughing as he talked with Kokio, a close friend of his whom I have met three or four times since I started living with the Hales._

 _"There you are!" Kokio said as I walked closer. "How do you feel?"_

 _"I told Kokio that you were feeling light-headed and needed a break," Perry said._

 _"Oh, yes, that is what I was doing," I responded._

 _"Howzit? Catch new Pokémon since last we met?" Kokio._

 _"Actually…"_

 _I stopped. I was taking a long time to process his question because I was still in that fight-or-flight mode._

 _"Jezz trains various types of Pokémon but he doesn't keep most of them once they get to a prominent level," said Perry. "Am I right?"_

 _"Correct," I confirmed._

 _"Good for you," said Kokio._

 _"Kokio owns this place," said Perry. "He saw you as you left. We've been talking since. He'll be at Makauhine Mona's birthday party tomorrow. He is catering."_

 _"I recalled that you worked in the restaurant industry, but I didn't know that you owned this particular venue," I replied._

 _"Yup. Well, I gotta return. Have a good night. If you need something, text."_

 _"He gave us free meals," Perry said as he held up two white paper bags. "I go another order of potato skins, the shrimps you didn't finish, the pasta dish you ordered, my steak, and he threw in a veggie burger for you so that you can see how you like it."_

 _"That was so very kind of him," I replied. "I should have thanked him more."_

 _"I handled it. Besides, he owed me a favor." Perry chuckled at the memory. "Where do you want to go now?"_

 _I felt significantly better after my breakdown and I think I looked it too. We decided to go to the boardwalk._

 _"You're probably nervous about Makauhine Mona coming," Perry said once we exited the place._

 _"Slightly," I responded. "Mostly because…I mustn't say"_

 _"Say. I'm curious."_

 _"It seems as though you and Hauana are nervous around her too."_

 _"Makauhine Mona gives Hauana a tough time about the state of our home—whether it's perfectly clean or not—our choice of decoration and food, and…she has a history of racism."_

 _"I believe that would be mostly due to her upbringing."_

 _"That cannot be an excuse, though."_

 _"Okay."_

 _We lingered in comfortable silence. Perry didn't mind that I didn't want to talk, but after twenty minutes or so he decided to engage me in conversation again._

 _"It's hard for us to tell sometimes because we see you every day, but you surely have grown up since we first met you," he said. "Sometimes growing up can be difficult. I had problems,"_

 _Not as many as me._

 _"You did? But how?" I asked._

 _"I was a fat kid, to put it bluntly."_

 _What the heck?_

 _"…and it seemed that none of the girls liked me for that reason."_

 _"Are you going to next say 'except for Hauana?" I asked. "Wait! Is that rude to ask?"_

 _"It's not rude. The answer to your first question is 'no'. I didn't meet Hauana until I was twenty," Perry responded._

 _How old are you now?_

 _"That is unfortunate," I replied._

 _"It was unfortunate for a while. I had one girlfriend growing up. Her name was Coca. Funny name, I know. But she was a very nice person. I met her when I was twelve. For five years, she was one of my only friends. We were one another's prom dates, and that night, I made a terrible move."_

 _I know precisely where this is going. TMI! TMI!_

 _"I stood her up."_

 _Never mind. I think._

 _"I don't understand," I responded._

 _"I don't know why I did it. I felt so nervous and anxious like I was growing up too fast."_

 _"The expression 'stood her up' confuses me."_

 _"It means I didn't show. I said I would be at her house at 8:00 pm but never came. When she called, I ignored the messages. It was cruel."_

 _"If you believed it was cruel, then why did you do it?"_

 _"Anxiety. I psyched myself out because I felt like there were expectations I couldn't meet."_

 _Perry kept talking. I was busy overthinking. I didn't grasp most of it. I do recall him saying:_

 _"You are at a difficult age. Everyone's changing. Even your new friends will change. People in your group might start to date. You might want to date someone."_

 _"I don't want to date anyone," I replied._

 _That is a total lie, but Perry probably knew that._

 _"That might change soon. It's okay if you do. When you do get there, it's important to trust your instincts. If something feels wrong, then it probably is. Don't take everything too seriously, and always treat others as you would want to be treated. That's the best advice I can give you."_

 _"It sounds like very good advice."_

 _"It's the code I follow."_

 _"Then it will be the code I follow too."_

 _And that part I kept with me._

 **XO**

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Lost Boys Life' by Computer Games.

+Thank you for all the reviews!

\+ Next chapter is more of the main storyline.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Makauhine Mona – Hauana Hale's mother, Jezz's surrogate grandmother

\- Kokio – a friend of the Hales

\- Coca

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Wingull

\- Wailmer

Original Locations:

\- Kalapawai's Kitchen

Canonical Locations:

\- Melemele Bay

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz is nervous around Makuahine Mona.

\- Perry and Hauana know that Jezz likes Amber.

\- Jezz is much closer to the Hales than he was with any other family he stayed with previously.

\- Hauana's hourglass


	45. Bright Eyes

The Journal:

Chapter #43: Bright Eyes

 **"** **Remember the time you drove all night?**  
 **Just to meet me in the morning**  
 **And I thought it was strange you said everything changed**  
 **You felt as if you'd just woke up**  
 **And you said 'this is the first day of my life**  
 **I'm glad I didn't die before I met you."**

 **Bright Eyes**

Talk of the journal came up around at dinnertime.

"Almost a week had passed since you transcribed parts of the journal, " Amb said as we carried our plates to the table. "Everyone's cheering you on."

"The support's been helping me. I don't want to stop. I'm learning so much about everyone in my life. New things about myself too." I replied.

"Like what?"

"Like…

I lifted my laptop from the ground. Amber scooched closer to me.

"Like this:

 _I was annoyed by all the questions. It seems like no one understands how independent of a person I am. If they knew, they wouldn't get so concerned every time I left because I needed some god-damned breathing space."_

"That's so hot."

"My point is—"

"You were more socially aware than any of us expected?" Amber guessed.

"Yes, and I haven't changed. I can't be eloquent unless I have a page to reference."

"I'm proud."

She slurped down a foot-long udon noodle then pushed my shoulder.

"Why do you look shocked? Of course, I'm proud," she said.

"Your support is amazing…but…"

"But?"

"But this is an emotional project and it might be getting to me."

"It's never too late to back out. Don't do this just because you're bored or feel obligated. Do it because you want to."

Amber and Pip did a series of burps. Amb used her chopsticks to point to a photo on the wall. It was me, her, Pip, Valé, Jay, Logan, Lily, Maya, and Peruva in front of the location on Mai Island Amb decided she would one day make a trial site. I already owned the land, but it took two three-hour exams, a thousand signatures, twenty board meetings, and cash for her to get the approval to make it a site.

"That's framed for a reason," she said. "Pride. I lot of trainers told me it was a waste of my talent to open a trial site. They said I should put all my energy into getting onto the Pokémon League Board. They said I'm a flyer and archer, not a captain. But I believe I can do whatever I want."

"Pikapipipi," Pip said as he tapped the metal frame.

"It was a hard choice and a lot of work, but it was a project, and it's still ongoing, obviously. If this book isn't going to be something you're proud of, don't do it. Don't stop just because it gets hard, or because people tell you it's a waste, or because it is 'unproductive' in money-making terms. Everyone said that about the Nest, yet there it is, almost finished construction. Will I make money off it? Likely, eventually, but that obviously isn't the goal, just like your journal doesn't exist just so you can make money off it. I don't reflect on things often. I never kept a journal. What you're doing sounds harder than what I went through to get that site."

I ruminated on her speech. "You're brilliant and determined. That's why you were able to meet those goals. My goal is still uncertain. When this is published, will I get closure? That's why I want, but…"

"You're overthinking it."

"You're right."

"Great. Now, I have to change the subject."

"Go ahead."

"After my last meeting with the Board, they said they'd take me as long as I passed my last class. I have an A+ now, and technically, I can fail every single assignment—including attendance—for the rest of semester and still make out with a C."

"I never thought I'd say this to you, but I want you to give up on school. You've put in time and effort and you already proved that you can do well…Corbin is right. Life is too short. What're a few weeks of school in a lifetime?"

"Also, we don't need jobs. We can mooch off A."

"Annie's a billionaire and I'm dying young. Good reasons to freeload."

"Did you seriously say that? What about your standards and morals?"

"Annie wants to help. She'd rather take care of our essential expenses then see us both suffer our way through school and work that won't benefit us in the end. I'll slice my hours with Elsa…I want some hours since I enjoy the work and don't want to leave her hanging…but I have no reason to be there nine to five. You already learned enough from school. Any more and you might explode."

"We should've had this conversation as soon as you lost your job with Cynthia."

"I was too busy stressing."

We kept the good mood alive as we ate the meal we made together. Logan and Peruva were gone, and the only people in the house other than me and Amber were Pip, Chimecho, and Vileplume, and none of those Pokémon cared to intrude.

"Another reason I have the journal is because I feel like I need to do something to help people like me. I will be satisfied even if only one person reads this and gets one little thing out of it. All this work would be enough. At least, this is what I have been hoping for," I said.

"Okay," she breathed. "People who are…?"

"Orphaned. Trans. Misunderstood geniuses. Insecure. Terminally ill. Any of those or all of those."

"Does Linette fall into that category?"

Of all the times and places, I was surprised she chose then to bring up Linette.

"She might. We don't know her situation," I replied.

"We don't but we can find out," Amb stated.

"Yeah,…we can."

"You're not thick. You know I want her. I know we don't know her, but…"

"But you care."

"You're always asking how I feel. Now I feel like I can't let her slip away until I know she's okay. She's imprinted on me."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"I swear. What do you want to do first?"

"Talk to Annie."

"Same. Then?"

"Then I want to figure out who she is, make sure she ends up in a good place, and take her home if she doesn't get a deal better than what we can offer."

I nodded my agreement. Amber laughed until tears streaked her cheeks. I didn't think about how the odds were against us—someone would likely adopt Linette before we did—or we could fail the inspections we'd need to go through before she came to our home. At least we have a guest room and bed. She wouldn't need to sleep in our bedroom.

"Can we call and talk to Annie about this now? It's now or never, right?" Amber asked.

"Calling now," I said.

I dumped my remaining noodles into the compost, unable to eat anymore due to the mental adrenaline. Annie picked up the phone immediately.

"Morgan-Kapule residence," she greeted.

"Annie, it's Jezz," I replied. "We have something big we need to talk with you about."

"I have Linette's papers right…here."

There was the sound of shuffling papers. I heard Harper saying 'Mommomomomomomom', hoping to get her attention. Some drawers closed and shut, then Annie resumed the suspenseful conversation.

"How do you have her papers? How did you know this was about her?" I questioned.

"Logan answered your cell this morning after you didn't pick up. He said you were skipping work and then going with Amber to see Corbin around lunchtime. I called Corbin and asked him about Linette's file. He said they were still processing. I contacted child services from the unit in Viridian. They scanned the files and sent me a copy of them about twenty minutes ago. I've been expecting your call."

"She told Alesha to bring Linette to the playground behind Corbin's office so that you and Amber could see her," He-ran chirped.

"He-ran, that was between you and me!" Annie exclaimed with false concern.

"This was a set-up," I stated.

"Serendipity," Annie responded. "Linette is at Corbin's house because as you know, his wife works for child services, and for the first time since I opened The Grange, we don't have any room for her here. Over the last week, I've contacted dozens of our locations, and other shelters that aren't associated with us. There is no room for her in my program, and it is not like we can spontaneously open another branch. There is plenty of room for her out in Toka and Euon, in shelters not associated with our programs, so unless something changes, she's going to be sent out to one of those locations. It will be the first time since I started up this project that we'd have to deny a minor access."

Emotion swelled and Amber took control of the conversation. "Is this a sick joke? Someone's lying. This is so messed up!"

"Linette will be under my care for a few days. That is allowed if her legal residence is somewhere else. I don't want the state coming after me because I have too many kids in my program. I am in a situation with the Glens that will likely end in them dissociating from me, and therefore leaving The Grange, allowing me to admit another person under the age of sixteen."

"What is going on with the Glens?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about that now. The worst case scenario is that Linette ends up in Toka or Euon. I'm trying to prevent that. In the meantime, if you want to watch her for me—"

"Yes," Amber interrupted.

"Did you ask your fiancé?"

"How do you know that we…never mind. I'm on board," I replied.

"I'm not sending her without conditions," said Annie.

"I'm blowing off school, Jezz and I are slicing our work hours, and as soon as we see Logan, we're telling him that it's time for him to pull his own weight since his paycheck doesn't do shit for this house," Amb explained.

 _'And your parents don't even know you live here. I don't even know if you technically live here yet or if we are engaged.'_

"Sounds like Corbin encouraged real talk," Annie laughed.

"Yes," I affirmed.

"Knowing when to take a different path is important," she responded.

"It's like Valé once said: 'it's not smart to take a new path until you've conquered the one currently in your way'…something like that," said Amb. "And we did. We're doing what we should have done—"

"—even before I lost my job with Cynthia," I interrupted.

"And by that, he means that we are done talking and thinking about the future and doing what we want to do right now," Amber finished.

"Impressive," Annie replied. "I'll keep in contact with you. Linette is likely coming to The Grange tomorrow…possibly not for another two days…I'm doing my best."

"There's that important meeting for work," I reminded Amb.

"As soon as that meeting is over, I am jetting it to your place," Amber told A.

"I'll expect you."

"We must meet with your parents, too," I told Amb.

"Shit!" Amb cursed.

"We've been trying to meet up with them for three weeks," I explained. "They kept canceling, and it's something that shouldn't wait, especially if Linette's coming."

"Whenever you are ready, come by. Even if it's late," Annie suggested. "No rush. I won't let her disappear."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. If not tomorrow, you can meet her when you come to pick up Harper."

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'First Day of My Life' by Bright Eyes—yes, I've used this already but the lyrics at the top are different!

+I love the reviews, as always. Thank you:)

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents.


	46. Jezz, Not Jazz

The Journal

Chapter #44: Jezz, not Jazz

 **"** **All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to."**

 **Brandie Carlile**

 _March 22, 2033_

 _Today we celebrated Makuahine Mona's sixtieth birthday._

 _Prior to this morning, I had only met this woman once, and it was during a brief exchange. She came over—all the way from Gracas—to 'check me out'. I had just become the Hale's official foster kid earlier that week, so I was still getting to know their friends, family, and the people of Alola. I barely recalled what she looked like, but I did remember her voice and posture._

 _Hauana knocked on my door at 8:00 am to make sure I was awake and getting ready._

 _"I'm awake," I called through from my bed._

 _And I had been awake for a while, reading and preparing for the day. I am already three-quarters of the way through Una Piccola Parte because of the time I invested in the early hours of this morning._

 _"It's okay if you need more time," said Hauana. "You can come late; Perry or one of the neighbors can pick you up."_

 _Appealing. But I didn't accept._

 _"I will be prepared to depart on time," I assured her._

 _"Great. I'll see you in a few minutes."_

 _The location the Hales chose was a bouquet hall on the shore near Hano Grand Resort. The temperature was at around seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit, low humidity, and scattered clouds that kept the sun from overwhelming us._

 _I wore a shirt and tie. I loved the way I looked in the mirror. I felt handsome. I wish that Amber could see me. I think that she would have pretended to not be impressed but would truly feel impressed._

 _Brunch was a buffet of immense variety. I avoided the shrimps and helped myself to Kalapawai's Kitchen's vegetable patties, samosas, and sweet bread. I also took a few hard-boiled eggs for protein, but I only ate the whites. The yolks cooked that way make me gag. Delcatty likes them though, and luckily Hauana made accommodations for me so that I could have my Pokémon with me at the facility and on the beach over which it looked. She told the owners of the place that they are my 'therapy Pokémon' which is quite accurate because they do provide me with therapy._

 _I almost hid when I spotted Makuahine Mona, but she saw me first. I took a deep breath, held Vileplume's hand, and braced myself for unwelcomed verbiage._

 _"Jazz, you look handsome," she said as she reached out her hand. "You recall me, don't you?"_

 _"You are Hauana's mother. Madame Mona," I replied. "And I am Jezz."_

 _"Jezz…isn't that what I said? Oh well, it doesn't matter."_

 _It matters to me._

 _"You've gotten skinnier. Do they feed you enough or are you picky?" she inquired._

 _Are those the only options?_

 _"I eat plenty, this is just how I am," I responded._

 _"Mmmhmm," she hummed, taping her glass._

 _She left me alone. I was perfectly okay with that._

 _I soon came across a very interesting discussion and couldn't help but eavesdrop. Makuahine Mona was ranting._

 _"…dirty, rotten Kapules…that corrupt oligarchy is going to be the death of me…buying all our land, erasing the middle class, destroying the values of the Alolan people. It's disgusting. The sons are despicable, especially the younger one, Michio, he's got issues like you wouldn't believe. He has been coddled despite his shameful behavior. He should have been disqualified from all those competitions he won. And if that happened, his family would have lost the prestige they are unworthy of to begin with."_

 _"Mother, please no politics now, this is a celebration," said Hauana._

 _"No one here disagrees with me."_

 _Makuahine Mona kept talking. Good, because I needed to hear this._

 _"Despite the younger son being awful, at least he is gone, and now that family is going to have to go down one way or another. After all, he's supposed to get married and take over his father's position but that obviously isn't happening. Alola will vulnerable to a revolution in the next few years. I can't imagine what the state of this nation will be a decade from now, once Makoa is forced to retire. The other one, Koan, I don't trust him. He's ignorant. He only seems to care about keeping up appearances."_

 _Among the onlookers were the five Kahunas of this island nation, Hauana, and two of Hauana's friends. Some people noticed me there, but not Makuahine Mona. Not yet._

 _"They are the reason Pokémon around here are getting so cranky and dangerous," she continued. "In the good ol' days, Pokémon were allowed everywhere a human was allowed, and even the elite rode Tauros…now all of that is either illegal or strongly looked down upon. Makoa's ruined this country. Ruined it. I pity future generations."_

 _Then she noticed me. I pretended that I didn't know that they were discussing, but she saw right through that._

 _"You, Jazz, do you think your parents would want you to be raised in a place such as this?" she asked._

 _My name is Jezz, and I have no idea how my 'parents' would want me to be raised._

 _"Probably not," I said aloud._

 _"His name is 'Jezz', Mama, with an 'e'," Hauana told her. "And Jezz doesn't want to get caught up in all of this."_

 _"I don't mind. I like politics."_

 _"If that's true then keep talking. I'm staying out of it."_

 _Hauana pressed my hand slightly before leaving to bring out more drinks. Makauhine Mona locked her eyes on mine. Her mouth was a straight line, almost a scowl, but not quite._

 _"I like you," she said. "I don't usually like foreigners. Do you want to know why?"_

 _'You'll tell me regardless', I said in my head._

 _"Why?" I queried._

 _"Because I'm ashamed of what this land has become. We used to be a kind, empathetic nation. Now our land is overrun with elitists. The wealthiest people in this nation control every aspect of our lives."_

 _I personally felt as though this woman was exaggerating. If it were that bad, Hauana and Perry wouldn't be so content living here. I've been dealing with bullies of all ages and races my whole life, and Alola was no different. If anything, the people there have been nicer to me. Maybe it's just that Perry and Hauana attracted the right crowds of people._

 _"Foreigners come here and they experience the worst of this nation. Is wasn't like that in the past. My advice is to go back to Kanto," she said._

 _And leave the Hales?_

 _"I enjoy being here," I insisted._

 _"Now you do, but with a brain like that…it won't be appreciated here. You don't fit in here. Hauana and Perry don't want to tell you that but someone has to."_

 _"I don't fit in well in Kanto either."_

 _"Okay, Mona, let's change the subject," said one of Hauana's friends._

 _"I'm speaking the truth," Mona shrugged._

 _I walked away the moment I felt it was appropriate to do so. Michio has changed so much, and I thought it was a shame that his bad reputation was still fresh in the minds of the people here. But Michio wasn't so bad. Lots of people I have come across over the years have done worse. At Spectrum, I have met parents who were about my age, heroin addicts, kids who have stabbed their friends, kids who have been in jail, even one who murdered someone. Michio's drug and alcohol problem seemed like a big deal here, but that's because here he was in the spotlight. Everyone knew him. Everyone judged. He wasn't a forgotten homeless kid who could die and no one would know. Perfection was expected._

 _Hauana found me and requested to speak alone._

 _"You aren't obligated to respond to people who bring up conversations like the one my mother was hosting," she told me. "You don't have to tell anyone where you have been or who you know unless you want to. It's not lying, it's protecting yourself. Iki, do you understand?"_

 _"I do," I replied._

 _I don't agree with the 'it isn't lying' part, even though I most wanted that to feel true to me. In other places, I've lived it was always the whole truth and nothing but the truth or else you were a liar and a bad person. I think lying is bad, but unfortunately, that is not enough to get me to stop doing it._

 _The rest of the party was calm and borderline boring. Or just regular boring. I read while the adults headed over to the bar. While I was permitted to drink under my guardians' supervision, I did not have the desire to do so. As usual, I preferred to read._

 _Three hours into the celebration, Perry approached me with an apology._

 _"We didn't know that this would drag on and that you'd be the only kid here," he said. "If you want to go do your own thing, then that is perfectly acceptable. Just be back at the house by 8:00 pm."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Absolutely. I should have said something to you sooner."_

 _"I will leave, then. Shall I say 'good-bye' to each guest?"_

 _"I'll say goodbye for you. You'll see Makuahine Mona tonight when we slice her cake."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome. Catch you later."_

 _I changed into comfortable clothing the moment I got home. I had this shirt that Hauana had gotten me about six months ago that I loved, but I hadn't worn it in a while. I put it on and found that I didn't like it at all. It hung low and loose. I feel bad for making her waste the money. Even though I get money from the government, I know for a fact that my food, clothing, and most of my other miscellaneous belongings are purchased with cash taken out of their paychecks. I know because I've seen my bank book. Unless I withdraw the money by myself—which I've only done on a few scarce occasions—each stipend is deposited in full._

 _I folded the shirt and put it to the side. I think I can give this to Jay and see if he likes it. It looks like something he might want to wear. This way the Hales won't see it if they go in my closet and ask why I never wear it._

 _After I got dressed, I decided to video chat with Jay. It was a haphazard, out-of-the-blue feeling, but I am glad it came to mind._

 _When Jay picked up, I saw that he was in the nursery._

 _"I'm so happy you called!" Jay exclaimed with his typical broad smile. "I was just changing the babies' diapers."_

 _"Oh, my. Did you do something wrong?" I asked._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Your family is punishing you by making you change diapers."_

 _"No, silly, I volunteered."_

 _How bizarre. When I was at St. Augustine's, changing diapers was my punishment. And I got punished a lot since I despised the rules of that god-forsaken place._

 _"It's not that I like doing it," Jay continued. "It's that I want to help. My parents never forced me to do chores since we have so many servants, so sometimes I ask to do things. I really don't mind it."_

 _"Your parents are lucky to have you," I replied._

 _"That is so sweet of you to say!"_

 _"It's true."_

 _"Thanks. What are you doing in Alola right now?"_

 _"Today is Hauana's mother's birthday," I reminded him._

 _"Ohhhh, right…How come you aren't at the party? I-I thought it was all day."_

 _"It is, but since I was the only child there, Perry said that I could leave and then rejoin them for dessert."_

 _"Awesome. D-do you wanna…come over? Here?"_

 _"I actually prefer to stay here, if you don't mind. I got a new book I want to read, and I will see you tomorrow. Please don't be offended."_

 _"I'm not offended at all! You do what you want. I-I like quiet time too. Um…Enjoy your book. See ya tomorrow."_

 _"Bye."_

 _"Bye!"_

 _I have been in this quiet, peaceful home for three hours. I will nap, and unless something else big happens, I will write next after my next adventure with my new friends._

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'The Story' by Brandie Carlile.

\+ Irocketships: Linette is featured more and more as the story goes on. While there are several chapters in which she is scarcely mentioned, more about her will be revealed.

\+ Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me, more than I think you know.

\+ Next chapter is the main storyline, and soon after that, an extra. I look forward to your reviews, so if you have the time, please leave one:)


	47. Brown Eyes

The Journal

Chapter #45: Brown Eyes

 **"** **And I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere."**

 **Death Cab for Cutie**

I was on the front porch of our cottage, enjoying the morning. Though my laptop and journal were open, Harper and Linette were on my mind. They would never have to go through what I had to, and that gives me peace. While they will certainly have their own struggles, at least they will not have mine.

I watched the sun move over the clouds, then realized that it was time for me to wake Amb. I had a feeling that she once again slept through her alarm.

"Wake up! You'll be late!" I whispered loudly in her ear.

"Vilepluuume!"

Amber used a pillow to cover her ears.

"Pikachuuuu," Pip complained as he dove further underneath the covers.

"Amb, you have that meeting. It's important for you to go," I said in a softer tone.

"Too tired," she mumbled. "Need…sleep."

I rubbed my hand up against her arm a few times, hoping it would prompt her to rise. "Your meeting is in thirty minutes. I'll help you get ready, but we really need to move."

Amb trundled out of bed. She was still half-asleep as I attempted to get her in the shower.

"It's too cold. I can wait until later to shower," she groaned.

"You can do this. You shower, I'll make breakfast."

"Fine."

I left her alone and discovered that Logan had cooked something for once. He and Peruva were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying fried rice alongside my Pokémon.

"You cooked," I noted. "A lot."

"Yeah, well, the other Pokémon and I couldn't sleep all that well after you and Amber went to 'bed', so we decided to distract ourselves," Logan retorted.

"Oh…"

"Liepardddd. Prrrow."

"Peruva says she forgives you," he translated. "…for now."

I quickly prepped a bowl for Amb and laid out clothes and a towel while the Pokémon watched me curiously.

"This meeting is a big deal. If she shows up late or looks sloppy, it could possibly ruin her chances for this position," I explained. "She really wants this."

"Villleplu," the Pokémon sighed.

"I know she can take care of herself but we have a code; use it each other as much as possible."

Amb's eyes were a bit more opened after the shower. I handed her coffee and set her breakfast on the dresser. She sipped it carefully while I tried to dry her curly, long, and tangled hair.

"Mmmm, just how I like it," she hummed. "Thanks, Jezz. You're the best."

"Anytime," I said.

"Anytime," Logan mocked.

"He's jealous," Amb chuckled. "That's pathetic."

Neither of us knew how to do makeup, so we left that, and so she went straight to putting on the outfit Jay had chosen.

"I don't look so bad. Jay and Valentino are good at picking at clothes," she commented.

"I concur," I replied.

"And my hair looks good too. You're awesome."

"Well, I knew you'd look good no matter what."

"Blehkk," said Logan.

"Get out of our room!" Amb and I retorted. "Jynx!"

This meeting was with the Collaborate Board for the Pokémon Leagues of Kanto, Johto, The Orange Archipelago, Servil Islands, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. They wanted to hire more trainers that focused on a specific type of Pokémon. Amber was a candidate, being an expert and soon professional on Flying-types. There had not been a flying-type expert on the board for five years in a row, so she would be able to fill that position. And she wanted it—the most important prerequisite.

"Ready?" I asked as she took her final sips of Jay-style kombucha.

"Yup," she burped. "Can you escort me there?"

"I'm still in pajamas."

"Oh, right…Thanks for helping me get ready. See ya."

She, Pip, and Delcatty teleported with a flash. I smiled as I pictured her and the Pokémon striding down the hall together as almost-pros.

"Are you going to stand there all day, staring into space, or are you going to work?" Logan inquired.

"Oh…I need a half hour to eat and clean up," I responded. "Then we can walk together."

I took longer than usual to get ready, and Logan noticed.

"I'm nervous about lunch," I confided.

"Well, it helps to put your fork down between chews…I know it's hard but it definitely helps with the hairballs," he replied.

"Prrrrowww," Peruva affirmed.

"No…what? Anyway, I'm nervous because Amb and I are meeting her parents. I know they know me well and that I truly have nothing to worry about, but…"

"Something could go wrong and mortify you and give Amb's parents seconds thoughts about promoting your relationship."

"When you say it like that it's one-hundred percent better."

"Glad to help, brother."

And I was not, under any circumstances, going to mention my attempt at a proposal to Logan or anyone's parents, or Linette, and I trusted that Amb wouldn't either. No one must know.

I got ready, then Logan, Peruva and I took our walk. Five minutes in, perhaps even before that, Logan noticed how quiet I was being.

"You wanna talk?" he asked.

"Amb and I decided to trim our work hours," I said.

"Does this have to do with Linette?"

 _So, you are in the loop._

"We don't need to work as much as we do. Amb's class is almost over, and she's got enough work experience to be qualified for the position that she really wants, and I'm only at the press office because I want to be productive. I can be productive in different and better ways if I move on."

"And you cutting down means that A's gonna give us a financial boost, but since you hate getting boosts, it means that I'm gonna have to start working more."

"Don't get mad at us."

"I'm not mad. I like my job. It's easy."

"You don't have to work longer—we just don't want our income to be less than what we spend each month at the grocery store."

"Legit."

Logan told me about how he and Peruva went to this exclusive party that only Pokémon were invited to at The Grange, which explained why my team hadn't been around a lot lately. Then he stopped and asked me if there was something else on my mind, something that I didn't say before.

"I was thinking of what I should say to Amb's parents," I replied.

"Just say you decided to move in together," he suggested.

"I need to say it perfectly. You know how I get worked up sometimes. I don't want to blurt it out or talk to fast or too quiet or too loud or bring it up at the wrong time…"

"Slow down; you're talking too fast now…You gotta visualize like you do when you used to make those make speeches. Something like this is way easier than some of those other talks that you have given."

"But this is something I can't control. I get so weird sometimes for no reason, and this is one of those times."

"Imagine Ash and Misty walking beside us. What would you say if it were an average day?"

"I…would ask about the Cerulean Gym. Or Cayson."

"And Ash?"

"I always like to get news from him about the new developments at Team Rocket or the board he works with. He knows all the other Pokémon masters around here, and he usually has a funny or weird story to tell. Usually, he starts talking first; I would let him take the lead and question and comment appropriately."

"You're two-thirds of the way there."

"After Ash tells a weird story about a talking ghost or a giant Claydol, I am supposed to be like 'by the way, Amber's going to move out of your place and come live with me forever'."

"That sounds good to me. Do that."

"I need to stop asking a Pokémon for advice on human relationships."

"This is advice that you should take to heart. It's good. Have I ever given you bad advice?"

I recalled some of the multiple times he had gotten me screwed over. "Yes."

"I'm older and wiser now. Plus, I'm telling you what you already know."

Logan and I parted ways shortly after. Work was quiet; Elsa was ill and thus the energy of the office was low. I edited and emailed diligently as I did my best to quell my anxiety.

My cell phone rang at 12:45 pm.

"Coming," I spoke, knowing it to be Amb.

"I have a suggestion for you," she replied. "Since you are all nervous and whatever, ask Logan and Peruva to come. I'm moving in with them too."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that! That's a great idea. They'll like the place we are going to too."

"Yeah, so I will see you in a few."

After I left work, I got Logan and Peruva before they took their usual walk through the park. Peruva saw me first.

"Lieeeepar lie?"

"I was wondering if you two could come with me to lunch," I replied. "It was Amb's idea—I'll feel more comfortable."

"Sure, whatever," said Logan. "We could always use some food."

"Lieeeprrrr."

We teleported to Cerulean City. After meeting Amb on the corner, we paced to the restaurant. Misty and Azumarill were sitting alone.

"Hey," she greeted us.

"Where's dad?" Amber asked as we took our seats.

"He had an emergency at work."

"Emergency?"

"One of the trainers who came to him lost his Pokémon. Ash wants to help him find it. He said to eat without him."

"Well, it's nice to see you here at least," I responded.

"It is nice, Misty, and by the way, these two lovebirds got something important to tell you," Logan announced, taking the seat intended for Ash.

"What's on your minds?" she asked.

"Let's look at the menu and order, worry about the other stuff later," I replied.

"Okay, sure," she agreed.

Ten minutes later, we had ordered our dishes and were munching on the peanuts and popcorn that they handed out before each meal.

"We all want to hear about how your meeting went," Misty told Amb.

"They said they like me," she replied.

"Did you hypnotize them?" said Logan.

Amb hit him with a peanut. "They said I got the style. It's totally appropriate for a master of Flying-type Pokémon to have loose hair and a bow in hand."

"Naturally," I said. "I'm proud…not that I'm taking credit…"

Amb rolled her eyes. "We know what you mean."

"I knew you'd fit in well there," said Misty. "And congratulations for making it on time. You did shower and comb your hair, right?"

"Wouldn't have gone without."

"Actually—" said Logan.

Amb coughed loud enough to block out Logan.

"I'm not the only impressive one here," she said.

Everyone turned to me.

"Tell me about your project," Misty requested.

"Oh, well, it's good. I mean, I think it is good…I like it, at least," I replied.

"I'm sure it is amazing. You're a beautiful writer. Amber could learn from you."

"Maybe," said Amb. "Except I can't understand half of what he writes because when he gets into the politics or science-y stuff and starts using these fancy terms I can't handle it. The journal is different. Jezz writes as a normal person would talk. He talks better in that journal than he speaks out loud."

"For most of my childhood, I was very paranoid about using proper grammar and such when I talked, but when I wrote in my private book, it was different because no one else had to read what I was writing," I explained. "Thank you for the compliment. I hope I am not raising your expectations; even though the publishers liked it…I am not quite sure how I feel. I never published a non-professional piece, with no citations and hardly any provable facts."

"The point is to like what you produce, so if you like it, then that will be enough," Misty replied.

"That's wise."

Logan gently pushed me with his paw then looked Misty in the eyes.

"Jezz is all nervous about something. He should say what's on his mind."

"You can tell me anything," said Misty.

"Oh, well, Amb wants to live with me, Peruva, and Logan and our Pokémon for now on, and since we have space…"

My voice got smaller as the sentence progressed, and I drifted off without explaining most of what I wanted to say.

"Is that all?" Misty asked.

Amber and I exchanged glances.

"Basically," said Amb.

"It's not like we rely on Amber to do chores around the house," Misty laughed. "…and I don't think she's slept in her own bed in at least two months."

Even after I got this off my chest, I still sounded like a nerdy nervous-wreck. "I thought you would be…"

"Upset?" Amb guessed.

"Not at all," said Misty. "You're helping Amber grow up, and the two of you practically live together already. I think this is great."

"We thought so too. Are you gonna finish those peanuts?"

"Go for it."

My tension dissolved. Logan and Amb dominated the conversation, and Ash came by just as we were getting ready to leave. Misty told him the news. I realized it was lame to be worried.

"Where are you off to now?" Ash asked.

"Jezz has to work so I'm taking a nap then moving the rest of my stuff into his place," said Amb.

 _What?_

"What about Linette?" I whispered.

"A said to come later. She doesn't have Linette yet," Amb replied.

"Okay. Misty, Ash, we are done whispering. Sorry about that. It's not about you, it's…"

"Don't worry about it," Misty responded. "…You have a lot of stuff to take over unless you want to leave some things at the house. I should go back to my gym, but your father is around. He and some of his Pokémon can help you move your stuff while Jezz is at work."

"Sure," Ash agreed.

"You don't have to," I replied.

"It's no problem."

"Pikaaa," Pikachu said as he flexed his muscles.

I considered the condition of our cottage. There were likely dirty clothes on the floor and dishes in the sink and Logan's hair everywhere. I couldn't let her parents see that. When Misty and Ash were talking to Amber, I sneakily whispered to Logan:

"Do me a favor and clean my room. I have unmentionables all over the place."

"I can't, man. I have another client," he said. "But Peruva's around."

Peruva perked up at her name.

"Lieeepard?"

"She'll take care of it," Logan assured me.

"Okay," I replied, unsure of the likelihood. "Thank you, Peruva."

I had Peruva's respect up until then. But it was a sacrifice: her respect over the Ketchum's.

"Take care, Jezz. Good luck on everything," Ash said as I got ready to depart.

"Bye, thank you for lunch," I replied.

"Anytime," said Misty.

With my faith in Peruva and Amb, I returned to work. Despite my constant attempts to remain focused, my head was continually filled with Linette.

 _Linette, Linette, Linetttttte!"_

It was like a song. I could hardly believe how obsessive I was. Did we bond already?

One more night. Tomorrow. And later this week, she might have a permanent home.

I was one step closer to my goal, and I felt better than ever.

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Soul Meets Body' by Death Cab for Cutie. I used this song a few times because it is one of the first songs I think about when I think of this story.

\+ Thank you for all the reviews! They mean more than I think you know.

\+ Next chapter is an extra narrated by Jay-Jay:):)


	48. Farsighted

**Chapter Description:** Jay's life is changing and he's a mess over it:) **Narrated by Jay.**

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #46: Farsighted (Extra #17)

 **"** **Everybody's talking 'bout exponential growth**  
 **And the stock market crashing and their portfolios**  
 **While I'll be sitting here with a song that I wrote**  
 **Saying love could change the world in a moment**  
 **But what do I know?"**

"A and Amb keep beating me out," I grumbled as I shut my computer.

Papa and Valentino looked up from their game of chess. I placed my computer in my bag and stared at them.

"Beating you out?" Valé inquired.

"Sometimes when he doesn't make sense, I tune him out," Papa chuckled. "Your move, Valé."

"Ahem, I'm talking about Jezz's journal. Amber and A wrote more for him than I have. I don't want people to think that I'm not as important as they are," I clarified.

"I've only written one," Valé replied.

"I haven't written any," said Papa.

"But I'm his best friend, his favorite cousin, one of the most important people in his life! AHHH Whooooaaa!"

As I finished up that last word, I tripped over our sleeping Sneasel and tumbled down the two mini-steps leading from the kitchen to the family room. My glasses went flying and landed on top of the chess board on which my father and boyfriend were playing chess. I wiped out on the carpet.

"Are you okay?" they asked in unison.

"Ummm, uh, yeah, ah, just rug-burn," I stumbled. "Oh, and I can't see…"

"Here," Valé said as he handed me my glasses.

They lifted me to my feet. Sneasel apologized even though it was my fault. I put on the glasses. They were broken.

"Darn it," I said as I took them off my face.

"Cracked," Papa said as he held the pieces in his hands.

"I really don't want to take another run to the opto-something-metrist."

"I can pick up a pair for you. I have your prescription. I have to take Silver and Rose; they had an appointment two weeks ago and we missed it."

"Great."

"Since you despise your glasses so much, why don't you try contacts?" Valé suggested.

"They burn, or itch, or both."

"If you come and try a bunch of different brands and sizes, I'm sure you'll be able to find a pair that doesn't hurt," said Papa.

"I already found what the opto-what-metrist called 'the best pair for me' and they still hurt. I don't want contacts."

"I'll get you another pair of glasses."

I huffed and scuttled to the couch. "Sorry for ruining your chess game."

"It's fine."

"We were almost done anyway," said Valé.

Valé drew me closer. My dad looked away as Valé kissed the top of my hand and asked me what was wrong.

"I've hated glasses for as long as I can remember," I said.

"Why?" Valé asked.

"It's a long story."

Valé handed me my laptop. "Then stop complaining and write about it."

And that is how I came up with my idea for my next journal entry.

But I am not talking about that yet. There was so much to so. Too much to do.

 **XO**

It seems that everyone but Valé and I were going hard with this grown-up stuff.

June was a mom! I always thought I'd be the first of our friends to get married…Amb always contested that, but she's not married either…and it's upsetting to think that Takeshi has a baby and I don't. So unfair…but in general, there's so much going on with all our friends. Jezz just lost his job and is writing a book, Amb's about to get her dream job, they're moving in together, Nolan and Lexi just sold their hundredth bottle of wine, Rita's a TR chief, Jocelyn's on her way to being Kalos Queen, Rosie and Sil are getting ready for their first Pokémon journey, Togekiss just learned how to Mega-Evolve, and Valé and I…most days we hang out at Jezz's house…or with A. We eat pizza, drink wine, and play chess. Sometimes we get adventurous and play games I'm too embarrassed to mention, but the point is that we're so low key that we couldn't find a club if we tried. Well…maybe Valé could, and I like our quiet life of cutting hair and chilling at home. He does too. We sync that way.

Yesterday started as a seemingly normal day in the life of two content gays. I was blind from lack of glasses but I had Valé to guide me through my morning routine, so it wasn't _that_ much different. A found me a temporary pair by breakfast, freeing me from migraines.

When Valé and I got to the salon, we decided it was time to take the Valentine's Day decorations down.

"Jay-Jay, you seem a little lost. Are you still upset about yesterday?" Valé inquired.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Your glasses broke and now you must find a new pair."

"Oh yeah, well…it could be worse…I shouldn't complain I guess…"

"You're allowed to be upset and rant, Amore."

He hummed, and I joined in, and we kept up the tune for a few minutes. When he stopped he looked at me—right through the soul.

"Tonight, I must check on Nona Costa," he said. "And Gianetto and Denisia will be coming tomorrow. If you have a rant, you should say it now while I'm all ears. That is the correct expression, right? 'All ears'?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm not gonna rant, Imma…"

Something about the way he looked under the warm, heart-shaped lights distracted me. He knew this and laughed.

"Anna-sama is not the only person with ADD," he chuckled.

"Certainly not," I replied.

I attempted to get back on track but I never did. Valé and I continued to take down the lights, window paint, and V-Day banners. There were also several rugs, chair covers, tablecloths, vases, and a painting that were holiday themed. We took those down too and replaced them with the stuff we usually use when there is nothing but life itself to celebrate.

And the whole time I thought about how I still had the ring in my pocket.

I wondered if he was in the same position as me—holding onto a ring but not using it, instead of holding the words and actions back as if it's a dam about to break open. Since I knew I wanted to marry him after our first date—or first glance, I suppose—it seems weird that three years later we haven't even talked about plans for engagement, and that there is a strong possibility that the invisible ring is the Donphan in the room.

"Valé, I need to ask you something," I said after I stashed away the last of our tablecloths. "Um, can you come over here?"

He took down the last string of lights and then walked over to me.

"Hi," I started.

"It's nice to meet you, have we met before?" he laughed.

"Um, yeah so, I have um, something to give you."

"Okay."

And it was gone. Not in my pocket anymore. Crap, Jezz was right. He knew I would lose it and I did. As Valé waited, a rapidly retraced my steps in my head. But we had been everywhere today: Jezz's cottage for breakfast, my house in Pallet for mid-morning, then at the pizzeria—I can't even remember which one! —then back home, then we took a walk, and now we are here. How could I find that ring without Valé getting suspicious, Jezz and Amb getting on my case, and find it before someone else does? And with some of Valé's family coming either tomorrow night or the day after…this was hell.

"Ah, so, I was really dumb and the thing I wanted to give you…I left it at home. Maybe in the dresser, or maybe it fell on the floor…I didn't lose it, I just misplaced it," I said.

"Would you like me to help you look for it? We can retrace our steps together," he suggested.

Something about the way he said it made me think that he knew what I lost and that it was really lost and not just misplaced. But I could just be overthinking this. Like most people in my family, I tend to overthink.

"No, I-I really think that it's where I think it is," I responded.

"Would you like to check?" he asked.

"No, no, it's okay."

"It's just because you seem so worried about it. Is it a present for me?"

"Sorta."

"Whatever it is, I can wait, and you can relax."

I didn't relax in that moment, but I pretended to and as a result, I felt calmer than I was before. As time went on, the feeling turned into a tolerable numbness.

We ate dinner alone together in Kalos. The mood was so romantic, and I was angry at myself for misplacing the ring. We were totally alone—not even Togekiss and Sneasel were around, as they were with our other Pokémon playing in the streets of Anistar. The sunset was visible and beautiful and I felt so chill and confident and if I had that ring, everything in the world would have been perfect.

Valé didn't let me get upset about it though. We shared French and Italian cuisine and got the cheap wine that we both love more than the fancy stuff (though the fancy stuff is also good). I was looking forward to our night together because sleeping alone makes me feel like a lonely teen again. Then I remembered Valé's odd and HIGHLY inconvenient plans to go see his wacky grandmother.

"Is Nonna Costa gonna wanna see you this late?" I asked when I noticed that it was already passed eight and dark.

"There is a fourteen-hour time difference," he reminded me. "It's morning where she is. I'm taking her to brunch, and my plan is to catch up on my sleep later tomorrow."

Valé didn't look at me when he said that. It's like he was sad to go, but that isn't always true. Nonna Costa isn't horrible. I would go too if she liked me.

"I thought you were making plans with friends. I didn't intend to leave you lonely," he said sympathetically.

"I won't be lonely, I always have Amb as a backup date. I can sleep with her," I replied.

"Adventurous."

"No! Not sleeping like sex…like actually sleeping, like literally sleeping, I mean."

"I know, but she might not be available last minute. She might want to do something special with Jezz."

"Oh, Valé, you know she'd drop him in a heartbeat for me."

We finished our meal by 8:15, and then Valé and Sneasel left Togekiss and me. I called Amb.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I asked.

"I told you yesterday that I really needed tonight for Jezz," she huffed.

"I know, but, but please?"

She paused. I felt like I was going to die. First the ring, then Valé's plans, and now this. When did I become such a despised creature?

"Yeah, come on over. I'll send Jezz to The Grange, he isn't feeling great anyway, and I have something to give you," she replied.

"I love you," I breathed.

"Love you too. Give Jezz and us some time before you come over, he and I gotta talk. I'll call when I'm ready for you."

"K, see you."

When Togekiss and I returned home, there was a hand-written note on the microwave door. It was in a fancy envelope with a heart-shaped seal.

 _Amore,_

 _I feel bad for leaving you. I will be back in a few hours, probably before you wake up. You and I can have the morning and all day tomorrow. Ti vedrò presto, il mio Amore._

 _Ti amo,_

 _Valé_

"Togekiss, isn't this like, the best and worst thing ever?" I asked. "He's so romantic and I'm still a child."

"Togekiss to to."

"I know, Imma look for it. I know you can't see well in the dark, but can you search the sidewalks and streets? Come back if you can't find it in less than twenty minutes. I don't want you out there all-night searching. It's cold."

I remembered the name of the pizza place and they didn't have it. I tore our already messy home apart, moving furniture, overturning pillows, sheets, and tables cloths, ransacking my dresser drawers and closet…not a ring in sight.

Togekiss donated an hour of his time looking, and so did the other members of my main team, but no one found any trace of it. I remembered to check the obvious places too, like the jewelry box, the bathroom counter, the bowl in which we keep our house keys…but it didn't come up. Within two hours I was reduced to tears and Ben and Jerry's. Amb called before I got to my second pint.

"I'm showered, primped, and in my lacy white lingerie, ready to have you come over," she said. "And I got a little something to give you. A gift."

"I'll be over in like, ten seconds."

Amb's place was also a mess, so that made me feel better about the state of my cottage. She was in the t-shirt I got her from my last trip to Mai Island, boxers, and her long messy hair was in a messy braid that Jezz must have done for her. She greeted me with her usually burp to the face.

"You said something about a present?" I asked.

"Follow me," she smiled.

We walked into the bedroom she shared with Jezz. She walked to the dresser and pulled something small out of the top drawer. She kneeled dramatically and handed it to me.

"Will you marry me, my Amore?"

I grabbed the ring from her hand and observed it, carefully, because I was scared this was a joke.

"How-how did you get it?!" I asked.

"You left it in my bed," she stated.

"How? When?"

"When you came over to watch movies. You still had it in your pocket—after Jezz told you to not carry it around—and I sat on it this morning when I was getting out of bed. The box is a little bent, but the ring is fine."

"Why didn't you say something to me? I've been going nuts looking for it!"

"I figured you'd be smart enough to realize where you left it, and since you come running and crying to me whenever something potentially life-threatening occurs, I figured I'd be the first place you'd come to."

"Amb, I am such a mess. I'm a messy person."

"Yeah."

"No, you're supposed to say something to make me feel better!"

"Fine. I wouldn't call you messy. You are the only person other than June and Rita whose make-up is always on point."

"True. I'm so stressed though."

"Chill, your boyfriend doesn't hate you, and he's smarter than you give him credit for. He knows what's going on."

"He talked to you?!"

"Not really, but I can tell. Go to the bathroom and take a bath. You need to chill."

"Okay, but Amb, first tell me…when you say that Valé knows…"

"He stopped by before, looking for something that you left behind."

"I told him I had something to give him, but that I misplaced it because I assumed the ring was in my pocket still. Amb, I was so close to asking him. So close. If I didn't leave the ring here, I one-hundred percent would have gone for it."

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm super serious."

"Something about the word 'super' discredits the 'serious'."

"Omg, you sound like Jezz. Oh no! Already?!"

"Jay, go take a bath."

I did what she said and took over their bathroom so that I could soak in the tub—and my embarrassment—for forty minutes, which is when Amb came to kick me out.

"You don't even live here," she said after I attempted to argue my way into staying.

"When you are done, will you hang out?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Promise me please."

"I promise."

Amb didn't give me a tough time about being dumb. We let go of that whole conversation and talked about other things. Things that had nothing to do with rings or our partners or dumb mistakes. Stuff like the best types of pranks and how to make sticky rice sculptures.

And it was back to the daily norm.

 **XO**

Amb was still asleep when I woke. She was used to my death grip so she didn't wake up from me boa-constricting her, or from me carefully letting go so that I could sit up and reground myself.

It was six. Valé was probably back by now, wondering why I was not in bed.

Never mind, he probably knew I would be here. I checked my phone and saw that he texted me:

 _"Since you are not in our bed, I am assuming you are with Amber. I am going to sleep. It is now 4 am. Please do not wake me until at least nine unless there is an emergency. Grazie, il mio Amore._ _Ti vedrò presto."_

"Even the texts are romantic," I told Pip, who was now awake and grooming his fur.

"Pikachu!" he cheered.

Amb woke up and immediately reached for her bow. As usual, I laughed at her quick-response reaction. She almost always woke up ready to beat the crap out of a potential intruder. The alertness ceased when she saw that it was just me, Pip, and Togekiss.

"Did you just get up?" she yawned, then burped.

"Yes, and thanks for the mouth gas," I said as I backed away.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna pee. Feel free to fall back asleep."

"Pikachuuuu."

Pip wanted to snuggle, but the ring was stuck on my mind. I double-checked dresser's top drawer to make sure the it was still there. Then I took some of her clothes and put on what fit. Jezz's stuff is too small for me now, but Amb and I wear the same size for most items—I just can't verbally acknowledge that in front of her.

"Going home already?" she inquired. "You aren't going to take some food?"

"Don't worry, I'll take some food. I'm leaving so that I can…I don't know."

"Propose?"

"I-I umm…bye."

"Don't stress. You're okay."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. See ya."

"Yup."

I went home cleaned up the mess I made when I was looking for that ring plus the mess that was there from before. Other than Amb, the only other human I talked to before eleven was A. She knocked on my cottage door.

"I know I never come over unannounced, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Can we chat?"

Since A was like a mother and a friend to me, it sounded like she was going to talk to me about something grown-up. I had a feeling this wasn't about taxes, though, and it wasn't.

I explained how Valé was asleep. We sat on the back porch after I dusted some of the snow out of the way. She hugged me wordlessly.

"I'm worried since I have no idea what this is about," I said. "What did I forget?"

"Nothing. This is about a little girl who is coming to The Grange. I want to tell you about her," A replied.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to get her set up with Amber and Jezz, and I think you deserve to know why."

"Set her up as in like, get her to live with them?"

"Yes.

"Wow…"

A normally giggled at my strange reactions, but this time she didn't. She was somber. I didn't know why.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, searching my face for clues.

"It's, uh, interesting…" I replied. "It's not every day…this…happens…Who is she?"

"She's about three years old, auburn hair, sweet as pie. We're calling her Linette—we don't know her assigned name at birth. Her mother was named Linette, and she was a teenager living in Euon. Coincidentally, she was the leader of a flying battalion, the same one that kept bombing our bases in Toka. We didn't harm her, but somehow, she was lost and likely killed during all that violence. No one is certain how. Her thirty-year-old maternal grandparents also passed, and the family on her father's side refuses to speak with us. There isn't enough room for me to legally keep her with me, so her temporary residence right now is with her social worker, Alesha—Corbin's wife. Usually, kids in this position get passed on to me, but I don't have a vacancy. The only place for her to go is to a shelter unaffiliated with us, out in Toka or Euon, and that is dangerous for her because she has so many enemies, even on her mother's side of the conflict. I wanted to tell you because I figured I owed you an explanation."

I was relieved she got to that part because I was wondering why she was choosing Amber and Jezz over me and Valé. Jezz's health was sinking—and he had little experience with children. Linette might bring more stress. A man can only take so much. And no offense to Amb…but her and kids is…a concerning combination.

"There're rules I must follow," A continued. "I advocated for you, but they won't let you and Valé adopt her. If I could find a way around this, you know I would have already done it. But I'm stuck. Unless, we do this illegally…and I don't want to get in trouble with our last semi-friendly communications in those areas. They can take her away anytime. They can do it by force or blackmail. I'm sorry."

She seemed wounded, deeply disturbed…A never wanted to give me anything less than the moon. Linette was a star I couldn't have. But that was okay, even before I knew of the impact she'd bring.

"A, I…I'm not as upset about this whole thing as you seem to be," I said.

I think A believes that lately, she has been falling short, which wasn't true.

"I want to give you everything," she said.

"I know, but, but if you cry about it, then you are going to make me cry about it too," I said as she rested her head on my shoulder. "It's like, not your job to change the universe to bend to Jay Morgan's will. Unfortunately. I think your only obligation is to be nice."

"You're wise, Jay. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"If I'm wise, you're wisest."

She laughed, almost like a scoff. "The world's not in a good place. It'll pass, the question is when, and how? I wish I knew."

"Ditto."

She eyed the forest. "Let's take a walk."

The snow was deep and the woods were beautiful—despite the cold. That's how life was seeming and it made us both feel better.

"Spring will be delayed this year," she said as we headed back up the porch.

"Why's that?" I asked.

She touched the hardened soil of a vacant flowerpot. Normally when she did that, a sprout would appear, but not this time. This time the soil stayed dark and cold with no sign of life.

"The Tree of Beginnings is a good place for prophecies," she said.

"I know…but what…what'd you mean?" I replied.

"When I return to the Tree this week, I hope to come back with answers. There's a lot I—we—need to know, and I fear we're running short on time."

"You're making me super nervous."

Her turquoise eyes shimmered with sadness. I knew then that she was speaking about Jezz. He's the only one running low on time, and even then…I don't think I'm alone in believing he'll find a way to pull through. Nonetheless, these prophesies she spoke of must've related back to him, but I didn't ask.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked. "Should Valé and I come with you?"

"I don't need you to do or be anything but yourselves," she replied.

"You'll be safe though, right?"

"Safer than where Rita was even, and you know how secure she was in her hideout. She might go back. Maybe she'll ask you to babysit Quin."

"That'd be nice—the watching Quin part, not the Rita leaving part."

We went inside for tea. I didn't anticipate her staying for as long as she did, and it was welcome. A's a healer, a universal syncer—she makes everyone calmer somehow, even her enemies. Having her with me was rejuvenating and soothing. That's her magic.

"How's Harper?" I asked.

She laughed.

"I know it's vague…but I wanna know," I continued.

"Harper's definitely been observing you," she replied.

"What?"

"He loves dressing up…doing his hair, doing our hair, trying on new outfits. He says he's half-girl like you said when you were that age."

"Well, was I wrong?"

"Certainly not."

"Harper's a sensible kid. I knew he'd follow in the footsteps of a great."

"I knew that too."

"What else?"

"Harper's also doing well with his reading and writing lessons. It's amazing what he's capable of when he applies himself."

"When I have a kid, I want them to be like Harper."

"Half girl and literate?"

"Preferably."

A talked more about Harper. Some of it I already heard about from Keaka, Amb, or Jezz but A loved talking about him so I let her ramble. Also, I liked when A rambled. She and I rambled often—it's an ADD thing. But there was something specific I wanted to talk about for a while and that evening seemed like a decent time to bring it up.

"So…you know how I'm like…twenty-one?" I said.

"I've noticed," she replied.

"Well, and like Valé, he's twenty-two…"

"I've noticed that as well."

"What I mean is…I feel like…I'm really into all this and…yeah."

"What is 'all of this' entail?"

"Like what you were saying with Linette, and I already told you about my plans with Valé…that stuff."

A got it, even though I myself wasn't sure where I was going.

"You've always been more mature than most boys your age, though you don't see it yourself," she said. "And Valé, he's a different kind of mature. It doesn't surprise me that you want your own family. I mean…you planned your wedding when you were five and for at least ten years kept a notebook with a list of your favorite baby names."

No one in my house ever lets that go, not even A.

"Yeah…our parents were older than we both were when they started thinking about all this stuff," I said. "And June and Takeshi have a baby. Like, it's not fair. I want one."

"We can't compare ourselves to our parents, Jay. They were homeless bandits and thought birth control was a myth. Besides, times have changed. It's trendy now for young people to get married. It's the 2040s."

"Yeah, I know."

"If you know everything, then why do you ask so many questions?"

"Reassurance."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey!"

"You are so easy to mock sometimes, I just can't help it. I love you, Jay. You're fine. You have everything you want and need, or you will soon, and what you don't have now will come back to you, one way or another. Is that sisterly enough for you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. I'm going to walk back to my place now, check on my son, call Alesha, other housekeeping things, and I'll see you later."

"Will I see you before you leave?"

"I'll make sure it happens."

"Great. Bye, A. Tell Harper that I'll hang with him, Amb, and Jezz at some point while you're away."

"I will, thank you, and bye."

Though we'd been alone together for over an hour, I had a feeling there was more to discuss.

"Oh, A! There's something else I wanna talk about!" I called just as she and Togekiss got ready to teleport.

She turned to face me head-on. She was shivering.

"It's something that we can talk about inside," I said.

Valé was awake and already putting on a second pot of tea as we re-entered the cottage. In her smooth, firm, and soothing voice, A retold the stuff about Linette.

"And Jay had something else," she finished.

"Oh, yeah, the newsletter," I said. "It hasn't been coming. Jezz says there's important information in there."

"You aren't the first person to have said that. It's windy, darkness is falling earlier than is usual this part of winter, things are hectic, let's pretend to not be so surprised that our mail isn't coming."

"We're getting our other mail…at least, some of it," said Valé.

"I just…this is dumb and random…but I was thinking about how I want to help Jezz more," I stumbled. "With his writing thing, I mean…and I want you to help me—I thought of that when I thought of the newsletter."

"Your glasses story will suffice," Valé responded. "All you have to do is type and email it to him."

"Write what you feel. You don't need a plot or grammar just go for it. Jezz will clean everything up for you. Maybe getting it done will make you feel more productive since I can tell you are feeling a little slow. Most of our friends and family are out helping the effort to stop Euon from reaching the Tree, or nursing injured Pokémon, or planning weddings, or have a baby, and most of them a combination of those things. This will make you feel good," said A.

And A is right because not only is she always right but because…okay, that's it. She's just always right. She reads me and knows how I work.

"I'm just making a whole lotta drama about something as little as a journal entry," I replied.

"It's what you do," Valé and A said in unison.

"Jynx," A told Valé.

"I hear that word often but still don't know what is meant by it," he responded. "Isn't Jynx a Pokémon?"

"It means you owe me seltzer."

"Dio mio, Kanto is odd sometimes…"

A and I laughed, and he laughed too, in his way…

"I am on a roll with this," said Valé. "I've been speaking…together, is that how you say it? With your family. At the same time."

"Speaking in unison. It's a sign that you belong with us," A replied.

She downed the remainder of her tea and stood.

"Leaving?" Valé asked.

"I should get home. I will see or at least talk to you before Michio and I leave."

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"No thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

"Ciao Anna-sama."

"Ciao!"

 **XO**

With A gone and no one to babysit, I was gloomier than usual. I spent the day she left in a daze; I barely spoke, ate, or moved, even though I had daily activities planned like showering and work.

After my last appointment of the day, Valé guided me to our office at the back of the salon we were now managing.

"Your worry for Anna-sama," he said.

I nodded pitifully. I wanted to cry. He put his arms around me. I always felt so safe and reassured when he did that. It was a warm feeling and the sensation of wanting to bawl evaporated.

"Your story makes me smile," he said. "Why don't you look over it one more time, then send it to Jezz? Amb says he's been nebulizing all afternoon—I think he could use some cheering up."

I wasn't sure if I agreed with Valé, or that I thought my entry could 'cheer him up'—but it would certainly distract him. And I'm good at that.

"I'll finish it tonight," I vowed.

Valé kissed me, so long I worried about being caught and blushed painfully at the thought.

"Pride's a sin, but I will always be proud of you," he said. "Grazie."

 **XO**

Non-seeing

By Jay Paul Morgan

 _Date: Sometime in the spring of 2035_

 _It was peaceful dusk in Pallet Town. I lied in the grass with Togekiss, Soledad, Chary, Logan, Squirt Gun, Amber, Pip, Vileplume, Chimecho, and Jezz, watching the stars._

 _"I see, Tauros, Lapras, and Butterfree," Jezz said as he pointed upwards._

 _"Oh, I can see that. Nice, bro," said Logan._

 _"I can see it too," Soledad replied. "You are so observant Jezz, it's amazing."_

 _"That you so very much," he responded._

 _"Your turn, Jay," said Logan. "What do you see?"_

 _"I see a….um, a…I think…a Caterpie, totally."_

 _"Huh? Where?" said Amb._

 _"To the right of the Tauros, I mean…uhh."_

 _There was a painful silence among us. I felt their eyes. I closed mine._

 _"You can't see, can you?" asked Soledad._

 _"Not particularly," I mumbled._

 _"Maybe it's time," Amber sighed. "I know you hate the concept—"_

 _"—of wearing glasses, I know, I know…"_

 _"I've heard you say before that you do not like glasses. Is there a particular reason for that?" Jezz inquired._

 _"Well, ummm, so I used to…I would always...you see…"_

 _"I'll tell them," said Amb._

 _"How come you know and I don't? I'm the one who lived with him for eleven years," Logan pouted._

 _"You probably know, Logan, because I know," said Soledad._

 _"I don't understand," said Jezz._

 _"It's because Jay used to get bullied all the time, and around here, kids with glasses get bullied just as much as the LGBT kids. Jay is always worried—or was always worried—that if he had glasses, he would get teased and hit twice as much as usual."_

 _"That's horrible. I feel so very sorry for you. That seems nightmarish to me."_

 _"It was," I moaned, hating the fact that Soledad just exposed me like that._

 _"You aren't in school anymore," said Soledad. "Even if you go back to school, now that you're older, things are different."_

 _"Even if I don't get bullied, I'll still look weird," I retorted._

 _"I don't think that's true. You will probably look more like your father since he wears glasses," said Jezz. "Don't you want to look like your father?"_

 _"I do, but…not yet, I mean…I don't want to look old."_

 _"I'm not old," Papa said as he approached us._

 _"Were you spying on us?" Soledad asked._

 _"It's almost midnight. Anna-chan was worried about Jezz," he explained as he took a seat near us._

 _Everyone looked to Jezz. He sat up and looked my dad in the eyes._

 _"I must go, then," he murmured._

 _"I told her you were fine and that I'd ask if you wanted to sleep over," said Papa._

 _"I would very much like that."_

 _"If Jezz is staying, then I am too," said Amb._

 _"_ _Ditto," said Logan._

 _"Squirttttle."_

 _"Squirt Gun will also be joining us," Logan added._

 _"Jocelyn likes it when you stay, even if it's just for breakfast," said Papa. "Also, I heard you talking about glasses…?"_

 _"Jay's blind," Amb blurted._

 _"Blinder than usual?"_

 _"_ _Everything looks blurry—most of the time—and it wasn't like that last year. Usually, it's just details I missed. Now I miss bigger things."_

 _"We'll get you checked out soon. That's probably what has been causing your headaches."_

 _"I guesso."_

 _"Alrighty. Ten minutes, then come into the hotel and clean up for bed. I'm going to sleep now, but Carnivine's out here, and you know how good he is at tracking down lost or disobedient children."_

 _Papa watched Amb when he said that. Soledad and I giggled. Papa went inside. Though we were about an acre away, we could still have heard Rose's whining loud and clear when he opened the door to go inside._

 _"How do you sleep in there?" Soledad asked me. "Sometimes I swear I can hear the twins—or Rose rather—screaming from my room."_

 _"I sleep in the hotel every night," I replied. "With earplugs in."_

 _Amber burped randomly, and then everyone but me and Jezz burped._

 _"Burp like men," Amber laughed as she play-kicked us._

 _I burped in her face. It was a pathetic little burp, and they laughed at me. Jezz covered his mouth._

 _"I truly do not want to do that," he said, eyes wide with anxiety._

 _Or at least I assumed they were. In all honesty, I couldn't see any of their faces clearly._

 _"You don't have to," Soledad yawned. "I'm tired. I want to sleep out here so that I don't have to move."_

 _"I'm going in," said Amb._

 _Amb helped Soledad stand, then lifted her bow and quiver. Soledad nudged Chary until the Pokémon stood. Amb took turns helping Jezz and me up. Logan—still a Purrloin at the time—jumped onto my back._

 _"To the Pallet House!" He declared, pointing a claw westward._

 _"Yes, sir!" I said, not knowing at the time that this piggyback thing would be a regular occurrence._

 _Amb, Jezz, Logan, and I washed up and changed into pajamas—well, just the humans did. We decided to sleep together in my room, as usual. We had funny conversations and laughed despite being exhausted. It was a blur. Literally, a blur, since I seriously could hardly see them._

 _"It's getting worse," I told my friends as we all climbed into my bed._

 _"It's not like this all the time, is it?" Amb asked._

 _"Yesterday it wasn't so bad. The day before it was though."_

 _"Are there any correlations?" Jezz inquired._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Is there a pattern?"_

 _"Oh, um, well…oh yeah, it is always worse in the morning and at night."_

 _"It must be when you're tired," Amb yawned._

 _"I don't want to think about it anymore. Let's just go to sleep. Goodnight, everyone."_

 _"Goodnight."_

 _"'night peeps"_

 _"Ditto."_

 _Three days later, I was at the eye doctor with my mom, dad, and twin siblings._

 _"You're getting so big," the optometrist said to Rose._

 _"Imma prinnnncess," she sang. "Imma, Imma, prinnnncess."_

 _"I hear."_

 _The man turned to me next. Dr. Weck is close to Dr. Liz, but he's no Dr. Liz. I am always so nervous around him. Maybe it's because I don't see him regularly. I only see him when there is a problem with my eyesight. And since I never see normally, since he's always blurry. I guess I can say that I don't see him regularly ever._

 _"Mr. Jay Paul Morgan, I hear you are in the market for contacts," he said._

 _"Papaaa, Mommm, did you tell him that?" I asked my parents._

 _"Jay, contacts are no big deal," Papa responded._

 _"I want you to be able to speak up for yourself, and until that day comes, I'll do it for you," said Mom. "Aren't I right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Come with me. We'll test your vision."_

 _I had to do all kinds of eye tests. It took a half hour. The worst part was when he shined the light directly into my pupil._

 _"Your eyes are beautiful, but clearly, very sensitive," he said as he returned his flashlight to his pocket. "You didn't do well on the eye tests and I do not see any sign of disease in your eyes, which means the next step is lenses."_

 _"Aren't there special drops you can put in my eyes that can help?" I asked._

 _"If you were suffering from dry eyes, then yes, but you don't have that problem."_

 _"Are you sure there isn't any other way?"_

 _"You can get Lasik eye surgery."_

 _I got the shivers. A laser? In my eyes? Was this person crazy?! What if the anesthesia wore off and I woke up before the surgery was over? I'd die. Literally, I would be so freaked out that I would die right on the spot._

 _"No way am I getting eye surgery. I'd rather die," I responded._

 _"In that case, then I am sure that this is the only way we can help you see better," said the doctor._

 _Papa sensed my turmoil and crouched so he was at eye-level with me._

 _"You'll be okay," he murmured. "It takes some getting used to, but it's not the end of the world."_

 _"I don't want this," I moaned._

 _"It's an annoying adjustment, but you'll get used to them faster than you think. The prognosis could always be worse. Going without lenses when you need them is bad for your health. This is your best option."_

 _"I suppose it's my only option."_

 _"I'm sorry that you are bent over this," said Dr. Weck. "Let's go to the back."_

 _He led us to a room that had dozens of glasses on display. He pointed to some boxes filled with different types of contact lenses._

 _"I suggest getting both, in case something happens to one or the other," he suggested._

 _I put on the most attractive pair of glasses I could find. I wasn't satisfied with the look; my eyeliner was barely visible through the glass and brown frames. I also looked younger and nerdier._

 _"I hate these," I sighed._

 _"Let's try some contact lenses, then," he responded. "We can come back to the glasses later."_

 _Finding the right contact lenses was even more frustrating. He said that most of the time, I won't know if the lenses are bothersome until I wear them around for a while. I didn't like that idea, but since I had no choice, I took the pair that seemed the most comfortable. When we got back to the glasses, I picked the simplest pair I could find; slightly tinted with navy-blue frames. I decided that they didn't look as awful the second time around._

 _"_ _I'll get these," I said, handing them to Dr. Weck._

 _He looked sad for me. "Are you sure?"_

 _"_ _As I'll ever be…"_

 _I saw Dr. Liz two days after this life-changing moment. She smirked when she saw me in glasses._

 _"_ _I knew it," she said as I followed her to a patient room._

 _"_ _Knew what?" I asked._

 _"_ _I knew you'd need glasses far before Weck suspected it."_

 _"_ _Then you should have been my optomenerest."_

 _"_ _Optometrist."_

 _"_ _Yeah…that."_

 _She left so that I could replace my designer clothes with a hideous gown. I tried to think of a good comeback for when she returned, but as usual, I was too lame to do so._

 _"_ _Why don't you take care of my eyes?" I asked as she took my blood pressure._

 _"_ _Because I'm too busy for that," she hummed. "Your blood pressure is really high…are you stressed?"_

 _I pointed to the glasses. "Duhhhhh. Anyone would be with these on their face."_

 _Liz pointed to her glasses. "Well, some of us can pull off the look."_

 _Ouch._

 _"_ _Liz, I hate being a teenager. Everything changes…even your eyes," I groaned._

 _"_ _You just need to get over yourself," she retorted._

 _She was wounding me. I clutched the paper covering the seat. I wanted to stomp out of there but contained myself—mostly because of the me-being-in-a-hospital-gown situation._

 _"_ _I'm lame already…I don't want to make it worse," I sighed._

 _Liz knew all about my bullies. She knew they stole my things, stuck gum in my hair, tripped me, vandalized my stuff, and that I came home with a black eye on more than one occasion. She essentially knew why I didn't want the glasses—that it wasn't all about vanity._

 _"_ _You're not in school anymore," she said. "You're in the real world…and you're doing better than ninety percent of my patients. You have a lot of people who love you for you and glasses have zero effect on that. I frankly feel it's below your level to be concerned about this. Glasses suck. They cost money, break, hurt your nose, make swimming a hassle, and when you lose them, it's a nightmare—but it's okay. Life isn't always going to be handed to you on a golden plate. Sometimes you gotta deal with shit. I know you can, so don't make me waste my breath on this."_

 _I'm grateful for her honestly even though it pissed me off._

 _She handed me my clothes. "Your glasses at least match your outfit…that's something I know Jay Paul Morgan cares deeply about."_

 _"_ _You're right," I said as I put the clothes in my lap. "Sorry for being…"_

 _"_ _Selfish? Ignorant? Annoying?"_

 _"_ _Yes, that."_

 _"_ _Like I said: you're doing better than ninety percent of my patients and you're above this…whatever 'this' entails."_

 _Something about a doctor indirectly telling you you're awesome lifts your mood._

 _When I got home, I took a long look in the mirror. I thought about how lucky I was to need glasses and not crutches or hearing aids. I thought about how I didn't have a terminal illness or stigmatized condition. I also thought about how hot the adult-me could look as long as I honed my styling abilities._

 _All that combined cured me. I think it made a change in me too, which is what this story is truly about. This is what I want others to know, especially Rosie and Sil, who will eventually face some of the same challenges I did. And overall, I'd rather be remembered as me and not the frustrated teenager that hated the way he looked. It's inside that counts—and if Rose and Sil are reading this, I want them to know I mean that. And lastly, if you want to be on the right side of history, you gotta accept the fact that even the hottest people on the planet wear glasses. I mean, I'm proof._

 **XO**

Papa showed up at our cottage around dinner time. We had just ordered a pizza—unfortunately, my dad's favorite, so he didn't hesitate to take a piece.

"I got your new glasses," he said, handing me a box.

"Oh…thanks," I replied.

"It's nice to see you again," said Valé.

"Ditto," said Papa.

"Yeah, it is nice to _see_ you," I said after Valé helped me put on my new glasses. "How were the twins?"

"Rose got her lenses updated, and Silver is fine for now. It's good because the last thing I want to do is make Sil go to even more specialists."

"Specialists? Is Silver ill?" Valé asked.

"Not ill, it's complicated. Speaking of him, he's been asking about you."

"Us?" I said.

"He wants to hang out with just the two of you and maybe a few Pokémon."

"I'd love that. I miss him."

"I'd love that too," said Valé. "Jay and I don't work Sundays."

"Will it be okay if I tell him you're available on Sunday around lunchtime?"

"Totally," I responded. "Valé?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll let him know," said Papa, taking another slice. "Enjoy the new lenses."

"Yeah…I will," I mumbled as he headed towards the door.

As soon as he was gone, I put the glasses back in the box in which they came.

"Why do you do that?" said Valé.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You took off the glasses as soon as he left."

"This afternoon you said that I looked cute without my glasses."

"You did, and you do with them on too. Put them on before you get a headache."

I returned them to my face, knowing that Valé was right.

"You don't have to wear them all the time, just when you're sleepy because that is when your vision gets bad. I think that is no big deal. They don't turn you ugly," he said.

"Easy for you to say. You could wear a clown suit and people would still call you hot," I grumbled.

"Cheer up. Let's talk about your brother. I want to know him more than I do now before we go spend time with him. What does he like to do, other than playing his trumpet and taking photos?"

"He's been more into Pokémon lately. He used to only be into Komala, but he's been exploring more."

"We can take him on a tour around Mai Island—we have VIP passes. We'll Pokémon watch."

"He'd like that."

I let go of the glasses' thing after Valé changed the course of discussion. I needed to set a good example for Sil. Whining about something so dumb was not the way to do it. Besides, a lot of people I know and love wear glasses: Denisia, Rose, Soledad, the UPS guy, Liz, my father—and I don't think that any of them look ugly. I just needed to get over myself.

And I did—for now.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'What Do I Know?' by Ed Sheeran. The entire song reminds me of Jay.

+Thanks everyone for your reviews and PMs:)

\+ I hope the pacing isn't getting you confused. This chapter overarched several other chapters in the main storyline. The next chapter, 47, is another extra. Chapter 48, "Taking Flight" will include Jezz's perspective of the days after Valentine's Day and Annastasia leaving for Toka.

\+ The next chapter is narrated by both June and Jocelyn. It's long, but I hope you'll like it:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Dr. Weck—optometrist

\- Linette's maternal grandparents

\- Linette's father

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Donphan

\- Lapras

Original Locations:

\- The Morgan's optometrist

\- Jay and Valé's salon (where they work, they don't own it)

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Annastasia wants to take Linette in but has no vacancies at The Grange. Her backup was Jay and Valé, but they are not permitted by law to adopt her.

\- Linette's parents were Euon teenagers on the opposite side of the conflict. Her mother is presumed dead and the father is uninvolved—dramatic and cliché, I know, but it gives her an additional reason to be in this story.

\- Annastasia was planning (and by the end of this chapter, had left) for Toka. In two chapter's from now, when we return to Jezz's narration, it will be Jezz's perspective of her leaving (and thus getting Harper to watch).

\- Jay, A, and I all have ADD which might explain at least half this fic.


	49. Then It Turned Dark

**Chapter Description:** June gives advice, Jocelyn learns a lesson, and Aya is the inconspicuous motivator for both women. Told from June and Jocelyn's perspective.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #47: Then It Turned Dark (Extra #18)

 **"** **Promise you'll wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home."**

 **A Great Big World**

February 16, 2043 present

 _ **June's narration**_

I was the first of my friends in my age group to get a job that I love, first to get married, the first to buy a house, and the first to have a baby. I needed a lot of advice, and I needed it from people with experience.

Nolan is eight years older than me and Lexi is six. They were Annastasia's friends long before they were mine. When they reached their mid-twenties and I started mine, I grew to be more like them than the people my age. Just in time too, because I needed all the advice I could get.

 **XO**

"Does this sound okay?" I asked Aya.

"Mawwwwwwa maw!" she shrieked.

"You really like double-u's, don't you?"

Venasaur used her vines to lift my paper off the desk. She hung it in front of her face and read. She nodded her enormous head. Aya squealed even louder—with joy, of course.

"Thank you," I replied.

I was supposed to be at work.

"I'm mean," I told Aya. "Venasuar, I'm going to go check on the eggs, change bandages, give out berries, the normal routine. You watch Aya."

I left Aya in the vines of my closest Pokémon and trotted through the snowy yard. The entrance to the nursery was at the vertex of Lexi and Nolan's vineyard. As always, I waved their Pokémon a greeting before heading inside.

I had twenty-nine Pokémon that needed nursing that morning: an upper limit. They had illnesses, injuries, and psychological issues that only a nurse could heal.

An hour after I began my work, Uxie handed me a report from the mail pile. Fifteen Pokémon, injured at the Toka/Euon border, were to be arriving by sundown. It wasn't too unexpected because Pokémon hospitals, centers, and independent nurseries like mine have been taking in new patient every day, but enough was enough.

"How big do they think this place is?" I sighed.

"Uxxxx," said Uxie, pointing to the closest Wailord, then to a Pokéball.

"It's not healthy for them to be in their balls when they're injured beyond the standard and some diseases spread faster than Pokérus."

"Ux!"

"I'm not yelling at you, I'm just saying…"

Takeshi called right at that minute. He pledged to come home early. I flooded him with thank yous then braked to catch my breath. Uxie mocked my dreamy sigh.

"Sometimes the things that make humans happiest are the same things legends can't comprehend," I retorted.

I did my work, then ran back to check on Aya and Venasaur. Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, and Shaymin were there entertaining her. Then Jocelyn arrived.

"Perfect timing," I said as I let her inside.

"I'm twenty minutes late," she responded.

"Ampharooos," her Pokémon huffed.

"Ampharos lost the squeaky toy he got Aya, and we wanted to find it, and he insisted that I help," Jocelyn explained as Ampharos handed Aya a toy Slowpoke.

"My Pokémon are good at watching her. The only reason I don't let them watch her the entire day is because they can't feed her or change her diapers. It's hard when you don't have human hands."

"True…You can go back to work."

Jocelyn gazed affectionately at Aya then lifted her onto her hip.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"Np," she replied. "Now, shoo."

I kissed Aya goodbye and left. As I did my work for the day, I thought about my girl and what I wanted to write about her.

Because I also wanted to help Jezz, and I was slacking.

 **XO**

 _ **Date:**_ _March 10, 2042_

 _ **June Harrison's entry:**_ _my first, possibly my only one. Part one._

 _Tip Number One: get yourself a lot of Pokémon and at least one human that will ALWAYS be available to help._

 _Because I'm a nurse, I tend to collect Pokémon that are gentle and have healing powers. Not all my Pokémon are like this, but most are. They are helpful because they can do so much. Hypnosis helps infants sleep, Sweet Scent reduces fever and fussiness, and Heal Bell makes them feel comfortable, safe, and happy._

 _They cannot do everything, and that is why I have Jocelyn. She has become a co-mom lately—because now she watches Aya roughly six hours a day—but even though these long hours are a recent development, she has been there for me from the beginning. When I found out about Aya, she was the first person I told other than Takeshi and my parents. The second to know was Keaka, then the Williams._

 _I needed a lot of help because I was scared, even though I knew I was ready for this. I knew I needed human friends to watch my baby, and I learned later that I also needed human friends to give me advice, too._

 _One day about a year ago, Takeshi and I were taking a walk around the vineyard with Lexi and Nolan. We were laughing about an old memory together when Lexi suddenly said:_

 _"I almost forgot to tell you two: I'm having a baby in six and a half months."_

 _"Wow…" I said, totally off guard. "That's…wonderful. Wow. I'm so happy for you."_

 _"I haven't told a lot of people other than family yet. I wasn't sure if sending notes to people was still a thing."_

 _"I think baby announcement letters are still a thing."_

 _We talked about plans for a baby shower. The conversation was a little sad for me. I had been trying to have a baby with Takeshi for almost a year. I had been frustrated for months. I was doing everything she was doing and more, but she was successful and I felt like a failure._

 _Lexi knew all of this and didn't brag, but it still hurt._

 _Fast forward a few months, and it had officially become ten months of trying to get pregnant. I wondered how so many people get pregnant by accident but other people—like me—try and fail so many times when they are doing everything possible to make it happen. I had been dreaming about this since I was eight and I was done waiting. I had everything I needed to have a baby except patience._

 _Then on that ordinary March day, after the twenty-ninth test, it came up positive. It was literally the best day ever—even though it had been a boring day up until that afternoon. I wasn't even planning on taking another test. I was going to give up. I figured it wasn't meant to be. Then around noon, I got excited because I started craving chocolate and salt. I crave chocolate and salt all the time, but I was hanging onto every last hope at this point. So, I bought another test at the pharmacy._

 _The pharmacist rolled her eyes at me and literally said 'let it go, honey'. It was very condensing and rude of her and I cried the moment I was alone. I felt like yelling at her. That would've been the first time I ever yelled at anyone out of spite._

 _I took the test with as much faith and hope as I could muster, and when it was positive, I flipped out and dropped the test in the toilet. I left it in there too because for now on, Takeshi was going to be doing all the nasty work around here. I did my part._

 _I called him on the phone and talked so fast that he didn't hear me right and I ended up saying it three times before he understood. He was more surprised than excited, but I wasn't surprised. I knew this would be the day._

 _I called my parents next. They were proud of me for not giving up—I had ranted to them a lot about my issues—and then I went and bought a lot of junk at the local food store because I was now entitled to eat as much garbage as I pleased._

 _Jocelyn was there too, buying cheese for Ampharos and a pint of ice cream for herself._

 _"Hey, June. Why are you laughing at me? Do I have something on my face?" she asked worriedly as she looked to Ampharos._

 _"Pharros," the Pokémon answered as he shook his head._

 _"I'm just so happy," I sighed._

 _"Is it because you are excited to eat the six pints of ice cream and a jumbo bag of potato chips you have in your shopping cart?" she asked with a giggle._

 _"It's related to that."_

 _"OMG you're having a baby!" she exclaimed._

 _Edit: Keaka the Williams were not the next to know. Everyone in that grocery heard Jocelyn's shriek of joy._

 _"It's true" I confirmed._

 _"I'm so happy for you! I'll babysit every day if you want me to."_

 _"I won't need you for another nine months at least, but I'll keep you in mind."_

 _"I'll buy you all that ice-cream, as a congratulations present."_

 _"I can buy it myself."_

 _"No! Please, I insist."_

 _"Okay. Thank you."_

 _I didn't feel that guilt considering Jocelyn has literally a hundred times the income as me, and if I were her, I'd buy me groceries too._

 _"I didn't even know you shopped at that store," I said as she helped me carry my bags into the kitchen._

 _"I don't usually, but it's the only place in Kanto that has the brand of cheddar cheese that Ampharos likes."_

 _"Phar," he affirmed._

 _"Oh. Well, thanks a lot. It's been an exciting day for me. You are the first to know after my family. I just found out three hours ago."_

 _"Really?" she asked, the excitement in her voice wavering._

 _"What's the matter?"_

 _"I…just, I don't want to be rude…"_

 _"Just say it; It won't hurt my feelings."_

 _"It's just that…how do you know the test was accurate? Did you get bloodwork done too?"_

 _"I didn't think of that."_

 _"I don't want to take away your excitement. Tests these days are so accurate, you know? I bet you're fine."_

 _"I'll call in the morning and make an appointment for a confirming test. As soon as it opens, since it is closed now."_

 _"You can always ask Keaka."_

 _An appointment with Liz could take days. Keaka could likely do the test in under an hour…_

 _"I'll do that. Thanks for the suggestion," I said._

 _"Np," she chirped. "Remember, I'm your sitter. I've already got plenty of experience from the twins."_

 _"_ _You're my sitter. Thank you. I won't forget."_

 **XO**

"Is it lame?" I asked Aya.

"Mowwww!"

"That means 'no', doesn't it?"

"Mowwww!"

"I suppose it's as lame as I am."

Typhlosion and Takeshi walked through the door. Aya flapped her arms and yelled happily as she usually does when one of us returns.

"It's been four whole days without your face. We missed you." I said as I hugged him. "It felt so wrong being here alone."

"I'm so sorry," he said, eyes glistening like he was happy and sad together. "Everyone wanted me to go."

"I'm proud of you. Just don't do it again, please. At least not more than twenty-four hours at a time."

"I won't disappear without you, promise."

I let Takeshi catch up with Aya. She missed him just as much or maybe more than I did. She's so young, and even though it was just four days, I was afraid she'd forget him. Lately, she's seen more of Jocelyn that she has of Takeshi. But Aya clearly didn't forget him. She couldn't talk but that smile on her face revealed more than words.

"Euon was terrible. Unless it's life or death situation, I'm not going back," he said.

"Whose life and whose death?"

"I won't ever leave you alone again."

He and I spent some time catching up. He didn't want to talk about Euon much, though he did complain about how cold and boring it was. At least he didn't see or experience any trauma. If anything, he was just as upset as I was about everything that is happening up there. The news coverage is minimal, but what they do show bothers me a lot.

"We have seventy Monz in the nursery now," I said.

He gaped. "How?"

"Most of them were injured up North. Annie hired two-dozen workers to help, but with Aya still needing attention at least once an hour and you working as a frontier brain…leaving again would be bad."

"Don't worry, I won't leave. Cross my heart."

I believed Takeshi, as always, because I never had a reason not too. That reassurance changed the mood. We talked about fun stuff, teased, and flirted, and eventually, I told him about my writing.

 **XO**

 _ **Date:**_ _March 30, 2042_

 _ **June Harrison's entry:**_ _now more likely to not be my only one. Part Two._

 _Tip Number Two: double check everything, and triple check when possible._

 _Twenty-days ago I triple-checked my pregnancy. Two positives from two different sticks and one positive from Keaka's blood test. I jubilantly skipped home. Before reaching the door, I saw Nolan and Lexi on this little table they had set up near the back of their orchard, just over the gate to my house. They were having wine and cheese. They waved and offered to host Takeshi and me._

 _"I can't have wine, but I can have grape juice!" I exclaimed._

 _"Congratulations!" Lexi called back. "Get over here!"_

 _I ran over there, hopped the fence, and gave both of them a hug._

 _"Have some celebratory cheese," Nolan said as he gestured to the table._

 _"I'll wait for Takeshi. You sure you don't mind having us over?" I inquired._

 _"Don't turn us down—we don't have fancy cheese like this every day," Lexi responded. "And people don't find out that they're having a baby every day either."_

 _"Thank you. I'll get Takeshi," I replied._

 _"Sit down and we'll call."_

 _"_ _If you wish."_

 _Nolan dialed Takeshi while I told Lexi about Jocelyn and my triple-checking._

 _"I hate to damage your excitement," said Lexi. "But…never mind."_

 _"Say it," I begged._

 _"You'll need to check to see if you are still pregnant a few weeks from now. Tests you take that early are almost always accurate, but sometimes the pregnancy doesn't last. I hate to tell you, but it's true. I don't want you to get all worked up only to find that out when it's too late."_

 _"Keaka already told me…I have a really good feeling about this. I have been waiting for forever it seems."_

 _"It's important to double-check everything, even after the baby is born. That's something A passed on to us."_

 _"I won't tell anyone else until I'm sure. I'll wait a month. I'll tell Jocelyn to keep quiet."_

 _Takeshi, Typlosion, Vileplume, Venasaur, Uxie, and Shaymin came over and we celebrated our good fortune. Later I did as they all recommended and was diligent with double checking everything. I took tests almost every week to make sure everything was okay. Even after I had Aya, I stayed a checker, never leaving anything to chance. And it was one of the best decisions of our lives._

 **XO**

"Aya'll wanna read this when she gets older," Takeshi said as he handed back my tablet. "I missed four days and four nights but it felt like months had gone by. Are you positive I didn't miss anything exciting? Her first real words? Did she blow a cool nose bubble while I was gone?"

"I triple-tested her for all potential new developments. Nothing super cool happened. She didn't even have a single nose bubble," I replied.

"Okay, good. Is that all of it? I wanna see."

"Sorta. Next is a little insert in here written by Jocelyn."

"Huh?"

"She insisted. It's cute."

"Okay. I want to read more of what you wrote so far too."

"I did write about the day we brought her home from the hospital."

"Can you show me that first?"

"Yes."

 **XO**

 _December 6, 2042_

 _I gave birth to Aya on the first below-freezing day in December. She was right on time—her due date was the third, which is close enough. I was equally grateful and anxious for the extra three days. I was afraid, as it seems all new mothers are, but I think a lot of it had to do with the fact that I was younger than everyone else I knew well who had babies and she was my first._

 _I had packed three bags. One was filled with clothes and diapers—three assorted sizes—one with bottles, five pacifiers, and a big container of formula, and the third bag had magazines, my change of clothes, and personal items like my cell phone and house keys. Most of it had been piled by the door since November._

 _The contractions started in the mid-morning while I was at Williams' house playing with Yuki and Lexi. He was at the Battlefield with friends, decorating for Christmas. He waited for me at the hospital, with all my bags. I was the only person in the maternity ward with that many bags. I was also the only new mother who had more than two Pokémon with her._

 _"You look good," he said as we walked to the ward together with Lexi, Yuki, Typhlosion, Shayin, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, and Venasuar._

 _"How did you think I would look?" I replied._

 _"Unhappy."_

 _"It can't be so bad. Almost every parent does this."_

 _Takeshi made me laugh since he looked ridiculous as he struggled with all the stuff we brought. Venasuar and Uxie took all but one from him._

 _"How long do you think you're going to be in here?" Lexi teased. "And how many babies are you having? Eight?"_

 _"I brought a variety of clothes and bottles because I don't know what she will like," I defended._

 _"I suppose it's better to be overprepared than underprepared. And I know you love your Pokémon, but they are going to get kicked out. Shaymin and the Lake Guardians might be fine, but Typhlosion and Venasaur are much too large to bring in."_

 _I patted Venasaur's nose. She looked so worried. I told her not to worry._

 _"I appreciate all your help," I said as she vine-hugged me._

 _"Veeee," she mewed._

 _"_ _I'll see you soon."_

 _"Why don't you go hang out in the nursery, check on the eggs for me? It'd be an immense help."_

 _All but Shaymin left, as he was the only one small enough to remain. He, Lexi, Takeshi, and I sat in almost perfect silence for nearly a quarter hour._

 _"_ _Do you want me to stay?" Lexi asked._

 _"What about Yuki?" I replied._

 _"Asleep with Nolan watching over her. Whether I stay is up to you."_

 _I was conflicted between being rude and asking her to leave and being selfish by asking her to stay. Takeshi picked up on this._

 _"If you want to stay, then that will be fine with both of us, but you can also leave and we will be okay," he said._

 _"I'll stay until you demand privacy," she proposed._

 _"Perfect," I replied._

 _And it was as close to perfect as we could get._

 _I expected pain but not the accompanying boredom. Lexi and I talked a lot; she wasn't as worried as Takeshi was. Shaymin's doctor-approved Sweet Scent and Fairy Aura calmed our tensions._

 _"When should we tell other people?" Takeshi asked. "Only Tamaki, Soledad, Jay, and Jezz know because they were the only ones helping me decorate."_

 _"They'll figure it out eventually. I need to call someone to check on my nursery anyway," I replied. "I'll tell my parents after she is born unless there is drama and I get scared."_

 _I know those weren't the most reassuring words, but Takeshi isn't fragile. He's was like every other guy there: somewhat of a nervous wreck but overall, not so bad._

 _I didn't get to see my baby's face until thirteen hours later. In addition to extreme relief, I felt tingly all over; I had just won the world's most fantastic prize._

 _I didn't hesitate to name her 'Aya'. It means 'colorful one', 'beautiful', and 'wise'. I know all baby names have a meaning behind them, and that there are hundreds of baby names that mean these same words, but I like Aya. It's similar to my mother's name, and I never met another 'Aya'._

 _I came to appreciate the maternity ward after the drama had ended. It was a haven of sorts._

 _After I held her for nearly an hour, Aya was placed in a slightly upright position in a wide crib and like every other infant. The room was 90 degrees—about the same temperature as the place she just left. After she was cleared to leave, Takeshi and I put her in a fluffy yellow onesie and purple cap. We were able to sit in that room too and take turns feeding her milk from her tiny turquoise baby bottle. We were undisturbed because Lexi and Soledad took care of telling everyone that she had been born._

 _I stayed overnight. The walls I stared at after half a day of excruciating pain became soothing. There were no_ _bright or blinking lights and the only sounds came from close family and friends. I rested well believing that the hardest part was over and I could just rest in this unfamiliar yet comforting place._

 **XO**

My phone rang and Aya howled. I picked up my cell while Takeshi took Aya for a diaper change.

"How are you doing?" Lexi started.

"Well. You?"

"Wonderful. Wanna come over for some wine and pizza? Jezz is here with Amber, Jay, and Valentino. I know you have been working on an entry, so maybe you can show it to him or something. I'm gonna see if anyone else wants to join."

"Perfect timing. We'll be right over."

 **XO**

Date: February 16, 2043

 _ **Jocelyn's narration**_

I discovered traitors eating pizza and drinking wine at the Williams' place after checking my Facebook feed. Ampharos, Delcatty, and I teleported to the Williams' front yard. I saw Jay and Valentino walking towards the front door.

"Thanks for letting me know about the social!" I hollered.

They swerved. Jay's dorky face looked petrified.

"It was last-minute," Jay whined as I approached. "We're not staying long."

"Whatev. Like the new lenses," I replied.

"How are you?" Vale asked.

"Meraviglioso, come sempre," I replied. "And you?"

"Anch'io," he nodded.

"What about a pistachio?" Jay asked.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"We've had a long day," Valé said as he hugged Jay. "Craziness."

"Whatev. I came for wine and my Little Gem."

I was disappointed that little Gem wasn't present. I knew I couldn't expect her to be here since she normally sleeps at this time, but I still hoped. So, I mingled. Nothing super-exciting happened until I found Jezz.

"Who's this 'Linette' person?" I asked.

I assumed this name I heard floating around was some adult friend of Amezz, Jamber, or Jatino's. I soon discovered she's a sweet, auburn-haired, toffee-eyed toddler that my elders neglected to tell me about.

"I must meet her," I said.

"Ask Annastasia about that before she leaves for Toka," said Jezz.

"I will. What else do you know about her?" I queried.

"It's complicated and we'd rather have A explain it," Amber responded.

I brushed my longing—and nosy—feelings aside and told Jezz about my next journal entry. He seemed intrigued.

" June plans on writing about Aya too," he said.

"Do you still want mine?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course. Send it whenever."

Ampharos and I left once we got our fill of fine food and drink. I went to my laptop seconds after walking through the door.

"Time to edit," I announced.

"Pharrr!"

 **XO**

 _January 10, 2043_

 _Jocelyn Entry…entry number…I dunno…I wrote like five of these so far…Whatever, it's me. Jezz, you can figure out how you want to head this._

 _While Jezz, Logan, Jay, and their partners ate pie at my sister's home without inviting me on that cold January evening, I was at school, pining for a break and a date. Since my best friend Gracie was off doing something fun with just her family, I decided that I would show up at random people's homes until someone decided to host me. The first place I went was my house in Pallet Town._

 _"Mom! Papa! Sil! Rosie!" I called._

 _"Pharrrooooossssssss!" Ampharos helped._

 _I turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge._

 _"Hey other kids, Dad, Mom, Rosie, and Sil went on a spontaneous vacation to our house in the Sevii Iles. See you soon!"_

 _It was in Papa's handwriting, but I would have known by the usage of the phrase 'other kids'. He does that too much._

 _I went to Nolan and Lexi's place next. They weren't home._

 _June and Takeshi's home was next. Or as I usually call it: Little Gem's home._

 _"Knock-knock!" I sang from the other side of the door._

 _"Jocelyn! Takeshi is feeding Aya and I was in the bathroom so sorry about making you wait," June said the moment she opened the door. "Come in."_

 _I stepped inside, hung my coat on the hook, then peered around for Little Gem. Takeshi was feeding the brand-new baby with a tiny turquoise bottle. I approached with zero hesitation._

 _"May I feed her?" I asked._

 _"Um…"_

 _I realized immediately that I had been rude. This was their family time. I shouldn't have even barged in._

 _"I was just kidding!" I lied. "You just got her. I just wanted to try you out."_

 _"We were just thinking of you," June responded._

 _"Really? Why?"_

 _"You offered to babysit. We have been making a list of resources, and today we were double checking the list," June explained._

 _"Oh."_

 _I held Little Gem after her feeding. Later I talked to June privately._

 _"How did you do it?" I asked._

 _"Do what?"_

 _"You have your dream career, dream guy, the cutest baby in the universe, money, a large family and lots of friends. How'd you do it?"_

 _"_ _People like you who helped me out when I didn't believe in myself. Friends that all helped me discovery me."_

 _And that is June's third tip to share. She'll write that one up._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jocelyn (with motivation inspired by Little Gem Harrison!)_

 **XO**

Ampharos performed electric tricks for Aya while I put her scarce afro-hair in cornrow pigtails.

"Pigtails are always in style," I told cooed.

"Jijwuwuwuwwwwu!"

"You really do like double-u's."

"Ampharos."

"Malamalama Waa," she babbled.

June was still at the gym. I am glad that I could convince her to exercise daily now that she's fully recovered from the birth because this means that I get to have Aya to myself.

She opened the door. She looked exhausted, but there was no trace of sweat.

"Takeshi and I were called to a meeting at The Grange. They want me to go to Toka because there is a shortage of Pokémon nurses in the field. They keep sending Pokémon to different shelters—including my place—but they are already overfilled and they need people on the spot. I have to go, and Takeshi insists on coming with me."

June was firm in her voice but she looked shaken. I handed her Little Gem. That made her smile.

"I don't want to leave you," she told Aya. "But I'm needed there more than here."

"You had no warning. I can't believe it," I replied.

"Rita said the chances that they'd call me for duty were slim, but anything can happen in a place like Euon. I'll be at a base near the White Jade Springs."

"Sounds familiar."

"It's one of the places Team Rocket occupied many years ago, while on that mission to find Annastasia when she disappeared."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not staying for more than a week at a time. Hopefully, they won't need me longer. I'll be safe, I suppose it's just the concept of these Pokémon harming each other because of what people are doing to them that is shaking me up."

"Hold on, so I know this is mostly humans' fault, but what do you mean when you say people are 'doing' something to the Pokémon?"

"You mean you haven't gotten the updates?" she queried.

"No."

"The newsletter we all get. Information was in there."

"I didn't get it last week. I assumed it was a mistake."

"I didn't get mine either, so I sent a Pidgey over to the Oak Lab to get me one."

"What did it say?"

"The Pokémon attacking Toka and soon Northern Kanto are being controlled by something with the same dark aura as the Morimars."

"Sandshrew?"

"No, because Sandshrew's being monitored. And there's more."

"What?"

"There is darkness covering the land. An eclipse of black energy is covering the icy plateaus and meadows of Euon. There isn't anything out there but wild Pokémon, but soon that dark aura will spread. I'm worried about the Pokémon out there—and our future. Leaders and scientists are calling it the worst Pokémon-human crisis since the last revolution. Some sources are saying it's worse…despite all that, we're outnumbering them. Bright energy is fighting the dark, but we need as much help as possible."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to go too."

"Jocelyn, you are kind and brave but you don't belong there. They need nurses and fighters."

"Tell me exactly what you're doing."

 **XO**

 _Date: February 16, 2043_

 _ **June's narration**_

This is my last tip for now: give and receive Faith, Hope, Charity, and Friendship.

My other entries were about having assistance and assurance. Other than my immediate family, Jocelyn, Nolan, and Lexi have been my biggest sources in that, without a doubt. But there is more.

Invest in people. Give other people your best and expect the same in return. It is hard, most of us are not fortunate to have been handed friends and family, but if you keep trying, you will get there, I know. I know because I am in the darkest place in the world right now, and the reason I am still alive is because of the light in the others. We're winning this trial.

"Be safe, Aya. I'll see you soon."

"Mowwww."

 **XO**

+Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Already Home' by A Great Big World.

\+ Meraviglioso come sempre- wonderful as always

\+ Anch'io - me too (and um, Pistachio reference)

+Thank you for all the reviews and PMs:)

\+ Next chapter is the main storyline. Jezz takes a sick day and Jay learns more about Linette.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- June's Mesprit

\- June's Azelf

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Slowpoke

Original Locations:

\- Takeshi's Battlefield (Battle Frontier Trial Site)

\- June's Pokémon Nursery

\- Saffron City Hospital

\- Ampharos' favorite grocery spot

\- White Jade Springs, Toka

\- Nolan and Lexi's vineyard

Canonical Locations:

\- Sevii Iles

\- Northern Kanto

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Morimars- illegal weapon, it erases the memory of a human or Pokémon and gives them a false sense of familiarity and security with the user. It's embedded with a dark aura that tends to corrupt those too heavily exposed.

\- Jocelyn and June are mysteriously not receiving the Oak newsletter—which contains vital information—either.

\- June and her friends are constantly being called to Toka to help with defense and restoration.

\- Jocelyn is obsessed with Aya and babies in general.

\- In adulthood, June and Takeshi are close friends with Nolan and Lexi, who were once Annastasia's closest friends.

\- Lake Guardians – the canonical name for the trio of Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie.

Trivia:

\- The fluffy yellow onesie and purple cap June placed Aya in after she was born was the same outfit baby Annastasia wore soon after her birth, and the turquoise baby bottle was also hers.

\- The ship names for Jezz/Amber, Jay/Amber, and Jay/Valentino are Amezz, Jamber, and Jatino respectively.

\- June/Takeshi ship name is Taken.

\- Nolan/Lexi ship name is Nexi.

\- Pistachio – the ship name for Annastasia/Michio…long story.


	50. Taking Flight

The Journal

Chapter #48: Taking Flight

 **"** **Bring your secrets, bring your scars  
Bring your glory, all you are  
Bring your daylight, bring your dark  
Share your silence  
And unpack your heart."**

 **Phil Phillips**

Amb was almost entirely moved in by the time Logan and I returned to the cottage. It was a relief because I was completely drained from lifting boxes.

"We still need to make a few more trips, but some trainer showed up at the Battle Arena so my dad's gotta leave," Amb said as I walked in the door.

She paused and studied my face. Amb always knew when something was wrong. She put the box of miscellaneous belongings down on the kitchen table and walked over to me. She took a long, deliberate look, and felt my forehead with her palm.

"You're sick."

"I want to help, but first I need some rest," I yawned.

"Take all the time you need. I'll ask our Pokémon to take your place."

My team—minus Xatu—and Amb's team took over the heavy lifting. I made myself a green smoothie, took some probiotics, and grabbed a fever reducer. I slept in Logan's bed while Amb and our Pokémon unpacked her stuff and placed it in our room. I took an hour nap, then woke up naturally and realized that I could use the time and recently acquired energy to be productive.

Furfrou scolded me when he caught me eyeing my laptop from the other side of the room.

"I can't sleep anymore and the unpacking's nearly finished; I may as well get something done. Besides, this reduces my stress," I argued.

"Villlle vile Vileplume," Vileplume chirped in my defense.

Furfrou grumbled then brought me more berries as I settled in."Vileplume, can you snatch my journal and laptop for me?"

"Chimecho chime?"

"Heal Bell would be great."

"Pluuume?"

"Aromatherapy too."

I just began typing when there was a knock on the door.

"Yoo hoo! Jezz!"

"Hey, a wild Jaybird appeared," Amb said as she opened the door for him.

I heard Jay barge in. He immediately began talking and Amb hummed accordingly. I emerged from the bedroom. I attempted to not look pathetic, but the pitiful looks I received reflected my failure.

"Hey buddy," said Jay. "Feeling okay?"

"He's sick again," said Amb.

I flinched at the phrase 'sick _again_ '. It's always ' _again'_.

"Sicker than sick," Logan noted as he scanned my body.

"Um, like, sooo sorry," said Jay. "I-I wanted to hang out. Valé's gone the rest of the night. He's with his grandmother, but she doesn't like me, so—"

"—What do you mean she doesn't like you?" Amber interrupted. "What's not to like?"

"How much time to you have? I'll make a list," said Logan.

"I, umm, I think it has to do with my attitude," said Jay, pushing the Liepard aside. "I'm too expressive, I guess...Valé wanted me to go, but the last time I went, I made things tense."

Despite Amb's inner fury, she smiled for Jay. "I'll hang out with you, as long as Jezz doesn't mind being alone."

"You know I don't mind," I replied. "Have fun with whatever you decide to do."

Jay linked his elbow with Amb's. "We can go fishing down at Sapphire Lake. I heard people saying there's level seventy Staryu down there. They only come out when it's dark."

"Sounds great," Amber replied as she grabbed her bag. She gave me one last long look. "Sure, you are okay?"

"Positive," I replied. "I'll work on the journal if I can't get to sleep. Good luck getting those Staryu."

"Text if you need anything," said Jay.

"I will."

After they left, I put chopped cucumbers, oranges, kale, avocado, ground cinnamon, and almond milk in a blender. Logan stared at me, horrified by my choice of smoothie ingredients.

"It's the grossest meal I've ever seen," he remarked.

"It tastes fine mixed together," I told him. "And it's not grosser than Pokéchow."

"I get the quality stuff that looks and tastes good. That looks like vomit and probably tastes like vomit too since it's full of vegetables. Why do you buy milk with almonds in it?"

"It's inexpensive, it's healthy, I like the flavor, and it's easier for my body to absorb the nutrients if it's blended up like this."

"You eat a lot of mushy food. Linette will like that. You can cook for too."

"She might still be on formula, I don't know. I really do not know much about babies, except for the obvious stuff. Logan, why are you still here?"

"I wanted to talk about her."

"Why do you want to talk about Amb behind her back?"

"Not Amb, Linette."

"I don't want to talk about her. I know she's safe and being cared for. She and I have much in common, and that makes me uneasy about this situation, uneasier than most people would likely expect…the more we talk about her the more uncomfortable I get because I want her to live here but with everything spinning around, she shouldn't be here overnight and that's all I want to say for now."

"Those were a lotta words. I just wanted to know what she looked like."

I thought about the pictures Annie emailed me that morning. "Her skin is a shade darker than mine, she has freckles, reddish-brown, sorta auburn eyes, and hair that is a blend of warm colors, like a reddish blond with some dark undertones. She's about two, perhaps older…it's unclear."

"So, she really does look like Amb. That's why you like her."

"I couldn't care less about what she looks like."

"Is she potty trained?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I feel like it's the most important thing to know."

"I remember Alesha saying something about that, but I wasn't paying attention. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Cranky."

"I'm sleepy, ill, and your questions are bothering me. I don't want to talk about Linette."

"I'll go do work, then. Have fun with your sick day."

 **XO**

Lying in bed all day doing next to nothing while I indulged in nearly every at-home therapy in of which I knew did wonders for my health. But the last afternoon, there was no doubt that I was fine enough to meet Linette—and I needed it to be that way…pictures can only do so much. I wanted to feel her aura.

Amb and I both had nervous jitters as we rang the doorbell to The Grange, but our excitement briefly dampened when Maple opened the door for us.

"It's been a while since you've come around," she noted.

"We haven't had much reason to come by," I replied.

"Come in; it's cold out there."

"Thank you," I mumbled as Amb, Pip, Vileplume, Chimecho, and I stepped inside.

"We came to see Linette," Amb said as she stared coldly into Maple's eyes.

Maple seemed unfazed. "Who?"

"A child Annie told us about," I clarified.

"Annastasia said she'd be busy, but if she's expecting you, don't let me get in your way."

Maple grabbed her keys, gloves, and coat and then left the house. I was curious about where she was going. More research?

Amber stood on her toes and kissed my forehead, then pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Jezz."

"For what?"

"For treating Maple like any other tenant."

The power of her words got to me; since our breakup, I had treated Maple like a friend, a close friend sometimes. But that shouldn't be. We didn't just break up, we messed up, and I suffered so much from that. I forgave her but I doubt most other people in my position would have. Whenever I treat her like a friend all it does is isolate me from the people who truly care about me—including myself.

As we headed toward Annie's room, we heard chatter and giggles. We nearly ran until we were inside.

Keaka opened the door. Harper was making funny faces at Linette as she clapped and giggled. Alesha, Corbin, and their two sons were present along with Michio, Plusle, Minun, Annie, Bleu, and Lil-G.

"Now that you are here, we can discuss business," Annie said as she lifted Linette. "Are you ready?"

"We didn't come over here for nothing," Amb said.

Linette clasped on of Amb's curls. Amb pretended like it didn't hurt to have it yanked. Once I got closer, Linette grabbed and squeezed my thumb.

"We know about as much about Linette as we knew about you when we found you," said Annie. "Her birth certificate has important spaces whited-out. We're calling her 'Linette' because according to the document, that is her mother's name. Her age isn't listed, although Alesha and Corbin's pediatrician put her at around thirty months. Her blood panel came back negative for all major illnesses, but as you know well, that doesn't give her a clean bill of health just yet."

"This breed of garbage should have ended decades ago. The Kapules in Alola must have something to do with this. They are the only group I cannot touch," I replied.

"There's also Euon," said Amb. "The Russia and North Korea of the 2040s."

"Because hardly any people live out there, the Unova and Kanto's government usually have an eye on them."

"You were the figure who enforced that, and you are not in office anymore," said Michio.

 _Dammit._

We were all quiet for a moment. Even Linette. Then Annie said:

"So, this baby girl's mother was an aviation specialist and top-flying type expert. We can assume she was not living with her child prior to her leaving for Euon, which we know is the place of her death—"

"Slow down," Amb interrupted. "She wasn't living with her daughter before she left her child? Where was the baby before all of this?"

"I'm getting to that. Her mother was fourteen years old when she had Linette, barely sixteen years old when she died. Linette Jr was living with her maternal grandparents in Euon. Grandparents claimed that this was the only information they had on her."

"Where are those grandparents now?"

"Dead," Michio sighed.

"Father?"

"Well, he is not dead or missing…" said Annie. "But he's untouchable."

"How's that?"

"He's a sixteen-year-old protected by his parents. We aren't even allowed to speak with him without a warrant, which I'm struggling to obtain. All we have is his name and a dead end."

"Alesha, how did your service find Linette?" I asked.

"After her maternal grandfather died, she was sent to my office for processing, because I covered that area. We don't get many issues in that area due to the scarce population. Her maternal grandmother was not able to care for her. She lived in a local group home for a week, and then I heard about her. They couldn't keep her there permanently so I took her in, assuming I could pass her to Annastasia or to one of the Spectrum bases she funds, but everywhere is filled. The only other options now are two places in Euon. That is obviously not ideal. We want her to stay in or near Kanto. It's where her mother grew up, and though the mother did not have a living will, the grandparent said that she didn't want the baby going to places so far away and for a good reason. Euon is not safe, and Kanto is considered an enemy of the movement. Anyone going from here to there is at an increased risk of violence. Sending Linette away would be unethical."

"Heavy shit," said Amb. "And their movement is…?"

"The civil war is no longer civil," I said. "People are taking sides with other countries. Of course, if I were still in office, I would be vehemently against this, Cynthia would be too, but there is nothing we can do about it except keep ourselves on the front lines of defense and aid."

"That is why all our legendaries are out there. They are helping to bring peace, to help people," said Annie.

"And after all of this Linette's here. If that's even her name."

"I like that name. It's a type of bird. It fits her," said Amb.

Annie noted my interesting in interacting with and holding Linette as we talked more on the subject and drank tea. She commented on how good we looked together. That made Amb beam.

"As I was saying on the phone before, you can help us watch her," said Annie. "Because Alesha and Corbin are overwhelmed and I got her here, she's floating around anyway."

"I want what's best for her, and things are going to be hectic around us these next few days," said Amb. "But we'll call and visit."

 _Amb and I have been looking to make changes, and now, here's Linette. Where we are heading to next, I have no idea._

"I'm almost fully moved into Jezz's place," said Amb. "I'm giving up on school after this week. Jezz is cutting down his hours by fifty-percent, and my job ends in like twelve days."

"That's quite a development," said Corbin.

"It's all in honor of our new 'live in the moment' standard," I added.

"Yep!" said Linette.

"She's so cute. Does she talk a lot?" Amb asked.

"Once she gets comfortable, she goes on and on, especially during mealtimes. She strings together a few words to make a sentence occasionally," said Alesha. "She probably won't say a lot now, but you never know."

Amb, Linette, Harper, and I played for hours that passed quickly. We stayed far longer than we expected.

I held the sleeping Linette in my arms until I almost fell asleep myself.

"You've grown attached," Annie said as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Clearly," I murmured.

"Will you be okay watching both her and Harper in a few days?"

"We'll be great," said Amb.

"He-ran's available to help. If Linette gets fussy and you are worried about her interrupting your sleep, let He-ran know. You can leave whether you sleep here or at your cottage up to you, although someone would have to share a room if you end up at the cottage. Alesha says she's very adaptable."

"If there's trouble, Harper will probably be the one starting it, but I have faith in my little guy," said Michio. "He's different with Linette."

"It's obvious he cares deeply about her despite only knowing her for about a month."

Harper was passed out. Michio undid the tie in Harper's long hair and then lifted him over his shoulder.

"Goodnight," Michio announced before leaving the room.

Linette was sad to see them leave.

"Don't worry baby girl. You have Aammmberrr," Annie said as she pointed to Amber. "And Jezz."

"Berrrrr!" she laughed.

Linette wrapped her short chubby legs around my waist and her little arms around my neck. Amb took a picture, gleaming.

"This is perfect," said Amb. "I'm ready to bring her home tonight."

"We'll make sure she ends up in good hands," Annie vowed.

 _You said_ g _ood hands. Are those our hands?_

"We know," Amb sighed.

"Is it okay for us to call her 'Linette'?" I asked as we got ready to leave. "Because there is chance that this isn't here name."

"Alesha and some pediatricians had asked multiple times about her name, but she would just respond with…well, you'll hear," Annie said as she turned to Linette. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Sweetie."

"What's your name, Princess?"

"Princessss!"

"What's your name, baby?"

"Bayyy beee."

"What's your name?"

"Name!"

Annie smiled as she let Linette mess with her hair. "Whoever took care of her the most must have used a lot of nicknames on her, which is cute, but it means that they don't learn their names as quickly."

"Linette, is that you?" I asked as a pointed to her.

And I used _the voice._ That awful, contagious voice from my childhood. The baby talk voice that almost everyone else uses. The cute tone.

"Me!" she exclaimed.

"Are you Annie?" I asked Linette.

"No."

"Are you Amber?"

"Noooooo."

"She seems pretty okay with this name. It's not a big deal anyway. She can change it when she gets older if she wants," said Amb.

"Certainly," I replied.

"It's getting late. I should put Linette to bed," said Annie.

"Then I guess with is goodbye for now."

"Bye-bye, Linette," Amb cooed.

"Bye-bye!" Linette exclaimed.

She grasped my hand and looked towards the steps.

"She wants me to…?" I murmured.

"Tuck her in," said Annie.

"Tuck?"

"You know, tuck her in. Kids liked to be tucked in," said Amb. "Oh my god, you don't know what that means, do you?"

"Not particularly. Why must she be tucked?"

Annie took Linette's other hand. "Just follow my lead."

We went to the bathroom first. Annie gave Linette the most efficient sink-shower ever and then we moved to Harper's bedroom. His old bed—the transitional one with the permanent rails—was on the far end of the room. Annie and I hoisted her over the bars.

"Books for meee," said Linette, pointing to the closet.

"In a few minutes," said Annie, watching the time. "Jezz and Amb gotta go home. Say 'good-bye'."

"Bya."

"Ah, yes, goodbye," I said.

Amb laughed. "You still bow when you…never mind. Bye, Linette, we'll see you soon. Jezz and I'll read you plenty of books tomorrow."

"Okayya bye," she replied.

Annie stayed in the room with Linette, so Amb and I teleported back to our cottage without another word. It was almost midnight by the time we unpacked from the day.

Amb felt my head as we slipped into bed.

"No fever," she commented. "I'll never understand how you can be 101 in the morning and 98 by the late afternoon without taking meds."

"That's because you don't understand healing Pokémon."

She punched my arm. "You make half of it up."

"Perhaps."

"But one thing that totally wasn't made up was your connection to Linette."

"It was odd. I haven't quite felt that way before."

"I can't believe you baby-talked."

"It's infantilizing and addictive."

"There's nothing wrong with baby-talk and I'll prove you wrong someday. You really like her. That's what I got most out of this."

"I like her a lot and I think watching her will be fun, not scary or…messy…or annoying."

"Why the sudden change of opinion? Is it because of our talk with Corbin?"

"I take a long time to process certain things…I was worried about my health. Worried I wouldn't be about to handle the pressure."

"She's three, Jezz. Sleeps soundly, eats semi-neatly, out of diapers, cute…How much pressure could she possibly conjure?"

"Well, maybe it's all too good to be true."

"Jezz, you've been through hell and back eight times. Nothing is too good to be true."

"Okay, I'm tired goodnight."

She shrugged and sunk into the pillow, turning so that I couldn't see her well, though I knew she was smirking as she thought about how perfectly I fell into all of this. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate.

"Wait, don't sleep yet," she said, clutching my arm. "Unless you realllyy have to."

I exaggerated a yawn. "If you insist."

"I thought you were going to officially propose to me at The Grange on Valentine's Day, but you didn't."

"I…goodnight, Amb, I'm tired."

"You aren't going to explain? Really?"

"Maybe later."

"Fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **XO**

\+ the inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Unpack Your Heart' by Phil Phillips.

\+ Reviews are wonderful thank you all I live for them:)

\+ Did anyone other than Pokemonfanthings and Bri notice the pun near the beginning of this chapter?

\+ Please check out some of Pokemonfanthings' work. Her stories thus far have been focusing primarily on the relationship between Amber and Jay, though other characters—my OCs, her OCs, and cannon anime characters are present. She's a new writer and she's been working with some first-time betas so she could really use some support. As of today (January 17, 2019), her story 'The Lucky Ones' is on hiatus and will be for about another two weeks. It will be completed, so don't fear getting started on it if you like adventure fics. She just needs some time to recollect and catch up with school and such.

\+ Next Chapter is an intruder installment.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

Canonical Characters:

\- Staryu

Original Locations:

\- Sapphire Lake

\- Harper's room

Canonical Locations:

\- The Battle Arena (Hoenn) – canon in both the anime and games, my headcanon is that Ash takes over as Frontier Brain sometime after finishing all the leagues.

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz is drawn to Linette's aura, more so than the others.

\- Tomorrow Amb and Jezz will be in charge of Harper and Linette, a prospect that both excites and terrifies them.

\- Annie and Amb are pro-baby-talk (aka 'motherese', or 'the voice') but Jezz is against it. It's a firm debate but one of them may be in the right.

\- Nonna Costa hates Jaybird:(

\- Harper and Linette have grown close to one another.

\- Even after twenty-three years, Jezz still doesn't understand some basic colloquial language, which is another thing that makes him different from most people.


	51. The Intruder, Part Five

**Chapter Description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. Part Five, Extra #19

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #49: The Intruder, Part Five (Extra #19)

I would be a liar if I said Star didn't bend.

While she remained stubbornly optimistic, the Espeon still had the hardships of the Euon tribe lifestyle to shake her down.

One evening I found her staring out to the southernmost valley. An icy ravine, dry terrain, and dead remnants of a once-alive forest were the highlights of the sight. She had Eevee and Eevee2 with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked Star.

"Did you ever wonder how far it goes?" she inquired.

"The Winding Frozen River?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Really?" the three Pokémon responded together.

"But Miss Umbreon, this land is so full of wonder. Don't you want to explore?" asked Eevee.

"No one leaves the tribe unless I allow it."

"May we go explore?" asked Eevee2.

"No."

"Why not?" the two of them whined.

"I'll be with them," said Star. "I'll keep them safe."

"I don't trust it out there. We are a tribe. We stick together and obey the leader," I asserted.

"I don't think that's fair," Eevee huffed. "How come Frosglas and Messenger and some of the other Pokémon get to go on adventures?"

"Certain members of our tribe are strong and experienced and they are the only ones who can leave. This conversation is over."

I padded through the now-heavy snowfall, eager to reach my den before the unwelcomed company did. I was sick of their questions. It was getting dark, and I was more than prepared for rest.

Ten minutes into my walk, I noticed that Star had followed me.

"Where are the new additions?" I asked Star as she came closer, the Eevee no longer with her.

"Sandopan saw us chatting and offered to watch them for a little while," Star replied.

"You need something from me."

"I was wondering why you became so unnerved when you saw me looking off into the distance like that. I didn't do it to annoy you."

"I don't want people to think they can run away."

"Why do you insist on always having the tribe stick together?"

"It is what tribes are supposed to do."

"But don't you ever want to have an adventure?"

I was tired of her questions, and retiring to my den was no longer an option, so I left to go check on the Fires, who were supposedly roasting nuts for our upcoming feast. It was my job to make sure that fire stays under control.

"Don't leave!" The Eevee called out to me.

Sandopan and the two youngsters were on my heels. Star giggled and danced around with them.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Eevee2.

"I think it will do you good to answer their questions, perhaps share some interesting information about yourself," Sandopan suggested. "Since I have already heard them call you Pan—"

"Silence!" I ordered.

Sandopan walked away but the others remained.

I decided to ignore them. I had given everyone here so much already; I wasn't about to share my origin story. Besides, someone was bound to tell them sooner or later. That was probably the subject on Sandopan's mind as I left her alone with Star and the two young Eevee.

But I was not out of the ice yet. Not long after lying down to rest, I woke abruptly in the night after experiencing a nightmare based on a series of critical events from my past.

 **XO**

 _"Eevee3, get off that rock! It's too high and too close to the Winding Frozen River!" my father screamed._

 _"No! this is my Thinking Spot! I will come here when I need to think!" I asserted._

 _He was unable to persuade me. I went to the Spot daily and spent hours in my head full of stories I wished to tell and dreams I wished to make a reality. I longed for adventure._

 _"This is an order, not a suggestion. Stay away from this river!" he barked._

 _"No!"_

 _I tried to jump because I felt that the smooth, winding slide of mystery was calling me. I truly believed that the Winding Frozen River was pleading for me to pursue my dream of running away from this frozen chunk of land._

 _But my father stopped me. He grabbed me by my scruff and yanked my body backward, landing me in a snowbank. He dug me out and sat me before him. I groaned and refused to make eye contact as he admonished me._

 _"Nevermore shall you try to leave this island," he scolded. "You are powerful, surely you will one day become the leader of this tribe. You have a duty. Everything you need is here. You do not have to go looking for trouble. An attempt at escape may become the death of you, and perhaps the death of this tribe as well."_

 _I didn't take that warning seriously. I attempted to flee almost every day of my life for over two years. But someone always got in my way. It seemed everyone knew of my desires, and everyone wished to promote the wishes of my father._

 _One day, as Rapidash, Rapidash2, Crabominable, Beartic, and Frosglas returned from gathering food, I looked around to see if I could finally make today my adventure. I knew my father would be busy helping feed all the youngsters and keeping the fire burning. I figured that he wouldn't notice my departure. My regular nanny was ill and resting. I was healthy and full of spirit. The stars were aligned._

 _As soon as the ice was clear, I sprinted off into the wide-open space that was once impenetrable. Atop the Winding Frozen River, my footsteps glided over the ice as I headed southward. I wanted to yell with pride and joy but I knew better than to draw attention._

 _Then the blizzard came, and it came fast._

 _The heavy snowfall made it impossible for me to keep gliding, and after hours of free travel, I knew I was miles down the river and well out of sight. My fur became caked with snow and ice. My eyes hurt and I had to keep them closed in order to protect myself from the harsh conditions._

 _I journeyed blindly; all I knew was that I was still atop the river, though I wasn't certain at the time. I came to regret my decision, but it was too late. I began to wonder about my family. I wondered if they cared. Whenever I did open my eyes, all I saw was whiteness. I was in pain and at one point pondered the possibility that I had died and was now a wandering spirit, lost from the frozen isle we called home._

 _Then there were lights—warm, glowing lights. Not fire. Something better. I hastened towards them, then discovered that they were moving towards me. My chest was heavy. I laid my stiff, frozen body on the hard, white ground and closed my eyes._

 _"It's an Eevee!" a shrill voice exclaimed._

 _"Are you sure?!" someone asked._

 _Someone was touching my fur. It was comforting, the most comforting feeling I had ever experienced._

 _"Look, brown fur," said a different voice._

 _"Whoa. I thought maybe you were talking about a Keokeo, but wow…must be freezing."_

 _"Its coat's thick."_

 _"Why is it all the way out here?"_

 _"Probably abandoned. Poor thing."_

 _"This is a good thing. We get to keep it."_

 _"I want it!"_

 _"We'll see."_

 _"Put it on our sled."_

 _I squinted and saw dark orange fur. There were Growlithe lined up in two rows, and two Arcanine in the front. I counted three humans. One was small, likely a child. They had a large wooden sled, like the ones my mother once told me about, back when she lived with humans. Before she disappeared._

 _I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was very warm. The warmest I have ever been in my entire life. I was wrapped in blankets. I swerved to stare into the eyes of a human. A girl with dark auburn hair and deep brown eyes._

 _"My name's Linette," she said as she patted my head._

 _"I'm Eevee3," I yawned after some hesitation._

 _"We rescued you. You were out in the snow. What is your name?"_

 _"I just told you, I'm Eevee3."_

 _"I'm silly! I know you can't talk. I'll call you Pangari. You look like a Pangari."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"You and I will be as close as we can be. My pop said that you can be my Pokémon. I always wanted to take care of my own Pokémon!"_

 _The child crowded me in her arms. She smiled and whispered 'Pangari' repeatedly. Then she put me down, left the room, and came back a moment later with some strange fruit._

 _"Berries to make you less sleepy," she explained as he placed one in my open paw. "Pop said that it will give you mental and physical energy. Try it."_

 _I did as the small girl requested. She was right; the berry did make me feel less tired and more energized. I mewed a 'thank you'._

 _"Awe, you are welcome. Pangari, you are going to love it here. You should meet our Growlithe and Arcanine."_

 _Linette placed me on the ground. I followed her through two doorways and down a flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs were couches and many water bowls. When we arrived, a dozen Growlithe and the two Arcanine I saw earlier greeted us, as well as a Charizard._

 _"You are that Eevee Linette found!"_

 _"You look young!"_

 _"How old are you?"_

 _"Why were you out there alone?"_

 _"Do you have a trainer?"_

 _"Where is your family?"_

 _"I love your coat!"_

 _"You have a lot of extra hair!"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Don't crowd her," Linette lectured the curious fire types._

 _I was grateful she intervened because their voices were disorienting me. I felt better when they stopped talking._

 _Linette explained part of my situation to the fifteen of them._

 _"Pangari was alone in the snow. My parents and I looked all over the place for her family, I mean miles. Grandpa went out looking too. We think Pangari's family left her behind," Linette announced. "She'll be part of our family now. Pop said I'm her trainer."_

 _"Good for you, Linette!" several of them cheered._

 _"I am glad you like her," she responded._

 _Linette left me alone with the other Pokémon. The large female and male Arcanine apologized. They said the other twelve Growlithe were their babies and that since they don't get many new Pokémon up here, it was exciting to find a wandering Eevee. The Charizard's name was Flame. She didn't say much, but I noted her watching me carefully as if she suspected me to be unworthy of this family's trust._

 _"I am Eevee3," I told them. "My father is the chief of my tribe. Once I choose my stone, I will compete in a battle along with my other two siblings, and the victor will take over the tribe."_

 _"Linette and her parents said they didn't see any other Pokémon out there, though."_

 _"My tribe is good at hiding from humans."_

 _"Why do you hide from the humans?"_

 _"We enjoy being wild."_

 _I should have thought twice about that response, but I didn't, not then and there. Did we enjoy being wild? I don't think so. But wild is all that most of us had ever known._

 _"If you have trainers, you get warmth and food and you learn new moves, and you make lots of friends," said one of the Growlithe._

 _"My tribe values being wild. Humans are not our friends."_

 _"Give it a chance."_

 _"I don't think I have any choice after being captured."_

 _"Linette is a good girl. You'll see."_

 **XO**

The dream was so visual that I felt as though I still heard the voices of those Growlithe and Linette when I awoke. But it was just Star and the Eevee. She was singing to them. I had opened my eyes, but Star didn't seem to notice. I closed them rapidly and listened to her voice:

 **"It's not simple to say  
Most days I don't recognize me  
That these shoes and this apron  
That place and its patrons  
Have taken more than I gave them  
It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be  
Although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
I still remember that girl**

 **She's imperfect, but she tries**  
 **She is good, but she lies**  
 **She is hard on herself**  
 **She is broken and won't ask for help**  
 **She is messy. but she's kind**  
 **She is lonely most of the time**  
 **She is all of this mixed up**  
 **And baked in a beautiful pie she is gone but she used to be mine"**

There was sadness in the tone and sniffles. Without thinking it through, I opened my eyes and sat up. Sure enough, Star was teary. The Eevee were asleep.

"Are you…okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just…feeling homesick, ya know. Not that I don't like it here…" Star replied.

Star is too sweet to be sarcastic. I don't understand why she tries so hard to be positive. It doesn't seem to get her anywhere.

"I wouldn't know what homesick feels like," I told her.

"You were somewhere before you were here," said Star. "Or else you wouldn't be an Umbreon. One thing that makes Umbreon and Espeon unique is the fact that we need friendship with a human to make us evolve."

"I didn't call that place home."

"What place?"

"I am not talking about this."

I tried to block her out, but she bounced back into my face. I felt cornered.

"If you share some of your past, I'll do whatever you want. I mean it," she said.

"I feel as though you will do whatever I want anyway."

"That is probably not true. I'm opened minded, but I do have a few staunch values. Is it so bad to tell me?"

"Is it so important for you to know?"

"No."

Star bit her lip. She cried a little. Homesick? Or was it me? Both? Or guilt?"

"Did you cause me to have that dream?" I asked

"I didn't do anything to your dreams," she replied. "Honest."

"Hm."

I have been on a roll with trusting her. There was no reason for me not to do it now.

I divulged to her my dream.

"I bet Linette is the human who became your best friend. You trained at night, and one night, you transformed into Umbreon. I like the name Pangari, by the way. I want to call you that, if it's okay," Star said the moment I paused my retelling.

I was now somewhat regretting my decision to confide to her this nightmare.

"It's not okay, because my name is not Pangari. But you are correct in saying that Linette is the human who became my friend," I retorted. "Was my friend. No anymore, and never again."

"Whatever happened to you and Linette?"

"We grew up."

"Will you talk about it?"

"Yes, I will."

 **XO**

\+ Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing:)

\+ Those lyrics are from the song 'She Used to Be Mine' by Sara Bareilles.

\+ Next Chapter is journaled contents.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Umbreon's father

\- Linette

\- Linette's parents

\- Linette's home

Canonical Characters:

\- Crabominable

\- Beartic

Original Locations:

\- The Winding Frozen River

Canonical Locations:

\- N/A

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- The person who helped Umbreon evolve was named Linette.

\- Linette named Umbreon 'Pangari'.

\- Pangari was once friends with humans now she despises them.

\- Pangari suspects that Star may be messing with her dreams, though Star denies it.

Trivia:

\- The name Pangari means 'shadow'.


	52. Like Brothers and Sisters

The Journal

Chapter #50: Like Brothers and Sisters

 **"I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers.**

 **Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at."**

 **Maya Angelou**

 _March 27, 2033_

 _Today started out as most others here in Alola._

 _I woke up at 7:00 am. After my morning ritual, I practiced doing those breathing exercises Hauana and I learned about in that yoga class we took together. Then I drank more water, straightened up my room, and dressed into my day clothes._

 _Perry read the paper while poured myself a cup of tea that he had on the stove. I sat beside him and waited for him to initiate conversation._

 _"How'd you sleep?" he asked._

 _"Well," I replied, drowning my lie in tea._

 _"Any nightmares?"_

 _"Just one."_

 _"The same one?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I wonder if that's a side effect of your new medication. The stuff you've been taking for your lungs."_

 _"I did some research and did not find that as a side effect. I am getting used to the nightmares anyway. How was your evening?"_

 _"Good, good. I had a nice long talk with Hauana about you. We were wondering about your new friends. It seems you know a lot about them, but she and I don't. You should talk about them more."_

 _"I didn't realize that I have been neglecting that."_

 _"Hauana and I should have asked about them sooner. Truly, we just wanted to give you your space, but lately, you've been spending so much time over there that we don't talk to you much except over meals occasionally."_

 _"Are you discussing what I think you are discussing?" Hauana asked as she joined us on the porch._

 _"I asked Jezz if he could tell us more about his new friends. We know their names, but not much else."_

 _"Ah, yes. Perry and I were just talking about this last night."_

 _"I would love to talk about them," I replied._

 _"Then go for it."_

 _"I feel I should start off by saying that I believe each of them are amazing."_

 _"Iki, always so sweet."_

 _I smiled at the compliment. "It is very much true. I suppose the first person I should tell you more about is Jay. I am the closest to him. Everyone calls us brothers."_

 _"Probably because you two looks so much alike," said Perry._

 _"We do not have much in common, but he's an extremely kind person. He makes me feel relaxed and safe."_

 _"Is he Jessie and James' only son?" Hauana asked._

 _"They have a baby named Silver. He is a twin. The other twin's name is Rose. Everyone calls them 'Sil' and 'Rosie'."_

 _"Precious," Hauana sighed. "I recall you saying that one of your past foster homes had a baby girl, and you used to help take care of her. Are you close with the twins?"_

 _"Not particularly. I think they are cute, though."_

 _"Jay seems to adore them," said Perry. "Almost every time I drop you off, Jay is either holding one or hovering over however else is holding one. I didn't realize they were his younger siblings. I assumed they belonged to Annastasia."_

 _"No. She doesn't have any kids."_

 _"She seems like a great role model. She is very responsible, we've noticed," Hauana replied._

 _"I feel as though she is very empathetic."_

 _"Like you," said Perry._

 _"Me?"_

 _"You always think about other people and what they need, want, or like."_

 _"And you're not judgmental," said Hauana._

 _"That is so very kind of you to say," I responded._

 _"Tell us more about your friends. Are they all trainers?"_

 _"They are all trainers. Jocelyn and Benny are too young to do gym battles, but I think they are going to do contests the next time everyone leaves to go on a journey together. Last year, Soledad Oak, Anika Miller, Jay, Annastasia, and Jocelyn Morgan, Amber Ketchum, Takeshi Harrison, June Gaulle, Tamaki Moto, Benny Moto, Nolan William, Lexi Fuji, Rita Scott, and Michio Kapule traveled together. They weren't together the whole time, but they spent a lot of time as a group. Annastasia was the leader. She had the most experience since she helped to train Team Rocket recruits and Jay said that she helped her parents raise him and Jocelyn. She is also a Pokémon trainer, a really good one. Minun and Plusle aren't really hers, but they follow her and Michio around, but Bleu and Lil-G are most certainly hers—they are the Altaria and Lillipup. I really like her. I think everyone likes her, especially Michio. I think they are boyfriend and girlfriend. He is like the opposite of her, I think. I don't him that well."_

 _"Nolan and Lexi, I don't remember those names."_

 _"They are Annastasia's age, I believe. They also live in Pallet Town. They traveled alongside her last year. They train Pokémon too. They are kind."_

 _"They must've been the teens giving the Venasaur and Blastoise a bath the other day in the driveway."_

 _"Venasaur is Lexi's and Blastoise is Nolan's."_

 _"They were friendly. Soledad Oak is the Professor's daughter, right?"_

 _"Yes. She lives next door to the Morgans, so she and the Morgans know each other well. Since her father is the famous researcher Professor Gary Oak, and her mother Dawn is a professional coordinator. Soledad knows more about Pokémon than most people her age. She has more friends: Anika, Tomoko, Carol, and Gracie, Tobie, and Flare. The are Geo-catchers, which means they are hired by Pokémon researchers and professors to track down specific types of Pokémon. They are paid per assignment. I think it is wonderful that she is following her heart. She has a boyfriend too. That's Tamaki."_

 _"You admire Soledad."_

 _"I admire her but I don't believe I'm allowed to have a crush on her while she's dating someone else."_

 _Perry laughed. "You don't choose who you crush on. You're certainly allowed to have a crush on her—just don't try to steal her."_

 _I reflected on that later. I thought crushes were love, and don't people choose to love? Then again, I doubt Jay chose me. If he had a choice, he would've picked someone who could love him back._

 _"Geo-catching sounds like something you'd be interested in," said Hauana._

 _"I want to try everything," I replied._

 _"I can see you fulfilling that goal. You're highly skilled and adventurous."_

 _"That's tremendously kind to say."_

 _"It's true," said Perry. "What do June, Jay, and Takeshi do?"_

 _"June's mother Iris trains dragons. Her father Cilan is a Pokémon Connoisseur. June always has something nice to say. She just did gym battles last year, and she wants to do Pokémon contests next. one day she wants to be a Pokémon nurse. Takeshi is her boyfriend."_

 _"Does everyone have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"_

 _"Not everyone. I don't and I probably never will."_

 _"Iki," Hauana sighed. "Why would you say that?"_

 _I realized that what I said was inappropriate. There was no reason for me to have such a sour outlook. "My apologies."_

 _"_ _You're a wonderful young man. One day you'll meet someone special if you haven't already."_

 _I think I know what she meant, but I don't want to think about it too much._

 _"Focus on schoolwork, your training, and making friends—not on dating," Perry suggested._

 _"You can date when you turn fifteen," said Hauana. "Is that a good time?"_

 _I didn't tell Hauana and Perry how in some of the other shelters and homes in which I lived, people dated very young. I even knew people just a little bit older than me who were moms and dads. I feel as though I shouldn't say this to the Hales, ever. Instead, I said:_

 _"Fifteen is an excellent year to begin dating."_

 _"I am sure your lady friends will be waiting for you. I think some of those girls really like you," said Hauana._

 _"I appreciate you saying that oh so very much, but which girls are you talking about in particular?_

 _Both the Hales giggled at that. I know they weren't making fun; I sounded much too eager than I think they think a preteen nerd should sound about the subject._

 _"I think June, Soledad, Amber, and Anika all have crushes on you," Hauana clarified._

 _"They are all way too cool to have a crush on me, especially Amber and Anika," I replied._

 _"Amber most certainly likes you," said Perry._

 _"I think she's in love with Jay."_

 _"Maybe she likes you both," Hauana mused._

 _"I like Amber a lot. I don't know if it is a crush."_

 _I was lying because I know for certain it's a crush._

 _"It's good that you are friends with her. That is the best thing to do when you have a crush," said Perry._

 _"I am magnificently lucky to know them…I want to say it, but sometimes I have a hard time explaining how I feel. I feel like I am accidentally rude sometimes."_

 _"I think they understand that you mean no harm. If they didn't like you, they wouldn't keep calling and asking you to hang out."_

 _Perhaps they are correct. Either way, I won't know for a while. When I'm fifteen, maybe._

 _They asked about Logan and Lily next._

 _"Maya, Lily, and Logan are very fun and unique. I regret telling you they were unsuited to be my friends," I said._

 _"We know you didn't mean it," said Perry._

 _"I feel Logan and I get along the best. He can be sensitive, idealistic, better at writing than talking…he did say that he knows how to type. I find that to be very impressive."_

 _"It is."_

 _"Though I am not close to them yet, I think I may be later, in the future. I believe that we are too different to be close as of now."_

 _"You and Jay are almost opposites yet you get along excellently."_

 _"That is correct. Jay is just so nice. That's why we get along."_

 _"_ _Well, that's just silly. I don't think you have anything to worry about regarding Jay."_

 _I wonder if that comment meant Jay was the only one I didn't have to worry about. I didn't ask—I'll figure that out myself._

 _"What about Maya?" Hauana inquired._

 _"_ _Maya is Lily's girlfriend, and she is one of the nicest people I have ever met. She lived on the streets as a lowly street Meowth for a long time after being separated from her parents. She has been to many different cities, either traveling by herself or with trainers and had very few friends growing up. I feel as though I can relate to her because she knows what it is like to say goodbye to close friends without knowing if you will ever be reunited, to have people look down on you, to be smarter than you look, and to admire someone from afar. Maybe one day I can overcome my struggles the way she has. There are still ghosts, Pokémon that she knew and loved and then never saw again, times when she's been hurt physically and emotionally, but Maya confided that she doesn't regret the decisions that she made in order to help her move forward. She met Lily, fell in love, learned to speak like a human, and became a champion in more ways than one. She is also one of the sweetest members of the group, with patience and kindness equal only to June."_

 _"Those were very sweet, honest words. You should tell Maya and your other friends that."_

 _"I feel as though I would embarrass myself."_

 _"No, Iki, they'd love it."_

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _"_ _I'm curious about Michio Kapule," said Perry. "I wonder how he ended up in Kanto."_

 _"Jay said it's because he was misbehaving in Alola so his parents sent him to go on a Pokémon journey in Kanto. Annastasia was a top Team Rocket agent and friend of Professor Oak, and the professor recommended he travel with her, so his parents made him do that. Now they are friends, so he decided to stay. He lives with Annastasia in the Pallet House. Jay says they're in love."_

 _"I bet neither of them were expecting that. Michio has quite a horrible reputation around here, as you've heard."_

 _"He is a nice man inside. I think that he just has trouble showing it. Jay says that's what Annastasia says, and I believe that to be true as well."_

 _"They all sound very interesting. They should visit."_

 _"If it isn't trouble, I would love to invite them to the beach."_

 _"That is possible. We can schedule a date."_

 _"I would love that. Thank you oh so very much."_

 _"It's never any trouble, Iki. Never."_

 **XO**

After I wrote up my assignment—a report and analysis on the Spectrum bases out west, which had recently experienced an inpour of residents, refugees from Euon—I had to edit another peoples' work. It was also fascinating to see what other people were writing.

Someone had recently completed an article about Pokémon fusions; over a dozen years after the Pokémon fusion crisis, people were still writing about it. There were the history and fundamentals of fusions, which I wrote about, there were articles about their biology, articles about their roles in society, new research, and even fictional works. I enjoyed working as an editor now more than ever. Perhaps my friends, family, and Elsa were right—I belonged here, not at the capitol.

At noon Amb met me at the entrance to the small media building in which I worked, then we walked along the lake.

"Today I got my physics paper back," she said. "I got B-. My professor even wrote a comment: 'Wow, this didn't suck'."

"You ought to be proud of yourself. I know you worked hard on that paper," I replied.

"I gotta have a graceful exit; get the bare minimum grade for credit, then blow out. I'm ready to leave, ready to dedicate myself to something."

"Stuff like the board?"

"The board, the Poke-Olympics, my team, you…and, perhaps, Linette."

"I hear you."

"And?"

"Today I thought a lot about how much I prefer writing. I know it's only part-time, but I can go full-time if I want, and I might. I might never go back to where I was before."

Amb sensed that this wasn't an easy conclusion. I had dedicated myself to politics and have the Ph.D. to prove it. Losing my job was devastating. It's not easy to move on from something like that. Yet I had her support immediately.

"Good for you," she said. "And don't worry about any full-time crap. Part-time's fine. Annie won't evict us or let us go hungry, and I'll get that job on the board. I feel it in my bones."

"I feel it too. And you don't know it, but helping me realize who I am as a person is one of the things you do best."

"Oh, I know it."

"Yeah, right."

"I know I'm right."

"Pikaaa," Pip whined, pointing to his stomach.

"Oh, food…" said Amb. "Where do you want to eat? You told me not to pack anything."

"Jay and Valé offered to take us out."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to pass up an opportunity for free food. Knowing Jay's pallet, it'll be somewhere nice."

I texted Jay our location, and he and Togekiss were there in less than five minutes.

"Right this way," he said, taking us both by the elbows.

Jay seemed a bit off, but we were safe with Togekiss, who was an expert teleporter.

We ended up at Del Mar. Jay skipped to the back, where Logan and Valé were waiting. They were laughing like maniacs, and ten seconds in, Jay was laughing just as loud. Amb and I were both red.

"Relax," Amb mumbled, tugging Jay's shirt. "It's 12:30 and you sound so fucking drunk."

"We're just in a good mood," Jay replied as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Valé nodded accordingly. "Jay was telling me jokes about his family. We've been together three years, and I still haven't heard all of the funny stories."

"It's cuz they never end," said Amb. "You order anything yet, or were you too busy embarrassing yourselves?"

"Yeah, we got stuff," said Jay. "We go—"

"Your accents are soooo adorable!" a young woman from the table next to us commented.

"Me?" Valé and I said in unison.

"Both. Is that southern-style English and Italian respectively?"

"You're good at that," said Logan.

"Oooh! A talking Liepard! You are a Liepard, right?"

"Uh, as far as I know…"

The woman shimmied her chair to the barely-existing gap between me and Amb, then stuck her hand out towards Valé. He shook it hesitantly. Then she turned to me. Without me moving an inch, she shook my hand. Amb looked ready to claw this stranger's eyes out.

"My name's Keegan," she said, ignoring the other members of our party. "Visiting from Maeland."

"What's that?" said Logan.

"Maeland is an island off Buni, the world's southernmost continent, located in the western hemisphere," Keegan answered, sounding annoyingly proud. "I'm sure you've heard of us before. No one is that…you know what I mean."

"No one is that stupid," Amber mocked in a whisper that was loud enough for only me, Pip and Logan to hear.

"You speak Spanish then, correct?" Valé asked.

"Si Senor. El inglés no es mi lengua nativa," she replied. "Aunque yo soy irlandés."

"Fascinating. El italiano es mi lengua nativa, aunque yo sé Espanola tambien."

"Yo sé, our food is going to be here any minute…so leave," Amb said flatly.

Keegan was taken aback. "Well then. I'll talk to you later."

"She sure was flirtatious," Amb mumbled as Keegan walked away.

"Pikachu pika," Pip nodded.

"Sneeeaaaa."

"Togekiss."

"She was hoping one of you were single," said Logan.

"I think she was being nice," said Valé.

"Let's forget about her," Jay said as a waitress approached.

"It seems that this year more than ever before, each of us has our own lives, almost independent from one another," I said after we placed our orders. "We have careers we love, Amb's a few credits away from graduation, and I'm writing a book, working for a newspaper, and trying to reconnect to my family on that deep level I had been comfortable with years ago but had lost over the last few years," I said.

"Lost? No way!" Jay responded.

"Relationships evolve with the ebb and flow of life's surprises," said Valé. "In Rocambelsco, we call that 'buon cambiamento'."

I had missed Jay and Vale's charms.

"You missed it," said Jay. "There was this guy who came in wit—"

"Perdón?" a girl asked as she approached our table. She was with Keegan. "Eres Amber Ketchum?"

"What?" Amb groaned.

"She wants to know if you are Amber Ketchum," Valé whispered. "Say 'si'."

"It depends," Amb told the girls.

"Puedes firmar un autógrafo por Lolita?" Lolita inquired as she held out a pen and paper.

"I have no idea what you're saying."

"She wants an autograph, Amb, just do it," said Jay.

"I'll give you an autograph if you agree to leave us alone."

"Muchas gracias," Lolita beamed.

"Yeah, muchas gracias," Amber grumbled as she signed the paper.

 _"_ Hasta la próxima!" Lolita and Keegan giggled in unison.

We were glad to see them leave.

"You're pissed," Jay said as he turned to Amb. "I think it's cool you're famous."

"Everyone wants to be famous. It's overrated," she replied.

"One day soon, people are going to recognize you because of your status as a master of archery, and not because of your famous parents," said Valé. "Maybe you won't find it overrated then."

"This is why we're friends."

Amber reverted to her happy, pre-Keegan and Lolita mood. The waitress and her Machamp partner brought our appetizers. Amber ordered us a bottle of sake and sparkling lemon water. Jay talked about how he was trying to convince June to let him watch her baby the next time they go away. I don't recall all that he said because my head was once again filled with Linette. I wondered why Jay and Valé weren't asking about her. I thought it impossible that Annie excluded him from the conversation.

I asked about it later that evening, when Amb and I were back at The Grange. A servant directed us to her room. She was lying in the dim glow of a single lamp with Harper and Linette beside her. Amb melted as we approached.

"Where's Michio?" I asked, doing my best to stay focused.

"Doctor's appointment," she breathed. "He'll be back soon."

Harper signed for Amb and me to sit beside him and 'the baby'. Linette clasped Amb's wrist with one hand and mine with the other. She laughed as she looked us in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" Amb asked.

"Nothing," said Annie. "Or rather, nothing that won't mend itself in time…Harper is excited for you to watch him and Linette."

"It'll be fun, especially with the boys helping us out."

"We ate lunch with Valentino and Jay today. They didn't mention Linette," I said. "Did you tell them about her?"

Annie sighed. It looked like she truly did not want to answer that question.

"I can't change every law that is out there, and with Linette being on such fragile ground, I'm not a position to try negotiating anything," she said solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" said Amb.

"The agency overlooking Linette's case will not allow a same-sex couple to foster nor adopt her. It's procrastination on my part too. I don't want to break Jay's heart."

"Jay will understand," Amb said as I nodded in agreement.

"That's what bothers me the most. He accepts it when he shouldn't."

"He wasn't given a choice," I pointed out.

"And I feel the same as you do," said Amb. "But we're gonna share all our Linette adventures with him."

"We are like brothers and sisters," I responded. "We'll never exclude him."

"I appreciate that _oh so very much_ ," Annie smiled.

We stayed overnight, unwilling to leave them for the bitter cold of the night.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote " _I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at."_ by poet Maya Angelou.

\+ Reminder to check out some of Pokemonfanthings' work. She has several stories posted, all short, and they take place in the same universe as mine (so far). She is also working on a longer fic titled 'The Lucky Ones' that has several chapters already posted.

+Next Chapter Jay narrates. He and Valé take on a whole lotta responsibility.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Keegan- fan of Valé and Jezz

\- Lolita – fan of Amber

Original Locations:

\- Maeland – region based off Mexico

\- Buni – region based off India

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Young Jezz is getting more comfortable around his friends. This helps him connect with the Hales too.

\- Young Jezz spots parallels between his story and Maya's, and he feels drawn to Logan despite them not having much in common.

\- The Hales know all about Jezz's crushes, including his one true crush.

\- Hauana loves calling Jezz 'Iki'.

\- Amber is famous in Kanto because of her parents. She doesn't like this.

\- Amb get jealous easily.

\- Jezz has a Ph.D in political science.


	53. We Asked for Them Part 1

**Chapter Description:** Valé and Jay get temporary children. **Jay's narration.** Part One of Two.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #51: We Asked For Them (Part One) Extra #20

 **"** **The revolution's coming, it's a minute away  
I saw people marching in the streets today  
You know we are made up of love and hate  
But both of them are balanced on a razor blade."**

 **Ed Sheeran**

Valé and I picked Sil up from Pallet two days after Papa requested that we hang out with him. We didn't realize June and Takeshi would be called into duty and Rita would return to her post. That meant two babies needed watching.

The adventure began at 10:00 pm yesterday. Valé and I were drinking whiskey and watching Kanto's Funniest Home Videos when Takeshi called.

"Hey, Jay-Jay, can you do me a huge favor?" Takeshi started.

"Uh, sure, I think," I laughed—drunk, to my later embarrassment. "But…ha…it depends on what it is…Imma not so generous…all the time lol."

Takeshi huffed. If he said something else, I missed it, but I clearly recall him saying:

"Aya needs a babysitter. June is needed in Toka—it's a long story and I can give you the details later—and I don't want her to go alone. We just got the call today, and we think that you and Valé are the best choice."

The change in my expression alerted Valé. He muted the TV and listened in as we patiently waited for Takeshi to continue. We knew Takeshi was upset and it was hard for him to talk. When nothing came from the other end, I said:

"Wow, um, we are honored but…but Takeshi, you were just there. Don't you want to spend more time at home? Valé and I should go in your place—we haven't gone yet."

"The details are…It's a lot to ask…" he stumbled. "They need someone who's familiar with the strategies…and a nurse. I won't be able to sleep if we're apart again."

"Valé, what do we do?" I whispered.

"We'll watch her, no problem," Valé told Takeshi. "She knows us and we can easily clear our schedule. How long will we get to keep her?"

"No longer than a week," Takeshi breathed. "Jay, is this cool with you too?"

"I would be super, super, super excited if it weren't for the fact that you and June are leaving," I responded.

"We won't be endangered. We'll be several miles from the Euon/Toka border, nursing Pokémon that have been injured and watching over those who need a break. Last time I went for four days. This'll be the same deal, possibly shorter."

"Oh, man, geeze…is there anything else you need? I wanna help."

"Watching Aya is more than enough."

"When shall we pick her up?" Valé inquired.

"Any time between 6:15 am and seven tomorrow will be good. They want us to be teleported over by 7:30."

"We'll be there."

"This means a lot you guys, thanks."

"Np," I said.

After we hung up, Valé and I kept the TV muted for a few seconds longer. I turned it off because we were no longer in the mood.

"That was…interesting," I said.

"We didn't get to talk before we agreed…are you sure you want this?" Valé asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Certainly."

"Then duhhh."

We got ready for bed after that since we were now no longer going to have the opportunity to sleep in late. I set the alarm, feeling both terrified and excited for the day ahead.

 **XO**

We arrived at June and Takeshi's home at exactly 6:30 am. Takeshi was cradling and feeding Aya while June rapidly tossed last-minute items into Aya's care-bag.

"Would you like me to take that over?" Valé said as he approached Takeshi.

"Oh, umm…she's almost finished this bottle anyway, but thanks," Takeshi replied.

"Také, I hate to say this, but you need to let her go. You still have stuff to pack," said June.

"I…"

"I can get your stuff together, 'Také'," I responded. "June, tell me what he needs."

"His gear is on the left side of our closet. His bag is near the kitchen sink," she replied.

I folded Takeshi's messy clothes and placed them neatly in his bag along with his Pokéballs, portable water filter, flashlight, boots, and extra winterwear while June went over how to take care of Aya—particularly the nighttime ritual, which we never did before. By 7:25, all that was left to do was take Aya away from her parents.

"I'll miss you so much," June told the baby. "Don't be mean to Jay and Valentino. They're going to help you."

"Don't cry too much, only when you really need something," said Takeshi.

"Make sure they remember everything on the care list."

"And that they give you lots of extra hugs from us."

Aya was soothed by their voices. I hoped that Valé and I could have the same effect, though I knew the chances were slim.

We made them leave eventually.

"Well, I suppose we should go home," Valé said as he placed Aya in her stroller.

We locked the Harrison's front door then headed down the driveway. Lexi was on her porch. She waved when she noticed us.

"Come on it! I got something for you!" she called.

Valé and I obliged.

"If it isn't Jay and Valé in search of some free wine," Nolan said as we entered the kitchen.

"We always pay, you just insist on giving it away for free," I retorted. "And Lexi invited us."

"Well, we do happen to have something for you."

"It's in the cellar," said Lexi. "I'll be right back."

Yuki was already tugging on Valé's jeans by the time I joined them and Nolan on the carpet.

"Usually they ask Jocelyn to watch Aya," Nolan said as he peered into Aya's carriage.

"Jocelyn's touring. She's got two contests a week. It'd be unethical," I said. "Besides…we gotta house and she doesn't."

"Wine, this early?" Valé asked as Lexi returned with a ginormous bottle of red.

"Just a splash," she said as she poured four quarter-glasses. "We just need input…and Nolan and I like a little alcohol with our coffee."

"A takes a shot of whiskey every morning with her green tea," I replied.

"A would totally approve."

Aya was fast asleep. I wanted to hold her, but I knew if I tried, she'd likely wake.

"At least they'll be safe," Lexi sighed.

"We don't want to go back to Toka but it's bound to happen," said Nolan.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"TR's got hundreds of soldiers but even the strongest people burn out. A week up there feels like six months down here."

Valé's phone went off. After checking to see who it was, he stepped away from our group. I followed him into the kitchen, hoping to figure out who called and why.

"Hi," said Valé. "Why do you call so early?"

Valé nodded and responded with 'Mmhmm' as the person on the other line gave a long-winded response. He put the phone down for a second and then looked to me.

"Rita's parents were supposed to watch Quin while she returned to her post out in Euon, but they were called too. They need us to watch Quin for the next three days."

"Tell her it won't be a problem for me," I replied.

Valé hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

"Rita, Jay says that he is fine with it. We'll be at your home in fifteen minutes. See you soon."

We teleported to Rita's place. Quin was in one of those baby walkers while Rita and Ralph pulled on their boots.

"Those baby walkers are bad for them," I said. "It prevents their legs from developing properly."

"He's only been in there a collective hour since we—oh, fuck off," she retorted. "Thanks for agreeing to watch him. I was going to ask Annie, but then she left, and then I was going to ask Jezz, but then they got landed with Harper, and… it's perfect you stepped in. Can you handle two babies?"

"We can ask some of the tenants at The Grange to help us if we get overwhelmed."

"Good," said Ralph. "You already know his routine, but this is what he needs at night."

They gave us a list like the one Takeshi and June had given us for Aya. There was another heartbreaking parent-departure. Afterward, we teleported to Pallet. After announcing our arrival, we went to my semi-abandoned PT Cruiser. Valé and I had them in their car seats when Silver joined us on the front lawn.

Sil looked nervous as he approached the car. I think it's because he's never been totally alone with just me and Valé. Usually at least one other person is around, like Rose, Red, Jocelyn, or Papa, or at least Togekiss and Sneasel. But he had Komala. He clutched the Pokémon to his chest. I think that Pokémon was the difference between steady anxiety and a meltdown.

"I like your M&M backpack," Valé said as Silver and Komala climbed into our car.

"Thankkk youu," he murmured.

"Komala koo," said Komala, hugging Sil tightly.

"Why're we drivinggg?"

Valé shrugged. "It wasn't my idea."

"Our Pokémon are taking a break," I said. "It takes lot of energy for them to transport more than two or three people at a time. Plus, our legendaries are away helping our allies in Euon and Star is—"

"Isss Ssstarr commming b-back?" he interrupted.

"We think so," said Valé.

"Okay. I'mmmm worrried about-t herr."

"Star wouldn't want you to worry, right?" I said.

"Rright. Wh-what are we d-doing today?"

"We're going to let you decide," said Valé.

"Oh! C-cannn we go ffforrr p-pancakesss?"

"Hai letto il mio."

"Huhhh?"

"I want to go too."

"Oh! Wow! B-but-t-t…"

"What's up?" I asked.

"C-cann you evennnd-drivvve?"

"Well."

"Oi, medium," said Valé. "Let's switch…and you must text your mother to let her know we have him."

"K."

"Why arre the-therre b-babiessss?" Sil asked as we departed.

"We're Aya and Quin's sitters."

"Arrrre youuu goinnnng t-to beee okay wwittthh sso mannny kid-ds?"

"It'll be fun."

Valé conversed with Sil, mostly talking about photos, Pokémon, the trumpet, and Red—the usual. While they did that, I was in the passenger seat texting my mother. In addition to sending me a lengthy list of reminders, she wrote:

"Sil's not as mature as you were at his age, don't let him stutter, offer him prizes for not stuttering, and don't talk about Red. He needs to talk about things other than Red and Rose."

"Gotcha, Mama," I wrote back.

"Good. And never say 'gotcha, mama' again."

"Whatever…don't be hard on Sil. He's just a little kid."

"Nine, Jay. Sil's nine."

"—Still little."

Silver opened his backpack and took out some Pokéballs. I assumed they were the models Jezz made for him but I was wrong; he released a Wynaut, Diablo, and a Pidgey. Silver helped them fit into seatbelts. Valé shrugged when I looked to him for a potential explanation.

"I know Diablo, but who are your other friends?" I inquired.

"Wynaut is my new Pokémon. I was camping with the big kids and Wynaut chose to sit next to me," Silver confidently replied. "Pidgey's new."

The boldness was new too, and there was no stuttering or slurring. His words were still drawn out—he talks really slow naturally—but the important thing was the no stuttering. It's the first time in a long time I heard him speak normally.

I noticed a pink-glittery 'J' over the black button on Wynaut's Pokéball. Jocelyn musta caught Wynaut for him. Pidgey's ball probably had the same marker, but I couldn't tell from where I was seated.

"Jay, what are you going to order when we get there?" Sil asked.

"Probably crepes," I replied.

"What kinds?"

"I like cheese and vegetable."

He made a face. "Why not chocolate?"

"I can't have chocolate for breakfast."

"Why not?"

"He's already hyper enough," Valé whispered, pretending like I couldn't hear, which made Sil giggle. "We don't want to make it worse."

"Ha! I want chocolate. Can _I_ get chocolate?"

"Mom texted me and said…" I stopped, not wanting to mess this up. "And said 'okay'."

"Really?!"

The pitch made Valé and I flinch.

"Ah, really," I said.

"Vita mia," Valé muttered.

When we got to the diner, Silver ran into the restaurant before either Valé or I had gotten out of the car. He promptly sat at the nearest booth.

"Please wait to be seated," said the host.

"Sorrry, I-I'mm jusssst so excited…" he stammered before looking to me and Valé. "My brother's here!"

The host looked over to me, Valé, Quin, and Aya. I waved and he walked over.

"He's also yours?" the man inquired.

"He's my little brother," I said.

A woman with the same IHOP inform walked up to Silver and gave him a high five. Then she came to us and offered to help us with the little ones.

"Silver comes here all the time," the worker told the host. "Usually I'm on duty when he arrives, sorry for not warning you."

"Oh. Sorry, boys," the host said with a little bow.

"I'm sorry," Silver responded.

"It's okay," the female worker replied. "Where's Red?"

"He's with his grandparents today," said Jay.

"I see. I'll be back over in a few to come take your order. Enjoy yourselves!"

Valé and I weren't sure what was going on. I wasn't a total stranger to my brother, I know he has his quirks, acts less mature than Rose, that he can be disruptive and random, so I wasn't expecting this to be normal, but…

He wouldn't stop.

"Valentino, what's your favorite band?"

"Umm, let's see…oh, I lik—"

"Jay, what's your favorite band?"

"Valentino was trying to answer your question and you cut him off. Wait for him to finish," I responded.

"I'mmm sorry."

"It's okay, Silver. I was going to tell you that I like Kiss. Do you like Kiss?"

"No. Okay, Jay, your turn. Answer my question."

"I know I told you before, but I really lik—"

"—Valentino, do you like Tauros?"

"It's nice that you want to talk, but you have to be patient and wait for the other person to finish talking."

His eyes glazed over. "I have to go to the bathroom. Can you come with me?"

"You've been here with Red and Papa over a dozen times. You know where the bathroom is."

"Welllll…. I want to show you. The babies should know where it is too."

"Mowwwwwoww!" Aya shrieked.

We flinched again. Were all children loud?

"See," Silver said, as if Aya's random scream proved his point.

"Do we all have to come with you?" I asked.

"Yes."

Silver walked both of us to the bathroom while a woman I recognized as my client offered to watch the babies. Sil went inside without us, giving me and Valé two minutes to check in.

"Your brother's activated," he whispered.

"Yeah, well, my parents said that he would be a little hyper today," I replied. "He's excited to see us."

"Awe."

"Ikr? But…I'm worried about him. My mom sent me a list of stuff to remember while dealing with him. I sent it to you."

Valé picked looked through his messages. "Are you sure your brother just has ADHD? This is like, caffeinated ADHD."

"Well…"

"Was that offensive?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we need to pay attention to this list."

Silver came out of the bathroom and looked thrilled to see us both standing there still.

"Did you wash your hands?" Valé and I asked in unison, remembering the list.

"I'll be right back," he blurted.

We returned to the booth a full seven minutes later. The waitress who knew Silver was waiting for us.

"Maika!" Silver said as he gave her a hug.

"Hey, buddy, I was afraid you ran away," she replied.

"I would never do that to you, Maika."

"You are so sweet. Who are your little friends?"

"Um, so you probably remember Wynaut, Komala, and Diablo, but you never met Pidgey I don't think, and this is Aya, and the other baby is…I forgot his name."

"Quin," said Valé.

"Yes. These are my brother and Vale's friends' babies because they are away, I mean the friends are away who are their parents so they asked my brother and Valé to watch them and I'm with them too because they wanted to take me to my favorite place."

I was amused that Sil had this fascination in telling near-strangers about the boring details of our life. Though she probably was, the woman did not look at all annoyed by him. It looked like Sil made her day. Maybe he really did. He was making Vale and I smile.

"That's wonderful," the waitress replied. "I can take drink orders then come back. Sil Sir, what would you like?"

"A root-beer float," he answered.

"You can't fool me. Your parents or Red's family never let you have soda before lunch. Water or seltzer only."

Valé and I were impressed; this lady seemed to know how to take care of him better than we did.

Silver was having a tough time choosing what to drink, so Maika suggested 'black cherry seltzer' and Sil seemed excited that she remembered.

"It's what he always gets after he asks me for a root-beer float," she explained.

"You can make that three black-cherry seltzers, Miss Maika, and thank you," said Valé.

"Ditto," I said.

"You're welcome," she said before walking away.

"Bye!" Sil called after her.

"Bye Sil! I'll be right back!"

Sil remained bubbly through the entire afternoon. After the diner, we took him to the park outside the Viridian Forest, where he took pictures of wild Pokémon. After he got at least fifty pictures of Pidgey, Rattata, and Caterpie, I brought up the concept of taking a short trip to Mai Island.

"Really? We can go tonight?" he asked excitedly.

"That's what I said," I replied.

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can we."

 **XO**

\+ Thank you for sticking with this monster fic.

\+ Next Chapter is the second part of this one, still Jay's narration.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Maika- Silver's favorite waitress

\- Silver's Wynaut

\- Silver's Pidgey

\- The host of IHOP and the random worker

\- Diablo – James' Bulbasaur-Charmander-Squirtle fusion.

Original Locations:

\- IHOP—there's gotta be one somewhere in Kanto

\- The park outside the Viridian Forest

Canonical Locations:

\- Viridian Forest

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Silver has caffeinated ADHD

\- Valé and Jay are in charge of Aya, Quin, and Silver and they are somehow managing it.

\- Jay and Valé are eager to learn more about Sil.


	54. We Asked for Them Part 2

**Chapter Description:** Valé and Jay get temporary children. Jay's narration.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #52: We Asked For Them (Part Two of Two) Extra #21

 **"** **I'll paint the picture, let me set the scene  
I know, I'm all for people following their dreams  
Just remember life is more than fitting in your jeans  
It's love and understanding, positivity."**

 **Ed Sheeran**

Since he owns and runs the place, he's the person we must go through whenever we want to Mai Island. He sent us his Delcatty, and we teleported straight to the island capital. Jezz and Amb were waiting for us on the steps with Harper and Linette.

"Hi Jezz," Silver said as he came up to us. "Do you live here?"

"You're silly, Sil. You know I live near your brother and Valé, in one of the cottages near The Grange," Jezz replied.

"I was wondering if you had two houses."

"Nope. Just one. However, I work here sometimes. I spent several hours a week checking up on things."

"You're so cool."

"Thank you, Sil. I think you are cool too."

"Hi Harper," Sil signed.

Harper fist-bumped Sil. Then he seemed to notice Linette for the first time and all eyes were on Amb's 'little bird'.

"Wow! Who is she!?" he asked excitedly.

"Her name is Linette," said Amb.

"That's…meee!" Linette cheered.

Jezz looked so happy he could cry and Amb was def enjoying it. I know I am not the only person who thinks that toddler looks so much like Amber that it's freaky. I mean, she's obviously not related to her, but I think it's obvious that the kid has at least some Irish and Japanese in her. That's not a common mix in Kanto.

Amber noticed me staring at her like that and did what she usually does and acted like she was about to flash me. I knew she wouldn't do it for real, because she was holding Linette, but she does do it for real sometimes I'm not lying.

"I wanna hold her!" Sil exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "How old is she?"

"She is about—"

"Can I hold her now please?"

"Sil," I sighed. "Amber was trying to tell you th—"

"Please?"

"Hey, buddy, Silly, remember you said you weren't going to interrupt anymore?"

"Sorry everyone," Sil mumbled.

"It's okay," Jezz responded.

"No worries," said Amb. "She's about three years old, and you can hold her, but she's a big girl. If she wants to go down, you can put her in the sand. She runs pretty fast so make sure you tell us when you are putting her down. Otherwise, she might be tired, so don't try to force her up if she just wants to sit."

Harper looked really pissed that Sil was getting more attention than he was. He threw a bunch of shells into a tide pool and then crossed his arms angrily and kicked the sand. Jezz took care of handling that. Valé slipped away and claimed one of those little huts because even though it was late afternoon, it was bright as midday and we didn't want to melt the babies. He filled the water bottle we were sharing with lemonade from the hut, then joined Sil and Linette.

With everyone spread out, I was alone with Amb—until she stole Aya from the carrier. Then it was the three of us. We moved under a separate hut and watched the others from a distance, content to be ignored for a while.

"This is such a weird situation. Since when did the four of us have five kids between us, and where the hell is Logan, Lily, Peruva, and Maya?" Amber asked me.

"Logan and Peruva live with you," I reminded her. "And it's been three days since I've seen Lily and Maya."

"I think I know where they are, just not sure. They've been going to these 'Pokémon exclusive' get-togethers, and I think Logan needed a break from Linette. She keeps pulling his tail."

"Did you tell her to stop doing that?"

"No, I think his reactions are funny."

"You're cruel."

"I was just kidding, I made her stop. Sorta."

Amb sat down in the sand and sighed, which meant that she wanted to tell me something. I was hoping it was gossip, so I took a seat next to her. I wanted to hold Aya but she didn't let me.

"The world is so different now than it was just a few years ago," she began.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Everything. Life moves fast, then they slow, then they get fast again. Life isn't normal."

Amb played with my glasses and Aya, ignoring me for a while. I couldn't figure out what her deal was.

"What's up?" I asked. "Something's on your mind."

"Jezz and I have been talking about doing things quicker, which is what I meant by the whole 'fast-then-slow' thing."

"What do you want to do faster?"

"Remember how we were talking about those places in Johto where people can all live in one big house together and we sorta have separate parts to the house…you know…I need something that might end up being kinda a big favor from you and though I am sure of what I am talking about, I don't want to push you."

"I'll buy us a big house to share. Valé and I want to do that. We weren't sure if you wanted us too."

"Well duh, it was my idea!"

"Two years ago!"

"I don't change my mind often. We just haven't talked about it in a while."

"I was just giving you space with Jezz."

"Why?"

"Well, why not?"

"We don't want space. Or we do, but we don't mind sharing it with you"

"Then I'll check back on those places we looked at."

I had a feeling there was more to this conversation. Amb was gloomy. I could tell she had been holding it back all day.

"Does this have to do with Jezz?" I whispered. "And like, how, you know…the dark stuff."

"We don't want to make it about that," she mumbled. "We know what we want. Wasting time…it's stupid."

"Okay…by the way, did A tell you about why Valé and I can't have Linette?"

"Yes. It infuriates me. I expected waterfalls from your eyes. Aren't you upset?"

"It's fine because…I want her to live on the Grange...or with you. Valé and I aren't ready. I mean, we are, but still…you saw her first."

"It's not like me and Jezz deserve her more than you do."

"Linette looks good with you and Jezz. Jezz really likes her."

Amb smiled in their direction. Jezz was showing Linette how to build a sandcastle. He looked so happy. His smiles always warmed me up.

"He's admitting it," she said. "He caved so easily…she's different. She synced with us, with him especially. I have a feeling there's no going back."

"Can you do this? I trust you and support you and believe in you…but realistically…I mean…I thought Jezz didn't like babies."

"Linette's not a baby. Crying little kids that he's gotta take care of remind him of his past, but Linette doesn't trigger him, not even a little. She does the exact opposite."

"Linette looks like you; I bet that has something to do with it."

"It'd be better if she looked like him too."

Sometimes when Amb's like this the best thing to do is stop talking. So, I nodded, because I agree with her. That would be the cherry on top.

"But you love her just the same," I said. "Already, even though you've barely spent any time around her."

"Jezz and I've spent loads of time around her," Amb protested. "We've seen her every day since A snuck her onto The Grange. We've read her bedtimes stories and fed her lunch. We made mini snowmen and snow angels together. We drank hot cocoa and watched Animal Planet. We played hide-and-seek. Jezz played the piano for her. I changed her pullup. We took a nap together."

"Oh. I was sorta wondering why you haven't been in your cottage the last few times I came by. I assumed you were just ignoring me."

"Well, we did that too, but mostly it's cuz we haven't been home much. That's great for him—us—but him. Corbin and Liz haven't said it aloud but I think they're worried that as Jezz gets more fatigued and his pain gets worse, he's gonna isolate himself. That'll make everything worse."

"I won't let that happen. I'll always be there for you."

"And that's why you're my bestest friend."

"Mowwww," said Aya.

"And you're the bestest baby," I told Aya.

"Did you give Valé the ring yet?" Amb asked as she gave Aya her pacifier.

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I decided that I'm not going to do it."

"Liar. You are going to do it and you know it. You are such a baby. Do you want me to ask him for you? I will."

"I'll propose to Valé if you propose to Jezz," I said as I took Aya from her.

Aya was glad to be with me. Even though I'm not physically soft like Amb, I do have a velvet touch. June said that and she's the mom, so she's right and Amb's wrong.

"See, that's another thing…Jezz asked me to marry him, but I don't feel engaged," said Amb.

"Sounds like a _horrible_ dilemma," I mocked. "Good luck with that one."

"You must be enthralled with all this drama."

"Amb, life without drama is basically death."

"I'll propose to Jezz if you propose to Valé. Come on, let's go."

Amb took Aya away and stood up.

"Now?" I said. "No way!"

Jezz and Valé looked over to us after I yelled.

"You okay over there?!" Valé called.

"Uh yeah, sorta," I responded.

Amb sat back down. I tried to take Aya but she blocked me.

"Life is too stressful sometimes," I sighed.

"And we aren't the type of people who should even feel stress. We have everything we can ever need and want," she replied. "We just gotta take it."

"We don't have everything."

"I know. If I had one wish, I'd—"

"Wish for unlimited wishes?"

Amb nodded. "Then after that, I'd wish for…um, the obvious one."

"Not obvious to me."

But it was obvious...or, I thought it was.

"I'd wish for Jezz to be cured," I said.

"Ditto," Amb sighed. "But...don't say stuff like that, especially around him."

"Uh…why not?"

"Because…because there are some things that can't be healed, and we gotta just accept it, no matter how much it sucks."

"I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"I know. Every little thought you have, I get. You're in my heart, right next to him, and as always, you're dressed far more elaborately."

"Awe. Linette's made you a softy."

"Bitch, I was always soft…but perhaps Linette's a scope."

Aya fell asleep. Amb gently placed her in the carrier. We lied in the sand.

"You and I have to start dating again," she commented.

"I was thinking the same thing! We haven't been on a date in like two weeks, other than our sleepover. Next week, let's come here alone."

"What if we are busy with the babies again?"

"We have partners. That's what they are for. They take care of things so bffs can go have fun together. I haven't been drunk on the beach since your last birthday party. It's time."

Aya started having a fit in my lap so Amb took her from me (again). Aya stopped crying once Amb started coddling her. That made Amb real smug. In her head, Amb was saying 'I'm better than you, Aya loves me more!'. But that's not true. Aya just likes softness, and I just have too many muscles for her to like laying across my chest. That's obvious.

Harper, Linette, and Silver—who had been playing together nicely—climbed into our hut.

"How about we go for a ride?" Valé asked the group as he gestured to the sea.

"I think that's a great idea," said Jezz.

"What is it we're doing?" Sil asked.

"You'll see."

Amb, Valé, Jezz, Sil, Harper, and I took turns Sharpedo around the island's coral reefs while Pip, Komala, Wynaut, Vileplume, Delcatty, Porygon, Xatu, Furfrou, Sneasel, Togekiss, and Chimecho played in the sand with some of the beachgoers' Pokémon. Sil was pleased to get photos of Marenie, Corsola, Cloyster, and Julip using his waterproof phone and the snorkel I bought him.

"The Julip population is astounding," Valé said during our first water break. "Is it because of Autumn and Brock?"

"Soledad and Anika caught dozens of Julip years ago. The sent the healthy ones to the lab for evaluation and the sick ones to Delia's hospital. After they were recovered, they went to Autumn and Brock's home in Saffron City. They bred over three dozen and then released them. The rest is history."

"I want a Julip," said Sil.

"Our parents don't want you capturing Pokémon yet. You have Komala and Diablo—and a Pidgey and Wynaut now—plus all our Pokémon."

"Fun-sucker," said Amb.

"I'm just stating the facts."

"With the Julip population increasing, no doubt you'll catch one someday," said Jezz.

"Sure," Sil mumbled. "Who's Anika?"

"Huh?"

"You said her name before."

"You know Anika."

"I don't remember."

"She's Soledad's friend. The one with the magenta cornrows."

"Ohhhh."

Silver talked our ears off for the next two hours. The locals set up a movie for everyone to watch on the beach, and Silver finally decided to sit down and watch some Moana. Harper agreed to sit and watch too as long as they used captions.

"Alola's nice when it's on Mai," Amb said as she cozied up to me and Jezz.

"There's going to be a surfing contest on this beach next Friday," said Jezz. "It'll be a festival, with lotto and fortune-teller tents, a tie-dye booth, food trucks, cotton candy and popcorn machines, some rides, Pokémon demonstrations and more. It goes from ten in the morning until midnight."

"I don't like crowds, and everyone is better at surfing than I am," said Silver.

"You're better than me when I was your age," I said. "And you'll have fun; I'll make sure of it.

Sil shrugged off the discussion and focused on the movie.

"I like the new shades," Amb said as she ran her fingers over the rims on my glasses.

"They're prescription," I replied. "You don't think they're dorky?"

"You're dorky no matter what."

"I think you look fabulous," said Jezz.

I was so happy that Jezz said that. Whenever he says something nice, I swear I feel this swelling in my chest and I get this rush of endorphins. He, Valentino, and Amb do that to me, and A, and I think it's because I care a lot about impressing all of them. Even though it doesn't seem like it all the time, I love impressing people, or at least believing that I can.

"You are so right!" I responded. "I look good."

Valé and I wrapped Aya and Quin in my extra beach towel, then kept them close. Amb and I didn't have a battle over it; she had Jezz and Linette to cuddle. Linette peacefully sat between them, emitting some kind of aura that made the two of them melt. She was like Aromatherapy but a human. Harper and Sil sat several feet ahead of us, sitting with some other kids. They were both focused on the film.

"How was Sil today?" Amb whispered once Linette fell asleep.

"It was interesting for sure," I answered.

"Jezz has theories about him."

"What do you mean?"

Amb hit Jezz's shoulder, prompting him to alertness. "Psst. Tell Jay and Valé what we were talking about before about Silver."

"I don't think I should bring it up," he yawned, careful not to stir Linette. "It was just something Annie and I were discussing, and Amb caught the tail-end of the conversation."

"You can tell us. We won't judge," said Valé.

"Forget I said anything, really. I'll tell you in the future, when I'm closer to knowing I'm right."

"He's normal," I replied, my voice sounding more defensive than I was expecting it to.

They all looked confused by my retort.

"Sil has a lot going for him: a wonderful family, health, money, a kind heart, various interests, and a best friend," said Jezz. "Along with some challenges, but we're around to help him through."

"Yeahhh," I sighed.

Ale put his hands on my shoulders from behind, like he was about to endorse whatever I had on my mind. "Jay's concerned about people judging Sil the way people judged him when he was a child."

"Jezz wasn't talking about AD-whatever," said Amb. "We were talking about his aura."

"What about it?"

"It's a long, confusing explanation."

"Tell me some other time then."

I didn't watch the movie, I watched my friends. Life here was paradise. We all just fit so well together, and things like disasters on the other side of the world were unfathomable. I wished my other friends: Takeshi, June, Rita, Ralph, Soledad…

"Where's Soledad and Tamaki?" I asked no one in particular. "And Lily, Logan, Maya, and Peruva?"

"Soledad and Tamaki have been living on their own planet since their engagement," said Jezz. "And Logan, Lily, and company are with new friends."

"It's so nice here. I wish we could all be together."

"I'm sure everyone will come to your and Valé's wedding," said Amb.

"Amb!"

"Allora, that is what you two were talking about behind my back," Valé smirked.

"No…"

A beachgoer scolded us for talking too loud.

"She can just watch the captions," I heard Amber mutter under her breath—she hates being reprimanded more than almost anything else.

Our time at the beach ended with root-beer floats, Sil falling asleep on my lap and a reprise of that catchy title song from Moana via my guitar. We returned to Pallet by 10:00 pm. Both my parents were waiting for us. Sil was out cold.

"How was he?" Papa asked as Valé rolled Silver onto the couch.

"Good," I said.

"Really?"

"Are you surprised?" Valé asked.

"Sil doesn't do well with a lot of changes. Usually, he isn't around such little babies, or he's got his sister nearby, and he and his friend Red go out a lot…"

"He was hyper, and he asked a lot of personal questions," I replied.

"Like what?" Mom asked.

I felt guilty. Did I tattle? No. My parents don't get mad at him. It's not his fault. And they asked.

"He wanted to know about…everything," I said. "Our jobs, hobbies…"

"…likes, dislikes," said Valé. "He was no trouble. We had fun."

Sil rubbed his eyes and looked up at the four of us.

"Can I sleep at your cottage?" he asked excitedly.

"Umm, sure…but with the babies, they might cry in the middle of the night and wake you up, and tomorrow we have to get up early for work, if you don't mind all that, you can stay," I responded.

"And the babies' bassinets are set up in the guest room, so you will have to sleep on our couch or the floor unless you want to be in the same room as them."

"Can I sleep with you in your bed?"

"Ummmm."

"That's fine with me," Valé said as he helped Sil off the couch. "We just did a big house-cleaning yesterday, so the sheets are all done and we have clean towels in the bathroom."

"Sil, I think you've bothered them enough for one day," Papa yawned.

"Did I bother you guys?" Sil asked innocently.

"No!" I said, my voice too high to sound genuine.

"Not at all," said Valé. "You kept us well-entertained."

"Mommm, Papaaa, see? I told youuu," Sil mumbled.

"Don't slur your words. If you want to go with them, fine. They have to be at work by nine-thirty and you can't complain about that," my mom replied.

"I won't."

"Then go grab your toiletries."

"Okay!"

Sil got his stuff together quickly. We teleported to our cottage. He ran through the door and jumped into our bed before we had even finished entering the house. Before we could say anything, he had taken out a deck of cards and was dealing them out.

"Don't worry, I already shuffled these," he assured us.

"Sil, it's not that we don't like playing with you, but we can't stay up late playing cards. It's passed everyone's bedtime," I said as Valé and I started to get the babies out of their winter wear.

"It is? Really? So, what? Why can't we still play?"

He was starting to get emotional. I remembered the list.

"Sil, it's not allowed," I said firmly.

"Okay," he agreed as he started to clean up the mess he made.

"'It's not allowed' are the magic words," Valé whispered.

He wrapped his hand around mine and kissed it. It was the first romantic moment we shared since picking up Sil. Sil watched us. He seemed curious about it, like he wanted to understand or something. But he didn't say anything, so neither did I.

Sil didn't stop talking until an hour later. He asked the same questions repeatedly. But after we shut the lights to go to sleep, Sil got deeper than we anticipated.

"What happens to people who get sucked into a different dimension?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"In Jezz's, book, he wrote about the research he did with scientists all over the world about how Pokémon can open wormholes, distort time, and travel different dimensions. So, what happens to someone if they get trapped in another dimension? Do they die?"

"Ummm probably."

"If Jezz didn't include it in his book, it means no one knows and people are still doing research on the subject," said Valé.

"Yeah, what he said."

"What happens to people when they die?" Sil asked.

"I don't know."

"I do. They become Haunters," Vale joked.

"No way!" Sil exclaimed. "Really? We turn into Pokémon? Oh no!"

"That's not true," I replied.

"You have no proof that I'm wrong," Valé teased.

"Do people go to heaven?" Sil asked.

"Hopefully."

"I hope it's true. No one knows," I whispered.

"Is it really true that no one knows? Or is it a secret that only adults can share?" Sil inquired, finally lowering his voice.

"It's true that no one knows the truth," said Valé.

"Is hell real? What if I go to hell?"

"Hell isn't real, and even if it were, you wouldn't go there," I replied.

"But you just said that you don't know what happens to people after they die, and that means that hell can be real."

"Okay, but I really don't think it's real."

"How do people fall in love?"

"They just do."

"I don't understand."

"No one understands," said Valé.

"Why do people fall in love and then die?"

"It is just how it is," I said.

"Why do people fall in love at all? How does that happen? I don't understand."

"Did you recently watch something on TV or hear a kid at school talking about this stuff?"

"No. I just want to understand. I want to know what it feels like."

"You want to know what that feels like?"

"To be in love."

"It's a good feeling. It's nothing to worry about now," Valé said as Sil nervously twiddled his thumbs. "Now it's bedtime, buonanotte, Tesoro mio."

"I thought you said it was past bedtime, and besides, we are in bed."

"I mean it's time to sleep, and Valé meant to say that you'll understand when you're older."

"Like when I get married?"

"Yes."

"Are you two married?"

"Sil, why would you ask that? You know that the answer is 'no'."

"Why not?"

"Because we just aren't."

"I thought you were in love."

"Sil, we are, we just aren't ready for that."

"Mom and Papa say you are ready. They said it just yesterday."

"They need to mind their own business."

"Did Star die?"

"No, she didn't die."

I was wondering why he kept bringing her up. This was the nine or tenth time in the last few hours he asked about her.

"How do you know?" he persisted.

"Because Anna-sama would know. She'd feel it," Valé responded. "And then she'd tell us."

"Are you sure?"

"We don't know anything for sure, but we can be almost sure," I responded.

"So, people can die in alternate dimensions, and turn into Haunters, and go to hell, or go to heaven, and Star could have died."

"I guesso."

"How do you ummm how do you grow up?"

"It just happens. You can't help it. It's forced onto you," said Valé.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost."

"Does love hurt?"

"It's not supposed to."

"Did you ever have as many questions as I do?"

"Yes, but instead of thinking about it all night, I usually go to sleep," I yawned.

"I was asking Valentino."

"Like Jay, I don't worry and go to sleep," he replied.

Sil asked more questions about love and death, but eventually, we stopped entertaining him. I felt bad though, letting him slip into silence due to our refusal to keep going with this. I wonder where we expected to draw the line. It was rough, especially because the last thing I remember hearing him say was:

"I just want to know what it's like to be like you."

 _I just want to know what it's like to be like you._

I thought about that all night.

 **XO**

Aya woke us up at four in the morning. I rolled Sil off me, I grabbed a bottle of formula, heated it on the stove, and went to her. Valé was already there.

"I assumed you noticed me get out of bed," I whispered.

"I saw you," he replied. "I wanted to come too."

Aya's crying woke up Quin, so then they were both going at it. Valé got a second bottle and we walked them to the garage, which I keep heated. We sat on the workbench in there.

"Still want kids?" he asked as Quin hastily reached for the bottle.

"Yes. Are you saying you don't?" I asked, sounding a bit scared.

"I was teasing, though I know you don't like your beauty sleep disrupted."

"Well, you know, they are little babies, and they don't mean to do it because they don't understand and they need us."

And that got me thinking:

"Last night I kept thinking about how Sil said that he 'just wants to know what it is like to be me'. Why do you think he said that?"

"Little brothers often look up to their bigger brothers. Perhaps Sil wants to know what to expect. You've a big family, but other than Jezz, you're the only human boy who isn't a parent or younger than him."

"Oh. I suppose it just stuck with me because I feel bad for disconnecting from him and Rosie. A is ten years older than me, but she was always there for me. I feel like I haven't always been there for Rosie and Sil. I went to Anistar to study before they reached kindergarten."

"Silver looks up to you. I think that is why he has so many questions."

"Is it wrong for me to say that I think Sil's a little too annoying for me to be able to handle 24/7?"

"Not at all."

"I wonder how I can help him. If he needs help. He seems to be asking for it sometimes. He asks so many questions, so random…"

"He's very good with Pokémon. He cares a lot too. Poor kid is worried sick about Star. You haven't gotten any updates, have you?"

"No. But I know someone would have called if something prominent occurred."

"He was also good with the little kids. I think he likes Linette the most."

"I hope Jezz and Amb get married and adopt her. And that reminds, me, there was something else. About something Amber said to me, about us moving in with them. They want to move things along. We've sorta been procrastinating because of all that's been going on lately. Are you still in?"

"I'd love that."

"Really?"

"Yes, Amore. Too often you're surprised I agree with you."

"Yeah, well…"

Aya stuck her hands in my mouth so I couldn't talk. I tried again to put the bottle in her mouth but she refused.

"She's full," said Valé.

"Should I stay out here with you until he's ready?" I asked.

"You should burp her, check her diaper, and then try to go back to sleep."

"I'll see you in the morning then. The real morning, like three hours from now, hopefully, four or five."

"Yep."

Silver was awake and moving through the house. I asked him what was wrong.

"You worried me when you left," he stated as he clung to my arm.

"Sorry," I replied. "I'm here now."

"Oh. Jay, do you think I'm weird?"

"Yes."

"Oh no!"

"That's not an insult. Everyone's weird."

I gently patted Aya's back until she burped. Sil was amused by this, though he freaked out when I went to change her diaper.

"Yuck," Silver remarked. "And Jay, you're not weird."

"I am," I replied. "For sure. Trust me."

"Okay. Is it time for breakfast?"

"Nope."

He looked really disappointed. I checked my phone to see if my parents texted me advice on this part. Mom wrote:

"He's like you with the food. If he wants to eat, just give him something, it doesn't matter where it is or when, just do it."

"There are snacks in the kitchen," I said. "Help yourself."

"I can go by myself?"

"Of course."

"What should I eat?"

"Whatever you want."

I put Aya in her crib. She was looking sleeping and was no longer making noises so I left the nursery and went back to my room. Sil was there.

"I thought you were hungry," I said.

"I didn't want to go by myself," he responded.

I looked over to see Komala, sitting next to him and Wynaut, Diablo, and the probably-still-wild Pidgey on the blanket and pillows Valé had put on the floor for them. Pidgey chirped at me.

"Take Pidgey and Komala with you," I suggested.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, waking up half his team.

He got up and went to go make something with Pidgey on his shoulder and Komala rolling behind him. I was guilt-stricken again. Was I supposed to cook for him?

Aya and I both fell back asleep—either that or the little girl just lay their quietly—and I was almost refreshed by seven when I got up naturally.

"Good, you're awake," Silver began.

I heard him before I saw him. I put on my glasses, saw him standing in front of the door, staring at Valé and me as if he were waiting for us to get up. Valé was still asleep, but I rose. We went to the family room. Togekiss, Sneasel, and the Pokémon Sil had with him were all awake and eating.

"I fed them," Silver proudly stated.

"Oh, thanks, buddy."

I didn't explain how they usually fed themselves because Sil seemed very pleased that he had 'helped' with something.

"Jay, do you think that one day I will be like you?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I said. "Do you want to?"

"I want to be exactly like you."

"Awe. I guess I'm doing something right."

"Were you like me when you were my age?"

"A little bit."

"How?"

"Well, I had Jocelyn as my closest sibling, and she is a lot like Rose, and I had Amb as my best friend the way you have Red as your best friend. She and I are close like you two are."

"Did people make fun of you?"

"Yes."

"People make fun of me too. Rose used to get made fun of, but not anymore."

"Kids can be mean. Make sure you tell mom and papa about everything that happens. They can't always prevent it but they can make sure someone gets in trouble."

"Valentino, did you get made fun of?"

"Not really," he replied.

"No bullies ever?"

"Just my brother, occasionally, if I pissed him off."

"But I thought you loved your brother. I love him, and I only met him twice."

"I do love him, but sometimes that is how big brothers are. He's not mean anymore, and he was never that bad to begin with."

"Oh."

Sil latched onto me. I patted his back, unsure of how else to react.

Sil helped us with the babies the rest of the morning. I felt that Sil leaving would be bittersweet. Sweet because we need a break from his hyperactivity, and bitter because we would miss him for the same reason.

My dad arrived at ten. Sil ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"Watch it, he's an old man," I said as my father winced in pain.

"Sorry!" Sil exclaimed, slipping off his back. "Daddy! I'm so sorry!"

"I am fine, Sil," he replied. "So, howda do?"

"Ummm, I-I ummmm…"

"He did great," I said. "Really, he was fun."

"Wwee wwenntt tto Mmai Issssllanndd anndd rrodde Ssharrrppedddo, annnddd I mmadde mmy ownnn bbrreakkffasssst annnddd wwe sssaww Jezzz and Ammmbbberrr…"

He kept going. Valé discretely released Wynaut, Diablo, and Pidgey from the Pokémon in which they were being held.

"Dddiabblllo hhaddd ffunnn ttoo," Silver added. Then he noticed the Pokémon. "Diablo! I played with Diablo a lot. She is a lot of fun. I fed her acorns and pinecones and tree bark and Pokechow and cereal and an egg—"

"Silly, I hate to cut you off, but we need to say 'goodbye' to them now," said Papa.

"Oh, bye."

Sil didn't look at us. He continued to talk about random subjects.

"Sil, they gave you their time," said Papa. "Can you at least look at them when you say 'thanks'?"

Sil took a deep breath and looked at both of us. He smiled and repeated his goodbyes. Then Papa teleported them away before Sil went on another tangent. Valé and I took a moment to breathe.

"If it helps, it supposedly gets better the more time he spends around you," I said.

"I honestly don't think I could handle him twenty-four hours, seven days a week, for the rest of my life," Valé breathed. "Senza offesa."

"I can't handle that much of anyone. Except maybe you."

"We can agree to love him even though he drains our mental energy."

"Let's stick with that."

The babies cried, and the chaos resumed.

"Let's visit our best friends again today," Valé suggested.

"You've read my mind."

 **XO**

+Thank you so much for the reviews:) You all make me laugh.

\+ Next chapter all journaled contents. Lil Jezz and Lil Jay go on a date:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, go below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Julip – ice and water-type original Pokémon introduced in my fic 'Heroine'.

Canonical Characters:

\- Marenie

\- Sharpedo

\- Corsola

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Silver looks up to Valé and Jay—and their relationship.

\- Jay and Valé can handle Quin, Aya, and Sil well, and Jezz and Amb can handle Linette and Harper (so far).

\- Jay and Amb are chronic daters.

\- Valé knows Jay wants to get married (even though it was obvious before this chapt).

\- Sil and Linette have special auras.

\- Sil is worried about Star.


	55. A View of the Sea

The Journal

Chapter #53: A View of the Sea

 **"** **All we see is sky for forever  
We let the world pass by for forever  
Feels like we could go on for forever this way."**

 **Ben Platt**

 _April 1, 2033_

 _Before I opened this journal, I spent hours thinking about the story Jay told me._

 _We were alone, out on one the Morgan's many sailboats. Xatu and Togekiss soared above us. I saw Sharpedo and Corsola swimming near us. We laughed and stopped the boat to pet them._

 _"This excursion has been magnificent," I said. "I very much appreciate you taking me here."_

 _"Oh, ha, i-it was no trouble! I-I'm glad you're glad!" he exclaimed._

 _Jay's cheeks were red, palms shaky, and he had that nervousness in his voice. I knew it was the crush. Jay was alone for the first time with his crush. Poor Jay._

 _"It's beautiful," I said as looked to the sea._

 _Jay adjusted the sails as we careered towards a small island hidden behind mile-high jetties._

 _"_ _Your steering is excellent," I added._

 _"I-it's always super f-fun to take…friends," he sputtered. "And…and…thanks."_

 _If Amber had been with us, she'd have laughed at the odd noises Jay added to his speech whenever he addressed me._

 _I was impressed by the way he directed the boat, relying on the wind and knowledge that I did not have. He was a good sailor—agile and light, like me._

 _Despite our similarities in appearance, Jay's life was incomprehensibly different from mine. Jay had a much better childhood thus far. He never had to console a screaming infant while his foster father threatened to kick him out the window. He never went two days without food because the people in charge of feeding him forgot to get groceries. Jay didn't have to wear itchy stockings and heels and fake cheerfulness as adults discussed his 'issues' and called him the wrong name. Jay got to celebrate holidays and milestones. The Hales have been amazing, but I know I cannot completely trust them—there is no one I could completely trust._

 _"_ _You're thinking hard about something," Jay remarked._

 _"_ _Yes," I replied._

 _"_ _Can…uh, ummm…never mind."_

 _"_ _Can I what?"_

 _"_ _I was just like, like wondering…uh…"_

 _"…_ _what I was thinking?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _You and I are so different. I was thinking about that."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we are like…so different. I like fashion, makeup, Taylor Swift, gossip, romantic comedies, taking care of babies and you like sports, reading, writing, and every type of competition I can think of."_

 _"_ _That is all correct."_

 _"_ _And obviously I'm ga—uh…"_

 _I already knew he was gay. Amber told me half a dozen times. Besides, I would've figured it out; Jay has more posters of boy bands than I even knew existed and everything in his room is either purple, pink, or rainbow._

 _"_ _You're gay," I finished for him._

 _"_ _Uh…yeah…" he gulped._

 _"_ _I don't have a problem with that."_

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _Are you surprised?"_

 _"_ _Ummm…well, I figured you knew, cuz of Amb…and like, I suppose I'm just not used to talking about it."_

 _We ended the conversation there. Seconds later we landed. After we secured the boat, Jay guided me to an ocean cove. I breathed in the salty air, sand, seashells, and ocean birds. I admired the lichen, barnacles, algae, and starfish._

 _"This place is just as spectacular as you referenced," I said._

 _"It's my favorite spot in the Sevii Islands," he responded. "My parents take us to this Archipelago often. Annastasia and Rumika usually surf, Jocelyn and I like to build sandcastle towns with our Pokémon, and my parents love to lie in the sand. We call this particular cove the 'Jay's Beach' because this part of the island is really small and no one else in my family knew it was here until I found it."_

 _Jay talked more about his family and their interests. The Morgans were interesting; they had experiences I could hardly imagine. I wanted to talk about the Mew, and the Tree of Beginnings, and that monster fusion._

 _"I am not sure if you find this too personal of a question to answer, but I have been wondering more about your family. There are still details I do not know," I said._

 _"I'll tell you whatever I can," he smiled._

 _I smiled back at him. I admired his carefree nature and kind heart. One of my goals in life is to be more like him: happy, kind, relaxed, creative, confident, and brave._

 _"I want to know more about the monster fusion, Team Rocket, and how your neighbors and friends were involved," I said._

 _Jay chuckled. "You say that like you're planning on writing a book about it."_

 _"_ _Perhaps one day I will."_

 _He laughed more. It was highly awkward, but I pretended not to notice._

 _"Are you prepared to listen to the long story I've warned you about?" he asked._

 _"Certainly."_

 _"There will be some repetition."_

 _"Good."_

 _"I'll start off by talking about Meowth and my parents since that makes the most sense."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"My mom parents and Meowth, all come from lonely backgrounds. Meowth said that when he was a kitten born in the streets of Saffron City, there was no family around, and he didn't have anything. He decided one day that he would travel to Hollywood since that seemed like an exciting place where everyone was rich. When he got there by himself, he joined a Meowth gang that took care of him. Later he fell in love with a rich woman's Meowth. She didn't like him because he wasn't a rich human. Meowth decided to teach himself how to walk and talk like a human, and he swore that one day he would become rich too. She rejected him, called him a freak, and he ran away back to Saffron City and to Team Rocket, figuring that he could climb to notoriety and wealth by those means."_

 _"And he did."_

 _"Yeah, not in the way he thought though. Thirsty?"_

 _Jay took a long sip from his lime-flavored water, then handed a lemon-flavored one to me._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome. So…my dad, James. His parents were millionaires, but they ignored him when he talked about what he liked and what he wanted to do, and they controlled all aspects of his life. When he was really young, they sent him to this expensive private academy. Even though all the kids were rich, he was the wealthiest, and they all beat him up all the time because they were jealous. One day, his family introduced him to a girl his age who acted nice towards him. That girl was Jessiebelle."_

 _"Really? Her? I feel like after what I have been told about her, she cannot have a nice side."_

 _"It's hard for me to imagine too, but it's the truth. Yup. Papa liked her too. When he was five, he proposed to her in a letter because that is what his family expected him to do, but by the time they made it official, he had already realized that he made a mistake. Jessiebelle tried to control his life, and she was worse than his parents. He ran away in order to get rid of everyone. He was only six when he did that."_

 _I wanted to tell Jay that I also ran away when I was six. I didn't though, because I wanted us to discuss his family, not my life. Instead, I said:_

 _"Your dad is brave."_

 _Jay nodded. "He's the bravest person I know, but he didn't know how to last out on the streets, and not long after his departure, he got tired and hungry and passed out in the snow. He was found in the snow by a woman named Miyamoto Tonaka. She easily pitied him, because her daughter Jessica Tonaka—my mom—was the same age, and Miyamoto had been through a similar struggle; she also ran away from a wealthy home when she was little. Miyamoto hated the idea of him being sent back to the Morgans, so she didn't send him back. Instead, she took him to where she worked, Team Rocket."_

 _'_ _Jessica Tonaka' was my name, is still my name, if someone were magically to discover the legal papers that Porygon and I had destroyed. We had the same name. No wonder everyone was suspicious. Jay continued the story without stopping to question me._

 _"Miyamoto also saw something special in my dad. He had an aura, a life essence that drew Pokémon and other humans towards him. She and the leader of Team Rocket decided to send him to Pokémon tech so that he could hone his Pokémon related skills. The expectation was that after graduation, my dad would join Team Rocket and they would train so that he could become agent. That didn't work though, because he dropped out."_

 _Jay paused._

 _"Why did he drop out?" I asked._

 _"I think I should explain my mom's story next, then it will make sense. The two stories intertwine."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"My mom doesn't remember much from her childhood. She never got to spend much time with her mother. Her mother was a very busy woman because she was a Team Rocket executive. When she was young, Miyamoto went missing while trying to search for the origin Mew. This happened not long after she had found my dad in the snowbank. My mother ran away after this since she didn't have a dad and didn't know where else to go. Like you, she lived in many different foster homes."_

 _"That's unfortunate."_

 _"Well, I wouldn't say she's unfortunate now."_

 _"Neither would I."_

 _"Some of her foster homes were nice to her, but they switched her out often. Some families were mean, and my mom was a 'trouble child'. I personally do not find that too hard to believe. It explains why mom my is tough the way she is now."_

 _"I wish all my experiences made me tough."_

 _"I am sure they did, you just haven't realized it yet."_

 _It made me feel good to hear him say that. "Maybe."_

 _Jay nodded. "Definitely. So, Madame Boss, the leader of Team Rocket, didn't like how my mom's life was going nowhere, so when she was about twelve years old, Madame Boss forced her to go to Pokémon tech so that maybe one day she could have the skills to become a good Team Rocket agent. Team Rocket training programs are only for people fifteen and older, by the way. That is why my parents were sent to Pokémon tech first. My parents met at that school and became good friends. They both hated that place. My mom hated the academics, and my papa hated the other students because they teased him a lot. My mom was a bad influence for my dad because she was a bad student. She even convinced him to party the night before the big final exam. They both failed, and then she convinced him to run away from the boarding school and join a biker gang that was all the way in Sunnytown. After being lost for a while, that gang became their new home."_

 _A breeze picked up and Jay shivered. I handed him my sweater._

 _"_ _Ah, whoa…are you sure?" he asked, beet red._

 _"_ _I am warm. You may use it for as long as you need," I replied._

 _"_ _Whoa…thanks…where were we? In the ah, story, I mean…"_

 _"_ _Your parents joined a biker gang."_

 _"_ _Yes…So, my parents remained close friends for nearly three years, until my mom got a boyfriend who was a few years older than her. Danny was a super bad influence. My dad became really upset when she started drinking and smoking and spending almost all her time with this person who was mean and dangerous. They fought a lot and at some point, he and my mom left the gang together. My papa did not go with them, but he left soon after. He knew that he and mom were supposed to become Team Rocket agents one day, so he decided to go back to headquarters and see if he could become a trainee, now that he was old enough. He also knew that there was a chance that my mom would return to Team Rocket."_

 _"Your father was right in his intuition, is that correct?"_

 _"Yes. Danny dumped my mom, and she returned to Team Rocket since she had no other options. She was mad at my dad for a while because he had hated Danny, and she was also mad at Danny. She was just mad at everyone and everything, I think."_

 _"I feel like I would have been too if I were her."_

 _"I guesso. I would be upset for sure."_

 _Jay got us two more flavored waters. He tossed some to his Togekiss, Aipom, and Chimchar, then returned to his spot beside me._

 _"By then, my dad had already been in the Team Rocket training program for a while," he said before taking a long sip of water. "He was there longer than most people because he started out with almost zero athletic skills, and even after he improved, his supervisor liked how he got along with almost everyone. Agents are required to work in either trios or pairs, and my dad seemed to be a great training partner. They used him as an example to other agents that needed to learn more about teamwork. My mom was assigned as his partner after she had already gone through eleven other trainees."_

 _"She must be better at teamwork now though," I commented._

 _"She is. Meowth also helped with that."_

 _"Where was Meowth in all of this?"_

 _"I was just getting to that. While my parents were getting started on their training, Meowth was trying his best to butter-up to Giovanni, Madame Boss's son and the new leader of Team Rocket—the same guy who is Ash's dad and Amber's grandpa. Meowth wanted to be Giovanni's rich house cat and number one Pokémon the way Meowzie was to her wealthy trainer. Giovanni thought Meowth was annoying, and he was also annoyed with my mom. He made Meowth join my mom and dad's team._

 _Even after Meowth joined them, my parents still acted like total strangers towards one another. After a few weeks together, my dad convinced my mom to forget about the past and accept him and Meowth as friends and partners._

 _At first, my parents and Meowth were good agents. They got as close as a family, doing everything together. For about four years, they were one of the best teams around, always finding rare and strong Pokémon for Giovanni and obtaining powerful potions and data that could be used by the organization. After years of success, they got a bit cocky and didn't try as hard. They were playful, goofy people, and got distracted easily—but they still did relatively well and were notorious as criminals. Then they met Ash Ketchum, and that changed their lives. Ash was a young, eager, confident ten-year-old who had recently gotten his Pokémon license and starter Pikachu. Pikachu is a powerful Pokémon, as he had a lot of experience before he was paired with Ash."_

 _"It seems to me that Ash was like Amber, personality-wise," I told Jay._

 _"They're still alike."_

 _"Mmhmm."_

 _"My parents and Meowth met Ash after they tried to take over a Pokémon Center. Papa's Koffing and Pikachu's electric attack collided, and the entire building exploded into pieces, effectively stopping the trio and harming their sensitive egos. They were not only vengeful, but they assumed that Pikachu was responsible for the whole explosion. They wanted to catch him as a prize so that they could become Giovanni's most valuable team once again. No one really knew at the time that Koffing was equally responsible for the explosion, and no one pointed it out until years later after they had stalked Ash through multiple regions, trying to capture Pikachu. My mom was obsessed with Ash's Pikachu, and she made her other teammates become obsessed too."_

 _"She wanted that Pikachu as much as her mom wanted the origin Mew," I observed._

 _"You're right."_

 _"Thank you. Tell me more, if you can."_

 _"My parents and Meowth became mortal frenemies with Ash and all his friends, including Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and basically everyone associated with Ash over the course of about eight years. That changed when Ash, Misty, Brock, and a handful of their comrades stepped in to help my parents after Jessiebelle and a gang that worked for her kidnapped my dad. My dad had run into Jessiebelle a few times during his adult life, but this was the first time she did something so bad. My mom thought it was funny yet annoying how Jessiebelle was obsessed with him, until this point. At this point, Jessiebelle had gone t far, and my parents resented her."_

 _"What was the name of the gang that was with Jessiebelle?"_

 _"They were Team—uh, Flame-something. Something with a star…"_

 _"_ _Team Firestar?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, that's totally it. How'd you know?"_

 _"_ _I'm a historian."_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah…shoulda known…So, then you probably know Team Firestar was a new gang that was composed of reject members from Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic etc.…"_

 _"The Aether foundation and Team Skull too?"_

 _"No, the Aether Foundation wasn't exposed yet, and they were off doing their own sinister plans. Team Skull…I don't know. They were far away in Alola. All I know about Team Skull is that they were mostly Team Rocket-rejects and their children…Though my family learned later on that the Kapule Klan of Alola was also involved."_

 _I had many questions about the Kapule Klan, but I knew I first needed to understand Jay's story._

 _"So yeah, my parents were following Ash, who had recently reunited with some old friends in the Kalos region. That is when Ash and his friends stepped in to help them after Jessiebelle tried to ruin their lives in the most violent way so far. After that, things quieted down a bit. My parents decided that they were just about done with Team Rocket, and spent more time on each other. Meowth wanted to keep going, but it wasn't hard to get him to change his mind. They were all sick of constant failure. They left Team Rocket—I do not know if they were fired, if they quit, or if they were laid off because the story changes depending on who is telling it—but the point is that they were no longer working and were even poorer than usual._

 _They knew that Ash's mom Delia was one of the soft-hearted and forgiving types, and decided to go to her for help. If she rejected then, they knew could at least steal some of her food—Amber's Grandma is a great cook. It's not like they had any friends who could help them out. Other pairs and trios that worked for Team Rocket hated them, and only two guys—Mondo and Christopher—ever stayed kind to them. But Mondo and Christopher didn't have the resources to help my parents and Meowth. Also, Miyamoto and Madame Boss were deceased by now, so they couldn't help either."_

 _"I don't want to break your stride, so to speak, but I was under the impression that your family was very sociable and had many friends."_

 _"They made almost all of their current friends later on in their lives after all this stuff happened."_

 _"I see. My apologies for interrupting again."_

 _"No worries...Okay, then Meowth and my parents stayed with Delia in Pallet Town. They worked in the Pallet House restaurant and motel as chefs and helped Professor Oak Sr. with random tasks throughout the lab and terrarium. They made some money, and they stayed with Delia for a few months, and then they found out about Annastasia. She was sorta an accident baby, not planned…ya know? That is when they decided to move out, not because Delia kicked them out, but because they realized that they couldn't live there permanently. I think pride had a lot to do with them deciding to leave._

 _Their back-up plan was to go live with my Nanny and Pop-pop. My dad had really wanted to avoid all family, even though he cared about his grandparents, but they didn't have much of a choice. At least he knew that they would be nice to them, and they were. Nanny and Pop-pop let them live there as long as they helped take care of all the Pokémon that came for help. This house is the place that my sister now owns. She is going to make it into a more official sanctuary, keep up their tradition in their honor."_

 _"It was nice that your father had his grandparents to look to for help."_

 _"Yeah…They ar—were good people."_

 _I didn't ask Jay was he seemed suddenly sad. I have a feeling the past tense meant that his grandparents were no longer alive._

 _"That place didn't solve all of their problems," he continued. "Jessiebelle and Team Firestar returned, and this time they took my mom, and she was still pregnant with Annastasia. Later on, they discovered that Jessiebelle's whole family was behind that gang, and that is how Team Firestar was able to pay for everything, including all their weapons and technology, like the Morimars. Do you know what those are?"_

 _"Morimars? I do," I responded. "They are those illegal weapons that erase the memory of a person or Pokémon and gives them a false sense of familiarity and security with the user._ "

 _"Yeah…that just about sums it up…you're so smart!"_

 _"_ _No, I am a historian."_

 _"_ _Still smart."_

 _"Okay. May you please tell me more about your story?"_

 _"Y-yeah! So, the Morgan and Winchester family really wanted my dad and Jessiebelle to get married because it would allow the two families' wealth to be combined into one enormous entity. This would compel the governments of Kanto, Johto, and Unova—the homes of Team Firestar bases—to give them tax benefits of several billion dollars. All that money would mean that they would have a lot of power too, almost enough power to control the entire world."_

 _'Your family has more prestige than I thought,' I said in my head. I didn't want to interrupt Jay again, not unless I thought of something important to say._

 _"Obviously, there was no room for Jessie and Annastasia in that plan, so they tried to use them as bait so that they could find my dad," said Jay. "Team Firestar hurt all three of them really bad. Annastasia was born really early and was diagnosed with a bunch of health issues. They would have died though if it wasn't for Amb's parents and all their friends."_

 _"_ _I did not realize your family was so connected to Amber's."_

 _"_ _It totally is."_

 _"If Giovanni is Ash's dad and Delia's husband, then why didn't he help your parents sooner? He had to have known that Delia was helping them."_

 _"Delia and Giovanni weren't married at the time, and Ash didn't know that Giovanni was his father until about the time that all of this was ending."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"My friends' parents who helped save my parents were also hurt by Team Firestar and decided to fight against them. It was a new alliance. Around this time, my parents met Lucy. Lucy was a stray Purrloin who escaped from a Team Firestar laboratory. She taught herself to talk years before my family met her. She taught herself to speak because she wanted the same power and respect as humans had. She was—is—fierce, in battle and in attitude. I guess opposites attract because Meowth fell in love with her. They also met Rumika Winchester, who was living in the wild, stalking and spying on Team Rocket, Team Firestar, and the Morgans and Winchesters. Like my dad and Miyamoto, Rumika couldn't stand the rich and stuffy life and hated the concept of marriage and her sister Jessiebelle's attitude towards it, and that is why she ran away from home. After Rumika became their ally, she taught my parents and Meowth a lot about Team Firestar and their family history, all data that she had collected on her own."_

 _"Rumika sounds like an amazing person. I didn't know that she did all that. I never came across her name in any books, and she hasn't told me anything about her work."_

 _"She is probably the only humble adult in my family unless you count my sister."_

 _"I see."_

 _Jay laughed a bit. "You'll see what I mean more as you get to know my family…Okay, so, when Annastasia was cleared to leave the hospital, my parents took her back to my Nanny and Pop-pop's house. Then my parents, the twerps, and Team Rocket decided to sue Team Firestar."_

 _"_ _The 'twerps'?"_

 _"_ _That's what my parents called Amb's parents and their friends…even though Amb sometimes calls me the twerp."_

 _"_ _I understand."_

 _"_ _Cool, so, ummm…. the Team Firestar, the Winchesters, and the Morgans. Giovanni knew that Jessie and James were the key to winning that lawsuit, and that is why he agreed to the help—also because Team Rocket had lost a lot of money, people, and other resources to those people and he wanted payback. They won the lawsuit ultimately because of Annastasia, because if she wasn't around, well…the judges wouldn't have been as sympathetic. Now, about eighteen years later, Team Rocket is considered a hero among everyone in Kanto, as well as the rest of the world. It took a few years for Team Rocket's reputation to be lifted, but it happened. That is why everyone likes Team Rocket now. Oh, and because people realized that Team Rocket's goal was never to steal and hurt Pokémon, rather their goal was to do everything possible to make sure gangs like Team Firestar didn't take over the world."_

 _"They've done a good job. I haven't seen any gangs around here. Amber once said that they used be everywhere."_

 _"That's right."_

 _"What happened next?"_

 _"My parents and Meowth got the most money out of the lawsuit since they were the individuals most affected. Initially, they were overwhelmed by the massive amount of money they had received because even though they dreamed of being rich, they never thought about what they would do in case they ever succeeded. Delia convinced Giovanni that he should let my family take all the money that was left over after he covered all of Team Rocket's losses. My family did get that money while Jessiebelle, her parents, and my dad's parents, as well as anyone else involved with Team Firestar, were arrested for life. My family inherited all the Winchester and Morgan's vacation homes, personal homes, as well as personal belongings such as furniture, clothes, and jewelry. The total was about a trillion dollars in the beginning. Oh, and all those criminals' Pokémon were sent back into the wild, minus a few that wanted to stay with us."_

 _"Like Growly."_

 _Jay nodded. "Yeahhh…amazingly, my parents and Meowth were humbled, for a little while, at least that is what I think. Amb and Takeshi said that the Morgans gave them a lot of money as a reward or something. I know Delia got a lot of money. They gave her the Morgan's main house and almost all the Morgan's money so that she could turn the estate into the Pokémon hospital of her dreams. Rumika became the owner of the house in which she was born, and she got all the money from the Winchesters. She decided to convert that mansion of hers into a boarding house and made even more money after the tenants came flooding in. My parents kept all of Team Firestar's wealth, which was the biggest profit of all. They bought Delia's house, hotel, and restaurant, and kept the vacation homes that my grandparents had purchased. They also bought a few vacation homes of their own, and now we let tenants stay while they were away. After all that, my parents got married, Lucy and Meowth hatched an egg, and seven years later, I was born. Three years later Jocelyn was born, then Annastasia grew up so they had the twins. And that's it. The end."_

 _"That's amazing Jay. Sorry for bothering you about that. All this is fascinating."_

 _"Jezz, you gotta learn how to stop apologizing. If I didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't have. Do you have any more questions?"_

 _Truthfully, I had dozens. We didn't talk at all about the Sandshrew and I have been wanting to learn more since the day he revealed it was once a monster fusion. I am also curious about Annastasia's aura, as I am almost certain that is the reason the origin Mew are still here with the Morgans._

 _"I do have more questions, but I'll save them for some other time," I told Jay._

 _Jay beamed. "That is great! That means you'll keep hanging out with us."_

 _"Yes, that is what that means."_

 _The rest of the day was mellow. That is what being with Jay and his friends is like. It means that everything is going to be okay._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'For Forever' performed by Ben Platt.

\+ Next chapter is the first part of a series of extras narrated by Michio.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

Canonical Characters:

\- Madam Boss

\- James' parents

\- James' Nanny and Pop-pop

\- Jessiebelle and Rumika's parents

\- Miyamoto

\- Growly

-Mondo

\- Christopher

Original Locations:

\- Jay's Beach

Canonical Locations:

\- Sevii Islands

\- Sunnytown

\- James' mansion

\- Jessiebelle's mansion

\- Nanny and Pop-pop's mansion

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Giovanni and Delia are Amber's grandparents.

\- Giovanni is Madam Boss's son.

\- Miyamoto is Madam Boss's adopted daughter, Jessiebelle's mother's cousin, and Jessie's mother. She was also James' temporary caregiver before she brought him to Team Rocket.

\- The Grange was once James' Nanny and Pop-pop's home.

\- Lucy is Logan and Lily's mother.

\- Young Jezz and Jay are not yet aware that Masuru was not only Jezz's first caregiver but Miyamoto's partner and Jessie's father.

\- Young Jay's crush on Jezz is going strong, and Jezz is well-aware of this.

Trivia:

\- 80% of this chapter explains the main plot of Stand by You.

\- Giovanni being headcanoned as Ash's father is a long-standing tradition in the anime fandom. I think this is at least partially because back in the 90s there was a radio drama that left most of the audience shipping Delia and Giovanni, and Delia is Ash's canonical mother.

\- Mondo is only canon in Japan. He premiered in the Team Rocket radio drama that operates solely in Japan. Christopher is only canon in the English-adaption of the anime—in the Japanese anime, he and Mondo are the same person (considering the fact that they have very similar artwork, the same name, and similar relationships to Jessie, James, and Meowth, it is assumed they are intended to be the same person the same way the game versions of Misty and Brock are the same as the anime Misty and Brock, for example). As for other language adaptations, I do not know the details of the Christopher/Mondo character(s).


	56. Your Support Occasionally Matters

**Chapter Description:** Michio and Annie reflect on their endeavor to figure out the solution to an upcoming issue. **Narrated by Michio**.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #54: Your Support Occasionally Matters (Extra #22)

Harper has less than one-percent hearing in both of his ears, but I swear that he still hears somehow. Annie says it too. He feels people, he gets them. He knows what people want from him—most of the time—but he does his best to get away with whatever he can.

Today was a day when the sun came through the windows to sting my half-opened eyes even though it was only 7:00 am and winter. Annie finds that somehow soothing because it's natural, but I say it's a pain, especially since last night was rough.

"Nooo," Harper moaned as he coved both me and his mother with a pillow.

He shoved his face into there too.

"Okay, let's get up," I said as I lifted the covers.

"Close the shades," he signed without opening his eyes.

"No, you have kindergarten."

"Nooo!"

"Yes!"

Annie rolled over. She smiled up at me, she blinked, yawned, stretched, and rubbed her hands together before settling her gaze on our son.

"Harper, I'll get up with you, and we can all get ready to start the day together," she suggested.

"Yes, Mommy," he replied.

Bleu, Lil-G, Plusle, and Minun were already away. They sprang to life when Harper jumped out of bed. Plusle and Minun demonstrated some Electro Balls for him. Annie and I got dressed while he played with the Pokémon.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better than last night," she sighed.

"Was there something that I missed? I feel like I failed by not getting there on time."

She rested her head on my shoulder. Harper stopped to look for a moment, then continued playing. I thought about how weird it is that he does that.

"Let's not make this into something bigger than it is," she said. "At least it wasn't while Harper was around. What are you thinking?"

"Your Pokémon are…great for helping you out when I'm not around."

She was unscathed minus the scar that's been across her face for almost ten years now. I know that she doesn't really need me around, but that is all the more reason to make myself useful around here.

"You are great too," she replied. "You were entertaining our wild child. That's a good enough excuse for anything I can think of."

We watched Harper do shriek-like laugh as he played tag with Plusle and Minun. I feel like the electric duo have been paying extra attention to him since Star left. Even though the electric types always liked him, Star and Harper were also tight and the Espeon tended to hog Harper whenever she was around us. We don't mention Star's name around him unless now his head is turned the other way. He can't read lips—I doubt anyone truly could—but somehow, he knows when someone is talking about her. Star had made herself more present in our lives after we adopted Harper, so her—hopefully temporary—loss has been unfortunately quite noticeable.

I helped Harper wash his hands and face while Plusle and Minun 'assisted' by brushing his hair—and by giving him sparkling dandruff. Annie and I quickly cleared that up. We got him into a reasonable outfit in twenty seconds. A new record.

"Good morning, Keaka," Annie said as we stepped into the hall.

"Good morning," she chimed.

"Umph," I groaned, making Harper laugh.

"It's nice to see you too."

When we got downstairs, Annie and Maria got working on breakfast while I made tea.

"Harper sleeps in your bed every night," said Keaka.

"I never noticed," I retorted.

"I am trying to warn you that if you keep letting him to this, it's going to give him security issues later in life. He's going to acquire separation anxiety sooner or later. Annie knows this, but she can't bring herself to admonish him."

"And you think I can?"

"Of his two parents, you are the one who is more..."

"You can't seriously believe I'm more assertive than Annie. She runs this fucking place. I hang out."

"You know that's an exaggeration. I'm trying to help; you don't have to be crabby all the time. It gets old."

"I'm not crabby all the time'—just when I'm around you."

"You have to set a good example, especially now that he's older."

"I get stressed easily. I don't like talking to people. Hate me for it. Last night was hard. Annie and one of the tenants got into an argument. And then—"

"Annie got into an argument?" she interrupted.

"She didn't start it. It was Madame Klien."

"What happened?"

I looked around. Annie and Harper were in the other room. Our Pokémon were with them.

"It was about the custody of Jacob and Lisca."

"I know she's their grandmother…Did the Glens do something wrong?"

"No…so, there's this argument about how Annie shouldn't be allowed to interact with the twins because she's the surrogate and that's the law because apparently some women try to imprint on the kids, but you know that Annie obviously isn't trying to do that, but—"

"She leaves an impression everywhere she goes. The twins' grandmother is concerned that Annastasia is going to try to take custody of the children."

"Annie's a mess over it, and the stress got to her last night. She was shaking, and I knew she was going to have a seizure, but she kept saying that she was fine, and Harper wanted a story, so I figured I'd spend twenty minutes reading—"

"—and then she had a seizure and you feel bad because you weren't there."

"Stop interrupting me."

"But am I correct?"

"Maybe."

"How is she now?"

"Better."

Annie and I dropped Harper off at school together. We took a walk instead of heading straight home.

"If it weren't for the fact that he was already so clingy with us, I would definitely homeschool him," said. Annie.

"I don't think he's clingy. He doesn't cry when we leave anymore, he just gets pissed," I said.

"True…and I suppose that he is partially homeschooled because Jezz tutors him for as many hours as he spends in class. He's only gone for nineteen hours a week but I miss every minute of it."

"Ditto."

Annie turned to our ride. "Delcatty, you can go home if you like. I don't want to make you hang around if you'd rather be somewhere else—and Jezz may need you."

"Dela delll del," the Pokémon replied.

"Well, if you want to hang out with us, then you're welcome to stay."

She brushed Delcatty with that overused, foldable comb. We watched some kids and Pokémon illegally play on the school's playground. No doubt they were young trainers taking a break from the constant traveling. Of course, Annie had to walk over there and talk to them.

"Hey!" she called out to them.

The kids and Pokémon froze, shocked that she was coming after them.

"We were only hanging out for a few minutes, we weren't going to stay long…" the boy closest to us started.

"I'm not admonishing you. I think it's great that you're playing with your Pokémon," she responded.

"We 're trainers," said one of the younger ones.

"I thought so. I was wondering if you wanted snacks. I know that when I travel a lot, I get hungry, food on the road is expensive, and carrying a bunch of stuff around is annoying."

"Seriously?" said the first kid.

"Yes."

The children nodded.

"I'll be back in five," she added.

Annie teleported to The Grange and retrieved a box of those cookie-dough protein bars she and Jezz eat. Even though there were only ten or twelve kids on the playground, she brought two sixteen-packs and a large bag of Pokémon treats. The kids cheered and ran towards us when they saw it.

"My six-year-old loves these bars, and when I had a teenager living with me, he ate them all the time," she said.

"You're Annastasia Morgan," said one of the girls.

Annie gestured to me. "Technically, it's Annastasia Morgan-Kapule. This is Michio Kapule."

The kids pummeled her with comments like:

"I can't believe you're here!"

"You're a legend."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I want one too."

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Sure," said Annie. "I have a notebook and pen in my bag."

"I want his autograph too," one girl said as she pointed to me. "In case he also becomes famous."

The other kids agreed, so I wrote my name thirteen times under Annie's.

"You said you has a kid?" one of them inquired.

"His name is Harper," she answered.

"Isn't that the deaf kid with the ponytail?"

"Yes, he's the deaf kid."

"Oh…We don't want to be rude, but we thought he was a girl," said one of the girls. "I have a female cousin named Harper. We called him 'she'. I hope he doesn't think we were making fun of him."

"But he didn't hear us," said a different kid.

"He asked what we said and you wrote 'we think you're an awesome girl' on his whiteboard."

"Oh yeah. He didn't correct me though."

"People do that all the time," I said. "He doesn't mind being called a girl."

"He's really funny. We saw him yesterday, the first time we came here. He ran up to us because he wanted a Pokémon battle. We said 'no', and then the teacher came and carried him away after we spent some time talking…well…he wrote on his tablet and we wrote our replies on his whiteboard. We got yelled at and then left."

"I'm jealous of his tablet," said one of the girls. "I want one too. I wouldn't mind being deaf if I had my own tech."

"Same," a handful of them agreed.

"We only bought it so that he can communicate with people who don't know sign language," said Annie. "Was he polite?"

"He was very polite," said one of the girls.

"I'm glad…We're going to continue our walk. Good luck on your journey."

They gave more comments, mostly thanking us for the autographs and snacks. I heard them chatting excitedly even after we got a good distance away from them.

As we pursued the trail, I could tell Annie wanted to talk about the situation with Madame Klien. I waited for her to bring it up. I let her talk about it for a while, and when she was done, I said:

"I am not saying 'I told you so', but this Klien situation doesn't surprise me."

"I …I gave that family a year of my life, my body, and my patience. The Glens and I—and you—are such good friends, and to have someone who's trying to ruin that is more frustrating than I can explain. Truthfully, the whole experience of having twins came me a new perspective on things, and I'm glad I did it. That being said—it's done."

"How can babies you didn't raise give you a new perspective on things?"

"It's hard to explain."

"You can…attempt to explain."

"I was empowered; if I could do that, then I could do anything. No way I could have raised them, though. I wasn't ready, yet if I were to go back in time, I would do it all over again with zero hesitation. I can't believe that woman believes I had ulterior motives."

"Most people are messed up," I replied. "You're not one of them."

"You did keep that journal, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was thinking about all of this and remembered how our counselor forced you to keep a journal from the time right before I conceived until after they were born."

"He didn't force me to keep those notes, it was voluntary."

"Whatever. You did it, I know you did, and you kept it too, right?"

"It's lying around here somewhere."

"Great. You should give it to Jezz."

"I don't want to give it to Jezz."

"He could use it, you can edit it if you're embarrassed, but he'll happily take care of it."

"It's not embarrassing."

"Then do it."

"No."

"Please? Why won't you help him?"

"I don't want other people to see it."

"You really are embarrassed."

"No."

Annie stopped in the middle of the trail. I got nervous that something was wrong physically, but I learned a moment later that I was the one causing the problem.

"I read it," she said. "You did a great job. It meant so much to me that you did that assignment, and that you took it seriously, and that you didn't burn it when the situation was over."

"Jezz doesn't need or want my help," I replied.

"He asked you."

"Only because he asked everyone else."

"Jezz admires you so much. Having someone like you on his side is a big deal. You helped him even more than I have. If you weren't around, I don't think this would have worked out."

"Not true."

"I say it is."

"Why? I am just the guy who hangs out with you."

I started to walk again. I don't know if I regret doing that. Probably not.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she caught up to me. "You're tremendously important."

"I know I'm important," I sighed. "But not to Jezz."

"Oh…wow, I didn't know you felt that way. You're important to everyone, not just me. You need to think about all that you do. Jezz needs you. You don't see it, but you're a positive male role model for him. Having two of us there for him is important. He cares about your opinion a lot. You make my happy, you've saved my life, and I wouldn't have had the chance to know Harper if you it wasn't for you."

I nodded. "My goal wasn't to have you make lists."

"Then what was?"

"No idea."

We approached the lake that we sometimes take Harper over to. Wild Psyduck, Slowpoke, and Poliwag played in the water. We rested on the grass while our Pokémon joined their game.

"Remember how the last time we were here, Harper ran to that oversized Slowbro and randomly hugged him. It just goes to show how much he likes Pokémon," said Annie.

"And on that same day, he climbed onto the back of this Goldduck, and he almost fell off, but Bleu caught him."

"Another good reason to have an Altaria on our team."

"Taaaarrrrr," Bleu sang from across the lake.

"They all look out for him. He really loves Pokémon. They make him calm."

"Yet we put him in school, and that just pisses him off."

"Rose and Silver both plan on going on Pokémon journeys, and with some of the teenagers going, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let him go too."

I didn't like the idea of him leaving. "I think that is too long for him to be away from us."

She laughed. "Not the whole time—I was thinking he could do a few gyms and spend a few nights camping."

"Oh. Then…sure, I think we should."

"Harper will love this…though sometimes I wonder if he understands what we tell him."

"I think he gets it, though I sometimes have doubts."

"I don't think it's that important for him to understand everything now. He's got his whole life to learn."

"I don't want him to grow up and resent the fact that even though we have all the resources in the world, we can't give him some of what he really needs."

"All he needs is us."

"I want to believe that."

"Now I'm the one now in charge of instilling confidence."

"It goes back to the Glens and that Madame Klien person. The Glens are our friends, and this woman is suing me because of something she made up."

"She's literally suing you?"

"She's trying. She most likely won't win the case, but I have a good reputation, people trust me, and I don't want them to think that I've changed for the worst."

"People who believe that aren't worth our energy or time."

"I know."

We lied in the sand. Annie shifted so that she was behind me. She hugged me from behind and wrapped her legs around so that they were draped over my own. I that warm feeling always feels so weird to me. But weird isn't bad.

"Is this too close?" she asked.

"…No," I replied.

"Sure?"

"I swear, it's fine."

She was so close, it's like we were one person just sitting alone at the lake, away from everyone.

"This is such a nice way to spend the day after Valentine's Day," I said. "You're feeling…cozy. What's up?"

"I need a reason?"

"You don't _need_ a reason, I was just wondering if you have one."

"I love you so much and I don't even know why."

"Yeah, ditto."

And then she went back to being random:

"Have you been thinking about Linette?"

"Yeah, not a lot though," I said. "Uh, why?"

"Well, she's kinda a big deal. We'll be grandparents!"

I looked around to make sure no one heard.

"I know, I know, but Jezz is my baby," she continued. "Even if we're only eight years older than him. But whatever, I figured you'd want her because if we adopted her, she could stay with us on The Grange without interfering with the tenant limit. I want to keep her within our circle, but it shouldn't be with us."

"Why?"

"We have one; He's six, looks like you, prone to being a little devil. Uses sign language…"

"Okay."

"Pissed she's not our baby?"

"No, I just…Annie, you are hard to keep up with. You're having eight different types of conversations at once. It's been over a decade and I still don't get it."

"Unfortunately."

"It's not unfortunate…what are we talking about? The way you talk or Linette or something else?"

"A little bit of it all."

Her grip on me tightened. I held her hand and leaned back into her. I wanted to stay here the whole day. Forever, truly. I feel like this all the time, but this time it was different. This conversation is long and heavy, and no doubt still going on.

"Nervous about Toka you must be," said Annie.

"Bored, not nervous. We'll be stuck doing paperwork and supervising."

"We might need to battle. I'll fight any beast if it's in defense of one of my own."

"I know…I think. I suppose I won't be sure until I'm faced with the situation. I trust my team, they're the most powerful Pokémon around. The hardest part will be missing Harper."

"At least he'll be in trustworthy hands."

Those trustworthy hands are under a lot of stress."

"It'll be good for them. They're over the moon with Linette. They don't have forever, and they deserve with."

"And this has to do with Harper because…"

"It'll be good for Jezz and Amb to spend more time with him. I'm asking them to watch Harper while we're away."

"What about Jay?"

"They're watching Aya, and I have a strong feeling they'll be getting Quin. They'll be overwhelmed. All together though, they'll be fine, especially if they have Lily, Maya, Logan, and your dear Peruva to assist."

"Peruva will help."

"I can tell by your tone that you miss her. A decade ago the concept of losing her paralyzed you with fear."

"I'm still keeping an eye on her. At least I know she is smarter than Logan."

"Yeah, I know. Ready to go back?"

"I'm ready."

"I'll get the Pokémon."

I watched her scan the shore for her team. By the time I caught up with her, Bleu, Plusle, Minun, Lil-G, and Jezz's Delcatty returned. She turned and slammed into me.

"Geeze, sorry," she said as she held her nose.

"I'm fine," I said. "Did you break it?"

"No just…"

All bruised up. Nasty looking. Not really my fault though. It was an accident, and she bruises easily.

"Delcatty, you can bring us back to The Grange," I sighed as I reached out and hugged her.

"It's been romantic between us lately," she giggled once we got to our front lawn.

I didn't make a comment for a few seconds, so she continued.

"It's been this way for a while."

"Are you trying to get me to say something?" I asked.

"Not…nope." She got herself an ice pack the moment we got home. "I think I slammed against your locket. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Probably very low."

More silence. There was definitely something that I was forgetting or missing.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much," she said. "But we've been stuck like glue lately."

"Okay…and…that is why…? Tell me."

"No."

"No? So, there is something."

"I want you to figure it out."

That bugged me all afternoon. Later she told me to bring her tea and ask again.

"Is there impending doom?" I asked as I put the tea on her nightstand.

"Not more than usual," she replied.

"You miss Star."

"I thought about that piano lesson I gave her. She's so clever. She was a baby Eevee, and I was making multiple attempts to bond with her, but she had it stuck in her head that she didn't like me. Had zero faith or trust in me. Hated humans. Wanted to be alone all the time. Didn't want to be friends with me or my other Pokémon. Didn't want to evolve. I took my dad's advice and used our piano to play funny songs for her, and I sang along, and she caved. Then I taught her how to play them. That is how she evolved. When Harper was a baby, Star and I were excited to teach him those songs, but that obviously didn't work out, but Star kept trying. I asked Logan to ask Star why she was so attached to Harper, and if she could communicate with him, but she responded with 'I just like him, and I don't know how but I already know him'. It's always been a mystery. I have been thinking about her and those songs and her as a little baby Eevee so much. I should have made her stay. By letting her leave I abandoned her."

"You let all your Pokémon leave, and so did I, but they wanted to go. That's not the same as abandoning them."

"Feels like it."

"It's not. I'm right and you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, you're just no right."

She does stuff like this a lot. She says things that don't make sense until later on. She goes on about unrelated subjects—though they are all related in her mind—and she blames herself when someone she normally takes care of is not as happy as she is. Then she doubts her intentions and clings to me. It's her pattern. Next, she is going to coax me into doing something new or different in a way that is not manipulation. And it's going to be something that I will appreciate later but not in the moment.

"It's obvious, Annie. You are always touching me all the time and doing stuff for me. It's like we are actually a married couple now. That means your domino thinking is at play again. I see the pattern. What do you want? Linette?"

"I want to lie here and never move again."

"You can't; You're the only person with endurance to handle him."

"You aren't that much out of shape."

"Why do you want to stay up here?"

"I don't know. Can you give me a massage later? A real one. With the lights really low—wait, dark, with only candles—and that peppermint oil that Harper says makes me smell like candy and no noise."

"Someone else can pick him up from school."

So that's what we did. I told the tenants to leave us alone unless it's a life or death scenario. I was baffled at how she just lied there. It didn't feel like her.

"You're so nice," she said as I turned the lights off.

"I know," I replied.

"So, you'll do it?"

"Do what?"

"Give your journal to Jezz."

"That's what this was about this whole time?"

"Come here."

I listened to her again. She made me lie down next to her, which wasn't so bad because that's what I wanted to do anyway. You are so soft and warm and it feels nice. It's not about his book. It's about everything."

She was all over me again, how she knows I like this I don't know. I am only like this with her. There is no one else I can even imagine holding the way I hold her.

"I'll fix it up, give it to Jezz, and he'll fix it up more," I decided.

 **XO**

We saw Jezz later that evening, though he only came to pick up some books from his old bedroom. He walked in while Annie and I were in the yard, supervising Harper as he flew his kite and rode on the back of Bleu along with some of his friends from school.

Jezz explained why he was here, but I stopped him before we entered the house.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm doing it. An entry, I mean. I don't want to put it together though unless you think it's a good idea. It's going to have to be after I get back from Toka though, obviously."

"I think that's wonderful. May I ask what you plan on writing?"

"Annie thinks I should go back to the stuff I wrote while she was doing her surrogate mother thing."

"You kept a written record of those events?"

"I had to for the counselor."

"Ha! You just admitted that you were forced!" Annie laughed.

Harper laughed at me too, even though he had no idea what this conversation was even about.

"Good to know what side you're on," I signed to Harper.

"I would appreciate that very much. Sorry, Michio, but I have to go. I need to bookmark some pages in these books and then teleport them to the Obsidia base and then get back to Amb," Jezz responded.

"See you later, then."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll see you soon to talk about Linette."

"Bye, Jezz!" Annie called. "Feel free to stock up on food. We recently got some stuff that you, Logan, and Amb like."

"I will. Thank you."

We didn't see him until a full day later, so he missed a lot of drama. Issues with tenants that are ungrateful, to put it frankly.

"I swear, Mrs. Klien, the last thing I want to do is rip apart a family, a family that I helped make," Annie sighed in frustration as Harper and I joined her in our bedroom.

There was unorderly yelling from the other end of the phone. Annie kept calm, though I knew there was a hurricane inside herself. Harper asked me what was happening, I told him that mommy was dealing with jerks.

"Same old, same old," he wrote on his tablet.

He held it up for Annie to see. She smiled for a flash then resumed the draining conversation. Harper and I stayed.

"I will literally buy them a house on the other side of the world," said Annie. "If it will put you at peace, make you want to leave me alone, and drop all charges against me. I need more room for minors anyway. It seems as though it will be better for you all to just leave my property."

I explained what was going on to curious Harper. We were both shocked that Annie was on the verge of kicking people with almost nothing off our estate (I later learned that they were making forty-thousand a year each and then I was fine with kicking them off). It was a historical moment when Annie said that Mrs. Klien responded with:

"Fine, kick us off. Buy us a house and we'll call it even."

She gave in, receding after at least twenty-five minutes of argument and negotiation—and several days' worth of angst.

"The final decision is up to you, but I cannot stand that we are wasting our money on them. And where are the Glens in all of this? Why is an old lady fighting for them? Are they afraid?" I questioned the moment she hung that phone.

"The Glens are absent from this conversation for reasons unknown, but I reckon they're afraid to confront a former friend," she sighed.

"You okay?"

"For now," she sighed. "Harper, are you hungry?"

"No."

"Me neither. Let's try to eat anyway."

They left, and I was inclined to pick up that phone and start cursing off the Glens. She gave them so much, and they turned on us. What jerks. I didn't do that though. I opened my laptop instead. I searched for the daily journal I once despised keeping. I got ready to revisit what changed us—somewhat—about eight years ago.

 **XO**

Annie caught up to me a little later. She hugged me and kissed the top of my head, which was difficult for her to do because I dodged it a few times.

"I am proud of you for telling Jezz about your journal and then promising to let him publish some of it," she said.

"I'm proud of me too. And you. But mostly you," I replied.

"Plusssss!"

"Minununun!"

"And about the child-custody Glen/ Klien demonizing-me thing…we have enough people around here anyway. With them gone, we have room for Linette, who will be here any minute."

"Here to stay?"

"Hopefully yes, but equally hopefully no."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is a place I want her to go more, that's why."

 **XO**

\+ Thank you all for sticking with me this far. It means so much.

\+ Pokemonfanthings wrote a fic that is all about the contents of Michio's journal entry. I think it came out well. I suggest you all read:)

\+ Next chapter is some more journal contents. Jezz gets some information from Xatu and attends his first Cherryblossom Festival:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- The Glens – a couple Annastasia was a surrogate for.

\- Jacob and Lisca – the twins Annie had.

\- Madame Klien – the twins' grandmother

Canonical Characters Introduced:

\- Psyduck

\- Goldduck

\- Poliwag

\- Slowbro

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Harper's an infamous troublemaker.

\- Annastasia can understand Pokémon when they speak because she was born with an aura ability that she has since trained and honed. Because of this ability, she can also read people's emotions well and is extremely empathetic.

\- Annastasia has a seizure disorder, a headcanon carried over from Heroine.

\- Annastasia had ADD—a version of ADHD (same condition but without the hyperactivity piece). Sil has that hyperactive piece and Jay fluctuates.

\- Michio always calls his mother 'Keaka' as if they are not related.

Trivia:

\- Annastasia has more nicknames than any other characters in this series and different people use different nicknames:

· Only Jezz and Michio call her 'Annie'.

· Amber, Jay, and the other kids usually call her 'A' when talking to her, and sometimes 'Annastasia' when referencing her.

· Jessie always calls/refers to her as either 'Princess' or 'Annastasia'.

· Keaka calls her either 'Anna-sama' or 'Annastasia'. She used 'Annie' once and Michio scolded her.

· Only James calls her 'Anna-chan', but every once in a while, he uses her full name or says 'Anna-sama' instead.

· Rose, Silver, Red, Valentino, as well as most acquaintances, call her 'Anna-sama'.

· Jocelyn always calls her 'Onesan'. Rose does this occasionally.

· Later in this story, she is called 'Mrs. Morgan-Kapule' by one of the tenants, but Annastasia dislikes the title and insists they don't use it.

· When narrating, we rarely refer to her as anyone other than 'Annastasia'.

· Harper calls her 'Mom' in JSL, and unlike most words/names, he sometimes says 'Mom' aloud too.


	57. The Cherryblossom Festival

The Journal

Chapter #55: The Cherryblossom Festival

 **"Tonight, I'll sing my songs again,  
I'll play the game and pretend."**

 **Simon and Garfunkel**

 _April 28, 2033_

 _Last night Xatu teleported me back in time. I was back at the orphanage. Mary didn't seem surprised to see me. Anyone reading this or hearing me explain would assume I was dreaming, but I wasn't. I never was. But, Xatu still teleports me in my sleep. Twice this week I've woken in the lobby of the Pallet House. Another time I was sent to downtown Cerulean. I spent last week with the Hales. He messed with me then, but no one seemed to notice. I can't imagine what this means._

 _Today was the day of the Cherryblossom Festival. I have much to write about that, but I shall begin with last night—that's when the drama began._

 _I dreamt of being beaten, violated, and shamed. I woke three times prior to midnight in a cold sweat. I shivered, coughed, and nearly broke into tears as the anxiety ripped my heart. After the third time, I lied in bed staring at the ceiling, dreading the moment I knew would come. Xatu was the only Pokémon still awake. He watched me from across the room._

 _"Xatu, please do not stare at me. And please do not give me nightmares. I am already very anxious," I said._

 _"Xatu Xaaatuuu."_

 _"When you were a Natu, you were so nice to me. Now you play many mean tricks and make me see horrible things whenever I sleep. And every time I found you a different home, you just teleported back to me. I don't understand what you want."_

 _After I said this, I heard a faint knocking. I expected Annie, but it was Maya._

 _"Good evening, I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked her._

 _"No. I was already awake. Can I come in?" she inquired._

 _"Certainly."_

 _We sat down on my bed. I asked why she had come over._

 _"I heard you arguing with Xatu. Xatu and you don't get along well. He is mean to you," said Maya._

 _"He gives me nasty dreams. Sometimes he gives them to other people, but I believe I get them the most," I said._

 _Maya turned to Xatu. "Nyyyyy Nya ny?"_

 _"Xaaa tuuuu," Xatu responded._

 _"Nyaaa."_

 _Xatu yelled at Maya. She was unfazed but continued to argue. After they had both gone silent for several seconds, I asked about their conversation._

 _"I thought if I talked to Xatu in Pokémon language he might trust me more," Maya explained. "I asked him why he gave you nightmares, and he says that it is because it is fun. Then I told him that it was mean and then he yelled at me."_

 _"Xatu, what do you want from me?" I asked, desperation in my voice._

 _"Xatttt Xatu Xatttt," he retorted._

 _"He says that he doesn't want to take orders from humans," said Maya._

 _"You don't have to be my Pokémon. You could leave."_

 _"Xatu tuuuu."_

 _"Xatu likes the free food and medicine and he likes hanging out with your Pokémon and that is why he stays," said Maya. "I can understand that. Having a home is a wonderful thing. But Xatu, you do not need to be cruel."_

 _Xatu shrugged, yawned, then curled up as if to sleep._

 _"He doesn't want to talk anymore," I sighed._

 _"I'm sorry I could not be a bigger help," Maya replied._

 _"I very much appreciate it, it was awfully nice for you to come over here and try to help. Have a good night. Sweet dreams."_

 _"I hope you have sweet dreams as well."_

 _My nightmares continued. In one of them, I saw a young girl on a bike, riding passed the Cerulean Gym. Then I saw the same girl, now a young woman, walking around lost and in a dark forest. Then there would be a scene change and loud noises and Pokémon would fly out of nowhere, using attacks on random humans and other Pokémon. I woke up at midnight in a nervous sweat. I must have yelled because my Pokémon were all awake and looking at me with concern._

 _Before taking any further actions, I reflected on my dream. Was I the girl in the forest? That is what it felt like. I had ridden passed Cerulean City on a bike once. I had been attacked. Why was I a girl? When I grow up, is that is who I will be? The thought was concerning—to look at me and never recognize me. I didn't want that to be my life._

 _Maya returned, this time accompanied by Lily, Jay, and Annastasia._

 _"Are you okay? You were yelling," Annastasia said worriedly. "Maya said that Xatu was terrorizing you earlier. Is that still happening?"_

 _"Yes," I said._

 _Annastasia turned to Lily and Maya._ _"If one of you could help me translate…"_

 _"Sure," said Lily._

 _"Okay…Jezz, why don't you go sleep with Jay? He has two twin beds in there."_

 _Jay seemed happy about this. I wondered why he was always so happy to be with me. I like him too, maybe not as much as he likes me, but still…I don't get how someone like him could have a crush on someone like me. Then, again, Jay is weird._

 _"You aren't sleeping in your bedroom yet across the street yet?" I asked Jay. "I thought you moved back in yesterday."_

 _"The babies were still kinda loud so I changed my mind and decided to stay in the hotel," he answered. "But yeah…Xatu should…stay here. Y-you…come with me."_

 _"Thank you very much. Annie, may I stay while you keep talking?"_

 _"Of course," replied._

 _"_ _Kk, you listen to the rest of their conversation…I'll uh, get ready…for you," Jay said before dashing down the hall._

 _Annastasia and Logan turned to Xatu, who refused to look at them._

 _"They say that Xatu can see the past and the future at the same time, that is why it always looks like it is thinking really hard," said Lily. "But I think he's just dumb."_

 _"Hey Xatu, can we have your attention?" Annastasia asked in a frustrated voice. "I'm tired, and when I don't get enough sleep, things happen to me."_

 _"She gets seizures, and they are triggered by stress."_

 _"Xa t," he chirped, still not looking at them._

 _"Xatu says to talk," said Maya._

 _"Tell us why you're hurting our little friend," Annastasia demanded._

 _"Xatu Xatuuuuu tu."_

 _"Xatu says he is giving Jezz what she wants," Lily explained. "Who's 'she'?"_

 _I was petrified. I never expected my own Pokémon to turn on me. I hid my face from the others, dreading what might happen next._

 _"Xattttttttu," he continued._

 _"Xatu says that isn't any of our business," said Lily._

 _"Jezz is my business. If something is hurting him, it is my job to stop it," Annastasia asserted. "Jezz doesn't need to be waking up past midnight because he is having dreams so intense that they make him scream."_

 _"Xa Xaaaatu!" he argued._

 _"Xatu said that it is not his fault that Jezz is frightened," said Maya. "I disagree, I believe that it is your fault."_

 _"She is right. It is your fault," said Annie._

 _"Xa tuuuu Xat," he retorted._

 _"Now he is saying that it is not his fault that Jezz is so sensitive," Lily explained._

 _Annie turned to look at me._ _"Jezz, you don't need this stress. Go find Jay, he's probably waiting for you."_

 _"Okay. Thank you all," I bowed._

 _"No problem," they replied._

 _I was too curious to leave, so I stayed in the hall so that I could hear their next few sentences._

 _"Jezz has a lot going on in his life. He'd truly benefit from a Pokémon partner that can show him the past and future in a safe way. Frightening him should not be your goal," said Annie._

 _"Xuuuuu tuuu Xatu, Xatu tuuuuu tu," he chirped._

 _"Xatu claims that this is needed to set Jezz free. When she realizes her reality, then she can accept it and move on. Right now, she is denying her reality. Xatu wants to get her to stop doing this, and this is the only thing he can think to do."_

 _"Again, with the 'her'," said Lily. "Xatu, where the hell did you learn how to speak?"_

 _The dread returned. I wanted to bust in there, interrupt the scene, distract them—but I didn't. Instead, I ran until I reached Jay's room. He was inside, retrieving an extra pillow for me. He placed it on the bed next to his._

 _"I very much appreciate you letting me stay in this room with you," I said._

 _"It is no problem! At all! I-I really don't mind…Even if you snore, I'm used to it," he replied. "Uhhh…I'm sorry about Xatu. Those girls have a very good way with words. I bet they've already convinced him to leave us alone."_

 _"I sure hope so."_

 _"Is there anything you need? Uhhh, I want to help but…I-I'm really not used to dealing with this kinda thing."_

 _I can't get over how innocent and naïve Jay is. All he wanted to do was make the people he loved happy. I wish that I could be that kind of a person. I have too many issues at the moment to worry about anyone else it seems._

 _"No, no it's okay," I said. "I'm okay. I'll be fine."_

 _"No, it's not okay," Jay responded, to my surprise._

 _Jay sat up in his bed in order to get a closer look at me. I pulled the covers over my head; I wanted to hide. Jay walked over to my bed and lifted them up. I stared at him as he talked._

 _"So…Amb and I have a lot of sleepovers. Usually…I'm the one who gets emotional. After we talk is like all my stress kind of just goes away for a while. It is one of the reasons we get along so well and one of the reasons I think the three of us make a really good team...I know you have something else on your mind other than Xatu. What's bothering you?"_

 _It was the clearest dialogue I had yet to hear from him. I couldn't tell all, but I gave him something, more than I intended._

 _"I'm afraid of the future," I whispered._

 _Jay coughed. "Well…worrying about the future is pointless. What is the worst that can happen? The more you think about it, the more pointless worrying becomes."_

 _"I suppose that is true. I am awfully sorry for being a burden. I wish I wasn't like this."_

 _"No, you aren't a burden. Not to us, not to the Hales—besides, my family is used to this family-drama stuff by now…When I first saw you, you were so confident. You can be like that again if you stop worrying all the time."_

 _"I sometimes feel it would be better if I leave. Or hide."_

 _"Everyone hides some things, but if you try to hide everything, life gets too difficult. And we'd be upset if you leave."_

 _I nodded. Jay looked down and then slowly walked back over to his bed. He climbed under the blanket, covering his entire body. As usual, Togekiss was sleeping beside him._

 _"Jezz?" he called._

 _"Yes?" I said._

 _"We all care about you a lot. No matter what happens in the future, that'll always be true."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Don't mention it…and goodnight, I think it is time that both of us got some sleep. Before you know it, we will be at the Cherryblossom Festival. And since you have never been to one before, we are going to make it be as awesome as possible."_

 _ **XO**_

 _When I woke the next morning, Jay was snoring, unconsciously tangling himself in the sheets, and squeezing his face into a pillow. I returned to my original room and prepared for the day, then read my new book. Jay came by about an hour later._

 _"Did you stay the whole night?" he asked._

 _"I did. I slept better, too. I am grateful that you invited me," I replied._

 _"It was no trouble! I'm soooo relieved. Today is going to be a good day! Wait and see."_

 _We headed to the festival grounds after breakfast. I got to ride in Annie and Michio's brand new car. It's spacey, and so we were able to fit many people with us. Unfortunately, Sandshrew tagged along, but we didn't let it ruin our fun._

 _"There are many humans and Pokémon here. I don't understand," Sandshrew commented. Then it looked to Michio accusingly. "Where are the rest your Pokémon?"_

 _"Right here," Michio responded impatiently. He released his team._

 _His Lunala zoomed towards the heavens, crying a song so beautiful I bet it made people all across Kanto stare in amazement. I was envious; if only I had her beauty and freedom. But I need to let that go…she's a Pokémon, and I'm Jezz._

 _Michio released a Solgaleo next. It roared, purred, and gently headbutted each of us before taking off after Lunala. Michio let out the rest of his team, consisting of mostly Kantonian poison-types, and it made me feel better knowing that he didn't own every Alolan legendary. Jay released Aipom, Chimchar, Meganium, and two Tauros. I let out my Porygon, Delcatty, Furfrou, Deerling, Vileplume, Chimecho, Xatu, and Komala. Michio smiled at my team. I wonder what that meant…perhaps he's impressed?_

 _"The festival is our last time together before we all leave for our journeys," Annastasia told the arguing Sandshrew. "It's a celebration."_

 _After Annastasia spoke, two Lucario teleported beside her._

 _"Lucario, Mewtwo, I was wondering if you were coming," she told the pair._

 _"One of you is Mewtwo?" Jocelyn asked the two Lucario. "Why are you disguised?"_

 _"Because Mewtwo showing up at a public event like this would kinda be a big deal," Jay explained. "And uh, showing up with more than two legendaries per group makes the other trainers not like you as much."_

 _"Your brother is right. So, I imitated this Lucario," said Mewtwo._

 _"I am so happy you came!" Jocelyn exclaimed. "Now we can hang out together!"_

 _"Fla Fla Fla!" Flaafy cheered._

 _Jocelyn dragged them towards the rides. Jessie, James, Annastasia, Lucy, and Meowth sniggered._

 _"I bet they will be visiting you in Alola often," said James._

 _"I'm sure they'll be traveling with us," Annastasia replied. "Lucario likes being around people more than he realized. I think Mewtwo is the same way."_

 _"What about all of Mewtwo's clone Pokémon friends?" Jay asked._

 _"I bet they are living peacefully on their own. Who knows, maybe they will come along too."_

 _More cars arrived. Amber and her parents were in one of them. When Amber got out of the car, she ran to us._

 _"Wanna hit the rides? They got a new roller coaster," she said with eagerness in her tone._

 _"Sure," Jay and I responded in unison._

 _Amber took Jay's arm, Jay took mine, and we departed the group. I was happy that it was a large roller coaster. I never saw the point in those smaller ones. The big ones were the most exciting. When it was our turn to ride, Amber realized that she knew the operator._

 _He was excited to see Amber and Jay, and after he praised them, he turned to me and said:_

 _"So, are you dating Amber or Jay?"_

 _I was silent. I knew it was awkward and rude to stutter, and so I shut my mouth and let myself turn red. I looked down._

 _"He's not our date, he's our friend," said Amber._

 _"Yeah, our friend. His name's Jezz," said Jay._

 _"Huh. You two look a lot alike," he replied. "Well, enjoy the ride!"_

 _That roller coaster made me feel even better than before. It was frightening, fast, wild—just as a ride should be, and it was quite fun to see Amber and Jay scream with excitement. After three runs, Jay bought us slushies—he said his parents always let him spend as much money as he wanted. Jay insisted, so we got funnel cakes and veggie burgers too, and tokens to use at the game tents. We saw human and Pokémon painters, musicians, and sketchers, juggling Machamp and a show that featured ten Dugong that did flips in synchronicity. There was Sharpedo racing, Magicarp weighing, and Furfrou grooming contests. When we got back to the group, they were talking about Pokeringer. Meowth and James were fighting over who got to use their infamous Meowth-themed hot air balloon for the competition._

 _"I don't understand, why is this important?" I asked Michio, who was standing next to me._

 _"I have no idea," he responded._

 _"How about you just let Jay use the balloon?" Annie suggested._

 _"No way. I can't just hand it over that easily," said Lily._

 _"A Pokémon battle then?" Amber suggested._

 _"We don't have time for that. Lily, just let it go," said Jessie._

 _"Yous let it go," Meowth retorted._

 _"Yeah," Lily added._

 _"Rock, paper, scissors," said Amber, rolling her eyes._

 _"That's good," Annastasia sighed. "I thought we were over fighting over balloons…"_

 _They did a rock-paper-scissors battle and continued to argue. I went with Annie, Amber, and Jay to go pick out their own hot air balloon. All three of them wanted to do the Pokeringer. Amber was really confident that she would win. She said that her dad's Pikachu was going to navigate the balloon for her while she shot at the targets. I told her that I thought this was a good idea, and she appreciated the support. I also wanted to support Jay, Annie, Lily, and Logan, all of whom were doing the same competition. I decided that it would be nice to see them all do well, no matter who ends up winning._

 _The Pokeringer wasn't for a while so I entered the Furfrou grooming contest in the meantime. Furfrou and I walked toward the entry line alone. Furfrou sniffed the air, then looked to his left. A familiar Pokémon came up to us._

 _"Niko! Hello," I greeted the Furfrou._

 _Niko and my Furfrou sniffed one another while Niko's trainer Nikolas joined us._

 _"Jamie!" Nikolas exclaimed. "Nice to see you. You look good. A little tired, but not as muscle-less as the last time I saw you."_

 _"It's nice to see you too," I replied._

 _I wasn't thrilled to see Nikolas, especially because he was calling me Jamie in public. Two years ago, we had traveled together for about a month—he wanted me to help him defeat Lt. Surge. One night I left a note explaining how I needed to return home and couldn't travel with him anymore—truthfully, I was scared of becoming his friend. Now I view him as an acquaintance from my past life—I'm a new person now, and that person is named Jezz._

 _"I have been very invested in Niko lately," he continued. "We learned many new tricks since the last time you saw us. He just won the agility competition! Now we're hoping to place in the grooming contest while we're on a roll…you know what I mean?"_

 _"Roooouuu!" Niko yapped._

 _"_ _I do," I said as I handed Niko a strawberry—his and Furfrou's favorite._

 _Nikolas and I talked about how are teams had grown and changed. He referred to me as Jamie two more times before I corrected him._

 _"Nikolas, this is odd for me to say, but I don't go by 'Jamie' anymore," I said. "Sorry to correct you."_

 _"Again, with the constant apologizing," Nikolas chuckled. "What do you go by? James? Jameson?"_

 _"Actually, it is Jezz."_

 _"I like that name. Why the change though?"_

 _"Um, just some personal reasons."_

 _"Okay. I will call you Jezz."_

 _"I very much appreciate this."_

 _"_ _No problem. Oh, by the way, My cousin Valentino's here. You stay here, I'll find him for you."_

 _Nikolas was never able to find Valentino, but I didn't care; my only focus was that contest. And it worked; I won a ribbon and a three-quart basket of strawberries. I kept a pint for Furfrou and gave the rest to the other contestants. I ended up sticking with Nikolas for longer than expected._

 _We watched Annastasia win the Pokeringer. Then I bid farewell to Nikolas and his Pokémon and reunited with my group._

 _"_ _Cool, you're back," said Amber. "So, I'm sleeping at the Pallet House again. Will you be there?"_

 _"_ _Certainly," I said. "I would not miss it for anything."_

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Homeward Bound' by Simon and Garfunkel.

\+ Thank you all for reading:)

+Next Chapter is the main storyline and back to Jezz's narration.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Nikolas – Valentino's cousin that Jezz meets when he is 13.

\- Niko – Nikolas's Furfrou and MVP

\- The ride operator who recognized Amber and Jay

\- Annastasia's Lucario mentor…I think he was already introduced, but just in case, here's his intro.

Canonical Characters:

\- Dugong

\- Machamp

\- Magikarp

\- Mewtwo- this Mewtwo is the same Mewtwo from the first movie

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz loves thrill rides and exceeds at competitions.

\- If it wasn't for Amber and Jay, Jezz is certain that he would've ditched this group by now.

\- Xatu's a mean bitch because he shows Jezz confusing/scary flashbacks and teleports him back in time. He gives the others (Jay, Amber, and Annastasia mostly) nightmares too sometimes.

\- Jezz can recognize most Pokémon by their auras, the reason he recognized Niko before he noticed Nikolas.

\- Xatu knows about Jezz's transition and wants him to come out. Imagine being outed by a psychic raven…

Trivia:

\- The Cherryblossom Festival is the only festival in this series that isn't based off Festival Plaza in Pokémon Sun/Moon because the CBF is a tradition that carries over from Heroine, which was written before the majority of the information about the Sun/Moon games was released. Our CBF is based off the very real cherry blossom festivals that occur frequently in Japan.

\- Sandshrew's an 'it' not a 'he' even though most reviewers have referred to it as a 'he'. It's one of the few nonbinary Pokémon we have in this series, even though many Pokémon that don't have genders (like Ditto and nearly all legendaries) are canonically nonbinary. This is because when we first started, we assigned genders by accident, and we decided to be consistent, plus giving most Pokémon genders made sense in context.

\- Pokeringer is canon; one time a reviewer praised us on our creativity when we described it in detail during Alola Trials…thank you, but it just wouldn't be right to take credit.


	58. Play-Day

The Journal

Chapter #56: Play-Day

 **"** **I'm just people watching**

 **The other people watching me."**

 **Jack Johnson**

Since Valentino, Jay, and the babies were with Jay's parents all day, it was just me, Amb, Logan, and Peruva around to entertain Harper and Linette. We opted for a trip to the agility training park.

"There's a food stand over there, look!" Logan pointed out.

Logan nearly fell forward since the smallish six-year-old rode on his back. I briefly let go of Linette to steady them.

"It's donuts for breakfast," Harper signed.

"You can have a donut later; first you need something sustainable," I replied. "I brought a breakfast burrito—the one we made together yesterday after dinner."

"I don't want that anymore."

"Lieparrrrr lieppp," Peruva suggested.

"We should compromise," Logan translated.

"If you eat half of the burrito, then I will get you a donut after you eat your lunch," I told Harper.

"Two bites," he replied.

"Six bites or no donut."

"…Okay."

"That wasn't hard!" Logan cheered, once again tumbling forward. Peruva caught them this time.

"No cat fall cat, silly," Linette said as she tapped Logan.

"Huh?"

"Linette, may you repeat yourself?" I asked.

She ripped up a handful of crabgrass. "Grass! Look!"

"I see. You are very, very smart, Linette."

I caught myself using the motherese. I had no defense. Amb was thrilled.

"For now, all I'll say is: I told you so," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

We laid a tablecloth in the grass and unpacked our lunches. I glanced briefly at my watch and noticed that this was the time Amb and I would normally spend at work.

"This is soooo much better than work," said Amb. "You agree?"

"Absolutely," I said. "Linette, what do you think?"

She lifted a spoon. "Foods."

"Yes, foods."

Amb laughed, making Linette laugh, which then made me laugh.

"It's Full House up in here," Logan said as he sharpened his nails on a nearby tree. "The picnic blanket, out-of-sync laughter, jean jacket, food only middle-class humans eat…"

"It won't be Full House until someone's mom dies and Jay and Valé move in," Amb retorted.

"She's right," I said.

"All you do is agree with Amb," Logan huffed. "I thought we were brothers, and bros over—"

"Say it and I'll slay you," said Amb.

"Okay, then."

"Slay you," said Linette. "Say it! No sir! Pleeeeeease and tank youuu."

"Good speaking," I said as I handed her a piece of—Harper's—donut.

"Tank you, SIRRR!"

"We're welcome, Hon—Linette."

"Why don't I get rewards when I spew nonsense?" Logan asked.

"We'd run out of money."

"Nice," Amb said as high-fived.

Harper was content to watch us talk without signing. Thus far, my experience has been that this is a magic only donuts, cookie-dough ice-cream, and pistachios possess.

There were a few trainers out in the large, open field, but it was a nine-year-old with pink hair who caught my eyes. Delcatty and Furfrou ran up to fetch her. Harper excitedly ran up to her once he noticed that she was here.

"My sister said you'd be watching Harper," Rose started. "It doesn't surprise me that you came to the park. Harper and I come here a lot. But this little girl surprises me!"

Linette held up the old stuffed Pichu that was once Amb's and said 'hi'.

Rose sat beside Harper. "Where did she come from?"

"She's mine, can't you tell?" Amber said as she put her face closer to the toddler's.

"Tell me for real."

"We're babysitting...She might move to The Grange," I explained.

"Oh."

"Disappointed?"

"I thought you were fostering her. Anna-sama said that you might foster a kid."

"Annie would like that but it's more like wishful thinking."

"We'll let you know when we have updates," Amb said, lowering her voice. "Let's not talk about that."

"I like your pink hair," said Logan.

Rose took the rubber band out of her hair and let it flow. Linette was mesmerized by it, which made Rose beam with pride.

"I feel like the amethyst was fading out, and I wanted to try this before reverting back to the dark magenta," she said.

"What's wrong with magenta?" I said.

"It's for old people."

"You've dyed your hair like five times since Christmas," said Amb. "It's weird."

"It's called creativity. Magenta is boring. I'm thinking of going blond next… Silver's is some kind of freakish magenta-lavender-blond union, but I want the next best thing. I want to stand out, but whatever." She turned to Harper and signed: "Do you want to help me teach my Pokémon some new moves?"

"Yes," said Harper.

"Swabluuu!"

"Chimmme!"

"Come watch," Rose said as she grabbed Linette's arm.

"I don't want her getting too close to those Pokémon battles. She doesn't understand; she can run right into the middle of a battle without even realizing the danger," I replied.

"Fine, fun-sucker. Bye Linette."

"Bye-bye!" Linette exclaimed.

Logan and Peruva left us to join our teams. Amb and I liked having Linette's full attention for once.

"Harper's been all over you," Amb told the toddler. "Wasn't he?"

"Grass!" she exclaimed as she added to the piles already covering my shoes.

"I got a book for you," I told Linette. "It will help you learn English."

"Mee?"

"Yes, for you!"

Amb was having a laughing fit the entire time, mostly if not entirely because of my baby-tone. It stayed that way for the next hour while we ate lunch and Rose and Harper taught their partners new moves.

"Linette's quiet for a youngster," Amber noted. "At this age, I never stopped talking and yelled when I wanted attention."

"So, not much has changed," said Logan.

"Linette only knows a few words: that is what I was getting at."

"She needs practice," I said. "Linette, say 'Amber'."

"Berrrr," she said as she pointed to Amb.

"Liepppparrr lie par par," Peruva purred.

"Peruva wants her to say everyone's name," Logan explained.

We went over each name. She didn't get the pronunciation of any of them correct except for mine and Pip's because ours are the shortest. Next, we went over words.

"She knows how to say: spoon, knife, fork, plate, dad, mom, food, bottle, Jezz, Pip, Chimey—if that counts—shoes, grass, tree, dirt, girl, boy, baby, up, down, there, half the alphabet, the numbers 1-10, and she calls Pokémon 'Pokies', and I think that should count too," said Amb.

"We should ask Annie and Michio to borrow some of those books they bought for Harper when he dropped in," I replied.

Amb smiled. "Leave it to you to make this a school project."

But it was a glum smile.

"I hate to say it," said Amb. "But she's not ours. She can end up belonging to someone else as early as next week."

"Or you two can adopt her," said Logan. "You're just as qualified as anyone else who might want her. Plus, we'll have bigger house soon."

"…The boys won't object."

I watched Linette play in her own world. As we talked, she repeated random words from our conversation, ripped grass, and splashed her hands in the icy mud puddle Pip made for her using his water dish. We sat behind her, ready to catch her before she jumped in.

"You seem to think that something like this is easy," I told Logan. "It's not. It takes time, effort, and big sacrifices."

"We have a lot of people to support us…" said Amb. "It's not like we're living off my measly income."

"Do you two want to talk about this alone?" Logan asked.

"No. Every choice we make is also going to depend on you," I said.

"Don't let us get in your way. If humans start to drive me crazy, I can just move somewhere else."

I knew he didn't mean that; he just wanted us to take Linette.

"We'll talk about this more when we have more information," said Amb.

Linette was all over our Pokémon the moment playtime grew tedious. She enjoyed their different textures, like Xatu's feathers, Furfrou's long hair, Logan and Peruva's soft fur, Pip's fluff, and she especially liked touching faces. We played little games with her until Rose and Harper forced us to watch one of their matches.

It was wild Pidgey versus wild Caterpie. Harper won. Rose was shocked.

"I even chose the weaker Pokémon!" She exclaimed as she revived her Caterpie. "I hope Linette doesn't think I'm weak."

"Linette doesn't understand anyway. You should congratulate Harper," I replied. "Excellent job, Harper. Very impressive."

Harper bowed then continued to brush the wild Pidgey. It flew away the moment he was done.

"He's great with Pokémon," said Logan. "Everyone always talks about how much they like him."

"I'm not surprised," I said.

Our Pokémon all cheered for Harper. He smiled and then hugged them. It put a dent in Princess Rose. Nevertheless, she got over it and then she and Harper went on another adventure.

We were soon joined by another group, kids I rarely saw outside of Annie's get-togethers.

"Well, this is new," said Lola. "And amusing…"

"Linette, I'd like you to meet Lola Hayden," I said. "And…"

"Eevee," said Lola.

"Veee," Linette said as she petted the Pokémon.

"Eeveeee!" it exclaimed, eliciting more laughter.

"I'm Luna," Luna said as she let Linette grab her shirt. "Awe!"

"I'm Camille. This is Chika," said Camille.

"Cheek," Linette said as she patted the Chikorita.

Cayson wasn't too excited to run into his big sister, a common occurrence, even though Amb was always nice towards him. Nevertheless, Amb introduced Linette to him and the others: Luna and June's sisters Ines and Zandra, and their Pokémon, all Kanto natives that Linette probably never saw before.

"I know we're not like, close-close, but you shoulda at least introduced your new kid to us last Thursday," said Luna.

"It's a long story that has nothing to do with you," Amb told the teenager. "And we didn't have her yet."

Harper and Rose spotted the others. Harper immediately began arguing with Cayson about something that happened last week and as usual, Cayson joined in despite not understanding three-quarters of what Harper was signing.

"Why do you even have Pokémon?" said Cayson. "You know you can't legally join a league for at least three and a half more years, don't you?"

"Never too early," said Harper.

"I started training Pokémon as soon as I learned to talk," said Rose. "In my opinion, I think all trainers should to that."

Cayson laughed loudly and obnoxiously. "Harper never even learned to talk. All he does is wave his hands around. He will never be able to train Pokémon."

Harper lifted his arm and the Pidgey he and Rose befriended returned.

"Says the person who's afraid of Pokémon," he said. "I'll prove I'm better. Borrow a Pokémon…unless you're scared, and we'll settle this with a battle."

"No," said Amb, lifting the Pidgey, who argued in response. "Harper, just accept that Cayson's dumb and jealous and move on."

"Everyone my age battles."

"Not everyone has access to Pokémon when they are that young," said Ines. "My sisters and I were some lucky ones…and we were only allowed to train, not fight."

"And you never use Pokémon to settle personal arguments," I said.

"Well, Pokémon are usually okay with it if the opponent's a douche," said Logan.

"We're trying to make a point," Amb said as she stepped in front of Logan, temporarily blocking the kids view of him.

"Lo-ginn angry cat," said Linette.

Everyone sighed at the cuteness, tension dissolved, and Cayson walked away angrily.

"This was more than I expected from lunch…" I murmured.

"Right, our apologies for being rude," said Camille.

"Even though it was Cayson," said Lola.

"It's fine," said Amb. "Well, it's time that Linette and I get ice-cream."

They left quickly and without another word.

"How rude," Rose huffed. "They didn't even ask if we wanted anything!"

Zandra, Rose's closest rival yet apparent friend, whispered something as she tugged on Rose's sleeve. Then the kids left with Harper joining them. Logan, Peruva, my team, and I met Amb and Linette at the ice-cream stand. We all got our favorites then returned to the fountain.

"I get that I'm supposed to be there for him, but Cayson is just so…annoying…" Amb vented.

"He misses you," I said. "Didn't you say he was angry when you moved out?"

"Yeah, but he shouldn't be. Harper wasn't mad when you and Logan moved out."

"He was," said Logan. "And I bet since we got Linette now, he's just gonna get madder."

"At least Harper's over it."

Harper returned to us eventually, then we teleported home. Surprisingly, Rumika was at the door, seemingly awaiting our return.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Awe, you again!" Rumika said as she looked at Linette.

"Meee," said Linette.

"Awe!"

It was not like Rumika to be anything less than professional, and witnessing her coo over Linette was amusing.

"Hi baby girl," Rumika continued. "How are you?"

"Mommy!" Linette shrieked.

 _What?_

"What?!" Amber and I responded in disbelief.

"Mommy, miss you," Linette continued.

"You know…you know…her…and she called you…her mother…" Amb sputtered.

Rumika lifted Linette to her hip. "She's been calling me 'mommy' since the day I met her. It's Lucy's fault. She kept referring me to as her mother, now the kid is confused. It's no big deal though. She'll grow out of it."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Lucy and I were the ones who picked her up from that disaster of a place she was living before Kanto's social services program tracked her down. We hung out for two days with her in a spot near headquarters, then we gave her to Alesha. Lucy and I were with her almost nonstop, and she liked it. I had to pass her along for obvious reasons. In fact, the only reason I am back now is because my teammates are forcing a break on me. I've been working too hard for too long, so I'll be back in town for at least another three days, hopefully no longer than that. I hope that I will not have any reason to go back out for much longer, though, as a lot of what I do I can accomplish at home or at TR headquarters."

"So, you came to visit her," said Logan. "You're not like…gonna take her back, right?"

"I won't steal her away. I'm too busy trying to end this war to watch over her."

"It seems…never mind," I said.

"What?"

"Linette's arrow keeps stopping at me and Amb."

"Perhaps there's a reason for that."

"If you saw her original home…did you see her family? Do you know her real name?" Amb asked.

"I didn't gather any information other than what A says you already know…I dubbed her 'Linette' because I had to call her something, and I was not assigning her a letter and a number as the child service officer in Euon tried to do. I figured it made the most sense. I almost called her Rumika, but I decided against it. I never liked my name much."

"Thank you for getting her out of there," I replied. "I don't want to think about what would've occurred if she had remained in Euon."

"I was glad to do it. So, I'd like to invite you to dinner, but like, I'm so busy that it'll probably never happen. I'll stop by though, and call me if you ever need assistance; I'll try my best to help."

Linette watched Rumika departure sadly but seemed to forget about it once we were inside the warmth of the cottage.

"You're smart," Amb told Linette as she tried to pull off her own boots.

"I don't think 'smart' is the best way to describe her," said Logan. "She's been alive for over two years and still needs to be reminded to not pee in her pants and that dirt is not food."

"You and Lily ate dirt until you were a year old, and considering how quickly Pokémon typically develop, that's bad."

Peruva laughed at Logan.

"I think she's doing tremendously well for a kid who hasn't slept in the same room for more than a few weeks at a time," I said as I led her the bathroom. "Nothing noticeable is holding her back. It's healthy."

On our way down the hall, she attempted to lift Amb's bow.

"Wait until you are older, then you can use it," said Amb. "I'll definitely show you how."

"What are you saying?" Harper asked.

"One day Amb's gonna teach you and Linette archery," I said.

"Of course."

Harper took her open hand and we walked together. He was clearly mesmerized by her. I looked away. I wasn't going to get dragged down with that ship.

I spent the next few hours focusing solely on helping Harper through his reading and math lessons while Amb spent time with Linette. Logan and Peruva once again disappeared to go to a Pokémon exclusive party. Michio and Annie didn't respond when I called, and I tried to hide this from Harper, but he caught me amid my fifth try.

"If we can't call them then we gotta go after them," he said.

"We can't," I replied. "It's too far away, too dangerous, and they're busy doing important work."

"What's more important than me?"

"Nothing…They're doing this for you—for the greater good. They're helping the world. You'll understand someday. It's hard, I know. I miss them too, but it'll be okay."

"Can we at least do arts and crafts?"

"Certainly."

 **XO**

We made paper hats and painted on tree-bark canvas until the cats came home.

"Look!" Harper screamed as he lifted his painting.

"Ouch, my ear's ain't used to that tone," said Logan. "Or Harper making words…Hey…you painted Star."

The Star in Harper's painting was in an unfamiliar tundra surrounded by several Flareon, Snorlax, Snover, Alonian Sandslash and an Umbreon. I didn't think Harper had ever seen those Pokémon before.

"I had this dream," said Harper. "Star made a wild family in the mountains and she was the leader. She has two babies. They are Eevee and Eevee2, but Star gives them different names because she is like my mom and likes to give out names. Like how she gave me my name. Star is really nice and everyone likes her except Umbreon."

"Interesting," said Amb. "Linette, do you like it?"

"Like it," Linette said as she touched Harper's painting.

"I knew you would," Harper replied.

Harper was vexed she didn't understand and left to probably go destroy something as he often did when the shade hit his shoulders.

"What did you make?" Amb asked me.

"My team," I said as I reveal my 'work'. "Except Xatu, I didn't get to him yet…but I think this picture looks just a bit better without him in it."

"Xatttttt," the Pokémon remarked before leaving the room.

"He's insulted. Watch out for nightmares and unwanted time travel," Amb said as he flew down the hall.

"Xatu doesn't force visions on me or take me to different time dimensions anymore," I replied. "Ironically, now I kind of want him to…it would help me with my research."

"I bet you can get a grant."

"I'm not bothering anytime soon. You are welcome to try it, but you need a license first. It's not easy to get registered, but it is easy to screw things up once you try it. Now that there are all these techniques for ordinary Pokémon to learn extraordinary moves, time travel can theoretically be possible for anymore with the right Pokémon. Scary, isn't it?"

"Not as scary as your painting." She pointed to my version of Delcatty. "Is that Furfrou or an alien?"

"I was never skilled at finger-art."

"It's k," said Linette.

"Thank you for understanding."

"I'm teasing," Amb laughed as she rubbed her paint-covered fingers into my hair. "The painting is good. You should teach Linette art."

"Meeee," said Linette.

I smiled at Linette and let her rub paint onto my forehead and cheek. "Perhaps I will someday."

"After you teach her how to read, solve quadratic equations, play at least five instruments, and master the world's top ten languages," said Amb.

"No one can do that," said Logan. "Thinking about it makes my head hurt!"

"Stupid, Jezz can do all those things…and more."

"While I appreciate the flattery, I know five languages, not ten," I replied. "Unless you count written work."

"Well, how far has that gotten you in life?" said Logan.

"It's so sad how jealous you are of someone who's not even the same species," said Amb.

Harper hated Logan stealing the attention so he did tricks with his yo-yo until Linette noticed. She cheered loudly for him until her hunger returned.

"Linette, do you want more food?"

"Yessss Berrrr," she answered.

"Me too. I'm craving an Italian sub. Maybe my only Italian friend will make me one. Linette, do you wanna visit a friend?"

"Yes!"

"Jezz, I'll be back."

"Have fun," I said as I handed her Linette's coat.

Harper complained and demanded to know what we were talking about. Amb explained her plan. Harper wanted to go too. I agreed to bring him along.

"But we're not staying long," said Amb.

"We'll see," Harper signed. "Jay needs to do something for me."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'People Watching' by Jack Johnson.

\+ Thank you to everyone for your continued support.

\+ Please check out some of Pokemonfanthings' work. If you like this, you will DEFINITELY like what she created.

\+ Next chapter will be contents from the journal. Jezz has a little breathing trouble…

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Lola Hayden – friend of Rose/May and Drew's (Advanced Generation) daughter

\- Camille Dupont – friend of Rose/Clemont and Serena's (XY Series) daughter

\- Luna, Ines, and Zandra Gaulle – June's younger sisters/friends of Rose/Iris and Cilan's (Black and White Series) daughters

\- Chika – Camille's Chikorita

\- Lola's Eevee

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Rumika and Lucy knew about Linette before anyone else.

\- Linette calls Rumika 'mommy'.

\- Cayson is afraid of Pokémon.

\- Cayson and Harper dislike each other.

\- Logan compares their arrangement with Linette to the Tanner family from Full House.

\- Harper has had dreams in which Star, Umbreon, and the tribe of wild Pokémon appear.

Trivia:

\- Jezz isn't just smart—he's a certified genius with an IQ of about 250. IQ of 140+ is considered genius level. The highest ever IQ ever is estimated to have been between 230-300.


	59. Breathless

The Journal

Chapter #57: Breathless

 **"Breathe in,  
Breathe out.  
What am I going to do  
When the only reason I was breathing  
Was you?"**

 **Mary Christopher**

As I reviewed the contents of my first few weeks of knowing the Morgans, I noted a gap. There was a time I wrote little about something major in my life, something that will affect me later in life too. But I didn't exclude all this sensitive content from my memory. There must be pages that tell this tale. Pieces of it, at least.

 _April 30, 2033_

 _That subject I excluded from these pages has recently become a significant development in my life. To ignore this continually will be effective to the purpose of this prose. I am of course discussing the most serious health problem I have been struck with due to my HIV status. The lung tumors._

 _I was very young, four or five when I was diagnosed. I don't remember any details. I just remember being in the hospital and there were tubes on my face. I was later told that I got surgery. After that, it was the occasional nebulizer, inhaler, and medication. I had relatively few complications growing up and was only hospitalized for the condition five times._

 _No doubt it is at the worst it's ever been in this moment, and that is why I'm finally reflecting on it._

 _It started at the Hale's house._

 _I dreamt I was at the beach with the Hales. I wore cozy swim trunks and no shirt—in my dream world, I was comfortable in every type of clothing._

 _I saw Quagsire in the water._

 _"Quagsire? This far out? I didn't even know they lived in Alola!" I exclaimed as I jumped off my beach towel._

 _Without explanation, I was in full Poke-gear. I scanned the Quagsire leaping in and out of the waves with my Pokedex. It was level three hundred and shiny._

 _"Perry! Hauana! I need it!" I shouted._

 _"Go for it!" They both yelled._

 _So, I did._

 _I called out Xatu and then climbed onto his back. He flew me to where I needed to be._

 _Xatu made a perfect landing on the water. By now there were onlookers cheering me on. I reached into my bag and discovered that I had a whole collection of Masterballs. I threw one at the shiny, three-hundred level, and very large Quagsire. The Masterball secured it inside. I turned to address my cheering audience, but I couldn't. I was trapped underwater._

 _I heard people saying my name. I heard 'iki' too. My heart was racing and I had no idea what was happening. I felt excruciating chest pain, my head felt numb, my body was gone, and then I suddenly snapped out of it._

 _I was sitting up and panting as Perry held an oxygen mask to mouth. I was too exhausted to talk. I felt with odd and uncomfortable sensation in my chest and throat and discovered that there was a tube there. Perry pulled it out before I gagged. Hauana was sitting across from me. She ran her fingers through my hair._

 _"Don't try to talk," she told me calmly. "Focus on taking the deepest breaths you can possibly take."_

 _I did what she suggested. A few minutes later, there were sirens outside our door._

 _"I know you don't like hospitals, Jezz, but we have to go. We have some medical training and some equipment, but only the bare minimum for what you require. We'll come with you, and we won't leave until you are ready to get discharged," said Perry._

 _I didn't respond, not even by nodding. I knew that they had to take me. It's the law._

 _"Thank goodness for you Pokémon. Xatu flew to us right before it happened. It gave us time to get out your emergency supplies and call an ambulance. There is no way we would have done that if he didn't come get us," said Hauana._

 _I still can't tell if this bird likes me or not. At least he didn't just stand there when he sensed that I was about to die. He prevented my early death at least once._

 _The Hales and helped me down the stairs. Two EMTs helped me climb into the ambulance. Perry and Hauana and Vileplume climbed in after I was secured. I hated all this drama. But I was also worried. I didn't want to die yet. I told myself I had to hide this journal before my death. That's a promise I want to keep._

 _I was awake the whole night at the hospital. It's impossible to sleep there with the bright lights, beeping, chatter, the occasional roommate or doctors' chatter. It's as annoying as it is depressing._

 _I got a biopsy done on my lungs as well as a chest x-ray and CAT scan. I knew it wasn't going to be good news. When the doctor came into my room and sat by my bedside to read the results of the tests, I zoned out._

 _"…but there is good news to this," I remember hearing. "It's not Kaposi Sarcoma, which means that you've haven't progressed to AIDS."_

 _Fantastic._

 _Then why I am still here?_

 _"All these little tumors here, here, and here…" she said as she pointed to different spots on my x-ray. "…are easy to remove. Doesn't even require surgery. You take medicine every day and, in a month, we check to see if they are still there. The chances are, they will not be. After that, we do a chest x-ray once every three months, and we go from there. The next few days will be hard for you, which is why I am putting you on bed rest. You can go home if you promise that you won't be running around or doing anything that will raise your heart rate or accelerate your breathing. Understood?"_

 _Why are you talking to me like I did something wrong?_

 _"Yes, I understand. Thank you, doctor," I mumbled._

 _The doctor glared at me before leaving the room. It's not my fault I'm here._

 _"Iki, the doctor who read your biopsy said that not all of the tumors are cancerous. This is very good news. When issues like this are detected early, it means that recovery is guaranteed," Hauana said as she took my hand. "You'll be feeling back to normal in about a week."_

 _"I sure hope that is true," I breathed._

 _"If it's not, we'll keep taking it one day at a time. You're tough, and I know you aren't going to get through it fine."_

 _Do I have any other choice?_

 _"…and because your lungs, throat, and chest are going to be sore, we'll make it up to you by letting you eat as much frozen desserts as you wish and banning you from chores," she continued._

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _I don't remember much after that. We didn't talk unless we needed to because I needed to rest and focus on my breathing. I also had to use a nebulizer and practice using this new inhaler that looks different from my old one and has different medicine inside._

 _Now it has been a full day since that trip to the hospital. The Hales are going to let me go back to Pallet Town on Friday. It is now Tuesday. I am looking forward to it, but I'm also nervous. I am nervous that somehow, they will be able to tell that I recently had an episode. Maybe I will have another episode where I cannot breathe. What if no one helps me in time? All it takes is a few seconds to suffocate, and no one there would know how to help me._

 _At least, that is what I was thinking this morning. Then I had a talk with my guardians about the situation._

 _They called me for a meeting this afternoon. I sat down with them at the kitchen table and we snacked on samosas. They didn't bother with small talk since they wanted me to keep resting my voice, and that is fine because often I prefer to skip it._

 _"We are afraid to leave you unattended. Even though your Pokémon are always around you, you still need a human to help you if you lose your breath again. Thankfully, Annastasia is willing and able to help us with that," said Perry._

 _"You talked to her about this incident?" I asked._

 _"She has a very good reputation for being responsible and kind-hearted. This morning she called and asked about you," said Hauana._

 _"I had no idea. What did she ask, specifically?"_

 _"She said that she noticed that you had a lot of anxiety and asked if there are things, she and the other kids can do to get you to calm down. I explained how you are shy, sensitive to light and noise, and how you had the breathing episode."_

 _"She must have been disappointed."_

 _"Not at all. She was glad that we explained. She said that she is a trained EMT. She's saved lives on multiple occasions while she was working for Team Rocket. Often people appreciate it when you are honest with them. Even if the truth hurts or you are embarrassed by it, eventually we learn that letting the people you care about inside is the best way to go."_

 _"Okay."_

 _I always hate to hear lectures on how I am supposed to be telling the truth. Anyone else in my position would lie, and they likely lie even more than I do._

 _"We're going to force you to carry your medicine," said Perry. "We brought you a new backpack, one that is big enough to hold all your medication as well as a few of your books. We can return it and get you a distinctive style or color if you want, but you will need to have your inhaler and pump with you at all times."_

 _This 'pump' isn't as weird as it sounds. It's a tube with an inflatable handle. Okay, it still sounds weird…but it's not like I am going to use it around them. It's for emergencies only. The inhaler is weird too, and I must use that every two hours and as needed. It takes a few seconds to use. I can bring it to the restroom with me. It isn't weird to use the bathroom every two hours. Is it? I drink a lot of water…and this likely will not be a lifelong arrangement._

 _"Do you remember how to use everything?" Hauana asked._

 _"Yes," I said._

 _"Do you want to go over all the instructions again?"_

 _"No."_

 _"We didn't mention anything else to Annastasia. If you want to contact your friends, I suggest a text message over a voice call. I know Jay can go on talking for over an hour, and you need to rest your throat," said Perry._

 _"Okay."_

 _"Good, good. Do you want to go anywhere? The library? Beach? Snack bar? We can go back to the Honolulu Cultural Museum. We only spent two hours there last time."_

 _"May we go to the library?"_

 _"Whenever you're ready."_

 _I've been in the library for two hours. Perry stayed for a while and read the book I recommended for him, but he left forty-eight minutes ago because he had office work to do. I am here writing. After this, I am going to take notes on_ _A Revolution Unspoken_ _. This is lame to say I know, but I feel drawn towards that book, like something somewhere is asking me to read it. And now here I am._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the poem 'Breathe' by Mary Christopher.

\+ Next chapter is an intruder installment:)

\+ Thank you all for your reviews:) As always, check the review section and your inboxes for my responses.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Melemele hospital nurse

Canonical Characters:

\- Quagsire

Original Locations:

\- The Honolulu Cultural Museum

\- Melemele Hospital

Canonical Locations:

\- The Malie Library

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz has lung issues that started early in his life and are getting worse.

\- Annastasia knows about Jezz's medical condition.

\- Jezz's guardians are amazing.


	60. The Intruder, Part Six

**Chapter Description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. Part Six, Extra #23

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #58: The Intruder, Part Six (Extra #23)

 _"Pangari, you look beautiful as an Umbreon," she told me the night I evolved._

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _I admired the smoother, darker fur and the glowing yellow designs that now decorated my form. I was pleased with my evolution and proud of myself for earning it._

 _"Not only did you evolve, but as of this moment, you have earned ten moveslots. That's amazing! Do you know that back when my parents were little, Pokémon could only earn had four moveslots? Now Pokémon can have a lot more thanks to hypermax training. You know Moonblast, Shadowball, Psyshock, Thunderbolt, Earthquake, Rockslide, Dig, Scald, Fein Attack, and my favorite: Brutal Swing. You are a champion."_

 _"Thank you. I agree that I am a champion," I told the now ten-year-old girl._

 _"Ma and Pop finally promised that I can do a test run on my battalion. Most kids up here aren't good enough to try such a thing, but I'm different. I am the best damn flyer in this country."_

 _Linette was certainly a flyer to remember. On a regular basis, she and Flame cut through the crisp Euon air at over 120mph with fear nonexistent. Her coordination was astonishing. Though I still did not know much about humans, I knew enough to be impressed._

 _"You excited?" she asked._

 _"I don't know. I don't even know what a battalion is," I replied._

 _"Good girl. I'll go get you some more Sitrus berries. You can stay here with Molly for a while."_

 _Molly was the only female Arcanine of this family. She was the mother of all the Growlithe that had ever lived with Linette's family. She was like a mother to me as well._

 _"And you didn't even want to stay at first. Look at you now: beautiful," she told me after Linette had gone._

 _"Thank you, but I still feel obligated to be with my tribe. After all, it has been years, and surely my parents are ready to pass on the responsibility of being tribe leader to one of their three children, and by that, I mean me."_

 _"Wouldn't you rather stay here with Linette? She is your greatest friend, and always will be. You two can experience a whole lifetime together."_

 _"My emotions are complicated. I wish to speak of this no more."_

 _Later that night, Linette, Flame, and I took a walk around the lake near the makeshift battlefield on which I had evolved. She brushed my fur and talked to me._

 _"You and Flame are the best, and Lucario is my third favorite Pokémon because they can use aura," she said._

 _"Aura as in life essence?" I asked Flame._

 _"Yep," the Charizard confirmed._

 _"I can teach you more about it if you want," said Linette._

 _I nodded my head vigorously. Even without grand gestures or words, she seemed to always know what was on my mind. I thrived in that connection. She laughed and then cleared her throat._

 _"Every creature has an aura. All auras are different. It translates to life energy. It is where creatures get their motivation to live, their spirit, their inner energy. Lucario can take that life energy and transform it into offensive and defensive tools. Some Lucario are aura keepers. That means they protect the Tree of Beginnings, which is the place where aura is created. I want to meet a special Lucario and ask it to be on our team. Don't you think that's a good idea?"_

 _"It sounds like a good one to me," I replied._

 _"If only we knew how. Lately, the Tree of Beginnings has been in a lot of trouble. Two years ago, a ginormous Pokémon fusion infused with aura-keeper energy tried to take over the Tree of Beginnings. One of the aura keepers stopped it though. I don't know the whole story. There were actually two. One was a female Pikachu and the other was a female human. Pa says that the Pikachu died. People say that the only aura keepers are the human girl and the ginormous Pokémon fusion. They are symbiotic, which means their energies work together. If something happens to that girl, then the monster will die too. People say that the Tree is safe now, but I think that a lot of people are worried that the evil Pokémon fusion monster creature thing will come back and cause trouble. I think it is cool but scary."_

 _"It sounds fascinating."_

 _"My parents don't believe all of it though because those folks were from Kanto. Kanto is bad."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We don't talk about Kanto."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"You seem to like the story. But it means that finding an aura keeper Lucario might be impossible. Some people in the village here have been saying that the Pokémon fusion and that human girl are the last two aura keepers. That worries me. I don't know what to believe."_

 _"There is no point in worrying."_

 _Linette smiled and gave my head two pats. She put down a blanket and we lay in the snow together. We watched the stars until late at night when Linette's Pop called us to bed. Before she fell asleep, she talked more about the Tree of Beginnings and Kanto, though I don't remember much. I wasn't paying attention to that. Instead, I was trying to think up a plan. I didn't know what to do: stay with Linette, or leave to go find my tribe. It was a sleepless night for me._

 _A tribe sticks together._

 **XO**

"That explains the reason as to why you want us to be all together," said Star. "Why happens next?"

"You still care?"

"Of course; I want you to keep going."

"I think you can probably imagine what happens next."

"You chose the tribe."

"More like the tribe chose me."

 **XO**

 _Two or three nights after that special evening with Linette, the Growlithe started going mad before the day had even begun._

 _"Growlithe, relax! Relax!" Linette's parents and the Arcanine called to the distressed Pokémon._

 _"We can't relax!"_

 _"Intruders! There are intruders!"_

 _"Intruders?" I asked Jackson, one of the youngest of the pack._

 _"Unfamiliar Pokémon are in our yard! My mother said they are eating the fish out of the coolers we have on the porch, and my big sister said that they are making a huge mess and scaring Linette's parents."_

 _Linette and her family got to the porch before I did. I was astonished to witness what appeared to be my tribe ransacking the yard and porch of my adoptive family. I hissed at them to go away while dodging those closer to me. I wasn't sure if any of these people would recognize me, so I kept some distance from them as I tried to force them away._

 _"These humans of yours have stolen one of our own. A princess. We've come to rescue her!" someone yelled._

 _I deepened my voice so that I came off as more masculine, and I hoped they didn't get suspicious of my jumpiness. That seemed enough to erase suspicion that I was this so-called missing princess._

 _"Stop, we need our princess! Our tribe is without a chief, and we need to settle who is in charge. We have waited for too long. We have journeyed for years and this human settlement is our last suspicion."_

 _"You don't have any leaders?"_

 _"They were captured by different humans, poachers from a gang called Team Rocket. Their children, three Eevee are their heirs. One of them is missing. We need all three of them, as they must battle one another to see who will become the next tribe leader. We need a leader now more than ever now that our tribe has been violated by these disgusting humans."_

 _I was simultaneously insulted and frightened by this Chandelure's remarks. Humans are ignorant, invasive, and often annoying, but 'disgusting' they were not. Additionally, those tribe leaders of which they spoke were my parents, my tribe was in danger from gangs, and these wild Pokémon were willing to do anything to get me back._

 _I also wondered why they came for me, instead of just forgetting me, then I remembered our tribe's strict rules. It would be dishonorable for a non-royalty member to step up and take the lead. I also know that all Pokémon in a tribe must be present whenever there is a battle, as duels are few and far between. There haven't been any matches since before I ran away. Now it was time for me to fight my siblings and win my honor, and no one in my tribe was going to let me avoid that fate, no matter how far I've roamed._

 _I ran to Linette, who was in the basement with her toddler sister, forced there by their parents, who were busy trying to save their home._

 _"Pangari, how bad is it out there? Are my parents okay? I know I can't leave here with Yura. Someone might hurt her by accident," Linette ranted worriedly._

 _I let Yura climb onto my back. I wasn't sure what to tell Linette, as everything was complicated and simple gestures couldn't convey what was happening on the other side of the basement door._

 _"I should be out there helping the rest of my family. I am almost an adult. I shouldn't be hiding back here," said Linette. "A fearless flying warrior should do no such thing, and if you got Yura, then nothing is in between me and the fightin'."_

 _There was scratching and banging at the door. Several Pokémon screeched. Yura started wailing. Linette picked her up and cradled her._

 _"I don't know what these disgusting beasts want," Linette whispered._

 _That was the first time she had referred to Pokémon as 'disgusting beasts'. It shook me. The words had concentrated sincerity. She was disgusted. My tribe was made up of disgusting beasts. I was a disgusting beast._

 _I decided that it was time for me to step up. The tribe wouldn't give up until this entire house was burnt to ashes, and though I was not sure what side I was supposed to be on, I knew that standing useless was not a decent option. Linette's family only had twenty fire types, three water types, one Pidgeotto, me, and Flame. My tribe far outnumbered this family._

 _"They want me," I told Linette. "I have to go. There is no other choice."_

 _"Pangari? What are you saying? Where are you going? Aren't you going to help fight them off?" she questioned._

 _"I don't know yet."_

 _I opened the door and stood firmly in the frame. I was faced with five Koratta, three Dewgong, and a Rapidash._

 _"Let us through before we hurt you. We need to check that basement for our missing Eevee princess," one of the Dewgong asserted._

 _"I can't do that," I responded._

 _"Do it or we will hurt you."_

 _"I still can't do that."_

 _I couldn't bring myself to say 'I am your missing princess. My name is Pangari, but you all know me as Eevee3'. That is what I had planned in my head, but the thoughts never made it to my lips. Something crashed. I was hit by something so hot it felt like it scorched through my body. I instinctively fell into Recover mode, and thus fell abruptly asleep._

 _I woke up in an unfamiliar home._

 _"You're finally up. It's been a whole hour. I worried you dead, but you're a strong girl," Linette said as she handed me some fruit and water._

 _"We are at my Auntie's home, cuz those disgusting rotten beasts just about destroyed our house. They are gonna rebuild it, but it's gonna take a while. I was able to fly you and Yura out of there. Everyone on our side is safe. I think you got hurt the worst, but you're okay now."_

 _"What do you mean 'on our side'? Does this mean tribe members were hurt, or are they safe too?"_

 _"Good girl, Pangari. I'm proud. See, this is why we need to fight."_

 _"Fight what?"_

 _My question didn't get answered._

 **XO**

I was silent. Star nodded.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"There is more."

"Will you keep sharing?"

"Indeed."

 **XO**

\+ The next Intruder Installment is a direct continuation of this one, so in case you are curious, Umbreon's retelling of her past and Star's inquiry will resume.

+Thank you for the reviews. I hope all is well. If you have time, please leave one, even if it is just a :). This will help me so much:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Linette's younger sister Yura

\- Linette's Ma and Pop

\- Linette's and Yura's aunt

Canonical Characters:

\- Koratta (aka, Alolan Rattata according to my tradition in this fic)

Original Locations:

\- Linette's home

\- Linette's aunt's home

\- Pangari's battlefield

Important Miscellaneous Other:

\- Linette's home was destroyed by Pangari's tribe.

\- Pangari/Umbreon is willing to tell Star what she had never told anyone in the past.

\- Pangari is not sure if she should stay with Linette or return to her tribe.

\- Pangari has excellent stats.

\- Linette and her family do not like Kanto/Kantonians


	61. Yet

The Journal

Chapter #59: Yet

 **"Now you can hold your head up and smile  
Just continue to move forward  
Do not let anything stand in your way."**

 **Ronell Warren Alman**

We bundled the kids in their winter clothing then trekked the quarter mile it took to get to the boys' home.

The moment Jay saw Linette, he squealed an 'awwwe' and nabbed her from Amb.

"We're here because you need to finish my pajamas, add beads to my hair, and let me take pictures in your big mirror," Harper told Jay.

Jay beamed as if Harper were a gift from heaven.

"All shall happen," Valé said as he joined us in the entranceway.

"Yeah, totally," said Jay. "I can't wait! Aya and Quin are taking their naps, but they'll be up soon."

"It's seven. You're supposed to give them a nap during the day," said Amb. "They'll be up all night."

"Really?"

"They wouldn't go to sleep any earlier," said Valé. "Allora…did you come for food?"

"Yup," said Amb.

"Then take a seat."

Jay kept Linette captive as we sat in 'our spots' in their family room. Jay talked to Linette in that baby tone but I didn't say anything. Perhaps Linette preferred it—I recall despising it as a child but Linette's different in some many ways despite the connection we feel towards her.

The babies cried and the boys left to check on them.

"This place has a different energy," Amb signed after they'd gone. "It's clean…It's like a…"

"House and not a bachelor pad?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Harper.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Jay asked as he pushed Aya into my personal space.

"Not particularly," I replied, shifting back.

I wasn't comfortable around the babies. They gave me anxiety—they were so small, what if they fell? What if they got SIDS? I knew those situations were unlikely, but it was nearly guaranteed that they would scream, smell, and essentially conquer your life the moment you became their caretaker. No one but Amb and perhaps Valé noted this discomfort, even though I insisted on not holding them.

"Your subs are so good," Amb said after she devoured half the sandwich. "It must be an Italian thing to be able to cook."

"I made that one," said Jay.

Amb put the sandwich down. "Oh."

"What?"

"I no longer trust it."

"I'm good at cooking!"

"You dropped a loaf of bread on the floor but still ate it!"

"The floor was clean and it was within the five-second rule!"

"Amber, I assure you this did not touch the ground," said Valé. "I was watching him the entire time."

"A doesn't mind when I cook for her."

"Whatever. A little dirt is good for you anyway," she replied.

We stayed until Linette and Harper grew sleepy and I was nearly too arthritic to move.

"You okay?" Jay asked as Amb pulled me up from the chair.

"Of course," I said.

Amb shrugged. "He gets stiff easily."

"That's new," he noted.

"Mind your own business."

"He's mine too."

"Not this again."

' _Again?_ ' I wondered. ' _How often did they talk about me, and why do I suddenly care?_ '

"I just want to know that you're okay," Jay said innocently.

"I'm super," I said. "Some aches and pains are normal…especially when you work out as much as I do."

"Oh, yeah, I get it."

The reality was that every part of me was either numb or sore. I lifted, but this was a different type of sore—not from a workout, but from something within. I could sense it.

I still managed to trek home even though I had to nearly drag sleep-walking Harper behind me and carry the leftovers while Amb had Linette.

"Are we sleeping here tonight?" Amb asked Harper as we reached our cottage.

"No," he signed.

"No?"

"I want The Grange tonight."

We grabbed what we needed for the night and teleported to Harper's house.

"I want a story," Harper said after he changed into pajamas.

He pulled a book off his shelf and settled into bed. Amb, Linette, and I sat around him.

"Nuffle Bunny," Amb noted as Harper brandished the book.

"It's K-nuffle Bunny," I corrected.

"It doesn't matter. He can't hear it anyway."

That bothered me a bit, and it obviously bothered Harper, because he smacked her in the face with the hardcover.

"Hey!" she growled, once again forgetting that it sounded like nothing to him.

"Harper, that wasn't nice to hit. Amb, it wasn't nice to talk without signing," I said.

They both apologized. Linette apologized too, even though she did nothing wrong, then Harper opened the book. He helped Linette scooch into his lap. He cuddled her like a stuffed animal and pet her head a few times as I began reading. Linette and Harper were so engaged that it gave me butterflies. It all felt so right.

But it was unusual how Harper watched my lips, and it shocked us all when at the end after I read:

"…and those were the first words Trixie ever said."

He said, aloud:

"K-nuffle bunny."

"Did that seriously just happen?" Amb asked.

"Yeah, it did," I said.

"K-nuffle bunny," said Linette.

"Wow, Harper, this is…great. Your parents will be jealous."

"I know," he signed. He turned to Linette. "The baby likes it too?"

Linette grabbed his hands and waved them up and down, clearly not focusing on Harper or his message to her. He sighed, so upset by it. No angry—but sad.

"We can teach her," I told Harper.

"You better," he retorted.

"It'll be easy…" said Amb. "But you gotta help."

"I could do it all on my own."

"Then be our guest."

Harper yawned and shut his weary eyes. We pulled the covers over him and shut the lights before he could drag us into another conversation. Linette had fallen asleep again, and this time it seemed like a deep one.

"Awe, you're pouting," Amb said as we made our way to Linette's guestroom.

"No," I whispered. "Or, yes, I suppose…I think she wanted a story too."

"I think you wanted to read her one."

I shrugged. "…Sure…"

We put her down without a single fuss. I knew Amb was right, as usual. I was a story-time person and if I was read to when I was a kid, I would've surely loved it. But I didn't even know the concept of story-time existed until Harper dropped in, and even then, I didn't see it as a norm. For some reason I discovered myself caring a lot about how I didn't want Linette to be raised with the same impression.

"Wanna go to bed?" Amb asked.

"I want sake," I replied.

Amb poured two glasses of Annie and Michio's finest sake, then we sat in the massage chairs Annie was gifted several years back.

"Next time A offers to give you one of these chairs, jump on the opportunity," said Amb, her voice rumbly from the beat of the chair. "If you don't use it—I will. Or hey, we can just take them now. She wouldn't mind."

"Maybe tomorrow," I yawned. "When I can move again."

Amb nodded. "For sure…and Harper and Linette are sooo cute, aren't they?"

"You ask me that every time we see adorable children."

"I like to hear you agree with me."

"I agree."

"If we ever have kids, we'll read them stories every night."

"I would love that."

Amb squished into my lap. "Good. So…are you _really_ unable to move? Because I'm wondering what it would be like to do it in one of these chairs."

"We're in a public setting."

"Not really…I don't know why you're so paranoid about getting caught."

"I don't get why you're obsessed with wanting to get caught."

"We'll break even."

We laughed. Maybe it was because of the wine, the reference, and how I knew how we both knew how at least part this night would play out. Maybe it was just because life felt so good right then and there. Most likely all of those reasons.

"There's more on your mind," I said after I finished my first glass. "And I what to hear it."

"I suppose I want to know where you stand," she said as she fingered her drink. "We've been together for years. Are we going to go on for years, or break up at some point?"

"I've been thinking about this too recently."

"Good…elaborate…"

"We talked about all this before…you know I love you. You know there's no one in the world I'd rather be with, especially since my only other option at this point is Logan."

"And…?"

"I'm ready, but I still want to make it special for us, and I just don't know how."

"It'll always be special so long as it's from you." She touched my heart. "You know, from this part of you."

I put my hand over hers. "I'll make sure it comes from here and not the dark part of my mind."

"Or your ass."

"Yes, it won't come from there either."

"You know, this moment right now is special."

"I don't have a ring to give you."

"That's okay…I'd rather have something else."

"I'll buy you anything; what do you want?"

She giggled. "Whatever you come up with."

"You won't make this easy for me, will you?"

"On the contrary, it'll be super easy…and, Jezz?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really okay?"

When she looks me in the eyes like that there is no way I could even fudge the truth.

"I'll get some tests done, see what's up," I said. "It's likely something simple—perhaps I need a medication adjustment or more massages. Whatever it is, I'll fix it."

"You mean you'll _try_ to fix it."

"Yes. I'll try. Don't you worry."

"I'm not worried for myself."

"Then I'll worry for you."

She climbed off my lap and stretched, then for the eighth time that day, helped me out of my seat.

"Let's get to bed," she suggested.

 **XO**

 _May 4, 2033_

 _Perry and Hauana took me to see a lung specialist today. Hauana said the specialist would check the sensitivity of my lungs. They thought I might not be recovered enough to visit the Morgans again._

 _The nurse did four x-rays, then the doctor came in and told her to 'cut it out' because the radiation is bad for me._

 _When all of that was done, the lung specialist pinned the photos to the wall and I looked at them with her and the Hales._

 _"Already the cysts are gone. The medicine they gave you at the hospital worked perfectly," said the doctor._

 _"Does that mean he won't have another breathing emergency?" Hauana inquired._

 _"It is possible for this to happen, but the medication lowers the risk significantly. He can do whatever he wants except smoke, swallow sharp objects, or inhale toxic chemicals."_

 _"I would never to any of those things," I replied._

 _She laughed. Maybe she was just kidding. "I know you won't. I was saying that you can do what you want so long as you aren't going to extremes and trying to cause more damage."_

 _"My apologies."_

 _"It's fine. I'll fax my final write-up to you. Jezz, take care."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _The doctor left. Perry and Hauana each took one of my hands and helped me down from the table._

 _"_ _Running extra tests is never a bad thing," said Perry._

 _"_ _It feels bad," I said._

 _"_ _In that case, we should probably get ice-cream."_

 _"_ _We should," Hauana agree._

 _We went straight to the boardwalk and got cones. As the sun set, I realized that Hauana and Perry each missed a full day of work to take care of me and they didn't even complain. They missed work before: when I was hospitalized and the two times I got influenza and they never even said anything about it. I was costing them so much money…and it wasn't just because of all the ice-cream Perry buys._

 _"I miss you when I spend many long hours with the Morgans," I said. "I often feel guilty for being with them instead of with you."_

 _"Never feel guilty about spending times with friends," said Hauana. "As much as we like having you to ourselves, making friends is what we want you to do. You can spend time with us anytime. We will always be a minute away. Always. No matter what. Forever."_

 _I connected what she said to what I once heard Amber tell Jay: 'My mom says Jezz doesn't have security. That's why I'm being nice. I feel kinda bad for him, you know?'_

 _I had mixed feelings about that. I'd rather have no friends than friends who pitied me, but I really like Amber and Jay. Anyway, then Amber went on to say: 'It feels good to be needed for something. I'm used to helping you manage your life but now that you got some of your mess together it's time for me to move on to the next project.' Jay was fine with this. He said that he wanted that. Amb promised to never let him down. Amber was going to be security. Never, forever; they're the same to me._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Perry asked as we sat down on a boardwalk bench._

 _"Just how wonderful it is to be here in Alola," I said._

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic for this chapter is the poem 'You Are Now on the Right Track' by Ronell Warren Alman.

\+ Next Chapter is a mix of both contents and main storyline. Thanks, everyone for reading:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, please read below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Jezz's pulmonologist

\- Pulmonologist nurse

Original Locations:

\- Pulmonology Center in Alola (this will probably come up again)

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Present-day Jezz is a self-proclaimed 'story-person'.

\- Jezz doesn't want Linette to miss out on anything he did.

\- In a recent development, Jezz can hardly move without a massage.

\- Jay is an experimental chef so Valé does all the serious cooking. Jay can make soup, tea, and breakfast, but it typically ends there.

\- Amb is now 100% sure Jezz will marry her but it's technically not yet official. Yet.

\- Harper wants desperately to impress Linette but is having a difficult time getting it done.

\- Young Jezz is aware that one of the major reasons Amber treats him kindly is because she feels bad for him and wants him to be her next 'project'.

\- Young Jezz's lungs are a major problem and might be part of the reason he still has pain symptoms over a decade later.

\- Perry and Hauana boost Jezz's self-esteem by assuring him that more tests are better than none and that he could rely on them. Jezz takes this seriously because it's hard; he had never relied on anyone before.


	62. Our Influence

The Journal

Chapter #60: Our Influence

 **"** **Be mindful—my character does not break."**

 **Nancy M. Ellingson**

Logan entered the porch and tapped on my shoulder. I shut my computer.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked.

I glanced at my watch. "About twenty minutes."

"Okay…that was a little snippy."

"I've a lot on my mind."

"Like…?"

"I never got around to asking her. I wanted to do it sincerely, romantically, dazzling her by the most precious means. I have been thinking about it every day, truly, especially in quiet moments like this when Amb is in the shower and Linette is napping. I think about how I failed to make it special."

"Are you talking about Amb?"

"Obviously."

"She knows you so well. Your flair for the dramatic is—"

"Impaired."

"I dunno. Romance is a human thing. Why ya bummed?"

"I feel alone in this when in actuality she is already my partner and knows my thoughts and doesn't care how I propose or if I mess up."

"What is there to mess up?"

"I can accidentally offend her, or maybe faint…"

"Loc you sound like Jay."

"Loc?"

"Lots of checks."

"Sure…and I already did mess up. I asked her to marry me, and it was horrible timing."

"I'm sure it ain't as bad as you think."

"It surely was…I wanted to get her a custom ring—nothing too fancy since she doesn't like that—but something handmade, sweet, maybe personalized. I was going to take her to that orchard in Cerulean where we had our first kiss, and I was going to prepare a hot bath for her when we got back from that date, and then I would cook her favorite meal, and prepare her favorite drinks, and play her favorite music, and then we could watch her favorite movie, and I bought all this aromatic massage oil, she adores the scent of hazel and winterberries—"

"Blah blah, wahhh. You could do that."

"I…I know."

"Even though it wasn't a surprise, it'll be better since you had more time to think about it."

"I suppose…"

"You wanna make that special night tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but I do have the ring, but then there's Linette and Harper to worry about..."

"Me and the squad will entertain the kiddos."

I took a deep breath and looked down at my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Logan asked.

"Jay and Valé," I said. "I'll need them to watch Linette and Harper."

Logan snatched the phone from my hand. "I'll take care of it. Go…go take a nap with Linette or something. You look like you need it."

I crawled inside. Amber was singing in the shower like a twelve-year-old. It made me laugh. I lay down in the bed and enjoyed it for a few moments before going to Linette.

"Jaaa eeee zzz," she hummed as she reached up for me.

Linette put her hands on the bedrail and jumped up and down.

"Hi," I said.

"Hiyyya," she chirped.

"Amber's gonna be upset if she sees me in here disturbing naptime."

"No."

"I think she will."

"No Berr sir."

"Okay, you're the boss."

"You're the boss."

I took a moment to appreciate the rare full sentence while she fumbled to the pillow. I pulled the covers up to her chest. I rubbed her arm the way I did to Harper when he was this age. I imagined beside me. He would push my arm out of the way and insist on taking care of her alone. 'I need to help the baby', he'd say.

Linette fell asleep but seemed restless, making noises and tossing. I rested beside her while she experienced what may be a nightmare. When I heard Amber finally get out of the shower, I speed-walked to my bedroom. Amber was pulling on clothes from the floor.

"Logan neglected the laundry," she sighed.

"We've all been a little occupied," I said. "I'll do it."

"No. Rest."

"I want to fall asleep but Linette seems uneasy."

Amb smiled as if she were impressed. I wondered if she was.

"She's asleep?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Nightmare, you think?"

"Indeed."

"I'll rock her while you sleep," she said as she patted my back. "Make that sleep deep."

"I have a strong feeling it will be."

And within minutes, I was out.

 **XO**

+The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter came from the poem 'Little Things' by Nancy M. Ellington.

\+ The next chapter will be quite a bit longer than this one and will be journaled contents. Jezz finally returns to Kanto. Thanks for reading:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, glance below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Jezz regrets his half-ass proposal to Amb.

\- The caregiver-to-child relationship between Linette and Jezz grows stronger each day.

\- Jezz takes as many naps as Linette does.

\- Jezz is making big plans.


	63. If I Could Tell You

The Journal

Chapter #61: If I Could Tell You

 **"** **Human growth takes place when we take small steps**

 **Each time we face our fears we become**

 **more of the courageous person that we would like to be."**

 **Unsourced**

 _May 7, 2033_

 _Annastasia, Rita, and I spent nearly the entire day sitting in the lobby of the Pallet House making plans, setting reservations, and packing up various items in preparation for our trip to Alola. Though we still had a month left before we planned to embark on our journey, there was prep that needed to be taken care of well in advance._

 _This was the first time I was Annastasia without the other children present. Rita was with us too, which was nice. Rita didn't get offended when I made some shifty lies that suggested that we have never before conversing. As with Annastasia, the conversation was more genuine. I learned that she never went on a traditional Pokémon journey and that she started going on missions for Team Rocket when she was as young as eight years old. She got her MV-Pokémon when she was young, first Bleu as a Swablu and later her Lillipup Lil-G. She has battled and won against legendary Pokémon, and some of the Pokémon she sent to Team Rocket were the rarest on the planet. She's been to every region, even places that I hardly know about, like Buni, Maeland, and Euon._

 _I also learned about Michio through her. She didn't talk extensively about him, but words slipped in, like when I asked her about the sizeable locket she was wearing, or what she planned on doing as she led us through Alola. Michio brought us a late lunch around four, and he ate with us for a little while. He didn't seem unnerved by my presence as I expected him to be. As we were prepping, I almost forgot that I had questions for Rita. I have hardly spoken to her up until this point._

 _"Rita, are you going to come with us to Alola?" I inquired._

 _"Remember that it is not up to me," she responded. I knew she was talking about Giovanni. He makes all the rules. "I am probably going to be assigned to something in Kanto."_

 _"That is too bad. I think you are a very nice person. I want to be around you more," I sincerely replied._

 _"Awe, thank you," she responded with a smile. "Did you hear that, A? Jezz thinks I'm a nice person. He loves me."_

 _"That is sweet, Jezz. Rita is going to be a good ally to us, regardless of where she ends up these next few months," Annastasia told me. "Like me, she is a good resource. Remember to use us Jezz, we are here for you."_

 _I wondered at that moment if Rita had told Annastasia about me. It was that word, 'ally'. Why did she use that word? Did she know?_

 _"I am very grateful for that," I gulped._

 _I didn't mean to sound that guilty, but I couldn't help it. I was very much intimidated._

 _"No need to be nervous," Rita said as she picked Zorua up and stroked her fur. "What's on your mind?"_

 _"It is nothing."_

 _"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been shaky this whole afternoon."_

 _Was she outing me? I don't know. It doesn't seem like something she would do. She promised that she wouldn't tell my secrets without my consent, and I certainly did not consent to that. I had decided that I might as well tell them about something else that has been bothering me lately._

 _"It is just that my Xatu has been acting rather cruel to me lately. I have been meaning to say something to one of you but I was always hesitant to bring it up," I said._

 _"Xatu is being cruel?" Annastasia asked, sounding shocked. "Has he been doing more than giving you bad dreams?"_

 _"Xatu has been giving nightmares every night, and sometimes he uses his teleport to send me to different rooms in the hotel. It frightens me," I confided._

 _I don't know why I was being so open all of a sudden. Perhaps Xatu was pushing me to the limits with his many mean tricks._

 _"I wonder why that would be. You obviously treat your Pokémon with a lot of respect and love," said Annastasia._

 _"I wish Xatu would help me. I don't understand why he gives me such angst," I sighed. "I apologize for sharing with you my troubles."_

 _"Don't be sorry, Jezz. I'll ask Maya to talk to him. I'm sure she'll be equally or perhaps even more articulate in a Pokémon conversation with your Xatu."_

 _"I thought you could speak to Pokémon too, A," said Rita with a smirk._

 _"I can generally understand them, they way most Pokémon can understand human speech, but having a real meaningful conversation with them is near impossible. It is more like reading emotions and intentions for me than it is about memorizing particular sounds and tones."_

 _I wonder if her aura abilities had something to do with those Mew. After all, there had to be something attracting them to her. A sensitive and special aura would need protecting—and Annastasia's aura might be the more special of all._

 _"Between you and Maya, I am sure you will sweeten him up," said Rita._

 _"Annastasia, I will be very happy and eternally grateful if you would do such a thing for me," I said._

 _"I hope it will work. I never worked with such a seemingly stubborn Pokémon before, unless you count Lucario and Sandshrew. But it's not like I had to train either of them," Annastasia replied._

 _"Are you humans talking about me?" a telepathic voiced echoed._

 _"Where are you, you little rat?" Rita demanded._

 _"Rita, there is no reason to be aggressive," Annastasia whispered. "Sandshrew, can you come out of hiding? We feel uncomfortable when you can see us but we can't see you."_

 _The Sandshrew popped out from a pile of backpacks. It was eating some of the mochi her parents had made for the restaurant._

 _"Why are all these backpacks here?" it questioned._

 _"Those are the kids' backpacks," Annastasia answered. "We're filling them with basic equipment that I don't want to forget. Things like toothpaste, cellphone chargers, and emergency snacks."_

 _"Humans sure are needy."_

 _Annastasia pulled a sweet from its paw. "Those are for the customers. With the Pallet House being closed for several months last year, they really want to make a profit this year."_

 _"Your family already has quite a bit of money. They want more?"_

 _"One of the reasons her family still has a lot of money is because of this place," said Rita. "Stop stealing."_

 _"It is fine to take some, but not fifty pieces a day," said Annastasia. "We're going to run out of money if you keep mochi-ing off of us."_

 _I felt the need to contribute to this conversation in some way so that I wasn't just sitting there awkwardly, so I said:_

 _"Sandshrew, perhaps you can acquire employment. Then you can pay for the mochi and eat as much as you would like."_

 _"Yeah, you want humans and Pokémon to participate in society as equals, so as our equal you should get a job to pay for your fair share," said Rita._

 _"My position is to advocate for my brethren, not to engage in human economic activity by acquiring currency," it retorted._

 _After that comment, Jessie walked into the lobby from the bar. She sat next to us and rested her head on the table. She must have been exhausted after hours of working and caring for the twins. She had helpers and didn't need to work in order to survive, but I could tell she got something out of being the boss of this place. It completed her, I think. Jay said his parents never truly owned anything before this they bought the Pallet House._

 _"Are you okay Miss Jessie?" I asked._

 _"I'm fine, kid," she answered in a muffled tone._

 _"Mama, do you need help with anything?" Annastasia asked._

 _"No, I have Rumika, Lucy, Meowth, and your dad helping me," she replied. "I just need a rest. For once I'm glad happy hour is over. Now there are hardly any people at the bar and Meowth can handle it on his own."_

 _I looked over at the bar. Meowth looked like he was having a grand time serving acholic drinks to some of the guests' Pokémon._

 _"I bet you can't wait for Alola. You sure like you could use a break," said Rita._

 _"That is just what I need. A beach, an ocean, cocktails…I would die for any of those things right now," said Jessie._

 _"How about you go hang on the roof?" Annastasia suggested. "You didn't turn it into a paradise for nothing."_

 _"It's too chilly out there. And besides, I can't take a break for too long. And I wanted to talk to you about something important, then I have to go check on the twins."_

 _"You want to talk now?"_

 _"If you don't mind."_

 _"I suppose you mean privately."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I am kinda in the middle of doing something here."_

 _"We got this," Rita said as she patted Annastasia on the back. "Go talk with your mama."_

 _"Okay…"_

 _Jessie, Annastasia, and her Pokémon left, and I was alone with Rita. This had only happened twice since we got back. And never before this moment had we been this much alone._

 _"Pretending to not know me," Rita stated. "I didn't see that coming."_

 _"You aren't offended, are you?" I asked._

 _"I get it, but, you're gonna have to explain your situation to your friends sooner or later. If you don't, it'll bother you forever. Amber and Jay are very chill, at least let them in. If you continue to close yourself up, you're going to stay lonely forever."_

 _"I feel like alone is all I can ever be."_

 _"You aren't alone, ever. And I said 'lonely', not alone. There's a difference. Alone doesn't mean you are unhappy, lonely does."_

 _"I am afraid."_

 _I felt a swell of emotion, but I pushed back the tears, the way I almost always do. But even though I fought against them, some escaped. Rita wiped some away. The last time she did that, I was eight. Suddenly it felt like not much had changed. It was bittersweet. It made me smile._

 _"I'm sorry for crying," I apologized the moment I had myself composed._

 _"It happens," she sighed. "Sometimes you have to let it out."_

 _My sniffling stopped a few minutes later. Rita helped me wipe my face._

 _"You look good. Let's put together those first aid kits," she suggested._

 _"That was so embarrassing," I muttered as I stuffed some bandages into one of the empty kits._

 _"Yeah, you are too old to cry in public…" she started. "But I think it's fine every once in a while. I bet you don't cry much while you are at home."_

 _"You mean with the Hales."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I do my best to never cry in front of them. They've made my life so much better, I owe a lot to them."_

 _"And you don't owe a lot to me? Haven't I made your life better?"_

 _"Oh, yes…I mean, I don't want to seem ungrateful. I want them to adopt me. No one wants to adopt a crybaby."_

 _"You'd be surprised," Rita said as she looked to Annastasia, who was just re-entering the room. She was with Jessie._

 _"I gotta go—the twins aren't going to feed themselves," Jessie announced._

 _"Bye, Miss Jessie," I said._

 _"Jessie is fine," she responded._

 _"Or Jess," Annastasia added._

 _I recoiled for a moment. That name. I wish she didn't use it. I stumbled, stuttered. I wanted to disappear._

 _"Oh…" I began, not sure what else to say. "I will call you Jessie. Sorry, Mi—Jessie," I muttered._

 _I was once again alone with Rita and Annastasia. I needed to take the focus off of myself._

 _"I thought Lily and Maya were in the house. I am quite surprised that they didn't offer to feed the babies for Jessie. It seems she is always doing it by herself," I said._

 _Rita laughed. "Oh Jezz, they don't have the right equipment."_

 _"Equipment? I don't understand."_

 _"Breasts," Rita responded._

 _"What about them?"_

 _"Did anyone ever give you the talk?" Rita inquired with a short chuckle._

 _'_ _Yeah, you did', I thought to myself. She winked. I hated when she did that. I know what that meant._

 _"I don't understand what you mean by that," I lied._

 _Rita giggled some more. Annastasia elbowed her in the ribs. Annastasia looked concerned. I get it: Annastasia doesn't know our history. She doesn't know what Rita and I know. She didn't get that I was lying in an attempt to embarrass Rita and then failed while trying to do so. Annastasia stood._

 _"Rita, you give Jezz the talk while I go take my meds for the day. Make sure you tell him everything," Annastasia instructed._

 _"You can count on me," Rita replied with a little salute._

 _"I am very worried that I don't understand," I said to Rita._

 _"Jezz, you doorknob," she taunted. "You know what I mean. What is with the adorable and innocent persona? Do you want A to think that you are seven?"_

 _"I…seriously, I didn't understand the relevance. Which 'talk' are you referencing?"_

 _"The sex talk, that's 'the talk'. Remember it? I am sure you do. I feel like you haven't looked at me the same ever since that day in Spectrum twelve-year-old Rita told little Jamie everything he didn't want to know about the world."_

 _"Oh that…Are you trying to make me feel more uncomfortable than I already am? Because it sure seems like it."_

 _"You made it weird."_

 _"No…never mind. Besides…haven't the Morgans ever heard of baby bottles?"_

 _"They have bottles. Jessie just likes to be with them. You'll understand when you grow up and have kids."_

 _I felt a little sadness after that. Rita sensed it too._

 _"What's the matter?" she asked._

 _"I am not normal, Rita. I'll never have a normal adult life. I don't even know what I am going to look like when I grow up. I don't even know what I am. Actually, I do. I'm a freak."_

 _Rita rolled her eyes. "Jezz, shut up. First of all, no one knows what they are going to look like when they grow up. You know who you are, I know you do, and you're not a freak. When you grow up, you'll look normal. I promise. I am trying to help you. I told you that I can't get you puberty blockers until you get the consent of your guardians. If you don't tell at least one of them, you are not going to be allowed to start any hormone treatment until you are eighteen. It's a simple step. These people are going to be your parents. You should be honest with them."_

 _"They'll change their minds about adopting me. They will drop me as their foster kid. I'll probably have to leave Alola, and I might get stuck living with people who are mean again."_

 _"They are nice people. I think you should take this chance. If you wait until you are eighteen, you will have a more painful time transitioning. I've already told you this."_

 _"It's too hard."_

 _"You've been through harder times."_

 _"Is this my only choice? I have to either be a liar or a freak? Can't I just be Jezz? You get to be yourself. Why can't I?"_

 _"You've got to stop calling yourself a freak. No one goes their whole life without trouble. You have more struggles than most people, but you also got gifts. You've got your brains, skills, Pokémon, a journal of your life, friends, a home, an able body, treatment for your HIV, and a really powerful heart. Some people don't have any of those things. I know you hate lectures, but I need you to know that you are more than capable of getting through this, unharmed, and if things don't go smoothly, you'll have me. You'll always have me, and as long as I am around, you'll have a home, food, clothes, all the medicine you need to stay healthy, and at least one friend. I plan on being around for a long time. If they don't adopt you, I will. Or I'll get my parents to do it. Or Rumika, or even Annastasia. You have a lot of backup options."_

 _She made so many good points at once. I was immediately humbled. "Thanks, Rita. I'll consider talking to them."_

 _"You know…there is a way for me to get you the puberty blockers. It still involves you going to the doctor."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The hormone suppressors are good for suppressing the growth of cancer cells."_

 _"But Hauana and Perry said that I don't have that problem anymore. They were able to get rid of the malicious cells with the biotherapy."_

 _"But they can come back, you know. If you go and get some more tests done, they can see if drugs like Lupron 2.0 can benefit you. Your health insurance will cover it; it won't be any trouble for Perry and Hauana. It sounds sneaky, but it is actually legitimate. Of course, you would need a higher dose to get the full puberty-blocking effect, and the Hales are bound to ask questions about side effects, but this is your best bet if you want to do this sneakily."_

 _"That sounds good. I would prefer not to have cancer again, too."_

 _Rita rubbed my shoulder. "I got you, but…you're gonna have to start the conversation—I'm a stranger to them. Tell them about it, and if the trans conversation comes up, then so be it."_

 _I started to involuntarily tear up again. Rita crouched down to my level and used her sleeve to wipe my eyes._

 _"You are going to be fine. I swear. Go be Jezz, the real Jezz. People's responses will probably surprise you."_

 _"Okay," I agreed._

 _"A and the Hales want to have you checked out anyway, to make sure you are good and healthy before you go on that long journey. You will have private time with the doctor; that'll be a good time to bring up your concerns."_

 _"I can't tell the doctor about who I am. They might be mean."_

 _"The doctor we have in mind is a nice woman. She is a family friend. She has also talked to Jay before about gender issues. Don't tell him I told you that though."_

 _"I thought you said that Jay wasn't transgender."_

 _"He's not, not yet anyway…he had his questionings and whatever. Sorry, but you aren't as rare as you might think. She was really respectful of him, and she's like that with everyone. She's a good match for you."_

 _"I am worried I might have a panic attack."_

 _"You are not going to have a panic attack. Just…do some deep breathing and watch anime. Dribble with your soccer ball. Those tactics worked in the past to get you to calm down."_

 _"I'll do as you suggest."_

 _"Good."_

 _Jay came into the lobby. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me, then smiled and marched forward. It was as if he was surprised to find me there._

 _"Where were you?" Rita asked. "I was told you were gonna help us with this."_

 _"I got distracted," Jay replied. "I really love A's new car. I wanna drive so badly."_

 _"It's a nice car, but driving is going out of style."_

 _"No. People are always going to need cars. Jezz, what do you think?"_

 _"I believe that cars are useful because not everyone as Pokémon that can use teleport, and out of those who do, not many have Pokémon that are strong enough to teleport multiple people or items at a time or over long distances," I said._

 _Jay smiled smugly. "See, Rita? Jezz is a genius, so I trust what he says."_

 _"I am a genius too, I'm just not a nerd," Rita retorted._

 _"That wasn't very nice."_

 _Jay seemed hurt on my behalf._

 _"I told Rita that I do not mind being called a nerd," I lied._

 _"Oh. that makes me feel a whole lot better," Jay breathed. "Sorry, Rita."_

 _"Whatever," she replied. "You're eleven. You can't hit the roads until you are fourteen so lay off the drooling."_

 _"Humph."_

 _Jay crossed his arms and grimaced, but when he noticed that I was watching him, he smiled._

 _"Can I have Jezz now?" he asked._

 _"Sure," Rita said as she handed him the bag she was assembling. "You take over. Finish packing up all this first aid stuff for me. I'm going to go work out."_

 _"That's not what I meant! I wanted to go for a sail with Jezz."_

 _"You can take him on a romantic getaway some other time. We only have a few days to do all this, and I have been doing various types of prep for days now. You gotta help too."_

 _"Zoor!" her Zorua barked._

 _"Come on, Zorua. Let's get pumped," Rita said as Zorua settled onto her shoulder._

 _Jay stopped pouting and plopped into the open seat beside me. I didn't say anything right away and instead focused on packing the stuff Rita told me to pack. Jay was resting his chin on his palm, gazing at me. We briefly locked eyes. Jay's pupils shrunk and he flinched._

 _"I-I didn't mean to stare! I was just…I was looking at…you um…you have nice hair," Jay stumbled._

 _"Thank you," I responded._

 _Jay's cheeks reddened and he looked down at his hands._

 _"I said that because…well, I like styling hair, as you probably noticed by now…and I would like to…never mind. I am being…forget I said that."_

 _"You would like to style my hair?"_

 _"Uhh, yeahhh…t-totally, if you'd be okay with it…I can imagine you with layers and black, like a coal... Black hair with green eyes…wow…I mean, like, if you just wanted to try something new…not that I don't love your hair now, I totally do, like it's a million times better than my hair, magenta is cool but…"_

 _I still have pity in my heart for this boy. He's so attracted to me, and I am flattered that he thinks I look cool and have nice hair but it makes me sad that I can't say the same things to him. I can, but not in a romantic sort of way, which is what he seems to want from me. Leading him on is wrong, but if I tell him that I don't like him like that for sure, then I might shatter his dreams. He deserves to dream._

 _I wish everything didn't have to be complicated._

 _"You can play with my hair," I said. "But if you dye it, I would prefer temporary dye."_

 _"Really?" he asked in awe._

 _"Yes. I won't mind a change, and your styling skills are admirable."_

 _"Whoa, I am like, super glad you like, said that. I wanna do hair professionally one day. I mean, maybe, if not professionally, then like, as a hobby. I have a lot of career goals in mind. I can sing and play guitar in a band, or become a gym leader, or run a Pokémon nursery, or be a wine and cheese taster. I have so many interests, you know what I mean?"_

 _"I do. You are a renaissance man."_

 _"Whoa. That sounds nice…but I don't know what that means. I am a C student, sometimes a D student."_

 _Jay looked embarrassed. Renaissance is a word I have known for as long as I could remember. But Jay doesn't study history and philosophy the way I do._

 _"It means you are accomplished at various tasks and skills," I explained. "You value truth, art, romance, and beauty, and you have talent and always do your best. That is what I mean by 'renaissance man'."_

 _"That is so nice," he gasped. "You make me feel so nice, like, ummm…"_

 _I love Jay—platonically—but if he continues to use the words 'like', 'nice', 'so', 'oh', and 'um' every time we talk, I might go coconuts. And he overuses commas._

 _"I am sincere," I said before he could finish his stumbling._

 _"You are like one too. A ran-oh-since man," he replied._

 _"Renaissance."_

 _"Oh, um, that is like, what I meant to say."_

 _"Thank you. Let's focus on packing now."_

 _Jay stopped prompting conversation, and we focused on putting together the medical kit. Then there was an issue. For me, not for Jay._

 _"Jezz, I didn't mean to read this, but…"_

 _Jay held up a piece of paper. On it was my name and my list of medications, and why I take them. He sheepishly handed it back to me._

 _"I thought it was a list for something else," Jay defended._

 _"It's fine," I said as I hastily stuck the paper in my bag._

 _Rita must have left it out. Jay was silent, so silent, and it made me wonder if the contents of that page genuinely disturbed him. Would he see me differently if he knew of my complications? I don't know. He seems to pity me a lot already. I suppose time will tell._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the poem 'What is Courage'. I found this online and was unfortunately unable to find the author/primary source, but if you want to read the entire poem, I found it on 'youeveryday dot WordPress dot com'.

\+ Next chapter will be some of main storyline and some journaled contents. As always, thank you for reading and please review if you can.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, dive below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Rita has plans to get Jezz on Lupron, a puberty blocker.

\- Rita genuinely believes that Jezz would be able to live a happier life is he kept fewer secrets and refused to be ashamed of himself.

\- Jay accidentally found out about Jezz's medical conditions.

\- Jezz's cysts were once cancerous but because of the Hales, that issue had been (supposedly) eradicated. If he takes the puberty blocker, it will be less likely for the disease to return. Rita's going to use this fact to gather leverage in favor of using the drug.

\- Jezz is worried the Hales would reject him despite the fact that they've shown zero signs of transphobia and already know that he feels dysphoric.


	64. So Far Away

The Journal

Chapter #62: So Far Away

 **"** **Long ago, I reached for you and there you stood.  
Holding you again could only do me good."**

 **Carol King**

It was the end of another day of adventures with Harper, Linette, Jay, Vale, Logan, Peruva, our Pokémon teams, Aya, and Quin. After nonstop field trips, today we watched television until our eyes burned. Then Annie and Michio finally called.

"How's our cherub?" Annie asked without hesitation.

I put the phone on speaker while Valé shut the TV.

"Perfect angel," I answered.

"We didn't know that was possible," Michio replied.

Harper ripped the phone out of my hands and randomly pressed buttons. Before we could take it back, Harper accidentally hung up on them. When he realized they were no longer on the other end, he started growling—Amb remarked on how steam was coming from his ears. Then he bawled. Several of the tenants—teens who called themselves 'Harper's fan club' rushed to calm him. I redialed the number from which they had called.

"He does that sometimes," Michio said before I even got the chance to explain what happened. "We don't have internet or cell data, just a shitty landline here in the graceful shitland of Obsidia."

I expected that attitude; Michio and Annie both almost died there on separate missions. That base is as dark as the name suggests. I could picture them standing in that dark cellar with only a fifty-year-old telephone, a barely functioning restroom, a quarter of a kitchenette, and stiff and ripped mattresses on creaky metal frames.

"Tell Harper we're okay and we love and miss him," Annie requested.

Harper continued crying. Michio and Annie heard it. I felt their hearts breaking.

"Please write down our message for Harper," Annie instructed.

"Got it," Jay said as he rushed for a pen and pad. "It's great to hear your voices."

"It's great to hear your voice too."

"How's Rita?" I inquired.

There was silence while they tried to gather their responses.

"I hate to have to say this, but we have been in very limited communication with Rita. Rumika's got her monitored, and she's okay, but…please don't tell Harper, not yet, because I'm not..."

Annie's voice cracked. I imagined the worst.

"What happened to Rita?" Amb whispered.

"I'm almost positive Rita's safe. It's Star. Her monitor is gone and not even Abnoba can find her. I'm beyond worried. Rita was devastated when she told me. I can't help but think that the worst thing possible happened to her. I am not as close to her as I am some of my other Pokémon, but that's mostly because her and I have this independence about us. She had her own little niche with a lot of Pokémon on The Grange…. sorry for the rambling…"

"You can talk," said Amber.

"I don't want to return until I find her. I cannot let her be lost."

We all sighed. Annie's health was not as bad as mine, but it was otherwise worse than everyone else's and there was no place for wellness in Obsidia.

"We already talked about how no one is going to let Annie stay here for more than a week," said Michio.

"I know Michio is right and I trust Rita and the other to find her, but I cannot abandon Star," said Annie. "I promised I would never abandon or neglect her. This place is cold and there are hardly any other Pokémon around other than the beasts who are trying to kill us. Star's intelligent, powerful, and friendly, but I worry that's not enough."

"A, you're doing your best. We _know_ Star knows," Jay replied.

"Everyone knows that you'd die for your Pokémon," said Amb.

"And that you try your best always," said Valé.

"I'll stop moping. I called because I wanted to tell my baby that I love and miss him."

"Tarrrria!"

"Lillliiiipupup!"

"Plussssle!"

"Minununun!"

"Plusle, Minun, Lil-G, and Bleu wanted to say 'hi' too," said Annie.

"Tell Harper we'll make up for lost time," said Michio. "Tell him we're never leaving him again."

"Tell him that he's always on our mind. Tell him he's the best kid we know."

"That he'll get extra stories when we get back."

"And breakfast for dinner—every night for at least a week."

"I got it," Jay said as he recorded their words.

Michio's promise to return bothered me. He can't be certain that he will always be around. The Hales weren't able to keep that promise.

"I need to talk to Michio and Annie privately. I'll be right back," I told Jay as I reached for the phone.

I switched off the speaker and walked the hall.

"Is something up with Harper?" Michio asked.

"…Nothing…I'll go back," I murmured.

"You didn't like Michio's promise," Annie inferred.

"What?" said Michio.

"You told Harper that you'll never leave him, and that's a promise you can't keep. The truth is you will leave him again and you will never know when. Jezz is thinking of the Hales."

"Cross that off the transcription. Instead, tell him to that I don't want to ever have to leave like this again."

"That's better," said Annie.

"I shouldn't be so sensitive," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary. It's okay."

"We mean it," said Michio.

"Now take us back over to the others so that we can say our goodbyes."

I returned to the room and pressed speaker.

"We'd love to talk more, but we have to go. Other people need to call their families. There are two dozen agents here and only one phone," said Annie.

"I'll make sure Harper gets every one of your words," Jay responded. "I love you people. We'll party when you get back."

"We'll be waiting with triple chocolate chip pancakes and five hundred fiori di ciliegio," said Valé.

"Sei troppo gentile," she laughed.

"Lieeee prrrr," said Peruva.

"I love you too," said Michio. "If I don't get make it, force Jezz to legally surrender all my inheritance to you and Harper."

"Liep."

"A, don't sacrifice yourself for another person. We need ya too," said Logan.

"We really have to go. Sorry. We love you all," said Annie.

"We understand. Keep being safe."

"Bye-byyyya!" Linette sand.

"We almost forgot about Linette!" Annie exclaimed after she heard the little girl's farewell. "Linette, hi, it's Annastasia. Do you remember me?"

"Linette, Annastasia is on the phone. She is talking to you," said Amb.

"Hiya Stacia!" Linette yelled.

"Hi," Annie breathed. "Do you remember Michio?"

"Chio!"

"Impressive," Michio remarked. "Take care, Linette."

"Bye-bya Chio, bye-bya Stacia."

"We'll be home soon. Goodbye, everyone," They said one last time before hanging up the phone.

Jay handed Harper the transcript of our conversation. He left out the part about Star. Telling Harper about Star would do no good. Annie would tell him if something serious happened.

Everyone but me started talking to and about the babies. According to the boys, they had been hanging around with Lexi and Nolan's baby Yuki—and they are about ready to take on that kid if Nolan and Lexi leave to support their comrades. If Annie didn't return before Nolan and Lexi were sent out, it'd mean Yuki would likely be joining us. It would be chaos, maybe even anarchy depending on whether or not Rose and Silver got involved.

"We're gonna go. These kiddos look sleepy," Jay yawned.

"Bye everyone," said Valé.

"See you later. Bye Lil' net," Jay told her in baby-tone. "Be good to my friends."

"Okayya, Jay."

"She knows my name!" Jay squealed, almost dropping Quin as he said it.

"Steady," Logan said as he placed a paw on Jay's elbow. "She only knows your name cuz it's one letter."

"No, it's three."

"It's okay, babe just leave," said Amb. "And don't drop the kids on your way out!"

"I'll prove it to you that I know what I'm doing."

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Valé. "Bye, Harper and Linette. Be good to your sitters."

"Bye-bye, bye byyyyyyaaa!" she trilled.

Harper saluted them then looked to me, Amb, and the Pokémon for the next move.

"Peruva and I are going back to the cottage," said Logan. "Night, brother."

"Lieeee," Peruva mewed.

"Goodnight," I said. "Walk safely."

We turned the TV back up, but Harper was no longer interested.

"Mommy and Daddy made a huge mistake. They should have taken me with them. I could have helped Star," he said.

"What do you think happened to Star?" I asked.

"She is lonely and confused. She doesn't remember what happened to her."

"Where are you getting this information?"

"I just know."

Amb's face revealed that she and I had the same clue: no clue.

"When did you find out about Star?" I tried.

"Last night. Star was walking in the snow. Her eyes had snow in them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because there was white stuff in them kinda."

I was certain this was beyond Harper's imagination. I wrote down everything he had said. He asked Amb why I looked so anxious.

"This is very important," I said. "Tell us everything you know about Star."

Harper explained how Star was walking in the snow, alone and confused. A Frosglas found her and she was taken to a tribe of wild Pokémon. Harper said that Star kept thinking about Rita and Annastasia and that she missed all her friends. The wild Pokémon gave her food and were nice but the Umbreon was jealous of her. He said that Star battled and is now in charge of the tribe. Star's goal is to bring the tribe home so that they can all be safe and happy.

"We are going to use the information to find her," I told Harper.

"I helped?" he asked, sounding excited.

"You did—for once," Amb signed before tickling his stomach.

"Mommy and Daddy will be impressed. Rose will be impressed too," he signed once the laughter had quieted down.

Harper attempted a conversation in sign language with Linette. Linette was laughing and trying to copy his hand motions. Harper kept gently correcting her. It was so cute that Amb and I just had to video at least part of it, and we did. Afterward, he told us said he wanted to play darts against the Archery Queen. The Archery Queen agreed and they left. I needed a break and desired some alone time with Linette because Amb had kept hogging her. For the first few minutes, it felt weird for it to just be her and me.

She asked for 'moooorre food' the moment I opened the cabinet.

"Do you want an apple?" I asked as I held one up.

"No!"

"Red pear?"

"Yes, pleasssssse!"

I picked the ripest pear and cut it into tiny pieces. I secured her in Harper's old booster seat and placed the food in front of her. She ignored the fork and dug in with her hands.

"I like pears too," I said.

"Good," she replied.

I fried rice, egg, and broccoli for Amber as Linette ate her food. She was more talkative than she usually was and kept going.

"I like pearrsss!" she sang. "I like Berrrr! I like Jezzzzzzz and Logannn and Mommy!"

I wasn't sure who 'Mommy' in all of this was, but she was implying it to be Peruva. Too bad Peruva wasn't around to boast.

Amb and I switched places after I finished making her rice. Harper wasn't happy to have me play with him.

"He always wins," Harper whined.

"I always win too," Amb argued.

"No."

"I can watch you beat your personal best while Amber eats," I suggested.

Harper got bored of the darts about twenty minutes after Amber left to eat and put Linette to bed. Amb carried him to his room before he collapsed. We helped him get washed up and changed, read a story, then snuck away to check on Linette.

"I missed Berr and Jezz," she said as we entered the room.

"We have a storybook for you," Amber said as she held up Harper's copy of The Very Hungry Caterpie.

"Yay!"

I put down the rails to her bed and then Amb and I sat next to her. She put one thumb in her mouth and used the other to take turns squeezing both of our hands. We took turns reading, and the whole world was at peace.

"Linette, we are going to our bed now," I said after we finished the final page. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Berrrrr and Jezz sirrr," she chirped. "But why go bye-bya?"

"We have to sleep too," said Amb. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye."

Linette settled down after we pulled the covers up to her chest. Amb took my hand and we sauntered to our room down the hall. We then fell into bed and stayed unmoving as we both tried to come up with something to say.

"Our last goodbye to her is going to hurt so much," Amb sighed.

"Perhaps there doesn't have to be a goodbye," I replied.

"Well, …it's a big decision..."

"But you were sooo sure. You told me at least once a week since we were teens how much you wanted _four_ children. You said there were no compromises. Are you changing your already-made-up mind for the first time in history?"

I knew she'd be pissed by my tone. She folded her arms and said:

"You know what I want?"

"Yes," I asserted.

"Then say it."

"You want me to help you get everything that you ever wanted so that you could be happy forever."

"Are we even engaged?"

"I didn't do it right. I want to try again."

"I'll give you time to decide when we are fully engaged. Until then, what do we do? Do we beg Annie to let us keep Linette? What if Linette freaks the moment, she realizes that her original family is never coming back? I hate to say it but I hope she forgets about them."

"This is too much right now; I need to rest and vape."

"Are you doing it because you are frustrated and depressed or because you're in pain?"

"All of the above."

"I'll monitor the kids."

"No…I don't want to start this pattern."

"Pattern?"

"You doing everything that I'm too weak to do."

Amb growled. "Because you think you're better than me."

"That was not my intention at all and you know it—I'm not elitist."

Amb rolled her eyes and helped pull me to my feet, which felt like concrete was keeping them in place.

"Let _me_ decide what _I_ do," she asserted. "We're both capable of making our own choices. If you get on my nerves because you rest too much, I'll make it clear, but seriously, it doesn't bother me. Stop trying to be masculine."

"I got it: no more masculinity," I saluted.

"Oi."

Amb placed the vaporizer next to me then headed for the door.

"This is another thing, Amb. About me," I said despite the better half of my brain telling me to shut up. "I'm not going to be a good dad."

"Not with that attitude," she retorted.

"I mean it."

"You'll be fine…besides…I want her to myself anyway."

I had to smile—briefly. "I want her and I'm concerned about doing a good job."

"Re-laxxxx, Jezz. It'll all be okay. I'll make it okay, okay?"

"Okay."

"I feel irresponsible—"

She was officially done with my shit and left the room smiling. I knew she was going to Linette—even the slightest sound on that monitor caught her attention. I fell asleep before I could ponder what those gentle cries were about.

 **XO**

 _May 8, 2033_

 _We made the final decision to go to Alola for our next journey. Jay, Amber, and Takeshi might do trials, but everyone else seems content looking for new Pokémon and maybe doing contests. I want to do contests; I want to see what it would be like to coordinate someone else's logistics rather than only my own. Annastasia will be our guide._

 _Annastasia and I have more in common than I imagined. She has a journal and is interested in self-care. Annastasia is more introverted than extroverted. At the end of a long day, she loves to spend time with people she cares about, and sometimes write in her journal or read. She can become a leader one when it is necessary. We both train a variety of Pokémon but keep few on our teams._

 _Annastasia and I have similar flaws too. We have trouble conveying our thoughts and feelings; our brains have so much to say and then when it is time to say it, we forget or lose interest in the subject. I thought I was the only person on Earth who did that. Michio seems almost like the opposite._

 _Michio is shy and introverted; when many people come into the room, he disappears. I don't have much to say about him, mostly because we've hardly ever talked. But I know enough to be impressed by him. He's not the man people like Makuahine Mona think he is._

 _Nolan and Lexi are Anastasia's closest friends. They're also her only neighbors other than the Oaks._

 _Rita is not a neighbor but she is around often—I suspect that's largely because of me. But that's okay—while Rita's presence is somewhat uncomfortable, I think it would be worse for her to leave. She and Annastasia are close, so no one has a reason to suspect that I'm the reason she spends several days a week at the Pallet House._

 _Soledad Oak lives next door to the Morgans. Since her father is the famous researcher Professor Gary Oak and her mother Dawn is a professional coordinator, Soledad knows more about Pokémon than most eleven-year-olds. It seems she has more friends than Amber and Jay—her other group is composed of four girls named Anika, Tomoko, Carol, and Gracie, and two boys named Tobie and Flare. Together they do Geo-catching. Geo-catching involves being hired by Pokémon researchers and professors to track down specific types of Pokémon. She and the others are paid per assignment. That is something else I feel I might want to try one day and I am jealous that she has a head-start. I am also jealous because she has a boyfriend, Tamaki. I will never tell that I like her because of him._

 _Soledad and Tamaki are leaving us to do more Geo-catching. I will miss them but they ought to follow their hearts._

 _Tamaki and I have different personalities but similar backgrounds. His parents were arrested when he was small because they were members of the evil gang Team Firestar. Richie and Sakura Moto adopted him after his parents were taken away. His dad is good friends with Amber's father and her mom is close to Amber's mom. Tamaki's mother raises Eevee on their small beachside ranch in Johto. Both their dads are frontier brains and both their families run gyms. Tamaki's little brother is named Benny. I don't know much about him except that he is Jocelyn's age and the two of them are together often._

 _Anika is closest to Soledad. She is a Geo-catcher too. Anika and I haven't spoken much, but she seems cool—too cool for me. Her little sister Gracie is Jocelyn's age and friends with her and Benny._

 _Lily and Logan are certainly funny and unique, but I believe we are too different to be close yet. With Lily, I contrast the most, because in addition to the obvious differences, our personalities don't seem to 'click'—as Perry phrased it. I think Logan and I have a 'click'—he seems sensitive, idealistic, and is better are writing than talking. He seems to be good at making friends. He told me he can help me be like that too._

 _Maya, Lily's Meowth girlfriend, lived on the streets for years after being separated from her parents. She's been to many cities and had few friends growing up. I can relate to her well because of this. Maybe one day I can overcome my struggles the way she has. She is also one of the sweetest members of the group, with patience and kindness equal only to June._

 _June Galle's mother's a dragon tamer named Iris and her father is a Pokémon connoisseur name Cilan. June shows tremendous kindness to me though we hardly know on another. She invited me to see her mother's dragons—and to ride them—and seemed very happy to have me visit her home. She got me a welcome gift, which I opened this morning—prompting me to write about my friends. Inside were homemade cookies, pears, and a dozen free passes to an arcade chain that has locations in almost every city in the world, including one that is near my new home in Alola. June told me that she wanted to give me something that I can use on my own or with other friends in case the Ketchums or Morgans were too busy to take me. I was speechless. I may have even fallen in love. I am going to write her a note, but I know I can't put too much soul into it—June has a boyfriend._

 _That boyfriend is Takeshi. He lives in Saffron City with his father Brock and mother Autumn. Takeshi is mellow. He seems very normal, and that reminds me of how different I am. Or perhaps I don't know him well enough._

 _The only other person around my age is Amber. Even though she isn't dating anyone, I don't think would ever consider me, yet I never thought I'd get this far. Now she calls me and Jay her squishes, which means that we are all best friends. For a while, I thought she hated me, but perhaps she never did. The more time I spend with her, the more I realize that was going to be one of the greatest friends I'll ever have. All I have to do is not ruin it._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song So Far Away by Carol King.

\+ fiori di ciliegio – cherry blossoms

\+ sei troppo gentile – you are too kind

\+ Next Chapter will be all the main storyline. More information about Toka and Sandshrew is revealed and Maple returns.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Gracie- Anika's little sister, age 7-8, close to Jocelyn

\- Benny, Tamaki's younger brother, age 7-8, getting close to Jocelyn.

\- Tobie, Flare, Carol, and Tomoko – Soledad's geo-catching friends

Canonical Characters:

\- Brock

\- Autumn

\- Sakura

\- Richie

Original Locations:

\- The Moto's family gym – located in Coral City, an original location introduced in Heroine.

\- Sakura's Eevee Ranch

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz feels he has a crush on both Amber and June, and since June is with Takeshi and doesn't seem as interested in him as he is in her, Amber is his focus.

\- Amber and Jay call themselves Jezz's squishes—best friend crushes.

\- Everyone besides Jezz knew each other well before Jezz came along. At this time, he had known them for about three months whereas many of the main characters either knew each other from birth or for sixteen or more months. After Jezz, Michio, Maya, and the geo-catchers are the newest to the group.

Trivia

\- Other than Michio, Rita, Nolan, and Lexi, Annastasia has no (close) human friends her age.

\- The other OCs I mentioned in this story that aren't in the main cast also have canon parents but you wouldn't know this unless you've looked at some of the Heroine and The Journal character profiles that are in-story and/or on DeviantArt.

\- I made fankids for my other ships (ContestShipping, Neo-RocketShipping, GeekChicShipping, QuestShipping, and OriginalShipping) but I made those OCs minor characters because it would've been too many main characters to develop at once—and that tradition carried over to Alola Trials and this fic. Pokemonfanthing's fic features all these OCs, most of whom only exist in name in my stories, and some of my other OCs, in case you're wondering about them.


	65. Tie a Knot

The Journal

Chapter #63: Tie a Knot

 **"** **Look to the simpler things  
And clear your mind  
Solve your troubles one by one  
And peace you'll find."**

 **John Wolford**

Amb and I took a week off to give our full attention to Harper and Linette. Four days in, we had just about run out of fun places to go together and crafts to make at home. Harper begged to go to work with me. I explained my situation to Elsa.

"Bring him in! I love children!" she exclaimed over the phone.

"He's proficient in Japanese Sign Language, there shouldn't be problems with communications. I will be his interpreter. He can also write and has a tablet computer and whiteboard to use," I replied.

"This'll be interesting. I'll see you tomorrow at two."

I walked into the family room. We were smushed in our cottage: me, Amber, Linette, Logan, Peruva, Lily, Maya, Jay, Valentino, Gianetto, Denisia, Aya, Quin, and a dozen or more Pokémon. Everyone was busy trying to decide what to eat for dinner.

"I will make pancakes for supper, si?" Valé asked.

Harper scrunched his nose up in disgust and gave me a look of helplessness.

Valé looked to me for help. "What did I do?"

"You asked Harper if he wanted lobster stew, and that happens to be his least favorite meal," Jay laughed.

"You really suck at signing," said Amb.

"He's not that bad."

"I can't even make all the hand motions and can do better," said Lily.

"It's good that he and I can write," Gianetto wrote on Harper's whiteboard.

"It's hard learning new skills at our age," Denisia sighed. "Sorry, Harper."

"It's okay," Harper replied.

"You are so sweet!"

"For once," Lily mumbled to me and Amb.

Valé cooked, Jay cleared dirty dishes from the coffee table and floor, Logan and Amber started a game of Scrabble with Harper, Peruva cuddled with Quin and Aya, and Linette clung to my leg as I tried to fix the dress Jay put her in. I answered a knock at the door, Linette in my arms.

"It's been a while," I told Maple, trying not to sound surprised.

"You're lovely in your sundress," Maple told Linette in baby-tone. "I texted you, but you must not have gotten the message. I knew you and Amber were busy. I want to know you need help with anything. As a teacher, have a professional experience with children. Additionally, I'm curious about the Euon mission. Is now a bad time?"

"Valentino is cooking."

 _'_ _So, no. Leave.'_

"I like dress Miss Pull," Linette said as she reached to Maple.

Maple giggled. I cringed.

"I'm not wearing a dress," she replied. "Jezz, may I hold her?"

"Ummm…"

Linette was already clinging to her. Linette's too young to understand but I wish she could somehow know how much it bothered me to see her liking my one true enemy.

Amb would normally help in this situation but this time she was too involved in the Scrabble game to notice.

"I'm wearing pants. Can you say pants? And my name is 'May-pull', not 'pull'. Can you try now?" Maple asked Linette.

"Miss Pull wears pants," she responded.

"She's good at talking," Maya said as Maple carried her into our sitting area.

"She talks better human speak now than Logan did until he was three," Lily remarked.

"Not true," Logan responded. "And even if it was, you don't have to be so judgmental."

"Stop arguing, I'm trying to make a word," Amb said as she studied her Scrabble pieces. "Shit, this is hard."

"Shit this hard!" Linette repeated.

"See what you do?" Jay moaned to Amb. "She's already talking like you. You gotta fix that."

"Linette, don't say that anymore," I instructed.

"Don't say anymore," Linette replied. "Fix that. You gotta."

"We'll save this talk for another time."

I rubbed Linette's head after she hugged my leg. It was a glorious moment to have her back.

By now Amb had noticed Maple and was watching her like a Purrloin watches a mouse. I focused my attention on Linette and the two well-behaved infants between Jay and Valé.

"You are doing so well with Linette," said Gianetto. "Valé, Aya and Quin have been golden. You didn't drug them, did you?"

"Can't I ever be successful without you thinking there to be an underlying cause of my success?" Valé replied.

"Nope."

Amb surprisingly made no rude comments as Maple joined our conversations. I was surprised, impressed, and suspicious.

"Why have we never met you before?" Denisia asked Maple.

"Jezz and I dated. Now we are just friends," Maple replied.

"How sweet."

 _'No, we're not friends, and no, 'sweet' is not a word I would ever use to describe the situation._

I continued playing Scrabble while Harper forced Maple to play digital pass-and-play games with him on his tablet. Amber kept calling me out, insisting that words like 'za' and 'muzjiks' were illegal. They aren't.

"I forgot you're a genius," Gianetto remarked.

"His IQ is one of the highest of this century," Amb bragged. "It's like…Jezz, what is it?"

"One-ninety-six," I whispered.

"We couldn't hear. Don't be shy," Denisia responded.

"It's about one-ninety."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Oh, it's real," Amb said as she linked her arm with mine, jerking me closer to her a bit. She patted my head. "Yep. He got loads of testing on him after he broke the SATs."

Jay nodded along. Amb sniggered.

"Jay also broke the SATs," she added.

"No one told me you couldn't write in purple! How was I supposed to know?" he retorted.

"He got the lowest score ever. Like, he didn't even get the points they give you for writing your name."

"They didn't they let you take it again?" Denisia asked.

"Well…" said Jay.

"He was too emotional by then," said Amb. "And it didn't matter anymore. He was good at what he wanted to do and that's all that matters at PIKA."

"For two people who look so much alike, you're so different," Gianetto noted.

"Jay and I aren't polar opposites," I said. "We have much in common, like being good at what we like, though Jay is far ahead in that race now."

"Nonsense!" said Denisia, reminding me of Elsa for a moment. "You got all us! Isn't that just the best?"

"It is."

"Besides, he's great at what he likes to do," said Amb. "He's like, so smart—Jezz's physics research is so complicated that he can't talk about it with anyone because no one he knows is smart enough to understand it except a few of his colleges that are working at the border, using science and shit to help end this conflict."

"Stand it," Linette said, trying to keep up with at least part of the conversation. "Conflict. Borrrder shit."

Harper instigated a game of tag with Linette. Our conversation faded. For a while we just sipped Rocambelscan wine and watched them play.

"Harper adores Linette and wants to do everything for her," I told our guests.

"He helps feed her," said Logan.

"Makes sure she wipes her boots on the doormat," said Valé.

"Reads to her…or tries to, at least," said Jay.

"Does he change her diaper too?" Gianetto laughed.

"Already trained," Amber said as we high-fived. "We didn't have to do anything. She's lit."

"You and Jezz can't take credit for her coolness that when you've only been playing house for two weeks," said Logan.

"She's amazing; the reason doesn't matter," Jay asserted. "And she's all of ours: mine, Vale's, Jezz's, Amb's—mostly Amb's—and sorta Logan and Peruva and Lily and Logan's."

"I just wish we knew if she was like…normal," said Amb.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, think about where she came from. Jezz and I are surprised she can walk and talk. Like, who taught her that, and when? She didn't have a good place to learn. Then again…if Harper's going to be her best friend, then we might as well throw 'normal' out the window."

"I would've noticed if her early development was negatively affected," said Maple.

"Let's move on," I said. _'Especially you.'_

I won Scrabble by three hundred points. I basked in my pride as we sat to eat.

"I thought you didn't get along with babies," Denisia said as she passed me a bowl of olives. "You once said working at a nursery which you called hell, yet here you are."

"Linette isn't a baby," I replied. "She's a big girl."

"Meee?" Linette asked.

"Yes, you!"

"She's more independent than the majority of children her age," Amb said as she smirked at my tone. "The reason he doesn't like babies is because when he lived at St. Augustine's his punishment was to change diapers."

"He said sometimes he'd have to do it for nine hours straight," said Jay.

"That part traumatizes him."

I hid behind my glass, hoping Amb would stop, but for better or worse, she didn't.

"He's also afraid of dropping or squishing a baby, drowning it, or forgetting to feed it," Amb continued. "Linette's different—easy. So far, we didn't even need to bathe her."

"True," I said as I pulled her into my lap.

"You haven't bathed her once?" Valé inquired.

"She isn't dirty. We wipe her up whenever there's a mess."

"Surely someone told you how."

"We'll figure it out," said Amb.

"Oi, you criticize as if you and Jay are doing better," Gianetto remarked.

"We are," said Jay. "Uh, no offense."

"It's okay," Amb replied. "We'll prove you wrong."

"It's a contest now?" said Lily. "This'll be good."

"It's not a contest," I replied. "Unless…"

"Yeah, it's a contest," said Amb and Jay together. "Jynx! I said it first! No, you owe me!"

"They're very much in sync," Denisia remarked. "Just like you told us."

Valé nodded. "Very much two of a kind."

The meal was as crazy and fun with abundant family and friends. Linette gave Harper plenty of attention—making him well-behaved. Unfortunately Maple stayed, and as soon as I finished the soup the other Costas brought, she requested a private meeting.

"You've been well with Amber," Maple said the moment we were alone.

"I'm not talking about her with you," I asserted.

"I'm not warring with Amber. I know it's pointless."

"But…"

 _'You don't believe that, do you?'_

"But?" Maple asked.

"This isn't about Amb. It took me years to cope with the damage you left behind after you betrayed, used, abused, tricked, and cheated me. 'I'm sorry' and a smile doesn't change the past. We will never be friends."

"I was just a teenager."

"I was too. You knew what you were doing. I never pressed charges because I was afraid and embarrassed. It affects me even now. If you understood this horrible feeling, perhaps you wouldn't have done this to me, but there is no way of knowing and it's no excuse."

"Why are you bringing this up now? You're engaged with a child in your custody. I should be the least of your concerns."

"Your presence bothers me even more than it bothers Amb. I need you to avoid me."

"That's unfair; I have a relationship with Harper."

"Visit Harper when I'm not around."

The last time Maple and I had a conversation remotely similar to this, I was a bruised teen recovering from a drug overdose she induced. I had told her through tears to leave—and to avoid my funeral if I died. I apologized then. I shouldn't have.

"It was a routine," I said. "I'd stare at the mirror, adjust my hair, practice my smile, and pray I wouldn't black out on our date. I'd blame myself for my blackouts. I'd wake confused, humiliated, and vulnerable. I believed you when you said you didn't know what caused my blackouts. One day you broke that pre-date routine by slipping me a tad too much. You lied to everyone who pulled their hair out trying to save my life. I lied to protect you…and I convinced everyone who loved me that I wanted to die. I still go to Corbin for this. _Still._ It's been six years. You almost succeeded in ruining my life. I'm not continuing this lie that we're friends."

I left her in the snow. She didn't cry—if she did it was too soft for me to hear. I must have astonished her. Gianetto witnessed my flush as I passed through the doorway.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"It is now," I exhaled.

His eyes went to Maple. He told me he wanted to ask her about her research. I will never admit it to her face, but I wanted to hear it too, so I eavesdropped.

"I've been better. Work has been especially well. I recently received a research grant. Ten thousand dollars a week to study wormholes, hidden abilities, and Type: Null," Maple told Gianetto.

"Ten thousand dollars a week. Congratulations," he replied.

"That money will cover the costs of the research, but I still get a lot out of it. I've wanted to pursue this passion since I was a child. This is a perfect time with the rampant Blindside attacks."

 _'Rampant attacks? There have been more? I haven't seen the news in days. I haven't been on social media either. Dammit.'_

I recalled that day Logan had fallen victim to a Double Blindside attack:

 _"_ _I feel like I got hit with Confusion, but something was different," he said._

 _"Do you remember anything?" I asked._

 _"No. I just remember something being there."_

 _I used a small light to check Logan's eyes. "It looks to me like someone used the Double Blindside attack on you."_

 _"W-what does that mean?"_

 _"It's a psychic-dark-ghost combination move. Your brain saw something that didn't want to be seen, so it temporality deactivated the part of your brain associated with hearing and sight. It is disorienting for Pokémon, especially for dark, ghost, and psychic types. It leads to confusion and short-term memory loss."_

 _"Shit! Am I gonna go blind!?"_

 _"You'll be fine. No one got hurt physically, right?"_

I'm still haunted by that mystery since we never found the Pokémon who had administered the attack. More research was exactly what we needed—it was too bad Maple was going to be leading the pursuit.

I snapped back to the present.

"Has anyone been physically hurt? Or does it manifest the same in other people as it did with Jezz and his crew?" Gianetto inquired.

"The latter, although I don't know how much longer that will last. No one knows what these are," Maple replied.

"Will you publish your research?"

"If I find information valuable enough to share. I _was_ planning on sending my notes to Jezz and letting him do the write-up, but…"

"Not anymore?"

"He and I aren't friends."

"I thought you were."

"Not anymore."

I wanted to yell at her to stop—I desperately wanted those notes—but I couldn't bring myself to submit.

"I hope working seven days a week won't get to you," said Gianetto.

"I'm sure that's what Dylan will say the moment I tell him."

"Dylan? A bae?"

"He is a bae, and he couldn't have come soon enough."

Maple looked towards the door. I made myself scarce by heading to my bedroom. I nearly rammed into Amb on my way inside.

"You okay?" she asked as we re-centered.

"Great," I replied.

I stumbled onto the bed and moaned into a pillow. She rubbed my back when I rolled onto my stomach.

"Something happened," said Amb. "Tell me."

I semi-involuntarily snorted.

"Talking about our feelings sucks, but like…every therapist in the world says it's what we're supposed to do, and you always feel better afterward," Amb reasoned.

"I kicked Maple out of my life," I muttered.

She nodded and hummed approvingly. "How?"

"I told her she crossed the line years ago and up until now, I've been too weak to stand up for myself. I reminded her of the shit she put me through. I told her to avoid me."

Amb snuggled against me and kissed my shoulder. It's one of my favorite things in the world. When she does that, it means 'I'm proud of you'.

"Was it because of Linette?" she asked.

"I should be a decent role model. If someone treated Harper or Linette the way she treated me, I'd have them arrested."

"You can probably still press charges."

"Even if they could find evidence and/or believe me, rape and domestic abuse cases die after six years."

"But if they find evidence, why can't they use it?"

"Even if there was a way, I don't need more attention from the press. Maybe Annie will kick Maple off The Grange when she learns that Maple assaulted me, compelled me to lie about it and that we kept it hidden for six years."

"I still can't believe she did that to you."

Amb's never been the type to cry when she's blue. She would normally isolate herself and turn her tears into a rage. She'd shoot arrows to relieve that tension. But when something bad happens to me or Jay that she is powerless to influence, that is when her exterior shatters. I felt her dejection rising.

"You're worth everything," she said. "I didn't understand half my world until we met. That's why we should…"

She made the signs for 'get married' and 'party'.

"We will. I don't know when, or how, but we will—everyone knows we will," I replied.

I received a text from Maple. I sighed in frustration as Amb lifted the phone.

"There is one more thing, something huge we must discuss," Amb read.

"Tell her to text whatever we 'must' discuss," I responded.

It took several minutes for Maple's next text to arrive. In the meantime, Amber messaged Jay, who assured us they had the kids and we could take as much time as we needed.

"Want me to read?" Amb asked when Maple's next text arrived.

"If you want," I replied.

"Reporters on channel five discussed the comments you made during your last interview," Amb read. "Many of your supporters have either abandoned you or are outraged by your lack of action. But it seems even more people are angry at themselves for driving you away'."

"I'm provoking anger among multiple parties. People have to either be well-loved geniuses or despised douchebags to garner that response."

"People love douchebags."

"I knew they'd regret slandering and firing me. They can't blame me for flying under the radar after they sanctioned and later compelled my actions."

"People care about good stories and drama, not the plain truth. Truth's boring. 'Magenta man leaves politics to hide in woods' isn't a headline."

"It could be. Did the snake type anything else?"

"She said: 'Teach me the logistics. I want to hear your version. They were talking about your conflict with Torrmment in the news. Say something'."

There was so much information. I didn't want to get into it, but if I didn't respond, I'd be procrastinating. I needed Maple out of my life. One summary, one time, this time, the last time.

"I met dozens of powerful people on my first day as a senator," I typed. "I was the youngest person to have that position. Mary, the person I gave my notes to at St. Augustine's played a role in that. That is the day I first met Torrmment. I admired him and agreed with much of what he believed. He broke the record before I did for the youngest person hired as Chief of Domestic Affairs. He was thirty-five and I was still a teen when I started working with him. For a while, I didn't how he felt about me being elected into the Senate while also having been nominated as the Chief of Domestic Affairs of Kanto, a position he had once held with pride."

"Why was his opinion important?" Maple asked.

"At the time, everyone's opinions mattered. President Cynthia appointed me to the position as the Chief of Domestic Affairs after I was chosen as a candidate. We worked closely with one another, and our relationship as coworkers was stable."

"You sound so cool right now," Amb said after she read my text.

No one pulls off semi-sarcasm as well as she does.

"Powerful old people hated teenage-me changing the game they spent decades manipulating. Cynthia supported me but she couldn't change everyone's mind. The public swung back and forth between hating and loving me," I replied.

"That wrecked you," Maple cheekily responded.

"I didn't go down _that_ easily."

"Sorry," Maple responded, though Amb and I knew she wasn't.

"My opposition disapproved my associations with Unova. The Chief of Foreign Affairs was constantly threatening me to back off, claiming that foreign policy was his business, not mine. But he was doing nothing, and Kanto was suffering for it. Cynthia encouraged me to help. When an interviewer asked about this tension at the press conference—"

"You said 'It's not my fault I can handle foreign policy better than the Chief of Foreign Affairs'," Amb laughed. "Plus, something about his incompetence."

"Correct, yet somehow I managed to hold on to that position for years."

I typed most of this to Maple. She responded:

"You got more accomplished in one year than most in their entire political career, despite your numerous disadvantages. Your policies are still intact, secured, helping people. Truly did know foreign policy better than everyone else. They were wrong to be jealous. Take it from someone who struggles with feeling jealous."

Amber read the message then wrinkled her nose. "Urgh. She's a yamabiru, pretending to compliment you and shit."

"Yamabiru. Good one," I responded.

"'Struggles with feeling jealous'. Fuck her…You should rub your legacy in Maple's face. You designed a free education program, a foster care system that isn't impossible to navigate, because of your willingness to dive into foreign affairs, that influence spread to Unova and beyond. That's proof you were victorious. She's the same age as you, what has she done?"

I wasn't going to remind Amb of her contributions to the scientific community, but I did say this:

"I could've done more."

"It's not your job to do everyone else's job. Now it seems that many of them have learned their lesson," she replied.

Maple sent another message: "Are you there?"

"No," Amb texted back.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"I wish people would see how it's Torrmment's fault. He threated to blackmail you. It wasn't until recently that you lost favor with the public…about it seems like you regained it. If people had to choose between you and Torrmment, they'd choose you," Amb vented.

"He's in office. I'm not."

"And people are furious. They want to know why you aren't president. The way they see it, you had the money, drive, and loads of support."

"I figured I could get more done helping Cynthia while holding multiple positions."

"The public doesn't know that."

"True."

"You said that if the Euon War spreads further than Toka, then you would fly to the capital and do whatever you can to stop it. People want to know if you are sincere."

"Anything could happen."

We were silent for a while.

"You finally reached peace," Amb murmured. "Period, the end. Why aren't you satisfied?"

"I don't have periods in my life, I have commas. Lots and lots of commas, and they all have a purpose. The most intense and recent comma is what spurred the journal project. If the Euon war continues and they need me there, that will be another comma. I don't want to end anything. This isn't my ideal way to live but I believe it's best."

"This would bigger if Kanto was where Toka is. Since Toka has very few people, it hasn't gotten much respect. What matters most is that the Tree of Beginnings could be in deep shit. That scares people."

"The Tree's well protected. With the monster fusion now on our side, the origin Mew, our legendaries, and hundreds of Lucario native to that area protecting it, only an immeasurable force could break through. I'm corresponding with six different presidents. Defense departments are not in the tailspin the news is proclaiming. No one likes wars, people and Pokémon getting hurt and killed…civilians…"

"It's disgusting. I bet the shit we call Sandshrew resents humans now more than ever."

"That's why it's at the center of all this. It shut down much of the fighting, but it cannot stop it all. If we let it inside the heart of the Tree of Beginnings, it would gain the power to control all the people and Pokémon in the world and force them to trust themselves and one another due to the Morimar project data being embedded in its DNA. It could stop the fighting, bring peace to everyone living there. People proposed that before, but it gets shut down every time because the crux is mind control. We can't trust anyone with that much power, especially an unpredictable creature like Sandshrew."

"Annastasia trusts it."

"Not with the lives of everyone on the planet, and it's not her decision. No one should ever have the right to take over someone else's body, no matter how good their intention may be. Even a creature with nothing still has that fundamental right. It's all some people have."

"Is there anything _I_ can do?"

My reply was interrupted by another Maple text:

"I was invited to Tamaki and Soledad's wedding. I'm not going," I read. "I don't want to cause tension. I don't want to interact with your group anymore. I'll see if I can find a different place to live. You can tell everyone that I say goodbye."

Amb and I re-read the message three times.

"I thought it would take more pushing," said Amb. "I'm suspicious."

"As am I," I replied.

"This was never about you and me. If she was a normal ex, I wouldn't care because I trust you. But she's a predator and you were her pry. This message and everything you accomplished since you broke away proves you're stronger than her."

I wanted to propose then and there. I wanted her to kiss me and say 'finally'. I need her to know how grateful I am that she loves my imperfections. She snorted randomly.

"I thought about how Valé and Jay almost burnt down our cottage making me you 'get well soon' breakfast-for-dinner and gelato-themed dessert last year," Amber laughed. "Not much has changed skill-wise since that day. Vileplume and Decidueye still have nightmares about it."

"I still wonder: how does one burn gelato?"

"That's the scariest part."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the poem/song 'Tie a Knot' by John Wolford.

+The next chapter is a direct continuation of this one. Thanks everyone for reading:)

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Amber's Decidueye

\- Dylan – Maple's 'bae'

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Maple had an extremely negative impact on Jezz during their teenage years. Domestic abuse and rape charges were not filed against her because Jezz lied to protect her. Amber and Corbin are the only people who know the full story.

\- The Double Blindside attacks continue.

-Maple got a research grant to study what might be causing these attacks.

\- Jezz continues to be slandered by political opposers, but the majority of his past adversaries are now on his side.

\- Jay and Amb feel a kind of friendly competition towards their babysitting adventures.

\- Gianetto and Denisia finally came to visit their little brother and his newfangled family.

Trivia

\- Muzjiks is the highest-scoring word possible on a first turn in Scrabble.

\- One-ninety-six is a legitimate IQ score.

\- In many parts of the world (and within the United States, where I live) it is true that rape/domestic abuse cases die after six years, meaning the survivor can no longer have a role in convicting their abuser unless there are additional charges that fall within the statute of limitation for that particular region.


	66. Respect is a Word

The Journal

Chapter #64: Respect is a Word

 **"** **Building a healthy respect for yourself  
makes you feel good about who you are,  
what you're capable of doing,  
and enhances your value."**

 **Perri E. Hogan**

Amb and I were—busy—when something big and important-sounding crashed in the living room. We got there as soon as possible.

"It was me," Harper signed as he sidestepped the surfeit of broken glass.

Harper's face told me that for once—maybe the first time in his life—he wasn't guilty. Linette, however, hid behind him. Amb and I were stunned. Were we supposed to discipline her? How? Her face was too innocent.

"Sorry," she said.

"It was probably an accident…" said Amb.

"No."

Another surprise. We crouched to her level.

"Did you did it on purpose?" I asked. "Or did Harper tell you to do it?"

"It was my fault," said Harper, lying once more.

We stared at the children. Amb doesn't yell at cute things, and I don't yell at all. Punishment? I shuddered. How people punish children is beyond me. But something came to mind.

"You must clean it up," I said as I rose to find our dustpan and broom.

Linette nodded shamefully. Amber whispered in my ear:

"She's not strong enough to hold our broom. She needs a kiddo-broom."

Linette cried tears she later wiped on Harper's shirt. We froze. Crying kid. Cute crying kid. I wanted to jump in a lake. Amb probably wanted to kill Logan, Peruva, Lily, Maya, Jay, Valentino, Denisia, and Gianetto—the adults who were supposedly watching her and Harper.

"Jay texted you," Harper signed when he realized how shocked we were.

Pip and my team started to clean. Amber lifted Linette and told her it wasn't her fault, even though it was. I looked at my phone. There was a typical Jay voice-text.

"Ha, so ummmm, like Gia was wondering what our cottage looked like…and um like so we decided to show him…and like, so, Logan, Lily, Maya, and Peruva didn't like, want to be alone with them, and it was cold so like, we figured it was unfair to bring them…I think Maple is still there…I didn't see her leave….so like, don't take too long with your secret meeting…we'll be back in like, ten minutes, umm…probably. Um…bye. No, wait! We have Aya and Quin. Um, bye."

Amber growled. "Stupid Logan."

Since Jay is also too cute to take the blame for anything, stuff like this will probably always fall on me or Logan.

"And Valé knows better…" Amber continued muttering. "Shh, Linette, you're okay. Let's get cookies."

Part of me wanted to believe that Linette's cuteness didn't hypnotize Amber. But it must have. There's no way I can pull that shit.

I was alone with eleven Pokémon and Harper while the Pip and our women ate cookies. Glass was in every corner and the carpet was stained from the polish I used on the wooden frames of the case Michio and I made together eight years ago.

"I wanted to take the blame because I didn't want Linette to be punished," Harper confided. "If I had more time, I would have hidden her. Are you going to make her do something boring as punishment?"

"Probably not," I signed. "Linette's too young to lift glass. Maybe Amb will…I have no idea. We aren't parents. We didn't prepare for this."

"Obviously. At least you're not bad."

I was intrigued by what he meant. After a prompt, he continued.

"Keaka told me she was bad at raising my dad. She said that she's lucky he turned out okay."

I wondered if Harper knew about Koan's relationship with his father and grandmother.

Harper hit my hand. "I'm too young to pick up glass too."

Harper fetched the vacuum and stain-remover while I handled the shards. Sadness hit me as I came to recognize the scattered remains of each model Pokeball. Some I made with Perry and/or Hauana. Some I made for them. They were returned to me after their death. I was given many of Hauana and Perry's possessions even though I had insisted I didn't deserve them, so it wasn't as if these balls were my last pieces of evidence that they were a positive force in my life, but still, I wish Linette hadn't destroyed them.

"I'll get revenge when she's a teen," I told Harper.

I regretted that thought. Linette wasn't going to be with us forever, and I wasn't going to _be_ forever. She won't be a teenager for nine or ten more years. The chances of me hanging onto my life for another ten years is like winning the lottery. I'd be lucky to get five. My deadline is currently set at three, and it goes down with every trip to the hospital. Those trips were increasing in frequency. In short, I'm fucked, and almost everyone around me knows it.

"It was cruel of her," Harper remarked. "Even if she doesn't know that this shit is important to you."

"Well, if I'm not around by the time she's old enough to understand punishment, I'll leave it in my will and Amber can do the deed," I responded.

"You have a will!?"

It was too enthusiastic for my comfort.

"Yes," I said.

"What do I get?" he asked.

"Let me think…oh yeah, I remember, I left all my textbooks for you. And my debt."

Harper looked terrified, then his expression softened.

"You don't have debt and I can just sell your textbooks," he reasoned. "What else?"

"I put in my will that you aren't allowed to sell my books," I signed before sweeping up the remainder of the glass. "You have to read them. I left standardized tests for you to complete…and it's illegal to go against one's legal will."

"I'll find a way out of it."

"With who as your lawyer?"

The kid was stuck. He gave up and began scrubbing the carpet.

"This carpet is ugly and doesn't deserve to be cleaned anyway," he told me as the stain proved difficult to remove.

"We are giving it to some tenants when we move. It's not ugly."

Harper rolled his eyes. "I know ugly. This is ugly."

"What color should we dye it?" I asked.

"Pink and black. Mostly pink, hot pink, with black specks and a back border."

"That would make it perfect for your bedroom."

"I know."

A's correct when she calls Harper her perfect storm. He's wild, but he always calms down and rarely kills.

"I love you," I said. "I would never make you take standardized tests."

"I love you too. You don't have to dye the rug if you don't want to," he replied.

Linette toddled from the kitchen with dried tears stains and two cookies in her hand. She gave one to me and one to Harper. She looked at me and said:

"Sorrrryyy I bro-oak it."

"I forgive you," I replied.

"She told me she wanted to look at your collection and thought hitting it with a boot would bring it down from the shelf," Amb explained.

"At least you understand basic physics."

She turned her head in confusion. Harper wiped chocolate crumbs from her mouth. Jay and his posse returned.

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" he asked after he casually flopped onto the couch.

Amb pointed to the spot where my model Pokeball collection once rested. He paled.

"You and I will talk later," Amb said as her daggers pieced Jay's baby-blues.

"I don't…oh…Jezz um…I like, I texted you…oh, it was a voice text since…um, like, I seriously though Maple was still here…. I thought she was in the bathroom so I called to her too…. I'm like, super like….so…"

"Jay, I love you as platonically as is possible, but if you continue to use the words 'like', 'so', 'oh', and 'um' every time we talk, I might go coconuts."

"Coconuts? Are we ten?" Amb asked.

"We might as well be," I said as I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, Jay…I'm going to bed early tonight."

Jay placed his hand over his heart and sucked in a deep breath. He must have felt it stop for a moment.

"Don't go because of me!" he mumbled sadly. "I-I-I'll make it up to you!

"It's not because of you, it's because I'm tired. Since there are so many of you here…can someone other than me take care of the bedtime routine?"

Banging came from the window. Jay rushed to let Jocelyn and Ampharos inside.

"Too precious," Jocelyn said after she grabbed Aya and crouched to Linette.

"Ampha," Ampharos agreed.

"How are you?" I asked as she placed her coat on a hook.

"Offended that I was not invited to breakfast-for-dinner, but I have been recovering fine ever since Jay surrendered Aya," she responded as she stroked Aya's wispy hair.

"Jay's the one who called everyone to join," Logan tattled.

"Her cell was off," Jay retorted.

"It was out of battery. I called you back as soon as Ampharos charged it but you didn't pick up."

"Ampharrrros phar!"

"I was taking care of Quin and Aya and I said I was sorry," Jay responded. "Forget it. We have fine wine and gelato. Let's eat! Itadakimasu!"

"Togekisss!"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itt aa daaa muuu!" Linette sang.

"Awe, close enough," Jocelyn cooed as she tickled Linette. "I can't wait to get to know you more."

"More!" Linette shrieked as she played with Jocelyn's pigtails.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Are you okay? That wasn't a very happy sigh," Logan noted.

"It's not official…"

"It's official to me," Amber said as she rubbed my shoulder. "And he's tired; it's been a long day."

"Let's toast before Jezz falls asleep," Gianetto suggested. "To Linette, the newest member of our crew!"

"To Linette!"

"To meee," Linette responded.

"Hey, she knows the name Rumika gave her," said Lily. "Impressive."

"It's time," Valentino said to Denisia and Gianetto. "You claimed to have had a surprise. Share."

"I have been waiting for someone to ask," Gianetto replied.

"We're moving to Kanto!" Denisia exclaimed.

"Wow!"

"Really?"

"This is awesome!"

"Aren't you going to miss the ice and snow?"

"Ampharos?"

"One at a time," Gianetto responded. "It is awesome, we will certainly miss the snow and ice, but we'll ski every weekend."

"Why the sudden change?" Valé asked.

"I like change," said Denisia. "I've never lived in Kanto. We're also looking in Johto, but since you all live in Kanto, we figured we'd begin our search here. We like the looks of Silverville."

"We'll be moving to Johto soon too," I responded.

"Since when?" asked Lily as she and Jocelyn shared looks of confusion.

"Ampharrrr?"

"I'm missing something," said Logan.

"Lieparrrrd liep."

"I…"

"You know what we are talking about," Amber said as she poked Logan.

"That's like, planned and all? We're for-sure doing it?" he inquired.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"I didn't know you were moving," said Maya.

"No one told me. I really am the forgotten middle child," Jocelyn dramatically pouted.

"We like Greenfield," said Jay. "There are bigger homes and—"

"Hold up, _you're_ moving too?" Jocelyn interrupted. "Since when do you not tell me anything?!"

"I've been busy."

"Amb, Jay, me, Valé, Logan, and Peruva and our teams are looking into large homes so that we can all live together," I explained.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Gianetto asked. "It sounds hectic and devoid of privacy."

"We are all really close," Jay defended. "And…well…"

"Personal reasons," said Amber. "Stuff we don't want to talk about now."

"What she said…It'll be good for us. If you want, you can move into our cottage—it's technically part of The Grange. A is going to refill it anyway."

"Same with our cottage," I added.

"We'll likely move before you," said Denisia. "But thanks for the offer."

"We think we know where we're going. We're getting ready to bid," Jay said proudly.

"I figured we'd have a few more months," said Logan.

I shook my head. "Weeks—we prefer the concept of speed."

The rest of the night we talked about our jobs, the places we were looking to move, and about what it's been like watching several kids.

"I'm asking Takeshi and June if we could keep Aya," said Jay.

"I doubt you'd be her choice of backup guardians," Lily sniggered. "They have grandparents, twenty or more aunts and uncles, cousins, June's got three siblings, and The Grange is the place to be."

"Plus, everyone knows I love her most," said Amb.

"Wrong," said Jocelyn. "I babysit her the most."

"You are all being rather unfair to little Quinlin. He's just as lovable," said Logan.

"Is that really his name?" Jay asked.

"How do you not know that?"

"Literally everyone is ganging up on me tonight."

"Incorrect use of the word literally," I said quietly.

"You too?!"

"You're such a drama princess," Amb said. "Does it help to know that you are my favorite person?"

"Before Jezz?"

"Yup."

"Brutal honesty is the bane of my existence, and I've accepted that years ago," I said when they looked at me.

"And it's my kink," said Amb.

"Can you like, keep it appropriate for once?" Jay said as he pushed Amb. "Let's change the subject."

"Tomorrow I'm bringing Harper with me to the press office," I yawned. "He's been asking me to take him."

"I'll be good for him," said Amb. "They need to do more bonding."

I stayed up just a bit longer so that I could catch up with Jocelyn. Everyone became more relaxed as the night wore on, and by 9:30 pm everyone but Gianetto, Denisia, Jay, and Valé had gone home or fallen sleep on the couch.

"How is your journal project coming along?" Denisia inquired.

"Well," I replied.

"He's tired, can't you tell?" Gianetto said as he nudged Denisia. "No more fifty-questions."

"I don't mind."

"It's amazing that you are doing this despite everything that's happening," said Denisia. "And you're so busy."

"Probably not as busy as you think…and thank you."

"I never saw Maple leave," Jay said randomly.

"Jezz kicked her out," said Amb, clearly proud. "She already knows I've won, it gets better every time she reminds me."

"I think Maple's sweet," said Gianetto.

"Maple and I have an ugly relationship," I said.

"If his ex was a good person, then I wouldn't have any problem with her," Amb replied. "But she's not. She's—"

"—I don't want to talk about it."

I was well aware that Denisia and Gianetto knew barely anything about my relationship with Maple, and I was okay with that.

"I shouldn't have been involved with her, that's all," I finished.

Harper woke. His huffs and arm-crossing reminded me that I was in charge and it was far passed his bedtime.

"Let's head out," Denisia said to Gianetto. "Harper and Linette must get to bed."

Linette was curled up on the couch beside me. I gently lifted her so that she was resting her head on my chest. Harper scowled, pissed that everyone was delaying his bedtime routine.

"Buona sera," said Gianetto.

"Molte grazie," Denisia bowed.

"Arrivederci!" Jay said before they teleported away.

"Time for movies," Harper signed the moment they were gone.

"Time for you to brush your teeth, wash your face, and go to bed," Amb replied.

"No!"

"Ah?" Linette said as she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I'm ssssleepy."

"We can tell," Amb responded in baby-tone. "I call Linette. You get grumpypants junior."

"What did she call me?" Harper asked before pointing to Amber.

"She called you…grumpypants junior," I replied, writing the second part down for him to read.

"She's mean."

"I'm a witch," Amber signed before taking Linette. "Goodnight."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the poem 'Respect is a Word' by Perri E. Hogan.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents. Kahuna Olivia visits Jezz and the Hales.

+Thanks for reading. Let me know in reviews if you are still following:)

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

Canonical Locations:

\- Greenfield, Johto

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Gianetto and Denisia are moving to either Kanto or Johto depending on where the others decide to go.

\- Harper is curious about Jezz's work and wants to spend more time with him.

\- Linette broke many of Jezz's most sentimental belongings, all of which he kept in rembrance of the Hales.

\- Jay is looking for suitable homes in Greenfield, Johto where he and Valé could live together with Amber, Jay, Lily, Logan, Maya, Peruva, and all their Pokémon—and hopefully Linette.

\- Jezz wonders how much Harper knows about his family: how his grandmother raised Koan and Michio and what happened to his parents.

Trivia

\- Greenfield is the anime-exclusive location near Goldenrod City. It is where the movie ' _Spell of the Unown: Entei_ ', takes place. I picked it partly because in the film, Misty remarks how it is one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. That stuck out to me. It is also where the 'Hale' mansion is located—in the film the surname is pronounced like 'hail' and is not Polynesian, but the spelling is the same as Perry and Hauana's surname which is pronounced like 'Ha lay'.


	67. More Than You Know

The Journal

Chapter #65: More Than You Know

 **"** **The truth is you can be orphaned again and again and again.**

 **The truth is, you will be.**

 **And the secret is, this will hurt less and less each time until you can't feel a thing."**

 **Chuck Palahniuk**

 _May 9, 2033_

 _I have been practically living at the Pallet House. I have my own room in which I hang out and sometimes sleep in, and I keep some personal items here. It is very fun to live in a hotel with friends. I felt guilty for abandoning Perry and Hauana, but they have been encouraging me to spend more time with Jay and the rest of his family. They brought this up the last time I had a meal with them in Alola._

 _"Alola Jezz!" Kahuna Olivia greeted me as the Hales and I entered her back porch._

 _"Alola," I waved back._

 _She squeezed me into a hug then pinched my cheeks._

 _"You are so cute. I heard you made some friends, old rivals from the Indigo League."_

 _"I did."_

 _"Do I know them?"_

 _"I don't think so. They never did Alola trials before. Most of them are a year or two younger than I am. There is Jay Morgan, Amber Ketchum—"_

 _"I know Amber. She is already old enough to train Pokémon!?"_

 _"She's eleven."_

 _"Wow. Last time I saw her, she was still in diapers. Time really does flee! I never met a Jay Morgan though."_

 _"Jay is her best friend," I explained._

 _"Olivia had told me that she is an old friend of Misty Waterflower," said Hauana._

 _"Misty came here and killed my trial about fifteen years ago. She was one of the first female trainers to ever take on the trials of Akala Island. I went to her wedding, and then to her baby shower, which she had when Amber was two or three months old."_

 _"That sure is something," said Perry. "Jezz, would you mind a quick word before we go off and talk with our friends?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _I followed Perry into the house._

 _"I wanted to talk to you before, but I forgot until Olivia reminded me of something that Misty Waterflower, Hauana, and I had discussed."_

 _It is hard for me to imagine the three of them getting together to discuss me. Instead of adding my own comments, I patiently listened while Perry continued._

 _"Hauana and I truly believe that there is a connection between you and the Morgan family. We think you should consent to give them a DNA sample. A small sample of skin or hair can tell us if you have the same or a very similar genealogy. Maybe the Morgans are the long-lost family you have been searching for. Of course, where you live is up to you, but knowing where your relatives are and what kind of people they are may give you some peace of mind."_

 _Perry was right; it would give me peace of mind. I have been wondering who my family was my entire life. The bitter part of me wanted to confront my parents, ask them why they abandoned me, and the sweeter side of me wants to comfort all the relatives that had been hurt by our separation—if there were any._

 _"Will they be able to perform a maternity or paternity test that is accurate?" I asked hopefully._

 _"Well, that is if we have a suspect as to who your mother and father might be. This is a difficult decision, and I want you to think about what you want to do. I told you about this now because there are many adults at this party who can talk to you about loss, the experience of living as a foster child, and what it is like to live in a place in which you are a racial minority, everything that seems to be happening in your life right now. So please, enjoy some of this good food, think about what we talked about, and try to open up to some of Olivia's friends. Hauana and I already told them about how awesome you are."_

 _"That was very nice of you, Mr. Hale," I replied. "I will do that. Thank you."_

 _Perry shook my hand, and then the two of us returned to the back porch. I noticed that man with almost-blackish-green hair and light brown skin tone who looked to be about thirty years old was watching me. He waved in my direction, gesturing for me to come closer._

 _"I heard that you are also an orphan. That is why you are living with the Hales," he began._

 _"You don't have parents either?" I asked._

 _"Nope."_

 _"What happened to them? Oh, sorry if that is insensitive. I apologize."_

 _"It's okay. I never got to meet them. I never saw pictures or learned their names either. I was raised by the Kahuna that was here before Olivia. His name was Anakoni. He died last year. He had been sick for a long time, which is why he had passed on his Kahuna title to Olivia long before last year. Before Kahuna Anakoni, I lived in a home for boys. I was fourteen when adopted. I heard you grew up in a similar place. An orphanage that doubled as a school."_

 _"That is true, Mister—"_

 _"Call me Taiyō."_

 _"It is nice to meet you, Taiyō. I meant to say that yes, I did grow up in a similar environment."_

 _"My point is that I know what it is like to have to deal with a lot of loneliness. I didn't have any friends my own age until I was twelve. I felt as though people my age or younger would never be able to relate to me, so I didn't give them many chances. I missed out on a lot of fun. I don't want you to make the same mistake. You are almost a teenager. Teenage years are very hard to get through without a support group."_

 _"I think the friend group I have now is stable."_

 _That was a lie; I still feel insecure. I enjoy my time with Jay, Amber, and everyone else, but I don't think 'stable' could ever be a word used to describe my life or state of mind._

 _"They are good kids. They don't smoke or do graffiti or do unfair battle with Pokémon, or steal...some kids just have no respect for their families. The Ketchums, Oaks, Morgans, Harrisons, Gaulles, Motos…I know them all. And I happen to know that the majority of the adults in those families had the same kind of absent parent problems that you and I have. You bet that they told their kids their stories."_

 _"Amber told me that her mother was an orphan too because her parents left her to be raised by her older sisters when she was four years old. Jay says that his mother's parents are probably dead and that his mom grew up in foster care like I did. Jay's dad ran away from his parents because they were mistreating him. Jay's Aunt Rumika ran away from home for that same reason."_

 _"That is all true. Iris, June's mother, was also an orphan. She was raised by an elder in her village in Unova. Professor Gary Oak's parents died when he was eight years old, and so he was raised by his grandfather. I am not sure how much interaction you have had with her, but Serena Dupont's father and Clemont and Bonnie Dupont's mother had died when the kids were still very young, so they each grew up in a single parent household. Lillie Hymes, a good friend of Amber's parents, ran away from home when she was nine. Her brother did too, but they were separated for a while, as he had run away before she did. All these people you have access to, and they have all gone through similar trials. Their stories can help you cope. You'll see that you aren't alone."_

 _"Thank you for telling me this. I will consider your suggestion."_

 _That was a lie because I did not want to consider it. I feel like talking to my friends' parents alone for an extended period of time would be uncomfortable. The people here are different, though. I knew I wouldn't mind talking to them._

 _"If you don't want to consider that," Taiyō continued, "You can consider this: we all wish that we had a chance to find our parents. For the most part, we all wish that we knew something about our families, and why they broke up. If you have the chance to take that journey, I highly recommend that you do it."_

 _I nodded. That time, I was not lying._

 _The rest of the night wasn't like that. There were other kids, but they were younger and left to play without me. I stayed with the adults for almost the entire night. This was something I was used to and I felt comfortable. We left the place about nine-thirty and arrived back at our home by ten._

 _"Jezz, before you go to bed, tell me how that get-together went for you. Perry told me that you talked. Did you get to know some of the people at that party?" Hauana queried._

 _"I did. Kahuna Olivia's friends were kind," I replied._

 _"I hope you now understand that there are people who can become a supporting force and that it may be better for you to do some digging, trying to find your family. We would help you, of course, but obviously, it must be directed by you."_

 _"Thank you for looking out for me. I'll consider searching for my original family, and I will talk to the other orphans I know for support if I think I need it."_

 _"Take your time.," Perry responded with a grand yawn. "We'll be ready when you are. Goodnight. Sleep well."_

 _"Sleep well," Hauana repeated. "See you in the morning, Iki."_

 _Hauana hadn't called me 'iki' in over a week. I didn't notice that until today._

 _"Goodnight and thank you for bringing me to Olivia," I said as I headed to my room. "It helped more than you know."_

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is that quote by Chuck Palahniuk.

\+ Next Chapter is back to the main storyline. Jezz and his friends arrive in Alola.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Kahuna Anakoni

\- Taiyō

Canonical Characters:

\- Lillie (Hymes)

\- Gladion

\- Kahuna Olivia

\- Iris

\- Cilan

\- Misty's older sisters (Daisy, Lily, and Violet)

\- Gary Oak

Canonical Locations:

\- Olivia's Trial Site

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Jezz acknowledges that many people in his life—mostly the parents of his new friends—also have family issues.

\- The Hales think Jezz should try to find out more about his original family.

\- The Hales believe Jezz is probably related to the Morgans in some way because of their similarities in appearance and their hazy family histories.

\- Misty was one of Jezz's first advocates.

Trivia

\- Taiyō means 'sun' in Japanese.

\- I have a headcanon that Taiyō knows so much about these people because he grew up alongside Hau. In the originals draft(s) of this chapter, I explained this, but I took it out because it was making the chapter too long and is not quite relevant to this story. But it would make a good short lil fic…

\- I made 'Hymes' Lillie's surname because it is the last name of her American voice actress.

 **SPOILER FOR SUN/MOON GAMES/ANIME**

\- Most of the 'family issues' I mentioned of the canonical characters are canon as well. For example, it is canon in the games that siblings Lillie and Gladion ran away from home after their mother was corrupted by power and their father got lost in a wormhole—the latter part is pretty funny though…but in the anime it is only Gladion who runs away while Lillie stays at home. It is canon that Misty's parents abandoned her (Pokémon Adventures Manga/ hinted in the Anime), that James ran away from home (Anime), that Jessie's parents are assumed dead (Anime and the Japanese Pocket-Monster Radio Drama), that Gary was raised by Professor Oak (Electric Tale of Pikachu Manga, Pokémon Adventures Manga, and it is hinted at in the Anime). Iris was raised by a Village Elder (Anime), Brock's parents left him to raise his younger siblings (mostly) alone (Anime). Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont are only ever shown to have one parent per family, and it is hinted that the other parents—Serena's father and Clemont and Bonnie's mother, are dead. No parents are mentioned for the other characters. Everything except the information about Kahuna Anakoni carries over from my previous fics. Just some fun facts for y'all.


	68. Arrival in Alola

The Journal

Chapter #66: Arrival in Alola

 **"You look like a movie  
You sound like a song  
My God, this reminds me  
Of when we were young."**

 **Adele**

 _May 10, 2033_

 _Jessie, James, Rumika, Lucy, Meowth, Logan, Maya, Lily, Sandshrew, Annastasia, Michio, Jocelyn, the twins, Amber, Jay, and I plus our Pokémon arrived in Alola about a week after the Cherryblossom festival had officially ended._

 _We spent part of the day moving the Morgan's personal belongings into their new vacation home. The bungalow was completely empty except for some furniture. We took a plane there since it would have taken Acorn and Aliyah and Mewtwo a long time and a lot of energy to teleport us and many of our items, including the teleporter, over there._

 _The Morgans had a private jet, and Annastasia mentioned something about her parents wanting to arrive in style. Once we got the teleporter set up in the garage, we would be able to use that in order to go back and forth from there to Pallet town._

 _After the plane landed, Jay asked me where my house was located._

 _"Alola is composed of dozens of islands. Melemele is the big one, sometimes called the mainland, then there are a few slightly smaller ones, and then there are a bunch of really tiny ones. Right now, we are on the third largest island. My house is on the fourth largest. It is about a ten-minute boat ride north of your family's bungalow. There are a lot of stores that Hauana likes to shop at on this island," I explained._

 _"That is why I chose this location," Jay's mom said as we started to disembark. "All the shops, little boutiques, cafes. What more do you need from a vacation home? This is perfect. Obviously, I only buy the best."_

 _That is how Jessie is. She likes the best of everything. The best food, the best plane, the best house._

 _"How many vacation houses do you have now?" Amber asked Jay._

 _"Um well there is one in the Northern woods of Sinnoh, one in the capital of Hoenn, one on Limon Island in the Orange Archipelago, one near Courmarine City in Kalos, one on One Treasure Beach in the Sevii Islands, and now there is one here," he explained._

 _Jay sounded embarrassed._

 _"Does anyone live there while you are all gone?" I asked when he started to return to his cheery self._

 _"We have people there who help to take care of the local Pokémon at each location. Not real nurses and doctors, just people who like Pokémon and like that kind of work. It's what my great-grandparents used to do, so when we got each house, my father decided to uphold that kind of tradition," said Annastasia._

 _Sandshrew looked at Annastasia as if it was offended. I don't understand it still. It started arguing with her. I told Annastasia how I didn't believe that she was making up stories in order to make her and her family look good._

 _"I think that's cool," I replied, brandishing the slang. "I believe you, Miss Annastasia."_

 _I had slipped and used the 'miss' again. Oh well. One of these days I will learn how to talk the way I write._

 _"Thank you, Jezz. Remember you can call me A or Annie if you'd like. Michio's been calling me that all the time lately. But there is no need for a 'miss'," Annastasia responded. "Unless you really want to add it."_

 _"I understand. I'll remember to stick with Annie."_

 _"So, Anna-chan, Michio, when do you plan on leaving for your meeting?" James asked._

 _"What meeting? Are you two going away? But we have so much work to do getting the new house set up!" Jocelyn complained. "You are going to make us do all the work!"_

 _"Flaaaaafy!" her Pokémon scolded._

 _"We're going to Michio's house so that I could officially meet his family, but that can wait until tomorrow," Annie replied. "We didn't specify when we'd be coming, and there is a lot to do. I will help you make up all the beds, stock the kitchen, carry over some of our clothes, all of that stuff. Jocelyn, all you will have to do is move your stuff into your bedroom. Sound fair?"_

 _"Yes, Onesan," Jocelyn grumbled._

 _I bet she was jealous because her big sister was spending more time with Michio (and the new babies) than she was with her. I think that I would feel the same way if Amber and Jay were to do that to me. I consider them like my siblings now. They are more like family than any of the 'brothers' or 'sisters' I had in those foster homes._

 _As I was thinking about this, Rose was started to cry. My Deerling walked up to her and let Rose pet him. this cheered her up. Deerling obviously likes Rose. I think Rose likes Deerling more than she likes Plusle, the Pokémon her parents had gotten for her._

 _"Let's come up with a plan then. Jay, you can babysit the twins with Amber, Jezz, Maya, and your Pokémon. Lily, Logan, Annastasia and Jocelyn, you take care of your own personal items and the make up the beds," Jessie demanded._

 _"I'll get the new washer and dryer over here," James offered._

 _"Michio can help," said Jessie._

 _"So can I," said Rumika._

 _"It's a good thing we upgraded to a bigger teleporter," Logan commented. "I'm relieved I don't have to do any physically demanding work."_

 _Amber looked around. She placed her bow and collection of arrows on the ground and awkwardly picked up Silver. I never saw her once hold the twins. She looked scared. I don't think she has ever held a baby before._

 _"I'll try to help with this babysitting thing, at least until your parents or A gets back," she decided._

 _Other than a few brief exchanges from time to time, we didn't see much of each other from 10:00 am until 8:00 pm. I stayed mostly near Amber and Jay. Jay enjoyed showing off the twins; we walked, fed, and (he) changed them. I didn't notice how similar Rose's eyes are to Annastasia until today._

 _The Hales brought us pizza for dinner._

 _"Sorry again for not being around to help out with all the heavy lifting and organizing," said Hauana as we sat to eat. "We both work from 7:00 am to 7:30 pm on weekdays, and all day on weekends."_

 _I don't think I ever realized how much the Hales must take off work in order to accommodate me. The Hales are not just another foster home to me. They're family-family. But I want to spend time with the Morgans too, and that's what the Hales want._

 _"They have a guest room. May I stay?" I asked the Hales._

 _"You have moved between our house and the Morgan's home about a dozen times since the Indigo Plateau. Are you sure the Morgans want to host you again?" Perry asked._

 _"May I please stay here so that I can be with Jay and Amber longer?" I asked Jessie and James._

 _"Sure," they responded together._

 _"You're one of the only mini-twerps I like," said Jessie._

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _That last thing I wanted to do was be a burden to two families at the same time, but this felt right._

 _"I will come home and stay for a whole day before I start my next journey," I promised Hauana and Perry._

 _"We want you to do what makes you happy, but at the same time, we miss you. We hardly ever see you now. We'd love to do something special for you before begin traveling," said Perry._

 _"That is very kind. I am so sorry for being a burden. Your kindness is very much appreciated."_

 _I hugged the Hales and told them more about how grateful I was._

 _"Where should I sleep?" I asked Jay after we finished eating._

 _"There are two beds in my room. You can have one of them if you want…" Jay suggested shyly._

 _I felt like saying 'no' to him might lead to his destruction. I gave him an enthusiastic 'thank you', then Amber butted into the conversation._

 _"I thought I was going to sleep with you," Amber said to Jay as we walked down the hall, away from everyone else._

 _"Well, we could… he started._

 _"We could share," I suggested. "You and me, or you and Amber, or me and Amber."_

 _Amber did that sinister laugh I've come to appreciate._

 _"Jay, you could share with Jezz. I know you'd be very comfortable with that."_

 _I was peeved. Amber accused me of playing with Jay's heart but then she goes and makes him even more confused. Jay looked frustrated. He rubbed his temples anxiously._

 _"Are you experiencing a headache?" I inquired._

 _I glared at Amber. She looked shocked, as if I would dare to glare at her. I put one hand on Jay's shoulder and used my other hand to carefully lift his chin._

 _"Your eyes look a bit…frazzled," I murmured._

 _Jay blushed and stepped back. I was confused. What did I do wrong? Why did I make Amber go into a laughing fit? I couldn't understand why Jay was still embarrassed._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked._

 _"I am fine, Jezz," Jay breathed. "How about you and Amb? We spend too much time together anyway. You two can bond more."_

 _I remember that we were originally talking about my sleeping arrangements. If I knew it was going to be this big of a deal, then I would have gone home with the Hales._

 _"Whatever you think is better," I responded._

 **XO**

 _That night Jay, Amber, and I played with these Volbeat and Illumise that were friends of Annie's. Later I sat on the edge of the porch, watching Amber chase Jay with a sparkler. I wondered if Amber was acting weird towards me because of Jay. She said she didn't like-like him, but then they acted like they were married. It's difficult to comprehend._

 _Rita came by to check on me._

 _"I thought you were busy working," I said as Rita helped herself to a beer._

 _"Not that busy," she shrugged. "So, what's up? Why aren't you out there running around?"_

 _"I don't feel well," I confessed._

 _Rita felt my forehead. "You're hot."_

 _"I'm worn out. We did a lot of work today."_

 _"I can tell; this place looks great. I mostly came over to see A, but she and Grumpypants already went to bed," she replied. "Rumika told me about her little project. I'm looking forward to it."_

 _"About finding my parents?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Why would you want to help me?"_

 _"Why not? You shouldn't be so shocked to find out that people want to help you. That's what friends do for each other."_

 _"I didn't realize that you considered me a friend."_

 _"I do and I'm proud to say it."_

 _"I am very grateful to you."_

 _Rita laughed and ruffled my hair. "We are all here, just like we've been saying all along. Me, the Hales, Morgans, Ketchums, Gaulles, Harrisons, the other kids, Annastasia, the Pokémon, even Grumpypants. So even if we don't get you the answers you are looking for, you can still turn to us for help. Maybe one day you'll find out your roots all by yourself, who knows?"_

 _"Thank you," I repeated. "Will you stay?"_

 _"I can't. I have to return to my job and partner. You'll see me around."_

 _"I think I am going to go sit on my bed for a while and read."_

 _Rita stood then offered her hand to help me up._

 _"One last thing," she said._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"This is your chance to be who you want. I found out what kind of person I was several times over. You still have plenty of time here on Earth. Loosen those muscles; focus on doing what makes you happy instead of worrying and being polite."_

 _"I will," I lied. "Thank you oh so very much. Goodnight."_

 _I walked into the room Amber and I would share. I was mentally preparing myself for what might be really awkward. I am almost two years older than her, and I wondered if that made a difference. I wondered if age ever did make a difference for kids. Oddly enough, I feel like sharing with Jocelyn would be much less uncomfortable, even though she is almost five years younger than me._

 _I stood in front of my door, holding on to the handle. I knew that if I explained how I felt to Annie or even Rita, I could get rid of this anxiety. But that would probably make Jay and Amber feel bad, and it would likely be inconvenient for the Hales to come pick me up, and I would be too shy about teleporting there with one of the Mew. Towards the end of my internal inquiry, someone touched my shoulder. It was Amber. She was with Jocelyn and many of their Pokémon._

 _"I thought I heard you," I lied. "Is something the matter?"_

 _"We just wanted to say 'goodnight'," Jocelyn responded._

 _"Fla."_

 _"Pikaaachu."_

 _"Thank you. Goodnight to you all as well."_

 _"Let us know if you need anything!" Jocelyn sang before she and Flaafy danced back down the hall._

 _"You going to sleep now?" Amber asked._

 _"I am going to read," I replied._

 _"So, you probably don't want to hang out."_

 _"Hanging out is also good."_

 _"Great."_

 _Amber sat on the bed with all my stuff on it, even though her Pokémon had retreated to the other side of the room, the place where Jay was going to sleep._

 _"Where is Jay?" I asked as I sat down next to her._

 _"Getting punished," she responded nonchalantly._

 _Jay getting punished is a foreign concept. I didn't think that the Morgans ever punished their kids, I can't imagine Jay ever being punished for anything. I gasped in surprise._

 _"Oh my, what did he do?"_

 _"Chill, Jezz. He lost a bet with his mom so now he has to give her a foot massage," Amber explained, rolling her eyes at me._

 _"Oh," I sighed, feeling dumb._

 _I didn't realize that getting punished by Jay's parents is a lot different from getting punished by pissed foster parents._

 _"I have a present for you," Amber restarted. "Because you like soccer…"_

 _Amber handed me an envelope that she took from out of her pocket. Not sure what to do, I just stared at it._

 _"I have never received a gift from a friend before," I whispered._

 _"Really? Not even for Christmas? Or on your birthday?" she asked._

 _"Sometimes the adults do, but never any children that I have met," I clarified, thinking of Rita's gifts and the basket full of goods the Hales recently gave me._

 _"Oh, well this is for your birthday. It's late because, well frankly, because you didn't tell us that you celebrated your birthday on January 1_ _st_ _. Hauana and Perry told us about it later that night, but we didn't have any gifts ready."_

 _"I very much appreciate this."_

 _"You didn't open it yet."_

 _"It is the thought that counts."_

 _I delicately opened the envelope, careful not to rip any part of it. Inside was a gift card._

 _"Twenty-five dollars to buy whatever I want at the World-Wide Soccer Shop?" I read in disbelief._

 _"I would have gotten you more, but my mom said I could only spend up to twenty-five. Money is kind of tight right now. Normally my budget is ten dollars, but she made an exception this time," Amber explained._

 _I sometimes forgot that Amber wasn't nearly as rich as Jay or even the Hales. This present felt extra special because of that._

 _"This is very amazing. Thank you," I said. "May I hug you?"_

 _"Sure. You don't have to ask permission to hug someone, FYI."_

 _"Sometimes people do not like hugs."_

 _Amber didn't want to argue her point, and that meant that she either had gotten used to my desire to avoid conflict, or she agreed with my response. As leaned forward and wrapped my around her, some of the Pokémon laughed, as if we were on one of those sitcoms with the annoying laugh-crack. It felt really nice to hug her, alone, without Vileplume or Pip or Jay or Togekiss joining in. It was a confusing feeling._

 _"Jay probably got you something more expensive, but this is all I had," she said, sounding a little sad, as if she wasn't very proud of her present. "The gift card should be enough to get a really cool soccer ball though."_

 _"I imagine it will be," I replied. "I am so very grateful. This is fantastic. It means so much to me."_

 _"I get it," she snorted. "One 'thank you' is good enough. I'm glad you like it."_

 _I felt bad because my gift to her was half a bed, my snoring, and possibly Xatu invading our dreams._

 _"You don't mind me taking up half this bed?" I inquired._

 _"Do you kick?" she asked._

 _"I am not sure."_

 _"I don't mind, but if you kick, I'll kick back. I'll let you read now. Goodnight, we'll try to be super quiet when we come in later."_

 _"Okay. Thank you."_

 _I climbed under the covers as soon Amber left. As usual, all my Pokémon were surrounding me within a few moments. Xatu landed on the edge of the bed._

 _"Please, Xatu. I know you hate taking orders, but please, please, please, do not give me nightmares," I begged, thinking of Jay and Amber._

 _"Xaaatuu," he responded sternly._

 _"Chimecho?" Chimecho asked Xatu._

 _"Xa," he answered._

 _I shut the lights and my eyes and soon fell asleep. I wasn't asleep for more than an hour, though, because Xatu woke me with a frightful dream. After that I lied with my eyes closed, hoping for sleep to come. It didn't, not immediately, but when it did, I had an awful nightmare and it never seemed to end. The nightmare was like that last really bad one I had, the one in which Pallet was demolished. This time it was much worse, more gore and yelling._

 _I heard Amber yell to 'Stop!' but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I couldn't even tell whether or not I was awake when I ran to the window and pulled open the shade. Nothing suspicious was there. Just the berry tree I had noticed earlier and a few wild Pokémon weaving through the tall grass. I turned to discover Amber and Jay behind me. They must have witnessed my whole outburst. I felt horrified then embarrassed._

 _"It was just a nightmare, Jezz," said Jay, his voice trembling._

 _He took my hand and led me away from the window. We convened on Jay's bed._

 _"That one was very realistic," I whispered._

 _"Xatu, you should leave. Jezz takes care of you and all you do in return is scare him to death!" Amber growled._

 _"Pikaaa!" Pip added._

 _"Xatu, if you go stay with Professor Oak, he will take very good care of you," Jay told the Pokémon. "You will get unlimited food and you won't have to do any work."_

 _"Xatttttuuuuuuu," he hummed._

 _"I am very sorry. I hope I didn't wake you," I sighed._

 _"We were already awake," said Amber._

 _"I was dreaming that we were lost in the woods. We were attacked."_

 _That was actually a really bad summary. Tons more had happened; that was the tolerable part. It was like a nightmare version of the dream Jay had told me that he had before, but mine and lots of blood and doom. I am never going to share this with anyone, though._

 _"I doubt that will happen. We may not know our way around Alola, but if worse comes to worst, then my parents will send Acorn and Aliyah out and they will both find us and teleport us home," said Jay, attempting to make me feel better._

 _"That must have been a false vision," I reasoned. "Occasionally Xatu sends me fake visions."_

 _"That explains why they sometimes mess up the weather predictions," Amber muttered. "Stupid birdbrains."_

 _"Xu," he retorted as he turned away._

 _I pulled the covers up to my neck. I didn't have the will nor energy to deal with Xatu._

 _"Aren't you afraid that Xatu is going to continue to give you nightmares?" Jay asked as he came back over to me and Amber's side of the room._

 _"I don't have any other choice. Xatu is a very strong Pokémon. He can break from his Pokeball whenever he chooses. He also knows teleport, which is strong enough to teleport me and a few others across short distances. I know because Xatu would sometimes teleport me places when I didn't want to go, and sometimes he would take some of my temporary siblings too," I explained. "He listens to me sometimes, but not always."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Is he going to give me nightmares too?" Amber asked._

 _"Hopefully not…I am so sorry," I murmured. "I am a horrible friend. I should go to sleep in a different part of the house while you and Jay stay here because that might help."_

 _I started to get out of bed, but Amber placed her arm over my chest, preventing me from moving._

 _"You aren't going to go anywhere," she asserted._

 _"Are you sure that is a good idea?" I asked._

 _"No. Just go to sleep, Jezz."_

 _I waited for Amber to fall asleep, then wrote all these events down in this journal. I plan to shut the book and then return to bed because I need sleep. Hopefully, thoughts about Amber won't keep me awake._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'When We Were Young' by Adele.

\+ Reminder that Pokemonfanthings is writing and I hope you all check out her work.

\+ I am still active on my DeviantArt account; I add stuff occasionally. Almost everything is related to Pokémon, mostly to my fanfiction. There are multiple contributors. If you have something you made that you want me to post, send it to me and I'll post it on my account. I'll credit you of course:)

+Thanks for reading, as always:) I love you all. Never forget that!

\+ The next chapter will be a continuation of the main storyline. Jezz gets his first round of test results, Harper goes to kindergarten, and something NG happens to 'Scooter'.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, look below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Annastasia's Volbeat and Illumise companions

\- Jezz's foster siblings—there are more than just the few I mentioned in earlier chapters

Canonical Locations:

\- The Orange Archipelago

\- Northern Sinnoh

\- One Treasure Beach (Sevii Islands)

\- Courmarine City (Kalos)

\- Hoenn

Original Locations:

\- Limon Island in the Orange Archipelago

\- The Morgan's bungalows/vacation homes

\- In canon, Alola has only four big islands and one small isle. I expanded this to include about a dozen more islands.

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Amber's gift card to Jezz is the first present he ever received from someone his age.

\- The Morgans bought a bungalow in Alola because they wanted to be closer to the kids while they went on their second big journey…and because they wanted another vacation home.

\- Jay doesn't want people finding out about his parents' wealth. Jezz doesn't realize it, but this is because he was often bullied for being the rich kid.

\- Jezz tells Jay and Amber about how Xatu gives him nightmares even after Annastasia and Maya's intervention. He also reveals that Xatu sometimes teleports him without his consent and that he has done this to others as well.

\- Lil Amb and Jezz had their first private hug awwwwe:)

\- Jezz is confused as to why Amber would rather share a bed with him than with Jay. This is because Jezz strongly believes that Amber likes Jay more than him (when she actually likes them equally but in different ways).


	69. Hourglass

The Journal

Chapter #67: Hourglass

 **"** **We have plenty of gain**

 **In our pockets, overflowing with light**

 **You are like an airplane**

 **Landing safely from a fantastic flight."**

 **JW Earning**

Harper didn't complain as much as he normally does when I ushered him through his bedtime routine. He only complained about how his parents didn't call, which I understood, because that made me upset too. It wasn't like them to do that. It made me worry.

After I tucked him in, I joined Amb and Linette in the guest room.

"I thought he was sleeping here," said Amb, gesturing to the mattress Jay and I had prepared.

"He doesn't want to share a room with 'the baby' because she 'deserves her privacy', so I asked Logan if he could stay in his bed, and he agreed because he'll be out all night," I responded.

"Out?"

"It's not like he's glued to us."

"I find that hard to believe sometimes."

"Ditto."

"Ditto," Linette repeated.

"Linette, you speak very well. How about tomorrow you and I practice new words? I asked.

"You're taking Harper into work," said Amb.

"Elsa texted me early this morning: a pipe burst. She's got fifteen plumbers on the case and it'll be closed until further notice. Harper has kindergarten, and he shouldn't miss that anyway."

"You are the most boring sitter ever."

"Linette will have fun learning. It will be good for her."

"Good for me Berr," said Linette.

"She has no idea what she is saying, and that is cute, so you do whatever you want," Amb replied, using _the voice_.

Maybe it wasn't as cringe-worthy as I believed. No one seemed to even notice it but me.

We read her one of the kids' books that Annie had given us and then retired to our own bed. Amb cupped my face in her hands.

"Anything up? Pain, stress, too much uhtceare?" she asked.

"Do you even know that last word's meaning?" I asked.

"Do you?"

"Do you?"

"Why do you keep responding to my question with a question?"

"Why aren't being straightforward?"

"You haven't vaped, gone to physical therapy, or asked for a massage lately. I just wanna know that you're okay."

"My mind's been distracted."

"Do Harper and Linette help?"

"Yes."

I attempted to stifle a yawn. I then rested my forehead on Amb's shoulder and relaxed to the feeling of her hands on my back.

"This is perfect," I sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing," she replied. "Jezz?"

"Yes?"

"You never told me your test results."

There was no hiding my hesitation, but nonetheless, pulled myself to my feet then fetched my med folder. Amb gave me a smile and hand-squeeze of encouragement as I handed it over.

"You know I don't understand," she said after skimming the top page.

"I'm being referred to a different department," I abridged. "These results themselves don't mean much—but they're suspicious."

"Of what?"

"They were either expecting me to either be much better or much worse. I've shown some change in some areas. Some of those changes are neutral, some are good, some aren't so good—the CT scans show that the density of several of my cysts has increased."

"That sounds like kinda a big deal."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to worry about it. This used to happen all the time. They increase, decrease, widen, soften, harden, shrink, stretch—it's been about six months since the last major change so this was due. Plus, not all the changes were bad; my cortisol levels are way down which means I'm significantly less stressed now than I had been in the past."

"I'm proud."

"Of what?"

"Lots of things…but mostly of how you know how to use commas."

I laughed. "How so?"

"You're pausing to rest, adding more to the list before you end your story, and that's hard for you, I know. I know you just want peace…Still, I'm going to worry about you a little bit. This pain you're experiencing…is that from the cysts?"

"Mostly."

"Will that stop?"

"I think we have to wait and see."

 **XO**

I slept much later than I expected or wanted, 7:50 am on a day where Harper was expected to be in class at eight. I fell while trying to get out of bed, and when Amb heard the crash, she came casually strolling into the room, amused by my panic.

"He's dressed, they ate, and Delcatty is ready to bring him over," she announced.

"You did that all without waking me?" I asked.

"Yup." She patted my head. "You were out like a baby all night."

"Thanks to you."

"This is why we're in life together…I do stuff for you and you do stuff for me. And I love when you're cozy…I'll heal you with the power of love—you'll see."

Logan snorted as he trotted passed our room. "That's just wrong."

"Your existence is wrong."

"It's so messed up for you to insult me in my own home."

"This is my home too."

"You aren't on the lease."

"Either are you," I said.

"I'm not?"

"Logan, I pay for almost everything you own, and Annie pays the rest."

He left us alone.

"He's annoyed that I'm disrupting your brotherness," said Amb.

"Perhaps, but mostly he just loves arguing," I replied.

Amb crouched beside me. "You can keep lying on the floor if you want. Linette has been up since seven. Now she's sitting in the living room fiddling with my bow. Pip's watching her."

"I don't think it's safe for her to play with that."

"I have no arrows within her access and Valé gave it a professional cleaning last night."

"I'm still getting up. I want to drop Harper off."

I involuntarily groaned pathetically as I tried and failed to lift myself from the ground. I felt soreness coming from every part of my body. I didn't have to tell Amb this for her to know. She gave me clothes, extra-strength ibuprofen, and her hand; that was all I needed to be able to make it to the living room.

"Good morning," said Linette. "Look at meee!"

She attempted to lift Amber's bow. Pip hovered around her, either worried about her or the expensive weapon. When I told her it was time to go, she cried.

"I want to play!" she shrieked.

"Hone—Linette, we are going to bring Harper to school. It will be fun," I said.

"Oh…okay."

Harper chuckled, likely appreciating that she was the one tantruming for once. Then he scowled.

"What the hell do you mean, 'school'?" he inquired. "You're taking me to Elsa."

"Not today," I said. "Pipe burst and they closed the place down for now. We'll go some other time."

"It's K Harr," said Linette.

I translated her response to Harper. The six-year-old grinned ear-to-ear.

We were at the entrance to his elementary school moments later. Harper looked so sad but I needed to let that go—he missed too many days already.

Amb got a call from her mother and walked away so that she could concentrate on the conversation. Linette, Delcatty, and I headed towards the benches outside the building. A woman who looked to be somewhere in her forties stopped us.

"I am sorry to butt into your busy day," said the woman. "But I never met you in-person. You are Jezz Morgan-Kapule. I'm a fan. I'm Olivia, Harper's principal. We spoke on the phone earlier this week."

This woman was strikingly familiar. I felt I knew her…but just from the phone call, but from somewhere long ago…but Olivia is a common name in Kanto…surely, she would've remembered and recognized me if she was who I suspected.

We did the typical 'it's nice to meet you', exchange. She cooed over Linette, and her Lycanroc chatted with our teams.

"Have you been to Alola lately?" she asked.

I thought it was the most random question. "I was there last week to check in on Mai, but that's all."

"I don't mean to deter you, but it's probably good you haven't been around."

"Why's that?"

"War changes people: not just the ones who are gone, but those that were left behind."

"The Alolan government made its own decision to support Euon—I never endorsed that."

"I know, but most people don't see the big picture. Like I said, I don't want to deter you—but be aware. You won't be welcome with open arms on Melemele or Akala."

"I very much appreciate you telling me this."

Olivia's warm smile returned. "I remember the first time I saw your face. I know you're not related to them, but your presence reminds me of the Hales."

"I wasn't sure if it was really you."

"I'm still a Kahuna, but not that many people do Alola Trials anymore. So, I decided to work for a Pokémon school not unlike the one I attended when I was a kid. I still have some family there…friends…but it's not the place it used to be."

Olivia had involuntarily shifted her body towards me, making Linette feel cut off from the conversation. She pouted until Olivia turned back towards her.

"You are the cutest little girl in the entire world," she said.

"Meee?" Linette asked.

"Mmmmhmm. Harper told me all about you the last time he was sent to my office."

"Okkayya."

Olivia crouched next to Linette and gave her a firm handshake. Linette responded by giving her a hug.

"She's a loveable one," she noted. "I wish you the very best of luck. If she's anything like Harper…well, I'm sure you know what I mean…"

"I do," I smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

Amb returned seconds after Olivia said goodbye. She followed my gaze as I watched Olivia walk away.

"Who was that?" she asked

"An old friend," I murmured.

"Cool. Ready to go home?"

"No pleeease," Linette replied. "Pidgey look!"

She pointed to a flock. Before either of us could grab her, she had run after them. Amb went after her.

"I'll be right back!" I called to Amber.

I caught up to Olivia before she re-entered the building.

"I wanted to ask about Harper," I breathed.

She smiled. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, he's my…brother. But I don't live with him so I don't know much about his school life."

"It was unfortunate Harper's parents had to leave. I can tell it's had a negative impact on his performance. Slightly, nothing alarming. His teachers have been impressed with him how well he adapted to the situation. When we heard they were leaving, we anticipated tantrums and vandalism, but the opposite occurred; he's been better behaved than usual…but he's been more distracted. He hasn't been participating as much and he failed a quiz his instructor was certain he'd do well on."

"I've been working with him; he does better at home, I think. He needs more freedom. Annie and Michio being gone obviously hasn't helped—how can he sit in school and focus when he doesn't know when he'd see his parents again? At least at home he could relax more, not have to follow as many rules."

"That's good to hear…. you consider him a brother?"

"I'm a distant cousin of Annastasia's. She and Michio adopted me when I was thirteen years old. She was legally eighteen, almost nineteen, and I needed a place to live before the state took me."

"That explains it. When Annastasia told me his brother was watching him, I thought it strange that someone as young as Annastasia had a son older than Harper."

"She calls me her son, but my relationship with her and Michio is more like a mentor to mentee."

"When I heard about the tragedy, I wondered about you. Mona told me you went to stay with a good family—I didn't realize how close you grew to Annastasia and her SO. That's great to hear…you've made such a good life for yourself. Despite everything that's happened, you're moving on. I think the more time you spend with Harper the better—positive male role models are few and far between."

"That is kind of you to say. Thank you for that."

She laughed. "Well…I truly am a fan. I wish you were in majority favor again. Maybe someday you will be."

"Perhaps…I don't plan on returning to the political sphere anytime soon."

"That's unfortunate. I know you are a writer, is that why you are not going to run for a position?"

"I have personal reasons too."

Olivia seemed to understand. We exchanged 'goodbyes' and then I returned to my little family.

Linette was holding a Pidgey.

"His name is Jezz," she stated.

"We have the same name," I said as I petted the bird. "Hi, Jezz. I am Jezz too."

"Ha-ha Jezz two-2-two!" she laughed.

"Before you walked over, Linette told me she loves Jezz. I think she was talking about the bird, though," said Amb.

"Both," said Linette.

"And me?" Amb asked.

"And Berr and everyone," she replied.

"You are the most adorable thing in the entire universe. I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"Meee?" she asked.

"Yes, you," Amb and I said together. "Jynx!"

"Jynx Berrr and Jezz sirrr! Go home please now?"

"Yep," I replied. "Hold on tight."

I summoned Delcatty then lifted Linette. As usual, she buried her face in my coat and hung on to me as tightly as I believe is possible for a kid her size. Delcatty go us home in seconds.

"Birds!" Linette exclaimed as she pointed to the cottage.

About half a dozen of Amb's flying-types were gathered near the porch. Amb's eyes widened and she ran towards them.

"It's been a while," she said as she patted the Pokémon. "Unfeasant, Pidgeot, Fearrow, Talonflame, Starapter, Pelipper, Braviary…I missed all of ya."

"Pikapi!" Pip exclaimed, hugging his friends.

They burst into a lively conversation and rubbed their faces against us.

"I called every day to make sure you weren't hurt. I bet you all flew to Cerulean first. I don't live there anymore. I live here with this dork," Amb said as she messed up my hair.

The Pokémon sounded as though they approved of the arrangement. This was better for them too, with The Grange being so close by, it meant better food, more treats, more friends, and more attention.

Linette, Amber, and I fed them Pokepuffs.

"This is Linette. Isn't she cute?" Amber asked her Pokémon.

"Pigeoooot!"

"Fearrrrrow!

"Starrrrrr!"

"Pell pelll pelll!"

"I get it, you love her, too" Amb laughed. "Y'all are the best."

"Pikachhhuuu pika," said Pip.

"Pip is saying that this isn't my whole team. I got over a hundred Pokémon, and most of them are flying types," Amb told Linette. "These Pokémon have been with me the longest, and they are my flying team. We do archery competitions together."

"Okay, Berr," Linette replied.

Our joyful reunion was interrupted by a Pokémon shriek. It was Amb's Butterfree. Amb turned to Pidgeot.

"Take me to him," she requested.

Linette watched Amb nimbly climb the Pokémon's back then fly off wordlessly.

"Berr went away. Why?" Linette asked.

"She's checking on one of her Pokémon," I replied.

The Pokémon and I distracted Linette, but something felt wrong. Five minutes, then ten, then fifteen, and Amb still hadn't returned. I checked my phone. No texts.

"When is Berr coming home?" Linette asked.

"Any minute, honey—Linette—I…"

I worried that something terrible had happened to Amb or one of her Pokémon. Before I could panic, Maya showed up. She hopped onto the bench of our picnic table.

"Amber's Pokémon are saying something happened to Scooter and they are worried but they didn't want to fly off without an explanation," said Maya.

I nodded and exhaled. "May you do me a favor?"

"We'll watch Linette," Lily said as she joined Maya on the bench. "Go find Amb."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I responded. "Linette, I will be back soon. Listen to Maya and Lily. They are in charge."

"…O-Okayya," she murmured. "Bye-bya."

"Bye-bye. See you soon."

Amb's Fearrow and I soared to the nearest meadow, stopping when we spotted Amb. She was sitting in a clearing, Scooter in her lap.

"I have Revives," I said as I dug through my bag. "Here."

Amber didn't take it. "I already tried that. I carry a bunch around too, just in case. But…look."

The Butterfree's eyes were closed. Amb gingerly lifted a lid. Clouds encircled his pupils.

"I know sitting here is not the solution, but I dropped my phone somewhere in the woods and I couldn't leave him here but I also…I am…"

"Did you see anything?" I asked as I stooped beside her.

"No," she sniffed. "Please tell me you have an answer. You've been researching this, right? Every day I see you reading, I know you've been talking other important smart people. Surely someone's got an answer by now."

"I'm sorry."

We sat together for a while. Amb's crying made me cry, and I felt like I was a little kid again, crying because I lost something and because I was lost too.

"I forgot about Linette!" Amber exclaimed suddenly. "Where is she?!"

"Maya and Lily are watching her."

"Good…What do we do? Scooter won't return to his Pokeball. I think…think he kicked the bucket."

Amb's guilt was overwhelming.

"I'm supposed to keep my Pokémon safe," she murmured. "This is my fault. Scooter was never my strongest team member, but his stats were way above average. He didn't collapse dead without an extraordinary cause. Something really big and brutal must have got him. We need to get out of here."

"Pikaaa," Pip agreed as he looked around with fearful eyes.

I reminded Amb of my security system, which kept her from freaking out more. But still, I felt that we needed to hasten home because I wasn't sure what 'safe' even meant anymore.

"I need to carry him back," Amb said after I tried to release her and Pip's hands from his fallen wings.

"Linette will see," I said.

"Let her."

We walked instead of flying to the house. Pip, Pidgeot, and Fearrow didn't chirp a word. Amber always emphasized how it was her team's job to look after the other members. No doubt her Pokémon felt just as upset and guilty as she did.

We found Amb's phone on the ground on our way back to the cottage. There were two missed calls from earlier, but nothing else.

After gesturing to Lily and Maya to stay silent, Amb managed quietly ushered Scooter to our bedroom before Linette could see the unconscious Pokémon. The cats and I distracted the little girl until Amb came back out.

"Berr I missed you," Linette said cheerfully as she hugged Amb's legs.

"I missed you too my little bird," Amber replied, a grin growing on her face. "Lily, Maya, thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"No prob," Lily responded. "You okay?"

"Not quite…I obviously don't want to talk about it. Jezz, if you want to…"

I summarized the events of the last twenty minutes. Lily and Maya were horrified. We felt guilty all over again.

"June is back from Euon. We can call her, tell her to take a look," said Lily. "I doubt Scoot's really D-E-A-D. There are dozens of psychic attacks that put Pokémon into unusually deep sleeps. It's probably one of those."

"June would want you to call. It would be just to take a look. She doesn't have to confirm anything," I said.

"Do whatever. I need some time to process this," Amb replied. "Can you two keep watching Linette? Tell her I need a nap. Also, if she is sleepy, let us know. One of us will put her down for a nap."

"We will," said Maya. "We can also explain some things to the other Pokémon if you want."

"Thanks."

Amb went to our room and gently brushed Scoot with a healing wand that was a gift from Delia. I dialed June.

"I missed you," said June. "How have you been?"

"Great," I said. "You?"

"As you already know, the Toka-Euon border is not a funhouse. I was happy to help though, I feel I did my part. I didn't see anything too intense, just a lot of injuries. Thank you for helping the boys out with Aya. If I knew they would be watching Quin too, I wouldn't have stuck them with Aya."

"No worries, they both had a great time watching her. She was no trouble for any of us."

"That's what I like to here. So, what's up?"

"I know you are probably super busy at the moment, but I must ask for a favor from you."

"What do you need?"

"Several of Amber's Pokémon returned from Euon today, and as we were greeting them, we heard a cry. Amber knew immediately that it was Scooter. She found him knocked out. None of her Revives worked. She opened his eyelids to discover that there were clouds inside them, the sign of the Double Blindside attack. This is the first time I heard of a Pokémon being aware of the attack—Scooter yelled, so he must have seen or heard something threatening—and we can't get him to wake up, or tell if he's breathing, and he won't return to his Pokéball. We are all very concerned."

"I've dealt with similar problems at the border. Tell Amber I'm on my way."

"I will. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Catch you in a bit."

June arrived five minutes later with two large bags and a weary smile.

"I appreciate this more than words can express," I said as she came through the door. "Let me carry some of that."

"I got the bags, Jezz, but thanks for offering," she replied. "Where should I go?"

"Amb and Scoot are in our room."

Amb's tears dried by the time June came into our home, but there were some stains on her face and sniffles. June hugged her.

"It's going to be okay," she told Amber. "I promise. Let me look."

June tried a Max Revive. When that didn't work, she tried multiple Potions, Lum berry tinctures, Shaymin's sweet scent and Heal Bell and some different herbs that looked like cousins of the Salveyo weed that is used to treat paralysis. After multiple failures, she took out a stethoscope and listened to his vitals. She used cotton swabs to gently wipe some pollen off one of his wings. She mixed the powder in a solution that turned pink. She took notes.

"His heartbeat is slow, and this dust his plain ol' pollen, the kind that comes from the plants in this area, not any type of unidentifiable Pokémon poison. I know at least part of what happened," said June.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When I was at the Toka/Euon border, many of the Pokémon that came to our clinic had the cloudy eyes and loss of consciousness. Some humans experienced the attacks. Based on our observations, we believe that everyone who experiences this attack loses consciousness. That is why no time seems to pass at all while a person is experiencing these effects."

"Will Scooter be okay?"

"Some Pokémon that have been targeted in these types of attacks still haven't woken from three days ago, and they too had no external injuries. Humans, as well as some types of Pokémon, heal faster than others. He's the first bug-type to be hit. I don't know what will happen. He could be back to normal any minute, or it could be days, possibly longer. I wish there was more I could do."

"Thanks for trying," said Amb. "I wish I could go back even just twenty minutes, just so that I could figure out what caused this. It's so messed up that I couldn't help him."

"This has happened to the best Pokémon and their trainers, and I am talking about over three dozen of them. It's not your fault. Really, it's not your fault."

Amb smiled and the girls hugged. Afterward, June and I embraced.

"You always shed a positive light," I whispered in her ear.

"Ditto," she replied.

"Not so sure…thank you for coming."

"What have you been doing with the Pokémon that end up like this?" Amb asked.

"We have been separating them from the other Pokémon, putting them in a quiet area. I think it would be a good idea for me to take Scooter."

"Sure…if you think that's best."

"Before Shaymin teleports us out of here, is there anything else you need? I can take a look at your other Pokémon for you."

I was going to say 'yes, please', but June's phone rang.

"It's my emergency number. I should go. I can look at them later, or send one of my assistants," June offered.

"We'll get someone else to look, don't worry about us," I replied.

"Okay. I'll go, then."

I helped carry the Butterfree into the yard, just passed my lawn's border so that Shaymin could teleport.

"I need some time in the woods," said Amb. "It's selfish because Linette needs us…but like…"

"Would you like to be alone or shall I go with you?" I asked.

She took my hand. "I really don't want to be alone."

We texted the girls a brief explanation. As usual, they didn't mind having our backs, and according to Lily, Linette was having a grand time without us.

The trees always made Amb smile, and her smile always made me smile. We walked for a while, then climbed the tallest oak we could find. We spent nearly an hour meditating in the elevated solitude.

Amber leaned on me as we walked back. Jay and Togekiss caught up with us.

"It wouldn't be a day without you," Amb said as Jay approached us, excited about something, as usual.

"Amb, I'm free!" he exclaimed.

"Free?" I inquired.

"They are both gone! I can sleep soundly again!"

"Oh, the babies. I thought you loved them to death."

"I do love them to death, but you know, sometimes enough is enough. At least with Rose and Sil, I could just leave them, but these two needed our constant attention, and it was draining. I meant to come over earlier but I knew your morning would be busy. So why are you out here? Going somewhere?"

"Just enjoying our lawn," Amber responded. "Did you come for food?"

"Kinda…I also missed you."

"We have food for you and Togekiss," I said as we walked inside.

"Togeeee!"

Inside Maya played Jenga with Harper while Lily prepared snacks for Linette and the flood of Pokémon that had recently returned home. Everyone greeted Jay, then he and his partner helped themselves to the contents of our fridge and cabinets.

"Harper's home early," I noted.

"We picked him up because Olivia said he was crying," said Lily.

Harper nodded. "Absolutely."

"…Sure…" I replied.

It sounded to me like the other Pokémon started explaining the situation of the day to Togekiss, and though he looked mildly suspicious, Jay didn't say anything. He was too focused on making the perfect snack.

"Hi Lil'net," Jay cooed as he heated ramen on the stove.

"Hiya!" she replied waving both hands towards him.

"So precious! I love you, Lil'net. I'm surprised you're still here."

"Why wouldn't she still be here?" Amb asked.

"Because my sister got back like, three hours ago. I'm surprised Harper is here too."

As usual, Harper somehow knew Jay was talking about him, and after scolding Jay for not giving him the attention he believes he deserves, Harper knocked over the Jenga tower and joined us at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, it was rude of you to abandon Maya and your game like that," Lily angrily wrote on his tablet.

"My tablet," he signed before ripping it from her paws.

"Relax, nasty, give the grown-ups time to talk."

"No!"

"Please Harper? I'll give you a prize later," I offered.

"What kind of prize?"

"Whatever you want," said Amb. "Just give us some time."

"She has to leave too," he said as he nodded towards Linette.

"Harper, she doesn't know what is happening anyway. Do we have to tell Mommy and Daddy that you were being bad?"

"No!"

Harper finally gave us some time. We all breathed and then resumed the conversation.

"Yeah, she said she called you, too. She called Elsa too, and Elsa said you never came into work. She asked your co-workers too, said no one saw you. I guess they were expecting you because even though you cut your hours, you had told them you were bringing Harper into work with you. I said how Harper and Linette probably just distracted you and you forgot to tell them that your plans changed. Then A called me, asked if I saw you around, and I so I checked your house an hour ago, and then told A that you weren't' around. I assumed my sister got a hold of you since then, which is why I don't know why Harper is still here. You all should check your phones. A is probably still worried about you all."

"Elsa texted me saying a water pipe broke," I responded.

"Valé said the pipe got fixed sooner than they expected so she called for you and Harper to come in. She was expecting you."

"Are you messing with us?" Amb queried.

"No way! What makes you think that?"

"The adults are sad," Linette announced.

"No, we are just talking," Maya told Linette. "Let's go play over here."

"I'll fill you in later," Lily told Maya as she led Linette to the games in the living room.

"It got us," Amber angrily stated. "It got us and I am pissed! Three hours, at least. I can't…someone's gonna get beat."

Amber squeezed her bow as if that was the initiator of her infuriation. I took her other hand and she softened her grip. Pip and Togekiss pulled the bow to the other side of the kitchen counter.

"The thing!" Jay exclaimed in realization. "But you don't have clouds in your eyes. At least, I don't think you do."

Jay pulled Amber under the lights. Lily whistled and laughed and I watched in amusement as he stared in her pupils, looking for the clouds that no one else saw.

"It's great how the blindest person I know is suddenly the expert on this," Amber snickered as she got him to remove his hands from her face.

"Cats have good eyesight," Lily said as she scooched over to Amber. "I don't see anythin—hold on, there is a little something."

"What?" Jay, Amb, and I asked in unison.

"A tiny cloud," she answered.

"I bet you got hit but now it's fading out," said Jay.

"Obviously," Lily replied.

"I am just trying to help! Maybe we should check your eyes too."

"Ask Delcatty. He's a cat too," I suggested.

Lily asked Delcatty to check her eyes. Nothing. He checked mine and the other Pokémon's and explained to Lily how the clouds were also very small. Amb's Pokémon—other than Pip, who was with us the whole time—were all clear.

"That means you walked around for nearly three hours and no one noticed," said Jay. "Uh, right?"

"We were in the woods…" said Amb.

"And even if we did see people, not everyone knows the symptoms," I added.

"Geeze," Jay muttered.

"We should check Linette," said Amb.

"Yes," I agreed. "Let's do it."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the poem 'The-Hour-Glass' by JW Earning.

+Awesome reviews! Thanks to everyone who is still reading after all this time. Reminder I am doing major edits on previous chapters and that is why updates are slow.

\+ boredBRAIXEN – your review was so amazingly sweet:) I would love to read/review whatever you write. I am no pro but if you want tips or advice to consider just ask.

\+ If you have time, please check out Pokemonfanthings' account. She has several fanfics I recommend.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents. Please keep reviewing if possible:)

\+ If you have time, please check out Pokemonfanthings' account. She has several fanfics I recommend.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents. Jezz meets Dr. Liz.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, dive below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Scooter—Amb's Butterfree that she traded from June in Heroine.

\- Amber's Pidgeot, Fearrow, Pelipper, Unfeasant, and Starapter.

Original Locations:

\- Harper's school

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

-Amber's Butterfree Scooter fell to the Double Blindside attack, and based on the noise he made before the attack, they believe he saw his attacker. This made him presumably the first to have done that, other than Logan, who claimed to have saw something the first time he and his housemates were attacked.

\- Annastasia, Michio, June, Takeshi, Rita, and Ralph returned from Toka.

\- Linette's language is increasing and she has subtly demonstrated to the others that she indeed has some memories from the place she lived before Annie gained custody.

\- After being in Euon for months, Amber's main team (from Heroine) came for a visit. It is unclear if they will return to the war.

\- Amber, Jezz, and Pip were attacked during their walk in the woods, and according to Amber, they were dissociated for about three hours.


	70. Appointment

The Journal

Chapter #68: Appointment

 **"Catch a Dylan song or some Eclipse of the Moon**  
 **Let an angel swing and make you swoon**  
 **Then you will see."**

 **Five For Fighting**

 _May 11, 2033_

 _This morning I reviewed my journal contents of prior weeks: the visit to Dr. Liz, Michio's despairing talk of Haku, racism in Alola…I almost ripped the pages out. I gripped the page and nearly pulled with all my might, but Vileplume's gentle paw stopped me. He smiled at me. I smiled back._

 _"If you could speak, you'd probably remind me that I'm doing this for me. If I start ripping pages now, who knows where I'll stop?" I said._

 _"Pluu," he agreed._

 _I set my eyes on the contents I wrote a few days ago._

 _May 9, 2033_

 _Today I was forced to go to the doctor._

 _I spent nearly all last night awake, pacing my room and talking to my Pokémon as I attempted to deal with the anxiety and anger. I wasn't dying, why did I need to see a doctor? Annastasia, Rita, and the Hales told me that it was standard. No kid was allowed to enter any type of league or association before seeing a doctor first. Last year, the doctor I had wasn't so bad overall, though he was sorta mean. Anyway, it was stressful for me to go. That doctor is now retired. I had to see this 'Dr. Liz'. She doesn't sound intimidating, but before today, every medical professional in my life had made me feel terrible about myself. I wanted to stay in bed all day._

 _Jay was the one who came to get me this morning._

 _"Jezz, are you awake yet?"_

 _"Togeeee?"_

 _"Aipommm?"_

 _I was awake but too tired to move. I didn't say anything._

 _"I'll try later," I heard Jay tell his Pokémon._

 _"Pom."_

 _"Toge."_

 _I lied half-dead for another thirty minutes, then he knocked again._

 _"My sister says that you have to get up now," Jay said through the door. "I brought you a breakfast sandwich. I covered it, so it's still warm, but it won't be for long."_

 _Jay's face lit up when I opened the door._

 _"G-good! You heard me. Here's your breakfast. Do…do you want me to eat with you? I can run downstairs and get my own sandwich. I haven't eaten yet."_

 _He sounded desperate, so I nodded. He smiled wider than left with his Pokémon. I cleaned myself up, got dressed for the day, and fed my Pokémon. I held the warm, packaged meal in my hands and waited for Jay. I didn't have to wait long. He sat down on the floor next to me._

 _"I don't like the doctor either," he started._

 _"How do you know that I don't like the doctor?" I asked._

 _"Oh, well, ummm…I sorta overheard you talking to Annastasia. I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it was a coincidence. I didn't hear what else you talked about, I swear."_

 _"I don't mind. Why don't you like the doctor?"_

 _"This doctor is a nice lady, and I like her as a person, but in general, I hate getting inspected. I am one of the healthiest people in my family, but I really hate getting bloodwork and having my eyes examined. I hate that bright light getting shined in my eyes, and I am always nervous that she is going to prescribe me glasses. That would totally mess up my image."_

 _"Contact lenses are not an option?"_

 _"I don't like those either. I don't like anything going near my eyeballs."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"What is your problem? What don't you like?"_

 _"I don't like people reminding me of how bad my health is."_

 _. "I get you. I hope that she doesn't give you any bad news today."_

 _"I hope so too."_

 _Twenty minutes later, Jessie, Annastasia, Jay, Jocelyn, and I were in the waiting room of the only clinic in Pallet Town. The woman with the name tag reading 'Dr. Liz' looked very relaxed, laughing and talking to the receptionist as we came up to the front desk. Despite her relaxed attitude, I could feel myself involuntarily shaking._

 _"I have been looking forward to seeing you again," Dr. Liz told Annastasia and Jessie as they entered the doctor's office. She gave Jessie a clipboard and then turned to me. "Is this Jezz?"_

 _"Yes ma'am," I answered._

 _"Nice to meet you," she responded as she held out her hand for me to shake._

 _I took it gingerly. I could feel her reading me._

 _"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at Jezz first," she said._

 _"But I wanna go first," Jocelyn whined. "I want to get it over with."_

 _"I already have your charts in order. You are in third place."_

 _"Okayyyy."_

 _"Jezz, please come with me."_

 _I nodded and then followed her into one of the back rooms. After she weighed and measured me, she took out a piece of paper and a pen and told me to sit down._

 _"Tell me about yourself," she requested._

 _"I am twelve," I replied._

 _"I am guessing that because you are so little, you haven't started puberty yet. Is that right?"_

 _I felt like I was in trouble. I didn't know what to say or do. I wondered why I never knew what to do in these types of awkward situations._

 _"Yes," I finally answered. "Is that wrong?"_

 _"Oh of course not. It's different for everyone. Don't worry about it. So, one of the challenges I am having with you is that you don't have a very good medical record. By that I mean you hardly have anything in it. Any information before age six is gone, but you probably knew that already."_

 _This was one of the worst parts. Sooner or later they were going to find out that I am the one responsible for destroying those records. Then I'll get yelled at, they'll demand an explanation, I'll be forced to explain, then I won't get adopted, then I'll be sent away…I didn't understand why these people were always butting into my business. I am almost an adult, and I can handle myself when left to my own devices. But I couldn't say these things. Whenever I try, I freeze. I decided to give a generic answer._

 _"I've been told," I finally replied._

 _"I talked to your guardians and they told me about your prescription medications. Do you need any refilled?" she inquired._

 _"No thank you."_

 _"You don't have to be so afraid. I'm not that scary. I just need to finish your exam."_

 _"I don't want an exam," I blurted._

 _"Oh? Why not? I think it's a good idea. Well-visits are important too."_

 _"I am not comfortable with that."_

 _At this point, I didn't care if I was being rude. I've done research, I know they can't force me into this._

 _"Okay sure. I cannot force you. Can I at least listen to your lungs and heart? That is important, even when you are young."_

 _"That will be fine."_

 _I let her do that part of the exam since as far as I know, there isn't much of a difference between those organs for the two main sexes. She kept talking though. I wished that she would stop, but she didn't. For some reason, she thought that I wanted to hear what she had to say. Most of it was about my vitals being off. I was so overwhelmed that I blocked most of the conversation out and no longer recall most of the discussion. Some parts I remember very well and won't soon forget._

 _"I should have asked you this before, but do you want me to conference call your guardians? I told them that this was your appointment time. We can talk about your health status as a group."_

 _"No," I asserted._

 _"Are you sure? They sounded like they'd be interested in that. I told them that the final decision was up to you."_

 _"I decided 'no'."_

 _"Alright then. There is something we have to discuss. Your friend Rita told me that you were asking about Lupron 2.0."_

 _"Yes…I was. You were talking to Rita about me?"_

 _"This was Rita's inquiry. I was surprised by how much you had told her…she also said that the two of you talked about this and that you said it was fine for her to discuss this topic with me."_

 _"That is true, but I did not expect her to actually contact you."_

 _"Rita's always been proactive. About the Lupron 2.0, I understand that you feel you might need it to prevent the reoccurrence of Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia and the onset of Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Lupron 2.0 will suppress the growth of malicious cells, and you are a candidate for this treatment. I wouldn't suggest it myself, however, this is a generally harmless drug and it is covered by your insurance."_

 _"Generally harmless?"_

 _"It suppresses the hormones that would normally increase in your body around your age. For you, it means that you will stay smaller longer. It wouldn't be permanent, but I am not sure how you will feel about not growing for a while. Your body will stay the same while you continue to take this drug. There aren't any other known side effects of this updated version of the drug; it has been heavily researched for over three decades. I asked the Hales about it, and they said they will let you do whatever you want. Do you want this?"_

 _"You will let someone my age make this decision?"_

 _She laughed a little bit. "You're very mature. This is harmless and not permanent. The reason I wouldn't suggest it is because I'm not one hundred percent sure it would help you, I know that most children would not find the idea of not growing appealing, and this also involves a bi-monthly shot into your thigh muscle. If you are okay with those conditions, then I can prescribe this to you. I already have your guardians' signatures."_

 _I was grateful and surprised that the Hales had trusted me and cared enough about me to take such measures._

 _"You know, people take these drugs for many different reasons. Not all of them are cancer patients," Liz added. "I want you to be well informed, and I have resources you can look at. I know you like to read."_

 _"Thank you, but I already did my own research. I know that this is what I want."_

 _"Good. I like confidence. I'm going to show you how to administer this using an empty syringe, then I want you to practice several times a day over the next week. When you get the hang of it, I'll start you on the actual medicine. I want to make sure first that bruising will not be unbearable."_

 _She dug through her drawer until she found a large syringe. I told myself there were scarier things that I have been through in life. She pulled up the leg of my pants until my thigh was exposed then wiped something gel-like in a particular spot._

 _"This gel will numb you so you don't feel the needle. If there is pain, it will be psychological, and I can teach you some tricks to block it out if you think that will be the case," she assured me._

 _"I am okay; you may administer the shot."_

 _I felt something go into my leg, but it didn't hurt at all. I think she could tell how relieved I was by my sigh and smile._

 _"You are very good at this. I didn't feel any pain," I told her._

 _"I've had a lot of practice. I've given this same drug and dosage to genderqueer patients that are about your age. It prevents them from going into puberty at the scheduled time, so they can delay puberty until they are ready. Then when they are ready, we start them on either testosterone or estrogen if they turn out transgender. If they decide that they are comfortable with their assigned gender, then we stop the medication and let the body progress naturally."_

 _"People actually do stuff like that?"_

 _"I know it sounds odd, but it's some people's reality."_

 _"Interesting..."_

 _"What I just gave you was saline, has no effect on the body. I will give you a syringe and have you practice on the other leg. Can you do that for me?"_

 _I nodded. She handed me the gel, and when I was done applying it onto my other leg, she gave me the syringe and the needle._

 _"By the way, you don't have to do this on your own. Annastasia and Rita both have experience administering shots."_

 _"I can do this without help," I told her as I pressed the shot into my leg._

 _Once again, I felt no pain. Dr. Liz looked impressed._

 _"Excellent. I am going to give you a few empty syringes to practice. Rules are, no one can use these except for you, your guardians, or someone that your guardians approve of. You cannot let your friends know about this. They are good kids, but sometimes even good kids get curious. Even though these syringes have no medication, they can still cause issues. Sharing needles is one of the most common ways that people spread HIV."_

 _She lectured me more about safety, like how to prevent infection, what to do if I accidentally put it in the wrong spot, how to deal with bruising…this was all knowledge that I already had. I got out of my appointment much earlier than had been anticipated._

 _We met Annastasia in the waiting area. She was reading a magazine while Bleu and Lil-G rested by her feet. She stood up when she noticed our return._

 _"Back so soon?" she asked._

 _"Yup. As far as I can tell, he is doing fine. A bit anxious, but that is normal," Dr. Liz told Annastasia. I admired how cool she was about it. "So, it's your turn."_

 _"I'll be back soon, Jezz," said Annastasia. "My appointment is probably going to be a bit longer, so just sit tight. Don't let my mother leave without me."_

 _"I will make sure that doesn't happen I promise," I replied. "Where did she go?"_

 _"She went to get us some snacks. I heard you like croissants. The bakery is around the corner. She will be back any minute."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"No problem. See you in a bit."_

 _Jessie and Jocelyn returned a few minutes later. Jocelyn just needed a few routine vaccines, so another doctor took her in. Jessie let me pick out which variety of croissant I wanted. I chose chocolate chip. Wobbufet also took a chocolate chip one. He seemed very happy about it._

 _"Thank you so much, Miss Jessie."_

 _"It's no problem." She responded. There was a pause. "What you are hiding?"_

 _I froze mid-bite. I placed the croissant down on the plate with a shaky hand._

 _"Nothing."_

 _"I used to be very naïve. But I spent a lot of my life around liars. I was a very good liar myself. I had kids, and it made me less gullible. I can tell there is something up with you."_

 _"I…don't know."_

 _"Hm."_

 _We sat in silence until Annastasia's appointment was finished. She came right up to us and picked a plain croissant._

 _"I'm assuming these are gluten-free?" Annastasia asked as she took the croissant in her hand._

 _"Mmmhmm", Jessie hummed, mouth full. "The last thing you need is a gluten-induced gastrointestinal attack."_

 _"Are you gluten-intolerant?" I asked._

 _"Yes," she answered. "It kinda sucks sometimes, but there are worst things in the world."_

 _"I am glad that you aren't troubled by it."_

 _Annastasia gave me a side-hug. "You really are sweet. No wonder all the kids love you."_

 _"You really think I am sweet?"_

 _"You're a cinnamon roll," Jessie interjected. "You clean up after yourself, you do the dishes, groom our Pokémon, take out the garbage, recycling, and compost…all the things Jay did before he had his little awakening."_

 _"Thank you. The chores are no trouble in any way. You see I have been doing them for as long as I can remember and so they come naturally to me," I replied. "But I have a question: what do you mean by Jay's 'awakening'?"_

 _"Yeah, explain," said Annastasia, seeming equally confused._

 _"Jay was always my baby boy. He used to always shop with me, we'd go to the salon and get our nails and hair done, we'd go jewelry and shoe shopping too. Now he still wants to do all those things, but not with me," Jessie lamented. "I blame the twerp's daughter. Lately, he is too busy always trying to impressed that little twerpette."_

 _I know they were close, but I hadn't realized that Jay was trying to impress Amber. I didn't think that a gay boy would do that._

 _"Mom, Jay is still himself: sensitive, fashion-obsessed, quirky, and he still likes spending time with you. He is just a little more mature. It isn't a bad thing, and it isn't anyone's fault," Annastasia chided. "And he has always wanted to impress his friends on some level."_

 _"That may be true but I still don't like it," Jessie replied._

 _"What does quirky mean?" I asked. "I mean to say that I have heard the word before, but I never understood it. Isn't that an insult?"_

 _"Quirky is a word used to describe people who are eccentric, queer, a bit different. We are all a bit quirky. Sometimes people like certain things or act in a way that the majority of people don't," Annastasia responded. "It is not an insult unless someone uses it as one."_

 _"Oh, interesting. Do people think that I am quirky?"_

 _"Definitely," said Jessie._

 _Now I know that one of them is totally honest._

 _Annastasia glared at her mom. "I think you are. But that is a good thing. It means you fit in here."_

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _Jocelyn reunited with us. Dr. Liz came out of her office and handed Annastasia an envelope filled with papers._

 _"Those are the results of the test. I already read them and wrote up a short summary. I didn't see anything new, and as far as I know, as long as you keep your stress under control you can start driving again in a few months," she told Annastasia._

 _"Thank you so much," Annastasia responded._

 _"No worries," she replied. "Bye, everyone. It was nice to meet you, Jezz."_

 _"And you. I very much appreciate your time and concern," I told her._

 _"It's not trouble. Call me whenever you want to talk. Almost every Morgan has my number in their phones," she replied. "Bye now."_

 _"Bye," we all said together._

 _"Let's go," Jessie said as she got up out of her seat._

 _She seemed very eager to leave. I was too._

 _"Yes ma'am," I replied._

 _Jessie, Jocelyn, nor Annastasia took the time to remind me that 'ma'am' isn't necessary. After all, they had already mentioned it six times. It was clearly my instinct. I thought that maybe I should speak up._

 _"Oh, I am sorry. I called you 'ma'am' again. My apologies Mi—I mean Jessie and Annastasia."_

 _"You can call us whatever you like. It doesn't matter," Annastasia replied._

 _Jessie nodded and rolled her eyes as she led us to the car. I thought about nicknames. I've always loved the concept. I thought about a book that I read. It was a long time ago, I don't recall the title, and I haven't written about it in this journal. The protagonist was a beautiful blond teenager named Annie. Whenever I see Annastasia, I think of that character. Michio calls her that too. I like it._

 _"Then may I call you 'Annie'?" I asked._

 _"Of course,", Annastasia replied. "Most people don't call me that, but I like it."_

 _"Your SO calls you that. Is it okay if I do too?" I asked again for certainty._

 _"For sure. Michio was just the first person to do that, last year when we—anyway, I like it."_

 _"I was talking to June about how we both want nicknames but our names are too short. And they can't call us 'J' because it sounds like 'Jay'."_

 _"I am sure one of us will come up with something one day," Annastasia replied. "We have to get to know you some more. Open up. I don't even know what kind of pizza topping you like the most because whenever we have one you say you don't mind which kind we get."_

 _I was always taught to not give my opinion on something unless it was directly and sincerely requested. I wanted so badly to say this to her, but I held back._

 _"I'm sorry. My favorite is actually white pizza with no sauce but with extra broccoli, but I always thought I was the only one," I said._

 _"I love white pizza with broccoli. If you ever live with me, I'll order one as often as you like. As long as it is gluten-free, we can share it," Annastasia responded._

 _"That sounds magnificent," I mumbled._

 _I felt a wave of sadness. The idea of something simple like that was normal for most people, but overwhelming to me._

 _"Are you okay?" she inquired._

 _"I'm sorry. I am tired," I half-lied._

 _"Okay. Tonight, we can order the pizza you like and eat it while we watch that show you mentioned…what was it called? You described it and it sounded like something I'd like to watch."_

 _"Steven Universe," I answered sheepishly. "I know it is for children but I enjoy it anyway and so does Jay and Jocelyn and even James."_

 _"Jezz, you are a 'children'." Annastasia responded. "Not that it matters. It is a show, fans aren't supposed to feel ashamed of the things they like. What would the point of that be anyway?"_

 _"I never thought about it very much. I wasn't allowed to watch cartoons unless I waited until I was home alone. Since I always had siblings in all my homes, some of them were tattletales and they would tell the adults on me. It was always like that for me," I explained._

 _"Well, now you have an opportunity to make up for all that lost time."_

 _We headed straight for the Pallet House while Jessie and all her Pokémon went back to the house. Amber and Jay came out once they saw Jessie's car._

 _"So, did they make sure you weren't an alien?" Amber asked me._

 _"No…do you think I am an alien?" I asked flatly. "Aliens are not real, unless Pokémon count…"_

 _"It was just a joke buddy," said Jay. "Amber forgets to turn off her sarcasm for you."_

 _"I forgot about that. I am sorry," I told them._

 _I really was sorry. I'm an academic genius, but I couldn't understand the reason as to why certain communication intricacies fooled me, but I can make a case in my defense. I am weird; being accused of having alien DNA seemed perfectly reasonable._

 _"Stop apologizing! Are you going to watch cartoons with us or are you going to skip the show?" Amber interrogated._

 _"Definitely cartoons," I assured them._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'The Riddle' by Five For Fighting.

\+ I completed this monster art project on April 29, 2018, to celebrate the one-year anniversary of The Journal's publication. It's a group photo with every major character and most minor characters. It is published to my DeviantArt account 'Chipotlepeppers' and my Tumblr account 'chipotlepepperspokemonandother'. It collectively took me over forty-eight hours and while it could have been done better, I'm honestly proud of the way it turned out. Please view it if you are interested in visuals! Thank you, hot-ice-cream, the-collector-of-things, It's-Bri-Again, DarkUmbreon19, Irocketships, and Iamsomething for your feedback/inspiration for the project.

+Thanks for reading, as always:)

\+ Next chapter will be the main storyline, a direct continuation of the last installment.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, look below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Jezz and Jay share a fear of doctors, but for two separate purposes

\- Despite his efforts over the last several weeks, Jezz still has trouble fitting in with the Morgans and other children.


	71. Haku's Cat

The Journal

Chapter #69: Haku's Cat

 **"** **These are the days we've been waiting for**  
 **On days like these, who could ask for more?**  
 **Keep them coming 'cause we're not done yet**  
 **These are the days we won't regret."**

 **Avicii**

 _May 9, 2033_

 _I followed Amber and Jay into the Pallet House lobby, where Steven Universe was just starting to play on the television. Annie sat beside Lil-G and Bleu in the back. Later, Peruva and a Mienshao I never saw before joined us. Annastasia talked to the Mienshao, asking it where it came from. Then Michio entered. Amber, Jay, and I ignored him and Annie until Jay noticed the Mienshao._

 _"A Mienshao!" he exclaimed. "I never saw one in person."_

 _"I never even heard or saw one of those," said Amber._

 _We rubbed its head. It is so beautiful._

 _"I admire Mienshao," I sighed. "I always thought they were so very lovely."_

 _"Miennnnshao," the Pokémon responded gratefully._

 _"Is Mienshao yours?"_

 _"No, it…he…belongs to an enemy of mine," Michio replied._

 _Michio looked at the new Pokémon with disgust._

 _"I am not surprised you have enemies," Amber remarked._

 _"But you can't just not like Mienshao," Jay said as the Pokémon rubbed his face against his._

 _"Mienshao are very wonderful creatures," I insisted. "They are gentle, heroic, and skillful fighters. Elegant and gorgeous too."_

 _Jay mumbled something, but I missed it. He turned away._

 _Amber sniggered. "So, Jay, you wanna repeat that so Jezz can hear?"_

 _Jay was red in the face. He grabbed Amber's wrist and squeezed it. I pretended to have no idea what was going on so that I would not further embarrass Jay._

 _"What did you want me to hear?" I asked._

 _"Nothing…it's fine now," he answered._

 _Amber nodded. Perhaps she was feeling guilty for taking advantage of Jay's feelings._

 _We turned our attention back to Michio and Annie, who appeared to be having a quiet but heated discussion._

 _"Tell Haku that you feel uncomfortable with this. Maybe the two of you can work something out. After all, Peruva does have the right to choose her own mate. You shouldn't deny her that. Or Mienshao for that matter. Pokémon don't choose their masters, nor do they get to pick who they fall in love with," Annie was arguing._

 _"Peruva and Mienshao are in love?" I asked._

 _The excitement faded once a got a moment to reflect on the name 'Haku'. A bad memory popped up. I ignored it to the best of my abilities. I felt certain this was no coincidence._

 _"Who is Haku?" Jay and Amber asked._

 _"She is a person who Michio knew as a child, but she wasn't nice to him."_

 _"Does Haku live nearby? What does she look like?"_

 _"She lives with the Kapule Klan in Alola. We think she sent her Mienshao here. I don't know what she looks like, I never saw her."_

 _I felt the pain in my stomach. We were discussing the same Haku. That Kapule Klan girl. The girl who hurt me on multiple occasions. The girl who somehow knew more about me than I felt was appropriate. Terrible._

 _"She is a nasty person. And she's a stalker. She sent Mienshao here as part of her agenda," said Michio._

 _I hope Annastasia decides to take him seriously soon. I don't want her anywhere near me, or these new…friends. Information will get spread without my control and that is terrifying._

 _"That might be true, but even if it is, Peruva and Mienshao should be able to connect and love each other if that is what they want. You knew you were going to have to deal with Haku sooner or later," said Annie._

 _Jay tugged Amber's arm and gestured to the television._

 _"The commercials are over," I noted, willing to do anything to get out of this conversation._

 _"Thank god. I'm so done with this conversation," Amber said as we returned to our spots on the couch._

 _Michio grumpily sat down into one of the chairs. Annastasia followed his lead while the Pokémon, including Lil-G and Bleu, left through the front doors. Annastasia took his hand and was about to say something when Sandshrew popped up behind them. I was half paying attention to the show, half paying attention to them._

 _"You fucking scared me," Michio scolded._

 _"I don't care," Sandshrew replied. "I here am because I sensed drama."_

 _I still haven't figured that creature out. I know that it is attracted to our pain, but I don't know why. Perhaps it is simply a jerk._

 _"I thought you hated human drama," Annie retorted._

 _"You are always bitching about it," Michio added._

 _"I actually enjoy it at times. Something about distress is attractive," Sandshrew responded._

 _"We need private time," said Annie. "Or if that doesn't work, can you at least not interrupt or mock?"_

 _"I can restrain myself. I am not a human infant."_

 _"Rose and Silver are more pleasant though," said Michio._

 _Sandshrew left, and I feel as though that brought us all some relief._

 _"You can't be afraid of stalkers," I heard Annastasia whisper to Michio._

 _"I'm not afraid of her…she just…"._

 _Michio sounded very embarrassed like I do when I talk sometimes. I knew they were talking about Haku, and how she apparently has her eyes on Michio from afar. But I don't think that was it._

 _I personally believe that Michio is upset that Annastasia tolerates the Sandshrew monster so well after all it had done to her and her loved ones, and another part of him is jealous because he couldn't bring himself to forgive it the way she did._

 _"She's fucking crazy, you have no idea. You'd don't know her," Michio whispered._

 _"Maybe I should know her. Maybe I can talk to her when we go to visit your parents. You said she hangs out at your estate," Annie replied._

 _That made me scared. If we visited Michio's family, it means that there was a possibility that I would run into her there._

 _"I hate that idea. She…" Michio started, then stopped._

 _He must have run out of arguments. I realized for the first time today that he and I have quite a lot in common. We have the opportunity to bond over a common enemy._

 _"What?" Annastasia asked after a few moments. "I imagine it is not as bad as you think. From what you told me, she was horrible and well, abusive…"_

 _Annie has no idea. She actually said that to him. she really doesn't know what it's like. At least she is trying. I suppose that is something._

 _"…but she is not the worst thing that has happened to you I'm sure. And I can deal with bitches. I dealt with you," she finished._

 _I laughed a little bit at this. No one seemed to notice. Maybe they thought that I was laughing at the show._

 _"That's different. I'm decent," said Michio._

 _I heard Sandshrew laugh too, though we weren't sure where it was hiding. Everyone ignored it._

 _"You are, but it was hard to tell for a while," Annastasia told him. "She could be an entirely different person now. Or she couldn't have changed much at all but is at least not as bad to you as she has been before."_

 _"Annie, you are right but…I am just not good at that shit. I mean, she has just been so…I don't even want to think about it. Seriously, if you want to talk to her, there is nothing I can do about, just keep in mind that whatever she says is either a lie, passive-aggressive or horribly offensive," he warned. "But it's up to you. I don't want to talk to her anymore."_

 _"I won't guilt or coerce you. I believe you, and I'm on your side."_

 _I didn't want Annie and Michio to notice how I was listening in on their discussion. I started a conversation with Jay and Amber._

 _"That was my favorite episode so far. I am so happy that you told me about this show. I would have never discovered it on my own," I said._

 _It wasn't a lie, not completely._

 _"That's what friends are for," Jay replied._

 _"I thought it was really lame and then Jay threatened to cry if I didn't watch at least one episode with him. Then I decided it was actually really good," said Amber._

 _I stayed focused on the television for the entirety of the next episode, and when it was finished, turned and noticed that Michio and Annie had just about fallen asleep. Then Michio opened his eyes to look at me._

 _"What happened to the Pokémon?" I inquired._

 _"Taking a walk," Annie replied._

 _I turned to Michio. "Are you still angry at Mienshao?"_

 _"He's upset. That Pokémon brings back some dark memories."_

 _"Yeah…sure," Michio added grumpily._

 _"That is good then, that you are not angry at Mienshao," I replied._

 _"Jezz, that show about the three super-powdered girls is on now," Jay called from across the room._

 _"It's super-powered, not super-powdered, dummy," Amber scorned._

 _I thought that was mean of Amber to say._

 _"Oh no. They are fighting," I sighed._

 _"No, they aren't," Annastasia assured me. "That's just sarcasm."_

 _"Oh yes, I should have known."_

 _I am so dumb. I stumbled back over to my friends. Jay shifted so that I could lay my head up against his chest. Amber was in the same position. Wobbufet brought us a huge mug of hot cocoa, and we all had straws so that we could share. It felt so nice._

 _"That kid seems different from when we first met him," I heard Michio whisper._

 _I looked up at my friends. They didn't seem to have heard him. It was just me. I have hearing better than almost every human I know. This is another reason as to why I am so much like Michio._

 _"A little bit, but people change, especially kids," Annie responded._

 _She also whispered something about Alola, but it was so low, I didn't catch it. Besides, I was also taking interest in the TV._

 _"I wouldn't say that he's from Alola. A kid like that living in Alola, they wouldn't treat him like he belongs," Michio said to Annie._

 _"Because he's awkward?" Annie questioned. "I don't think that would make people dislike him."_

 _"It's because he wasn't born there, and he doesn't look Alolan," he replied._

 _"Oh yeah, the whole 'everyone is racist' thing."_

 _Perry once warned me about the racism in Alola. We talked about it a lot. Some of the kids I met were like that. I loved the Hales, and the nation of Alola, but not that part._

 _"It's pretty bad. It's probably why he is spending more time around here than with the Hales," said Michio._

 _"I think Amber and Jay have something to do with it."_

 _"Mmmhmm."_

 _Annastasia stood. "Let's go find our children. You owe Mienshao and Peruva an apology."_

 _"No, I don't."_

 _"Even if they don't stay together, you should still let Mienshao know that he is welcome to stay with us if he wants."_

 _"I'm not going to adopt it. That's what Haku wants me to do. I don't need to create more of a reason for her to stalk me."_

 _"I wouldn't call her a stalker. Stalkers follow you around. I would know if she was somewhere around here, spying on you. I happen to have been born into a family in which spying is an honorable talent. And there are many talented people here. Speaking of which, Logan is near here somewhere, totally spying on us right this minute."_

 _I had sensed a presence as well. I had no idea it was Logan though._

 _"How did you know?" Logan whined. He climbed out of the air ducts and skillfully jumped up onto the coffee table in front of us. "I didn't even make any noise at all."_

 _"Aura," Annie responded. "Dummy."_

 _"Dummy?" Logan asked. "Downgrade your insults much?"_

 _"I have been spending a lot of time with eleven-year-olds lately. Besides, you say 'dummy' all the time."_

 _"Mostly to respect mother's orders," Logan replied._

 _"You just celebrated your eighteenth birthday, and you still listen to momma?"_

 _"Your mom doesn't know Shadowball."_

 _"Oh Logan, you can take Lucy in a fight."_

 _Michio snorted. "I'd like to see that."_

 _Logan jumped onto Michio's chest. Both he and Annastasia could tell Michio was internally panicking about the unexpectantly close contact, but they giggled in response. Logan pointed at Michio's face._

 _"You are a Pokémon master, so you can train me," Logan reasoned._

 _"No," Michio breathed._

 _"Please?"_

 _"Yeah, why not 'Pokémon Master'? Won't you help my baby Purrloin brother? You helped Jay and Jocelyn out," said Annie._

 _I never heard anyone call Michio a 'Pokémon Master' before, though I suppose the title fits. Michio is a former champion. I first heard of his existence last year, but I didn't pay much attention, all I know is that he had one a few large tournaments out near Alola and Unova. It seems now that he's retired, or at least taking a break. I have never seen him battle, though Jay said that Michio had battled him several times recently. I had this idea that maybe Jay was his protégé. If Jay goes back to doing gym battles, then this may be the case. I would like to see Logan train with him. A talking, battling, Purrloin would be a fun opponent to go up against._

 _"Well yeah, but Logan is…he is a…" Michio stumbled._

 _"Person?" Logan guessed. "Well, all Pokémon can understand humans. Maybe not every single exact word, but most of them anyway. It's not like talking makes you more of a person."_

 _"Logan is not as dumb as he looks," Annie added._

 _"Thanks, cuz. By the way, I was only spying on you for like five minutes. And I was going to stop as soon as it got mushy and sentimental."_

 _"We appreciate that."_

 _Logan headed towards the door. "I'm going to find Squirt Gun. It's been a while since we played a game of chess. See ya."_

 _Logan seems pretty cool. He's always been nice to me, and I would love to play a game of chess with someone who wasn't Perry. In exchange, I could train him. Perhaps one day I will gather enough confidence to be able to ask._

 _"Jezz, Jay, want to go shoot some arrows?" Amber asked._

 _I stifled a yawn. "I am rather tired."_

 _We still had several hours of the afternoon left, but the relaxing, cuddling and hot cocoa had made me sleepy. Also, I didn't need another opportunity to either show off my coordination skills or to lie about how talented I am._

 _"Already?" said Amber. "It's not that late."_

 _"I don't feel like it either," said Jay._

 _"Please? I watched your show and Jezz's show, can't we do something I like? I can go by myself, but it's more fun with you there."_

 _"Okayyy. Jezz, want to come?"_

 _"I will," I decided._

 _I knew if I tried, I could push through._

 _Amber took us to her favorite stand of trees. On the way there, we found Peruva and Mienshao lounging near a small pond._

 _"Pikapi!" Pip squealed._

 _Pip ran up to the two cat Pokémon and greeted them cheerfully. In an instant Vileplume and Delcatty, along with Meganium and Togekiss were also chatting with them._

 _"At least our Pokémon like Mienshao," said Jay._

 _"Michio is just so stubborn!" Amber complained. "I hope A teaches him a lesson."_

 _Amber made a fist and lifted into the air. Jay sniggered._

 _"You're stubborn too," he pointed out._

 _"Am not," she argued._

 _"Are too."_

 _Amber growled. "Fine then. But at least I don't discriminate."_

 _I knelt down in front of the pond and let Mienshao rest his head in my lap. Jay and Amber joined me a moment later. Mienshao purred. I hope that the other soon except him. He is like me, perhaps, somewhat of a reject from Alola. Now he seems content._

 _"Mienshao is very happy to be here. I can tell," I told my friends._

 _Jay knelt down and pet Mienshao too._

 _"I know you are right, Jezz," said Jay._

 **Xo**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'The Days' by Avicii, though I like the acoustic versions by Jasmine Thompson and Corey Gray more.

\+ Next chapter is back to main storyline. Jezz looks for clouds, Harper reunites with Annastasia and Michio, and Rumika returns (briefly).

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, scroll below the cut.**

* * *

OCs:

\- Haku's Mienshao

Original Locations:

\- Morgan's pond

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Amber is almost always as stubborn as Michio and Annastasia.

\- Michio suspects that Haku's Mienshao is with them because she wants to spy on him. Thus far, no one else has a different explanation.

\- Jezz fears Haku's return.

\- Jezz feels he can relate to Haku's cat.

\- Though they exhaust him, Jezz prefers to be with friends over being alone.


	72. When It's Time

The Journal

Chapter #70: When It's Time

 **"** **Words get trapped in my mind  
Sorry, I don't take the time to feel the way I do.  
'Cause the first day you came into my life  
My time ticks around you."**

 **Green Day**

I hated interrupting Linette's playtime with a bright flashlight to the eyes, but I explained how I was checking her eyes for 'troubles', and she seemed fine with it. Harper noticed this and was pissed that I was leaving him out again. For some reason, he wanted me to shine the light in his eyes.

After a deep look, Lily confirmed the presence of minuscule clouds.

"No wonder Linette ate so much," Amber remarked as she picked up Linette's abandoned lunch dish. "It's the most she's eaten in one sitting since we've been in charge of feeding her."

"I should call Valé," Jay said as he lifted his phone. He switched on the speaker function before anyone could get another word in.

"Here we go," Amber sighed.

"Valé!"

"Ciao, Amore," he replied.

"Quasi meraviglioso."

"Quasi?"

"Jay, you can talk normally," said Amber.

"Ah, okay," he replied. "Ummm, yeah, so ummm…um Valé, so…um….um…."

"Never mind; go back to Italian."

"What is wrong?" Valé asked. "And hi Amber."

"Berrr!"

"And hi, Linette. Is something the matter?"

"The thing!" Jay yelled.

"Oh dear, if only I understood what you were talking about."

"The thing that we just call the 'thing'," Jay continued.

"Oi. What occurred in the brief time we spent apart?"

"It didn't get me, but it got Amb, Jezz, Harper, Linette, Pip, Vileplume, and Chimecho. We were all together, but Jezz's other team members and Amb's birds weren't, and they all got hit."

"Is Jezz available to speak?"

"I'm here," I told Valé.

I went over everything I knew, even Scooter. I explained what June told me, and how Lily and Maya were here.

"You should stay where you are, call Annastasia, and perhaps have a conference call with Rumika and Rita, since they have also returned," Valé suggested.

"But I wanna come home," said Jay.

"Stay for now. I don't think anyone should roam the area. You must contact Logan and make sure all your Pokémon stay indoors."

"Okay."

"We'll celebrate your captivity with sundaes," said Amber. "We have gelato, bribery M&Ms, and probably some other crap somewhere around."

"Arrivederci," said Valé replied. "And be safe."

"What are you doing to do?" Jay asked a second before Valé hung up.

"I will stay here with Rotom, Sneasel, and the rest of my team and we are going to fix the sink together. The pipe cracked again. The cold weather did it, but we didn't flood. I turned the water off before that could happen."

"I should help."

"We got it. Relax, we will be together soon."

"Okay, ciao"

"Ciao."

We requested a video chat with Annastasia.

"Finally!" she exclaimed the moment our eyes met. "I asked you to watch Harper, not kidnap him. Is everything alright? Why did it take you so long to call me back?"

"Mommy! I thought you left forever!" Harper signed.

"Baby, I told you some zillion times that I would only be gone for a few days."

We gave Annie and Michio some time to catch up with Harper. Ten minutes into their conversation, A asked me and Amb if we could come to The Grange. After that is when I got to explaining our situation and all the details that led up to it.

"Harper, we're coming," said Michio.

Michio's proposal calmed Harper. He pleasantly swung his hands in synch with Linette.

"I'll get Rumika, Lucy, Ralph, and Rita to come with me. Possibly June, if she's available," said Annie.

"See you soon."

"Yep," I said.

"Bye-bye!" Linette cheered.

"Bye, Linette. We'll see you in five minutes, okay?"

"Okay, Stacia."

Linette yawned. Seconds later, she fell asleep, standing, again.

"Whoa," said Jay. "That's pretty cool."

I carefully laid her across my chest. She showed no signs of waking.

"She missed naptime," Amb whispered. "I'll let you put her down."

"I'll be back," I announced.

Jay followed me to the back room. He shut the door as I placed her in bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" I replied.

"Yeah...yeah."

"Something else is wrong."

"I miss Valé…and…just feeling dumb, I guess."

"Just?"

"Yeah…What's up with you?" He felt my arms and face. "Amb said you stopped treating your pain."

I took a step back for the sake of personal space. "I haven't been feeling much pain lately."

"For real?"

"I swear."

"That's amazing. Good for you."

"Yes, and—"

"And…?"

"Never mind."

"Sure?"

"…Sure…"

Harper ate M&Ms and bounced on the furniture, excited to reunite with his parents. Lily tried to contact her brother while Maya and Amb sat semi-defeated on the couch.

"Here!" Annie called as she pounded the door.

"Tarrrria!"

"Lilll up up up!"

"Plussss!"

"Minununun!"

"It's A!" Jay exclaimed as Amber opened the door to let Annie, Michio, Bleu, Lil-G, Plusle, Minun, Logan, Peruva, Rumika, and Lucy inside.

"And me!" Logan added before tackling me with a hug. "Missed ya, brother."

"I missed you too," I choked.

"Sorry," he said as he backed off.

"We were worried," I told Logan and Peruva. "You're not usually away for so long."

"Well, we're here to stay now…I can't believe it happened again," he replied.

"Me neither," said Jay, shuddering.

"How was Toka?" Lily asked Lucy.

"Awful," she responded. "Where's Linette?"

"Napping," said Amb.

Harper put one arm around both of his parents' waists. Annie and Michio rubbed his shoulders and he buried his face into Michio's stomach.

"I definitely want to double-check her eyes, but later. We should keep track of how long it takes for the clouds to appear and disappear. Let me see yours now," Rumika requested.

I moved under the lights of the kitchen. Lucy and Rumika both squinted into my eyes.

"There, I see them. Very small," said Lucy. "Humans probably can't notice."

"They shrunk since I last looked," said Lily.

"Rita and Ralph said they'll conference-call when she's ready," said Annie.

"How's Rita?" I asked.

"Guilt-stricken because she was the last to see Star, and she wants to keep fighting. She would have stayed out there if it wasn't for Quin."

"Star?" said Harper.

Annie exhaled peevishly, not wanting Harper involved at the moment.

"Star is still out in Toka near Euon, helping," she signed gently.

"Still lost?" Harper inquired.

"Yes, but she'll be okay. I truly believe that."

Annie had a hint of helplessness in her eyes. We all wanted so badly to have everything back to the way it was, but in reality, we're minnows in an ocean.

"Let's get ready for the conference call," I suggested.

"I'll make tea," Maya offered.

"Grazie," Jay breathed.

Five minutes after Annie's arrival, I noticed Jay was still holding Amb's hand as tears dribbled onto the furniture. Harper gently rested his head on Jay while holding onto his parents.

"Who should talk first?" said Annie.

"I'll explain what Lucy and I know, and what we did," Rumika suggested.

"And I'll fill in," said Lucy.

"I was stationed at the border but spent time at the Kanto Embassy in Euon. I supervised, introduced and prepared recruits, kept records of injuries and mortalities, and even spent some time negotiating with enemies and allies. The fight is basically Euon and Alola against Kanto, Toka, and Unova, with everyone else staying neutral…or calling themselves neutral while funneling support to our side."

"Since I'm Rumika's team partner, I had the same assignments."

"Roughly two-thirds of Euonians want to avoid war. One third wants to wage war against the other two thirds because they believed that taxes were being misspent on services that accommodate Pokémon. These services worked in synchronicity with laws and regulations that protected Pokémon from being exploited by humans. The laws were strictly enforced. Many of them were simple but difficult to enforce. For example, no using mind control on your Pokémon, no compelling Pokémon to battle, no neglecting infant Pokémon or eggs, no time-traveling without a license. It took a lot of people and resources to make sure incidents like these did not occur."

"Basically, one-third of Euonians wanted Pokémon to become slaves, two-thirds wanted to head in the same direction that Kanto is in: Pokémon having rights equal to those of humans," Lucy continued.

"That's thanks to Jezz's brain and Annie's money and power," said Jay. "That's good…but I guess not everyone saw it as good."

"That's why Jezz is Euon's public enemy number one. Annastasia, not so much. She was behind the curtain for most of this. Jezz made policies and speeches, met with ambassadors, signed his name at the bottom of important bills, stuff like that," Rumika replied.

"Guilty," I sighed as everyone turned to face me.

"By any chance, is something out to get Jezz? Like the _thing_?" Logan inquired.

"I'd be a waste to go after him. Jezz is no longer a threat," said Rumika.

"Moving on, we told you about the initial cause and the different sides, but things became more complicated lately," said Lucy. "Things heated up when legendaries started going after innocent people and Pokémon. Toka was just in the way, and the fact that Toka's tiny government was in favor of our side only hurt them more. What we need is an ultimate peacekeeping mechanism. We have been going and trying to convince their Pokémon to come to our side, but they have some wicked technology out there. Updated Masterballs, Morimars, and indestructible cages and leashes are some of what we are up against."

"What will happen if we make everyone come home?" Jay asked.

"Kanto will likely be overrun by these people. Many of us will become prisoners of war. There is a chance that other places, like Sinnoh, Hoenn, Gracas, Maeland, Rocambelsco, Kalos, and Buni could step up the way Johto has and at least provide refugees with places to live, but if we can't stop them, then I doubt any of these other places can."

"We're doomed."

"Not necessarily. And Rita just texted. She's ready to conference."

Within seconds Rita appeared on Annie's laptop. Quin and Ralph were in the background.

"If I knew there was a party, I would've joined," said Rita. "I thought it was just gonna be me, A, and Jezz talking for a few minutes."

"The more the merrier. We wanted to get more people, but they're preoccupied," said Annie. "We won't keep you for more than a few minutes."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Gio's forcing me to stay home for at least three days. Obviously, I want to spend more time with Quin, but…A, you know why I want to go back out."

"Just because you were the last to see her doesn't mean this is your fault," Annie replied.

I could tell Rita was deeply distressed. She and her team were the ones with Star, and for some reason, everyone came back but the Espeon.

"I explained the different sides and how the war has been developing and progressing," said Rumika.

"Good," said Rita. "I want to give you updates on some of what our legendaries are doing out there."

"Do that _and_ tell us about Sandshrew," A requested.

"We have over two-hundred legendaries from all over the world protecting the Tree of Beginnings. The gathering is unprecedented—their combined force is too strong for any weapon to break. We have nurses and doctors working not just because of the Double-Blindside attacks, but because the Pokémon are fatigued. They get confused from fatigue then accidentally hurt themselves or one another. With such powerful creatures working on such a large scale, avoiding injuries is impossible."

"That's great and all, but they can't keep it up forever," said Amb.

"Where's Sandshrew?" I asked.

"In the center of the Tree of Beginnings," Rita responded.

"Odd how ten years ago our biggest concern was getting that beast away from the Tree, and now precisely what we want is to have it stay there," said Annie.

"Yeah. Hilarious how things flip," Jay sniveled.

"Jezz said Sandshrew's transferring its power to the other Pokémon and bringing good luck to everyone. Is that bullshit or true?"

"It's true," Rumika confirmed.

There was familiar babble coming from the other room. Linette was singing.

"I'mmm awaaaake nowwww Jezz and Berr, Jezz and Berr, Jezzzzzz and BERRRR!"

"I think she's calling you," Rumika laughed.

"Naptime's over," I said as Amb and I stood. "She's only been down for a few. She must've heard us talking."

"Probably not," said Annie. "It's natural for them to wake up about half an hour through. Pat her back, she'll probably go right back to sleep."

"My turn," said Amb, pushing me aside before heading out the door.

Annie laughed. "What was that?"

"Sharing's hard," I sighed.

"Why don't you do it? You're her mom," Lucy said to Rumika.

"Stop saying that," said Rumika. "I don't want to confuse her. No one is her mom."

"I was just kidding."

I nearly rushed down the hall to catch up with Amb, but she was there, right outside the door.

"I thought you wanted to check on her," I said, crossing my arms.

She kissed my cheek. "I do. But…I think you wanna go more. Go; you two have had barely any alone moments these last few days."

I experienced loads of pleasant thoughts as I made my way to the guestroom.

Linette bounced and sang louder when I came closer.

"Hi Honey, I mean, Linette—aren't you sleepy?" I asked.

"I woked!" she sang. "Play with me. I want to play spin."

"I don't want to spin you around. I want you to nap more."

"I can't. Not sleepy."

"Try? Please? I'll rub your back until you fall asleep."

She lay on her stomach, shut her eyes, and pretended to snore as I rubbed her back, then she started talking again.

"Are the cis-it-ors here still?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Who?"

"My friends. You can talk with them later. Now it's time to sleep."

"Ohhhhh."

It only took her a few minutes to decide that she was definitely not going back to sleep. She tried to climb out of the bed, but the bedrails were too high. I caved and let her run out into the family room.

"Mommy!"

Linette ran to Rumika first. She jumped on her lap and chatted away.

"Baby girl, I love you, but I am not your mommy," Rumika told her.

"Huh," Linette sniffed. "Mommy, why?"

"Okay, okay, you can call me 'mommy', then," Rumika replied, biting her lip.

It was sad but also amusing to watch Rumika give in. She's usually professional about _everything_.

"Hiiii!" Linette exclaimed as she took a long look around the room.

Linette told Rumika about her lunch, me and Amb, and the Pidgey she named 'Jezz'. Linette said this all in her baby voice, with odd grammar and exaggerations. Jay just about passed out because no doubt she is the cutest child's he's ever seen.

"I've been too distracted by Quin and Aya to fully appreciate her," Jay sighed. "A, this girl belongs here."

"I have good news: The Glens are gone, so I can now let a new minor come to The Grange," she replied"

Everyone seemed cheerful over the announcement, but Amber and I—Jay and Logan too—felt a pinch.

"That mustered a reaction," Annie remarked.

I nodded. "I…"

"I don't know if this is the best time to bring it up, it probably isn't, but considering I did and…I"

"Spit it out," said Lily.

"Annastasia, speak privately with Amber and Jezz—and Jay, if he wants to go," Rumika suggested. "June can fill us in on what she discussed with Jezz and Amb, and we will tell you anything that you missed."

"You're leaving?" Linette said as I shifted her to Maya's lap.

"Just for a few minutes," I replied.

"Okayya. Bye-bya."

"Bye-bye."

Amber, Pip, Vileplume, Chimecho, Minun, Plusle, Bleu, Lil-G, Michio, A, Harper, Chia, Swabble, and I all gathered in our—clean for once—bedroom. Annie, Michio, Harper, and their Pokémon sat across from me, Amber, and our three Pokémon as if this was a group counseling session. It basically was, since Amb and I were about to get schooled.

"It probably wasn't responsible for me to give her to you to take care of. Even though I knew you two would be great at this, I suppose I didn't expect you to get so tightly attached. I figured knowing that she was in a good place would be enough," Annie began. "And that you would want your freedom back."

"I have felt so much better having her around," I admitted. "She's changed me; I feel it's more important to give her attention than it is to worry about a conflict many miles from here, even though it is big and impacting the lives of the people I know. Linette makes me feel like I'm doing something good that makes us all happy."

"I can establish her legal residence with me, but she can stay with you," Annie proposed. "Indefinitely."

"It's that simple?" Amber questioned.

"Sometimes all you must do is ask," A replied.

Amb's smile was priceless. We clasped hands and she kissed my forehead.

"It's okay to want things," said Michio.

"Have Michio and I taught you nothing of value in all this time we've spent being your mentors?" Annie quizzed.

"Won't you get in trouble if Linette lives with us?" I queried.

"It will be an under-the-table deal…Amb, you're too quiet for you. Say something."

"It sounds too easy."

"It won't be," said Michio. "She may be too much to handle. Watching a kid for a week is one thing, becoming a guardian is another."

"It might not seem like it now, but she may hold you back," Annie added.

"I want to give her the chance you and the Hales gave me," I said. "I know you can do that for her too, but…even if I don't deserve her, I still…"

"I understand. And Jezz, you and Linette deserve each other."

"What you said a moment ago, about freedom…did people say that to you when you took me in?"

"Yes," Michio and Annie said together.

"It would be hypocritical for us to expect you to feel differently," said Annie. "Understand that I never regretted taking you in."

"' _We_ '," Michio corrected. " _We_ never regretted taking you in—even though you were a pain in the ass most of the time."

Annie laughed. "Of course. But Linette has another place to go, and if she'd too much for you, I don't want you to feel shame or guilt for changing your minds. You're so young, both of you. I think even I'm too young for some of this."

"Do you think she'll be disadvantaged living with us?" Amb asked.

Annie took a while to respond. "Linette's mother could still be alive. If her father or grandparents decide to take her, they may get priority. It's hard, never knowing if someone else is going to come and try to take away your baby."

"I need to risk it. I know you won't say 'I told you so'."

Michio and Annie watched us long and hard.

"I'll call Alesha and my lawyers," Annie said as she rubbed my back. "We'll work this out. It'll take time, but I'll try, and what I said about her family is still true."

"I'm more nervous than excited now," Amb admitted.

"If it helps, no matter what, she'll have time with you. Likely months. And if her family tries to take her back, even if they get priority, I can make a strong case for you. It's important that you don't do anything to damage the situation."

"If she gets hurt and has to go to the hospital, even if it's for something small, like a broken finger, that will hurt your chances," Michio warned.

"Your house must be spotless and safe. As much as you love your bow and arrows, they must be locked away. You and your Pokémon need to be tested for every drug and disease imaginable. These rules are very strict. Understanding and following them requires tremendous effort."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you forgotten who I am? I've written half those fucking laws."

Annie giggled but otherwise ignored my response. "And it's best if you get married because Euon can be like Alola, where they hardly ever adopt out kids to single parents."

"Or LGBT parents," said Michio. "Which means you can't come out."

There was a pause. "I don't want to anyway," I said. I didn't know how sincere that was, but it felt true in the moment.

"Family, friends, coworkers, all of that is okay, but you can't mention it to social workers or anyone in charge of the case other than Corbin and Alesha because you never know," said Annie.

 _No publishing my book._

"What I'm saying is…you know," said Annie.

"It means goodbye to the journal," I replied.

"I don't want you to have to give up on something like this halfway through, but it might end up being the journal or Linette. Realistically, you might have to choose."

"I would've ceased the project already if it weren't Rose's daily reminders to keep going."

Annie sighed deeply. "We'll make calls. If people ask, say you are babysitting for me. Remember the rules. Little things going wrong can mean big consequences."

"We hear you. We'll talk about this later. I need to talk alone with Jezz before we return to the meeting," said Amb.

"Okay," said Annie.

Michio, Annie, and the Pokémon left us alone. When Michio opened the door, I heard laughing coming from June and Harper. Amb used her foot to play with mine.

"Do you promise me this is what you want?" she asked. "Me, Linette, us together?"

"It is," I said. "I promise."

"You make very few promises."

"But the promises I make always matter."

"Equally true."

It's important to me that Amber understands that.

"And I…have something for you…finally," I stumbled. "I'll give it to you later. Tomorrow probably."

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Tomorrow? Why not now?"

"Is this how you want to remember one of our most special nights as a couple?"

"Yes!"

"I promise I made plans. Lovely plans. I will ask you then. But tonight is Linette's night. We just signed up for Linette."

"We're crazy."

"Crazy and regretless."

We locked eyes, we kissed some more, and then we rejoined our family as if nothing transpired.

"I want to talk to you," said June.

June explained what she and the others talked about, and it was all stuff I already knew. During these few seconds, I heard Jay whispering with Amber.

"Amb, your face has a tearstain on it. What happened?" Jay asked.

"It's a happy tear stain, you dummy," she retorted.

"Why?"

"Jezz just did something."

"What…ohh OH OH MY GOD!"

"What?" June asked Jay.

"Nothing, he's just being a spazz," Amber said as she forced Jay to sit back down. "It's a secret Jay, if you tell anyone I'll, I'll…I'll think of something."

"Okay," he whispered back. "But we'll talk about it later, right? Right?"

"Scooter's brainwaves are following the same patterns several of the other victims followed before they woke up," said June, drawing our attention. "I noticed some Pokémon were hit harder than others. Some took a few minutes, some a few hours, some a few days. I think he'll be fine."

"Thanks. We owe ya big," said Amb.

"Happy to help."

"In conclusion, we're all on alert," Rumika announced. "Phones on at all times, bare-minimum traveling, and this entire town is going to get the same warning message. Pokémon and humans need to buddy up, and no one goes anywhere without telling at least two other people."

"Other than that, life will be normal, our version of normal, anyway," said Annie. "We can still go to work, dinner, on walks, to stores, and to the park as long as we're cautious."

"Thanks for coming, everyone," I announced.

Everyone but Jay, Annie, Michio, Harper, their Pokémon and the people who usually stay here left in our cottage.

"Harper, are you ready to say goodbye to Amber and Jezz?" Michio asked.

"Yes. Bye," Harper signed quickly.

"Say thank you, then look through the house to make sure you didn't leave anything that belongs to you behind."

Harper thanked us, then headed down the hall, probably to give Linette a heartfelt farewell.

"We appreciate you watching him. I'm surprised we didn't get more complaints," said Michio. "He can be a handful. Are you holding back?"

Annie playfully shook his shoulders. "Have more faith in your son."

"I have all my faith in him. But he's like me. Same fucked-up lineage."

"Meaning he fits in well with all of us," said Amb. "Although not so much with me. My grandpa led the world's biggest mafia under a false guise for over twenty years but he's not that corrupt. You people, on the other hand…"

"Amazing how we all found each other," I said. "And truly, Harper was well-behaved the vast majority of the time and always a pleasure."

"I say we had an easier time with him and Linette than Jay and Valé did with Quin and Aya."

"The babies were good, but there was a lot of crying," said Jay.

"Yeah, there's always a lotta crying with you around."

"Hey, I didn't make them cr—oh, I get it. I cry a lot. I can't help it."

"Where's the baby's coat?" Harper signed as he rejoined us near the foyer.

"In her room with her other clothes. Linette is staying here and you are coming home with Mommy and Daddy, and Plusle, Minun, Bleu, Lil-G, Chia, and Swabble," Michio responded.

"I need to stay with her."

"You will see her later," said Annie. "Say goodbye."

"It's time for bed," Michio wrote on Harper's whiteboard.

"No!" he exclaimed.

Harper screamed 'no' several more times then threw the whiteboard across the room.

"You are allowed to be upset, but you can't throw your stuff," Annie said casually. "Pick it up, then let's go back to The Grange."

"Jezz owes me a reward," Harper replied.

"Here," I said as I gave him the pack of gum I had in the coffee table's top drawer. "Now go pick up your board and be good for Mom and Dad."

Harper complied. Linette woke just in time for them to say their final goodbyes. We escorted them to the lawn for teleportation.

"Bye-bye, Little Miss Linette," Annie said as she Eskimo-kissed Linette.

"Bye-bye, Astacia and Michiooo."

"All gone," Amb said after we watched them disappear from the yard. "Time for pajamas."

"Where's Mommy?"

Amber and I both assumed she was still talking about Rumika, but we didn't know what to say. Were we supposed to tell her that Mommy's gone and never coming back?

"Lil'net, Mommy is, Mommy, is…is…" Jay tried.

"Why are you still here?" Amb asked.

"I wanna go home to Valé but I don't want to teleport alone."

"I'll go with you," Logan offered.

"Lieee parrar."

"Thanks. I'll see you all later. Amb, call me asap and tell me more about what Jezz 'did' for you."

"Sure," she heaved as she rolled her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Bye-Bye!" said Linette.

"Good talking, Linette. You are good at talking," I said as we walked to the guest room that had become hers.

"Good talking, Jezz and Berr."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'When It's Time' by Green Day.

\+ Julie Togepi brought up an important subject in reviews: does the presence of the Jamber ship mean that Amber doesn't truly love Jezz? I gave kinda a long response but in short, Amb's feelings towards each person are equally valid and strong. It's not about one of them being in first place and another being in second place—that'd be like comparing apples to oranges.

\+ Pokemonfanthings has started publishing her fic 'The Lucky Ones'. I recommend checking it out:)

\+ Next chapter is more main storyline. Amb decides that she is three-quarters of the way engaged and Jezz is the near bull's eye of political controversy.

\+ Thank you all so much for the reviews! :)

 **For a list of quick facts from this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- The war in Euon is basically a civil war gone far off course, now with nearly the entire world of both humans and Pokémon involved.

\- Rumika, Lucy, and Rita are leaders in Kanto's defensive.

\- Rita blames herself for losing Star.

\- The Double Blindside attacker is still very much present.

\- Linette is staying with Jezz and Amb indefinitely:)


	73. Inevitable Dusk

The Journal

Chapter #71: Inevitable Dusk

 **"Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional."**

 **Chili Davis**

"Where did friends go?" Linette asked as we prepared her bath.

"Our friends went to their houses," I answered.

"Why?"

"Because they live there."

"Why?"

"Because…"

Flashback memories of Rose, asking me persistent questions until I was either stumped or too annoyed to continue.

"Because they have to sleep," said Amb.

"Why?"

"Because sleep makes us beautiful."

"K, thanks Berr."

We followed Valé and Jay's detailed instructions on how to bath a child. It was fun, kinda. Amb and I both got drenched with strawberry-scented shower gel, but no one, not even Logan, judged us when we took off our wet tees and focused on getting Linette clean by any means possible, even if it involved half the cottage being sopping wet.

"This makes me feel alive," I said as Linette wrung a washcloth over my head.

"Me too," said Amb. "And Jezz, you got something on your face."

"What?"

"Take a wild guess…"

"A kiss," said Linette, watching us keenly.

"How do you know what that is?"

"Berr and Jezz that is."

 **XO**

It was about 8:00 pm when we were finished drying and changing Linette and ourselves. She took one of the picture books Harper had picked out for her from the library, one that taught kids sign language. We did it with her, and she fell asleep when we got to the color and number section.

Linette lied in our bed for a while. She fell asleep as Amber and I talked.

"Harper was mature when he was with us was because he was trying to impress Linette," said Amb.

"He wants to be like his parents," I mused. "They model the behavior they want to see in him, and during the time he spent with us, he proved that he noticed."

"He's still controlling though. How do you make a kid less bossy?"

"Were you bossy when you were little?"

"Perhaps."

"Your parents can help. I was with Annie and Michio for Harper's younger years, and I had a cousinly relationship with Silver and Rose, but I don't have that much experience. Your parents would be able to handle this question. We could ask A, but she helps us with everything, and she's likely done everything she can think of to tame Harper."

"Funny, we finally got around to telling my parents that I am officially moved in here, and now I'm three-quarters of the way engaged with a kid and plans to move to Johto with future husband and friends."

"Did one of them propose?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that Jay will do it as soon as possible. I bet he'll ask Valé sometime within the next few days. Maybe tonight."

"Probably."

We snuggled in silence, content to watch Linette breathe. It nearly lulled us to sleep.

"I'm thinking about what A said about how you shouldn't publish your journal," Amb whispered. "You shouldn't have to choose between Linette and publishing the story of your life. That book has all our stories: mine, yours, Annie's, Harper's, June's, Jay's, Valentino's, Maya's, the Hales…all inside...like the ingredients in a cake…or in your case, an expired casserole."

"I refuse to acknowledge suggestions that this project was a waste of my life."

"If your journaled contents never see daylight, will it have been worth it? Isn't what you've always wanted was for someone to read your words and understand?"

"I used to think that if one person in this whole world took a few hours to read what I made and were moved in one way or another, then all the hours of hard work and tough memories would mean something."

"That's too healthy."

"No such thing as 'too healthy'. The laws of linguistics won't allow it."

"I could care less about the laws of linguistics."

"You mean to say: 'I couldn't care less'. 'I could care less', implies you can care more and shame on you for not even trying."

"Shut-up."

"We must set a good example for Linette. We can't have her running around saying horrific things like 'I could care less'."

"She's asleep, and you're a dork. You are milking this, you feel so cool. So far, you have been right about everything with her and all of a sudden, you're a kindergarten professor, helping kids graduate college within a year of them being completely out of diapers."

"You are starting to make me feel bad for never changing her pull-up."

"It's one pullup a day. I'll find something better to make you feel bad about if that's what you want."

"Well…hm."

"Tell me, Jezz. I know you want to."

"I feel I should be doing something. Linette's mother was a fourteen-year-old and she was in the war, helping her side, risking her life, and I'm cozy at home playing house with her daughter. It feels like I'm doing something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying your life. I think it's long overdue. But I know how you feel. It's not an optionable feeling. It bothers me that this girl was a flyer, and us flyers all have something in common."

"You all fly?"

"We have the determination it takes to reach the sky. We know what it's like to be in synch with the world, so far up that falling would lead to certain death, but at the same time, nothing makes us feel more alive. Her mother knows that feeling, and I suppose I think about if it was me. What if I were in Linette's mother's shoes? I can't imagine what it is like to be her, though we something defining that we share. Her, falling out of the sky. That's one fear I never had to face because I never had it."

"Maybe Linette's mother was forced to leave. Euon's a mysterious place, but we do know it can be brutal. Her family, her employer, and the government could have all compelled her to leave, especially if she was young had that level of talent. Maybe she never even fell. We have no proof that she did, just measly evidence that means next to nothing. The best-case scenario—something that we can believe in with validity—is that Linette's mother is alive and well. Perhaps she will reunite with Linette and let her grow up here, where it is safe, and she will have many advantages over other kids because of all the resources we would be able to provide."

"Even if we were angels, I doubt she'd give in that easily."

"She wasn't even living with her daughter, as far as we know. And it's just as likely to be true as her family coming and taking her away."

"We have people other than the mother to worry about. There's the whole family, the Euon government, the Kanto government, and then the same thing every other parent has to worry about."

"Perhaps the biggest obstacle is me."

"Trans and the near bull's eye of political controversy. Hm. You certainly aren't making this easier."

Linette stirred in her sleep. I tried to stand but she latched onto me. Amb helped remove her little hand. We rolled up her bed rails and shut the light. Before we departed, I took one last look at her sleeping form. I find myself doing that frequently, even when I know all I'll see is her clutching Amb's old toy Pichu and gently snoring.

"You know, I mentioned that stuffed Pichu in my journal," I said as we congregated in the kitchen.

"When?" she asked.

"I haven't gotten to transcribing that part yet."

"Giovanni gave it to me. According to my mother, it was the first time he ever did something grandfatherly. I was only a day old when I got it. Pip was still an egg."

Pip was asleep on a couch cushion, but he woke when Amb said his name—probably not asleep to begin with, but eavesdropping. He rubbed his face against me and hopped on my shoulder. I scratched behind his ears, then he went to Amber, and she got on preparing him a snack.

"He foreshadowed with the bean-stuffed Pichu," I said.

"Bean-stuffed? How about using the word 'plushy' instead? I don't want to think of anything on this planet being bean-stuffed other than a burrito," said Amb.

"But 'plushy' refers to something that is plush. That Pichu has beans in it, and the fake fur is coarse, and it looks like it was sewn together with the least expensive thread money could buy."

"Linguistics, linguistics, we'll just call it 'Pip Jr.' if that's better."

"It's better."

Pip laughed in agreement before digging into the remainder of our leftover gelato.

"Are we out of Pokémon treats?" I asked.

"Yes. Out of treats, out of Pokechow, out of rice, out of normal ice-cream, out of mochi, out of your almond milk, out of that cereal we had bought for Linette…literally all we have to eat is kale, protein powder, tot formula, pears, and frozen chicken, which you won't even eat."

"I suppose we forgot to remind Logan or Jay to go grocery shopping for us."

"Not my fault!" Logan called from the other room.

"Shut it, Linette's asleep," Amb scolded.

Logan joined us along with some of my team members and Peruva.

"What have you been doing these last few days?" Amb asked.

"Working, sleeping, hanging out with my friends, trying to tolerate the news channels…what've you been doing?" Logan retorted.

"Taking care of Linette and Harper, studying, practicing, cleaning the house, going to meetings, lots of stuff. And speaking of studying, today was my last day. I will graduate with a C- a week from today."

"A C- sucks."

"It doesn't matter. Congrats. I never even asked you about it," I responded.

"It's nothing to celebrate," Amb smirked.

Logan pretended to vomit. "I hate when you look at each other like that. Spare me."

"I know you worked hard for that C-," I told Amb. "It's vain to say, but I truly am proud."

"At least maybe all that school made ya a little smarter," said Logan.

"I did because those hours at the university were hours I spent away from you."

"Ouch."

I stepped in front of Logan and took Amb's hands. "Today was a long day…tomorrow we'll do something extra-extra special to celebrate your academic accomplishment."

Logan jealously walked passed us and headed to the cabinet. Amb and I joined him in looking for a decent snack.

"We need more food," Amb groaned. "Logan, go out for us, will ya? It's your assigned chore."

"With the _thing_ out there? No way! We'll order online," he replied.

"Then the poor vulnerable delivery kid might get hurt," I said. "I'll do it. I'll take all my Pokémon with me tomorrow morning—everywhere's closed now and Linette needs something other than formula and a pear to eat for breakfast and lunch."

"And you'll die without your almond milk."

"Precisely."

"Brb," Amb announced.

"Logan, we are also going to need you to go away some night this week," I whispered after she had gone.

"Why?" he asked.

" I want to surprise Amber with the works."

"So, you are engaged, were already engaged, or will soon be engaged?"

"One of those."

"Cool, um, congrats, almost. Where should I go?"

"Where have you been going with the other Pokémon as of late?"

"A club."

"What kind of club?"

"None of your business."

"Just…go there. I'm asking everyone to leave, even the Pokés."

"That ain't safe."

"You afraid?"

"Duh. Humans and Pokémon are 'sposed to be pairing up anyway."

"You're practically part human."

"Don't just erase my culture like that—I'm a Pokémon through and through. I only talk because…I don't know. My parents did, and Lily did, and it is kinda nice."

"Then go to The Grange."

"Should I bring the kid?"

"I'll ask Valé and Jay to take care of her. Maybe she'll stay here with us."

"She won't kill the mood?"

"We don't mind her little interruptions every once in a while. Haven't you noticed?"

"I haven't been around her as much as you two have."

"You're missing out."

"Hmmmm…"

"What?"

"You like her that much…yet you hate babies."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it's not true. I don't like the crying and the diapers and then having to sit there for thirty-five hours a week feeding them, and all the potential complications. Linette's a totally different world."

"Defensive."

"Yeah, I am."

"Whatcha talking about?" Amb asked as she returned.

"Logan is confused as to why I love Linette so much."

She turned to Logan. "What confuses me is why Jezz loves _you_ so much."

"I'm his brother, plus, there is nothing to _not_ love about me," he responded.

"Let's go to bed," I suggested.

"I'll be asleep till noon. Avoid disturbing me."

"Meaning the shopping's on us," Amb inferred.

"You're adults. Do it yourself."

Logan left with that. Our Pokémon said their 'goodnights' and Chimecho used his Heal Bell on me for the first time in over twenty-four hours.

"I forgot how wonderful this always feels," I said as I patted Chimecho. "Thanks."

"Chime chime chime," he whispered, careful not to disturb Linette.

Amber linked her arm with mine and yawned. "Tomorrow, let's be lazy."

I yawned and smiled wearily. "That seems to be exactly what I need."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is that quote I love by Chili Davis.

\+ Go check out Pokemonfanthings' fic, 'The Lucky Ones'!

\+ Next chapter is a Jatino extra told from Valé's perspective.

\+ Thanks for reading and reviewing:)

 **For a list of quick takeaways from this chapter, scroll below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Jezz is going to surprise Amber with 'the works'.

\- Linette's language and reasoning skills have improved a lot over a short period of time.

\- Logan, Peruva, and some of the other cottage Pokémon are still going to that secret club regularly, and none of the humans have any guess as to what that's about.


	74. Proposition

**Chapter Description:** Jay and Vale surrender. Told from Valentino's perspective.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #72: Proposition

 **"** **Cause every time before we spend like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?"**

 **Colbie Caillat**

Jay was undeniably blue when we returned the babies to their parents. Giving them their last bottle and final burp, even the last diaper change depressed him. I told him that there would be other chances and this wasn't goodbye forever, but those words didn't help.

We dropped Quin off first.

"Thank you so much for watching him, and for calling every day with updates," Ralph said as he took the carrier from Jay's arms.

"He was the opposite of trouble," Jay reported. "The best."

"I have no complaints," I told them. "Quin's wonderful."

Aya produced a loud and happy shriek as if she was agreeing with us.

"We enjoyed our time with him. We really, really, really did, and we'll miss him," said Jay.

"I can tell you put a lot of soul into watching him while we were gone," said Rita.

Rita lifted Quin from his carrier and kissed his face. The baby laughed and reached for her. Jay looked like he was about to cry.

"Cheer up, Jay. I'll ask you to help out the next time I need you of that's what you want," Rita offered.

"That is what I want," he responded.

"Me too. The time we had together was special," I said.

"Good. Sure you don't want money? You had to limit hours at the salon in order to take care of him," said Ralph.

"Don't worry about it," Jay replied.

"And if Jay is fine with it, then so am I," I replied.

"Then we'll see you around. Thanks again," said Ralph.

"Bye boys. And don't worry, you'll get your kid," Rita said before we left. "Someday."

"Thanks," Jay sighed one last time.

Jay faked a smile as we teleported to the Harrison's place with Aya. Before we went inside, I asked:

"Vuoi fare una pausa?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Si."

"Va bene."

"I missed you!" June happily exclaimed the moment Takeshi opened the door to let us inside. "Aya, you have no idea how much."

June held Aya close and kissed her face the same way Rita had done to Quin twenty minutes previously. Takeshi kissed her too, and Jay looked even more miserable than he did before.

"What is the matter?" June asked.

"I—we'll miss her," said Jay.

"Awe. I suppose that means she's been good since the last time you called," said Takeshi. "Is that right?"

"She's truly a Little Gem," I responded.

"Sure you don't want anything in return?" June asked.

"Positive. Although, the next time you need a sitter, if you can consider us, that would make us very happy," I said.

"Then we will," Takeshi replied. "Thanks again."

"No problem. See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye-bye, Aya. We'll miss you."

When we got to our cottage, Jay slowly walked to the door, opened it, and then walked to the window. He stood there wordlessly as he gazed off into the distance. Togekiss and Sneasel went to his side.

"I miss them too, but…but we knew all along it wouldn't last," I started.

"I didn't think a few days would mean so much to me," he murmured.

"Someday, Jay, you will get what you want. It will be worth the wait."

"Jealous, I guess."

"I'm jealous too. I think a lot of people are."

"Maybe."

A few more moments of silence and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's do something to cheer ourselves up. We can watch a movie and do what we often do when we watch a movie."

"Popcorn?"

"Si."

 **XO**

The next day was better. Jay and I saw ten clients, ate lunch in Central Park, and received a visit from Rose, who once again demanded details on our relationship and to know our opinions on another hair dye.

Once Jay started acting normal—his normal—I decided that it was time to execute my plan. All I needed to do was call my friends in Lumiose City. I did, and they were ready for us. But first an excursion to Anistar.

"Why the spontaneous trip?" Jay asked as we walked toward our favorite café.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Point…I love coming here. It's one of my favorite places on Earth."

"I'm glad you think of it that way too."

We were on our way to Meowth's Mouth, the café in which Jay and I had our first date—though Jay didn't realize it was a date until after the fact.

"Isn't this where we sat the first time we came here?" Jay asked as we took our seats towards the back of the small restaurant.

"It is," I confirmed.

"What are the chances of that?"

"I have no idea. Especially on a night like tonight. A beautiful winter's eve."

Jay got sushi and I got soup. He shivered and I gave him my coat. We talked about our funny clients and memories of the past.

"When I look back, I think it was bold of you to kiss me on our second date, especially since you perceived it as the first date," I told Jay.

"You started it the day before," he grinned.

"I asked you, and you said 'yes', so it was really your fault."

"Were you glad that I said 'yes'?"

"Very, especially since Amber told me you had never kissed a guy before."

"Did you know that at the time?"

"I always knew someday I'd tell you Amber came to me first."

"Really? When did you meet her?"

"After an archery competition. I was a fan. She accused me of hitting on her. I mentioned that I was done dating women, and you were the first person she thought of. We hung out at this bar after our competition had ended, and she described you to me. I thought you sounded like a lot of fun, so I promised Amber I'd consider approaching you."

"I should've known. She told me she talked to you."

"And you're what we talked about."

After our meal, I convinced Jay to walk with me through Lumiose. The plaza close to the Prism Tower was not nearly as crowded as I expected. Perfect. My friends saw us coming and start playing music.

"It's like they're playing for us," Jay said when he noticed that no one else was around.

"May we dance?" I asked.

Jay seemed surprised. He blushed and looked around, and when he noticed that no one was around to stare, he agreed.

It wasn't until five minutes in that my song started playing.

 _The book of love is long and boring._

 _No one can lift that damn thing._

 _It's full of charts of facts and figures,_

 _and instructions for dancing._

 _But I, I love it when you read to me_

 _and you, you can read me anything._

"I never heard this before," said Jay.

 _The book of love has music in it._

 _In fact, that's where music comes from._

 _Some of it's just transcendental._

 _Some of it's just really dumb._

 _But I, I love it when you sing to me._

 _And you, you can sing me anything._

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I do. It reminds me of us."

 _The book of love is long and boring_

 _And written very long ago._

 _It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_

 _And things we're all too young to know._

"It reminds me of us too," I replied.

 _But I, I love it when you give me things_

 _And you, you ought to give me wedding rings._

 _Wedding rings._

When the singing stopped but the melody continued, I took a brief look around. We were still alone except for the band, and they were too busy trying to not mess up the song I finished writing two hours ago to pay any attention to us. Jay noticed my eyes wandering and wondering and mirrored me. He looked like he wanted to say something, and he looked down—towards his pocket—multiple times but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry if I am messing this up for you, but while our amazing friends were talking about their engagement, I couldn't help but think about how much I wanted to be in their shoes. I don't want to wait any longer," I said.

"I don't get it," Jay said, not convincing me a bit. "Um, I…uh…"

I gave him a moment, and when he nodded in speechlessness, I continued.

"For the last several years, there has been no one and nothing I've thought about more than you. It didn't take me long to discover that nothing you say or do is without emotion, precision, and love. I also think about the trivial things like how you squirm in your sleep and how you treat your friends like family. I constantly worry that every moment I wait, someone is going to come along and take Jay Paul Morgan away."

Jay looked like he was going to cry at any moment.

"I don't want you to ever go away. Will you stay with me? Marry me?" Jay asked.

"I'd love to."

He sniffed, smiled, and covered his eyes. Several onlookers 'awed' as we embraced. He reached into his pocket.

"I hope you like this," he said as he placed the ring on my finger. "If not, I'll get you a different one."

The ring he gave me was completely gold with a red star diamond, a cousin to one of the most expensive gems in the world. The ring I chose for him had a silver band, golden setting and prongs, and his crimson emerald stone birthstone as the featured gem.

"It is the most gorgeous ring in the world," I said. "I hope you like mine, too."

I took the ring that I had in my pocket and handed it to Jay. He seemed shocked that I had one to give him.

"Most men don't wear engagement rings, but you are and I are different, wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"I do. Valé, this is perfect."

I told Jay how I wrote this song for him and how the band members were once traveling companions of mine and I had called in that favor. He smiled, laughed, and cried more and we moved on to the next thing I had planned, an evening at the most romantic hotel in Kalos, 'Le Paradis des Amoureux'. When arrived, his tears had stopped, but it was obvious that the emotion was still there.

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is 'The Book of Love' by Peter Gabriel. One of my favorite songs of all time, it's worth a listen on Spotify or YouTube.

+Vuoi fare una pausa? - Do you need a break?

\+ Va bene - Okay

+Next Chapter is contents! Jay flirts, Jezz confides in the Hales, and he gets everything he needs for the upcoming journey.


	75. What's Inside

The Journal

Chapter #73: What's Inside

 **"** **What's inside?**

 **Everyone wants to know what's inside.**

 **And I've always told them,**

 **but I feel something needs to change."**

 **Sarah Bareilles**

 _May 13, 2033_

 _Today my group is going to help move the Morgans into their new vacation home. Afterward, I'm giving them a tour of Akala. Even though I never did an official league here, I have gone exploring and trained many wild Pokémon. I also know the trial captains, kahunas, researchers, and many of the friendly adults of this place._

 _The Hales picked me up from the Pallet House about ten hours ago. They were in the Pallet House, eating brunch with the Morgans._

 _"There you are, Iki!" Hauana exclaimed. "You slept much later than we expected."_

 _"Jezz rose early," Jay said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "He was writing in his book."_

 _"You write so much, even on vacation," said Hauana._

 _"Will you ever share your work with us?" Perry asked._

 _"I'm not ready to show it to other people," I replied._

 _They didn't ask more questions. That made me feel safe._

 _Amber put her arm around me. I jumped and I think only she noticed._

 _"Um, Jess, what else did we make?" James asked as he, Wobbufet, Jocelyn, and Flaafy put covered platters onto the buffet table._

 _"Vegetable dumplings, cinnamon donuts, and A made omelets," she answered as she handed James' Carnivine, Cacturne, and their Mew-Eevee plates._

 _Amber put her 'special' maple syrup in a gravy dish. She claims it's the high-quality stuff from Rocambelsco. She puts it on her omelets. I'll never question it._

 _Hauana and Perry complimented Jessie and James half a dozen times over the course of the meal, and they looked pleased. Amber says it's because they crave praise like crack._

 _"Ready to come home?" Perry asked._

 _Amber and Jay gave me thumbs up._

 _"Yes," I said._

 _When we got to our front lawn, an Iwanko came up to us._

 _"Did you know that in Kanto, these are always referred to by their nickname, 'Rockruff'?" I asked as I pet the dog._

 _"You are absolutely right," Hauana replied. "Come with us, we have something to talk about, and something to give you."_

 _It sounded like they wanted to talk. I felt nervous as we entered the living room. I'm used to foster families being malicious. Sometimes I forget how different the Hales are._

 _Hauana handed me a folded paper._

 _"This is a detailed list of your medications. I'll give a copy to Annastasia. It's standard protocol. We just wanted to make sure it was all correct. We included the vitamins you take too. Let us know if we missed anything."_

 _I took a few minutes to scour the page. Everything was there, even the new hormone therapy that Dr. Liz prescribed. I told them it was good and handed it back._

 _"Perry, Hauana, I'm nervous about the other people knowing I have AIDS," I confessed._

 _"Iki, that's not what you have. You have the virus, not the disease. You'll be healthy as long as you take the medicine. This is why your medication is so important."_

 _"My group may not accept me anymore."_

 _"Only Annastasia knows. We've spent hours talking to her and she has a wonderful reputation. The people we trust also trust her."_

 _"You should give your friends more credit," said Perry. "Your routine doesn't affect them. They might have questions but can't imagine them being mean."_

 _"I'm contagious."_

 _"Don't let anyone near any of your blood and you'll be okay."_

 _"Can I kiss people?"_

 _They both laughed but not in a mean way._

 _"You're too young to kiss girls," said Hauana._

 _"Can I kiss boys?"_

 _"Is there someone you want to kiss?" asked Perry._

 _"I just think it's good to know."_

 _"That list that your doctors gave you, the one about what you can and can't do, is in your medicine bag. It can answer your questions."_

 _"We also wanted to ask you about your newest medication," said Hauana. "You've been successful doing those injections by yourself. Is there any bleeding or bruising?"_

 _"The gel numbs me and my skin looks normal," I reported._

 _"Good. We thought you might be too young to give yourself injections, but Dr. Collina did clear you—she knows more about this than we do."_

 _"On that note, I am not sure how to put this, but we were thinking that maybe you shouldn't be on that particular medicine. We aren't going to force you to do anything, but we discussed how this might hurt you more than help you," said Perry._

 _"But, I…"_

 _I was at a loss for words. I stood with my mouth gaping. They moved closer._

 _"We thought maybe you were overly concerned about your health when you didn't need to be. We know you have so many worries. This shouldn't have to be one of them," Hauana murmured. "We know you reviewed the side effects, but do you truly understand what they all mean?"_

 _"I do, truly," I replied._

 _I saw them take a meaningful look at one another. There was a discourse in their eyes. I wriggled from Hauana's arms and ran to my room. I shut and locked the door behind me. Furfrou and Delcatty were hanging out in there, and they showed reasonable concern when I barged in, full of tears, embarrassment, and guilt. I slumped into a corner and sobbed into their fur._

 _Delcatty and Furfrou never made me feel bad about myself. Neither did the Hales—they only wanted to help—but their 'help' wasn't helping me. I wasn't helping myself, either._

 _"Can we come in, or do you need more time?" Hauana asked through my door._

 _"More time," I gasped._

 _"You sound like you are having trouble breathing. Can I send in Chimecho?"_

 _"Yes, please."_

 _I shut the door the instant Chimecho was inside. He draped his tail over my shoulder and doused me in Heal Bell. I felt my spirits lift slightly, and the tightness in my eyes and chest faded. A few minutes better, I felt I was no longer panicking._

 _"You can stay in there, but I think you'd much rather taste the cookies we made," Perry whispered through the door._

 _I looked at my watch and saw that almost an hour had gone by since I ran away. I opened the door. The Hales looked overjoyed to see me. Hauana ran her fingers through my hair as we meandered to the living room._

 _"I don't know what happened. I'm sorry for making excuses. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry for being rude," I sputtered._

 _They listened to me ramble for several minutes, apologizing and explaining…but mostly apologizing, because I couldn't explain myself. When I finished, I was out of breath. Chimecho heal-belled me, but I still hurt._

 _"You never have to be sorry for how you feel," said Hauana._

 _"You've done a lot in your time but you're still a little boy. We get it," said Perry._

 _"Our main concern is that you're creating healthy habits. Generally, I'm against taking medicine that is unnecessary, and this Lupron is intense, it seems. Are you feeling…a little…con…?"_

 _"Confused?" Perry guessed._

 _"It depends on what you mean by 'confused'," I retorted._

 _I hadn't felt this dread since that time Mrs. Smith looked through the desktop and discovered I'd typed sensitive words into the search engine._

 _"Tell us how you feel," Hauana requested._

 _"Dysphoric," I mumbled._

 _Perry leaned into Hauana. I think he whispered: 'what does that mean?'. Hauana raised her eyebrows._

 _"About what?" she asked._

 _"How I look, sound, my chromosomes…" I whispered, unsure which parts they heard._

 _"Then this is a good medication to take. It will give you more time to consider all your options and to think about what you want."_

 _"Is there something we can do to make this easier for you?" Perry inquired._

 _I expected them to get mad, but they seemed sympathetic. They always were sympathetic. I should've known. I always say 'I should have known' after these types of situations._

 _"No, there isn't anything…Thank you oh so very much."_

 _I groaned, hating how pathetic I sounded._

 _"We have something to give you," said Hauana._

 _They had given so much already, stuff that I never head in the past: a phone, not-overused clothes, boots, sneakers, a membership to the local recreation center, skis, a new backpack, dozens of accessories…I wasn't officially adopted yet they made it seem like I was going to be their child forever—as if they wanted me._

 _"Some necessities for your journey," Perry said as I began unwrapping the large basket._

 _Inside was a stainless-steel water bottle, sunglasses, a sleeping bag, soccer ball pillow, blanket, a big box of my favorite snack bars, and lastly, a climate-controlled cover and case for my journal and the touch-screen laptop that came with it._

 _I'm too excited to sleep. I think now I know what it feels like to be Jay. I'm finally spoiled—and they probably think I'm gay._

 **XO**

\+ Inspiration and Aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'What's Inside?' by Sarah Bareilles form the show _Waitress_.

\+ Pokemonfanthings just updated her story "The Lucky Ones". I recommend it:)

\+ Kimmy, you were missed. Welcome back and thanks for the reviews.

\+ Next chapter is to the main storyline. Jezz makes special plans with Amber and listens to people talk about him on the news.


	76. Powerful Warriors

The Journal

Chapter #74: Powerful Warriors

 **"** **The two most powerful warriors are patience and time."**

 **Leo Tolstoy**

My Pokémon and I were home alone, watching the news as I cooked our special dinner.

Every member of our household but Amb and I had plans to go to the movies then to The Grange. I felt too sore to move so I stayed home, vaped, and let my Pokémon's healing abilities take over. Now I'm better—what I need for my plans with Amber.

"The Euon War propaganda is starting to cease," a news commentator was saying. "Torrmment's intentions obviously contradict those of Jezz Morgan-Kapule, who remains absent from office and from the UN meetings. At least now, Torrmment is being outed a liar and—."

I changed the channel. The only reason I was watching television was to hear what they were saying about all this, regardless of whether or not I cared about any of what was being said.

"…if Jezz Morgan-Kapule is out there, he'd jump back in office if he knows what is good for him," said a different commentator.

"This guy thinks he knows what I need," I ranted to my Pokémon as I switched to a different channel.

"Delca!"

"Vilepluuume."

"Chiii."

"Xatttuu."

"Xatu, even you're on my side."

"And as the conflict continues, the number of missing-in-action Pokémon continues to grow. Doug, do you have the list?" the woman on TV continued.

"Here's the list of thirteen Pokémon that have gone missing from their Kantonian trainers. To see the full list, which includes those missing from allied regions, visit our website. Here we go…One Raichu, the nickname is 'Citron', the trainer is Bonnie Dupont, a native of Kalos, currently a counselor working in Cerulean City…"

"Bonnie must be terrified for Citron," I sighed.

"Vilepluuu."

"…two Garchomp and one Charmelion, all belonging to Sinnoh League Champion and Elite Four member Alain Indijo, now residing in Viridian City. We have a Steelix, the trainer is Brock Harrison, the former gym leader of the Pewter City gym and current Pokémon doctor…"

 _Do I know everyone on this list?_

"…this is interesting—two Eevee, nicknames 'Acorn' and 'Aliyah', trainers Jessie and James Morgan, the famous aristocrats of Pallet Town, owners of the Pallet House hotel and restaurant. Who knew two little Eevee would go fight? Bless them. Okay, next we have…"

 _What the hell? How did they go missing, and why did Jessie and James refer to them as Eevee? Is the fact they_ ' _re disguised Mew still a secret?_

"One Mimikyu, the trainer is Amber Ketchum of Cerulean City, a professional archer and the new flying-type expert on the Kanto Pokémon League Board. There is a caution warning for that Mimikyu, so if you see a stray Mimikyu above level 100, civilians are encouraged to call the police instead of trying to capture it on their own."

 _This is new. Amb's gonna be pissed if she isn't already._

"Lastly, we have an Espeon, nicknamed 'Star'. She's been gone the longest. She belongs to Annastasia Morgan-Kapule of Silverville, owner of The Grange and over three dozen satellite shelters. As always, if you spot a stray, use your Pokedex to scan them, and if they are owned by any of the people we mentioned tonight—whose names are also on our website—please take them to the nearest Pokémon Center and let the Nurse Joy handle it from there. Goodnight, folks. This is Doug Dougan, signing off."

I turned to the next channel.

"The fact that Pokémon are not equal to humans in our society is a major issue. We're having a world war over it! That's why the Kantonian government is under construction and why Unova, Toka, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos have been following Kanto's lead. Without Morgan-Kapule as our negotiator, we're losing ground," said Harry Woods, the VP of Johto and a man I consider both an ally and friend of mine.

"And what do you propose is the solution to this problem?" the woman doing his interview asked.

"Which problem? There are dozens."

"How do you propose we prevent Euon forces from commandeering the Tree of Beginning?"

"The Tree's the house of aura. If it goes down, we all go down. Euon isn't trying to destroy the Tree, they want to control it. One possible solution is to control it before Euon gets to it. That idea is unpopular because it's essentially compelled communism. The solution we are pushing is to get that Tree so well guarded, that Euon will run out of resources before they manage to break into it."

"Backup plan?"

"Use armed forces to stop them if need be. Currently, we are solely on defense—their mortality rate is high because of internal conflict in Euon. This world war started as a Euonian civil war, now both sides are killing their own people and Pokémon while trying to get ours. If they get too close, we are looking at using the legendaries on our side to attack. We don't want to do that. The Pokémon don't want to either. We just want Euon to run out of energy before we do. And what Mr. Morgan-Kapule said about us having the advantage is absolutely true."

"Alola's decision to remain neutral is has been called a 'falsity'. What do you have to say about that statement?"

"The Kapule Klan is funneling money to Euon thinking we're too naïve to notice. All we have over there is the artificial-island Kanto base and Mai Island. We have Kanto troops on the ground, but no one is going to assault the people who are shipping the oil, food, medical supplies, and Potions to Euon. The new Chief of Foreign Affairs of Kanto, as well as the chiefs and leaders from our allied nations, have been working on peace agreements. Lots of strings are being attached and tangled."

"And what would you tell your political allies if they could—or if they are—listening?"

"I'd tell them to keep doing what they are doing. If we keep up, we'll be victorious."

"Thank you, Mr. Woods."

"Thank you."

I moved on to another channel. This one is notoriously more holistic than most others.

"…the war started several years ago when legendaries fusions multiplied in the Toka region. They were driven toward the Tree of Beginning by wild Lucario and many of fusion Pokémon that were in those areas. The legendaries fusions have power behind belief, and no one up there wanted it to get to the heart of the Tree of Beginning, especially not the monster fusion some people have been calling 'Sandshrew', after the form it resembles. They left Toka and headed to Euon. Originally, most of Euon wanted peace. They treated the legendary fusions with respect. The minority wanted to fight them. They raised armies of Pokémon to drive the legendary fusions out before they could cause trouble. Most of the Euonians who previously wanted peace decided that they should fight on behalf of the legendary fusions after several of them had been killed. Legendary Pokémon are near-impossible to kill, but somehow, they managed to do it. Since that time the two sides, north and south, have been hiding behind their Pokémon while continuing to make them fight. Most of the Pokémon are afraid that if they do not fight, then they would become victims. Like the humans, they cannot reach peace. These problems are spreading. Soon the whole world may be involved."

"It would be great to have another future vision, an accurate one," I told Xatu. "I know you can't always choose which visions you show me come true and which ones don't…forget it."

"Xatuu."

I changed the channel for the umpteenth time. I poured myself tea and watched them argue from all sides.

"…Torrmment wants Kanto and the other regions to join the side that was fighting the legendary fusions, assuming the peace effort would ultimately fail. Jezz Morgan-Kapule, Cynthia Shirona, Janine Anzu, and their supporters want to keep up defense until they become compelled to take offense."

"I knew this was wrong," I told my Pokémon. "The people who wanted peace are being opposed when they need support."

"Chimecho chi?"

"There's been policy-writing, squabbles, speeches, and press conferences galore; I'm glad to be gone. Now I can focus on what I want: you all."

"Vilepluuuume."

"Frou frou."

"Chiiimme."

"I love you guys."

The next channel I put on was back to the one with Harry Woods. They were talking on a slightly different subject now.

"And if that weren't enough, there is that dark force, the 'spirit eclipse' as some people are calling it. Tell us about that," an interviewer asked Castra Jones, a scientist with whom I collaborated research in order to write my time distortion book.

"The spirit eclipse is essentially dark aura that is being expelled through wormholes that open at seemingly random times and in seemingly random places. For people who are not familiar with wormholes, a simple way to describe them is as invisible teleporters. People can get sucked in and that is often a vessel for time travel and dimension travel. My niece Maple Cuoco is performing and publishing the most recent research on wormholes and these spirit eclipse and thus far her evidence supports the claim that Type: Null is indeed the Pokémon who is summoning these wormholes."

"Is there concluding evidence that Type: Null is responsible for these Blindside attacks as well?"

"That's become the hypothesis of Ms. Cuoco, who has recently taken out a grant to study this rare and bemusing creature and its abilities. We may find that to be true someday, but we do not have enough support, mostly situational evidence."

"Situational evidence is powerful."

"But not enough. Not when it comes to science."

"Is there validity to the other 'theories' that non-scientists and even some scientists have proposed about Type: Null, the dark aura, the Blindside attacks, and any connection it may have to what is currently happening in Euon?"

"Many proposals are valid, but we don't know if they're true. It also depends on which one."

"May you offer a summary?"

"The war in Euon went from civil to international once the Toka border was crossed. The original source of conflict was over Pokémon rights; most northerners in Euon believe Pokémon are destined to work for humans, most southerners Euon believe they have self-sovereignty. They tried to peacefully settle disputes with mediation, but that failed when north Euon started to violently attack parts of south Euon. Now Morimar weapons are being used on legendary Pokémon and legendary fusion Pokémon. So far, all the individuals we detained for using these internationally illegal weapons are from North Euon. The Morimars are imbued with the same aura that is being expelled from these wormholes, the 'spirit eclipse' we discussed earlier. This is the same dark aura that Team Firestar used to create the monster fusion over two decades ago. The monster fusion and last-standing aura keeper Annastasia Morgan-Kapule are linked. Those linked auras are two sides of the same coin—a mirror image, an inverse, antithesis—that started off as quite the opposite. Once synced to the same rhythm, the aura that Annastasia Morgan-Kapule and the monster fusion share has shifted in different directions. As the monster fusion 'Sandshrew' was once an enemy, it is now an ally. As these last two aura keepers willfully join forces, the opposite happened to their auras. Still linked, but now inverse instead of emulated. Candidly ironic."

"And now?"

"The aka lele curse of the origin Mimikyu—cultivated by Amber Ketchum—has a light and dark aura that was used to create the Morimars, the same dark aura that was used to create the monster fusion, the same dark aura that blended with the soul of the last aura keeper—Annastasia Morgan-Kapule—, the same dark aura that is being expelled from these wormholes, and the same dark aura that is causing the spirit eclipse."

"One can say that the origin Mimikyu's dark energy is an external embodiment of the last two aura keepers."

"Yes."

"It explains the odd time-travel abilities of that Mimikyu, because it gets that dark energy from these mysterious wormholes and why aura guardians like Ash Ketchum, James Morgan, and Lucario can use their auras to activate time flowers."

"Also true."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones. Just a few more questions, this time about Type: Null. Type: Null was a failure of a project carried out by the Aether Foundation and Kapule Klan of Alola, similar to Ditto, Team Rocket's failure to clone Mew. How many Type: Null Pokémon are there, and how dangerous are they?"

"There are thought to be several escaped experiments, though the Pokémon that is speculated to be summoning these wormholes is likely a singlet. Again, we do not know if this is what is causing the Blindside attacks. There is so much we do not know about these Pokémon, and that is why researchers like my nice are hyper-focusing on it. We do not even have one to analyze. There are over two-hundred Geo-catchers on the case, trying to capture at least one Type: Null, as well as hundreds of other non-professionals, but even sightings are rare. It's yet to be determined how dangerous they are."

"Last question: What must occur for this to end?"

"Kanto and our Euonian and Tokan allies must peacefully capture those being possessed by the Morimars or who are using the Morimars on others; then the Tree of Beginning being commandeered by the dark aura of the spirit eclipse will no longer be an alert. As for the spirit eclipse, many researchers speculate that the reason the darkness is falling to begin with has to do with that origin Mimikyu. Perhaps that Mimikyu is releasing its dark energy and delivering it through the wormholes that it can open. It can be doing this because it is being forced by a Morimars or out of its own will. We won't know until we find it. If you recall, it is on the missing Pokémon list that we have on the Kanto government website. Once Mimikyu is recaptured, the spirit eclipse may stop in its tracks. Otherwise, our goal is to maintain the light shields we have projected over Kanto and hope that it's enough."

I shut the TV and tried to collect my thoughts.

"People've been reading my books," I said to my Pokémon.

"Vilepllu."

"Delcat."

"Amber must be assuming her Mimikyu's still with our battalion…I have thirty minutes until she arrives, and I need to be more than ready, but how can I be with this all on my mind?"

"Chimeee."

I was doused with Heal Bell, and with it, some clarity.

"My worrying won't make the problems abroad vanish," I reasoned. "Amb probably knows about Mimikyu but hasn't brought it up because she knows I can't do anything about it. If she doesn't know now, she'll know soon."

"Pluuu, plu."

"Chiiiii!"

"I love you."

Porygon, Delcatty, Vileplume, Chimecho, Furfrou—everyone but Xatu—were happy to help me stay come and straighten up the cottage. I noticed that in addition to Mime Jr, our cottage had recently attracted many wild Pokémon. I enjoy being in the company of Pokémon that I had never trained before: Poliwag, Machop, Snubbull, Lombre, Sentret, and a Hoppip now crowded the already small home. I decided to put them all to work since they seemed eager to help.

Lombre and Snubbull put water on the stove and monitored it. Sentret fetched herbs. Machop helped cut vegetables. Hoppip, Poliwag, and my team helped me keep my cool and cleaned the living room, dusting, re-positioning furniture, vacuuming, and picking up the toys Linette had thrown across the house.

I was finished with all the preparations three minutes before she arrived. She surveyed the cottage, smirked at the dimmed lights, candles, and obvious lack of Pokémon.

"Pip, you should leave," said Amb.

"Pikapi Pika," Pip chirped as he scurried out the back door.

I peeled the book bag off her shoulders then took her hand as we walked to the kitchen.

"Hmmm," she hummed. "You made tempura and…."

"Tonkatsu," I replied.

"Did you skip the whole day to do this?"

"It was a much-needed day at home."

Our home was strangely quiet; we were so used to the small house being loaded with Pokémon and guests, even more so since we and our best friends had become super-sitters. I didn't want to play music though; if I played that, there was a risk that some of our words would get lost, blanketed by the melodies.

"Where's your team?" I asked.

"Poké Pelago. I told them to stay overnight."

"Perhaps you and I can go with them next time, maybe tomorrow, if you want. I would like some fresh air. I feel like I haven't been getting out as much lately."

"Same. Did Linette behave?"

"She was perfect."

"What's the cutest thing she did?"

"So much…She loved playing with Pidgey Jezz. She asked about you a few times—that was adorable."

"I love her."

"I love her too. And you."

"Ditto. Are we done with small talk?"

"I think so."

"There's something in your eyes. You are worried. I think I know at least part of the reason."

"Which part?"

"The part about my Mimikyu taking a turn for the nasty and possibly destroying the world as we sit here and focus on ourselves."

"Where'd you find out about this?"

"Facebook. Jocelyn wanted the whole world to know, and then Rita called, then there was a PSA at the movie theater. Notoriety: I understand why you hate it."

"Onto the fun stuff. What deep and meaningful conversation do you want to have? What do you want to do right now?"

"I'll get to that after we finish eating."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is that quote by Leo Tolstoy.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents. Jezz third-wheels Taken and Annastasia goes into mom-mode for her campers.

\+ Thanks a million for all the reviews. I owe a lotta my happiness to you all.


	77. Lines Across My Face

The Journal

Chapter #75: Lines Across My Face

 **"** **We're all hoping, we're all hopeless  
We're all thorns and we're all roses  
We're all looking down our noses at ourselves  
We're all flawed and we're all perfect  
We're all lost and we're all hurting  
And just searching for somebody to love."**

 **Kacy Musgraves**

 _May 15, 2033_

 _This week has been going well. That's why I haven't written._

 _I've been opening myself to the other people in our group._

 _Yesterday I had a talk with June and Takeshi._

 _Annastasia asked the three of us to gather firewood. We wandered several yards away from the campsite, and although it was a bright evening, the trees and vines were thick. I lost track of where we were going. As the oldest and most experienced of the group, I felt like to was my fault._

 _"I fear I've lost sight of the campsite. I left my Pokémon back there, so I cannot ask Furfrou to lead us back."_

 _"June has Shaymin and Uxie. They can help us find the way back," Takeshi responded._

 _"Uxie!"_

 _"Shayyy!"_

 _"Very good," I sighed._

 _I felt dumb for not noticing that. June and Takeshi kept looking at each other, but not in the mushy way they usually do. This was in a suspicious way. This was about me. I ignored them while I fetched the wood we needed._

 _"You've done this a lot before," June commented as she reached for one of the pieces in my hand._

 _Uxie also tried to help by using her psychic ability to lift some of the pieces._

 _"I can carry this," I insisted._

 _"June and I are supposed to help too," Takeshi said as he followed June and Uxie's lead._

 _"You really do not have to help me…"_

 _I heard a familiar crunch. All the branches breaking at once near meant that a Bewear was coming. I could tell by the speed and intensity of the crunches that it was going to be upon us at any moment._

 _"We should go back," I warned._

 _June took a few pieces of the wood from my arms—a gesture to lighten my load._

 _"We aren't in that big of a rush. How about we talk? Takeshi and I don't know you, Jezz. We only know the Amber-Jay-Jezz trio," she remarked._

 _The crunches faded. I decided that we could relax for a while. After I opened to Amber, she respected me a lot more. I hoped the same could happen with the others. I neatly placed the firewood on the ground. I eyed it carefully and sat close by in case we needed to pick it up and run. Then again…_

 _"Annie will probably want us to go back. The firewood is required to cook dinner," I reminded them._

 _"Yeah, but I doubt Lily, Logan, Maya, and Amber got the other food already," June responded._

 _I didn't feel like arguing, but I didn't want to listen to them either._

 _"Will it be okay if we come out here later to talk? This way we won't have to rush," I reasoned._

 _"That's fine with me," she replied. "Takeshi?"_

 _"Yes. That sounds good, so long as we don't get caught," he responded._

 _"Caught?" I asked._

 _"Annastasia doesn't want us to go out at night without one of the leaders," June explained._

 _"Oh yes. I didn't realize."_

 _I thought about how weird that was. I had been alone in the forest at night dozens of times. I have spent more time out here alone than I have with other people._

 _I collected the firewood I had rested ground, then heard the faint sound of cracking wood and footprints treading steadily through the mud. I regretted not dragging their butts to camp sooner. I thought at that moment that I was going to get killed and take two humans and some Pokémon out with me. I moment later I became determined. I was going to get us out of here somehow. I stood still and silently urged June and Takeshi to do the same. Uxie and Shaymin trembled and scurried over to their trainer._

 _"Stand still and do not move until I say," I whispered._

 _The creature moaned and stepped towards our trio. June and Takeshi nervously turned to me. I lifted a stone about the length and width of my foot and chucked it to the left of the seven-foot Bewear that was now coming into view. The Pokémon grunted and left to pursue the rock. Once it was several feet behind us, I gestured for everyone to run in the opposite direction. June and Takeshi dropped wood and we distanced ourselves as far away as possible from the Bewear's territory. It wasn't until we stopped that I realized that instead of leading them to camp, I'd led them farther away._

 _"That was scary," June said, breaking the silence among us._

 _"How did you know to do that?" Takeshi questioned. "I didn't even sense that Bewear!"_

 _"I've been alone in the woods before," I answered._

 _"And you faced a Bewear?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Uxie, Shaymin, please lead us back to the campsite," June instructed._

 _"Uxxx!"_

 _"Shaymmmin!"_

 _The enthusiastic and now relieved Pokémon led us back to camp. Half an hour later we showed up at the campsite. Annie jumped the moment she saw us._

 _"I was just about to ask Mewtwo to go find you. Where you attacked?" she questioned._

 _"We are fine," I said as I brushed some of the dirt off my shirt. "We became a bit lost, but nothing happened to us."_

 _"Then why are you covered in dirt and have leaves, sticks, and burrs stuck in your hair and clothing?"_

 _"We tripped," said June._

 _"Yes. We tripped and that's all," Takeshi added._

 _Annie probably knew we were lying but didn't care to venture further._

 _"I'm glad you got the wood," she replied. "Unfortunately, I have nothing to cook but rice, beans, and collards."_

 _"This place sucks for fishing," Lily complained. "These ponds have almost nothing in them, and when they did, they were just those tiny sardine things that are almost impossible to catch. We only got three of them after almost an hour."_

 _She sharpened her claws on a log while she spoke. I felt bad for those sardines. Getting killed by a tough cat like Lily sounded horrendous. Then again, I suppose getting killed by anything is rather horrendous._

 _"I sorta failed too," Amber admitted. "The only fruit I found were coconuts, which are kinda hard to knock down using arrows. So, I climbed up the tree to get my arrows that had got caught on the bark and then used a knife to cut the coconuts down, but when they landed it was into a big mud puddle that I didn't notice before. And they were cracked open a bit, so unless you want to drink some muddy coconut milk, I got nothing."_

 _Amber clearly had something that the others did not. I could see maybe Soledad, Tamaki, or the cats doing something like that, but June, Jay, or Takeshi? No way. An image of Jay attempting to slice coconuts off a tree was kinda funny. There was no way he would do that._

 _"I appreciate the effort," Annie told Amber. "I'm sorry, everyone. I assumed there'd be lots of seafood and fruit available. You all have some snacks in your bags that we packed, and tomorrow we'll stock up on whatever food you all like."_

 _While Hauana and Perry were super nice, they never let me pick junk for dinner._

 _"As long as you get something healthy to go with your junk food, I'll buy whatever you want," Annie concluded._

 _It was nearly dark by the time we ate dinner. We all sat around the fire. I had done this before with other groups I had temporarily traveled with, but this felt different. This felt like home._

 _The other kids talked about random things relating to television, Pokémon, movies, and video games, most of which I knew nothing about. Despite my difference, Jay made sure I was included. I find myself appreciating Jay more as the time we spend together increases in length._

 _After dinner, the firefly Pokémon that hang out with Annie put on a light show. They were so beautiful, dancing and chanting, flying with precision and ease. I got lost in that moment. All I can remember from the show was the dancing, and Jay's presence, because he was nearly on top of me. Maybe the others disappeared and I didn't notice, or maybe they talked about me, or maybe they got snacks. I don't remember. The same thing happened after we got dressed for bed and we looked at the stars. I felt like I could stay out there forever._

 _It wasn't until very late that we were interrupted—Annie made us all go to bed._

 _"One of the things I hate most about camping is the lack of really good food," Jay sighed once he entered his tent. "No more French, no more Italian, no more five-star anything."_

 _"I feel quite similarly. The food was probably the only thing I liked about my school. I had to go to fancy schools, and they always had good food," I responded._

 _"My school was okay if you didn't mind mystery meat," said Takeshi._

 _I nearly gagged. Jay looked appalled. I can only imagine what kind of mysteries were hidden in meat. This is probably why Jay and Annie are vegetarians. Maybe I should do that too._

 _Takeshi cheated with the 'boys and girls separated' rule because as soon as we settled down, he texted June and asked her to visit. Jay was already asleep, but he woke from Takeshi's laughter._

 _"No offense, Takeshi, but I really don't want to sleep in the same tent as June," said Jay._

 _"We are going to leave, go somewhere else," Takeshi said defensively._

 _"Oooh, why?"_

 _"None of your business."_

 _I took my medicine while they bantered. I didn't need to take the Lupron since that wasn't every day. Annie knew about it, and I am sure she would have made sure I had a private area to do that. It isn't normal for preteens to give themselves shots in the leg. At least I don't think that is normal. After swallowing my pills, I lied in my sleeping bag and thought about Amber—and how I wished she in this tent instead of Takeshi._

 _Jay noticed my solitude. Before he fell back asleep, he touched my arm and whispered:_

 _"Are you feeling okay?"_

 _I felt like shouting. Of course, I am okay, I just want to sleep! Play with Takeshi and ignore me! But I didn't say anything. I couldn't break Jay's heart any more than I already have._

 _"I'm doing great," I replied._

 _"Yes!" Takeshi whisper-shouted as he held up his phone. "I'll be back. If Jocelyn or an adult swing by, tell them I'm sleeping."_

 _"Sure," Jay responded uneasily._

 _I was concerned about Takeshi going alone, so I accompanied him while Jay fell back asleep. June was already there, and a moment later, so was Sandshrew. The three of us groaned._

 _"Naughty children," it chided condescendingly. "You're disobeying your leader."_

 _"We only want to talk. Please don't tell A. She is probably asleep or trying to fall asleep," June pleaded._

 _"I will wake her," it asserted._

 _"No please! That isn't nice," said Takeshi._

 _I bet he was also afraid of getting in trouble. Sandshrew laughed mockingly. I really hated it._

 _"If you will do me a favor," it said to Takeshi._

 _"What would you like us to do?" I asked._

 _"I get your desserts for the rest of this trip," it demanded. "All the treats. Every single one."_

 _"That's not fair!" Takeshi whined._

 _"A makes stuff especially for us. You can get your own portion," June reasoned._

 _"No deal then," Sandshrew replied. "I will go get her now…"_

 _"Fine, I'll do it."_

 _"Yeah me too," Takeshi muttered._

 _"I will do that as well," I agreed._

 _Once Takeshi, June, and I were safe in our tent, I returned to Jay—he was fast asleep. Takeshi swung a bag of Reese's pieces in front of me._

 _"Please, can I have those?" I begged._

 _"Sure, but you must sit with us," Takeshi replied._

 _I had no idea what he wanted, but I wanted that candy. I think the other kids know by now that I would do almost anything for Reese's. Takeshi pulled out the Doritos and Cheetos we got the other day, June had popcorn, and I ate Reese's pieces while stashing additional Reese's for myself._

 _"Sandshrew isn't going to get its claws on this stuff," Takeshi said proudly. "Right Jezz?"_

 _"Oh yes," I replied, my face already stuffed with about a hundred Reese's pieces._

 _I reached forward and took some more candy. I couldn't help it; it was a candy feast._

 _"These are my favorite brands. I have always enjoyed the chocolate and peanut butter combination. I very much appreciate you sharing it with me," I told them._

 _"Jay said that you really like traveling with us," said June. "Did you have a group that you used to travel with before?"_

 _I swallowed the junk in my mouth. "I never had an official group, other than my Pokémon. I never stayed with one group for more than a week before."_

 _"How come?" asked Takeshi._

 _"I…well…I often have difficulty with maintaining good relationships."_

 _"I find that hard to believe," said June. "Everyone likes you. You are so sweet."_

 _"Oh, thank you. I feel you are sweet as well. I have never been in a situation quite like this before."_

 _"Tell us about your past families. I bet you have a lot of interesting experiences. There was a girl in my class who was a foster child, and she had a lot of cool stories to share."_

 _'Cool' is definitely not the word I would use to describe my 'past families'. June's sweet, but it's not enough to lie to her._

 _"I don't like to talk about my past," I replied._

 _"Oh…we…just wanted to get to know you better. We didn't mean to make you feel offended or uncomfortable," she sputtered._

 _"I don't want anyone to feel sad about it."_

 _"Then tell us about your Pokémon," Takeshi requested._

 _"I have many great stories about them."_

 _"Like what?" June asked._

 _"I never told you about my confrontation with Type: Null."_

 _"Those are so rare! I've heard that they are rarer than most legendaries!" Takeshi exclaimed. "Tell us about it!"_

 _"I was eight years old. I had run away from one of my foster houses and was staying at this shelter."_

 _They both nodded thoughtfully. So far, so good._

 _"I was friends with a girl there. Her name was Maple. Maple and I were around the same age. We sometimes took walks with our Pokémon together. It was during one of those walks that we saw Type: Null. Maple thought it was Silvally. It looked at us thoughtfully, then charged."_

 _"You must have been terrified," said June._

 _"Uh huh," Takeshi gulped._

 _"Not really," I responded, feeling good about myself._

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Delcatty and Furfrou used Swift on it once it got closer. Type: Null was thrown off, but it didn't seem to weaken. Delcatty teleported Maple and me a few yards—that was all Delcatty was able to do at the time—and we did that continuously until we made it back to the shelter. Maple was upset with me. We argued. My older friend, a girl named…Frita…broke us up. The creepy thing is, we both knew that more had happened. It was like time was lost. We both were keeping track of the time, but it was like we had missed several hours. And our eyes…they were cloudy. Frita insisted it was our imagination. Maple, our Pokémon, and I knew that whatever we saw was sinister and that it had messed with us."_

 _"Did you ever see Type: Null again?"_

 _"No, but…"_

 _I almost told them about my odd encounters with that other creature. I wasn't sure if that was Type: Null was the same creature, in fact, I never thought it could be until this moment._

 _I told them about the time Vileplume and I were challenged by a member of the elite four after she witnessed our training session, and the time Skitty evolved into Delcatty after rescuing me from a heard of wild Tauros, and the time I won the Whirl Cup. I sometimes forget to tell everyone about my amazing adventures. One of these days, I am going to tell all of these stories._

 _I would have gone on, but we heard barking. It was Lil-G. before the three of us could stand, she trotted towards us. Then we saw Amber, looking extremely guilty, then Annie. Annie laughed._

 _"Jezz, you're a child after all."_

 _I was confused. Takeshi and June looked ashamed._

 _"You shouldn't be sneaking around and eating candy this late at night," Annie told us as she picked up a few of the candy wrappers scattered on the ground around us. "But since this is your first offense, I'll let it go."_

 _"Thanks, A," June and Takeshi said in unison._

 _"I appreciate your kindness," I responded, beyond relieved that she wasn't mad._

 _"It's no big deal. Remember to re-brush your teeth, unless you want cavities," she replied._

 _"_ _We will, promise."_

 _Later that night, Xatu gave me another vision._

 _I was in an unfamiliar bedroom. I noticed collections of my favorite books, as well as my trophies and ribbons, displayed on the multiple shelves. I felt content and safe, which is rare for me._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Somebody to Love' by Kacy Musgraves.

\+ Pokemonfanthings just published chapter ten of her fic 'The Lucky Ones'. I recommend checking it out:)

\+ Next chapter is or an Intruder installment. Thanks for reading:)


	78. The Intruder, Part Seven

**Chapter Description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. Part Seven, Extra #24.

The Journal

Chapter #76: The Intruder, Part Seven (Extra #24)

 **"** **It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be  
Although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
I still remember that girl."**

 **Sarah Bareilles**

"You left off telling me how Linette and her family fought against your tribe," said Star.

I glanced at the moon to avoid her eyes.

"You want more," I inferred.

"We all have stories. Doesn't it feel good to tell yours?" she asked.

"It does."

 **XO**

 _The next few days were different than the other times Linette and I spent together. It wasn't just because we were in an unfamiliar house._

 _Linette became more focused, disciplined, and somehow years older. It's her personality shifted to something more serious. I no longer felt connected to her. We were off balance, and while this was obvious to me, she ignored it._

 _Remarks about those 'disgusting, horrendous, shameful, ought-to-be-taught-a-lesson' wild Pokémon grew increasingly common, though words such as these had never passed her lips during our first years together._

 _One night stared at the river on which I traveled in order to get to this place._

 _"Pangari, I'll lead a battalion when I'm grown. All female, all flying on birds with wings spread as wide as Wailord are long. It's gonna be spectacular. Just you wait," she said._

 _"What will your battalion be doing? Will Pokémon be hurt? Innocent ones? My tribe?" I asked._

 _Linette did understand me, which has been usual as of late. In fact, she was outright ignoring me, again. I felt frustrated, weakened by her ignorance. I can understand her just fine. Why can't she put effort into understanding me now the way she did in our younger days? How could one day transform our relationship like this? What was wrong with me?_

 _After a long rant, Linette ended up answering my question anyway._

 _"My battalion and I are gonna stop Kanto from commin' in and messin' up our style of life. They wanna force Pokémon to be like humans. They want Pokémon to work in offices and go to school and shit like that."_

 _"What if Pokémon want to do those things?"_

 _"I knew you'd agree with me, Pangari."_

 _"Why don't you understand me anymore? What happened to you?"_

 _"It's ridiculous. Kanto's messed up. Never trust anyone from there, though I doubt you'll ever meet one. If I see a Kantonian, Imma take my bow and shoot them. Not to kill 'em, just to make them learn my lesson. They gotta know that the world shouldn't be run by that type of people."_

 _"What do my tribe and Kanto have in common?"_

 _"Beasts. They want beasts to run the world. I don't know how anyone can take Kantonians seriously. It's not just them, either. It's Johto and Unova and Kalos too. Alola's got some sense, but who knows? Pop says Kanto and Unova's leaders are messing with our well-establish foreign affairs. All I know about that is that it means some dumbass Senator-VP-Domestic Affairs-kid is changing the game. Pop says he's a teenager. A weird teenager. I can't believe a country being led by a teenager is trying to run the world. Stupid kid. I'd do a better job than Mr. Morgan-Crapola or whatever his name is. They are also letting that monster fusion I told you about have a say in all of this. Gross, wrong, we are all gonna die sooner than we want to die because stupid people are doing stupid things."_

 _Were the humans afraid that Pokémon were going to go savage and start killing humans for no reason? Did she no longer trust me?_

 **XO**

"After that, I left for the night," I told Star. "I don't remember much else. I don't want to."

"You tried so hard. You were good to Linette but and she wasn't' good back," said Star.

"She was at first."

 _"_ How? More than how you already said?"

"Forget I said that."

"No, go on. Please. I want to learn."

Together Star and I stared at Winding Frozen River. It's the same frozen water Linette and I once watched together. But here I was, on what may as well be called the other side of the world, with Star and her two sleeping babies. Linette was far gone.

I took a deep breath and then continued.

"I'll talk about what we talked about shortly before and then shortly after the house-on-fire incident," I told Star.

"Say what you need to say," Star replied.

 **XO**

 _"Look at that, Pangari. All that is gonna be ours. But you can't go out there yet. It's dangerous," said Linette._

 _She pointed up the river, then moved her arm in a grand gesture, suggesting that everything within eyesight was going to one day be a part of our queendom._

 _"Why? I was just out there. My home is out there. It's not dangerous."_

 _"There be Beartic, Mamoswine, Sandopan, Keoko, Snorlax, Flareon, and all other types of wild beasts out there. They don't care about you."_

 _"That's my family. I don't like them, but I don't think they would ever physically damage me."_

 _"They'd pick on Eevee like you. They'd make you do stuff you don't wanna do. With us humans, you get unlimited food and a warm place to sleep, and all we ask is for you to do our battlin'. It doesn't get better than that in this world."_

 _I felt that Linette was correct. As far as I knew, Pokémon out there didn't care about my freedom. They wanted me to run a tribe when all I wanted to do was run away. Linette understood this about my world._

 _"I'll always be around to protect you. Don't ya worry," she said._

 _Linette and I became friends easily after that conversation because I believe with all my strength that she was genuine. She seemed to have followed through on her promises. I was allowed to eat as much as I could, sleep in a warm space, and in the early evening, we trained. I evolved the night our friendship reached an all-time high. After that wonderful feeling of evolving finally reached me, I told myself I'd never go back._

 **XO**

I stopped. I didn't know if Star wanted more details.

"You probably are wondering what prompted my return," I said.

"If you want to say, I'd be interested in hearing," Star replied.

"It wasn't until I was almost too late when I realized I needed to escape."

 **XO**

 _Linette loved her 'battalion in training' more than anything, even me._

 _She flew every day, and with her bow and arrows in hand, she and her Charizard touched the stars. I was baffled by her strength. At just eight, she was flying. By age ten, she was going top speed and hitting obscure targets with arrows as piercing as razor blades. As I had said before, I didn't know a lot about humans, but I knew enough to be impressed by her._

 _"Now that you're an Umbreon, you're gonna be in my battalion. You and I are gonna soar, fight, and win," said Linette._

 _"Win what?" I asked._

 _"You are such a good girl. Oh, Pangari, South Euon and their allies don't stand a chance when they are up against folks who'd do anything to preserve their way of life. Nobody, Kanto, Unova, Johto, or any of them other places are gonna change that. The world is soon gonna be split. We already got Alola on our side, and North Euon is the best place in the world."_

 _"I don't like it that much."_

 _"And all those wild beasts I told you about, the Sandopan and Keokeo and Flareon, they'll be on our side. We gonna make them do it."_

 _"What do you mean by 'make them do it?'"_

 _"My parents got themselves some Morimars on the black market. The people in our town are gonna use em. All we gotta do is find them. My folks and neighbors want you to lead us to them, but I told them that you got lost, and that is why you are here. You'd just make us all get lost out there."_

 _"My tribe lives up the river. Follow it to get to the Icy Plateau. But I am not taking you there. My tribe doesn't like humans. Even though I don't like my tribe, I still don't think I should bring you there. What will those Morimars do to them?"_

 _"Pangari, so talkative today. You are agreeing with me, aren't you?"_

 _"No, I'm not. Listen as you used too!"_

 _"We'll go flying later. Flame's gotta take a break. Wouldn't want her falling outta the sky."_

 _Flame used her fiery breath to create water from the snow. She drank some and offered a few sips to me. I took them, then we rested on the porch of her Aunt's home and chatted._

 _"Linette changed," I said._

 _"They change a lot as they grow," Flame responded._

 _"I'm worried about what she said about controlling the Pokémon. It doesn't feel right."_

 _"I was hatched here. For all I know, wild Pokémon could be real monsters. You saw what happened to Linette's house. Lives could have been lost and Yura is traumatized. If those wild monsters are out causing trouble, they should be controlled."_

 _"My family was ignorant, and hard on me, but still, controlling them doesn't feel right."_

 _"Linette's family's hellbent on preserving North Euon culture as they expand southward. We must move southward if we want to survive. The climate is changing. Soon we may not have enough food to live. That is the main reason all of this fighting is happening."_

 _"If a disaster is coming, shouldn't someone be out there protecting the wild Pokémon? My tribe doesn't know where else to go if our homeland was barren."_

 _"That's another reason why those beasts ought to be on our side. Being controlled is not as bad as dying."_

 _Dying is not worse than being controlled. Not to me._

 _"I will see you later," I told Flame._

 _"I know what you are thinking, Pangari," Flame said as I started to walk away. "You claim to not like your tribe, but you miss it. You want to go back. You know the way, don't you? You're a voyager posing as a lost islander. You don't want to confess this to anyone."_

 _"Will you cover me?"_

 _"I've been covering you since we first talked."_

 _"Is that a yes or no?"_

 _"If no one asks, I won't say. But, know this may become a life or death situation. If it's my life against yours, I'm keeping my own."_

 _"I am leaving the moment I get the chance."_

 _"Farewell. I hope it won't come to the worst, but we'll see, now won't we?"_

 _I spent the next hour collecting berries, placing them in a satchel I found at the back of the laundry room closet. I figured I could supplement with snow and grass, if I was fortunate, some minnows from the Winding Frozen River I would have to climb. I knew it would be hard, I knew it would take days, but there was nothing safe for me in Linette's village. Nothing was preventing them from controlling and using me and had already decided that I would rather die. So, I took my claws to the ice and climbed. The downfall of snow covered my tracks._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this the song 'She Used to Be Mine' by Sarah Bareilles.

\+ I recommend checking out Pokemonfanthings' fic 'The Lucky Ones'. Updates on that are frequent.

\+ Next chapter is the main storyline. Amber and Jezz discuss some conditions.

\+ Thanks for reading:)


	79. Short, Sweet, and Finally to the Point

The Journal

Chapter #77: Short, Sweet, and Finally to the Point

 **"** **I look at you and see the rest of my life."**

 **Anonymous**

Despite my desire to refrain from mimicking prior actions, I once again brought the subject up in the afterglow. This time, however, it was smoother—at least, in my head it was.

"We have business to discuss," I whispered as she lied wither her eyelids closed. "And that's my pillow."

"I thought it smelled like eucalyptus," she said as she sat up.

Amb and I sat directly across from each other, cross-legged, as we often did during midnight talks. The only light in the room came from the beeswax candles that made the air smell like chocolate and lavender.

"I don't want to make this weird," I said.

"I like weird," she replied. "Weird's my kink. Besides, you're already being weird."

"Well, I don't want to make it the bad kind of weird."

"Are you going to ask me to marry you now?"

I crossed my arms. "What makes you think that's my plan?"

"Romantic dinner, romantic games, romantic candles, you being weird…"

"I suppose it's on my list of important things to do."

"Before you say anything, I have a question, and I mean it. Like, I want a real answer, none of your bullshit."

"Then ask."

"Don't you think I'm too…like…irresponsible to marry?"

Her voice got squeaky on the last few syllables. That meant this was a genuine concern.

"Why, because I'm the mom-friend you're not?" I asked.

"You don't have to marry me just because you love me," she replied.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Duh. I only said it some zillion times! I woulda left you years ago if I didn't want this."

"You're confusing me. Do you want the invitation or not?"

"I do…just wanna make sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Know that you can change your mind right now and I won't be mad or anything—I want you to be happy."

"This will make me happy. Happier. Having you just move in has already made me love my life so much more."

"Awe. Thanks. I like it here. But if we do this marriage thing, I have a condition."

"You want my eucalyptus pillow?"

"Ew, no, you keep that. I mean I want a house. A real house. Not a cottage. I need high ceilings and big-ass windows. There needs to be enough room for me to fly a bird in that place and for Linette to have her own space."

"Jay and Valé started our paperwork. They've been forging our signatures and asking people to write our recommendation letters. Maya and possibly the other felines are helping with that as well. We are on our way there."

"I'm concerned about Linette. Her existence doesn't seem compatible with your journal being published."

"It isn't, which is why I won't ever publish the journal. Ever. I won't risk having the wrong people find out. We'll do this the semi-legal way. I can close the adoption the way I did for Harper. I'll bribe them to process the paperwork so that months turn into weeks."

That proposal brought unmistakable joy to Amber's face. Still, she wanted a Q and A, so I let her have it.

"Are you sure you aren't just puppy-loving Linette?" Amber asked. "She's for life. It's cute now but we still have a long trail ahead of us. Everything from snot and barf to dating and sex."

"I've had practice with twins, a deaf devil, and Jay. Linette will be a challenge no doubt, but I think you and I can more than do it—we'll be the best mentors in the history of mentorhood. And if not, our friends will help us out. Maybe we'll be lucky and she'll be gay…"

"That would be quite the coincidence. How are you feeling about jobs and stuff? We haven't talked about your career goals or lack thereof, and I think it's important to know where you wanna go with that. It's okay if you don't want to work. In a years' time, I'll be making enough to support all of us and we have A to fall back on. Your recovery is going to be a full-time job, and tbh, it might be a job you'll be stuck with for life."

"I'm not even sure if I have a career anymore. I feel I should be doing more than I am now, but I don't want to go back to that life. It was so much work and stress and relationships in every part of my life suffered."

"Life's short, do what you want. Seems to me like you want to be the stay-at-home Jezz."

"I would like that. At least until she's a bit older."

"It will be hard though."

"It will be satisfying."

"I'll be a little bit jealous, especially if she starts to like you more."

"She already likes me more."

"Don't make me mad, Jezz, you still have a proposal to follow through on."

I nodded and took some deep breaths. I was surprised to notice my heavy heartbeat and heat in my head. It was my body telling me to fight, flee, or freeze, but I was to do none of that.

"All these candles and champagne surely come with a ceremonial question," Amb said after a while.

The clock read 11:58 pm. I had stage-fright for the first time in a long time.

"Relax," she whispered, sensing my sudden tension. "You already know what I'm gonna say."

I knelt and she pretended to be surprised. She laughed when I stumbled.

"I have this for you," I said.

I reached for the little black package I had tucked in my pocket. She put her hand on my shoulder. That simple detail made me feel significantly more confident. She unintentionally sighed as she studied the anklet; it couldn't have been more perfect.

"It's Pip," she smiled. "Awe, an amber Pip, with an arrow and bow."

"There's something else," I said as I pointed out the inscription.

"Follow your arrow," she read. "Rita's catchphrase. Jezz, this is super nice. Is it made of legitimate hardened tree resin?"

"Sure is."

"Excellent. Does this come with a question?"

"Can you marry me?"

"I _can_ try."

"Will you?"

"I will."

We kissed me as she entangled her fingers in my hair and we placed the anklet next to the one I gave her a decade ago.

"I wanted to marry you since the moment first saw you," I said.

"Liar," she retorted.

"Well, not immediately, but soon after I got to know you. I used to think I was the unluckiest person alive before I met you; now I know the opposite's true."

"The first moment I saw you, I saw trouble. I thought: 'great, look at that asshole, disturbing my best friend and making it harder for us to win the championship'."

"I never approached Jay, he came to me, and I tbh, I did think you were beautiful when I first met you. I saw all that confidence and chill and knew I needed to be more like you. You scared me though. For a long time, I worried that you'd run if you discovered the real me."

"Yet you came out to me first."

"Because you were the only one who mattered most."

Amber kissed my forehead. "You make me so proud. I can't wait for us to be married. Let's elope; we can be married by this time tomorrow if we plan accordingly."

"I have no problem eloping, but Jay will hold a semi-grudge if we don't give him a wedding to obsess over."

"I know. That's why they'll be one. I don't know where or how or when, but it's coming."

 **XO**

The first thing out of Amb's mouth this morning was:

"Wow, ummm…we're officially engaged. What now?"

"Huh?" I yawned.

"Part of me feels a good portion of that was a dream. It surely felt like one."

"I agree."

"We shall pick out rings, I'll find a dress or suit, and then we tell people about it. Don't do any planning without me. Jay and I already talked about this."

I nodded, speechless. She kissed me on the cheek, then rolled out of bed.

"I almost forgot that Harper and Linette are at The Grange," she said.

"Logan and Peruva too. Our Pokémon must still be at the Pelago," I replied. "Which means we're still alone in this house."

"Which is a very good thing...Now get out while I freshened up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I scurried to our hallway bathroom. I gave myself the best sink-shower possible, then Jay called. Again.

"Yes?" I began, trying not to sound as bothered as I was by the timing.

"Are you busy with Amb?" he breathed.

"Somewhat."

"Um so, I umm I f…"

"Jay? Are you there?"

"I…I…"

"Jay, tell me if you're okay. You're worrying me."

"I umm, you see, I…I'm…very happy. Jittery, like when I first met him. But…this is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I want to get it over with but I am such a procrastinator and I feel like I'm getting eaten by my own soul."

"You're stressed for no reason. This isn't a big deal."

"It is for me."

"At least you have the ring. You didn't lose it again, right?"

"Got it."

"When you look back on this, you'll laugh at yourself for being so nervous."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've already been there."

"Wait, are you saying that—"

"Jezz! I'm ready for you!" Amber yelled.

"I gotta go. Bye, Jay," I said quickly.

I heard 'stop!' from Jay before I hung up. I turned off the power then shoved my phone into the top drawer of the bathroom.

"Is your phone off?" I asked Amber as a re-entered our room.

"No…?"

"Turn it off."

She did it without question while I unplugged the house phone.

"It's Jay," she surmised.

"Yep."

"You tell him?"

"Just hinted. Did you lock the doors?"

"Front and back."

"Then we're good."

"All set."

"Perfect."

 **XO**

Shockingly, we didn't hear from Jay again for several hours. Yet the inevitable occurred; late that night there was pounding on our door, followed by the familiar emotionally charged pleas of Jay.

"I'm proud he waited this long to crash," Amb said as she got the door for Jay.

"Jezz! Did she tell you?!" Jay asked the second he was in my face.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I did it! I'm engaged! FINALLY!"

"I'm so happy for you—"

Jay attacked me and Amb with a monster hug. I would've suffocated if Amb didn't tickle him away.

"Five minutes ago, Jay sent me a text in all caps and too many emojis to explain how and Valé finally _officially_ got engaged," Amber explained.

"Jay, I truly am happy for you," I said. "Where's your fiancé?"

"Taking his time," Amber said as she looked out the door. "Giving Togekiss a treat for teleporting them, you know, acting like a real gentleman and all."

"I'm just so happy," Jay responded. "Amb, I need to see your ring!"

"I don't have a ring; I got something better. Look."

Jay grabbed her ankle after Amb swung it towards him. He jumped up and down with excitement after taking a careful look at the fine piece of jewelry.

"Love!" he exclaimed. "Jezz, I can't believe you picked something so cool out without me! This is just like when we were kids, and you got her the period gift! It's almost the same thing!"

"Ah, yes, the period gift," I sighed, amused that Jay still carried that memory with him. "Not my finest moment."

"Moment," Linette mimicked.

"Jay, Love, …let go of my ankle, take several deep breaths, and greet Linette," said Amber. "She's waiting for you to acknowledge her."

"Of course!" Jay exclaimed as he dropped Amber's foot. "I'm so sorry Lil'net. Look at you! You're so pretty!"

"Jayyyyyy, I miss you," she replied. "Hiya. You pretty too!"

"She remembers me! Hiya Lil'net! Thank you!"

"Period gift," Valé chuckled as he entered through the doorway. "I hope you'll include that in your book; I thought it was a cute little Amezz moment."

"At the time I was almost positive that it made Amber dislike me even more than she already did," I confessed.

"Awe, but she loved you," Jay said in a cutesy voice, addressing us but keeping his eyes on Linette. "So cute."

"The moment Aya and Quin left, Jay latched onto Linette," said Valé.

Jay had Linette in her arms within seconds. He fixed the clip I had haphazardly put in her hair in order to keep her bangs from blinding her.

"She needs a makeover. This outfit and hairstyle don't show off her potential," said Jay.

Amber and I greeted Valé and ignored Jay for the time being. Valé told us about their spontaneous trip to Kalos, the proposal, and their perfect rings.

"I'm getting Jezz an engagement present," said Amber. "I know exactly what it'll be."

"A Vileplume-holding-a-book anklet?" Jay guessed.

"Better. I'll tell you later. I just came up with the idea a few minutes ago."

"Then it must be good."

"I know."

"Jay said you weren't busy for visitors, but as we all know, Jay believes that you are never too busy for him," said Valé. "How was your day without us?"

"We spent a chunk of the day at The Grange. Harper's a diavolo without Linette around," Amber replied.

"That's precious," said Jay. "And also, kinda sad…and pathetic…"

"Harper's gotta learn that the world won't bend to his every desire. He thinks that because he is cute and rich, he deserves it."

"That's kid logic."

"Why's she still awake? I thought her bedtime was eight."

"Another gift from Harper: he gave her coffee at dinner. There's nothing we can do but wait for this energy wave to ride out."

"Yikes."

"You seem to be managing it well," Valé remarked. "What will you be doing tomorrow? Jay and I are off from work."

"I must update this development form Alisha sent," I responded. "We're assessing Linette's language and motor skill developments. So far, she's in the normal range. After more repetition, I expect she'll be above average. I've been teaching her. She had trouble pronouncing many words last week but this week she seems better."

"I gotta come over and at some point, though; I wanna put her in the outfit I bought last week," said Jay.

"You've been buying those clothes? I thought Alisha's been doing that," said Amb.

"It was me! Why else would it be so fashionable? But now…she's gotta get changed asap. She can't pair that tee with those leggings."

"She's in pajamas; not even you should care what counts as pajamas. Leave her be."

"Jay really misses Quin and Aya. He treated them as if they were his own babies. Now he is going to take over Linette," I told my Pokémon as they joined us. "I think his favorite part was dressing them."

"I wanted their babies to be _my_ babies," Jay continued. "It's not fair…just because June's an angel and Rita's seven years older doesn't mean they deserve them more than me."

"We know," Valé said as he patted Jay's shoulder.

We dressed Linette as a team. She basked in the attention.

"Harper be coming?" she asked sleepily as Jay and Valé departed.

She rested her head on my shoulder. I lifted her and explained how tomorrow she'd see him, and as always, he'd wait for her on the veranda, and all their adventures would resume.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote _'I look at you and see the rest of my life'._ It is unsourced. Cheesy bonus: I imagine this mostly as something Michio would say to A or Valentino would say to Jay—it works with all my ships though:)

\+ diavolo is 'devil' in Italian. It is commonly used in a cutesy way, which is how I use it.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents:) Jezz gets some family news.

\+ As always, thanks for your reviews! They're what keep me going.


	80. AJazzamb

The Journal

Chapter #78: A+ Jazzamb

 **"** **Only a true best friend can protect you from your immortal enemies."**

 **Richelle Mead**

 _May 16, 2033_

 _Last night I had a serious talk with Annastasia. I'm writing instead of playing kickball with the others because I cannot get this off my mind._

 _It was several hours passed dinner and Vileplume and I were teaching another card game to Amber, Jay, and Pip. Seeing that I was still awake, Annie requested to speak with me and said that if I was okay with it, Jay and Amber could listen too. I was fine with them staying, Michio too; I knew what she wanted to discuss._ _I'd waited for her or another TR agent to get back to me for over forty-eight hours._

 _"I think you should know that your foster families could not tell us much about your history," Annie began._

 _This was unsurprising; most of my history was gone...digging up the scraps wasn't going to be easy, and none of my old foster families liked me enough to remember much about me._

 _"I think you should also understand that many of your homes wanted to keep you but they couldn't afford it," she cautiously explained. "It's not that they didn't like you."_

 _"It really felt like it though. Some of them were unkind," I said._

 _"They were stupid jerks. If I were you I would have really given it to them," Amber retorted._

 _I was so focused on Annastasia, that I didn't even hear her and Jay breathing. Amber wanted me to beat up the 'stupid jerks' that were my previous foster parents. She obviously didn't realize that while I can run, jump, climb, and defend myself from almost any attack, I don't have enough aggression in my system to physically attack someone. I'm a runner and a liar, not a fighter. Besides, Amber wouldn't actually beat someone up. I can't imagine her being that brutal; her fierce loyalty towards her friends leads me to believe she is more a lover than a fighter._

 _After that part of the conversation fizzled, Jay asked about the genetic testing I had done. Jay seemed just as anxious about it as I did. He obviously wanted to hear that we were not related so that he could date me, even though I wouldn't do it anyway. Jay told Amber he was over 'it' (it being me), and Amber laughed because her and I both know that's not true._

 _"So, the thing with genetic testing is that it doesn't give sharp results. We can't just take a blood sample and be able to trace your entire family tree," Annastasia explained. "But we know some things. For one, you are French and Japanese, just like my family."_

 _"Well duh. You can tell just by looking at him," Amber commented as she ruffled my hair. "It's like someone cloned a Jay-Jocelyn hybrid."_

 _The worst part is that she's right; that is what I look like. I must dye my hair. I need something intimidating—like black._

 _"Let's move on," Annastasia continued._

 _"I want to know if he's related," Jay pouted. "Can we get to that part now?"_

 _"I have to explain something first. Can you two agree to stop interrupting? This is about Jezz, not you."_

 _'Finally,' I thought. 'Let's make this about me.'_

 _Annastasia looked me in the eyes. I knew something rough was coming._

 _"Remember how we talked about the Kapule Klan in Alola?" she inquired._

 _"I think so. But I don't really understand why that's relevant," I lied._

 _"When families have generations of wealth, they tend to do everything possible to keep that money in the family. As a result, the heads of households strictly regulate marriages so that members only have kids with people whose families that they can respect. So, there're only a few lineages in existence, and most people are very, very distance cousins. Our family is like the Kapule Klan, where if you trace it back, you'll see everything blurs."_

 _I hate the truth. That's why I lie so much._

 _"People in these types of aristocratic families often marry into their families. It isn't unusual for someone to marry their fifth or sixth cousins in these kinds of situations because it is an efficient way to keep money on the family. This means that families with wealth are linked in ways that average families typically aren't. So, you are related to us, but distantly. Does that make sense?"_

 _"But…WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Jay queried._

 _I really wished that he hadn't screamed in my ear._

 _"Chill Jaybird," said Amber as she grabbed his shoulders. "Calm the chirps."_

 _"It means that unless we want to round up every French and/or Japanese person in the world and give them either a maternity or paternity test, we won't know exactly who his parents are," Annastasia responded._

 _'Thanks for the help', I thought. 'Thanks for nothing'._

 _I felt guilty after that thought; she was doing everything to help me—where was my appreciateion?_

 _I bowed. "I appreciate your effort so very much."_

 _"It still sucks," said Amber. "There's gotta be another way."_

 _"What about um…our other aunt?" Jay asked. "Can't you like…ask her?"_

 _"Rumika has an older sister, but she isn't really a part of our lives," Annastasia explained._

 _"You think that she's my mother though, don't you?" I responded. "Please be honest."_

 _"_ _Jezz, I—" Annastasia began. "It's a possibility. Know that's a difficult road for us to go down, for all of us. She wasn't a very good person and we would need to talk to her and get her consent. And also, the test has a forty percent chance of being inaccurate, and I highly doubt she will tell us the truth. We would be much better off finding your father, then going from there."_

 _"Can't Team Rocket just change the rules to avoid all this legal stuff?" Jay asked. "I thought Team Rocket could do whatever they wanted."_

 _"Not when things cross regions. Team Rocket isn't the only organization in the world with power. We are going to find ourselves dealing with some extremely wealthy and powerful people. That could be dangerous in itself."_

 _"You think she was a bad person. Why? What did she do? You told me before that you believed there was no such thing as bad people," I asserted._

 _"Some things are hard to forgive, and even after you forgive someone, you can't forget what happened. She is one of those people."_

 _"Have you met her?"_

 _"Yes. Twice, actually."_

 _"You never told me that," said Amber._

 _"I never had a reason to."_

 _"What was she like?" I inquired. "What is her name? Please don't hide things from me. Shouldn't I get to know too?"_

 _There was a notably awkward silence. None of them were used to this attitude coming from me because they had never met Jamie before. Amber, Jay, and I watched Annastasia._

 _"Her name is Jessiebelle. The first time I went I was three, and my dad decided to take me to see my grandparents. He thought that since a few years had gone by since he last saw them things would have cooled down and that they wouldn't be as angry as they were in the past," she said._

 _"So, did you go to her house? Where do they live? What happened to make them angry at you?" I asked._

 _"They are in jail," she sighed, the presence of frustration not entirely clear. "My grandparents, Rumika's parents, and Rumika's sister. They hate our family. That was true when I went at age three and when I returned at age eight. They not only hate us, they also hate Amber's family. In fact, they hate June, Soledad, Takeshi, Tamaki, Benny, Alex, and basically every single one of our friends' families too, since they are the ones who sent them there."_

 _"Sent them there?"_

 _"They put themselves there," said Jay._

 _"They clearly don't see it that way. They did many things many things that hurt my family. Things that became permanent scars on all of us," said Annie._

 _I looked down. I was frustrated and confused. I confessed this to the group._

 _"He wants to hear the story. Tell him A," Jay insisted._

 _"I know. Jezz, I want to tell you it all but it's a long, hard, story and I am not sure where to start. I can give you a summary, but we might still be here a while," Annastasia responded. "And I don't know if I can explain it right."_

 _"Can you try? For me?" I asked, sounding desperate._

 _"We can try," said Michio, as quiet as always._

 _"Mind if I join?" Maya asked as she appeared among the dim shadows._

 _"If Jezz thinks it is okay," Annastasia answered._

 _"I don't mind," I replied._

 _"I'll be direct with this," said Annastasia. "And I want you to know that this is everything that I know. There's plenty I don't."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"My father's family and Jessiebelle's families were very close business partners. They were responsible for funding Team Rocket for as long as Team Rocket has been around. My other grandmother, Miyamoto Tonaka, is the deceased twin sister of Rumika and Jessiebelle's mother. She was forcibly engaged to a person she didn't love and ran away to join Team Rocket as a grunt. She rose up in the ranks and became very well known. A few years after her escape from the Winchester household, her family found out what she was up to. Back then Team Rocket was a criminal organization. Working for them was considered to be wrong and only for desperate, lower class people. Although the Winchesters and Morgans funded Team Rocket, they wanted to keep everything on the down low, and they absolutely did not want one of their own to be joining the ranks as an agent. She had a child, my mother, and while my mother was still very young, Miyamoto disappeared while on a mission to find the legendary Mew that was supposedly located in the mountains near the Tree of Beginning. Miyamoto was pronounced dead, and Team Rocket took custody of my mom. They kept her last name as 'Tonaka' so that she couldn't be traced back to the Winchesters. My mother was too young to be an agent, and after staying in a few foster homes, they sent her to Pokémon Tech. Make sense so far?"_

 _So far, everything she told me was consistent with Jay's story. I nodded, and so did the others._

 _"What about your father?" I asked._

 _"My father's parents formalized the engagement of him to Jessiebelle while he was still very young, four or five years old. Though they were once friends, Jessiebelle soon started treating him cruelly whenever he acted 'out-of-order'. He ran away from home while he was still in elementary school. Miyamoto and a few other Team Rocket agents found him lost in the snow, and rather than return him to his parents, they enrolled him in Pokémon Tech under the assumption that he would join Team Rocket once he was older and had gone through training. My grandmother and a few other agents noticed his aura reading ability, and figured once he got older, he would be useful to them."_

 _"That is so weird. Is that the same aura ability you have?" Amber asked._

 _"Yes. I suppose that's where I got it from," Annastasia answered. "Jezz, any questions so far?"_

 _"I understand," I nodded. "You may continue."_

 _"My father and mother met at Pokémon Tech. At this point, they were both basically orphans, and both were forced to be there by Team Rocket, though for different reasons. They became friends. The other kids treated neither of them very kindly, and neither of them liked the schoolwork, so as preteens they ran away together. They spent a long time on their own until they joined a bicycle gang. Lexi and Nolan's mothers were in the same gang. Lexi's aunt became good friends with my mother, and they stayed in the gang for a while. Once they got a bit older, my mom found a boyfriend, Danny. He got her involved in drinking, and later she became an alcoholic and addicted to drugs. Eventually completely blew off my dad and everyone else in the gang to go travel with this guy, who was helping her make money selling drugs and—among other things," Annastasia explained._

 _Jessie is…different now. Something changed her. I bet it was Annastasia. She seems to have that effect._

 _"That doesn't sound like your mom," I remarked._

 _"Sometimes people don't make the best decisions, especially when they're desperate. It took her several years to get out of that abusive relationship. She paid a high price for safety and freedom and still has the ghosts around her. She eventually made it back to Team Rocket. There she was reunited with my father, who had joined Team Rocket because he ran out of places to hide, and he had a feeling my mother was in the same boat. They were paired, with Meowth as their Pokémon, who soon proved he was more than capable of being the third leg of a new trio. They decided to throw away the past to start again and existed for many years as each other's closest friend. Despite all of this, my father never told my mother about his background. He told her he ran away from home but never explained how he was the only son of millionaires, engaged to a woman who wanted to control him, and that his crazy family was on the lookout for his return."_

 _"She wasn't happy when she found out. How did she find out?"_

 _"She wasn't. They stumbled across his mansion one day, the same building that is now Delia's Pokémon hospital. And since they were still in the business of trying to capture Ash Ketchum's Pokémon, he, Misty, and Takeshi's father also witnessed this. After they discovered that my papa was a Team Rocket grunt, they were even more determined to contain him. Jessiebelle used her Vileplume to assault him, scaring and traumatizing him. After their first reunion, my father escaped from Jessiebelle and continued to work for Team Rocket, mostly stalking Amber's dad for his rare Pikachu."_

 _"Amber already told me that part. I can't believe she did that to him."_

 _"Good things don't always happen to good people."_

 _"_ _Did he see her again?"_

 _"_ _Several times, with the same goal always in mind. The most disturbing part about all this is that she is almost identical to my mother. The only difference is that she has green eyes. They could easily pass as twin sisters, and my mother even impersonated Jessiebelle once in an attempt to trick his parents into handing over his inheritance, which they told him he would only get if he married her. Jessiebelle spent the next four and a half years pursuing him until she effectively kidnapped him. After Amber, Takeshi, Soledad, and June's parents helped to rescue him, and it became obvious to everyone involved that Jessiebelle was more dangerous than she seemed on the surface. Meanwhile, the Morgans and Winchesters were angry with Team Rocket, Giovanni in particular, for protecting my father. They wanted him to marry Jessiebelle to establish a bond that would keep both families' money secure, and he was preventing them from doing that by allowing him to stay in Team Rocket under his protection. The also disapproved of the way Team Rocket was spending their money and started withdrawing funds. Later on, we learned that those funds were being re-allotted to a new gang know as Team Firestar. In the meantime, my parents got together, and not long after that, I was born. The Winchesters and Morgans weren't happy about that at all."_

 _Annastasia avoided eye contact with Michio, who was staring at her while absorbing her words and making connections between her parents' situation and theirs. He had been so quiet this whole time, I almost forgot he was here. Maybe all I needed to know about the Kapule Klan was that Michio Kapule had been forced through a similar situation. I know he is not on good terms with his family. I know they don't want him here with us, and I know that Michio is not supposed to be with Annastasia. History always seems to repeat itself, because the differences are in the details that people ignore._

 _"I inadvertently threw a lot of chaos into an already desperate and crazy situation. Team Firestar had become a real threat at this point, and they kidnapped, tortured, and manipulated my parents. In fact, they punished me too, since my health was also damaged by the situation. Later it became the metaphorical straw that broke the camel's back. My parents, under Team Rocket's jurisdiction, sued, and then there was a small war between Team Firestar and Team Rocket, with Team Rocket emerging as the victors. Jessiebelle, her parents, my grandparents, and everyone who worked for Team Firestar went to jail, and they are still there. Sure, a few of them snuck out, even Jessiebelle herself, but they are all back there now, and they are not getting out anytime soon," Annastasia explained._

 _This knowledge was as welcome as a slap in the face._

 _"I am sorry," I sighed. ;I really hope they aren't my family."_

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Annastasia. "We don't want you to think that you are unwelcome here. That isn't true at all."_

 _I know that is true, but I still feel cursed._

 _"We only care about who you are, Jezz. We don't care about what other people did. Hey, you might not even be related to them. We_ know _we are," said Jay._

 _"I think being related to criminals makes you more unique," said Amber._

 _"Almost everyone's family is messed up. Mine is, theirs is, yours probably is. It's just another dumb thing to deal with," said Michio._

 _"I very much appreciate this talk," I bowed. "I will be going to bed now."_

 _"_ _We can talk more if you want," said Annastasia. "This is a lot to go to bed with. You probably have a lot of hard, confusing feelings."_

 _"_ _I know I do," said Jay._

 _"_ _I am fine. Goodnight."_

 _Annastasia gave me another hug. I love how normal it is for her to hug people. Also, those hugs help—they generate a warm feeling inside you that goes when she does._

 _After my Pokémon and I were settled, Amber climbed into the tent. She sat and began sharpening her arrows._

 _"Are you okay?" she inquired._

 _"Yes," I replied._

 _"_ _Liar."_

 _"_ _I suppose I just had some hopes that were a bit too high. I should have known this wouldn't be black and white. Where's Jay?"_

 _"Getting washed up. He is probably going to be a while…but I'm here."_

 _I sighed while trying to collect my thoughts. I wanted to be honest with her for once._

 _"Yeah. Amber, I am starting to rethink this whole situation," I admitted._

 _"What whole situation?" she asked._

 _"This situation of digging up my roots. If my mother is that woman, then that means she didn't keep me because she was an awful criminal. She will probably take one look at me and decided that she wants to reject me all over again. I don't want that to happen because I don't want to be rejected again."_

 _Amber was momentarily lost for words. She never met anyone as pitiful as myself._

 _"Just so you know, no one is forcing you to do this. It won't break A's heart if you decide to forget about this whole search thing," said Amber._

 _"I want to know who they are, I just don't want them to be criminals," I sighed._

 _"I can't help you with that."_

 _"I always feel better after I tell you things."_

 _"It always helps to have someone around."_

 _Something about the way she said it…it was heartfelt, personal. I got up and hugged Amber. She sat there awkwardly for a moment before returning it. We stayed like that for a while. I was so happy she didn't pull away first._

 _"You are one of my favorite people, Amb. I feel bad hiding from you," I accidentally whispered._

 _"What do you mean by hiding?" she asked in that same suspicious tone from her previous question._

 _I tried to think of how to answer that. By then Jay entered the tent, and he ruined the moment. I let go of Amber._

 _"Is everything okay?" he asked._

 _"We were just talking. We thought you'd be gone for a while. I thought you were going down to the river to get washed up," I responded._

 _"I did. I just did it really quickly. I didn't want A to be worrying about me. So, whatcha talking about?"_

 _"I am nervous about finding my parents. I don't know if I should bother to keep searching."_

 _"If I were you, I would definitely want to know."_

 _"I don't know what I am supposed to do."_

 _Jay side-hugged me. He's such a warm person. Amber is too, but she is tough to figure out. Jay is always warm. He holds onto people like they actually matter._

 _"There isn't anything you are supposed to do," he told me. "Just be who you are, and stay that way."_

 _Jay doesn't know that I am so buried in lies that I am actually no longer positive that I know who I am. I know I am Jezz, but I don't know who Jezz is. If it weren't for this journal, I wouldn't even remember where I have been._

 _"Who is it that you think I am?" I asked._

 _Amber, then Jay right after, leaned back a little bit. I felt a chill._

 _"I think you are a strong person who gets too nervous to let it show," said Amber. She was looking at her bow. "You are the kid who asks the soccer ball for permission before you kick it fifty yards. You apologize for saying and doing things you should be proud of. You are someone who doesn't need other people in order to survive, but needs other people in order to be happy."_

 _"What am I supposed to do about that?" I asked._

 _"Don't run away," Jay answered._

 _"Yeah, don't run away," Amber repeated. "If you do, I'll come get you."_

 _Amber says a lot of things that she doesn't mean. She exaggerates, like when she says she told Annie that she would beat up the creep who kept asking her out, or how one day she plans on breaking every archery record in the world. She has high expectations for herself, and she lets it show. I am not sure if she would actually come after me if I ran away. I think she would move on. It's easy for her to make friends, and I'm easy to replace._

 _"Cheer up, buddy, we are supposed to be having fun. That is why we made my sister pull back that co-ed tent-ban rule thing," said Jay. "That is why we are in a dirty tent in the middle of the forest eating food that no one out here actually really likes."_

 _I laughed a little bit. Jay is right about how we are supposed to be having fun on this journey. I also like how this is a 'dirty' tent, according to his standards. Jay never slept in the dirt the way I literally have. Jay never ate food that was truly gross or smelled really gross smells. Amber shoved Jay, but in a playful sort of way. He shoved back and laughed too. I wonder why I had such a hard time trying to have fun when it came so easily to them._

 _"I'm tired," Jay yawned. "I don't mind getting up early if I get enough sleep, but if we don't go to bed soon…"_

 _"Okay, Jay, we get it," Amber interrupted. She got up. "I'll go pee, then I'll go to sleep."_

 _Amber stepped around Jay and then exited the tent. Jay flattened the blanket he planned to sleep with. I copied his actions._

 _"Is there anything you need for tonight?" Jay asked. "Or something that you want?"_

 _"No, I am fine. Thank you though," I answered._

 _"Alright, goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight, Jay. Thank you."_

 _"No prob."_

 _I think he fell asleep after that. Jay falls asleep so easily. He could be all excited, all worried, and be having a full-fledged conversation but then pass out and sleep like an infant for ten hours, seconds later. I am nothing like that. I could lie in my bed all night and never go to sleep. Sometimes I'm a light sleeper, sometimes I'm a heavy sleeper, and sometimes sleep just doesn't happen._

 _I heard Amber come back, but I didn't open my eyes all the way. I squinted really low so that I could watch her. Amber sleeps with only boxers and a sports bra on her body, even when Jay and I are around. I felt bad for looking at her when she thinks that I am not looking. I closed my eyes. Everyone says Jay and I are clones. No, because I will never look like him ever. At least the stuff Rita gave me means I won't grow. I don't want to stay small forever, but that is better than growing up. Maybe no one will notice. I could keep coming up with lies to cover my tracks. Or I can stop taking the Lupron and wear a thousand shirts every day, so people will just assume I'm overweight._

 _"Jezz, I know you're awake," Amber whispered._

 _I reopened my eyelids. I felt really small, much smaller than her. I shouldn't have opened my eyes, I could have tricked her into thinking she was wrong. I debated whether or not to lie and say that I was a light sleeper and that her whisper woke me up. I gave a different lie instead:_

 _"I wasn't watching you."_

 _"You know that I don't care if you were, right? I just don't want you to lie about it," she responded._

 _"You really don't like it when people lie to you."_

 _"I really, really, really don't like it. I can almost always tell when people are lying too."_

 _"You can?"_

 _I gulped. She was now closer to me now. I was actually afraid._

 _"I would be lying if I said that I can always tell, but I'd say that most of the time I can tell," she replied._

 _I think she was staring at my soul._

 _"Especially if it is someone I know well, or someone I really like," she continued. "Jezz, I know you…and I like you a lot."_

 _I got really warm, but not in the way I usually do around Amber. I was terrified. I felt relieved when she backed away._

 _"You are probably wondering what that means, and since you are really smart, I will let you figure that out on your own," she said as she retreated back into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight."_

 _"Um, yes. Goodnight."_

 _Sleep did come, but it was uneasy. I imagined I was back in the orphanage. But it was so real. The sounds, the words, the intentions, they were all so accurate. Xatu was behind it, but I didn't realize this immediately._

 _I was jolted awake by this uncomfortably realistic nightmare not long after I had fallen asleep. I heard someone moan. It was Jay. I had kicked him._

 _"Geeze Jezz, I know you are upset, but kicks to the stomach?" he asked in a broken chuckle._

 _"I am so sorry. I had a dream that—wait, what year is it?" I asked._

 _"Year? It's 2033, Jezz. We haven't been asleep for that long."_

 _"Oh yes, of course."_

 _"I am so sorry for kicking you. I thought you were someone else."_

 _It headmaster. She aggressively picked me up when she heard me talking to a group of girls about how much I hated the school. My skirt flew up. The other kids laughed. I kicked the headmaster until she put me down. I then ran down the hall locked myself inside one of the stalls in the boy's bathroom. I stayed in there until a Machoke broke the door down and I was forced out. My punishment was diaper duty for seven hours with no breaks. It was one of the worse days of my life. I hated Xatu for making me re-live it. Jay couldn't know any of this._

 _"Someone else? You okay? You don't look okay," he said worriedly._

 _"I was tricked by Xatu," I explained._

 _Xatu pretended to sleep in the corner next to Porygon. Xatu felt our eyes, scowled, then exited the tent._

 _"Toggeeee," Togekiss sighed sadly._

 _"Togekiss, I think you can use some of that happiness magic on us right now. Xatu too," Jay told his Pokémon._

 _I almost forgot that Jay never gets nightmares because Togekiss makes sure the bad dreams stay away. None of my Pokémon have that ability. Togekiss released his charm. It was spectacular._

 _"Togekiss must be the most wonderful of your Pokémon," I said._

 _"We've been together the longest, and Togekiss gets me," he replied. "He does a good job of keeping my negative thoughts away. Maybe he can do it for you too. What do you think, buddy?"_

 _"Toge to Toggge," the Pokémon sang while nodding enthusiastically._

 _"Togekiss makes me worry less with his special ability, so I get good dreams," said Jay. "And good sleep."_

 _I wish we both realized this sooner. Then I wouldn't have kicked Jay._

 _"I am sorry for kicking you," I said. "Were you having a good dream?"_

 _""Ummm…yes…."_

 _Jay told me he had this dream about a celebrity he's crushing on. I asked him what it was about, a minute later I realized that it was probably a dirty dream. Thankfully, he didn't go into any details that made me feel uncomfortable. He seemed insecure about it being a gay dream. I told him that I thought guys could be pretty too. I don't think that a boy needs to be gay in order to think that. Jay cheered up after I reassured him of that fact._

 _"I think we were meant to be together," Jay said as he contently wrapped an arm around me. "Maybe you are my long-lost twin. Twins run in my family, and I wouldn't put it passed my parents to lose one twin at the hospital."_

 _"That would be rather funny if that were true," I genuinely replied._

 _"Can you keep it down? A woman needs her sleep," Amber grumbled._

 _Amber appeared to be in a trance-like state, and without opening her eyes, she whacked both Jay and me with her pillow. Then she curled back into her favorite sleeping position, her feet sticking out straight, resting right near Jay's pillow._

 _"The worse thing ever happened the other day," Jay whispered very quietly into my ear._

 _He eyed Amber nervously as if he was afraid she would hear what he had to say. I leaned in closer. I had really wanted to hear this secret, of course now I sorta wish I didn't know._

 _"What happened?" I inquired._

 _"She…that girl thing happened to Amber," he whispered, keeping his eye on Amber the entire time._

 _"What girl thing? You will have to be more specific."_

 _He looked upset, like I was somehow supposed to read his mind but failed. There were a lot of 'girl things' that I, unfortunately, knew about._

 _"That thing that happens when they grow up. The puberty stuff," he whispered, adding a shudder at the end. "It's the worst thing ever."_

 _"Why is that the worst thing ever?" I asked defensively._

 _Wow, Jay._ That _is the worst thing ever? Rita told me all about periods, and they don't sound nearly as bad as some of what I've already been through. Maybe boys were supposed to think girl puberty was gross and bad. I wanted to know if this what Jay thought, but I didn't ask him this question._

 _"Because…I don't know," Jay sighed. "I guess it isn't. I feel bad for her because...because I do. She was in a lot of pain before…I also guess that I am worried that she will grow up faster than me and leave me behind."_

 _He made a good point. I knew something was bothering Amber, but sometimes Amber got bothered so easily that I wasn't sure what was serious and what wasn't. I was jealous she told Jay and not me. Maybe she really does know my secret. Maybe that is why I was left out of this conversation. Jay kept looking at me, like I was supposed to say something._

 _"I feel sorry for Amber too. Maybe we should get her a present," I suggested._

 _I know that if I had to get a period, I would at least want a cake to go with it._

 _Jay yawned. "It is 1:00 am, you wake up from a nightmare, kick me in your delusional state, we talk about Misha, decide that we are soul brothers, and now we are talking about getting Amber a period gift? Is this real?"_

 _"This is better than returning to my nightmare," I reasoned._

 _"I think if we get Amber a period gift she will give both of us a punch in the crotch."_

 _"I can hear you both and if you don't shut up I will kick you both in the crotch, sympathy present or not. So, go to sleep…now," Amber ordered._

 _I was really embarrassed. I wonder what Amber thinks of me now. Was it creepy for me to want to get her a sympathy gift? I just want to be nice._

 _Amber pushed her sleeping bag to the far end of the tent, with Pip, Pidgeotto, Togekiss, and Meganium creating a wall between us. That made me feel terrible._

 _"This trip is just a series of unfortunate events," Jay quietly ranted._

 _"Things could always be worst," I whispered._

 _"Yeah, at least you and I won't have periods."_

 _"…sure."_

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is that quote by Richelle Mead.

\+ Don't forget to check out Pokemonfanthing's fic "The Lucky Ones". Super recommendation!

\+ There was foreshadowing in this. I'm pointing it out because I know some of you like your suspicions confirmed.

\+ Thank you to all these amazing reviewers! Your responses to the last chapter made me smile so hard it hurt:)

\+ The next chapter is the main storyline:) Harper and Linette have become something.


	81. Consorts

The Journal

Chapter #79: Consorts

 **"It is easier to build strong children than to repair a broken person."  
Frederick Douglass**

After our arrival at The Grange, Harper and Linette dove into their own world of play. Amb and I were poised to announce our engagement—but the time didn't come. Moments after our arrival, a handful of tenants swept Annie away. It was just me, Amb, and Michio with the kids and Pokémon.

"Harper requested for Linette to stay the night," said Michio. "He even asked politely to raise the probability we'd give him a positive response."

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's a great idea," said Amber, to my surprise. "Socialization's good for her."

When Michio went to deliver the news to Harper, Amber said:

"I really love what you did for me last night. The massages, the food…chances are Logan and Peruva and at least the majority of our teams won't be around…let me repay the favor tonight."

"It wasn't so much a favor as much as me wanting to repay you," I responded. "But I'm up for another special night. I'm _always_ up for that. I love the pizza you order."

"I cooked! Valé showed me how to make soup."

"Really?"

"It's not half bad either. I'll defrost it and—the rest is a surprise."

Annie returned to the scene after Michio told Harper that Linette could sleep over.

"Jezz and I have important love and soup-related activities scheduled for tonight," said Amb. "So, this works out perfetto."

"Great," Annie replied. "I understand…sorta. I'm guessing you have in mind something that Linette shouldn't be around to witness."

 **XO**

Amb's soup wasn't bad, not that I expected it to be, but I did worry because every time she and Jay attempted to cook for me in the past, something went wrong. Fires, explosions, poison—imagined and real. It seemed odd to have no interruptions, but as always, Jay called eventually.

"How do you feel about cream-colored suits for me and Vale?" Jay asked the second Amb answered the phone. "It's that or off-black for both or one of each. Black and white is just so chocolate and vanilla, ya know? Coal is the new black, and cream is classy."

"Jay, I know you love me, but why are you asking me for fashion advice ten minutes past midnight?" she replied.

"Valé's asleep."

"Not a valid enough reason."

"You said all my reasons to call you are valid."

"Except after midnight."

"Uh, yeah. Forgot it was so late. Sorry, Amb."

"Don't hang up yet."

"What?"

"I'm glad you called. You're my best friend and I love you."

"What did Jezz do?"

"I just wanna make sure you got that planted in your blue-topped skull."

"Ha, ditto...okay. whatever. Goodnight."

"Night."

Amb hung up and we laughed.

"He's the cutest thing," Amb said as she looked down at her phone. "So, what do you think: cream on Vale, coal on Jay?"

"Sounds like it'll suit them. Speaking of which…have you and Jay talked about wedding planning yet?"

"You fool! Jay's been planning our weddings since we were in kindergarten."

"What will you be wearing?"

"Nothing but lace."

We laugh-snorted together. Part of me believes she's serious; Amb and shame aren't compatible. She one time wore lingerie to a football game.

She fell asleep before me. As I listened to her breathe, I thought about how the years flew by with a scarce warning. Ninety percent of my writings related to Amber. She was a bigger part of my life than I previously conceptualized. Why was it happening so fast? I couldn't sleep.

"This is the first time we stayed up this late—in a while," Amb yawned as she shimmied towards me.

"You fell asleep," I replied.

"Oh. Realistic dreams. Date and time?"

"Friday morning, 3:31 am."

"K."

She was out cold within seconds. Amb's like a cat; she only sleeps in front of you when she trusts you with her life—or she's too tired to anything else. And she purrs.

' _You need to sleep_ ,' I told myself. ' _Is I want more of this life, I need to take better care of myself._ '

 **XO**

Annie texted me early, unwittingly disrupting my plans to sleep in then cook a fancy breakfast for Amber, who would inevitably sleep later than me. Surprisingly, Amb woke after the 6:00 am iPhone bleep.

I read the text aloud:

"Don't worry, but there's a slight emergency here and I need you to take Harper and Linette."

"Tell her it's no prob; Linette's 'spossed to be with us anyway," Amber yawned. "You stay in bed, I'll greet 'em."

"I love you."

"Ditto."

I heard Michio and Annie enter the cottage. Moments later I felt myself drift off to sleep. When I woke, Amb was cuddled beside me.

"Linette was asleep when Michio carried her in," Amb whispered. "And Harper hit the guestroom. Both are in bed."

"You're perfect," I said as she nuzzled my face.

"I know."

Amb and I stayed in bed until about nine. Harper was already eating breakfast in the kitchen when we walked in.

"Whatcha got?" Amber asked as she peered into his bowl.

"Peanut butter toast, roasted tempeh, and chocolate," I observed. "Harper, that's one creative combination."

"You like what you like," he signed with a shrug.

I went to make coffee and was surprised when I saw it already made. I looked back to where Harper sat. This time I noticed the mug in his grip, as well as a newspaper he appeared to be reading. I waved to get his attention. He glowered back.

"Did you drink half a pot of coffee?" I asked.

"It's a small pot," he responded.

"You must've consumed about three cups. Did Annie and Michio have some?"

"I don't know."

With Harper, 'I don't know' always meant the opposite of what you wanted it to mean.

"You'll be jumping off the walls soon," said Amb. "You've never had coffee before, have you?"

Harper shook his head 'no' and then laughed evilly to himself. I had already texted A telling her that we planned to visit Keaka soon, but now I wasn't so sure.

"You should know better," I said. "Too much coffee is bad for children. It's addictive and has side effects."

Harper ignored me. Amb captured his attention.

"If you promise to never drink coffee without permission again, I'll get you a pack of Pokémon cards every month for the rest of my life," she proposed.

Harper glowed. "Yes, please!"

"You gotta promise. I'm telling everyone you know to keep an eye on you. They'll make sure you keep the promise."

"Deal."

I wasn't sure if that was the best way to discipline a child, but if it worked it worked.

"I need to run," Harper announced.

A moment later, he, Swabble, and Chia were sprinting down the hall.

"I wonder if he'll barf up that food in his stomach," said Amber.

"Uhhh…I told Annie we'd be over by eleven. What should we do?"

"Tell her we'll come later because Harper is being difficult. In the meantime, he'll run himself tired. Or you can leave me here alone with him and Linette. Keaka would rather see you than me."

"You've never babysat alone before."

"I have."

"Not two."

"Have!"

"When?"

"Rose and Sil, when they were toddlers. I served them lunch. They didn't even puke afterward."

"In that case…I trust you, I just…"

"Don't?"

"…It'll be best for you to stay behind."

Amb carried her dishes to the sink then burped in my face.

"I'll contain Harper, you visit," Amb ordered. "The kids'll be fine."

After Delcatty, Chimecho, and I arrived, I followed Annie's directions and headed to the heart and lung wing. A nurse escorted me to Keaka.

"I hope you aren't missing work because of me," Keaka said as I came through the door.

"I'm right where I need to be. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Where's Harper?"

I looked at Annie and Michio. "He was intensely hyper. Amb and I decided it'd be best to let him run it off. I'll definitely bring him and Linette over if you want to see them now."

"I'd rather see him un-hyper."

"What kind of hyper?" Michio asked.

"He drank about half a pot of coffee this morning. He woke up before us and made it himself," I explained.

"Geeze. That sucks."

"Poor Amb," said Annie.

"I'm sure the Pokémon will help keep him under control," I replied. "I'm not in trouble?"

"Controlling Harper is like controlling the clouds. As long as he stays safe and doesn't do anything to hurt others, I'm fine with his rebellion. It's good for him. I'm sure Amber gave him some incentive to stop."

I explained Amber's promise to Harper.

"That should work," Michio replied.

"Michio, you spoil your child. That is what the grandmother is for," Keaka chided.

"He's not spoiled," said Annie. "A little, maybe."

"I suppose..."

"May I ask what happened?" I asked Keaka.

"I had a bad cough."

I knew that it was something more serious than that because Keaka never complained. I knew this because I put her through a lot over the years.

"She has several tests to do before she can be discharged," said Annie.

"Don't feel like you have to stay," said Keaka.

"It's no trouble. Anything you need?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll be home within the next few hours. Annastasia, Michio, please move on; you've been here for over an hour. I insist."

"If you insist…I have work to catch up on," Annie responded.

"Michio, you don't have to stay here."

"Someone should stay," he replied.

"Go."

"Nope."

"I thought you despised being alone with me."

"Maybe I should go."

Annie watched him curiously.

"I think it's sweet. Imma go before you change your mind."

Annie and I said our goodbyes and good-lucks, then teleported to my cottage.

Harper somehow sensed our presence and ran to us several seconds after we returned. He spun in little circles as he held Annie's hands. She played along as Linette joined. Amber came towards us a moment later, out of breath from chasing them.

"Yeah, so coffee…" she started.

"I'd be more concerned if you told me he behaved perfectly well," Annie responded.

Harper and Annie made eye contact, and as I had witnessed countless times before, it was because he and Annie have a special connection. Annie's aura affects people, especially rebellious people.

"I hear Linette," Amb said after we heard a banging in the kitchen. "Imma get her."

The moment Amb left the room, Annie said:

"You're doing great with Linette. When she was with me, she kept asking for her Berr and Jezz."

"Last night Amb and I talked about raising her. I know I won't be around for most of it, but I'll make the most of it while I can. I'll be satisfied as long as Linette is raised to understand her worth. Amb will do that."

"Have you considered adding her to your will?"

"She's in."

"In what?" Amb asked as she returned with Linette.

"In the sink," said Linette.

"Yes," I replied. "In the sink."

"With the dirty dishes."

"Right beside them."

"Linette's great for Jezz," Amber beamed. "Keeps him grounded in the moment."

We chatted for a while as Harper and Linette played. When my phone rang, I left the room to address the unfamiliar caller ID.

"This is Jezz Morgan. Who is calling?"

"Janine Anzu," the woman answered. "I'm surprised you picked up for me; I heard you only pick up for people you know."

"Your area code is only used by the Kanto government."

"May we talk? I apologize if it takes me a while to reach my point, but I assure you there is one."

I walked to the porch. "I have time."

"I received a letter from the Alonian Monarch."

"You mean the Chief Kahuna."

"Monarch, Kahuna, same goat. I'm reading you the letter."

"Okay…"

 _"To Vice President Janine Anzu,_

 _Chaos in Alola has nearly ceased. Figureheads on each of the main islands formed solutions. It took us months to achieve this arrangement, and it was only possible with the help of parvenu Jezz Morgan-Kapule. Morgan-Kapule has managed to win over the hearts of Alonians, a difficult task to achieve so soon after the fall of the Kapule governing body, which is now obsolete. You must consider Jezz Morgan as a solitary entity. I'm sure you've done this on some level already, but this must be stressed since no one seems to know fact from fiction. Morgan-Kapule is qualified for any governmental position. In Alola, many of us would promote him as a preferred candidate for the presidency, but he will not except. I know that after Kanto's next election cycle begins, you and your cabinet must seek a new Chief of Domestic Affairs. I deeply recommend hiring Jezz Morgan-Kapule, because there is no one more fitting._

 _Burden him with responsibly; he'll enjoy the extra opportunity. If he refuses, convince him otherwise._

 _I appreciate your support,_

 _Kahuna."_

"That was flattering," I said when she finished reading. "Is this the part where you convince me to change my life plans?"

"We need you to help us."

"I'm retired."

"Retired? You're an infant!"

"I have a dozen reasons to not accept."

' _Family, friends, health, personal interest…_ '

"I cannot imagine what could possibly be more important," Janine huffed. "I know what it's like to be overburdened. I took over the Fuchsia City Gym after my father joined the Kanto Elite Four. I had to work odd jobs and practically sell my soul to keep that place running. Now I'm VP, member of the Elite Four, and single with three kids. No one on this planet is busier than I am, and from what I've heard and observed, you have far more talent and willpower than I do."

Janine continued and I grew weary. Pleas to have me return to office have become increasingly common as well as frustrating. I wanted to project my vexation onto her.

"I'm dying," I said.

Janine laughed. "We're all dying."

"I don't want my last few years to be about politics. I'll sign agreements and advocate on your behalf, but I'm not accepting an official position. This is the last time I'm saying this."

I was about to end the call, but she yelled 'stop!', as if she knew my intention.

"What do you know about the monster fusions?" she asked.

"I wrote about them," I sighed as I glanced at my watch.

"Your focus was history. For centuries elemental Pokémon have been fused by powerful enough dark, psychic, or ghost-type. Have you considered the fusion of legendaries that have the power to become something stronger than any Pokémon in this dimension?"

"I have."

"And?"

"It's possible the driving force behind this war isn't a Pokémon, but an experiment that is pure power and pure hate, combined into one dark and gossamer being. Something made from the extracts of all that is evil. Something unidentified."

"If a being, and existence, a force of something we cannot consider dead or alive is terrorizing parts of this planet, do you believe that we can fight this and win? Because I don't."

"Not by battling, but perhaps by…"

"Mediation."

"I may specialize in domestic issues, but I adapt. I can use my skills to help with this… project...but on my time. Don't make me your hero."

"Heroism is overdone and unnecessary. We need reasonable people that can teach others to be reasonable. That's what I like about you."

I heard footsteps but ignored them, too caught up in this conversation.

"Jezz!" Amber called.

I turned around, and she was watching me. She looked upset: not the way I wanted her to look.

"Sorry about the long call. It was important," I said as I shut the phone and walked towards her.

"Sounded like it," she breathed. "You okay?"

I lifted her chin and she mirrored.

"I'm swell. Why are you out of breath?" I asked.

"The kiddos gotta lotta energy," she replied. "I thought maybe you were speaking with one of your doctors."

"It was Janine Anzu."

"Interesting. What's she trying to get out of you?"

"Time, energy, brain, will…she wants what it seems most people want and that is for me to return to office. I explained why I wasn't returning but the lesson didn't seem to stick."

"Forget her."

"Already did."

I put my arm around her as we walked in the house together. Harper was yelling and running like a maniac while Linette copied to the best of her abilities. Annie, being the calm person that she was, relaxed with Lil-G in her lap while the two of them used Bleu as a colossal pillow.

"I ran out of energy," said A.

"We'll make sure he stays out of trouble and doesn't disturb you while you take a nap," I suggested. "I already told Elsa I wasn't going to come in."

Lil-G and Bleu ushered her down the hallway. Harper noticed her leaving and started to get emotional about it. He asked 'why' aloud, saying one of six words in his verbal vocabulary.

"Mama's tired," Annie signed back. "But they'll play."

"Play with," Linette said as she pointed to herself. "Meee."

Amber translated for Harper, then playfully nudged him until he and the little girl chased her. I wonder if Linette understood how much that meant to him. I wonder if I'll live long enough to watch her learn.

 **XO**

Keaka returned from the hospital two hours after her arrival. Michio looked more awkward than usual they entered the house. Harper and Linette approached them excitedly.

"I heard you snuck coffee. I thought you knew better," Keaka told Harper.

"I already apologized," he retorted.

"It wasn't a big deal," Amber assured her. "I was more hyper than that when I was six."

"I remember," said Annie. "And you didn't even need coffee to fuel you."

"Yeahhh."

After our last good-byes, Amb and I put Linette down for a lap. On my way to my bedroom for my own nap, Logan pounced.

"Is Keaka okay?" he asked.

"I read her files and she has nothing to worry about."

Linette finished the second half of her nap with me in my bed. Later we took a walk through the woods. Amb made a makeshift bow from ingredients of the forest while Linette and I watched in amusement and awe.

"How does it feel to go a whole day without writing in the journal?" Amber queried.

"Refreshing. I'm almost done, too," I said.

Amber put her arm around me and Linette mimicked after we settled on the ground.

I carefully observed Amb's expression.

"Something you want to add?" I asked.

"We need to spend more time with Jay and Valé. I'd be cool for us to live together."

"I know you've been thinking a lot about this."

"It'd be healthy for her," Amb said as Linette investigated Amb's improvised bow. "You don't realize the impact you've had on my friendship with Jay. We bonded over and learned from you—that goes for Valé too. If it weren't for A, you'd be the mom-friend."

"I always wanted to be the mom-friend."

"Mom-trend," Linette said as she pointed to me.

"No, no, it's mom-friend, not mom-trend."

"'No, no'?" Amb mocked.

"Just saying 'no' firmly makes her sad; I don't want her to grow up thinking she needs to apologize for learning."

"Shoulda known. Wanna head back to the cottage?"

I stretched and pretended to yawn.

"There's something else I didn't get to do today," I murmured.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I wanna play," Linette pouted. "With Harp."

"Alright," I said as I lifted her. "Let's find him."

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is that quote by Frederick Douglass. I modified it slightly by changing 'men' to 'a person'.

\+ Janine is a canon anime character. Anzu is her Japanese name. She appears/is referenced occasionally but won't become very significant.

\+ The next chapt is a mix of journaled contents and main storyline. June and Jezz bond:)


	82. Help

The Journal

Chapter #80: Help

 **"Help your brother's boat across, and your own will reach the shore."**

 **Hindu Proverb**

 _May 26, 2033_

 _Today June and I talked after we found ourselves fishing at the same waterhole, a distance away from the others._

 _"I like how gentle you are with Pokémon," she said. "Most trainers tend to get ahead of themselves. You're different, that's good."_

 _"You're much better with Pokémon than I am," I said, not sure if I was being truthful or not._

 _"I have a long way to go."_

 _"Not too far. Do you still want to be a Pokémon nurse?"_

 _"Definitely. I've gotten a few chances to work next to Nurse Joy and I've always liked it."_

 _"I bet you'll be better than all the Nurse Joys."_

 _"Thanks, that's really sweet. I sure hope I can be at least as good as them. It will be a challenge. I must prove myself if I ever want people to take me seriously."_

 _"I can tell you're hardworking and intelligent. I'll go to your Pokémon Center every day…even if we're not friends."_

 _"Just because you spend more time around Jay and Amber than the rest of us doesn't mean you're not as much our friend."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Do you not like me as much as them?"_

 _"No, I really, really, like you. I would spend more time with you if it wasn't for Takeshi."_

 _"Takeshi wouldn't mind. Our parents told us that we should pay attention to other people—they like it when I hang out with people other than him."_

 _"Like having two boyfriends?"_

 _"Not particularly…more like just having other friends."_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Hauana told me that you like-like me."_

 _I was shocked Hauana told her._

 _"When?" I asked._

 _"You went for a walk. We were the last two eating, and after we talked about contests for a bit, she said that you like-like me. I was wondering if that was true."_

 _"Well…I do, but…Takeshi."_

 _"What about him?"_

 _"It's not fair."_

 _"Girls like it when there's more than one person who like-likes them."_

 _"They do?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Do all girls think that?"_

 _"I think most do."_

 _"Does Am—ummm."_

 _"Amber?"_

 _"Ummm."_

 _"I'm pretty sure Amber likes the idea of multiple people like-liking her."_

 _"Did she say that?"_

 _"No, but I can tell. It's a girl thing…You seem so serious about all of this."_

 _"I wish I knew what Amber was thinking."_

 _"Did you try asking her?"_

 _"Asking her what?"_

 _"Asking her what she's thinking."_

 _"…no…"_

 _June nodded as if my response confirmed some kind of diagnosis. I couldn't think of a way to explain to June how mixed up I was, how I wanted to leave but stay, how I wanted to know but was unwilling to ask._

 _"I don't think Amber would lie to you if you asked," said June._

 _"But I can't," I sighed._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"It's…rude."_

 _"It's not rude."_

 _"Well…it doesn't matter what she says anyway because even if she loves when multiple people adore her, she won't care if I'm one of them."_

 _"Hmmmm, I knew you liked her!"_

 _"I didn't mean to confess…"_

 _"It's okay; I won't tell anyone. Unless you want me to. I can tell Amber for you."_

 _"No! She'll think I talk about her behind her back."_

 _"We're doing that right now."_

 _"But if she knew that she'd be disappointed…I don't know what I'm doing."_

 _"I can tell."_

 _I wonder if June sensed how uncomfortable I was. My heart was pounding, I was sweating, and blood was rushing through my head like I had just hung upside down for a while. She seemed both amused and concerned._

 _"Do you feel bad about liking two girls?" June asked._

 _"Yes," I hesitantly replied._

 _I would never say this aloud, but I'd go out with any girl as long as she was somewhat kind to me._

 _"You can be my backup," said June. "If something happens to Takeshi, then you can be my boyfriend."_

 _"Is that allowed?"_

 _"I don't see why not."_

 _"But you don't even like me."_

 _"I do like you."_

 _"But not like-like."_

 _"I like you a lot, just not as much as I like Takeshi…don't take it personally."_

 _'But it is personal,' I thought to myself._

 _"I don't want you to be sad," said June. "You're one of my favorite people—you're in my top ten. That's much higher than most people I know. It feels good knowing people like me, and you should feel good too, because a lot of people like you—Jay and Amber especially."_

 _Annie whistled to signal it was time to gather. All I got from that fishing spot was half a bottle cap, good for nothing, but I'm happy I got to talk with June. I'm excited to be someone's backup boyfriend._

 **XO**

"Jezz, hey Jezz, Jezz!"

Her chanting forced me awake. Jocelyn and Rose were standing before me with those famous pouty looks. Rose's Deerling licked me.

"You totally fell asleep on our couch," said Rose.

I was in the Pallet House, confused until I remembered why I had come.

"Rosie, here," I said as I handed her a pending copy of the journal. "I've been wanting to—"

"Is this what I think it is?!" she asked as she studied the laminated cover.

"It's not the whole thing," I explained. "It's a photo copy of what I have so far. Since progress is slow and we haven't spoken in days, I figured I'd—"

"Thanks," Rose said as she hugged my neck.

"Why were you sleeping?" Jocelyn asked, concern in her tone.

It was only then that I noticed June, Aya, and Soledad sitting across from me, somewhat hidden by Rose, Deerling, Jocelyn, and Ampharos. I coughed to clear my throat.

"I was waiting for Rose to return from Ballet," I explained. "I was tired, lied down, and fell asleep. Am I interrupting something?"

"My bridal shower is in an hour," said Soledad. "No boys allowed."

"Even male Pokémon must leave," Rose piped.

"Amph…"

"I told you it's just for a few hours," Jocelyn told her saddened Ampharos.

"I just had a dream about you," I told June, my tone still groggy.

"Ooooh," said Rose. "Saucy."

"It must be from all that journal-related reflection," said June.

"Yeah. Don't worry; I'll consult you before I publish anything," I assured her.

"Ooooh," Rose repeated. "Sau—"

"Mind your own business," Soledad interrupted. "Jezz, this is my party squad. You're welcome to help with preparations. We still have to set up tables and such."

I cracked my back, making them cringe.

"I will," I agreed. "Just tell me what to do."

"Don't fall asleep," Rose said as she took my hand, leading me towards a stack of boxes in the corner of the lobby. "The party squad doesn't need zombies!"

I occupied myself with setting up foldable tables and chairs. Suddenly I fell, making a much larger noise than I intended. Because the others had gone outside to pick flower bouquets, June and Aya were the only one who saw or heard. June offered her hand to pull me up.

"Takeshi did the same thing yesterday," she said.

"Seriously?" I replied.

"Mow," Aya answered.

"Seriously," said June. "But he didn't fall quite as hard. Do you need me to look at your arm?"

I tried to cover the fact that it was already bruising. June hummed and nodded.

"I'm your backup nurse _and_ backup girlfriend," she stated. "Come to my room, and I'll wrap that."

I've never won a protest against June, so we proceeded the stairs. Rose whistled as we passed the girls in the hall.

"Sau—"

"No, Rose," said Soledad. "This is my time."

Before June shut the door behind us, I glanced out the window in time to notice the snowfall. Almost spring, still snow. For some reason, I felt a pain in my stomach. Then I received a call from Amber.

"I thought you should hear this from me first…Harper was attacked by my asshole little brother," she said, sounding enraged. "Cayson hit him in the eyes with a ball of ice. He's at the hospital now. I don't know exactly what's happening but Jay said it's bad."

The pain in my arm grew nonexistent as my thoughts moved to Harper. My little brother, attacked…in the eyes, his most powerful sense.

"I'll be home in a few seconds," I told Amber. "Bye."

"What's going on?" June asked.

"Harper was hurt badly and I need to go," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the proverb: _"Help your brother's boat across, and your own will reach the shore."_

\+ Thanks for all those reviews! You are the sweetest peeps ever!

\+ The next chapter is an extra all about Soledad.


	83. Soledad's Bridal Shower

**Chapter Description:** Soledad's bridal shower, told from multiple perspectives.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #81: Soledad's Bridal Shower (Extra #25)

 **"When life gives you lemons, find someone with vodka and throw a party."**

 **Charith Thilina**

 ** _Tamaki's narration:_**

"You're the most beautiful woman in the whole fucking universe," I said as Soledad showed off her wedding gown. "Damn, if you weren't so amazing, I'd say that dress cost a million dollars cuz that's how good you look."

June, Anika, and Soledad laughed. She kissed my cheek, leaving red lipstick in the wake.

"Jay spent hours a day for almost half a year making this, and he won't even let me pay for it," said Soledad. "He's so sweet."

"That's why I sorta regret making Benny the best man," I mumbled.

"Only a week until the wedding," Anika said as she hugged Soledad's neck. "My baby girl's growing up so fast."

"I don't want to hear it; my parents have been repeating that for months now," Soledad replied.

"I'll go and let you have your bridal shower," I said.

"Are you going to have a night out with the other bachelors?"

"A night out with the boys is in order," I replied. "Jezz, Jay, Benny, Takeshi, Logan, and some dudes from PIKA."

"Let me guess, y'all going to a strip club," said Anika.

"Yep."

"That's gross. Y'all pigs."

"It's okay," said June. "It doesn't bother me at all."

"Or me," said Soledad.

"If it helps, there will be more than women on the stage," said Tamaki.

"You gonna show off some moves?" Anika asked.

"Maybe. We're not doing anything tonight, though. We called it off after Harper's accident."

"Are you going to see them now?" June inquired.

"Yes."

The snow finally stopped as I ventured the steps of The Grange. Other than last week's Thursday night dinner, I hadn't been on this property in three months. Annastasia offered to host the rehearsal dinner, wedding, and afterparty on the loaded acres and we accepted. I wasn't sure if tonight would be an appropriate time to ask for more details on that. Probably not.

"Tamaki," Annastasia said cheerfully as I entered the room.

"I got him somethin'," I replied. "Somethin' you might not approve of."

"Then it must be good."

Harper sat up as if he felt my presence. I'm still confused on how the deaf thing works. I know he's sensitive to touch and—used—to rely heavily on his eyes and fingers for communication, and I think he can feel vibrations, then there's that aura stuff…My Espeon handed the gift basket to Harper. I cringed when I saw the kid wince; he had bandages over his eyes and nose.

"Harper can't feel his face," said Annastasia. "He's confused, but that's about it."

Annastasia is always there for us with anything we need: food, listening ears, a place to stay, cash, compassion. She's our superheroine. I hated that Cayson kid for beating on her son.

"Cayson's got serious issues," I sighed.

"He's just a kid," she responded. "He needs to understand that what he did was extremely wrong and should never be done again, but it's not like he needs to be sent away."

"He almost killed Harper. Chucking a six-pound ridged ball of ice at someone's face with your bare hands is cold-blooded. They owe Harper big-time."

"The Ketchums are my family. Delia was always a grandmother to me, Amber's one of my greatest friends, Ash and Misty have always been there for me, my siblings, and parents when it mattered most. They've been overwrought since Cayson's deed and I don't want them to feel any worse than they already do."

I had let that competitive and emotional side of my personality take over. Jezz and I have been close for years, especially during our university days, and during those times Harper felt like my little brother too. I learned a whole 'nother language just so that we could have a conversation. That was the hardest thing I ever made myself do.

Harper's gift was his favorite candy: Chocolate Caterpie. I got several packages of his top three flavors. That kid didn't need his eyes, nose, or ears to work in order to inhale three servings in under thirty seconds.

"A, you should go to Soledad's bridal shower," I said. "She's looking forward to whatever expensive gift you bought her."

She snorted a cutesy laugh.

"Soledad will get her present no matter what. I'm not going to leave Harper like this," she said.

"That's why I'm here. Jezz, Michio, and I are gonna watch Harper for ya. You are gonna go have fun with my fiancée and all your lady friends."

"Michio will be back with our dinner any minute but I haven't seen nor heard from Jezz since noon."

"He needed to nap. He's coming. Get pumped."

A wasn't a big partygoer but I knew she wanted to attend this event. Annastasia loved close-knit get-togethers as much as Soledad did. It'd be a crime for her to spend the next ten hours staring at her helpless son. All she could do was let him rest; it's not like she had a magic wand of recovery.

"Soledad stalled the party just for you," I reminded her. "She figured if she called it off until tonight, you and Amb would come. That's why she changed the date. Please? Soledad told me that I had to convince you to at least stop by for an hour or two."

"I'll stop by, but how long I stay I don't yet know," she responded.

Michio arrived and I explained my plan. He already knew because Jezz told him. Seconds after Michio returned, Jezz joined us, with the world's cutest toddler on his hip.

"Harp hi you," Linette said as she tapped Harper's hands.

Harper somehow immediately knew it was her. He signed 'I missed you, Linette', and hugged her. She giggled and said 'play with me'.

"Harper can't play," said A.

"Honey, remember how I told you Harper was hurt?" said Jezz.

I almost snorted aloud cuz I never heard Jezz call anyone 'Honey' or any other type of pet name.

"Harp is better," Linette stated. "Because I told him."

"If only it were that easy," A sighed. "Linette, Harper—"

She stopped mid-sentence because Harper initiated a hand-game with Linette. Everyone in the room: me, A, Michio, Jezz, Keaka, Espeon, Plusle, Minun, Lil-G, Bleu, Vileplume, Chimecho, Furfrou, and Audino watched. Lil-G and Furfrou barked happily, and Espeon cheered as if a they had just claimed victory. When they stopped the game of clapping, we clapped, fully aware that Linette was the only half that would see and hear it.

Amb showed up as A was getting ready.

"You gotta go too," I asserted.

"Maybe," Amber said uneasily. "Don't tell me what to do."

It was an interesting night.

 **XO**

 ** _Soledad's narration:_**

June helped me change out of my large wedding dress as the guests arrived. My bridal shower was going to be a blast; there was going to be music, games, contests, competitions, a drag show, and tons of free alcohol. All my friends were coming.

Except Amber.

"I can't," Amber said over the phone. "I want to, but Harper…the kid's practically family. He just had serious eye surgery and he wants Jezz to stay with him."

"I'll respect whatever decision you ultimately make but you're one of my longest and closest friends and it feels wrong not having you here," I replied, the sadness seeping into my tone. "You being with Harper and Jezz won't make him heal faster, and it won't offend anyone; why don't you join us?"

I know Amber thought long and hard about the decision.

"I'll stop by."

Amb was fashionably late. She showed up with Jay on her arm. The two wore matching sunglasses and tops. I almost forgot about my 'no boys' policy.

"Come on, he's almost a girl," Amb said when I reminded them of my standards.

"I'm at least thirty-percent girl," Jay added. "Soledad, if you don't want me…it's your party…I guess I could leave…"

"Oh, shut up," I said playfully. "Of course, you can stay. I don't like fancy traditions anyway. We're here to gossip, drink, sing, dance, and play raunchy games. You rock at that stuff."

"I know," Jay said proudly. "Thanks, Sole-sister."

I called Tamaki three times even though I told my friends and self that I wouldn't. Even one night without him made me miss him. I also wanted to hear some good news about Harper, hopeful there was some.

And there was: the doctors called and said the tests looked 'promising', and that within a month, Harper would be able to see again.

Eventually, I saw A myself. It was just as we were starting truth or dare.

"Sis! You came!" Jay said excited and she approached our circle.

"Why are you all sitting cross-legged in a ginormous circle with the nothing but candlelight to see by?" she asked.

"Jay and I are about to win truth or dare," Amber declared.

A laughed as I made room for her to sit next to me.

"We'll see about that," she retorted.

"A and I are champs at this," said Rita. "We've been doing truth and dare since you were in diapers."

"I'll be out in three seconds," June sighed.

There were fifteen of us total. For just over a dozen people, we sure could party. Half my guests looked like they were about to pass out, including Anika. In five seconds, she was snoring on the floor, so June became my partner.

"How is this gonna work?" Mariana inquired.

"Everyone gets a partner," Rita replied. "A's my partner."

"I wanted A," Lexi moaned.

"Get with Mariana," I suggested.

"Then what?" Mariana asked.

"We have a deck of cards. Each team takes a turn pulling a card. Even numbers and Kings are dares. Odd numbers and Queens are truths. Jokers, Aces, and Jacks mean you get to impose your turn on someone else," Rita explained.

"For example, Rita and A, you choose first," I requested.

I handed them the stack. A carefully lifted a card. It was an ace.

"How puntastic," said A. "I impose my turn on…Jay and Amb. Dare."

"And since I'm the person we're celebrating, I get to pick which team member does the dare or answers the question," I said. "And I'm immune to all truths and dares."

"So, basically everyone embarrasses themselves except for you," Mariana surmised.

"Pretty much," said Jocelyn.

I waited for the 'Amph' from Ampharos, and so did several others. It was so weird seeing Jocelyn without her male Pokémon partner by her side. It was a first.

"But that was just an example, right?" Jay nervously asked. "Just to explain how it works to Mariana, right?"

"Nope," I replied. "A picked an ace. You and Amb have to do A's dare."

"Bullocks," Amber muttered under her breath.

"I won't give you anything too kinky…Jay," said A.

"Me? No! Pick Amb. S-she's better at doing dares," Jay stammered.

"Do it, do it!" the circle started to chant.

"I agree," I said. "Do it, Jay."

Jay gulped loudly and I knew every inch of his body was covered in a cold sweat.

"I dare you to…I'll give you a choice," said A. "You can eat a raw egg, or…you can make Amb do it."

"That's a cop-out," Amber argued.

"I wanna make Amb do it," said Jay.

"Just throw your best friend under the bus…" A said dramatically. "Jay, I thought you had better morals."

"Ahh! I hate this!" Jay muttered as he clenched his fists. "Amb?"

"Anything for you," said Amber. "A, get me an egg."

A reached into her purse.

"Here you go," she said as she handed the egg to Amb.

"You just had that in…never mind," Rita sighed.

"Is it rotten?" Jay asked. "It would be mean to do that."

"I'm almost certain it's still fresh," A replied.

The chanting of 'do it' resumed. Amb lied on the floor like a corpse and asked Jay to crack it into her mouth. Half of us were losing it. It was the best and worst.

Amb closed her eye just was the gooey, slimy, and probably expired raw egg dropped. It was horrible—and hilarious. She sucked it down, coughed, then glared at A.

"I'll get you one day," she declared.

A shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'm so sorry," Jay said, basically crying as he helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm swell," Amber shuddered. "But I can never eat eggs again."

As if someone hacked the game, when it came Amb and Jay's turn to pull a card, they received a Joker. Amb laughed evilly and pointed to the team of Annastasia and Rita.

"Dare," Amb asserted.

"No objections from me," said Jay.

"I want A to do the dare," I decided.

I figured I also owed Amb. If I was ever on a hit list, I wouldn't want it to be hers.

"You have to give Rita a hickie," Amb said smoothly.

She probably had that dare planned out.

"I thought you were gonna do the mustard one," I heard Jay whisper to Amb.

"This is better," she assured him.

"Well, we're all waiting," said Lily.

"What's a hickie?" Maya asked.

"Just watch and learn," said A. "Rita?"

I don't know what the best part was: everyone's expressions or the fact that this was happening. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

Amb took one of the candles and held it up to Rita's neck. She squinted as A, Rita, and everyone else continued to laugh.

"Hmmm…it's not red enough," Amb decided. "Try again."

She did. Amb made her do it three times. My cousins were highly impressed by my sick, weird, little friends.

"That wasn't a good dare," Rita chided. "I've seen A do much worse."

"She's right," said A.

"This is what humans do to each other?" Maya asked Lily.

"I told you they're crazy," she replied. "Now it's our turn. Maya, pick a card."

The Meowth received a three of hearts.

"Okay…I want Lily to _truthfully_ answer the question," I said.

"Which is…?" said Lily.

"What's the nastiest thing you've ever eaten?" Maya asked.

"Jay's Christmas cupcakes," Lily answered without hesitation.

"Ahem, she said _truthfully_ ," Jay asserted.

"Fine. Logan and I used to eat gum off the sidewalk."

"Uhhhhh," Jay moaned.

"That's a fact," said A. "I've watched them do it."

"When you say, 'used to'…" said Rose. "Like, was this before I was alive?"

"Sometimes," she responded.

"Yuck," said Rose. "I'll never look at you the same way again."

"I just noticed you were here!" I exclaimed. "I was so distracted…this is so inappropriate."

"She's fine," said A. "It's nothing she hasn't seen or heard before."

"That's true so far," Rose agreed.

"Okay…if Jessie knew…"

"She won't know," said Jocelyn. "Or care."

Jay and A agreed. I'll never understand their family. Rose was nine for crying out loud.

It was finally my turn to hold the deck.

"How does it work when you pick the card?" Mariana asked.

"I get to look around the circle and pick any person to answer any question or perform any dare…of course, now that Rose is here, I'll have to modify my plans…"

"Come on," Rose groaned. "I'm mature. Give me a dare or truth. I didn't have a turn yet."

"Okay, I dare you to ask Red out on a date."

"How did you know I liked Red?!"

"You tell everybody," Jocelyn pointed out.

"But not her!"

"Word gets around."

"Sil told me," I replied. "I took him on a geo-catching adventure and he told me that you're in love with his best friend. I dare you to asked Red to be your date at my wedding. You have to do it."

"I'll do it," she said firmly. "Now let me pick a card."

 **XO**

 ** _Jezz's narration:_**

Amber returned home around 1:00 am, drunk for the first time since she was a teen.

"She's all yours," Jay said as he handed her off to me.

"Amb, you can't even walk straight," I said as she hugged my arm. "Lie down. I'm sleeping on the sofa."

"Don't' be like that!" Amber shouted, despite me standing only twelve inches away. "I love you. I want you. Don't you want me?"

"Not when you're under the influence of alcohol and weed."

"I was just having fun."

"I know, and I'm not upset, I just want you to relax and lie down. I'll help you change but that's it."

Later Amb remembered how the night went, before and after she returned home—she didn't drink nearly enough for her to blackout. She said she recalled how I ignored all her requests and wasn't upset about it. In the morning she wiped her face and cried for no obvious reason. I made her hangover tea and didn't speak much, knowing that the noise would worsen her headache.

"I'm not surprised you got wasted," said Logan. "Lily said you played truth or dare with A; that never goes well."

"I wasn't wasted," she mumbled. "I was turned on and a wee bit high."

"More than a 'wee'."

"What's the most embarrassing thing I said or did?"

Before Logan could answer, I covered his mouth and said:

"For the sake of preserving your dignity, I won't repeat any of the words you spoke in your impaired state. But I found it very cute when at six this morning you visited me and the sofa and delivered this monologue about how much you like me," I replied.

"I remember that," said Amber. "I wasn't lying, though I could've picked a better time to say it."

"Tomorrow night it's my and Jezz's turn to party," said Logan. "Wooot!"

"Shut-up," Amber scolded. "My head's on fire."

I quietly convinced Logan to stop being annoying while Amb tried to recuperate from the party.

"I have no interest in going to a strip club, but Tamaki said there'd be plenty to drink," said Logan.

"We're not going to a strip club; he was joking. We're going to that upscale bar on the main Mai waterfront," I explained.

Just then, Linette began singing. I ran to her before Amb started moaning in pain.

"I'm ess-ited to see Berr," said Linette.

"Amber's sick," I responded.

"Uh-oh."

"She'll be okay, but we have to be super quiet. Shhh. Whisper, like me."

"You're talking in that baby tone again," Logan said as we re-entered the sitting room.

"Baby toe a-gin," Linette whispered.

I kissed her forehead as Amb and I shared a passing glance.

"How do you know Tamaki's plans?" Logan questioned.

"I was on the official planning committee," I replied.

"You planned this? I thought we were 'spossed to have fun, not join a reading circle."

"Ouch," Amb murmured. "Boys, quieter please."

"Sorry, Berr," Linette told Amb.

I nodded instead of voicing an apology. Logan, Linette, and I put on jackets and went to our forested front yard. Linette climbed onto Vileplume's hat-like petals. The grass-type released confetti leaves, cloaking her in delight.

"Tamaki and I had a great time watching Harper," I told Logan. "He's doing well. He didn't cry at all and the surgeons said the tests they did suggest Harper will eventually be able to see normally."

"Did you announce your super-special-secret-sexy news?" Logan asked.

"I didn't want to do it without Amb and A there, though it was hard for me to hold in the fact that I'm officially engaged."

"It shouldn't be too hard; they probably won't care."

"Ooh, that hurt."

"I'm right, though."

"They will care."

"I was just kidding. Excited for the party? If it really is a party?"

"It will be a good party. There will be an all-you-can-eat buffet, live music, unlimited drinks, games, and we'll be with the majority of our guy-friends. Best of all, it's all free despite the expensive venue."

"Solmaki owes you cuz I bet you paid for it all."

"It was in lieu of a gift."

 **XO**

 ** _Amber's narration:_**

My head felt better around 2:00 pm. I called A as soon as I woke.

"Howzit?" I asked.

"Harper's doing slightly better," she replied. "He seems to understand at least part of what happened to him."

"You mean what Cayson _did_ to him."

"Demonizing your little brother doesn't sit well with me."

"But I'm fine with it. How about you? Did last night's party burn you out?"

"I had four body shots. I wasn't even tipsy."

"I missed having fun with you."

"This won't be the last time, I promise."

"So…does it feel weird to watch your former tribe babies get on the road to marriage?"

"A bit. What's really going to stun me is when Rose and Sil get married—if they choose to. Since I'm old enough to be their mom, them reaching marriage age will officially declare me old, which is super weird mostly because I don't feel much different now compared to when I was thirteen."

"I feel loads different since I was thirteen: in a good way."

"I'm gonna go. Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. Bye, Amb."

"Bye."

"Tell Linette I said 'love ya'."

Jezz and Linette were curled asleep on our couch. Getting the model that can instantly turn into a queen futon was one of the best decisions I ever made. No matter what, I'm bringing that chunk of faux leather to our future home.

I took a picture of them and sent it to Jay, who replied immediately with 'awwweeeee'. I felt bad about keeping Jezz up late last night and making Linette spend the morning without her favorite person, but zero regrets on the party.

"Jay's here," Logan said as he lazily watched the window. "He looks chipper."

"He's always chipper," I said as Pip and I answered the door. "Hiya, love."

"Awweee," Jay said as he took his own pic of sleeping Jezz and Linette. "He sleeps like an Instagram model, and Linette makes this far more wholesome. I'm putting this on Facebook."

"I wanna hear about your truths and dares," said Logan. "I bet you embarrassed the hell out of yourself. I hope someone recorded it."

"I'll tell Jezz but not you, ABC chewer," I replied.

Logan paled.

"That was a looong time ago."

"I bet you still do it."

Linette yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Ha-ha," she said as I chuckled. "Why laugh?"

"I'll tell you when you get a bit older," I promised.

"I'm sorry for making you eat the raw egg. I can't believe A was just carrying that thing around," said Jay.

"And how she had all that lip gloss in her bra."

"And the vodka in her shoe."

"And the infamous mace."

"And never forget the razor blade in her hair."

"I've said it before: A's my inspiration."

"Raze blades yay," said Linette.

"I got a million congrats on being engaged. I thought you'd announce yours too," Jay said as he let Linette give him a bearhug.

"I didn't even tell my parents. Jezz wants us to be semi-formal about it. Honestly, he's taking this marriage thing more seriously than I am. I care just as much, but he's like…I mean, I'm his queen, so obviously he's beyond psyched for this…Where's your man?"

"He's giving Michio and A another break by being Harper's temporary slave. They have servants to help but Harper wants him specifically."

"Him and not you?"

"I already went."

"Harp-er want to play with," said Linette.

"I have a great idea. How about we look for some local playgroups?" I suggested.

"Play jupes?"

"Yep, with lil' kiddos like you."

"Like meee."

"You're going to bring her to a daycare?" Jay asked, sounding appalled.

"There's nothing wrong with daycare and I said 'playgroup', not daycare. Wash out your ears."

Jay self-consciously looked at his ears in that weird hand mirror he carries around.

"It feels wrong to force her to be around adults every moment of her life. Harper is a good friend to her but she needs variety. Having peers who could speak English will help too," I said.

"I can see that. I'll miss her."

"It'll only be for an hour a day, maybe two once she gets used to it."

Jay and I spent sixty minutes on the web searching for playgroups. As soon as we found one, we applied. We had to invent answers for half the questions, but it was for the best.

"It's going to take a while for them to get back to us," I reasoned.

"I just had the best idea ever!" Jay suddenly exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" Jezz groaned as he woke from his slumber.

"I'm so sorry! I'm a total jerk for waking you up like that!"

"It's fine," Jezz yawned. "I got several good hours in. I heard you mention that you had a good idea."

"It's apparently the best idea," I replied.

"Soledad and Tamaki don't have a ring-bearer now that Harper's unavailable," said Jay. "Linette can fill in!"

"They were going to trust Harper with two wedding rings?" Logan asked.

"A ring-bearer isn't a necessity, but if Linette would like to do it…I bet she could," said Jezz. "She'll need some assistance. One of our Pokémon can direct her."

"Harper can guide her," Jay suggested.

"Because deaf and newly blind people are great at that sort of thing," Logan retorted.

"It might work, and it would be adorable. Let's talk to the chief herself," said Jezz, still yawning.

Soledad's wedding wasn't for another two weeks, but because of her orderly personality, the planning was already done and most of the wedding party already knew exactly what they would be expected to do during the ceremony.

"I think she's too young," said Soledad. "I was going to have Benny hold them instead. That's usually what the best man does anyway."

"She can take basic orders," I replied. "She even knows fetch."

"In that case, I think it'd be sweet to have her. The worst thing that can happen is that she makes a mistake, but her cuteness would override that."

"I'm looking forward to this."

"Bring her over; we can start practicing."

 **XO**

 ** _Soledad's narration:_**

"I'm so happy, Linette; you saved our wedding," I told the toddler.

"So happy," said Linette.

"She's very smart for her age. Which is…?"

"We're not entirely sure what her real age is," said Jezz. "We're taking her to Dr. Liz for an exam and during that visit, a dentist will look at her teeth. That will give us a better idea of her age."

"If I had to guess, I'd call her three. You said she's been talking more and more every day, right?"

"Yeah."

Seeing Linette with Jezz and Amber makes me a bit jealous. Tamaki and I aren't having kids anytime soon, maybe never.

"And I gotta say it again: your party rocked," said Jay. "Thanks, Sole-sister."

"Anytime, Blue-Jay."

"You did so well at the practice," Jezz told Linette, his voice still…babyish, I guess I could say.

"Where's Harp-er?" she asked.

"Hey!" A called.

Michio was carrying Harper on his back. Tamaki was between him and A. When Harper's feet tapped the grass, Linette ran to him. Harper signed something, but it seemed a bit messy and I couldn't tell what it was. I supposed signing is much harder when the eyes are unavailable…or maybe that was a secret message for Linette. I guess I'll never know.

"Thanks a bunch," said A.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just…thanks. I'm so excited for you."

"I'm excited for us too," said Tamaki. "Two weeks. Hopefully, it'll be smooth."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: " _When life gives you lemons, find someone with vodka and throw a party_ ," by Charith Thilina.

\+ The next chapter will be journaled contents and main storyline. Lil Jezz and June discuss conditions and Harper gets (a bit) better).


	84. Knowing You

The Journal

Chapter #82: Knowing You

 **"** **Everybody eventually  
Says that they're as lost as you  
So everybody, shout it together  
"Hey, don't sell your dreams so soon!"**

 **Carly Rae Jepsen**

 _May 27, 2033_

 _Yesterday June and I were alone again. I asked her (jokingly) what my backup boyfriend duties would be. She said:_

 _"Well…Takeshi and I hang out all the time, and I think that he misses hanging out with his friends without me—like a day out with the guys, does that make sense?"_

 _"Thus far," I replied._

 _"And I feel lonely when that happens. Like…so…you dance…I'll be straightforward: there's a dance next week and I want Takeshi and I to go and not only does Takeshi not like dances, it's the same night his dad and Jay's dad takes them to the movies—they do that special trip the last Saturday of every month and they only broke tradition once and that was only because of a family emergency. I don't want to mess up his fun but I also want to go to the dance, and since you don't have a girlfriend and you know how to dance, I was thinking you can go. I just thought of this now, so it's not much of a plan…"_

 _"I'd love to go," I said without thinking much of it. "Tell me more about it."_

 _June smiled and bit her lip for a moment, excited and satisfied with my response._

 _"It's a ball for Pokémon Nurses—those aspiring to be a nurse, those who are nurses, and those who retired, plus their partners. There will be a lot of Joys there, but there will be some other people my age and it's a fun way to meet people which will be good for me but I don't want to go alone and the only other person I think I can ask is Jay but Jay will be with Takeshi…a ball for nurses sounds lame but the Joy in Saffron told me it's fun and a lot of kids ages eleven and up go. I'm…desperate."_

 _'I'm desperate too,' I almost said. Thankfully, I didn't. A backup boyfriend was better than nothing, and June would be my number one choice for a backup girlfriend. I don't want her to feel like I'm doing this because I pity her. I know how much it sucks to be pitied._

 _"Honestly, June, I don't love dances…but I don't hate them, and I like you. I don't mind going—it could be fun."_

 _"Aww, thanks. It's from seven to midnight next Saturday at the Viridian Ballroom. We're allowed to bring three Pokémon each, and there will be time for mini battles and other small competitions. I didn't tell the other people in our group because…this sounds mean, but I want to meet new people, and if Soledad, Jocelyn, Annastasia, Amber, Benny, and Tamaki come, that likely won't happen."_

 _"That doesn't sound mean. Amber doesn't even like dances. Jay said he invited her to one and she went on a rant about how boring they were. And everyone's your friend, so they'll understand."_

 _"You give great pep talks. I bet you hear that a lot."_

 _"No one's ever said that to me before."_

 _"Oh. That's surprising. Also, you don't have to pay. My dad will do it."_

 _I nodded even though I plan on earning my own money to go. All I need is an hour at the Battle Spot and I'll land at least twelve-thousand Pokédollars. If I go at the right time, I won't lose, and I've never been ashamed of gambling before._

 _"One more thing," said June. "Amb's been calling you her squish…I don't speak Amber but it sounds serious. Will this make Amber…jealous?"_

 _"Oh, maybe," I said worriedly._

 _'Don't back out now, please,' I almost begged._

 _"Amber doesn't have to know," I reasoned._

 _June nodded. "But we'll tell her if she asks."_

 _"Oh…sure…"_

 **XO**

"How's Harper?" Logan asked as I kicked the snow off my boots.

"He needs another surgery," I sighed.

"Surgy?" Linette asked as she hugged my legs.

Seeing her made me smile for the first time in almost twelve hours. I dropped my coat onto Logan and lifted her to my hip.

"Hey, why you throwing coats?" Logan grumbled.

"I figured you could use some shade for once," I retorted.

"Shade and surgy," said Linette. "What is?"

"What it is is annoying and dumb," said Logan.

"Squirrrtle," Squirt Gun conceded.

"Dumb?" Linette asked.

"Don't listen to Logan," I told Linette. "Harper got hurt and can't see. The doctors are going to help Harper see again. That is why he's getting sur-ger-y. Do you understand?"

"Ohhh, k Jezz. Where's Berr?"

"She'll be home any minute. She wanted to talk to her parents more before coming home."

"Uh-oh."

"It's okay. Up! I heard her! Let's go!"

"Good!"

Amber, Pip, and Delcatty were on the other side of the door. Linette shimmied from my arms and grabbed onto Amber's legs, the way she had done to mine about two minutes prior.

"It was a super long day without you," Amb told Linette.

"Where's Harp?" Linette asked.

"The doctors are helping him. He got hurt but he'll be okay."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh."

"Squir tle tle?"

"He wants to know if Harper can still sign," Logan translated.

"A little bit, not much when he can't see his own hands," I replied. "Plus, he was very overwhelmed."

"My parents are trying to convince Annie and Michio to let them pay the hospital bills, but everyone knows my family can't afford it, plus we're already family—almost," said Amber.

"You know protective Annie and Michio are. All they care about is helping Harper. Money is the last thing on their minds."

"Cayson's an ass," said Logan.

"Lieeepar."

"Squirt."

"Haven't seen you in a while," Amber said as we turned to the Squirtle. "Were you taking a vacation from the human-speaking kitten-man?"

"Squiiir!" Squirt Gun laughed.

Logan huffed. "He was…should I tell them?"

"Squir," he said as he shrugged.

"Squirt Gun was in Toka."

"Why?" I asked.

"Squiiirrttle Squir."

"His entire family went. Even though he's unevolved, he's got mad skills," said Logan. "I didn't say anything because you didn't ask."

"I miss Harp," said Linette. "But good Berr and Jezz here."

We watched Linette, Pidgey Jezz, Pip, Pip Jr, Logan, Squirt Gun, Peruva, and my main team play with the colored blocks Misty had stored in her attic. Linette was a beautiful mystery, and the more time she spent around us, the more we learned about her.

"Green is best," she said as she showed Vileplume a blue block. "See!"

"Pluuu," Vileplume said as he looked to me.

"That color is called 'blue'," I told Linette as I touched the block.

Linette held her arms out as if they were the winds of a bird.

"Like Stacia has!" she exclaimed. "Bleuuu!"

"Exactly," said Amber.

"This one is green," I said as I gave her the green block.

"Don't like," she said as she tossed it aside.

"She's got an aesthetic," said Amber. "Jay will be excited to hear about this."

I received a text from June.

"I have something that will help Harper," I read aloud. "But I need you to help me with it. Visit me asap."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Everywhere You Look' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

\+ I'm glad you approve of the Junz.

\+ The next chapter is contents. Rita initiates 'Operation Jezz' and has a serious chat with Lil Jezz.


	85. Too Young To Understand

The Journal

Chapter #83: Too Young To Understand

 **"** **They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well, that's fine by me."  
Avicii **

_May 28, 2033_

 _Today our group arrived at the Morgan's bungalow with plans to relax, restock, to catch up on sleep, and to spend time with our families. The Hales brought me some of my favorite snacks and clothes. I didn't write because I spent a lot of time resting…and plotting an eventual escape route; I'm not ready to write about that yet._

 _Today Rita visited. I had been itching to see her and possibly confide my crisis._

 _"Does this mean you have a mission in Alola?" Annie asked after Rita announced her arrival._

 _"Yep. 'Operation Jezz'," she responded. "I'm going to have a bigger role helping Rumika, Lucy, and some of the other top TR spies find Jezz's birth family. I convinced Giovanni to let me make it priority number one."_

 _"Giovanni is paying you for this?"_

 _"He says he owes us a few favors, and I suspect Delia had something to do with it."_

 _"This is great! Rita, you can travel with us just like last year!" Jocelyn exclaimed._

 _"Flaaaaafeee!"_

 _"Bounsweeeee!"_

 _Jocelyn's Bounsweet used me as a springboard as it delivered that affirming shriek. Rita winked at me. I felt both excited and scared. I wanted her assistance as much as I didn't._

 _She explained that her boss Giovanni wants to add another base in Alola, and has sent her and her partner to go find a location for it. She talked about her new Team Rocket partner Ralph. Rita's had many boyfriends, but she seems to like him more than her other partners._

 _Sandshrew came and argued with Annie and Michio. I used this time to talk to Rita._

 _"I've missed you so very much," I told her sincerely. "I hope to see you more."_

 _"You will, Jezz, I'll make sure of it," she replied, winking at me for the second time in four minutes._

 _"Do you know something that I don't?" I whispered._

 _"Follow me."_

 _I followed Rita into the Morgan's mudroom._

 _"I hope you're proud," she said as she shut the door behind her. "Really proud."_

 _"Why?" I responded._

 _"You're doing so well with the other kids. Have you opened up about you-know-what to anyone yet?"_

 _"A little bit."_

 _"So, no."_

 _My head became warm and my tongue knotted. Rita backed away a little like she usually does when someone gets emotional._

 _"Are you going to cry again?" she asked._

 _"I never cry," I asserted._

 _"You've been crying a lot since you've met this group. Jamie never cried; Jezz does."_

 _"Well, Jezz is stressed out."_

 _"I came to check in. Is there something you want to tell me?"_

 _'A thousand things,' I thought to myself._

 _"Nope," I said._

 _"So, yes," she inferred._

 _"I'm afraid of…so, the other day, Amber…she…promise you won't tell anyone, not a soul?"_

 _"I can keep secrets as well as I can breathe and you're Mr. Cellophane to me."_

 _"So, what are the chances of me…and…and…I can't say it. The thing. What are the chances of me getting the thing?"_

 _"That's what the Lupron is for. You used to be smart."_

 _"But sometimes it doesn't work."_

 _"Your brain?"_

 _"No! The Lupron."_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"Nothing is guaranteed."_

 _"The worst thing that can happen is it happens. Cover it up and I'll take care of it. I'm really good at removing stains. I have to be with these white uniforms."_

 _"You're making me feel sick."_

 _"Too bad. What else do you want? Lies?"_

 _"I want to hear that I have nothing to worry about."_

 _"You have nothing to worry about."_

 _"But I don't believe it."_

 _"Well, they say you can lead a Rapidash to water, but you can't make it hop the stream."_

 _"I feel like the stream after it's been stomped on."_

 _Rita shifted her position and looked at me with a new intensity, one that I immediately hated._

 _"Stop doing that," I grumbled._

 _"I'm not allowed to look at you anymore? After all that we've been through?"_

 _"Rita, I just want to be Jamie. I don't like Jezz anymore. No one likes Jezz."_

 _"Jay does. Amber does._ June _does."_

 _"What do you know?!"_

 _"Chill. Jezz is more mature than Jamie. You've grown. You'll still make mistakes, but you just have to get over it. Life is hard; this isn't new to you. You're being hard on yourself. Act like a kid. When's the last time you laughed like a maniac?"_

 _"I don't recall."_

 _"That's your real problem. People like you. Accept it or leave."_

 _"I will."_

 _"All I want is for you to try. Truly try. I have some news to tell you, but I want to wait until we have more time. I think Annie wants to listen, so let's wait for a time when the three of us can talk together."_

 _"Okay."_

 _When we returned to the others, Jessie was having a loud discussion with Annastasia and Michio._

 _"Jocelyn says that you have been helping her train Plusle and Minun," Jessie remarked._

 _"We've been hanging out a lot. Jocelyn is a decent trainer, and those Plusle and Minun have a lot of power, more than I expected from small electric rodents," Michio responded._

 _"Oniisan is incredible, Mama," said Jocelyn. "He's just as good as Onēsan!"_

 _"Well, I suppose I'll just have to find out for myself," Jessie replied._

 _"Are you suggesting a Pokémon battle?" Michio queried._

 _"Yes. You, me, six Pokémon each."_

 _"Right now?"_

 _"Yes, right now! Annastasia, Princess, come watch."_

 _"Okay, but let's move outside," Annie suggested._

 _We all followed Jessie and Michio to the backyard._

 _"I am so very excited to watch them battle," I told the other kids._

 _He was going to annihilate Jessie._

 _"Michio is really good, having been a champion," said Soledad. "My father says he is very knowledgeable about battling."_

 _"My mom is good too," said Jay._

 _"Let's place bets," Amber suggested._

 _"Money?" I asked._

 _"No, something more valuable…" Amber replied._

 _"Candy," said Benny._

 _"Yes, candy! I place three king-sized Kit-Kats on Michio."_

 _"I put three bags of chocolate-covered potato chips on my mom," said Jay._

 _"Me too!" Jocelyn piped, though she probably didn't understand what was going on._

 _"_ _Flaafy!"_

 _A few more kids placed bets. I didn't though. I've eaten way too much of Takeshi's candy this week._

 _"Hold on everyone!" James called out. "There are more people coming."_

 _Annastasia's friends Nolan, Lexi, and some others whose names I don't know emerged from the house._

 _"Hi A!" Nolan called out._

 _They took a few minutes to catch up, then Jessie reminded everyone of the battle that her and Michio were supposed to be having._

 _"I need to get some Pokémon from our house," Michio told Jessie. "Most of my team is there."_

 _"You mean Annastasia's house," Jessie emphasized._

 _Michio and Annastasia ignored her comment. "Remy should be there now. He can send some over," said Annie._

 _A few minutes later Michio had retrieved enough Pokémon for the battle. He and Jessie took positions on the opposite side of the yard. Everyone gathered around to watch. I was pumped._

 _"I'll be the judge," Annastasia offered._

 _"No way! You'll be biased towards Michio," Jessie scorned._

 _"No, I won't!"_

 _"Chill," said Rita. "I can be the judge."_

 _"That's even worse," said Michio._

 _"Whatever. We don't have all day!" Jessie snapped. "Now get ready, kid. Release your Pokémon first, unless you feel like you're the one who needs the advantage."_

 _"Jessie is so hard on him. Why is that?" I asked Soledad as the battle began._

 _"All parents are like that towards their kid's significant others," she explained. Then she added, in a lower voice: "Why do you think Jessie dislikes Amber?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Soledad discreetly pointed a finger towards Amber and Jay. They were holding their hands and swinging them back and forth together as they cheered for Michio. They looked like the perfect couple. It made me sad, even though I know that I should feel happy about them being happy._

 _"I understand now. I did not know they were boyfriend and girlfriend," I mumbled._

 _"Oh, they aren't. Well, not really," Soledad responded. "It's more like, they are together, but not really together, you know what I mean?"_

 _"Squishes?" I guessed, using Amber's word._

 _"Yep. And you are the third leg of that trio. Why aren't you over there now? You are special, Jezz, and they really like you."_

 _I know I should listen to Soledad, but something holds me back. I do this to everyone._

 _"There is a strong chance that Jay and I are blood-related, so he may feel as though he has to like me," I said._

 _"Believe it or not, Jay doesn't like all his relatives, and there's the fact that the Morgans and Ketchums were once huge enemies. Well, not really enemies, but rivals. Perhaps they still are. The same can be said for my family, the Oaks, but rivalry doesn't equal hatred."_

 _"I believe I understand. I suppose this means that Michio and Jessie like each other as well. They seem to me like rivals."_

 _"I think you're onto something there."_

 _We returned our attention to the Pokémon battle. Michio's Lunala and Peruva had already beaten Jessie's Yanmega, Ninetales, Gourgiest, Frillish, Serviper, and Wobbufet. Jessie was seething with anger and was now cursing with words I have never even heard before. He was yelling back. This wasn't the first time I've noticed how alike they were._

 _"Well sorta, maybe," Soledad amended. "Give it more time though. They both have hot heads."_

 _"I believe you are right, Soledad. I very much appreciate you being so gracious towards me," I responded._

 _"Can I offer a piece of advice?"_

 _"You may."_

 _"You need to act and talk more like a twelve-year-old boy and less like an etiquette school teacher or a British lawyer writing a philosophy book."_

 _I would never, ever compare myself to an etiquette school teacher. It is not my fault I can't utilize all their stupid slang. She has no idea what I have gone through._

 _"I wasn't allowed to use slang when I was at my other homes," I asserted._

 _She looked offended. 'Good,' I thought. I felt better when she offered her hand to shake mine and said:_

 _"I got to work on being nicer. I have to talk to June more. She is super nice and she is the person I should channel whenever I have conversations like these. I didn't mean to offend you."_

 _"I wasn't offended," I lied. "I am still trying to figure everything out here. I am not used to this lifestyle."_

 _We turned our heads to check on the Pokémon battle. It was over but Jessie and Michio were still arguing. James and Annastasia tried to stop them, but it was to no avail._

 _"I made jelly-filled donuts for everyone," Brock announced. "I made them ahead of time and now they are all heated up in your oven."_

 _"Yessssss!" said Jay, tugging my arm. "My favorite."_

 _"Mine too!" Jocelyn squeaked._

 _"Fla Flaafy!"_

 _"Boun!"_

 _We all piled into the house. Jay whipped open the oven, used a pot holder to grab the three trays of treats, then placed them atop the counter._

 _"I call that one!" Amber declared, pointing to a chocolate-iced one that looked a bit larger than the others. Then she nudged me and whispered: "Not unless you want it."_

 _"Oh…thank you," I responded. "But I want a smaller one actually."_

 _Amber shrugged and then tapped Jay on the shoulder, probably to give him the same offer._

 _"Someone poke one to see if they're still too hot!" Jocelyn demanded._

 _"_ _Flaa!"_

 _"I'll do it," said Benny as he cautiously moved his hand forward._

 _A second after his index finger hit the donut, he reached forward and grabbed it. Everyone else started grabbing donuts too. I waited until everyone had one, then took one of the ones that were left over. It was so delicious; I would have never thought that a chocolate-iced donut filled with marmalade could possibly taste good, but it did. I had a second serving because Brock had made over a hundred and everyone else was on their third or fourth. It is a good thing they were mini-donuts._

 _After the adults came in and took some donuts, I paid some attention to the conversation Soledad had started._

 _"You've been having bad luck too?" Soledad asked the group._

 _"We have," Takeshi replied._

 _"Huh. What about you, little brother?" Rita's sister Mariana asked her brother Lucas._

 _"I'm older than you," Lucas asserted. "I don't know. Maybe a little bit. Not everything has been peachy."_

 _"Brodie and Viviana were attacked by a Nidoqueen this morning. That is why they aren't here right now," said Lexi. "It broke Viviana's arm and Brodie's hand. We almost didn't come, but they insisted."_

 _Ralph came down the stairs just as she finished her sentence._

 _"Hi, Ralph," said Annie. "Nice to see ya."_

 _"Hi, A," he responded. "Ditto."_

 _"You know him?" Michio asked._

 _"We've had several encounters," Annie replied._

 _"A partner who shows his face," Mariana sniggered. "That's a first, Rita."_

 _"Shut up," Rita snapped. "Ralph, let's go somewhere else."_

 _Ralph grabbed a donut just before Rita dragged him into the other room. I was curious about that. I never saw Rita be protective of a boyfriend before. Maybe she is slowly changing, the way I am._

 _"That was odd," said Soledad._

 _"Actually, that was normal," said Annie._

 _"Well it was close to Rita's normal, but still a bit weird, even for her," Mariana clarified._

 _We continued to talk about our bad luck encounters. As the conversation flowed, I left to find Rita. She was in the next room over, standing against the wall as she texted someone. She put her phone down when she noticed me._

 _"Rita, are you a victim of the aka lele curse too?" I asked her._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied._

 _I explained the dark curse that Michio claims is causing our bad luck._

 _"_ _I know, I heard Michio talk about it," said Rita. "I want to know why you're asking? Are you okay?"_

 _"I think so…" I murmured._

 _"Tell me about it."_

 _We moved closer. When we talked, we did it in whispers. I started off by showing her the bruising that I got from the Lupron, as it had recently got worse._

 _"Geeze, what did you do?" she asked, eyeing my leg._

 _She didn't sound concerned. It sounded like she was going to make fun of me. This made me feel relieved._

 _"I put the shot in with too much force," I explained. "I didn't show Annie because she worries about me too much already."_

 _"You should call Dr. Liz," she replied. "I can do it for you if you want."_

 _"Can you, please?"_

 _"I have her number in my phone, I'll talk to her later, then get back to you right away."_

 _I pulled my shorts back over the bruise. "I am so worried that someone will see. Jay was talking about how only drug addicts put needles in themselves."_

 _"First off, Jay doesn't know shit about the world. He is cute and nice and full of good stuff, but he really doesn't know what it's like to be a street kid or a nomad like us. Second of all, you are different. You need this."_

 _"No, I don't. The doctor even said I don't."_

 _"You can stop if you want. Don't make it sound like we're forcing this onto you."_

 _"All I said was that I don't need this; It isn't a matter of life or death."_

 _"If this is going to help you, then you need it."_

 _"I can't take it forever. Someday I will have to move on."_

 _"You can start testosterone as soon as you get permission from your guardians."_

 _She crossed her arms and stared me down, as she typically did when it was time to be serious._

 _"I would ask them, but they'll think there's something wrong with me for wanting extra hormones, especially when I had just asked for medicine that reduces hormones," I reasoned._

 _"That's another reason you should be honest with them."_

 _I wanted to tell Rita about how Amber has been acting around me lately, but then Annie came into the room and interrupted us._

 _"Can we talk privately for a moment?" she inquired._

 _We followed Annastasia on to the front porch._

 _"Rita, since you are now helping Jezz, I was hoping that you could give us an update. Did anyone find anything interesting?" she asked._

 _"We checked out another one of his foster homes," said Rita. "They said they couldn't keep you because of all the expenses. That's what all the homes we have interview told us so far. It's not that no one wants you, it's just that they can't have you."_

 _"I don't intend to be an expensive kid," I responded peevishly._

 _"You shouldn't feel guilty about anything…Doesn't Jezz get state benefits? Shouldn't all his medical bills, food, clothing, and Pokémon get taken care of by the government?"_

 _"Ideally yes, but there are limits," said Rita. "Some his medicine is so expensive that there is no cash left over for anything but food and clothes. Also, Jezz's parents, whoever they are, wanted Jezz to go to private schools, and that is also expensive. Refusing to honor the parents' wishes is fineable, the penalty can cost anywhere from $800 to $10,000 depending on how serious it is, and he could be forced to relocate. None have his houses wanted to take the chance of getting screwed over, and it ended up costing even more money than they expected. Fortunately, once you are adopted, you will legally have different parents, and they can't force you to do that anymore."_

 _That was a lot to take in, even though I knew most of that story already._

 _"You mean_ _if I get adopted," I replied. "I think Hauana and Perry are having second thoughts."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Annie asked._

 _"Xatu shows me future visions in my sleep. Sometimes he is right, sometimes he is wrong. I am worried that he may be right when he shows them talking about leaving me."_

 _"Hauana and Perry are nice people. They won't abandon you willingly. And if something happens with them, we will still be here for you."_

 _There's so much Annie doesn't know, and I pretend to be open about everything. Seconds later, my eyes teared. As Rita said, I never used to cry this much before. Chimecho helped to wipe some away._

 _"And your Pokémon will always be there for you too," Rita added, knowing my pain._

 _Several of our Pokémon chanted their solidarity. They're wonderful at making me feel better._

 _"Rita, is there anything else?" Annie asked as she handed me tissues from her back pocket._

 _Rita hesitated. "Sorta."_

 _"You can say it in front of me. I promise I won't cry anymore," I said._

 _Rita smiled pathetically. "It's not that exactly…hm…"_

 _"Then what?" Annastasia persisted._

 _"It's just that, well, the family that came before the one I just told you about, they are sorta…gone," she said delicately._

 _My anxiety increased until it felt like it was choking me. My honesty with Rita would mean nothing if she learned that I was still lying to her. Only I knew about Porygon. Only I know that my files were gone, never to be seen again._

 _"Gone as in dead?" Annie asked._

 _"We don't know," said Rita. "Lucy, Rumika, Viper, they investigated this together. I was off doing something else. They gave me the full report though. Apparently, all those files were destroyed. No digital copies, no paper copies, and no way to find out who exactly they were. Jezz, do you remember them?"_

 _"I was only six. I don't remember at all," I murmured, wishing I could fly away._

 _"It's okay. Don't be so worried," said Annie._

 _"There is a house location up for investigation," said Rita. "We have reasons to believe that the house in which you lived with them was purposefully destroyed, and there is a criminal investigation going on. I didn't expect you to remember. If you remember an address, a name, anything helpful, let me know. We are talking about the Sinnoh house, by the way."_

 _"Yes, indeed. I will let you know if I remember anything," I replied, my voice unwillingly shaky._

 _The words 'criminal investigation' were in all capital letters in my head, red, and shouting. I did the crime. I'm the criminal._

 _"I wish I had more to give you, but this isn't the end. We still have things we can do. This is a comma, not a period," Rita told me._

 _"So, I guess that is it for now," Annastasia sighed. "Jezz, would you like to go out in the backyard with me and Michio? We want a break from the crowd."_

 _"Thank you so much, Rita and Annie. I would like to go to the backyard now if that is acceptable," I sighed._

 _"It always is."_

 _"I want to sit and think for a bit, then I will go with you."_

 _"You know where to find us."_

 _I sat on the porch for a while, contemplating. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. Then the chair on which I was sitting started to sway. I opened my eyes, turned my head, and jumped a bit when I saw Amber gently pushing it._

 _"Oh Amber, you gave me a fright!"_

 _Amber sniggered. "I gave you a fright?"_

 _"Yes," I answered, now annoyed. "Why are you laughing?"_

 _"You are just so…I don't know. Anyway, I kinda heard you, A, and Rita talking out here. I was curious to see why she wanted to talk to you privately."_

 _"I believe the word for that is 'eavesdropping'," I responded irritably._

 _"Whatever. Listen, man, I'm sorry for you. But you know what? You have us. And we are pretty awesome. I'm not saying that you have no reason to be upset, but you sure have some things worth being happy about."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Jay, me, Rita, A, we are always gonna be here for you. So, will the others, but especially us. And…especially me."_

 _The way she said that was so unexpected and different. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't match her words. I nodded and gulped. Amber held out her hand. I bravely took it, and she helped pull me out of the chair._

 _"So, you want a break from the crowds, huh? How about you, Jay, and I try to find a way onto the roof?"_

 _"Okay," I answered in a whispery voice._

 _I had chills, I couldn't help it. We found Jay handing Pip and Togekiss some more donuts. Amber squeezed his wrist._

 _"Jezz is all stressed," she told him. "Let's go to the roof."_

 _"I'd love to too," he responded happily. "Don't worry, Jezz, we'll de-stressify you."_

 _"I would very much appreciate that," I bowed. "I have been feeling much anxiety lately and need some relief."_

 _"There is definitely a curse going on around here, and I cannot wait until someone finds a way to end it. At least we got our defenses._

 _Jay looked at me, and I looked away._

 _"You okay?" Jay asked._

 _"Yes," I whispered._

 _"Let's go," said Amber. "We have a roof to visit."_

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii.

\+ How do you feel about this chapter? Do you recall some of the dialogue from Alola Trials or does it all seem new to you?

\+ Next chapter will be more contents: a direct continuation of this chapt. Thanks again:)


	86. If We Were a Movie

The Journal

Chapter #84: If We Were a Movie

 **"** **All of the wasted time, the  
Hours that we've left behind, the  
Answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing, tonight."**

 **Boys Like Girls**

 _May 28, 2033_

 _The roof of the Pallet House has recently become one of my most favorite spots in the world. Not many people outside of Jay's family know exactly how to get up there, which is nice. There is a pool, a bar, and many lounge chairs. When we arrived, Jay opened the bar's fridge. He tossed me a lime-flavored seltzer._

 _"Thank you so very much," I said._

 _"No problem."_

 _"Jay, get me a strawberry," Amber requested._

 _Once we all got drinks, Amber stripped down to her sports bra and boxers, which she looked like mine that she stole. I didn't dare ask…Jay probably owns the same kind. Or Amber bought them herself. I don't want to dwell on that. Jay had his bathing suit already on, and so did I, along with the brand-new shirt Perry handed me earlier today. I watched anxiously as Amber leaped into the pool._

 _"You can wear this," Jay said as he reached behind the bar. He pulled out a swim shirt. "I keep a few of these stashed up here."_

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _I have a strong feeling he put those shirts up there for just me._

 _I gained a bit more confidence since the last time I was in this situation. I quickly removed my shirt and pulled on the swim shirt. I was so nervous, but neither of them was even paying attention to me, they were too splashing each other in the pool._

 _"Jezz, we are going to teach you how to have fun," Amber declared._

 _"How?" said Jay._

 _"We'll have races."_

 _"Yesss. I like racing, even though I lose whenever we do butterfly—Amb's got more upper body strength than me."_

 _"But Jay's more aerodynamic. He sometimes wins when we do breaststroke or freestyle," said Amber._

 _I only knew one stroke, freestyle, since that was the only stroke aloud at my swimming classes. I didn't tell them this. Instead I watched them do two sample races while I observed. I was able to memorize their technique. I won ten races in a row after that._

 _"You must've taken a million lessons," Jay said in admiration._

 _"Oh, yes," I lied. "They made us do that."_

 _"I think I would've been good at this etiquette school business," said Amber._

 _"Ladies must wear jumpers or skirts," I pointed out._

 _"Who ever said I'm a lady?"_

 _"Amb's good at disguising herself as a boy," said Jay. "She'd find a way around having to wear girl clothes."_

 _"That's harder than you think," I said._

 _"How would you know?" said Amber._

 _"They always watch you."_

 _Amber and Jay simultaneous made these grossed-out faces that forced me to laugh._

 _"Always?" Jay whispered. "Like when you're in the bathroom too?"_

 _"I'd hate to be the security guard stuck with that job," said Amber._

 _"Not that much, but almost as much," I clarified. "Even though I didn't like school, I wish you were there."_

 _"I wish you were at my school. Every birthday I wished that Amb could come to my school," said Jay. "I also wished that every time I threw a penny in a fountain, saw the North Star, or prayed."_

 _"You prayed?" Amber asked, sounding shocked and possibly offended. "To what?"_

 _"I don't know. I just saw people doing it on TV one time."_

 _"Oh yeah. There was that time we prayed for it to rain chocolate. I stopped praying after that wish didn't come true."_

 _"When I look back on school, it wasn't so bad. I learned how to read, and how to sneak out of a building."_

 _"Two of the most important skills."_

 _"Pika," Pip agreed._

 _We dove for sticks, played water-basketball, and after all that we floated on rafts._

 _"I feel like a baby in a cradle, swaying in the water like this," Jay said sleepily._

 _"You_ do _feel like a baby," Amber said as she touched his arm._

 _"It's the crème. I'll give you some later."_

 _Amb stroked my arm next. I wasn't expecting it so I jumped._

 _"You feel smooth too. Must be genes," Amber said after giggling from my reaction._

 _"Um, no, Jezz probably just has a specialized moisturizing routine like mine," Jay said peevishly._

 _"Do you?" Amber asked me._

 _"I don't know what I use—it's whatever the Hales put in my bag," I replied._

 _"That's cute," said Jay._

 _"You're cute," Amber replied._

 _"Your face is cute."_

 _"Your butt's cute."_

 _"Your…"_

 _"I win."_

 _"No."_

 _"I know. You were talking about Jezz anyway. You think he's cute. Awe."_

 _"I'm glad you think I'm cute," I told Jay._

 _"I can leave and you two can have a romantic night up here. I won't tell anyone," Amber said in a voice that was not the least sarcastic, and at the moment, I feared she was serious._

 _"Amb…n-no—ahhh!" Jay sputtered as he went from laying to kneeling on the raft. "I—ummm…. uh…ahhh!"_

 _Jay's raft flipped into the water. Amber slipped off her raft so that she could help him up._

 _"Amb, you saved my life," Jay gasped._

 _"You know how to swim," she pointed out. "And we're in the shallow end."_

 _"Well, theoretically, I could have smashed my head against the floor of the pool."_

 _"The floor of the pool is bouncy."_

 _"Amb…"_

 _Jay really likes to say her name. I think I've counted him say 'Amb' twenty times today._

 _"You two helped me very much today," I announced. "I love rafts. This felt good for me. It made my back feel lighter."_

 _"Does your back usually feel heavy?" Jay asked._

 _"It gets sore."_

 _"You should get a massage," Amber yawned. "Jay would be happy to give you one."_

 _She stared me in the eyes while Jay nervously laughed and coughed._

 _"You are welcome to give me a massage," I told her._

 _"That's second base," she swiftly retorted._

 _"Um, TMI," Jay mumbled. "But…I wouldn't mind rubbing your shoulders if that will make you feel better. I rub A's shoulders all the time, and it is most certainly_ not _second base. Gross."_

 _"Jay, no offense, but…"_

 _"Okay, stop," Amber interrupted. "This was my fault. Let's just all go to bed."_

 _"Are we going to all sleep in my room?" Jay asked hopefully._

 _"Yes."_

 _Normally during sleepovers, I would lay with them and then eventually return to my own cot, bed, or sleeping bag. Amber and Jay would stay together the whole night. Last night was different._

 _It was almost midnight and Jay started snoring. He rolled over and squeezed his pillow, and Amber. Amber shimmied out of his arms a few minutes after his snoring began. Then she and I sat up and watched one another for a few long seconds._

 _"It's kind of you to always wait until he falls asleep to shimmy out of his arms," I said._

 _"He doesn't always fall asleep first. Actually, usually, it takes him longer to fall asleep now that you're here."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"He really likes you."_

 _Jay was moving around in his sleep as if he had an itch. Amber moved off the bed._

 _"He always squirms in his sleep," she told me. "He's cute to watch, don't you think?"_

 _Her voice was sincere. Is Jay cute? Yes, he is very cute. But I don't have a crush on him. I didn't say this to Amber though. I didn't say anything. She didn't wait for my response for more than a few seconds anyway._

 _"Do you wanna talk?" she asked._

 _"Yes," I said, my voice sounding very enthusiastic._

 _"Sit."_

 _We slipped over to her air mattress. I hesitated to sit next to her, but she patted the spot next to her and said:_

 _"I don't bite," she said. "Unless you want me to."_

 _I knew she was joking but still…I didn't like that…but I did. She just loves that face I make when I'm confused._

 _I sat down inches away from her. Her hand was right there. She holds hands with Jay all the time, but me, never alone. Not unless she was also holding the hand of Jay on her other side, like earlier this evening when she took both our hands and we leaped into the pool together. This was a different world entirely._

 _"I noticed you stop being flirtatious with Jay," she commented._

 _"I admit I'm ambiguous," I sighed._

 _"Ambig-what?"_

 _"Ambiguous. I was vague—I didn't quite lead him on, but I haven't been clear with him either, and that was unkind of me. Now I believe—hope—he understands."_

 _"He does, but it hasn't quite registered to him. You gotta be patient with Jay. And I don't think you did it because you wanted to be unkind. You were afraid of being rude. Why?"_

 _"I'm not sure."_

 _"You are sure, you just don't want to say it. Jay worships you. You know what it's like to be in love and you think being rejected is painful. You don't want him to hurt. But he's going to hurt. He'll probably get hurt a bunch of times. You can't prevent that."_

 _"Why, because that's your job?"_

 _"No, because sometimes you gotta make your own choices without knowing what the best one is."_

 _"I don't understand why Jay likes me anyway."_

 _"There's a lot to like about you but I'm not going to list the reasons because all that will do is feed your ego."_

 _"Do you think I have a big ego?"_

 _"You're fishing for compliments."_

 _"I just want to know if I pass."_

 _"Pass what?"_

 _I stopped to collect my thoughts. Amber took a break from interrogating me._

 _"Pass as…as worthy of being your friend," I explained. "You already have a best-friendship. Adding me and making a trio seems monumental."_

 _"If monumental means 'important' or 'hard', then you're right, but Jay and I got good instincts," said Amber. "We don't always know what you're going to do, or why you're going to do it, but we know you're not mean. We like that."_

 _Up until this moment I believed I was taking this friendship far more seriously than she was, now, I have doubts. If she doesn't like-like me, then at least she regular-likes me._

 _"I care about Jay and don't want to hurt his feelings, but my crush isn't on Jay.  
I said. _

_"Your crush is on someone else," she reasoned._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Hmmmm…Well, Jay knows that you and he are never going to play out in his little fantasy. But he's a romantic dreamer. He'll find a partner one day. Until then, we fill that gap. I'm never going to become 'involved' with him, but I'll kiss him and hold his hand and sleep by his side because I care. I like having someone who adores me and makes me feel special around. And you don't have to do that stuff, but you should at least be there for him."_

 _"That's what I'm trying to do."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I appreciate that. Another thing I want to know is…it may perhaps be an awkward question, but…why aren't you his girlfriend?"_

 _"I don't have what he wants."_

 _I was shocked because Amber never talks down on herself, nor can I imagine Jay saying anything along the lines of 'you don't have what I want' to her._

 _"Jay's a good guy, and he'll always be a good guy, and I love him more than anyone else in the world, but he doesn't like girls or women the way other guys do. Jay likes you because you're cute, smart, and male. It's hard to find the best words for it. I suppose it would be like me with another girl. For some reason, that doesn't sit well with me."_

 _"Oh…. I will be here for Jay, for he is my friend too. Thank you for all that you said."_

 _I was ready to run back to bed. She was making so nervous. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only human on the planet who faces this breed of struggle._

 _"I know there's something big on your mind," said Amber. "I think you know something the rest of us don't, and I don't mean academically."_

 _"I have what Ri—a mentor of mine—calls 'baggage'."_

 _"I figured. As your friend, it will only help if you pass some of that along so that you won't have to carry it all yourself."_

 _"I think I have it under control."_

 _"Well…if that changes, or you change, lemme know. I'm strong; I can carry a lot."_

 _"Your amazing…goodnight. And…your friendship helps me very much. Thank you. Goodnight."_

 _"Goodnight. Are you going to stay up and write in your little book?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Have fun."_

 _"Thank you. Good night, and I hope you have lovely dreams."_

 _I returned to my bed and used the flashlight on my phone to locate this journal. And now, journal, it is night, and I must sleep, for I must recharge._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'The Great Escape' by Boys Like Girls.

\+ The next chapter will be more main storyline. The group shares lots of good news:)


	87. A Lot to Celebrate

The Journal

Chapter #85: A Lot to Celebrate

 **"** **Everybody's got a place where they belong  
Like a favorite song."**

 **Rob Thomas**

After everyone returned from Toka in one piece, we decided that we were going to keep calm and not worry about it. If they needed us, then they would ask. Sometimes we forget just how many people are on our side; all of Team Rocket, which is composed of millions of agents, Kanto's government, our allies, the top Pokémon masters and league champions, gym leaders, frontier brains, professors, researchers, volunteers, specialists…it wasn't just the people I knew on a first name basis.

And we had a lot to celebrate.

June's special formula was healing Harper's eyes.

Linette was talking more each day.

Soledad and Tamaki will be married by the end of next week.

People were going to freak—in a good way—when they hear the news Amb and I've been dying to share.

We were soon going to get a more approximate age estimate for Linette.

And since I can't eat solid foods, I've been downing these healthy smoothies instead of eating my normal diet of 50% garbage, preventing me from getting cramps, oily skin, and chub.

Jay came to our cottage early and took Amber and Linette to the diner. I stayed behind to clean. By the time I was done, they were back.

"Is Valé here?" Jay asked, searching around.

"He had a family emergency," I responded. Didn't he text you?"

Jay took his phone out of his back pocket.

"It's dead," he muttered, hitting the useless buttons. "Forgot to plug it in last night."

I tossed Jay my phone charger and he plugged his device into the wall.

"Why's he always taking care of his grandmother?" Amber queried.

"He's mature and loving," Jay replied. "I'll text him later. I don't wanna call now because he is probably busy with her. Amb, don't you have a meeting?"

"Oh yeah, I do."

"You do!" Linette exclaimed as I lifted her.

"Amber has her second board meeting today, so she is going to leave soon," I told Linette.

"Uh-oh."

"It's okay. I won't be too long," said Amb.

"Okayya, yes Berr."

Jay's Gardevoir teleported herself and the rest of Jay's team home. Linette played with Pip, Pidgey Jezz, and my Pokémon while I attempted to force Amber to change out of the t-shirt she was wearing into something more dressed up. She soon reminded me that I could never force her to do anything. She at least combed her hair and wore her one pair of jeans that did not have holes scattered about, forced on some accessories, and when she finished, she glowed even more than she usually did.

"You're perfect for this job because you're a natural leader and reliable," I told her. "And empathetic, and gorgeous, and wise…"

"Like you," she said with that soft smile. "This getup needs one more thing."

Amber searched through her top dressed then pulled out a cloth pouch. She emptied the contents into her hand, and without showing me what she had, placed them in my palm.

"Rings so that people will know we're engaged," said Amber. "It's not real gold, but it's what I could afford."

"Magnificent," I said as I observed the ring labeled 'Jezz'."

"This isn't your engagement present. I'm still in the process of obtaining that. These are for us to wear until the day we break the knot."

"You mean, 'tie the knot'."

"Same thing."

"Pika Pikachuuu?" Pip said as he tapped Amb's shoulder.

"Yes sir," Amber said as she leaned towards the bed.

Amb pet Pip and he let out a very satisfied 'chaaaaa'.

"Can you take Linette and my monz to the little park this afternoon? Then we can meet up with the boys at The Grange for an afternoon snack," Amber suggested.

"Then we can go to Linette's appointment."

"I'll see you after my meeting."

We kissed goodbye then she was gone. Her first apprentice stood before me. I gave her toys and called Rita.

"Hey buddy," Rita started.

"I have something to tell you. Can I do it in-person?" I asked.

"Maybe…"

"Amb and I are visiting The Grange around one. I bet she'd like to see you, Quin, and Ralph too."

"That'll work. I don't _mind_ seeing your face every now and then."

"Love you."

"Ditto."

I played with Linette while thinking of ways to announce our engagement. I grew nervous but in an effective way. I knew I could do it.

 **XO**

The park closest to our home is small. Unlike Central Park, there isn't much to do other than stare at the koi pond and sit on the green that is now covered with a thin layer of frost. Linette was content with simplicity. It was a morning of reading aloud, crunching loose ice, tag, and catching up on the Oak newsletter with Linette.

"This newsletter is telling me everything I already know about the dark aura and how it is spreading, but it would have been useful to have had this info a week and a half ago when this first came out," I told Vileplume.

"Pluu," the Pokémon agreed.

"Perhaps it was taken on purpose. If there is someone who wants this darkness to spread—and presumably there is—then they wouldn't want average people and trainers to know how to protect themselves from it."

"Chime?"

"I have no idea who would've taken it."

"Vile plume?"

"Our cameras didn't pick up on anything. The paper was never even brought to my doorstep, so whatever intervened did so before the paper reached the cottage."

Amber and I needed to take Linette to see Dr. Liz for a well-visit. Somewhat surprisingly, we found out some valuable information about her through the dentist that Dr. Liz had recommended.

"My name is Dr. Dio," an older man with dark black hair said to Linette. "I'm going to look at your teeth."

"Okayya," Linette whispered as she clung to me nervously.

"It's okay, Linette," I said. "This man is our friend."

"Yesss okay Jezz sir."

The man was calm and his appearance non-threatening, but Linette still seemed nervous. I noticed her eyeing all the equipment, and then I understood.

"She had a cavity on one of her first teeth," I recalled. "It was in her report. I didn't think she would remember."

"If it scared her, then she'll remember, at least for a little while longer," Dr. Dio responded.

"Maybe she won't be as scared if she sits on my lap," Amb mused. "Can we?"

"Certainly."

Linette felt better on Amb's lap, but she still moaned when the dentist touched her pearly whites. Even once Amber was there, she still needed me to stand beside her; if I moved, she wept. Later Amb and I realized that this was the first time she and I ever truly felt like parents.

When the dentist finished examining her teeth, he gave her a toy and reviewed the x-rays. There were a lot of 'uhhhh' and 'hm interesting's. Dr. Liz returned a few minutes before he gave us an answer.

"Dr. Dio is great, isn't he?" Liz asked Linette.

"I like," she answered. "Den-ist."

"Dio doesn't have an office; he shares mine and comes by appointment only because Pallet is small and I can only give cleanings and fix minor cavities. Other than me, he's the best you'll find."

"Thank you," Dr. Dio responded. "I've come to an interesting conclusion."

"You kept humming to yourself like there was something you were concentrating on," Amb pointed out.

"I was triple checking. I am putting her most accurate age at forty-two months."

"Geeze…How many years is that?"

"She's about three and a half years old," I responded.

"Whoa. Damn. She's so little…but it makes sense…How do we make that age official? She doesn't even have a legit birth certificate."

"Alisha's been finalizing her certificates but the process is long and hard. She had a lot of other kids to go through and figured that Linette's age was close to what that first doctor predicted. Changing it won't be easy," said Liz.

"She's a clean slate. All kids develop differently, so her age doesn't matter much," said Dr. Dio. "This isn't the first time this has happened to me. If I were you, I wouldn't be concerned with adjusting the months, even though the leap is significant."

"If you adopt her you can change the birthdate."

"Linette's small and could easily pass for a year or two younger than she is biologically," said Amb. "I'd rather call her younger than older…is this a decision Jezz and I are qualified to make?"

"It's legally up to Annastasia since she's currently the guardian. Keep in mind that Jezz may also be a biologically a year or older or younger than he is legally because his original birth certificate was also lost in the system. This isn't an extreme or rare occurrence."

"I say we adjust it—or rather, tell Annie to adjust it. If she's really three and a half then we oughta make it official. I feel like we'd be lying if we did it any other way."

Once Amb voiced her opinion, mine became obvious.

"Linette's a lucky kid," said Liz. "And Amb and Jezz, I love the rings."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is 'Cradlesong' by Rob Thomas.

\+ The next chapter is a blend of the main storyline and some journaled contents. Linette is cute and Lil Amber gets a period gift.


	88. Revealing

The Journal

Chapter #86: Revealing

 **"** **This is the golden age of something good  
And right and real."**

 **Taylor Swift**

After Linette's exam, it was time for our next appointment at The Grange.

"Good afternoon," Annie said as we entered the home. "Hi, Linette."

"Hiya!" she squeaked.

Harper was riding on Michio's back again. When Harper saw us, he tapped Michio's shoulder and he put him down. He high-fived the toddler.

"I missed you, baby," Harper signed.

Linette mimicked the sign. Harper laughed and squeezed her.

"Be gentle," Annie cautioned.

"Harper cried because she was gone again," said Michio.

"I'm sorry you felt sad," I told Harper.

"I'm better now," he replied.

"Your eyes look better too."

"I know."

I scanned the home as we walked to the kitchen. Rita was nowhere to be seen, but Ralph was feeding Quin at the kitchen table.

"Hi," he whispered. "Quin just started getting drowsy. I'm taking him upstairs now."

Ralph slowly put the bottle on the table then carried the half-asleep infant up the stairs.

"Quin threw up on Rita, so she's changing her shirt. She'll return any moment," said Annie.

"Jezz!" Rita exclaimed when she saw me.

"Rita!" I said with equal enthusiasm.

She gave me a noogy. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, except for that."

Rita grabbed one of the malasadas Michio made and we sat down together.

"Where'd Keaka go?" I asked.

I was looking at Michio. He shrugged.

"Doing a little favor for me; I'll explain later," said Annie. "You wanted to discuss something important. Go for it."

"You want to talk about that letter Janine told you about," Rita guessed.

"I'm not sure how much you know about the letter or the discourse surrounding legendary fusions, so I'm not sure if you'll follow that discussion, and there was something else," I replied.

"We only know what you told us—the notes you emailed me about the spirit eclipse, the aka lele, Morimars, and the connections among them…that junk."

"I have an update you may already know about," said Annie. "My energy has been dwindling and Sandshrew's almost burnt out."

"Sandshrew's aura is drained from its body," I said as I handed them the latest newsletter. "That's what people are calling the spirit eclipse—loose, dark aura, remnants of an experiment. People are harnessing it and using it. That's what this war's really about. The war started civilly but now it's multi-continental. This spirit eclipse isn't a Pokémon, though it might be using a Pokémon as its tool."

"Our duty was to work towards peace agreements with the wild Pokémon and instigators, but we haven't made as much progress as we hoped," said Rita.

"There has to be something I can do," I said.

"You can give us good news," Rita suggested.

She used her eyes to gesture towards my hand.

"We're as engaged af," said Amb.

"Ha! I knew it," said Rita. "Congrats."

"These rings are fillers. Jezz got me this."

She put her foot on the coffee table, showcasing the anklet. She bragged about how it was made from real amber and how I picked it out without Jay's assistance.

"Annie, Michio, did you already know?" Ralph asked.

"Only seconds after the fact," Annie replied.

Rita laughed as she gave me another noogy.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Two days ago," I answered.

"We both knew that we were going to get married before this though," said Amb.

"Have you told your friends?" Annie asked.

"Logan, Peruva, Valé, and Jay know. Jay probably told other people. We didn't tell him he couldn't," I replied.

"I'm personally offended that instead of telling us personally, Jay blasted his special news on social media. I bet the only people he told in person were you two," said Rita.

"Jay and Valé have more friends than patience."

"It's just…I remember teaching that kid to read. It's so weird that he's an adult."

"Rita and I used to tutor Jay after school," Annie clarified. "Jay was a slow learner."

" _Is_ a slow learner," said Amb.

"Did you plan anything yet? I know it is probably too early to set a date. I'm not sure how these things work," said Annie.

"I'll help," Rita offered. "Unlike Annie, I did get married in a normal way, so I have experience."

"You got married on a boat," said Michio. "It wasn't even a nice boat."

"At least we told people and had a party, which you two did neither of."

"Jay and Amb are doing the planning," I said. "They won't let me help."

Annie giggled and carefully observed Amb's anklet.

"This reminds me of the period gift," she said.

"Yeahhh…" Amb sighed. "But I appreciate this one more."

 **XO**

 _May 29, 2033_

 _Today we left for Roseville._

 _As usual, there was no rush to get to our next location, so we slept rather late. When I woke, Takeshi and Jay were still asleep. They were both drooling and snoring. I left for fresh air. Sure enough, Amber was out there, alone._

 _"Sup," she said as I approached the fire pit. She had a tea kettle over the fire._

 _"I didn't know that you like tea," I remarked._

 _"It's for Jay and A."_

 _"You're kind."_

 _"Thanks, but you never responded to my 'sup'."_

 _"I don't know what that means. I know you say it all the time, but…"_

 _I hate feeling dumb in front of Amber. Can't she see that I just need her to accept me?_

 _"It means 'what's up?' so it's kinda like a question. So…yeah. That's all there is to it, really," she said._

 _"I should've known," I responded. "I am well."_

 _Maybe my face showed my disappointment in myself. She came closer to me and linked my arm with hers. I felt a little static shock as she bumped up against me._

 _"You'll get it eventually. I can deal with you until then," she said as she brought her face closer to mine. "We're alone."_

 _I was lost for words. I couldn't tactfully explain how mixed up she makes me feel or that she makes me feel warm every time she talks to or touches me. I couldn't explain how intimacy with anyone is hard no matter how kind they are._

 _"Do you actually enjoy hanging out with us?" she asked._

 _"Why else would I be here?" I replied._

 _"Sometimes the novelty wears off. Sometimes I feel like we forced friendship on you, and you accepted it because you are an introverted people-pleaser. At least, I think that is why you deal with me."_

 _"No! I adore hanging out with you. I love hearing your voice. Not just your stories, but your voice. The sound is…Whenever you leave, I'm sad that you are gone."_

 _"That's a first…"_

 _I felt intensely nervous that I almost ran. I could only imagine how horrid that would have been. I bravely remained, and while trying to think of my next sentence, I thought about the gift I had purchased for her._

 _Hauana and I visited the Festival Plaza on Akala. I saw an anklet decorated with birds. There was an amber colored one. If this was not destiny, then I do not know the definition of the word._

 _I got Jay an ankle bracelet too, one with his birthstone on it, because it felt odd getting one gift for one girl. Jay has done so much for me, he deserves a gift._

 _Though I took care in making the purchase and sealing each gift in a small faux leather pouch, a never formed a plan for when I would get these two alone so that I could give it to them._

 _I stopped thinking and returned to Amber._

 _"I am quite nervous because I remembered I got a present for you, but I never gave it to you. May I give it to you now?" I asked._

 _"May you give it to my now? Duh. I love presents," she responded._

 _"I'll be back."_

 _I found my backpack and opened the first pocket. I grabbed the box labeled 'Amb' and ran back over to her. She was playing with Pip and a bouncy ball. I felt a moment of guilt for not getting Pip something. 'Next time', I told myself. Pip caught the ball in his mouth and then climbed onto Amber's shoulder once I got closer._

 _"It's from Akala's Festival Plaza," I explained as I handed over the box._

 _"Thanks," she replied, opening the gift. "Whoa, cool. I like this. I know I said I don't like jewelry, but this is the exception."_

 _"I am so very glad you've accepted it."_

 _She slipped it onto her wrist._

 _"It's a little too big though," she said._

 _"It's an ankle bracelet," I explained. "I'll help you put it one, if you may allow it."_

 _"I may."_

 _She gingerly placed the anklet in my palm. I knelt down on the ground as she stuck her ankle out for me. I didn't realize until it after it was latched on and I was trying to get up off the ground that I noticed Takeshi watching us._

 _"What's going on?" he asked in a semi-amused voice._

 _"Jezz and I are getting married, but he got me an anklet instead of a ring," Amber responded matter-of-factly. She shoved her ankle in Takeshi's face. "Isn't it nice?"_

 _Takeshi turned red and pushed her ankle out of the way. She laughed. I think Takeshi and I felt the same—embarrassed even though we didn't know why. I was still kneeling on the ground, trying to figure a response to the situation. I looked down, then someone nudged me. Usually, only Vileplume does that, but this time it was Amber. I stood and gazed at her and Takeshi._

 _"Well, that was weird," said Takeshi. "This isn't official, right? It's a joke…"_

 _"No Takeshi, it's totally real," Amber replied._

 _This time I was certain she was sarcastic—the only time kids our age got engaged was if their creepy family members set something up._

 _"I was just checking'," Takeshi said in his defense. "I wasn't trying to ruin your special moment."_

 _"Geeze, Takeshi, I would never marry Jezz. This was just a present he got me," Amber replied._

 _I was hurt. She said 'never', as if she was incapable of possibly wanting to marry me. As if one day, when we are older, she still would be unable to consider the potential._

 _I walked alone until Vileplume, Delcatty, and Chimecho found me. Back at camp, Annie was serving breakfast. The pending food brightened my mood. I sat on one of the wooden logs and I felt a flutter in my chest when Amber sat beside me._

 _"Thanks for the period gift, Jezz. I really like it. Takeshi's just dumb."_

 _She said the last part loud enough for Takeshi and a few other people to hear, but they all ignored her. It was still rather early, and most of us were starving, waiting to devour the eggs and tempeh Annie and Michio cooked._

 _"Your happiness means a lot to me, Amber, I can't begin to express how," I replied._

 _"Awe," said Jay. "That's a neat anklet…I'm jealous."_

 _"I got you a present too," I said quietly so that the other kids couldn't hear. "I'll give it to you later when the others aren't around."_

 _"You did?"_

 _His tone was of considerably higher volume. I graciously refrained from a wince and a blush. How cruel that would be._

 _"What's up, Jay?" Takeshi asked, eyeing both him and me suspiciously._

 _"Nothing," Jay squeaked._

 _Annie giggled but otherwise ignored our childish antics._

 _"Ummm…uh, I'm really grateful and…you didn't have to do that," Jay whispered._

 _"It's just a present," I responded, emphasizing the 'just'. "A quaint token that I saw and thought you might like. It's not worth reciprocation."_

 _Takeshi was now whispering to June. But June is sweet and she would certainly scold Takeshi for gossiping rather than indulge in it herself. Additionally, Takeshi has this pride that he doesn't gossip. Not sure if that is a truthful statement._

 _"Oh, okay, um…it was still nice of you…for me," Jay stammered._

 _"I am trying to be nicer, like you," I replied._

 _"You don't have to try all that hard."_

 _"Try hard at what?" Jocelyn asked before Jay could respond._

 _"Jocelyn, do you think that Jezz is mean?" Amber asked._

 _"No way!" she exclaimed._

 _"Flaaaa!"_

 _"See," Amber asserted. "Now don't be hard on yourself. I mean it."_

 _"I won't."_

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'State of Grace' by Taylor Swift.

\+ The next chapter is another combo of journaled contents and the main storyline. Lil Amb tries to get Jezz to spill a secret and Amb's parents cancel.

\+ Thanks for reading:) Please review if you can.


	89. Rivulet

The Journal

Chapter #87: Rivulet

 **"A grownup is a child with layers on."**

 **Woody Harrelson**

 _May 29, 2033_

 _We traveled until we reached the edge of Roseville. After lunch and many poor attempts at catching water Pokémon, Jay, Amber, and I went to the more secluded part of the stream with our Pokémon. Jay immediately put on his swim trunks and ran into the water with Togekiss, his Tauros, Meganium, and Aipom—his whole main minus Yungoose and Chimchar—he wanted to snorkel in the deep stream. I had no intention of going in the water. For good reason: the bruising from the Lupron was now worse. The swim trunks covered it as long I didn't move around too much._

 _Amber, Jay, and I fished until Amber got bored and tried to convince us to go swimming. Jay joined her in the water but I froze, not knowing what to do._

 _"Are you gonna join us?" Amber called. "You said the other day that you love swimming."_

 _I like swimming when I'm comfortable, and now, between the leg bruise and the lack of a swim shirt, I was certainly not comfortable._

 _"My sunblock will wash off if I get wet," I called back. "I burn quickly in the sun."_

 _"I have a surf shirt and some extra sunblock you can borrow," Jay offered. "It's waterproof!"_

 _"Thank you so very much," I replied because I couldn't think of an excuse fast enough._

 _Jay took the surf shirt from his bag and held it for me to see._

 _"Just throw it on. It will definitely fit 'cuz we are like the same size. Take this sunblock too. It's waterproof," he reminded me._

 _I took the shirt and sunblock tentatively._

 _"Where are the bathrooms again?" I asked._

 _"A ten-minute walk that way," Jay said, pointing down a short dirt road. "I thought you just went before we got here."_

 _"I did. I…I must go again."_

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Yes. I'll take the shirt with me and change there. I'll be right back…bye."_

 _I walked as fast as I could down the dirt road. There appeared to be no people in the area, but I still went into one of the portable bathrooms for coverage. There was a mirror. I definitely noticed curves and less muscle. I sighed and then checked out my leg. It was still well concealed under the trunks, and not green or any other funky color, and I figured after I put the shirt on I'd be fine to go in the water. If anyone asks about my leg, I'd lie and say I bumped into a boulder or something. When I exited, Amber was standing there._

 _"Amber! What are you doing here?"_

 _"I had to go too," she answered defensively. "That sure was quick."_

 _"Oh, yeah I know," I mumbled nervously._

 _"It's okay if you are sick again. I won't say anything."_

 _Gross. I had no way out now._

 _"It's not that. I will meet you back up by the stream."_

 _I ran back to the stream. Jay was happy to see me, and I was happy to see him. We swam for a while, and I had fun, but I still felt far away, like perhaps I didn't fit in here. I know—really hope—that isn't true, but I can't control all my emotions and thoughts, no matter how hard I try._

 _Hours later, I went to bed early instead of playing games with the other kids. I wanted to conceal myself before I did something else embarrassing. Amber came in right after I finished putting the Lupron in my other leg._

 _"Amber? What are you doing here?" I asked as I covered myself in the blanket, hiding all the medical supplies._

 _"That's the second time you've asked me that," she said as she made herself comfortable on Takeshi's sleeping bag. "I wanted to talk to you. I didn't think you'd be getting dressed since you were already in your pajamas when you left the campfire. Sorry."_

 _"Oh, it's quite fine. I just don't like to sleep with my top on, but I don't want people to see me either."_

 _I kept digging myself into deeper holes. For someone who reads fifty books a year and does calculus in his sleep, I sure can be a moron._

 _"You know around here it's fine to go shirtless," Amber told me. "Unless you're a girl, then they make you wear shirts. But for guys, no one cares what you look like. You of all people should know that by now. I mean you have been living with us for a while."_

 _She was killing me. It's like she knew. Perhaps she does…either way, I'm saving that panic attack for a different day._

 _"You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you or tell anyone else. If something is on your mind and bothering you, as my friend you would tell me, right?" she asked._

 _I looked away. I was afraid that if she saw my eyes, she'd be able to sense all the lies._

 _"I trust you, but you wouldn't get it," I replied._

 _"That doesn't make any sense. I said I wouldn't tell anyone. It sounds like you think you can't trust me."_

 _She was mad and worried. I really hated that._

 _"I am not forcing you to divulge all your secrets," I retorted._

 _"So, there is a secret?" she asked excitedly._

 _"Umm no."_

 _"Liar. Do you want to know my secrets? I'll tell you everything I got. What do you want to know first? Hmmm?"_

 _"Amber, don't be angry, please. I…sorry."_

 _"No. I'm sorry," she sighed after a few seconds. "I'm not angry at you, and I never will be. I think I should just go now."_

 _Again, her frustratingly confusing use of the word 'never'. Despite this, I found it easy to forgive her. I suppose I can't blame her for worrying about me._

 _"You can stay if you want," I said._

 _"Spending the night alone with my squish? Someone might get worried," she replied with a smirk._

 _We both looked at the anklet at the same time. I almost forget that we got engaged. Now I craved her presence even more than usual and I was on the verge of begging her to stay. It would be so satisfying even if all we did was sit and look at one another._

 _"Jay is coming back eventually," I pointed out._

 _"I just need my sleeping bag," she replied. "I'll put it between yours and Jay's."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _I felt victorious. She exited the tent, then I heard Jay join her._

 _"Amb, are you going to stay in our tent?" Jay asked excitedly._

 _"You sure sound happy about it," she sniggered._

 _What is with her? Is that flirting? Is she doing this to make me confused?_

 _"Well yeah. I love having sleepovers with you…" said Jay. "Jezz didn't go to sleep yet, did he?"_

 _"Not yet. I have a feeling he'll be up for a while," she whispered._

 _"Then so will we."_

 _I quickly stuffed all my medicine into its bag before Jay climbed into the tent._

 _"Do you feel better?" he asked._

 _"I wasn't sic—yes, I feel better," I replied._

 _"Good. I guess you don't like us asking you a lot of questions. Sometimes people just need more privacy than others. We'll try not to bother you as much."_

 _"You weren't bothering me. I think that I get paranoid for no reason. I'll change."_

 _"Don't change too much. I like you the way you are."_

 _"I promise that I won't change a lot. I'll just get better…whatever that means."_

 _I remembered the gift. I pulled it out of my bag._

 _"I got this for you," I said as I handed him the gift box. "It's similar to what I got Amber."_

 _Jay was so excited, I could see it plainly on his face. He knew right away that it was an anklet but he didn't ask me for help putting it on. He hugged and thanked me until Amber returned. Jay and Amb told stories late into the night. I fell asleep in total peace._

 **XO**

 _May 30, 2033_

 _I woke as the first light peaked over Mt. Lanakila. Amber and Jay were soundly asleep. I headed to the stream, where I was hoping to clean my wound. Annie, Lil-G, and Bleu were swimming._

 _"Wanna come in?" Annie said as she waded towards me. "It's nice. Cool enough to wake you up, warm enough to prevent chills."_

 _I sat cross-legged near the shore._

 _"After what happened yesterday, I thought it was obvious that I have an issue around water," I replied._

 _Annie stood and wrung out the shirt that hung wet and weighted on her body. Some of the water from it splashed me. We both giggled, momentarily._

 _"I usually go in with my clothes on," she said. "I don't like bathing suits much either…plus, this is two for one: now I have clean clothes and clean skin."_

 _"I always wanted to shower with my clothes on," I replied, recalling a distant memory. "I was never allowed to though. Every place I lived had something against it. I guess they didn't want me to risk ruining their clothes. It seems…very odd to see an adult do it."_

 _She seemed amused. "It's just clothing…And if someone gives you something it's yours and they shouldn't care if you want to go stream-swimming in them."_

 _"I never felt like anything was mine. Perry and Hauana were the first people to take me shopping. Even then, I felt like I was just borrowing."_

 _"If you tell Jay you are interested in clothes shopping, he'll flip and likely kidnap you for the day in order to drag you through the Lumiose shopping district."_

 _"I don't want to waste the Hales money on clothes…I already have clothes."_

 _"Do you like all your outfits? Honestly? I won't tell the other adults; it's not like we turn a certain age then form an alliance."_

 _"I…it's no big deal."_

 _Her eyes were on my shirt, then my pants, then shoes. I felt considerably less uncomfortable when her eyes shifted their focus to her Pokémon instead of me._

 _"You're Jay-shaped. I bet if you give him the clothes you don't like and ask for a trade, he'll become even happier than he is right now," she said._

 _"But…Jay wouldn't want my old clothes…"_

 _"He loves all clothes, even ugly clothes—somehow he makes everything work."_

 _"That's a talent."_

 _"Sure is. Do you want this stream to yourself?"_

 _"Is that allowed?"_

 _"It's certainly allowed. I'm going to…hm…I'll go for a hike."_

 _"Alone?"_

 _"I have a full team, not just Bleu and Lil-G…and I'm a black belt."_

 _"So, the Bewear should be looking out for you, not vice versa."_

 _"Precisely."_

 **XO**

When Amber and I returned from The Grange, Amb got a text from her parents:

"Cayson broke his arm at the park," she read aloud. "And since he's also a mess because of what happened to Harper, we're going to give our attention to him. We'll reschedule soon. Love, Mom and Dad."

Amber huffed.

"Even with a mega potion Harper can't see more than two feet ahead of himself," she said angrily. "And now they're pampering Cayson."

She flopped onto the couch.

"Cayson's still young," I said. "He needs his parents more than you do. That doesn't really bother you, does it?"

"I don't mean to sound like a spoiled brat, but I feel like they don't look at me the way A looks at you. When A sees you, it's like her whole world just improved."

"That's because I'm impressive."

She laughed and pulled me into a kiss.

"This is the family room," Logan coughed. "Not the Jezz-and-Amb romance room."

"Yes, Berr no, Berr," said Linette. "Not romance room silly."

"Take your mush somewhere else. I'm tryin' to eat."

"We will," Amb asserted. "If you watch Linette."

"If Peruva's here too," I added quickly.

"Prrrrrr," said Peruva.

"Linette, Jezz and I have a meeting upstairs," said Amber.

"Uh-oh," said Linette.

"It's okay," I replied. "Listen to Logan, Peruva, Pip, Vileplume, Furfrou, Delcatty, Porygon, and Chimecho, okay, Hone—Linette?"

"Yesss sir yess."

"Sir. Hm. I like that," Amber hummed.

As we walked to our room, Amber said:

"My parents said they could do lunchtime tomorrow. How about we go to that seafood place we went with them before? Maybe we'll be lucky and run into Lolita and Keegan again."

"That'd be swell. Pass on that message."

"You were so nervous last time."

"I learned a bit since then."

"Yeah, learning's something you're good at."

Later that night, as I lay in bed and watched Amber sleep, I couldn't help but think about all these conversations we have been having lately. This entire situation was happy, scary, confusing and thrilling. I didn't want to prevent her from having everything she could, and I felt now that all her future happiness depended on me. Annie said that she was going be there for us, ready to help with anything we need, but still, I couldn't help but feel this anxiety. I wanted a river, something refreshing to remind me of what it's like to be a child.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and atheistic for this chapter is the quote: _'A grownup is a child with layers on,'_ by Woody Harrelson.

\+ Thank you so much for all the reviews.

\+ The next chapter is mostly journaled contents. Adult Jezz and Lil Jezz experience nightmares.


	90. Mysterious Meanings

The Journal

Chapter #88: Mysterious Meanings

 **"We must learn to live together as a family or perish together as fools."**

 **Martin Luther King Jr.**

 _May 30, 2033_

 _I had that dream again, journal. That dream from an unknown period in my life._

 _Comin' for to carry me home  
Swing low, sweet chariot  
Comin' for to carry me home_

 _If you get to heaven before I do  
Comin' for to carry me home  
Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too_

 _That creepy music always plays in the studio. It gets louder every day. I remember looking in the mirror and feeling confused. I lifted my arm, put it back down, and the girl behind the mirror copied me. I twirled, and she twirled. I did a curtsy and she did a curtsy. I ripped off my slippers, and she ripped off her slippers. We were in sync, but we couldn't possibly be the same person._

 _Jess wore pigtails and curly magenta hair, dimples, a pink leotard, and a pink tutu. She looked three or four, but me, I'm older. I don't dance in pink dresses or wear pigtails. I don't have girlish dimples._

 _Two strangers, one man and one woman, burst into the room, interrupting our solitude. A small, frail woman followed behind. It was Mary, she looked so broken. Jess and I froze. We recognized their uniforms—social workers._

 _"Good, she's here" one of the men announced gruffly. "Jessica, let's go."_

 _I crossed my arms and looked away. Jess mimicked me._

 _"_ _You have to come with us now," said the other worker._

 _I did not move. The first worker turned to Mary. "You've distracted us for too long. You need to think of what is best for her."_

 _"You don't think I am what is best for her?" Mary asked._

 _"We've talked about this already. You are a kind person, but you can't be responsible for her. She's not like the other children."_

 _Jess and I listened to the adults argue. We bowed our heads in shame and snuggled up against my Chingling and Oddish. I did not like how they discussed my problems. We fell to the ground and cried. The male social worker made us stand._

 _"I'll be okay," he told us._

 _I was not the least bit comforted and grew more uncomfortable when he repeatedly called me 'Jess' and tried to convince me that he was helping._

 _"Jess isn't my name!" Jess and I shrieked in unison._

 _As usual, only her voice was heard._

 _"Yes, it is. You're confused, that's all. Now let's go," the female worker cooed._

 _She tried to lift me while the man took out two Pokeballs and captured Chingling and Oddish. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. Jess didn't know what to do either._

 _"But…but…Oddish and Ching…" we mumbled through tears._

 _"They're coming with you," said the man._

 _I was tired and hungry but kept kicking and biting and yelling until a calm came over me like a drug. I can't explain why this happened. The rest of our encounter was a daze._

 _I was placed in a booster seat with the workers and my now-locked Pokéballs beside me._

 _The dream ended, and I woke up to fear. I felt heart-wrenching anxiety. I felt like I was becoming Jess again. I looked to Xatu, the reason I was having this horrendous flashback dream._

 _"Xatu, what does that dream mean?" I asked. "Why was I Jess?"_

 _"Xuuu," he hummed emotionlessly._

 _"Please tell me!"_

 _"Xatuu Xat!" Xatu screeched before flying off._

 _"Oh well," I breathed._

 _I looked to Amber and Jay, who shared my tent. Their presence was enough to make me feel calm. It was actually chilly for once, and so the three of us had been snuggled up tight, that is until I had this nightmare that made me writhe in my sleep. I realized that I had moved considerably in my sleep, and I shuffled back over to them. I stopped having nightmares after that._

 **XO**

I shut my laptop, the journal, and returned to the bedroom. Amber stirred in her sleep as if she sensed my distress through her slumber. It wouldn't have been the first time. Before I shut the bedroom door behind me, the Chimecho floated towards me, with Furfrou, Vileplume, Delcatty, Porygon, and Xatu behind him.

"Chiii chii Chime?"

I stepped forward and then followed them out into the hall.

"I don't understand," I told the Pokémon.

Vileplume typed my password into my laptop.

"You want to show me something," I surmised.

"Vilepluuuuuuuuume," he confirmed.

I stood back and watched as he pulled up a bunch of documents from a digital folder I had never seen before. He enlarged one and encouraged me to take a closer look.

"Breaking News: The Euon War reaches the midpoint of Euon and Kanto," I read.

"Chiii," Chimecho cried worriedly.

"Fruuu."

"Vilepluuuu!"

I scanned the remainder of this article. It was from the tri-region paper, called the _Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Review._ The date was correct. I was frozen with anxiety, again.

"Five unidentifiable Pokémon blew through the village of Baydon in western Toka at midnight. These Pokémon are assumed to be fusions, but they are unlike any fusions we have seen before," I read in a low murmur.

The newspaper showed what looked like a Zapdos, three times its normal size, but with other parts that were unrecognizable. Another looked like a ghostly being so large that it did not even fit on the page. As for the others, I had no idea what they could be.

"These are likely ultra beast and legendary fusions. This is not good," I whispered anxiously.

The Pokémon cried some more, and I looked to see if anyone else was around. We were alone; everyone else was either asleep or gone. I tried to comfort my Pokémon but nothing seemed to work, not even the best berries I could find and lots of pets and hugs. I felt like I needed someone to comfort me, but I also didn't want to disturb anyone.

Thankfully, there was someone else I could contact. Someone who would know more about this. I dialed the number and then stepped out onto the porch while I waited for her to pick up.

"Jezz?"

"Rita, I am glad you picked up," I breathed into the phone.

"Why are you calling me this late?"

"The Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Review…"

"You've heard. I'm in Toka now."

"What, why? Who's with you?"

"I am here with Ralph, Rumika, about thirty other top agents, plus Mewtwo, an army of Lucario, about two hundred fusions" She explained. "Don't worry, we aren't fighting. Right now, our goal is to figure out what these things are."

"Where is Sandshrew?"

"At The Grange with Annie and two dozen caretakers, nice and safe."

"I am overwhelmingly concerned."

"We are going to be okay. Go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can."

"If I need you, I won't hesitate to let you know. I promise."

My emotions were pushing against my head, trying to force their way out—but the rationale side of me knew well that blaming Rita was wrong.

"Where's Quin?" I asked.

"With Jay and Valentino," she said.

"Okay. Be safe."

"I'll be safe. Bye, Jezz."

"Pluuu," Vileplume sided as he patted my shoulder.

"Rita's tactical, flexible, strong, and well-armed, but that didn't keep me from worrying," I sighed.

"Chimeeee."

I absorbed the Heal Bell. "Thank you, Chime, that was perfect."

I knew I couldn't protect Amber from this. I was going to tell her when she woke up. I know that she would do the same for me.

Linette, on the other hand, I don't know what I should do about her.

 **XO**

My phone rang at 6:30 am. Rosie.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Hardly anyone knows, Rose," I yawned.

"Still I shoulda been the first to know. Aren't I important?"

Rose's voice was so strong that it reached across the room. Amber sniggered and shook her head.

"Of course, you are. It's just that we wanted peace and quiet for a bit. We know everyone will call," I replied.

"Humph. At least I know _now_ ," she huffed. "Even though I'm mad, I'm also happy! I've only been to three weddings."

"Same."

"I wanna talk to Amber."

Amb gestured for me to bring her the phone.

"Hey Rosie," she started. "You've heard about my huuuge mistake?"

I let them have their conversation in private. I returned when I heard Amber's phone ring. I took the call.

"Amber?" said Misty. She sounded frantic.

"This is Jezz. Amber's on my phone talking to Rose," I explained. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, um actually, not really…we have a situation. You probably haven't seen the satellite report Archer put out. They discovered that legendary-ultra beast fusions are making their way to through Kanto. I needed to tell Amber. Our Lucario and Mewtwo allies sent information, but it isn't much. I can't explain it well. I suggest you and Amber read it for yourselves."

"We will, thanks for calling."

Misty picked up on my sudden dismay. "If anyone can figure this out and come out on top, it's us, don't you agree?"

"I do. Thanks, Misty."

"Bye, Jezz. I'll talk to you soon."

I hung up. Amber was still talking to Rose. When she saw my face, she said goodbye to Rose and turned to me.

"Who called?" she asked.

"Your mother," I replied. "She informed me of something important. I must show you."

I fetched my laptop from the study and opened it to my inbox. There was a flood of messages, including one from Archer. I read it aloud.

"We have confirmed that the three creatures that have invaded Baydon are indeed Fusion Pokémon, for they share the same brain structure as the other Fusions we've studied. What they are a fusion of is unclear, though there is no doubt that there is at least one Legendary and one Ultra Beast involved in each. We have one contained and under investigation, but we are not sure how long we can hold it, as they may have already crossed into Kanto. We'll send updates asap."

"Holy shit," said Amber. "After all that has been done, people are still experimenting with Legendary Fusions and now _Ultra Beasts_? I smell Team Firestar, The Aether Foundation, and the Kapule Klan. All we gotta do is take out those gangs and project a high-intensity hypnosis attack on all the Pokémon. That's not to hard—I can easily lead that mission."

"I hate to rain on your parade, but Archer said explicitly in the first email they're not sure who is behind this. Team Firestar, The Aether Foundation, and the Kapule Klan have been carefully monitored for years. We'd know if they were experimenting with legendary Pokémon. What I would like to know is not only who is behind this and why, but also how. Legendaries and Ultra Beasts are extremely difficult to contain in significant amounts; some Ultra Beasts and Legendaries are even impossible to capture. I'm thinking these Pokémon were tricked."

"They'd know if they were being fooled…right?"

"I don't know what else it could be."

Amb slumped into a saddened calm. "So much is happening. It's a lot to take, even for me."

"Yeah, and it's bad timing for the engagement announcements…and I have a feeling Soledad will be delaying her wedding."

"Well, let's try not to get all depressed about stuff we can't control. There's a lot of good going on too. We're finally engaged, I'm almost done with school, we have Linette., you're doing better. We need to be here, not there. Agree?"

"I…agree."

"You hesitated."

"No."

"You can't lie your fiancée."

"I don't know if I can handle being here when our families are out there fighting for everything we have."

"Sometimes it isn't about you. Your life has been touching and going, pausing, but never stopping. Being happy and doing the most good aren't mutually exclusive. You have to let yourself get to that place and stay there. I know you can do it. So, what do you say to that?"

"You're never wrong."

"Not when it comes to my boys. Speaking of which…"

"Let's have the boys come over later."

Someone knocked on the bedroom door, then we heard the miniature Amb call out:

"Let me in Plllleeeassse!"

We heard her go 'uh, uh, uh," as she jumped and hit the door handle. The door opened and Linette ran inside with Logan behind her. She jumped right into our bed.

"How did you get out of your room?" I asked Linette as she rubbed her hands all over my hair.

"Lo-gan," she said as she pointed to the Liepard.

"She was singing. I didn't know what else to do," he yawned.

"What's up?" Amb asked Linette.

"Harp-er," she replied.

"Harper's not here," I told her. "He's at his house."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't live here."

"Why?"

"Because we can only take so much chaos."

"Let's eat breakfast," Amb suggested.

Amber pulled on her Pikachu slippers and carried Linette to the kitchen. She put Linette in her booster seat while prepped our meal. For a flash, I recalled my nightmare, but that ceased when Linette got laughy and chatty over the peanut butter toast.

"Can I look at your journal?" Amb asked.

"Now?" I replied.

"Now?" Linette mimicked.

"Silly," Amber said as she wiped the milk mustache from Linette's face. "I meant later today."

"I'll email you a copy of what I've transcribed thus far after breakfast," I replied.

During breakfast, I went over some basic vocabulary with Linette while Amber rolled her eyes. Sooner than I wanted, it was time for me to go to work. I didn't want to blow it off because I specifically told Elsa that I would come in at this hour on this day because I felt guilty for short-changing her.

"We'll do lots of learning while you're gone," Amb mockingly gushed as Logan and I prepared to depart. "Lots of good, Jezz-approved learning and vocabulary. At this rate, she'll be ready for the SATs by next year."

"Next year, sir," Linette replied.

"You'll be thanking me one day," I told Linette as I lifted my backpack. "Bye-bye, Hone—Linette."

"Bye-Byyya!"

Logan and I left and with Linette and Amber out of view, my anxiety increased despite my brother remaining by my side. Logan didn't sense it for a while, so it wasn't until we were almost done with our walk that I brought it up.

"There's been breaking news in Toka," I blurted.

"I have been waiting for you to tell me about it!" Logan complained. "I knew you already knew and I didn't want this walk to be about that."

"I didn't mention it for the same reason. What do you know?"

"I know there're five mysterious Legendary-Ultra Beast Fusions in Toka, three passed through Kanto, no one knows where they came from, what they're fusions of, or how dangerous they are and that Sandshrew is dying."

"Anything else?"

"I know that no one, not even TR spies, knows who fused them. Wanna hear what I think?"

"…Sure..."

"I think they fused themselves. We know psychic, ghost, and dark types can fuse Pokémon together. There are also those elixirs that can change your type. They are super rare and expensive, but anything's possible, I suppose. They said that one of those monsters look like a Zapdos. Suppose for a moment that a Zapdos turned intense into an electric and dark type instead of just an electric type, and then fused itself with a bunch of Pokémon."

"That makes sense except for one thing."

"What?"

"Why would a Pokémon do that? When Sandshrew was causing us issues, we discovered it had a motive. Considering all the peace and justice that has recently been brought to the world, you'd think that if anything, they'd want to support our human endeavors."

"Maybe they don't want peace and justice."

"You truly think so?"

"As I said, anything is possible."

"Supposedly."

Logan noticed my tone go from curious to despondent. He rubbed his tail against my back as we walked. It was something that always made me feel a little bit better. We arrived at the press office a few minutes later.

"I'll see you later for lunch, right?" Logan queried.

"Amb's parents are supposed to meet us, but they might cancel again. I'll let you know by noon," I replied.

"Okay, bye. Have a good day."

"Ditto."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: 'We must learn to live together as brothers or perish together as fools,' by MLK. I changed 'brothers' to 'family'.

\+ The next chapter is journaled contents and main storyline together. The group continues their trek across Alola and discuss goals. Grown-up Amb and Jezz have a family meeting.

\+ Thank you for your reviews so far, and a super extra thanks to those of you re-reading to see my edits.


	91. Reasons to Care

The Journal

Chapter #89: Reasons to Care

 **"You're the best thing I ever knew  
You'll do everything that I can't do  
Sometimes I get lost in my blue  
Please forgive me if I'm hard on you."**

 **Rob Thomas**

 _June 1, 2033_

 _"I hope we catch Pokémon today," Takeshi said as we headed towards the Poké Pelago ferry. "I can't believe no one got anything yesterday or the day before."_

 _"You should know by now that not every day is going to be a good day," Annastasia responded._

 _Michio sniggered. "Or it's the aka—"_

 _"Uhhh stop it!" Amber complained. "Curses are fake and dumb."_

 _"Not when they're real."_

 _Michio has been constantly talking about this curse called the aka lele. I know what he is talking about, but I am not sure if I really believe that there is a dark force causing all of our bad luck. It could be that Jay and his friends were just not experienced enough to catch the Pokémon around here and the rest of our bad luck experiences were coincidences._

 _"Sorry Michio, but it is not like the aka lele is based on science," said June._

 _"Something doesn't have to be scientific in order to be real," Jay said on Michio's behalf._

 _"Yeah, don't you believe in fucking magic?" Michio asked._

 _"Michio please don't use that language," Annastasia chided._

 _"They aren't babies."_

 _"A sometimes thinks we're babies since we were all babies when she was Jocelyn and Benny's age," Jay whispered to me._

 _"I didn't say they were babies, it's just that…I'm sorry," Annie responded, defeated. "I don't know what it is, but I've been very cranky lately."_

 _"We've noticed that, Onesan," said Jocelyn._

 _"Flaaafy."_

 _"She's been looking sick lately," Jay mumbled to me, Amber, and June. "Jezz, you probably don't realize this, but she isn't always this tired. I'm worried she's ill. It makes me scared when she's ill."_

 _"Awe, Jay, I'm sure she's fine," June replied._

 _"She's A," Takeshi stated. "Nothing can defeat A."_

 _"Curse or not," Annie continued. "We should stay goal-oriented while keeping in mind that the means are just as important as the end."_

 _"Since we can no longer visit Professor Rosedale, what are we going to do?" asked Benny._

 _"I'll go to the market and stock up on some_ good _food. Then we can go catch Pokémon. I'm looking forward to that. I have to do some more training with Abnoba and Star. We didn't get much done yesterday."_

 _"The Pokémon here don't usually hang out near the towns and cities as they do in Kanto because there is a lot of tourists that like to take photos of them—they usually hate that," said Michio. "So, don't expect to catch anything until we get further away."_

 _"I wish that wasn't true. I was really looking forward to catching a Togedemaru, but I also want to shop," Jocelyn pouted._

 _"I want Iwanko," said Benny._

 _"It's called Rockruff."_

 _"Same Pokémon, different title."_

 _"I want every flying type they got around here," Amber said with determination._

 _"I don't care what I catch. I love all the Pokémon in Alola," Jay responded. "Although a Popplio would be neat…"_

 _"I feel the same way, Jay. Although those Oricorio look so cool. It would be really awesome to get at least one," said June._

 _"I never got a chance to collect any of the Oricorio," I admitted. "My favorite is the Pompom style. I don't remember which island they can be found on. Do you know Michio?"_

 _"No. I never collected any small Pokémon. Only the big and powerful ones," he answered._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"Because my goal was to become champion, and no one ever won a league using a Pompom."_

 _"I suppose you make a good point," June uneasily replied. "I want to do Pokémon contests though, and I bet Oricorio can help with that."_

 _"I'm so excited to do contests. I had no idea how fun they could be until last year when Soledad give me all those contest magazines," said Jocelyn. "Are you going to do contests, Amber?"_

 _"No way. I hate dressing up and acting all girly," Amber responded._

 _"You don't have to act girly. Guys to the contests too," I asserted, my voice noticeably upset._

 _"I guess. But girls almost always wear dresses and stuff like that. I'd rather battle and shoot arrows at things."_

 _"Her attitude needs adjustment," Jay whispered. "Yet…I really don't think she's making fun of you. She doesn't think there's anything wrong with 'acting girly', she just doesn't like acting that way herself."_

 _I was left wondering why Jay felt he needed to point that at to me when Amber herself already made that clear through her relationship with him. I suppose I'm somewhat feminine. I honestly would let more of this show if I wasn't so set on making sure I could pass…plus, makeup gives me flashbacks…Jay's simply set on making sure Amber and I continue to get along._

 _"Did you find out if there are any archery contests around here?" Annastasia asked Amber._

 _"Little ones, but not a big one. Luckily, I can still compete at the Poke-Olympics in Kanto like I did last year since we aren't going to be out here for a whole year," Amber replied._

 _"We have a lot to do. We have to catch more Pokémon, practice for contests, train for trials, and make sure we get to every competition on time," said June._

 _"We'll do it. I promise," Annie assured her._

 _"I smell something," Logan said suddenly, holding a paw to the air._

 _He stopped in his tracks. Maya and Lily did the same._

 _"There are Pokémon around here. Familiar Pokémon," said Maya._

 _"I suggest you all get ready to catch a 'mon," said Lily._

 _A moment later several Yungoose sprinted past us. We all watched on dumbly, not sure what to do._

 _Flaafy, Minun, and Plusle were the first to deliver their battle cries. We all ran after the Yungoose. The adults and the Pokémon that weren't on our teams stood there watching while we pursued the ferret-like Pokémon._

 _"I want one so much!" Jocelyn said to Flaafy and me._

 _"_ _Flaaa fla!"_

 _"I'll help you," I replied. "But, if we don't catch one, don't worry. Michio was correct when he said that there are better Pokémon to catch on this island. We are bound to more Yungoose somewhere else."_

 _I watch Jay as he contently—and enthusiastically—pursued a Yungoose. He had Togekiss use Confusion on it, and it worked, so the Pokémon had no trouble going along with him. Takeshi fought the Yungoose with his Typhlosion. He didn't have to use any powerful attacks to bring it down—just a Quick Ball. No one else caught a Pokémon. Jocelyn was disappointed, Takeshi was satisfied, and Jay was thrilled._

 _"I got one!" Jay exclaimed as he lifted the Pokéball high in the air._

 _Jay opened the Pokéball. Yungoose growled and spat at us. Jay's smile evaporated._

 _"Yuuuung," it said menacingly._

 _"It doesn't like you," Lily taunted as she bumped up against Jay._

 _"Really? Did it say that?" Jay questioned worriedly._

 _"It's just grumpy. Yungoose are always like that," Michio explained._

 _"So, they're like you?" Amber teased._

 _"Oniisan isn't grumpy all the time anymore," Jocelyn scolded her. Then she pleasantly added: "Only in the morning."_

 _"Jocelyn is right, he's not as bad as before," Annie confirmed._

 _"Yeah, I guess," everyone else sorta mumbled._

 _Takeshi released his Yungoose. Like Jay's, it had a nasty look on its face. It yelled at us._

 _"It says that you better treat it with respect or it is going to steal some of our things and run away," Logan translated. "Hey! You can't do that!"_

 _"Yunnnng yun!" it scorned._

 _"If you don't want to stay here, you should go," Annastasia told the grouchy Pokémon. "We want you to be our friends and we work as a team. Go if you don't like that."_

 _"But…but Yungoose is my first Alola Pokémon!" Jay gasped. "It can't go!"_

 _"There are better Pokémon you can get around here," Michio repeated._

 _Several members of our group continued to converse with the Yungoose. In the end, they decided to come along._

 _"Deeper into the jungle we'll find a lot more Pokémon," said Annastasia._

 _"I hope it grows to like me," Jay said as he dismally watched the Pokémon trot ahead of us._

 _"It's stupid if it doesn't," said Amber._

 _"She's right," I told Jay. "If it's intelligent, it will try to care for you the way you'll try to care for it."_

 _"You gotta show it how good it has now that you're its trainer."_

 _"Huh," said Jay. "I like that. Yeah, I'll give that Yungoose a reason to care. It'll see!"_

 **XO**

Amb, Linette, and I arrived at Central Park before Ash and Misty.

"Sorry we're late," Ash breathed as he, Pikachu, Azumarill, and Misty ran to us.

"Twenty minutes," Amb said with a click of her tongue.

"We lost track of time," Misty said as they took a seat on our picnic blanket. "And you changed the location last-minute."

"It gave Amber and me extra time to talk," I replied.

Ash nodded. "Good. Ummm, so…hi, Linette…nice to see you."

"Hiya," Linette replied. "It's a Pikachu-chu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied with equal enthusiasm.

"Good Poké."

Linette was gentle with Ash's Pikachu. She learned through Pip that tail-grabbing and rough pets on the head were unwelcome.

"Pikachu and I like her already," said Ash.

"Hiya," Misty cooed to the toddler. "Amber told us all about you."

Amb opened her arms to release the child that had been tucked into her lap. Linette shifted onto mine, all the while keeping a close eye on the newcomers.

"You're babysitting her?" Misty asked.

"Sure," Amber said as she looked away from her mother and to the toddler.

"She reminds me of you, when you were this age, though your hair was lighter and redder. Who are her parents?"

"No one."

"She doesn't have a family?"

"She's from Euon. No one in her family wants to care for her, so she's on the waiting list to get into The Grange. Annastasia's currently her legal guardian," I explained.

Linette smiled and babbled to the Ketchums as if she was offering an alternative explanation for her presence. She unexpectantly kissed my cheek, though it was more of a lick, and it made us all laugh. Everyone 'awwwed' when she melted in my arms.

"She loves you," said Misty.

"Is she gonna live with you until there is room at The Grange?" Ash queried.

"Maybe longer," Amber replied.

"Longer?"

"Possibly forever."

"Oh, wow…what a news bomb…that's great!"

"Pika pi!"

"Piii!"

"I love," Linette said as she squeezed Pikachu, Pip, and Pidgey Jezz.

"We are going to get our food…then you can explain more," said Misty.

"My parents are in a great mood. This is perfect," Amb said after they left.

"I don't think I ever saw you parent's in a bad mood," I replied.

"There was that time my mom walked in on us having sex."

"That never happened! You just like the idea of me being embarrassed."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Cute and barrassed," said Linette.

"Ninety-percent of Jezz's existence."

"We must be more careful about what we say around Linette," I whispered. "She could randomly repeat anything."

"Anything," said Linette. "Repeat rannnnom-ly."

After Ash and Misty got back, I didn't mention our engagement because they were eager to discuss Linette.

"You're looking after her longer than you implied," said Misty.

"Yeah," said Amb. "And by the way, Jezz and I are engaged."

"Misty already saw your rings," said Ash.

"Congratulations," they said together.

"Oh…thanks," I responded.

I didn't know what I was supposed to say next. 'Thanks for your approval?' 'Good'? I had nothing.

"We always wanted you and Amber to get together. A combo like this is rare. I'm impressed," said Misty.

Amber tore off her boot and shoved her ankle in their faces. "Look at this sic engagement present!"

She handed the anklet to her dad, and they both stared at it and gave me compliments. I don't remember the details because I was too busy watching Amb to pay attention.

"These rings are stand-ins. We decided to pick out the real rings together," she continued. "By together, I mean with Jay too."

"Jay too," said Linette.

Linette snuggled against Misty. I never got to see little Amb with her mother, but I imagined it looked just like that.

"I want you to keep her," said Misty. "You're a good match. What does Annastasia say?"

"A wants her to stay with us," said Amb. "Which is also what everyone who knows her wants."

"You've connected," said Ash.

"Totally."

Ash and Misty continued to inquire about our move and how we decided to keep Linette if permitted. Eventually, the subject changed to the journal.

"What part have you gotten to?" Misty asked.

"My preteen years mostly, though I have been going back to some of the earlier times to edit," I answered.

"If it's your original journal, shouldn't you avoid changing stuff?" Ash asked.

"I'm not changing the contents, mostly the notes. I have notes on every page, since reading it can be confusing."

"Because you didn't literally write everything down, so important details could be easily left absent," Misty surmised.

"Precisely."

"I bet you have some exciting things planned for once it gets published," said Ash.

I didn't know if he meant things like release parties and book signings or if he meant something relating to this odd little family Amb and I were building together.

I didn't know how to explain that this book won't likely be published. Ever.

"I'll be proud on the day the dance is over," I vaguely responded.

"Does this mean you're officially retiring from your political career?" Misty asked.

"You are asking him so many questions," said Amber. "Let him relax. Ask me something."

"Ok. Amb, do you think that Jezz is going to go back into politics?" Ash asked.

"If that's what he wants to do."

"To do," said Linette.

"And I don't think it is."

"I want to focus on my relations," I said as Linette kiss-licked my face again. "They're the priority..."

It wasn't until the end of lunch that anyone brought up the current and impending crises shaking our universe.

"We might return to Toka," Misty confided. "If we do, it'd be against our will."

"If you don't want to go then why would you?" Amber inquired.

"It's sorta our duty," Ash replied.

"Says who?"

"It's just what we've always done."

"Almost every Gym Leader, League Champion, Elite Four Member, Kahuna, TR Agent, and Frontier Brain is directly assisting the effort," said Misty. "We've already discussed this with Cayson. We're having one of my sisters watch him unless you and Jezz want him."

"We do," I replied before I had a chance to fully think it through. "But…"

"We can't watch Cayson," said Amber. "We already got a full house."

"I'm relieved you and Jezz aren't going," said Misty.

"We've been in the center for a while and there're dozens of trainers with skill and power levels that match ours—they can handle this one. I figured you'd feel the same about yourselves."

"Adventure's what I live for. Growing up didn't change that," Ash replied. "Besides…we already had our break."

"We haven't been involved in a Pokémon crisis for years," said Misty.

"We will be there for anyone who needs us, including you," I assured them.

"We know."

We ended our picnic not long after that. Linette, the Pokémon, and I escorted Amber to the board headquarters, where she had another meeting happening soon.

"This went well," I told Amber after we arrived, though I had said it several times already.

"I expected you to be more nervous," she responded.

"I got better at hiding it."

"Hiding it!" Linette cheered. "You said."

"Jezz _did_ say that. I'll see you tonight," Amber told Linette. "I love you."

"Love you, bye-bye," she said as she hugged her legs.

"I'll call you after my meeting," Amber said as I lifted Linette. "Or leave a voice message since I know you'll be...occupied."

"I'll be looking forward to it," I replied.

"Bye-byaa!"

Following their request, I recruited Maya and Lily for afternoon babysitting.

"Amb and I made vital lists," I said as we congregated in the family room. "Everything you need to know is here. Take a look and let me know if you have questions."

The cats' eyes scanned the page. Maya had a few pronunciation questions for Lily, but other than that, they assured me they were fine.

"If you manage to keep her asleep, that'll be golden," I said.

"This list doesn't say what to do if she wets the bed," said Lily.

"Call me."

"Call _you_? I thought diapers gave you heart attacks."

"Just because I don't like something doesn't mean I'll refuse to do it. Besides, they're pullups. The chances are she'll be dry."

"You just want an excuse to ditch one of your appointments," Lily reasoned.

"This is true. Seriously, though, questions, please contact me. Amb's just starting her career and I don't want this to interfere."

"You can go now. We don't want you to be late," said Maya.

"Thank you, girls. Call if something goes wrong, and I'll try to call in an hour to make sure she's okay."

"Stop being a hen and leave."

It's been six months since my last slew of MRIs, CAT scans, marrow sampling, blood tests, and biopsies, but I wanted it done asap. I didn't need any bad surprises at this point in my life. As I entered the hospital, terrified for what to come, I thought of Amb and Linette: two very good reasons.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Hard on You' by Rob Thomas.

\+ Thanks to everyone for your sweet comments:)

\+ Collector: most of these opening quotes/lyrics are from songs that remind me of a character, situation, and/or ship. For example, 'Hard on You' by Rob Thomas reminds me a lot of the Jezz-Amb ship because of all that's happening in their lives. This will make more sense if you listen to the song. I suggest it to everyone. I also like to collect quotes. I have a running list of quotes saved to a word document that I look over whenever I need some inspiration and/or am looking for a quote to match what I wrote.

\+ The next chapter is journaled contents. Lil Jezz and the group discuss relationships.

\+ Thanks for reading:)


	92. Tunneling

The Journal

Chapter #90: Tunneling

 **"Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home."**

 **Matsuo Basho**

 _June 1, 2033_

 _Annie divided us into small groups, thinking that this would be a more efficient way to hunt for Pokémon. She matched me with Jay and Logan._

 _"Enjoying the Morgan life?" Logan asked once we got a good distance away from the other groups._

 _"I suppose it would be interesting to be a Morgan," I replied. "I wonder how Perry and Hauana truly feel about me being gone."_

 _"I don't think it will make a difference to them," said Jay. "And Logan, how did you…?"_

 _"I was eavesdropping," Logan confessed. "I know how all the adults think Jezz is related to you."_

 _"There were quite a few people listening in," I murmured. "Oh well."_

 _"You're not upset," Jay said as he looked me in the eyes._

 _Jay always cares about my feelings._

 _"I'm not and…"_

 _"Say it," Logan pressed._

 _"I believe the source of my relief is the lack of nightmares I experienced after the kicking incident."_

 _"Kicking incident?"_

 _"Jezz had a nightmare and kicked me in his sleep," Jay explained. "You're saying Togekiss helped?"_

 _"I believe so," I replied._

 _"I've been having nasty dreams too," said Logan. "In one of them, I became a human!"_

 _"How horrible," Jay said dramatically—and sarcastically, I think._

 _"It was. I was ugly too. Just like your face."_

 _"That's mean," I asserted, clearly disappointed._

 _"It's a joke," Jay said as he shot Logan a displeased look. "And least I have opposable thumbs."_

 _"I'm bilingual!"_

 _"I can play guitar!"_

 _"I can use Fury Swipes!"_

 _"I can do makeup on par with Tom Pecheux!"_

 _"You are like brothers also," I interrupted._

 _"Vilepplluummee," Vileplume agreed._

 _"I'm sorry you had nightmares," I told Logan._

 _"Lily and Maya also had nightmares. So did Amber and her Pokémon. I think Annastasia and Michio did too because I heard them wake up in the middle of the night. They got up to check on you, but left you alone since you were asleep peacefully," Logan explained._

 _"I feel very awful that my Pokémon hurt them. It was Xatu, I know it was him."_

 _"We gotta do something about Xatu," Jay asserted. ._

 _"Where is he now?" Logan asked._

 _"Probably hanging out with Delcatty, Porygon, and Chimecho somewhere," I sighed._

 _"Ville Vileplume plume."_

 _"Vileplume says that you other Pokémon are trying to help you and Xatu resolve your situation," Logan translated._

 _"But what can be done? He won't listen, not unless…" I let my voice trail off._

 _I am not going to give in to Xatu. I am not sure about how I can stand up to him, but I am not going to accept it, either._

 _"Unless what?" asked Jay._

 _"Never mind," I sighed._

 _We wondered into a Digglet Tunnel. After a while, we heard what sounded like Jocelyn and Amber laughing and talking. I remembered that Annie had stuck Amber and Jocelyn with Michio. Jay, Logan, and I couldn't help but listen in._

 _"Jocelyn, you're great. You know? I mean, you have almost as many embarrassing stories to tell about your family as I do," Amber snorted. "We should write a book together."_

 _"And what will we call it Onesan?" Jocelyn asked._

 _"Flaafy?"_

 _"The Morgan and Ketchum Adventures," Amber decided._

 _"But what if we get married and change our last names?"_

 _"We can keep our last names."_

 _"Good. So Oniisan, what do you think of our idea?"_

 _"Oh…" Michio started. He sounded distracted. "It…it's great."_

 _"Sweet," Jocelyn chirped._

 _"Flaaa!"_

 _"He wasn't even listening. He was too busy dreaming of Annastasia. Yuck," said Amber._

 _"Onesan isn't yuck", Jocelyn defended. "And neither is Oniisan."_

 _"Flaaaafy!"_

 _"I mean the two of them together is yuck. One day they are going to get all love-love and we have to witness it," Amber explained._

 _"Pika," Pip agreed._

 _"Amb is very critical of them being a couple because Michio took Annastasia away from her," Jay said quietly. "Amber and my sister used to be very close friends. Not as close as Amb and I, but pretty close."_

 _"I bet they are still close," Logan responded._

 _"I think so too," I added._

 _Next, it sounded like Amber was teasing Michio about his accessories. Michio wears this clay earing, a thin necklace with a small fossil attacked, and some kind of locket. I always thought that was cool. I want to be cool like that one day. For some reason, Amber doesn't approve._

 _"More jewelry? I thought earrings would be enough," Amber said to Michio._

 _"It's a gift," he responded._

 _"Let me guess. It's a gift from Annie," Amber remarked, shuddering at the last word._

 _"Are you jealous? Because you look jealous. And desperate," Michio told her._

 _"I'm not jealous or desperate!"_

 _Jay and Logan laughed. I laughed too. Amber did sound desperate, now that I reflect on it. She really does get jealous easily, especially when it comes to people and love, and she loves Annastasia, no doubt about it._

 _"Wait, Onesan. I think that it is nice that she got a present for Oniisan," said Jocelyn. "Why did she give it to you?"_

 _"Because she's nice," he answered._

 _"Oh, but last year you hated her," Amber dramatically responded. "So, what, she is only nice when she gets you presents?"_

 _"Don't be mean, Onesan," Jocelyn scolded Amber._

 _"Flaaaa!"_

 _"Amber did sound mean, don't you think?" I asked Jay and Logan._

 _"A little bit. Amber comes on strong," Logan replied._

 _"It's just the way she is. She is actually a sensitive person. Underneath it all, she is still a girl, ya know?" said Jay. "Just not a girl-girl girl, but still a girl."_

 _"Perhaps," I replied._

 _Jay was watching me. I met his eyes._

 _"Amb's a very honest person. She holds truth and loyalty above all else," said Jay. "So, if you lie to her or leave her when she wants you around, you're guaranteed to get on her bad side."_

 _"Honesty is sometimes annoying," Logan commented._

 _Michio then said something that caught the attention of Jay and me._

 _"Amber's upset because she has two boyfriends and neither of them got her a present," Michio told Jocelyn._

 _It was said very quietly, but I'm certain that's what he said. Logan giggled. Jay and I listened in, hoping for more to be said._

 _"They aren't my boyfriends, but if I wanted a present, they would get one for me anyway," Amber retorted._

 _I thought about the period present. She was right about that. I'd get her a gift in a heartbeat if only I knew she'd accept it. Accepting it out of pity doesn't count._

 _"When did she get you the necklace?" Jocelyn asked Michio, diverting the conversation._

 _"I'm not sure when she made it, but she gave it to me last night," he answered._

 _"I don't get it," Amber interrupted._

 _"What?" Michio and Jocelyn asked together._

 _"Last year you were all 'I hate everyone, even Pokémon, little kids, and girls'," Amber mocked, even copying his accent and tone. "And this year you are all 'look I'm so nice and even the adorable little electric Pokémon love me'."_

 _Plusle and Minun chanted happily. I was as curious as Amber was. I never knew the 'old' Michio, but the other kids have told me some stories that involved his negative attitude._

 _"She is right Oniisan. Last year you didn't like hanging out with us, and then when you and Onesan came back for Christmas, everything was different. You changed, Oniisan," said Jocelyn._

 _"Flaaaa."_

 _"No one ever changes," said Michio. "Some people…it's complicated."_

 _I know how Michio feels. We evolve slowly over time. We learn how to do things better. We adapt. We adjust._

 _"If I can understand everyone in this group's family history, then I can understand anything," Amber pointed out. "So, can she."_

 _"It's true," said Jocelyn._

 _"Fla flaa."_

 _"Some people react to their situations differently than they'd expect," said Michio. "When I lived with my family…I had a pretty fucked up life."_

 _"We know," Amber and Jocelyn said together._

 _"Get to the interesting part," Jocelyn suggested._

 _"Flaa."_

 _"I hated my lifestyle but I was also addicted to it at the same time," he explained. "My parents knew I was addicted to living like that, they didn't understand how much I didn't belong there. Kanto…you people…are different from what I was used to conforming to. I was always like this, and I had a huge built up pressure that was hard to control once I got free. I never hated Annie; she just pissed me off a lot. Then she stopped pissing me off and I got over it."_

 _"That's it?" said Amber._

 _"Michio drank lots of alcohol, like wayyy more than you are supposed to," Jay confided. "He also used drugs, drugs he didn't need, and just took them…. without telling his parents! Can you imagine?"_

 _Logan and I shared an uneasy glance. Jay's so ridiculously sheltered—but I can't blame him for that. His parents had a choice. Letting Jay be naïve for a little bit longer than the general population seems harmless to me._

 _And the way Jay looked at me made me nervous, or maybe it was paranoia. Its possible Jay saw me injecting my medication in secret as if I didn't want anyone else to know what I was up to, all which is true. What Michio was up to wasn't at the same level, at least I wouldn't consider it._

 _"What happens to you when you do that?" I murmured._

 _"Well, alcohol is safe as long as you don't drink a lot. Like, my parents let me have alcohol. and Jocelyn, but only little amounts. Big amounts make you sick, but you could also get hurt or accidentally hurt someone else," Jay, explained matter-of-factly. "Heroin messes up your brain. When I asked A about it, she said that people take it sometimes if they have a lot of pain in their life."_

 _"But he doesn't have pain in his life, not anymore."_

 _"As far as we know, he doesn't use it anymore," Logan pointed out. "We Pokémon woulda sniffed it out by now."_

 _"I think there is still some pain," said Jay. "Not as much as before, though."_

 _"So, now you like people?" we heard Amber ask._

 _"I don't like_ most _people. Or Pokémon. And I judge harshly," Michio answered._

 _"Onesan says it's wrong to judge people," said Jocelyn._

 _"I'm nice to people I like. If I don't like someone, then I don't like them."_

 _"I like you Oniisan. You are one of my favorite persons."_

 _"I like you too, Jocelyn. And Amb, you aren't so bad. I am guessing you_ ' _re just fizzed because of your little lady dilemma."_

 _"What do you know and who told you?!" she demanded._

 _"What's he talking about?" Logan asked._

 _"Nothing," Jay mumbled._

 _"It probably had something to do with Annie sending me down to the pharmacy to get your stuff," Michio answered Amber._

 _"Oh, Amber I am so happy that happened to you!" Jocelyn beamed. "Soon I will be next."_

 _"I still don't get what is happening," Logan continued._

 _"Shhh, I'll tell you in a minute," Jay said quickly, shoving his hand into the Purrloin's face._

 _"Ewe, Jocelyn. It's not something you look forward too," Amber responded. Then her voice raised and directed towards Michio. "You're a jerk. Maybe you haven't changed!"_

 _"Do you think that Amber is acting differently now because of that?" I asked Jay._

 _Jay shook his head. "Probably not. Physical pain never had much of an effect on Amb before…yet…it's hard to explain. Something changed, I'm not sure what though. I think she's accepted it. It's just a thing that happens to girls and since she's a girl, it happened to her. It's not like that was a shocker; someone warned her. I wish that it didn't bother her. I don't want her to be unhappy."_

 _Jay's words were supposed to be nice but they made me worried. The period will sneak up on me soon and if Amber couldn't hide it, how would I? My life would be much less stressful if periods didn't exist…or if people minded their own business._

 _"Maybe it's not a big deal and everyone should just stop talking about it," I asserted._

 _"I would really, really, really, like to know what you're talking about," Logan persisted._

 _"Logan, ask A about it later. Jezz, I agree with you. Our Amb is still Amb. Jocelyn's the weirdo in all of this," said Jay. "I mean, that reaction…"_

 _We laughed then ditched the eavesdropping to continue our journey through the cave. We encountered some Pokémon, but they came and went faster than we could reach for a Pokéball._

 _"Don't be discouraged, my children, you'll have a million more chances," Annie said as we entered the Pokémon Center._

 _"I bet if Soledad and Tamaki were here, they would've caught something," Takeshi sighed. "I miss them being around to give tips. They're better with Pokémon than we are."_

 _"Yeah," Michio agreed._

 _"Michio, our bunch is just as good as those geo-catchers," said Annie._

 _"I agree," I said._

 _"Thanks, Jezz," Annie said before turning to the others. "This is a good life lesson: things don't always go your way, even if you try really hard. Alola's a whole new world for most of you and going multiple days without a catch is okay."_

 _"Pokémon nursing's my true goal, so I shouldn't be concerned about something so minor," June murmured._

 _"That's the thinking I like."_

 _"I'm not trying to be a Pokémon nurse…but I'm having a good time taking care of the Pokémon I already have," said Takeshi._

 _"I want a Popplio and a Cutiefly and Tapu Lele to join my team but if that doesn't happen, I'll still be okay," said Jay._

 _"That's the spirit!" Annie said with a super-wide smile. "Now…everyone rests your Pokémon and get something to drink…we all worked hard today."_

 _I spent the rest of the late afternoon and evening keeping to myself. I'm feeling ill, and if I get sick, I may be compelled to go home. I don't want that. I'll have Perry and Hauana for the rest of my life—I may only have these friends for a few months._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this fic is the quote: "Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home," by Matsuo Basho.

\+ Thank you all for reading/reviewing!

\+ The next chapter is an extra narrated by June.


	93. The Backup Dancer

**Chapter Description:** Jezz agrees to be June's backup dancer and inadvertently reveals more than intended. This takes places early summer of 2033 in sequence with the journaled contents. Narrated by June.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #91: The Backup Dancer

 **"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance."  
Xiaolu Guo**

Jezz arrived at my home thirty seconds after the time I requested.

"You're late," my dad said as he stepped through the doorway.

I couldn't see it from down the hall, but I imagined Jezz's panic as he said:

"My apologies, Mr. Gaulle. I'm oh so, so, sorry. I mustn't have confirmed the precise time with June. This was very rude of me. My apologies for offending you and June."

I laughed. Maybe it was mean to laugh. I secretly wanted to laugh at a lot of things Jezz said. First of all, I had never heard of that accent before, and secondly, he was always so polite sounding. He's worse than me.

My dad was uneasy; He didn't know Jezz well enough to know that the kid didn't understand sarcasm as well as most kids our age. He clearly felt guilty for 'joking' with Jezz.

"Jezz, you're right on time," I said as I made my presence known. "He's teasing because most people—Takeshi in particular—are at least a few minutes late to something."

I couldn't tell by looking at him but think Jezz was still confused. He now probably felt bad he didn't know about the 'fashionably late' rule—probably because it wasn't written down anywhere. I hope he didn't dwell on it. A teensy detail like that was the least of my worries.

My biggest concern for the night was the dancing part.

I'm not completely lost. I've watched all ten seasons of _Dancing with the Trainers_ so I know most of the popular ballroom dances. I've (embarrassingly) practiced those moves on my own with an imaginary Takeshi for years. I've also played _Just Dance_ with my little sisters and typically won. If you add all that together, I suppose it's safe to say I know how to dance…

"You both look so cute," said my mom. "A Nurses' Ball. Weird, but okay. You'll be the youngest couple there. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course," I told my mother. "We got this special dress for the occasion together! I know secretly you want me to go."

"Yeah… And before you leave, I wanna take pictures: The Hales will want some copies too."

My parents didn't realize that with them dominating the conversation, Jezz and I didn't get to say 'hello' to each other until almost ten minutes after his arrival. Once my parents starting talking to each other instead of us, Jezz offered me the bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were striped yellow tulips: one of my favorites.

"I hope you are not allergic," he said after I gratefully took them in my arms.

"Heck, even if I was, this is too nice to pass up. It's super sweet you got me this. Thanks," I replied.

I loved my dress and the way it matched the suit Jezz wore. I liked my hair and shoes. I wanted to take those pictures and cherish them forever, even though they'd be Takeshi-free. Something about it was so satisfying—and I don't think it had only to do with the jealous looks from Luna and Ines.

The ballroom was two-thirds of the way full when we arrived. To my relief, the place wasn't filled solely with Joys and random men; within a few seconds, I counted seven non-Joy couples who looked between the ages of eleven and thirteen. Jezz offered his arm and I walked in feeling like a princess among commoners.

"It was really cool for you to take me," I told Jezz. "There's probably a lot of things you'd rather be doing tonight."

"It was an honor to be invited," he responded. "This is exactly where I want to be. You and I will have a fun time."

Jezz did all the standard good-date stuff: he brought me drinks, walked around with me on his arm, and didn't complain, interrupt, or interject while I conversed with as many future nurses as possible. When they asked him questions, he answered smoothly; I suppose it wasn't until then I realized he was such a great conversationalist—no wonder he spent more time talking to adults than kids unless Amber and Jay were occupying him. When the music increased in volume and the chatter of the room decreased, he asked if I wanted to dance. So far nine out of about thirty-something couples were waltzing. Watching them, I knew we could do just as well or better but even princesses need to pee. And eat. And get nervous.

"Next song," I decided.

He didn't make me feel guilty for coming up with excuses to avoid going on the floor. Between the finger foods, drinks, and interesting conversations, it wasn't awkward to avoid dancing, but still: this was a _dance._

"I'm ready," I said after I finished my second plate of appetizers. "I know you said you can waltz…you're going to have to give me help out there."

"Certainly," he said with a bow.

It wasn't a super-serious dance. Most of the dancers, especially the younger girls, laughed with their partners as they butchered various steps.

"It is helpful to count the steps for the first few cycles," Jezz said as we faced each other and took hands. "Follow my lead and I'll talk you through it."

It didn't take me long to get it down. We were soon dancing among the others. In my opinion, we were the best out there.

"Attention everyone!" a Joy announced over a microphone. "In five minutes, we're starting the dance contest. If you want to enter, get a partner and move to the left wall of the auditorium. Thank you!"

"Would you like to enter?" Jezz inquired.

"Oh…umm…would you…mind something like that?" I asked.

"I'd love to do whatever you want to do."

I took that as an enthusiastic 'yes'. Jezz and I joined the others near the left stage. I recognized someone in the group: a contest-goer I used to have lunch with. Last year she watched one of my contests and we'd talked several times since then.

"June! Your new boyfriend is super cute. It's Jay, right?" Allie asked us.

"My name is Jezz," he responded.

"He's not _quite_ my boyfriend," I told her. "He's my backup boyfriend."

"Huh. Figures a pretty girl like you would have a backup."

"It is just for tonight," Jezz responded. "And thank you so very much for calling me 'cute'."

I blushed because that was embarrassing…sorta. There weren't a lot of boys like Jezz: polite, and in an endearing way—feminine. Burly guys like the one with Allie were intimidating and looked no fun. Allie told me later about some of the things he said and done, and I'm glad I wasn't her. I love my two guys. To me, a guy with a slight build, softer, higher voice, and smooth skin was far more attractive. Plus, Jezz is an anti-narcissist. Most of these traits he shares with Takeshi. Overall, both boys have something unique about them I don't think everyone appreciates.

"Can you dance?" Allie asked Jezz.

"Quite well," he retorted. "I suppose in a few moments, you'll see."

I smiled. I was comforted by the fact that Jezz was a good dancer and also super confident and chill about it.

I made sure I was a distance away from Allie when the competition started. Unlike the first time we began, there were no initial choppy movements; we were loose, not tight, swift not racing, slow not stiff, and fluid, like we had practiced. I counted in my head and didn't need to look at my feet. It wasn't weird to focus on his face like I was sorta afraid it might be.

I think the weirdest thing about Jezz is that if you were to take the majority of his actions and words and give them to someone else, like Takeshi, everything would be so awkward. It made me wonder why I and everyone around him felt comfortable and smooth all the time. I still don't get it.

Five dances later, the competition ended. I wasn't shocked that we won after everything went so well—but still—there were people there who likely had a decade or two or more of practice over our heads.

After we accepted our prize and had gone outside to the gardens, I felt compelled to ask:

"How did you learn to dance so well?"

"I took ballet for many years."

He hesitated and said it quietly like he didn't want anyone to know.

"Wow. That's cool," I replied, truly meaning it. "I bet you were one of the only boys in your class."

"I think I was," he said with a smile. "I didn't love ballet, but...I acquired a tolerance for dance that way. And tonight…tonight was the first time I ever had _fun_ dancing."

"That's flattering," I replied, thankful it was dark enough to hide my blush. "And sad. Why did you stick with it if you never had fun doing it?"

"I'm not sure."

I didn't ask him about it again but I had a feeling he was sure—and he didn't want to say it.

"I can't believe we won. Really, I can't believe it," I said. "I didn't think I was that good. It must have been all because of you."

"You earned your share of the credit," he responded. "I wouldn't have had a chance without such an amazing partner."

Perhaps this was unfair to Jezz, but I compared him to Takeshi for the fourth time that night. The difference was that with Jezz, my crush was slight and far underdeveloped. He truly was the backup. To this day I don't know if it hurt his feelings to be labeled 'backup boyfriend'.

"You're super sweet," I told him. "I know I said that eight times tonight, but…I just want you to get it. I don't know much about you, but I know you've grown up differently from most—or all—of us. But you're …you're fantastic. If you ever date someone…Amber or other…well…they'll be lucky to have you."

"That's the nicest thing a woman has ever said to me."

I nearly giggled; that was another Jezz quirk: he kept calling me a 'woman'. I suppose that's flattering, even though I'm least like a woman than any other girl I know my age. At eleven I was short, curve-less, flat chested, and very, very sheltered. Basically, the complete opposite to Soledad and Amber, the other two girls I was certain Jezz also liked and the female peers with whom I spend the majority of my time with.

"And you're the sweetest guy—man I ever met," I replied.

"Thank you," he said with a bow.

As we walked inside, I had to get rid of another nagging question:

"Why do you bow so much?"

"Bow?"

"You bow when you are thanking someone, apologizing, when someone compliments you or you compliment them…I've seen people do it somewhere before but I don't really get it."

"It's a…habit. Are you Japanese?"

"Not even one percent."

"According to almost everyone around me, I am, at least partly. That may explain why I had Japanese-influenced socialization throughout my childhood. It's interesting you asked because the Alonian children I've encountered have asked me the same."

I wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but in conclusion, it seemed all that bowing was some Japanese thing that stuck with him through the years.

"You have other friends?" I asked, sounding more surprised than I needed to be.

"Oh…not quite. People I knew. I've spent about a collective year living in Alola."

"Duhhh! Sometimes I forget that. Sorry."

"It's fine. I do have some other friends you likely don't know…but they aren't as good of friends as you and the rest of our group, or the other people who were in our group last year, like Soledad and Tamaki."

"Awe, you're sweet. So, there's still another hour left of the dance…I didn't expect you to stick around this long…do you want to go home?"

"If you want to."

"That's not really an answer."

"I feel neutral towards either decision."

"I sorta wanna stay. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We got drinks and I noticed eyes on us. Some random person asked us to dance again. After that guy's remark, several people repeated the request. I was as red as a Haban berry. I wanted to dance but I also wanted to quit while I was ahead.

What pushed me over the edge was Allie. Like many others, she was encouraging us to dance more. She was a friend but also a rival. My mom always said that when you're presented with a challenge before your rival, you do it whether you like it or not.

"Jezz, I'm giving in," I stated.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I mean I want to dance more. Let's go."

He seemed fine with my demand and we went back to dancing. That competitive fire in my stomach died when I noticed that all eyes were no longer on us. But we kept dancing. I started having fun again, and I could tell he was enjoying it too.

"So, what was it like to study dance?" I asked.

"In many ways, it's a paradox," he answered.

"I don't understand."

"To study is to scrutinize an occurrence, development, or query. To dance is to perform. There is nothing to investigate. It's an impermanent and thankless work of art."

"Thankless?"

"At its height, a dance is a moment. It won't last as a picture or book will."

"Is that why you love old photos and books so much? Because they last?"

"Yes."

I obtained a sense of pride from that moment; I had figured out something important about this complicated kid. He's a puzzle. Jay likes him for his looks and attitude, but Amb likes him for the challenge he incessantly poses and the potential masquerade—and maybe the attitude and looks too.

Perhaps by intention, we drifted towards the back corner of the ballroom. In addition to my investigative thinking, I was still trying to keep track of the steps, counting in my head and matching the numbers to movement. I stumbled a few times; I don't think anyone saw but Jezz. I apologized and Jezz said:

"You're contemplating. My advice is to never apologize for thinking."

He either reads minds or knows what it's like to think a lot. I'm going with the latter.

We didn't leave until an hour and fifteen minutes later when we were scolded by Officer Jennys for lingering. It was embarrassing to have my parents pick us up, but until someone developed an efficient training method to teach Pokémon the move 'Teleport', we needed our parents and cars.

"You took off your shoes," my dad said as we climbed into the back seat.

"Jezz insisted that I take them off since my feet were incredibly sore," I explained.

 _'He said he knows how much that hurts…'_ I added in my head. _'Which is a weird response when you think about it…_ '

"I very much appreciate you escorting us," Jezz told my dad.

"Np."

Jezz bowed before buckling his seatbelt. I decided that night that from then on, I'd count the number of times he bowed. Just for fun. I'll tell him about it one day.

It was almost two in the morning when we got back to my house. We had two options: One, take Clemont's teleporter from our garage to the Morgan's garage, then take that teleporter to the bungalow Jessie and James recently bought, then walk to Jezz's home, where we could either stay with the Hales like they offered or walk the two or three miles it took to get to our most recent campsite. Two, we could crash at my home and do all that teleporting in the morning. We both decided to stay after my dad exaggerated how troublesome the journey back to Alola would be this time of night.

Jezz texted his guardians and then we moved to my room, with the futon my parents set up directly next to my bed.

"I can drag this downstairs," he offered.

"It doesn't fit down the stairs," I replied. "Is this okay? Since we camp a lot, my parents figured if we got back late, you wouldn't mind."

"I can sleep on the couch downstairs."

"That couch is small and gross. I don't mind if—actually, I'd be offended if you did that."

Jezz nodded then lifted his backpack of overnight stuff onto the futon. I had a feeling that'd be the magical phrase. ' _Do this or I'll be offended'_. I betted it would always work on him. For better or worse, I eventually shared this tip with Amb and according to her, it really does always work.

The next morning my parents convinced Jezz to stay for breakfast. Jezz didn't mind Luna excessively touching his head or Ines throwing a tantrum because my mom ate the last piece of bacon. He earned more than that after he got up at six, returned the futon to storage, and washed, dried, folded, and put away the sheets without waking a soul in the house.

We packed up and returned to our group before anyone but A found out about our adventure.

Later, I heard Amber say to Jezz:

"Is that really why you bow so much?"

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: _"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance,"_ by Xiaolu Guo. If you reflect on that, it makes sense for both characters when you think about their experiences.

\+ Next chapter is journaled contents. If it's bothering you that I've been posting mostly contents, let me know in reviews or PM. I have to do some catching up. The future holds more content-filled chapters than the main storyline filled chapters but I can always switch it up and/or add scenes. This fic has more 'deleted scenes' than any other fic I ever wrote combined.

\+ Thank you and as always, if you have the chance, tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapt in reviews:)


	94. One Step at a Time

The Journal

Chapter #92: One Step at a Time

 **"** **All action results from thought, so it is thoughts that matter."**

 **Sai Baba**

 _June 5, 2033_

 _Today we had our first Alolan contest._

 _The Geo-catchers united with our group so they could watch the performances._

 _"I still think you should register," I told Amber. "With your archery skills, you could pull off an awe-inspiring routine."_

 _"I'd rather wait and do the Alola trials instead," she responded._

 _"I think we've endured enough Alola trials," Jay mumbled._

 _"Why don't you try both?" I suggested._

 _"I'm not wearing a dress unless someone pays me," said Amber._

 _"You can pretend to be a boy," Jay suggested._

 _"Jezz, can you believe him?"_

 _It's like they know. Why else would they say something like that?_

 _"I guess not," I replied._

 _"What's the matter?" Amber and Jay asked in unison._

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Please tell us," Jay begged._

 _"There is no reason to be concerned."_

 _"Everyone ready for our first Alola contest?" Annastasia asked the group._

 _"Yes!" we responded._

 _"Maya, why did you say 'yes' too?" Lily asked her girlfriend._

 _"I decided to register as well," said Maya._

 _"No way! You didn't say anything."_

 _"I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I've been working with Logan."_

 _Lily turned to Logan. "You too?"_

 _"Mmmhhmm," he mumbled. "Maya had a really good idea for what to do, so I decided to help her out."_

 _"I'm proud already," Lily told Maya. "Next time tell me though. I could've helped."_

 _"I wanted to surprise you," said Maya._

 _Mewtwo teleported us to the contest grounds. He disguised himself as Lucario as we headed over to the registration tent. Jay's family and friends were already there._

 _"We were saving you a spot in line," Rumika explained once we got closer._

 _Rose was laugh-yelling. Annie lifted her and she stopped; Annie can calm anyone down. Though for me, it's more like my anxiety increases whenever she's_ not _around._

 _"We appreciate this," she told Rumika._

 _"Are there really these many people competing in the contest?" June asked as she looked around nervously._

 _"In Alola, they make the audience get passes," Jay's parents' friend Duplica Imitae explained. "They charge admission."_

 _"No way! That's not fair," Amber complained. "How could they do such a thing? I'm supposed to be saving money, not spending it. My parents said that I'm already over budget!"_

 _"We'll pay for you," Jay offered._

 _"No. I can pay it," she grumbled. "But I'm still upset they're charging. It's messed up."_

 _I didn't understand why she was so upset, especially after Jay offered to pay for her. I felt guilty for spending money too, but I understand that it was for a worthy cause._

 _"The money goes towards a budget that lets Alola have these contests," I explained. "Hauana and Perry said that they save a lot of money paying taxes this way."_

 _"By the way, your guardians are here too. They went that way," said James. He pointed in the opposite direction. "They said they were getting you something called malasandanas or something like that."_

 _"Malasadas," Michio and I said in unison._

 _"Yeah, those."_

 _"Those are my favorite. They let me eat many different sweets. I never got to do that before I started living with them. Let's go get some," I suggested._

 _"And I want some of those donut things too," said Takeshi._

 _"Me too," said Logan._

 _"Mmmhmm", Lily hummed._

 _"Jezz, your guardians said they were going to bring the food to you. You should get registered and then go sit in the holding building where it is nice and cool until it is your turn to begin. I can call them and ask them to get some extra so that all of you can have some," said Duplica. "Alex wants some too anyway."_

 _Alex is Duplica's son. I don't know how old he is, but he looks about five. After we got our tickets, we headed to the indoor food court where we met up with Hales. Alex kept insisting on holding my hand._

 _"Awe, he's got a favorite," Soledad cooed._

 _"Why's it Jezz?" said Amber._

 _"That's rude," June asserted._

 _"He probably likes Jezz because he's the cleanest. Everyone but him and Jay smells like a swamp, and he probably thinks Jay and Jezz are the same person," Takeshi reasoned._

 _"Alex, what's my name?" Jay asked the youngster._

 _"Jezz," Alex stated._

 _"What's my name?" I asked._

 _"You dunno ya name? Uhhh bad."_

 _We laughed at his adorable response. June explained how I knew my name, and that I wanted to know if he knew it._

 _"Both of ya are Jezz," Alex stated._

 _"See! He thinks you're the same person," said Takeshi._

 _"Jezz, we got you the Spicy Maeland Malasadas with Pico de Gallo," Perry said as he and Hauana approached our group._

 _"Thank you oh so very much," I said as I accepted the treat._

 _After I took the food, I noted that Hauana was hauling a bag too big to be a purse._

 _"We brought you some things from home," she explained. "Some of your fountain pens, loose-leaf to add to your journal, that Mitch Albom book, another toothbrush and some more floss—just in case—boxers, tee shirts, and sunblock…and some Reese's, of course."_

 _I guiltily accepted the package. They smiled so sweetly._

 _"I very much appreciate this," I said._

 _It wasn't until after they said 'no problem' and we all walked towards an open table in the food court that I noted how quiet my voice was._

 _"What's the matter, Oniisan?" Jocelyn inquired. "You look…ummmm…"_

 _"Fla, fla, fee."_

 _"Right, conflicted. You seem conflicted."_

 _"Of, I'm just tired…and grateful for this package of course," I responded. "So grateful, I don't know what to say."_

 _"Flaaa."_

 _"Flaafy's right," said Jocelyn. "Just say 'thank you'."_

 _Though eight years old, Jocelyn's got hidden wisdom that even I overlook._

 _Amber and Jay sat on either side of me, Hauana, Perry, and Annastasia were seated directly across from us. June, Takeshi, Soledad, Benny, Jocelyn, and Flaafy were the next closest._

 _"Iki, you look too serious for a preteen," said Hauana. "What's up?"_

 _"Thank you for letting me live at your home, for finding me clothes, for feeding me good food, for being kind. I appreciate it," I replied._

 _"You are always welcome," said Perry._

 _"Why?" I said, realizing a moment too late that I shouldn't have._

 _"It's what's parents do to their kids," said Soledad._

 _"She's right; you're my iki. I want to spoil you," said Hauana._

 _"Awe, how sweet," Amber said in this semi-sarcastic tone._

 _"And these are necessities," said Perry._

 _"Jezz does this a lot," said Benny. "He says 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' too much."_

 _"Yeah," said Jocelyn. "You should tell him to stop—he won't listen when we tell him."_

 _"Fla," her Pokémon agreed._

 _"It doesn't matter," Amber asserted. "He can say whatever he wants."_

 _My mood improved a lot after Amber defended me. I suppose she thinks she's the only person allowed to shade me._

 _"Annastasia says you've been doing wonderfully," said Perry. "That you're helpful, follow every rule, never talk back, are responsible and respectful…we're not surprised."_

 _"Jezz is totally super nice," said Jay. "He's the best travel companion in the world!"_

 _"He's sweet," said June. "He helps everyone—it's nice to have another skilled trainer to help us out. Some of us never battled before last year and have never been to Alola so we're all new at this."_

 _"He fits in with us perfectly," said Annie._

 _"We like having him around," said Amber. "You aren't here because you want to take him home…right?"_

 _"Please say no," Jay blurted._

 _"We wouldn't make him stop even if we wanted too," said Hauana._

 _I told them about some of my latest adventures, the ones we didn't already discuss over the phone. Afterward, I listened to Hauana as she talked to Annastasia and Michio._

 _"Why didn't you two register for this contest?" she asked._

 _"I did try doing a contest in the past, but I didn't really enjoy it that much," Annie replied. "I'm more interested in collecting and taking care of Pokémon. I don't battle much anymore either."_

 _"I just never found anything about them interesting," said Michio. He paused for a little bit. "I don't like crowds."_

 _"Oniisan, are you anxious because there are a lot of people here?" Jocelyn asked worriedly._

 _"Fla?"_

 _"No," he responded, though it sounded like a lie._

 _Jay said Michio has extreme social anxiety. He freezes up and panics around too many strangers. I know what it is like, to be frozen and anxious for no reason. Even though I do not have social anxiety, I am obviously an anxious person with my own triggers._

 _"Michio, let's go for a walk," Annie suggested. "You're finished eating, right?"_

 _"Yes," Michio said as he stood from the table._

 _"Don't forget, Oniisan, I'm number seven," said Jocelyn. "Don't miss me or I will be really upset!"_

 _"Flaaaafy!"_

 _"Bounsweeeeet!"_

 _"Flaafy and Pinky too," she added._

 _"I won't miss you, Flaafy, or Pinky," said Michio. "I promise."_

 _"You really care about Michio's opinion, why is that?" I asked Jocelyn after he departed._

 _"Oniisan is hard to impress," Jocelyn answered. "If I can impress him, I can impress anyone, silly."_

 _"Fla!"_

 _"I agree," said Jay. "I also feel that way about you, Jezz."_

 _"Me?" I responded._

 _Hauana and Perry both smiled proudly. It felt nice._

 _"You have a lot of talent," said Jay._

 _"I look up to you as well," I replied._

 _Jay blushed and looked away. I caught him smiling. I probably just made his day._

 _I finished my food and decided I was ready for a walk too._

 _"Does anyone want to join?" I asked._

 _"We're still eating," Lily pointed out._

 _"Okay, I'll walk by myself then."_

 _"Wait," said Jay, standing up. "Do you want me to come with you?"_

 _A few people giggled. They all know that Jay is still in love with me. I smiled as warmly as I could and explained how I didn't mind going alone, and that he should eat more or else he'll be hungry again in ten minutes. A few minutes after I left, I heard Annie and Michio talking, but I didn't say anything._

 _"I wanted to talk to you about something," she told Michio._

 _"What about?"_

 _"Jezz. Rumika, Rita, and the others are deadlocked. The files on Jezz's foster families are gone. According to Rita, it looks like they have been destroyed, and all the files are unrecoverable. They have been trying nonstop for a week, and the situation seems hopeless. They suspect a Porygon went after it."_

 _I felt a knot in my throat. I kept listening, hoping that they would talk about this more._

 _"Porygon? That sounds familiar…" said Michio._

 _"It's a man-made digital Pokémon. It can travel through cyberspace, and in some cases, it will act like a virus and destroy data," Annie explained. "It explains why we can't find any information on Jezz. He doesn't exist on paper or on digital files. There is absolutely no proof that he is alive or has ever been."_

 _"That sucks."_

 _'_ No, that's good _', I thought. All I want is for them to find my bio-parents—I think that's what I want—I certainly don't want them uncovering Jessica. They changed the subject, and I stop paying attention until I heard my name mentioned again._

 _"So, this Porygon Pokémon destroyed Jezz's information," said Michio. "Why?"_

 _"If it had a master and was commanded to do this, that would be its most likely motivation," Annastasia responded. "I'm very suspicious about this, and I am not the only one. We are thinking it's time to take a visit to the Viridian City prison and interview our number one suspect."_

 _Jessiebelle. At least there's a suspect who was not myself._

 _"Wait, Porygon," Michio said suddenly. "Jezz has one of those. You don't think that he…"_

 _I held my breath, so much anxiety filled my chest._

 _"No, I don't. It wouldn't make any sense for him to do that," said Annie._

 _"You think it was that Jessiebelle woman," Michio guessed._

 _"Regardless of where she fits into all of this, she probably knows something. If we can confirm that she's not Jezz's mother, then we can eliminate her as a root. But…I have this horrible feeling he's her son. Jezz's aura reminds me of her. I never wanted to say it out loud, but it's true. And if she is not, I am sure she has something to do with this whole thing. Honestly, we should have interviewed her a long time ago."_

 _I really hope that this evil woman with that ridiculous name is not my biological mother. But, maybe it's not so bad. It would at least explain why I am so messed up. Now Annie wants to go talk to her. I want her to go too, I think._

 _"Are you going on your own?" Michio asked._

 _"I'll definitely have someone with me. Rumika, Rita, Lucy, maybe even one of the other spies. I didn't mean to get you involved. I just needed to get this off my chest," she sighed._

 _"I can come with you too if you want."_

 _"We'll see. Let's go back to the group."_

 _After she said that, I scurried back to the others, sure to get there before she did. Everyone's families and friends gave us all some last words of encouragement, then all those competing either moved backstage or took a seat in the front row while our family and friends took their spots in the audience. Jocelyn was the first person in our group to perform and Jay was the second. They both had spectacular performances. After Jay's, turn ceased, I left the audience to prepare for mine._

 _"Good luck," said Amber as she squeezed my hand. "You'll kill them if you believe it."_

 _"Thanks for believing in me," I whispered._

 _Jay and Amber each gave me a high five as Delcatty and I made our way to the backstage. Ten minutes later it was our turn to perform. I thought about Amber and Jay, Hauana and Perry, June, Soledad, Maya, Lily, Logan, Annie, Michio…and how they were right there to support me. Even at the Indigo Plateau, the biggest competition in my life, I didn't have as much support as I did at that moment._

 _Delcatty had a flawless performance. We combined the mystery of Teleport with the beauty of a controlled Psybeam. Everyone was in awe; very few Delcatty know teleport. The audience probably assumed it was an assist move that I unskillfully and irresponsibly relied on, but there was much more to it than that. Delcatty and I have our own training secrets, and this performance proved that true._

 _The audience graciously applauded our routine, and then we returned to Amber and Jay._

 _"That was sooo good," Jay gushed the moment I returned, hugging me as well. "I'm so happy you did well."_

 _"Yeah, you did great," Amber said as she peeled Jay off me. "I wasn't expecting something like that."_

 _"It was all Delcatty," I responded._

 _"Delll!"_

 _June and Benny got up to go backstage, as it was soon going to be their turn. Amber, Jay, and I went to sit in the spot in the audience where most of our friends and family were sitting._

 _"Delcatty was awesome," said Jocelyn._

 _"I can't believe you taught him Teleport. That's an excellent move," said Soledad._

 _"Thank you very much. The teleport is quite weak, to be honest. Delcatty can only teleport a few yards at a time, and cannot bring people or objects with it. We are working on it almost every day though. It is an assist move. Xatu is the Pokémon on my team with that ability, but he is too stubborn to perform."_

 _"Delca," Delcatty replied, looking to me._

 _I don't know why I lied. I think it might have been because I have been acting like such a show-off lately. Truthfully, that was Teleport, and it is an excellent move…but…well, the part about Xatu wasn't a lie. Besides, lying hasn't ever really hurt me in the past. I might as well keep it up if it's benefitting me._

 _Everyone in our group performed well. My favorite performance of all was Logan and Maya's. They performed the dance I had choreographed especially for them. Clearly, etiquette school was extremely pointless except for all the dance exposure._

 _I realized I probably had the Jess dream because I had to recall my dance years to help June, Logan, and Maya. It was worth it. Seeing them made me feel so wonderful inside._

 _Unfortunately, Maya and Logan didn't make it to the next round. It was heartbreaking to discover the reason why._

 _"Maya didn't make it?" Lily wondered aloud as we all stared at the listings. "But why? Her and Logan's routine was the best…I don't get it."_

 _"Neither do I," said Lucy._

 _"I think it is because they didn't have a trainer," said Michio. "Rules are very strict around here."_

 _I didn't even think of that. I felt so guilty. This was all my fault. If I paired Maya and Logan with a human, they would have definitely won._

 _"That is so unfair!" Lily cried._

 _"That makes me sad. I wish we would have known," Maya responded._

 _"Maybe we can try again the next contest. Maybe someone for isn't doing the contests can be our stand-in human trainer," Logan suggested._

 _"That isn't the point, Logan. They are discriminating against us," Lily asserted._

 _"After dis, we're gonna have a little talk to da people runnin' dis show," Meowth assured them._

 _"I don't want to be rude," Maya murmured._

 _"Standing up for yourself isn't rude," said Annie. "It is the right thing to do."_

 _"I'm sorry Logan, Maya. But the good news is that the other members of our group all made it to the top twenty-five out of one hundred and two competitors. That is very impressive," said James._

 _"Yeeee!" Rose agreed as she pulled Jay's hair._

 _"Ahhh! Tell her to let go you guys!" Jay yelled at his parents._

 _"Rose, come here," Jessie cooed._

 _She tickled the baby until she let go, but as soon as she was free, Rose grabbed onto Takeshi's hair._

 _"She really likes boys," Annastasia explained as she helped her mother get Rose off Takeshi._

 _"Anna-chan used to do that, grab at people's hair," James recalled._

 _"But not Jay and Jocelyn. They only liked it when family or friends touched them, and so they never grabbed people," said Rumika._

 _While everyone went on about Rose, I watched Silver. He was resting quietly in Rumika's arms, despite all the noise and chaos around them. He looked so peaceful. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to know what it was like to hold a baby that wasn't screaming. I never had the chance to do that before._

 _"You want to hold him, Jezz? He is very calm, likes being held," said Rumika. She must have noticed me staring. "There's a ten-minute break before the next round."_

 _"Okay," I answered._

 _Rumika handed Silver to me. Silver continued to rest peacefully._

 _"I used to have to help babysit," I said. "At one of my past homes."_

 _Of course, none of the kids I ever babysat were this peaceful, but I didn't say that part aloud._

 _"Me too," said Tamaki. "Even though, I was like, only five years old."_

 _"Tamaki is adopted too," said Amber._

 _"Really?" I asked. "I didn't know, you look so much like your parents."_

 _"Just a coincidence," said his father._

 _"I never met anyone else my age who was in the foster system," I responded._

 _"Hey once you get out, it feels really good. You got good things ahead of you, dude," said Tamaki._

 _"Why don't you hang out with our group?" I suggested. "Annie won't mind, right Annie?"_

 _"Tamaki is always welcome to join us, but I think he would rather stay with them," Annastasia answered, gesturing to Soledad and her friends._

 _"Soledad and I are sorta a deal," Tamaki whispered to me._

 _"A deal? I don't understand what you're referencing."_

 _"We're boyfriend and girlfriend."_

 _I already knew that, but I didn't realize that was the only reason Tamaki stayed with her group and not ours._

 _"I didn't understand why you were traveling with them since you aren't a Geo-catcher. But now I understand," I said._

 _"Sorry to interrupt whatever you two are whispering about. But, you should get going. The next part of the contest is starting," said Amber._

 _"Yikes! I ought to get going. It was nice talking to you Tamaki," I said as I handed Silver to Rumika. "You too, Silver."_

 _"Get my cell number from someone in your group. Text me whenever you want to talk," Tamaki responded._

 _"Thank you," I called as Delcatty and I ran backstage._

 _As usual, the next part of the contest was a Pokémon beauty pageant. The judges determine how healthy they look, how nicely groomed they are, and if they seem happy. Contestants are awarded points for each positive detail. Contestants with the top twelve highest scores will move on to the battle round._

 _A few moments later, I and all the other contestants entered the stage. Jay wore his widest smile. His smile made me smile. Amber was in the audience, cheering, then talking to the others while still gazing at us. I think she was impressed. That was just what I needed._

 _The scoreboard revealed that Jay, Jocelyn, June, and I had made it to the top twelve. Benny was the only one from our group who didn't make it._

 _Moments later we got to see who we'd be up against in the battle round. I was up against some girl that I have never seen before._

 _The medication that I took earlier today in order to get rid of my cold symptoms was wearing off sooner than I expected, and my nose and eyes were starting to run. That familiar yet awfully tickle returned to my throat, and I was coughing and sneezing. I kept drinking water and wiping my face, hoping no one would notice. When Jay went on, I watched from the sidelines, hoping that Jay didn't look over and became upset and distracted by my discomfort. Fortunately, I didn't end up distracting him the way I feared I might have._

 _Jay's opponent Cassandra chose a Nincada as her third and final Pokémon. Jay re-released Meganium, and within one minute, Nincada was defeated and Jay was declared the winner. His friends and family cheered loudly as he bowed and then stepped back into the waiting area._

 _"Wonderful job, Jay," I said._

 _"Thanks," Jay responded. "Are you okay? Your eyes look watery."_

 _"I suppose it is just from all this excitement."_

 _"My sister packed some cold medicine that won't make you drowsy. I can go ask her for it, since I'm finished battling."_

 _"No, it's fine. Maybe later though."_

 _"I'm going to get my Pokémon water. I'll be watching the moment you go up."_

 _"I just want to let you know that I am so grateful to you for supporting me. I never traveled with friends before, usually, I do all this on my own. It has been a wonderful experience," I said._

 _"Good, 'cuz we aren't letting you ditch our group anytime soon."_

 _I relied on Delcatty's Assist for most of the battles, a rookie move, but it was Xatu who pulled through for me towards the end, securing my victory. Soon after the match, as I was in the restroom taking the cold medication Annie gave me, Jay found me. He pulled me into a hug._

 _"You did so well! I'm so proud of you! You were amazing!" he exclaimed._

 _The bathroom was large and there were several other people in the stalls at the sinks. They sniggered at Jay and I. Jay didn't care, so I didn't either._

 _"Jay, I really appreciate you," I said sincerely._

 _"I appreciate you too! You really made my day. If I couldn't win…I'm just so happy!" he squealed._

 _He let go of me and took my hand. We left the bathroom and found ourselves amid an enormous crowd of people. Lots of people stared at us. They probably thought Jay was my boyfriend or an overly-attached brother. Jay had so much confidence that he didn't even really care, even after we heard mean slurs from some of the other contestants there, most of whom were Alola natives. Homophobic Alola natives, the elitist people Annastasia and the Hales had warned me about. Jay always makes me worry less. Eventually, we found Tamaki, who led us to the others._

 _"There you are!" Amber exclaimed when she saw us. "Everyone was worried that something happened to you, but I guess you were just on a secret date."_

 _Jay blushed. He wishes that he was on a date with me, probably. I mean, it would probably make his year if I kissed him._

 _"We have a special meal planned in honor of the contest-goers," Annastasia announced. "It's this nice restaurant called Pearl Harvest. We should hurry up and get moving, it looks like it is going to storm!"_

 _Later that night, Amber invited Jay and me for a walk, but I didn't go. I kept thinking about everything they had told me lately. All the kind words, the promises, and just…how they said it all. They were so honest with me. I haven't been honest with them. I know I must come clean, run, or do both. I'll make that decision soon._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: _'All action results from thought, so it is thoughts that matter_ ,' by Sai Baba.

\+ The next chapter is more contents. It will be about the Jessiebelle interview from Jezz's perspective.

\+ Thanks for reading:) Please review if you have the chance.


	95. Hold On For One More Day

The Journal

Chapter #93: Hold On For One More Day

 **"Someday somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye.**

 **Until then are you going to let 'em hold you down and make you cry?"**

 _June 7, 2033_

 _Last night couldn't sleep. I lied in bed, restless and tormented._

 _When I rose, everyone was already eating. I know I looked like hell, but no one seemed to be concerned about it, except for Jay, whose eyes were on me every chance he got. Writing about him now is hard because I feel I'll soon break his heart._

 _"You aren't very hungry today, are you Jezz?" Jocelyn asked as she noticed my full plate, sitting there, ignored._

 _"You're downing seltzer while everyone else is feasting," said Amb. "You look like you're gonna puke. Everyone, back up!"_

 _"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I said as everyone's chairs shuffled backward. "I'm a bit nausea, that's all."_

 _"You should pack some snacks with you so you can eat as soon as your nausea goes away," Annastasia advised._

 _"I will."_

 _"Onesan, why are you leaving?" Jocelyn asked._

 _"I have to do something really important," she answered._

 _"Why can't I come?"_

 _"Because it's a grown-up thing. I'm meeting with Rumika to discuss something important. I should be back by lunchtime. I am leaving now."_

 _"You will be back soon, right?" Jay asked._

 _"Definitely before one."_

 _"And you promise you will tell me how it goes?" I asked._

 _"Absolutely. I'll even get a transcript of the interview if I can."_

 _"I very much appreciate that."_

 _"Why can't he go with you?" Amber asked._

 _"No minors are allowed to be involved in the interrogations," she responded._

 _"That is okay, Annie. I trust you very much," I said._

 _"Great. I'll see you all later. Don't give the guys in charge a hard time. Tell June and Takeshi I'll be back soon, then we can move on."_

 _"Aren't you pissed you can't go with her?" Amber said after Annie and her Pokémon were out of earshot._

 _"Not particularly," I answered, though part of me was. "I don't think I would want to go anyway."_

 _"It's because it would make you sad," Jay guessed._

 _"Yes. That is why."_

 _"Jezz, you're really strong," Amber said in a voice that was too low for anyone but Jay and I to hear. "Strong because…well, you are still here, ya know?"_

 _"Mmhmm."_

 _"I just gave you a compliment, don't you have more to say?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Hmm. Something's up with you," Amber said as she stabbed her pancake with a fork. "I'll find out."_

 _Jay took away Amber's attention for a while I entered a daze that lasted for hours._

 _The more I thought about that interview, the more depressed I grew, and it affected my entire day. I tried to be alone, but Jay and Amber didn't like how I locked myself up in my dorm room at the Pokémon Center and refused to answer my phone. At one point, I knew they were both outside my door arguing and it sounded like Jay was crying. I finally opened the door._

 _"You made Jay cry!" Amber exclaimed as she pushed passed me. "We share this room; it was wrong to lock us out. We were concerned. We were about to call the Hales and ask them what to do."_

 _"I'm sorry," I replied. "Jay…my sincerest apologies."_

 _"It's okay, as long as you are okay," he sniffed, giving me a hug._

 _"I'm just having one of those days, I don't feel like being around people."_

 _"Can you be around me?"_

 _Jay's mascara ran down his face, even though it was supposed to be waterproof; he must have been crying a lot._

 _"I can be around you," I affirmed_

 _"Ahem," Amber coughed. "Dudes, I'm here too. Do you want me to give space so that you can make out or something?"_

 _"That won't be necessary. Can you let me rest? I don't have much energy."_

 _"Rest."_

 _I slept until it was the mid-afternoon. By then I was rejuvenated enough to ride a Tauros a few miles until we got to our next campsite. I managed to eat a few bites of dinner after fasting all day. After we ate, Annastasia requested to speak with me alone. She opened her bag and handed me some covered disks._

 _"Here are the CDs they gave us. I suggest you listen to them. I must warn you that we didn't discover anything groundbreaking. I was hoping to return with an answer, but I didn't."_

 _I stuck the CDs in my bag._

 _"I had a feeling that would happen," I said._

 _"Are you okay?" she asked. "I know you've been going through a lot lately."_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone, not even Hauana and Perry, unless you want me to."_

 _"I'm overwhelmed…I suppose I don't think there is anything I can do to feel better about it."_

 _Annastasia wrapped her arm around my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, inadvertently making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. Uncomfortable because I feel like I don't deserve her comfort._

 _"Don't be afraid to express yourself around us. Nothing you say or do will make us reject you, or care about you any less than we do right now," she explained._

 _She has no idea how hard it is for me to believe that. I walked away._

 _"Jezz?" she called out worriedly._

 _Her two closest Pokémon also called out, and they followed me._

 _"I'm sorry, Annie. I need time to think. Thank you so very much for the CDs. I'll listen to them tonight," I murmured before retreating into my tent._

 _"Goodnight," I heard her sigh._

 _"Are you okay, buddy?" Jay asked as I climbed into my sleeping bag._

 _"Yes, I got the CD recording of the interview from Annastasia and I plan to listen to them before I go to sleep. Hauana and Perry got me a portable CD player so that I could do this."_

 _"Wow. I never saw one of those old-fashioned ones before," Jay gaped as I took the player out of its case._

 _"Me neither," said Amber. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

 _"Yes. I will listen to this and then go to sleep," I replied, annoyed that everyone kept repeating that same question. "If this disturbs you, then I can sit outside the tent and listen."_

 _"No, don't do that," said Jay. "Amb and I going to sleep now. See you in the morning."_

 **XO**

 _June 8, 2033_

 _Listening to those interviews gave me anxiety; Jessiebelle sounded as awful as everyone warned._

 _There was an introduction in which someone briefly explaining who Jessiebelle Winchester was and what crimes she committed. I gulped; the list was long. Then I finally hear a familiar voice._

 _"Testing, this is Annastasia."_

 _"This is Rumika. Jessiebelle, can you hear us?"_

 _"Why are you here?" a third voice demanded angrily. "I said I never wanted to see or hear from you ever again."_

 _"We have some important questions to ask you," Rumika responded calmly._

 _"I refuse to be interrogated again."_

 _"We have permission to speak to you. We need to talk to you about something important. This isn't entirely about you. We promise aren't here to further incriminate you," Annastasia insisted._

 _"How can I trust you?"_

 _"The warden is bringing an Usodan. As you probably know, their most powerful ability is the ability to detect lies. Usodan will be monitoring our interview. You don't lie, we won't lie, and the Pokémon will be able to tell who is keeping their word and who isn't," Rumika explained._

 _"Fine then. I'll do this, granted I get to ask you my own questions."_

 _I was impressed with how calm Annie and Rumika sounded. Rumika is the only non-criminal in her immediate family. Annastasia is a survivor. While Jessiebelle never intended to kill Annastasia, she almost did. There was silence. I assumed they were waiting for Usodan._

 _"Here you go," I heard a man comment. It was hard to hear, and I assumed it was someone not connected to a microphone talking either Rumika, Annastasia, or Jessiebelle. "Usodan will make a honking noise if it detects a lie. This Usodan never makes mistakes and I have full confidence in it. Also, this interview will be recorded, just like all the other ones we do here."_

 _"Thank you," Rumika and Annastasia replied together._

 _"Uso," the Pokémon commented._

 _Jessiebelle huffed. "You may as well begin. Why are you here?"_

 _"We need to know if you have any other sisters," said Annie._

 _"I do not," Jessiebelle answered._

 _Usodan was silent._

 _"Any cousins? Young aunts or uncles? A half sibling?" Rumika asked._

 _"No one you don't already know about," Jessiebelle responded. "Why are you asking nonsense?"_

 _"We found someone we think is related to us, a twelve-year-old boy, but we cannot figure out his connection to our family," Annie explained. "He wants to know his roots. Here is a photo of him as a toddler, and here is a current picture of him with some of his Pokémon."_

 _"I haven't the slightest clue as to who you may be referring," Jessiebelle said bitterly._

 _"Usoooo!" Usodan honked._

 _My heart leaped. This was proof Jessiebelle was hiding something related to me._

 _"You do have an idea of who we might be talking about here," Rumika asserted._

 _"I would very much prefer it if you did some talking first before I reveal anything," Jessiebelle responded._

 _"What would you like to know?" Annie asked._

 _"What can I do to get out of here faster?"_

 _"Nothing," said Rumika._

 _"Usooooo!" Usodan squawked._

 _"Gotcha," Jessiebelle whispered._

 _"If you do everything we ask, then we can shorten your sentence," Rumika admitted._

 _"By how long?"_

 _"We…technically…let you out whenever…since Team Rocket makes the rules around here…"_

 _"Then continue."_

 _"Did you ever have a son?" Annie queried._

 _"No."_

 _"Do you know anyone who had a son his age who might seem like they could possibly be related to us?"_

 _"No. Are we done here?"_

 _"Not yet. Tell us what you know about the Kapule Klan," Rumika demanded._

 _"Not much."_

 _"Uso," Usodan said softly, as if he was unsure of how to respond._

 _"What_ can _you tell us?" Annie asked._

 _"They're a rich family in Alola. They rose to power slowly over the last four decades, though they had some governmental influence centuries before that," Jessiebelle replied._

 _"Thank you…that's helpful."_

 _"What else can you tell us?" Rumika asked._

 _"They're as nasty as our family," she answered. "And I respect them."_

 _"Please explain more," said Annie._

 _"They're a vicious group. They've completely wiped Team Skull off the radar. Now that gang only exists in name. They protect their own, and are extremely conservative." There was admiration in her tone._

 _"Do you think the Kapule Klan would have any business with that boy we asked you about?"_

 _"Possibly, if the kid was valuable to them in some way."_

 _"How can a child who isn't a member of the Klan possibly be useful to them?" Rumika questioned._

 _"If the kid was worth money, that'd be a reason."_

 _"How though? I don't understand," said Annastasia._

 _"If that boy came from an aristocratic family, it would be typical for the Kapule Klan to adopt him, wait until he is grown, then take his money. They've done it before."_

 _"They've done that to foster children? That's horrible."_

 _Jessiebelle laughed at this. "It's smart. Sometimes the children in the Klan grow up believing that their parents are their birth parents! It's hilarious. Though that boy you showed me couldn't pass for an Alolan. He must be an exception."_

 _That made me so angry. I was very, very, angry. I was aware of Jay sneaking peeks at me, and he gulped nervously when I clenched my jaw and fists._

 _"Do you know which foster children were victims of this?" Rumika asked._

 _"No idea," Jessiebelle responded. "Are we done now?"_

 _"I guess so," said Annastasia. "Thanks for answering our questions."_

 _I was surprised that they gave up that easily. But, they're professionals, so I figured they'd understand the process better than myself._

 _There was some silence, then another introduction. Someone introduced Rumika and Jessiebelle's parents._

 _"This is Annastasia, can you hear me?"_

 _"And this is Rumika, can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes, we can hear you," I heard a man respond._

 _"Well it looks like this delinquent child finally came to beg for our forgiveness," said a woman, presumably Rumika's mother._

 _"I'm only here only to ask questions," said Rumika._

 _"You have an Usodan. Obviously, you still don't trust us," Rumika's father noted._

 _"Not yet."_

 _"You can ask us anything. We need information, and we think you might have it," said Annie._

 _"And who might you be?" Jessiebelle's mother asked irritably._

 _"Annastasia Morgan."_

 _"You're the reason we're here. If it wasn't for you, we would've never been incarcerated. How dare you come here. I refuse to speak to you," the woman spat._

 _"Annastasia couldn't control the circumstances of her birth, so she is not at fault for anything that happened all those years ago," said Rumika._

 _"I don't want to have this conversation," said Rumika's father. "Leave."_

 _"Please," said Annie. "After this, we promise we'll never bother you again."_

 _"Fine. We will answer_ _ **two**_ _questions, no more. Hurry up, what are they?" Rumika's father asked._

 _"Jezz, we're now showing them the pictures," Rumika quietly spoke into the microphone._

 _"Do you recognize the child in either one of these photos?" Annie asked._

 _"No," they answered together._

 _Usodan honked loudly._

 _"Lying during an official interrogation adds years to your sentence," Rumika reminded them._

 _"We recognize the child," her father sighed in frustration._

 _"Who are his parents?" Annie asked._

 _"His parents? That child is a boy?" Rumika's mother asked in confusion._

 _I lowered the volume of the disk and looked around. I knew the sound was concealed with headphones—but my personal paranoia was ever-present._

 _"The child that you thought you recognized when I first showed you these pictures, who did you think she belonged to?" Annie queried._

 _Rumika's mother hesitated before answering the last question. "That child looks like the daughter of one of the other inmates."_

 _"Can you be more specific?" Rumika inquired._

 _"We answered both of your questions. Unless you have an apology or a way to get us discharged, I suggest you leave now," her father replied._

 _"We can negotiate," Rumika suggested._

 _"Leave," her mother ordered._

 _There was silence, then the same person who did the introduction came on, informing me that there were no additional recordings. Annie was sincere, they really didn't figure anything out. The only difference is that now they are going to be looking for Jess, and I have to make sure she never gets found._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Hold On', written and originally performed by Wilson Phillips. I first heard this song covered by Demi Lovato, Adman Lambert, and the Cast of Glee and that is still my favorite version. The Glee Cast music video for this is on YouTube in case you're interested:)

\+ The next chapter will have the main storyline, the focus is on Jezz and Linette.

\+ As always, thanks for reading and please review if you have the time:)


	96. Sentry Linette

The Journal

Chapter 94: Sentry Linette

 **"Stop giving your life away to other people."**

 **Steven Maraboli**

Snowflakes flurried through the air and were visible only by the moonlight. Linette caught the wet crystal droplets as they caught her open palm.

I slipped her mittens on.

"Even though it's sixty degrees, Amber would be upset if she saw you without your mittens," I told the toddler. "And I don't want to risk you getting chilly either."

"Where Berr?" she queried.

"Amber is at Jay and Valentino's house, and you are coming with me to meet Janine Anzu for dinner at a fancy restaurant."

"Ohhhh fannncy."

"Yep. You're my sentry."

"Senn-tree yess Sir."

Janine was waiting when Linette and I arrived outside Le Louvre. I noticed her smile quickly faded when she realized I had a child with me. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was pissed.

"Good evening. Who is this?" Janine asked as she shook my hand.

"Please tell her your name," I prompted.

"Linette kayya."

"I didn't expect you to bring a child along…"

"A-lonnng. You brought."

"I did," I cooed to Linette before turning to Janine. "I know you said one-on-one, but I like us together."

"Together with no Berr, Sir."

I thought Linette would change any mood Janine could possibly be in, but ignoring Janine's flirting while holding a conversation with her is like trying to ignore the snow in a blizzard.

"It is fine…" Janine said as a server and I fixed Linette a booster seat. "As long as she's not fussy."

"She is an _angel_ ," I responded.

Linette babbled on about the snow, the purple onesie Jay had dressed her in, and her Pidgey Jezz. Thankfully, Linette inadvertently interrupted Janine numerous times. Or perhaps it was advertently. I did request that.

"You seem…pale," said Janine.

"No Sir!" Linette declared.

"I think she was talking about me," I told Linette. "I'm worn from all the testing I just completed. I wasn't lying when I told you I was dyin—ill."

Janine was silent as a server filled our water glasses. She hummed and I wondered if she still thought I was joking.

"How old's the girl?" she asked.

"Ask _Linette_ ," I retorted.

"Asssk…me," said Linette.

Janine huffed. "How old are you?"

"Many years. Imma big girl."

"Jezz?"

"You heard her, she's 'many years' old. She's a big girl," I replied.

"Why are you babysitting her?"

"We get along well."

"Why else?"

"Linette also gets along with Amber."

"Berr," Linette added. "I get alonnng."

"Well…This explains why you're always busy," Janine grumbled. "This was irresponsible of you."

So far, this conversation was going just as I planned: boring, insulting, and annoying—except for when Linette spoke. That brought a smile to my face.

"Amber and I are more than capable of providing Linette with all her needs," I asserted.

"You're also more than capable of helping me with all my needs," she argued.

"I haven't forgotten about you or Toka."

"I need a Chief of Foreign Affairs with a brain. Is yours still there?"

"The work is thankless, stressful, and dangerous. I've lost interest. I'd rather write than argue and I want to marry Amber and help raise Linette."

"I never viewed Jezz Morgan-Kapule as a coward."

"It's not cowardly; it's using optimal judgment."

"Judgment," said Linette. "You use."

"That's right," I told Linette. "Nowadays I know how to use good judgment. You do too."

"Me too?"

"Yep."

"Ahem!"

The waiter interrupted us and we ordered our drinks. Janine and I didn't say much until he returned. I helped Linette with the water our waiter did not even bother to put in a small cup or with a straw.

Janine stared at me judgmentally as I dug through my tote for a sippy cup. I poured Linette's flavored water into there.

"You've changed a lot since last we met," she remarked.

"I'm stronger and happier now than I was when you and I worked together," I replied.

"Stronger? Were you lying about all your 'testing' or about being sick in the first place?"

"Neither. I mean I'm stronger mentally and emotionally."

"Whatever. You are truly missing out if you decline this position. You will hold so much power, more power than you've ever had before. You can make executive orders, veto laws, write bills. Many people are envious of this offer."

"I'm moving on."

"Doesn't it bother you that there are hundreds of people you're refusing to help?"

"I'm not refusing to help anyone. I regularly donate to places that run programs designed to help kids like the one I once was. I endorse bills that I find appropriate. I have been drafting policies and signing other people's drafts. I'm doing a lot, but I'm not in the front row."

"What if I raise your salary? We can care to spare a million a year."

"I don't need it."

"You can't live off the allowance of your former guardian forever."

"I have other sources of income."

I pretended that Linette needed to use the bathroom. Then she did, giving me an almost fifteen-minute break from Janine.

"Do you like Janine?" I asked Linette as we walked to the restroom.

"Does she have toys?" Linette asked.

"Nope."

"Then I don't like."

"Me neither."

Janine dove into the conversation I left her at before we even retook our seats.

"Seems like you would rather forego the attention," she remarked. "If that's true, then why are you writing a memoir?"

"My book isn't being crafted for attention."

"Then what for?"

"It's a personal project. I cannot expect you to understand."

"So, you'd rather spend time and energy on this memoir than using your writing to fix what is broken in the world."

"I'm doing both."

"You're taking the job?"

"As I consultant—like I've been doing—but not as Chief."

Janine sighed and paused. I ripped the table's bread into small pieces for Linette and explained again why we came.

"I'll hire a figurehead, then, someone who's intelligent but not too intelligent," she decided. "Someone who will be faithful and execute orders as you and I give them, someone with either a good reputation or no reputation. Then you can feed them your ideas and they'll get most of the credit. Can you think of anyone you'd like to put in such a position?"

"Not off the top of my head. Look into my party members. Most of them were kicked out when I was kicked out, but there is some hovering in the shadows. Some seem to have maintained positions and good rep—but most of them I haven't seen or heard from in weeks. Go into the archives and see which names you can pull."

"How do you feel about Maple Cuoco?"

"What about her?"

"She might work as a figurehead."

"She's not even a politician and I don't want to work with her."

"She's a scientist but she also has an education that would qualify her for this position."

"I don't want to work with her."

"Why are you adamant about not having her?"

"It's a point of contention."

"Are you not over the fact that she broke up with you?"

"I broke up with her after months of her physically and sexually assaulting me, cheating on me, and manipulating my emotions."

"I don't believe that."

I didn't expect sympathy from Janine. In some ways, I respect her straightforward approach, her professional demeanor, and breadth of knowledge. But her positive traits ended there. At least she wasn't as awful as the last time we had dinner together—Linette was doing an excellent job as a repellant, and it always helps to have someone nearby to look to for guidance, even if they're too young to cut their own food.

Janine ordered a three-course meal. I got a cup of soup for myself and macaroni and cheese for Linette.

"You didn't have to be so stingy on the food," Janine remarked. "I offered to pay."

"I don't have an appetite," I responded. "And Linette is small: hence the kid's meal."

"Your ordered Lina more food than you did for yourself."

"Her name is _Linette_."

"One day I'll figure you out. Maybe I'll preorder your book."

"I am not doing preorders."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons."

"You somehow make everything personal, even when it should be objective."

"Maybe that's why I lost my job."

"That's why you should take the chance I am giving you to reignite your political career."

"No."

"You're making a mistake."

"Good can come from mistakes. That seems to be the golden principle of my life."

"I'll never understand you."

"Perhaps one day you'll acquire different lenses."

Janine had her meal wrapped then left the restaurant as quickly as possible.

"This is nice," I told Linette after I ordered us dessert. "You and I should go out to dinner more often."

"Yesss Sir!" she agreed.

When Linette and I got home, we found Amb curled up asleep on the couch. Linette toddled her to her and licked her face until she woke up. Amber smiled and helped Linette onto her lap.

"How was dinner?" she asked.

"I had brock-a-lee, care-ots, mac-ronis, and cheeeese," Linette explained. "And fruits like bananananas and creams."

"Mmm. That's healthier than what I had. Jezz, you look decent; It must've gone well."

"It did," I said as I sat beside them. "She offered me the highest position available other than president but I didn't break and accept it."

"It's 100% your choice, right? It has nothing to do with us?"

"It was 1000% my choice."

It only took Linette about five minutes to fall asleep on Amber's lap. We put her to bed together, then retired to our own room. I fell asleep immediately and dreamt about how I was on a roll with making the right decisions. Usually, the next stop would be destruction, but sometimes, the right people can really change you, even if it takes a decade and a toddler to do the trick.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for his chapter is the quote _'Stop giving your life away to other people_ ,' by Steven Maraboli.

\+ The next chapter will be some main storyline and journaled contents. Linette is cute, Amber and Jezz worry for A, and lil Jezz grows more distrustful of his only friends.


	97. Ring the Bell

The Journal

Chapter #95: Ring the Bell

 **"You can only lie about who you are for so long without going crazy."  
Ellen Wittlinger**

Reviewing the journal didn't help me sleep soundly. Luckily Amber was patient, and she was used to the reactions I had in my sleep, even when they involved me hitting her face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you that," I replied.

I turned on the nightlight and looked over her. I don't know if I'm strong enough to give her a legitimate black eye, but I always worry about that.

"I'm used to it," Amb yawned. "It sounded like you were about to wake up, so I had a little bit of a warning."

Amb murmured at me to stop worrying and to go back to sleep.

"I can't."

"Think happy thoughts. Think about me, then fall."

"…and fall?"

"Into sleep."

I laughed. "K, Amb, whatever you say…"

She was already asleep by the time I responded. I shifted and sighed, unable to get comfortable. Ten minutes, then twenty, thirty, one hour, two hours…

 _"_ Jezz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think more people will leave for Toka?"

"It depends. I don't believe it will come to that."

I woke several hours later. Amb was lying on her side, watching me.

"Good morning!" she said peppily as she ruffled my hair. "I checked on Linette. She's still sleeping like an angel. Since then I've been I watching you sleep. You also sleep like an angel."

"Thanks," I laughed. "Did you eat a rainbow for breakfast?"

"Just inna pumped-morning mood."

We walked into the kitchen together and found the coffee already made.

"That's freaky," said Amb. "Did you sleepwalk again?"

"I haven't in years," I replied. "I don't think..."

Furfrou barked and looked out the window, whining when we didn't see what he wanted us to see.

"It doesn't matter," said Amb. "It was probably Logan; even though he hates making coffee, you never know. So…are you ever going in to work again?"

"I'll probably return at some point," I replied. "Not today though."

" _Must_ you go back?"

"Nope. Well…"

"Money."

"Yeah, that."

We drank the suspiciously already-made coffee and received another surprise when instead of being almost empty, our freezer, fridge, and cabinets were stuffed to the brim with health foods.

"Okay, so Logan definitely didn't do this…" Amber muttered. "And this isn't something Lily or A or…anyone…this is freaky. Are you sure you didn't sleepwalk?"

"I feel as though I would have remembered doing something this elaborate," I said as I looked out the windows.

Pip was as clueless as we were, and I neither of us could decipher what the rest of our Pokémon were trying to say.

Though it was odd, the coffee was delicious and the foods seemingly untampered with, so why not enjoy the gift? Perhaps it really was Lily and Maya. They _do_ deliver food for a living.

"Maya, Lily, or whoever this was must realize I'm more of a smoothie person than a bacon-and-eggs person," I said as I observed the kale powder, spirulina, avocados, fresh fruits, protein powder, and almond milk. "And that vanilla chai is one of my favorite flavors."

"And they know I'm a bacon-and-eggs person," Amb said as she happily pulled the ingredients out of the fridge. "This beats stale oatmeal."

After we stuffed ourselves, I showered and Amb catered to Linette.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" I asked.

"Specious? No Sirr," she asserted.

"Okay, well let me know if you see anything."

"Anything, yes Sirr."

"Thank you," Amb told Linette. "Let's take our Pokémon downtown."

"Down the town?"

"We'll take you downtown," I said as Linette bounced excitedly. "You want to see the Pokémon, right?"

"Poké! I like to see."

"Let's take some Lelen with us," said Amb. "Linette's likely never been in a carriage before."

"I'd love that. First, let's clean this dump."

We completed some of the chores we'd been neglecting while Logan continued to sleep through the morning. After we finished, Annie lent us two Lelen and the miniature open carriage that her great-grandparents left behind. It was just big enough to fit the three of us, Pidgey Jezz, Vileplume, Chimecho, and Pip. Linette adored the water and dragon horse-like Pokémon.

After the ride, we lifted her out of the carriage and she toddled over to the Pokémon.

"Horse Pokémon," Linette said as she petted the Lelen. "Horsey."

"These Pokémon _are_ horse-like. Good remembering. They are also called 'Lelen'," I explained. "Can you say 'Lelen'?"

"Yes. Lelen I can say."

"Good girl," Amb said as she picked her up so that she could pet the Lelens' heads. "You are getting better and better at talking. Maybe the Jezz-approved learning tactics are working after all."

"Learning tack-its."

"I had a feeling they might," I retorted.

"That's very good," said Amb.

"Good," Linette repeated. "I'm good girl yesss."

"You sure are."

"Leeeee," the Lelen whinnied.

"Give them a treat," I instructed as I handed Linette a chunk of granola.

"Treat," she said before sticking the granola in her mouth. "Yummy. More pleeeaasse!"

"Well, she was close."

"I say it's time for snacks," said Amb. "Are you hungry?"

"Yesss more please," said Linette.

Our Pokémon jumped for joy the moment we arrived at our regular training spot. They ran off while we set up a picnic. Linette helped us place the plates on the ground.

"We should've invited Harper," Amb whispered in my ear as Linette sang her A-B-Cs.

"Michio and A want to spend time with him and vice versa," I whispered back. "In case A and Michio are dragged out again."

"I'll kill A if she leaves."

"You'd already be out of friends if you meant that every time you said it."

"You're first on my list."

"I doubt they would go by will…yet…Annie's got a special gift. Maybe they need an extra-special Aura Guardian to accomplish their goal of mitigation and peace."

"Next time we come here, on want it to be with her, Harper, and Grumpypants."

"Ditto."

"Ditto," said Linette. "Uh-oh! No Harp-er!"

Linette looked like she about to throw a fit. Pidgey Jezz flew to her lap and chirped, which prompted her to calm down.

"You will see him again," I assured her. "Soon."

"Pika pika," Pip said as he rubbed his cheek against Linette's.

"Pip," she said as she petted the Pikachu.

"Pik aaaa!"

"Play! Tag, you're the it!"

All our Pokémon played with Linette while Amb and looked on and relaxed.

"I love her so much," I told Amb.

"I love her almost as much as I love you," Amb replied. "And you know, maybe more. I dunno."

"Ditto."

"You okay?"

"Yes...Imma rest..."

"Goodnight."

"Wake me if something cute happens."

 **XO**

 _June 8, 2033_

 _It has been a whole day since I've talked to Annastasia. After listening to the interviews, I couldn't think of what to say to her. She has either figured out that I'm transgender and is waiting for me to admit it, or she assumes I know nothing about what is happening._

 _I haven't talked to people much. I sat with Logan for a little bit, and he told jokes and briefly made me feel better. That odd Purrloin is very good at making people feel normal. I spent some time with my Pokémon, but we didn't train. I tried calling the Hales at lunchtime, but they didn't pick up their phones. It's too bad because I really needed to talk to them—but it wasn't their faults. The storms have been terrible and they probably didn't have service._

 _We arrived at the Kiwi Mountain Pokémon Center at about five, just in time for dinner. I have been thinking about many different things today, and it was nice to stop thinking for a little bit while I got cleaned up._

 _I have been formulating an escape route. The Hales said I could return to their home and do something else if I decided I was too weary to keep traveling, or if I wanted to return to school. If I did that, Jay would call until I returned, the way he did when he wanted me to come to Pallet after our first meeting. I have a different plan now, it's much more complicated, and it's something I don't plan on sharing._

 _After we finished our meals and cleaned our plates, Amber entered my personal space._

 _"I know you don't want to be around people today, but you can't just have your own room here. Nurse Joy likes to keep as many rooms open as possible in case trainers come in late. You're gonna have to share with at least two other people."_

 _"I'll share with you and Jay," I replied._

 _"This Nurse Joy doesn't let girls and boys mix rooms, so we have to be quiet about it, just giving you a head's up."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Are you going to talk to me again, ever?"_

 _I snapped out of whatever daze I had been in. The truth was, I really wasn't planning to ever talk to her again, not on a personal level like we had done in the past. That is too hard for me to do. At least, that is what I was thinking at that moment._

 _"Jezz, you aren't listening to me," Amber continued. "What did I do to you?"_

 _"Nothing," I said as I turned away._

 _I knew she was mad, but I didn't know what else to do, so I walked away, and she did the same. We didn't speak again until hours later. Immediately before that, I was in our room reading when I heard Annie talking to Benny in the hall._

 _"Nurse Joy says boys and girls can't sleep in the same rooms," he said._

 _"We were thinking that you could sleep with Logan and Takeshi instead of us," Annastasia responded. "Are you okay with that?"_

 _"Um…it's not that I don't like Logan and Takeshi, it's just that…I sorta just want…um," Benny stuttered._

 _"You want to stay with me?" Annastasia finished for him._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Annastasia placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nurse Joy will be fine with that. I'm in room 110, sharing with Jocelyn, Lily, Maya, and my Pokémon."_

 _"Okay," Benny breathed with relief. "Thanks."_

 _"No problem."_

 _I didn't mean to overhear them, but I was waiting for my turn in the bathroom. I had a question so I stopped Annastasia and Michio before they went back to their rooms._

 _"Does that mean that I can't sleep with Amber and Jay?" I asked._

 _"We can make an exception. We must be discreet about it though," Annastasia answered. "And don't stay up too late, we're leaving here by eight-thirty tomorrow. The next contest is all the way in Orchid City, and it starts at 9:00 am, you know as well as I do how big a deal this is for June, Jocelyn, and Jay."_

 _"I know. Thank you very much," I responded._

 _I went directly to Amber's room. She had left the door open and was sharpening arrows on her bed. Pidgeot, Talonflame, Pikipek, and her two new Ocicorio were asleep around her._

 _"Hey," she said as I shut the door behind me._

 _I sat down on the bed across from her and sighed deeply. I wasn't sure where to begin._

 _"Hello," I murmured._

 _"Got something on your mind?" she asked._

 _I nodded but didn't say anything._

 _"Feel like talking about it?"_

 _It sounded like she really wanted to hear me talk. I nodded again. Amber put her arrows down and moved beside me. I wanted to confess, even though I knew this timing was wrong._

 _"I did something bad and I need to get it off my chest," I started._

 _"I do bad things all the time," Amber shrugged. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. What'd ya do?"_

 _"It's about something that happened a long time ago. I made some big mistakes."_

 _"Is this about that interview?"_

 _"Not particularly, but it did prompt me."_

 _Amber checked the door to make sure it was locked._

 _"Tell me," she prodded._

 _"Remember when they said they couldn't find any information about that home I was in?" I asked._

 _"The one that Rita and A were talking about."_

 _"Yes…The information is gone because I got rid of it. I didn't want anyone to know about them. I had my Porygon go into the computer system. He erased my identity."_

 _I said it so fast, that I am not even sure if that was exactly what I said. It was this script that I had been working on all day in my head. When I said it out loud for the first time, it sounded robotic._

 _"Why? Did they hurt you?"_

 _I knew she was going to bring that up. Why else would someone my age act the way I did?_

 _"Not exactly. Not in the traditional sense, anyway," I replied. "That's not the main reason I did it."_

 _I still couldn't believe that I was talking about this, for the first time in my life, to a girl that I really, really, really liked. She got upset when I said this. She didn't like the mystery. She raised her voice, but not because she was mad at me. She was mad at the situation._

 _"What did they do?! If that is not the main reason then what is?"_

 _She grabbed me roughly by the shirt. I didn't react as much as I typically would have... I knew it would make her feel better to get her anger out._

 _"Please lower your voice. I don't want anyone else to hear," I murmured._

 _"Fine," Amber whispered as she let go of my shirt and folded her arms. "Tell me. I promise I won't share it with anyone."_

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for the quote: _"You can only lie about who you are for so long without going crazy_ ," by Ellen Wittlinger. You probably will not understand the double meaning this quote has for this chapter for a while unless you've already picked up on something I didn't quite want you to pick up on yet:)

\+ Jezz and Amb's conversations will continue in the next chapter, which is already up!

\+ Thank you all for reading.


	98. Day 54 Secrets, Again

The Journal

Chapter #96: Day 54 Secrets, Again

 **"Incredible."**

 **Amber Ketchum**

"Are you comfortable now?" Amber asked as I blinked my eyes.

Despite the 5:00 am darkness I could see her face clearly.

"You were shivering so I got an extra blanket. Then I saw your eyelids flutter, and I was wondering if you woke up cuz you were too hot," she clarified.

I shifted under the wool. This was the blanket Delia gave her when she was young. It was perfectly sized—covering just the three of us. Amb usually only took it out for special occasions.

"This is perfect," I whispered as I squinted at Linette, deciphering that she was asleep and not awake as she lay between us.

"Do you think you'll fall back asleep?" she asked.

"No. You want to talk?"

"Yeah."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

She sat up and shimmied around Linette. Obviously, I did something.

"You seem like a morning person all of a sudden," I commented.

"Don't diverge," she said with a smile. "Okay, so it's a teensy bit serious, but if you listen to my fruitful advice, then this'll be the last time I say it."

"I'll listen…if it's reasonable."

"Going back to that journal isn't good for you."

"I know."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because I have a self-destructive personality."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse…I hid the journal."

I felt cold with fear. I shouldn't worry because it's not like she burned it, and she's right that it's not good for me, but clinging to something that makes me sick is how I handle the world.

"Where'd you hide it?" I asked.

"Someplace you'll never go," she replied.

"There are many places I won't go."

"That's why hiding it was relatively easy. You might find it if you look but don't go there. You need a break. It's not fair that you take happiness in small doses."

"I know what you mean…tell me straight: what do you think my problem is and is it affecting Linette?"

"First of all, nothing is affecting Linette negatively. She's good for you and you're good for her. Your problem is that sometimes—often—when you're alone thinking to yourself, I can tell the bad stuff creeps into your head. You feel so much guilt and stress whenever you think about what happened ten, eight, even four years ago. Our people aren't as cruel as your subconscious thinks they are, so we forgive, like really forgive. It's not always because we know it'll keep you from going mad, it's because that's how people are supposed to be."

"You took the journal because you want me to forget?"

"No, it's that I don't want you to remember."

"That's…the same thing."

"Nope. You'll see what I mean a month from now when I give it back. Trust me on this."

"I trust you."

"You don't sound sure."

"Pika," Pip agreed.

"I trust you!" I said in a louder, more enthusiastic voice.

"Jezz?" Linette asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Linette crawled onto my lap and licked my face. It still wasn't old but I really wanted to sleep, or at least lie in bed for a couple more hours.

"Bre-fix time more please," Linette said as she patted my face.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, praying for a 'no'.

"Yess. More please."

I moaned like a teenager as I forced myself out from under the blanket. She clung to me like a monkey and I felt like a was hauling an anvil.

"Have fun," Amb said as she stretched, taking up the rest of the bed.

 **XO**

Linette fell back into a slumber after half a pear and a cup of milk. After placing her in her own bed, I returned to mine. I didn't expect to actually fall asleep, but that's what happened.

I was back at the Kiwi Mountain Pokémon Center, talking to Amb. We were having that conversation I don't regret even though I felt as though I was being choked every time I spoke.

 _"I won't share it with anyone," Amber insisted._

 _"You truly promise?" I asked._

 _"Yes…unless I think it'll hurt you. Then I gotta tell."_

 _I began regretting initiating this situation._

 _"Never mind," I mumbled._

 _"I hate when people hide secrets. I'm trustworthy. Just ask Jay, or Annastasia, or anyone else. I never gossip. You started this confession, now finish it."_

 _There was no way she was letting me off the hook. I learned from past experiences that Amber doesn't let something go until it's resolved, and what counts as 'resolved' is up to her alone._

 _"I used my Pokémon to destroy the evidence because I'm ashamed of what happened there."_

 _"Okay, but why you were so ashamed? I mean if you regretted it you could have just told them it was an accident, you could have told them that Porygon went berserk. It's a weird Pokémon anyway."_

 _"There were other consequences, things that I feel guilty about. Something disastrous happened because of me, even though it was not my intention. I couldn't ever admit that to any authority figures. I would have been taken away to someplace horrible. I just know it."_

 _"What disastrous thing happened?"_

 _I should have known that she would not be satisfied with my vague response. She wanted more, but my voice was shrinking in my throat. I said it quickly._

 _"Porygon did more than destroy the files. He destroyed the house," I blurted, my voice squeaky and forlorn._

 _She didn't react right away. I worried that she didn't understand me because my voice sounded so messed up. She just stared for a few seconds. I was starting to suffocate from dread._

 _"How could a Porygon do that?" she finally asked._

 _Her voice was calm and curious. It calmed me too…a little._

 _"Porygon was threatened by one of the other Pokémon in the house. He defended himself using an electric attack. All the light bulbs in the house exploded, and it caused a fire. Then one of the homeowner's Electrodes became disturbed, and it self-destructed. The entire house exploded, and it is all my fault. All because I wanted to hide my own secrets."_

 _"I can't believe that happened." She sounded half-shocked, half-entertained. "But it wasn't entirely your fault. What were you trying to hide? Did that explosion kill someone?"_

 _"No. At first, I thought I did, until I heard the story on the news. That is when I knew I didn't hurt anyone, but the way they talked about the incident…I knew I couldn't go back."_

 _"Tell me what you were trying to cover up."_

 _I took a few more breaths. She gave me her water. I prepared for what I thought would be the hardest thing I ever said aloud._

 _"I wanted to hide something personal, and I didn't want the world to know about it. Sometimes when I am with certain people, it seems silly almost, but it wasn't at the time. And it still isn't now, but now I have people who aren't going to punish me or make a big fuss about it. That changes everything," I said._

 _"So, I only caught half of that. Did you do something embarrassing?" she inquired. "Is that why you don't want to say it?"_

 _"Sorta. I'm embarrassed about it now at least."_

 _"If it'll make you feel better, I can tell you something embarrassing about myself."_

 _"No, it's okay."_

 _More silence. My anxiety grew. All this crying was new for me. I was comforted only by the fact that Annie once mentioned that these rooms were almost soundproof—and I couldn't stay like this forever. I had to tell someone what I was going through. That secret that Rita said shouldn't be a secret at all._

 _"May I whisper it to you? I don't want anyone else to hear," I said after a few minutes._

 _"Yeah. Go for it," she replied._

 _I cupped my hand around her ear. I opened couldn't decide how to begin. I put down my hands._

 _"Did you change your mind?" she asked._

 _"No…I think that I need to give you a long and detailed explanation and that is easy to do if we sit facing each other comfortably."_

 _"Okay," she agreed, revealing a little smile. "This is going to be good, huh?"_

 _"Yeah," I answered in a broken whisper._

 _"Go for it. I won't interrupt your 'long and detailed explanation', I promise."_

 _"Thanks…so, ummm…you probably won't believe me…First, I should tell you that I have a long history of running away. I would change my name almost every time I ran away, but the name I used most frequently was Jamie. I started that disguise five years ago, right before I—"_

 _I stopped, I wasn't sure if I should mention Rita. I decided to move on._

 _"Right before I turned eight," I amended._

 _I expected a million questions, but as she promised, she just waited for me to continue._

 _"Second, ummm, so, Jamie is not my legal name, and neither is Jezz. My official name, the one that was one the birth certificate that I destroyed is Jessi—um, Jess."_

 _Still no reaction. She just nodded._

 _"Jess as in Jessica," I clarified with a cringe._

 _She just nodded again. I really wanted to know what she was thinking._

 _"I was uncomfortable being considered a girl. I didn't want people to call me a girl but almost everyone did, because I was according to my medical records and birth certificate. That's why I wanted Porygon to destroy those records…I never expected it to get out of control. I made everything worse by running away…but then Ri—an adult friend of mine—came into my life, and even now, she's been helping me deal with my problems. She's the only person who knows. Not even Annastasia or the Hales know. I don't plan on telling anyone else. I know this probably doesn't make any sense, but if you could just…at the very least, keep it a secret too, for me, please…I'm finished. Please talk."_

 _She was smiling, not grossed out like I expected her to be._

 _"That's…that's pretty incredible. Like, really incredible."_

 _"Incredible?_ That's _what you think?"_

 _"Well yeah. I would have never suspected…never guessed…just wow. You are pretty good."_

 _"Good? I never expected anyone to say that to me about this."_

 _She squinted her eyes and took a good look at me. A really hard, long look. My hair, my eyes, my torso, legs, and feet. I was starting to become even more self-conscious than I already was, but I didn't say anything about it. I also felt dazed. I couldn't believe that she wasn't upset. She was actually in a better mood now compared to when we started this conversation._

 _"Yeah, good is right," she affirmed. "But I'm sorry you had to go through all that stress. It isn't fair."_

 _"I am so happy you are okay with this. You are okay, right?"_

 _"Yes. I am actually relieved. I thought you were hiding something bad. I didn't even think it was something this. There isn't anything else, is there?"_

 _"No. This is everything that is I have to confess."_

 _"You don't have to have any secrets, anymore, you know that. Everyone in our camp is fine with whatever."_

 _"Almost everyone around me has called me a liar. I was often sent to therapists who told me I was wrong about everything. This means that in the past, I had to choose between everyone knowing and treating me horribly or constantly hiding in order to feel okay. When I met you all, I realized that I didn't have to hide, but I still did. It's impulsive. It is why I become withdrawn at times."_

 _"The closer you become the further you feel you need to get away, even if you don't want things to change."_

 _"Precisely. That is wise. Did you come up with that on your own?"_

 _"No. A said that one time to her Espeon. She was telling Star that people react to love differently. When you are scared and anxious because of past situations, you are guarded and the closer people get the more you feel like you have to push them away. Not all people are like that. Some people really thrive once they realize that they are close to someone. Others decide to run away. She told Star that when she first started training her a few years ago. Star decided to take the second option and stayed. I hope you do that too."_

 _It was like she was inside my head again. I wondered if she knew I was contemplating running away, and if she did know, how did she get that information?_

 _"I want to make everything right. I didn't want my old foster homes to find me, but now I'm not sure what I want, but I do know that I don't want to continue living with so much fear and anxiety."_

 _"I think you'll find a way. You seem brave and smart to me."_

 _"Thank you…but…how can I tell a story like this to Annie? She should know, but I can't tell her. I will let her down. I don't want her to be disappointed in me for lying. She says that nothing I say will change her heart, but I don't even understand how that can be true. If let her down then I am hurting her, and that makes a difference."_

 _"Tell Annie the same way you told me. Also, A isn't a god, she isn't perfect, and she doesn't have to know everything. It's okay to let her down. I disappoint her on a daily basis, and I'm still one of her favorite people in the world."_

 _"I will keep that in mind…but there is one other thing. It's about Rita. She already knows. She found me a long time ago."_

 _"She knows everything? How?"_

 _"She was a volunteer at my shelter. She helped me, she was my mentor. I was different then. I had a different name; I didn't use Jezz or Jess, and I had different hair. But we were very close, and I think I hurt her when I ran away. The hardest part is that I don't regret it. Rita understood, and she forgave me when we were recently reunited. She didn't tell anyone else about me, and I don't think she will unless…"_

 _"Unless what?"_

 _I can't believe I admitted what I said next. It was a total accident, I really didn't mean to say it at all, but I still did, and she heard it._

 _"Unless she tells someone in order to help save me," I answered._

 _"Save you? I'm confused."_

 _"I didn't mean that, not really."_

 _"Okay…So why did you decide to tell me all this and not Jay or A?"_

 _"Amber, I trust everyone here, but you…you don't make you pitying of me so obvious. Your tough heart can handle me too."_

 _There was a lot more to it than that. There was the fact that I thought of her constantly and craved her acceptance, approval, words, and hugs more than I would ever admit aloud. The fact that she was cool with this changed my life for the better._

 _"You really don't see me differently now?" I asked._

 _"You are who you are, Jezz. Seriously, don't be afraid to tell people. It'll make you feel a lot better…and thanks for that trust. It is hard for you, I can tell. I can't relate…but I understand. Sorta."_

 _"You are very wise, truly you are. You have Annie's heart but a brain and body that is unique only to you."_

 _That was embarrassing. I could hardly believe I said that to her face. It was adrenaline. It was making me braver and dumber._

 _"You think I'm wise? People call me 'wild', 'odd', and 'fierce' all the time, but only two other people have ever called me 'wise'," she replied._

 _"Annastasia and Jay?" I guessed._

 _"Yep."_

 _"It's true though."_

 _"So, personal question but…I need to know…have you like, gotten your you-know-what yet? I mean, you are a year older than me, and I suffered for my first time not that long ago."_

 _That nearly killed me. Did she seriously want to talk about periods? Right now? I'll never understand women. Do girls actually talk about that to each other?_

 _"That…that's not a very nice question to ask someone…" I mumbled._

 _"I know, but I want to know," she shrugged._

 _I should have expected that response. Amber doesn't have shame. I suppose I shouldn't be ashamed of this—that is what Rita and the other volunteers always told me—but it's hard advice to follow._

 _"I…I haven't quite reached that point yet. And Rita…she is going to help me get the…stuff…that will prevent that from happening," I said._

 _I didn't feel like talking about the Lupron. I know I wasn't supposed to anyway._

 _"Lucky," Amber pouted._

 _"You can join me if I want," I choked._

 _"Nah, it's too much effort, and besides I am not really all that interested. But…if something goes wrong with that and you ever need any supplies remember that I am always stocked up."_

 _Something about the way she said it took so much weight off my shoulders. I laughed a little bit, I felt relieved. I probably will never have a period—hopefully—but it was good to hear that I had a secret stock in case the horrific event occurred. With my luck, it was bound to happen at some point._

 _"Thank you," I repeated._

 _"Np. So, are you staying here tonight?"_

 _"Yes. Annie said it was okay, as usual."_

 _"Good. I'll leave so that you can get changed into your pajamas. I gotta brush the sugar off my teeth anyway."_

 _Amber grabbed her toiletry bag and stood up to go. She looked back at me and smiled beautifully._

 _"Thanks, again. I feel a lot better now that I told someone," I said._

 _"Anytime," Amber responded before shutting the door behind her._

 _I lied on her bed and breathed deeply, taking in her scent. Amber has this finish she puts on her wooden bow that makes it smell like rosemary and a wool blanket she keeps in case the nights grow chilly. I love the scent. It relaxes me. I closed my eyes and basked in the endorphins. My world felt unreal. I just told my biggest crush my biggest secret, and instead of getting upset or grossed out or even confused, she just accepted it. She'll probably ask me more questions, and some of those questions will be rude, like the period one…but I'm okay with that. After a few moments of peace, I got up to get dressed. I grabbed my bag and returned to the room. Just as I was finishing up, Jay knocked on the door and asked to come in._

 _"I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked._

 _"I was just getting changed. I'm staying in this room tonight," I replied._

 _"Cool! Um, my sister wants to talk to you. She says if you're tired, it can wait for another day, but she wanted me to pass on the message."_

 _"I can go now," I said as I walked towards the door. "I'll see you upon my return."_

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is chapter 23, 'Secrets' from my story 'Alola Trials'. Don't re-read it plz, it's in dire need of edits.

\+ Reviews are better than 70-degree days, no homework, and lime seltzer. So, if you have the will and time...and thanks for reading:)


	99. Brink

The Journal

Chapter #96: Brink

 **"Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
I come by it honestly, I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no**

 **I've been on the brink, so..."**

 **One Republic**

Because Linette showed great interest in the Lelen, we got a saddle from a rental shop and took her on a pony ride. We held onto her on both sides while Pip sat behind her in the large saddle. The attention once again brought a huge smile to her face.

Amb leaned on me and memories from when I was young began playing in my head, from a time when I didn't think that I would ever be in this position.

 _I was twelve going on thirteen, Jay and Amber were still eleven. We walked through Unova, barely bearing the heat. Jay leaned on Amber, relying on her for support as we walked. There was tension; everyone was pissed at me, including the Pokémon. Despite the heat, Jay and Amber look so comfortable together. They always did; even when it was ninety degrees, they held each other close. Amber appeared to be used to it, and a bit pleased with herself. She adores vaunting her influence._

 _I keep thinking about how I got us all stuck here, and couldn't help but wonder why Amber wouldn't touch me the way she did Jay._

Amber waved her hand in front of my face.

"Jezz, I asked if you were thirsty," she said.

"My apologies. Lost in my head again."

"Are you found in your head yet?"

"…Yes..."

I told her about the memory as she handed me a seltzer.

"I never touched you because I didn't know how," she said.

"Clarify," I requested.

"With Jay, I already knew how to deal with him. It was hard to figure you out. If I knew that you were fine with hugs and stuff like that, I would have treated you the same way. I wasn't sure though, so I took my time observing you."

"I hated the idea of anyone but me getting close to you yet I couldn't get close to you myself. I thought about your actions and reactions towards me a lot more after I moved to The Grange...it grew from there. Or I did. Grew worse, I mean."

"Yeah…that obviously pissed me off. I shoulda been more mature about it though. I didn't realize at the time how much trauma was affecting you. You spent most of the first two years of me knowing you holding back, then once you got comfortable at The Grange you seemed to take everything so literally and you were moody, and I mean, you had a reason to be, but it still bothered me. And of course, I was a bitch too. Not the fun kind of bitch that I always am, but the one no one likes."

"Me too," said Linette, making us laugh.

"I still have a crush on you," I told Amb. "Believe it or not."

"Duhhh. Everyone does," she replied. "And ditto for you. Everyone loves you but the haters, losers, those self-centered, unempathetic, dumb, spoiled, and bratty losers."

"Un-pathetic, spoil-d, bratty losers," said Linette.

"Hone—Linette, please don't use those words," I replied.

"I meant to use nicer words," Amb told Linette. "Nice words…like 'nice', 'kind', 'silly', and 'happy'…you know, good shi—stuff."

"Good stuff," said Linette.

"You got it."

Linette was interested in almost every Pokémon we passed. I was pleased when she pointed to a flock of Pidgey and said 'Pidgey like Jezz' and when she saw a Pikachu and said 'Pika like Pip'.

We stayed until the wind impelled us to leave. We got home around five, and since the family was coming over at six, we had just enough time to prepare dinner.

We put together leftovers and fresh salad while Linette played with a doll that Harper had left behind for her to use.

"I miss," she sighed.

Amber left to comfort Linette. I listened as she explained how Harper couldn't play twenty-four seven. Amb and I know that truthfully, it was more complicated than that; according to Michio, he and A were coming down with some kind of sickness. Their energy was drained. As much as I wanted to, I refrained from bugging them with my phone calls.

Besides, they were more likely to heal without interruptions…

 **XO**

 _June 8, 2033_

 _In room 110, Michio restocked his backpack while Annastasia brushed Minun. As always, Peruva, Bleu, Lil-G, and Plusle were lounging around them._

 _"I'm glad you came," Annastasia said as I passed through the doorway "Michio, can you give us a few minutes?"_

 _"Um…okay," he responded hesitantly._

 _Annie handed him a brush and Plusle._

 _"Brush her while I talk to Jezz," she instructed._

 _"Yes ma'am," he said as he took the Pokémon and brush from her._

 _As soon as Michio was gone, Annastasia shut the door and asked me to sit down. I grew nervous. Maybe it's because she's such a secure and confident person, and that intimidates me. Because I feel I'm crossing her, her soothing aura has become painful. The confidence I had a moment ago vanished. I wanted to crawl back onto the bed that smelled of rosemary and cover every inch of my body in that familiar blanket._

 _She didn't speak, so I started, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible._

 _"I noticed that Michio calls you ma'am. You told me you didn't want to be called ma'am," I dumbly remarked._

 _"He was being sarcastic," she replied._

 _I laughed awkwardly and picked at my nails even harder than I was before._

 _"Don't be nervous. I just wanted to talk to you about the interviews. It's been very busy lately and I haven't had the chance to get back to you," said Annie. "Did you listen to both of them?"_

 _"I did."_

 _"So, as you must realize, there is another person we are looking for now, which is why I need to ask you: did you ever have a foster sister that looked similar to you and was around the same age?"_

 _I hated where this was going. I am so stupid for agreeing to be involved in all this. I don't know what I would prove by finding the parents that abandoned me._

 _"No," I responded, trying to sound firm—and failing to do so._

 _"Please don't lie to me," Annastasia begged. "Whatever happened, I can handle it. I just want to help. Do you remember her name?"_

 _I wasn't prepared to answer this question. This didn't feel like a good time to explain. Annie's face was so pained; she worried for me so much already. I think telling her what I just told Amber would make her worry even more. I can't handle seeing that._

 _Annie asked her Pokémon to leave the room after a little while. I started to cry, again. I couldn't believe how much I have cried in front of these people. They probably think that I do this all the time and that I'm a wimp—no offense to Jay. That isn't true, the truth is that something about being surrounded by them makes me way more emotional than I normally would be._

 _"Her name…her name was Jess," I vaguely answered._

 _"Okay. When did you last see her?" Annastasia inquired._

 _"I was six."_

 _"And she was also six?"_

 _I nodded. I knew she felt my aura. Maybe distress and distrust send out similar signals._

 _"Who were you living with?" she asked. "Can you remember the name of the family?"_

 _"No," I lied._

 _"Please tell me."_

 _"The family's surname was Smith."_

 _"There are a ton of Smiths all over the world. What town in what region were they in?"_

 _"Kanto, near Celadon City."_

 _I have tried so hard to get those memories out of my head, that I actually don't' recall where the Smiths had been living when I was with them. They were originally from Sinnoh, I recall that much. Besides, I was unstable during this conversation. I wasn't thinking straight._

 _"Can you remember anything else about them? What did they look like? Did they have any rare Pokémon? Natural born kids? Do you remember any of your foster family's names?" she asked._

 _"I don't remember any of their first names," I replied. "They made us call them Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and I don't think they had any natural born kids. They were Japanese, and maybe part something else. They also had a few carrier Pidgey."_

 _"Please tell me about Jess. What happened to her?"_

 _"She… she's gone now. There is no point talking about her."_

 _"Did she pass away?"_

 _"She no longer exists."_

 _"Okay…Was it a tragedy? Is that why this is so hard for you to talk about?"_

 _"I don't think I would call it a tragedy. All I know is she's never coming back."_

 _After more silence, Annastasia decided that she had done enough for tonight. She held her out her hand, the way Jay often did with me._

 _"Hand holding must run in the family," I remarked._

 _"I'm sorry for causing you to relive painful memories," she replied. "If there's something you want me to do for you, or if there is anything more than you are willing to talk about, see me anytime. I'll always make time for you."_

 _"Thanks…I will."_

 _She gave me a towel to wipe the tears off my face, then we walked back to the room in which I planned to sleep._

 _"Everything good?" Jay asked as I climbed into bed._

 _"Yep," I mumbled._

 _Amber was there too, looking more confused than sympathetic. She was probably wondering if I told Annie what I told her, and what her reaction was. I didn't have the mental energy to explain._

 _"Wake me up if you need anything. I won't mind," Annastasia said before shutting the door._

 _"What did you talk about?" Amber asked eagerly._

 _"Nothing truly important."_

 _"Okay…"_

 _"You'll find out soon enough."_

 _I made a decision. Tonight, I'll take the path I dread yet desire. I'm not positive it'll be a good idea, but I feel like I can't go on. Amber's reaction was everything I wanted, but I can't imagine being ever comfortable in their presence._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic of this chapter is the song 'Secrets' by One Republic.

\+ Thanks for your reviews, as always.

\+ Next chapter: another main storyline and contents fusion. Jay gets a lovely gift for Amb and Jezz screws shit up.

\+ You'll understand the double-meaning of this chapter name after I post the next chapter.


	100. Withstanding

The Journal:

Chapter #98: Withstanding

 **"Words get trapped in my mind**

 **Sorry, I don't take the time to feel the way I do.**

 **'Cause since the first day you came into my life**

 **My time ticks around you."**

 **Green Day**

"Rain!" Logan hollered as he pointed to the sky.

I shoved my stuff into my case just as the icy sleet hit my skin. We rushed into the cottage then basked in the warmth of the fireplace.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked after we rushed inside.

"I'm great," I responded.

"I was talking about your laptop. Most of my passwords are autosaved on there and it would be a true tragedy if something were to happen to it."

"You probably shouldn't have shared that," said Lily. "Because now I know who I'm gonna mess with next."

Amb watched the sky. "Well, as I was saying, we were thinking of doing a quadruple date. Maya, Lily—you are welcome, but you, Logan, are not. But, you are more than welcome to watch Linette—so long as you have our Pokémon around to make sure you don't fuck anything up."

Logan huffed. He tried to cross his arms but found he was unsteady on two legs. After complaining about his decision to evolve, he said:

"Why do humans go on dates anyway?"

"Linette's the best thing that ever happened to me," I said. Amber glared. "You know, alongside Amber—but sometimes breaks are nice. Besides, you do not have to watch her because she is with her gramma."

"She has a gramma?"

"You're so stupid," said Lily.

"Huh?"

"Delia," Amb and I said together. "Jynx!"

Just then we noticed Jay and Valé at the door, cold, wet, and shivering.

"S-sorrrrry t-to b-bother ya-you," said Jay, teeth chattering.

Amb tossed them the towel and blanket we keep by the hall closet specifically for these situations. She helped Jay dry his hair—the priority.

"Okay, so indoor quadruple date," said Amb.

"I'd like that," I replied.

Amber, Jay, Vale, Logan, Peruva, Lily, Maya, Pip, Togekiss, Sneasel, my entire team, and I assembled in the family room.

Jay focused on fixing his hair in his pocket-mirror. "Not so bad—we saved it just in time."

"Wow," said Lily. "Being away from you for a few weeks made me realize how infantile you are."

"I don't know what that means, but don't call me names," Jay asserted.

"I think 'infantile' means 'pointless'," said Maya.

"You're thinking of 'futile'," I said. "Infantile means—never mind. It doesn't matter. Don't call each other names."

A clap of thunder nearly shook the floorboards. I felt sudden apprehension; Delia was surely keeping Linette safe, but I couldn't prevent the image of Linette cringing and crying.

"I vote for staying in, eating pizza, playing awkward games," said Amb.

"I like the pizza part but not the games part. I'm still recovering from truth or dare," said Jay.

"Sole-sister didn't show mercy," Jay added in a whisper only I could hear.

"I could imagine," I responded.

"Am I invited yet?" Logan whined.

"…Sure…"

"I always appreciate time to relax and unwind. Don't you?" Maya asked.

I wondered if she saw me grimace at the rain. It was icy and as appealing as rotten spinach. Plus, that thunder was sketchy: it's early spring, not later summer. The chances of that thunder being naturally weather-induced were beyond slim.

We tried to agree on a movie while Amb grabbed cards and Valé collected pizza orders. While everyone was either doing something or talking, Jay pulled me aside.

"What's up?" I asked as Jay closed the door to my bedroom.

"I have something to give you," he responded.

He dropped a ring in my hand. It had a beautiful amber stone and underneath there was a tag with the following words:

 _"She makes broken look beautiful_  
 _and strong look invincible._  
 _She walks with the Universe_  
 _on her shoulders and makes it_  
 _look like a pair of wings."_

"That quote's how I always felt about Amb," said Jay. "She's still that way, even all these years later…and by the way, I know a guy who can make the width small or bigger. So, she could place it anywhere. Well, almost everywhere…I want you to give it to Amb."

"I think _you_ should give this to Amber," I said as I observed the ring "Since _you_ got it for her."

"Yeah, I did, like…about twelve years ago…I just found it. And you know…uh…yeah."

I forced the ring back into his pocket.

"Really, give it to her yourself," I said. "I'm not going to pretend it's from me if that's what you're suggesting."

"Well…I was hoping you'd have a better idea," he replied. "Lily said I was invading your privacy because I sometimes show up at your cottage unannounced, I kinda took over all the wedding planning, I'm doing the arrangements for the duplex, I take Amb out more than I take you out…and like, it's your life. Like, yours and Amb's. I don't want you to get mad at me for taking over."

"I like how you take Amb out and buy her stuff. I'm relieved you're planning the wedding. All this is really good for me. Don't listen to Lily. Who knows us better than we know ourselves?"

"Amb."

"I was going to say 'no one', but I like your answer more."

Jay looked at the ring sadly.

"I just…I want you to give it to her," Jay insisted. "Please? I have my reasons."

I sighed; he wasn't going to give up. I accepted the ring.

 **XO**

 _June 11, 2033_

 _It went wrong._

 _I wanted to leave forty minutes after midnight. Xatu would use Teleport combined with his inherent ability to bring me back sixty years, to a time when not even my parents existed, but Jay woke seconds before our departure. He figured out my intentions swiftly and confronted me. I told him I was sorry and tried to escape, but a second too soon, he realized what was happening and grabbed onto me. Now he is here, in the past, with me, and he's beyond overwrought._

 _He squeezed my arm as he took in our surroundings. When he spoke, his voice was like the patter of raindrops hitting cold concrete. I was the concrete._

 _"What…what's going on?" he asked. "Did you just teleport us?"_

 _"It was an accident!" I blurted._

 _"It's no big deal. You can send us back to the Pokémon Center."_

 _"I am unable to do that."_

 _"W-why is that?"_

 _"I cannot go back. I apologize but it is the truth that I cannot."_

 _My voice rattled and made the droplets more intense. I choked, as I often did, because this was the deepest shit I had ever been in. Tears escaped the sides of my eyes. I wanted him to vanish. I was done letting people see me cry, done witnessing their pity, and most importantly, I was done with everything Morgan-related._

 _"Wa-wait…d-don't cry!" Jay sputtered. "Xatu can bring us back, just ask him. He listens to you sometimes, right?"_

 _"I meant to come here…then you and Amber woke from your sleep. I didn't want you to come along, that is why I told you to step back. But you grabbed my arm…you weren't supposed to do that. I was supposed to be alone, but now you are here," I murmured._

 _"I don't get it. Are you running away?"_

 _I nodded then turned around._

 _"What the hell?!"_

 _"I feel I cannot sufficiently explain."_

 _"You can try!"_

 _My tears were dry but Jay's were coming. He was angry but without a temper—angry words in a teary voice. No matter how I worded this, he'd be hurt._

 _"I don't want to hang out with your group anymore," I said._

 _"Not true," he argued. "You said you loved us, and I believe it with all my head and heart."_

 _"I love you too but that doesn't mean I should stay."_

 _"That's exactly what that means!"_

 _The fire in him rose. He was suddenly like Amber; angry about being scared and confused._

 _"You do not understand me, Jay. You can't. You cannot relate, no matter how much effort you force into the situation," I asserted._

 _"I know we are not completely alike but why does that mean I can't relate?" he said in a poutier, more Jay-like manner._

 _"I don't know. I wish you could."_

 _I finally let him look into my eyes. There was no malice despite the trouble I'd caused._

 _"I'm upset because last I remember it was the middle of the night, and you were distressed. Now we're here, broad daylight, and I have no idea where we are," said Jay. "Or what time it is. Or why we are the only humans around. Why are we in the middle of nowhere? How far away did you take us?"_

 _"We are technically still in Kiwi Mountain," I said delicately._

 _"We can't be. We're in an abandoned field, not a Pokémon Center," he replied._

 _"This is how Kiwi Mountain looked about sixty years ago."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Xatu can not only show us the past and future…he can bring us there…"_

 _"We are in the past…or the future?"_

 _"Past…I think."_

 _"You have so much explaining to do! Get started. Start with why. Why are we here? Why did you do this? Why won't you send us back?"_

 _So much like Amber._

 _"I meant to come alone," I replied._

 _"And Xatu…?" he asked._

 _"Xatu's entirely unreliable. He can travel through the past, present, and the future but doesn't usually follow my requests. He didn't mind following this last command for some reason."_

 _"Probably because he knew it was a bad idea and wanted to screw with you."_

 _"I should send you back. Xatu, return Jay to the present."_

 _Xatu flew next to Jay. Jay jumped out of the way seconds before Xatu disappeared._

 _"No way! I'm not going back without you," Jay vowed. "Please tell me why. Nothing you can say…"_

 _"…will make you care about me any less," I finished for him. "I knew you would say that, but I don't see how you can thoroughly believe it."_

 _"There is only one way to find out. Talk, please. I can't read minds."_

 _"I don't know where to begin. This is heavy."_

 _"Well…um…uhhh…maybe starting at the beginning would be best."_

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'When It's Time' by Green Day.

\+ The next chapter is both journaled contents and the main storyline. Lil Jay doesn't know what that means and Logan is rude af.

\+ Thank you for all your feedback.

\+ I'll explain about the fic I recently began publishing on Archive of Our Own. If you have no interest, then don't bother to read on. Author Notes for this story end here.

About the Chronicles:

\- First of all, I'm glad some of you checked it out. I made a single post about it on Tumblr and I didn't say anything about it anywhere else so I wasn't expecting it to become popular among our group.

\- Secondly, the reason I didn't announce it on here was just because I wanted to see what would happen if I 'started over'. I recall how with some of my earlier stories, I had fewer reviews but more reviewers. I wanted to see if the content could attract a new audience. The fic so far has about a thousand views (today is 4/2/19), about 24 'Kudos' and about 5 followers—I don't anticipate it getting more popular than SBY but I suppose anything could happen.

\- It is not truly an AU of SBY. If you read, you'll see that I use many of the same OCs (like Amber, Jay, and Rumika) as well as new OCs that were heavily inspired by canon characters (like James' parents and the trainers nicknamed 'Blue' and 'Green/Leaf'), but mostly canon characters (the TRio, Misty, Ash, and Gary). I wanted to test out some other headcanons and it honestly has nothing to do with SBY other than the fact that I used some of my ideas from that fic to make this one. In other words, this is a totally different fan-verse. You'll find plenty of this series' Easter Eggs in there but that's it.

\- I'm not sure what 'Guest' meant by the comment 'why are there so many Ambers'. I _think_ you mean that I have the Amb who premired in 'Heroine' and a character named Amber in this new series, but I also have the other characters like Misty, Ash, Professor Oak, Ash's Pikachu, Jay, Miyamoto, etc. I also moved around some personalities and backstories, which you'll see if you choose to read.

\- If you all are inclined to read this fic, you'll find it under the username 'chipotlepeppers' on Archive of Our Own dot com. The title is 'The Chronicles of Team Rocket (and Company)'. If you have friends that like stories that focus on canon characters and/or like rocketshipping or pokeshipping, I would appreciate you mentioning my story to them but I won't be offended if you don't.

\- If you want to comment on it, I would appreciate using your username on here or tell me who you are so I can tell if you're a 'loyal follower' or a newcomer.

\- The Chronicles will likely be about the length of SBY. I publish randomly and I have chapters as little as 200 words. I would suggest, if you're interested, to not bother with checking in too regularly because you'll get dissatisfied with the teensy updates.

\+ as always, that you for reading. Comments, constructive criticism, and questions are one-hundred percent welcome.


	101. Over or Understated?

The Journal

Chapter #99: Over or Understated?

 **"All I want is you to understand  
That when I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to."**

 **Green Day**

 _June 11, 2033_

 _I chuckled, making Jay smile. It took some time for me to set a beginning and an end to this. Difficult conversations tended to flow in that direction._

 _"It started at St. Augustine's," I confided. "I was always different from the other children…"_

 _"Because of your brains?" Jay interrupted, his voice so low I could barely hear it._

 _"Because of my sense of self-identification."_

 _"I don't know what that means."_

 _I sucked in a sharp breath. I knew this would be easier of a confession to make after my practice with Amb, and Jay never seemed like the judgmental type. But the words were difficult to find for this conversation I'd never thought would occur._

 _"My assigned name was…different. Feminine. I wasn't supposed to be a boy."_

 _"You're upset because they gave you a girl name?"_

 _"It's more than that. It's…did you ever hear of the word 'transgender'?"_

 _"Oh, yeah, I have…A and I went to pride parades at Celadon…and um, I used to think I was one of those…I mean, because of my interests and stuff. Umm…what were you saying?"_

 _"I'm transgender."_

 _"Oh! Wow…ha, and it's weird because…well, I'm more like a girl than you are…but I guess it's up to girls to decide what's girly. So, um, yeah. Um…so…why are you upset? I can make you look more like a girl if you want. I've had loads of practice. I also have pink clothes you can wear; we're about the same size, and your eyebrows are already thin but there's room for improvement and definitely let your hair grow at least a few more inches so I can cut it—."_

 _He continued for another three minutes. I don't remember everything he said but all of it involved him wanting to make me into the opposite of myself._

 _"You misunderstood," I said._

 _He froze. I felt bad for ruining his fun but I'll later remind him that he can do all those things to himself if he really needed to get it out of his system._

 _"Oh, ummm, I misunderstand a lot of things…I guess I don't really know what I'm talking about."_

 _Jay spouted that familiar blush. My outlook suddenly changed—marginally. I do like some of what he said…_

 _"You have it reversed," I continued._

 _"Reversed…reversed…so…what does that mean?" he asked._

 _"I was born looking like a girl but I've always felt like a boy. Even when I was young I knew something was wrong. I felt like Jessica was this ghost who followed me around. So much of my childhood was me trying to convince people that I wasn't a girl. I've been secretive about this ever since…well, ever since I did something terrible that made me want to never be found."_

 _"W-what did you do?"_

 _"Nothing terrible; I didn't commit murder."_

 _"Ah, uh…good…but…you'll tell me if you did, right?"_

 _"When I was younger I lived with the Smith family. The Smiths were never as kind to me as the Hale's were. They didn't hit me a lot—what hurt far more than all their hits combined was their intolerance and anger. They didn't want Jamie—I originally used the name 'Jamie' before I invented 'Jezz'."_

 _He was abnormally quiet._

 _"Does this make sense?" I asked._

 _"Who are these people?! We can get them arrested," he said with determination._

 _"I wanted as little attention as possible. I was fortuitous compared to most children in my situation."_

 _"That's…sorry for interrupting…you can continue your story…please."_

 _"I was an embarrassment. I eventually grew weary of tiptoeing around them and feeling afraid. I destroyed my paper and digital records with assistance from Porygon. Porygon needed to break through their firewalls in order to get this done. He was confronted with digital Pokémon defending the files and a battle ensued. An Electrode got involved, and the house was destroyed. No one was hurt, but I was terrified. I ran away. I met Rita—she was a volunteer at the shelter I fled to. Jessica has been out of my life since then…except for when she haunts my dreams."_

 _Jay shuddered. He appeared deep in thought as he processed the tale._

 _"I can't help but feel betrayed," he said._

 _"Can you please be specific? When did I betray you the most?" I questioned._

 _"You shouldn't have had gone through all this. We wouldn't—won't—take advantage of your feelings."_

 _"_ _I cannot get passed that feeling."_

 _"_ _Well…I don't really understand why you would feel that way anyway…"_

 _"I didn't feel adequate until I met Rita. I liked her because she didn't make me feel like a leech to society. I couldn't stay there because I knew it was going to end. Either those looking for me would find me and make me stay with them or the social workers would deliver me to a different house that treated me worse would have discovered what I'd done, or someone I really cared about would move away or die. I ran before any that could happen. I did it for control. I feared most of all that someone would expose me and resent everything that I was…so I never let anyone close."_

 _"Then why did you have us dive into your past? Isn't that what Rumika, Rita, and Lucy are doing? It's a paradox."_

 _"I truly believed I'd come out to you all, tell you about everything, even the crimes…but I chickened out. I started to realize I was in too deep, and that is why I wanted to go to a place where I never existed. I was going to live here, and maybe you all would come looking for me, but you'd never find me. This is the place where no one can find us. I can hide forever, and it'd be okay."_

 _"Ummm…a-at least you had a reason. People hurt you…and you were young…and you never had anyone there for you. I hope you know now that good people don't resent other people for defending themselves, even if they…accidentally make a house explode…"_

 _Despite the intensity of the situation, we laughed. The world of Pokémon was impressive when it enabled an emotionally distressed child to destroy an entire house._

 _"Aren't you mad?" I asked._

 _"We grew up in very different worlds. I never got hit by adults for expressing myself. Of course, the kids at school liked to hit…but I had somebody there to help me out," said Jay. "A few somebodies, to be precise. And by the way…you're awesome at passing."_

 _"I suppose that is true…On the first day I met her she compared me to you, actually. She said we looked alike."_

 _"Rita told you about me?"_

 _"She said you looked like me, that you were a year younger than me, that you were an upbeat person, and that you were kind. She also said that you didn't like to visit Spectrum because you were afraid of making the other kids uncomfortable because we were all either kicked out our homes or runaways, and we were all poor while you grew up wealthy and loved."_

 _"Um…does Rita know everything?"_

 _"When Rita and I reunited late last year, she immediately knew I was the Jamie she once helped. I guess my disguise wasn't all that great…but then again, she is a spy and therefore trained to see through people. We talked like we did all those years ago. For a while, I felt that not much had changed. She knows about the Porygon incident. She didn't say anything because she wants to protect me. Now that I am gone again, I'm certain she'll reveal everything to Team Rocket. She'll want to do everything she can to help me."_

 _"You must be afraid."_

 _"I needed proof that someone can be my friend despite all my baggage. Rita said you and everyone else in our group would love me—that scared me. Everything seems different with Rita. Rita is just doing her job when she talks to me, so even though we trust each other now, our relationship was never based on trust. You and Amber are only children. I wanted so badly to trust you the way you trusted me, but I couldn't. I couldn't know for sure how our relationship would change if I exposed myself. I realized if I took control and ran from what was causing me pain, then I would no longer be afraid."_

 _"Amb and I thought maybe…oh Amb, she's going to be furious. I thought I was angry, but no one can get as enraged as she can, not even my mom can reach her level. She'll pummel you, probably make you cry. You think you're scared now…"_

 _"Despite what I said, I do not plan on returning to the group. Amber can be mad at me if she wants because unless she gets some major outside help, she is never going to find me here."_

 _Jay let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't as angry as he was sad, disappointed, and confused._

 _"Since when did you become so arrogant?" he asked._

 _"I suppose I was born this way," I retorted._

 _"I can tell you're acting. You've done it before. I know this isn't you."_

 _"Please understand that everything changed for me so quickly. And Annie, when Annie came and talked to me, and I looked her in the eyes and lied…it was the worst feeling in the world. She didn't do it to me, I did it to myself. And now I fear I let her down in the worst way possible. So, I will not go back. It is better this way. You, however, should go."_

 _Jay offered his hand and hovered it above mine even after I refused to acknowledge it._

 _"I'm not going to go without you," he asserted._

 _I never felt so much regret at one time. Regret, humiliation, frustration, disappointment…_

 _"I am sorry for hiding from you," I choked._

 _Jay patted my back in the most wholesome way possible while I cried into his shoulder._

 _"Take your time," he murmured._

 _"I'm sorry Jay, truly sorry," I moaned. "I don't think you should forgive me. I owe so much to you."_

 _"My sister has this saying…It's 'we always wriggle out of the mud last minute'. It's like our family blessing. We're all still alive and well despite all the close calls."_

 _I went back and forth between wanting to send Jay back without me, going back with him, or keeping us both in the past. I knew the middle option is what Jay desired, but I couldn't bear the thought of seeing my friends' faces after my humiliating betrayal._

 _I tried to send Jay back, but he dodged Xatu every time. He grew more irritated with every attempt._

 _That's how for the first time in forever, I let Jay down._

 **XO**

Jay, Amb, Lily, Maya, Logan, Peruva and our Pokémon gave their pizza orders to Vale. Assuming I didn't hear him, Vale repeated the question to me almost three times. Amb kicked his leg and whispered an explanation. It was the first time in a long time I ever felt embarrassed in front of my friends. I left the room for water but stayed on the other side of the wall so I could hear what they had to say.

"I don't understand what's happening," said Maya.

"He can't eat," said Logan. "Unless it's like a smoothie. And he's picky about his smoothies too. Like, if there's a Grib berry in it, his face gets red and he coughs a lot it's hilarious…and annoying…He also doesn't like to talk about that because…I don't know. Humans are weird."

I hate being _that_ guy. The person who needs special treatment or panics when something reminds him of past trauma or a personal failure, who cringes and leaves the room when someone either intentionally or inadvertently reminds him of past shit, and that as time moved forward, he was more likely to 'get worse' than to 'get better'. Amid the comfort of my home and family, I was suddenly on the verge of panicking—truly panicking. Maybe it was because I'd been holding it in.

"Where'd he go?" Jay asked.

"Sit," said Amber. "I'll round him up."

"Tell him I'm sorry," said Valé.

' _No!_ ' I thought to myself, ' _Don't be sorry!_ '

I returned to my bedroom, doing my best to make my footsteps inaudible. I shut the door even though I knew Amb would arrive any second.

And she did.

"Ya know, I can tell when you're listening in," she began. "I've had that ability for far longer than you can imagine. And sometimes it's good to prefer smoothies and protein shakes over pizza. That's what I'm having too. It's healthier."

"I just got in a mood all of a sudden," I responded. "Lame, I know."

"Nah, you're cool."

I revealed my face and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so you're not cool. But, you're good enough for us," she amended.

"I'm ready to go back."

"I don't think you are."

We sat cross-legged on the bed together. She felt my forehead. I felt hers.

"You're warm," she said.

"You too," I replied.

"Nope. Tell me: is it stress? Do you need me to get someone?"

I had so much inside of me and didn't know what to say. This was beyond being 'in a mood'. This was a preview emotion.

"I'm not well at all," I said as I stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'll be back in five."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'When It's Time' by Green Day. I love that song.

\+ The next chapt is an intruder installment:)

\+ TBH I feel sorry but also not sorry for presenting this chapt.


	102. The Intruder, Part Eight

**Chapter Description:** Umbreon, leader of the last wild Pokémon tribe in war-torn Euon, makes a decision that changes the lives of her and her minions forever. Part Eight, Extra #27.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #100: The Intruder, Part Eight (Extra #27)

 **"I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes  
They've seen things you never quite say, but I hear  
Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you  
And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me"**

 **Drew Gehling**

Star moved closer to me. She was eager for me to continue my story. I kept telling myself I'd stop, but every time she looked at me, she convinced me to change my mind.

"What happened when you got back?" Star asked, her voice shaky.

"It took us five or six nights to walk back to my tribe's land," I replied. "There were many new faces, people who weren't around the time I was there, and there were also missing faces. My parents weren't the only ones taken by Team Rocket. I had three more nights to prepare for the battle for my honor. My siblings chose fire stones after seeing that I did not choose the water stone as I had once bragged that I would. I tried to use it, but it was too late. I was stuck as an Umbreon."

"You are a beautiful Umbreon. Strong, smart, and experienced. I didn't know that you went through so many hardships in order to gain that leadership role. Me threatening it…I was an intruder to you."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, getting this off my chest, seeing that you understand, remembering my old self, I know that there needs to be a change. We are safe for now, but we won't always be. We might as well be happy until Team Rocket strikes again."

Star paused, and then despite her obvious sorrow, let out a short giggle and snort.

"Ironically, if Team Rocket comes for us now, it will be a good thing. Of course, now they won't come. If they plan on coming, they sure are late."

"I don't understand."

"My human and her friends and family are prominent members of Team Rocket."

"Star, they can't be…"

I was horrified. Could precious Star be a spy? I backed away. I needed space to process my thoughts and feelings. But she stepped closer.

"You don't understand. Team Rocket, when they came and kidnapped your tribe members, I think it's a misunderstanding. Maybe it wasn't Team Rocket, it could have been a different gang. Or maybe they were trying to help. How long ago did all of this happen?"

"Soon after I fled my tribe, but I had heard stories of them coming before I was born, years before was born. They were definitely Team Rocket, and they were definitely hostile."

"Team Rocket is not the same as it once was. They are still a gang, well, actually, they were never 'evil', they just had a bad reputation for inviting troublemakers into their squad, hoodlums that would hurt Pokémon…but everything has changed. Team Rocket members are out there protecting the Tree of Beginning. My human and her friends are good people. Maybe…"

Star let her voice falter. I thought about her words. For better or worse, I decided to trust her on this.

"I believe you," I said.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"If your humans come for us, what will become of this tribe?"

"It's up to you; you're the leader."

I thought about her suggestion that my tribe joins her in the land where food is plentiful, the weather is warm, potions are available, and friends exist in higher numbers. I always wished-for paradise. That is why I ran down the Winding Frozen River as a young Eevee3.

"We will see what fate delivers," I told her.

"Good idea."

Star's babies stirred in their sleep. No, they weren't asleep. They were listening in. They stopped their pretending when they realized that I had caught them.

"Pangari, you are so brave and strong!" Eevee2 exclaimed.

"Wow Pangari!" said the other.

"My name is not 'Pangari'. I command that you call me 'Umbreon'. I hate names, especially that one," I retorted.

"Well, Umbreon, you are still brave and kind and awesome and strong," said Eevee. "No wonder you are the leader of this tribe!"

"None of those traits got me anywhere, and they are certainly not the reason I am tribe leader if that is what you are implying."

"You are the leader of your tribe because you are strong, brave, and kindhearted, not because you were next in line," said Star. "Even if you had lost that battle against your brother, you still would have been a leader in your own right. You took the hard road because you believed it best for these Pokémon, Pokémon that you didn't even like."

"Your praise it…it is good to know that I am not alone in my silenced ideology."

"Then why do you keep it silent?"

"I can't answer that now."

"Okay."

"Umbreon, why don't you spend more time with Star?" asked Eevee2.

"I spend plenty of time with Star."

"Not enough. Mommy says you need to spend more time with her," said Eevee.

Star looked away and laughed. Did she blush? No, she couldn't have. Well, she could, and it would make sense. Then it happened to me. I carried on as if the color of my face didn't change colors, but the tiny beasts saw through that too. They were being extra annoying today.

"Crystal, we knew it," said Eevee.

"Yeah, we sure did," said Eevee2.

"Eevee, and Eevee2, I beg you to go place. You are frankly pissing me off," I told the children.

"Why do you call us that?"

"What?"

"Eevee and Eevee2. Why do you call us that?"

"I told you half a dozen times, and I explained it again just moments ago."

"But that's the past. You hate the past, why stay there?"

"That was very insightful, my prince," Star praised. "Umbreon, you can answer that question, I am sure of it."

"I'll call you Crystal and Snowflake if you stop annoying me," I decided.

"Deal," they said together. "Now good luck telling us who is who!"

They ran away. I groaned. Star rubbed up against me.

"They are a little much," she sighed.

That was a dreamy sigh. Admiration for the little beasts.

"They want you to stop being so quiet," Star continued.

"And apparently they want me to be their second mother," I mumbled.

"They said that to me too."

"They did?"

"Yes."

"Star, you are…"

"…a Kantonian psychic-type with a name that I use, that was given to my human, who I still love. I believe in everything you say that you do not, and I everything that you spent years trying to avoid. I'm the walking and talking embodiment of everything you disliked."

"Disliked. Past tense."

"Progression."

"Do you read my thoughts?"

My question was abrupt, and my tone changed into something more vulnerable as I said it.

"Never mind," I mumbled.

"I know there is no way for you to trust me, but if you want, I can try to teach you how to learn that ability. Dark-types can sometimes learn advanced psychic-type moves."

"I'll think about it."

Star rolled over in front of me, bumping me a little as she did so. She smiled at my surprised expression.

"Do you want to just chill in the snow?" she asked. "We don't have to talk. Or we can talk if you have more stuff to say."

Usually, I wouldn't take up such an offer, then again, no one had ever asked me that question, minus Star's adopted Eevee.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why not you?"

"I can't."

"You can't hang out? Why? I already told Sandopan and the Fires to look after the tribe for us while we were out here chatting and relaxing. If you don't want to, that's okay, but don't tell me you 'can't' when I believe that you can."

I folded my legs and flopped down next to her.

"You are a smidge ungraceful," she giggled.

"I agree to a degree. What else is there to talk about?"

"Everything."

"I don't want to talk more about my past, but if you want to talk about it, go for it."

"Okay, I'll do that. There was a lot of stuff in there. More than the Team Rocket splitting your tribe, or how Linette treated you…I think it's funny how Linette talk about Jezz and called him 'Mr. Morgan-Crapola'. I gotta find a way to tell him about that. He'd love it."

"The teenager your human adopted is the same as the politician Linette's family and neighbors despised?"

"Yes."

"Eerie."

"Annastasia once said everyone in this world has connections. Connections are people who have touched our lives in one way or another. Jezz touched Annastasia's life, Annastasia touched mine, I touched yours, and you touched Linette's, and it makes a full circle."

"Do you believe in a higher power?"

"I believe in the Tree of Beginning and in connections and in aura and love. Everything else is details or mystery."

"I feel the world is darker than you seem to believe."

"I focus on the light. Not everything is horrible. Not all love comes to an end."

"It does in death, or when people's lives are pulled apart, or when people change."

"I think it gets recycled."

"What?"

"It's just something I came up with. I thought about it when Scarlett died. Everyone was so upset, but she didn't disappear. Her energy came back. It came to Plusle and Minun. It circled back. I think that about everyone who is gone."

"But that actual person is gone. All their memories, their body, perhaps even their personality."

"Maybe it's gone to a better place than the dark Earth on which we live."

"I disagree."

"Fair. These aren't confirmable facts. It's all just my thoughts, instincts, and what others have told me."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Sure, like what?"

"I'm not sure…"

"By the way, Linette reminds me of Amber, though she is the total opposite in most ways."

"Which one is that one again?"

"The redhead who's friends with Annastasia and her brother. The one who flies."

"Oh. How? Is it just that they both fly?"

"Partly. The both seem like brave and stubborn souls. Linette is young so it is hard to compare them too much. Amber is…I think she is twenty, maybe twenty-one. She is about two years younger than Jezz, but then again, Jezz doesn't really know how old he is for sure, it's all estimation."

"And he is also the one who is sick."

"Yes."

"Haven't humans invented medicine and potions to fix all their issues?"

"Not all issues. Humans are fragile. That's one of the reasons I think Pokémon need to help them. It's just us, them, and animals, and there aren't even that many animals around anymore. But you were asking about his medicine. He has some, but it doesn't help much. Annastasia says it makes him feel better but it doesn't make him cured."

"If he feels better, isn't that the same as being cured?"

"No. It's like…oh, it's like spoons."

"Spoons?"

"Yes."

"I am confused."

"Do you know what a spoon is?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, that part isn't very important. You don't have to know what a spoon is to understand the concept."

"Star, may you please get to the point? You are so hard to follow sometimes."

"Right. Imagine he has twelve spoons in front of him. Every time he does something, it requires that one spoon be taken away. After each task is finished and each spoon is taken away, he needs to rest."

"That makes no sense. No one has to rest that much."

"I disagree. So, say he wakes up and writes in his journal for an hour. After that, he needs at least an hour break, and he loses one spoon. Then say he goes for a walk. After that, he needs another break, and he loses one spoon. When he runs out of spoons, he can't do much of anything but sleep or maybe just lay in bed and talk, but nothing that requires much energy. Annastasia is like this sometimes. That is why she understands."

"It sounds like an inconvenient way to live."

"He is very efficient. He's almost nonstop. His life is like a phrase, comma, phrase, comma, phrase, comma, phrase, comma. He doesn't end books, he just keeps adding chapters. Sometimes literally since he has his journal. But he's a happy person. He knows that the secret of happiness is to learn how to make it yourself. He's very good at doing that, although he does depend a lot on others to remind him of how capable he is."

"He sounds like a decent human. I do not understand why other humans despise him."

"Annastasia says it's because he is changing things, and humans usually don't like change, especially the ones who are flourishing the way things are. Unfortunately, the humans most hesitant to change are usually humans with the most power to create it, and that is why there is so much tension. Small people want to have bigger people cut them a break, but the bigger people don't want to risk shrinking."

"Is that analogy also something Annastasia told you?"

"Indeed, it is."

"I have changed my mind about your family. I feel that one day I can tolerate meeting them, though I am still not sure about your Grange."

"I'm very happy you said that."

Star lay closer to me and rested her head right against mine. It was very comforting to have her heat there when we were lying in the snow and a breeze had kicked up.

"If the chance comes for me to leave, will you come with me?" she asked.

"I will," I promised.

"Even if your tribe wants you to stay?"

"Maybe they can come with us."

"I want that."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I never felt that people like you would want to be around people like me."

"I love you, and that is why I like to be around you. I want us to be mates. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, are you sure though?"

"Positive."

"Annastasia might not like me."

"She will. She taught me unconditional positive regard, remember?"

"Oh."

"And you'll love our family. Her son Harper is so much fun. I know I said that a million times, but it is so true. And Jay, Silver, Michio, Amber…they are not like the humans you once knew. They care. Annastasia didn't make taking care of people and Pokémon and advocating on their behalf her life work because she was bored, she did it because she cares more than anyone I know. Her kindness has rubbed off on everyone around her. What some people don't know about aura keepers is that they generate what is best in this world and spread it to others."

"It makes me nervous that you are so positive about me, her, and the rest of your family. When your time with them ends, you will be ripped apart."

"It'd be worth it."

"You truly think so?"

"The world isn't always pitch-black. Light breaks through. It always has and I believe it always will. You are comforted by the darkness because it is what you know best. I can see you are happier with an open mind and friends that you said you didn't want or need."

"You still believe happiness and love are the two most important things in the world?"

"I do."

I felt vulnerable in the picture Star painted. It is more than desirable to have those dreams become reality. Perhaps I could start a new loop here. Rather than circling back to those black days, I can weave into the family Star is pulling me towards. Then I can meet her Annastasia and her Harper and all those other humans and Pokémon she loves, and I can be loved.

Star and I talk small, then she fell asleep. Looking at her with her eyes shut and breath gentle, I would never believe that such an ordinary creature could be so extraordinary. Her form was not much different than the millions of other Espeon that live out in the world. Her eyes were the same, her paws, her tail, but her heart was so different. She was the rarest of all Pokémon. Amusing to think that legendary Pokémon, shinies, or mega evolved folk could top her. I know they can't.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'You Matter to Me', written and performed by Sarah Bareilles and Drew Gehling.

\+ Thank you to Iamsomething, The-Collector, Irocketships, Pokemonfanthings, It's-Bri-Again, KimmyFinster, and Hot-Ice-Cream for sticking with this story for so long. Every comment you make makes me so happy.

\+ I hope this satisfied your needs for an intruder installment update.

\+ Next chapter is more of the main storyline. Jezz reveals a personal harbinger.


	103. Swollen

The Journal

Chapter #101: Swollen

 **"Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person and makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you.  
And you're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two."**

 **Sarah Bareilles**

I pulled my manila envelope—my personal harbinger—from my filing cabinet then returned to my spot on our bed.

"I need to describe these tests to you," I told Amber.

Her pupils widened as I emptied the contents.

"The results from these tests point to nothing good," I began. "They said it'd be more trouble than it's worth to investigate given my other results."

As I released even more unpleasant details I recalled how I used to be able to enshroud my impediments. Those days ended over a decade ago. Now, all my trepidations pass through her eyes.

"What did they say after they gave you the results?" she inquired.

"That they were sorry there was nothing they could do to help me," I sighed.

"They said that then left you?"

"It's not their fault or responsibility."

"It's wrong. They should've at least made sure you got home safe. Was Liz there?"

"She wasn't there but they sent her a letter and all the results along with their notes and suggestions."

"Were you given anything helpful?"

"They didn't offer any prizes but they said if I wanted I could start treatments tomorrow. I can buy myself time."

"How much?"

"It depends. Not more than five years."

"That's assuming you're lucky."

"Correct."

"So, in reality, it's closer to…?"

"Between six months and three years."

"You already know what I want you to do."

"I would've told you earlier but I received most of this information less than an hour ago. When I got the mail, these final, triple-checked results were in it."

Amb slouched. For a while, I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. She murmured words I couldn't decipher yet fully understood. I had no idea how much time passed.

When she let go of me she looked as beautiful as always though I wanted desperately for her expression to change.

"Imma kill…this," she grumbled as she punched a pillow.

"Actually, _this_ pillow is God," I said as I handed her a different one.

She cried until I felt her tears through my shirt. I wanted to fix all her problems, see her smile again, but I tend to fall short whenever it comes to this.

"When you go to hell, will you wait by the door for me?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied. "I'd never make it alone…"

"I buy that."

"I need your help with something though, a few things really, but mostly just one."

"What?"

"Can…that won't work."

"What won't work? Everything can work. I'll force it to work."

"I have no doubt that's within your ability, but it's a lot to ask."

" _I'll_ kill you if you don't get to the point."

"Can you try to make this not sad?"

"Huh?"

"I want you to make this…normal. It doesn't have to be a tragedy."

As hard as I tried, I couldn't figure a concise way to make my point until I realized that all I had to do was be honest—all she ever wanted me to be.

"How do you tell the person you love more than anything else in the universe that you want her to move on without you?" I asked.

"You don't tell them at all," she responded. "Do you seriously want to repeat that?"

"Amb, you know exactly what I mean. I'm being honest here. Can you give me legitimate feedback?"

"You're so dumb."

"I know I am, but what about this time?"

"You can't change me, and you'll never, ever, ever, be able to love me more than I love you."

"I don't want you to change."

"But you want my emotions to go in a direction they cannot."

Fair.

"But…I'll try…" she continued. "You shouldn't talk like that. You'll be okay. You always wriggle from the mud last minute. Always, even though you're a fatalist."

"I believe in destiny as much as you believe in fighting; we act like that's what we believe, but it isn't. That's only on the surface."

"When something's bad you gotta fight it."

"Or heal it. You know more than I do how fighting makes things worse. Even winning is losing."

"It feels like giving up to me."

"You call it that, I'll call it acceptance. Agree to disagree?"

"No. I…agree. Agree-agree. I'll…attempt…to accept something, but you have to try really hard to…uh…heal yourself and to…"

"Last?"

"Yeah, that."

The silence was awkward for a while. It was the first awkward silence we've had in ages. I couldn't even remember the last time. Silence used to feel good, but now we can't quite read each other…or we could but were subconsciously refusing to.

"And Linette?" I asked.

"What about her?" said Amb.

"Treatments will be expensive and even out of Annie's ability since she's been doing so much to help the peacekeepers and victims up north. Linette's not gonna be a cheap kid—not unless you want to deprive her, and I know you'll die before you go there."

"I love her a lot. So much, but if I can't afford to take care of her—financially or emotionally—it doesn't mean she'll die. She doesn't need us as much as we want to believe."

"Everyone needs someone to care about them in order to thrive. We're doing great in that department…and, we're getting ahead of ourselves. I promise I'll do the treatments to an appropriate extent, but you have to meet me halfway. We'll work on a budget that makes sense to both of us and swear to stick with it. If/when the cost treatment exceeds our budget, we'll cut it."

"How much time have you spent thinking about this?"

"A decade, give or take several months."

"…sure…"

"You can't use the '...sure…' that's _mine._ "

"Okay, if it's close to that…like, we'll go over a little if we need to…"

"…Sure…but, there's some stuff you need to understand."

"Grace me with your superior knowledge."

If she had told me that ten years ago, I would've taken it far more seriously. But, she's not being too capricious here.

"Talk," she instructed. "Or I'll fight you—and win."

"So, if I'm brain dead, that's the same as being dead-dead—don't let them fool you. I also don't want any of my limbs to be removed because that's disgusting. And no more transplants. I know I can't live without them, but I can't live with them either."

"Living people can go one with just one lung."

"It's too much."

Amber rolled her eyes.

"You're too much," she argued.

"That's my argument—I'm too much," I pointed out.

"You're crazy."

"Okay, _some_ things we'll stretch but it depends on circumstance. There's no point in delaying the inevitable. It might even be better for Linette. If she lost me within the next year at least she might not remember."

Amb gave me this look that said 'don't go there or you'll regret it'. I must recall how she's not yet in the acceptance stage. I shut my mouth.

"It's hard to believe that less than three months ago you were upset over losing your job. Now that seems like a blessing," said Amb. "And from what I understand, just a few weeks ago, your worst-case scenario was me not agreeing to marry you. Which is dumb, because, who else would I marry?"

"Anyone," I replied. "You can get any person out there. All you must do is—"

"Pick the best one?"

"No. All you must do is look."

I don't think she understood what I meant. I barely understood it myself.

"I want more than anything for you to live a long, happy, meaningful life. I don't have to exist for that to happen," I added.

Amb glared at me. I don't want her to get angry over this, but if she did, I'd at least know why.

That didn't happen. Instead, her expression transposed into empathy.

"Last two questions of the night," said Amb. "First, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you hurt right now?"

"Nine."

She nodded and diverted eye contact. I never admitted to that before but it was true, though it wasn't the soreness, stabbing, or the swelling heat in my arms and legs that hurt; it was everything else.

"Okay," she breathed. "Second…do you want to go back out there? I'll stay here all night. I'll bring our dinner here."

"I'd rather spend more time with everyone," I responded.

Amb helped me stand and we returned to our family. We squished into the loveseat since the only other spot left was the floor. Logan passed Amb the popcorn.

"We watched crappy ads while waiting for you to finish your gross human bonding stuff," he remarked.

"Lie lie!" Peruva half laughed, half scolded him.

"Yeah, it was pretty gross," I replied.

"Okay, then," Jay responded, obviously as disturbed as he was clueless. "Amb said she wanted to watch the Exorcist, and since that scares me, I'm voting 'no'."

"Lieee," said Peruva, agreeing with Jay.

"I don't want to watch another 'classic'," Amb grumbled. "Let Jezz choose."

They all watched me.

"Let's watch regular TV," I suggested.

"Lieepard!" Peruva cheered, relieved I voiced her favorite option.

"I like that idea too," Valé added, following my lead.

"Fine with me," Jay breathed.

"Good," Amb said as she shanghaied the remote. "Anything but news."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'She Used to Be Mine' by Sarah Bareilles. Interestingly, I think of my intruder installments whenever I hear this song, but something about that verse speaks to this chapter.

\+ I'm sorta confused on what you all mean by 'salty' author notes. I'm generally a very sarcastic person but I never intend to make people upset. You can always PM me if something I wrote confuses or offends you, whether it's in the story or about my author notes.

\+ The next chapter will be about handcuffs.

\+ Thank you all for all your comments:)


	104. The Smallest Handcuffs

The Journal

Chapter #102: The Smallest Handcuffs

 **"If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
And if I get too tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk."**

 **Matchbox 20**

Linette's 7:00 am smile was equal only to Amb's. As she let go of Michio's hand and reached for mine, I felt another personal moment. It's amazing to know a child that will reach out to you blindly, just because you exist—and feed her.

"Michio, Pidgey Jezz, and me played spins," Linette stated.

"She pronounced your name correctly," said Amb.

"According to her, Jezz did 'pronouncing practice' with her," said Michio. "Like he did with Harper, but this time it worked."

"Gramma Deal-ya and me ate pop-corn too," Linette continued.

"Wow! Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"How much?"

"Ten."

"Marvelous. And what was for breakfast?"

"Mananasalada-as."

"Mmm. I love malasadas."

"Thanks for bringing her back," Amb told Michio. "Do you need a tip or can you just leave?"

"I can't leave until I wash my face," he said as he headed towards our bathroom. "She kept licking me on the walk over here."

"Awe, that means she likes you for some reason."

Linette licked my face next. It was too cute for us to train her to stop doing.

Linette, Amb, the Pokémon, and I played games for the next several hours. Jay and Vale catered dinner and stayed until late. We grew weary as time dwindled. Jay fell asleep on Valé's lap as Linette slept on mine.

I want so much to stay with them forever.

After we put Linette to bed, we heard Jay and Valé talking in whispers. We decided to give them privacy and sat in the hall between Linette's room and the living room.

"We're the best," said Amb. "Are you up for a romantic nightly walk?"

"Certainly," I replied.

Outside, there was a very light drizzle, but otherwise, it was a beautiful evening. Amber wrapped her arm around mine and we paced in sync. I thought about where I left off in the journal, the journal Amb hid and I hadn't seen in almost a week. I thought about how I had treated Jay. I wasn't nearly as good of a friend to him as he was to me—everyone who knew us knew that.

"I owe Jay more than people realize," I told Amber. "I just wish there was a way to make it up to him before I go."

"You don't owe him anything," Amber replied. "You've redeemed yourself."

"How?"

"I'm not going to repeat what you already know."

Amb always said everyone around me sees my progress more clearly than I do. Still, what I told her was true; I really do owe more than words to most of the people I know.

"Jay's amazing and you're not better than him," said Amb. "You're amazing and he's not better than you."

"If you say so."

"I do say so…I just remembered something!"

Amb stopped walking to dig through her bag. I honestly had no idea what to expect. Once she found whatever she was looking for, she knelt on one knee.

"Ahem, I present, your gift," she said as she dramatically thrust the present towards me.

I unwrapped the paper and sat beside her on the wet concrete in the middle of the sidewalk.

"The smallest handcuffs," she said as I observed the ring.

"I can't see it too well…" I said as I squinted through the darkness.

"It says: 'True loves stories never have endings'," Amber explained.

"Awwwwe. Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes. I want to be double-engaged."

"Ditto."

Just then I noticed a human-shaped shadow pass over the side of our cottage. I let go of Amber and moved towards it.

"Did the hallucinations start already?" she asked as I looked around in confusion.

"Furfrou?!" I called.

The Pokémon ran out the front door, and catching a whiff of the trespasser, began running in the direction in which the figure disappeared.

"I've never seen that old dog play sentry," Amber commented. "What'd you see?"

"A person," I murmured.

"You don't think it was that Blindside-attacking thing, do you?"

"No, it was definitely a human. Even if I was wrong, Furfrou wouldn't chase after a Pokémon like that without summoning the rest of my team. He smelled a person—an unfamiliar one."

"Furfrou?!" Amber called. "Do you want Pip's help?!"

"Pika?!"

Furfrou stumbled out of the woods, whining and moping. We petted his head and Amb gave him one of the carrots she always kept in her bag for Pip. I lifted him over my shoulder.

"Isn't he heavy?" Amb asked as we headed back inside.

"About sixty pounds," I replied. "Lighter than he's been since a pupper though."

"Roo," Furfrou barked.

"Yeah, because he's getting old."

"I didn't notice him shrinking," Amber said as she rubbed his chin.

I placed Furfrou on the mudroom's soft carpet. He looked happy as always, though his fur was a cold, muddy, mess. Amb, Pip, and I toweled him down.

"He's not quite shrinking," I replied. "He hasn't been as active since I don't battle. We used to make it a goal to head to Royal Plaza at least thrice a month, but with everything happening…we haven't gone in a while. Months, two or three."

"Furrrr," he confirmed.

"Thrice?" Amb sniggered. "Did you make up that word?"

"No. It means 'three times'."

"Why don't you just say 'three times'?"

"Because thrice is shorter."

"I have a college education and I never heard anyone use 'thrice' before. You made it up."

"…Sure…"

"Pika," Pip mumbled as he shook his head.

"He's on my side."

"…Sure…," Amb said mockingly. "You're a dork."

"Isn't that the reason you like me?"

"Fur!"

"Furfrou's on my side too."

Jay and Vale joined us in the mudroom.

"What's up with Furfrou?" Jay asked.

"He saw someone," Amb replied. "They musta teleported away before he could bite 'em."

"Would Furfrou do that?"

"Only if one of us was being hurt by that intruder," I said as I shook my head.

I got Furfrou's grooming kit and the four of us, plus Pip and Sneasel, cleaned, detangled, and restyled him.

"He would look great in a Magenta Pharaoh Trim," Jay sighed. "Can I borrow him again soon?"

"Why do you always take Jezz's Furfrou? Why not find your own?" Amb questioned.

"It wouldn't be fair. I have so many Pokémon and now I hardly spend any time with them…except for when I give them makeovers…"

"We should battle," said Valé. "Sneasel wants to evolve, but not until he raises his stats and levels up."

"Snee," the Pokémon confirmed.

"What's his level now?" I asked.

"Ninety-nine," Jay said admirably.

"Then let's do it," said Amb.

Pip, Sneasel, Furfrou, stood poised to fight. Jay scratched his head and diverted his eyes.

"Silver has my Pokémon," he mumbled.

"What?" said Amb.

"I gave Sil my Pokémon."

"All of them?"

"Except Togekiss and this cute lil Abra I borrowed from Tamaki."

"Try the Abra," Valé suggested.

Jay grinned. "Good idea."

We cleared the furniture in the garage.

"Only use attacks with a hit-power forty or less," I announced as I noted our plethora of belongings. "No fire, water, or rocks."

"Normal-type moves only," said Amb. "And Vileplume will be the judge."

"Yeah," said Jay. "Just like the good 'ol days."

 **XO**

 _June 14, 2033_

 _We didn't speak much as we headed towards the capital of Unova._

 _The heat of the sun just about destroyed my HIV medication, giving me a seizure, which traumatized Jay and left me feeling even weaker than I had been before. We've jumped around the timeline and are now about twenty years in the past—but even that's difficult to gage. The worst pain of all is the guilt I'm feeling after singlehandedly causing this calamity._

 _After my seizure, Xatu teleported me and Jay to the Kiwi Mountain Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy and an EMT cooled and nourished me. They gave me a private room and called the local hospital to restock my medication. As soon as I felt somewhat recovered, I braced myself for Jay._

 _"We need to talk about something," Jay said as he marched into the room._

 _"I know," I murmured._

 _"You're sick. Like my sister. You can't be under a lot of stress, or bad things will happen to you. And you can't walk around with your medicine. The heat'll ruin it."_

 _He crossed his arms and clicked his tongue. Instead of irritating me, it made me sad; I never wanted Jay to discover all my weaknesses._

 _"I never traveled in heat like this before," I said._

 _"It shouldn't be a problem, because Xatu is going to help us," Jay replied. "Right? We can fix this…I can't imagine…"_

 _"Being lost forever?"_

 _"Yes, that."_

 _"I can."_

 _Jay moved closer to me. My Pokémon stepped aside to give him room._

 _"You aren't technically lost if someone knows where you are, and we know where the other is," Jay pointed out._

 _"I truly regret what I did," I murmured._

 _"Let's forgive but not forget."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Now…tell me why you took A's bag."_

 _I was immediately humiliated. Within two days I proved myself to be an unempathetic and overly-dramatic liar and runaway, now I was proven to be a thief too._

 _"I didn't steal anything," I retorted._

 _"Your bag looks exactly like A's, and it has a mace in it. A mace. My sister is the only person I know who knows how to get her hands on a mace," he replied._

 _"I took that. Everything else is mine though, I swear."_

 _"Is that medicine yours too? It looks like hers."_

 _"I need it and I know I'll be unable to restock until I find a shelter or a clinic. I plan to pay it forward."_

 _"How do I know if you're lying?"_

 _"I vow I shall never lie to you again ever for as long as I live."_

 _"I want so badly to trust you."_

 _"If you haven't noticed, I am in a very vulnerable position right now. It would be illogical to lie."_

 _Jay eyed my IV and cannula. He seemed defeated._

 _"Starting now, I'm holding you to your word," he decided. "Don't let me down."_

 _"I won't."_

 _Nurse Joy entered with water and fruit._

 _"I suggest you leave the moment you feel recovered," she said before heading back out the door._

 _"How do you feel now?" Jay asked as he started on a kiwi._

 _"Depressed, but well enough to talk," I answered._

 _"Amb and I sorta sensed you were depressed even before this disaster."_

 _"I didn't realize it was something people noticed."_

 _"You've been spending a lot of time alone since we got here, or just quietly talking to someone. I didn't want to intrude. Looking back, I suppose I should've. Then we'd probably be home instead of stuck here."_

 _"I don't have a home—not permanently. I don't have a birthday, parents, or my real name, either—don't pretend that I do."_

 _"You changed your name? But Rumika and A said that 'Jezz Tonaka' was your real name," he responded, missing my point._

 _"Tonaka was my first legal name, I invented Jezz, and there is no proof that the name they handed me had anything to do with where I came from."_

 _"But people don't just assign babies random last names."_

 _"Yes, they do. It happens all the time."_

 _"I don't think anyone who's helping you realizes this."_

 _"Probably not…I screwed up this entire situation. It's true that I want them to know, but I don't want to tell them myself."_

 _"Then I'll talk for you."_

 _"I want to be normal."_

 _"Normal? There is no such thing."_

 _Jay laughed but I didn't find it funny at all._

 _"Yes, there is," I protested. "You're normal. Amber's normal. Your sister's…"_

 _"Weird, and so are all our friends," said Jay._

 _Jay went on to list examples of how everyone in his friend group was weird in their own way. He failed to understand that what you and are what you do are different. I soon forced a change of subject._

 _"We need a plan to get back," said Jay._

 _"I agree," I replied._

 _"Good…But it's not that good, because Xatu won't listen to us…"_

 _"I wish I could go back in time and change my decisions."_

 _"Duh, I should have thought about that before! Maybe Xatu can help us."_

 _"It doesn't work like that. We're existing in the same space at the same time. Two of me, two of you. Right now, we aren't born yet, but if we fast forward several years, we will be able to see our younger selves and interact with them too. We are in two places at once, essentially. We can't rewrite history."_

 _Jay looked off to the side and smiled weirdly. He kept his lips pressed like he had something to say or was caught in an interesting daydream._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked._

 _"Yeah," he coughed. "So…how do you know all this?"_

 _"I've done this before."_

 _"I shoulda known. Have a plan?"_

 _"My only plan was to never return."_

 _"We have to do something! Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny can't just go up to my parents and start asking them about their son who doesn't exist yet!"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I thought we were in the present when we first arrived. I told Nurse Joy about my family. I told her later that it was a prank, but I don't think she believes me. She seems a bit humorless for a Nurse Joy."_

 _"If this offers you comfort, know that the past is already set. We cannot change any outcomes that weren't met to be. Everything will continue to fall into play: our births, our relationships, as well as the lives of everyone we know. Trust me. We can stay here as long as we want, and we don't have to worry about messing up anyone's life. At least, that is what the legends say."_

 _"I suppose I have no choice but to trust you on this one. Moving forward, we're in this together…and we can't keep hanging out around here."_

 _"Then let's go."_

 _"Are you sure? Don't you feel dizzy and tired? You look really pale."_

 _"I don't feel great, but we can't stay here."_

 _Jay and I finished piling the water and snacks Joy brought us into my bag. My Pokémon gathered around us, ready to teleport._

 _"Are we leaving?" Jay asked._

 _"I want to go to the train station," I replied._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I have a place to be."_

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Bent' by Matchbox 20:)

\+ The next chapter will be some main storyline and some journaled contents. Something's up with Xatu and Furfrou, and Jezz feels the wrath of Lil Amb.

\+ Thank you all for reading:)


	105. Furfrou and Xatu

The Journal

Chapter #103: Furfrou and Xatu

 **"The most valuable gift you can receive is an honest friend."**

 **Stephen Richards**

The day after our bite-sized garage battle royal, I noted a change in Furfrou. It was when Linette was petting him and trying to feed him his morning Bluk berries. He whined and moved away from her.

"Doggy too sleepy to eat," Linette said before shoving the berries into her mouth.

"You're right," I said as I wiped the purple juice off her face. "He's worn from our battle."

I could feel Amb raising her eyebrows from behind me. I turned to her.

"Pip didn't give him a single shock," she said. "Furfrou gave up after a douse of Tackle, which has a hit-power of forty. He's sick."

Logan and Peruva were back from their party and overheard us talking.

"Ruuu, ruuuu," Furfrou mumbled tiredly.

"He has anxiety because someone new has been coming around," Logan translated.

"We didn't invite anyone new over," I replied, thinking of yesterday's shadow. "Did you?"

"No, just the same monz that always hang with us."

Furfrou's a sturdy Pokémon with a protective nature and he'd never 'play' sick or lie to Logan. Tackle was a weak move—it couldn't have demotivated him unless there was something else wrong.

"I noted a new smell around here, but I assumed it was a friend. Peruva and I've been gone a lot lately—if you haven't noticed," Logan continued.

"We did notice and you shoulda said something," Amber replied.

"Well, you should've paid more attention to your dog."

Linette continued to eat Furfrou's berries while resting against his chest. I gained a form of anxiety I hadn't experienced in years: concern for my own team.

"Pluu," Vileplume said as he tapped my shoulder.

"Vileplume's right," said Logan. "Take Furfrou to Nurse Joy and stop stressing."

Nurse Joy healed him but it was as Amb and I suspected: he didn't need a typical heal, he needed a real checkup. So, we took him to Brock.

"It's anxiety," Brock diagnosed. "Assuming they are getting proper nutrition and care, there are three main causes of anxiety in this particular species."

"And they're…what?" Amb asked.

"Concern for their trainer, concern for home security, and concern for their own health."

"Any three of those would explain it," I sighed as I scratched Furfrou's chin. "But perhaps not the last one, since you said he's otherwise healthy—just old."

"How long do they live?" Amb whispered.

"About seventy to ninety years in the wild and one-hundred fifty to two-hundred years when domesticated during the first ten years of their lives," said Brock.

"He was at least sixty-five when I caught him in the wild. Delia said he was healthy, though, when I brought him in about a few years…well, it's been over a decade now, I suppose…" I mumbled.

"Is there a way to tell if he was domesticated before Jezz became his trainer?" Amb asked.

"Not objectively," Brock replied. "Most people who live with Pokémon don't register as their official trainers—this Furfrou has _you_ as his first registered trainer."

This was one of my worst fears coming to life. Furfrou and I have been through so much together—journeys, battles, contests, sick days, school, transitions…most trainers have between one-hundred and two thousand Pokémon on their team—I had less than ten. Furfrou had been in every major competition I've been in. He was there for my running away and coming back. He was always—there. I felt awful for possible taking advantage of him without giving him the abundance of praise he deserved.

"We'll keep an extra close eye on him," Amb told Brock.

"I have vitamins," Brock said as his assistant Blissey handed him a pack.

"He already takes vitamins."

"These are for older canine Pokémon. I put Absol, Growlithe, Arcanine, Rockruff, Lycanroc, and Furfrou on them all the time. They may give him more energy."

"It's worth a shot," I said as I accepted the package. "How much do I owe you?"

"They're on me."

"Sure?"

"Positive. I hope they help, but it's no guarantee."

I watched Furfrou as he, Amb, Linette, Pip, the rest of my Pokémon and I headed out the building. His pace was slower than usual and his head hung low. I looked at the vitamin pack. I knew as well as Brock that these supplements wouldn't do much, but like him, I knew they'd be more likely to help than hurt.

Once we teleported to the outskirts of our property, Amb carried Linette and I carried Furfrou. The latter I placed on our couch. Linette tried to feed him berries, but he refused to accept them. Amb and I sat on either side of him.

"There's nothing to stress about," Amb said as we massaged his paws. "You're a good doggie—just keep being a good doggie. That' all you gotta do."

"That's all you gotta do," said Linette, mimicking Amb's tone.

"When Furfrou's not hungry, he doesn't want to eat berries," I told Linette, who kept thrusting them towards his face. "If we leave them out, he'll eat them when he's ready, or he'll give them to his friends."

"Uh-oh."

"It's okay."

I carried Furfrou into my room, got him under my wool blanket and eucalyptus pillow, put on the humidifier with peppermint oil, and closed the shades. It wasn't until I was already back in the living room that I noticed something extremely out-of-place. I was about to comment but Furfrou whined so Amb and I ran to the room.

"Someone was here," I said as I held my shaking, whining dog. "Look around; this room is clean. When we left it was messy."

"And he senses it," Amb mumbled as she lowered her arrow and bow.

"I'll stay in this room with him. He's scared that whoever was here will come back."

"Aren't you freaked that someone came in here and possible raided our room?"

Amb and I checked the safe under the floorboards, the closet, and every drawer. Nothing was missing except for the dirt and dust that typically occupied the area.

"Someone broke into our home and cleaned it. Usually, people pay for those services," said Amb. "I'm still concerned…they somehow got passed your security system and they weren't scary enough for our Pokémon to attack—unless they did. Pip?"

"Ka," Pip said as he shook his head.

"I'm concerned that someone Furfrou doesn't recognize was in here, but right now, managing Furfrou's stress is the priority," I replied. "This is his favorite room. If he'll only relax with me here then I'll make sure I'm here."

"I'll tell people you needed a nap. Should I mention the intruder thing?"

"Don't bother. I don't want more attention now."

"K. 'Night."

 **XO**

 _June 14, 2033_

 _Amber found us._

 _The reunion was more terrifying than joyful, at least for me. She's really pissed that I kidnapped her best friend. I was confused too, because as far as I knew, Amber didn't have access to a time-traveling Pokémon, and even if she did, there'd be seemingly no way for her to know the exact date and location of our whereabouts. Yet she had an explanation. She gave me that explanation after nearly choking me in front of a crowd of tourists._

 _After the initial scolding, she dragged me and Jay into the nearest public restroom._

 _Once we were alone, Amber's anger dissolved. She dug her face into Jay's shirt. This was the first time I ever saw her cry—and I caused it._

 _"Amb, calm down, relax," Jay begged. "Are you crying?_

 _"No!" she quipped. "Tell me what's going on!"_

 _"I ran away," I said._

 _"No shit!"_

 _"Amb, we aren't going to get anywhere if you keep yelling at us," Jay reasoned._

 _"I need to know what happened, why you left, and where we are. I'll kill you if I don't get a good answer."_

 _"I am not sure how to proceed," I murmured._

 _"Figure it out."_

 _"It's complicated," Jay said cautiously. "I think we need to talk about something else first. I'll tell you where we are, and you tell us how you got here."_

 _"Go first."_

 _"We're in southern Unova, at The Five Meganium Train Station," I replied._

 _"I got that part."_

 _"And we're about twenty years in the past."_

 _I said it so quietly and quickly that she couldn't understand._

 _"My Xatu took us into the past," I said in a slightly louder voice. "We're twenty years in the past."_

 _"That can't happen," Amber retorted. "Xatu can only see the past, they can't... you're messing with me."_

 _"Xatu can travel through time," said Jay. "He brought us back in time and we took a train and a boat here because Jezz wants to go to the capital of Unova."_

 _"Why, Jezz? Why?"_

 _"I was terrified and ignorant," I confessed. "I felt I could prevent heartbreak and disapproval if I left. I came to Unova because I have a mission. I regret everything that I did, everything that happened, and I swear I will never do it again. I will never lie to you, I will never run away from you, and I will never forget about how much I care about you ever again."_

 _Amber exhaled. Jay raised his eyebrows. None of us expected all that to come to at once._

 _"I can't argue with that," she decided. "I'll ask about this 'mission' later. First, I want to know why you decided to stay here instead of returning after you realized your mistakes."_

 _"I want to complete my mission, and also…I'm stuck here," I replied._

 _"Oh god. Xatu, is this real?"_

 _"Xuu…"_

 _"Xatu won't return us," I said. "I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to continue with my original plan, which was to go to Washington to talk to Mrs. Saphira. She is a social worker, a very prominent person. I need to speak with her."_

 _"Why?" said Amber._

 _"She's going to help with my research. I uncovered much of my past, but I must talk to her about other matters."_

 _"Jezz said the Kapule Klan's infamous for fostering rich orphans and then embezzling their money," said Jay. "He thinks he might've been one of those orphans, and even if he isn't, he wants to tell this woman about them. He did I lot of research. Trust me, Amb, he knows what he's doing."_

 _"I can trust you, Jay, but Jezz…you're on probation until I get the full story."_

 _"I believe I told you everything I could. I'm terribly sorry. I have many regrets. I promise I won't ever worry you like that again. I mean all of these things," I replied in the most genuine tone I could amass._

 _"Trust him, please, Amb. We're in a hard place and we need to all be on good terms," said Jay._

 _"I'll show you my notebook. We can discuss everything on the train."_

 _"The train! We need to get you a ticket."_

 _"We have plenty of time to buy her one."_

 _"I don't want to get on a train with you," Amber grumbled. "I want…ahhh, I don't know!"_

 _"I will get her ticket and be back."_

 _I nearly sprinted to the ticket counter. Though it wasn't far and I was in shape from soccer, I was out of breath. Sick. Jay was right; I was falling ill—but I couldn't think about that._

 _When I returned to my friends—if I can still call them that—I felt a sudden wave of sadness. They were whispering, likely about me, likely how they were concerned about my physical and psychological health._

 _"How did you get here?" Jay asked Amber._

 _"I found a Mimikyu, a super-powerful one, and you will never believe what it did. It…it…damn, this story's hard to tell," she replied._

 _'I know how you feel,' I thought to myself._

 _"It was level 500. It had nine hidden abilities. One was called Wish Granter."_

 _"It grants wishes?" Jay asked excitedly._

 _"The Pokedex said if I could witness its true form and survive, then it meant I had a pure heart or something like that and as a reward, I'd get wishes. I wished to find you. Next thing I know, I'm here, practically wringing your necks for making me worry."_

 _"Will Mimikyu will grant more wishes?!"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"You can wish for a million more wishes," I suggested._

 _"Oh, I plan on it."_

 _"Where's Mimikyu now?"_

 _Amber held up one of her Pokeballs. "It doesn't mind staying in its ball. Actually, it seems to only want to stay in its ball."_

 _I could hardly believe Amber's luck. Perhaps one of those its hidden abilities was the aka lele—not all Pokémon abilities are beneficial, and Mimikyu is historically associated with that infamous curse._

 _"It's time to board," Amber noted as she pointed to the incoming train. "We can continue this conversation later."_

 _"Did you say anything to my sister before you left?" Jay asked after we took our seats._

 _"The last thing I said to her was 'see you in the morning'," Amber replied. "I left as soon as I realized you'd run away. I flew around hoping to find you in the forest. That's when I found Mimikyu. Jezz, you really do look sick. You should rest."_

 _Jay put his hand on my bag and gave me one of the most sympathetic looks ever._

 _"Did you take that medicine that doctor gave you?" he asked._

 _"Yes," I replied._

 _"What are you talking about?" Amber asked._

 _"Jezz had a seizure because his medicine melted in the sun. When we got to a Pokémon Center, a nurse there called in a new prescription."_

 _"Oh my god. Jezz…you gotta rest. Lay down."_

 _She shimmied to the next seat over so that I had room to lie down. Jay moved to my other side. I lounged on my side and shut my eyes. I dreamed we were back home. When I woke up, neither Jay nor Amber noticed my momentarily open eyelids. I listened to them talk._

 _"Ever since I saw the medication in his bag, I've been comparing him to A," Jay whispered. "Like…A's healthy now, but it's only because she takes super good care of her health. What if he doesn't? Or can't?"_

 _"He's been like this his entire life it seems," Amber sighed. "I'm not sure why I trust him."_

 _"It's because you like him."_

 _"I don't trust everyone I like."_

 _"You don't?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Jezz is different."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Are you saying you like him the way I like him?"_

 _I wished I could see her face, but that would've been the worst possible time to open my eyes. She said something in a gossamer whisper to Jay. I desperately wish I heard. Jay changed the subject._

 _"As soon as Mimikyu emerges from that ball, you gotta wish to send us home," he said._

 _"That's totally what I'm doing. I don't care about whatever Jezz has planned. We're dragging him back with us even if he's kicking and screaming," she replied._

 _"That doesn't sound like something Jezz would do."_

 _"It's a figure of speech."_

 _They stopped talking and I fell asleep again. Several dreams later, I opened my eyes and yawned._

 _"How long was I asleep?" I asked._

 _"About two hours," said Amber._

 _"You musta needed it," said Jay. "What do we do next?"_

 _"I know a place where we can spend the night cheaply," I replied. "But you must trust me."_

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: _'The most valuable gift you can receive is an honest friend'_ by Stephen Richards.

\+ Guest, I love your comment about Amb and Jezz. I totally agree. Personally, it doesn't matter what you say in reviews as long as you're not mean. Obviously, I would like feedback above all else, but the review section is kinda a forum in this fan-verse and I'm not gonna police it. My favorite reviews are the ones in which people tell me what they like and don't like. I know some things I can't go back and change and/or I'm unwilling too, but I like to accommodate as much as possible outside those vague conditions. Thank you for your review.

\+ BTW, whenever I list reviewers' names (like "Thank you to x, y, and z reviewers), my intention isn't to exclude. If I don't list your username, please don't be offended. That isn't intentional. The intention is just to show my appreciation towards those who stick around for the good, bad, ugly, and errors. Even if you've only left one review in the history of this fan-verse, I still appreciate it. Thank you all for helping me become a (hopefully) better writer.

\+ The next chapter is a mixed of contents and the main storyline. Lil Jezz executes the next part of his mission and something confusing happens to Furfrou and bigger Jezz.


	106. Investigations

The Journal

Chapter #104: Investigations

 **"When one feels seen and appreciated in their own essence, one is instantly empowered."**

 **Wes Angelozzi**

 _June 14, 2033_

 _We rented bikes so that we could ride to the boarding house Mary said I should take advantage of. Having called ahead of time, I knew this would be a good idea. Jay and Amber were hesitant at first—they called the place 'sketchy'—but now I think they are settling in. Amber seemed grateful for the warm meal provided by Patrissa, the primary caregiver of the boarding house._

 _"You guys have no idea how much I wanted this," she said as she dug into the sandwiches and soup._

 _"Can you tell us how you planned this?" Jay asked. "And how do you know Patrissa?"_

 _"Ms. Saphira can only recall memories in patches, but usually only those from earlier in her adult life and childhood. She can occasionally hold on to new memories, but other times not at all. Not only was she a prominent social worker, but she also ran the orphanage in which I lived between foster homes. Sometimes a transfer can take months, so between families, I would stay there. She's warm, sweet, and oddly enough, she claims to have met me before, back when she was younger. Everyone else at the orphanage seemed to think that she was just getting mixed up, but I knew what she meant. Xatu has been with me for a long time, and he has taken me back in time many times, sometimes when I was very young, only four or five. I knew that at some point I would time travel and visit her younger self," I explained._

 _"I agree with Amb about you being the most confusing kid ever."_

 _"Did Xatu really bring you back in time when you were little?" Amber asked._

 _"Yes," I sighed. "How is Mimikyu doing?"_

 _"I tried to get it to come out before when we stopped at that rest area, but it still refuses to listen to me."_

 _"Mimikyu might be scared," said Jay._

 _"It's weird. Several of its Pokedex entries claim Mimikyu is really lonely and wants friends, but then I became its friend and now it ignoring me and isolating itself."_

 _'Like me,' I thought to myself._

 _"The cots are ready," Patrissa announced as she entered the kitchen. "I am glad you've gotten to work on the food. How does it taste?"_

 _"It's excellent," I replied._

 _"Sooo good. Thanks so much," Amber said with her mouth still full._

 _"I like it too. It is very kind of you to house and feed us," said Jay. "Ummm, is house a verb?"_

 _"It was no trouble at all. That's why I am here," Patrissa responded._

 _"Yes, 'house' can be used as a verb," I told Jay. "Miss Patrissa, your food is some of the best I've ever tasted."_

 _"Finish the whole thing if you want. I will be outside gardening for the next hour or so. Maria, Tommy's ten-year-old sister, is here and she will keep an eye on the little ones. You are free to do whatever you want as long as it complies with the house rules."_

 _"What are the rules?" Amber questioned._

 _"I will show you them," I offered. "Bye Miss Patrissa. We very much appreciate all of this."_

 _Patrissa smiled then walked away. Tommy, one of the home's youngest residents, came into the kitchen and pointed at me._

 _"You talk funny," he announced._

 _"I am from a part of Kanto that has a very different culture than that of most other Kanto natives" I explained._

 _A chubby girl who matched Amber's height and hair color entered the room._

 _"Sorry about Tommy," she apologized. "He's my little brother. He didn't mean to make fun of your accent."_

 _"I am Jezz," I said as I held out my hand for her to shake. "And these are my friends Amber and Jay."_

 _"A fellow redhead," Maria commented as she shook Amber's hand. "We only make up 2-3% of the population."_

 _"Cool. I don't know many gingers," Amber responded._

 _"I like your bow and arrows. That has to be one of the most interesting things someone has ever brought here."_

 _"It's sorta my thing."_

 _"Jezz has a mace," said Jay._

 _"Well…it's important to protect yourself," Maria reasoned._

 _Maria showed us to our room._

 _"You may have my bed, and I shall take the cot," I told Amber._

 _"This cot is the size of my bed at home," she sneered. "I'm used to it."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Jay, would you like to take the bed?" I asked. "In fact, it is quite large. We can share."_

 _"Umm…uhhh…well, it's not that I mind sharing…" Jay mumbled as his face flushed._

 _"Ha-ha. Jezz, you're making Jay blush," Amb sniggered. "You worry about proving to others that you are a guy? I don't think it's hard. Jay's brain can't seem to tell the difference."_

 _"Stoppit, Amb," Jay grumbled._

 _"You are saying because Jay only likes boys," I mused._

 _"Yup."_

 _"I thought Jay loved you," I replied. "Jay, you say 'love ya' to Amber all the time."_

 _"Jay doesn't love-love me, but he does love me. You get it?"_

 _"Yeah…what Amb said," Jay agreed._

 _Maria awkwardly sidestepped out of the room._

 _"Umm...can we change the subject? I wanna talk about Mary," said Jay. "When Mary said that she recognized you, how did she…what did she say?"_

 _I explained how when I was young and living at St. Augustine's, Mary requested to speak with me privately._

 _"Please, join me in my office," Mary requested. "Is now a good time? Or are you busy now?"_

 _I was surprised that she was asking me about my preference. That never happened before._

 _"I can talk now," I responded._

 _"Excellent," Mary said as she opened the door to her office._

 _Mary's office was warmer than the rest of the building and it smelled like gingerbread. She gestured for me to sit on her bean-bag couch. She took my small, cold hands in her large, warm ones._

 _"I have a lot of respect for you," she said. "I'm sorry about Headmaster. If it were up to me, I would've hired someone less uptight and argumentative but the state made that decision. They wanted to have someone around who would balance me out."_

 _Mary smiled at me and touched my hair, and I think that for a fleeting moment I experienced what it was like to be someone's child._

 _"Your Xatu is very special because it can take you through time," she noted._

 _"I never told anyone that before," I replied._

 _"I have been keeping an eye on you from afar. I think you're an incredible child. And you, with Xatu, will help me. I've seen you in my past—the past I can recall—and as you know, I cannot remember much of my life, but I do remember working as a social worker as a young adult. Jezz, when you are twelve, you come to the thirty-four-year-old me and tell me about the Kapule Klan. I am then able to prevent dozens of children from being sent there. The Kapule Klan is a lesser-known gang. They foster young children who they believe are wealthy and then slowly take their money, and when those children turn eighteen, all their money is gone. I think you might have been one of these children, as one of the people who used to care for you worked for the Kapule Klan. I'm not sure if they're still watching you or not. But you go back in time, tell me what is going on, and I fix it so that those children that you have been raised in poor, uninspected, foster homes and then thrown into the streets as an adult instead go to homes that will actually help them. I am not sure where you came from, Jezz, no one seems to know for sure, but I know that you will help me."_

 _I was shocked, though time travel was not a new concept to me. I also understood that Mary wasn't giving me a mission, rather she was telling me about the mission I already completed._

 _"I understand," I said._

 _"My memory works in mysterious ways, but I'm certain you're the one who helps me. Right now, you are probably wondering why I'm telling you this," she replied._

 _I nodded. Mary smiled with relief._

 _"I wanted to give you encouragement and to thank you. I don't know if I'll have the chance and I don't want to forget. I hope you understand how important you are. You are kind, brave, and very smart."_

 _It was an honor to have an adult speak about me in such a way. No one ever did that before either._

 _"I will know when, right?" I asked._

 _"Yes. But…it might be painful to leave, but you will do it. I remember you coming to me with a pained heart."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"You have nothing to be sorry about. Now, go back to reading your book. I'll remember you in my past, and you will see me in your future. And I hope your Xatu warms up to you. His trainer was not a kind person. You look like his last trainer, and I feel he is a vengeful bird. I am sure that someday he will sense your warmth and decide to help you."_

 **XO**

Yesterday I fell asleep with Furfrou's paws in my hand and his head on my shoulder. He didn't move for ten hours straight. When he finally rose, he took a few sips of water then returned to the bed. He refused food, even the vitamins, which Brock said supposedly tasted like Sitrus berries mixed with peanut butter—Furfrou's favorite.

At hour fifteen, I decided to slip away. I needed to take care of myself, my other Pokémon, and Linette. I couldn't make Amb do everything alone.

Amb left a note on the blender:

"I took everyone and we went to the festival in town—Linette and Harper seemed interested. We'll be back by noon."

It was five passed eleven-thirty. I needed a meal and a shower. I figured Amb would walk in any minute, so at most, the dog would be alone for twenty minutes. No big deal; it's not like I was leaving town.

I didn't hear anything over the sound of blending fruit or the water in the shower. It was almost too quiet. Yet three seconds after pulled on my day clothes, Furfrou barked louder than I heard him bark in a long time.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I hurried out the bathroom door. "Furfrou?"

Furfrou stopped barking when he saw me but he put his paws on the windowsill and growled.

I briefly turned and expected Chime to be over my shoulder, but of course, he was either with Amber or still at the Pelago with the majority of Amb, Jay, and Valé's teams.

I opened the window. Furfrou squeezed through the small opening then took off in a sprint. Impulsively, I ran out the front door, leaving it wide open, not even thinking about calling for backup, grabbing a coat, locking the window and door, or gathering bait, despite the fact that when provoked, that dog could sprint at almost the speed of light and I could therefore possibly be gone for hours searching for him.

I was in the woods for over two hours according to the old analog clock on my wrist. With no phone and at least three miles from my home, I decided to surrender the pursuit and follow my muddy footsteps back to the cottage.

"What the hell happened?" Amb asked after I came into view. "I showed up three minutes past noon and the door was wide open, the window in our room was open, your coat, phone, and Pokéballs were all still here, Furfrou was gone—explain before I call your parents."

"Where's Linette?" I asked.

"Sleeping."

"In her room alone?!"

"She's got a dozen Pokémon watching over her. You have zero. Explain."

"First lemme eat."

"I have hot soup waiting."

"Awe, really?"

"No. Get in here!"

I followed her inside. I could tell she wasn't angry, just scared. I'd be scared if she did the same thing to me. These weren't normal times—we had at least two stalkers: a housekeeping Robinhood and a Blindsider—and this was literally war.

She called some people on the phone while I heated up the canned tomato soup that magically arrived in our kitchen two days ago.

"You didn't even bring a sweatshirt," she said as she brushed the dirt off my shoulders. "It's sixty out there and you were 'freezing your ass off' yesterday when it was five degrees warmer."

"I was running so I heated up anyway," I replied.

"I called off your search team."

"You called a search team? Legitimately?"

"It wasn't that legit; it was Valé, Jay, Lily, Maya, Soledad, Tamaki, Logan, Peruva and about thirty Pokémon."

"This is so embarrassing."

"Yeah…for you, not me."

"That's what I meant."

Amb let me eat instead of interrogating me right away. As soon as I put my spoon down, she resumed.

"Where's Furfrou?" she asked.

"He saw something and ran after it," I replied. "I don't know why or even how—he slept for hours and had not a single ounce of food and barely any water. I wanted to call for help but I just ran instead."

"This is really bad," Amb moaned she rubbed her hands over her eyes in frustration. "I told Linette you took Furfrou to Brock again. That's all I could think to tell her. We gotta get him before something else does. He might even be trying to get home now but is too weak."

"At least the Pokémon around here are friendly and Logan knows many of them. They could help us, he could translate, and if anything—I bet friendly strangers would help him get food and shelter. Maybe he changed directions and ran to The Grange. Did you call anyone there?"

"A few times. No one's seen him and none of the Pokémon have even picked up his scent."

I was so worried and confused. I gave the rest of my soup to Vileplume—the biggest tomato fanatic I know—then rested my head on the table. My head burned as I considered all the possibilities. Chances were, he was safe, but the unknown is the scariest concept on planet Earth. Powerless, I needed a distraction. Wallowing in stress would only kill me faster.

"How was A?" I asked, expecting good news.

"I didn't see them. Jessie and James brought Harper to the festival. They said Annie was still sick and Michio was taking care of her. Harper was out of it too. He fell asleep on the Ferris wheel and didn't eat any junk."

"I had assumed you saw Annie at the festival."

"Nope. Try not to worry about everyone. We all got our problems and we all got to deal with them separately. You can't worry about everyone all at once. Take a breather. How much did you sleep today?"

"A lot."

"Mmmhmm. Try to go for more."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the quote " _When one feels seen and appreciated in their own essence, one is instantly empowered_ ," by Wes Angelozzi.

\+ Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!

\+ The next chapter is a rehearsal of sorts:)


	107. Rehearsal

The Journal

Chapter #105: Rehearsal

 **"If love is universal, no one can be left out."**

 **Deepak Chopra**

"I wish more girls were like you," said as I adjusted Linette's hairpiece.

"You already have me," said Amber.

"I am very grateful for that. Also, I was talking to Linette…"

"Me talking to," said Linette. "I'm a pretty. Like Mommy. Is Mommy being there?"

"Uh, maybe…" Amb mumbled. "But, we're funner so don't worry about it."

"No worry funner maybe."

"Yep."

"Don't teach her fake words," I whispered after scrambling from my knees.

"I don't teach her nothing wrong."

"The f-u-n-n-er word isn't legitimate."

"Well, it should be. It makes sense and everyone knows what it means."

For some reason that comment made me think of a past conversation Amb and I held:

" _When you were all, 'Jezz, go publish your story', 'Jezz, go get your dream job', 'Jezz, aren't those babies cute? What should we name ours'_?"

I giggled. Amb sniggered.

"You're dirty," Amb remarked.

"I didn't do anything," I retorted.

"I know that look."

"…sure..."

"Are you done all your secret talk?" Logan asked as scratched the door.

"Yes," we replied in unison.

Logan busted into our room, jumped on our bed, and stuck his face in our personal bubble.

"Good, cuz I'm excited about those appetizers. Tamaki says they have those little hot dogs wrapped in pastry and some in bacon. Mmmhmm," he said while drooling on my pillow.

"Lieeee," Peruva hummed.

"She's right; if that's the only incentive to marry, then I say it's worth it!"

"You look good," I told Logan as I tossed the pillow in the hamper. "Did Jay give you that cut?"

Logan rotated to give us a full view of his new style.

"Actually, it was June's lil sister…Lu—something," he replied.

"Luna."

"Yeah, her. She's gonna become a Pokémon groomer. She said she'll give me a friends-and-family discount at her future salon."

"Good, cuz you really need one," said Amb.

"It's a good thing you know Jay. Otherwise, your mane would be even worse than it is now."

I laughed even though I totally disagreed; Logan was the one with the bestial coiffure.

"It looks better short," I told Logan. "It's great knowing I won't have to vacuum up your hair for at least a few days."

He and Amb argued a bit, and I laughed over another memory, one involving me teaching Amb and Jay to vacuum and ultimately failing.

"See, even your fiancé agrees with me," Logan continued.

"I was actually laughing at…never mind," I retorted.

"Disgusting."

"So, since we're all ready, let's go," Amb said as she took my elbow.

"Yess Berr and Sirrr," Linette replied.

Linette tried to lift Amb's purse.

"I got that," I said as I took it from her arms. "Hold this instead."

I gave her a flower and reminded her that the rose was for Soledad. For some reason, I thought of how cute it would be for Linette to approach the bride with a rose. I smiled as I picture it.

"He's gross," Logan said as we prepared to teleport. "Thinking of nasty things in his head and laughing."

"Yeah, we know," Amb replied. "Jezz, how impolite!"

"Pi!"

"Know yeah," said Linette. "Polite no sir!"

 **XO**

It was a relief to get to the rehearsal dinner after so much delay. Even though it wasn't our wedding, Amb and I worried that these wedding celebration put-offs would never get put-on.

As we talked and got drinks, Logan listed the things at Soledad and Tamaki's party that we needed at ours.

"In addition to little mini hot-dogs, we need tacos," he said as he piled them onto his plate. "Help me with this."

I held the plate long enough for Logan to load it up. Then I carried it to a table and put it down as he climbed onto a chair, ready to dig in.

"I like the lighting in this place too," he continued. "Not too bright..."

"…like you," I said.

"And it would be checks to have a giant lava lamp. Those things are finally coming back in style."

"'Checks'?" said Amb.

"Cheeeese," Linette said as she showed us a tower of the cheddar cubes I placed on her plate.

"Mmm. That looks good," I replied.

"'Checks' is slang," said Logan.

"Dumb slang. What is it even supposed to mean?" said Amb.

"It means 'cool'. I hate the word cool. It's gotta go."

"I like your word," I told Logan. "It's creative."

"You are gonna use it?" he questioned hopefully.

"I'll try to remember."

Takeshi and Aya joined us at the table. We talked while Logan went on about what Amb and I needed to buy in order for people to enjoy our wedding.

"My dad gave me all the details on what happened with Furfrou," said Takeshi.

"I'm fine with having a person who breaks in, cleans our stuff, buys us things, and cooks," Logan responded. "But stealing my friend…not checks! Btw, these tacos are perf."

"I'd love it too if it there wasn't a mystery crime aside it," I replied. "I know he'll come back…but…never mind. He'll be okay. I know it."

Soledad got up on the small wooden stage and welcomed everyone to the rehearsal dinner. Soledad's father said a few words, then nodded in my direction. That was my cue.

"Where're you going?" Amb whispered.

"I gotta speech to give," I responded.

I could tell my tablemates were confused. Why would I be giving a rehearsal dinner speech? I had asked Tamaki the same thing a year earlier, and the explanation I got was:

"Well, you're like, one of my best friends. We don't see each other much, but we know each other well and we've been through a lot…and you're great at talking...when you gotta script."

"Is there something specific you'd like me to say?" I had asked.

"Nope. Just make sure it's what you want to say."

I cleared my throat and looked forward. I was never nervous about talking to audiences before, but my mind was buzzing and I felt more like sleeping than talking.

"I met Tamaki and Soledad about ten years ago. I was impressed with them both for different reasons. Soledad was a gorgeous, quick-witted, fervid, and empathetic leader forging her way in new territory. Tamaki, equally empathetic and gorgeous, was especially humorous and warmhearted. Though it wouldn't be for another several years that I would get to know them as well as I do now, my first impression turned out to be my permanent impression. Both of them are loyal and trustworthy. When I needed them—when anyone needed them—they made themselves present. They give everyone as many chances as need be and make it look like the easiest of tasks, no matter how difficult it may be. It warms me to witness two amazing people accomplish what I believe is an extraordinary goal. Thank you."

I could hardly believe I survived it.

"Huh, not so bad," Amb said as I retook my seat. "So, you think this…wedding…being married stuff…is an 'incredible goal'?"

"I said 'extraordinary' goal," I responded. "And it is when the people in the relationship bring out the best in one another."

It began drizzling but the party didn't cease. The food was covered and nothing else mattered. Music played and everyone danced—almost everyone. I took my time looking for Annie, Michio, and Harper.

But I never found them.

 **XO**

 _June 14, 2018_

 _"I was assigned a new home two weeks after speaking with Mary," I told Amber and Jay, who were listening to my story intently. "Before I left, I gave her my journal, so that she would have something to help remember me by. My journal was old, and there were pages missing and I had gotten frustrated and scribbled out the text where they referred to me as a girl or by Jess. Even though the journal made me frustrated, f I kept it. I know my first foster parent had written in it, and they wrote about me. I still don't know why I gave it to her, or if she still has it, but that was several years ago. I think by now she would have forgotten about it, and me, but maybe someday someone will open it up and remind her of who I was."_

 _"That was so sad!" Jay exclaimed._

 _Jay leaned forward in his cot and hugged me. Amber raised her eyebrows._

 _"I want to go to sleep," she said._

 _Amber pulled out shorts and a t-shirt while I pulled out a book._

 _"You spend more time reading than sleeping, and you have a fever," said Jay._

 _"I like reading more than sleeping, and my fever has gone down in the last few hours," I replied._

 _"Reading too much is bad for you. Sleep's important," said Amber._

 _"Please do not worry. I will sleep when I'm tired."_

 _Amber left the room with her clothes and toiletries. After the door shut behind her, Jay moved closer to me despite my trying to read in peace._

 _"What're you reading?" he queried._

 _"It's called: 'A Brief Introduction to Unova Law'," I replied._

 _"You're getting ready for your meeting."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Certainly."_

 _"Are you satisfied, living with us? I didn't quite realize how…um well, I'll put it this way: you're the smartest person I know, and you have a lot of talent, and you have many things that you can do and it seems odd that you are choosing to hang out with a bunch of misfits like me and Amb."_

 _"I am glad that you think so highly of me."_

 _"It's hard to not."_

 _"It is an honor, and you ask me if I am satisfied. I have been running my entire life. I'm always on a mission. I don't think I'll ever reach a haven in which I could be entirely pacified."_

 _"I wish you could be happy."_

 _"I believe that I am happy, at least I am happy enough."_

 _"Okay. I'll let you do your reading now."_

 _Jay gathered his toiletries and departed. He met Amber in the hall._

 _"Did you enjoy your alone time with Jezz? Tell me what I missed," said Amber._

 _"Are you going to tease me about this forever?" Jay sighed._

 _"I don't mean any harm by it."_

 _"I suppose I should understand that by now. It's so painful though, you know? Unrequited love is the worst kind."_

 _He sounded so glum. I would've felt guiltier if not for the fact this was entirely not my fault._

 _"He'd have to be gay and not related to you for this to work," Amber reasoned. "The gods of romance hate you."_

 _"It still makes me sad."_

 _"By the way…did you ask to see if he was gay?"_

 _Amb's voice was so low, and though I literally had my ear pressed against the door, I couldn't be sure if that's what she said._

 _'Did she just say what I think she said?' I whispered to Furfrou._

 _"Rouuu,' he responded, validating my perception._

 _"Maybe. Why do you want to know?" Jay asked._

 _"Just curious," she quietly blurted._

 _"Ha! You're giving me a hard time because you also have a crush!"_

 _"Shhh! I do not. We are squishes, remember? Stop changing things."_

 _"Okay, sure Amb. I'm going to get dressed now…"_

 _I scrambled back unto the bed the moment Amber knocked on the door to ask if I was finished getting dressed. I propped the book back onto my lap and turned to where I had left off just as she walked passed me._

 _"It's a lawyer person book," Amber said as she glanced at the front cover._

 _"I am very interested in politics," I replied._

 _"Do you like girls or boys?"_

 _I put the book down and stared at her._

 _. "You mean romance-wise?" I asked._

 _"Yeah," she responded._

 _I didn't answer immediately. After all the lies I've told, I wanted this moment to be truthful and real. Yet…_

 _"I haven't thought about romance much, but I suppose I like women. I would like to have a woman as my partner one day, if I can," I said._

 _It was all true except for the first part. I'll never admit how much I think about Amber._

 _"Good to know," she replied._

 _Amber drew the shade as I took my booklight out of my backpack. Jay came in a moment after she shut the light. I crawled under the covers and began writing._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote ' _If love is universal, no one can be left out_ ' by Deepak Chopra.

\+ The next few chapters are extra narrated by Liz:)

\+ Thanks for continuing to read my monster fic.


	108. Jessie (Extra 28)

So, the first chunk of this is kinda cringy. I wanted to start with Liz's first Morgan experiences which meant I had to pull info from Stand By You. I think the other sections are better tbh.

* * *

 **Chapter Description:** Dr. Liz reflects on twenty years of Morgans while treating Jezz for old and new ailments. Told from Liz's perspective and takes place during various time periods.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #106: Jessie (Extra #28)

I spent my morning reviewing what I wrote for Jezz. It wasn't pretty. I didn't expect it to get this personal, but Jezz has this effect on people. Somehow everything he says and does is personal.

I've known the Morgan family much longer than I've known Jezz. Before I was his doctor, I treated Jessie, James, and all their children. It was Annastasia who brought him to me. He was such a nervous little guy, very shaky, and he didn't want me to touch him—like perhaps I was going to hurt him. I wasn't all that surprised; Annastasia told me about what he had gone through.

I was introduced into the Morgan's world over twenty years ago, and they weren't even 'the Morgans' yet. James wasn't proud of that surname and never used it unless he needed to, and Jessie was Jessica Tonaka. They were poor and desperate when I met them. I had seen them around, heard about their mischievous activities…but that was all I knew about them until Jessie became my patient.

I decided to start my entry for Jezz Morgan-Kapule with Jessie because she did start it all. Looking back, I wouldn't have had many of my most valuable experiences if it weren't for them, and it's not like they were trying to teach me anything, either. Maybe they had something to prove, I don't know the reason they clung to me of all people, though I can imagine that it's because I was one of the first people on which they ever made a good impression.

The year was 2015. Our receptionist was a man named Kainoa. When Jessie and James came to see me, he was the most concerned I had ever witnessed.

 **XO**

 ** _Date:_** _Late spring of 2015_

 ** _Heading:_** _Dr. Liz Collina Entry Part One – 'Jessie'._

I heard the bell on our front door chime as two adults stepped into the office. As usual, I was in the back, organizing files before my next appointment arrived. I smelled the drama. I entered Kainoa's office, which had a big window to view the waiting room.

"I think that duo is from Team Rocket," Kainoa anxiously whispered.

"And?" I responded.

"They could be dangerous."

I allowed myself to laugh while trying to maintain my professional appearance.

"Not those two," I said.

"I'm keeping an eye out," he insisted.

Though I couldn't get a great look at her from the hall, I noted nervousness.

"There is a doctor ready to see you," Kainoa said after calling her name.

Jessie looked relieved to see me once she realized that I was a woman about the same age as her and not a creepy old guy. James came with her anyway.

The paperwork Jessica Tonaka had filled out was a little off...According to what she gave me, Jessie hadn't been to a doctor in a very long time. At twenty-seven years old, she was behind in getting every vaccination, hadn't had bloodwork done ever, and I later learned she had made many bad lifestyle choices as well. And, she was pregnant.

Usually, situations like this didn't end well. I braced myself for an uncomfortable discussion. I scanned her papers into my computer and return to the room in which they awaited my return.

"So, I see that it's been a while since you've seen a doctor," I started.

"Yes," Jessie confirmed, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"And what is your relation to Jessica?" I asked James.

"I'm her partner," he answered.

"Husband?" I guessed.

"He's my boyfriend," said Jessie.

"Okay. You are here because you are concerned about your unborn child?"

 _'Please say no_ ,' I thought to myself.

"Yes…" said Jessie.

"Is this just a general checkup or did something happen to make you concerned?" I asked, hoping again for a 'no'.

"The second one."

I was freaking out in my head. I was a new doctor and never had I ever before had a patient who has come to be in this kind of condition. I didn't let them see that though. These people needed to trust me.

"Have you been in an accident, used drugs, had any bleeding or anything like that?" I asked, trying to remember the basics.

"I was raped," she stated. "And I have been in a lot of pain since then."

I was shocked by her boldness. She sounded more annoyed than depressed, and even though I shouldn't have been surprised, I was.

"Have you talked to anyone about this yet?" I asked Jessie.

"Only James," she mumbled.

"When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago it started, and the last time I was attacked was about five days ago."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked cautiously.

Jessie briefly explained everything she could remember about her kidnapping and assault. It was almost too much for a new doctor to handle, and I would've gotten someone else to handle her case if I wasn't the only person available.

"I will take a few blood samples and do a pap smear to rule out STDs," I said when she finished her retelling. "I'll be right back."

My response was rushed and nervous, and recall feeling self-conscious about that. I left Jessie and James in that room so that I could go get the medical supplies I needed. Meanwhile a coworker he rambled on about 'people like Jessie and James' until I forced him away from me. I took the DNA samples to the lab.

When I returned to their room, I explained how all the tests were inconclusive. I hated to leave the young couple with almost nothing, but I had no choice, and at the time, even with the most thorough exams, I couldn't possibly know that Jessie and James' baby would be born almost five months too early.

"I made it," I said after they left. "Is it too late to switch careers?"

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ Julie and Iamsomething: I appreciate your swift reviews on the last chapter. That's why I decided to at least begin publishing my Liz extras today.

\+ Iamsomething: Soledad and Tamaki's wedding delays do symbolize something. I think you'll figure it out on your own (or with the help of another review). If you don't know, guess. I love hearing people's guesses.

\+ The next chapter will be the next part of Liz's entry.


	109. Rita's Intervention (Extra 29)

**Chapter Description:** Dr. Liz reflects on twenty years of Morgans while treating Jezz for old and new ailments. Told from Liz's perspective.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #107: Rita's Intervention (Extra #29)

 ** _Date:_** _Spring of 2033_

 ** _Heading:_** _Dr. Liz Entry Part Two, 'Rita's Intervention'_

Jezz came to me when he was either twelve or thirteen. Having shit records on him, I had to rely on my estimations and whatever he and his guardians told me. I had reckoned that he had more than one thing to do with those missing medical files, but I wasn't about to accuse a foster kid of committing a crime, especially when I had no way to prove that he was in the wrong.

Hauana and Perry Hale were there for Jezz whenever he needed support, but it was Rita of all people who reached out to me on his behalf first.

"Sup doc?" Rita said the moment I answered the phone.

"Rita Scott, how are you? Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes, life is great."

"Then why are you talking to me and not Kainoa?"

"Because I have to tell you a little about Jezz."

"That boy that Jessie and Annastasia told me about?"

"That's the one."

"What should I know?"

"First of all, he's a little kid physically and emotionally, but intellectually he's a graduate student."

"A prodigy?"

"That's how I always thought of him. Don't forget this when you speak to him."

"You know him?"

"We have a history. There is still a lot we don't know about each other, but he once lived at Spectrum. We don't talk about that much, so don't bring it up when you see him."

"I understand."

"Jezz does confide things in me, things that I should not tell other people, and don't, but there is a way you can help him more than I could. It's about Lupron."

"Lupron. Spectrum. He is transgender."

"You said it, not me. You think what you think, and I won't say anything. My point is that he has several good reasons to be on that stuff."

"Please be more specific."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"What are those 'several good reasons'?"

"He's had some struggles with cancer."

"Struggles that I will read about in his medical history?"

"Some of that information should be there because some of it was recent—you'll see when you get them that he medical history is almost nonexistent. I haven't gotten to talk to him much about it, but he did confide in a special someone, and well, I am a trained spy…"

"I told you to stop spying on civilians."

"It was for the best. Jezz will thank me later. I wasn't even breaking the law this time, and no one caught me, as you must have figured."

"What precisely do you want me to do?"

"Is that Rita again?" Kainoa asked.

"Yes," I told him. "Give us privacy."

Kainoa left even though I was in his office. I stole his notepad and began taking notes.

"I want you to be ready for him," Rita continued. "I'm calling the Hales after this conversation to tell them about Jezz's interest in Lupron and why I think it's a good idea for him to be on it. They'll want to talk to you about it, and I want your support."

"Are you that concerned? If he's in remission, the medication or therapy he's on now should be sufficient."

"I don't think it is."

"So, we have a foster kid who's very smart but also terrified, poor records, cancer, Lupron, you have a history with him you don't want us to talk about any further, and what else?"

"Jezz and the Hales can fill you in on the rest. I just wanted to do my part, and I think we're good now."

"Okay. I'll see you for your next appointment."

"Sure will. Thanks."

That was just my first introduction. I still had a lot to learn. And I did because Hauana Hale reached out to me after Annastasia, James, and Jessie's referral and Rita's harrowing phone call.

"Dr. Elizabeth Collina?" Hauana spoke.

"This is she. Call me Dr. Liz, or Liz. Are you Hauana Hale?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you."

"The same to you. According to one of my receptionists, you are friends of Jessie and James Morgan, right?"

"Yes, sort of," she laughed. "More like…well, yes, let's say friends. That's comfortable. How much has your receptionist told you?"

"The files that contain the details of his health status have been faxed over, I just haven't had an opportunity to look over them yet. As far as Kainoa goes, everything that you told him, he told me. I'll read it off for you."

"Thank you."

I took out my notebook and scrolled down to 'To'.

"Tonaka, Jezz, estimated age to be either twelve or thirteen, height is four feet six inches, weight is seventy pounds—a little guy—green eyes, short magenta hair, pale and slightly freckled skin…that's all we really know as far as the physical stuff is concerned. We get physical descriptions first because it helps us recognize new patients when they come to us for the first time. He sounds like a little squirt. A cute one."

"He is."

"And because of the paperwork you faxed over, we know that you and Perry Hale are his foster parents on your way to adoption."

"Correct."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

I briefly talked to her about who she and Perry are and what they do while I strolled through the building. Kainoa's assistant handed me Jezz's weak medical files, and I attempted to skim them while talking to Hauana.

"I have the paperwork in front of me now, along with the notes his last pediatrician sent over," I said. "You do realize that other than a few items, it's mostly a blank slate, right?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"This happens all the time with kids in the system. The best thing to do is get him examined and then start fresh."

"That is good to hear. His last doctor wasn't quite so friendly."

"I'll try my best to make a good impression on Jezz."

"We'll appreciate it. I also want to make sure it's for Annastasia to bring him instead of Perry or myself."

As she said that, I noticed the red asterisk and highlighted note in the corner reading 'Annastasia Miyamoto Morgan has permission to escort Jezz Tonaka to any and all of his appointments to this office. Please call if there is a problem with this', and then her signature. There was also a paper attached that said her mother and father would take custody of Jezz if anything were to happen to either her or Perry. I thought it was very weird—especially since I had assumed that she hardly knew the Morgans.

"I noticed a moment ago that you have Annastasia cleared to escort Jezz, and that Jessie and James are assigned as his backup guardian," I said. "May I ask why?"

"Jezz has been spending a lot of time with the Morgans. He's found friends with that crew, they are like family to him. he needs that as much as possible, and since he spends the whole day most days in Pallet, plus your office is in Pallet, and since Jezz gets nervous when Perry and I bring him to the doctors…we thought trying something new would be a good idea. And you'll understand once you take a look at him. He will look very familiar to you."

"You and/or Perry and I can be in contact. Call anytime if you have questions or second thoughts about anything."

"Thank you so much, but there is one more thing. Do you have time?"

"Plenty."

"Jezz has many complications from HIV. He doesn't talk about them, ever, and I think it is because he feels ashamed. No matter how many times you tell that boy to not be ashamed, he still feels humiliated."

"What kinds of complications?"

As much as I wanted to be a helpful human being, at this point, I was once again fantasizing about a career change.

"Most recently, Kaposi's sarcoma and Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. His last bloodwork—which is included in that folder—also shows that he has a sixty-percent chance of developing Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia between now and his fifteenth birthday. I have a more detailed list of medications that I will send over with Jezz. It will have the exact brands, dosage, the reason for prescription, the length of time he used each one... He didn't get surgery or any harsh therapies for anything. Thus far he is not on anything for leukemia. There is a chance he won't tell you about the folder with the papers, so make sure you ask him directly before he leaves his appointment. He's a good kid, but little things sometimes get to him. He may want to hide it, but it is unlikely that he will lie about it after I told him how important it is, especially if you ask him _directly_."

"I will."

"Has Rita spoken to you about the Lupron?"

"She has."

"The paper with our signatures is there along with the rest of the stuff we faxed, but I just wanted to emphasize that we think Jezz is far ahead of his years and so we are fine with letting him decide whether or not to go on Lupron. We did our own research, and if he wants to try taking this, he can. According to Rita, she was very insistent that we let him try it but he was too nervous to ask us directly."

"I got it," I said as I made some notes next to the paper she referenced.

"Then I believe that is all. Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too."

Looking at Jezz's chart, all I got other than a physical description was a list of the medications he took, his blood type, and his HIV status. I was not looking forward to their appointment, because it's frustrating to not know anything about someone who you will soon be in charge of keeping alive.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ I know it was short, but it made sense to chop it here.

\+ Thanks so much for reading:) the rest of Liz's narrative is up:)


	110. First Meeting (Extra 30)

**Chapter Description:** Dr. Liz reflects on twenty years of Morgans while treating Jezz for old and new ailments. Told from Liz's perspective.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #108: First Meeting (Extra #30)

 ** _Date:_** _Spring of 2033_

 ** _Heading:_** _Dr. Liz's Entry Part Three, 'First Meeting'_

Jessie and Annastasia brought him over together, along with Jocelyn and their Pokémon.

"Is this Jezz?" I asked their little group.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you."

He shook my hand and smiled. He was cuter than I imagined. He looked as though he was Jocelyn's older brother. He looked like Jay too. That is clearly what Hauana meant when she told me he would look familiar. Even the shape of his face and hairline was identical to Jay's, his eyes and hair were the same shade of green as Jocelyn's. His demeanor reminded Annastasia, minus the confidence.

"I'm going to look at Jezz first," I decided. "Is everyone alright with that?"

"Yes," Jocelyn and Annastasia said together.

Jezz followed me to my office. I double-checked his height and weight and discovered that he was two pounds lighter than his previous record stated. When I made a slight comment on that, he seemed offended by it. I told him not to worry about it. After that, I took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Tell me about yourself," I requested.

"I am twelve," he said hesitantly.

"I'm guessing that because you are so little, you haven't started puberty yet. Is that right?"

Jezz seemed to think about that one really hard. He didn't give me an answer right away. When he did, he refused to look at me.

"Yes," he murmured. "Is that wrong?"

"Oh of course not. It's different for everyone. Don't worry about it…"

This was going awfully. I was making it sound like I couldn't care less about him.

"So… One of the challenges I am having with you is that you don't have a very good medical record. By that I mean you hardly have anything in it. Any information before age six is gone, but you probably knew that already," I continued, referencing my suspicion.

He looked up as if he knew where I was going with that. He decided that he didn't want to play along.

"I have been told," he quietly asserted.

"Your guardians told me about your prescription medications. Do you need any refilled?"

"No thank you."

I swear I felt his heart rate increase. He flinched when I stepped towards him. Without words, he told me that he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"You don't have to be so afraid. I'm not that scary. I just need to finish your exam," I said.

He crossed his arms; my attempt at a low, soothing, trusting tone had obviously failed.

"I don't want an exam," he asserted.

I wanted to let him know how annoying it was for him to do this to me, but I was already on eggshells.

"Oh? So why not? I think it is a good idea. Well-visits are important too," I responded.

"I am not comfortable with that," Jezz retorted.

I thought about how Rita referred to him as grad-level intelligent. He likely knew exactly what he was doing. This wasn't a whine, it was a strategy—but I was still a major concern here, a concern I decided I'd follow up on after he left.

"Can I at least listen to your lungs and heart?" I asked. "That is important, even when you are young."

"That will be fine," he decided.

"Great."

I pressed the stethoscope to his chest. Within seconds, I could already tell that he had issues.

"Do know that you have a heart murmur?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Okay. Do you know that your heart rate is irregular?"

"Yes."

"That's good to know. Has it always been like that?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Do you also know that you have a ventricular defect?"

"Yes."

I took his temperature. 95 degrees. His blood pressure was 100/68. His blood sugar was 75. His heart rate was a mere 45 beats per minute, and irregular. I read everything aloud to him while he nodded, swallowed, and darted his eyes from mine like he was on the verge of a panic attack. I stayed cool, knowing that if he ever did have a panic attack, this room would be the best place to do it. I tried not to think about that so that I could focus on the information I just received.

"Is your body always so low and slow?" I inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Do you monitor your signs?"

"No, ma'am."

He looked very glum. I think he expected me to be mad at him.

"Your guardians have this information, correct? Have they looked at your chart?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Since your chart is far from detailed, I'll give you a piece of paper, and you list everything you can think of that you think I should know about. Allergies, illnesses, conditions, random symptoms, if you have trouble sleeping...stuff like that. I'll give you the list of what I already know about so that you don't have to write anything twice."

I handed him my clipboard with a fresh piece of paper, a pen, and my medical notes. He scanned my notes, then stopped.

"I actually feel as though these are my only problems," he said. "You have them all already, Dr. Liz."

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"…Yes..."

"Hauana told me there was more. I need those documents."

He grimaced, pissed that I caught him. He opened his backpack then handed me a stack of papers that looked office-ready. It was what I was expecting from him, the papers Hauana said he'd be hesitant to hand over.

"You're not my only patient with cancer," I told Jezz. "I saw how they treated you. You're going to be alright."

"Maybe," he replied.

Jezz looked away. After what seemed to be a moment of contemplation, he met my eyes and nodded.

"You can tell me anything. I am not allowed to tell anyone unless I feel as though not telling would be a danger to yourself or others," I said.

"There is nothing more," he sighed.

"You still have another forty-five minutes before I have to go, and even then, it's okay if we go over. Annastasia would not mind the delay, and I don't have that many people booked for today."

"I am so very positive. Truly, I promi—really, I am sure."

"I should have asked you this before, but do you want me to conference call your guardians? I told them that this was your appointment time. We can talk about your health status as a group."

"No."

"Are you sure? They sounded like they'd be interested in that. I told them that the final decision was up to you."

"I decided 'no'."

"Alright then. There is something we have to discuss. It's the last thing, I promise—unless you think of something else. Your friend Rita told me that you were asking about Lupron."

"You were talking to Rita about me?"

"She didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know. I was surprised by how much you had told her…she also said that the two of you talked about this and that you said it was fine for her to discuss this topic with me."

"I didn't expect her to actually contact you."

"Well, you must not know Rita too well."

"It's been several years since she and I…never mind."

"I understand that you feel you might need this medication to prevent you from developing leukemia. Hauana said you have the warning signs, and then there is your past history to also consider. You are a candidate for this treatment. I wouldn't suggest it myself, however, this is a generally harmless drug and it is covered by your insurance."

"Generally harmless?"

"It suppresses the hormones that would normally increase in your body around your age. For you, it means that you will stay smaller longer. It wouldn't be permanent, but I am not sure how you will feel about not growing for a while. Your body will stay the same while you continue to take this drug. There aren't any other known side effects, this is totally not dangerous, and can be good for you otherwise. Most likely, any effect it has on your health will be minimal. I asked the Hales about it, and they said they will let you do whatever you want. Do you want this?"

"You would let someone my age make this decision?"

"If you are okay with those conditions, then I can prescribe this to you. I already have your guardians' signatures."

He nodded, but the way his mouth tremored made me believe that he had more to say.

"You know, people take these drugs for many different reasons. Not all of them are cancer patients," I said. "Well tested. I want you to be well informed, and I have resources you can look at. I know you like to read."

"Thank you, but I already did my own research. I know what this is about," he replied.

"I like that confidence. I'll show you how to administer this, then I want you to practice several times a day over the next week. When you get the hang of it, I'll start you on the actual medicine."

I dug through my drawer and pulled out a large syringe. I pulled up the leg of his pants until his thigh was exposed, and rubbed lidocaine into the spot.

"This gel will numb you. You won't feel it. If there is pain, it will be psychological, and I can teach you some tricks to block it out if you think that will be the case," I said in the most reassuring voice I could muster.

"I am okay," he replied.

I gave him the shot, expecting him to jump or yell or do something Jay-like. But he was silent. He went from wincing to smiling, relieved I didn't hurt him.

"You are very good at this. I didn't feel any pain," he said.

"I've had a lot of practice. I've given this same drug and dosage to genderqueer patients that are about your age. It prevents them from going into puberty at the scheduled time, so they can delay puberty until they are ready. Then when they are ready, we start them on either testosterone or estrogen if they decide to change their assigned gender. Alternatively, if they decide that they are comfortable with their assigned gender, then we stop the medication and let the body progress naturally."

"People actually do stuff like that?"

I could tell he found the concept appealing. I was right about him. Incredible how sneaky he was. I knew that was probably the reason his files went missing—he likely destroyed or hid them.

The Hales and I already decided on a fresh start—so that was all officially in the past.

"I know it sounds odd, but it's some people's reality," I said.

He pulled his left pant leg down. He gave me this look of confusion when I asked him to roll up the pant of his right leg.

"What I just gave you was saline. I will give you a syringe and have you practice on the other leg. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded and I handed him the lidocaine. After he thoroughly applied a patch onto his other thigh, I handed him the syringe.

"By the way, you don't have to do this on your own while you are with your friends. Annastasia and Rita both have experience administering shots," I said.

"I can do this without help," he said as he pressed the shot into his leg.

I was impressed by the level of confidence he had when he tried to for the first time.

"Excellent. I am going to give you a few empty syringes to practice. The rule is, no one can use these on you except for you, your guardians, or someone that your guardians approve of. No one but you is allowed to get touched by these needles. You cannot let your friends know about this. They are good kids, but sometimes even good kids get curious. Even though these syringes have no medication, they can still cause issues. Sharing needles is one of the most common ways that people spread HIV."

"I understand," he said. "This is not my first time being on medication."

"This is the first time your medication is being administered this way, and peer pressure is a thing at your age, so I have to make sure you know how serious this is."

I told him what to do if something went wrong and went over the instructions once more. I made sure he had my personal email and phone numbers, then told him that he was free to go.

"Thank you so very much for treating me, ma'am," he said.

"It's no trouble," I replied. "Call my phone anytime."

 **XO**

I knew from this point on that Jezz had some biological connection to the Morgans, though I couldn't imagine how.

I invested time in Jezz instead of referring him to a different doctor because the Morgan family was part of our family here at the clinic. I never let them down before, and I was not about to start.

After Jezz's appointment, we met Annastasia in the waiting area. Jessie and Jocelyn were gone, but Annastasia was reading a magazine while Bleu and Lil-G rested by her feet.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

"Yup. As far as I can tell, he is doing fine. A bit anxious, but that is normal," I told Annastasia. "I…oh, never mind. It's your turn."

"I'll be back soon, Jezz," said Annastasia. "My appointment is probably going to be a bit longer, so just sit tight. Don't let my mother leave without me."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen, I promise," Jezz replied. "Where did she go?"

"She went to get us some snacks. I heard you like croissants. The bakery is around the corner. She will be back any minute."

"Thank you," Jezz responded with a little bow.

Annastasia hugged him a little 'goodbye', and then she and I went into the patient room while he took a seat in the waiting room.

"He's adorable," I commented as I took her temperature. "And your body temperature is still low."

"I know both those things," she responded.

"Do you still keep track of your vitals?"

"Did you think I spontaneously stopped this year after being consistent since age six?"

"My job is to look out for you, your family, and now him, I suppose."

"Jezz."

"Yes."

"Jezz is a very sweet kid. My brother adores him, and so do I, and all my friends too. I did notice that certain things make him anxious though…What do you think?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about other patients."

"But we're friends."

"That doesn't mean anything here. But I do agree that he seems like a real sweetheart."

As usual, she was relatively quiet and patient while I checked out her signs. I noticed many physical similarities between her and Jezz. They had similar hearts, at least the ones that pump blood.

I soon realized Annastasia wasn't as healthy as she normally was.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Great on the outside, but kind of a mess on the inside," I answered. "At least as far as your physical body is concerned. I'm sure your soul is swell."

"Specifics?"

"Your heartbeat is faster than usual, and yours specifically is normally way below average. But I wouldn't worry about it because I don't think you are going to have a heart attack anytime soon. The blood work you sent me yesterday shows no major changes, though you are still a bit anemic which I think is mainly because of your Toka expedition. I'll do a brief brain scan, then you can hang out with Jezz in the waiting room while I process the results."

I made her stay a few minutes to talk about stuff that didn't relate to Jezz in the least. I saw Jezz one more time that day in order to wave him goodbye. The next time something Jezz-related came into my life, it was days later, and the subject was much darker.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ Thank you all for the reviews:) Her narrative continues in the next chapter.


	111. Meeting the Hales (Extra 31)

**Chapter Description:** Dr. Liz reflects on twenty years of Morgans while treating Jezz for old and new ailments. Told from Liz's perspective.

* * *

The Journal: Jezz

Chapter #109: Meeting the Hales (Extra #31)

 ** _Date:_** _Spring of 2033_

 ** _Heading:_** _Dr. Liz Collina's Entry Part Four 'Meeting the Hales'_

I could tell from our first meeting and the vague notes his former doctor provided that Jezz had faced multiple types of abuse. That is why when I called to give the Hales an update on their foster son a day after his first appointment with me, I bravely approached the subject. I decided that I wanted to see Hauana and Perry in person, so I requested for them to come into my office.

"Good morning," Hauana said as she reached out her hand for me to shake. "Thank you for seeing Jezz."

"It is nice to meet you," said Perry.

"Ditto. It's important for you to be here," I said as I led them to my private office. "Please, sit down."

"Annastasia told us that there was nothing too unusual about his appointment," said Perry as he took a seat in the chair across from my desk. "Though, we were concerned about the Lupron…"

"She said that because that's what I told her to tell you. I can explain about the Lupron in a moment. There are other things I want to talk about first."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is that Jezz was extremely uncomfortable about coming to see me. He was vexed, terrified, which isn't normal. No one likes coming to see me, I understand why, but this was beyond that. He declined a physical exam. That makes me feel like he is ashamed of something. He's moved around a lot throughout his life, so I don't know what health education he has received, and even though he is smart, there could be something wrong that I could see but he can't. He could also have a condition that he is afraid to show me."

The couple sighed. Hauana spoke first.

"He is like that with every doctor. We've tried several, but always he gets like this. I'm sure he wasn't rude."

"He was polite, which worries me more."

"Do you know what he can be hiding?"

"I have several ideas. Most of all I think that he is self-conscious about how he looks. He's a rational thinker, the type of introvert most likely to have this kind of issue. I'm hoping it's that and not scars."

"We put in the notes that he was abused. Do you think we hurt him too?"

"I have to worry about these things as part of my job."

I tried to think of what to say next while also tried to rationalize why I got myself into this muddy hole without a social worker to back me up.

"I think that it would be best to get a social worker and psychiatrist involved," I said.

"We want what's best for him," said Hauana. "But it will be difficult—Jezz doesn't talk about his feelings. It's almost as if he doesn't have any…But he must."

"He's learned to hide his emotions."

"Why?" Perry asked.

"When you throw a kid in water, they do whatever it takes to stay afloat."

"And sometimes he's literally drowning," said Hauana. "We were trained in how to handle his pulmonary edema episodes, but we didn't think he'd have some many of them. Twenty-three times in just a year—his last doctor didn't warn us about that. He used the term 'once in a while'. We've tried to get him to a better oncologist but it seems no one wants to see him. If we want him to get better treatment, we need to pay for more than what we can afford. Our savings and state support won't even cover it, even with our friends and family helping us out."

"I can't give him anything that will prevent his lungs from filling. He's already on the best preventative medication, but I do know that other than medical treatment, the best way to reduce the number of times that happens is to get him to relax. Episodes occur two to six times more frequently in stressed-out patients than it does to those with moderate-to-low cortisol levels. His cortisol levels are the highest I've ever seen in a kid his age—the numbers prove it."

"He doesn't know how to relax," said Perry. "Or cope, or bond. We've talked to professionals but nothing we've tried helps."

"Is he neurotypical?"

Perry looked like he had no clue as to what I was talking about. Hauana took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. I took a mental breather as well.

"We never actually talked about that," said Hauana.

"Never talked about what?" Perry inquired.

"Jezz's mind. Other than being smart… is there something going on up there other than lots of thinking and stress?"

"It could be the type of thinking that concerns me too," I interjected.

"He's different from most other kids. He's more like a miniature adult than a twelve or thirteen-year-old. Several people have told us that Jezz should get tested."

"Tested for what?"

"Something with his brain…we aren't sure what to look for. Sometimes I feel as though he functions on one giant brainwave that differs from everyone else on the planet. Just when I think I have him pegged, something else happens to make me think that he's got a totally different personality or thinking pattern."

"What kinds of things happen? Violent behavior? Hallucinations? Compulsive lying? Inappropriate emotional responses of any kind?"

"Definitely not violent behavior," Perry asserted. "But he panics, cries, lies, hides…he hasn't done anything extreme…but…like Hauana said, as soon as we think we have him figured out, another surprise comes around the corner. Yet he's consistent…he's tough. We go day-by-day and focus more on his reactions to our words and actions than what he does of his own will. I know it sounds like a paradox…"

"What does he cry about?"

"Bad dreams," they answered together.

"Mostly," said Perry. "Sometimes it's about 'nothing', so he says."

"Oddly enough, except on rare occasions, he seems to genuinely not remember the next morning," said Hauana.

"We really don't think he's lying—we think he doesn't remember, somehow. His last doctor said he probably trained himself to consciously suppress those memories, but he didn't give us any helpful information on how to remedy the situation. It seems like his subconscious is his worst enemy."

"I understand."

"You do?" they asked in unison.

"I've been there before. I am going to ask Annastasia to keep an eye on his behavior."

"We've already asked her to do that and she seemed to love the idea," Perry replied. "She's incredible."

"Amazingly mature and responsible for someone her age," said Hauana.

"I agree one-hundred percent," I replied. "They may be able to help him as much as I can. Jezz certainly found some good allies…does he have friends in Alola?"

"Only adults," said Hauana. "But he loves his little group with Amber, Jay, Jocelyn, June, Tamaki, Takeshi, and Soledad—we think he has a crush on some of the girls. They are so nice to him. He does so much better when they're around. He's happier…it's perfect."

"We were thinking that Jay dragged Jezz into their friend group and that Jay is the reason he has any friends," said Perry.

"As long as he has a few people his age to whom he can talk, that is good enough," I replied.

"We are glad he's got Jay, even if Jay is a little…well, I don't know how to put it…"

"I know what you mean. I know that whatever is going on between the two of them—or whatever Jay is trying to start—it will not end with Jezz being crushed. Jay doesn't hurt people."

"Well, that's good to know," Hauana replied. "But about what we talked about earlier, what do you think we should do if we find out that Jezz has a mental health or developmental disorder? Do we make him stay with us in Alola?"

"We can worry about that later. I need Annastasia to take field notes first. As long as he's supervised, I don't think there's any reason he should be restricted. The more structure and balance he has, the more likely he'll be to trust others. We'll eventually figure this out."

"It would be nice if we had a formula or method to get him to calm down when he gets overwhelmed," Perry sighed.

"Usually he holds it all in," said Hauana.

"Does Jezz have anything that he does to let off steam on a consistent basis?" I asked.

"He loves sports, but he doesn't play on a team. Sometimes he goes running or plays around with the kettlebells we have in our garage as if he is practicing for something, but we don't know what."

"Find out what he likes. Encourage him to talk more about himself, like how he's feeling. Do you ever ask questions like that? How does he respond?"

"Usually he says he's 'okay'. We don't like pestering him about it. We assumed that if something happens that makes him feel really bad, then he would tell us," said Perry.

"If he doesn't think it's okay to talk about deeper issues, then he never will."

"He has a journal, and he writes in it a lot. He usually does it at night, when he's alone, but I know he must spend a lot of time on it because it is a very large book, and it is the kind of notebook you can keep adding pages to. It's old and all worn out," said Hauana. "We've never looked inside, but often I think we should."

"If someone reads it without his permission, especially if it is something he hasn't already shared, it will likely set him off. We want to build his confidence, not ruin it."

They both nodded. I was relieved to have their cooperation, even if they couldn't give me everything I needed to solve Jezz's puzzle. I formed a personal investment in this kid. I needed to know to fix everything within my capabilities, no matter the cost.

"The journal must be his main outlet," I said. "You should ask him about it. Simple questions that are easy to answer, like: 'What is your favorite thing to write about?' or 'I bet that journal is really special to you, can you tell me more about it?'. There's nothing wrong with questions—as long as you don't accuse or insinuate."

"You think that once he opens up about the journal, he will be more likely to open up about other potential issues?" Perry inquired.

"Yes"

"Then there's more hope than we initially realized."

"I know how you feel. Now that this is out of the way for now, I know you are probably at least a little concerned about me giving him the Lupron prescription."

"Jezz requested it," said Hauana. "We did our own research and think we should let him call the shot. What are your thoughts on it?"

"Taking it in the dose I'm giving him will make it less likely for his cancer to return for at least a few more years. There are few if any side-effects, and the moment he stops taking it, it stops working, so all effects are reversible. He cannot get addicted to it, and as long as he knows how to use it properly—which he does—it is as harmless as taking vitamins."

"That's a big relief."

"You sound like you have more to say about that."

"Jezz told us he's experiencing dysphoria," said Perry.

"He was vague about it," said Hauana. "Neither of us are sure exactly what that means for _him_."

"I don't think Jezz is currently in a position to be making life-altering decisions," I replied. "Giving him a few years to decide what he wants is a great move. He seems very certain about wanting to do this."

"What should we do?"

"Listen to him—he may grow confident enough to explain himself. Don't assume he is doing anything wrong. He is just trying to figure himself out."

"Is that all?"

"Do you have more questions?"

"Do you?"

"Hundreds."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ This isn't the end! There's two more of these. Thank you for your responses so far. I also appreciate those in-depth reviews. Those matter to me.


	112. Some Normalcy, More Anxiety (Extra 32)

**Chapter Description:** Dr. Liz reflects on twenty years of Morgans while treating Jezz for old and new ailments. Told from Liz's perspective.

* * *

The Journal: Jezz

Chapter #110: Some Normalcy, More Anxiety (Extra #32)

The Hale's dedication became obvious in the weeks ahead, and Annastasia remained diligent on keeping tabs on Jezz. Jezz began communicating more, even smiling and telling stories, occasionally voicing his opinion.

The Hales were there for him as much as they could be. For the first—maybe second—time in his life, he had people on his side.

That's not to say everything was rosy. Jezz behavior became extreme, to the point of running away, but I'll let Jezz explain that part.

I spent time reflecting on recent events. Jezz evolved over time. It wasn't linear progress, but it was better than I expected. Today's Jezz was almost unrecognizable.

Yet…some things never changed.

Several weeks ago, after a hiatus of hearing from him, he finally contacted me.

 **XO**

 ** _Date:_** _March 2043_

 ** _Heading:_** _Dr. Liz Collina's Entry Number Five 'Anxiety and Normalcy'_

"Liz, you have a call from one of your favorite people!" Kainoa called from his office.

My door was ajar. I put down my sandwich and walked towards my loyal receptionist. I didn't think twice about who was _finally_ calling me back.

"Hey, Jezz," I spoke into the phone. "You called during my lunch break."

"I am so, so, sorry. Please take your break. I'll call later," Jezz replied.

"If you hang up now, you won't call back for days."

He paused. Kainoa brought me my sub. I ate over his desk while I waited for Jezz to snap back to the present.

"You're wasting my time," I teased.

"My apologies," he murmured.

"Please tell me what's wrong. Whenever you call it's for a valid reason."

"I have a question about…well first, Annie told me about what your certifications are…but, how well are you, I mean, what's your specialty?"

"I'm old and wise."

"I need a real answer."

"I'm a general doctor with much experience in numerous branches of medicine. If you have a question I cannot answer, I can always refer you to a friend of mine who does. Now, tell me why you called before you back out."

"I want to know if you can still see me as a patient even if I move to Johto."

"You already know that you—and anyone else—can see me even if you lived out on Arcta Isle. How is this related to your first inquiry?"

Another long pause. I finished my sandwich.

"It's not," Jezz finally admitted. "I was just…"

"Stalling."

"Yes, that is what I was doing."

"Go on."

"Can you help me help Amber?"

"Sure, but Amber can come to see me herself."

"She won't."

"Why? Or rather, what do you need from me?"

"I'm making her anxious. I don't want her to be anxious.

"Has she been smoking again?"

"No…but I think she wishes she could."

"It will be best to treat the source of her anxiety."

"That's me."

"Are you having symptoms that are causing problems in your relationship?"

"I think not being able to work is a problem."

"Likely not as big a problem as you think."

"We're actually getting closer to one another. I know she means it when she says it because she never pretends."

"Tell me what's going on with you."

"She gets worried about me. It sounds sweet, and it is—she is more empathetic than most people realize—but that is a problem because it seems that now every pain I feel, she also feels. I try not to complain—she actually encourages me to complain more rather than stay silent on things—but somehow, she knows. She knows how much I hurt."

"That's not what I asked. I want to know what's going on with you. Do you hurt more than usual?"

"There has been a lot going on in my life, but not a lot at the same time. Do you know how that feels?"

"Yes. Jezz, focus. Have you been feeling more pain than is normal for you?"

"I really shouldn't complain ever. I'm fine, I know that deep down."

"You're avoiding my question. Are you hurting more than usual?"

Another pause. I watched the clock. Lunchtime was almost over.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Okay," I said. "Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Tell me how long this been persisting. Give details."

"For several weeks the pain has been tremendous…it's like the energy that is supposed to be there is gone, and it's like I feel nauseous everywhere, like not just in my stomach. I feel heavy like something is pulling me around and sometimes down. And also, it feels…hard to describe…it's like cuts and burns on my lungs and abdomen…my back pain has also been much worse…That's in addition to the usual."

I nearly choked on my breath. I needed to run tests on him asap. If he could see my face, I probably would've scared him. He went downhill so fast—I didn't have a chance to see it coming.

"I'll order bloodwork," I said. "More than that. I really need to check you out. I need to run multiples tests. When are you free?"

"Tomorrow night I'm meeting with Janine Anzu, but I would rath—"

"Never mind. Nothing is more important than this. Have Keaka run some of your standard tests and send it to my lab as usual, but I need to look at you myself."

"Are you okay? You sound more concerned than usual."

"I'm fine."

' _I'm soooo not fine,_ ' I told myself.

"You said you've met patients like me before," said Jezz. "I'm sure many of them had loved ones they had to explain themselves to. How do I do that with Amb? How do I get her to not worry?"

I wanted to tell him that Amb should be worried and that he should be too. It sounded like scar tissue was closing in on him. Years ago, I predicted that as his future cause of death—assuming he didn't get into any accidents that finished him off sooner.

"Amb's not the one with cancer," I said. "You're my priority. You need to talk to someone other than me if you want to know the best way to cope with this. I'm going to do blood panels, CAT scans, MRIs, an ultrasound—everything you hate."

I sounded colder than I needed to be, but I think it bothered me more than it bothered him.

"Thank you," he said. "Give me times you're available for your tests and I'll make sure I'm ready."

"These tests will be important," I replied. "Your life could possibly depend on the results."

"Then I'll be awaiting their completion."

 **XO**

 ** _Date:_** _April 2043_

I struggled to organize the twenty-five pages of documentation delivered to me after Jezz's final test.

I had nearly every region of his body scanned and the results were obvious—scar tissue, loads of it, and those tumors that should've shrunk—quadrupled in size. Everything in his body was shutting down, like the power going out city-by-city in an entire country.

"I'm sorry," said Kainoa.

Kainoa knew I didn't cry over patients, so the fact that I was doing it now, at work, meant that something awful had happened.

"He's so young," I said. "The same age I was during my second-to-last year of medical school."

"Are you saying he's done?" Kainoa asked.

"If not now then soon. Geeze. He's survived so much. I didn't see this coming for another five years."

I feel this ownership over my Morgans, but Jezz especially. I never had anyone in my life so complicated. But he didn't appear that way to the naked eye. To everyone else, he was an average guy. I remember every test, surgery, broken bone, confession, and crimes against him.

"In addition to the cancer-related damages, I discover something else," I confided. "Secrets Jezz never told me about."

"Secrets?" said Kainoa. "I thought he was done with secrets."

"What worries me is that I don't think he was lying. I think he genuinely doesn't know."

"Whaaat?"

I explained to Kainoa the theory I formed about Jezz years ago: he compartmentalizes traumatic events. I have scientific proof that he's suffered multiple broken bones, traumatic brain injury, and sexual abuse, but he never told me about it. When I first got the hint during his teenage years, in full-trust mode, he told me he didn't remember—even said that he would've recorded it the journal. We've spotted holes in his early recollections before. There had to be a reason I didn't know, and this made the most sense.

"So, Jezz doesn't remember those things?" Kainoa asked.

"Not if he suppressed it. I know it's possible he's endured far more than any of us realize but he has no recollection of the events," I replied. "And knowing those facts might help me save him."

"When do you think that all happened?"

"Sometime before he moved in with Annastasia: age three, four, five, six, perhaps even younger. I have full documentation on him after his thirteenth birthday. Everything after that was psychological—other than his accidents here and there."

"He's got Pokémon that've been with him for years. Maybe they recall."

"Logan told me his Pokémon claim that his journal is missing a lot of pieces. When I tried to run an investigation years ago, Annastasia had me stop—it was tearing him down, and there was no imminent threat. Now, these recent diagnoses are standing in my way. I must tell him about the more pressing issues first, then see if we can dig up that hidden past."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ One more part, then Liz is done.

\+ Thank you for those reviews. Seriously, you all are awesome.


	113. Big Changes (Extra 33)

**Chapter Description:** Dr. Liz reflects on twenty years of Morgans while treating Jezz for old and new ailments. Told from Liz's perspective.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #111: Big Changes (Extra #33)

I miserably delivered Jezz's test results in the mail alongside a personal letter of apology and my best suggestions for a course of action. I was so depressed that day. I canceled my patients and wallowed. I kept my phone on, but only for Jezz. Eventually, he did call.

"I saw the results," he said quietly into the phone. "Amb and I talked about it too. We decided on a treatment budget too. I suppose now there's no point in getting her not to worry."

"I'm sorry," I groaned. "I hope you know I had so many extra tests done because I wanted to be sure the information I was receiving was correct. I know you have Corbin, but I think I should set you up with another counselor."

"We're going to bring it up with him. I wish—I had more time. I want even more for Amb and Linette to be okay. I know they don't need me, but I need them, and I think it might be hard for them to be around me…I don't know what I'm saying. I think I want to be alone, but I also dread that."

"It's a lot to process. Who else have you told?"

"Annie got news of it. I think I broke her heart."

"Worry about yourself for now. Don't give up yet. You still have Amb and Linette—and Linette's scheduled to see me again next week. I'll see you then. I'd give you your treatments myself if I could—and maybe I can. I can work something out with the hospital."

"That's an entire career switch."

"I know, I know. I get jealous when other people treat you, that's all."

"I'll see you next week for Linette."

 **XO**

 ** _Date:_** _May 2043 ~Present_

"Jezz came," Kainoa said as he peered into my office.

"Time flies," I said as I checked my watch.

I hastened to the lobby. Jezz stood there with Linette in his arms, Pip and Vileplume by his side and a Pidgey on his shoulder. Jezz and I met eyes briefly, then I looked away. It felt so fake, but I had to forget him for a few minutes while I focused on my younger patient.

"Hi, Linette," I said in that baby-tone I couldn't resist. "We are going to take a look at you today. Okay?"

"Uh-oh," she said before pressing her face into Jezz's chest.

"It'll be fine," Jezz whispered. "Why don't you tell Dr. Liz about Pidgey Jezz?"

"Pidgey Jezz is Pidgey," Linette said as she sniffed away tears. "He makes noises like 'Piiiiiiii!'."

"Piiiiiiii!" the Pidgey exclaimed.

"Wow. That's great, Linette," I replied.

Jezz didn't put her down until we reached one of the empty patient rooms.

"Pidgey Jezz has to stay back," I explained. "No Pokémon allowed back here."

"Uh-oh," said Linette.

"It'll be okay," said Jezz. "The Pokémon will be right there when we're done."

"K Sirr."

Jezz was hesitant to let her go. Even after he did, he held her hand, and it worked to make her relax.

"Where's Amb?" I asked as I began the exam.

"Working. I'm the stay-at-home Jezz," he replied.

"How's that going?"

"It's a lot more fun than the job I had prior to this."

I started with the general stuff: vital signs, weighed and measured her, did a vision test, reflex test, I watched her walk, and that all seemed normal to me. I tested her speech and coordination. Nothing changed since I last saw her.

"She is ahead of the growing-up game," I said. "It's impressive. All I have to do is bloodwork, then we're good for a while."

"You're healthy," Jezz told Linette. "That's good."

"Good healthy," Linette replied.

"I was worried this would be hard because her medical files…don't quite exist."

"And you know how that is," I said. "First Jessie, then you, now her…who will be the next undocumented Morgan orphan?"

Jezz blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"It just feels really good to think that she's my family," he responded.

"Well, she is…"

I didn't want to talk more; I had nothing to say that would help him. we finished Linette's appointment, and I regrettably said goodbye.

 **XO**

I slumped into the nearest chair after Jezz and Linette departed.

"Something wrong?" Kainoa asked as he joined me in the waiting room.

"Feels odd to not be busy," I replied.

"You're busy, just not as busy."

"I suppose."

The dead-silent waiting room was haunting.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I asked Kainoa.

"About a third of the population between here and Celadon City are volunteering, and the other two-thirds are being cautious. Those double-blindside attacks keep coming. You can volunteer in at the Toka/Euon border. I was going to ask for a few days off so that I could go."

"I still have patients who only trust me."

"I don't know what else to tell you."

"Perhaps I will go. I need a change."

"You're serious? I wasn't seriously suggesting that you should go."

"It's the situation that's serious. It'll be up to my patients."

"And by that you mean, it'll be up to the Morgans."

"Yes."

I reviewed my writings for Jezz. It seemed pointless now. That book was never going to get published. Besides, he had so many other goals to accomplish before he got around to reading my ramblings. Even if he did return to the journal project, I doubt he'd read mine. It seems all I ever did was fail him.

"I'm going," I decided. "To the border."

"Nooo," Kainoa groaned. "It's dangerous up there."

"I'm not going to be in combat."

"But you'll be in the combat zone. That's almost the same thing."

"It's not. I'm going with medical equipment, not weapons."

Kainoa sighed. I pointed out that I had more experience than him, so if he was fit to go, I was even more so.

"Then it's settled," he said. "I'll start cancelling—you call Jessie."

 **XO**

\+ That was the end of the Liz chapters. I'm glad you all like. I almost didn't include her but now that I think about it, I'm glad I did. She's one of my favorite people to write even though she can also be the hardest.

\+ The next chapter is journaled contents. Lil Jezz takes Amb and Jay on another field trip.


	114. Mary Saphira

The Journal

Chapter #112: Mary Saphira

 **"Go and love someone exactly as they are. And then watch how quickly they transform into the greatest, truest version of themselves."**

 **Wes Angelozzi**

 _June 15, 2033_

 _Amber and Jay descended the stairs around 4:00 pm, just as I was finishing up the last of the chores._

 _"Did ya sleep at all?" Amber asked tiredly._

 _"I did," I replied._

 _"Miss Patrissa, are you sure there are no chores for us to do?" Jay asked._

 _"Certain. Jezz wanted to know if you were ready to travel to Liberty Avenue," Patrissa responded._

 _"Is that where the Capitol is?"_

 _"Yes," I replied. "Mary Saphira works there."_

 _"Whoa. She must be important."_

 _"She is," said Patrissa. "Saphira is a pseudonym, so no one knows what her real surname actually is. She started up the most successful private orphanage in Washington City, has helped save hundreds of children from being robbed and forced into the streets, and she also fosters several of her own children. I talked to her this morning and let her know you were going to come see her either tonight or tomorrow."_

 _"I very much appreciate that," I replied._

 _"You wanna go tonight?" Amber asked._

 _"The sooner the better."_

 _"We should get going then. I don't wanna ride a bike in the dark."_

 _"I rented bike lights too, yet I agree, I feel we should leave before it becomes too late."_

 _As we ate the preparatory snacks Patrissa baked, I reminded them that they were not obligated to come with me._

 _"We don't want you to go by yourself," said Amber. "Right, Jay?"_

 _"Ah, no…we don't," Jay said as he swallowed his food._

 _I felt uneasy about having them come with me, but in the end, I suppose it was best._

 _We left for the capital shortly after the snacks. During our bike ride, I remained silent and did my best to put distance between me and them. Jay and Amber didn't like how I shut down._

 _"Please let us in," Jay begged when we were forced to stop at traffic light. "Talk to us."_

 _"I don't know what to say. I usually run away when things like this happen," I replied._

 _Jay seemed to reflect on that. I did too. 'Things like this'. Closeness. Getting close to people has never led to anything good—for me._

 _"I know you'll figure this out," Jay said as we resumed our travel._

 _"I'll do my best," I responded._

 _"That's all we want."_

 _I felt a rush of relief when we arrived in the political district of the Big Apple._

 _I was home, but Jay was aghast._

 _"You were going to come here alone?!" he exclaimed. "Jezz, in places like these, only the strongest survive."_

 _"What makes you think I'm not the strongest person in this city?" I retorted._

 _"You're smaller than me."_

 _"I am still quite large for a preemie."_

 _Amber sniggered before asking:_

 _"How're you feeling? Still sick?"_

 _Amb must have noticed my slight gasp and shift of my eyes. She was treating me like Jay—the same way Annie treats me._

 _"The food and rest helped," I said._

 _"One of these days you'll burn out. Then you'll need to sleep more sleep then all of us combined," said Jay._

 _"What makes you sure?"_

 _"You're like A. When my sister has too much on her plate, she burns out. It comes fast. Don't collapse on us."_

 _"I'll try to follow your orders."_

 _As we walked by a group of men sitting on the curb, one reached up and tapped Amber's shoulder._

 _"How would you like to make some money?" he asked as he grabbed her arm._

 _Pip made himself visible from the inside of her jean jacket, and when the man didn't immediately let go, he, Togekiss, and Vileplume attacked. Jay, Amber, Chimecho, and I were in disbelief. Once the guy was electrocuted, confused, and stunned, we ran. We slowed our pace when we reached an unsuspicious ally._

 _"Did we kill him?" Jay asked as we caught our breaths._

 _"Pip doesn't kill without direct orders," Amber replied. "That creep will be fine once he gets a potion in him, not that he deserves the help…Jezz, this is one sleazy area."_

 _She was noticeably upset, almost like she would cry. Jay rubbed his hand over the spot where the man grabbed her. There were no marks, no proof, but it still made me sick._

 _"Are you okay?" Jay asked._

 _"Yeah, thanks to them," Amber said as pointed to the Pokémon._

 _"I am so very sorry," I mumbled as I looked down in shame. "In Washington, there are all kinds of people. Not all of them have good intentions."_

 _Amber nodded, likely appreciating my look of extreme guilt._

 _"This city has everything," she remarked._

 _"They say that you can find anything and everyone here, that here you can become whatever you want as long as you are willing to fight for it," I responded._

 _"And you are willing to fight for what you want, right?" said Jay._

 _"Most certainly."_

 _We continued on the route I had chosen ahead of time._

 _"If I had my bow and arrows with me, I would've finished him off," Amber mumbled._

 _"But then we wouldn't be allowed in the capital building," Jay reminded her. "Security would've taken them away."_

 _"I know…"_

 _"This is just my opinion, but…"_

 _"Here we go..."_

 _"All I'm saying is that death seems like too cruel a punishment. It was rude of him to grab you but he just wanted to help you make money."_

 _Jay obviously misunderstood. I would've felt self-conscious for my almost-chuckle if Amber hadn't snickered herself._

 _"He wanted to recruit a prostitute," she stated. "That's extremely illegal. He'd probably try to gyp me too…ya know, keep most of the profit for himself…I don't know how much they charge around here."_

 _"Amb! You wouldn't!" Jay gasped. "H-how do you even know that's what he wanted? M-maybe he wanted you to sell newspapers or something…are you talking about sex?"_

 _"Pika…" Pip moaned as he patted Jay's head._

 _"This is what I spend most of my life with," Amber said under her breath, so only Pip and I could hear. "Yes, Jay, sex is what I'm talking about. That's something adults do. It's something some adults pay for."_

 _"That's so disturbing…people really…I-I thought that was a movie thing…" Jay stammered._

 _"What kind of movies do you watch? Is this what happens when I don't stay the night?"_

 _"I'm so confused. Jezz, help."_

 _"Stay a kid," I suggested._

 _"What does that even mean?"_

 _"This is where we move on," said Amber._

 _"Yes, please do."_

 _"So…Jezz…what are you trying to get at with all this political stuff? What exactly do you want, other than to speak with Mary?"_

 _"I want to be a designer, a creator, and I want to lead, or maybe not lead, but become important enough to make big changes. I want to use what I have learned to do things that people have never thought to do in the past," I explained. "I want to help my people."_

 _"Your people?" said Jay._

 _"Yes, my people: kids, those with HIV, people who are poor, people with no family or friends, book lovers, poets, engineers, Pokémon trainers, artists, sad people, confused people, scared people, trans people, foreigners, and of course, the bastards and orphans of the world…I'm going to help them all, and I know just how to do it, or at least I think I do. I have many potent ideas."_

 _"Whatcha gonna do to help them?" Amber inquired._

 _I was so excited she was taking an interest. I felt like perhaps I was impressing her. It'd be a wonderful change of pace._

 _"I have crafted policies and outlined concepts and ideas," I divulged. "There are many people like me out in the world, but we're scattered. Whenever I found one of 'my people', I talked to them, a lot. I asked them what they want from their government, and from society as a whole. I found ways to meet most of their needs. It involves re-budgeting and tax shifts and different appointments and slowly working to construct more inclusive societal norms. That is what I have in my notebook and folders. I have plans. I am going to get this done, even if that means I have to talk to every person in this entire city."_

 _"You trained yourself to become a lawyer, writer, and a politician," said Jay. "Umm but…ummm…no offense, but you're only a kid. Who's gonna listen to you?"_

 _"Mary Saphira will. She's friends with the President of Unova. She is faction-less and very popular with the people of Unova. She can make a lot of good things happen if she has the right brains working for her. My plan was to come to Washington and build myself. I am starting in the basement, but I will rise to the rooftops in time."_

 _"But you ran away from us. I thought you were scared and confused. Now it seems like you're as confident as can be."_

 _I had a feeling this would come up. It's hard to understand how circumstances change peoples' attitudes._

 _"There is a difference between doing things for people and doing things with people," I explained. "I felt I couldn't stay with you without breaking my own heart and believed that leaving would guard me from that. I then believed that I would come here, and live a fulfilled life alone except for my Pokémon. Honestly, I believed that this was my only option. I never imagined that I could do both, or that you would be here with me. And since we're stuck here, I decided to keep pushing forward. Sometimes the only way out is through."_

 _"Tell us what you'll do after we get 'through'," Jay requested._

 _"I haven't gotten that far. That is why I believe we will be here a while. I am upset now that this is the case because I know you both are unhappy, but I believe it is the truth…"_

 _My voice trailed off in a sad manner, upsetting Jay._

 _"Don't get too bent out of shape about it," he advised. "You've done a bunch of that already."_

 _"You already apologized a billion times," Amber added. "We get it."_

 _After being pushed through security, I succinctly explained my plan to the officials behind the desk. Because of our status as minors, we were assigned a bodyguard who led us ten floors up the elevator. We eventually reached an elegantly decorated office cavern. There were six doors, and one of them read 'Ms. Mary Saphira, Chair Executive of Childcare Services and Adolescent Consultant'. Seeing Mary's face was literally a dream come true._

 _"You've finally come," she said amiably._

 _Mary invited us to sit on the cushions she had lying on the floor. The three of us smiled when she placed herself on the same level as us._

 _"You've become quite the looker. And it appears you've cloned yourself," she said as she looked back and forth between Jay and me._

 _"He's related to me, but I don't think I am literally his clone," I awkwardly replied._

 _Mary laughed. "I figured."_

 _I handed her my files while Jay and Amber whispered to one another. Mary skimmed several of the articles and reports I had printed. She seemed especially intrigued by my notebook._

 _"Amber, Jay, I think it is nice of you to support Jezz," she said._

 _"We care about him a lot. And it seems you do too," Jay responded._

 _"Jezz met me when I was much younger," said Mary. "I've been waiting for you to return to me. I know you had your Porygon and Xatu help you with all of this, but it is certainly true that you did much of the work. You are a nonstop person. I certainly have the means to help you."_

 _"That is why I came. Can you read over my plans, and if they are good enough, may you send them to the President's secretary?" I inquired._

 _"Certainly. I have a feeling I'll be sending these to the president herself…You are staying with Patrissa, correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"I'm leaving here in an hour. Would you like a ride back?"_

 _"That would too kind of you. Only if it is not out of your way."_

 _"It is not out of my way. I don't want you walking or riding your bicycles around here alone at night. It is dangerous for young people."_

 _"That is totally true," Amber mumbled, rubbing her arm._

 _"How about you three take a look around this place. If someone stops you, tell them you're with Mary Saphira. I think you will find this to be an interesting building."_

 _We rose from the cushions. Mary shook each of our hands._

 _"I will be leaving at 7:00 pm," she announced. "Then we can drive together."_

 _We bid her farewell then returned to the hallway. We looked at various paintings and chatted until we reached a small library. I was so glad to see it—it had been hours since my last read. I picked a book then took a seat._

 _"You just couldn't resist," said Amber._

 _"This is a reference guide: 'How to Talk to Important People'. I feel it could be useful," I replied._

 _"What's the point? You can't take that book with you, and it is not like you'll be able to read all that stuff in less than an hour, let alone remember it all," said Jay._

 _Jay clearly underestimated my reading comprehension skills._

 _"I will get to read a decent portion of it, and I will be able to recall everything I get to," I responded._

 _"How?" Amber and Jay asked together._

 _"I have a good memory."_

 _"Oh yeah. You have a photographic memory, right?" Jay inquired. "I noticed that you are good at remembering things."_

 _"That's true."_

 _'_ I think _,' I added only for myself._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote " _Go and love someone exactly as they are. And then watch how quickly they transform into the greatest, truest version of themselves_ " by Wes Angelozzi.

\+ Hot-Ice-Cream – you're welcome and yes, Jezz calling Amber 'Amber' when he was younger but 'Amb' when he got older is intentional. Jezz was far less casual back then. If you look closer, you may have noticed that Jezz uses more contractions, nicknames, and sarcasm as an adult as well.

\+ The next chapter is a mix of the main storyline and journaled contents. Both older Amezz and younger Amezz have some moments.


	115. Homecoming

The Journal

Chapter #113: Homecoming

 **"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other**

 **but in looking outward together in the same direction."**

 **Antoine De Saint-Exupery**

On midnight of the eve of Soledad and Tamaki's rehearsal dinner, a full moon glowed through the disappearing rainclouds. Amb and I were alone, still in our upscale clothing, enjoying each other's presence on the homey cottage porch.

"This is my favorite type of sky," I sighed, gazing upward.

"Mine too," she said as she leaned against me. "Because it's bright, mysterious, and beautiful. Just like my Jezz."

"Awe."

"Why's it your favorite?"

"The moon is so small compared to all those stars, yet it looks so big from our perspective. I like how full moons remind us of how weird the universe is, and how infinite life could be, and how there is so much we'll never understand."

"Where do you think you'll be?"

"Not sure."

"You must be really scared."

"I am."

"Is it what you think about before you go to sleep?"

"Occasionally. That's one of the reasons I like it more when you talk me to sleep."

"I want to know all the ways I can help, even if it's just a little. I'll do almost anything."

"I don't doubt it. I like where we are now. I'm out of the spotlight, all but forgotten by ninety-percent of my opponents. You're right where you need to be, on the board, all that power, getting to spend most days doing what you love. Then there's home. I like spending time with Linette. I don't miss my old career at all. I wish I got fired sooner."

"You didn't get fired."

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, you did, but it's like I said before: you're better than them. As long as you're happy, I mean, what matters more?"

"Your happiness."

"C'mon, do you really believe that I deserve happiness more than you?"

"Maybe we deserve it just the same."

"I agree. But really, what else can I do?"

I thought about everything else Amb did for me. All those little things add up, from helping me with the laundry to wiping my nightmares away. Sometimes all I need is a hug and she would know. I told her this, and she confessed that she didn't always know, that I still had the ability to confuse her even after all these years.

"You're the one who's mysterious, beautiful, and bright," I said. "And because of that, you've managed to have taught me everything I've ever needed to know."

"Like what?" she asked, genuinely unsure.

"How to be kind, patient, assertive, honest, thoughtful, peaceful, inquisitive, open…everything I can't do all the time but want to."

She nodded in the darkness, understanding that I didn't say those words only to compliment her. I said them because they're true and deserve to be heard.

"We're works in progress," she said. "You're…almost done with your masterpiece."

"Which is…?" I queried.

"Who you are. You're almost done, Jezz."

"Yeah…"

"That wording was ng."

"I know what you mean. Everyone's a work in progress. We're always becoming better versions of ourselves with tremendous help from others. I'm just about reached my peak. Some people, like you, built your foundation young and kept it healthy. I admire that so much. Think of how young you are. Your life's just getting started. Statistically, you probably still haven't seen your favorite movie nor heard your favorite song. You've never had your best kiss nor found your favorite dessert. You have decades of adventures ahead of you. Don't let some setbacks cinch you to Earth. I want you to keep doing you, and if you have strength left over, share it with others. That's my final wish."

"My final wish is for you to have a soft landing."

"I'm sorry for hurting you. Please, if you can, don't dwell on this. You'll be okay. Linette will be okay. Life will go on."

"I don't like the way it looks without you there. It's wrong. It seems like you've been with me—and Jay—forever. Like, you were always our loveable third wheel. Jay has Vale now and I have you, and it shouldn't be any other way. No one else has earned this."

She gestured to herself. She looked so amazing, and the clothes she wore reminded me of what she might wear to our rehearsal dinner—if we got around to having it. I also thought about what she said.

"No one can earn you," I told Amber. "The only person who deserves you is you. Finding someone's who's worthy to share…that's another challenge entirely. I wish you the best of luck."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I want you to fall in love with somebody else. It'll be hard for you, I know, but I know you'll do it if you want to."

"I'm already in love with you. You're making it sound like I can just turn around…that can't be where you're going with this…"

After she spoke, I realized that I hadn't hinted to my desires clearly enough—or she was in denial over what I was trying to convey. I had felt for years that she'd find a different partner after me, and I knew I would tease her a little, tell her things like 'he should be taller than me', but she appeared to hate that.

"You can do _anything_ ," I replied. "Anything and everything. Including finding another special person to share your life with the way you do with me."

"You don't think I actually think about that, do you? I can't. Don't say that!" she demanded.

Her mood changed from soft and soothing to confused and upset—which I didn't expect at all. I was being as gentle as I could. I didn't think her voice would break, her tears return, and for her to hit my chest before crying into it. I was at a total loss for words—my time and experience did not prepare me enough. I repeated 'I'm sorry' several times, meaning it truly, because I regret every tear cried in my name. It wasn't just the wet tears, it was the way she looked up to me—fear obvious. I felt her heartbeat accelerate. A hundred 'I'm sorrys' couldn't mend the situation. I had fucked up again, adding to the list of infinity.

"Don't be sorry," she sniffed.

"I don't want you to feel guilty for moving on," I insisted.

"Know that wherever I go, no matter what I do or who I'm with, I'll always wish that I were with you instead."

I held onto those words forever. I needed to because my condition went from bad to worse.

 **XO**

 _June 15, 2033_

 _Mary told me my work was graduate or above graduate level. I've been told by many that I was intelligent, but this was the first time someone said that what made me intelligent was my empathetic and dedicated heart. It was amazing to receive that praise, not because it made me feel good, but it means my writings meant something—I was going to help someone else for once._

 _I reflected on what she said:_

 _'You have a bright future.'_

 _'I can definitely see compromises being made in your name.'_

 _'With this information about the Kapule Klan and these ideas for policy changes, you and I are going to be able to help a lot of people.'_

 _Amb accused me of blushing as I received those compliments. I couldn't help it; they were so warm and sweet and saw Amber pursing her lips into a smile while nodding ever so slightly—internally, she was blushing far more than I was. She wouldn't have looked that way if she disagreed with my style._

 _Though my plan went smoothly, Jay brought up a concern._

 _"I'm not sure how to say this without sounding harsh," Jay murmured. "But…ok…Amb, do you want to say what I'm thinking?"_

 _Amber nodded. My heart accelerated_

 _"Even though Jezz gives you all this stuff and helps all these people, he still ends up getting screwed," said Amber. "He still ends up in your orphanage, still gets made fun of, still gets abused, still moves around a lot…Why doesn't he get any of these benefits? Do his plans fail? Do people ignore them?"_

 _"Let us talk about that," she replied._

 _We seated ourselves in a small alcove of the Capitol's upper hall._

 _"Jezz falls through the cracks," Mary confessed._

 _"I tried my hardest to get noticed, to stand up for myself, my whole life I did, but my younger self didn't know that when I was twelve, I'd be here," I explained. "Mary said I would come, but all these details weren't in my memory. I wasn't even a thought yet. Mary, it's not her fault, but…"_

 _"My memory fails me. All I recall from my meetings with Jezz is that he'll return to help me. I forget that he owned the journal and that he gave it to me. I pass it onto Team Rocket investigators who are looking for you. After that I fade into the background of your story."_

 _"How do you know this now if this doesn't happen for another twenty years?" Jay queried._

 _"I study them and I have one with whom I'm close. My Xatu shows me the future and past. She allows me to patch some of the gaping holes. She introduced me to you by playing our first meeting in a dream. That is why I was expecting you."_

 _"Jezz, why doesn't your Xatu ever show us the future?" Amber asked._

 _I explained that Xatu had shown me the future before, but only vague patches, never a comprehensive view. I told them about how sometimes Xatu showed me fake scenarios, so I couldn't rely on him._

 _"We get out of here eventually, right? I'm sure you have seen visions of us reuniting with our families and friends," said Jay. "Or have you seen visions that at least imply that?"_

 _"Though I cannot guarantee my Xatu will help us, I am certain we return," I responded._

 _"If you aren't sure if Xatu will help then how can you be certain about us getting out of here?" Amber asked._

 _"Because I have my Xatu," said Mary._

 _"Mary's Xatu is a sweetheart," I added._

 _"You could have told us earlier!" Amber scolded as she punched my arm. "I was so upset, believing that we'd be stuck here forever!"_

 _I rubbed the spot where Amber hit. Jay looked disappointed, and Amber was still fuming._

 _"In my defense, I have been keeping a positive attitude this entire time," I replied._

 _"Then what was with the 'Oh dear, I had no idea that you and Jay would come with me, I am oh so very sorry' and the 'I don't know how to get back, I am oh so very sorry again'?" she asked in that mocking-Jezz tone._

 _"Xatu did not show you being involved. At first, I didn't think I would ever return. Now, though, I realize that I cannot become happy or accomplished without you. I cannot do everything I do without you and your families behind me, so I know that we will go back one day. Does that answer satisfy you?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"My Xatu is waiting in the lobby," said Mary. "She will be more than willing to bring you back."_

 _"We get to go home!" Jay exclaimed as he hugged me and Amber._

 _Amber was also laughing with relief. "Jezz, you…you owe me a lot."_

 _"Hey, if it weren't for him running away, you wouldn't have captured that super-special Mimikyu."_

 _"Yeah, the Mimikyu that hates me and refuses to come out of its ball."_

 _"I studied that Pokémon. Mimikyu will come out, don't worry," said Mary._

 _"What do I have to do for that to happen?"_

 _"Mimikyu will come out on its own terms. Right now, I'm sure it is terrified. It's always being hunted. Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Team Firestar, Team Skull, The Kapule Klan, and researchers and professors and even common folks who have heard the legends are always trying to capture this little guy. Mimikyu trusts Amber because Amber has proven to it that she had no intention of using it as a lab experiment or abusing its power. Mimikyu is attracted to her aura, I believe. If there is one thing I completely understand about this Mimikyu, it is that it will not reveal itself to everyone. Amber, you are a special girl."_

 _"Thanks, but that didn't answer my question."_

 _"Once Mimikyu sees that you and everyone you love is true, then it will come out. At the moment it's scared of becoming too attached to someone that it might later have to leave. It believes that it is too strange for someone to love, even though it is a very intelligent and talented Pokémon. Mimikyu has lived in many different places; it has been chasing and hunting its entire life. Mimikyu had been abused in the past, and so it would rather do things for other people and Pokémon rather than with them. If that makes sense."_

 _"So…Mimikyu is the Pokémon version of Jezz."_

 _I agree with Amber's observation and felt good knowing it came from my muse herself._

 _"But be warned, like Jezz, Mimikyu's fear can become so intense, that it ends up hurting people in the end. The difference is that Mimikyu's power is far more extreme," said Mary._

 _"May you please clarify that?" I asked._

 _"Only very high-level Mimikyu's have this power to do good and evil. Amber, I am sure you noticed that your Mimikyu has a level of four or five hundred. Is that correct?"_

 _"Yes. It's a level five hundred," she answered._

 _Jay's eyes widened at the revelation. "Whoa Amb, you are totally gonna win the Pokémon league with that lil' guy."_

 _"Let Mary finish."_

 _"Mimikyu's insecurity can be projected onto others through a curse that it imposes on those who are close to the subject of its attraction," said Mary. "In this case, that would mean your family and friends and anyone who is close to you or the people you love, even if you are not directly attached to them. What exactly the curse will do is unknown. It can do anything: destroy their property, ruin their day, hurt people emotionally, mess with them psychologically, or even do something more extreme, like harm or kill people. It is terrifying, the aka lele."_

 _"Oh my god!" Jay exclaimed. "Michio told us about that! Amb, don't you remember?!"_

 _"Not…sorta…" said Amber. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Michio was talking about this weird harbinger shadowy thing that appeared in Silverville when we went to my Nanny and Pop-pop's old house. He says that it means that the aka lele is coming to get us. Amb, you were all 'that's not real, Michio, are you high?' Remember? Amb, how could you forget?"_

 _"Oh yeah. I thought it sounded familiar when I read about it in the Pokedex."_

 _"Does this mean that people are in danger?" I asked Mary._

 _"It could mean that," she replied._

 _"Shouldn't we go back right away?" Jay asked._

 _"Whether you return sooner or later will most likely not make a difference, though it will give your relatives peace of mind because they will have you back in their arms. I suggested that Jezz wait so that he sees his policy through, but…"_

 _"When I return to my own time, Porygon and I, and maybe Xatu, if he is willing to help, can do some research and see if what I found or if what I wrote ever becomes known or makes an impact," I responded. "I don't think legacies are not meant to be known to their creator anyway. Legacies are writing words in a journal and passing it on, without ever knowing if someone will read it or if it will make a difference in the world. Mary, even though you will not prevent all the pain in my life, I know you will do that for others."_

 _"Your files will be safe with me. You keep the original notebook and folders; you'll need them. Let's return to Patrissa and get your personal items and other Pokémon. Xatu will deliver you to the place you belong."_

 _"Finally, this nightmare is over," Amber breathed. "My mom is gonna kill me though."_

 _"Same. Well, not literally kill me, since I didn't run away willingly," Jay said as he stabbed me with his eyes. "But they'll smother me and I might suffocate from that."_

 _"I am sure Hauana and Perry will forgive me. I cannot wait to return to them. I feel they must be very worried about me, and I am very much looking forward to us living together as an official family," I said._

 _"Amber, Jay, and especially you, Jezz, remember that when you return to your own time, you may be met with some heartbreak," said Mary. "The aka lele has been with your loved ones for several days. They could have been hurt. You will probably have to adapt to a world that is a bit sadder now than it was when you left."_

 _I was utterly confused by that response._

 _"Do you know something we do not?" I asked._

 _"I have experience with the aka lele. How do you think I lost my memories?" she responded._

 _"We get it," Jay said as we nodded at her words. "Well, we don't completely get it…"_

 _"But we get it enough," said Amber._

 _Mary drove us to Patrissa's boarding house. We quickly gathered our belongings. When we descended the stairs, Patrissa and several of the tenants were talking to Mary._

 _"I suppose now it is time to say goodbye," said Patrissa._

 _"I very much appreciate you letting us stay here," I said as I handed her two one-hundred-dollar bills. "Is this enough?"_

 _Maria and Tommy gawked at the money. This feeling of being rich was new to me—never mind the fact that it took me ages to save enough cash for this sole endeavor._

 _"I'll take care of it," Mary said as she pulled out her wallet. "I owe you both a favor and an apology; this is the least I could do."_

 _"I very much appreciate this," I said as I bowed to the women._

 _We bid farewell to everyone in the home and gathered on the front porch. Mary warned us that her Xatu wasn't as experienced as mine, so it might take several tries for us to reach our destination. We had no choice but to accept this condition._

 _"Please return these children to the year 2033," Mary instructed. "Then return to me."_

 _"Xatuuu," the Pokémon chanted, nodding as she spoke._

 _Amber and Jay grabbed my arms. Our Pokémon closed in on us. Within seconds we were in a vaguely familiar train station._

 _"This is definitely Unova," said Jay. "But what time is it?"_

 _There seemed to be no way to tell the year by observation alone, but Jay prevailed._

 _"It's weird go up to someone and just randomly ask the year," said Amber._

 _"Amb, Amb," Jay sighed. "Look at what these people are wearing. What do you see?"_

 _Amber squinted her eyes towards the people in Starbucks._

 _"They're wearing clothes," she observed._

 _"Not just any clothes. These peoples' fashion sense is on point! This is definitely 2033," Jay proudly declared._

 _"That is a clever thing to notice," I replied, reasoning that if anyone was in style, it'd be the costumers of Starbucks. "Xatu, thank you for helping us. This has been a stressful week and we are very grateful to you for making this better for us."_

 _"Tu," Mary's Xatu responded._

 _"Why didn't Xatu bring us home?" Amber asked._

 _"She probably doesn't know where to take us. Home means a lot of things for different people," Jay replied._

 _"And Xatu do not typically have a very strong teleport," I added. "It must have been very stressful for her to bring us all the way to this train station and to the present all in one trip."_

 _"I can't believe we're almost home," Jay said after Xatu vanished. "I wonder how we discuss what happened to our families."_

 _"I'm an only child, so maybe that will work in my favor. They will be grateful to have their only baby back," Amber reasoned._

 _"I feel that Hauana and Perry understand that I already have enough problems and that they don't need to give me a scolding," I said._

 _Jay laughed and patted my back. "I like it when you are relieved. Try acting this way more often."_

 _"I will."_

 _"And I noticed that you're finally starting to get sarcasm," Amber responded. "And by the way, what I just said was not sarcasm."_

 _"I figured."_

 _"Let's get tickets," Jay yawned._

 _Using the allowance the Hales gave me, I bought us boarding passes, saving the hundreds for an emergency. As I left the ticket counter, Amber and Jay were talking. As usual, I wondered if it was about me._

 _"Ready to go home?" I interrupted._

 _Amber and Jay yawned together._

 _"I'm ready to nap," said Amber._

 _"I think we're gonna fall asleep on you," said Jay._

 _"That won't be a problem," I replied. "I will just—"_

 _"Read," Amber and Jay said together._

 _"Yes, that."_

 _I rested my head against the window seconds after we took our seats._

 _"You're not going to pass out again, right?" Amber said as she looked at me nervously._

 _"I'll try not to," I replied. "But with my body, there are never guarantees."_

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote _"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction,"_ by Antoine De Saint-Exupery.

\+ Derp – the traits of an autistic person are not only immeasurably vast, but they tend to overlap with hundreds of other learning differences, developmental differences, conditions, and disorders. I'll leave it up to you as readers whether you think of Jezz or any of my other characters have a specific disorder. The only learning/developmental differences/disorders I confirmed (I think, perhaps there's more) is Annastasia, Jay, and Silver with ADD/ADHD, Annastasia with a seizure disorder (which is considered a medical condition under some classifications and a developmental disorder under others), Jezz and Linette with trauma, and Michio with social anxiety/agoraphobia and addiction. There are some characters with illnesses (like Annastasia and Jezz) but that doesn't impact their behavior, only their conscious decisions—does that make sense? You can ask me more questions about this, but the bottom line is that you can headcanon my characters any way you want as long as you are respectful about it.

\+ Thank you as always for the questions and input. It's the greatest gift I can get from you all.

\+ The next chapter is contents and main storyline. Lil Jezz, Amb, and Jay go to Cerulean and something kinda weird happens to older Jezz.


	116. Down with Guises

.

The Journal

Chapter #114: Down with Guises

 **"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."**

 **Bernard M. Baruch**

 _June 15, 2033_

 _True to their suppositions, Amber and Jay fell asleep—and so did I. Xatu pranked us with vivid dreams. In mine, Haku, Lona, and Alina jumped me and stole my Pokémon. I woke in a cold sweat with the pages of my journal sprawled across the ground. I felt dizzy as I reached for the loose-leaf papers._

 _"I wonder when these nightmares will end," I grumbled._

 _I fell back asleep. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by a woman I had never seen before. She scolded us._

 _"Miss, we weren't intending to sleep here," I said. "Can you tell us where we are?"_

 _"Cerulean City," she answered. "The last stop on this mega train."_

 _"No way," Jay sighed._

 _"We're screwed," Amber moaned._

 _"We must have overslept and missed our stop," I replied. "Miss, is there another train that goes to the Unova pier, the one that has ships traveling to Alola?"_

 _"That's thirteen hours away from here. Of course, there isn't!" she sneered. "You will have to wait for the next mega train, which leaves tomorrow at noon. Now please leave. I'm supposed to be off duty."_

 _"Mimikyu, now would be a really good time to help us," Amber said as we despondently exited the train. "I wonder if you are still even in there."_

 _"Mimikyu's definitely in there. It must still be too shy to come out," Jay said as he scanned the Pokéball with his Pokedex._

 _We had no choice but to spend time in Cerulean until the next train arrived. Jay found a calendar for sale in the train station's gift shop. It was a 2028-2029 version._

 _"We can't just walk around Cerulean City like this," said Amber. "What will happen if someone sees our preteen selves when we are supposed to be six and seven?"_

 _"Technically, nothing we do can affect the future," said Jay. "Right Jezz?"_

 _"Well, it is a bit more complicated than that, Jay," I responded. "We still need to be careful. The reason things are the way they are is that we were cautious and therefore, we weren't spotted by anyone we knew. The same way I still had to do all that work to get that information to Mary…just because I know I would do it, that doesn't mean that I could be lazy about it. We have to make things happen. In this case, it means we will go unnoticed. Does that make sense?"_

 _Jay grabbed Amber's arm. "Look."_

 _Amber and Takeshi's mothers were coming down the sidewalk, shopping bags in hand. Amber dragged us into a candy store._

 _"We are in the shopping district. I run into someone I know every time I come here," said Amber. "We need to move somewhere else."_

 _"We must disguise ourselves," I replied._

 _"There's a costume store next door. Amb and I go there sometimes to get Halloween costumes," said Jay. "They have wigs, hair dye, colored contacts, and hats…"_

 _"We shall go there."_

 _"We shouldn't use all your money on things we don't need."_

 _Amber suddenly pushed us into the party store._

 _"Those were my mom's sisters," she explained._

 _"Good call," Jay said as he fist-bumped Amber._

 _"I do not mind spending money on the disguises. Jay, you can pay me back later if you want," I suggested._

 _"I will."_

 _"I'm not dressing up as a clown," said Amber._

 _"I will find you a costume that highlights all your natural beauty," I said cautiously, well aware that one wrong word will set me back ten steps. "No matter what you find to wear, I guarantee that you will look amazing."_

 _"Okay…" said Amber. "Um, so…you're paying?"_

 _"Get whatever you want. I have a few hundred dollars' worth of cash on me."_

 _"Whoa," said Jay._

 _"Jay's not used to having someone else pay," Amber whispered to me. "Are you sure you don't mind buying? We can probably get along without disguises."_

 _"I insist. I never get to buy things for people. I got us into this mess—this is my responsibility," I responded. "Jay also offered to pay me back. I might accept that."_

 _Jay was delighted by the store. He tried different colored wigs and hats, even a corset…which Amber convinced him to remove. Dressing up was never an option for me before since beggars can't be choosers, but today, I was paying. I was the chooser._

 _Except I know nothing about fashion and shopping for clothes was almost as bad as death._

 _Amber wandered off shortly we arrived, implying that she too had zero interest and would rather stroll through the holiday sections instead of trying on clothes. I watched Amber as she and Pip tried on various Halloween masks. Jay noted my staring._

 _"I can do this alone. Go hang out with Amb," he said with a wink._

 _That wink confused me._

 _"Do you have something in your eye?" I asked._

 _"Huh? No…just go hang out with Amb," he said._

 _I headed towards Amber. I laughed because she and Pip were trying on masks and making weird noises. When she noticed me, I stop laughing—I'd lose her forever if she thought I was making fun, even though there's a high likelihood that I think about her one-hundred times more than she thinks about me…_

 _"Did you find something already?" she asked. "It's only been five minutes."_

 _"Jay offered to do it all. Are you bored? You seem bored," I nervously replied._

 _"Piii," said Pip, seeing right through me._

 _"A bit," she responded as she put a skeleton mask back on the shelf. "But I'll live. Why're you anxious?"_

 _"I'm not sure," I murmured._

 _I zoned out, wondering if I should reveal my one remaining secret. It's a question every person who falls in love must ask at some point…holding it in forever was just as terrifying as letting go. It bothered me how afraid I was. I was afraid of someday being separated from the same people who I had just tried to run away from. I know if I'm not careful, I may become emotionally destructive._

 _"Can you believe how crazy things have been lately?" Amber asked, retrieving me from my reverie. "We go back in time, visit the Capitol, sleep at a strange little boarding house on the outskirts of the city, and for me and Jay, we got to see the true you. These were the coolest, creepiest, and funnest few days of my entire life. You're an adventure."_

 _"You really think that?" I responded, my voice far too joyous to sound cool. "I thought you and Jay were ready to kill me."_

 _Amber put her hand on my shoulder._

 _"Nah, you are too sweet for that," she said with a grin._

 _I was stunned. She gave me reassurance, a compliment, and touched me all within the span of thirteen seconds._

 _"I can't believe how much reading and writing you do," said Amber. "What'll you do with all those notes?"_

 _"Probably condense it into a book when I get older," I replied._

 _"That sounds like a good idea…hey…You've spent a whole lotta time apologizing to us, but ya know, Jay and I ought to apologize to you. You are this really cool person and you're trying to do all these good things for the world and help people and Jay and I spent so much time being upset about you running away that we didn't really process all that junk."_

 _"I accept your apology, though I think it is unnecessary. You and Jay were right; I did mess up, badly."_

 _"Things are gonna be good. We'll get home eventually."_

 **XO**

I zipped my portmanteau and looked into the mirror. I didn't look half bad after all that drama. Perhaps I'll evade all questionnaires.

"I already broke my first goal of the day," I said.

"Was your goal to not bring a purse to the pre-party?" Amb asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"Chu?"

"The purse was coming no matter what," I said as I slung it over my shoulder. "My goal was to not have a conundrum. I want as little attention as possible. I want to be seen and not talked about."

"You're a big part of Tamaki and Soledad's life. They want their friend, not a zombie."

"Zombie no sir," said Linette.

"Right," I said as took Linette's hand. "No zombie Jezz. This'll be fun. Right, Hone—Linette?"

"Lots of fun, right, Berr?"

"Yep," said Amb. "Ah, so, Jezz…since you're better at managing Linette, could you…like…"

"I'll look over her diligently while you party to the fullest," I responded.

"Thanks. It's nearly 5:00 pm. Let's go."

We exited the cottage and felt the warmth of the sun for the first time in days. After my latest medical quandary, I spent all day indoors, and the days leading up to this wedding were cold and dark, as if spring had evaporated.

"Pretty leaves," Linette said as plucked a bud off a young cherry blossom.

"It's been a while since we saw something green around here," Amb responded. "Linette, do you remember your duty?"

"For Sole-da?"

"Yes. Can you say what it is?"

"I hold Harper and flowers and walk up."

"Good girl. And when are you going to do that?"

"Ta-morrow."

"I'm impressed," I told Linette. "You're a star."

"Meee?"

"Yes, you, silly."

I tickled Linette and she laughed and insisted that I hold her. After we teleported, Logan was the first to spot us. He ran in our direction and yelled 'he's alive!' four times before Amb and I convinced him to shut up.

"I was worried about you. You're my brother," he said.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"You had major surgery!"

"And…you told everyone about it just now, didn't you?"

"I had to."

"Moron. Jezz doesn't want the attention!" Amb scolded.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"You've been living with him for a decade."

"There's no point in going on about it," I said. "If people ask, I'll give them the short version."

Logan trotted away and Amb leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"In case you're wondering where I stand, I say you talk about it all you want," she said. "It doesn't bother me or other people. They're curious. People love gore."

"It seems inappropriate," I replied.

Our conversation ended when Valentino and Jay approached us.

"Okay, we HAVE TO know what happened," Jay began. "And…I-I'm not moving until I get the full story!"

"Jay, geeze," said Amber. "We'll explain if you chill out."

"Go on."

 **XO**

 _Three hours earlier…_

"Jezz's looking good, relatively speaking," I heard Liz say. "He's waking up now. Don't overwhelm him. He's still getting adjusted. Anesthesia never cooperated with him."

' _Did she say anesthesia?_ '

"Thanks," said Amb. "I'll talk to you soon."

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was my tremors. My teeth were chattering beyond my control. That hadn't happened since my last surgery a year ago.

"Are you nauseous?" Amb asked as she handed me a cup of water.

I sipped water and nodded. She handed me the bucket. I hate that bucket. I swear just looking at it forces me to vomit.

"She says you've been through worse," Amb said as I tried to find air.

"What happened?" I asked, my tone the raspiest it's ever been.

"You really don't remember?"

"No. Did I hurt someone?"

"No. Why do you always ask that question first?"

"I can't help it."

"Okay…where to begin…what do you remember?"

It took me several minutes to organize my thoughts. I remember laughing and talking with Amb, just hanging out like we usually did. I remember reading children's books until Linette fell asleep. I remember us crawling under Amb's wool blanket and shutting my eyes. Everything after that seemed hypnagogic. I remember something happening, something not good, but I couldn't piece together what it was.

"You had a panic attack," said Amb. "An ambulance brought you to the hospital. That was at three this morning. They knocked you out and you slept until eleven. During that time, the did all these tests. At noon, Annie had them operate because you had masses that were causing your lungs to fail. The surgery took a while and ended about…it's 2:00 pm now. We're at the Saffron City hospital."

After she said it, I recalled some flashbacks, but nothing too detailed. Amb climbed onto the bed and squished next to me. She kissed my forehead and said:

"Don't worry about it. Do you wanna talk?"

I shook my head. All I wanted to do was sulk, plus my chest and throat were so sore that it felt like someone used a cheese grater on me, adding to the ever-present burning sensation.

Amb left and more medical professionals arrived. After some treatment, I began to feel better. I was ready to speak when Amb returned.

"If you didn't tell me all that, I wouldn't have guessed," I said. "Thanks for the briefing…and for everything else."

She looked like she had no idea what to say.

"You wouldn't blame me if the roles were swapped. And…geeze, your chest is probably very sore. They literally took a lot out of you. It was a major operation but Annie's listed as your medical surrogate and she greenlighted it. I'm not surprised. The oncologist said you'd be dead within hours if they left it alone."

I wanted to speak and tried to, but nothing came out. I signed 'I'm sorry' in JSL. She told me to stop, purposefully mimicking the way Harper would normally say that.

"How's Annie?" I signed.

"Sick, but not of you," she replied.

"Then what from?"

"I dunno. Don't worry about her—or anything."

"I'm worried about Linette. Where was she when all this happened?"

"Logan, Peruva, and Pip took care of her. Most of your team wanted to be there to support you, and they helped. I forgot how well Stun Spore does to get you to stop moving. I guess when I'm scared, I forget even the obvious stuff. But they kept their cool. It's all over now."

Again, I tried to speak but nothing came out. I had so many questions but I didn't want to tell her—plus signing is hard when it's not your native language and your brain is overwhelmed with chemicals. She didn't want my apologies anyway.

"No one's broken into our house as of an hour ago, in case you're wondering," said Amb. "And you didn't sour the post-rehearsal dinner, or pre-party because no one knows about this other than our Pokémon and circle of gays and cats—including the gay cats."

"Perfect," I said. "Or—perfect enough."

 **XO**

"Whoa," Jay said when I finished the story. "Ah…"

"We're surprised you came," said Valé. "When Amb called and told us about the surgery, we figured the recovery would be too intense for you to join us."

"Medical science and Amb are my saviors," I said. "I'm not fully healed…but I'm much better. I want to forget this ever happened—I want to forget everything that's wrong with me. I'm in my twenties—I should start acting like it."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote ' _Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind,_ ' by Bernard M. Baruch.

\+ The next chapter will be prep for Soledad's wedding and some other stuff.


	117. Branched Out

The Journal

Chapter #115: Branched Out

 **"Like branches on a tree, our lives may grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one."**

 **Anonymous**

That time of week came around to see Corbin. After skimping on appointments for well over a month, Corbin was both relieved to see us and annoyed that we took so long.

"I know you talk to Alesha regularly; you coulda at least mentioned the days you weren't goin' to come in," he grumbled as we took a seat on the beanbags.

"We intend to come but something always happens," I replied.

"Like Jezz falls asleep," said Amb.

"Or Amb goes hunting."

"Or we take Linette somewhere fun."

"Or Logan gives us a migraine and we need time to recover."

"I don't need your excuses," Corbin sighed, that mild sarcasm ever-present. "So, Alesha says Linette's been good. Nothing major?"

"Nope," Amb and I said in unison.

"It's hard to spontaneously get a toddler."

"We've realized this," said Amb.

"But something's obviously bothering you."

"Yes," I confirmed. "It's about Furfrou."

Amb and I explained to the best of our abilities everything that happened in the last few days with Furfrou, from the dog's weariness to his getting lost in the woods. We explained how we felt—confused, scared, stressed, annoyed, exhausted, concerned. We mentioned the break-in cleaner/health food deliverer, and how according to Logan and our other Pokémon this intruder was a human stranger, and that this human was somehow able to consistently get passed our numerous security systems without leaving a trace of evidence despite the human-unnature of it all.

"Sounds like a prank," said Corbin.

"That's the first thing we thought but it's gotten out of control," said Amb. "They've broken in at least six times over the course of four days. Our friends and enemies are too busy for elaborate pranks."

"Maybe this intruder's working with that invisible monster that's been messing with you."

"Whether that's true or not wouldn't make a difference in our level of concern," I replied.

"It might be helpful for you to know that there haven't been many more of those blindside attacks lately. None in the last five days. That's a good sign."

"…Sure…"

"Seriously."

"It isn't normal life to resume," said Amb.

"It will soon…probably…maybe…" I said.

"Well, you at least gotta weddin' to go to. Lookin' forward to that?"

It was still unclear whether or not I'd be able to go. Even though I didn't eat much, drink, smoke, or in any way exert myself during or after yesterday's celebration, I did take an internal beating.

"I am looking forward to it," I said. "And that's our cue to go."

"It's not for another two hours," said Corbin.

"Well, the fast Caterpie evades that Spearrow…or something like that…"

Amb picked up on my cue immediately and had already grabbed our bags. We stood and I began writing Corbin's check.

"Nah, this session doesn't count," he said as he pushed away the money. "Just go, get ready for that wedding."

 **XO**

I was at Jay and Valentino's cottage trying on ties. Amb popped out at me, making me jump scared.

"I got you this," she said as she secured a pendant around my neck.

I took the ivory lavaliere in my hand. The design looked familiar, like architecture from long ago.

"Another present?" I asked. "What for?"

"It's the crest of Washington," she explained. "It matches mine from Cerulean."

"How did you find this?"

"Maria. After leaving Patrissa she stayed nearby, eventually reclaimed her family treasures. She knows that city means I lot to you…or did. She told me to pass it along."

"I was just thinking of her…"

"Did you find out where I hid the journal?"

"No, but I'm still thinking about it."

"Don't think about it. Keep your head in the present."

"What present?" Logan asked as he jumped between us. "Something for me?"

We ignored Logan as we put the last-minute touches on our outfits.

"You're lovely," I said as Amb rested her arms on my shoulders. "You make that red kimono look good."

"Soledad chose this color scheme for the bridesmaids," she said flirtatiously.

"It's not the color I'm in love with."

"I designed that," Jay piped as he entered intimate space between us.

"It's great," Amb said as she gently pushed him aside.

"You guys are the sweetest. I'm soooo glad you like it!"

"I think it's time to get outta here," said Logan.

I tripped on one of Linette's blocks and face-planted onto the wooden floor. Logan laughed while Amb and Jay helped me stand.

"Are you okay?" Amb asked, touching my forehead. "You're hot."

"As always," I replied.

"I mean it feels like you microwaved your face."

"Uhhhhhh! Gross. Never say that again," Jay groaned.

"I feel fine," I insisted.

"You've had major surgery. Post-op patients are especially vulnerable to infection," Valé said as he entered the room with Linette.

"Vale's an EMT. We should trust that," said Amb. "But…"

"You will probably have to skip the after party," Jay said as he handed the toy to Linette. "But…you'll make it for the wedding…uh, or at least part of it, right?"

"None of us like the idea of you missing anything, but your health is most important," said Valé.

"I like having an extra arm but I'd rather go without you then have you take risks," said Amb.

I didn't like the way everyone was staring at me. I think they knew, so they backed several steps, then turned their attention to Linette, who was already trying to rip apart her dress and flower crown. I seriously considered skipping out on this event I've been waiting to occur since Tamaki told me his plans five years ago. Amber cupped her hands over my ear.

"Our friends will understand," she whispered "They love you too. If this is gonna be rough on you, then skip it. The whole point is to enjoy yourself. I bet half the guests won't even notice you're not there."

"It feels good to know you endorse this," I responded.

"I endorse _you_. I'll always have your back."

"It's cute when you two whisper like that," said Jay. "…but, we gotta go! We're taking pictures in a few minutes and no one's allowed to back out. I gotta camera stand and timer too. If that fails then we'll take selfies. No exceptions!"

"Relax," Valé said as he put his hands on Jay's shoulders.

"What about him?" Logan asked as he nudged me forward.

"Can you stand for photos?" Jay asked, hope in his voice.

"Perfectly," I replied.

We followed him to the wooded backyard. Lily and Maya were waiting, dressed in fancy scarves, boots, and jewelry. Jay and his Togekiss, Meganium, Aipom, and Monferno quickly removed lawn chairs, an umbrella, some cardboard boxes, and a guitar stand from the area. Jay made us gather in front of the rose bushes we planted last spring.

"It's cold!" Logan complained. "My paws are on ice cubes!"

"Flowers," Linette said as she reached for the plants.

"They at least started to bloom," Amb said in a cutesy tone as I retrieved small dress booties for the Liepard.

Logan swiped my phone and hit the weather app.

"It's supposed to be spring," he said. "Uh! This thing says it's fifty-eight degrees!"

I took my phone from Logan before he dropped it on the wet ground. Though it wasn't funny, I smiled darkly as I thought about how the only thing around here that might die before me is my phone. He's broken four of mine already.

"Ugh, now he's smiling cuz he's thinking about inappropriate material again," Logan complained. "Not checks."

"Logan, stop ruining this for me," Jay quipped. "Line up so I can take nice family photos!"

Jay snapped dozens of pictures, and just when we thought we were free, he handed us each a thornless rose and made us shift locations.

"This is so cheesy and dumb," Lily complained.

"If you love me you will do this," Jay retorted.

"I never said nothing about loving you."

"Well…just do it."

Jay tried to fix her fur, but she jabbed him in the stomach before he could do much. Lily and Jay continued to bicker for nearly fifteen minutes while the photoshoot resumed, and it wasn't long before Amb joined in.

"This isn't even our wedding!" Amb scolded as she took the camera away from him.

"But it's special," Jay whined.

Valé took the camera from Amb while she focused on diverting Jay. Together we got them to stop.

"Can I at least take some nice ones of you once we get there?" Jay queried.

"Yes, just because I heard Sil wants to take shots with his camera," Amb replied. "But don't overdo it. I'll wreck that camera if you keep shoving it in my face like you did for my twenty-first birthday."

"That birthday was special."

They finally stopped and we headed to The Grange. Most of the wedding party and many other relations were already there. We spotted Harper sitting on a garden bench with an eyepatch a bored expression upon his face. He smiled when we approached.

"It's about time," he signed before taking Linette's hand.

"You know the wedding doesn't start for another hour, right?" said Amb.

"I know. I just want us to stick together."

"There you are," said Michio as he walked up to Harper. "We were looking for you."

"That tux is really cute on him," Amb gushed as she bumped my side.

"I agree," I said. "Very cute."

"I designed it myself," Jay bragged as he adjusted Harper's collar. "He's got one for each wedding."

"He doesn't need that many suits. He'll grow out of them," said Michio.

"They can be passed to future generations. I think the style is everlasting."

"Why didn't you, Harper, and Annie come to the rehearsal dinner or pre-party?" Logan asked.

Michio didn't answer, distracted by Annie, who approached our group hurriedly.

"A!" Jay exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"Jezz, it's so good to see you," she said, looking me in the eyes. "You too, Jay. Jezz, how are you feeling? Better? Are you staying?"

"I'm not going to last long out here but what about you?" I replied. "I haven't seen you in days."

"I'm out of the hospital and doing great," she replied.

"Hospital?" Jay said fretfully. "You didn't tell me. What happened?"

"This morning I was treated for what had been draining me."

"It wasn't easy; they had to force her out of our room against her will," said Michio.

"We're glad you're well," said Valé. "Is Harper also back to one-hundred percent?"

"I can't say that either of us is in peak condition, but we're on the road there," she answered. "But Jezz, I don't think you should stay. You look great, you really do, but I can still sense an inner weakness."

"Maybe you can heal him a little," Jay suggested. "Ah, you know, like you do with your aura sometimes."

"I have to be strong to do that. I don't have enough energy now."

"Ohhh…that's too bad…ummm…"

"Don't worry about it," Valé said as he pried Jay from Annie.

"Have you been vaping?" Annie asked randomly. "I told you not to vape near the baby."

"I haven't vaped since before Linette came, and I promise I won't stay long…treated for what? Annie, we haven't seen you in days or have had a conversation that lasted longer than thirty seconds for several weeks…I'd like an explanation. I was really scared, I—."

I cut myself off because I knew that if I kept going, I'd end up making this far more personal than necessary.

"I suppose I'm like you in that way," Annie confessed. "I'm sorry for making you feel abandoned."

"It's…fine," I sighed.

"I'll never do that again."

"I'll count on it."

Annie smiled brightly and crouched beside Linette.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"Uh-oh," Linette replied.

"You say 'thank you'," I said as I squatted next to them. "Can you say that?"

"Thank youuu."

"You're welcome," Annie replied.

"Uh-oh."

"She's still working on that," said Amb.

"What's with the bird?" Annie asked as Pidgey Jezz landed on her shoulder.

"PJ's still with us for reasons unknown."

"Perhaps for the company and food—that's why we still have Logan and Lily."

From several feet away, I watched Logan down an entire plate of those mini hotdogs.

"He likes the concept of week-long weddings," said Valé.

"Me too," said Jay. "A whole week of fancy food."

"But you always eat fancy food," said Amb.

"But this time I'm not the one paying for it."

"I can't wait for the day you learn that styling hair won't make you enough money to keep up your fu-fu lifestyle."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Amb, you'll kill him," Annie said as she side-hugged her brother. "As long as I'm around, you'll all be well-taken care of. Now, go eat."

"Arrivederci," said Vale.

"Bello vederti."

"I suppose I can try a few bites…" I murmured to Amb as we walked towards the food tent. "They told me yesterday could start transitioning back to actual real food…"

"These tacos are worth dying for anyway," said Logan "Help me with this."

The cat was balancing a plate of appetizers on his head. Amb and I took the food from him and put it on our own plates. We walked away, ignoring his disapproving and annoying remarks.

"It's his fault he's on all fours. We told him not to evolve," Amb reasoned.

"Several times," I recalled. "He said: 'but if I'm twice as big, I can eat twice as much'."

It felt really good to laugh about stupid stuff again. I felt as though it literally eased my physical pain—perhaps more of it's psychological than I realized. Or perhaps it was Annie. Being around her heals me. That's been obvious to me for years.

I felt someone tug at my pant leg: Maya.

"Do you plan on staying?" she asked.

"Definitely," I replied.

We watched Linette play Michio and Harper, Takeshi and June take photos, Jocelyn and Benny catch up with old friends, Annie and Vale tease Jay, Sil and Red take pictures both solicited and not, and the group of young explorers that would soon guide Harper—and one day, Linette—on their first Pokémon adventure. James, Jessie, Rumika, Maria, Anika, Denisia, Gianetto—all these people I only see at parties and reunions nowadays. Though I hadn't left the cottage much these last few weeks, for the first time in ages it felt like I had finally come home.

 **XO**

Forty-Five minutes later...

Everything was going well—the painkillers were working, all signs of fever had vanished, and I was able to get move around without assistance from at least three bodies. Amb and I trolled to the ceremony site with Linette between us, holding our hands and giggling. I had butterflies in my stomach and chest and couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"If you're this excited for their wedding, I can only imagine how pumped you'll be for ours," Amb commented.

"Tamaki's like a brother to me, and I've admired Soledad since the day I met her. Of course, I'm excited for our friends," I replied.

Amb and I talked about memories from June and Takeshi's wedding until it was time for us to separate.

"Where Ber going?" Linette asked after Amb waved goodbye.

"Amber is a bridesmaid," I explained.

"Oh no!"

Linette pounded the ground in her teensy glittering boots. She crossed her arms and huffed, then stuck her lip out and whined.

"Just because Harper does that, doesn't mean you can too," I said as I got to her level.

"I want both," she replied, stomping again.

"Am I good enough for now?"

She took a while to respond.

"Please?" I said. "Amber's nice but she doesn't make you breakfast every morning…and she always goes to work without you…"

"Okayyya, Sir," she replied.

Jay and Valé helped me keep Linette from taking off her shoes, stockings, hairpiece, bracelet, and dress during the ceremony. When it came time for the flower girl and ring-bearer to emerge, she still had at least half the clothes we had put her in were still on her body. There were no problems as she and her partner flounced up the aisle, and I was more than grateful to spot Sil and Red taking even more unsolicited photos from one of the back pews. This was Amb's first time as a bridesmaid and my first time as a groomsman and it felt odd. Not odd in a negative way, but odd because we seemed too young to play these roles.

As happy and excited as I was, jealousy and a tad of dread were present. I considered infinite outcomes, many of which were highly probable. I wondered if Amb and I would make it this far. Jay'd been in a hyper-planning mode for three months yet it seemed like no progress had been made. I felt some regret for not being involved in the planning process, though Jay and Amb insisted on doing it all themselves. I knew some things, like who'd we invite and what I'd say in the vows, but that was about it. But I kept acting happy because, in many ways, I was.

"Hey, take this," Amb said as she handed me a pouch of birdseed. "We get to chuck it as them as they walk outta the garden."

She playfully tossed some in my face and I did the same to her. Every negative thought and feeling vanished, and for a rare moment, one-hundred percent of me was in the present.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote _"Like branches on a tree, our lives may grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one_ ," by an anonymous contributor.

\+ The next chapter will be a Jay-narrated extra, one of two parts.


	118. With the Birds Part One (Extra 34)

**Chapter Description:** Jay initiates long-awaited conversations with friends. Jay's narration.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #116: With the Birds Part One (Extra #34)

I watched Amb teleport back to the cottage, then approached Tamaki and Soledad, whose heads were turned in the same direction.

"Is Jezz okay?" Soledad asked as she attempted to peer behind me.

"Oh, yeahhh. Of course," I responded. "Ummm…so, first of all, congrats! Omg you look so beautiful, and the vows were beautiful, and everything was perfect…"

"Thanks to you."

"I mean, I did help a little…"

"I really owe ya," said Tamaki. "Thanks for helping us find the right clothes, food, and for being a groomsman. No pressure, but if you need another groomsman at your wedding, I can fill in the gap."

"T-totally!"

I felt sooo bad because I didn't ask Tamaki before. Duh. He had Benny as his best man, me, Jezz, and Takeshi as groomsmen, but like, I didn't even plan ours yet! I wasn't as good at wedding planning as I thought.

"As I said, no pressure," Tamaki repeated.

"Jay suggested instead of having bridesmaids and groomsmen, we each pick a few people of whatever gender to join the wedding party," said Valé.

"Oh yeahhh, I forgot I came up with that," I replied. "Uh, Cuz Gianetto' s gonna be Vale's best man, mine's Silver, but like, we don't have any girls yet, or enough people, so how about you and Soledad be our…brides…people or I guess it would be more like… 'grooms-people'…sooo could you?"

"I'd be honored," Soledad said, giggling as I glowed.

"Ditto," said Tamaki.

"You're the awesomest friends ever," I said as I hugged them both.

"You originally came over here looking for Jezz?" Valé inquired after our laughter ceased.

"Yeah. I gotta thank him," said Tamaki.

"And I want to thank Amber and Linette for their respective services," said Soledad.

"Uhhh…Jezz had to leave and Amb's checking on him because…well because that's what Amb does," I replied.

"I hope they get back in time for cake."

"Oh, yeah…they probably will…"

Gia and Denisia talked with us for a while and as the conversation went on, it became less relevant to me, so I slipped away. I headed into A's mansion.

When I opened the door to the playroom, Linette and Harper were trying on costumes while He-ran supervised.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi to youuu," Linette replied in the cutest voice I could imagine.

"Good afternoon," said He-ran. "The children are behaving well."

"Awwwwe," I sighed.

"Berr," said Linette. "Where is?"

"Oh,…she's umm…she'll see you soon."

"Now."

"Uh…she said she wants some alone time with Jezz first."

"Now!"

"What's she saying?" Harper asked.

"Uhhh…that you look really good in that ladybug costume," I signed.

"Liar."

"Uh…so, Linette, Mommy's busy…but she'll come back."

"Mommy?" said Linette.

I realized my mistake too late. Linette had already pulled the fire-fighter helmet off her head and was trying to open the door to the playroom, chanting 'mommy' as she did so. Harper asked me to explain my spoken words.

"I accidentally used the m-o-m-m-y word on Linette," I signed. "Now she's looking for her mother."

"Sounds like your problem," Harper replied.

"It's your problem too."

"How?"

"When someone you love is in distress, you are too."

Harper didn't respond. I think he needed more time to process my words.

"I wanna see Berr and Jezz," Linette asserted. "Now!"

"Ohhh…I'll get them for you…." I responded. "Harper, don't you wanna go back downstairs?"

"No," he replied.

"Uhhh, well, the ceremony's over, everyone's on the lawn, eating and talking and playing games."

"I'm not stupid; I know the good stuff won't come out until later. You just want me to go away."

"Amb's taking care of Jezz—I can't handle both of you by myself, and Valé's still catching up with his family…please…?"

"Fine. I'll return. For now."

I didn't' react to the 'for now' remark because I wanted to get out of there before, he changed his mind and threw a tantrum. I know Amb wanted me to bring Linette to the same location and supervise her there, but I really wanted to check on Jezz—plus, Linette wasn't going to relax until she saw him.

So, I took a breath and hoped for the best.

 **XO**

"Howzit?" I asked as I carried Linette into Amb and Jezz's room.

"I'm well," Jezz replied.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I…"

"How accusatory of you," said Amb. "He was uncomfortable. No one needs to know why."

"I-I didn't mean to make accusations! I'm sorry," I stumbled.

"You don't have to feel sorry about asking," said Jezz. "I may be contagious, so it was for the best."

"Ohh…bummer. At least you attended the ceremony. I'm sure there are lots of people who couldn't stay afterward."

Amb held Linette back; I could tell the toddler wanted to lie with Jezz because she kept reaching her arms forward and chanting 'up!'.

"I came here with Linette because she insisted on seeing you. I was gonna help Linette change out of her wedding attire…because…you're my friends, and I wanna help," I said.

"We can manage without you," Amb replied. "We just can't let Linette get too close to Jezz; the rest is cake."

Jezz coughed a bunch, then sighed. It was such a sad sigh. I wondered if he was feeling more than just ill.

"I want," Linette moaned as she tried to wriggle from Amb's grip. "I want book and Jezz please."

"We can't do that now," said Amb.

"No, Berrr!"

"I'll read to you," I offered.

Linette shook her head and crossed her arms impetuously. She turned away from me and tried to kick Amb away. It was the first time I saw her have a fit. I wanted to help, so I tried to hold her legs while Amb had her arms.

"Don't restrain her," Jezz said, sounding suddenly more alert. "That's not effective nor principled."

Amb let go of Linette and I followed her lead. Amb seemed so firm about preventing Linette from touching Jezz, so it was odd for her to just surrender like that. Maybe Jezz and Amb know something I don't.

Linette climbed onto the bed and tried to remove the medical mask covering Jezz's mouth.

"Open now please," she demanded.

"I can't," he responded.

"Why?"

"I'm closed."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, but if you go with Jay, he'll bring you back to the post-wedding party and get you lots of yummy foods."

Linette slide off the bed then reached out her arm, the way she did whenever she was asked to hold hands with an adult.

"Okayya, let's go," she declared.

Amb and Jezz did the eye-communication thing and I think they telepathically decided that they would both stay and I'd be in charge of her. Linette didn't like their plan.

"It'll be good for you," said Jezz. "I'll see you…soon."

"Okayya," Linette grumbled.

"I'm not so bad," I said as we headed to the cottage foyer.

"Yes."

"Do you mean 'yes' as in I'm not so bad, or 'yes' as if I am?"

"No."

"What does that mean?"

I didn't notice Amb behind me. I jumped when she said:

"You'll enjoy her. She's a little philosopher."

"Oh, ummm…okay…" I replied, totally unsure of what she meant. "Ah, see you soon."

 **XO**

 **17 hours later…**

Yesterday, all I had to do was teleport Linette to the party. It was easy. As soon as we arrived, Delia spotted us and Linette clung to her immediately. From then on, I was off duty. It was somewhat a relief—I got to actually enjoy the post-wedding—but I feel like I missed my chance to bond with who was essentially my best friends' child.

I gotta second chance the next day. After I told Amb how much I wanted to practice with kids for when I had my own, she suggested swapping roles—I'd take care of Linette and Jezz while she hung out with Valé.

I arrived at their cottage at 9:00 am the day after the wedding. Linette was already trying to rip her clothes off. I bent down and undid the zipper before she tore the jumper.

"I don't like," she said as she handed me the outfit. "I want pink and black."

"Hmmm…I got plenty of pink for you, but I don't think we have any black," I said as I looked through her dresser. "Uh, how about pink and green?"

"No."

"Pink and purple?"

"No."

"Pink and yellow?"

"Hmm…hmm…no."

I found Amb's black cap in her drawer and that satisfied Linette.

"You're copying Harper's fashion sense," I noted.

"Harp likes pink and black," she responded.

"Is Jezz awake yet?" I asked Amb as we joined her in the kitchen.

"Does he look like he's awake?" she said as she looked around.

"Well, for all I know, he could be awake in the room."

"He'll probably be up within a half hour. Check on him if he's not. Are you sure you can handle Linette by yourself?"

"Oh, yeah…totally. Amb, I'm like, sooo good at this. I'm ready for my own."

Amb sighed dramatically.

"They're more work than you think," she said.

"I've taken care of kids before," I reminded her.

"Little babies are different from toddlers, and you had your Pokémon and Valé to help. Now you're alone."

"It'll be fine. I'll call you or A if I need help."

Amb left and I was alone with Linette for the first time ever. For three minutes, we watched each other awkwardly because I had no clue how to begin a conversation with such a small human. I couldn't even do that with Rosie and Sil when they were this age—not without help.

"Uhhh…hmm…so, is that cereal you got there?" I asked.

"I want Berr," she replied.

"Well, she's not here, but I'm just as good."

"No."

"That isn't very nice. I'm your friend too. Just like Amber, Jezz, Alesha, Annastasia, Pip, Vilep—"

"No. I want Jezzz."

"Oh, um, I'll go get him."

I knocked gently, and when there's was no response, I peeked into his room. He was awake and stretching.

"I'm coming," he yawned.

Jezz looked half-dead as he sauntered from his room to the kitchen. He smiled wearily and nodded his head as Linette rapidly told him about some TV show she watched. I knew he needed more sleep.

"Uh, soo…I got her," I said. "You can go back to sleep."

"Actually, I'd rather prepare a bath," he yawned.

"Okay…I know! I'll get it ready for you."

"You don't have t—"

"—I'll be right back."

I was relieved to get away from Linette. I needed time to think about ways to engage her. I wish it could come effortlessly to me the way it did to Jezz and Amber. Maybe I'm not as good of a caregiver as I thought.

I looked through Jezz's drawers and picked out a rob, towel, clean clothes for him to wear. Jezz tapped me on the shoulder, startling me.

"I meant a bath for Linette, not for me," he said.

"Ohhhhh…"

Meanwhile, Linette did everything in her power to get away from the tub. She ran naked throughout the cottage, and Jezz, with a fever of 102, chased after her. I did what I could to help, but it was hard. She's fast.

"She despises soap and water," Jezz sighed as she ran from the bathroom for the third time since she heard the word 'bath'.

"Sil used to hate baths," I responded. "Like, he was sorta terrified of water, remember? He was paranoid that soap would get in his eyes, or that he'd drown, or that he'd either burn or freeze."

"I don't think this is a sensory issue. I think she just needs little chaos."

"Ka-yass!" Linette declared. "I needs!"

Jezz curled onto the couch, shut his eyes, and pretended to sleep.

"Why sleeping?" she asked as she poked his back.

I was wasn't sure what he was doing until he opened one eye and gestured to the bathroom.

"Uh-oh," I said. "It seems Jezz is asleep…I guess there's nothing left to do but take a bath."

"Uh-oh," she sighed. "Okayya."

I was shocked by how that enchanted her to listen to me.

Jezz had stopped pretend-sleeping by the time the bath was over. As we helped her get dressed for the day, I said:

"If you get her bath toys she'll sit there and play with them and forget she's taking a bath."

"She's better behaved when Amb does the bath," Jezz replied. "She's interesting like that. Some things only I can do for her. Some things only Amb can."

"Why?"

"Sometimes it's a response of children who've experienced tr—difficult situations."

"Oh. So…uh…what was her 'difficult situation'?"

"We don't know. Most of the time she seems fine. It's hard to tell with people her age, so little. We've had so little time with her so far."

Jezz seemed saddened by his last statement. I think he sees a lot of himself in Linette. Because Linette lives with them and not me, there's a lot I could be missing too.

I let Jezz take the lead in conversation with Linette for most of the day. I liked listening and watching, even though I was jealous. I was actually more jealous than I realized. It wasn't all fun and games; she asked us a million questions, screamed-laughed every time something mildly amusing happened, got food all over the floor, wet the bed, broke two of my Pokéballs, almost broke my glasses, and made us read to her aloud—all in one afternoon. I was exhausted by the time Amb and Valé returned, but it was a good kind of exhausted.

"He could really hold himself together for having such a high fever. I wonder how he does that," I said as Amb lifted Linette into a welcome-home hug.

"Practice," Jezz and Amb said together. "Ditto! Jynx!"

"Still want kids?" Amb asked teasingly.

"Well…yeah," I responded. "Because of…like…I feel that way every time I hang out with…funny how so many of our friends have kids…"

"It's really only June and Takeshi, and they only have one."

"Well, you know…Rita, Ralph, Lexi, Nolan, Anika's cousins and older siblings…"

"They're all five, six, seven, eight, and nine years older than us."

"Amore, I know what you mean," said Valé. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Uhh…Amb, where are you sleeping tonight?"

"With you again," she sighed. "Sorry, Jezz. I can't get the flu now."

Yesterday when Amb came to stay with me and Valé, I didn't get to see Jezz's reaction. Today, perhaps yesterday too, Jezz seemed relieved, like that's what he wanted. There are days Amb says he likes to be alone, usually when he's sick. I remember from his days at The Grange that he's gotten used to being isolated, but that never made him happy, and I want him to be happy, and for that to happen, he needs to be with Amb as much as possible—flu or otherwise.

"Um, so…you know…for all I know, Amb could already be sick," I said as I felt her forehead, which felt normal. "So…maybe it's best that she stays here, ya know? So, she doesn't spread the flu to me and…my Pokémon."

"I'm fine," said Amb. "Linette and I have that medication that prevents the flu. It wears off after a few hours, so I can't trust it overnight, but so far we're good."

"Ah…well, sometimes the symptoms don't show up right away…right, Valé?"

"Oi…not as far as I know…" he replied.

Yeah…Vale and I still struggle with the eye-communication thing.

"If you don't want me to stay with you, you could just say 'no'," said Amb. "A's got an entire mansion."

"No! I mean…uh…you're just gonna leave Jezz alone?" I asked. "What if there's an emergency?"

"If something goes wrong, my Pokémon know when and how to help me, and they don't mind," said Jezz.

His Pokémon responded to the comment in various ways: nodding, chanting, giving me a weird look…obviously agreeing with Jezz.

"And Peruva, Lily, Maya, and Logan's around here somewhere, you know, if all hope is lost," said Amb. "And we can teleport—"

"But not alone. We're not supposed to teleport without at least one other human and/or Pokémon…with the war, Blindside attacker…now this maniac who breaks into your cottage and helps you…what if that guy comes back?"

They were all tired of listening to me. Amb opted to go to The Grange. I tried to reverse my comments and have her stay with me, but she already had her mind made up. No one argues with Amb once her mind is made up. It's common sense. Usually.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The next chapter is the second half of Jay's narration.

\+ Thank you all for reading:) Please review if you can.


	119. With the Birds Part Two (Extra 35)

**Chapter Description:** Jay initiates long-awaited conversations with friends. Jay's narration.

* * *

The Journal

Chapter #117: With the Birds Part Two (Extra #35)

I was out of sorts for the rest of the night. I didn't want to shower, put on my moisturizing mask, or do my in-depth coconut oil routine for my teeth. I splashed water on my face, squished mouthwash, then called it a night.

"You seem off," Valé said as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm tired," I muttered.

He wasn't offended even though I sounded grumpy, which I was, but Valé knows I'm not usually grumpy, especially not at this part of the day.

"This isn't the first night Jezz has been alone," Valé continued.

"Yeah, but everything's different now," I replied.

"How so?"

It occurred to me that he might not know about Jezz's most recent test results. Amb probably assumed I told him the way I assumed she did, or that Jezz told someone other than her.

"Well, last night, Keaka was there while Amb was here," I said. "And tonight, she isn't because she was on duty three nights in a row..."

"But before last night, he's been alone," Valé replied.

"That was before…before stuff changed."

"What changed?"

I was certain that Vale didn't have our recent knowledge. I couldn't figure out how to word it. I've never answered any difficult questions without backup. Maybe Linette knows this about me and that's why she prefers other adults and even Pokémon to me...

"Are you okay?" Vale asked. "What changed?"

I explained what Amb told me, which is supposedly what Jezz told her, which was supposedly what the doctors told Jezz. I kept it brief because I know that even adults engage in the telephone effect.

"So, ummmm Jezz went to see Liz, ya know, like he does…and he told her he had more pain than usual, this was…like…a few…days…nah, like…weeks ago. So, there were tests and there were problems with the tests—not problems like, the tests were right because there were like, ten of them that said the same thing—kinda…and the people at the hospital gave him a time…uhh…"

"A time?" Valé asked.

"An estimation about like, how much time he has left to live."

I put my head under the covers. I wanted to cry but since I had already done that several times in the last forty-eight hours, I had run dry. I thought the silence was better than more awkward talk, but eventually, we needed to talk. Valé joined me under the sheets.

"I was with Amber the entire day and even though she talked about Jezz frequently, she didn't mention that," he said. "I knew something was bothering you, but I didn't suspect it was this."

"In some ways, I know this'll pass…but it's so much waiting," I replied. "Like, in one day, he could just die. Like, without a warning."

"She said six months at least. In a year, who knows what kind of technology we'll have?"

"Technology has already helped him out a lot. One day all that luck will run out. I bet it has more to do with the aka lele than anything. First, Mimikyu cursed him with illness, then when the curse ran off and reversed, it gave him more time...but it didn't make him immortal."

Valé probably didn't agree with me about the aka lele remarks, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Everyone either dies young or grows old, then die, so no matter what, no matter what anyone does…people die, and you have to accept it. Whether you like it or not makes no difference in the results. At least if you accept this, you'll feel less pain," he said.

"Supposedly," I replied. "I think I'm finally out of the denial stage and moving on to anger. I've been here before, like when my grandparents died, when Scarlett died, when Hauana and Perry died, when Jezz was diagnosed, and I feel like it's so unfair. Some people have it so easy and others have it so hard. Maybe I'm just too sensitive…after all…when those other things happened, other people were more affected than I was…"

"Your sensitivity is a gift."

"You're saying I should pretend to not be sad around Jezz?"

"No. He already knows you're sad, and in a way, he's probably is a little content that you'll miss him, even if he denies it. But, if you dwell on it, it may devastate you both. Jezz is as sensitive as you are; he just responds differently."

"So…how do I do that?"

"Be yourself."

"Valé, I don't even know who 'myself' is yet. I'm still looking for me."

"You're right here."

Vale pushed my ahoge aside and kissed my forehead. I melted onto his lap. For an instant, it felt like a normal night.

"So maybe I do know who I am, but I still don't know what to do or how to act. I need a script. Something to say that is genuine…like…you know, a model. I've never gone through this before," I said.

"You've never had me before. I'll help you as best I can."

Valé switched off the light then climbed into bed next to me.

"You're exhausted," he said. "Try sleeping."

 **XO**

I texted Amb early the next morning, and though she didn't pick up, I didn't panic. I called Togekiss back from A's room and asked Sneasel and Abra to join me as I teleported to her cottage.

I tried to sneak in, but an alarm blared. It was too late to go back. After five minutes of blaring, the noise ceased. Jezz, holding Linette, let me inside.

"What was that?" I asked. "Uhhh, I mean, how are you? And ummmm…. I'm so sorry! You never had an alarm like that before."

"Amb wanted the one that paralyzed the intruder, but I figured that'd be too harsh," he said sleepily.

"Too harsh ouchy loud ears," Linette complained.

"I'm so sorry, Little Bird," I said. "I wanted to check on you…uhhh, sorry."

"I had assumed Amb told you about the updated alarm system," Jezz yawned. "Sorry to scare you like that."

"Can I cook for you, help make up for what I did?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, smiling as he did. "Though nothing too strong, spicy, or chewy. I should avoid those types of foods now especially after all that I ate the last few days of celebration."

"So, chipotle tempeh and roasted jackfruit are a 'no'?"

"For now. You may cut up the fruit in the fridge. Linette and I share a love of pears."

"Mmmm pearrsss," said Linette.

That comment reminded me of Logan.

"Where's Logan?" I said as placed the cutting board on the counter. "And uh, Peruva, and your Pokémon?"

"When I saw it was you and not an assassin, I told the Pokémon to go back to sleep," he explained. "Linette and I, however, don't do that."

"Yeah, I know you usually can't go back to sleep once you're up…oh, and Amb, she didn't pick up her phone. Did she come back here? Where is she? Is she okay? I really wanna know."

Jezz raised his eyebrows.

"Relax, Jay, she's probably sleeping. It's eight and one of the first times in weeks she's been able to sleep passed seventy-thirty," he replied.

"Oh…uhhhh, am I bothering you?" I asked, my voice shrinking. "In general, like, do you want me to be less…invasive and stuff? Or the opposite…I can do whatever…"

"I don't want you to carry my worry on your shoulders, but I love having you on my side. Remember—you're not obligated to take care of me."

"Then who is? someone's gotta…oh, is it Amb?"

"Amb and I are obligated to do what's best for Linette, but your only obligation towards us is to not do anything that'll land you in jail."

After I finished preparing a fruit salad, creamed oats, and scrambled eggs, I joined them at the table. I picked at the eggs but focused most of my attention on Jezz and Linette.

"Are you and Amb going to have kids?" I asked. "…Uhh, darn…did I ask that out loud?"

"You know Amb wants kids," he replied. "Always has, still does, even after…I do too, though I honestly didn't have a strong stance on it before Linette. Now I'm certain that's what I want. Unfortunately, it won't be possible given our situation."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, no one on this planet will allow Amb and I to adopt. Linette's technically in Annie and Michio's names. Amb and I aren't even eligible as backup guardians—if something happens to them, Linette will go back to Alesha."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"So, that's why."

"Well, there are other ways. Amb can get a sur…"

I pushed my face onto the table. Jezz and Linette probably looked very confused.

"I know what you mean," said Jezz. "That'll be up to her."

I lifted my face, which felt hot from embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to ask for TMI," I said.

"Amb and I want to be able to have these types of personal conversations with you and Valentino without there being awkwardness among us," he replied.

"Oh, and ummm, I'm making it awkward."

"Yes."

"Sorry. Valé's helping me get better at speaking to people in a way that…make more sense I guess…clearer and…stuff..."

"You must have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah, but not important stuff."

"May I judge whether or not it's important?"

I tried to rake together all my swirling thoughts. Part of me wanted to be like 'Amb and Vale could have a baby and it will be yours' and the other part of me wanted to never say that out loud.

"Well…" I began. "You know, like, if Amb wanted a surrogate…she could always, umm, ask Valé."

"I don't think she wants to go in that direction," Jezz responded in a voice far less awkward than mine. "Amb wants something established before she does anything like that. She already got her dream career, she also wants a permanent home and a more drawn-out plan for the future. As you know, we're taking that house searching far more seriously now compared to January when we first got into specific discussions about it, and I think that Linette's the only curveball we could handle now. Amb wants a house, wedding, then kids, really as fast as possible."

"Oh yeah, I get that…I mean like, Valé and I are fine waiting a few years for our wedding because…"

I buried my face again. There was no sensitive way for me to continue that sentence. But I emerged eventually, and Jezz was still smiling when I opened my eyes.

"Well, I think that since we're sharing a home and we all want kids, we uh, should coordinate…" I continued. "Valé and I can wait a few years to have our ceremony. We can get legally married first, then have a wedding. Because we want a baby, and we want out baby to know you, and you can share our baby too if you want. Like, we can't adopt either but since Valé's Valé and A's my sister, it's like, almost the same thing as a real kid…um, not that adopted kids aren't like 'real kids'…."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"It's sweet of you to consider my needs and desires, but I want you to do what makes you happy. If you're happy, I'll be too."

"I know. This is what I want…Valé too. Valé said he agrees with me on everything, which is like, awesome, and…even if…did Vale tell you…?"

"He told me that your goal is to have a child this year, and for that to be possible, you have to either illegally adopt or have a surrogate."

"And ummm that's cool, like, you won't be mad?"

"Of course not."

"It's just, like, sensitive, like…. ummmm…"

"Can you stop saying 'like' and 'um' every time you speak? It's bothering me."

"Ohhhh."

I hadn't heard his grumpy voice in years, and it was rare for it to be directed at me. I shouldn't have been surprised: my speaking was even annoying myself.

"Sorry, but I had to," said Jezz. "I know you do that when you're nervous, but it was distracting me. About what you were saying: I know exactly where you are going with this. Amb says she doesn't want a surrogate unless that surrogate's related to me."

"Oh yeah, and you don't know any guys who are closely related to you—"

I wanted to leave instead of burying myself in all these holes. Jezz kept a neutral expression and waited for me to return to the moment.

"That'll be between you and Amb," he said. "If this is really on your mind, talk to her about it."

"It's really awkward to talk about," I replied.

"It's Amb."

"Yeah, she's used to me. Have you two, umm—I mean, discussed this stuff?"

"Frequently."

"Oh."

"Do you think she hasn't already considered this? You look exactly like me. We're nearly identical with few exceptions."

"Oh, yeah, that's true…I mean, our hair and eyes are different too, but now yours is darker so it looks like mine which is also darker cuz I dyed it and blue eyes and green eyes are both recessive…"

"Exactly. It's a big deal, and the chances are you need more than a few weeks to decide. Amb obviously wants to get moving on this, that's why it may seem so abrupt. If you're not ready or don't want to, we understand. It's really between you and Amb. You must talk to Amb about it."

 **XO**

I really didn't want to talk to Amb about it.

Amb and I are always honest with each other and TMI wasn't really a concept in our friendship but something about this seemed soooo off. Best friends don't have babies together. Well, they do, but not when they're engaged to other people and definitely not attracted to each other.

Well, Amb probably like-likes me. I look a lot like Jezz. If she likes how he looks she must like how I look. She's probably thought of it loads of times…yet somehow, I never consciously thought about how even though Amb wants her baby to look like Jezz, it can't, but one from her and I would.

I'm not always great at reading Amb. She's a complicated woman. One thing that's consistent is that when she's not with Jezz or A, she's in some forest shooting something. Expectedly, she was at our spot in the Viridian Forest.

"I was wondering where you were this morning," I said as I approached.

"I left The Grange at seven and been here since," she replied.

Amb struck a branch, adding to the two-dozen arrows that were already there.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No," she responded, lowing her bow. "I just felt restless so I came here and figured if you needed me, you'd come."

"Well, I don't need you right this minute but I figured…well, you and I haven't spent a lot of time alone recently, for obvious reasons, and you know, we still have stuff to talk about even though we're grown up and engaged and stuff."

She smiled and patted my back before resuming her shooting.

"What do you wanna discuss?" she asked.

"Ahhhh…never mind," I replied.

"Now's a good time."

"I don't think so."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Ha, Jezz said the same thing to me this morning."

"You saw Jezz?" she asked, suddenly intrigued.

I loved how her face always lit up whenever someone mentioned him.

"Yeah…I made him breakfast like an hour ago," I replied.

"Whatcha talk about?" she inquired.

"Kids."

Amb kept shooting. I noticed she missed a target—she never misses. 'Dammit', I heard her whisper.

"Ah, so, is now still a good time to talk about that?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she rested her bow on a boulder.

"You always said you wanted four kids and at least one protégé."

"So, you woke Jezz up to discuss babies?"

"It wasn't my intention but that's essentially what happened."

"Hmm."

"Uh, so yeah."

"It's no secret that I don't trust a lotta guys. You, Jezz, and Valé are some of the few. Michio, Tamaki, Takeshi, my dad, your dad, and some others too I guess but in general, I…fuck, I don't remember where I was going with this."

"I bet you were gonna say that I'm lucky to have made the top three."

"That works."

Amb looked down and played with the flap on her quiver. It seems like I suddenly weakened her, made her uncomfortable or scared or annoyed when I really should've let her enjoy a peaceful time in the woods.

"What I mean is, I like having control over things. Not like, evil mind-control, but like, a decent say in what happens in my life," she said. "In an ideal world, Jezz and I would already be married and have a house. He wouldn't be sick, traumatized, or tran…"

"…sgender?" I said when she abruptly stopped.

"Well, he would be trans, cuz I like him that way, but it'd also be possible for us to have kids like normal people. Like I said: the ideal world."

"Oh. So, what's the alternative?"

"I haven't figured that out. I gotta find a way to take what I got and appreciate it. It's hard to appreciate stuff when everything sucks."

"But he loves you, and that doesn't suck."

"I know. I wish love was enough."

"I don't have any advice. I never do…I just want you to be happy. Soledad and Tamaki's wedding made you sad, right?"

"It made me furious."

"Oh."

"I know it's not their fault, but like, that wedding shoulda been mine and Jezz's. Then Jezz and I would be on our honeymoon now, and you'd be watching Linette, and we'd come home to an actual house where the heat never breaks and the alarm system works…"

"Um, well, I can tell you that the alarm system works now…uh, what can I do?"

"I like venting to you. I know that's what Corbin is for, but like, I don't know. No one understands me as well as you and A and Jezz and maybe my mom, I dunno."

"Jezz thinks you want a plan for the future, or like, a sketch of a plan."

"He's right."

"So, I know you haven't been looking at all those emails of homes I sent, but let's…let's put the gas on this wedding stuff, pick a damn house, and if you want, after everything's all settled…work on kids."

"You want to have sex with me? Whoa, Jay, back up."

"Huh? I didn't say that!"

"I'm joking; All that sounds good. You pick the house…just make sure it's big enough for me. I want at least two floors, a basement, a huge master bedroom, a nice bedroom for Linette, and extra bedrooms of for our kids, and also a space for Logan cuz we're not gonna be able to shake him. The ceilings need to be high enough for me to not hit my head while jumping on that trampoline from The Grange A said we could have. And for the wedding, I know whatever theme you pick will rock, and we might as well make it a double-wedding to save time and resources, and after all that…like you said. Do you think we could do all that?"

I hadn't heard Amb talk that much about the future in years. I nodded, we both laughed, embraced, and I felt really good for the first time in a while.

And that's why I put gas to the fire.

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ Thank you all for reading:)

\+ I would really love to know your thoughts on this one...it's sorta a big deal for Jamber.

\+ The next chapter will be journaled contents. There will be awkward moments for Lil Jazz and Lil Amb encounters someone important.

\+ peace out:)


	120. To Cerulean and Beyond

The Journal

Chapter #118: To Cerulean and Beyond

 **"There are only three things in life a girl needs: Love to make her weak. Alcohol to make her strong. Best friends when both make her hit the floor."**

 **Anonymous**

 _June 15, 2033_

 _After Jay found clothes, hats, and wigs for all three of us. I purchased the goods and we headed to the nearest rest stop. Since the small facility was for Pokémon and not humans, there were only two changing rooms—and the place was closing. The person at the front desk yelled at us to hurry._

 _"Jay, what are you doing?" Amber asked as Jay stared awkwardly at the dressing room door. "We're supposed to be rushing."_

 _"Um, we need to share," he said in a small voice._

 _Amber raised her eyebrows, muttered 'we don't have time for this', and pushed Jay through the closest door._

 _"Follow him!" Amber snapped when I just stood there, unsure of what to do next._

 _Jay had a look of confusion and mild discomfort when I shuffled in next to him._

 _"I…ummmm…did-d-don't want to make you feel…awkward," Jay mumbled._

 _"It seems you're the one feeling awkward," I noted._

 _"Ummmm…uh…ummm…"_

 _I opened the bag of goods Jay selected. A brown wig and a green t-shirt to match my eyes. I slipped on the shirt while Jay turned his back to dig through his bag. Then he helped me with the wig._

 _"You did an excellent job selecting this," I said as I admired the new look._

 _"You really like it?" he asked._

 _"You have a talent. You know how to make people look happy."_

 _"Omg…wow…ummmmm…you really mean it?"_

 _"Truly."_

 _Jay turned back around and I checked on my thigh, which had been swollen and black and blue for almost twenty-four hours. Jay turned and caught a glimpse of my leg. I covered it hastily._

 _"I'm sooooo sorry!" Jay said as he covered his eyes and backed away from me. "I wasn't peeping!"_

 _I was literally standing there fully clothed._

 _"Jay…I'm dressed…it's just my leg I didn't want you to see because…It's…complicated…" I replied._

 _"Oh," Jay said as he uncovered his eyes. "Ohhhh. It looks like you hit it against something hard. What happened?"_

 _"I have medicine I put in my leg. Sometimes, when I'm rushing, I press too hard when I injec—apply it. Last night was one of those times."_

 _"Why were you rushing?"_

 _"Uh, perhaps nerves…"_

 _"Jezz?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'm sorry for being weird."_

 _"It's okay…I'm quite used to it by now."_

 _"Ha, um, yeah…"_

 _"What are you doing in there?" Amber called through the door._

 _"Nothing!" Jay responded._

 _"You can do nothing later! I need food. Let's go!"_

 _"It's rude to make her wait," I said. "I'm ready."_

 _"You look awesome," said Jay. "You should dress like that all the time. You already look super awesome…this look makes you ultra-awesome-looking."_

 _"Thank you. You ultra awesome too."_

 _"Ha…thanks."_

 _"Boys!" Amber called._

 _I pulled open the curtain. Amber wore a golden wig that looked completely natural. She had a Tapu-Koko shirt and large sunhat._

 _"You look good," Amber said as we showed her our new appearances._

 _"I like your gold wig. I think it's the best out of our three new looks," Jay told Amber as we exited the building._

 _"Yours is cool. I like seeing you with black hair," she replied. "Jay, doesn't Jezz look so hot with brown hair?"_

 _She said that with a sinister smirk. Jay immediately blushed. I couldn't tell if he suddenly fell ill or if Amber's remark embarrassed him._

 _"He looks great," Jay breathed._

 _"Thank you," I replied. "Why is your face red?"_

 _"Nothing. Let's talk about something else."_

 _"I wonder if a wig is going to be enough to disguise me from my own mother," Amber wondered aloud._

 _I took in our surroundings. Cerulean is a big city, but Amber's lived there her entire life, and her parents are famous. She looks so different with that wig…she just needed something small—maybe sunglasses—to change her face just a bit._

 _But the party store was out of sunglasses…the only time we ever needed them._

 _"You should have bought the colored contacts," Jay lectured as he stared into her eyes._

 _"I already told you I used all my cash. You're the rich one. Why didn't you bring your credit card with you?" she shot back. "It's not fair that Jezz has to pay for everything!"_

 _"I didn't have time."_

 _"Please don't fight. Maybe we can find a way to make money," I interjected, ashamed._

 _"Maybe…and besides, I wouldn't be able to use my credit card here. It is registered to the year, dummy."_

 _"Well I wouldn't know because I never even held one before," she responded angrily._

 _"That's not my fault. You should have brought my cash—and food. You had time to pack."_

 _"Yeah, like thirty seconds."_

 _I noted that Amber had brought some of Jay's belongings._

 _"I have a solution," I interrupted. "Jay, don't you have makeup with you?"_

 _"I hate where this is going," Amber grumbled._

 _"Yes, but I haven't used it yet because someone didn't pack makeup remover," Jay mumbled as he glared at Amber. "Everyone knows if you leave it on for too long without washing your face you'll break out."_

 _"Not everyone knows that."_

 _"Smart people do."_

 _"I know we're tired and hungry, thirsty, bored, and worried…but we can still make this work," I said._

 _"Sorry Jezz, Amb. So, you want to put makeup on Amb?"_

 _"I don't know how, but you do."_

 _"No, no, no!" Amber argued. "Jay's not going anywhere near my face with that fu-fu garbage."_

 _"It's not garbage," Jay argued._

 _"It won't work. My mom can see through anything."_

 _"At this point in your life you're six or seven," I said. "You look different."_

 _"You have fewer freckles, your hair's darker and shorter, your eyes are less black and browner…" Jay listed._

 _"And you look womanly," I added._

 _"What is that supposed to mean!?" she said angrily._

 _I was shocked at her tone. I meant to compliment her. Clearly, I failed._

 _"You…your picture, from when you were nine. You showed to me," I explained. "You were less filled-out than you are now."_

 _Amber still looked upset. She crossed her arms while Pip patted her on the head. She distanced herself from us, but not so far away that it made us think she was abandoning us._

 _"Jezz, just so you know, Amber really hates being called feminine things, especially when she is cranky," Jay whispered. "Don't call her 'womanly' or 'filled-out' or anything like that. It's for your own good."_

 _I approached Amber. She was looking—glaring—directly at my face. It was highly unsettling._

 _"I'm sorry, Amber. I thought those were compliments," I said._

 _"They are compliments," she sighed. "It sometimes it gets on my nerves when people talk about me like that. I know I'm a girl but geeze."_

 _I almost said 'I know how you feel', but refrained. I didn't want to risk being misinterpreted._

 _"Um yeah so let's move on," said Jay. "Please let me do your makeup. Please, please, please?"_

 _"Since it is for the greater good…but you owe me," Amber sighed._

 _Jay cheered then began ransacking his pack._

 _"Not in the middle of the road! Let's at least go to a bathroom," Amber scolded._

 _"There is probably one inside this restaurant," I said as I pointed out a pizzeria._

 _"Good. Let's go," Jay said as he took Amber's hand._

 _Pip rubbed his head against hers affectionately, as if to apologize or offer moral support._

 _"I'll get us milkshakes," I offered._

 _"Please do. I need something to help me get through this," Amber replied._

 _Once our orders were fulfilled, Jay dragged me and Amber into the girls' restroom. Jay placed his bag on the counter near the sinks and excitedly shuffled through his bag. He had black, purple, and blue eyeliner, foundation, various skin tone shades of eyeshadow, black and purple mascara, and blush. Amber eyed him nervously as he watched her face intensely and tried to come up with a strategy. Jay discretely dragged a chair from one of the tables and placed it as close to the mirror as he possibly could._

 _"Sit," he instructed._

 _Amber moaned then plopped into the chair. I stood at the other end of the bathroom with the Pokémon, quietly watching from a distance._

 _"I really wish that Mimikyu could save me right now. Then we'd be able to get teleported out of here," Amber huffed._

 _Amber growled as Jay held her chin in place in one hand and used a brush to gently dust her face with foundation using the other._

 _"It is a bit light for you, but I don't think it matters. Some people believe that paler skin is more attractive anyway," Jay commented._

 _"I'm not enjoying this," she hissed._

 _Jay took a step back to observe her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but that didn't matter until now. He picked up the eyeliner._

 _"It helps if you open your eyes for this," said Jay._

 _Amber stared menacingly at the pencil in his hand._

 _"You want me to keep my eyes open while you put that thing in my eye!?" she shrieked._

 _"I'm not going to put it_ in _your eye, I am going to put it_ under _your eye," he retorted. "Relax and look up."_

 _"Fine…"_

 _Ten minutes later, when she looked in the mirror, her anger faded. Temporarily, of course._

 _"You look like a princess—I mean, you look magnificent. Not that you didn't look magnificent before…," I stumbled._

 _"Thanks," Amber said absently as she looked into the mirror. "I need to eat. This milkshake isn't doing it for me."_

 _"Same," said Jay. "But we shouldn't buy more things."_

 _"I know where we can get free fruit. It isn't far from my mom's gym."_

 _"What place are you talking about?"_

 _"The Meyer's orchard."_

 _"You aren't suggesting that we rob them, are you?" I asked, shocked that she'd consider stealing._

 _"They're family friends. They won't mind. They give my family free fruit all the time."_

 _"We might get caught since they will not recognize you. Then they will throw us in juvenile detention."_

 _"I really don't want to go to juvey," Jay whimpered._

 _"We won't get caught because only dumb people get caught," Amber retorted. "The orchard is ginormous. We will go through the back. I'll use my bow and arrows to knock down some goodies."_

 _I turned to Jay. "If Amber says that they are family friends, I think it is okay to do. We can pay them back when we return to the present."_

 _"You win," Jay surrendered. "Amb, we better not get caught."_

 _"We won't 'cuz I am not a dummy. Just stay close to me," she instructed._

 _The moment we arrived at the orchard, Mimikyu popped out of its ball._

 _"Miiiiiii," it hissed._

 _The typically creepy noise sounded oddly joyful. Pip hid under Amber's jean jacket, just to be safe in case it attacked again._

 _"Hey, dude!" Amber said happily. "Are you here to make us happy or miserable?"_

 _"Mimikyuuuu?" it questioned._

 _"Amb, be sensitive. Mimikyu doesn't try to curse people, it just happens," Jay chided. Jay switched to his baby voice and patted Mimikyu on the top of its head. "Isn't that right, little guy?"_

 _Mimikyu mournfully bopped its head._

 _"Do I get another wish?" Amber asked._

 _"Mi."_

 _None of us knew what it meant, but we had to move on._

 _"Oh well," Amber sighed as she loaded her bow. "Sit back and watch me work."_

 _Amber's arrow sliced through the fruits effortlessly. Amber gazed upon the harvest proudly._

 _"What'd you boys do without me?" she asked._

 _"Starve," Jay and I answered in unison._

 _"I feel bad for stealing," Jay sighed as he picked up a persimmon. "Really bad, like I'm going hell."_

 _"There is no such thing," Amber responded. "It's a myth. Right, Jezz?"_

 _"I don't know," I replied._

 _"Besides, Jay, your parents spent almost a decade stealing food to survive. When you're hungry, you gotta eat, and that's that."_

 _"I know," he mumbled._

 _After eating, we continued walking through the city._

 _"I really wish we had cash," Jay lamented. "There's a sale at Urban Outfitters."_

 _"Get over it," said Amber. "We got bigger issues, like conjuring our next move."_

 _"The Cerulean Gym is half a block away. Don't you think it'd be cool to battle your mom when she doesn't know it's you? It's a once in a lifetime chance."_

 _"That's dumb."_

 _"Why is it 'dumb'?" I asked._

 _"She'll know it's me."_

 _"We went through all the trouble of getting these disguises. We might as well try it," Jay replied. "This is a once in a lifetime—"_

 _"I suppose it'd be interesting…"_

 _"Cool, let's go!"_

 _Jay dragged Amber towards the gym, then knocked on the door until we heard noises on the other side._

 _"Just a moment!" Misty called._

 _"Are you nervous?" I asked Amber._

 _"No way," she replied._

 _"Hello," Misty said as she opened the door to the gym. "Are you here for your Cascade Badge?"_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"She is," said Jay. "Not me and him."_

 _"Come in and let's get ready to battle," Misty responded. "What's your name?"_

 _"…. Lexi," said Amber._

 _"It's nice to meet you. There's no need to be nervous. If you have confidence, then so will your Pokémon."_

 _We followed her into the arena. I noted marker drawings on the platforms. Jay and I glanced at Amber._

 _"A few months ago, my six-year-old drew all over those platforms in permanent marker while her father was supposed to be watching her," Misty explained. "I keep meaning to paint over it…but part of me wants the drawings to stay. It gives the gym a homey feel."_

 _"I like the drawings," said Jay. "But if you really don't want marker there…you could always take picture of the platforms and hang it up somewhere in your house, this way you could still look at them."_

 _"Great idea. I'll do that."_

 _After Misty turned around to head to her platform, Amber poked Jay._

 _"So, that was your idea," she said._

 _"I guess so," he smiled back._

 _"I'm going to have my husband officiate," said Misty. "He is supposed to be here now anyway, and the young girl who has been helping me out around here is busy cleaning the outdoor pool."_

 _"Uh, sure," said Amber._

 _"I hope Amber doesn't get nervous and blow her cover," Jay whispered as Amber climbed the platform with Pip._

 _"Sorry, I'm late!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed as he burst through the Cerulean Gym's main entrance. "I'm here now. What do ya need me to do?"_

 _"Lexi here wants a gym battle. I need someone to officiate it," Misty explained._

 _"No problem!"_

 _Ash walked towards us. Jay and I felt the urge to conceal our eyes, so we didn't look at him directly as we shook hands. After that, Ash read the Cerulean City Gym rules aloud. Meanwhile, his Pikachu sniffed and stared eagerly at Pip and Amber._

 _"Are you all set?" Misty asked._

 _"Sure am," Amber replied._

 _"I choose Starmie!"_

 _"I choose Pi—uh, Pikachu!"_

 _Pip leaped forward. Ash's Pikachu's face lit up with recognition. He tugged on Ash's jeans and chanting in excitement. Then he started to cheer for Pip and Amber while the two of them battled._

 _"Pikachu, why are you cheering for the opponent?" Ash asked the Pokémon._

 _"Pikapi Pikachu," Pikachu tried to explained._

 _"Pip's—I mean Pikachu's—attacks are becoming weaker and weaker," I noted. "Starmie can handle the lightning bolts well."_

 _"I wonder if Amber knows that Kinesis slowly drains the opponent's power," Jay responded. "She should switch out her Pokémon—try one of her flying types."_

 _"Keep at it up, Pip—Pikachu! I know you are tired but you can't let her win!" Amber shouted. "You can get her, just keep dodging and using Thunderbolt."_

 _Pip fainted from the attack a few seconds later. I had never seen him defeated in battle. As Amber thought about her next move, Ash's emotional Pikachu ran to Pip._

 _"Pikaaa!" he cried over and over as he looked back and forth between Ash, Amber, and Misty._

 _"What's the matter, Pikachu? That other Pikachu is going to be fine," Ash said as he patted his Pokémon._

 _Amber held Pip in her arms. Pip blinked a few times before shutting down again._

 _"Do you have potions?" Misty asked._

 _"I have a few, but I'm running low," Amber replied._

 _"Let's pause this battle and I'll get you some."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _We followed Misty and Ash to the stockroom. Misty commented on how 'Lexi's' voice sounded like her daughter's. Jay said puberty made Amber's voice change slightly. The fact that he knew that and I didn't make me oddly jealous._

 _After her rough start, Amber and her team of flyers won the fight._

 _"You have a lot of skill and experience," said Misty. "I can see you possibly winning the league this year."_

 _"Thanks," Amber responded._

 _"It's cool you have a Pikachu," Ash said as Pip and his Pikachu had a conversation. "My Pikachu was my first Pokémon ever. We've been together for ages."_

 _Ash's Pikachu jumped into Amber's arms unexpectantly and rubbed against her face in endearment._

 _"He likes you. I could tell from the moment we walked in here," said Ash._

 _"I have a lot of experience with electric types," Amber replied._

 _Misty handed a Cascade Badge to Amber._

 _"Have your friends changed their minds about wanting to battle?" she asked._

 _"No, they're all set," Amber responded. "Thanks, Mo—Misty."_

 _"Anytime. I'll see you around."_

 _"Yeah, I can almost guarantee it."_

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote _"There are only three things in life a girl needs: Love to make her weak. Alcohol to make her strong. Best friends when both make her hit the floor,_ " anonymous.

\+ The next chapter will be the main storyline, in which I'll have more info on that Jamb thing…not really…perhaps…


	121. Stormed

The Journal

Chapter #119: Stormed

 **"You try so hard to be the best version of yourself, but it's not your responsibility to be perfect."**

 **Amber Kasumi Ketchum**

Lately, the dormant hours of the past have been soaring by. Between the wedding planning, Linette-entertaining, research, catch-up at the press office, interviews, and blaring headlines, there was hardly any time to reflect. My life went from being work-family-work to this whirlwind of activity—and I couldn't be more grateful.

I was on the back porch of my cottage, working on a proposal, that with approval, would allow Harper to travel next year instead of going to school. I wrote it with hesitation because in addition to missing my Otōto, the incidents of blindside attacks tripled in frequency and legendary-ultra beast fusions are now a thing.

"Jezz!"

Valentino came towards me, Quin in a stroller.

"Jay insisted on working through the lunch hour. I told him that was absurd…anyway, I was seeking a lunch partner. Amber is at a meeting but she told me that you and Linette would be here."

"Teleport is wonderful," I said as I patted the seat next to me. "Linette's inside napping."

"Grazie."

Valé secured Quin's carrier in the chair between us.

"Hi, Quin," I said.

"Ufff," the infant replied.

"I only have Quin for another hour," said Valé said. "Jay begged Rita for more time with him so we picked him up this morning. I think Jay's working on an art project—I can't imagine any other reason he'd miss lunch combined with Quin-time. Am I disturbing you? I know you usually have lunch partners, but they are busy today, and so I figured it wouldn't hurt to stop by."

"You never bother me. Jay…well…"

"I know what you mean. Jay can be a lot to handle."

"He's still one of my best friends. You're going to have such a great life with him—not that you need to hear it from me."

"I've been longing for the day we can all finally move into together. Jay and I talked about it this morning."

"Dr. Liz says it'll be healthy for me to have family around."

"How so?"

"Some of my treatments will be aggressive. I'll have to go days at a time without contributing to the household. With us four plus Logan, Peruva, and likely Lily and Maya, we're a small village. You're the greatest friends ever, truly."

"Oi, we know."

We talked about random subjects until Valé said:

"Is everything in this journal literally true? Or did you enhance it?"

"I took some of the embarrassing stuff out, but anything I added I place an 'edit:' before the text," I explained. "There's nothing genuinely spurious in it except the circumstances of my birth, though that fact itself is not fiction."

"What do you count as 'embarrassing stuff'?"

"A lot of falls into that category. I was an awkward kid and it got worse in adolescence."

"Many of us had awkward childhoods."

"Mine was exceptionally awkward. Almost anyone you ask will agree."

"Maybe. I just recalled—Amb took it from you, si? She didn't want you to dwell."

"Yeah…The journal and I have a complicated relationship. I wasn't able to develop adequate coping or social skills during my childhood because as Amb pointed out—I didn't have that opportunity. So, there's this book in which I tell my story, but it's not a story anyone wants. It's a lot of negative memories and pain and there's no plot. It just goes on and on, like life. And while it's good to confront it, I must do so in pieces. I thought I'd somehow be able to publish it. That may still be possible but if I do, it will hurt our chances of getting to keep Linette with us. I'm not going to take a chance on that."

"Maybe one day that will change. At least now you can have it for the next generation. The Morgans, Ketchums, and Kapules have a lot of history. My parents would be stunned."

"Is it something your family would read?"

"Gia and Denisia and possibly my father would. Not my mother, though. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with me…sometimes it's hard to tell with her. It's not black and white."

"Do you think she'll try to reconnect with you?"

"I wasn't planning to share anything with her, but my father told her about my engagement. She's—I don't know."

"She's missing out."

"Grazie, amico mio."

I finished my smoothie before Vale finished his sushi so I got to hold Quin.

"The more time I spend around babies the more I like them," I confided. "I guess there's a difference between what I experienced growing up and what it's actually like to be around calm children."

"Jay and I are going to have a baby," Valé replied. "Likely soon. We've already gone through many of the initial processes with Annastasia."

"Oh."

The fact that he said it so causually is what surprised me; he could've told me about date plans in the same tone. I expected a citadel but I suppose this indiscriminate conversation we've been having was the preamble.

"Jay and I know what it's like to live together, and we've been babysitting heavily—much to Jocelyn's dismay—but we'll make it up to her by letting her watch ours whenever she wants and is able to," he continued.

"You certainly have my support."

"So easily?"

"Of course."

"I don't want this to be about gratitude. It's okay if you are not comfortable with this. We expected you not to be, and that's why I wanted to discuss this."

It disheartened me to realize that while it was pleasant being held to such esteem, it ultimately made my friends intimidated by my opinions. And it wasn't even true; I did support them. Always.

"I wouldn't lie," I said. "…about this. I really am happy for you. It is a bit of a news bomb, though."

"I think Jay and I talked about it much more than people realized. Privately, I mean. And the plans are not solidified. We can wait."

"No, don't wait. Life's short. If this is where your arrow is pointing, follow it."

"Then I suppose that's what we'll do."

It looked as though there was more he wanted to say.

"Are you going to put yourself on the adoptive guardian list Anna-sama keeps?" he asked after a stint of silence.

"I'll leave it up to Amb," I replied.

"We did."

"That's good."

"It might take a long time to find someone. Most likely half a decade or more."

"Valé, you don't have to justify your decision. I'm happy with what you're doing, really."

"I wanted to explain so that you would more context than we previously provided."

"And I appreciate that."

Valé told me some of what he, Jay, and Annastasia discussed. We figured it's likely Amb already knew. Towards the end, he said something particularly intriguing:

"There's an entirely different reason Jay and I are doing this, in addition to what we said thus far."

"What different reason?" I queried.

Valé took a deep breath and looked around. He asked our Pokémon to give us privacy.

"You and Anna-sama will have complications in the future. A biological child who could donate stem cells may become a lifesaver. It's a difficult decision to make—would it be right? Is it moral? It's practical, plus and Jay and I want a child, and for our friends to live long enough to see their babies grow."

"Ohhh…"

I perpetrated an awkward silence. Valé's such a strange person to have awkward silences with because even though years have gone by, I still can't pin down whether the pause is due to a language/cultural barrier or my inability to exhibit a normal human response.

"Jezz Jezzzz Jezzzz!" Linette's voice shouted from the monitor. "I'mmm awake! Get meeee come! Get!"

"Well, if Annie's okay with that, I'm sure it's fine. Thanks for telling me," I said as I gathered my belongings.

"Get me!"

I shuffled into the house, not bothering to look back at Valé. Linette was holding onto the rails and jumping on the bed. She giggled and chanted louder after our eyes met.

"Get me," she asserted.

"You have to ask nicely," I responded.

"More please?"

"Cute," Valé said as he joined us.

"I got you," I told Linette as I lifted her over the bedrail.

She had her bean-stuffed Pichu in a tight grip and she waved it around in excitement. PJ flew from the corner shelf to join us. She wouldn't stop laughing as we made our way to the bathroom.

"She has to get ready for her playgroup," I whispered to Valé.

"Play jewp," Linette squeaked.

Vale held Quin and watched as I washed Linette up. I felt bad for cutting him off, but there was nothing left in my arsenal; I had no idea how to transpire a conversation that odd and personal. Unlike Amb, Valé doesn't pick up on all my quirks, those he's experienced them many times already.

Linette was talkative so I addressed her questions about food and Berr instead of dwelling on insecurities.

"Amber will be home any minute," I said. "She will feed you and play while I take a nap."

"Okayyya."

"I can feed her," Vale offered.

"You have Quin and work. Amb will be back any minute."

"I should head out, then. Bye Jezz, bye Linette."

"Bye-bye," Linette said as she waved them away.

"Have a good rest of your day."

"Okkayya!"

Valentino left, I got Linette into a bib, and then someone knocked on the door. I was expecting Amber, but I got Maple.

"Wow, you're here," was the first thing out of my mouth.

"I have been wanting to speak to you for ages," Maple responded. "I have been too busy to stop by."

"Okay…come in..."

I got a chill as she entered the cottage. This was my space, and suddenly it felt like a battlefield.

"I couldn't find anything more than what you have probably already read in the Oak newsletter," Maple said as we took a set at the table. "I came back the day I was scheduled to come back, and then I went back out because some of our allies thought they saw Type: Null. I found nothing. Then I heard about the Type: Null sighting here and came back. I am going to stay in Kanto unless something major prompts me to run out again."

"Oh."

"It's good news for me."

"Good news," Linette copied.

"You are lovely. You are very lucky to have Amber and Jezz."

"She's amazing," I said robotically.

"Look," Linette said as she showed Maple her toy. "Pip! Pikachuuuu!"

"Okay," Maple laughed. "How cute." She turned to me. "Are you alright? You sound weary."

"More like wary."

"Wary of what?"

"Never mind."

"I think I know what you mean; current events are questionable. But I hear you're doing well."

"I am but…"

"You don't want me around."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I mean, you're correct…correct about me not wanting you around…no offense…"

"I ought to be off; tomorrow I return to work."

"Good…um, good luck."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"Soon?"

She stopped walking towards the door and swerved to look at me. She laughed a bit.

"Your wedding," she clarified. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Oh, no…I…had no idea you were coming…why?" I stumbled.

"Someone sent me an invitation."

"Pay attention to meeee!" Linette demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I said as I crouched beside her. "Oh, okay...I'll see you soon then."

Linette talked continuously as I attempted to process my emotions. Good news, weird news, bad news…thankfully Amb was home within ten minutes.

"That meeting took way longer than I thought it would," she said as she hung her coat.

"It's no problem. Linette woke up half an hour ago and is now eating," I replied.

"Great. Are you still going to take a nap?"

"Yes…"

"Jezz?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not moving."

"Oh, right, bye."

I checked my email before collapsing into bed. I had dozens of unread messages from people I didn't want to speak with. I was so out of sorts that I dropped my laptop. Without making a huge deal, Amb hurried into the room. She did a great job of maintaining this falsely cheerful mien for Linette but I was a different story. I waved them away before my doomsday distress because even more obvious than it probably already had.

"I'll be back in five," Amb promised. "Then we'll chat."

I stayed kneeling on the floor beside my plonked computer. It hurt me to hear Linette ask Amb questions like: "What is Jezz doing?" and "Why isn't Jezz coming?", but I still felt planted to the ground.

After dropping Linette at the playgroup, Amb joined me on the ground.

"Vale texted and said he told you what Jay told me," she started. "Is that part of the reason you're…like this?"

"Not really," I said. "Just…lots of unexpected emotions for one afternoon. Jay sent Maple an invite and she's coming to the wedding."

"Jay's a dumbass. She's not coming anywhere near us."

"Maybe we should share with him the details of that complicated relationship. It will be a relief for him to stop believing we had a normal breakup and are now friendly."

"That's up to you, though I've tried. He doesn't want to admit it, but he thinks I'm lying, or at the very least, exaggerating. I'll call the m-word myself and tell her she can't come and that her getting that invitation was a mistake."

"That's mean."

"It's fair."

"…as long as you make the call. I don't want to do it."

"I'll enjoy doing the call. I love destroying bitches. It's eating the food of life."

"Okay."

I sulked further as I realized that not only did I semi-rudely dismiss Valé after his groundbreaking news, but I missed out on time with Linette. I lamented my concerns to Amb, and she rolled her eyes and shoved me.

"It takes more than showing one negative emotion to mess a kid up," she said. "You know your issues didn't stem from one sad caregiver…more like lack thereof. You're sensitive so you'd probably be stellar at this emotional stuff if someone actually taught you how to feel before you were old enough to write…or run."

"Hmmm…using the journal not as escapism, but as a tool. Makes me think I should have it back…"

"No. it's the opposite of escapism, and you could use more of letting go. I want you to argue with me. Stop with all this 'I need to please Amb or she'll kick me out of my own cottage'. Disagree with me. Tell me what's pissing you off and if there isn't anything, I'll make sure I think of something good. We'll fight, and you'll learn how to just…not let it get to you. Linette's going to be emotional one day. She'll probably argue with you a lot, especially because you're smart and sometimes it really pisses people off when they know someone's objectively smarter than them."

"…you're right, and by the way, I don't think things like 'I need to please Amb or she'll kick me out of my own cottage'…anymore."

"That's an exaggeration but it's probably somewhat true."

"We happen to agree on a lot of stuff."

"Good; that means you're not peeved I burned the journal."

"No!"

She laughed even though my heart nearly stopped. It's not my fault; she said it so casually I would've believed her right then and there of she told me it was already dead.

"I'm just kidding," she said as she patted my head. "I recycled it. I know how much you care about trees."

"No, Amb, you're being sarcastic," I replied.

"I suppose the only way you'll know for sure is if you find it."

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote _"You try so hard to be the best version of yourself, but it's not your responsibility to be perfect,"_ by Amber Kasumi Ketchum in an unpublished conversation with her boys.

\+ Otōto – means 'little brother' in Japanese.

 **Below are some Q and As relating to my fan-verse and Tumblr blog. If you're interested take a read, but it's nothing you need to know for this story in particular:):)**

\+ I've been getting many asks on Tumblr lately, most of which I haven't gotten around to answering. Some are anonymous but I'll take a leap here and assume that most if not all of them come from someone who already has reviewed/reviews regularly. First, I say THANK YOU (reviews are gold but an ask is gold with chocolate peanut butter cups on top). Secondly, I will answer all those asks via Tumblr but I want to cover some of them in this AN just in case some of my non-Tumblr peeps want to know:

1\. "Is Jezz a socialist?"

\- This made me laugh:) If socialism is about science, compassion, and best judgment, then I suppose he is.

2\. "Am I deleting my blog because of the new Tumblr rule?"

\- Nope. I have no NSFW content on my blog and while many people are upset over this rule, I just feel neutral towards it. It has nothing to do with what I use Tumblr for so I'm there to stay.

3\. "Do I still go on my pokemonshipsblogwithteamrocket blog?"

\- Not really. I have about one-thousand followers there (that's a lot of shippers) but it's also a silly blog meant for fun and I don't get around to it much since I consider myself less of a shipper now compared to when I made that blog six years ago. I'm not going to delete it and I might add to it since there's still an interest, but the truth is I haven't posted anything there in several months, and almost every post is queued. If you want to moderate that blog, I'll happily slip over the registered email and password just message me either here or on my primary blog, chipotlepepperspokemonandother.

4\. "Can I post excerpts from my fics on that blog?

\- I certainly can! If you wrote a story, made a fanart, or AMV or whatever and you want me to promote it, the chances are I will. TBH I can't promise I'll just post whatever you ask on there, though. It cannot be NSFW/Rated R/Rated M. I'll use my best judgment though, I promise that much. Also, it doesn't have to be Pokémon-related. If you have poetry, an original story, a project, anything…my blog is flexible.

5\. "Do people read my fics outside of fanfiction dot net?"

\- Yes, but I have no idea how many. I do have an Archive of Our Own account with SBY and The Chronicles of Jessie and James (and Company) and I get reviewers whose usernames are unfamiliar. Overall, I'm not very popular. I suppose it would be nice to have more readers since I love writing and often need some encouragement, but, eh, we all have our own busy lives.

\+ That's it for asks. I appreciate the time and effort you all took into writing to me:)

\+ The next chapter will be the main storyline, in which I'll have more info on that Jamb thing…not really…perhaps…lol, that was the last chapter's AN but it's somehow still accurate.

\+ Thanks for reading, the asks, reviews, everything!


	122. Surprise Attack

The Journal

Chapter #120: Surprise Attack

 **"A person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for."**

 **Tom Bodett**

I surveyed my surroundings. I was lying on the cottage couch, an IV in my arm, and pillows supporting my back.

"Hello?" I called, my voice abraded.

I reached for my phone and noticed texts from Amb.

"If u wake and I'm gone, plz call," I read.

I followed her instructions.

"Be there in secs," she answered, sounding out of breath.

Amb ended the call before I could speak. A moment later, she, Pip, Linette, and Pidgey Jezz arrived at the front door.

"How are you?" she breathed as she put her hand on my cheek.

"Fine," I replied. "What's happening?"

"Oh..."

She paced the room, concern clear on her face.

"I…Linette can you…no," Amb mumbled, deep in thought. "Hmmm…"

She jogged to the guest room and returned with several children's books. She opened one and told Linette read while we chatted. As she did that, my Pokémon reunited with me. They had a lot to say but I couldn't understand any of it.

"You were attacked by the blindside thing, and it was different, something else too when you stepped outside to get the newsletter that hasn't been coming," said Amb. "What's the last thing you remember doing?"

"I'm not sure…"

My voice didn't sound like mine. I sounded drugged.

"Did you remember me?" she asked.

"Remember you what?" I replied.

"I'm always afraid that one day you'll get amnesia and forget everything."

"Well, that hasn't happened yet."

I wanted answers and felt like she was purposefully withholding information. She scratched the top of my head. I decided that was good enough for now.

"Logan said your Pokémon found you disoriented and they made you lie down," said Amb. "Then you fell asleep, but not asleep-asleep, like just out, and Delcatty smelled something weird on you and figured you were attacked. The Pokémon contacted me and I called Liz. Liz happened to be with Kukui, and I think he's an expert on Pokémon moves, and he explained how this was a Pokémon attack. They gave you an IV with some stuff to heal you, then left, and I left five minutes ago to fill Jay and Vale in on what happened since they didn't have their phones."

"How long did all this take?" I asked as I shifted, noting how sore my back felt.

"Ummm…like, two hours total about."

"I'm relieved you didn't say 'several days'."

"Yeah, so this wasn't as dramatic as the conundrum of last week, but it is far more suspicious and unsettling…though making comparisons is hard."

"I recall having nightmares."

"Maybe those connect."

"There is an endless number of Pokémon that can hypnotize targets, put them into a sleep, and give them nightmares all in one or two moves. Almost any psychic, ghost, or dark types can. Oh…."

"Oh?"

"Psychic, ghost, and dark types are the same three types that can fuse Pokémon and summon spirit eclipse signals."

"Was that in one of those books you wrote? I don't read those."

"This is definitely related to Type: Null. It gets its energy from the wormholes…which were depicted in some of the photos my researcher buddies sent. Something out there's making more fusions, summoning wormholes and dark energy, and blindsiding people. The question is why are they going after us?"

"You can barely talk, so save the wrap-ups for when you can pronounce words correctly."

I lied back down. I wanted to at least be able to listen to her ideas, and sensing this, she continued.

"Kukui thinks something wants your attention," she revealed.

"If something wanted my attention, it'd expose itself to me," I reasoned.

"You know I don't know what a wormhole is or what the dark eclipse has to do with anything. I don't do this academic stuff. I got nothing."

"That's fine…Where is everyone else?"

"I needed to explain things to A," Jay said as the porch door slammed. "Oh! Jezz, you're awake! How are ya?! Amb, did you catch him up?"

Pip jumped off Jay's shoulder and happily moved to Amb's. Amb nodded as Jay pushed passed her, likely to get a better view of me.

"I tried to brief him," said Amb. "He has no memories of what attacked him."

"Well—ummm…how can I help?" Jay asked as he hovered over me.

"Nothing," I responded.

"Awe, well…sure there's nothing?"

"Certainly. I feel fine."

"Liz came all the way from Toka just to pump you with morphine, heal your burns, and treat and clean the cuts on your face where it looks like something slashed you," said Amb. "So…it's uglier from our perspective."

I disregarded the comment implying Liz was in Toka, assuming I heard Amb wrong, or something, and directed my thoughts to the present.

"Maybe if you tell us what you remember, we can figure stuff out," Jay suggested.

"I recall…Linette," I said as I watched her from across the room. "Linette and I were together. Amb was in the shower."

"That was five hours ago," said Amb. "I took Linette to the playgroup right after my shower. Nothing happened before I left."

"I don't remember you leaving. There's a gap—next, I was having nightmares."

Linette reached for my IV tube, but Amber grabbed her just in time.

"Not a toy," she told the toddler.

"But's it's Jezz," Linette said matter-of-factly.

"It's still not a toy."

"Uh-oh."

"It's okay," I replied.

"K sir."

"I feel like you were attacked purposefully," Jay said as he pulled Linette onto his lap.

"You're not the only one who thinks that," I mumbled.

Valé joined us. Jay filled him in on the current situation. He nodded, then headed back toward the door, promising to return soon.

"What was that about?" Amb asked Jay.

"Uhhh…hmmm. I dunno," he responded.

Amb left Linette and my team with me while she consulted with Jay alone. I wanted to know what they were discussing or at least know what they were saying about me in particular. Fifteen minutes later, Valé and a woman I never met entered the cottage. Everyone convened on the couch. I tried to say something but I was cut off.

"Sono la nonna di Vale," said the elderly woman. "Mi ha detto che ti servivo."

"Grazie per essere venuto," I replied.

"What?" said Amb.

"Nonna is a bambinaia," said Vale.

"I have no idea what that is."

"A pediatrician," I clarified.

"I told her that we could use an extra around here for today," said Valé.

"Grazie mille."

"Oi," Nonna replied.

Nonna gave me a thermos of hot liquid and ordered me to drink what was inside. I asked her what was in there, and she answered in strongly accented Italian with a vague 'nothing harmful'.

"She isn't great company but she will at least make sure you won't pass away under this roof," Valé said as I drank the odd tea. "Today."

Nonna accused Valé of being rude since she doesn't know Japanese. The comment paled Jay, and Linette sensed the distressed. I rocked her on my lap, making Amb jealous since she didn't think of that first.

"You said I got hurt more than I know," I said as I observed my forearms and legs.

"Bruises and gashes, like something was trying to bite you but they kept missing by an inch," Amber explained as she pointed out each bandaged cut.

"Urrhhhh," Jay moaned. "Yuck! Don't show me!"

"They're covered, you dumbass," Amb chided.

"Did Linette see them before the bandages?" I asked.

"No."

"Cerchi di dormire," said Nonna.

"Lo farò," I replied.

"Huh?" said Amb.

"She told me to rest and I told her I would."

I felt too good to be sick, and thought about how the IV tube was probably filled with enough morphine to sedate a Snorlax—Liz never held back, not for me.

Everyone left my room except for Amber, Pip, Chimecho, Pidgey-Jezz, and Linette. Linette sat up next to me and pointed out various characters in one of the books we'd read to her. Amb tried to usher her away, but Linette insisted that I pay attention to her.

"You aren't going to be able to fall asleep," said Amb.

"Don't sleep," said Linette.

"I'm not tired," I replied.

"Tired not."

"How about we read until someone falls asleep?" Amb suggested.

"Is that alright with you?" I asked Linette. "Can we read a book? A book like this one?"

"Yesss," she said as she took the book from my hands. "This book, Berr and Jezz."

"I think you know how to say my name right, but you like calling me 'Berr' too much to stop," said Amb.

"Yes, Berr."

Amber and I took turns reading aloud, and for the next thirty minutes, I had forgotten what had happened to me and that Nonna, Jay, and Valé were still in the cottage, making sure I stayed safe. Together we reached a state of relaxation. Linette kept talking, her voice tired and yawns covered half her dialogue. We talked of random subjects, like Linette's book, our upcoming move, and how excited we are for our wedding; all the stuff normal couples talk about but rarely appreciate.

Then the three of us fell asleep, and not one of us thought once about the time.

 **XO**

The next morning it was back to just me, Amb, Linette, Logan, Peruva, and some of our Pokémon in the cottage with Nonna Costa occasionally checking in. Keaka called and said my blood tested negative for suspicious drugs. Amb and I became relieved yet puzzled.

"Maybe it was Robinhood," said Logan.

"Robinhood doesn't slash, burn, or disorient people," said Amb.

"What bothers me most is the mystery behind it all. The attacks, deliveries…why doesn't the person or people who keep doing this reveal their identity?" I wondered aloud.

"They don't wanna be found," said Logan.

"Genius: we got that part," Amb retorted.

"We don't know one-hundred percent!"

"Rob-in-hood?" Linette asked.

"Someone's been coming to our cottage without our permission," I explained.

"Perm-missin?"

"Permission. Someone is coming here and we don't know who it is and that's a problem."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh."

Keaka rushed through the door. She apologized for making me wait and swiftly removed the IV from my arm.

"Are you still feeling the morphine?" Keaka asked.

"Yes," Amb and I said together.

"Mrs. Costa, you can leave now. I got him."

Vale translated Keaka's words, and then she teleported out of the cottage with her collection of old-world medical supplies. Keaka studied my arms, sides, and stomach, the spots that had the unusual wounds while Professor Kukui, Valé, and Jay entered the cottage.

"The slices are thinly spread as if it were a Garchomp, but if a Garchomp wanted to actually hurt him, it could have done it easily," said the professor. "It could have sliced him apart cleanly and without trouble."

"Please don't say things like that," Jay groaned. "I don't want to think of that happening to people."

"My point is that the attacking creature held back. This was likely a warning."

"I don't know who would bother to reach out to me, especially since I've fallen from notoriety," I replied.

"Maybe someone needs your help," Jay mused.

"And would nearly kill him to get the message across? That doesn't make sense," said Amber.

"I know. I'm tired."

"Pokémon have their own ways of communicating," Kukui said. "Their methods are diverse and can be difficult to comprehend."

I was forced to take more medication while Keaka checked my vitals and everyone else discussed potential motives.

"Your heartbeat is normal," Keaka said in disbelief, ceasing three conversations at once.

"Normal?" I said. "Did I hear that correctly?"

"It's normal. Jezz, it's normal for the first time ever. It's especially strange because the same happened with Annastasia."

"What? When? Why didn't I know?" Jay questioned.

"Annastasia checks her vitals every morning for health maintenance—something you should do too—and this morning she told me her beat was suddenly in a normal range. Liz referred us to a bright intern of hers but we have yet to find an explanation. Since it isn't threatful, we aren't' prioritizing it now."

 _'Why didn't Liz check Annie out herself?'_ I wondered.

"For as long as I could remember, my heartbeat's been irregular," I said. "Annie's too. It's unusual for someone with a lifelong irregular heartbeat to suddenly have a normal one."

"Are there additional parallels?" Vale inquired.

"Not as far as I know," said Keaka. "But I'm going to check. You need to be re-evaluated asap. When I tested your blood, I only looked for drugs—I'll run more tests."

"That'd be amazing. Keaka, you're magnificent," I responded. "But this isn't your job. Why don't you call Liz? She's my doctor and will always make time to see me."

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Liz closed her clinic and went to Toka," said Amb. "She wants to help out there and they needed more doctors. She called before she left—I spoke with her—I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

"She's gone?"

It was a nightmare; Liz was gone, in Toka nonetheless. I felt so much negativity at once, and it showed because Jay immediately commented on it.

"Uh, yeah," he coughed. "Ummm but she'll be okay, away from the violence. Uh…why are you upset?"

"I figured that after my fatal prognosis she would be more hesitant to leave the country," I said bitterly.

"The fangs are out," Logan sniggered.

"Shh," Amb said as she smacked his arm.

I didn't mean to sound pissed, but I was. Strangers at a hospital I rarely visited told me I was going to die and then the one doctor I actually fully trusted responded by abandoning me. She didn't even speak with me before she left—she must be done with my shit.

"Her leaving had nothing to do with you," said Amb, though it sounded like she didn't believe her own words. "She's just trying to help. She's still on your team—she was just here. She made sure you were okay and then left again. That means something to you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "But I don't want to think about it anymore."

Jay and Valé left, then Keaka, then the cats until it was me, Linette, Amber, Pip, and my team minus Furfrou, who was still lost in the god-forsaken forest that was once a paradise.

"This is sorta my fault," said Amb. "About the Liz thing—she asked if you'd be okay with it, and since you're okay with so many things, I just assumed you would be. It was a busy day and I was so distracted. I shouldn't have done that. She probably would've stayed if I told her you needed her."

"It's not your fault," I replied. "I'm not the best patient. I skip appointments without warning, I wait until the last minute to admit pain, I take up so much of her time because when she's not seeing me in person, she's monitoring me from afar."

"It wasn't personal. She left because she wanted to help. If you could, wouldn't you leave to go help, even if it meant leaving me and Linette behind?"

I looked at Linette. She was contently playing with the edge of my robe, whispering to herself, likely making up a game in her head as she tended to do.

"No. I wouldn't leave. Or maybe. Not for long. It depends," I responded. "If I knew it'd be brief, that I'd be safe, and that I could make a difference—I would go no matter what."

"She'll be back in three weeks. I told her she needed to be, cuz that's when you and I are getting married," she said.

I was suddenly alarmed.

"Three weeks? I thought we weren't getting married for another six months. What did I miss?"

"Jay and I talked, and essentially I told him that I didn't want to wait, so he's putting that gas on this thing and a month from now, we'll be on vacation, miles from this dusty ol' shack, the Blindsider, and Robinhood."

"Wow."

"And even though Valé and Jay are getting married that same day, I made sure he booked us separate vacations."

"Can Jay handle all that pressure?"

"We'll find out."

"It doesn't seem fair to Jay."

"It's what we need. If we give him full reign, we won't get married for another two years at least. That's why _I'm_ his wedding-planning partner. We know what we want, Jezz. It's so close."

"Are we rushing because of my prognosis?"

"Partially. But mostly it's because I don't want to wait. We picked a house in Johto, so we'll likely be moving with two weeks after the wedding, hopefully sooner."

I thought about that place in Johto. Jay found the most perfect location with everything we needed and more. Yesterday we viewed it in person for the first time and it looked and smelled like home. And there's plenty of room in it for the four children Amb and I are supposedly going to have, and the twenty-four Jay and Vale will have. Suddenly all these goals that felt eons away were several short steps ahead of me, and it felt spectacular. I told Amb that I was grateful for her Jay-intervention. It truly was for the best.

"Everything's peaceful now," Amb breathed as she scratched the top of my head.

Linette copied her movements and said:

"Peace, Berr and Jezz."

"That's another good word," Amb whispered. "Linette, can you say 'peace-full'?"

"Peaceful."

"That's us."

"Peaceful?"

"Yep," I replied. "Good talking."

"Yess Berr and Jezz Sir!"

Pip climbed onto my chest and used Charge—the best move to warm (but not fry) someone with the chills. Amb continued to talk to Linette the way I did, aka, teaching her stuff in a conversation. As I thought about how special and important that was to me, their low, soothing voices led me to sleep.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: **_"_** _A person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for,"_ by Tom Bodett.

\+ The next chapter will be more of the main storyline and some journaled contents. Jezz and Amb deal with some leaps and the Lil trio moves on.


	123. Getting Back

The Journal

Chapter #121: Getting Back

 **"You seem like a soldier  
Who's lost his composure  
You're wounded and playing a waiting game  
In no man's land, no one's to blame."**

 **Gomez**

We huddled on the couch as if to watch a heartwarming movie together, but it was news. After being disconnected from politics for a while, something about getting a reminder was refreshing.

Except not this time.

"Did that guy say what I think he said?" Amb asked, searching my face for answers. "And uh, who is that guy?"

"Torrmment," I answered.

"Really? He looks different."

That enemy of mine was once an image of intimidation. His once tall, lean figure was perfectly proportional, his eyes piercing, voice icy—that was my perception of him months ago. He was that person to me for years. Now he was far from lean, there was no aura of intimidation, and his once pretentious tone sounded more whiny than thunderous.

"He's much more pathetic now than the last time we saw him," I responded. "And as Unova's Chief of Foreign Affairs, he's affirming his choice to take offense in the Euon conflict."

"I guess they stopped believing in mediators," Amb grumbled, "They're sick."

Torrmment's speech was dreary and lingering, peppered with uncited and incorrect facts and overzealous 'goals'. He spoke of Kantonian peacekeepers as 'unskilled laypeople, putting their business in places it doesn't belong'—did he not realize that it was only the strongest, smartest, experienced, and helpful people protecting the border? Did truly believe we were sending people who were incapable of doing their jobs?

"Chill out," Amb said as she put her hands on my forearms "Unclench your jaw, relax your shoulders, take a deep breath—a slow, deep breath, as you do in your fucking yoga class."

She let go of me and turned the volume down on the TV. I didn't realize how tense I was until she pointed it out.

"I haven't been to a yoga class in years," I said.

"We should go together. We'll make it into a contest," she replied.

There was a chance Amb didn't realize that yoga wasn't a competitive sport but regardless it was a delightful suggestion.

We watched TV for an hour, all the while absorbing the negativity despite its toxicity.

"Is it true what they're saying about Pokémon wanting to fight?" Amb asked.

"According to them. Pokémon have better judgment than humans…making this more unsettling than it would be regardless," I replied. "Still, Pokémon are no strangers to fighting."

"I know they're riled up—the big monz especially."

"How do you know?"

"Other than Logan, Peruva, and our Pokémon complaining of headaches, Mom says Articuno hasn't been friendly. She says she flies away for days, comes back to eat, and then disappears again. It's normal for Articuno to come and go as she pleases, but now it seems the bird wants nothing to do with her. I haven't seen my team except for Pidgeot, Fearrow, and Talonflame, despite me summoning them from the Pelago four times already. I have no idea where Zapdos or Moltres have gone, and my birds don't seem interested in telling me about the others."

"And Mimikyu?"

"Her usual, delightful, always-there-for-me self."

"This seems…conceited…but I assumed our Pokémon have been so distressed lately because of my health scares."

"That's part of it, but it's more. Like—Pip, he just wants to be alone. That's not how Pip is, even when he's upset."

Pip was curled on my lap with his eyes and ears shut. I gently patted his head and he cringed, which was beyond unusual. I thought of my other Pokémon. They'd seen me through much worse and didn't flinch. Why the sudden apprehension?

"June says this seems to be a universal thing among Pokémon. She and any other nurses and doctors believe they need peace, not medical treatment," said Amb.

"I wonder if the legendaries are acting more unusual than the non-legendaries," I responded.

"Annie thinks Abnoba's depressed. That Xerneas is isn't as warm as she usually is. Lucario and Mewtwo have not been in touch, and I wonder if that has something to do with it."

"I wonder if there's a leader. A powerful Pokémon could transmit international or even intergalactic signals that disturb or trick other Pokémon, the way Sandshrew manipulated so many fusions and even some non-fusion Pokémon fourteen years ago. If the legendaries are showing the most noticeable signs, it could be that only the really strong ones are affected."

"Like, cuz maybe the signal only bothers with the strongest Pokémon. If that's a thing."

"It could be."

I saw in her eyes concern for the team she loves. From the origin Mimikyu and fused Gyarados to her first now-Pidgeot and latest Fletchling, she loves them all inside and out, but now they're gone. When they're not assisting the mediators, they're at the Pelago, resting, and recharging. Them being away was hard on us both.

"If, theoretically, the war comes to Kanto, what will happen to us?" she inquired.

"I'm not asking any of my Pokémon to leave unless I go with them," I replied. "If I leave, it'll be in pursuit of peace, nothing more."

"What if you can't stop them without hurting someone?"

"Team Rocket has hundreds of devices specially designed for the capture of powerful Pokémon _without_ harming them and are well-trained in how to use them."

Amb huffed. "Why is even a war at all? Who cares enough to waste this much time and energy on something so…wrong?"

"Euon's lacked good leaders for decades. Centuries-old debates never ceased. Those arguments culminated distance between both sides of the country. People fought, as humans tend to do, and eventually, the war started destroying the natural habitats of hundreds of Pokémon. Militias on both sides of the conflict employed Pokémon to do the dangerous work. Then the legendaries rose up, and they somehow got corrupted. Now there is chaos; common Pokémon, ultra beasts, fusions, legendaries, and legendary and ultra beast fusions are all caught up and hardly any of them are thinking straight."

Amb huffed again, breathed deeply, then shut her eyes contemplated the complicated. I shut the TV off and joined her trance.

"You not only saw this coming, but you told people what to do and how to do it," she said, conflicted over her own words. "Now you're out of the game. I'm…liking how…needing how you're here with me. I need the rest of your adventures to be with me—and Linette."

I instinctively looked to the guest room in which Linette slept. Amb did too, then continued in a mumble:

"I feel like…if you die, I'll die too. Maybe there is no signal or international message. Maybe the reason we're all sadder and out-of-sorts nowadays has to do with you directly. Maybe this is what happens when you're so close to the edge…"

"I honestly don't understand that majority of what you just said," I said after she paused and looked away. "I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better."

I knew well that I couldn't say or do anything to make her feel better. Unless she dies young, I will only exist for a blip in her life. She'll go on for decades and possibly forget that I was there between her eleventh and twenty-third years. She'll build then change careers, develop new skills, find new hobbies, get remarried and maybe have more kids. The people she'll eventually become closest with will probably never even know I existed.

"I want you to do everything you can to save yourself," said Amb. "From yoga and kombucha to voodoo magic and pinky-length pills."

"I will," I promised.

The news forced us to refocus our attention. A reporter reminded us of the lurking doom about to explode into Northern Kanto. Amb became particularly distressed when they spoke of alliances.

"Team Rocket, The Kanto, Johto, and Orange Archipelago Alliance, the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Servil Isles Alliance, the Unova, Kalos, Rocambelsco, and Gracas Union, and if we can Alola in on this…I'm sure…sure it will probably be okay," I stumbled, failing to reassure her of anything. "…We also have league champions, frontier brains, gym leaders, dragon tamers, trial captains, the international police, countless individual trainers."

"I suppose," Amb sighed. "Hopefully that'll be enough."

 **XO**

 _June 15, 2033_

 _After distancing ourselves from the Cerulean Gym, we turned to Xatu and Mimikyu._

 _"Are you done messing with us?" Jay asked the Pokémon._

 _"Xatu Xatu Xatu," he said as he shook his head._

 _"Can you grant me another wish now?" Amber asked Mimikyu._

 _"Mimiii."_

 _Amber growled in frustration. She showed Xatu her fist._

 _"If you don't return us to Kiwi Mountain City right now, I'm going to punch the living daylights out of you," she growled._

 _Xatu seemed unfazed. Amber looked like she was about to attack, but then a bedimmed obscurity overcast our group. We huddled worriedly. It was a black haze emerging from Mimikyu. Our Pokémon held us in fright. Mimikyu clung to Amber. We watched the city slowly transform into the interior of a Pokémon Center. The first face we beheld was that of Nurse Joy._

 _"What are you three still doing here?" she questioned._

 _"We just got here," said Jay._

 _Nurse Joy took a closer look at our faces, mine in particular._

 _"You are those missing children!" she exclaimed._

 _We nodded and breathed with relief._

 _"We must talk…I must call your guardians…sit for now," she ordered. "I—you I don't know what to say. Half the world has been trying to spot you. Tell me your names."_

 _"Amber K."_

 _"Jay Paul Morgan."_

 _"Jezz Tonaka."_

 _"Stay here," she instructed. "I'm calling Officer Jenny."_

 _"There's no point in arguing with her," said Amber. "But she doesn't have to be pissy."_

 _"I'm glad to be back," said Jay. "But nervous too. My parents…well…"_

 _I wish Jay hadn't said that. It made me think of the Hales, and how disappointed they must be. They may even decide to give up on me. It's no wonder I'm homeless._

 _"You made Jezz sad," Amber said as she poked Jay._

 _"I'm so sorry!" Jay said as he clutched my arm. "I-I'mmm…"_

 _"I'm not sad," I lied. "Worried, but that has nothing to do with you."_

 _"At least the second half of that was true," Amber remarked._

 _How does Amber always seem to know my aura?_

 _"Of all the places to show up, you come here," Nurse Joy said as she re-entered the lobby. "I don't get how you got passed all the roadblocks."_

 _"Our Mimikyu teleported us here," said Amber. "We think."_

 _"May you please explain what you mean by 'roadblocks'?" I asked._

 _"There is going to be a nasty hurricane," she replied. "This place is supposed to get hit badly. That is why there are no Pokémon or trainers here. Everyone living on this island had to evacuate to other parts of Alola."_

 _"Then why are you and your Pokémon still here?" Amber asked._

 _"I came to make sure I had everything important out of this building. The police know I am still in here and they are coming to pick me up as soon as possible since the hurricane is coming sometime tonight. You three and your Pokémon will have to come with me."_

 _"We appreciate this oh so very much," I said._

 _"I thought you grew out of that talk," said Amber._

 _I blushed. She noticed._

 _"Not quite," I murmured._

 _"My ride should be here soon. I have snacks and water, but that's all," Nurse Joy said before leaving the room._

 _"I wonder why Mimikyu brought us here and not to the bungalow," I said._

 _"Probably because that is where I said I wanted to go," Amber responded. "At least we are in the present, and in Alola. Now as long as Xatu doesn't pull anything, we should be able to get home soon."_

 _"I'm worried that there is going to be a hurricane. I wonder if this is the aka lele's doing," said Jay._

 _"It might be. Mary did say that they aka lele always brought about terrible trouble," I replied._

 _"There is no point in worrying about it," said Amber._

 _Amber and Jay sprawled onto the couch. They looked so comfortable, so natural._

 _"What's wrong?" Jay asked._

 _"I am afraid to go back," I confessed._

 _"You have to," said Amber. "We're not letting you out of our sight. Why you afraid?"_

 _"I do not know what to expect."_

 _I tried to tell them with my eyes that I had no further explanation, but it didn't work. That or they knew that I did have more to say._

 _"I am afraid I have permanently ruined all the good relationships that I have formed here," I sighed. "I have run from many places but I never returned to anyone before, not willingly anyway. I feel that I do not belong with you."_

 _"You do belong with us. In our trio," Jay replied. "We need to stick together, and you already know that."_

 _"But how can I explain what I've done? How could they forgive me? One day they will discover who I really am and it will lead to more rejection and pain."_

 _I turned so I wouldn't have to face them. Amber fumed. She seized my shoulders and forcefully spun me around. Then she collared the front of my shirt. Despite my desire to display confidence, it was clear to all that I was terrified of what she would do next._

 _"You're not allowed to just show up, change everything, and then just walk away. You are going to stay with us, and the three of us will get back our families and you aren't going to bitch and whine about it ever again," she lectured._

 _Jay pried Amber's fingers off of my shirt._

 _"Relax, we'll all be okay," he murmured._

 _"We both know what he's saying is wrong," Amber continued. "Jezz, you can't say stuff like that. If I wake up and you are gone, I'll never be able to stop worrying about you for as long as I live. You're wrong if you actually think the best option is to run away again."_

 _"She's right, Jezz."_

 _"I'm so sorry," I breathed, stunned from her outburst._

 _Amber's tension eased as she moved her arms to her side. Then she unexpectantly side-hugged me—something I never saw coming and was extremely grateful for._

 _"I suppose I'll have to wait and see how sorry you are," she said. "Don't do that again."_

 _"I won't," I vowed._

 _Nurse Joy returned to the lobby and handed us each water and an apple._

 _"The police are here. They'll take us to Melemele Island. You will be escorted back to your families," she announced. "Oh dear, were you crying?"_

 _"No ma'am," I said as I wiped my eyes._

 _"I would like to know why you ran away. It seemed you had vanished from Earth. Care to explain?"_

 _"My Xatu teleported us back in time."_

 _Nurse Joy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow._

 _"They cannot do that until they have a very high level of experience," she quipped. "And even if…why didn't you return immediately?"_

 _"Xatu doesn't respect me. Some Pokémon refuse to respect their trainers if they're weak and undeserving. I believe that Xatu feels this way about me. I accidentally traveled back in time with Xatu, and I took my friends with me. This was a mistake. Finally, after several attempts, we managed to return."_

 _"T-that's right," said Jay. "Uh, this was really Xatu's fault."_

 _"Yeah," said Amber._

 _"I remember the day you disappeared from this Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy replied. "Your group was so worried when they woke and couldn't find you that day. They will be glad to see you."_

 _"We're hoping they'll be glad and not angry," said Jay._

 _We heard a siren and stepped outside. Several uniformed adults ushered us onto their motorboat._

 _"I would encourage you to call your parents the moment we land on shore," Nurse Joy said as we took our seats. "They probably have already been informed that you were safe, but they'll want to hear your voices."_

 _"Do you truly believe this Pokémon Center will be blown away by the impending typhoon?" I inquired._

 _"The weather reports all say that the winds are going likely going to reach up to 176 mph, so it's important to take precautions and evacuate just in case," said an officer._

 _"There's going to be more hail and rain, and it is supposed to be worse than last time," said Nurse Joy._

 _"Last time?" said Jay._

 _"The last few days we've seen some horribly intense storms, Mostly at night. The storms have killed about a dozen people and left countless others injured, sometimes seriously. This is the worst it has been in over a hundred years."_

 _"I don't know if anyone ever told you about the story of the aka lele…" Officer Jenny started._

 _"We shouldn't bring that up now," Nurse Joy quipped._

 _"Can you tell us more?" Amber inquired._

 _"The aka lele is a curse that some Mimikyu are able to create. When a Mimikyu becomes disturbed, whether it be lonely, scared, or anxious, it can project those fears onto other people in the forms of destructive forces: storms, accidents, bad luck…" Officer Jenny replied. "It is mostly high-level Mimikyu that have this ability, and because of its high level, it is able to create massive turmoil."_

 _"Well, that freakin' sucks," Amber mumbled to me and Jay. "Thoughts?"_

 _"Uh—maybe it spared us since you're the one feeding it," said Jay._

 _"Perhaps," I murmured, though I wasn't convinced. Something inside of me felt different—a new kind of sadness._

 _It only took a few minutes to reach Melemele. The Officer Jennys and Nurse Joy stayed with us while the other officers drove away. They led us to a different pier. Another boat awaited us. We climbed aboard and waved our escorts goodbye._

 _"Good luck! Your families will be waiting for you when you land!" Officer Jenny shouted as the boat pulled away._

 _"Thank you so much for your help!" I called after them._

 _Amber and Jay added to that. Our Pokémon exited their balls and turned to face one another._

 _"The adventure finally comes to an end," said Jay. "It was a long, tough, road, but we made it."_

 _Amber expectantly touched my forehead._

 _"You're on fire. Why didn't you tell us that you weren't feeling well?" Amber questioned._

 _"I didn't want to cause more trouble," I replied._

 _"Don't worry, we'll be back at the bungalow soon. We'll get food, water, and everything will be okay," said Jay._

 _"You are right…Soon everything…uh…"_

 _I suddenly felt overwhelmed. I kept shivering. I tried to make it stop, but was powerless against the sensation._

 _Jay asked me a series of questions in that infamous mother-hen tone of his, but I don't remember anything specific, and when I tried to speak, nothing came out—or maybe something did, but either way, I couldn't communicate what was happening to me. It had a while since my last official panic attack._

 _Amber strode to the nearest adult. I recall shutting my eyes, and pain, as if I fell—Jay later confirmed that I did._

 _When I awoke, I was in the living room of the Morgan's bungalow._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'See the World' by Gomez. This song always reminds me of Michio in Heroine but I think it also fits here.

\+ The next chapter will some journaled contents—the last June 15th entry—mixed in with some of the main storylines.

\+ Bri has edited up to this chapter as of April 6, 2019. I know several of you have commented on the makeover, and we really appreciate it, but consider looking back as each one is updated. In my opinion, it looks so much clearer, cleaner, more concise, funnier—Thank you, Bri. Also, if you don't remember some of what happened in the early chapters the ending may be difficult to comprehend.

\+ As always, thanks a million for reading:)


	124. As Damned As He Seems

The Journal

Chapter #122: As Damned As He Seems

 **"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme, I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold."**

 **Kelly Clarkson**

Amb was still asleep when I first opened my eyes. As she snoozed, I noticed that she was holding a pamphlet that had listed information about the neighborhood we were planning to start moving into after our marriage. We had both read it several times, but Amb seemed to be falling obsessed.

I watched her and thought about how perfect of an ordinary day this was despite all the darkness forcing itself into our lives.

Amber's eyes fluttered open about an hour after I emerged.

"Hi," she said, smiling broadly.

She snuggled into my side and yawned repeatedly. I was yawning too, and my eyelids sagged, and soon I had no power but to close them. She rubbed my arms, and I fell back asleep. When I re-woke, she and Linette were sitting beside me.

"Good morrrrnnning," Linette sang as she tapped my chest.

"Good morning, Little Bird," I responded.

"Mee?" she asked, bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Of course!"

"Okkayya. Berr and Sir time for bre-fix."

Amber still looked exhausted. She pulled up the covers and crawled under so that she was touching me. Linette belly-flopped onto our stomachs. I petted her head.

"I'm feeling more lazy than hungry," said Amb.

"I'll do it," I said as I tickled Linette.

"Hahahahahaha! Okayya!" Linette cheered.

"Sure?" Amb asked.

"I need to move around," I said as I pulled on my robe. "Linette, do you want to help me cook?"

"Yessssss!"

"Can you make tacos?" Amb asked.

"As long as we got food," I replied.

"Pikaaa!" Pip cheered as he hugged my leg.

"No thanks needed," I said, relieved that he was no longer giving me the cold shoulder.

I took Linette's hand and we walked to the kitchen. I gave her utensils so that she and Vileplume could set the table. Logan and Peruva joined us.

"Did I hear 'tacos'?" Logan queried.

"Yep," I said as I held up the shells.

"Yummm…"

"Liiiiiepard."

We sat and ate, and Linette tasted cheesy veggie tacos for the first time in her life. We expected her to gobble them with pleasure—she loves new foods, but she wept after the second bite. She spat out the food and buried her head in Amber's stomach, crying in dismay.

"I never heard of someone not liking tacos," Logan said as he began clearing her plate—into his mouth. "Not even broccoli ruins the cheesy goodness."

"Yucky," Linette asserted.

Amb's shirt got coated with food and tears from Linette so she went to change it while I got Linette more formula and cereal. She appreciated the normality and consumed the food in record time.

"Did you hear the good news?" I asked Logan and the other Pokémon.

"Ahhh…no," he replied.

"Amb and I are getting married in nineteen days. Valé and Jay too; it'll be a double-wedding."

"And Jezz got some good test results last night—for once," said Amb. "Sure, they still have to double check them, but it's looking good."

"I'm not following," said Logan.

"My blood tests," I said. "My CD4 count increased significantly, something no one saw coming. I'm still feverish, and I doubt the scar tissue or tumors will go away, but…I don't want to think about it. If this means something positive, it will be almost too good to—"

"—be true," the others interrupted.

"I hate that expression. It's cliché, untrue, and annoying," Logan ranted.

"It's annoying meeee," Linette added.

"I'm sorry," I said as I wiped crumbs off Linette's face. "But sometimes life's annoying."

"Especially your life," said Logan.

"Yeah, funny how that works."

 **XO**

 _June 15, 2033_

 _The first sound I heard was Annastasia's soft tone, though I don't recall what she said. I know it was something soothing. I was hot. I think I mumbled that because soon after a cool towel was pressed to my face. I heard Jay frantically explaining something to someone, Rita talking on the phone, and Amber chatting with Rumika and Logan._

 _"Anna-chan, what's going on?" I heard James ask._

 _"Who's that?" I whispered, eyes still shut._

 _"My parents," Annastasia whispered back. "They're about to freak out because they missed Jay so much."_

 _"Jay!" his parents exclaimed in unison._

 _I heard Jay say 'it's okay' and 'I'm fine', and 'I missed you too' while his parents smothered him._

 _"I'm okay, but he isn't," I heard Jay announce._

 _"What's wrong with him?" James asked._

 _"We aren't really sure. When we were almost here, he had some kind of a panic attack and passed out," said Amber._

 _"I never heard of such a thing. Why was he panicking?"_

 _"Keaka is coming to take a look," said Rita. "She just left ten minutes ago, and this isn't the first time this has happened to Jezz. When he gets overly stressed-out, he passes out. Not only was he sick, but he was probably terrified of coming back here. Amber and Jay said that he was freaking out."_

 _"It's strange how this just happened so suddenly," said Jay. "We weren't expecting this at all."_

 _"Why would he be afraid to come back?" said Michio. "You people aren't that bad."_

 _"It's a long story."_

 _I felt the healing effect of Chimecho and Annastasia's Altaria. I opened my eyes slowly and watched Annastasia gaze at me._

 _"If you can, please say something," she pleaded. "Nod if you can hear me."_

 _I was able to nod, but sitting up was difficult. Every part of me felt sore, especially my heart. I stared at my friends blankly as I struggled to form words._

 _"This is what he did to us. He stared at us, but couldn't talk. Then he got shaky and fell," said Amber._

 _"Rita, you said Jezz did this before?" Annastasia inquired._

 _"Jezz had a series of nightmares that were so intense, that he thought they were real. He claimed to be hallucinating, and according to the other volunteers at Spectrum, he was yelling at them. They woke him up and tried to explain what he was doing, and he panicked for some reason. He passed out, and the doctors found that his heartbeat was at 180 beats per minutes and is blood pressure was four times higher than what is considered safe."_

 _I knew Rita was right in saying all this, and I knew—or should know—that everyone in that room just wanted to help me, but embarrassment is often difficult to prevent. I shut my eyes and lied back down. So far, this was going just as horribly as I had feared._

 _"His heart rate and blood pressure were really high," Annastasia said as she placed her hand over my chest. "His heart is slowing down now, which is good because his heartbeat was at 190 two minutes ago. That is the highest I have ever seen in a child. He needs to take a medication that will calm him down."_

 _"Why don't we have Acorn and Aliyah teleport him to the hospital?" asked Rumika._

 _I opened my mouth as if to speak, but I couldn't release the words. Thankfully Rita spoke for me._

 _"Jezz is terrified of doctors," she responded. "It will only freak him out more. Keaka will be here any minute, and she had that advanced medical kit with her when she cleaned up Michio's hand not that long ago. Now he won't have to go all the way to the hospital."_

 _"How do you know he is terrified of doctors?" Lucy inquired._

 _"He told me. I am not very surprised. Doctors don't usually treat trans people with a lot of respect. He has had a lot of bad experiences with doctors," Rita replied._

 _She said it so casually—it certainly wasn't the first time. They knew…Logan, Rumika, Annastasia, James, Jessie, Meowth, Lucy, and probably many more._

 _"I'll never understand humans," I heard Logan mutter._

 _"On a different note, we have a lot to talk about," Jessie told Jay._

 _"I know," he sighed. "I already explained everything to A. Are you really going to make me do it again?"_

 _Jessie and James turned to Annastasia, who gave them a thumb's up sign in return. Then the doorbell rang._

 _"It is a good thing you're here," Annastasia said as Keaka entered the home._

 _"He isn't looking very good," Keaka said as she surveyed my body. "What happened?"_

 _"We aren't quite sure," said James. "The kids said he had a panic attack."_

 _"First, he got a fever, then he was all upset because he was nervous about coming back, and then he was shaking and got a fever and couldn't talk," said Amber._

 _"He can't seem to talk now, either," Jay added._

 _"Is he allergic to anything?" Keaka inquired._

 _"We don't know," Jessie answered. "Annastasia, do you know?"_

 _"I don't think he is, but I can check. The Hale's lawyer had recently given me all his information, and though there isn't much, they might have allergies listed." Annastasia replied before leaving the room._

 _"Why does A have all his information?" Jay questioned._

 _"Umm, we will tell you later," said James._

 _"In the meantime, I'll do a blood test," said Keaka. "These symptoms are side effects of some poisons. Sometimes, a person can get infected even if they do not recall getting attacked. It usually only happens to people will very poor immune systems though."_

 _"He has that," said Amber._

 _Keaka spoke to me, again, I don't recall everything she said. She drew blood then inserted an IV she mentioned something about hydration. I've been in this situation before—I tend to suppress these types of memories, yet sometimes they spring back up._

 _"I can do a blood test now since I have my computer and a testing kit with me. It should only take about ten minutes," said Keaka._

 _"Why the hell were you carrying around all this stuff? All you needed to take care of my hand was some disinfectants and bandages," said Michio._

 _"I am always prepared. I'm a leader, it is my responsibility," she answered._

 _"Ha, doesn't that sound familiar?" Annastasia nudged Michio. "Keaka and I are two of the same."_

 _"Great," he responded unenthusiastically._

 _Annastasia handed Keaka a short stack of papers and announced that I had no allergies. Keaka then injected medication into my IV._

 _"That isn't painful, is it?" Jay asked worriedly as she watched her work._

 _"It probably is hurting him a little bit, but not much. I'm always very careful," she said as I reclosed my eyelids._

 _"Thank you for coming to help," said Annie._

 _Annastasia and Keaka kept talking, but what caught my attention was a different voice._

 _"Jezz, if you're listening…thanks," Amber said quietly._

 _"Yeah, thanks to you we got this crazy adventure, and now we're back. Feel better soon," Jay added._

 _My eyelids felt like lead. I was weak, paralyzed, and ashamed. I couldn't even blink a response even though I had heard them both clearly._

 _"He'll be fine, they'll bring him to a real doctor if he needs it," I heard Amber tell Jay in a comforting tone._

 _"I guesso…" Jay murmured._

 _That was the last thing I heard as I drifted into a surprisingly peaceful sleep._

 **XO**

Author Notes:

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson—a perfect fit for Jezz.

\+ The next chapter is the main storyline. The Furfrou arch resumes.


	125. Settle Down

The Journal

Chapter #123: Settle Down

 **"Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found."**

 **Philip Philips**

I woke to the smell of hot chocolate and cookie-and-crème pudding.

"It's homemade," Amb said after I commented on the smell. "Gramma dropped it off this morning. I'm on my fourth cup of cocoa."

"I need this," I said as I inhaled the delightful scent. "Where's Linette?"

"With Jay-Jay and his amore."

According to my phone, it was already 4:00 pm.

"I can't believe I slept so late," I sighed. "I did sleep, correct?"

"Correct," she smiled.

She rubbed her hands into mine. Mine were so pale and cold compared to hers.

"I have bigger hands than you," she said in that teasing way she does whenever someone brings that up.

"They're the same," I said as we touched palms and stretched our fingers. "Our hands are literally the same size, Amb. And I think we're both done growing."

"Does anyone ever stop?"

"Not sure."

"So…I can' believe I'm saying this…but I wanna watch the news. I need to catch up with the world."

"I could use some catching up too."

Amb poured herself more hot chocolate and I washed up. The tile floors and countertops in the bathroom were spotless, again.

"Did Robinhood return?" I called from the other room.

"Yup!" she replied. "Cleaned, then left peppermint bath salts and gingerbread-scented soap. Freaky, but as long as we're getting presents and there's no reverse Santa Clausing going on, I'm frankly fine with it."

"But still no Furfrou."

Amb peeked her head into the bathroom as I gazed at the basket containing Furfrou's grooming supplies.

"People are looking for him," she said. "Every police station, Pokémon Center, Nursery, even residential areas are on the look-out. That pup's indestructible."

"But he's not a pup anymore," I sighed. "And he wasn't in perfect health when he ran. I wish I knew why he ran. I think if I knew that one thing, it'd lessen the pain so much."

"So, now you know what it's like when someone you care about runs away without any explanation."

I didn't process that parallel until she shoved me into it. It was true, though I'd argue that this departure was sadder. Furfrou was innocent. When I ran away, it was premeditated, crafted selfishly and inconsiderate of everyone I knew.

"At least we got new bath salts," I mumbled.

"And hot desserts in summer," said Amb. "And hope."

 **XO**

I hadn't left the cottage since the attack. Every time I tried, someone caught me and made me sit.

"Your heart rate's fifty and your head's burning," Amb said as she pulled the sweatshirt from my arms.

"Fifty's still better than my old usual, and I need a walk," I insisted.

"Play more please," Linette said after stomping her foot.

"Jezz can't play because he's sick and needs to take care of himself," said Amb.

"Okayya."

"Playing is self-care," I retorted. "Little Bird, let's find your boots and take a pony ride."

"Okay," Amb sighed, tempted and defeated. "But bathroom first, unless you want Linette to shi—"

"Stop!" Logan demanded as he covered his ears. "We get it, Amb."

As usual, Linette peacefully stood there as we prepped her for the still-snippy weather.

"Maybe winter will end before our wedding," I said as Amb grimaced at the chill.

"Maybe winter should've ended months ago like it's supposed to," she retorted.

"It's cuz of the Weather Trio," said Logan. "I think…they're disturbed by what's going on in Toka so they haven't been regulating it. I'd rather have it be cold than—well like, you wrote the history book."

"When did you get smart?"

"I'm always smart; you're too self-centered to notice."

"I agree this weather is better than massive tsunamis, earthquakes, and eruptions, but it could stand to be better than 35 degrees in May," I said as I stepped between them.

After we were all bundled, I lifted Linette and headed out the door. Amb leaned into me and I wished for Logan to vanish but of course, he remained.

"I'm liking your book," said Amb.

"You mean the journal that you stole?" I retorted.

"Yep."

"What part are you at?"

"You're fourteen so every word screams I WANT AMBER!"

Her sudden exclamation and the laughter following alarmed Linette and made me blush.

"Lol it's accurate though," said Logan. "She's all you ever thought about."

"You stay out," I ordered. "Amb…I didn't mention you _too_ much."

"Dear diary, today Amber watched my soccer game. She smiled at me three and a half times. I was so happy I almost died," Amb recited.

"Is that a direct quote?"

"Naturally."

"Give me a break."

"This is even before you were taking hormones. I don't want to know what you wrote about me after the t-supplements."

"It got worse," said Logan.

I shrugged. "I can't validly disagree."

I almost told her about my series of hiatuses from the journal, but she kept talking and I wanted to listen.

"I like looking at it," Amb continued. "It's sweet. All our friends are jealous. Takeshi never wrote anything for or about June, and Tamaki probably doesn't even remember how to write…Jay was too busy being a gay disaster to do anything productive as a teenager, and Valé was out winning trophies. You're sensitive and every girl wants that."

"Awe," Logan sighed. "Uh, was what she just said a compliment?"

"Yes," I responded. "Amb, your support is what keeps me alive, and I'm glad you like the journal…so will you give me my book back?"

"No. I don't want you stressing yourself out about the past," she persisted. "It's for your own good, Jezz. I know you well enough to know certain chapters are a trigger."

"It's not…"

She was right; it has triggers. Just like Maple, Haku, Xatu, 'Jessica', 'Jamie', and 'Iki'—much of that book's a trigger. An energy-sucking, CPTSD-inducing nightmare. Getting it out of my life hasn't made magic, but I no longer have nightmares in the form of flashbacks that leave me depressed and scared when I wake.

"It only triggers me when I'm reading it," I sighed. "You can talk about it all you want, as long as you don't bring up certain parts…you know which parts I'm thinking about."

"That reminds me…We'll be back from our honeymoon before June 16th," she sighed. "Is that okay, or do you want to go on vacation afterward instead of before?"

"What's on June 16th?" Logan asked. "Wait, is that the day…? Never mind. I remember now..."

"Keep the dates that you have. I just need a day to recover," I sighed, my mood turned blue.

"I didn't think of that until I already had stuff booked," said Amb. "It doesn't feel like it's almost summer it feels like fall, winter, or early-early spring…I can change our plans, really, Jezz, it's no big deal."

Linette jumped into a puddle and got her clothes soaked. I picked her up, but she was still miserable from the sudden chill.

"Well, I gotta go to work," Amb said awkwardly. "I'm already ten minutes late…enjoy that pony ride if you still decide to go. Maybe you should change her clothes…"

"I will," I responded.

"Okkayya," said Linette.

"Bring warm tea with you, and Jezz, if you feel off at all, go straight home…you worry me," she added.

"I promise I will," I insisted.

"I promise I will," Linette mimicked.

"Bye, my little mess," Amb said as she hugged us goodbye. "And bye, Linette."

"Bye-bya Berr!" said Linette.

Back at the cottage, with no help from Logan, I got Linette into fresh jeans and a poncho. We were walking out the door when it suddenly down poured.

"I never go out in freezing rain," I told Linette.

"Uh-oh," she replied.

"Yeah, uh-oh."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the song 'Home' by Philip Philips.

\+ Thanks for reading:)

\+ The next chapter is a return to the journal. It'll be a sad one.


	126. Untimely

The Journal

Chapter #124: Untimely

 **"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal.**

 **Love leaves a memory no one can steal."**

 **Anonymous**

 _June 20, 2033_

 _A lot has happened and haven't had the energy nor will to record any of it. I am trying right now, though._

 _This might be my last entry ever. I have just enough willpower to write what I think will be the conclusion to this journal._

 _I feel disconnected from what happened as if I was trapped in a realistic nightmare._

 _Most of this happened several days ago._

 _The panic attack took me out for several hours. Everyone did a good job of making me feel normal, even though panic attacks are not normal. I had winded down and was resting when something far worse came my way._

 _"Can you see me?" Annastasia asked as I squinted towards the figure that appeared to be her._

 _The image grew clearer. She smiled wearily. I tried grinning back, but I don't think I succeeded._

 _"I can," I replied._

 _My voice felt cloudy, heavy and low, comprehensible but odd-sounding._

 _"You were given tranquilizers. What you're feeling right now is normal," she said._

 _She held her hand tightly in mine. Her aura is incredibly strong; just touching her relieves pain. I noticed a large scar in the center of her face._

 _"You were injured," I noted._

 _"I was in a car accident," she responded. "This is my only injury…don't dwell on it."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Liz said you should…I wanted to ask you personally…I want you to drink some fluids and wake up more—I have something I need to tell you."_

 _Dread returned to my stomach. All I could think was: what's going to happen now?_

 _I chugged water. After finishing two full glasses and taking several deep breaths, Annastasia asked:_

 _"How is your emotional state right now?"_

 _It was such a bizarre question._

 _"I suppose I'm as anxious, nervous, and guilty as I always am," I murmured._

 _"We're happy to have you back. Life's too short to worry about the past…and you didn't do anything wrong to begin with," she replied._

 _"I took Jay and Amber away from their parents. I frightened you, all our friends, and the Hales. I ruined our journey. I made myself even more difficult to trust."_

 _"Most of that is true, but it's over now and no hard feelings. I know you don't believe me but my hope is that you will if I continue repeating myself."_

 _She offered me one of her homemade protein snacks. I declined the offer despite my hunger._

 _"Do you want time alone or time with me?" Annie asked. "Or time alone with someone else?"_

 _"Can you stay?" I asked without giving it much thought._

 _"I was hoping you'd say that."_

 _Annie gave me updates on what I missed—simple things like twin-developments and new moves my friends caught their Pokémon, and she also explained more about the accident she was in. About twenty minutes into our conversation, her face suddenly became deeply saddened, as if a ghost had whispered horrifying news in her ear._

 _"There's something I don't want to tell you but I think you should know. I was going to wait…but I don't want to hold this in. You deserve better than that," she said._

 _'Now you must tell me,' I thought to myself._

 _"Does it have to do with the Hales?" I asked._

 _Annie looked surprised for a split second, then she nodded._

 _"How did you know?" she asked._

 _"You've mentioned almost everyone but them…and they're not here," I pointed out._

 _"There was a multicar accident the night of our biggest hurricane. They didn't make it. We just got the news yesterday, it was after you left…directly after…They died."_

 _I couldn't speak. I had so many emotions jerking through me, shaking my core, causing pain and confusion. This seemed so unreal. I know the aka lele brings bad luck. I know Annie would never lie to me, especially about something so serious. Yet…I didn't agree. This wasn't going to be a part of my story. It was too random, too sad, and too untimely to belong in the journal._

 _"Don't force yourself to respond," she sighed. "If you want me to go…"_

 _"Don't," I asserted, surprisingly forcefully. "I'm not going to be okay."_

 _"As long as you need me around, I'll be around. I can't promise you much, but I'll promise that as long as I'm in control of me, I'll do whatever I can to help you…even after you stop needing me."_

 _"I can't…"_

 _"Can't what?"_

 _"Need someone. Especially now."_

 _"Especially now?"_

 _"I can't be attached to you, I can't need someone…Any minute someone will come to take me away. This might be the last time I see you..."_

 _"No, it won't be. No one's coming for you, I promise."_

 _"You can't know that."_

 _"I do."_

 _It became clear after she said that, she was as miserable as I was. It's because she's empathetic. My pain is becoming hers. Like me, she's not sure why she's saying what she's saying._

 _"How can you know even part of my fate?" I asked._

 _She blew her nose and offered me the tissues. "Well, I—"_

 _Keaka, Jay, Amber, their Pokémon, and some other people came to check on me. A moment later Rita entered the room, hesitant, assuming she was interrupting a moment. I was relieved but nervous to see her. I wiped my face as quickly as I could, though it was a wasted effort._

 _"Rita, I am so sorry. I am really, I can't explain how sorry I am," I cried the moment the door shut behind her._

 _I remember my voice was cloudy, or maybe it was my ears…still slow and heavy... The other people in the room, Rita's Zorua, Ralph, Keaka, Vileplume, Chimecho, Annastasia, Bleu, Lil-G, Jay, Togekiss, Amber, Pip…they all gave us some space, standing on the other side of the room and talking to one another, though I don't think they were talking about me._

 _"Don't be a crybaby. I will probably eventually find some way to forgive you, but it is going to take a long time and it might not ever happen at all," said Rita._

 _"Rita?" I asked, puzzled. Then she smiled, and I smiled too. "That was sarcasm, right?"_

 _"Yes. I heard things were rough for you. Amber and Jay were telling me."_

 _"They said that…Hauana and Perry were killed. They said that you were hurt and that Annie and Michio were almost killed and, they didn't finish telling me everything that has happened, so I know there is more. I am so sad that this happened. I don't know what I am going to do. There is so my pain right now."_

 _"Everything is going to work out." She seemed assured, though I wasn't the least bit consoled. "I've told myself that my whole life, and I haven't been wrong about it yet."_

 _"I can't believe that they are gone. It was such a horrible way to die, too."_

 _"The Hales shouldn't have died, but it happens. People die every day, and it sucks. And while some ways of dying are better than others, there is no good way to die."_

 _A gasp came from the other direction. Amber and Jay looked away half a second after my glance. It was Amber, most certainly. She was truly sad. I never saw her truly sad before. The others seemed surprised by Rita's crudeness too, but I wasn't._

 _"Can you tell me about all the other bad things that happened?" I asked, lowering my tone._

 _"They are all little things. Don't worry about it. Rest instead," she ordered._

 _"Yes ma'am…. Sorry for calling you ma'am."_

 _"You can call me whatever you want. If ma'am works for you, then it works for me. I've finally given up on that battle."_

 _Rita was replaced with Keaka, who checked my vital signs. She said my heart rate was really high before, and that if it went on much longer, then I would have gone into cardiac arrest._

 _"It is good to see that you are calming down," said Keaka. "You had us worried."_

 _"My health has never been good and you don't have to worry about me," I replied._

 _"I looked at your medical history. There are a lot of holes, but I did notice that you should be taking a different medicine. The stuff you were taking isn't all that effective because it isn't strong enough if you're still having these attacks. You must have skipped a lot of doses when you were a small child."_

 _I didn't know what she was talking about, because I didn't take medication when I was younger, not before Spectrum. Not on a regular basis, at least, only when I was sick. When I was sick, they gave me stuff to take, but the rest of the time I got nothing. Not even vitamins._

 _"I didn't have any medicine to take when I was little," I said._

 _"No one ever gave you HIV medication before? When did you start taking it?" she questioned._

 _"When Rita got it for me a few years ago."_

 _"That was a nice thing for her to do, but you should have started taking it when you were an infant, not halfway through your childhood."_

 _The way she said it and then anxiously looked to the others gave me dread._

 _"This means that I am worse then," I murmured. "Am I going to die?"_

 _"No! Not at all. It just means that you are going to have to be more careful. You are going to have to sleep more and take extra vaccinations. It will put a few limits on what you can do, but you shouldn't get too concerned about it. I suppose the worst part is that medicine costs a lot of money. While healthcare is free to people with relatively good health, it can be expensive for people who need a little extra help," she explained._

 _"But I was an expensive kid before! Now no one is ever going to take me in. I can't believe how much I messed everything up. I am a selfish money-leech. Not even the government will want to take care of me."_

 _Looking back, I know I shouldn't have burst, that, but at the moment, it felt like something I needed to say, and I needed to say it loud enough for the others to hear, though I don't think they did._

 _"This isn't your fault. Other people who were supposed to be helping you were irresponsible. Everything will be okay," Keaka insisted._

 _Keaka stood and Rita took her place._

 _"How about you live with Annastasia?" she asked. "She has a lot of money, and she's got to waste it on somebody."_

 _I knew Rita's serious voice well enough by now to know that she wasn't being sarcastic or even musing. I looked around; Annie was gone, so were all the Pokémon. I didn't want to talk about this. I couldn't, because I still believed what I heard was an illusion—the Hales couldn't be dead—they were mine. I was their iki, nobody else's._

 _"A's in the other room," Rita whispered. "So, if you could, theoretically, would you like to do that? If you aren't sure, think about all the chocolate chip pancakes you will get to eat while you are there."_

 _I smiled at the memory of my first tasting, but it soon faded. There was too much happening right now, and I knew that I had many long, painful, and stressful moments to endure before I got to relax and have my favorite meal. Besides, Annie must be done taking care of me. I put her through too much. She's only eighteen going on nineteen. She might act like she's in her thirties, but she isn't._

 _And above all, the Hales couldn't be dead._

 _"Rita, please," I sighed, still groggy from the tranquilizer. "…the Hales…give me my phone."_

 _"You can't call them," said Rita. "They're gone. Maybe I'm a bitch for bringing this up so soon but I want you to know your options. Social workers are going to want to evaluate you as soon as Keaka deems you stable. The truth is, A's an option."_

 _"She has a lot do to. She wouldn't want to waste even more time on me. And she is young, and people will make fun of her when they find out she is like my new mom," I pointed out, my voice still low enough for only Rita to hear._

 _"Don't worry about A, people have been making fun of her for her entire life, and it doesn't bother her much. And as soon as we get out of Alola, she is going to have quite a bit of free time. You could help her find ways to use it all up," Rita responded._

 _Rita really seemed to be pushing this, as if she and Annastasia had talked about this before._

 _"I will use up all her money too," I continued._

 _Keaka came and sat close to us. I was still confused by her presence; I never saw any of Michio's relatives up close before, and last I heard of her, she was mean to Michio. I wondered if Michio's version of 'mean' is different from mine. It probably is._

 _"A has more money than her parents and Rumika combined because of what she inherited from her great-grandparents," said Rita._

 _"Annastasia already agreed to have you come live with you. She was assigned as your legal guardian after the Hales died. She thought about it a lot. I think she will be upset if you decide not to go with her," Keaka explained._

 _Soon Amber and Jay were in on the conversation. This was good; I didn't very much like how they were just standing there before, motionless, not clear if they were ignoring me or not._

 _"Does Jezz really get to go live with A?" Amber asked._

 _"It's the truth," Rita affirmed._

 _"I don't understand why. Did she ask to take him in?" Jay asked. "It does seem like something she would do…but still…"_

 _"Since the Hales were able to legally adopt you right before they died, they got to pick out who would inherit you in case anything ever happened to them. They chose her as the backup guardian," Keaka replied._

 _This whole thing seemed twisted. I thought when I got back, I'd be scolded and punished, not this, whatever this was supposed to be. It's like they all felt sorry for me…so many feelings._

 _"I never even knew that I was officially adopted," I said._

 _"We would have told you, but you weren't around," said Rita._

 _"Oh yes. I am happy that I will get to live with her…but I still wish…"_

 _"That they didn't have to die."_

 _"Correct."_

 _"I know. It is bittersweet."_

 _"This is cool. I'm your…I'm your uncle, and I am a year younger than you," said Jay._

 _"That's true and super weird," said Amber._

 _That made me grin, but I immediately felt guilty. I still couldn't process that the Hales were gone. My head was so heavy and my heart in pain, I could've hallucinated this entire reunion without realizing it. I was too in denial._

 _Oddly, I could envision Annie as my guardian. She's bought me food, double-checked to make sure I had refills on my medicine, reminded me to take it every day, gave me advice, cooked for me, and that was everything that the Hales had done too. The Hales did that for over a year with me, and now they would never do it again. I will never be called 'iki' again. The thought of it made me sad. I couldn't stop the tears. I felt dirty with selfishness for talking about moving on just minutes after receiving the horrific news._

 _"Sorry," Jay sighed. "Do you want to talk to my sister? We can go get her, and you can talk privately if you want."_

 _"That would be nice. Not if she is busy though," I mumbled._

 _"She won't be," said Rita._

 _I closed my eyes and waited for Annie to come back. Minutes later, I heard her take a seat beside me. She handed me a glass of water._

 _"I know the IV is hydrating you, but I figured you'd probably want something to go down your throat if it's sore," said Annie._

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _"You're welcome. Jay said you wanted to speak privately."_

 _"Rita said that I get to live with you."_

 _"Yes. The Hales wanted me to be your guardian if they couldn't."_

 _I tried to read her feelings. For someone who is very caring and emotional, she does a great job of hiding her emotions. I wasn't sure if she was upset with me. It didn't sound like she was, but I found it hard to believe that she wasn't. I made her week insanely stressful, and I could have hurt her little brother and one of her closest friends. I probably caused several sleepless nights, and I know that her health is almost as bad as mine. I feel like I should have to do more work before I become officially forgiven._

 _"Do you really want me to come live with you, or are you only trying to be nice? I would rather have you not lie to me. Please tell me the truth, even though I don't deserve it," I said._

 _"First of all, you do deserve the truth because everyone does. Secondly, I really do want you to come live with me. I have spent hours each day since I heard the news thinking about this. I was overwhelmed at times because I was worried that you would not be happy staying with me. I thought maybe you'd be intimidated, or unhappy, or not trust me. Then I decided that I would be willing to take that risk if you consented to the arrangement. I was not overjoyed by the news, because I know that you are coming under difficult circumstances, but I am ready. I want you to come. If you don't want to come, that is okay, I will recover from the loss. Like you, I don't want someone to lie to me in order to spare my feelings," she explained. "Now, give me your response."_

 _It was difficult to process. My brain was moving much slower than usual, and I had a lot to think about. And still, I can't yet accept the Hale's fate._

 _"I trust you, even though I lied. I have a problem, and I want people to help me. I want to be able to have people that are tough enough to suffer through all my issues and not leave," I finally replied._

 _"Like the dynamic duo," Annastasia guessed._

 _"Yes, like Amber and Jay…Also, there are many things that you do not know about me and I feel bad about hiding it because it is a big part of my life and I think that I should warn you."_

 _"We can save that discussion for some other time unless you really want to do it now."_

 _She probably already knew what I meant. Rita did say that there were no secrets under danger; it was practically her motto. She probably spilled everything as everyone here tried to figure out what was going through my head when I left, and what made me want to leave in the first place, and where I could have possibly gone._

 _"I want to talk about it now, and get it over with," I decided._

 _"Okay. Before you talk though, I should let you know that I know a lot more than I think you realize. When we were looking for you, some important issues came up. Rita told me about your experience at Spectrum. Rita didn't want to tell us, but she had to. And not a lot of people know about this, only a handful of people do, and no one is making a fuss about it."_

 _"And you still want me to live with you? Even though I am confused?"_

 _"I don't think you are confused at all. I think you are already very certain about what kind of person you are, and who you want to be, and how you are going to do it. I believe that you are surer about yourself than anyone else that I know, including myself," she responded. "I course I still want you to come with me."_

 _I didn't expect Annie be mad, but I did expect her to feel uncomfortable or weird. She said that not a lot of other people knew, too. I wondered who they were and why some were chosen over others._

 _"Thank you," I responded. "I thought you'd be upset, ashamed, or feel sorry for me."_

 _"I am sorry for you because you are an orphan and people have been mean to you. I won't pity you once you become un-orphaned and people are nicer to you, and that will happen if you come live with me," she replied. "I swear that's the truth."_

 _"I will come then. Honestly, I feel this is too good to be true."_

 _"If it were too good to be true, you and I would never get sick again, the Hales would still be alive, Rita, Michio, and I would not have been in car accidents, and you wouldn't have had to suffer."_

 _"The car accident, is that where you got that scar?" I asked. "I didn't mean to stare, but..."_

 _"Yes. I got cut by some glass. I am not ashamed of it though. I am grateful that I didn't get it in my eyes," she responded._

 _"That'd have been horrible."_

 _"Yes indeed…By the way, what did you do with my mace?"_

 _I totally forgot about the mace. My face turned red in shame._

 _"It's in my bag," I confessed._

 _Annie dug through my backpack until she found the weapon, which was hidden under layers of clothing and supplies._

 _"You carried this around? It's twenty-five pounds," she pointed out._

 _"I know. I am a strong person. I needed to use it in order to open coconuts. We never found any though, so it was a waste of mace," I responded._

 _"Next time you steal my mace and go time traveling, at least warn me first."_

 _"I will, I swear. But I do not feel as though I am going to do that again. And…who am I supposed to thank for rescuing us? Amber, Jay and I don't know if it was Xatu, Mimikyu, or someone else who decided to help us. We all think it was Mimikyu, but then I heard someone saying that it was Sandshrew/ I am confused."_

 _"So am I. Sandshrew claims that he succeeded, but why do you think it was Mimikyu?" Annastasia inquired._

 _"Mimikyu started the curse, and we thought it ended it too."_

 _"That makes sense…I suppose we do not know who to thank then. Anyway, what matters is that you've returned, and everything is going to be okay."_

 _"Thanks to you," I said as I bowed. "You have done so much for me."_

 _"I had a lot of help, believe me. She glanced towards the kitchen. "I'm going to tell everyone that it's okay to come back in here. Is that okay?"_

 _"Yes. Thank you so very much."_

 _"Anytime."_

 _Jay was super excited to see me again. He gave me a tight hug then sat on the couch next to me. He was practically sitting on my lap, but not enough to crush me, just enough to let other people know that he was not in the mood to share me. Amber and Pip sat down next to me, and then Logan did too._

 _"You look a lot different from the last time we saw you," Logan remarked._

 _"Huh, what's that supposed to mean?" Amber asked, sounding confused, not upset._

 _"I mean, he's like, ungroomed."_

 _Logan dusted some dirt off my jeans. I touched the top of my head, seeing if I could guess what I looked like._

 _"I'll fix that," Jay said confidently._

 _He took a mini foldable brush out of his back pocket. He stared at me for a moment, like he wasn't sure what to say._

 _"Umm, so, it is okay if…I like…fix it?" he asked shyly._

 _"Sure," I replied._

 _"Yesss, good. Thank you!"_

 _Lily laughed as she came up to us. She squished in the spot next to Logan, which wasn't hard, because Logan was really small for a Purrloin. Jay sat on my lap and started fixing my hair. I wasn't really comfortable, but I didn't really want to ruin his moment, either._

 _"You give Jay life," Lily commented. "He was slowly dying because of the messed-up do."_

 _"Yeah. It's not that bad though," Logan assured me._

 _"Thank you," I replied._

 _"So, are you gonna do it?" Amber asked me._

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Move in with Annie."_

 _"Oh, I suppose that is my plan for now. I don't think it is official yet."_

 _"It's official," Lily said matter-of-factly. "A is really stubborn, you'll see. It's almost impossible to get her to change her mind once she's made it up."_

 _"It's not always such a bad thing," Jay whispered. "It's like, you know she's a secure person, ya know? If she feels she is doing something wrong, then she'll change, and she listens and understands other people, but, well, it's, like…like."_

 _"It's like you don't have to worry about anything anymore," Amber finished for him._

 _I nodded. "Seems too good to be—"_

 _"No," Lily, Amber, and Jay said together, cutting me off._

 _"Stop using that dumb expression," said Amber._

 _"If it was too good to be true, then it wouldn't have happened," Logan reasoned._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Hey, we are all sorry about your umm, almost parents…by the way."_

 _Everyone nodded in solidarity. I noticed for the first time that there were a significant number of other people in the room. They were talking amongst themselves._

 _"You probably guessed this, but we aren't going to keep doing the contests," said Lily. "At least not for this season."_

 _"Because of me?"_

 _"No," said June as she came closer. Jocelyn, Takeshi, Tamaki, Soledad, Maya, Anika, and a few other kids were with her. "Well, a little bit because of you."_

 _"We weren't feeling it anyway," said Maya. "Alola has given us enough trials for one season."_

 _"It's true. I want to perform somewhere more fun, like Sinnoh or Hoenn or Johto or Kalos," said Jocelyn. "And Oniisan, I am really glad that you are okay."_

 _"Thank you, Jocelyn, June, and everyone," I replied._

 _I felt awkward sitting there with an IV in my arm, Jay on my lap—still brushing my hair—and a crowd of kids looking at me. I wondered if I was smelly or greasy looking because even though we kept ourselves clean while we were gone, we didn't have much time to scrub our faces or clean our hair. I knew that we all had noticeable bags under our eyes, though Jay had already covered his with make-up. At least I wasn't in a hospital gown, or naked. That would be a million thousand times worse._

 _"We aren't going to keep feeling sorry for you," said Soledad with a wink. "You three seem to cause all the drama whenever we have drama. So, no more interventions or weird moments like today. Let's move on."_

 _"Who made you the leader? I'm almost twice your age," Lily asserted._

 _"Do you disagree?"_

 _"Not particularly."_

 _"I would really like to move on," I responded, grateful for Soledad's proposal._

 _"Cool, so, the geo-catchers are also done with this hellish land," said Anika. "Our next assignment is gonna be anywhere else but here. It's not because of what you did, Jezz, it's just the whole atmosphere. We just don't like Alola."_

 _"It's best that Jezz gets some sleep now," Keaka announced. "I want him knocked out before the medication weakens. I don't want to have to give him a higher dose."_

 _The group responded with 'yes ma'ams' as the group shuffled off. Amber and Jay offered to help me get settled. I went back to my old room at the Pallet House._

 _I barely made it to my room—Jay and Amber needed to hold my arms. It was mostly because of the strong medication Keaka administered, but my impending depression added to the weight. I wanted the Hales. I wanted them to tell me that they were proud of me. I wanted to hear Hauana say 'Iki' and Perry offer to take me out for ice cream. I wanted to tell them 'thank you' and let them know I loved them even though I ran away, and that none of my bad decisions had anything to do with them._

 _"I want to go home," I accidentally said aloud._

 _"Jezz…Jay and I know we weren't exactly sensitive, talking about how excited we were to see you move in with A…but for now on, it looks like we're your home," said Amber. "Which is awful for you even though we're awesome..."_

 _"We know you loved the Hales," said Jay. "They loved you too. It was so obvious to everyone that they really cared about you."_

 _Jay was crying but it was subtle. I, on the other hand, was weeping by the time my friends dragged me into our temporary room. Amber and Jay efficiently helped me wipe my face and helped me get changed into clean clothes—I no longer cared about what they saw. There was nothing left for me to hide._

 _"Do you want us to stay with you or do you want your space?" Amber asked._

 _I thought about it for a long sixty seconds, though I didn't have to. I looked directly at Jay._

 _"What would you like?" I queried._

 _"I want to stay with you, obviously. That's always what I want," said Jay._

 _Jay blushed; he might have been thinking the same thing. I think I blushed too, but at the time, I was already overheated and overemotional and I honestly don't remember all the details._

 _"It's settled, I'm staying," said Amber._

 _"Me too," said Jay. "Ummm, unless…I don't want to say the wrong thing again."_

 _"You're immune," I replied. "Which means whatever you say won't offend me."_

 _"Yes, it will," said Amber. "If Jay or anyone else says something insensitive, it'll hurt you even if you don't admit it. If there's anything I'm absolutely sure about, it's that you hate admitting."_

 _"You won't even let my family admit you to a hospital," Jay mumbled. "I'll go…"_

 _"I actually want you both to stay," I asserted. "I'm admitting it. Satisfied?"_

 _"Somewhat," said Amber._

 _Having them with me was an establishment of normalcy. Even if they didn't speak to me until morning, that presence of unconditional positive regard was something I knew prevented me from lying awake in a horrid amalgam of anxiety and depression. My life was forever changed, and while I'm still in denial that one of the severest affairs recently occurred, I knew innately that I could never go back to the old me._

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the chapter 'Back to Kiwi Mountain' from Alola Trials. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from there, as you figured.

\+ Thank you for checking out the edits and for all those great reviews!

\+ The next chapter will be part main storyline and part journaled contents. The Furfrou arch continues (for real) and Lil Jezz has a conversation with Rita and Annie.

I decided to go back to doing this summary thing since so many of you said you liked it:

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, read below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Brock's Chansey

\- 'Robinhood's Persian duo

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Young Jezz returns to his journal after several days of ignoring it.

\- Annastasia tells Jezz about the Hale's death and how he is legally in her custody.

\- Annastasia, Rita, and several others were in traffic accidents as well.

\- The geo-catchers decide that they are done with Alola.

\- The group is unsure about resuming their contest-going.


	127. Falling

The Journal

Chapter #125: Falling

 **"I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home."**

 **Christina Perri**

Almost two weeks passed since one of my most loyal, lovable, and capable Pokémon disappeared.

During that time, the pain in my body accelerated until I couldn't even get out of bed on my own.

"It's normal," I told Amb. "Relatively—It's not a sign of anything worse."

"I wanna stay here and take care of you," she replied.

"Linette needs you."

I noted the time. Linette would be arriving at any minute.

"I'll be okay," I insisted.

I wasn't convincing; I was breathing as though I was in the middle of a high-intensity workout.

"If she stays here, at least she'll know what's going on," said Amb. "I know you don't wanna shelter her."

I admitted to defeat; I had to every time my own values and logic were used against me.

"It must be hard for you to not have A's aura on your side," Amb added. "You should go over and see if maybe she could see you. I'll escort you and catch you when you faint."

"I'd love that."

We watched Delia walk the sleepy-eyed but talkative toddler up the driveway. Linette laughed and yawned as she and PJ told us about their overnight adventures. Once we were inside the cottage, I hugged Amb, nearly knocking her over. I did it because it was already 9:00 am and we hadn't done that yet. She seemed kinda surprised. I usually didn't do little things like that without her anticipating it.

"Go take a bath," she whispered. "You smell."

"You smell," Linette copied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Peeeeeanut but-ter."

"That's a relief; I thought Amber was telling me I smelled bad."

"I didn't say you smelled _bad_ ," Amb replied. "But it's weird..."

Usually, nothing significant happened during a bath but today there was a noticeable difference in our bathroom.

In addition to the floor, mirrors, countertop, and tub being _super_ clean:

\- Towel warmer with new towels on them. We didn't even own a towel warmer or know anyone who did.

\- Bath salts? I haven't seen those since I lived on The Grange.

\- A humidifier. That was mine, but there was peppermint extract in the vapor, adding to the peanut aroma Amb commented on.

\- And to top it all off, a huge smoothie milkshake that smelled like peanuts.

There was no possible way Amb did this.

"They even got the toothpaste stains out of the sink…" I mumbled in disbelief.

Just as I imagined it couldn't get any better, I opened the bedroom door and found Furfrou curled asleep. Even though I was sure I was hallucinating, I ran up to him. Beyond better judgment, I shook his paw until he woke.

He yapped happily. Amb heard and came in. She didn't even comment as I petted and hugged the tail-wagging pupper. After licking me several times, he nearly tackled Linette as he ran to give her and Amb the same greeting.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amb asked.

"Rrrrr!" he barked.

"Rrrrr!" Linette exclaimed as she rubbed her face into his well-groomed fur.

"This is one of the best hallucinations I've ever experienced," I murmured.

"This isn't a hallucination; he's really here," said Amb.

Several of our team members greeted Furfrou. In his native tongue, he explained himself as the others listened intently. I went to get Logan, but he was gone. I called Lily and Maya; no answer.

"I'm definitely staying now," said Amb. "The maniac who did this to Furfrou is probably still around unless they teleported, but still, you have those barriers—why don't they ever trigger the alarm? Jay tested it yesterday and claimed it still worked."

"You haven't even seen what our intruder did to the bathroom," I responded.

Amb gasped. Then I gasped as I watched her pour that magnificent looking milkshake down the sink.

"There's probably poison in there," she reasoned.

"I know…but it looked so good…" I whined, my stomach growling for emphasis.

She tossed me a premade green shake.

"I'm going to get Brock or Delia over here to check out Furfrou and see if that dog's been brainwashed," she said. "They might be able to call in a translator even though it's such short notice. I'll be back in five. Try to relax."

I was consumed with curiosity as I washed with the brand-new bars of handmade soap and shampoo bars that smelled like peppermint bark—it was almost better than Amb's shampoo, which I often used instead of my own.

I had a thousand questions for the gods that morning but I just wanted to fall asleep. And I did, right there.

When I woke there was a considerable amount of salt, soap, and water in my stomach, lungs, and throat. Amb watched me from the doorway, seemingly amused.

"This stuff doesn't taste as good as it smells," I said after I choked the last of it out.

"Can't I make phone calls without you drowning in the bathtub?" she asked.

"I'll try to stay afloat."

Getting dressed was a team effort, with my literal team helping me out, though they hardly needed too; I was so excited over Furfrou returning that I almost forgot how sore I was.

I calmed with Furfrou on lying across my chest. He kept me warm from the chill of wet hair in chilly pre-summer. I closed my eyes and nearly fell asleep again, and would've if Brock didn't walk in with a translating Chansey.

"Furfrou says a man with two Persian found him in the woods," the Chansey began. "He has handsome: emerald eyes, dark olive skin, and jet-black hair."

"Sounds like Furfrou's got a crush this mystery man," Amb said as Frufrou nodded along. "What did he do to you?"

"Ruuuu. Rrrrr. Furrrr."

"Furfrou says he healed, cleaned, fed, and sheltered him," said the Chansey.

"Can you lead us to him?" I asked.

"Ruuu," he sighed as he lowered his head.

"Why not?"

"Furrrr ru."

"He says he doesn't know how," the Chansey responded.

Brock ran some tests and determined that no part of Furfrou—psych included—had not been tampered with. There was nothing else we could do but wonder.

 **XO**

 _June 23, 2033_

 _It's officially been a week. Not a good week, but a week._

 _The day after we returned, I was informed that while the geo-catchers were done with Alola, the contest goers decided that they wanted to persist. Seeing them still motivated made me feel like I wanted to persist as well. After all, my physical recovery was rather quick. Several hours of rest, medication, and healthy meals was all my body needed. That's not to say that I got over the Hales—far from it—but at least I could move without intense pain or above-average risk of further injury._

 _I thought about the contest. That'd be another opportunity to establish normalcy—but at the time I wasn't sure if I could handle that. What if I broke down in tears when I looked into the audience and saw strangers sitting where the Hales belonged? No one even told me when the funeral was (I later learned that they were still in the planning phase)—and I wondered if doing this contest meant I'd be black one moment and golden the next._

 _But I did get the details and make the decision eventually._

 _I was well enough to join Rita and Annie for a late lunch in the lobby of the Pallet House two days after my return—it was welcome after nibbling on nothing but protein shakes, pears, and sympathy candy._

 _"I'm glad to see you," Annie said as I took a seat across from her and Rita. "May I feel your forehead?"_

 _I nodded. Her touch felt nice, like when Amber and Jay did it to me earlier that morning._

 _"You've cooled down significantly," she noted. "I asked the dynamic duo if you slept. They said you did…but are you rested?"_

 _"I didn't have nightmares," I replied. "Unless you count the realistic dreams that are good until you experience reality."_

 _"I'm aware that we all got a bit ahead of ourselves when you first returned from your misadventure. I tried to break the news to you gently, well aware that Logan or Lily or Meowth could blurt it out any moment. I didn't want to keep you hanging, but it could've gone much better than it did."_

 _"It was mostly me, though," said Rita. "I owe you an apology. Not that this is a good excuse, but I've seen a lot of people come and go, usually because of death. And I chose my nomadic lifestyle—unlike you, who were always forced into homelessness—and I didn't think about that until A brought it up. We should've at least given you a day to process the news before we discussed future options."_

 _"I forgive you, mostly because you deserve forgiveness more than I do…do not correct me on that, please, when I'm certain it's true…and please also don't refer to the Hales being killed as 'the news'. It doesn't make me feel better. I need to use words that have nothing to hide."_

 _"Thank you," said Annie. "I—we—like it when you say what's on your mind. I've never been in a situation remotely close to this, and while I know you're in pain, I don't know how to pull you out of it. What do you want to talk about?"_

 _"The future. The past and present are miserable so I might as well try talking about what's ahead."_

 _"How ahead?"_

 _"I want to know what Makauhine Mona and our neighbors have to say."_

 _"They're ready to see you whenever you're ready."_

 _"I don't want to see them, I want to know what they have to say about the Hales being killed."_

 _"Mona and several of your neighbors have been trying to reach out to you," said Rita. "But according to Amber and Jay, whenever they call your cell you refuse to pick up."_

 _"I don't know what to say."_

 _"They don't know what to say either," said Annie. "I'll be your advocate. If you want, I'll tell them how you're feeling—they know you're upset, but I'll ask them how they feel and report back to you."_

 _"I feel that's cowardly."_

 _"Being a coward is running away—and never coming back," said Rita. "Let Annie do this for you."_

 _"Actually, I'll be offended if you don't let me," Annie added._

 _"Oh, well, I don't want to offend you," I said, June suddenly on my mind. "That's not a good reason for you to let her—you should accept that people are going to get offended no matter what you do—but I like that you're letting her do you a favor," said Rita. "That's an improvement."_

 _'Improvement,' I repeated in my head._

 _"I need to make more of those," I said._

 _"You will," said Rita._

 _"You said you wanted to talk more about the future," said Annie. "About what in particular? I have a feeling I know what's on your mind."_

 _"College," I replied._

 _They both seemed surprised, but not too surprised. They know my love for academics is borderline obsessive but I suppose they didn't expect me to retreat to that subject so swiftly._

 _"I skimmed your most recent academic records," said Annie. "Your curriculum was designed for gifted students—one percent of one percent of students are eligible for that."_

 _"What?" said Rita._

 _"It's an international program. Out of millions of students, Jezz is the only person from the tri-region area who qualified. He has a tutor like every other kid but his work is far more advanced."_

 _"Geeze, I didn't know you were that impressive. I thought you were just an honors student. So, which tri-region area? Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn or Alola, Maeland, and Buni?"_

 _"I was referring to Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn but I looked into that and he's also the only one in the Alola, Maeland, and Buni tri-region area as well," Annie responded._

 _"So, if he wants, he could go to college tomorrow."_

 _"I've never applied to any universities and I'm not prepared to go away," I replied._

 _"I was just exaggerating. What I mean is, you're qualified—or almost qualified. I bet some top universities will pay you to attend instead of the other way around."_

 _"I'd be surprised if that didn't happen," said Annie. "Depending on where—if—well, no matter what, I'll see you through school. You're in my custody for now but if decide you want to move, I'll still keep an eye on you. You can't get rid of me easily."_

 _"She's not exaggerating."_

 _"I don't want to pressure you. Legally, you have to stay with me until I can make any formal arrangements but you're allowed to deny my offer. I won't be hurt if you decide it'd be better for you to move to a different region."_

 _"I don't know where else I could go. Makauhine Mona won't take me, and neither can any of my neighbors—they would've told you already if that was a potential plan."_

 _"Unfortunately, no one close to the Hales can take you."_

 _"But her," Rita added._

 _"You don't have to decide now. There'll be plenty of time for that. College—what college were you thinking of?"_

 _"I have a list in my journal. I've done extensive research on multiple universities and I narrowed it down to ten potential candidates."_

 _"'Narrowing down' means picking your top two or three," said Rita. "You must've done a shit ton of research if that counts as 'narrowing down'."_

 _"I have. I want to study politics and I won't waste my time anywhere that may not benefit me to the fullest."_

 _"That's what I like to hear: confidence," said Annie. "We'll visit all of them. Just say when."_

 _"I would like to take some formal political sciences courses before I go to college and set that as my major."_

 _"You'll become the first magenta-haired president," said Rita._

 _"I would certainly like power, but I know that the presidency isn't the best way for me to get it," I replied._

 _"In that case, you'll become the first magenta-haired dictator."_

 _They informed me that the Allamanda Contest was delayed due to bad weather. That meant those participating had extra days to prepare. Most of us were staying at the Pallet House hotel while using the teleporter to go back and forth between Pallet and Alola. Though miles away from my once-home, if we wanted, it was possible to persist._

 _"Jezz, you are registered, so if you really want to, you can compete. You are great at these contests, and I am sure you had a routine already planned out," said Annie. "You have three days to prepare. Four, if you count the day of the funeral."_

 _"You sound like you want me to do it," I responded._

 _"I feel it's my responsibility to let you know your options. I won't punish you by making you stay home or anything like that and I think you have made a pretty good recovery already."_

 _"I think you should do it. It seems like something you enjoy. I want to see you win," said Rita._

 _"I suppose I can try since I was registered after all. I will a have a talk with my Pokémon, and if they want to do it, then I will."_

 _"Sounds like a good plan. I am going to go help my parents with the twins. See you later," Annastasia said as she got up to leave._

 _After Annastasia left the room, I turned to Rita._

 _"Annastasia is almost always taking care of Rose and Silver. I wonder why."_

 _"She likes kids I guess," Rita mused. "Or maybe she is afraid her parents are going to drop them or something."_

 _"Oh my, you don't think that will actually happen, do you? Why would you think that?"_

 _"I was just kidding. I don't think they have ever dropped a baby before."_

 _"Oh yes, you were joking. I should have known."_

 _"Do you think your Pokémon are going to want to do the contest?"_

 _I could tell Rita was forcing this. She didn't want small talk any more than I did. I think she wanted me to feel normal—what a waste of time._

 _"Furfrou is very excited about it, and so is Chimecho," I said as I gathered my thoughts. "Originally, I had wanted Komala to help me with this routine, but she seems to love Rose and Silver. I think I am going to let Komala and Deerling stay with the twins."_

 _"Are you trading? I think Annastasia and Michio are going to take Plusle with them. You should probably take Minun since they are related."_

 _"Actually, they aren't related. They are friends who were adopted together."_

 _"I still think you should take him."_

 _"Zoruuuuu!" Rita's Pokémon agreed._

 _"Zorua likes that idea."_

 _"I suppose a trade is a good idea. I am going to miss them though. They are my most cuddly Pokémon," I sighed._

 _"Plusle and Minun are sometimes cuddly. And you just have to tell your other Pokémon to step up their game."_

 _"You are right. But right now, I need to take a nap. I'm going to bed."_

 _"Goodnight…"_

 _Perhaps I wasn't ready for this. The food and talk were helpful but mostly it made me nauseous._

 _I tried to rest but sleep didn't come. I wanted to talk to my other friends, the ones closer to my age. I wanted them to realize my regret for almost leaving them forever._

 _I headed towards my room, which was located between Jay and Amber's and across from those of June and her new friend Cassandra. June and Cassandra were in the hall._

 _"Hey, Jezz," said June. "Amber was looking for you. She says you never answered her text message. She, Takeshi, and Jay are shooting darts in Takeshi's room."_

 _"They sounded worried. You should at least text one of them back," said Cassandra._

 _"I will. Thank you," I replied._

 _I headed to Takeshi's room. The door was open so I walked in._

 _"You guys suck, like, really bad. Your last throw wasn't even close to the bullseye," Amber was ranting. She then turned around and saw me. "Jezz!"_

 _"You never told us where you were going, and you didn't respond to our text. We were concerned," said Jay._

 _"I am sorry. Rita came by and then me, her, and Annastasia ended up talking for a long time about my future," I explained. "Sorry."_

 _"Uh…It's okay," Amber said as she threw a dart. It landed half an inch away from the dot in the center. "What about your future?"_

 _"I want to go to school. They think I would like to go to college one day. I think they are right."_

 _"You actually like school?" Takeshi asked, as if it was the weirdest concept in the world._

 _"Takeshi, he's a genius. Jezz would rather read and write than sleep and eat, plus he is good at everything," Jay gushed. "Speaking of which, I bet he can get a bullseye."_

 _"No way."_

 _I wasn't sure what they were talking about. Amber handed me a dart. I waited for them all to say something._

 _"Have you ever played this before?" Jay asked._

 _"No. What is a bullseye?" I inquired._

 _Amber laughed. "It's the center. The red-colored center."_

 _"The point of the game is to hit the red dot in the middle. Whoever gets the closest to it wins. It's really hard though. Amber is the best out of all three of us, and she never even got a bullseye before," Takeshi added._

 _"Jezz would probably be good at this since he's well-coordinated," said Jay. "Try it."_

 _I stepped to the spot where Amber stood when she had thrown the dart. I stared at the spot and then threw it with as much force as I could muster. It hit the board, and before anyone could look to see where it landed, the board had crashed to the ground. I obviously threw it too hard. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to do that._

 _"That was a forceful throw," Takeshi remarked._

 _"Indeed," I breathed._

 _Amber and Jay had knelt down to where the board had landed. They lifted it up and discovered that the dart hit the bullseye, and they had trouble removing it from the spot. I was proud._

 _Takeshi gawked. "I can't believe you did that."_

 _"I hope I didn't break your board," I replied._

 _"It's fine, not broken. It was only just resting on the dresser here, not really secured to anything. No wonder it fell," said Jay._

 _"Good…I don't mean to be rude, but I was heading to my room to take a nap."_

 _"I'll walk you there," Amber offered._

 _We walked down the hall alone together. Most of the other kids were at lunch, none of the kids I was just with seemed to be in the mood for food. I was happy Amber was with me, and I even got little butterflies. I wasn't expecting anything to happen between us, but I still always get that feeling when we are together, and I like it._

 _"I can stay with you if you want. I'm sleepy too," Amber yawned._

 _"In my room? Alone? Just me and you?" I asked._

 _"Well, Pip is here."_

 _"Pikachuuu," Pip squeaked before running down the hall and abandoning us._

 _"Never mind. It looks like it is just me and you. You can say 'no' if you want and I won't be upset. I was offering because I thought you'd like that. But whatever."_

 _She had it so wrong. I felt the opposite. She probably said that because she didn't want to be alone with me. I wondered what changed between us. It's not like we all of a sudden became teenagers. I mean, I suppose I sorta am a teenager, but not really. I don't have a birth certificate to prove it…_

 _"I would like you to stay, but perhaps you shouldn't," I said._

 _"Have a nice rest then," she replied._

 _Amber strode to her room while I looked on. I felt sad. I was actually hoping for one of her confusing but witty remarks and then for her to join me. Once she was inside her room, I opened my own door. My Pokémon were there waiting for me. Thankfully, Xatu was absent._

 _"Why am I such a weird kid?" I asked my team._

 _"Villlleplume plume"_

 _"Dell"_

 _"Chiiiimmmme"_

 _"I don't understand, but I feel like talking about it," I replied. "The last three days I have been so odd, with her especially. I wanted Amber to stay but instead, I suggested that I didn't and now I don't want to go over there and explain everything. I always feel calmer and happier when they are around me. I wonder why I can't ask for help when I need it."_

 _The Pokémon chanted reassurance as I got changed into the pajamas Annie recently bought me. I wrote in the journal and fell asleep rather quickly, far more exhausted than I realized._

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the song "Arms" by Christina Perri.

\+ Thank you for the reviews:):) If you have the time after you review this chapt, please let Bri and I know what you think of the edits on the previous chapters. I would appreciate that more than you can imagine.

\+ The next chapter is the main storyline and some journaled contents. It's subtle, but Jezz finds out some major new from A and Lil Jezz has a dream about Jessiebelle.

 **For a list of characters, places, and other quick facts introduced in this chapter, read below the cut.**

* * *

OCs Introduced:

\- Brock's Chansey

\- 'Robinhood's Persian duo

Important/Miscellaneous Other:

\- Furfrou received help from a mysterious man with jet-black hair, olive skin, and emerald eyes…any idea who he is?

\- Furfrou's hesitant to tell anyone the details of his experience.

\- Young Jezz decides he'll do one last contest, the 'Allamanda Contest' with the hope of establishing normalcy before they retire for the season.

\- The geo-catchers have left Alola.

\- Young Jezz plans to give his Komala to Silver and his Deerling to Rose while he and Annastasia/Michio take Minun and Plusle.

\- Though he is not sure when young Jezz wants to go to college to study politics. Rita and Annastasia are confident he is gifted enough to get a scholarship whichever college he chooses.


	128. Surfaced Losses

The Journal

Chapter #126: Surfaced Losses

 **"No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye.**

 **You were gone before we knew it."**

 **Anonymous**

When I reached forward in my semi-sleep state to cuddle Amb, I was given the cruel reminder of an empty space. Today was the day she had to go in early. That little detail greyed my morning—it had been a consistent luxury since she moved in. I liked it so much that if she did get up earlier than me, she would come back and check on me, and when it seemed like I would wake, she'd move in close.

"What are you moping about?" Logan asked as I poured my morning tea.

"Amb's not here," I replied.

"So?"

"I miss her."

"Why?"

"Leave me alone."

"Pissy."

"Shh, Annie's calling."

"Hey, Jezzmokap," Annie said the moment I flipped on the speaker. "How are you?"

"Swell—you?"

"I have a feeling you're down because Amb went in early."

"Freaky how that works," Logan remarked.

"…I wanna take Linette off your hands for today. Harper's listless over her."

"He just saw her yesterday. They played for four hours straight."

"Logan, you should know by now that matters of the heart tend to conquer all."

"As much as I want her to myself, I'll bring her over when she wakes," I said.

"Thank you, love you."

"Thank you, love you too."

Linette was ready for drop off less than an hour later. The joy on Harper's face was rewarding, though I was jealous that I wouldn't be spending the day with my Little Bird.

"Whatcha gonna do while everyone's gone?" Logan asked when I returned home.

"Not sure," I replied.

"I saw your new air pods on your desk."

"Air pods?"

"Ya know, those wireless headphone things humans use."

"I never bought those."

"Amb said she never saw them before. It musta been that guy! Creepy! At least you gotta present."

"No point in stressing…I'll try them out. Hopefully, they'll work."

When I got to the pods, I hesitated to pick them up. We had already sent Rumika sample products with fingerprints—only to find out that there wasn't a human trace. These pods were no different. I synced them with my smartphone and spent the next six hours in full-relaxation mode.

It seemed like barely an hour passed when Amb returned home.

"I have something cool, yet terrifying, to show you," she announced as I paused my Bob Dylan. "I was debating whether or not to bring it up."

"Try me," I suggested.

She handed me a printed copy of a strange-looking creature.

"Gary emailed this to us. He and the other profs think it's a Groudon-Kyogre divergent. That would explain the supposedly random floods and earthquakes that have been occurring in Rocambelsco and the surrounding regions."

"It's related to the war?" Logan asked as he popped into our personal space.

"Something—we believe it may be a form of a signal—is irritating the larger Pokémon," I said as I pushed Logan off me. "It may be connected."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The Oak Professors, Professor Birch, Juniper, Burnet, Kukui, Krane, Maple, and I think several others."

"Oh."

"There's more to this email," said Amb.

"That new TR consultant Silver R. claims this particular beast has been captured, which is how some of our scientists were able to observe it," I said after I finished reading the message. "More researchers are going to Toka. Maple might be one of them. I hope she is."

"Why do you once again care what Maple does?" Logan asked.

"If she goes, she'll be far away."

"Good morning!" a small voice shouted.

We looked to the front door and saw Linette, Annie, Lil-G, Bleu, and Pidgey Jezz waiting for us. Linette ran to me and Amb, and we greeted her with a big hug.

"Good morning!" she repeated.

"Well, it's not the morning, but I appreciate the sentiment," I responded.

"Apprec-chee-ate the sem-i-ment."

"She was wonderful, as always," said Annie. "She cheered Harper right up—and me, too. Little children are kinda magical, don't you think?"

"I have to agree," I said as Linette resumed hugging me and Amb.

The day off already had me relaxed, but Annie's aura still brought its tremendous impact. It was as warm and welcoming as scented candles and homemade desserts. She had slightly flushed cheeks, a type of glow, and there was something different about her. Something good, but I couldn't place it.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Amb asked. "Let your little mentees cook for once?"

"I'd love to, especially since Harper and Michio left for Alola," Annie replied.

"What?" Amb and I said together.

"Dinner with Haku."

"You say that as though that's a thing," said Amb.

"Haku's grandmother never met Harper."

"He's been alive for over six years and she never met him? That's bizarre. Why'd you listen to her?"

"I'm with Amb on this one," I said as we began setting the table.

"Harper's got quite a large family. I promised him and myself that I would never get in the way of him learning more about them," she explained.

"I guess that makes sense…" Amb mumbled. "Haku coulda just wanted an excuse to see him."

"Michio or Harper?"

"Both," Logan chimed.

Annie smiled and patted Logan's back. "Probably both."

After we all took a seat at the table, Annie told us about Linette's day with Harper.

"Harper and Linette sound like they should be brother and sister," Logan said when she was done.

"Technically they are," said Amb. "A's still legally in charge of her, even though she's staying with us."

"Would Jezz get in trouble if they found out she was living here insteada with you?" Logan asked.

"Linette's legally my child, and I granted Amber and Jezz permission to house her," said Annie. "Money, power, and a wonderful reputation can sometimes go a long way. But we should still keep it on the down-low, attention is never good in these types of situations."

"My lips are sealed."

"No, they're not; you tell your Pokémon friends everything."

"Not about this. Promise."

"You better."

 **XO**

I got Annie alone before she returned to The Grange that night.

"We have these circular conversations," she said. "Of me always reassuring you, but this time, you're the one reassuring me."

"How so?" I asked.

"Because you went from that little boy, I had no idea how to help to this amazing guy no longer in need of protection."

"I'll always need you."

"But not to be your shield. Think of the progress you made—I hope you're not shocked by it."

"I'd be nothing without you."

"I don't believe that."

I was inches away from commenting on her change in essence that I first noticed upon her arrival, but I let it go, sorta. I wanted too badly to say something.

"Is there something up with you?" I asked. "Your aura's a bit…different. Like it was when…you know what I'm getting at."

Annie nodded. "Don't tell anyone. I just found out and I haven't even told Jay and Valé yet."

"Your secret dies with me."

"Michio said—almost—the same thing. It's not that I'm being weird about telling them, I just wanna make sure everything's gonna be okay. I'll have that answer about two weeks from today."

"You're awesome, Annie. Really. They're lucky to have you on their side."

"I'm on your side too, forever and always. And even though I cannot assist you and Amber the same way I'm assisting them…you have just as much of my love. That's another truth you can die with."

"Ditto."

 **XO**

 _June 25, 2033_

 _Last night I saw myself playing soccer on a real team, celebrating what appeared to be my sixteenth birthday, and the grown-up me talking to grown-up versions of my friends. I had a dream that teenage or young adult me was talking to a teenage or young adult talking to Jay. I was in some kind of uniform, while Jay was still in sleepwear. We were both somewhat drowsy, and I handed Jay a cup of tea. Then Jay went on a tangent about some amazing guy he met. I stood there and listened while he gushed about some person named Valentino Harper Costa._

 _'I wonder what the point in showing me all this was,' I thought once I reached half-asleep status._

 _Xatu rarely showed me pleasant visions of the future, and Xatu wasn't in my room, and least I didn't think he was. I didn't investigate since I was almost asleep and too tired to move. The scene changed again. I could tell by the atmosphere that I was in Alola. On the front porch of what looked like the Morgan's bungalow, Jay's mother was arguing with a woman that looked nearly identical to her and Rumika._

 _Rumika, Annastasia, Lucy, Meowth, James, and a few people I didn't recognize stood off to the side, withholding from interfering._

 _"Legal or not, there is no way you are taking him," Jessie yelled at Jessiebelle._

 _"I can say the same to you. This is Alola, and we are going to play by Alola's rules," she retorted._

 _"He is from Kanto, not Alola. This is Team Rocket's jurisdiction, not the Kapule Klan's."_

 _"But she is registered to live here in Alola! This is the location of her last residence."_

 _"He is going to live with Annastasia, and he is going to never have to see your face again."_

 _"Mom, I—" Annastasia started._

 _"No, princess, let me handle this," Jessie interrupted._

 _"Okay…I'm going to go check on him, make sure he actually can't hear any of you right now."_

 _Annastasia disappeared. I continued to watch the argument._

 _"I can't believe what you people have done to my child. My only child and you've convinced her that she is a freak? That she needs to take testosterone and wear boy's clothing and go by a different name? This sort of thing should be illegal," Jessiebelle continued._

 _"Letting you go on probation should have been illegal," said Rumika._

 _"No one is talking to you!"_

 _"Annastasia is taking him home, and you will be lucky if she lets you call him on the phone. He is going to live the way he wants to live, not the way you want him to. Your daughter is gone, and she isn't coming back."_

 _"A person can't just cut their hair and switch their clothes to change genders. It doesn't work that way. She was born that way. And you can't let her do whatever she wants. She is like this because she lacked discipline."_

 _Fascinating, how she was making assumptions about my life. She wasn't there, she had no idea what it was like for me growing up. She didn't witness me getting emotionally abused, manipulated, punished, shot down, hurt. This woman had no idea what she was talking about._

 _"You should go before I kill you," Jessie warned her._

 _"You are on probation anyway, and your time is up in an hour," Rumika reminded her. "If you don't get back to your cell on time you get another ten years…then again…maybe it's better you do stay…"_

 _Jessiebelle pointed to Jessie. "Your 'princess' lost her. She is only going to drive her away again."_

 _I felt an intense pang of all too familiar guilt. I had only once considered that Annastasia would be blamed for my temporary disappearance, even though it wasn't her fault in the least._

 _"Oh, and you aren't going to drive him away?" Jessie scoffed. "I am sure he would last less than one day with you."_

 _"Annastasia isn't the reason he ran off," James pointed out._

 _"My daughter is a child, she didn't know any better," Jessiebelle replied. "It was your daughter's responsibility to make sure that she stayed safe, and she failed."_

 _"This whole argument is pointless," Jessie finally announced._

 _Everyone left to go into the house. Annastasia came out as everyone else was going in. She walked up to Jessiebelle, getting closer than anyone else had._

 _"If you let me take care of your baby, you will never have to worry about him again. His father took advantage of you, and I know that you know it. Neither you nor he are in a position to raise him especially one who is going to soon be facing those difficult teen years. I also know that deep down you want what is best for your child. You don't want him to have the same life you did. I promise we will give him a good life, and you can be part of it too, but not if you keep on using abusive language and insisting on taking him yourself," she explained._

 _I never felt more assured in my entire life. Somehow, I knew this part of the dream was real._

 _"Fine," Jessiebelle scoffed. "You can have_ him _. Do as you want. I finally stopped caring."_

 _'Finally stopped caring' —at one point, maybe she did care. Nevertheless, that was exactly what I needed. I needed her to stop caring if that is what caring actually means. But I still don't know for sure. I wonder if I ever will._

 **XO**

Once we got passed deep icy puddles, Amb put Linette down. She ran to the slush bank bordering our driveway alongside her Pidgey Jezz and Pip. Vileplume showed her how to make a wet, grey snowball. I thought about Harper.

"We should have Harper here. He loves playing in the slush," I remarked.

"I'll get him," Logan offered.

"Linette's gotta go."

"Where?"

I didn't respond because Amb and I became distracted by Linette. She touched every frozen flower and patch of yellow grass, getting mud and chill all over herself.

"Hey, you!" Harper yelled the moment he arrived.

Peruva was behind him. I laughed quietly when I realized her sneaky move.

Harper tried to lift Linette. He was only able to raise her an inch off the ground. Then he joined her in making slushballs while Linette chatted away.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to realize that he can't hear her?" Amb asked.

"Maybe she understands but wants to try anyway," Logan mused. "And didn't you have somewhere to take Linette?"

"I'd rather forget about it," I said as I looked at my watch.

"Same," said Amb.

Harper and Linette played in the unusually cold weather for another hour, then we went inside for hot chocolate. Logan and the other Pokémon played board games with the kids while Amb got ready for work and I cleaned up for my checkup with Keaka.

Between showers, the phone rang.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Morgan-Kapule," Maple said in a bubbly voice.

"Hello, Professor," I said as I attempted to comb my tangled hair. "Are you not in Toka?"

"I will be soon. How'd you know?"

"A trusted source."

"Annastasia. Well, truly, I heard you've been having it rough since last we met. Taken down by recent illness, and you've been dissociating more."

"I'm fine. Is there something you need?"

"It's a big deal. It worries me when that happens to you."

"Interesting; you once endorsed that state of being. I'm more easily taken advantage of whenever my consciousness wavers."

Amb sniggered, enjoying my responses.

"I'm not the same person now as I was then," Maple huffed. "And I just called to make sure you were okay. I still care."

"Goodbye."

Maple heaved another weighty sigh. "Then I'll see you later."

"Later?"

"Around."

"Certainly."

"Certainly," Amber mocked. "Certainly, my love."

She ended the call. Amb offered a hug and kiss for moral enrichment.

"Linette and I gotta get ready for that special lunch; just girls, no boys allowed."

"Harr-per?" Linette asked.

"No, Harper isn't coming."

"Uh-oh."

"We'll have fun without him. Bye, Jezz, Logan, and everyone else."

"Bye-Byyya!" Linette sang.

"Bye-bye," I said, failing to hide the jealousy in my tone.

Keaka welcomed me to my old bedroom. I felt like a teen again, lying in that bed while she tested my blood pressure then stuck me with various needles.

"Keaka, can you promise to answer something honestly for me?" I asked as I stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

"As always," she responded.

"What's it like to lose a son?"

There was no change of emotion in her face. She finished drawing another sample then stopped so that she could look at me while she spoke.

"It's the worse feeling I've ever had," she said. "Why are you asking?"

"Memories…and something recently."

"You've either been thinking of Jessiebelle or contemplating your own mortality."

"Both."

She stuck me with another needle. We silently watch the blood rise in the tube. This could've been the hundredth draw by her alone. This clinical routine should prevent penetrating thoughts, but it couldn't when this likely to be the last stick.

"You can't delay the inevitable," she said.

"This would be so much easier for me if Amb loved someone else," I sighed.

"Did you think she'd give you up that easily?"

"Well, no, but I hoped for it. It seems like I'm in the best and worst part of my life simultaneously. If I'm going to die, I wanna do it now, before my life gets better. Does that make sense?"

Keaka smiled wearily and returned the medical supplies to her bag.

"No," she sighed. "But you're scattered, so I can't expect sense from you now."

"Are you leaving?" I asked—she looked ready to run.

"Not yet. While you're scattered, why don't you spill? Tell me everything. You know I can keep secrets."

"I'll talk, but I would like if…like back in the good ol' days…I'd spill and you'd spill too…if you can."

I felt fourteen again, wagering with Keaka in such a manner. She moved her chair closer to mine rested her chin on her palm.

"Do you want to keep discussing death?" she queried.

I nodded. She took a deep breath and looked down, then looked to me.

"The hardest part about Koan dying is that I never got to redeem myself with him," she said. "With him, I gave him too much affection, with Michio not enough, and as a result, I left a scar on each of them."

"How did you give 'too much affection'?" I asked.

"I smothered him. I had to show my neighbors and family that I cared about him more than I cared about Michio. I gave Koan everything: praise, entertainment, expensive gifts, my time, my energy…and while I cared so much about him, I never genuinely expressed it. It was material love. I couldn't give the same to Michio—it would've looked bad. No one dared to say it for years but it was obvious that Michio was not Makoa's son. My mother, aunts, uncles, cousins, and Makoa's family wanted me to send him away from the instant he was born. I almost did. But I couldn't do it. He was _mine_. I figured I'd rather selfishly hold onto him even if it meant keeping him from a less dangerous and political life."

"I don't think that was selfish. I can vouch for the foster care system in Alola and I can assure you it sucks."

"For all that we've been through, Michio turned out better than I could've hoped."

I wanted her to keep talking about him. It was like gossip; most of the 'fun facts' I know about Michio comes from other people—while I know Michio well from our time spent together, it wasn't often I got specifics.

"Who looks more like him?" I asked.

My inquiry was lighthearted, though I was genuinely curious. Keaka leaned back and smiled.

"You," she said.

"I think the reason Jessie never liked me has to do with the way I look—I'm two of her worst enemies combined."

"It's true it took a while for her to express her love to you, but she loves you. Jessie only pretends to not like people—it's a coping mechanism."

"Yeah. So, Michio looks nothing like me, does he look at all like him?"

"If you looked at their faces side-by-side, you'd see it."

"It would be great if he was…not awful."

"I assure you he wasn't awful when I knew him."

"Then what was he like?"

"Fun, quick-witted, loyal—somewhat. He was never going to be forever—I knew it even then. I was there for the escape. Now that I know what he's done, I have no sadness for him. But, I still like that face. It's in Michio. But you ought to know that it doesn't what a baby looks like; a good mother will love them anyway, and his good looks are just a bonus….and Michio would've had a much time harder getting A's attention if it weren't for that grumpy-pouty face."

"Yeah, she's into the resting bitchface kinda look."

Keaka laughed. She accused me of having more on my mind, and I was guilty.

"…I thought several times before about how if Danny wasn't a horrible person, maybe you would've returned to him," I said. "And if he was never arrested, then there's a chance he would've raised me—if I didn't become too big of a pain. Maybe Michio and I would've been true half-brothers instead of whatever we are now."

"The entire time you lived here I was constantly trying to figure it out—and just when I think I got you, something shifts. I would've never pinned a younger you as consistent."

"Hauana and Perry would say that about me. They'd say 'Iki, you just did the opposite of what I expected' and 'You're so hard to shop for because you never tell us what you like and you seem to have so many interests'…I…don't know why I brought them up. My apologies."

Keaka put her hand on my arm.

"It'll be okay," she said as she hugged me. "I'll go. Do you want me to come back after?"

"No," I sniffed. "I'll be fine…I just wanna be alone now."

After my private pity party, I washed the negativity away with a scalding shower. It had been months since my last heart-wrenching cry, and it fell amazing to have it out of my body. I felt good. I returned to the cottage energized.

Then I realized I never told her what Liz told me, one of the few things I wanted her to know about.

"About the repressed memories?" Amb asked after I recounted my messed-up morning.

"Yes," I said. "She's my nurse, I think I should tell her."

"I know you know you best, but don't you think you should be proceeding with caution? I want you to explore and work through all this stuff but you need a professional on your side. If not, you might end up devastatingly depressed."

Amb finished her sandwich hastily then put her hands over mine. I laid my head on the table and took a series of long breaths.

"It's a lot of shit for one person to carry," Amb continued. "Our appointment's tomorrow, but we can tell him it's urgent and he'll see us today."

I nodded, not sure what I was getting myself into.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote written above as well as the chapter 'Insider' from Alola Trials. Some of Jezz's dream is taken directly from there.

\+ Thank you for checking out the edits and for all those great reviews everyone it is truly appreciated.

\+ I once made an author note n which I recommended the fanfic 'Fated' by 27days then later lamented that it was left incomplete. Awesome news: It's back! The author updated. I suggest taking a look at it if you're still interested—it's Rated M though, so I recommend proceeding with caution.

\+ The next chapter is back to the main storyline. Jezz and Amb talk real with Corbin, Linette plays a prank, and in my opinion, it's a sweeter chapter than this one.

 **For a list of quick facts mentioned in this chapter, check below the cut.**

* * *

Original Locations:

\- Keldeo Cove, Johto – the most likely location of Jezz/Amb/Jay/Valentino/all their Pokémon and cat friends' next home.

Important Miscellaneous/Other:

\- Jezz has become so accustomed to having Amber beside him at all times that it's striking to have her away.

\- Annastasia can sense when Jezz is upset without having to see, hear, or be in his presence.

\- Jezz has been dissociating more, a signal of emotional and physical duress.

\- Keaka still acts as Jezz's nurse and the two have a special bond.

\- Michio and Jezz are half-brothers through Danny—Jezz became aware of this sometime during his teens.

\- Jessiebelle's loss of him reminds Jezz of Keaka's loss of Koan.

\- Jezz wants to try an intensive therapy that will—presumably—allow repressed memories to resurface. Amb is especially worried because of the additional trauma it might cause him.


	129. Try Everything

The Journal

Chapter #127: Try Everything

 **"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it."**

 **Nicholas Sparks**

Amb and I made our way to Corbin—Amb skeptic and I nervous. We united in Central Park. Linette joined his boys enthusiastically as Corbin, Amb, and I said cross-legged on a picnic matt.

"I'm proud of ya for callin'," said Corbin.

"I'm proud of you for sacrificing your day off to see me," I replied.

"Fool, this ain't a sacrifice. I need a break from those boys. I love them but I can only play tag for so many hours…and I'm still charging you the usual. Say what's on your mind."

It took me a while to get started because I proceeded on my typical bullshit of stalling and rambling about unrelated topics until even, I was sick of it.

"You know that memory repression is a controversial topic," I said.

"I do know," Corbin responded. "What do you think of it?"

"I've been doing more testing with Liz, exams and such, and based on some evidence she thinks I repressed violent memories from my early childhood."

"It's possible. The reason it's controversial is that this is something only you can prove, and even then, an investigator would have to somehow be able to prove that I didn't plant those thoughts in your head. The power of suggestion is real."

"I trust you wouldn't do that, and I'm not looking to prosecute anyone—just for myself, for closure. Do you think if I get to the root of some of these issues then it'll be easier for me to heal?"

"Usually I'd say 'yes', but for you, I'm gonna say 'maybe'. I'm gonna be frank, so don't call me mean, but here I go: we've been seeing each other all these years, sometimes alone, sometimes with Amb or A or Michio or whatever, and there are two constants with you. Truth—and evasion."

"Truth and evasion," Amb repeated. "Sounds about right."

"May you elaborate?" I asked.

"You value truth and you always want people to be honest. You'd rather have people be cruel, selfish, abusive, and downright evil than have them tell a single lie against you. Yet, at the same time, you never wanna hear it. Ever. Because when you do hear it, it's not what you wanna hear, and you want them to ease up a little, cushion it for you. So, you try to get on top of those lies and control them yourself. That's your instinct and no one's gonna train it out of you."

"Okay…Sure…"

"He's not wrong," said Amb. "You okay?"

"I'm overjoyed."

"I told you it was gonna be brutal," said Corbin. He looked at my face and noticed what I couldn't hide: tears. "And dammit, I forgot the tissues! You got a jacket or something?"

"Here," Amb said as she handed me her sweatshirt. "You can put your snot and tears next to Linette's; I haven't washed this since the soup incident two days ago."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I accepted the gift.

"Soup incident?" Corbin asked Amb while I buried my face in the sweatshirt and sobbed.

"She was 'helping' us make dinner and she dropped can of soup on her toe," Amb said as she rubbed my back. "I forgot that little kids cry over stuff like that. Physical pain, you know?"

"Yeah, that's something I would consider normal."

"I'm done," I said after a few minutes. I gave the sweatshirt back to Amb. "Don't put it away because I might need it again."

"Sure," she said as she put it on, grossing out me and Corbin.

"Did you fully absorb what I said?" Corbin asked. "I only said it because I'm certain it's true. I take notes during these sessions for a reason."

"You're not taking notes now."

"Cuz I had to put candy in here for my boys and ran outta room."

Amb took his bag and looked inside to make sure he was real. She handed me a chocolate lollipop as Corbin ignored her and kept talking.

"How are you and Xatu doing nowadays?" he asked.

"He ignores me and I feed him," I responded.

"I'm thinking we could use that bird to give us some answers."

"It's no use," Amb said, taking the lollipop out of her mouth. "That bird makes up fake visions."

"I didn't forget that. There's a way to tell when they're lying."

"Usodan," I said.

"Yeah. So, we get Xatu and Usodan and do some recall. It ain't impossible."

"But is it a good idea?" Amb asked. "We've come a long way but…"

"…but it's not something I would recommend yet."

"Yet? Then when?" I asked. "I have a few months—not forever."

"I like doing problem-solving with you. We start with a problem and end with a solution. That's why you see a trained professional and not some John Doe you met at the coffee shop. I think if we do this, it will be taking one problem and pushing it aside to make another problem, and it'll be overwhelming for you. I can't do something like this with you again."

"How's it different from talking about the past I actually remember? How's it different from rereading the journal?"

"It's different because we're talking about something that terrified you so much it forced your brain to forget it even happened. It's my professional opinion that we avoid encountering this max-level stuff without armor and a strategy."

"So, we'll work towards it?"

"If that's truly what you want. If anything, let's sit on it. There are some surfaces we can cover. Liz, for example. She says evidence? What's that mean?"

"She has technology now that can track trauma. She worked alongside a neurologist to do some scans. She recommended this to me in the first place."

"She's got that already and she ain't sharin it with me? That's not right."

"She's a doctor," said Amb. "What would you need it for? Tracking your boo-boos?"

"Yes, and also cuz I deal with all kinds of people. Soma 'em got a shady past like you."

"She probably hasn't told you about it because she's in Toka," I said.

"Yeah, that's another thing. Jezz feels betrayed that she left," said Amb. "She visited him and said she'd come to our wedding but for the next week and a half she's still up there."

"I've forgiven her. It wasn't right for me to take it personally anyway."

"Atta boy," said Corbin. "When she gets back, I'm gonna get in on it. Now, back to that surface-coverage shit. We'll start with her and keep track of exactly what information she can gather and analyze that. Then with her input, we go to the next layer, which would be Annie, Michio, Keaka, Rita, Rumika Liz…Logan too maybe. He's a bit ditzy but he is technically older than you and did play a role in raisin' you up. We'll conference and gather all the information they have about your past. They should be able to get Mona in on this, maybe some of the Hale's other relations. After we have that, we'll consult your peers. That'll be fun…I love talking to June. She's a peach. We'll ask them questions. I'll put together a strategy for this too, and it'll depend on what your elders gotta say. I reckon we contact everyone who knows you well. First, your close-close friends: your Pokémon, Jay, Valé, Maya, Lily, Tamaki, June, their partners…and Amb, of course. Then all those other good friends you got: soccer mates, classmates, soma those peeps you used to play guitar with, tenants you spoke to on a regular basis, neighbors you see regularly, I dunno, maybe your favorite MegaMart shop clerk…whoever _you_ think's relevant. All these folks may lead you to a self-discovery. It's a big project—but if you wanna, we'll get it done."

"Will this fun little adventure include…like…the people we hate?" Amb inquired.

"It'll be a challenge. I'm thinkin' I could contact 'em myself so that you don't gotta be directly involved—unless you wanna be. We'll discuss that later, but yeah…if we can get 'em to honestly answer some carefully-crafted questions, we might get somethin' useful from it. We'll get an Usodan, let 'em choose the platform…I'm open to bribin'. Some might be harder than others. Haku—if you think she's relevant—should be relatively easy compared to the others. The hardest part will be scrapin' up the scum that ran St. Augustine's. Most if not all of them must still be alive, and I haven't a doubt that Rumika, Lucy, and Rita would be able to find them. We'll get all of them if we can—the school nurse, your instructors, your TAs or whatever they called them there, and most importantly, the Headmaster."

"It shouldn't be too hard. Most of them are in jail."

"They aren't all bad," I defended. "Mary is…irrelevant, I suppose."

"We don't know that yet," said Corbin. "It's possible to be realistic and optimistic sometimes, and that's how I am right now. That's a detail we'll—I'll—worry about later. We don't have to do this in order—except Liz. We gotta get her brain in on our plan first. Then I highly recommend your elders—after that, any order you like. We'll adjust that as we go."

"You sound thrilled to begin this," Amb noted.

"I like my job, okay? Are you sayin' you don't smile wheneva you fly your birds or whateva the hell you do?"

"I train flyers and work as a consultant to professional aviators. My job's fun and exciting."

"Well, I say helpin Jezz is fun and excitin."

Linette ran up to us and buried her head in the designated 'comfort shirt' Amb was wearing.

"What's the matter?" Amb asked as she hugged Linette.

'I didn't see what happened,' she mouthed to me.

I shrugged then touched Linette's shoulder. Somehow, she sensed it was me and lifted her head to show us her glassy auburn eyes.

"I'm kidding!" she announced, giggling.

"I don't you notta do that!" Corbin called to his sons, who were watching us from afar and laughing.

Corbin gave them and obviously fake angry face, mumbling something like 'girls are much easier' as he marched towards his sons.

"Please don't pretend to cry," I told Linette. "It makes me sad when you pretend to cry."

"Uh-oh," she said, letting go of Amb. She patted my chest. "Sorrrry. No sad Jezz, sir."

"I'm not sad anymore. You made me feel better with your apology."

When Corbin returned, I noted that fifty minutes passed since our session began. He noticed me eyeing my watch.

"Do you wanna wrap it up?" he asked.

"I need to discuss where to go from here," I responded. "Tell me what I should do when I get home."

"As usual, I'm gonna send you a follow-up email of everythin we discussed. I want you to read it, process it, then talk to Amb about anythin we missed, anythin I did or you did or Amb did that was different than you wanted or expected, and then move on with the rest of your life. I'll contact Liz and share with her the relevant parts of our discussion. I'll call ya to let you know how that goes. I also want you to do some breathin. I can tell your lung capacity's low by your tone. You gotta excise that."

"Sounds simple enough," said Amb. "I got it. Jezz?"

"Got it," I replied. "We'll see you next week."

 **XO**

Though I told her she didn't have to, Keaka later checked up on me. I told about my discussion with Corbin. She supported my plans moving forward.

"But it's only a good idea if you're in on it," she said towards the end.

"Part of me thinks it's like asbestos as insulation—though it's toxic maybe it's less dangerous to leave it as it is instead of provoking anything," I replied. "Mostly I feel that if there's a solution we're ignoring, I'll spend the rest of my life spinning my wheels."

"When I first began studying you, I knew immediately that I would be faced with a challenge. You were a young boy with so much pitted against you. I was scared to help you. I was afraid of triggering bad memories of the past."

"But you never did—intentionally."

"But since I care about you, hurting you unintentionally is just as bad as any other way. But, if you want to do this, then know that you have my support no matter your final decision."

Amb was watching me have this conversation. When I re-entered that pit of emotion, she held my hand and my vision blurred. She made an excuse and ended the conversation for me.

"I admire how open you've been despite it being unnatural for you," Amb said as she squeezed my had.

"I admire how you let me in before I opened," I replied.

"Well, someone's gotta be your right hand—and I always wanted it to be me."

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the quote ' _The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it_ ' by Nicholas Sparks.

\+ Thanks for the reviews:):) If you have the time after you review this chapt, let Bri and I know what you think of the edits on the previous chapters. As of April 7, 2019, every chapter up to this one has been revised. As I mentioned in a previous AN, we dove back into our notes and pulled out some more Logan, Harper, and cute Linette as requested, so I hope you all take the time to look:)

\+ I am in the process of editing Heroine. Really all I'm doing here is fixing grammatical errors, nothing major. I'm keeping the vast majority of dialogue and don't plan on adding/subtracting anything. As of April 7, 2019, the multi-chapter epilogue has been edited—the rest of the story hasn't

\+ The next chapter will be journaled contents. It'll be sad but I hope you will like anyway.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, read below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Jezz and Corbin are going to begin a controversial project together.

\- Linette is friends with Corbin's sons.

\- Keaka and Amb want Jezz to do what he wants, even though they're not sure if he should.


	130. End of the Rope

The Journal

Chapter #128: End of the Rope

 **"When you come to the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on."**

 **Thomas Jefferson.**

 _June 27, 2033_

 _The funeral was yesterday. I wasn't mentally nor emotionally prepared but putting it off any longer wasn't an option; Hauana and Perry's relatives wanted it to be as soon as possible, and from what I understand, that is how these things usually go. Annie did everything she could to make things easier for me._

 _For example, we didn't have to go to a funeral home. Everyone came to the bungalow. This was better because it meant I could discreetly retreat to my room in the Pallet House whenever I felt overwhelmed. I was also more comfortable there in general. Annie made sure that all of my almost-relatives weren't asking me too many questions. However, I spent most of the day in my room._

 _Several people requested that I write something to include in the obituary for the Hales. They made it clear that whatever I wrote, it didn't have to be long, or cute, or inspirational, or humorous, or reflective as obituaries often are. They just wanted something true, a little something that showed that I was once in their life and that they were once in mine. Though I was told a paragraph would suffice, this was the hardest assignment I have every attempted, and I have undertaken many projects. I eventually came up with something. Something that wasn't great, but it was better than a blank page. After I rested in my room in the Pallet House, I read my first draft out loud to my Pokémon in practice for what I had to say later, in front of everyone at the funeral._

 _"_ _Ahem," I started, securing my Pokémon's attention. "I prepared this piece for Hauana and Perry Hale."_

 _I paused, but Vileplume told me to keep going._

 _"_ _I was matched with the Hales two springs ago."_

 _I had to stop. It was too much._

 _"_ _I am never going to be able to do this," I sighed miserably._

 _My team gathered around me. Chimecho draped his tail over my shoulders and I felt his Soothe Bell overwhelmed my heightened senses. I was at peace with them there. It was almost spiritual._

 _I knew then that I would do it. I could and would sustain because I am Jezz, and this person I built is strong. It's not about the past; it's about now. On the gray dawn of today, Jezz is the person they will want to hear, and that is me, so that is what they will get._

 _The Pokémon watched me, encouraging me with their warm eyes. I resumed my reading._

 _"_ _I was staying at this orphanage attached to an etiquette school for children. I spent most of my life there, even though I ran away from it several times, hoping to never go back. The last time I was forced back, I was put in confinement so that I wouldn't try to run away again. Not long after that incident, I was shocked to hear that I had been requested by a foster family. Most people who adopt or foster choose younger kids, and I was almost a teenager. I also had a lot of problems, and I didn't think that anyone would be willing to take them on, but they did."_

 _I looked up and they were still watching me, the way everyone else would do tomorrow. It wasn't judgmental, it never was, but minds play tricks, especially busy minds._

 _I took a deep breath and continued._

 _"_ _I remember my first day living with them very well. They had a big chocolate and peanut butter flavored ice cream cake waiting for me. They somehow remembered that those were my favorite flavors. They also got me a phone and a computer. They gave many presents, mostly items I had mentioned that I liked in my letter. Materials such as new notebooks and writing materials, a pass to the library, a watch, navy blue, white, and brown clothing, and fresh pears from a local orchard. What I remember most was how casual they were. When I came into their home for the first time, they made it seem like I had lived there my whole life. I don't know how they did it. They were proud of me even before I accomplished anything, and they took me to see all their friends and neighbors so that they could show me off. Even though I didn't make any friends that were the same age as me that first year, I did form many valuable intergenerational friendships because of their support and promotion._

 _They were very supportive of me and made it clear that they were willing to help me do whatever I chose to pursue, and during my first year with them, that meant going on an official Pokémon journey. They got me everything I needed for that journey and more. They called every night to make sure I was okay, and they came and watched some of my gym battles too. The also talked to me about the books I was reading, which was also new since I never met other people who liked to read the same material that I liked to read. It was a whole new experience and I don't think that anyone else in the whole world could have done it quite as well as they did._

 _They encouraged me to do my best at the Indigo Plateau, and after the competition, they encouraged me to reach back out to the people who were reaching for me. That is how I met all the friends that I have now. I would still be lonely if they didn't help me help myself._

 _I don't think I ever truly emphasized the impact that Perry and Hauana Hale had on my life to anyone, not even to them. I suppose I assumed that there would be more time for that later. I assumed that one day I could tell them._

 _When I ran away a few days ago, it wasn't because of the Hales. In fact, had I been able to contact them, they would have been the ones to stop me. If I could tell them one more thing, it wouldn't be 'I'm sorry'. It would be 'thank you.'. I'd want them to know that they actually saved me."_

 _I stopped and looked up at my team. They hesitated for a moment, then applauded. Even Xatu was pleased._

 _"_ _You don't think it's too upsetting? Does it sound fake or generic? It's not fake, by the way," I told them. "Any tips for improvement?"_

 _None of them had any major objections or corrections. I fixed it up a little bit, then made a vow to leave it so that I could come back to it later with fresher eyes. After that I slept, for a really long time. At some point, Jay knocked on my door._

 _"_ _Jezz? It's me, Jay. Can I come in?"_

 _I didn't say anything. Vileplume looked like he wanted to answer the door, but I gestured for him not to. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Jay. I know that he cares, that he loves me and is in love with me, but that didn't mean that I wanted him to comfort me whenever it looked like I needed it. I had plenty do in here. I had books to read, an obituary to edit, a bed in which to rest…plus, there was a Pokémon Contest scheduled for tomorrow, and I did promise the others that I would do it. They would be fine if I canceled, but I couldn't. I needed this to help me heal. Jay stood outside waiting for a little while, either that or he left and came back. He knocked a second time._

 _"_ _I understand if you want to be alone. We were all going to go down to the beach after the funeral is over. It isn't far, and it can be fun, and the adults think it is okay. I wanted to come get you."_

 _"_ _I am going to stay here," I answered._

 _"_ _Okay. Amb and I are staying too since we don't really feel like going. We might go later…but, I will text you if we do. Umm, so…. like, umm…I hope you feel better."_

 _"_ _I am fine, thank you. Don't worry about me."_

 _"_ _Okay. Umm, bye."_

 _I took a brief look at my phone. I had the ringer on, but I had spent most of the day ignoring the dozen text messages that had been sent to me at different intervals. Many of them were pictures of the food that they had downstairs. Even though they had all my favorite foods, I didn't feel like eating. Without me asking, Annie sent me a brief text message explaining how she was going to make sure a sample of every dish was saved for me, and that all leftovers were mine._

 _The funeral was scheduled for noon. I was ready by eleven, dressed in the black suit and black tie that the Hale's had purchased for me a few months back when I won that contest and had to present my science project at a symposium for young scientists. I stayed in my room until the very last minute. Annie was the one who came to get me. As usual, her Altaria and Lillipup were with her._

 _"_ _You look great, Jezz," she said with a warm smile._

 _"_ _Thank you," I replied in monotone._

 _"_ _Your Pokémon can come with you if you'd like."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _She continued to talk to me as we walked down the hall, towards the Morgan's teleporter. I didn't feel like talking at all, and I think she could tell. She kept her inquiry short._

 _"_ _Did you manage to write a little something to say? It is okay if you didn't."_

 _"_ _I did. It sucks though."_

 _I didn't expect myself to say that out loud. I don't think I ever said something that negative about myself in front of her, or have I ever used such informal language._

 _"_ _It might, but it probably doesn't," she replied._

 _"_ _It's not my best work," I murmured._

 _"_ _We didn't ask for your best work."_

 _She stopped in the hall for a moment and looked down at me._

 _"_ _I don't know how to do a lot of things," she confessed. "Including this."_

 _"_ _Don't do anything, then," I replied._

 _"_ _I have to make a move. Neither of us can run away from this. I have never been through this before. I don't know what you need, or if I can help. I cannot imagine what this is like for you. I know you're strong…but…"_

 _"_ _People always say that about me, but there is no evidence that it's true."_

 _"_ _There is plenty of evidence."_

 _"_ _Where? When I cry? When I hide? When I run? All I do is react to what happens. I am in control of nothing and I never have the answers. I want everything to end. I don't want to move on because I can't."_

 _"_ _It's going to be okay. It won't be perfect, it won't always be fun, and you will probably won't ever be able to move on entirely. But we'll be okay. Both of us. And you are strong. You are standing here; that's the evidence."_

 _I didn't reply and felt inadequate for that decision. But she didn't want me to feel that way, I know because it is not her personality, and that determines her character. And me, if I don't present the best version of myself in the present second, then that will become my character._

 _But no pressure._

 _I continued to feel robotic in my words and movements. When we arrived, everyone stared at me, I heard words and recognized a few people, but I don't remember who I recognized or what the words they said. I was too upset to summon the entirety of my memorization skills. I gave brief, generic answers then ambled to the podium._

 _Eyes, dozens of them, staring, tearing, darting around, blinking, smiling with pity, pink, dry, soaked, small and large, blue, green, brown, and black, some purple, yellow, orange, and red. But one set of baby blues and their soul sisters of dark chestnut didn't stare or glare with pity. They were warm and encouraging. And after seeing them, the rest of the eyes warmed too, for those two gave me the faith I needed in order to see the world with clarity and the motivation to press onward._

 _"_ _I am not sure if everyone here knows who I am," I began. "I am Jezz, and I…"_

 _This wasn't how it went. I was getting the words mixed up. I felt disoriented. I have never been nervous in front of a crowd before. Maybe somewhat, but this was different. This was devastation and dread. Was I going to burst into tears here? What would happen if I did? Are people bored? I am wasting their time?"_

 _"_ _I am sorry. My name isn't what is important. I meant to say that Hauana and Perry were my foster parents. But also, my actual parents, for about two years. I have been with many families, but none as kind as them. They gave me everything I wanted and needed, the material items but also what could not be bought. Safety, friendship, guidance, and acceptance. And it took me some time to come out of my shell, but when I did, I…"_

 _These weren't the words on my paper. I am making this about me. It's not about me._

 _"_ _I was so relieved. They made me feel so relieved. They helped me to breathe. I was thinking figuratively but they also did literally a few times, when I needed it."_

 _No one appeared angry or annoyed. I told myself I was safe, then focused my blurry eyes on the typed words in front of me._

 _"_ _I was matched with the Hales two springs ago."_

 _I told myself I was safe. I continued the speech I had written faultlessly._

 _I stepped down, perhaps without making it clear that I was finished talking. Makuahine Mona was off to the side of the short outdoor stage on which I was standing. She requested that I follow her, and I did until we were several yards away from the others._

 _"_ _You are a smart boy," she said. "It deeply bothers me that you didn't get what they wanted so badly to give you."_

 _"_ _It bothers me too," I said._

 _"_ _Do you like hugs? I am not sure if I should hug you. I don't wanna bug you out."_

 _"_ _If you want to."_

 _She never came off as the hugging type, but I don't think anyone was acting normal on this horrible morning._

 _She patted my back and said:_

 _"_ _You'll do great things living with that Morgan girl. What I said about the Kapule Klan holds true, but like I said, you are a smart kid, so if you trust Michio, then I do too. And if things don't work out with them, I'll take you. You don't have to be worried about going homeless again. It's not that I don't like you, it's that I can see you changing the world with the right resources, and the right resources are under her roof."_

 _"_ _Do you want me to stay in touch?" I asked._

 _"_ _That is up to you. I won't be offended. If I were you, I think I'd wanna move away from this place, never come back again, or at the very least, wait until I was older. You might not realize it, but this pain that you have isn't going to go away. It's always going to be present, but if you take care of yourself, you'll feel better. You have my number, and you can come back whenever you want. But my suggestion is that you go with these people. It's what Hauana and Perry would've wanted. They wouldn't have left you to Annastasia if they believed that you'd be better off somewhere else."_

 _"_ _I haven't thought of it that way before."_

 _"_ _Take your time. We aren't going to rush to clean out their home. Leave your stuff if you want; we won't get rid of it. There's no deadline."_

 _"_ _I appreciate this."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _After my talk with Makauhine Mona, I walked over to Rita. She could tell by my face I wanted to speak with her privately._

 _"_ _What you said was sweet," she said._

 _"_ _I saw the cleats," I murmured. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _I hope Jezz enjoys them as much as Jamie did."_

 _"_ _He will."_

 _"_ _You don't have to stick around. The last thing you probably want is for people to ask you questions about your feelings. If you don't want that…you have my permission to blow this popsicle stand."_

 _I nodded then retreated to the teleporter, alone. When I got to the Pallet House, I went straight to my room._

 _"_ _It sucked," I lamented to my Pokémon as I slumped to the ground._

 _"_ _Vile, vile Vileplume," he lamented alongside me._

 _They all shared their sympathy. I lied in the bed in my suit and stared at the wall, tears rolling downs the sides of my face and my breath ragged. After what could have been an hour or longer, someone knocked._

 _"Hey buddy, it's Jay. Can I come in?"_

 _I nodded to Vileplume, and he got the door for me. Jay slowly walked in and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the bed._

 _"I'm surprised you're not reading," he remarked._

 _He looked around my room, probably confused as to why it was such a mess. I hate my room being messy almost as much as I hate wasting time. But I am not in-character today. It'll be a while before I can go back to being the renaissance man Jay admires._

 _"I have no concentration today," I murmured._

 _"Do you want me to help you? I can clean your room for you or try and practice your routine with your Pokémon, and I noticed you haven't eaten today, or at least I don't think you did, and I can make you something and bring it up here," Jay offered._

 _"I am not hungry either, and I will clean up the mess by myself, later."_

 _"Alright. What about your Pokémon?"_

 _"You can play with them if you want, I don't care."_

 _"Tell me the truth, do you want me to leave or stay here?"_

 _He sounded so desperate. I finally sat up and looked at Jay. I was making it sound like I didn't want him around, but that wasn't the truth, at least I don't think it is. The whole dilemma made me feel bad._

 _"I've been wanting you or Amber to come, but now I am not sure if I want you here," I replied._

 _"I can leave, then come back later. You can call me or text, or give me a return time, or I can just show up randomly like a just did," Jay suggested._

 _"Would you mind wasting some time right now?"_

 _"It's one of the things that I do best."_

 _"Then can you lay here for a little while? You don't have to be next to me if you don't want to."_

 _"Of course, I can. Do you want me to lay next to you?"_

 _He sounded excited, too excited for me to crush his heart with a 'no'._

 _"I'd like that," I said._

 _Jay climbed onto the bed, and I moved over so he had enough room._

 _"If you want to talk, I can do that. Or I can be quiet," Jay said as he settled in._

 _"I very much appreciate either."_

 _"Okay, then let's rest."_

 _We stayed quiet for a while, maybe an hour, maybe two. I didn't find it awkward at all. It was good to not have to feel pressured to fill every minute we had alone together with conversation. Jay fell asleep for a little bit; I could tell when his breathing changed. He snored a too like he often does when we camp or share a room, and as usual, I didn't mind the sound. It is actually a pleasant sound. It makes me feel good for some reason. After his snooze, I got up out of the bed for the first time in a long time. Jay noticed this and sat up._

 _"I would like dinner now if that's okay."_

 _"We have leftover tonkatsu if you want to have some."_

 _"Of course, I love tonkatsu."_

 _Jay was satisfied with my answer. We went downstairs, where everyone was getting ready to eat. We heated up our leftovers from earlier that day. No one engaged me in conversation, which I found soothing, and that is when I felt that everything was going to be okay._

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the quote ' _When you come to the end of your rope, tie a knot in it and hang on,'_ by Thomas Jefferson.

\+ Thanks for the reviews:):) If you have the time after you review this chapt, let Bri and I know what you think of the edits on the previous chapters. As of April 7, 2019, every chapter up to this one has been revised. As I mentioned in a previous AN, we dove back into our notes and pulled out some more Logan, Harper, and cute Linette as requested, so I hope you all take the time to look:)

\+ I am in the process of editing Heroine. Really all I'm doing here is fixing grammatical errors, nothing major. I'm keeping the vast majority of dialogue and don't plan on adding/subtracting anything. As of April 7, 2019, the multi-chapter epilogue has been edited—the rest of the story hasn't

\+ The next chapter is back to the main storyline. Jezz teaches Jay some important life skills/

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, read below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

-Rita kept Jamie's cleats this entire time and gave them back to Jezz.

\- Jezz wrote and delivered the Hale's obituary.

\- Makuahine Mona says that she'll be Jezz's safety net.

Trivia:

\- In Alola Trials, during the time Jezz is up in his room crying after the funeral, Amb and Jay are…well, if you remember that story then you probably remember the closet scene:)


	131. Love and Skill

The Journal

Chapter #129: Love and Skill

 **"When love and skill work together, expect a masterpiece."**

 **John Ruskin**

Since Amb hid the journal, there was nothing for me to transcribe. When Elsa heard above my negative nosedive, she banned me from working. Jay refused to tell me about my own wedding, so there was no prep in that department. I had nothing left to do but get dressed and pack.

I placed the toaster, oven mitts, pots, pans, and cookie sheets in a crate, then carried them to my Pokémon shed in the backyard. On the door there was a note:

"If you need help packing, just say the word and I'll be there," I read aloud.

"Creepy," said Logan.

Logan began to tear the note, but I stopped him.

"It's evidence," I said. "The more evidence we have, the more we can give Rumika to examine, and the more likely we are to catch our stalker."

"But Rumika's at a dead end," Logan replied. "We might as well forget about this guy."

I pretended to agree so that I wouldn't have to argue. I put the note in my pocket then continued packing our rarely-used cooking supplies.

"Packing to switch homes is taking longer than I imagined," said Logan.

"It'd go by faster if you helped," I retorted.

"Liepard liep," said Peruva.

"I know you're helping, and I appreciate that oh so very much. Logan—there's more you can be doing."

"Aye," he saluted. "I'll get to it…eventually."

 **XO**

After many requests from both halves of Jamber, I agreed to coach Jay on how to care for small children.

Though Jay originally insisted that having these skills were 'helpful for the future', I knew well that he needed my help desperately, especially since he, Valé, and Annie were already diving into the world of surrogacy—the world I never plan to enter yet will somehow become a part of.

"We got a lot done morning," Jay said after we returned from Central Park. "We ate breakfast, got ready for the day, played at the park, had a picnic, used the potty…you know, it's amazing how much time it takes just to move kiddos around."

"It's time for the super fun part, the B-A-T-H," I replied.

"Ohhh…um, I'll try to do it better this time."

I was about to give him a self-esteem boosting word of advice, but then we heard the swoosh and slam of the front door. My immediate conclusion: Jay left the door open and she ran out.

Within seconds she was covered in mud, smiling, laughing, and sticking handfuls down her overalls.

"No, no Linette, come back inside," I said gently. "Please."

Linette starting walking towards me, then Jay, trying to help, said:

"Yeah, cuz we need to give you a bath now."

"Bath?" Linette said, alarmed. "No Sirrr!"

She ran in the opposite direction, towards the woods. Jay was stunned and could do nothing more than apologize. Without me needing to ask, Vileplume, Chimecho, and Delcatty went after her. Delcatty's speed halted her, Chimecho's Soothe Bell calmed her, and Vileplume's vines carried her back into the cottage.

"You are the best," I told my team. "You're getting more efficient every time."

"This happened before?" Jay asked as we toweled Linette.

"Logan leaves the door open occasionally, but not when he's with Peruva. When he's alone, that door usually is left open and Linette senses it immediately and bolts."

"Oh. Hey, whatever happened to Squirt Gun?"

"You _just_ noticed? Jay, he left for Toka along with most of our other Pokémon months ago."

"I noticed, I just kept forgetting to ask—Logan doesn't talk about him anymore."

"Yeah. He misses him too much discuss it."

"Much misses," said Linette.

"He'll be back soon. They need small water-types to help out at the clinic. Logan's visited him a few times—but when he's here, he doesn't want to talk about it, so don't bring it up."

"I won't," Jay vowed. "Or, um, by that I mean, I'll do as you request."

Linette squirmed and moaned. Once her shoes were off and the majority of mud no longer dripping off her body, I released her. My Pokémon and I rounded her into my bedroom while Jay readied the bath. I wanted to calm her down without grabbing her, and there was only one known way to do that; I pretended to fall asleep. When Jay came to check on us ten minutes later, Linette was lying beside me.

"This is so cute. Does this always work with kids?" Jay asked as I carried her down the hall.

"Nope," I said. "It depends on the kid, the environment, and whether or not they had a good lunch."

"I'm an awful brother."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cuz I never helped my parents take care of Rosie and Sil. I only did fun things with them."

"Well, redeem yourself with Linette."

"Yeah…Uncle Jay…errr…nah, I just want her to call me Jay. Ooh, or I can get her to call me 'Sir', like she does with you sometimes! Sir Jay!"

Linette slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and yawned until she realized we had snuck her into the bathroom.

"You know the routine," I said. "Potty, then bath."

"Uh-oh," she said.

"It'll be okay."

We shut the curtain behind her while she used the toilet. As usual, Linette sang, occasionally hitting those high notes. Jay looked so confused.

"Why is she singing? How will she reach the toilet? Isn't she gonna fall in?" he asked. "Uh, what happens if she falls in?"

"She has a step stool and special seat," I explained. "And she likes to sing. This is normal kid stuff."

"Oh, yeah, normal…I know…I was just ah, testing you…make sure you and Amb are also doing it right."

When she emerged from the behind the curtain, she had tears in her eyes. She moaned about how she didn't want to bathe.

"We don't have to take a bath if you don't want," Jay told her in baby-tone.

"Yes, we do," I responded.

"Really? C'mon, Jezz, let loose a little."

"Don't make me the villain."

"But's she's so upset."

"No bath please," she whimpered.

"She has mud everywhere. She'll get it all over her toys and bed and it'll give her a rash. Just because she's cute doesn't mean you should agree with everything she says. She doesn't understand. Rashes are painful. I had them all the time when I was really young, before I knew how to bath and dress myself. It's not fair to neglect such a simple thing—"

I caught myself before I took it to far.

"I didn't mean to rant, I just…you know, I just know how much it hurts," I mumbled. "Sorry. The point is—she needs a bath. That's all that matters right now."

Jay didn't say anything, probably worried he'd trigger another rant. I turned on Linette's pink radio as we took a moment to breathe.

"I gave that radio to Amb for her birthday. She was like, six I think," Jay said after about a minute. "She didn't like it because it was pink, but she didn't want to hurt my feelings, so she kept it anyway."

"Oh," I said, lacking a better response. "Linette, may you please enter the tub?"

"No, Sir," she replied.

I took my waterproof watch off my wrist and dangled it in front of her. Her expression changed from grumpy to mesmerized.

"Shinyyyy. Jezz-Jezz and Jay-Jay-Jay-Jay look at the shinyyy," she chanted.

"You are so cute," I said, using the Amb tone. "Will you go in the water?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nooo!"

She huffed and slapped her heels down on the bathmat.

"Please?" I repeated.

"No-o," she replied, sticking out her lip.

"I'll give you cake afterward."

She stopped to think about it, either to figure out what the words meant or to decide whether or not it was a fair deal. She stopped talking, so I picked her up, prepared to sit her in the tub.

"I don't like!" she shrieked.

She kicked me in the stomach repeatedly. I didn't want to forcibly restrain her, so I indicated for Jay to block the door. I put her down.

"Look," I said as I dropped my watch into the tub. "Uh-Oh."

"Uh-Oh!" she cried as she reached to get it.

She couldn't fish it out because it was too far away. Without additional prompting, she climbed into the tub on her own. Jay and I were already shampooing her hair and wiping her face before she realized we had tricked her.

"Shinnny," she said as she shoved the watch in Jay's face. She hit my face. "No fair no bath Jezz sir."

"It's Jay's fault," I replied.

"Huh? No, it's not!" he protested.

"She wouldn't have run outside and fallen in the mud if you had shut the door behind you."

"Yeah, that's true."

After the bath, I wrapped her in the robe that Amb used when she was this age. Misty recently brought it over along with many of Amb's old toys, hats, shoes, dresses, shirts, overalls, pajamas, cups/bottles, utensils—before Linette, I never knew how many products existed out there just for children.

"We did it," Jay breathed as we slipped her into a nightshirt.

"This is why we bath her once a week or as needed," I replied. "It's too much of a hassle to do daily."

"Hassle. Too much," said Linette.

"Yes, because you give us trouble."

"Trouble I give."

"Yep."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh."

"So, uh, what do you do now usually?" Jay asked.

"I promised her cake."

"Oh, yeah. I thought you were kidding."

"I'd never lie about rewards."

"Rewards," said Linette. "For meee."

"Yes, because you were such a good girl, taking your bath for me. Thank you."

"Uh-oh."

"Say 'you're welcome'."

"Welcome."

She tapped my leg, indicating that she wanted me to lift her. I obliged and we headed into the kitchen. I reminded Jay of how to secure her in the booster seat while I found the leftover sweet potato pie.

"Oh, it's healthy pie," Jay said as I cut her a piece.

"Would you like some?" I asked.

"Some like?" said Linette.

"Ah, sure," he replied.

I drank a green shake while Jay and Linette finished the leftovers. Jay kept looking at my drink, and I had a strong feeling he wanted to ask me about it.

"My body is recovering with assistance from the treatments," I said. "But I need to eat extra healthy because my body cannot absorb nutrients well."

"Oh, so, like, when can you like, eat normal again?" he asked. "And uh, your heart rate…is it still uh, normal?"

"My blood pressure, body temperature, and heart rate are in a normal range for the first time since they started keeping records on me. My CD4 count is rising."

"Whoa, that's like, amazing! Hear that, Linette? Jezz isn't sick anymore. We should celebrate. I can't believe you're just telling me now!"

"No more sick and cell-brate!" Linette cheered.

I put on a smile for Linette while trying to fathom an appropriate response to Jay's exclamation.

"Some parts of me have healed, but that doesn't mean I am cured," I said. "So…don't get too invested in that."

"Uh," Jay sighed. "Uh, sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"No need," said Linette. "No more sick celebrate."

"Errr…sure," said Jay.

"We will do plenty of celebrating," I said as I wiped Linette's face. "I'm marrying Amber in two weeks. We will have a party and we will have all your favorite foods. Are you excited?"

"Yessss!" Linette exclaimed.

"Me too."

"Yeah, it'll be great, you'll see," said Jay. "So, what's next on the list?"

"Next we play with floor toys for thirty to forty minutes, then we take another bathroom break, then we sit in bed and read a book for ten to twenty minutes, then it's naptime."

"Oh, cool. She has a whole detailed schedule."

"With children structure is important."

"Oh, yeah. I know...good ol' structure…"

After cake, Linette sat beside her pile of blocks. As usual, I sat beside her and built my own tower while prompting a discussion about letters, numbers, colors, shapes, Pokémon, and household objects on each side of the cube.

"This is one," I said as I handed her a single block. "Now, you have one block."

"One block," she repeated. "Number one."

She pointed to the blue #1.

"Very good," I replied. "That is correct. What is the color?"

"Bloooo," she stated.

"Perfect! Linette, you are so smart."

"Meee?"

"Of course."

"Awe, that's really cute," said Jay. "But why are ya giving her a quiz?"

"It's not a quiz, it's learning, and it's fun."

"Fun sirrr," said Linette.

"She called me sir!"

"No, Jezz the sirrr."

"Oh."

"It's like a game," I said as Linette resumed playing with the blocks. "And practice. When she remembers something from when we played, that's prior knowledge. I love when she activates prior knowledge."

"Oh, yeah, I know. That's a good thing to activate…"

"This is K," Linette said as she handed me a block painted with a purple K. "This is meeee. K."

"She does this often," I told Jay. "She insists that the K block is her."

"My block I'm K. I'm K!"

"Maybe she means to say she's 'okay'," Jay mused.

"Perhaps. I have a different theory," I responded.

"What's that?"

I leaned in closer to Jay and waited a few seconds for to Linette to turn attention away from us.

"Linette is good at activating prior knowledge. I'm wondering if someone taught her with blocks before," I said. "Maybe the 'K' represents something important."

"Oooh, like a codeword?" Jay asked.

I snickered. "I was thinking her name."

"Oh, yeah. Ditto."

"Her originally assigned name may begin with a K."

She kept holding the K block and waving it my face. Whenever I asked her why she was doing that, she responded with:

"This is meee."

"Maybe your original name started with a 'k', but I can't imagine what it was. Kira? Kia? Kiama? Kelsey? Kathryn? Katie? Kelly? Kaya? Kendra? Kolleen? Kloe? Kara? Kosette?" I asked.

Linette didn't react to any of the names I called out.

"Do you like the name 'Linette'?" I inquired.

"Yess, Sir!" she exclaimed.

"Then we'll keep using that. Maybe one day you'll change it."

When the thirty-minute Pikachu alarm went off, we took another bathroom break, then I placed her in the bed. I took out three books and asked her to choose one.

"Always give them a choice," I told Jay. "I think it's important for children to know that they have a say in what happens in their life whenever possible, even if it's as simple as choosing which book to read."

"Uh, yeah, good idea," he replied.

"We instruct her to eat, drink, sleep, sit, stand, play, listen, take medicine, travel, use the bathroom…kids don't get many opportunities to decide. That's why this piece is important."

After the story, I explained to Jay the importance of the nightlight, bedrails, and pull-ups while he pelted me with questions. Amb returned home towards the end of Linette's nap.

"How are you holding up?" she asked Jay as I gave her a welcome-home hug.

Jay intruded on our hug.

"Great," he said, squeezing us together. "Kids are soooo easy. Valé and I could raise ten of them at once."

"Yeah, with ten nannies working for you," she retorted. "But I'm glad you had fun."

Amb gestured to our room. I made up an excuse for Jay to leave. It didn't take much convincing; he was done for the day and in desperate need for alone time with Valé.

"I wooooked!" Linette called from her bedroom. "Come get meeee!"

"Right on time," Amb and I said together. "Jynx!"

"I said it first," she claimed.

"We said it together," I retorted.

"No."

"Yes. You owe me something…I get to pass my turn on cleaning the bathroom."

"Well, I was gonna do that for you anyway."

"…Sure…"

Linette tried to climb over her rails as Amb and I entered her bedroom.

"Look, Berr!" Linette said as she tugged on Amber's shirt. "Blocks and K and Jay Sir."

"You made a tower of blocks. It's cute. Nice job," Amber replied.

"Linette, Jay's been asking you to call him 'Jay Sir' all day, but you didn't do it until he's gone," I said.

"Uh-oh," she replied.

"Yeah, uh-oh. But it's okay."

"Okay, Sirr and Berr."

"I love you so much," said Amb. "Were you nice to Jay?"

"I'm always nice to Jay," I replied.

"Linette, I was asking you. Were you nice to Jay?"

"Yess, Berr."

"Good. I really missed you."

"Mee?"

"I missed you because I love you."

"Me too. We both love you," I said.

"Uh-oh," she replied.

"No 'uh-oh'," said Amb. "It's good to have a team."

We lifted her out of bed together. Once she was safely on the ground, I tickled her feet the way Annie said her father used to do to her. She loved that; I could tell because she shouted 'again!' whenever I stopped.

"Have you been checking your phone?" Amb asked as we arrive at the playroom.

We took a spot beside Linette, who had immediately run to the dramatic play area to look for the ladybug costume Harper brought over the last time he was here.

"Yes, and I have been getting all those lovely updates you've been sending me," I told Amb. "I love all your ideas for our wedding. It's going to be fun."

"Do you like the blue suit? I think that since I'll be in light red, you should be in blue, and it'll help us stick out from the boys since they're both wearing those white Shinto suits or something. I dunno exactly what he plans on doing. Something weird and traditional. He said something about preserving Japanese tradition. I wasn't really paying attention; you know how he goes on and on."

"Just when I thought he grew out of it…I like all your ideas."

"Almost everyone we invited RSVPed, too. We just need to hear from June's family and Liz. That's surprising considering we gave such short notice."

"Liz is coming; I told her I'd die if she didn't."

"Given your circumstances, she probably didn't see that as an incentive."

"I told her she's not allowed to be on duty. Not for me, anyway. And we'll make sure her party favors better than all the other ones."

"Jay wants to give people these big gifts…personalized too. Since he's using his own family's money and taking time off from work to plan it all, I'm not gonna argue with it."

"Meee!" Linette suddenly exclaimed. "Here, Jezz and Berr."

"We are so sorry for ignoring you," I told Linette.

We gave Linette our full attention for a while as we did her afternoon routine, which she had down with little to no prompting. I told Amb all about Jay's triumphs and follies as he attempted to help me care for Linette, including the mud incident.

"I did get a little sensitive and snapped at him," I mumbled towards the end. "Jay's got—I don't wanna say anything bad about him."

"I snap at Jay constantly because even though he's in my top three for favorite guys, he's a squirrely one," she replied. "You got upset because he was being irresponsible."

"Yeah. But looking back, I feel like I hurt his feelings."

"If we don't intervene now, their kid's going to eat ice-cream for dinner and have enough clothing and toys for a city. Jay was spoiled growing up. He had everything he wanted. It's good for him but it's also not realistic for 99.9% of the population, and sometimes giving someone everything without making them work for it messes with their psyche. You know—we watched that documentary together. Besides, you probably already knew that already."

"Yes. But he always has good intentions, and that's huge. It was more a me-problem then a him-problem. I kept thinking of how I grew up. Like, the bath thing, for example. As soon as I learned to walk, I frequently ran outside to try to get away from people, as you can probably imagine."

"I can picture that well."

"And I would get dirty. For part of my punishment, I wouldn't get a bath. I had access to a bathroom most days but no one taught me how to wash my hands or how to use bandages and I didn't always have a stool to reach the sink because I was sharing with thirty other children. I also wouldn't get food, or positive attention, which caused more problems, so I kept running away, not realizing that it was an endless cycle. So, when Linette runs, I think about that, and I think about how if she doesn't bathe, or eat the right food, or get the right kinds of attention, she'll…like, maybe run away and never come back. But mostly because of the feeling. It feels terrible to be neglected."

"That's why you're good of this—you understand all that."

"Jay will be good at it too. He might not always make the most responsible choices but he'll never drive anyone away. He's the reason I came back."

"I thought _I_ was the reason you came back."

"Well, it was mostly Jay."

"Ouch."

"Even though I was in love with you, you also scared me."

"Yeah, I figured."

"And I didn't have to work for Jay to like me."

"I have high standards; I'm not best friends with every Joe Doe."

"Yep."

We let Linette lead the conversation. I couldn't help but reflect on this new realm. I was about to go through the biggest ceremony of my life, move to a new region, and—possibly, hopefully—add to this thing I have going with Amb and Linette…and the rest.

"What did you and Jay decide?" I asked.

"About the tea?" she responded.

"Tea?"

"Teeeea!" Linette sang, pushing a teacup towards me.

"Linette was told me about her favorite tea while you stared philosophically off into space," she clarified.

"Oh. I didn't mean anything about tea."

It's not easy to have a deep conversation while taking care of a toddler, but after two long hours of interactive playing, reading, and of course, my lessons for Linette—which will forever be mocked—she got tired of the attention and sat in the playroom, content with the blocks, trucks, and dolls Misty brought. It was then that Amb and I stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and each other, ready to talk.

"I was asking…perhaps prematurely…if you and Jay talked about it," I said.

"Our wedding?" she guessed.

"No…don't you know what I mean?"

"I think so. Say it. It's just me here."

"Valé and Jay having kids, ones that'll be sharing our space and lives, and Annie being involved and it already sorta launched."

"Yeah, that. Well, we did see it coming. We told them it was okay, that we'd support them...this isn't about you changing your mind, though. I know you better."

"I'm just worried. It's a big change for all of us coming in fast, and you know how I don't like what's unpredictable."

"You're far more adaptable then you give yourself credit for. A kid fell out of the sky and you're her caretaker-soulmate. Everything changed so fast and don't you like it?"

"I do like it. I'm surprised I like it. Maybe it's Annie I'm worried about. She's only been healthy for about a month. I know she takes great care of herself but I still think she's not ready."

"A's the most introspective person alive; she knows when she's ready."

"Last time she did this, it left a hole in her heart."

"I think part of the reason she is eager to do this has to do with closure."

"I hadn't thought of it from that perspective. You're right—it will give her closure, and this is different from the last time because Jay and Valé are going to let her to her mom thing. She needs that."

"It's a little about you too. We don't have the luxury of time. Even if you get better and stay better, I'm worried that we'll keep putting it off because something else will get in the way. We might as well get all the huge stuff out of the way so that we can settle and be cozy…you, know?"

"I know."

"Don't you got more to say about this?"

"How much time do you got?"

"To listen to you—forever."

Other than to smile and occasionally yell something our way, Linette was fine playing alone. Amb and I got into a more comfortable seated position, reckoning we could be there a while.

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the quote: ' _When love and skill work together, expect a masterpiece,'_ by John Ruskin.

\+ Thanks for the reviews:):) If you have the time after you review this chapt, let Bri and I know what you think of the edits on the previous chapters. As of April 13, 2019, every chapter up to this one has been revised. As I mentioned in a previous AN, we dove back into our notes and pulled out some more Logan, Harper, and cute Linette as requested, so I hope you all take the time to look:)

\+ I am in the process of editing Heroine! So far, I'm soooo glad I decided to take on the challenge because it needs _work_. I wanna give props to Bri— Heroine was her first beta job and she helped me a lot, but we both agree it needs grooming. I thought a lot about what I wanted to portray during Heroine and made some changes that better reflect that. Much of the dialogue is either exactly the same or has just been tweaked. If you want some more specifics…:

\- I realized the relationship between Amb and Jay needs to be emphasized—honestly, I thought I included them more but I didn't. If you write, you'll likely run into this problem—so many of your notes don't make the final cut and you end up losing some good stuff.

\- Pistachio seems rushed (so far). I want to better emphasize that they literally spent months together—I won't add any new chapters, but I think I should do something to reflect this. I got some ideas already.

\- I'm naming the chapters as some of you suggested. You will know which chapters have been updated based on whether or not I named it. **If the chapter doesn't have a name, it means it has not yet been updated.**

\+ The next chapter is journaled contents—Jezz and some friends prepare for the Allamanda Contest.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, read below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- 'Robinhood' is watching.

\- Jay could use some work in the responsibility department—and Jezz and Amber have that covered.

\- Linette insists that she is the 'K' block.

\- Logan misses Squirt Gun, who is helping at a clinic in Toka.


	132. Allamanda

The Journal

Chapter #130: Allamanda

 **"** **All that is important is this one moment in movement. Make the moment important, vital, and worth living. Do not let it slip away unnoticed and unused."**

 **Martha Graham**

 _June 27, 2033_

 _The Allamanda contest was set to begin at 9:00 am._

 _I think I surprised everyone when my Pokémon and I showed up in the kitchen at 7:45 am, dressed, groomed, and looking much less miserable than I did the night before._

 _"Oniisan, you look wonderful," Jocelyn giggled._

 _"Flaafy Flaafy flaa!"_

 _"Flaafy likes your red bowtie," Lily translated. "And I do too. It's snazzy."_

 _"Thank you so very much," I replied._

 _We talked about our contest looks and what to expect that morning until Meowth and Lucy announced that it was time to leave._

 _Annie insisted on bringing tons of snacks just for me. It seemed like she enjoyed doing little things to help take care of me._

 _Amber didn't talk much that morning so Jay dominated the conversation. I thought about her nonstop, and every time I tried to sneak a look, I caught her looking at me._

 _We needed to take a ferry to the contest. During the short boat ride, Amber and I found each other alone._

 _"_ _One time I was flying over the bay near my house on Articuno, and all these tourists were taking pictures of me," she said as we looked off the back balcony. "I jumped off and people start screaming. I guess they thought I fell."_

 _"_ _Were you injured?" I inquired._

 _"_ _Not a scratch."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _I have some flying-types in my bag. Wanna try something sneaky?"_

 _"_ _Amb!" Jay shouted._

 _Jay ran towards us with two smoothies. He handed one to me and one to Amb. He took out three straws and stuck two in Amb's cup and one in mine._

 _"_ _These are low-sugar but super good," he said._

 _"_ _Thanks," said Amber._

 _"_ _I very much appreciate this," I replied._

 _"_ _Np, Buddy," Jay giggled nervously._

 _They shared. I felt self-conscious. Why was mine separate?_

 _"_ _May I…never mind," I said._

 _"_ _Want a sip? You can use my straw," Amber said as she pushed hers towards me._

 _"_ _No thank you…I could get you sick."_

 _"Are you feeling sick?" Jay asked._

 _"_ _Just to be safe."_

 _Amber and Jay gave me the last little bit. That is when I knew why mine was different; they got banana flavored. I hate that flavor. Mine was chocolate and peanut butter. It wasn't personal—they just knew I preferred a different flavor. I should've known._

 _We played cards and chatted with several other contest goers towards the end of the cruise, and I enjoyed it. My depression was almost non-existent for a while._

 _We arrived at the contest grounds by 8:30 am._

 _"It is good we got here early, now we can relax and head backstage to do those last-minute adjustments," said June. "Nice, huh?"_

 _"_ _Indeed," I replied. "I'll be right back. There is something I must do."_

 _I met Rita in the audience. She and Zorua were with Ralph. I wondered if this meant they were dating. I never saw Rita go out in public with a guy standing so close to her, hands nearly touching, as if they were two pieces of a whole. I didn't want to disrupt them, but I needed to speak with her._

 _"Did you come for expert advice?" Rita asked as I approached._

 _"Do you have any?" I asked._

 _"No. Except to be yourself, no matter how weird you are."_

 _"My routine isn't too strange; I think that is true."_

 _"I figured…you remember Ralph?"_

 _Ralph looked happy to see me, something else that I did not expect from him._

 _"Rita told me about what you've been through lately," he said as he shook my hand. "I'm glad you made it home safely and that you're feeling better."_

 _"Thank you. I am glad too," I replied._

 _"_ _You look confused," said Rita._

 _"_ _I didn't realize that you were close friends," I explained._

 _"_ _Ralph is my boyfriend. Shocking, right?"_

 _"_ _Oh."_ _Ralph laughed. Not at me, but my reaction, I think. "Oh, um congratulations."_

 _Rita chuckled. "Don't worry Jezz, you'_ _re still my favorite man."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _It was good to hear her say that to me. It made me feel like I was doing something right._

 _"But you gotta win first, or at least do well," Rita added._

 _"I will, most certainly. Do not be concerned," I replied._

 _"About you? I never worry about you."_

 _"I shall prepare for my turn. It was nice to meet you, Sir."_

 _"_ _See ya," they replied._

 _Out of our group of eight competitors, Jocelyn was the first to go up for the performance section, though she was the tenth person out of everyone total. She was frantic; she continually went over her simple routine in her head and practiced her smile as if her life depended on it. She also obsessed over her hair, trying to get it just right. This was the first time I noticed her acting like a preteen; I guess her kindergarten days ended._

 _After Flaafy handed her the curling iron, Jay took it away._

 _"You'll burn your hair if you keep using this," he admonished._

 _"You aren't even supposed to be back here! Go sit in the crowd so that you can watch me!" Jocelyn protested._

 _Jay unplugged the iron then doused her curls in hairspray while Jocelyn continued to pout._

 _"I'm only trying to help," said Jay. "Last time you had frizz…And I can see you clearly from back here."_

 _He used the smooth end of a brush to fix her curl. I kept watching them, though I don't think anyone noticed. I didn't bother to go over there and help Jocelyn since I know by now that it is pointless to try to stop Jay when it comes to styling. While I was drifting in thought, an Alolan girl who looked about Jocelyn's age tapped me on the shoulder._

 _"You were one of the kids that were kidnapped!" she loudly announced._

 _Everyone in the backstage area turned to look at me and Jay. I instantly felt accused._

 _"No, we weren't kidnapped, you have misunderstood the reports," I told her._

 _"They got lost," Jocelyn explained._

 _"_ _Flaa, Flaaf."_

 _I turned to Jay since I didn't have anything to say. Jay nervously scratched the back of his head._

 _"Yeah, and ummm, we only want the attention of the judges," he said when no one refused to take their eyes off of us._

 _The little girl who called me out apologized. A few people continued to look at us while they whispered suspiciously, but the majority of the thirty contestants competing decided to leave us alone. Then to my horror, I saw them: Haku, Lona, and Alina._

 _"Hi, Jessica," Haku announced._

 _I pretended not to notice her. She got really close to me. I was afraid to move, as if my running away would set off a siren._

 _"I'm talking to you," she asserted as she poked me in the chest._

 _The other girls joined her. I slowly backed away._

 _"Me?" I responded. "My name is Jezz Morgan. If you don't believe me, look it up."_

 _"Don't be fresh. We come bearing good news," Haku announced. "Lona, explain."_

 _"We're officially apologizing. We'll never bother you again because you're a waste of time," the teen explained._

 _"Thank you," I replied with a bow._

 _"That wasn't a nice apology!" Jocelyn complained._

 _"_ _Fla!"_

 _I didn't even notice her standing there with Jay._

 _"I'm talking to Jessica," Haku retorted._

 _"His name is 'Jezz', not 'Jessica'! He doesn't have a girl name anymore," Jocelyn asserted._

 _"_ _Fla fee!"_

 _Haku, Lona, and Alina laughed in our faces._

 _"As we were saying: you're not worth our time and energy. We decided to be nice and let you know we won't be looking for you again, ever," Haku continued._

 _"But don't forget, there at least three people in this world who you are never going to be able to fool," Alina remarked._

 _The three of them walked away. I didn't say anything or move. I heard the announcer introduce Jocelyn._

 _"_ _Hey, Buddy, it's okay," Jay murmured as he rubbed my shoulders._

 _That earned some 'awwwwes' and sniggers from the other contestants, but as usual, Jay didn't feel self-conscious about his affection so neither did I. I even turned around and hugged him. I didn't cry this time._

 _"_ _Let's watch Jocelyn," Jay said after ten long seconds._

 _June, Anika, Maya, Lily, Jay, Gracie, Benny, and Cassandra watched Jocelyn and Flaafy from backstage. Jay and I watched her from the television monitor located towards the back so that we could avoid any intrusive conversations._

 _"_ _Look at that Double Team and Cotton Spore!" the little Alola girl who called me out earlier exclaimed. "I wish I could do that."_

 _"_ _Maybe you will someday," an older girl responded._

 _Jay nudged me. "I remember when A and I used to say stuff like that to Jocelyn. Soon she won't have to look up to us because she'll be on our level."_

 _"_ _Interesting. I never contemplated that before," I responded._

 _"_ _It sounds lame, but I think about my sisters a lot. Oh, and Sil; I'm still not used to having a male sibling."_

 _We continued to watch the contest._

 _"_ _Jocelyn and Minun are excellent together. I wonder if they will become a team," I pondered aloud._

 _"_ _It's possible, but they also really like A and Michio," Jay replied. "I feel like Plusle is almost obsessed with them. She follows them around. According to Lily and Logan, she and Minun refer to A and Michio as their 'parents'. That's cute but Jocelyn will be upset if Plusle and Minun go with you when you move to my Nanny and Pop-pop's old house."_

 _"_ _Jocelyn seems mature to me. I do not think Jocelyn will have trouble finding cute electric-type Pokémon to join her team."_

 _"_ _Ditto."_

 _The judges awarded Jocelyn with beauty and cleverness points, and she returned backstage with an enormous smile. I could tell by everyone's face that they were both impressed and surprised by her routine._

 _We congratulated Jocelyn as the next contestant prepared to go. Jay and I noticed Haku and her friends watching us, whispering, then laughing suspiciously. Next was Lona's turn._

 _"That's Lona, Haku and Alina's friend," Jay whispered to our friends. "They're in the Kapule Klan, which means they hate everything related to Team Rocket."_

 _"That's too bad. Her Dragonair and Lurantis look so amazing," Benny sighed. "How come all the mean people are always the best at things?"_

 _"That's wrong—we'll win this," said Jocelyn._

 _"_ _Fee!"_

 _"Maya, are you scared they'll disqualify you again?" Benny asked as her turn neared._

 _"Sandshrew and Annastasia made a case for me. Now discrimination is illegal," Maya replied._

 _"That advocacy thing is a nice benefit for us Pokémon. Sandshrew is good for a lot of things, I just wish it wasn't such a huge jerk about it," said Lily._

 _"_ _Maybe one day that will change," I replied._

 _"_ _Yeah, after a miracle."_

 _Anika's routine was so perfect that wanted it to continue for hours. I was up after her, and I didn't feel ready._

 _"_ _Are you nervous?" Jay whispered._

 _"_ _I am a bit nervous," I admitted._

 _"_ _I figured. No matter what happens, like, on that stage or the battle round or after this whole thing is over, it doesn't make a difference in the long run. This day is still a great day because you and I are here experiencing it together."_

 _Jay held his breath as he watched me, wanting so badly to know how I felt at this particular moment._

 _"_ _I always feel better because of you. I am confident I will do well, or at least, not be a failure," I said._

 _I truly did feel a surge of confidence as my turn approached. I looked for Amber. I knew she'd be watching, and I had this overwhelming desire to impress her. I wanted her to look at me and understand that there is something in this world I can do right._

 _"Is Amb making you nervous?" Jay asked._

 _"No," I lied._

 _"She said you were acting weirder than usual around her."_

 _"I was afraid that she would pity me because of everything that had happened lately. That would have made me miserable. But she only wants me to feel safe and calm and is how I feel when you and she are around me. I suppose you keep me balanced."_

 _I was proud of myself for being open and truthful. This was something I didn't do very often, but I wanted to do more._

 _"That was our goal," Jay responded. "No matter what happens, everyone's proud of you."_

 _When it was my turn, Jay left to go sit in the audience with the rest of his family and friends._

 _I introduced a total of fifteen rubber balls to Chimecho, who used his long tail to toss the balls to Furfrou. Furfrou allowed each ball to bounce off the tip of his nose, while Chimecho suspended the discarded balls using his psychic abilities. It was such a simple show, nothing fancy, but it was a total hit. I saw Amber laughing and clapping—which made it the best day ever._

 _Even though there was still the beauty and battle round to get through, I had no doubt that I could take the lead there as well._

 _Amber came backstage to congratulate me. She did this dramatic, run towards my face with open arms, like she was going to kiss me, but she obviously didn't do the kiss. She did hug me very tight and tell me how proud she was. I sighed, but I don't think she noticed. The thing is, I already know that she is proud of me, and I want to expand…maybe explain what makes her proud, or if she's ever felt something next to that proudness…_

 _I later discovered that I was paired with Haku for the battle round. I had mixed feelings towards the situation._

 _"Jezz, I'm here," Amber announced as she entered the holding tent. She walked right up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, compelling me to look at her directly. "You okay?"_

 _I was happy, confused, and feeling butterflies at the same time._

 _"I have fought many bullies before. She is no different," I replied._

 _Amber smiled with relief. "Good, cuz my intention was to make you think that."_

 _"I had a feeling that would be your course of action."_

 _"I wonder if you will ever learn to talk more like a kid your age."_

 _"I will try."_

 _"Hey, Amb. I'm going back to the audience so that I can get a better view of the battles," said Jay. "Good luck, Jezz. I have faith, and…"_

 _"We are both proud," he and Amber finished together._

 _I smiled and hugged them both at the same time._

 _"That is so very kind to say," I replied._

 _"It's the truth," Jay responded._

 _"Totally," Amber added. "I wish you luck too. See ya."_

 _I watched them leave and waited for that last little wave that both of them always gave me whenever we parted. Then I looked to my other friends._

 _"Fruuu Furfrou," Furfrou chanted as he licked my hand._

 _"We're the last ones up. Did you notice that too?" I asked._

 _Furfrou half-sat on my lap as I stroked his fur. We watched everyone else go up as we waited for our turn. I was aware of Haku watching me; I suppose I was watching her too. I refused to be saddened by her presence; she shall not become a trigger._

 _Before my anxiety destroyed my confidence, Annastasia and Michio came into the tent. I was very relieved to see them, my new family._

 _"We wanted to check on you," said Annie. "I saw who you were up against."_

 _"I know you don't like her, Michio. Maybe I can beat her for you," I said._

 _"Beat her for your own sake," Michio advised. "I know I wasn't the only one she fucked up."_

 _I was happy to hear that. Coming from Michio, it meant a lot. I knew at that moment that I had a lot of moments to look forward to with both of them._

 _"Yes, I will do my best, I promise, swear," I asserted._

 _"I know. I wanted to make sure you weren't freaking out. And I have your food if you want anything," Annastasia responded._

 _"I ate enough food on the ferry. I had much of that cheese they were serving and some of those snacks you gave me."_

 _"Good. Make sure you drink a lot of water. Do you have your water bottle with you?"_

 _I pulled out my brand new, bright blue, stainless steel water bottle. I held it up for her to see._

 _"Good. I'll leave you alone now," she responded._

 _She started to walk away, but I didn't want her to leave. I wanted them both to be here for me in case my Haku-induced anxiety got the best of me. I reached out to her._

 _"You can stay," I murmured._

 _"I don't want to nag you more," Annie replied._

 _"I don't think it is nagging. Other than Hauana and Perry, no one ever asked me questions like that before. I don't mind. I like it."_

 _"Jezz, there is no way you're that perfect—everyone gets fed up," said June. "A, can you believe it?"_

 _"Hardly. That will change, give it a few weeks," Lily remarked. "He will turn into a teenager."_

 _"But he'll be a sweet teenager."_

 _"That is nice to say," I responded with an inadvertent laugh._

 _The truth was that I knew no matter how hard I tried to prevent issues; adolescence was going to be a challenge for me. I could only imagine what will happen once I stop the Lupron. And then there is testosterone, and if the rumors about that were true, I had many emotional battles ahead._

 _Annie and Michio stayed, and we all watched the other competitors until it was my turn to rise. Everyone wished me luck as I exited the tent and headed to the trainers' platform._

 _"It's nice to face another girl," Haku whispered as she walked passed me, towards her own platform._

 _"_ _You sound scared," I retorted._

 _She didn't reply. That boosted my confidence as I began the fight._

 _The battle was short retrospectively but at the time I seemed like the longest battle in which I'd ever engaged. My strategy was defense, and it worked._

 _I silently cheered when I saw that I came in first place. I can't believe I got the most points overall, winning the contest, again. How could something like that happen to a person like me?_

 _I tried not to look too proud as I accepted the champion ribbons from the chief judge. After all, I would have never gotten this far if it weren't for all the people who had helped me along the way._

 _"You're the first male trainer to ever win this contest," the judge commented as he handed me my prize._

 _'_ Probably because I'm one of the few boys who actually signed up, _' I thought to myself._

 _"Thank you so very much, Sir," I responded._

 _I looked at to the audience and saw Rita and Ralph standing together, cheering me on. I felt like maybe Ralph was different. Maybe he would stay with Rita longer than any of us expected. He already has. I had never seen her so happy with a guy close to her age before. Usually, the only guys she truly liked were the little ones like me._

 _When I returned to the tent, I discovered that everyone was overjoyed to see my victory._

 _"_ _You were totally amazing!" said Jay, his eyes sparkling._

 _"_ _Artful," Anika said playfully._

 _"_ _I wanna be like you one day!" Jocelyn exclaimed._

 _"_ _Flaaafyy!"_

 _"_ _What a comeback," said Tamaki._

 _"_ _I guess this proves you're feeling better," Amber said, speaking quieter than the others._

 _"You beat Haku," Takeshi pointed out. "That bitc—sorry! I mean, 'bully'. Jay says she was mean to you."_

 _"_ _She was. I am glad that I had the chance to show her how strong I have become," I replied._

 _"You're two steps closer to the Grand Festival," said Cassandra._

 _Cassandra, Carol, Flare, Anika, Tobie, Gracie, Tomoko—they have all been so nice to me, so supportive, even though I've barely had more than one conversation with each of them. There was no more pity in their eyes. People with little kids that were still babies and Tamaki and Benny's parents who I really didn't know at all were telling me how well I did. I know I did well, but it always felt good to hear it from other people. It is hard to believe that I have become so close to people without those feelings of wanting to flee returning._

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the quote: _"All that is important is this one moment in movement. Make the moment important, vital, and worth living. Do not let it slip away unnoticed and unused,"_ by Martha Graham.

\+ Thanks for the reviews:)

\+ I am in the process of editing Heroine! So far, I'm soooo glad I decided to take on the challenge because it needs _work_. I wanna give props to Bri— Heroine was her first beta job and she helped me a lot, but we both agree it needs grooming. I thought a lot about what I wanted to portray during Heroine and made some changes that better reflect that. Much of the dialogue is either exactly the same or has just been tweaked. You will know which chapters have been updated based on whether or not I named it. **If the chapter doesn't have a name, it means it has not yet been updated.**

\+ The next chapter is back to the main storyline. Lily and Maya cook and Jezz has a something dream.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, read below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Haku, Alina, and Lona called for a truce with Jezz but are passive-aggressive about it.

\- Jezz won the Allamanda Contest.

\- Jay, Jezz, and Amb won a notorious reputation after their story of getting lost was broadcasted on television.

\- Rita and Ralph are officially dating.


	133. The Other Side

The Journal

Chapter #131: The Other Side

 **"When we die, we leave behind us all we have and take with us all we are."**

 **Anonymous**

"We'll have stacks of fish: fried, baked, sautéed, sashimi, you name it," said Lily.

I looked up from the working menu. There was plenty of seafood, but nothing for vegetarians or people like me who couldn't eat anything but soup.

"It's a good start," I said.

"Stay here, we have more samples," Lily said before she and Maya ran back into the kitchen.

Amb and I were dressed in fancy attire, our prospective outfits for our rehearsal dinner scheduled eighteen days from now. Lily and Maya insisted on catering, so we were testing out their concoctions before the event.

"The fried flounder was good," Amb said as she bit into a biscuit. "We'll tell them about the soup requirement the next time they come out."

I was highly uncomfortable. It was the angle of the chair, texture and fit of my outfit, exhaustion from a sleepless night and nap-less day, and the fact that I was hungry... I smiled wearily, failing, as usual, to fool Amb.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," she said as she tossed her napkin onto her plate.

Amb helped pull me from the chair.

"You're leaving?" Maya asked sadly as we walked towards the kitchen.

"It was a sweet idea but this isn't a good time," I said.

"Why not?" Lily asked accusingly.

"It's just not a good time," Amber asserted.

"But we very much appreciate this," I added. "One of us will talk to you more about the menu later. Thanks."

Amb and I returned home. Amb knew I felt like garbage and embraced me before we stepped into the cottage.

"It's okay," she murmured. "It's such a little thing—personally, I want pizza at our rehearsal dinner."

"Really?" I sniffed, laughing a little.

"I was only doing this fancy thing because I figured you'd like the idea."

"I'd rather skip Lily's seafood bisque. They're excellent with seafood, but I no longer care for meat."

"Logan will be disappointed, but it's our fiesta, not his."

I thought about that word 'fiesta'.

"I still don't know the theme of our wedding," I said.

"Of course, you don't," she responded. "It's a surprise."

"I thought maybe you'd crack by now."

Amb kissed my forehead, took my hand, and pushed open the door of the cottage. She repeated the word 'fiesta'—it was messing with my head.

"The theme will be fun. You'll enjoy it," she said.

"Is it Spanish-related?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"But we're Japanese."

"Thanks for letting me know because I had no idea."

"If it's Spanish it'd be awkward."

"It's not Spanish."

"I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"Sounds like a you-problem."

I shrugged and she helped me reach our room. As soon as I reached the bed, I lied as flat as I could and shut my eyes. I thought about how great it'd be to feel like that every moment of my life.

"It'll probably be better for you to have the bed to yourself tonight—you'll be able to stretch out," said Amb.

"Yeah, but it won't be worth it," I responded.

"Bullshit. Let yourself be comfortable."

I really didn't like the idea of being alone—even though I liked being alone, some people were exceptions. Amber, Pip, all my Pokémon—exceptions. Linette would be too if I didn't have to be hyper-vigilant of watching her.

"There must be a solution to this back pain," she said as she sat cross-legged on the ground. "We know stress makes it worse—what else do we know about it?"

"It's caused by pressure against my spine and that if I listened to everything Liz taught me, I probably wouldn't be dealing with this because I would've done the surgeries she recommended," I lamented.

"People keep telling you different things. She tells you that, then the person at the hospital says that since you're not going to live long anyway, you might as well leave it because the pain of recovery will be worse, then Liz hears that and says not to listen to him, and I think they forget that this is your life and not a casino."

"What would you like me to do?"

"I know you're mad Liz left you but I think you should listen to her. Whenever you ignore her, something bad happens."

"Like when?"

"It'd take me hours to list them off."

"Then I'll consider it. It's only been yesterday and today."

"Liz said once it starts back up it won't end till you end."

"…Yeah…"

She mocked my 'yeah', then stood and got the extra pillows from the top shelf, which she threw on top of me.

"I'll stop by tomorrow," I said. "If I get it done by the end of this week, I'll be able to handle doing stuff the week before our wedding."

"Good."

We arranged the pillows so that I could lie at that specific angle I knew would be best for me. Then I somehow convinced Amb that she should stay with me. She kept asking and offering stuff like backrubs and tea but it was hard for me to focus on the details. I was paralyzed mentally but part of it was physical—my body wouldn't respond to my brain's orders as I tried to shift and make room for her. But, when Amb hovered over me and rubbed my shoulders, the pain melted and I instantly became looser. It was as if her aura was magic—I shouldn't have expected anything less from her. Amb heals; the bow and arrows are what throw people off.

Amber pulled off my blazer, unbuttoned my shirt, removed my shoes, and loosened my belt, granting me the comfort I couldn't give myself. She kicked off her espadrilles and snuggled beside me. It was so normal, that I didn't expect anything not-normal to happen just minutes later, in a dream that was beyond disturbing.

 **XO**

I was walking through darkness, ahead of me was a flame in the distance.

"This is familiar," I said to no one.

The flame got bigger, and the closer I got, the more it seemed to distort.

"It's…a Pikachu…" I mumbled.

"I sent you all the way to her, and you still couldn't make it."

I looked around. All I could see were dark walls and the shape of Pikachu in the distance.

"Who's talking?" I asked.

"Me," the voice replied.

The shape rushed towards me. The closer it got, the clearer its features became. It leaped forward, then I saw it clearly: a Pikachu with a heart-shaped tail and pendant around her neck. I melted—she was so fluffy and something about her essence was so comforting. I knelt down in front of her. I asked if I could pet her. Instead of a 'Pika-pi' like I would get from Pip, she said:

"Sure. I like getting my ears scratched. And btw, you know me."

 _'_ _Okay, so I'm dreaming. At least it's not another flashback,'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call this a flashback," she responded.

I decided to play along, figuring it'd be more interesting that way.

"You heard my thoughts?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

"Okay…you said I know you, but I've never met a female Pikachu."

My voice didn't sound like mine, it sounded like my thoughts.

"We're communicating by feeling," the Pikachu explained.

"You know telepathy. Fascinating. Few non-psychic types are able to do that," I replied.

The Pokémon roller her eyes. "You have no clue."

She sneezed. I wanted to know why, because it was random, and for some reason, it seemed staged.

"That was staged," she said.

"…Why?" I asked.

"I suppose I maybe wasn't talked about as much as I reckoned….by the way, you can pet me. I'm still waiting for you to do that."

"…Right…"

She sighed the way Pip did whenever I took a minute to fulfill the request. She was softer than Pip—most Pikachu probably were, because Pip was like Amb and always climbing trees and forgetting to groom himself.

"You must like Pikachu a lot since you keep thinking about them," she remarked.

"They're cute," I said. "And intelligent and talented. They're the trademark Pokémon of Kanto."

"But you don't have one."

"I don't like capturing Pokémon. I like training them and I already have plenty of Pokémon to train. And Amber has a Pikachu who's a little like mine too because I see him every day and we chat and I taught him how to use Kinesis, Fly, and Iron Head…we share a lot of great memories. I also know other electric-types that are similar to Pikachu."

She seemed suddenly intrigued. "Like who?"

"My cousin has almost every electric type native to in the eastern hemisphere. She got many native to the west as well. Many are mouse-like. Have you ever heard of Dedenne, Pachirisu, Emolga, Minun, or Plusle?"

"You're a moron."

That was random.

"…Sure…" I mumbled.

She polished her pendant in the most ordinary way possible, but this wasn't an ordinary place, nor an ordinary situation, so like the sneeze, it seemed staged.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"If you were listening, you would already know," she retorted.

"You're kinda sarcastic too."

She sneezed again. It seemed somewhat more genuine but still staged—unless that was just an assumption of mine. I was always projecting my trust issues onto people, even when those people were Pokémon.

"When I first got here…or was brought here…or woke up…whatever happened, you said that you sent me to her," I said. "What does that mean?"

"Aura Keepers—all female figures—were watching over you and you still ended up here," she said, clarifying nothing.

"Who was on this 'team'?"

"Guess."

"Amb."

"No."

"Really? Because when I think of teams and females protecting me, Amb's the first to come to mind."

"Think about aura."

"Annastasia."

"Yes."

"Star."

"Yes."

"Annastasia's Xerneas…Abnoba."

"Correct."

"Other female figures…are you sure Amb's not on the list?"

"One-hundred percent."

"Keaka?"

"Who?"

"Michio's mother…well, if you don't know who Keaka is, you probably don't know who Michio is either."

"Michio and I were really close."

"Okay…is Michio part of this all-female team?"

"No. Almost, but no."

"Mew…the Morgan's Mew."

"Yes."

"Is that all of them?"

"No. Four more…three…two…mostly three…maybe six, depending."

This game was tiring, but the impact wasn't physical. It took till now to recognize that my pain was gone. Not just the pain in my chest—that I noticed immediately—but the back pain, headache, and nausea that came and went frequently. What I felt now was pure frustration.

"Misty?" I guessed.

"No."

"Delia?"

"No."

"June?"

"No."

"Soledad."

"No."

"Rita?"

"No."

"Are you sure Rita isn't on the list?"

"Positive."

"Liz?"

"No."

"Mary Sapphira?"

"No."

"Jaylie?"

"What?"

"…never mind. I figured it was worth a shot."

"No Jaylies…or Jays."

"Are any of someones you mentioned related to Annie?"

"Closely."

"Rumika?"

"No."

"Lucy?"

"No."

"…uh, Jessica Morgan…as in, Annie's mother?"

"No."

"Jocelyn?"

"No."

"There aren't any other significant female figures in my life."

"That's not true."

"There are, but they're all either evil or significantly younger than me."

"I never said they needed to be good or fit an age requirement."

I wanted to solve this puzzle, even if it was a meaningless dream. I knew all about aura guardians and alternate realms, protectors of karmic circles, but there was a limit to my knowledge—and imagination.

"Hauana?" I said.

"No," said the Pikachu. "But I'm glad you mentioned her—it feels awful to be forgotten after you're gone."

"Um…thanks…how would you know?"

She smiled but stayed silent. I sighed then moved on. I said random names of girls who were in my life, regardless of how well I knew them—I even said the evil ones, like Maple, Haku, and Jessiebelle.

"Are these people I know?" I inquired, feeling dumb for not asking sooner.

"It depends on what you mean by that," she replied.

"I'd like to know what any of this has to do with my life."

"You should've stayed closer to your advocators and protectors."

"Most of them are at war."

"Particularly the Mew. They're with your family for a reason."

"I haven't seen them in months."

"I suppose I cannot blame you for that. It's too bad you weren't with her though, otherwise you'd still be alive. But it's not like you did this to yourself."

"Are you saying I should've gone with Team Rocket and most of my friends to the Euon/Toka border?"

"I don't know. As I said, this is probably not your fault."

"Why do you say 'her' when there are two Mew? And I am still alive, just hallucinating."

"The Mew are a single spirit split it two. A lot like me and a certain special human…I think you should take a look around for a while before you ask more questions."

"…Sure..."

The scene changed. We were in a forest. The air was cool and felt nice on my skin. I breathed and it felt good.

"'If I were still alive'…bullshit," I muttered.

We got to a cliff. She trotted straight to the edge, then pointed westward. I meandered my way over to her. She invited me to sit on the ledge.

"There's our world," she said, gazing over the valley.

"'Our' world?" I asked as I observed the ravine.

She ran so fast it was as if she were gliding over the forest floor. I was suddenly filled with energy. I followed her. Nothing hurt. No consequences.

Creatures were everywhere. Pokémon that I had never seen before. Not one of them looked quite right. I didn't care.

We stopped by a river. She pranced between the rocks and rollicked in the pristine water. I was not sweaty, thirst, nor tired. I joined her.

"In the first dimension, I hated getting wet, so it's strange that my heart chose here of all places. I wasn't fond of forests either—I had severe allergies," said the Pikachu.

"First dimension?"

"Yes. I call it that. What do you think?"

"I'm still confused."

The Pikachu laughed and then looked into the water.

"He's good, right? When you left, he was happy with his life?" she asked.

"I don't who you mean," I replied.

"If you think about it, you'll understand."

The answer suddenly entered my brain, as if someone tossed it right in.

"You care about Michio's happiness?" I inquired.

"Very much," she responded.

"Oh. Ohh…um, wow…"

I suddenly knew who she was.

"I thought my identity was obvious. Maybe they really don't talk about me…"

"Oh, no, they did. The pendant—the one you're wearing—Michio has one just like it. Or is that one his? And allergies…someone mentioned that once…"

I thought about all the medications I was taking and tried to think of one that would cause such weird side effects. None did, and if this were a dream, I wouldn't be aware of it. Perhaps I was on more morphine than I realized.

"Still think this is a dream?" she asked.

"I'm going with hallucination," I replied.

"Can you tell me how he is?"

"Michio."

"The one and only."

"Michio's good…sorta. Great really, depending on what qualifies…I can't really be talking to you. There is no Pokémon on Earth that can resurrect the dead."

"Whoever said anything about resurrecting the dead?"

"You died."

"Not here. Geeze…Lunala said you were smart, but you're not seeing the obvious."

"You're driving me crazy."

"Sorry. I'll fix that. Here."

I felt relieved of all frustration. She smiled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"When you or someone else gets negative feelings, you take a deep breath, and you breathe them away."

"That's nice, but negative emotions exist for a reason. It's a survival mechanism."

"That mechanism has no reason to exist here."

"Then while feel negative emotions at all?"

"Empathy. It helps us connect to newcomers like yourself."

We were quiet for a while. I wanted to know more about this place and my situation. I wanted to wake from this nightmare.

"Where are my friends and family?" I asked.

She shook her head and started to groom herself nonchalantly, again.

"What does shaking your head mean?" I persisted.

"It means 'no'," she flatly replied.

"I want to know what you mean by 'no'. 'No', what?"

"You died partly because your aura got sucked up by the antibodies of the Tree of Beginnings. A similar thing happened to me. You sacrificed yourself to save someone else. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"I didn't remember right away either. I had to go to the Cave of Windows and Mirrors in order to get a look back on it all."

"Where is that cave?"

"Beneath this river. We can swim there in no time at all."

"Then let's go for it."

"I think we should wait for Star."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I was at the Cave I learned about two fates. The first is yours and the second is Star's. Star gives her aura up for Annie, who is currently getting the life sucked out of her as the dark eclipse grows stronger. Star is being split into divisions too extensive for her to handle. She won't be able to last."

"Giving up auras?"

"Auras can be given up, but usually they are inherited. Whenever a creature dies, their aura is reincarnated into a different person. Whenever an aura keeper dies, their aura is split into two and two new aura keepers come out of it. It's an evolutionary design to help restock all the aura keepers who perished years ago. Plusle and Minun inherited my aura, which is why they are so familiar to Annastasia and Michio—especially the female one, Plusle. Silver and Red inherited their aura from Red's father. Red's father was an aura keeper who died recently, but it doesn't matter because linear time only exists in DM1. Rose didn't inherit her aura from a keeper, but Silver's power is rubbing off on her the way Annastasia's rubbed off on Michio. Harper and Star got their auras from Umbreon's deceased ex-trainer Linette, who is the birth mother of Kestrel. As for your aura, I do not know what will come of it. Someone might have inherited it already, possibly a long time ago."

I didn't know of any 'Kestrel' but there were more pressing questions at the moment.

"You mean someone could have inherited my aura while I was still alive?" I asked.

"Aura transcends time. Linear time only exists in DM1."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"If new aura keepers are coming into existence, how come only Annastasia and Sandshrew are affected by this war and the damage to the Tree of Beginnings?"

"Because Annastasia and Sandshrew were the last two aura keepers. The new aura keepers cannot step up until one of them lets go."

"Do you think Annastasia should let go? I feel as though you have been implying that."

"I don't."

"Perhaps I am just confused. Give me a summary of all this. Tell me everything that you think I might not know in relation to aura and the dimensions and fate."

"Okay."

She sat down across from me. I tried but couldn't prepare for a confusing explanation from a Pikachu who died over a decade ago.

 **XO**

I nearly fell out of bed, but I accidentally pushed Amb out instead. She groaned as she pushed me back onto the mattress.

"This isn't a trampoline," she tiredly chided.

"I had a freaky dream. I can't wait to tell you about it," I responded. "And I'm sorry for rolling onto you like that."

"It's 5:00 am. Please go back to sleep."

"I can't…I suddenly have all this energy. I feel amazing."

"How? It's period week. No one in this house feels 'amazing' on period week."

"I don't have an explanation."

I crawled over her and searched in the dark for my day clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I must consult with Annie," I replied. "You can join me."

"No, lie back down. There's something wrong with you."

"I'll…explain later. Love you, bye."

Amb groaned. After I shut the door behind me, I heard her get up. I knew she'd follow me.

Pip jumped off his bed in the corner of the family room when he heard me enter. He chanted excitedly and jumped onto my shoulder.

"You too?" Amb said in disbelief. "Jezz…you're worrying me. Please go back to bed."

"I—we'll—be back soon," I responded.

Amb slipped on her boots and coat then linked elbows with me. Pip moved onto her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere without me," she said.

 **XO**

Annie was waiting for us in the foyer.

"Did you see it too?" she asked as we approached.

Michio was off to the side, watching us with this look of concern, one I hadn't seen from in a while.

"We both did," he said.

"See what?" Amb inquired.

"We all dreamt of her," said Annie. "Though I'm hesitant to call it a dream."

"We must discuss this," I replied. "I want to know what happened between you and Scarlett—in _your_ words."

We moved to the couches. Amb sat beside me and Annie was across from her with Michio by her side. Pip and Annie's Pokémon eagerly joined us.

"This is weird," Amb yawned. "How come I didn't see anything?"

"Just listen," said Michio.

Amb mocked him while Annie took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

"Scarlett inadvertently latched onto me not long after we met," she began. "Scarlett was drawn to my energy, and because it was so similar to her own, she assimilated it. Sandshrew and I have always been each side of the same demonic coin. Darkness and light—not to say that one is evil and one is pure—but one who has experienced darkness and one who has experienced light. It's a spectrum, not a set binary. It's like my energy and Sandshrew's energies are now merging and blurring together. It's like we are assimilating to each other. There can't be two. That is why Sandshrew and I survived after Scarlett was killed. One of us, me or her, had to die in order for one of us to live. Now, because I no longer have Scarlett here to keep my aura alive, it is just me and it. One of us will have to die in order to save the other. Either that or we both go down."

"You'd rather die than kill," I remarked.

"Yes."

"It's not even a person," said Michio. "It's a demon."

"He's right," I said.

"I don't want blood on my hands, but I am not ready to end my time here just yet," said Annie.

"You're nuts," said Amb. "Everyone on the planet would rather have you than that satanic hamster. Sure, it's powerful, but so are you."

"If I die and it gets back all its power, it might be the only being strong enough to end the war in Toka. If it returns to the Tree, it can force every Pokémon out there to trust it because it will have gained the ability to manipulate their auras."

"And humans?"

"I am not sure if humans would be affected. Some think they will, others don't."

"You are assuming that it will have good intentions after you're gone," said Michio. "Why should it?"

"Because even though it only cares about Pokémon and not humans, we're all in this together. It might hate the humans, it might even want to kill them all off after it ceases the war, but that will cause mass distress among the Pokémon, but I doubt it'll do it because it won't satisfy it. It won't be satisfied until Pokémon are at least equal to people."

"We need both of you, mostly you."

"There are so many problems in the world, from this crisis to the mysterious attacks, to the Type: Null mystery…all this in addition to the rest of the crap we are typically forced to deal with. I have been thinking a lot about those photos that the kids took, especially that ripple in the sky. I want to know what that is about. I don't think it's a good thing."

I pulled myself off the couch and took a long look at her.

"We'll figure this out," I said. "Is there any way I can help _you_?"

"Take care of yourself. When I need you, I will not hesitate to ask," she vowed.

"Okay."

"I'm going back to bed."

"How can you sleep after a convo like this?" Amb questioned.

"I'm exhausted."

"That makes two of us."

"Ditto," I said, feeling suddenly depleted. "I need sleep too, especially now."

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the quote: _"_ _When we die, we leave behind us all we have and take with us all we are,"_ which was anonymously published online.

\+ The reviews are great:) All your questions will be answered in time! I would especially love feedback on this chapter. It's one of the first chapters I wrote and also one of the most difficult.

\+ I am in the process of editing Heroine! So far, I'm soooo glad I decided to take on the challenge because it needs _work_. I wanna give props to Bri— Heroine was her first beta job and she helped me a lot, but we both agree it needs grooming. I thought a lot about what I wanted to portray during Heroine and made some changes that better reflect that. Much of the dialogue is either exactly the same or has just been tweaked. You will know which chapters have been updated based on whether or not I named it. **If the chapter doesn't have a name, it means it has not yet been updated.**

\+ The next chapter is a continuation of the main storyline.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, skim below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Amber thinks Jezz is going insane.

\- Jezz met Scarlett in a dream.

\- Kestrel is a person who exists.

\- Star's in danger.

\- Scarlett gives a warning to Jezz; find out who his advocates are and find them.


	134. Advocated

The Journal

Chapter #132: Advocated

 **"** **I think so much about stars and wormholes and oversea politics and how much I love the people I know. I observe when no one thinks I'm looking and sometimes forget to use motherese on my toddler. It's no wonder my story's difficult to follow."**

 **Jezz Morgan-Kapule**

I couldn't forget yesterday's dream.

 _"Aura Keepers—all female figures—were watching over you and you still ended up here."_

 _"You should've stayed closer to your advocators and protectors."_

 _"Particularly the Mew. They're with your family for a reason."_

 _"I didn't remember right away either. I had to go to the Cave of Windows and Mirrors in order to get a look back on it all."_

 _Annastasia and Sandshrew were the last two aura keepers. The new aura keepers cannot step up until one of them lets go."_

Nor could I forget what Annie told me in the conversation I had with her and Michio immediately following it.

 _"_ _Scarlett inadvertently latched onto me not long after we met…Scarlett was drawn to my energy, and because it was so similar to her own, she assimilated it. Sandshrew and I have always been each side of the same demonic coin. Darkness and light—not to say that one is evil and one is pure—but one who has experienced darkness and one who has experienced light. It's a spectrum, not a set binary. It's like my energy and Sandshrew's energies are now merging and blurring together. It's like we are assimilating to each other. There can't be two. That is why Sandshrew and I survived after Scarlett was killed. One of us, me or her, had to die in order for one of us to live. Now, because I no longer have Scarlett here to keep my aura alive, it is just me and it. One of us will have to die in order to save the other. Either that or we both go down."_

"He used to do this as a teenager too," I heard Logan say. "Do you remember that? He'd just stare at the wall like it was a TV."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," Amber responded. "Jezz?"

I blinked. I couldn't remember where I was at all. I knew Amber and Logan were watching me, I still remembered my name—but not much else came to the surface immediately.

"A said it was cuz he was traumatized," Logan continued. "You know, after the H—I'm not supposed to talk about it. Maybe he's traumatized again."

"I'm not traumatized," I told Logan. "I'm…um…"

"A little off-center," Amber guessed.

"Correct."

I couldn't speak, nor could I think of an excuse for why I couldn't speak. Amber told Logan something that made him go away, then she and I sat on the couch. Linette climbed onto my lap while Pidgey Jezz took my shoulder.

"Both Jezzes were sleep-ing," said Linette. "Yes, Sir!"

"And did either of us snore?" I yawned.

"Lots of loud purrs!"

Linette always made me feel better. I slowly regained conversational ground and memory. It was a relief to not see that 'worried face' on Amber—and an even bigger relief to know that she wasn't trying to cover it up.

"So, since you probably don't remember what we were about to discuss…" said Amber. "I'll fill you in. I was telling you about our relationship contract."

I suddenly remembered. "Oh, yes, that—you wanted to update it."

Amber giggled. "When you say it, it sounds all serious. I think it's a good idea. You came up with the idea for the contract and ever since the younger, more innocent versions of ourselves put it together, we haven't changed anything. But now we sorta have a kid and will probably be sharing a last name soon…so…yeah...change is coming."

"Right. Let's go through it."

"Excellent."

I just noticed then that Amb was wearing a suit like one a lawyer might wear. It was an aesthetic I never experienced.

"You look like you're on your way to divorce court," I remarked. "Did we get married I forgot?"

"Well, actually, that's something else we have to talk about," she replied. "You see…the thing is…A's kinda still in charge of you. And in charge of Linette. A suggested—not solely because of recent events—that I should have those legal rights. We have to go to court and sign—everything else was taken care of."

"Is Annie okay? This seems a little..."

"That dream, the monster fusion, that doesn't have much to do with it. It's about security. We don't have to switch anything if you don't want to."

"No, we can—probably should. I-I'm just not used to family and friends making legal movements without my direct and overwhelming involvement."

"Well, you can't always be your own lawyer…Now, about the contract…"

Amber handed me the first page. Memories flooded back; Amber and I made all sorts of agreements and wrote them down not necessarily for legal purposed but just because we wanted to remember it all. Those days left like yesterday and centuries ago all at once.

"When I told Jay about this, she thought it seemed a little uptight," Amber confided. "But that's not what it's about, agree?"

"I totally agree," I replied. "I see here that you wrote: 'Each party will create a proposal of their needs and the partner will use it for reference.' Okay, so, did you write up a proposal?"

Amber nodded and handed me a messy list of her needs/desires.

"At least four kids," I read. "Will I go to jail if this doesn't happen?"

"Worse," Amber replied. "You'll get on my bad side."

I knew she was kidding, though I certainly planned on at least trying my best to uphold this condition as well as the others. While most of it was stuff we already discussed: Amb would get the left side of the bed, I wasn't allowed to donate her body to science if she died before me, and Pip was entitled to part of my will…some of it surprised me.

"We have to go on a date every Wednesday and Thursday," I read. "It can't be fancy; it must be fun, like going down to the shooting range, flying with our Pokémon, or seeing a stand-up comic. I don't want dinner and a movie. Once in a while, but I don't want most of our dates to be like that."

"I didn't know you had such strong feelings about our Wednesday and Thursday nights," I remarked.

"I like the middle of the week because it breaks things up. We can use the weekends to hang out with the fam, travel, or do that work stuff that we need in order to get an income."

"Right, most of the competitions you will either be competing in or watching as a board member will be on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays."

"Yup."

"Okay, next, the four kids…"

I scanned her document. Everything was as I expected; she didn't put something crazy in there like 'they must all be named either Jezz Jr. or Amb Jr.'.

"You really did a lot of planning, Amb. I accept all of your conditions. I will do my best to follow through on everything," I vowed, then bowed.

"I used to worry about things like this," said Amb. "Worry about you making promises you couldn't keep…then one day I realized that you made loads of promises to me and none of them were ever broken. For someone who doesn't like when people make promises to him, you sure are great at honoring yours."

"One day though, I might break a promise."

"I'll still love you. I mean, I might get mad at you if you do something super shitty…I can't imagine there being a deal-breaker at this point. I'm ready for just about anything."

"I don't come across as the kind of guy who will cheat, steal, or lie?"

"Lies, I can handle. Cheating? Stealing? I think you'd die before you tried that."

Amber's intuition is enchanted; she's never been wrong when she knew she was right. She was just always right. Scarlett's assertion that Amber was not a guardian assigned to me in an impalpable dimension could only mean one thing; either the Pikachu hallucination was wrong or Amb took it upon her stubborn self to be mine even if the stars didn't technically align.

"Look, I may not have a super-special aura like your mom but I mean, I do got something," said Amber. "I think."

"Amb, maybe it's true that your aura is human. Maybe you can't activate time flowers, defend against dark forces, or heal those even on the brink of death—but there's something super-special about you and it doesn't matter who sees it as long as you do."

"Ditto, bud."

Linette played with Pidgey Jezz and didn't interrupt us once during the hour-long conversation.

We talked until Amber's phone buzzed. It was Jay reminding her to bring up the details of the wedding.

"You're finally going to share the theme of our wedding with me?" I asked after I read the text.

"Don't be crazy," Amber retorted. "I just want you do know that our wedding will be more of a party than a ceremony. The goal will be to have fun. People can wear whatever they want, invite whoever they want, stay for as long as they want, and we will have food and drinks that everyone likes. No church or white dress. I want to wear the red kimono that Jay made me, possibly some black and red heels, but I am not spending six hours getting hair and makeup done. I'll give Jay fifteen minutes, at most. I want you to wear whatever's most comfortable for you and I don't want you do feel bad if you can't do stuff like dance or walk."

"I'm hoping I'll be able to at least walk on my own..."

"But if you can't, it won't be a big deal. These are our friends and family. They don't care, and if they did, it wouldn't matter anyway. This is about you and me and no one else."

"But we're having a double-wedding."

"It's actually gonna be more like a doubleheader. First Jay and Valé, then us, spaced hours apart."

"Oh. I heard someone mention it was a long ceremony…I wouldn't know otherwise since you won't let me look at the finalized invitations."

"I said I wanted it to be a surprise and you agreed that was okay so that's convo over."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Yes, Ma'am," Linette copied. "Surprise agreed, convo over!"

"That's right," Amber said as she offered her a high-five. "And Jay just texted me again: Conditions? Isn't love supposed to be unconditional?' What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that love and marriage are two different entities," I replied. "We're changing our lives—everything we do for now on will depend on what the other person is doing."

"Got it."

Jay responded: 'That makes sense, but I can't think of any conditions for Valé'.

"Does he snore?" Amber texted.

"Not really…"

"Tell him that if he snores, you get the bed, he gets the couch."

"He doesn't snore!"

"I'm sure Jay will think of conditions later," I told Amber. "What else do we have to do today?"

Even after all that, I couldn't shake Scarlett's words.

"Let's visit Annie," I suggested.

 **XO**

\+ The aesthetic and inspiration for this chapter is the quote: _"I think so much about stars and wormholes and oversea politics and how much I love the people I know. I observe when no one thinks I'm looking and sometimes forget to use motherese on my toddler. It's no wonder my story's difficult to follow,"_ by Jezz:)

\+ Brian and I are editing Heroine! I thought a lot about what I wanted to portray during Heroine and made some changes that better reflect that. Much of the dialogue is either exactly the same or has just been tweaked. You will know which chapters have been updated based on whether or not I named it. **If the chapter doesn't have a name, it means it has not yet been updated.**

\+ The next chapter is journaled contents. Jezz follows up with June, who was one of the last people to talk to him privately before he ran away.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, skim below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Jezz's dream/hallucination about Scarlett will not be easily forgotten.

\- Jezz never broke a promise to Amber, and Amber is confident that he never will.

\- Jezz still doesn't know much about the doubleheader weddings just days away.


	135. Apology for June

The Journal

Chapter #133: Apology for June

 **"** **Every one of us is stuck between the person we want to be and the person we can be. And there doesn't have to be a why. All things have to do is feel right."**

 **Jasper Fforde**

 _July 1, 2033_

 _Getting June alone was harder than I anticipated._

 _I had so many questions to answer, plans to make, holes to fill, and apologies to make. After several days of trying I figured getting her alone with Jocelyn and Flaafy was going to be the best I could do—I didn't want to wait any longer._

 _"_ _Oniisan, are you coming swimming with us for real?!" Jocelyn asked excitedly._

 _"_ _Flaafy?"_

 _Jocelyn asked the group who wanted to join them in the Pallet House's rooftop pool, which Jessie and James recently opened for our benefit. At first, only June agreed to accompany her. Even Takeshi declined. I stood and nodded, then looked to Amber and Jay, who were helping me pick out what clothes I wanted from Jay's pile of hand-me-downs._

 _"_ _If you wouldn't mind," I responded._

 _"_ _I'd love for you to come," said June._

 _Her eyes flickered on mine for a moment and I knew she knew I wanted to defend myself. As a loving soul, June would never deprive someone of that opportunity. She smiled and said:_

 _"_ _I'd be offended if you backed down now."_

 _Us three, Flaafy, and Chimecho stepped towards her._

 _"_ _Then I'll go," I nodded._

 _"_ _Um, why are Jezz and June flirting?" Jay asked worriedly, quietly, and he probably thought I couldn't hear even though I was only standing a few feet away._

 _"_ _Jezz lies, maybe he's a slut too," Amber shrugged._

 _She probably added on to it but I didn't hear because Jocelyn had one of my hands and Flaafy had the other and they pulled me towards the Pallet House._

 _Jocelyn headed straight to the diving board and did flips and unique dives and made June and I score them while Flaafy lied in the sun. It was the perfect setup for me to get June 'alone'._

 _"_ _I have an obvious apology to make," I began. "Please accept it. I won't even come up with an excuse…I can't because there isn't one."_

 _"_ _It was awful," June murmured. She wouldn't look at me, and there was disappointment and regret in her voice. "I was one of the last people to speak with you alone. I thought I did something to trigger you even though the night seemed to go well for us both. I couldn't say anything about it, or I suppose I could have, but there was already so much drama and the last thing I needed was for our friends to think we were dating behind their backs. I talked to Annastasia, told her about how we danced and you seemed happy and I really thought you were enjoying yourself."_

 _"_ _I did. I didn't lie to you—not really."_

 _"_ _Oniisan!" Jocelyn called. "Look, this is called the corkscrew!"_

 _"_ _Flaa!"_

 _Jocelyn did an awkward flip into the water. When she emerged, June and I applauded and gave her a nine out of ten._

 _"_ _When I hear 'not really' from you, my brain translates it to 'I did, but I have an excuse that I think cancels it out'," said June._

 _"_ _You're good at translating…I didn't plan on saying this…I don't think it's relevant enough for you to need to know, but a backup boyfriend should be honest with his backup girlfriend," I replied._

 _"_ _The backup girlfriend would appreciate that."_

 _"_ _First of all, everything I said—"_

 _"_ _Oniisan! Onēsan! Look!" Jocelyn screamed. "This is a sideways dive!"_

 _"_ _Flaaaaaaaa!"_

 _We gave her another nine (anything less she asked for details, and anything more she ended the game) and then resumed our conversation._

 _"_ _Everything I said relating to compliments or emotions—how you looked, how you make me feel, how I enjoyed myself, how glad I was to be there, the fun I had—all true," I continued. "I didn't hold back at all. I was so honest it was embarrassing."_

 _"_ _That's a relief," June said semi-sarcastically. "But it leaves me wondering what's left for you to have been dishonest about."_

 _"_ _Personal past secrets."_

 _"_ _You're not obligated to share past personal experiences if you don't want to. I have personal secrets and just because I don't want to tell everyone doesn't make me a liar."_

 _I ruminated on that while Jocelyn did another trick. Other than yelling back a random 'nine!' I concentrated on the implications of June's words. It was obvious to most people but I'm not most people—I'm messed up. I'm innocent, maybe even cute, until people get to know me. Then I ruin their lives._

 _"_ _I'm honest when I say I don't judge," said June. "That's one of my good qualities. I'm not the strongest trainer, prettiest girl, smartest student, best big sister, or any of that, but I think I know more secrets than everyone in our group combined. Everyone's got them. Sometimes it helps to say it. Honestly, though, I don't think you should tell me. If you're willing to tell me…well, not everyone you meet will be like me. I think you should keep them sacred and not tell me until you're sure you can live with the possibility of everyone around you knowing too."_

 _Again, I took some time to think about that._

 _"_ _I feel…I don't want to declare it to everyone, but if everyone was to somehow know…I honestly believe it'd be okay. Better, maybe," I said._

 _We scored Jocelyn again, and she finally got the hint that we weren't as interested in her game as she was. She stuck to independent swimming while leaving June and me alone._

 _"_ _My goal in speaking with you was to apologize," I said. "Not to confess. I don't want to distract from the fact that I really messed up and hurt you in addition to hurting a lot of others, and I regret it and I'll understand if you don't forgive me. Just because our other friends forgive doesn't mean you should. It's okay—you don't have to pretend to like me."_

 _"_ _But I do like you. I'm just confused. You seemed so comfortable and nice, a little odd, but everyone's a little odd…I would like an explanation. Even if I had nothing to do with the reason you fled, I would like to know why you did it. An honest response. If you can give me that…Not only will I forgive you fully, but I'll also sleep much better knowing that I didn't hurt you the way I think I might have."_

 _"_ _You never hurt me. Not once. Everything you say and do makes me better off. If I spent more time with you, I probably would've stayed, and I mean that."_

 _June got off her beach chair and called to Jocelyn:_

 _"_ _Jezz and I will be right back!"_

 _"_ _Okay!" she yelled back._

 _"_ _Flaaaaa!"_

 _I was relieved Jocelyn didn't demand an excuse. As June and I walked down the steps and headed to the upper hall of the Pallet House, which was entirely vacant, I recalled how Jocelyn knew about almost everything. She's treating it like nothing. Jocelyn never hesitates to say what's on her mind. She's kind but has almost no manners and if she truly had an issue with me, she would've already screamed it in my face—literally. Jocelyn's respect doesn't have to be difficult to obtain in order for it to be an amazing gift._

 _So, if Jocelyn could be fine with it, why couldn't the others?_

 _June handed me a towel. She could tell I was cold and needed it despite the air conditioning on this floor running on low and the air outside in the neighborhood of eighty degrees. She's truly a nurse: perceptive, kind, and ready to remedy._

 _"_ _If you changed your mind and don't want to talk that's fine, I just want an explanation eventually," June said after we walked several yards in silence._

 _"_ _An explanation…it was foolish for me to think I could just ask for forgiveness and receive it without even explaining myself," I sighed. "That's obviously what you deserve…"_

 _"_ _I don't like seeing you so distressed. Maybe this was a bad idea."_

 _"_ _It's a good idea…but first, may we…"_

 _"_ _We can go to my room."_

 _The room June usually stayed in was vacant. June handed me another towel and helped dry my hair._

 _"_ _Are you always so cold?" she asked._

 _"_ _I'm not precisely the image of immaculate health," I responded._

 _"_ _Well, I figured that much at least."_

 _"_ _Yes, I am sure you have."_

 _June and I stood face-to-face. I summoned the words I needed and the courage to say them._

 _"_ _I want to be honest," I said. "I truly care about. So much. Like…a crush…but I don't want to end our friendship…and I don't want you and Takeshi to break up. I just want you to know that I think about you a lot even though you probably think I disregarded your feelings."_

 _"_ _I like you too. I like you more than you think," she said. We made eye contact for just the second time since I returned from my episode. "I perhaps like you more than you like you."_

 _"_ _Does that show?"_

 _"_ _Maybe a little. Everyone who knows you knows you're not weak. You have some insecurities…maybe more than most guys? That's what I think."_

 _"_ _You're right."_

 _"_ _Before you say anything else, just know that you are already forgiven."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because friends forgive one another."_

 _"_ _Wow…I very much appreciate that."_

 _"_ _The first thing I want to apologize is…well, I think it's wrong to have a crush on two people at once. I really wanted you to notice me."_

 _June seemed surprised. "Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Well, that's okay…not something worth apologizing for. You can't control your feelings. And I'm glad you have two crushes: now I don't feel bad for breaking your heart."_

 _I thought about that: 'You can't control your feelings'. I've heard that before._

 _"_ _And like, trying to get my attention—what else were you supposed to do? The only way I got Takeshi's attention was by forcing myself into his life," June continued._

 _"_ _Pardon?"_

 _"_ _It was hard to get him to notice me. I had to find ways to get him involved in my life. That's why I took my first Pokémon journey—I was unsure about going until I heard he was going. I always tried to sit near him and was always thinking of questions I could ask him. I would ask the other people in our group if Takeshi ever talked about me. And watching him drool over Annastasia was disturbing to us all but to me the most. Despite my best efforts, he was the last to know I liked-liked him. It's hard work. You know you're like that with Amber, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Oh…if I am, I certainly don't mean to be intrusive."_

 _"_ _I was kidding. I think it's nice how you like Amber but don't get stalker-ish or all upset when she hangs out with Jay without you."_

 _"_ _Do they hang out without me often?"_

 _June giggled. "I also used to get jealous when Jay hung out with my crush. We have more in common than I realized."_

 _"_ _I concur. My apology—this part of it—was more about me being so honest that it was untactful; saying that I like-liked you wasn't something I needed to say aloud. I thought I was being open, honest, kind…but instead, I was acting like a…what's the word…?"_

 _"_ _Douche?"_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _Douche. That's how you were behaving."_

 _I didn't know what she meant but I accepted it as a fitting insult._

 _"_ _I don't want you to think that you and Amber are like…deciding between two different types of foods…" I said. "Was that a horrible example?"_

 _She kept smiling and suppressing laughs. "It was—but I like it."_

 _"_ _It's more like, I like you both and hope you know that you're special and some of the best of the best…foods…available."_

 _"_ _Girls do that too, you know. I really liked Takeshi but if one of my favorite teen musicians asked me on a date, I would've accepted it even if Takeshi and I were already a thing…but that doesn't mean Takeshi's…it's confusing. You get it. I'm the same way and so are most people but most people don't say it aloud. Besides, I'm calling you a douche because of your running away without telling me, not because you like me."_

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _So, can you tell me?"_

 _"_ _I fled because I didn't want other people to know my roots. I wanted to know, but I didn't like all the secrets that emerged alongside them."_

 _"_ _Roots as in where you're from?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _No one ought to be ashamed of that. Even if you're parents were serial killers, that wouldn't have anything to do with you unless you're saying that you're thinking of following in their footsteps…"_

 _"_ _It's not like that. I would never hurt people—physically, I mean. I've already hurt people emotionally—I never hurt someone physically and I never will. I'm also working on not hurting anyone ever again in any way."_

 _"_ _I figured. I just couldn't think of what else to say."_

 _"_ _My parents weren't serial killers, but they did hurt and kill people, and though that's horrible it was all in the past and I can't do anything about it. I was fine with knowing that because I didn't think I'd ever have to tell people like employers or college administration who might dump me because I'm related to evil people and may be evil myself."_

 _"_ _Jocelyn, Jay, Annastasia…they're related to evil people and they're not evil."_

 _"_ _That's why I know that information like that wouldn't scare you all away."_

 _"_ _What information did you think would scare us?"_

 _"_ _The reason no one can find my files is because I destroyed them…or tried to. When I was six, I ordered my Porygon to destroy the data. He took a house down with him. No one was hurt but the damage was incredible."_

 _"_ _You made a mistake at age six and you think people are going to hold that against you?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _There's more to this, right?"_

 _We were interrupted by several of our friends. Amber and Jay were in the front, and Jocelyn, Takeshi, several Pokémon, and Benny were with them. When they saw us, some of them said 'Hey' and 'We were looking for you'. I wanted to let them know how frustrated that made me but couldn't._

 _"_ _It's lunchtime," Jay announced. "It's pizza!"_

 _"_ _Yesss!" Benny and Jocelyn cheered._

 _"_ _Fla feee!"_

 _"_ _Jezz and I were talking privately about something important so we're going to hang out for a few more minutes and join you when we're ready," June said as she placed her hand on the door handle. "I'm going to shut this now. Jay, tell your parents I said 'thank you'."_

 _"_ _Sure!" Jay said happily. "Umm, see ya soon!"_

 _I tried focusing on Amber but all that I seemed to notice was how she looked me in the eyes briefly then acted as though I wasn't there. It made me sad, even though private time with June was what I needed._

 _After June shut the door, we sat side-by-side on the carpet. June and I talked about pizza, then she smoothly transitioned into the conversation we were having before the interruption. My voice was as low as it could get when I abruptly said:_

 _"_ _I'm not a boy, not exactly. I want to be, but I'm not. I'm a girl, like you."_

 _She raised her eyebrows. "So, you're in disguise?"_

 _"…_ _Yes..."_

 _"_ _But if that were true, and that's making you upset, then why didn't, or don't, you just…not be in disguise?"_

 _"_ _Well…up until very recently—this morning—I truly thought I was a boy, just one that looked different from most of the others and I had felt that way my entire life. Today I realized that the source of so much unhappiness is me trying to convince everyone around me that I'm a boy and it's exhausting. If I just relax and accept who I am I think life will go smoother. I can change a lot about me but not my body."_

 _"_ _It sounds like you're depressed about being a girl."_

 _"_ _I am, but I'll get over it. There are much worse things I could be. I love girls; you'd think I'd enjoy being one."_

 _"_ _I like watermelon but I wouldn't enjoy being a watermelon."_

 _I snorted. This wasn't conversation thus far wasn't going in any of the ways I imagined it could have, but this was better._

 _"_ _But have you ever tried being a watermelon?" I asked._

 _"_ _No, but one time I got stuck in a watermelon patch. I was five years old and had wandered away from my parents at the orchard near Amber's house in Cerulean. I got into the vast watermelon patch and before anyone noticed, the keeper of the patch had already locked the gate to the watermelon field. I was trapped inside. I know now that my dad thought my mom had me and my mom thought my dad had me, and we were with several other families and were caught up in fruit-related conversation with them all. It took them almost an hour to realize I was gone and then it took them another hour to find me. I remember sitting in that field believing that I would turn into a watermelon if I stayed there long enough. Later I had reoccurring nightmares that I turned into a watermelon. It was awful, especially when they tried to eat me."_

 _"_ _That sounds even worse than my reoccurring nightmares."_

 _"_ _It probably was…so, to answer your question, I have a pretty good idea of what it's like to be a watermelon, and it sucks...but I still like the flavor. You can like something and not want to be it."_

 _June raised a good point. Besides, I had read about dysphoria on the internet and therefore knew that people like me spent most of their time confused and occasionally grew doubtful._

 _"_ _I'm stuck on what to do," I sighed. "Originally, I was dead-set on convincing the world that Jezz is the only person I ever was and ever will be. Now, after all this damage I caused, I feel like it would be in my best interest to stop trying so hard. I have other things about me to focus on. I'm already on the Silverville Sawsbuck for soccer. I submitted applications to two internship opportunities and I'm registered for accelerated courses at PIKA that will start next fall. I love writing and already have some drafts of books that I may one day publish. I'm too busy to be transgender."_

 _"_ _I don't know much about this stuff, but in order to be transgender, don't you just have to change your name? Jezz is gender-neutral I think, so you wouldn't even have to do that. And as for convincing…you didn't have to work so hard to convince me. I feel like just by wearing guy clothes and having short hair you look like a guy…just…do whatever you want. I'm excited that you're doing all that other stuff but it'll be hard to do if you don't even like what you see in the mirror. We can't all be models, but we can and should all strive to get to a place where our looks don't make us depressed."_

 _I wasn't sure if it was obvious to June, but those words made a tremendous impact on me in that very second._

 _"_ _I'll give you updates on what I decide to do," I promised._

 _"_ _Should I call you a girl?"_

 _"_ _Not yet. I'm still thinking about it…I suppose the most important part of this is that it'll never happen again. I have plans to work this out. I already have an appointment to speak with a counselor—you're the only person I told so far, but you can tell other people if you want."_

 _"_ _I went to a counselor for my watermelon dreams. It took two years for them to go away. Other than you, only my parents and the doctor know about that. I told you because I trust you and because I want you to feel good again. A lot happened to you and I know your pain is tremendous. I don't know what that's like."_

 _"_ _It's like…having your world fall apart when it was all so close to coming together. It's like being on God's bad side. It's like hating yourself."_

 _"_ _Work on not hating yourself. And I thought you didn't believe in God."_

 _"_ _I can't even tell if I'm female or male; of course, I'm questioning my beliefs in a higher power."_

 _"_ _Fair."_

 _"_ _Do you worry that I will do it all again?"_

 _"_ _We all make mistakes, lie, do things we know we shouldn't…but I believe that you're a good person and won't ever harm anyone on purpose. I think you're smart enough to learn from your mistakes. Or…maybe your counselor will be really good and you'll be normal before you have the chance to really screw up again…who knows?"_

 _"_ _I think it'll take at least a decade for me to clean up this mess, no matter how much help I get."_

 _"_ _I have more faith in you than that. If you ever want to talk privately, I'll be up for it. I won't tell anyone. I'll also talk about the Hal—um, anything else if you want."_

 _"_ _I appreciate this. What happened to the Hales still hasn't sunk in…not truly…it's hard for me to talk about. I don't want to, not now at least."_

 _"_ _May I hug you?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _She donated the most reassuring hug I had received that day—and many people were hugging me now that I was basically damned._

 _"_ _I believe in you," she said._

 _"_ _I believe in you too," I responded. "You're going to make an excellent nurse."_

 _She unexpectedly kissed my cheek before freeing me from our hug. After she let go, I put my palm to the spot her lips had touched. I had never been kissed, and never thought June would be my first—sure, it was just a friendship kiss on the cheek and people do that all the time, but that didn't make this any less special._

 _"_ _Let's get pizza," she suggested. "Maybe they'll have watermelon down there too—I can really go for some of that."_

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: ' _Every one of us is stuck between the person we want to be and the person we can be. And there doesn't have to be a why. All things have to do is feel right_ ' by Jasper Fforde.

\+ Thank you to everyone checking out Heroine, The Chronicles (on AO3), and this fic. All the comments/kudos add up and make me feel very special inside:)

\+ The title of this chapter is a pun:) Ah, puns.

\+ As pride month is approaching, I want to remind everyone that pride art is most certainly welcome on my Tumblr blog, DeviantArt, and inbox:) If you want to create anything—even if it's not related to a fandom—I would love to support it. Some of you already said that you will be making pride Pokémon as you did last year, and I am looking forward to that, but all are welcome: icons, pride clothing designs, artwork of queer figures, queer couples, etc.

I would love to represent everyone but also want to just keep it respectful and positive. Therefore:

 **I will not support art that is:**

\- Racist

\- Exclusionist

\- NSFW (not because it's inherently wrong but because I want my blog to be for all ages)

\- Stolen

\- Has otherwise negative/dark undertones

Thankfully no one has ever sent me work of this nature but I want to put it out there as a disclaimer.

\+ The next chapter will be back to the main storyline. What will it be about? Not even the gods know…

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, you can jump below the cut.**

* * *

Important/Miscellaneous:

\- Jezz doubts whether he is trans at all and what that even means.

\- June knows about Jezz's dilemma and wants to support him.

\- Jocelyn's interactions and feelings towards Jezz haven't changed at all since he first became friends with the group.

\- Amber gets jealous when Jezz spends too much time with June, Jezz gets jealous when Amber spends too much time with Jay, and June gets jealous when Jay spends too much time with Takeshi: another love/friendship square.


	136. Ripples

The Journal

Chapter #134: Ripples

 **"** **I never had much faith in any religion, but I believe Jezz Morgan-Kapule is gonna remain on the Earth at least until we get our third set of matching tattoos."**

 **Amber Ketchum**

"Jezz, why are you daydreaming?" I heard Rose query.

I snapped from a daze and noticed Rose, Silver, and several of their friends in my kitchen.

"You've never visited me at lunch," I replied as Rose, Silver, Red, Zandra, Lola, Camille, Ines, and Luna circled around my table. "And I wasn't daydreaming. Are you looking for Amb? She just went to the bathroom so she'll be—"

"We came for you," Rose interrupted.

"We needed to give these to you," Camille said as she handed me a manila folder.

"They're pictures," Rose continued. "Look at them, please, now!"

"Okay," I said as I opened the folder. "How are you all, by the way?"

"Look at the pictures first."

I examined the photos they eagerly delivered. It looked like there was something in the sky, something clear, rippled, foggy. There was a shadow on the concrete. One was human-shaped—presumably from one of the children standing before me—and another one was shaped like a horse-based Pokémon.

"What am I looking at?" I asked them, though I had my own presumptions.

"It's Type: Null, and it's time traveling," Silver excitedly responded.

"No, it's not," Rose argued. "It's Type: Null, but something tried to attack it."

"Did you see Type: Null clearly? Was anyone attacked?" I asked.

"We were attacked, for sure," Zandra piped.

"Umm, I don't think 'attacked' is the proper terminology," Luna hesitantly responded. "We all got very confused after we saw it, and we felt almost like we traveled an hour ahead of time."

"Everyone's eyes were foggy afterward," said Red.

"And Jay said that Maple is studying Type: Null, but she wasn't at The Grange, and she didn't pick up her phone, so we brought all this stuff to you."

"I appreciate it, you guys," I replied. "You said your eyes were foggy? What happened? Can you tell me in order?"

"I'll explain," Silver responded.

"No, I will," said Rose.

"Let Lola do it," Red suggested.

"Go, Lola," said Camille.

"We were at the big park with Alex, Nadia, Will, Ines, and Mateo. We spent a few hours hanging out, then we went for a walk through one of the treasure-hunt paths in the forest."

"Red chose that path because it is the least popular one," Rose added. "Good idea, right?"

"Stoppit, Rose, Lola's tryinta speak," Sil grumbled.

"You and Red talk," Lola suggested.

"They were your photos," said Camille.

"When we exited the tunnel, we saw Type: Null," said Red. "We reached for our camera's and Pokedexes. However, something happened in the sky. There was that cloudy, ripple, thing, and it took away our attention."

"We read in your book that time travel looked like that," said Zandra.

"Shush," several group members responded.

"There was a flash, then Type: Null and the ripple thing vanished. That's when we all got confused," Red continued. "We first noticed the cloudiness in our eyes. When we looked out our phones to see if we got a shot, we noticed that time skipped ahead—or so it seemed. Our Pokedexes claimed that no additional information was found."

"My camera's the only one that got anything," said Sil. "We took them to The Grange so that we can show Maple. Maple and the other researchers were gone, so we tried calling you."

"You didn't respond," said Zandra.

"My condolences," I retorted.

"What's that mean?"

"It means to shut up," said Lola.

"No, it doesn't!"

"We explained everything to Annastasia," said Red. "She told us to come here, but by the time we got here, the cloudiness in our eyes was gone. That's all we gotta say."

"It sounds like you were affected by that creature I've encountered several times but never directly, the one that uses the Double Blindside move," I replied. "There is a chance that creature is Type: Null but we don't have enough evidence to confirm. I will bring what you told me up to my colleagues as I search for my own answers."

"Thanks," several of them replied.

"You did the right thing by sticking in a group. That's important for everyone now. If you're going out anyway, be on alert."

"Yeah, we know, we will. You own me many apologizes though before we help you with anything," Rose said, pissed.

"She's mad because you changed the date of the wedding to make it closer and she 'was the last to know'," Lola explained.

"As usual, it wasn't personal," I replied. "It wasn't even my call. It was Amb and Jay. They want to hurry things along be—"

"I don't need your excuses," said Rose.

"Then I'll save myself the trouble."

Before they left, Zandra said:

"Are you going to mention our names in case they write this down in a history book or something? We want credit."

"If that happens, I will make sure everyone knows that you were involved," I responded.

"Thank you," they all chimed.

After that, everyone left me alone until the late afternoon. The first thing Logan commented on after he and Peruva came through the door was the folder that I had labeled 'Null Photos' in large, thick, black letters.

"What's this?" he asked as he swiftly lifted it from its spot next to my printer.

I explained the kid's incident and how they brought these to me.

"Liepard prrrw parr," Peruva purred when I had finished.

"She says that it sounds like something Maple should be looking at," said Logan.

"That's why he's gonna send it to her," Amb replied.

I uploaded the photos onto my computer and paused only when I got to the subject line of the email. I left the room to get water.

"I don't know what to put," I told Furfrou. "I don't want to write anything for her."

"Ruuu."

"I really wish I knew where you went. Why can't you say?"

Furfrou put his head down. I felt bad for interrogating him so I rubbed his stomach until he barked happily. Amb and Linette joined us in the kitchen. I told Amb about my email dilemma.

"I'll write it," Amb suggested.

"Don't say anything inappropriate," I said as she headed towards my office.

"Ptff I won't."

"Fruuuu."

"Vileplume."

"Delaaa."

"Chiiiime."

"Put whatever you want with my blessing," I told Amb. "I'm no longer trying to impress anyone."

I took a nap on the couch because I knew that as soon as Linette woke up from her name, I wouldn't want to rest for a while.

 **XO**

"Wake, Jezz Sir," Linette said as she tapped my face.

I opened my eyes and stretched. Linette laughed and smeared her face into mine, licking it, as usual.

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked.

"Yes," she responded. "Many sleeps."

"I slept a lot too." I looked at my watch. "Wow, I slept for two hours."

"Long time."

"I know, right? Such a long time. What time is it now?"

"Dinner-time."

"Hey, so, I sent her a nice, wholesome, nerdy message," Amb said as she re-entered the family room. "Let's go to The Grange. There are people to see you—and food."

We headed straight to the house. From outside I could already hear Rita's voice along with several others. Annie opened the door, and within seconds, I was trapped in their group hug.

"Finally, some good news," Lexi hummed.

"I'm the good news?" I asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Yes, you. I can't believe it. I remember when you were a scrawny little kid. You're too young to get married."

"How do you think I feel? It's worse the older you get," said Liz.

"He's the perfect age," said Rita. "Because he's ready…I think…"

"I'm ready enough for both of us," said Amb.

"Ditto," I replied. "I'm so glad to see you people. Why here and now?"

"Why not?" Rita asked. "I thought you cared about us."

"I always do but you're not always here."

"Everyone's coming back…for now," Annie announced.

I wriggled from their grip. "Really?"

"Temporarily," said Liz. "I thought more about what I did. I suppose…well, I don't regret leaving, but I am glad it was just a two-week stint and I won't go back unless something unprecedented occurs."

"What's it like? Are people getting hurt?" Amb asked. "Anyone got pictures?"

"I took plenty," said Lexi. "But nothing with gore."

"My Pokémon and I are on awkward terms and so I don't get frequent updates."

"It's true that they're all acting differently now than they did at the beginning of the conflict and it's not because of physical damage. Reality is that few Pokémon on our side were hurt beyond what could be helped by an average Nurse Joy," said Annie. "…just something to consider."

Amb and I flipped through the photos on Lexi, Rita, and Liz's smartphones. There were pictures of people we barely knew, some we knew well, and other we hadn't seen before. Most of the pictures were taken in a familiar-looking ravine.

"Are there many Pikachu that live out there?" I asked.

"I dunno," said Lexi.

"They used to call it Pikachu Valley," said Rita. "It was a paradise for Pikachu before it turned into the battleground it is now."

"That's such a shame," I murmured.

"Why do you ask?" Michio inquired, seeming as curious as myself.

"Unimportant."

I could tell he, Annie, and Amb knew my reasons.

"I wanna know how you feel," Liz said as she touched my hair.

"I don't have empirical evidence sufficient to explain," I replied.

"Not as your doctor, as your mother."

"I'm great, Mom, thanks for asking."

"Awwe," said Rita, Amb, and Lexi.

"I remember when he made us each a card for Mother's Day and delivered them with chocolates because he didn't know what to do and he didn't want to leave anyone out. That's one of my favorite memories," said Liz. "I remember how he came to my office, at my lunch break, as usual, and gave it me my present. He was still so little…yet—"

"Fourteen," they replied in unison. They giggled, even Michio and Amb. I was so embarrassed.

"I didn't want to leave anyone out," I defended. "Amb told me that it's normal for people to do that and I didn't know the tradition."

"I knew that Amb was messing with him but I didn't say anything," said Michio.

"It worked well and that's the reason I invented Give Your Favorite Redhead a Present Day," said Amb. "Which is coming up, by the way."

"I didn't forget," I responded.

"I tell all my patients that story," said Liz. "I should've had a son. I would've named him 'Jezz'."

"Really?" said Amb. "I wouldn't give my kid such a stupid name."

"I'd like almost anything as long as you didn't name him Jamie," I mumbled.

"Why not?" Rita asked. "You used to love that name."

"It's dead. It carries with it too many sad memories."

"Awwe," they sighed again.

"You asked."

"Tell us what you got planned for this pop-up wedding," Lexi requested.

I looked to Amb. she smiled and looked up.

"I haven't a clue," I said.

"The theme's yet to be revealed," said Amb. "Jay put on the invites what you're supposed to wear and what gifts we want—that's all you need to know."

"Are you coming?" I asked Liz, recalling how she didn't RSVP.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," she said. "Not even a war."

"And with that…" said Annie. "Let's eat."

 **XO**

I spent most of the last few days catching up with Furfrou. The Pokémon was as energetic and happy as ever which helped me keep up my own energy levels.

"Ready!" Jay called from the kitchen.

Furfrou and I walked across the yard to join Amb, Vale, Linette, Logan, Peruva, Pip, Lily, and Maya at the table.

"He's following you everywhere now," said Maya.

"Fruuuu rou," Furfrou replied. "Rou!"

"He says wants to be at your service."

Furfrou looked me directly in the eyes and did that panty, half-smile doggy look only he and a few select others could pull off. He sat beside me at the table, occupying the spot that used to belong to Amb.

"It's like our first real family dinner—the Morgan-Costa, Costa-Morgan, Morgan-Kapule, Ketchum-Morgan-Kapule…whatever, you get it—version," Jay said as he placed a pot of soup in the center of the table. "It's vegetable gyoza. I made it with Vale's supervision so you _gotta_ lemme know if it's good."

"It's my favorite dish," I said I as I observed the contents. "Thank you."

"Me too!" Linette exclaimed.

"You never even this before," Amb said as she adjusted her booster seat.

Jay bit into a dumpling and smiled dreamily. "Ahhh. Not so bad, if I say so myself…and Amb, who knows; maybe Linette's original family had in it a culinary genius with an appreciation for Kanto culture."

Linette slurped down the food. Everything was soft enough for me to eat too, and it was the best meal I had in weeks. I announced this, and the look of appreciation on Jay's face was enough to melt a frozen soul.

"We'll make it every day!" he declared. "You should hang out all night! We can have a cake to celebrate Furfrou's return, and talk about the wedding, and play cards, and…"

Jay kept talking but I lost track of what he was saying. I gave Amb that knowing-look, so she knew to cut him off for me.

"We'll stay for another hour, but Jezz wanted to set aside time for research," said Amb.

"Research," said Maya. "Why's that?"

I explained my Type: Null suppositions and showed everyone the pictures from Sil's camera.

"It sounds boring," said Lily. "You should live a little."

"He loves research," Amb defended. "And Type: Null won't be the only thing he's researching tonight."

"Why's that?" Jay asked.

Amb pointed to herself and Jay shrugged while the rest of us laughed, other than Logan, who also never gets it.

"Well, I hope you have fun with all your work," Jay said. "But…"

"…but…" Lily mocked, mimicking Jay's tone excellently.

"I have a little teensy itsy-bitsy baby surprise for us."

Lily gestured to me, her and Maya. "You know we hate surprises."

"This is a good one."

"Good one," said Linette.

"Especially for you, since it'll be your first time going to this place…I think..."

Jay was eager to leave the instant everyone finished their meal. He made us gather directly outside the teleport barrier. I couldn't help but feel anxious, because even though this was Jay and it'll most likely be harmless, anything unknown scared me, especially if it was in the dark.

"I don't like it either," Amber whispered. "But I suggest we humor him. If he's teleporting us all together, it must be somewhere close; otherwise, Togekiss wouldn't be able to handle it."

I nodded. Jay made some vague comments, and we were off.

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: ' _I never had much faith in any religion, but I believe Jezz Morgan-Kapule is gonna remain on the Earth at least until we get our third set of matching tattoos._ ' by Amber Ketchum.

\+ Thank you to everyone checking out our Heroine edits/updates, The Chronicles (on AO3), and this fic. You people are all so sweet:)

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, skim below the cut.**

* * *

\- Rose, Silver, Red, Luna, Zandra, Ines, Lola, and Camille deliver pictures to Jezz of a 'ripple in the sky'.

\- Jezz was a naïve fourteen-year-old

\- Loads of people plan on attending the pop-up wedding

\- Jay has a surprise for his crew:)


	137. PHSC

The Journal

Chapter #135: PHSC

 **"** **The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love—with a spa."**

 **Jay Morgan**

"One of the reasons it was taking me so long to get our wedding stuff together these last few months is because I was working on this," Jay said as he led us to the Pallet House's main elevator.

"Is it related to food?" Logan asked, licking his lips as he took to Jay's right side.

"Almost. Sometimes. Errr, hard to answer that."

"Errr hard to an-swear," Linette asserted.

"Linette, what do you think it is?" I asked. "Can you guess Jay's surprise?"

Linette tugged on my hair and played with my thumb while trying to think of a response. Jay offered to carry her, but as always, I refused to give her up.

"Pidgey Jezz," said Linette. "Surprise!"

"I don't think she understands," Logan said as PJ tweeted. "PJ agrees."

Jay was nearly shaking with excitement as we reached the door leading to the roof. I was excited for this too. Jay wouldn't host a surprise party for me—I told him not to ever do that ages ago—and I couldn't imagine what else this was.

Logan's reaction overshadowed ours.

"WHOAAAA!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the pool. "SO COOL. Everything's DIFFERENT. FANCY. How'd you do it?!"

"Well, I…it took a lotta work," Jay replied, blushing. "I just had this idea: what if we had a private spa? I knew I could work it into the budget if A gave me a loan and…I always wanted to flip a space."

"But this was your mother's place," I said as I looked around. Everything was new: bamboo massage tents, coconut fiber and Mareep wool-padded lounge chairs, tiki health bar, two Jacuzzis—one the size of a kiddie pool and the other big enough for only one or two people, a sleep booth, greenhouse, kitchenette, a garden with flowers, vegetables, and fruit, sandbox with dozens of toys and features, a jungle gym (clearly for Linette and Harper), and more. It was amazingly artful, with stained-glass windows, paintings, bamboo panels, peace lilies, cacti, succulents, peanut-stone grottos, granite countertops, patterned limestone tiling, dimmable lights, salt lamps, and much, much more.

"All the building materials are sustainably sourced," said Jay. "No environments were disrupted in the making of this...um, this place. And it's chemical free and runs on sustainable energy—it's hooked to the grid in that windmill my family purchased in Galar a while back…um, also the sand is um, like, not dirty—it's um, was like sanitized—sustainably sanitized—um, so like, it won't make Linette sick or anything…"

"Jay, I love you, but stop talking," said Amb. "If you say it's green, we believe you 100%. But holy fuck! You couldn't have done all this by yourself…the only thing I've ever seen you make is clothes and basic furniture. This is professional shit. Holy fuck."

I was literally speechless. As Amb and Logan bombarded Jay with questions as they explored the place, I observed quietly. I hadn't even gotten Jay a wedding gift (yet) and the last time I gave him something it was a basic coffee maker. Not only was this place amazing, but it was exactly what I needed. This was the work of a superfriend—or an obsessive decorator. Both, actually.

"Your mom just let you take over?" Amber asked. "This place was her temple. She didn't even let you put in that rainbow pool liner that you found online after the first one ripped."

"Well, not only am I the favorite, but she says that she has the place in Alola as her paradise," Jay replied. "She said I deserved my own. This present is for you…but I got a lot out of it too. I mean, this was so much fun to create. I wouldn't call it 'work'. Well, except for nailing some of those panels…but I had lots of assistance. I didn't hire any pros but there were tons of Pokémon that were sooooo eager to help. Amb, your Xatu and Togekiss helped me avoid accidents with Future Sight, Pinsir, Sneasel, Kartana, Garchomp, and your Scizor and Scyther were amazing at cutting the tile and wood. Meganium, Donphan, Timburr, Snorlax, and Goodra helped move all the heavy stuff. Amb, your birds helped carried most of the stuff up here so I didn't need to install a dumbwaiter. I bet more monz woulda helped too if they weren't in Toka…All I had to do was plant them extra berries and they were content. Oh, there's staff too—I hired the best masseuses, acupuncturists, yogis, chefs, and physical therapists in Kanto. They're on A's payroll and will be ready to start on Monday, whether you need them or not. Oh, and I found a few really good sitters in case you need someone to watch Linette and none of our family or friends are available."

"Geeeezus," said Lily. "Maya and I will be visiting far more often."

"Definitely," said Maya. "As long as we're welcome."

"You are," said Amber, still gaping as she studied the landscape.

"Jay directed all of this by himself," said Valé. "He wanted to create a healing spot. He didn't ask anyone to do something he wasn't willing to also do, and even though the Pokémon helped, he did a lot of the physical labor. Not even I helped much—I was at the salon most of the time—and Jay didn't let me feel guilty about avoiding the heavy labor."

"Yeah, cuz, you know, with a super chill place to go, it could help a lot with stress and pain," said Jay. "I don't know a lot about your conditions but this has gotta help, right? A said it would. She said that you needed something like this. As you grew up you stopped doing a lot of those self-care things so…yeah…not that I'm like, accusing you, or forcing you to come here, but like, I think you should—or um, it would be uh, good for you. Good for anyone. Good for Linette—just not the hot tubs and ah…yeah. That's the surprise."

There was fluttering in my stomach and chest as I considered the excitement of it all. I wanted—perhaps needed—a place like this and without any effort I got it. It's as easy as teleporting to the Pallet House and taking the elevator, like stepping into a wardrobe that leads to a fantasy world.

"Chilly weather won't be a problem," said Jay. "Follow me, I gotta show you around!"

The hotel's roof seemed much bigger. I didn't realize what had changed until I noticed the field of solar panels once occupying the left side of the roof were gone, freeing up hundreds of square feet.

"My parents got more windmills out on the coast. Kukui took the solar panels," Jay explained. "So, you don't gotta feel guilty about it."

"Amazing," I said.

"What's that?" Lily asked as she pointed ahead.

"Right…" Jay said as he trotted to the front of the group. "There are actually two elevators that bring us here, we just never used the other one before because the door leading to the roof was blocked by all the solar panels. If we come from the left side, it leads us here, to this lounge. You can sunbathe all year. You can also put the shades up for privacy. Those are avocado and lemon plants growing in the barrels; we can move them to your plot on Mai Island once they get too big for the lounge."

The 'lounge' not only had plants, but another hot-tub, a second kitty-pool, sandbox, dollhouse, toy chest, fireplace, kitchenette, bathroom, study area with a printer and desktop, a bookshelf, exercise equipment, TV, memory-foam loveseats, beanbags, and two small spare rooms each big enough for a queen bed and decent-sized closet. Linette toddled to the play area and picked up a Pachirisu doll, falling in love with it immediately.

"That's one of my favorites too," Jay told Linette.

"Pokémon," she responded. "For meee."

"Yeah! It's for you! You're so cute." Linette reached for Jay's hand, and he excitedly took it. Then he turned to me, Amb, Logan, Lily, and Maya. "Those beds are there in case you need to lay somewhere soft for a while. Or like, if Amb or Linette is sick and you can't be around them, or vice versa, one of you could come here, and I put two just in case. I know you don't like bothering A whenever you need a place, and even though our new place will have several spare rooms, sometimes it's good to get out of the house."

"It sounds like you designed this place for Jezz," Lily mused. "How cute."

"Liiiepar," Peruva agreed.

"Well…I made sure I put something up here for everyone," said Jay. "But yeah, Jezz was def in my mind. So, um, do you like it?"

I still couldn't believe that in addition to planning a wedding, house-searching, working at a salon, and being engaged, he completed this enormous project. It was the manifestation of pure positive regard. What can I say to a person like that?

"Jezz likes it so much he can't talk," said Amb. She hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair. "And I also love it. You're the world's bestest friend."

"Bestest friend," Linette said as she mimicked Amb, hugging Jay's leg because she couldn't reach his torso.

"It's totally super important to me that you like it," Jay replied.

"Why, though?" said Logan. "I love it, but like…it's sooo much. Jezz and Amb do nothing for you."

"Neither do you," said Lily. "Or me."

"That's not true—you all help me loads," Jay responded.

"Explain the investment piece," Valé requested.

"If something changes and we need to liquidate, this place can now sell for twice as much as what it cost me to design and build it. So, while investment wasn't my main motivation, it adds a layer to this. Most importantly, it's an investment in our health. No need for excessive thanks or guilt, cuz this was fun for me, it's not a risk, and now we have a special place for our new little—big—family."

Jay gave us a tour of every feature. He had purchased countless pool toys and safety equipment for Linette, tech that could help me regulate my health, yoga mats, foam rollers, essential oils, and plenty of materials I never saw or heard of before. He had an entire fridge of kombucha, chlorophyll water, wheatgrass and kale juice, apple cider vinegar tonics, and my favorite: lemon and lime seltzers. The original tiki bar was expanded to include twice as much alcohol, and Jay had our favorites: Gibson, single-malt whiskey, mead, vodka, rum, and all the ingredients Valé would ever need to make the perfect martini. There were fresh fruit and vegetables and blenders, all our favorite snacks, and ingredients needed to cook our favorite meals. There was a woodfire oven, grill, and stove. Three bathrooms, two with stalls, one with a full bath and plenty of legroom. Jay also bought as all new clothes, including robes and slippers, that we could wear there and then request for the Pallet House's housekeepers to wash, hang, and fold. There were plenty of safety features in case of an emergency, medical, climatic, or any combination.

"This is a dream," I told Jay. "I feel healthier just looking at it. This is the single most amazing gift I ever received in my life."

"I'm sooooo happy!" Jay exclaimed. "Can I hug you?"

"Go for it."

Jay nearly squeezed the life out of me. Linette once again joined a hug involving Jay. It made me proud that she already found such an amazing role model.

"I didn't think something like this would even be possible," said Amb. "I forgot about how rich you were, too."

"Well…I suppose money and imagination come in handy, and we needed to start somewhere," Jay said with a wide grin.

Jay laughed to himself as if he suddenly thought of something hilarious. He and Valé privately consulted. Logan and Lily wanted to listen in but the rest of us convinced them not to.

"Valé and I have one more surprise, then we'll let you go do your research or whatever," said Jay. "It's not about you exactly, but it's something about us, and like, this will impact all of us…so I wanna tell you even though I should probably wait a little longer…"

Jay was extensively awkward, and I knew why, and I knew I would be too if I were in his place, and I wanted so badly to make him stop being awkward, but it was hopeless.

"Amb, any guesses?" said Jay.

"Not any appropriate ones," she responded.

"What does that even mean?"

"You're stalling," said Lily. "Spit it out!"

"Ummm…ah…Valé…no, I wanna tell them."

Valé remained chill beside him. "Okay."

"So, it's like ummm, you know, like our alternative to adoption, since we can't do that…"

"Wow! You stole one?" Logan gasped. "Nice. Where is it?"

"Ahhh…umm…."

"Stupid," Lily groaned as she pushed Logan.

"It's not that."

"Is it another Pokémon?" Maya inquired. "A baby Pokémon? Or a Pokémon egg?"

"Or you're taking Linette," Logan said as he wrapped his arms around the toddler, who was still dazzled from all the new toys. "If that's it you better back off cuz she's ours."

"Let them speak," said Amber.

"Speak, let them," said Linette.

"They're having a baby," said Lily.

"I'm no human expert, but I thought that wasn't a thing," said Logan. "Like, don't you need two different types of humans for that? Don't make fun of me; I actually have no idea."

Everyone was looking at Jay, who as usual, had a delayed response to Logan's comment.

"Uhh, yeah, Lily's right. We are…" he said awkwardly. "Um, uh."

Thankfully, Valé was much less awkward than Jay. He indicated for Jay to stop talking, then continued in his usual smooth and calm tone:

"Being the amazing woman, she is, Annastasia offered to help us with this. Before you voice your concern, I must let you know that we're not being blind about this and that this 'surprise' was very well thought-out and structured."

"Right," Jay breathed. "Thanks for saying it for me…"

"I knew it," Amb said confidently.

"No, you didn't."

"I _did_."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely unsure.

"Yeah."

Everyone had so many questions and comments for Jay and Valé, and for the next ten minutes, I mostly observed. I was so mixed up. Even though Annie had already confirmed my suspicion, for some reason it didn't feel real until someone said it aloud. Suddenly my life changed forever too because if they were having a baby, as their closest friends and soon-to-be housemates, Amb and I would be compellingly close to it.

"When you said this was thought-out…" said Logan. "Uh, what's that mean?"

"It means that A being sick had more to do with their baby than anything else," said Amb. "Because that's how A is: underplays everything and has weird pregnancy symptoms."

"So, she's not sick?"

"Not much. Right, Valé?"

"Her low energy has to do with the war and the Tree," said Valé. "That much is true. But she insisted on going through with this and unfortunately it had some unforeseen side effects. Anna-sama wishes for us not to feel guilty or to dwell on this."

"That's also why Liz came back," said Jay, partly recovered from the force of the reveal. "It was sorta to check on Jezz but mostly to check on A. Um, we didn't make her do it! I'm happy about it but please don't be mad."

He was looking at me. I looked behind me, just to be sure.

"I'm not mad," I told Jay. "Why would I be?"

"Well, um, because you and A are super close and you get worried about her a lot and also I sprung this on you instead of telling you ahead of time I just didn't think it would work right away and I didn't know how to tell you and I was also super busy trying to finish this project and I had so much on my mind and I didn't know what to say first and—"

"I repeat," Amb interrupted. "I love you, but you need to stop talking."

"I'm very happy for you," I told Jay. "May I hug you?"

Jay was close to hyperventilating. Valé nodded, and I hugged Jay. He was so emotional that it rubbed off on all of us, even Linette, who had no idea what was going on and was more interested in the Pachirisu doll than our discussion.

"So, that's it—you're okay with all this?" Jay asked.

"Absolutely," I replied. "Always."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: ' _The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love—with a spa._ ' by Jay Morgan.

\+ The next chapter is a return to the journal:)

\+ Thank you to everyone checking out our Heroine edits/updates, The Chronicles (on AO3), and this fic. You people are all so sweet:)

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, skim below the cut.**

* * *

\- Jay designed and build a spa atop the Pallet House as a gift to his friends

\- A's having another baby, and that's one of the reason's she's been acting strange

\- Linette loves Pachirisu

\- Btw 'PHSC' stands for 'Pallet House Spa Center'


	138. The Secret Battles

The Journal

Chapter #136: The Secret Battles

 **"For a few moments, we felt connected, like two very different brothers. I had no idea that feeling would grow stronger and more common as I recovered from the year 2033. But I didn't need to know it, I just had to feel it."**

 **Jezz Morgan-Kapule**

 _July 3, 2033_

 _I'm aware that I'll still in the denial phase. My head in the real world is different from the one in my dreams. In my dreams, I can touch their hands and feel their auras. I could talk to them. I don't remember any of those conversations, but I know they existed in that realm._

"Like Scarlett," I said in real time.

"Huh, what?" Amber asked as she touched my shoulder. "Whatcha talking about?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Nothing that matters anymore."

"Am I supposed to buy that?"

"I'll give you the follow up later. I got some sleeping to do first."

"Of course."

 _That July 3rd morning, I woke before dawn but stayed in my room until after 10:00 am. I had so much adrenaline and needed to move._

 _From five-thirty to seven that morning I read_ _, then I did some of the exercises Annie taught me, then took on some of the classic novels she picked out just for me. Sherlock Holmes became my new favorite character and my (barely existing) abdominal muscles got sore. I also explored the internet. People have communities for everything. In one morning, I became members of five YA literature communities, four soccer communities, four foster kid communities, and one transgender community._

 _Jay and Amber came into my room a little after ten._

 _"Are you hungry?" Jay called through the door as he banged on the wood._

 _I opened the door, and they looked surprised to see me. I don't know what they were expecting._

 _"Good morning," I said._

 _"Yeah, good morning. What's the deal? We just went downstairs and everyone said you were still sleeping," Amber responded._

 _"I was busy with reading and other activities."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Do you want food?" Jay asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _As we headed over to the kitchen, I thought about Annastasia's latest 'mission', which is to interview Jessiebelle a second time. I know that she and Rita and everyone else would drop 'Project Jezz' if I asked them to, but I don't think I want them to. It's challenging._

 _It was a lazy first meal, and I missed most of our breakfast conversation because I was too busy thinking about Annastasia, Rita, and the interview, as well as many other things. The paced picked up after breakfast when I participated in an exciting Pokémon battle with Michio. Jay, and Amber._

 _It started when Takeshi, June, Cassandra, Amber, Jay, Soledad, Tamaki, Jocelyn, Benny, and I were playing a game of soccer while Michio, Peruva, Plusle, and Minun slept under a tree._

 _"Why are both of Michio's hands bandaged?" I asked the group._

 _"Oh…A said that he tried to bath Plusle, and she didn't like it so she shocked him…I think…it's sounds too dumb to be true…" Takeshi answered._

 _"I bet it's true," Amber remarked._

 _"Me too," Jocelyn agreed. "Oniisan does silly things a lot."_

 _"Fla Fleeee."_

 _"I feel bad," I responded._

 _"Don't," said Amber. "It's his fault—Michio's not good with Pokémon."_

 _After she said that, Michio looked in our direction. I could tell immediately that he had somehow heard Amber's comment._

 _"I'm way better with Pokémon than you are," he said as he walked towards us._

 _"Are not," Amber argued._

 _"Battle to prove it?"_

 _"You're on!"_

 _"Let's do two on two," Jay suggested as he looked at me. "Me and Michio against Amber and Jezz."_

 _"That is going to take a while, and I wanted to move on to Tauros riding…" said Soledad. "Make it timed. Seven minutes."_

 _"Yeah, seven minutes is good," Amber responded. "I bet I can wrap this up in less than that."_

 _"Sure," Michio agreed. "Three Pokémon each. No recalls."_

 _"Piece of cake."_

 _"I would love the opportunity to battle you," I told Michio._

 _"Great. Maybe I could be the one teaching you something for once," he responded._

 _"But you have legendary Pokémon," Tamaki noted as he looked to Michio. "And they don't."_

 _"No legendaries. I'll use Plusle, Minun, and Peruva," Michio decided._

 _"Plussss!"_

 _"Miiii!"_

 _"Lieeeep!"_

 _"That means Amber can't use Mimikyu," said Soledad._

 _"Why not?" Amber groaned._

 _"Mimikyu has stats that make it almost impossible to beat," I responded. "Many of your other Pokémon are capable of winning this battle."_

 _"Fine, I'll use Areodactyl—and still win."_

 _I started with Furfrou, Amber started with Pip, Jay started with Togekiss, and Michio started with Peruva. Soledad elected to be our official. When the timer started, so did we._

 _"Pip, Thunder on Peruva!" Amber instructed._

 _"Use Psychic on Peruva," Jay told Togekiss._

 _"Peruva, combination 4," said Michio._

 _"Furfrou—Light Screen," I countered._

 _That initial encounter was an explosion of electricity and emotion. Furfrou's speed and Light Screen helped to protect us while everyone else but Peruva took significant damage. Togekiss with the first one out._

 _"You tried to use a psychic-type move on a dark-type," Soledad chided. "What did you expect?"_

 _"I meant to say 'Moonblast'," Jay sighed as he turned to Jocelyn. "Please bring Togekiss to the lab and give him the berries I have in his cubby."_

 _Jay tossed the now-full Pokéball to Jocelyn. "I got it. Good luck!"_

 _"Thanks…Now go, Meganium!"_

 _"Four minutes left," Tamaki declared, copying Soledad's tone. As is traditional, we paused the match while Jay chose his next Pokémon._

 _Jay had Meganium use Petal Dance on Furfrou. I didn't expect that so thanks to me, Furfrou was the next one out. I used Porygon next, and then Vileplume. Pip alone defeated five Pokémon. When Amber returned him and sent out Aerodactyl, the flying-type was easily beat by Michio's electric partner—aka Michio's secret weapon._

 _Vileplume, Graveler, and Plusle were the last ones standing. Then something really weird happened._

 _"Okay, do you think you can handle both of them?" Michio asked Plusle during our final thirty-second break._

 _"P, p, p."_

 _"Dude, that's soooo weird," Tamaki remarked. "Pay, pay, pay?"_

 _"It was more like a P-uh, p-uh, p-uh," said Soledad._

 _"Nah, it was like a pattering," said Takeshi. "Ppp, but with a little pause between each sound."_

 _"I never heard Plusle say that before," said Benny._

 _"Let her say what she needs to say," Michio retorted. "And time's almost up. Scarlett, Discharge!"_

 _I feel like we were all shocked, wondering if he really misnamed Plusle. I was too surprised to react quickly, and the Discharge attack hit both Graveler and Vileplume. Somehow, despite Vileplume's HP still at a relatively high level and Graveler being a pure rock-type, Plusle managed to knock them both out._

 _"Whoa, so, um…Michio and 'Scarlett' won," Soledad announced._

 _She toned down that booming-announcer voice she had beckoned earlier, as if she was unsure if she was being insensitive or not. I think Michio knew his mistake the moment he had called out, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. I understand—I would've felt the same._

 _I think we all felt awkward with one exception: the newest member of our group._

 _"I didn't realize Scarlett was her nickname. Sooo cute," said Cassandra._

 _"Well, no," said June, speaking up as she typically did to break the shield of ice. "That's…not_ her _nickname."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"It doesn't matter," Michio said abruptly. "She still… Jay, good work…you too, Jezz, Amb…I'm taking a walk. Don't follow me."_

 _"He called her Amb," Benny whispered as Michio and his Pokémon walked away. "Did he ever say that before?"_

 _"I dunno," Jay murmured._

 _"Why's does everyone seem gloomy all of a sudden?" Cassandra inquired._

 _"Um, well, as I said: Scarlett is not Plusle's nickname," June replied._

 _"He used the wrong name by accident? Why does that matter? I accidentally called Audino 'Slurpuff' the other day…most Pokémon don't mind as long as you correct yourself."_

 _"Plusle reminds Michio of this Pikachu he used to have. Her name was Scarlett, but Scarlett died."_

 _"Oh…wow…that's so sad."_

 _"Yeah, it was sorta a big deal…" Tamaki coughed. "But he'll be fine, probably. He's probably just not used to life sucking."_

 _"You'd be surprised," Amber sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it."_

 _"A will make him feel better when she gets back," said Jay. "She does that a lot."_

 _"I think he wants to be alone for a while," said June. "We'll tell A that when she gets back from that interview."_

 _"Let's move on," said Soledad. "The Tauros are all riled up and my dad would appreciate it if we took them for a ride to release some of that energy."_

 _Though riding the Tauros was fun, Michio's sadness stuck to me like emotional glue. I wondered where he was, if Annie knew, and if Plusle understood what was happening._

 _Amber caught me in a frown. After our last race, she moved her Tauros close to mine._

 _"You just kicked our asses in a Tauros race three times in a row," she remarked. "Are you like a sore winner or something?"_

 _"I'm glad," I lied._

 _"If you were glad you wouldn't make the same face Jay makes whenever he gets a flu shot."_

 _"Well, flu shots…never mind."_

 _Amber dropped the topic. We played with June's Pokémon cards for a while, then everyone slowly returned to their homes. Jay and Jocelyn had well-visits at the doctors, and since no one was asking me to go (thank Arceus), I stayed behind. Logan, Lily, and Maya were gone, but Lucy and Meowth were gone as well, and Annastasia was still occupied._

 _I don't think any of them realized that they left me, the weird kid, alone in their home._

 _Michio came out of the woods about twenty minutes into my aloneness._

 _"Where is everyone?" He said after entering the kitchen to find nothing but me and a bowl of berries._

 _"I wasn't stealing these—Jay said I could have them," I responded._

 _"I didn't think that you were. I was just curious—doesn't matter. I'm assuming they went home."_

 _"Correct."_

 _Michio walked over to the cabinet and took out a bottle of something that I couldn't see clearly because his back was to me. I was so nervous because he was likely still upset and Annie said that he couldn't have alcohol but whatever he put in that glass looked like hard liquor._

 _"Well, this I am stealing," he said as he poured himself a glass. "Want some Disaronno?"_

 _I was stunned. "I-I'm twelve," I responded._

 _"It' s a joke. It's a tea that Annie made—not so bad. She managed to discover yet another Asian drink I actually like. It's decaf. Want some?"_

 _I felt so much relief. After all, it would've been out-of-character for even a distraught Michio to do something that strange after he worked so hard to recover._

 _"It's not stealing either since she made it for me," he continued. "There's no cream or sugar, just straight mystery."_

 _"I'll try it," I decided._

 _Somehow the awkwardness that was once there dissipated with those two cups of tea._

 _"Don't eat too many of those," Michio said when I placed a second helping of berries into my bowl. "Annie's taking us out to lunch at a place that serves non-crappy food."_

 _"Oh." I returned to the berries to the refrigerator. "My apologies—I didn't realize… 'us' as in, she's taking you and me out?"_

 _"Jocelyn and our Pokémon might want to come, but she made it sound like it would be a date with you as the third wheel."_

 _My stomach growled loudly. I held it and coughed, embarrassed. Michio reached into the cabinet and this time pulled out the box of Annie's protein bars. He handed one to me._

 _"This will hold you over better than those Oran berries," he responded. "Those spike your blood sugar. Why doesn't a kid that reads about berries more than he eats them not know that?"_

 _I hesitantly took the bar. He reassured me that it was fine because Annie told him so._

 _"We're not going for another hour," he said as he took one for himself._

 _There was some more silence. I was usually content with silence, but this time I felt sad. It was probably because Michio seemed sad. But that didn't last very long._

 _"You're a good battler," he remarked. "If you practice more, you will probably exceed my league stats."_

 _"That is kind of you to say," I replied._

 _"I didn't say it to be kind, I said it because it's true. It seems like you need more encouragement, and maybe an advisor, or mentor—someone to coach you and shit."_

 _"I would like that. I consider Rita my mentor, but we don't battle often. She really only helps me with what I can't do on my own."_

 _"So, with everything?"_

 _"Ummm."_

 _"I don't mean like a counselor mentor; I mean like someone to teach you some of the battling tips and tricks you can't read about."_

 _"I don't know anyone who would be willing to do that, and it can't be Annastasia because she's busy helping me with so much else and has her own agenda."_

 _"I can be that coach…unless you don't want me to."_

 _I nodded, surprised, but not shocked._

 _"I would very much appreciate that," I replied._

 _"I know," he responded as he tossed our wrappers into the garbage. "There's something else I want to talk with you about."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"It's nothing bad. I need to know if there's anything I need to know about you, you know, since we'll be kinda like roommates, in a very weird kind of way."_

 _"I am allergic to Grib berries but Annastasia already knows that and I don't expect either of you to cook or shop for me anyway."_

 _"I don't mean like that. I mean other things."_

 _I realized then that he was wasn't asking about allergies. He wanted to know what I needed._

 _"If you touch a Grib berry, will you die, or can I still buy them for myself?" he inquired, using that sarcasm again._

 _"Annie is taking me to an allergist who will run tests to determine what I am allergic to and to what extent."_

 _"Got it. A's got emergency medication she needs someone to give her if she has a major seizure that lasts more than four minutes. Do you have something like that?"_

 _"I've had several seizures before but I never took medicine for that."_

 _"Why the hell not?"_

 _"I didn't know I needed it and I never told the Hales about my experiences with those."_

 _"I'll look into that."_

 _He took a pen and pad out of a drawer and jotted down this information._

 _"What about…triggers?" he queried._

 _"How do you mean?" I replied._

 _Michio didn't answer right away. I feel like he was trying to come up with an explanation. I knew what the word meant, but my definition didn't seem to make sense in this context._

 _"Never mind, I'll ask some other time," he decided._

 _"I can answer I just don't understand the question," I responded._

 _"Is there something, like a word, or a place, or name that automatically makes you feel really uncomfortable, like, if someone uses it you get depressed and maybe frozen or it ruins your day or gives you nightmares or something?"_

 _I could think of a lot of examples. I thought it a strange question to ask. How do you answer it when the entire world makes you feel uncomfortable? I feel like everyone has a 'trigger', and many of them as well._

 _"Maybe the word 'trigger' is your trigger," Michio suggested, noting my sudden stiffness._

 _"No, that's not it…it's hard because it seems nearly everything in the world makes me uncomfortable," I sighed._

 _"What about Oran berries? Apparently, you like those."_

 _"…This is correct…I think I'm asked too often to discuss my feelings."_

 _"That's what living with Annie is like. I'm trying to make it easier on you by asking the big questions early on so they're out of the way."_

 _"It's not that I think other people shouldn't share their feelings, I just feel I'm the exception because usually all my feelings are bad and I want to avoid them."_

 _Michio crossed his arms. "You're not that special."_

 _"Perhaps not…"_

 _"And you don't literally feel bad all the time. I've seen you smile before. There's stuff you like and I know it. Like Amber. You really like Amber."_

 _I hated (but also loved) that he brought Amber into this._

 _"Amber and Jay make me feel good," I replied. "But I still feel bad when I am around them too often, especially when I disappoint them."_

 _"As someone who has disappointed everyone in my life at some point, I gotta emphasize that disappointing someone doesn't make them hate you. Unless you're talking about parents—mine hate me too. But your friends don't hate. I don't. Disappointing is a natural part of life. Like death, but not permanent or painful. It's something we just gotta deal with."_

 _"But just because something is natural doesn't mean that it's good and 'dealing' with something for me means running, fighting, or freezing—but mostly running away, and I'm trying to break that habit."_

 _"We'll find you an expert to deal with that part, but what can I do or prevent people from doing. Like, which jokes do people make that made you upset, what pictures make you wanna rip up. What do people say that make you want to correct or hit them?"_

 _"I don't like when people make fun of people like me. Even if it's not about me. I don't like when people come into my room without my permission, especially if I'm there. I don't like cleaning out fish tanks or toilets. I don't like taking out the garbage or being thrown into it. I don't like being hit in the face or spanked. I don't like doctors. I don't like being left home alone."_

 _Michio scribbled some (or all) of this onto his pad._

 _"So, we already got one strike against us," he commented._

 _"It's not your fault I was here alone," I replied._

 _"I literally just walked away and didn't come back for three hours. You shouldn't be okay with the fact that I did that."_

 _"But you weren't expected to watch or take care of me."_

 _"But I'm eighteen and you're twelve."_

 _"I suppose that is true but I'm not angry. I just don't want it to happen again. I feel abandoned when that happens. I was left alone many times at my foster homes and it made me anxious because I didn't know when or if they were coming back. Also, I was left alone in cars a lot and that is especially scary especially when I was really little and couldn't undo the seatbelt without help. Also, no one could hear me when I called out and I didn't understand until I was at least five years old that the car couldn't move unless someone was driving, so I imagined that it would start back up and since I didn't know how to control it, it might land me in a lake. I have dreams about drowning often so I also do not like when people talk about drowning or push me in the pool or when I hear about people drowning on the news."_

 _"I didn't have any plans to lock you in a car, beat, or drown you, but I suppose it's helpful to have a reminder."_

 _I smiled. I was glad Michio knew these things even though I didn't think he would do any of those bad things ever._

 _"Annastasia knows this already, do you know about my lungs?"_

 _"Just that they suck," he replied._

 _"I used to have many lung problems. Mostly those problems disappeared but they still might come up. I think Annie should tell you about it; I don't like talking about it."_

 _"Sure."_

 _I thought more about Jess. According to the forums, picking a name that sounded like my original one was not a good idea. But there was a reason. I liked Jamie but lost it. I couldn't think of a name that fit me—one that wasn't already taken, too unusual, too common, too feminine, too masculine, or just not right. I contender was 'J' but I just thought that was weird and didn't like 'Jay' because I didn't want others to mistake it for 'J'. Jezz is unusual—few people in this world have such a name. It is easy to spell and pronounce. It's fast. It also takes that sour name and makes it into something I can tolerate and even enjoy. 'Jessie' can be a boy's name too, but since the only 'Jessies' I ever met were female, I couldn't do it._

 _"You probably have stuff related to the I'm-not-a-girl," said Michio._

 _"I do," I responded. "I like most girls. Most of them look nice, smell nice, act nice, and don't make me upset. Most are creative, intelligent, positive, brave, and strong. I want to be like that. I admire it. I also don't mind many 'girl' things. I like having my hair look nice. I like fairy-type Pokémon. I sometimes like the color pink. And also, there are many 'boy' things I don't like. I don't like guns, rude jokes, or those really baggy basketball shorts athletes where because they ride up, which may be a problem exclusive to me, but I still don't like it and prefer shorter shorts more—not 'short-shorts'…never mind."_

 _"I know what you mean. What else?"_

 _I felt good to talk about myself._

 _"I like most sports but not wrestling or boxing. I know how to ice-skate but not as a sport. I like tight clothing because it makes me feel good, but I don't like how tight clothing looks so I don't have many tight clothes—the Hales made sure all the hand-me-downs I received fit well. Swimming I enjoy but I don't do that anymore."_

 _"Jay's looking forward to building your wardrobe. Tell him what you like and he'll get you more of it. Or I'll take you out. Annie hates clothes shopping but I don't mind it."_

 _"I would appreciate that very much. There is more…just a little more. I don't want people to say my old name, ever. It makes me feel like, despite my best efforts, I'm still a little girl that nobody likes."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I also don't like when people describe me as girly, or any adjective similar, or use adverbs similar. It's like, I already know so don't remind me."_

 _He nodded and grinned a little bit. My tone changed a lot when I said that. I felt relief and kept going._

 _"I also don't like when people say 'are you sick?' or 'oh, you're sick' or 'you get sick a lot'. I don't need someone else telling me when I am sick, I can tell on my own, and I don't like how I'm always asked about it. I don't like the doctors at all, ever, especially in a hospital setting. I don't' have a fear of needles I just hate it all."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I also don't like hearing about that woman, the mean one."_

 _"Then why are you allowing people to interview her?"_

 _"I want to get it out of the way. I always felt like that is something that I should know, I don't have a specific reason."_

 _"That's fine."_

 _"I think I am done. I will let you know if I think of something else."_

 _"Okay. You should change your clothes before lunch because you smell."_

 _"Thank you for letting me know."_

 _I showered as efficiently as possible, and when I returned, Michio was still alone in the kitchen, this time doing something on his laptop._

 _"Thank you," I announced._

 _He looked up from his computer. "For what?"_

 _"For telling me that I smell. I couldn't tell."_

 _He shrugged. "I'd want someone to do the same to me."_

 _"Thank you for bringing me to lunch."_

 _"No prob. Though, it is technically you bringing me."_

 _He gestured to Delcatty, who was going to teleport us there._

 _"Right," I smiled. "Okay, Delcatty, we're ready."_

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: " _For a few moments, we felt connected, like two very different brothers. I had no idea that the feeling would grow stronger and more common as I recovered from the year 2033. But I didn't need to know it, I just had to feel it_." by Jezz:)

\+ The next chapter is a return to the main storyline. Jezz and company meet someone interesting:)

\+ The Heroine edits are complete! Minus a very few typos and some potential grammar mishaps, that fic is pristine! Thank you to hot-ice-cream for getting a jump on it! You're reviews made me smile and even laugh despite my very rough week in the ICU. At least the WIFI here is good.

\+ Thank you to everyone checking out our Heroine edits/updates, The Chronicles (on AO3), and this fic. It means soooo sooooo much.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, please look below the cut.**

* * *

\- Jezz is getting the sense that Michio is a big brother figure to him, similar to the way Jay felt towards Michio in Heroine.

\- Michio is open to Jezz about his addiction and Jezz is open about his triggers.

\- Michio still grieves over Scarlett, especially when Annastasia's not with him.

\- Soledad is still the lovable know-it-all of the group.


	139. Two-Thousand Dollars

The Journal

Chapter #137: Two-Thousand Dollars

 **"** **It's when we're doing nothing that the most happens."**

 **Amber Ketchum**

Amber and I lied in bed as the morning hours passed. There was nothing to do, nowhere to be, and our only responsibility was having a sleepover with the woman who was technically her legal guardian and her diablo son.

"If I could be anything in the world, I'd be a Snorlax," Amb yawned. "I could sleep all day, eat all I want, and shoot Hyperbeams out of my eyes."

"I love when you share your dreams with me," I responded. "You'd get bored with that kind of life."

"Yeah. What's in a Hyperbeam anyway?"

"What's in it?"

"Yeah, like, what kind of atoms?"

I started to explain the chemistry of normal-type special attacks but Amber returned to sleep before I could get a quarter of the way through my spiel. Truthfully, we both wanted to be Snorlax but we had important business to get done—like work and packing for our move.

At 9:30 am Amber left for work. I picked up Linette then resumed packing. Soon after, a Delibird appeared in the window with a small package. Furfrou sniffed the contents diligently then determined it was safe for me to open.

Inside resided an enveloped note with the words 'For Jezz Morgan-Kapule'. It was arranged atop about and about thirty pears. Linette shrieked and grabbed one. I opened the note attached.

" _Dear Jezz,_

 _You are an incredibly interesting young man. I am looking forward to learning more about the grown-up you as we continue our work together. Enjoy the pears._

 _Love,_

 _Janine_."

"Hm, so not Robinhood," I murmured.

"No, Sir!" said Linette.

"Watch, I bet the next time we get mail it'll be from him."

"Okayyyya, Sir!"

I placed the note on the coffee table and then sliced a pear for Linette. My Pokémon gave me a look of concern.

"I haven't a clue why Janine sent me pears," I said.

After I got Linette settled, I called Janine—I couldn't think of what else to do.

"I had a feeling you'd call. Did you open the package? I know that you usually get your packages around this time of day," she began.

"I did. Janine…I mean, Ms. Anzu, I would like to know your motives behind sending me this gift. The note was confusing to me."

"We can talk about this if you want. Dinner at Le Louvre?"

I gasped aloud. Le Louvre was the most expensive restaurants that I could think of off the top of my head.

"I'd like to buy _you_ a nice meal," said Janine.

"May I bring Amb?" I queried.

"I feel like our time would be better spent alone."

"I appreciate your invitation but no thank you."

"Don't make this into more than just another business meeting. I am surprised by you! Tomorrow night, Le Louvre, seven Kantonian time?"

"...maybe. I'll have to check my schedule."

"So, I'll see you then. Ta-ta!"

"Who that?" Linette asked after shoved my phone onto the counter.

"A headache," I responded.

"Play!"

Linette chucked one of her blocks at my face. I caught it a split second before it pierced my eye. She felt my discontentment.

"That is not good," I said. "If you throw again, no more blocks."

"No, Sir."

I felt like I owed her more of an explanation. I thought of one then knelt beside her. She leaned into me and played with my ears and hair.

"If you throw blocks at people, it creates ouchies," I explained. "Ouchies are no fun. I don't want you to throw blocks because I want us to have fun with no ouchies."

"Oh-uh," she said as she put her hands over her mouth. "Did I make ouchies?"

"No, not today, but almost."

"Okay, Sirrr."

We played blocks on the front porch of the cottage until Amber returned.

"Heyyyy," Amb hummed as she hopped the step. She ruffled my hair. "How goes?"

"Wonderfully," I replied.

"I missssed you!" Linette yelled before plummeting into Amber's stomach.

Amber placed her bow on the ground then lifted Linette. She rocked her back and forth. Amb brought me into the hug too.

"I love you people," said Amb. "What'd you do all day?"

"Blocks, lunch, and sleeps," Linette listed.

"We also finger-painted, played with the flashcards, read, took a walk—high of sixty-eight today, as if it's remotely closer to June," I added.

"This weather sucks. I fucking hate climate change," she responded. "What's with the box of pears? Fans?"

"Janine."

"We haven't heard from her in a while. What does she want?"

"To meet with me tomorrow night. I think she wants me working for her again."

"That's just another way of saying she wants to hook up."

"I know. I don't plan on going."

"If you wanna go you should."

"Where going?" Linette asked.

"Nowhere for now," I replied. "Hone—Linette."

"I say we take A out for a nice dinner," said Amber. "At Le Louvre."

"And have her pay for our entrees? No thanks."

"I'll pay!"

I raised my eyebrows. "With what, hard labor?"

"My paycheck."

Amber proudly took out her wallet. She waved several hundreds in my face. She laughed.

"You look so confused," she remarked. "Did you think I was working forty hours a week for free?"

"These should go into your savings, not towards a fancy meal," I responded, shocked that we weren't on the same page.

"This is my bonus. My boss just handed it to me and said 'you're engaged, right? Here's an early wedding gift'. It was a thousand bucks in cash! Then he walked away. Five minutes later I ran into him again, said he 'never mind' and gave me another thousand. Two thousand dollars. He's getting an invite to our wedding for sure."

"Wow. Elsa's kind but I never got two-thousand bucks for showing up."

"I wasn't even on time—I was ten minutes late."

"Well, you're certainly charming."

As weird as it was, I had full faith that the story was true.

"Good for you," I said. "But if we go out, I know I can't decide for you, but I don't want you to buy me—or anyone else but yourself—a fifty-dollar meal. I can cook for us here."

"Someone needs to stimulate this economy," she replied. "I'll buy you a kids' meal. They're only forty dollars. How's that?"

"Better than the three-hundred-dollar seafood platter I saw on the menu the last time I went to that pretentious restaurant of gold."

"I promise I'll be responsible. How about instead we go to that bar by the waterfront? We can get five-dollar drinks, free peanuts, and truffles fries for like three bucks a serving. They have vegetarian potato skins."

"It has been a while since I had potato skins. But Amb, we can't go to a bar."

"Why not?"

"Me," Linette said as I pointed to her. "Berr."

"Is that like, not allowed?"

"Actually…I don't know."

Amb and I decided that it was okay to take a toddler to a bar as long as we ordered our stuff then left to stroll along the water. Of course, with Annastasia pregnant and Michio unable to drink, we were the only ones able to enjoy those five-dollar Smoke-and-Mirror specials, but the rest of the meal was a hit.

"I'm glad you're rich," Annie said after Amb told the story about the unexpected payday. "But I hope you don't—"

"—take advantage of that guy. Course not," said Amb. "Jezz and I even picked out a nice card to give him and we're inviting him to our wedding."

"And you still don't know this person's full name," Michio noted. "You don't find that suspicious?"

"No. He looked familiar and it's not like any of my coworkers were suspicious."

Amb sounded unsure.

"Do you at least remember what this person looked like?" Michio asked.

"Sounds like you don't believe he's actually my boss," Amber replied.

"So, no?"

"He was tall, a little taller than you…I think. He had dark hair. He wasn't that old, like maybe your age. he wore these giant sunglasses."

"Did he have a Pokémon partner?" Annie asked.

"No."

"What else did he say other than what you already told us?"

"He said it was nice to finally meet me. I mean, I do get a lotta respect at that place, so it's not weird to say. My coworkers probably told him all about me—the cool new hire with all the skills and good ideas."

"Good ideas new hi-ra," said Linette. "Pidgey-Jezz!"

PJ was gladly accepting more of his free peanuts, hand-delivered to him by the only toddler on The Whiskey Room's property.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll find him and get more info," said Amb. "Then they'll be nothing left to question."

 **XO**

The next morning started much like the one prior, but this time, when we stepped out of the house, Amb, Linette, and I were bombarded with questions from strangers with flashing cameras.

"Uh-Oh," Linette said as I covered her eyes, an attempt to protect her from those harsh lights.

"Whoa, what's going on here?!" Amber shouted over the crowd.

The noise continued. Someone grabbed my arm and jerked me forward. My instinct was to kick them the way Annie taught me during our first martial arts session but while I was holding Linette that didn't seem like the best idea.

"Bad, no Sir!" Linette told the reporter.

I soon realized that the person who grabbed me wasn't a reporter, but a cop. I lost sight of Amber and Pip, but Pidgey Jezz and Furfrou were still with me and Linette. Furfrou growled at the officer. Before I could fully process what was going on, Linette was taken from me, Furfrou placed in Police Ball, and someone was handcuffing me while another read my Miranda rights.

The cops cleared out the reporters, which was the nicest thing they did for me that day. Once most of them were cleared I saw that Amb was also being arrested while an officer held Linette, who wasn't crying, but arguing with an officer about how they were being mean.

Within two minutes of stepping outside our home, Amb and I were in the backseats of a police van with two armed officers between us. I hadn't felt this awkward and uncomfortable since I was a teen. And scared. Not because I was being arrested—been there, done that—but because I had no idea where Linette was and I presumed Amb didn't either.

And Amb kept trying to talk to me, asking me questions, and I had to tell her to stop because speaking in these situations only made things worse.

I also wondered if I was hallucinating. After my first arrest, I frequently experienced dreams of the event, but this didn't feel like those times. And as Amb was always quick to remind me, I had so much medication in my system that anything could happen.

We were separated, processed, and then I was brought into an interrogation room with two cops.

"Do you understand why you are being arrested?" one of them asked.

"Usually I would know but not this time," I replied.

An officer huffed then pulled out a notebook. Then he read:

"Tax evasion, misuse of public funds, illegal possession of and selling of firearms without a permit, driving while under the influence of alcohol, and loitering."

"This takes my sleepwalking to a whole new level," I replied. "Where was I loitering?"

The officers looked at each other then kept staring me down.

"I did not commit any of these offenses and I would like to see your evidence against me," I said.

Two new officers replaced my initial interrogators. One woman and one man. The man was so familiar yet I couldn't have seen them before—I didn't know any cops whose faces I could remember.

"Just so you know, we already disabled all the security cameras and cleared and locked the room behind this two-way mirror," said the woman.

"Why would you go through the trouble of doing all that?" I inquired.

"We'll get to that in a sec. Right now I just want to look at you—I've seen you up close before. I'm Benja."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

We shook hands. The other supposed-officer, a man who looked about my age, chuckled.

"I'd shake your hand but I got a little flu going on and don't wanna infect ya so close to your big day," he said.

Benja smacked his arm. "Don't be shy—this was your idea."

"Right…"

"You're the person who's been breaking into my house," I observed. "Interesting. Why? I expected it to be someone I know, not a complete stranger."

"But we're not strangers."

"Just tell him," said Benja. "Or I will."

"Now, don't do that—I'm trying to build it up."

"You're such a baby."

They didn't sound serious at all, more like two siblings bickering about something trivial.

The stranger finally extended his hand. "My name's Jamie. Nice to re-meet you."

 **XO**

Amb was still in cuffs when I saw her sitting on that bench while a corrections officer typed up her report. I sat next to her.

"What are you in for?" I asked.

"I was expecting you to give me that answer," she said irritably. "Why am I in cuffs but you aren't?"

"Kinda a long story, though I didn't expect to see you actually being arrested." I turned to the officer. "What are her charges?"

"Confidential," he replied.

"Assaulting a police officer," said Amb. "You know, even though they attacked me first."

"I told you never to do that," I sighed. "Do you have any other information?"

"Apparently that's the only thing I did wrong."

Though it's been years since I defended a client, I still carried my badge on me. I showed this to the people processing Amb and pointed out that I was her lawyer and that they were violenting her rights right in front of me. After apologizing to me—but not Amb—we were taken together to a meeting room with another unfamiliar cop.

"So, which one of my rights were violated?" Amb whispered.

"They didn't contact your lawyer before processing your information," I whispered back. "That's been a law in Kanto since made it so in 2040."

After twenty minutes of mostly circular conversation, we learned that Linette was fine and with Annastasia, who was still her legal guardian and that Amb was sentenced to pay a $500 fine and spend three nights in prison until her trial on the upcoming Friday. As much as this sucked it was better than their previous offer which was to contain her for three weeks and have her pay a fine that rivaled the price of the condo we purchased the day before, as well as have this incident placed on her permanent record—which would ruin her career in an instant.

"You can't leave me here," Amber said as we exited the meeting room. "You have to do something about it. Can't you pay them off?"

"Not possible," said the officer behind her.

"Even if we tell them that our wedding's in two days? That I've never had a charge against me before? That I'm pregnant with your first son?"

"Amb…I'm so sorry."

She softened. "Don't be sorry. This was my fault. I should know better than to punch people with badges."

I didn't have a chance to tell Amber about Jamie. I couldn't tell her anything without someone listening in. I was released and she was forced to stay. Assuming the reporters were still surrounding my cottage, Furfrou and I went straight to The Grange.

For the first time in maybe forever, Annastasia was angry.

"I'm so mad," she said as she kicked the couch. "Of all the shit I've dealt with over the years the KPD, this is the final straw. I'm suing!"

"You don't even know how to sue people," said Michio, surprisingly calm.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to Michio.

"Sorta. I think."

"Annie, all I did was ask where Linette was."

"Keaka has her all nice and distracted so that she's not tangled up in all this crap," Annastasia replied, still pacing the room and scowling. "And I do know how to sue people I just never went there before."

"I would at least like to know why you're angry. Start from the top."

"They had no reason to detain you! What they did was completely illegal! I have connections with the KPD but for some reason none of them are available. There's zero explanation. I need to get Rumika in on this!"

"I actually have an explanation," I coughed. "You're all going to want to listen closely."

"What?" several of them inquired.

"First of all, Amb will be out within the hour. This entire fiasco was staged."

"I don't know what you mean at all."

"It's started this morning…

 _Delibird brought the mail just like any other day. Amb and I sorta through it together._

 _"_ _This one's addressed to you," Amb said as she handed me a letter._

 _"_ _I wasn't expecting anything," I said as I observed the paper. "I don't know anyone who still sends paper mail recreationally."_

 _"_ _And yet, here it is."_

 _I doubled-checked the envelope for a return address, but there wasn't one. I opened it and read:_

 _"_ _Dear Jezz Morgan-Kapule,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. My name is Benjaline Jones. My brother Jamie and I grew up in Kanto and spent many of our years at St. Augustine's Etiquette School and Home for Children. I have news that is going to change your life, so it is vital that you respond to this message quickly. Fail to do so, and I will be forced to hunt you down. My cell number is at the bottom of this page, and so is my brother's. We don't have yours. Please call us as soon as possible so that we can set up a meeting to talk."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Benja."_

 _"_ _You should have a look at this," I told Amb._

 _Our landline rang as soon as I handed her the letter._

 _"_ _We need to talk," Rumika started._

 _"_ _What's this about?" I asked._

 _"_ _I tell you in a minute. First, is anyone with you?"_

 _"_ _Amber, Linette, Pip, PJ, and Furfrou."_

 _"_ _It will be a good idea to keep Amber in the loop, so put this on speaker phone and tell her to pay attention."_

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _I hit the speaker button. Amber looked at me quizzically._

 _"_ _It's about the letter you received a few minutes ago," said Rumika._

 _"_ _How do you know that we just got the…oh, never mind," I responded. "I know you have your ways."_

 _"_ _I need you to send me that letter in the teleporter after this conversation because I need to scan it to see if I can get fingerprints or any DNA remnants. I also want to run the handwriting through my database to see if it matches any of the people I have on file."_

 _"_ _Are you going to explain anything to us?" Amber asked._

 _"_ _I got a similar letter and more."_

 _"_ _Are you saying that you read the letter that these people—person—sent to us?" I queried._

 _"_ _I got a phone call from a woman named Benjaline. She told me about the contents of your letter, and she sent me my own. According to what she told me, mine was far more detailed. I'd love for you to take a look at this."_

 _"_ _Do you think they're somehow connected to us?"_

 _"_ _I think it's a possibility."_

 _"_ _We'll be over soon."_

 _..._

"Amb and I were arrested the moment we left the house," I said as I looked around the room. "We were taken to the station, and…

I recounted our experience with the 'officers', including what ultimately happened to Amb. Moments later, Rumika showed up with Amber.

"Well, that sure was an unwelcome divergence," Rumika said as she shook the rain off her skin. "It's pouring out there."

Amb squeezed me into an intentionally painful hug. I could tell she had been crying, even though the rain covered the most obvious sign.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pip sang as he greeted Amb.

"I missed you lots too," she told the Pikachu.

Everyone turned to Rumika.

"Mommy!" Linette exclaimed as she ran to her. "Mom-mee, mom-mee!"

"Piiiiiiiiidgeeee!"

"My original plan was to invite you to eat at my place," Rumika said as she embraced Linette. "But because of the rain…"

"You're more than welcome to eat here," said Annie. "As long as you agree to explain everything to us."

"Good. Let's get started."

 **XO**

\+ The inspiration and aesthetic for this chapter is the quote: " _It's when we're doing nothing that the most happens_." by Amb.

\+ The next chapter is a return to the main storyline. Jezz and company meet someone interesting:)

\+ The Heroine edits are complete! Minus a very few typos and some potential grammar mishaps, that fic is looking good.

\+ I recently started on Stand by You edits. The named chapters are the ones that have been updated so far.

\+ Thank you to everyone checking out our Heroine edits/updates, The Chronicles (on AO3), and this fic. It means soooo sooooo much.

 **For a list of quick facts introduced in this chapter, please look below the cut.**

* * *

\- Jamie and Benja are the Robinhoods.

\- Rumika's got a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
